Sacrifices
by luzalejatb
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Cuando Edward dejó a Bella, lo hizo esperando que ella tuviera una vida humana feliz. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera hecho justamente eso? ¿Pero resulta que las cosas no salen de la forma en que ambos lo planearon?
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Es probable que encuentren la misma historia traducida por** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)** **pero únicamente llegó hasta el capítulo 22 y no actualiza desde el 2011, es por esto que le pedí permiso a la autora original para terminar la traducción y me dijo que no había problema.**

 **Ya que me fue imposible contactar a la que empezó la traducción voy a publicar aquí los capítulos que tradujo hasta el capítulo 22 y empezaré con la traducción desde el capítulo 23 desde mañana**

 **Espero les guste tanto como a mí, aunque no hay lemmons U.U**

 **Prólogo:** **Reunión**

 _ **BPOV**_

Llegué temprano a mi primera clase, como siempre.

Descubrí que era más fácil así, en caso de que surgiera algún problema imprevisto. Aparqué mi coche en el estacionamiento de la facultad, apagué el motor antes de tomar mi bolso y me dispuse a iniciar un nuevo semestre. Todo estaba igual que siempre; el clima cálido de principios de septiembre, los estudiantes vestidos con shorts y camisetas, y con sus mochilas al hombro, con mapas y horarios en sus manos.

Me di cuenta de que era necesario pasar por el edificio principal de registro, con el fin de recoger la siempre cambiante lista de estudiantes que estarían en mi clase en el semestre de otoño. Los estudiantes de primer año eran famosos por cambiar varias veces de opinión antes de decidirse por un programa permanente. La mayoría de los nuevos estudiantes trataban de eliminar las más mundanas clases obligatorias al principio de su carrera académica, para asegurar que cuando llegara el momento, pudieran ser aceptados en la más distintiva universidad de su elección. ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? ¿Un profesor, un escritor, un médico, un hombre de negocios?

Este semestre no era diferente. Nada diferente. Ese pensamiento solía deprimirme, pero la idea de que las cosas realmente nunca cambian era algo que había llegado a aceptar en este punto, al menos un poco.

Yo enseño varias clases en esta universidad, Ingles 101 y Composición Básica entre ellas, una o las dos son necesarias para cada estudiante que ha sido aceptado aquí. Este semestre también pude engancharme a la oportunidad de impartir un curso de literatura clásica.

Mis clases estaban casi siempre llenas, aunque los estudiantes no tienden a bajar en el semestre, cuando se encuentran con los rigores de la vida universitaria comienzan a ponerse al día. Algunas de las excusas que recibiría más tarde en el semestre me harían reír, algunos de mis estudiantes podían ser increíblemente creativos. ¡Ahora bien, si sólo ellos pudieran conseguir hacer su trabajo! De nuevo, este semestre no sería muy diferente…

Aunque era un día caluroso, a finales del verano, había estado lluvioso y bastante nublado, lo que estaba muy bien para mí. Había solicitado trabajar en esta universidad con una comprensión total del clima y sus comodidades disponibles. Donde estaba ahora estaba bien, podía hacer lo que necesitaba y aun así ajustar mi vida en consecuencia.

El campus era viejo, aunque histórico, con muchos trabajos de renovación. Actualizaciones de computadoras, modernos cuartos de baño, grandes áreas de trabajo y las aulas; una nueva biblioteca estaba en construcción, gracias a una generosa donación de un alumno que había fallecido recientemente. La idea de una biblioteca más moderna me emocionó y también me dio la oportunidad de ponerme al día con la lectura de algunos de los libros más nuevos que los estudiantes me habían sugerido, los cuales sólo me enviaron un escalofrío de anticipación. Siempre me había gustado leer y tener acceso a una gran biblioteca sólo estimularía el amor hacia adelante.

Miré el reloj. Eran las 04:15. Tenía un poco más de una hora hasta mi primera clase. Cuando entré en la oficina de registro me pareció un hervidero de actividad. Cientos de estudiantes tratando de agregar y quitar clases, algunos encontrando que sus horarios de trabajo no se acomodaban adecuadamente o encontrando que dejaron pasar determinados cursos pre-requeridos que necesitaban antes de avanzar al nivel superior. Varios empleados estudiantes tampoco parecían serviciales o molestos mientras intentaban ayudar a otros estudiantes a alcanzar sus metas.

Podría haber sido agradable detenerme un minuto y observar a la gente, pero tenía un horario que mantener y tenía que caer en la oficina para dejarles saber que seguía viva. Enseñar en los cursos nocturnos y administrar varias clases en línea daba la impresión de que yo era más como un fantasma que como una maestra adjunta en la institución. Era importante para mí hacer una aparición y recordarle a la gente que, en efecto, yo existía y era una parte del personal profesional.

Miré por encima de los lugares disponibles en mi horario de estudiantes y me reí para mis adentros. Casi todos los lugares estaban llenos, los que se inscribían tarde tenían algunos días más para ir, ¡y entonces yo estaría hasta el tope de nuevos estudiantes! Supe entonces que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los estudiantes vinieran pidiendo que los anulara. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Mi silla y mi jefe de departamento nunca entendieron porque estaba tan dispuesta a admitir a tantos estudiantes en cualquier sección en la que impartiera clase, pero yo siempre estaba lista para más estudiantes. Entre más estudiantes tuviera, mayor trabajo tendría y eso me mantendría concentrada. Con la mirada puesta en la meta, alejada de pensar demasiado en el pasado. Cuantos más, mejor, era mi lema en este punto. Cualquier cosa que mantuviera mi mente ocupada. Lo que fuera.

Mientras cruzaba la barrera de estudiantes en registro, para llegar hasta la recepción y pedir la lista de clases más recientes asignadas a mí, tuve, por sólo un instante, la sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Es posible que alguien tuviera los ojos puestos en mí. Había literalmente más de 200 personas en el área común de la oficina de registro. _Cada uno_ tenía que estar buscando _algún lugar_. Sin embargo, era una sensación extraña, una que no podía dejar de lado. Justo en ese momento, capte el olor de alguien a quien no había visto ni oído en algún tiempo. Pensé para mí misma, _esto no está sucediendo. Simplemente no estas concentrada. ¡Contrólate!_

Le di las gracias al empleado estudiante que me entregó mis papeles y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y dirigirme a mi oficina cuando vi una pequeña y hermosa cabellera negra terminada en picos venir apresuradamente con una velocidad olímpica. Me agarró suavemente antes de envolverme en un abrazo que casi me aplastó las costillas. Me soltó sólo para colocar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Tenía la sonrisa más amplia en su cara, lucía muy feliz, pero entonces, con la misma rapidez, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Una mezcla de tristeza y confusión se extendió en sus hermosas facciones de duende. Se puso de pie delante de mí; se veía exactamente como lo la última vez, hace casi diez años atrás. Nada, desde esa horrible pero fatídica noche… ninguna llamada, email; ninguna visita para dejarme saber que había pasado. Ella ni siquiera dijo adiós. Aun así, no pude dejar de mirarla y murmurar:

— Hola, Alice.


	2. Comienzo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Comienzo**

 _ **BPOV**_ _._

— Bella… — comenzó Alice, demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

— Aquí no, Alice, — respondí con un silencioso susurro en mi voz, que sabía, podría escuchar perfectamente. De inmediato intenté escapar de su agarre.

— No entiendo. Eres la misma, pero… — respondió, apretando su agarre sobre mí, supuse que para impedir mí escape.

— Alice, puedo explicarlo todo. Pero, por favor, — le supliqué, — no aquí. Vamos a un lugar más privado, — urgí tan silenciosamente que nadie más seria capaz de oír. O eso creía yo.

Entonces, _él_ estaba allí, de pie a no más de cinco metros de mí. _Él_ estaba aquí, justo delante de mí. Podía olerlo, podía sentir sus hermosos ojos clavados en mí. Tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos que comenzaron a llegar de nuevo a mí, casi haciéndome desmayar entre la presa de emociones abrumadoras que estaban comenzando a arraigarse. ¿Cómo podía un día común, como cualquier otro día, ponerse bruscamente tan mal?

— Bella, — comenzó.

— NO aquí, — le susurré de regreso. — Por favor, te lo ruego. — Podía explicar todo; solo necesitaba que dejara de hablar antes de que alguien más nos escuchara y necesitara hacer un control de daños o arriesgarme a tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

— Bien, pero ¿cuándo podemos hablar? Las cosas no tienen ningún sentido en este momento y no voy a dejarte ir sin que hables sobre ello después de todo este tiempo — comenzó a explicar.

Justo entonces, otro rostro familiar vino detrás de Alice. Jasper. Conseguí sacar una pequeña, pero amable sonrisa en su dirección. Parecía que le dolía verme, pero me tendió su mano como saludo. La tomé y la sacudí con suavidad, antes de dirigirme a él.

— Jasper. — Empecé. — Bueno, esta sin duda se está convirtiendo en un tipo de reunión.

— Bel… — Comenzó.

Lo interrumpí.

— Mira, tengo una hora antes de mi clase. No puedo explicar o responder a todas sus preguntas en este momento, pero al menos puedo empezar. ¿Será suficiente por ahora? No puedo estresarlos con lo difícil que hará esto las cosas para mí, si pongo esta conversación en el centro de una recepción llena de gente. Por favor, ¿me siguen? Les prometo que conseguirán toda la información que necesiten. — Consideré. Justo entonces pensé, ¿ _pero ellos siquiera lo querían o les importaba?_

— Hola, — Su voz de terciopelo se prolongó hacia mí, sacándome de la bruma que había comenzado a apoderarse de mi cerebro, permitiendo que el pánico comenzara a instalarse ahí. Sin pensarlo, mire hacia él. Las emociones que venían hacia mí eran abrumadoras, como si acabara de ser golpeada en cierto punto. Él se veía exactamente igual, tan hermoso. Tenía papeles en sus manos, sus largos y pálidos dedos jugueteaban con cada pieza distraídamente. Su enfoque nunca salió de mis ojos ni por un segundo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, mirando el uno al otro. Sabía que iba a tener el mismo aspecto: figura alta y delgada, el cabello bronce desaliñado y sus penetrantes ojos topacio. La mirada de sus ojos era imposible de descifrar, pero por lo demás, no había cambiado ni un poco. No tenía edad, (no es que la hubiera, tomando en cuenta lo que era). Él lucia exactamente igual que el día que me dejó en el bosque, cuando mi vida real terminó para siempre.

— Hola, Edward. — Le respondí. — Tú, por supuesto, también eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros. Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, antes de que Alice comience a saltar sobre sí misma. Mi oficina está en el edificio de al lado. _Por favor_ , síganme. — Trate de sonar profesional, ya que estaba muy consciente de que varios estudiantes y el personal comenzaron a mirar fijamente a los tres seres hermosos parados junto a mí, como si los conociera. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de presentación. ¿Qué podía decir?

 _Hola. Estos son Edward y Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale. Los conozco desde la escuela secundaria, donde me enamoré de Edward, cuya familia es todo un aquelarre de vampiros. Me dejó después de que su hermano intentó matarme la noche de mi cumpleaños dieciocho…_

 _¡YA BASTA!_ Me grité internamente, antes de, finalmente, conseguir controlarme. Si la situación se da, me limito a presentarlos como conocidos de la secundaria. Nada más y nada menos. Eso es lo que yo era para ellos. Lo más apremiante por el momento era la avalancha de preguntas, que sabía, vendrían de Alice.

Caminamos rápidamente a través del edificio, y me detuve un momento para mirar hacia afuera. Cuando me di cuenta de que la lluvia había comenzado de nuevo, saqué un paraguas para Alice y para mí y salimos al aire fresco. Mis sentidos se comenzaron a limpiar y caminé al edificio que albergaba mi oficina. Los cuatro caminamos juntos en silencio.

Entramos en el edificio y me detuve por un momento a saludar al personal del mostrador de la recepción. Tanto la estudiante como la empleada de tiempo completo me miraron y se percataron de mis compañeros. Era fácil ver la admiración en sus ojos mientras examinaban sus hermosos rostros. Sofoqué una risita antes de hablar.

— Hola Kimberly. Hola Janice. ¡Bienvenidas de nuevo! — Empecé, tratando de parecer y sonar tan monótona como fuera posible. — Necesito no ser molestada, sólo por unos minutos antes de la clase. Por favor, no permitan que nadie más vuelva ahora. Realmente se los agradeceré.

— Por supuesto, Elizabeth. Estábamos a punto de cerrar la tienda para la noche, de todos modos. ¿Necesitas que nos quedemos? — Respondió Janice, mirándome expectante.

Siempre fue una regla táctica no quedarse solo con los estudiantes, simplemente por razones de seguridad. Ahogué otra carcajada antes de responder. — Voy a estar bien. Tengan una buena noche y te veré en la reunión de mañana.

Eso pareció ser suficiente. Ella todavía estaba un poco aturdida por Alice y Jasper. Y Edward. ¿Cómo iba alguna vez lograr atravesar por esto?

Entonces, empecé a avanzar a mi oficina, los otros tres siguiéndome en completo silencio. Pesqué mis llaves de mi cartera para abrir la oficina que apenas y utilizaba, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que se habían caído de mi mano. En un instante, _SU_ mano las cogió y me las entrego de nuevo. Su piel rozo la mía por un breve instante, un choque voló a través de mi sistema, lo que causo que involuntariamente tomara un fuerte respiro. Me trajo muchos recuerdos de la escuela secundaria… ese día en el estacionamiento de la escuela; la primera vez que me tocó en biología, aunque fue completamente sin intención. Luché para expulsar aquellos recuerdos de mi mente. Intenté, en vano, no hacer una mueca de dolor mientras tomaba las llaves, comenzaba a abrir la puerta y encendía la luz.

— Gracias — Lancé, sin mirar hacia él, pero podía sentir lo cerca que estaba de mí. Giré la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, volteando a la luz del techo. Señale las sillas de enfrente de mi escritorio, así como el sofá de dos plazas que estaba contra la pared para que se sentaran. Me quité el abrigo y lo puse en la silla, al lado del escritorio, antes de tomar asiento.

Jasper y Alice se sentaron en dos sillas, frente a mí. Edward se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas, echándose para atrás, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de mí, eso parece. _Puedo hacer esto_ , me dije a mí misma. Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado y centré mi atención en Alice, que apenas se contenía mientras estaba sentada en la silla hacia adelante, parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar de la silla e inmovilizarme contra la pared en su búsqueda de información. Jasper puso suavemente su mano sobre la suya, y de inmediato, una sensación de calma corrió por la habitación.

No había sentido esos sentimientos obligados en años y me tomó por sorpresa, antes de que comenzara a filtrarse por todo mi cuerpo. — Gracias Jasper. Creo que todos necesitábamos eso, — le dije. Abrí un cajón de mi escritorio y saqué un pequeño control remoto, antes de encender el pequeño equipo de música de mi oficina, subí el volumen hasta algo que sería apropiado, pero manteniendo los oídos indiscretos lejos de escuchar nuestra conversación a través de la puerta. Las melodías de Chopin llenaron la oficina. Ya no podía retrasar esto.

Me volví hacia Alice antes de hablar. — Tengo una hora antes de mi primera clase. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ten en cuenta que muy probablemente no seré capaz de responderlas con el tiempo que tengo. Alice, adelante y comienza antes de que tu cabeza explote.

Alice se levantó de su silla, con las manos colocadas en un ángulo recto en sus caderas y preguntó: — Bella, ¿Qué te pasó?


	3. Preguntas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 2: Preguntas**

 **BPOV**

Sabía que esa pregunta vendría. Sabía que, sin importar que, no podría evitarla. Ellos sintieron las diferencias en mí antes de que Alice casi me derrumbara en el edificio de registro. Podía ver las preguntas en sus ojos y su ansiedad por obtener las respuestas. Miré a mi vieja amiga, sintiendo la necesidad de llenarla, pero al mismo tiempo, un tremendo dolor había comenzado a llenar mi alma mientras estaba allí, mirándola. Ella, también me había dejado. ¿Le debía yo algo? El dolor que había sentido todos estos años también había sido a causa de ella. Ninguna despedida. Nada. Mi amor por ella había crecido en tan poco tiempo y ella me dejó sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

— Bueno, Alice, ¿qué crees que me pasó? Es obvio que ustedes tres ya saben la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué perder tiempo en lo obvio? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? — Le respondí, incapaz de mantener completamente mi voz aún y sin la tensión evidente que intentaba esconder de ellos. No les dejaría ver lo mucho que todo esto me sorprendía, ni la profundidad de las heridas que aún conservaba.

— Bella, — comenzó Jasper, — entendemos lo que te paso. Simplemente no entendemos cómo. Estamos intentando encontrar un poco de claridad referente a lo que pasó después de… tu cumpleaños, — me respondió con una sensible mirada de dolor en su rostro. — Es sólo un poco de conmoción. ¿Te importaría aclarar algunas cosas para nosotros?

— Jasper, me temo que esa es una historia muy larga. En vista de que tengo una clase que dar muy pronto, ¿no sería mejor esta conversación en un momento diferente? ¿Qué están haciendo todos _ustedes_ aquí? — pregunté, tratando de desviar la conversación lejos de mí y mi situación. Cualquier cosa para no ser el centro de atención.

Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz. Él sólo había dicho una palabra desde el comienzo de este desastre, pero el sonido de su voz aún me dejó sin aliento. Me volví hacia él, sintiendo la necesidad de ser cortés mientras él se dirigía a mí.

— Nos acabamos de mudar aquí. Carlisle recientemente tomó una posición en el hospital local y todos queríamos un descanso de la mundana existencia de la preparatoria local, así que pensamos que podríamos inscribirnos en la universidad e intentar encontrar algo más retador en que ocupar nuestro tiempo. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que fuimos parte de una comunidad universitaria. Desde la última vez que te vimos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo en las zonas menos pobladas y asistir a la universidad no era exactamente una posibilidad… — Habló Edward antes de que Alice lo interrumpiera.

— ¡Edward, estás dando demasiados detalles! Creo que yo debería hacerme cargo de las explicaciones aquí. — se volvió hacia mí, antes de comenzar de nuevo. — Ves Bella, cuando dejamos Forks fue imposible confiar… — pero entonces, Edward le devolvió el favor al interrumpirla.

— _ALICE_ , eso no es realmente importante en este momento. — Le lanzó una mirada que la hizo callar inmediatamente. — Bella, tengo una pregunta que puede ser fácil de responder en el poco tiempo que tienes para nosotros. ¿Por qué las mujeres de la oficina se dirigieron a ti como "Elizabeth"? — cuando terminó, sus ojos brillaban con una curiosidad descarada.

Mis pensamientos avanzaron rápido. _Sí_ , él había captado el hecho. Cuando miré a Alice y a Jasper, era fácil ver que ellos también no habían pasado por alto el que Janice me llamara Elizabeth. Por supuesto que sí. Nada nunca escapaba de su atención. Podía salir de esto y tratar de poner fin a esta pequeña reunión tan pronto como fuera posible.

— Bueno, "Bella Swan" ya no existe. Soy conocida aquí como Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marston, — le contesté, sin mirar en su dirección mientras me limitaba a mirar mi escritorio. No podía confiar en que mi expresión no mostrara lo que había justo debajo de la superficie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "Bella Swan ya no existe"? — Preguntó Alice, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla una vez más, a la expectativa de que diera la respuesta. Jasper también me miraba fijamente, sin comprender lo que había querido decir con esa afirmación.

— Bueno sí, debes saber que para todos los que la conocían, Bella Swan murió hace años, cuando su camión cayó por un acantilado camino a La Push. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, pero teniendo en cuenta que era invierno y el agua estaba fría, todos asumieron que ella murió y su cuerpo fue arrastrado al mar. ¿Esa es suficiente respuesta para todos ustedes? — Terminé con un poco de impaciencia en la voz. Tenía la esperanza de que la información fuera suficiente para saciar a Alice, pero yo la conocía mejor que eso.

— ¿La Push? — cuestionó Alice. — ¿Qué demonios tendrías que estar haciendo en La Push? — declaró la cuestión como si estuviera sorprendida de que hubiera pasado algún tiempo allí. Había un dejo de desagrado en su voz, que ella no intento disimular.

— ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo en La Push? Eso es simple. Le estaba diciendo adiós a mi ex-marido y a la bebé por última vez, — _al menos a uno de ellos de todas formas_ — antes de tener que desaparecer y volver a empezar de nuevo.

Silencio. Ni una palabra, de ninguno de ellos. Edward inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Yo por mi parte me levanté de mi asiento y me alejé del escritorio y de él, alzando, instintivamente las manos delante de mí, como para protegerme. Me negaba a ser digna de lástima. Ya había llegado hasta aquí y lo que había sucedido en el pasado no cambiaba nada en este momento. No podía. No hacía ninguna diferencia. Todos los días tenía que recordarme a mí misma estos hechos, y estar en paz conmigo misma de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo único que podía hacer en este punto. Por ella. Estaba haciendo esto por ella y nada más importaba.

Edward se congeló en su lugar y bajé los brazos antes de empezar de nuevo. — Bueno, odio tener que terminar con esto, pero tengo que llegar a clase. Tengo alumnos esperando y es la primera noche del semestre. Supongo que, ¿el resto de la familia está con ustedes? Por favor, denle saludos de mi parte… — Empecé, pero esta vez fui interrumpida por Edward, que tenía una mirada furiosa en el rostro, _casi_ aterradora.

— ¡ _Isabella_! ¿Crees que ese "lo siento" como excusa será suficiente? ¿Crees que vas a caminar lejos de nosotros y no explicar la historia completa? Entiendo que puedes tener sentimientos desagradables hacia nosotros, — tenía una mirada repentina de dolor en los ojos, la cual desapareció rápidamente y me dejó totalmente confundida — pero yo, por mi parte, junto con el resto de la familia nos gustaría saber qué te paso. Es obvio que eres como nosotros ahora, que eres un _vampiro_. Todos lo sentimos en el momento en el que entramos en la oficina de registro. Lo que no entendemos es, ¿ _quién_ te hizo esto? — terminó, su voz era casi un rugido en ese punto.

Tomé el control remoto y subí el volumen del estéreo, antes de dar un paso hacia él con la ira llenando mis ojos, así como mi voz.

— Este es mi lugar de trabajo y tienes que recordarlo cuando te dirijas a mí. No te debo nada. _Mantendrás_ baja tu voz y recordarás que estas aquí porque te permito estar. _NO_ llames la atención innecesaria hacia mí. ¿ _Entiendes_? — Terminé, la última de mis palabras salió muy rápido. Si mis visitantes no fueran lo que son, nunca habrían entendido lo que acababa de pronunciar.

En ese momento, oí un ligero golpe en la puerta. Todo el mundo, incluyéndome, nos tensamos. Llamé, — Sólo un minuto — antes de lanzarle a Edward una mirada, que, esperaba, podría haber asustado al mismísimo demonio.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, para ver tanto a Janice como a Kim de pie fuera de mi puerta, ambas se miraban visiblemente nerviosas e incómodas.

— Elizabeth, — comenzó Janice, vacilante, — pensamos oír algo y nos preguntábamos si estabas bien — terminó antes de apresurarse a la siguiente instrucción. — Sabemos que tu clase nocturna comienza pronto y pensamos en pasar a recordarte antes de irnos esta noche.

Ambas damas parecían un poco inseguras en cuanto a que hacer, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmarlas.

— Muchas gracias a las dos por recordármelo. Espero no haber asustado a ninguna de ustedes. La conversación de aquí debe haber sonado alarmante. — trate de reír para aliviar un poco el ánimo, antes de continuar. — Estábamos hablando de nuestros libros favoritos y las cosas tienden a subir un poco de nivel. Debí haber mencionado que mis invitados son viejos amigos de la familia, no hay de qué preocuparse. Pido disculpas. Por favor, siéntanse libres de sacar su cabeza de aquí y comenzar su noche. Estoy camino a clase. Sólo estaba diciendo adiós, fue una sorpresa verlos aquí, — terminé, inyectando un tono que implicaba que podían irse y yo estaría perfectamente bien. Incluso con ellos tres, yo estaría perfectamente segura. No es que incluso _ellos_ fueran a intentar algo. Sin embargo, ni Kim ni Janice sabían eso y yo no iba a iluminarlas. Lo mejor es simplemente salir de aquí y ponerme en movimiento, junto con mi propio horario… pero, ¿sería tan fácil?

— Muy bien, Elizabeth. — Kim se dirigió a mí, mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a mis tres visitantes. — Que tengas una buena primera clase y nos vemos mañana en la reunión de la facultad. — Era obvio que ella estaba tratando de hacer hincapié en que, si algo me pasa, ella me había visto con los Cullen y no dudaría en decírselo a alguien. Si sólo Kim y Janice supieran lo bravos que eran… pero, yo no les iba a explicar eso a ellas.

Se giraron para irse y mientras lo hacían, me enfrenté a las tres personas en mi oficina y les indiqué que se fueran, también. Todos estaban de pie en este punto y se preparaban para salir tranquilamente de mi oficina, que en este momento parecía realmente pequeña. Pero antes de que todos salieran por la puerta, Alice se volvió hacia mí.

— Bueno _Elizabeth,_ — comenzó con un toque de sarcasmo evidente en su voz, — nos vemos después de tu clase. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estarán encantados de verte esta noche. Nosotros te encontraremos después de clases, donde podamos reunirnos todos juntos y ponernos al día, — concluyó ella, con una ligereza en su tono y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Jasper la tomó del brazo y los tres salieron de la habitación. Antes de que Edward estuviera completamente fuera de la puerta, se volvió hacia mí y por un momento parecía que iba a decir algo, pero luego, con la misma rapidez, alejó la mirada de mí y siguió a sus hermanos por el pasillo. Kim y Janice se ofrecieron a mostrarles el camino y les sonreí en agradecimiento antes de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina y poco a poco me apoyé contra ella, deslizándome hasta el piso.

Tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que los estudiantes preguntaran por mí. Necesitaba obtener un poco de control sobre mí misma antes de enfrentar a la audiencia, pero estaba completamente segura de tres cosas en este momento.

La primera, los Cullen estaban de vuelta en mi vida, si yo estaba lista para eso o no.

La segunda, tenía una larga noche delante de mí, y era fácil ver que iban a estar esperando repuestas.

Y la tercera, aún estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Diez años no habían hecho nada para cambiar eso.


	4. Clase

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 3: Clase**

 **BPOV**

Rápidamente conseguí controlarme y tomé lo que necesitaba para la clase. Salí de la oficina a toda prisa y corrí tan rápido como me atreví a la clase que me habían asignado. Entré con apenas una mirada a los alumnos que habían comenzado a congregarse. Encontré la lista de esa clase en particular cuando los sentí, o más bien, los olí. Alcé mis ojos y encontré a Alice y Jasper sentados en la parte trasera del salón de clases, no se agitaron, pero me miraron, sin siquiera parpadear.

 _Genial. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Bueno, si ellos quieren jugar, puedo jugar también._

Recordando algunos detalles de mi propia experiencia universitaria, miré con cariño a los instructores que sólo se limitaron a dar el programa de estudios y se saltaban los requerimientos de la clase, antes de liberar a los estudiantes para que fueran a casa y disfrutaran del resto del día. El verdadero trabajo podría comenzar en la próxima reunión, que era como el cielo, se sentía como si estuviéramos jugando a hacer novillos, escapando de la responsabilidad que eventualmente nos encontraría. Yo era uno de esos instructores. Me encantaba la expresión de mis estudiantes cuando los liberaba temprano en nuestra primera sesión de clase.

No podía ser uno de esos instructores esta hermosa noche de verano.

Comencé mencionando los nombres de la lista que tenía y cuando terminé, miré alrededor y pregunté si había algún nombre que no había mencionado. Miré fijamente en dirección de Alice y Jasper, desafiándolos a que me retaran frente a la clase de estudiantes, que eran completamente inconscientes de las criaturas que tenían en medio.

Alice habló primero. — Profesora Marston, a mi hermano y a mí nos gustaría probar esta clase para ver si nos gusta lo suficiente como para poder tomarla el resto del semestre. ¿Estaría bien para usted? — me miró quedamente, retándome a comenzar algo justo en ese momento y allí, a sabiendas de que no lo haría. La alta cadencia de su voz era desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta la expresión de su cara.

 _¿Poder tomarla el resto del semestre? ¿Estaba loca? No había forma de que Alice y Jasper tomaran cualquiera de mis clases por el semestre ENTERO. ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando!_

Pero, mi pensamiento más lógico se hizo cargo.

— Por supuesto que podrían formar parte de esta clase. Podemos hablar de su registro, si deciden quedarse, _después_ de clase. ¿Les parece bien? — dije con una especie de sonrisa que no dejé que escapara de mis labios. Nunca les dejaría ser testigos de cómo el estado actual de los acontecimientos estaba alterando la base de equilibrio que había luchado por mantener día a día.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos estaban dejando perfectamente claro que nuestra conversación de antes no estaba en absoluto terminada. Que no sería capaz de solamente desaparecer en la noche y no darles las respuestas que estaban determinados a obtener. Bueno, su infinita paciencia sería puesta a prueba esta noche. Mantendría a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes aquí, incluidos Alice y Jasper, hasta el "oficial" último minuto de clase.

Pasé a través del programa y respondí las preguntas. Rápidamente cayendo en la rutina de contestar las mismas preguntas que había recibido en todas las clases anteriores. Rápidamente me di cuenta de cuáles serían mis estudiantes de diez, y de los que reprobarían, o apenas pasarían la clase con un ocho o incluso un siete. No fue sorprendente el hecho de que ni Alice ni Jasper hicieran algún sonido durante la clase. Sin duda, sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que se les revelaría más tarde.

Esto continuó durante algún tiempo hasta que miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que los estudiantes ya estaban muy atrasados para su descanso. Los liberé durante diez minutos y borré el pizarrón que ya se había llenado antes de tomar asiento en el escritorio. Como si fuera el momento justo, Alice y Jasper se acercaron a mí. Levanté la vista hacia ellos con cautela antes de empezar a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿están tú y tu hermano interesados en tomar la clase? No estoy del todo segura de tener asientos adicionales para acomodarlos, pero es posible que otros estudiantes nos abandonen. No hay necesidad de que lo decidan esta noche, no están obligados a permanecer por el resto de la clase de esta noche, — comencé antes de que Jasper indicara que tenía algo que decir.

— Profesora, solo quería decir que nos quedaremos el resto de la clase. Podemos discutir sobre las cosas después de eso y ver si nos podemos acomodar según nuestros deseos, sean los que sean, — concluyó, mirándome con cautela.

 _¡Mierda! ¿No puede alguien tomar una indirecta?_

Alice lucía como si estuviera ahogando una risita, sabiendo que me tenía exactamente donde me quería. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que pudiera empezar esa discusión en mi clase.

Le respondí: — Eso estará bien. Hablaré con ustedes después de clase. Disfruten el resto de su descanso, —y con eso, volví a mis notas, tratando de apartarlos de mi presencia. Consiguieron captar _esa_ no tan sutil indirecta y en lugar de seguir al éxodo masivo de estudiantes fuera de mi salón, volvieron a sus asientos en la última fila, hablando tan rápidamente en voz baja que nadie más en la clase podría haber captado lo que estaban diciendo. Nadie excepto yo.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Carlisle y Esme? — comenzó Jasper.

— Estoy segura de que _ÉL_ ya lo hizo, — respondió Alice mirándome.

— Sospecho que Emmett estará emocionado de verla. Sin embargo, estoy preocupado por la reacción de Rosalie. Tengo la sensación de que tendremos una larga noche, — terminó Jasper, mirando su reloj y manteniendo su mejor ojo en mí, o lo que sea.

— Puedo oírlos, ya saben, — susurré. Mi molestia estaba comenzando a filtrarse a través de mi voz. Hablé bajo y tan rápido que nadie más fue capaz de oír, tapándome la boca con los papeles de mi escritorio para que nadie notara el movimiento.

¿Pensaban que iba a correr? ¿Correr a dónde? Yo era una profesional. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y se me acercaban con preguntas y comentarios. Les contesté, aunque con muy poco entusiasmo. E incluso, si yo no estuviera dedicada a mi trabajo, sabía que no sería capaz de correr lejos de Alice. Ella no se detenía hasta que conseguía lo que quería.

Nos volvimos a reunir y antes de que lo supiera, había mantenido a los alumnos en clase diez minutos más después del final de la misma. Pude ver que algunas caras lucían exasperadas e impacientes.

— Oh mi… perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Lo siento mucho. Terminamos por esta noche y voy a dejar esto para otro momento… lo prometo. Si tienen alguna pregunta o inquietud, por favor no duden en llamar o enviar un e-mail antes de la próxima clase. Tengan una gran noche, — terminé, mientras los estudiantes se ponían de pie y se marchaban. Algunos estudiantes vinieron adelante con comentarios de despedida o preguntas rápidas, antes de que estuviera cara a cara con Alice y Jasper, solos. O eso creía yo…

— Bueno, eso fue interesante. Hiciste eso tan largo como pudiste, ¿verdad? Pero, eres una interesante profesora, te concedo eso. No es de extrañar que todos los estudiantes se quedaran aquí hasta el final. Algunos de sus pensamientos fueron bastante intrigantes, pero otros… bueno, tal vez no quieras saber sobre eso, — concluyó Edward desde la puerta.

Salté un poco al oír su voz. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca. Me controlé a mí misma y luego me giré hacia él, tratando de ponerle una máscara a mi rostro a cualquier tipo de tensión, o cualquier otra molestia.

— Sabes, si querías _revisar_ la clase, todo lo que tenías que hacer era forzarte a ti mismo como Alice y Jasper. No tenías necesidad de andar furtivamente alrededor de los pasillos, — le respondí, tratando de subir el nivel de irritación en mi voz.

Cuando vi su rostro, fue completamente abrumador. Miré encima de sus hermosas facciones; el cabello bronce desordenado, su cuerpo alto y delgado y sus esculpidos músculos debajo de su camisa abotonada y un par de pantalones vaqueros que casi me dejaron sin aliento. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin apartar ni un instante sus ojos de mí. Tuve que forzarme para alejarme de él, antes de que pudiera ver la forma en que me afectaba su presencia. Gracias a Dios que ya no podía sonrojarme. Él habría sido totalmente consciente de mis sentimientos y eso no podía suceder nunca. De repente, una fuerte ola de calma barrió la sala y recordé el don especial de Jasper. Mi mente se detuvo al instante en que procese el pensamiento. ¿Podía sentir mis sentimientos por Edward? ¿Lo había bloqueado con suficiente rapidez? ¿Esta noche nunca iba a terminar?

— Gracias, Jasper, pero he tenido más que suficiente. ¿Dónde les gustaría hacer esto? Realmente no quiero repetir esta historia más de una vez. Es algo que realmente no me preocupo por pensar muy a menudo y no estoy preparada para ir más allá de todo esto más que lo absolutamente necesario. Los escuché cuando mencionaron que _él_ — mi pulgar se sacudió hacia Edward sin mirarle. — probablemente ya había llamado a Carlisle y Esme. Me gustaría verlos y decir "hola" personalmente y entonces voy a contestar a casi cualquier pregunta que puedan tener. ¿Eso funciona para todos ustedes?

— Vayamos a la casa ahora. Carlisle debe llegar del hospital en breve y Esme no puede esperar para verte, Bella. Rosalie y Emmett están allí también. No hace falta decir que todos están sorprendidos por los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la casa o preferirías seguirnos en tu propio coche? — Me respondió Edward, su voz, usualmente suave, parecía un tanto exagerada. Su intensa mirada aún estaba enfocada en mí, sosteniendo una emoción en la que todavía no podía poner el dedo. En un momento brilló el dolor, al otro la tristeza, antes de regresar a la máscara de piedra que había visto tantas veces antes.

 _No, yo estaba imaginando cosas._ Recordé ese día en el bosque.

" _No eres buena para mí, Bella… Porque estoy… cansado de pretender ser algo que no soy…"_

Ya no se preocupaba por mí. Si algo pudo haber sentido, es culpa, pero tenía mucho en que concentrarme al reconstruir los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí. No es que importara de todos modos.

 _Pero, ¿estaba imaginando cosas? Por supuesto que sí. Estoy estresada por fuera y temiendo lo que sé que viene. No tengo ningún deseo de contar toda mi historia, fuera de eso los Cullen sentirán lastima por mí. No, vamos a acabar con esto y todo podrá volver a la normalidad. Apenas consiga atravesar esta noche…_

— Yo los sigo en mi coche. De esa manera, puedo irme cuando terminemos y nadie será molestado para traerme de vuelta. No deben preocuparse de que los pierda. Les prometí respuestas. Vamos, acabemos con esto, — les dije, hasta que Alice me interrumpió.

— Bella, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Y tú nunca eres una molestia. Sin embargo, nos gustaría verte y saber qué es exactamente lo que te sucedió. Te extrañé terriblemente y estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, independientemente de las circunstancias, — respondió, acercándose hacia mí y haciendo una seña como si se estuviera preparando abrazarme de nuevo. Mis sensores me dijeron que no había otros humanos alrededor de mí, así que me moví lejos de ella, al otro lado de la habitación, mis movimientos fueron borrosos por la velocidad.

— Lo siento, Alice. Simplemente no estoy lista para eso. Espero que lo entiendas, — le contesté, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, como para no permitir el acceso a nadie. Trate de mantener la calma en mi cara, pero sabía que era inútil. Debía parecer como un animal enjaulado. Lo sabía porque comenzaba a sentirme como tal.

Ella parecía terriblemente herida, pero en lugar de dirigirse a mí, giro sobre sus talones. Mirando a Edward con ira, sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, se convirtieron en dos ranuras oscuras, desatando su furia en él, mientras ella comenzaba a avanzar hacia su presencia en el umbral.

— ¡Esto es completamente tu culpa! Espero que estés satisfecho con las elecciones que nos hiciste tomar a _TODOS_ nosotros. Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Ni siquiera me deja tocarla! — le gritó, acercándose a él y mirándolo como si estuviera lista para atacar a su hermano favorito. Jasper se puso inmediatamente a su lado y sentí una fuerte ola de calma llenar la habitación. Ella se lo sacudió de encima. — ¡Ahora no, Jasper! Necesita darse cuenta del terrible error que cometió y mi enojo lo ayudara a gestionarlo por el momento, — le gritó a su marido, incapaz de contener su ira por más tiempo. Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor ante el obvio nivel intenso de dolor emocional que sentía su esposa.

— Alice, — hablé en voz baja, dando un paso de regreso a ella, — por favor, no culpes a Edward por esto. — Se volvió para mirarme, la intensidad de sus ojos comenzó a disminuir. — Las cosas pasan… _simplemente pasan_. No es culpa de nadie. Por favor. Esto no se trata de ayudar a nadie. Vámonos ahora y puedo responder a todas sus preguntas. Por favor. No te enojes con nadie más que conmigo. No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Estoy abrumada en este momento por todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Vayamos afuera e intentemos encontrar una nueva perspectiva. ¿Por favor? — comencé a suplicar. _Patético._ Pero, yo no podía soportar el dolor que se hizo evidente en su rostro o el dolor físico que debía estar sintiendo Jasper por estar sintiendo su arrebato emocional. — Esto obviamente está molestando a Jasper. Si no fuera por mí, _por favor_ , no lo hagas atravesar por esto.

Alice dejó caer las manos de su cadera y miró a Jasper. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, su mano le tocó suavemente la mejilla mientras éste se inclinaba hacia su caricia. Este fue un momento intensamente privado entre ellos y estaba comenzando a arrancar ese enorme agujero que había abierto en mi pecho hace tantos años. Un agujero que al menos había pensado que tenía cerrado. Sí, nunca sanó. Su amor y adoración por los demás era tan intenso que yo no había sido capaz de ignorar lo que tan claramente tenía frente a mí. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella de una manera que le daba a entender a ella y a todo alrededor que ya la había perdonado por su pequeño arrebato. La tomó en sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en sus cabellos negro brillante. Alice no era alguien que se enojara, y la ira que dirigió a su hermano nos había tomado a todos por sorpresa.

Miré a Edward, quien tenía su cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Él sintió mi mirada y me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa. Lo podía ver claramente. Alejé mi vista de él. Para mí, culpa equivale a piedad, y no podía digerir eso.

Sintiendo la necesidad de agilizar las cosas, hablé.

— Bueno, el resto de _su_ familia nos está esperando. Movámonos. Estoy segura de que todos ustedes tendrán muchas preguntas y espero que mis respuestas no los decepcionen, — terminé, tratando de sonar poco seria, los lideré hasta la salida y les indiqué a los tres Cullen que esperaran en el corredor, mientras yo apagaba las luces y aseguraba el lugar. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a donde me estaban esperando. Alice y Edward caminaban al frente, Jasper venia atrás, luciendo algo tímido.

— Bella, ¿puedo ir contigo? Me gustaría hablar contigo de camino a casa. ¿Te parece bien? — dijo mientras me miraba expectante.

— Por supuesto, — respondí. Ahora estaba realmente nerviosa.


	5. Disculpas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Disculpas**

 **BPOV**

Caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad. Jasper parecía nervioso y envió una ola de calma, aunque creo que era más para él que para mí. ¿Qué demonios quería hablar conmigo? Jasper y yo tuvimos un contacto limitado durante mi tiempo con los Cullen. Él se había quedado conmigo en Phoenix, junto con Alice, pero después de la fiesta….

¿Podría ser que al hacer este viaje los dos juntos, cambiara algo al respecto? Antes de que pudiera continuar con mi diálogo interno, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi coche. Rápidamente saqué las llaves de mi bolso y quité automáticamente el bloqueo de las puertas. Le ofrecí a Jasper la oportunidad de manejar ya que no tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos.

— Jasper, ¿te gustaría conducir? Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos, lo lógico sería que tú tomaras el volante. Además, probablemente puedas mantener el ritmo de Alice y Edward mejor que yo. Aunque ahora soy como ustedes, — aún tenía dificultad al mencionar la palabra vampiro así que continué — entiendo mejor la necesidad de la velocidad, pero no creo que vaya a hacerme seguir a tus hermanos. ¿Estaría bien para ti?

Jasper tomó las llaves y me miró con una leve sonrisa. — Bella, — susurró, respecto a mis deseos, — me encantaría llevarnos. — Con eso abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a subir al coche antes de regresar al lado del conductor. Saltó y encendió el motor.

Mi coche era bastante nuevo. Nada llamativo, pero fiable y tenía un rendimiento de gasolina decente. Sin embargo, no se llevaba muy bien con la velocidad. Un brillante y plateado Volvo se detuvo cerca del estacionamiento del personal, esperando por nosotros. Edward todavía tenía el mismo coche. Ahora eso era notable.

Como si Jasper pudiera oír mis pensamientos, aunque más probablemente se dio cuenta de la mirada desconcertada de mi cara, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. — Edward todavía tiene el mismo Volvo. Es curioso que él permanezca unido a un auto por tanto tiempo, pero ha hecho que Rosalie sustituya el motor varias veces. Es duro con sus coches, pero ese todavía es su favorito — concluyó.

El Volvo tomó el liderazgo y Jasper guió con gracia mi vehículo hacia la salida del estacionamiento para poder seguirlo. Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio durante unos minutos. Pude sentir la tensión en el aire, antes de que él sintiera la necesidad de hablar de nuevo.

— Bella, — comenzó, aclarándose la garganta. — he estado necesitando decirte algo por un buen tiempo. No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad la voy a tomar. Estoy tan apenado por lo que pasó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Siempre he sido el eslabón más débil de nuestra pequeña familia y cuando te cortaste el dedo, simplemente me dejé ir. Aún no puedo creer que lo hice. Debes haber estado tan terriblemente asustada y yo nunca quise… — siguió antes de que lo interrumpiera.

Muchos de mis recuerdos humanos se perdieron. Me sorprendió lo mucho que se perdió, pero había ciertos recuerdos a los que me aferré, o en tal caso, se aferraron a mí. Cada momento que había pasado con los Cullen estaba grabado en mi memoria. Recordaba cada momento de aquella fatídica noche, incluyendo el aspecto vicioso que tenía Jasper cuando se lanzó sobre mí. Recordé el miedo, el dolor, cada insoportable detalle que fue, de muchas maneras en mi mente, el catalizador para que mi relación con los Cullen terminara, y aún más importante, con Edward. Sin embargo, había perdonado a Jasper esa noche. Mucho antes de la conversación en el bosque que puso fin a mi existencia feliz con Edward, incluso antes de los muchos meses que pase sintiéndome con un muerto andante. Había perdonado a Jasper por lo que había pasado. Nada de eso había sido su culpa.

— Jasper, te perdone hace mucho tiempo. Le dije a Alice esa misma noche que no estaba enojada contigo. No pudiste dejar de lado tus instintos, — empecé, antes de que él me interrumpiera de nuevo.

— Bella, esto es totalmente mi culpa. Si hubiera tenido un mejor control de mi naturaleza, si me hubiera alimentado más, nada de esto habría sucedido. Nunca debería haber ido, no debí confiar en mí mismo y estar tan cerca de ti. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto, nadie hubiera sido infeliz, nadie habría sufrido, y tú todavía… — empezó a alegar, antes de que un bocinazo llamara su atención. Intercambió una cuidadosa mirada con Edward por el retrovisor y los dos hombres lucían tan enojados ante su comunicación sin palabras.

Estaba confundida. — ¿Qué ibas a decir? Por favor, continúa, — traté de capturar su atención, pero aún se encontraba totalmente centrado en el Volvo que venía delante de nosotros. Pude ver a Edward sacudir su cabeza ligeramente una y otra vez. Si no hubiera estado concentrada, me habría perdido por completo. Cualquier ser humano, sin duda, lo habría hecho.

Jasper me miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que no llegó a sus ojos. — Bella, sólo estaba tratando de decir cuánto lamento todo. ¿Puedes perdonarme? — concluyó. Esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta.

— Jasper, no hay nada que perdonar. Todo sucede por una razón y esa noche no fue diferente. Por favor, no te castigues por esto. Si yo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, esto nunca habría pasado. Seamos realistas y mirémoslo de esta forma, — comencé, desesperada por ponerle fin a su sentimiento de disgusto hacia sus acciones, — si Alice no hubiera insistido en esa maldita parte para empezar con… — me forcé a reír y se sintió como si estuviera tratando de hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente. — Sin ofender, Alice, — continué, mientras él se reía conmigo. Capté a Alice sacando la lengua desde el Volvo, sabiendo que me había escuchado desde allí, ella se dio totalmente la vuelta para mirarnos desde su posición en el asiento delantero. La misma vieja Alice.

— Gracias, Bella. Aprecio tu voluntad para avanzar en esto. Alice estará muy contenta, — finalizó. Continuamos el camino en silencio.

No había escuchado ni un ruido del Volvo. Estaba segura de que él y Alice se estaban comunicando con sus "dones". Si confiara en mí misma estando a solas con Edward, le preguntaría sobre lo que había estado discutiendo con Jasper hace un momento, pero eso no sucedería. Me tendría que mantener en la oscuridad de ese hecho. No es que importara. Edward ya no tenía sentimientos por mí; no ese tipo de sentimientos al menos. No, esa sólo era yo, amándolo por mi cuenta sin ninguna esperanza de reciprocidad. ¡Qué idiota era y seguía siendo!

Ugh. "Dones". ¿Podrían surgir esta noche con toda la familia allí?, era seguro que esa pregunta hiciera acto de presencia. Podría verlo una vez que lo consiguiera. Antes de darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a una enorme y hermosa casa, con grandes ventanas en arco, cada una con la luz encendida, ya que la oscuridad comenzaba a descender con la noche aproximándose.

La casa era más grande que la de Forks, y aún más bonita. Lucía como una victoriana gótica, totalmente reformada y pintada de un hermoso color blanco con dos grandes torres y un abrigo alrededor del porche, que había sido equipado con unas mecedoras para disfrutar del aire libre. Varias chimeneas anunciaban su presencia cortesía de los postes preparados artesanalmente para que el humo pasara por ellos, los cuales estaban instalados en el techo, que estaba cubierto de unas hermosas baldosas de azulejo. El corte del estilo estaba hermosamente restaurado y resaltaba cada ventana, arco y puerta exterior. La casa estaba en medio de la nada, rodeada por un montón de bosques y arroyos naturales que se podían oír a la distancia, así como ofreciendo un montón de árboles para cubrir la casa de la carretera, que estaba a alguna distancia. Éste sería el lugar perfecto para que la familia se relajara y pudieran ser ellos mismos, así como ofrecía una excelente caza cuando fuera necesario.

La casa estaba rodeada de otros edificios, diseñados para hacer eco con la casa principal, lo más probable es que las cocheras fueran para la gran colección de coches que tenía la familia para consentirse y que Rosalie mantenía. El Volvo se detuvo en primera, muy delante de nosotros y Edward y Alice estaban afuera antes de que el motor se apagara. Edward corrió delante de Alice y reunió a su familia, quienes estaban esperando en el porche. Les habló rápidamente y me fue imposible captar lo que estaban diciendo.

Jasper se acomodó a un lado del Volvo y apagó el motor de mi coche, antes de salir. Vino a mi lado del coche, pero yo ya había abierto mi puerta antes de que él lo hiciera. Le sonreí tentativamente, un nuevo nivel de entendimiento en nuestra relación. Me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hacia adelante, directo de la freidora al fuego.


	6. Bienvenida

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Bienvenida**

 **BPOV**

Me acerqué lentamente al porche. Otra ola de calma nos envolvió a mí y a cada miembro de la familia Cullen que estaba de pie en el lugar, significaba una señal de bienvenida en mi beneficio, pero yo no era tonta. También sabía que la noche por delante sería dolorosa, y con ése dolor, sería agonizantemente larga.

Carlisle se acercó a mí en primer lugar, una enorme sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro antes de hablar. — Bella, — comenzó y me abrazó con rapidez, — estamos muy _contentos_ de verte. Esto ciertamente es una sorpresa. Bienvenida a nuestra casa — terminó antes de caminar a un lado.  
Entonces se acercó Esme, con una manifiesta alegría en los ojos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y era difícil no contestar con la misma intensidad, antes de que hablara. — Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Bella. Algunos de nosotros más que otros, — dijo tímidamente y yo supe que debía estarse refiriendo a Edward _y_ lo más probable a Rosalie, — pero nuestra familia se siente completa de nuevo — concluyó ella.

 _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_ Yo no era más parte de su familia que cuando era humana. Pero, recordé que el mayor don de Esme era su capacidad de amar. Tomé lo que ella dijo como tal y sonreí de vuelta al ver sus ojos, que lucían como si hubieran derramado lágrimas de alegría, si eso fuera posible para los de nuestra especie.  
Echaba de menos ser capaz de llorar, o lo hice, antes de que descubriera... _no, mantén la concentración. Tienes que ser capaz de atravesar esta noche. Sólo consigue pasar por esto y después puedes volver a tu pequeña triste existencia, pero puedes continuar lo que empezaste. Puedes darle a_ ella _la única cosa que aún está en tu poder dar. Ni siquiera Jacob puede tomar eso de ti..._

Emmett se me acercó y me levantó en un abrazo triturador de hueso, o lo que podría haber sido hueso triturado, si no hubiera sido "cambiada". Le devolví el abrazo tan fieramente, con todo lo que tenía antes de que él hiciera una mueca y me soltara. — Maldita sea, Bella, podrías prevenir al chico primero. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que seas indestructible, — terminó, antes de enviarme una sonrisa tonta. Parecía realmente complacido de verme y tenía que admitirlo, había extrañado a este gigante hombre, quien había encontrado un lugar definido en mi corazón en el breve tiempo que había pasado con él.

Rosalie se me acercó con cuidado. Ella seguía siendo hermosa, no es que hubiera cambiado en una década desde que la había visto. Su belleza era tan intimidante. Era realmente abrumador cuan exquisita era ella; mucho más que cualquier otra modelo. Pero, su bello rostro no tenía una sonrisa para mí, como la tenían los demás. No tuve problemas para descifrar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ella aún tenía una mirada de disgusto cuando me miró, yo por mi parte, no iba a forzar una "feliz" reunión.  
Me miró directamente antes de decir: — Hola, Bella, — y luego se alejó, ocupando su lugar junto a Emmett.  
Emmett me miró como disculpándose, mientras yo le devolvía una sonrisa alentadora. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Carlisle rompió el incómodo silencio. — Vamos a entrar para que podamos hablar. Estoy seguro de que todos tenemos mucho con qué ponernos al día, — dijo mientras indicaba el interior de la casa.

El interior de la casa era hermoso, no es que esperara algo más con el gusto de Esme. El primer piso tenía una hermosa gran entrada con una gloriosa escalera de madera. Las paredes tenían la cubierta original, que era notable si se consideraba la tendencia que tenían los hermanos a luchar y provocar tremendos daños en su vela nocturna. Oscuros revestimientos de caoba forraban las paredes y se extendían hacia la escalera hasta el segundo piso. Una perfecta iluminación creaba un ambiente acogedor y destacaba las características de la casa.  
Varias de las piezas de arte en la pared debían haber sido obras maestras que la misma Esme había creado, entretanto una hermosa y alargada cruz tallada que había visto en Forks y que había pertenecido al padre de Carlisle hace cientos de años, colgaba en un lugar prominente arriba de la chimenea de piedra natural. En contra de todos esos hermosos suelos, barandillas y otras piezas de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono tranquilizador de blanco y marfil, coordinado con muebles y alfombras. La casa lucía increíblemente cómoda como elegante.

— Esme, la casa es simplemente hermosa. Nunca antes había estado tan lejos de la ciudad y no tenía idea de que incluso hubiera esto aquí. ¡Como un santuario! Todos deben estar muy cómodos en este refugio, — terminé, mirándola con gusto, tratando de expresar todos mis comentarios con el mayor entusiasmo que pude reunir. Mis nervios estaban comenzando a filtrarse en mí, pero no quería decepcionarla. Ella siempre había sido tan amable conmigo y yo no planeaba herir sus sentimientos ahora.

— Gracias, Bella. — Respondió, — tal vez podamos darte una gira por la casa cuando nuestra conversación termine y la morbosa curiosidad de cada uno este saciada.

 _Poner manos a la obra, que encantador. Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. Simplemente acabemos con esto..._  
Carlisle me ofreció su brazo y me condujo a la hermosa sala de estar. Érase una vez, esto podría ser llamado un salón. Tenía el mismo color que la entrada, pero con grandes sofás color marfil y almohadas mullidas, así como alfombras gruesas que hacían que todo pareciera increíblemente cálido y acogedor. Un espacio muy atrayente; debería de tratar de sentirme cómoda esta noche que continuaba. No había ido a ninguna parte durante un tiempo, puede que eso saque lo mejor de las cosas.

Carlisle me ofreció un asiento grande, que fue aplastado por mí mientras que los demás flanqueaban los sofás y Alice elegía hundirse en la profunda alfombra, lo más cerca posible de mí. Jasper tomó eso como referencia y se sentó detrás de ella. Ella se acurrucó contra su amplio pecho y él la abrazó suavemente alrededor de los hombros y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron cerca el uno del otro en un sofá, mientras que asumían una posición similar. Eventualmente Rosalie terminó en el regazo de Emmett y él la envolvió con sus enormes brazos mientras que ella acariciaba suavemente sus brazos con sus delicados dedos. La besó en la mejilla un segundo antes de enviarme una sonrisa radiante y guiñarme rápidamente.

Carlisle y Esme tomaron el otro sofá. Carlisle envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de su hermosa esposa, mientras ella recargaba su espalda en su pecho. Él le susurró algo al oído, algo que sonaba como un nombre de mascota. Me cerré ante ello, sintiendo que era algo sumamente privado y no quería decir nada a los oídos de nadie, salvo los de ella.

El agujero en mi pecho empezó a doler de nuevo. Había tanto amor en ésta habitación. Amor que pensé, que había tenido una vez, pero no más. No, había pensado que lo había encontrado dos veces, pero yo nunca formaría parte de este tipo de amor. Creí que lo había encontrado con Edward y luego, con Jacob. Me equivoqué en ambas ocasiones. Yo no estaba destinada a ser amada, no de esa manera. Amaba a mi hija y eso tendría que ser suficiente. Sentir ese pensamiento fue aplastante, pero fortaleció mi resolución y enfrenté al pelotón de fusilamiento. Pero eso no me impidió envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, dispuestos a cerrar el agujero y a disminuir el dolor.

Entonces volteé a ver que Edward había tomado asiento en una de las demás sillas, directamente delante de mí, con una hermosa mesa de té entre nosotros, cubierta con elegantes libros de tapa dura sobre el arte de todos los géneros, lo más probable es que Esme las hubiera puesto allí. Me sonrió tentativamente por primera vez desde que había comenzado la noche. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero me pareció difícil crear una emoción satisfactoria en mis ojos. Aparté la vista, centrándola en Carlisle. Puesto que él era la cabeza de este hogar y de esta familia, le dejaría marcar el ritmo de esta noche.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, me regresó la mirada y habló. — Bella, estoy seguro de que todos aquí tenemos un montón de preguntas para ti. Es increíblemente amable de tu parte venir aquí y sacar tiempo de tu horario para pasarlo con nosotros. Sin embargo, no debes sentirte con la necesidad de responder a cualquier cosa con la que no te sientas cómoda o de compartir información que consideres demasiado privada como para que podamos oírla. Simplemente estamos tan contentos de verte de nuevo y esperamos que ésta sea la primera de muchas felices visitas que tengas con nosotros, — finalizó antes de que Esme comenzara.

— Bella, por favor considera nuestra puerta abierta en cualquier momento que desees visitarnos. Nos encantaría que vinieras las veces que quieras. No necesitas llamadas telefónicas o una invitación. Esta es una oferta abierta y nos encantaría que la usaras como mejor te parezca. Si podemos ser de cualquier tipo de ayuda para ti, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber. _Todos_ estamos aquí para ti, — lanzó una mirada a cada uno de sus hijos a través de la habitación. — Por favor, haznos saber cómo podemos hacerlo tan cómodo como sea posible, — terminó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes.

— Bella, — continuó Carlisle, — ¿por qué no comienzas por el principio? Tienes toda nuestra atención.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, miré a los hermosos rostros de las siete personas, personas que había conocido por tan poco tiempo, pero, sin embargo, se habían convertido en gente muy importante para mí. Incluso Rosalie, ella era la hermana de Edward que yo, alguna vez, había estado tan desesperada por encontrar una manera de superar la brecha que nos separaba. Me había imaginado que habíamos hecho algunos progresos durante el baile de graduación durante mi primer año, pero la hostilidad se había mantenido. Todos se sentaron en silencio, esperando a que yo dijera algo. _Bueno, ningún momento como ahora..._


	7. Interrogatorio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Interrogatorio**

 **BPOV**

— Bueno, hay mucho que decir. Comenzando por el principio, es tan buen lugar para comenzar como cualquiera. Tengo que advertirles, esta historia no es precisamente feliz en muchos lugares, pero no incluye esas partes que tendrían demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Todos ustedes han sido muy acogedores, así que siento que merecen la verdad — dije. _Merecen la verdad, ¿de dónde diablos salió eso?_

— Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños y el, bueno, el accidente, — murmuré, tratando de no mirar directamente a Jasper, pero fallando, y luego a Alice, que me miró con el dolor salpicando en sus delicadas facciones. Necesitaba liberar el ambiente respecto a ese tema en este mismo lugar y momento. — Alice, ya he hablado con Jasper sobre esto. Sé que debes haber sido capaz de escuchar al menos una de nuestras conversaciones mientras conducías con... Edward, — dolió decir su nombre, — pero, las cosas quedaron allí. El pidió perdón y verdaderamente, no hay nada que perdonar, aunque traté de liberarlo de su auto-odio.

— Lo que pasó está zanjado y no hay ninguna razón para seguir revisando el doloroso capítulo de la historia. ¿Podemos todos estar de acuerdo en eso? — Miré a la familia y la mayoría parecía asentir con la cabeza; mientras que otros, es decir, Edward y Rosalie estaban completamente quietos y me miraban sin emoción.

— De todos modos, después de que todos se fueron, fue muy difícil recuperarme. Lo siento Edward, — le indiqué— no me refiero a tener que traer recuerdos difíciles, pero para que entiendan el resto de la historia, tengo que ser honesta. — Daba la impresión que estaba a punto de pararse, hasta que le hice señas indicándole que se quedara dónde estaba. Continué. — Edward, _todo_ está en el pasado. Las cosas no funcionaron. Me vi obligada a seguir adelante, y lo hice, aunque tomo un tiempo increíblemente largo. Pero, está en el pasado. ¿Podemos perdonarnos unos a otros y dejarlo ir? — Lo miré con cautela mientras terminaba mi declaración, tan doloroso como fuera.

Edward apenas y se movió, aunque sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse intensamente. Fue un momento antes de que hablara. — Bella, sólo puedo pedirte perdón. Tú no tienes nada por qué disculparte. Esto fue totalmente mi culpa. Si deseas seguir adelante, te concederé eso y cualquier cosa que solicites. — Terminó su declaración y me miró fijamente.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ Ciertamente, no lo entendía para nada, pero en aras del tiempo, podría entenderlo más adelante, si tan siquiera fuera necesario. Él no debería sufrir por culpa de algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. _Nadie_ debería.

— Por supuesto que te perdono, Edward. Realmente no hay nada que perdonar. Tú y yo realmente no podíamos pretender estar juntos, dadas nuestras diferencias en ese entonces. Vamos a limpiar ese error y avanzar a partir de ahí, ¿de acuerdo? — Lo miré tratando de forzar una leve sonrisa. Tenía que mostrarle que ya no tenía ningún efecto en mí, aunque nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de un dolor que yo no entendía, pero asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar: — Me alegra que arregláramos esto, Bella. — Parecía desesperado por decir algo más, pero finalmente se acomodó en su asiento, sus manos cerradas en puños; su piel pálida se estiró con fuerza sobre los nudillos, su cabeza apoyada contra los almohadones.

Me sentía lista para continuar. — Pasaron los meses y, finalmente, Charlie, — mi voz se quebró audiblemente cuando mencioné su nombre, — me amenazó con enviarme a Florida a vivir con Reneé si no salía de mi depresión. Me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con todos a mí alrededor y decidí que tenía que empezar a traer mi vida nuevamente. Los amigos de la escuela principalmente me habían abandonado, debido a mi anterior estado, pero todavía tenía un amigo en La Push. Empecé a pasar tiempo con Jacob Black, un montón de tiempo en realidad. Estando con él es que pude volver. Te acuerdas de Jacob, ¿verdad, Edward?

La mirada en el rostro de Edward era ilegible, pero sus ojos tenían una furia que yo por supuesto no entendí. — Si. Me acuerdo de Jacob. El vino a el baile de gala y te advirtió acerca de mí y mi familia por orden de su padre, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Oh, por no mencionar que sin querer rompió el tratado y te contó acerca de mí y la familia, — terminó, luciendo feroz por ese punto.

— Sí, el tratado. Me había olvidado por completo de ese punto — empecé antes de que Carlisle me interrumpiera:

— Bella, ¿cómo puedes saber sobre el tratado? Edward, ¿se lo mencionaste? — miró a Edward y luego a mí, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

— Carlisle, — solté, — Edward no me dio ninguna información sobre el tratado. Jacob me dijo todo sobre eso, pero me estoy adelantando en la historia. Prometo que contestaré cualquier pregunta que tengas — terminé de hablar, antes de regresarme al resto de la familia.

— Jacob y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos; mejores amigos en realidad. Empezamos a gastar cada momento que teníamos libre juntos. De repente, un día, él me dejó de hablar. Él y yo, junto con Mike Newton, — con ese nombre cada "pequeño" Cullen se rió entre dientes, — fuimos a ver una película un viernes por la noche. Mike se enfermó durante la película, por lo que Jake y yo lo llevamos a casa. En el camino de regreso a mi casa, Jacob comenzó a sentirse enfermo también. Pensé que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Quería llevarlo a casa, pero él se negó.

— Llamé a Jacob para asegurarme de que había llegado bien a casa, pero no fue hasta el día siguiente que me llamó y me dijo que estaba bien y que no fuera hasta que él me contactara. No escuché de él por semanas. Charlie habló con su padre, Billy, quien nos dejó saber que tenía mononucleosis y no sería capaz de recibir visitas durante al menos un mes. Después de un tiempo, decidí hacer un viaje a La Push, para conseguir algunas respuestas de parte de él, ya que claramente me estaba evitando. Me dijo que no podía verme más, que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Eso me devastó.

— Vino a mi casa esa noche. Me dijo que lo sentía, pero que eran secretos que no podía decirme. Que no tenía otra opción, — continué, mientras cada par de ojos me miraba expectante, — y, sin embargo, explicó que yo ya conocía los secretos. Explicó que él ya me había dicho todo en el primer día, cuando me contó todo sobre su familia, que eran conocidos como "Los fríos"

Me puse a explicar que me di cuenta de lo que Jacob era; que realmente era un hombre lobo. A partir de ahí, continué explicando como él había esperado pacientemente hasta que yo lo aceptara como algo más que un amigo, pero que había sido terriblemente difícil. Hablé largo y tendido sobre la manada y cómo me habían aceptado inicialmente como uno de ellos. Que yo había sido puesta bajo su protección cuando se enteraron de que estaba siendo el objetivo de Victoria y cómo Jacob fue el que llevó a cabo todo lo de la protección y había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo.

— Bella, — interrumpió Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, con sus puños abriendo y cerrándolos con cada palabra, — ¿Pasaste tiempo con hombres lobo?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que pudo ser para ti? Podrías haber sido gravemente herida. Me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido o imprudente. ¿No te acuerdas de eso? ¿Por qué ibas a romper tu promesa? Los hombres lobo son extremadamente inestables, especialmente los jóvenes. Pudiste haber sido asesinada. ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?

Al final de su perorata, estaba de pie y fuera de su asiento, sus ojos de nuevo estaban oscuros y sus palabras eran cada vez más fuertes y llenas de furia.

— Edward, — habló Carlisle con una intensidad que no había escuchado antes, — siéntate y vigila cómo te diriges a Bella. Tú no le vas a levantar la voz a ella ni a nadie en esta sala. — Él no había rugido como Edward, pero el tono de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada en su primer "hijo" nos hizo saber que él estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la reacción explosiva que había tenido Edward hacia mí.

Miré a Carlisle impresionada, antes de volver mi mirada hacia Edward. Nunca había escuchado a Carlisle hablarle a nadie de esa forma, mucho menos a Edward. Me senté en silencio, mientras Edward apretaba la mandíbula cerrada, sus dientes entrechocaron audiblemente, antes de que se recostara en la silla, rígido, y, evidentemente, furioso por... ¿Qué? Mis comentarios sobre la manada de hombres lobo o su propio padre corrigiéndolo enfrente de la familia entera... No podía estar segura.

— Bella, querida — la voz de Carlisle interrumpió el silencio en el que se había envuelto la habitación, — por favor, continúa. No creo que tengamos más interrupciones. Por favor, sigue. — Me volví para ver a la dulzura y la compasión regresar a sus ojos justo como siempre había recordado verlo, reemplazando cualquier tipo de tensión que pudo haber habido ahí. Aumentó su presión sobre Esme, quien acarició suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

— Edward, — comencé, tratando de parecer tranquila y sin emoción alguna, — Nunca estuve en ningún peligro de la manada. Ellos me protegieron, pero voy a llegar a esa parte de la historia. Me mantuvieron a salvo. Nunca _estuve en ningún peligro._ En cuanto a la promesa, bueno... — seguí hablando antes de que me interrumpiera.

— Si crees que una manada de _hombres lobo_ es _segura_ , entonces creo que no tengo nada más que decir sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, tú promesa, — continuó, la tensión era un sentimiento evidente que venía con cada palabra que pronunciaba, haciéndome sentirla.

Una vez más, una ola de calma se extendió por la habitación y me volví para sonreír levemente a Jasper, habiendo recordado nuestra conversación de hoy. Alice me miró, su enfoque constante, mientras asentía con entusiasmo incitándome a continuar.

 _Alice._ Algo se me ocurrió en ese momento, algo que me había permitido pensar sólo una vez durante años desde que nuestra relación había terminado. ¿No había _visto_ ella todo esto? ¿Dónde estaban sus visiones? ¿Su "don" la había dejado? Durante nuestra separación forzada y mi depresión subsiguiente, una vez había pensado para mí, _¿podía Alice verme? Y si puede, ¿le dirá a Edward lo mucho que estoy sufriendo?_ Cuando Edward no volvió, nunca me permití pensar en eso otra vez. Pero, no podría detenerme a mí misma de sacar impulsivamente mis pensamientos.

— Alice, ¿no habías visto algo de esto? ¿Es toda esta información nueva para ti? ¿Alguna vez me viste después de que dejaron Forks? — La miré, con mi cara traicionando a mi confusión y curiosidad.

Alice me miró con dolor en los ojos, que rápidamente se convirtió en una intensa mirada de culpabilidad. — Bella, cuando nos fuimos, Edward me hizo prometer que no indagaría en tu futuro. Discutí con él sobre esto, pero al final, honré sus deseos. Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Edward es mi hermano y cuando nos fuimos, cuando él se fue... sentí que mi lealtad debía permanecer con él. Me dolió mucho dejarte atrás, pero hice lo que pensé que era mejor para mi familia, a pesar de que siempre has significado mucho para mí.

— Tú en realidad fuiste mi primera amiga, la única con la que realmente podía ser yo misma, quien supo todo sobre mí y el resto de la familia. Yo no sabía que más hacer... — se interrumpió, luciendo desesperada. De nuevo, otra ola de calma golpeo a cada uno con tanta intensidad, mientras Jasper apretaba su abrazo alrededor de su pareja. Jasper no podía soportar ver a su esposa sufriendo cualquier tipo de dolor. Ahí me di cuenta, yo tampoco podía.

— Alice, lamento haberlo dicho tan impulsivamente. No hay nada que perdonar. Era sólo un pensamiento que tenía. Por favor, no estés triste, todo está en el pasado. Al igual que con Jasper y... Edward, — de nuevo, me molestó incluso decir su nombre, — ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Todo este dolor, esta culpa, son un desperdicio. Un desperdicio terrible. No vale la pena detenerse en ello. ¿Puedes ver eso? ¿Puedes perdonarme por herirte justamente ahora? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? — Terminé, mirándola.

Alice saltó del abrazo de su esposo, arremetiendo contra mí, golpeándonos a mí y al sillón debajo de su entusiasmo. Su cabeza se inclinó para mirarme, con su sonrisa tan brillante y amplia que pensé que quebraría su hermosa piel de mármol. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de enderezarse ella misma, a mí y a la silla de un rápido movimiento. La velocidad con lo que lo hizo casi me dejó sin aliento. Creo que se habría dejado caer en mi regazo si Jasper no hubiera venido por ella, poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura y tirándola de regreso con él.

Con eso, y la sorpresa escrita en mi rostro, pude murmurar: — Bueno, me lo tomaré como un _"si_ ", — antes de empezar a reírme. No había sonreído o reído tan naturalmente desde hace un largo tiempo. De repente, me di cuenta de que toda la familia se reía de mí, incluyendo a Rosalie. Ella no podía evitar reírse de las travesuras de su hermana. El alivio cómico era justo lo que necesitábamos todos en la sala.

— Alice, — comenzó Carlisle, — parece que tienes a tu amiga de vuelta. Pero, creo que tenemos que seguir con el relato de los hechos de Bella. Ella no tiene tiempo ilimitado y estoy seguro de que tiene otras responsabilidades que necesitan de su atención. Bella, ¿te importaría continuar? — me miró, la risa aún llegaba a sus ojos.

Lo miré de regreso, era tan parecido a una figura paterna, incluso para mí. Su compasión le había permitido superar su sed de sangre y lo había transformado en un médico maravilloso y apasionado. Él amaba a su esposa y a su familia con tanta fuerza hasta ese momento, sentí que tenía algunos sentimientos de cariño hacia mí también. Él estaba preocupado por mi vida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba de verdad. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él había ayudado a salvar mi vida en Phoenix y me había atendido otra vez después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, esos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar de nuevo hacia mí. Él había ayudado a protegerme en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Me sentí agradecida por su presencia y asentí, indicando que estaba lista para seguir adelante.

— Gracias, Carlisle. ¿Dónde exactamente estábamos? — Pregunté, tratando de repente de recordar dónde me había quedado en la historia.

— Estabas hablando de un montón de perros protegiéndote, — dijo Edward, su voz goteaba malicia. Aún tenía los ojos oscuros, pero su tono y volumen fueron cuidadosamente modulados, sentí que se aseguraba de no sufrir las consecuencias de la ira de Carlisle por segunda vez esta noche. Permaneció sentado y rápidamente reorienté mi mirada lejos de él para continuar la historia.

— Bueno, yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en La Push, y cuando no estaba allí, alguien de la manada se mantenía cerca de mí en todo momento. Después de un rato, me sentí ridícula. Jacob me mantenía a ciegas sobre la mayoría de las patrullas, estoy segura de que tenía miedo de asustarme. Pero, nada estaba pasando. Nadie se había acercado a mí. Pero, la manada era inexorable. Caímos en una rutina fácil. Se parecía mucho a cuando yo visitaba a Charlie en el verano. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo entregada de un miembro de la manada a otro, parecido a como Reneé y Charlie me intercambiaban cuando era pequeña. Jacob venía por mí todos los días a la escuela y me regresaba a casa al final, en la noche. — Seguí con la historia, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

— Pasar tanto tiempo con Jacob... bueno, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para nosotros. Jake era tan paciente conmigo, contento con dejarme hacer las cosas a mi propio horario. Realmente me trajo de regreso, juntos. Nunca fui realmente la misma persona, pero eventualmente se convirtió en una gran parte de mi vida. Al final de mi último año, me había convencido de ir al baile de graduación con él. Esa noche, las cosas realmente cambiaron para nosotros. Nuestra amistad se hizo más profunda y se hizo más... bueno, — me detuve, no exactamente dispuesta a entrar en detalles más personales en este punto.

— Entonces, ustedes dos se convirtieron en ama... — comenzó Emmett, levantando sus cejas arriba y abajo, tratando de transmitir su significado, antes de que Rosalie le diera un golpe en el brazo, dispuesta a no dejarle terminar la frase.


	8. Pensamientos privados

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Pensamientos Privados.**

 **EPOV**

Esta noche había sido, sin duda, una noche llena de sorpresas. En primer lugar, había sido arrastrado a la universidad para inscribirme en clases que no quería ni necesitaba, para ser una vez más, la niñera de mis hermanos; así como tener que fingir estar moderadamente interesado en lo que esta pequeña ciudad tenía que ofrecer... pero, como siempre, fui e ignore las posibles soluciones. Había puesto a mi familia en esas soluciones por suficiente tiempo y no los iba a defraudar de nuevo.

 _Jamás en toda mi existencia había estado tan feliz de ser obligado a algo._

Allí estaba ella. _Mi_ hermosa Bella. _Mi_ ángel. _Mi_ amor. Se veía tan igual y aun así tan diferente. Su cabello aún era largo y de un color chocolate, su piel pálida. Su hermoso rostro se escondió de mí, pero estaba seguro de que sus profundos ojos marrón oscuro aún mantenían toda esa emoción y profundidad que habían tenido siempre.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de estar tan cerca de alguien en todos mis días.

Pero...

Olía de la misma forma. El hermoso aroma a fresia que cada célula de mi cuerpo aún memorizaba, pero estaba teñido de otra cosa. Yo estaba tan cautivado por ella, por estar de pie a tan solo unos pasos de ella, que no me había dado cuenta de lo que era... _al principio._

Me di cuenta de que Alice corría hacia ella, la emoción viniendo de ella en grandes olas. No necesitaba tener el don de Jasper para ver lo ansiosa que estaba. Me quedé allí, tomando un momento antes de darme cuenta de que era diferente. No era que su cabello estaba ligeramente más corto o que vestía más madura de lo que alguna vez lo hizo cuando estábamos juntos. No era que ella llevaba zapatos de tacón alto y actuaba como un... adulto. Ni que ella finalmente mostraba la confianza que siempre supe que poseía, que estaba justo debajo de la superficie.

 _Ella era como nosotros... un vampiro._

Sentí que podría haber colapsado en ese momento. Le había fallado. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para liberarla de nuestra existencia. Dejándola. Dejando que mi propio corazón se hiciera añicos, para protegerla. Y, ¿para qué? Para nada. Yo sabía que ella había seguido con su vida después de que nos fuimos... creía que ella podría ser feliz. Eso haría que mi sacrificio valiera la pena. Pero no. El dolor, la soledad, la miseria. Todas las miradas tristes de mi familia. Para nada...

¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? ¿Cómo podía alguien tan hermoso, maravilloso y perfecto como mi Bella haber sido sometida a este tipo de existencia? Ella debería estar en algún lado, viviendo una maravillosa y feliz vida humana. No luchando contra el monstruo interior con el que yo y mi familia habíamos luchado básicamente a diario. Esto no es como se supone que debería ser. Diez años y, ¿para qué? Para ser confrontado por mi alma gemela y enfrentarla, para ver en sus ojos que yo le había fallado... que ella se había convertido exactamente en lo que yo había estado tratando tan desesperadamente de protegerla.

Por ahora, Alice estaba abrazándola, con fuerza. Yo estaba tan envuelto en mis propios miserables pensamientos como para oír el intercambio en la conversación. Sin embargo, observé que la expresión en el rostro de Bella no era una de alegría al ver a Alice, mucho menos al ser abrazada por ella. Ella parecía estar decidida a ir al infierno con tal de alejarse de ella.

 _Ella no se veía feliz._

Entonces, Jasper se unió a nosotros y Bella, amable como siempre, lo saludó. Entonces entendí que lo que ella quería más que nada era sacarnos de la esfera pública en la que estábamos de pie y llevarnos a un lugar diferente para hablar. Alice aun la tenía en su férreo control, antes de que finalmente la dejara ir.

La saludé, desesperado por establecer contacto. Estaba nervioso, aunque esperaba que mi cara no me delatara. Me concentré solamente en su rostro, mientras me daba cuenta de que mis manos no dejaban de jugar con los papeles del registro que traía, me encontraba demasiado preocupado por estar cerca de ella como para darme cuenta de que mis gestos con las manos mostraban la agitación que me estaba llenando.

Fue entonces que ella me miró, dándose cuenta finalmente de que estaba allí, mirándola. Pareció una eternidad; ella y yo mirándonos el uno al otro. Sus hermosos ojos eran topacio, no los profundos pozos cafés a los que estaba tan acostumbrado. Mi muerto corazón se disparó; no quería otra cosa que correr cerca de ella y sostenerla en mis brazos.

Finalmente me habló...

— _Hola, Edward. Tú, por supuesto, también eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros. Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, antes de que Alice comience a saltar sobre sí misma. Mi oficina está en el edificio de al lado. Por favor, síganme._

Ése no fue el saludo que me hubiera gustado. O siquiera imaginado en mis sueños diarios.

La seguimos en silencio.

Salimos a la lluvia tras sus pasos agraciados. ¿Cuándo se hizo tan elegante? Echaba de menos su torpeza humana. Pensaba a menudo que se tropezaría con nada, dándome las innumerables posibilidades de atraparla, tocarla... y aquí estaba ella, caminando bajo la lluvia con nada más y nada menos que zapatos de tacón, con la gracia de una bailarina. Mi corazón se rompió. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a ella? _No a ella..._

Entramos al edificio de al lado, donde saludó a dos ansiosas humanas en el escritorio. Podía oír sus pensamientos y no me gustaban... ni un poco.

" _Bueno, aquí está la pequeña Señorita Adicta al Trabajo, la pequeña Señorita Privacidad. Piensa que está engañando a todos a su alrededor con su alegría y su grande y falsa sonrisa... ¡qué imbécil! Pero, ¡WOW! ¿Quién es este con ella? No creo que haya visto mejores hombres en mi vida y la chica... ella parece tan inusual, tan exótica, tan hermosa. ¿Estudiantes? Definitivamente no son sus amigos. Ella no parece tener ninguno..."_

Me aislé de sus ofensivos pensamientos, queriendo saltar en el escritorio y arrancarle el corazón de su pecho. La joven estudiante que trabajaba con ella no era más que un descerebrado zumbido, teniendo pensamientos que cada mujer joven de su edad tenía al verme a mí o a cualquier miembro de mi familia.

" _Oh, Dios mío. ¿Él vendrá aquí a la escuela? ¿Pertenecerá a alguna fraternidad? Si lo hace, voy a ir a cada pequeña fiesta hasta que lo encuentre. ¿Ése es su amigo o su hermano? No importa... tendré a cualquiera de ellos. Excepto... la niña pequeña parece pertenecer al rubio. Oh, bueno, me iré por el alto, broncíneo y guapo... ¿Te imaginas traerlo a casa con mamá y papá? Creo que estoy enamor..."_

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo que al instante llamó mi atención. ¿Cómo es que acaban de llamarla? _¿Elizabeth?_

Sé que esta es Bella. Huele a ella. Parece ella. Suena como ella... pero le dijeron Elizabeth. ¿Qué es todo esto?

La seguimos en silencio a su oficina, mientras ella buscaba a tientas las llaves en su bolso de gran tamaño. Las encontró, sólo para perder el agarre de ellas antes de meterlas en la cerradura. Las capturé al instante y se las regresé. Por un instante, mi piel tocó la de ella.

— _Gracias. —_ Eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero apenas y pude concentrarme en ello.

 _Dulce abandono... La había tocado_.

Había soñado con tocarla de nuevo. Durante diez años, había soñado sólo con ella. Puede que no sea capaz de dormir, pero mis sueños eran totalmente acerca de ella. Con verla de nuevo, para tocarla. Acababa de hacer eso y mis sueños escasamente le habían hecho justicia. Sentí un choque eléctrico, por supuesto, desde mis manos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que todos podían sentir lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero yo mantuve mi rostro lo más quieto posible. Por sus acciones, no parecía muy contenta de vernos. Pero yo no estaba como para tentar a la suerte, aún.

Entramos a la habitación, mientras ella nos indicaba que tomáramos asiento. Dejé que Alice se sentara primero, sabiendo que ella querría estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Jasper se sentó a su lado, estoy seguro por sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de calmarla cuando fuera necesario. Tomé el único asiento que quedaba disponible, lejos de ella, lo que me hacía infeliz. Pero, para mi ventaja, podría ver todo lo que sucediera. Podría mirar su hermoso rostro y escuchar su voz. Podría meterme de lleno en todas las cosas de Bella.

Sentí una oleada de calma emanando de Jasper, antes de que Bella metiera la mano en el cajón de su escritorio para recuperar algo... un pequeño control remoto o algo así. En poco tiempo, ella tenía las melodías del "Piano de Chopin Nocturno" llenando la oficina. Ella se volvió hacia nosotros, la mirada en su rostro era una de evidente tensión y más aún de determinación, antes de que hablara.

— _Tengo una hora antes de mi primera clase. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ten en cuenta que muy probablemente no seré capaz de responderlas con el tiempo que tengo. Alice, adelante y comienza antes de que tu cabeza explote._

Escuché los pensamientos de Alice mientras ella se dirigía a mí, directamente.

 _"Edward, déjame manejar esto. Sé cómo hacerlo. Por favor, sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo esta vez. ¿Por favor?"_

Ella se levantó de su asiento, sus manos deliberadamente estaban en sus caderas, con la esperanza de mostrarle a Bella que estaba segura, cuando en realidad, estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Se apoyó antes de empezar.

— _Bella, ¿Qué te pasó?_

— _Bueno, Alice, ¿qué crees que me pasó? Es obvio que ustedes tres ya saben la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué perder tiempo en lo obvio? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?_

El tono de su voz era duro. Ahí no había amistad, ningún fragmento de lo que yo recordaba de mi Bella. Eso me dolió. Sabía que cuando nos fuéramos, sería difícil para ella, pero yo siempre había imaginado que _mi Bella_ podría perdonarnos. Había imaginado que correría a encontrarme con ella, y que todavía habría sentimientos cálidos entre nosotros. Sabía que aquel día en que la dejé en el bosque, cuando la había visto visiblemente afligida, cuando le había mentido para protegerla, le estaba haciendo daño. Pero, realmente yo había creído que eventualmente ella seguiría adelante. Ella podría amar y entender que lo que hice fue por ella. Sólo por ella...

Ella y Jasper intercambiaron información, que iba y venía, pero mi mente apenas la comprendía, hasta que me enganché en el hecho de que estaba tratando desesperadamente de alejar la conversación de sí misma... la misma Bella. Algunas cosas nunca cambian...

— _¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?_

Sentí la necesidad de explicar las cosas, aclarar cosas para ella. Más importante aún, quería que ella se viera obligada a mirarme, algo que ella no había hecho desde la sala de registro. No quería nada más que tener una excusa para mirar su rostro y esperar encontrar algún pequeño vistazo de que Bella seguía enamorada de mí. Todavía debe estar allí, me dije.

Comencé mi explicación, antes de que Alice me interrumpiera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se puso a dar demasiada información, así que le devolví el favor. Todavía sentía curiosidad sobre el porqué las crueles mujeres de afuera la habían llamado con un nombre diferente, ¿Por qué la placa que estaba afuera de la puerta de su oficina tenía el nombre de _Elizabeth Marston_ estampada en ella para que el mundo la viera? ¿Por qué un nombre diferente? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Elizabeth?

Me dirigí a ella...

— _Bella, tengo una pregunta que puede ser fácil de responder en el poco tiempo que tienes para nosotros. ¿Por qué las mujeres de la oficina se dirigieron a ti como "Elizabeth"?_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Que había "muerto" mientras iba a La Push... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Allí solo había unas personas que ella y su padre apenas conocían, las cuales no me gustaban personalmente, así como al resto de la familia tampoco. Los Black. Sabía que Charlie había conocido a esa familia desde hace algún tiempo, pero no podía creer que ella pasara mucho tiempo ahí. Sacándome de mi ensoñación de golpe, Alice volvió a hablar, su voz goteaba desprecio.

— _¿La Push? ¿Qué demonios tendrías que estar haciendo en La Push?_

Yo también quería saber lo que tendría que estar haciendo allí. Los Quileutes no nos gustaban a nosotros y no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera pasar tiempo allí. Lo que dijo a continuación, literalmente, me dejó sin aliento. ¿Ex-marido y bebé? Bella había estado _casada_ y había dado a luz a una niña. Pero, ¿por qué iba alguien dejar ir a Bella? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Y qué tendría que hacer esta persona en La Push? ¿Se casó con un Quileute? ¿Un bebé? La cabeza me daba vueltas...

Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento, cuando vi el dolor y la pena aparecer en sus hermosos rasgos. Necesitaba abrazarla, consolarla. Pero, entonces, con la misma rapidez se levantó de su silla, sus manos volaron delante de ella, restringiéndome el acceso a ella. Me detuve donde estaba, gélido, pero lleno de comprensión. Ella no me quería cerca de ella, ni quería sentir mi toque. Mi corazón empezó a doler de nuevo.

Estaba enojado. No con ella, pero conmigo mismo. Yo hice esto. Yo había hecho que esta hermosa criatura me odiara con cada fibra de su ser. El dolor, mi constante compañero de angustia y soledad comenzó a plantarse en mis pies de nuevo. Antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo, la escuché intentar poner fin a la conversación y mis emociones salieron a flote.

— _¡Isabella! ¿Crees que ese "lo siento" como excusa, será suficiente? ¿Crees que vas a caminar lejos de nosotros y no explicar la historia completa? Entiendo que puedes tener sentimientos desagradables hacia nosotros, pero yo, por mi parte, junto con el resto de la familia nos gustaría saber qué te paso. Es obvio que eres como nosotros ahora, que eres un vampiro. Todos lo sentimos en el momento en el que entramos en la oficina de registro. Lo que no entendemos es, ¿quién te hizo esto?_

Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba vengar la pérdida de mi Bella humana. No me di cuenta entonces de que había abierto un lado completamente diferente de Bella, uno que nunca supe que existía. Ella me gritó de vuelta, la expresión de su cara no dejaba ninguna oportunidad a que yo malentendiera el significado de sus palabras.

— _Éste es mi lugar de trabajo y tienes que recordarlo cuando te dirijas a mí. No te debo nada. Mantendrás baja tu voz y recordarás que estas aquí porque te permito estar. NO llames la atención innecesaria hacia mí. ¿Entiendes?_

Apenas tuve tiempo de recuperarme de la conmoción de sus acciones cuando oímos el golpe en la puerta. Podía oír a las dos humanas que estaban allí, esperando para entrar. Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla de aprensión y completa curiosidad. Después de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, Bella las despidió a ellas, a mis hermanos y a mí de su oficina y su presencia. Pero no antes de que Alice consiguiera sus dos centavos para vivir.

— _Bueno Elizabeth, — comenzó con un toque de sarcasmo evidente en su voz, — nos vemos después de tu clase. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estarán encantados de verte esta noche. Nosotros te encontraremos después de clases, donde podamos reunirnos todos juntos y ponernos al día._

 _Gracias, Alice,_ me pensé a mí mismo. Aún no me había puesto en marcha.

Alice y Jasper se apresuraron a regresar a la sala de registro para ver dónde estaría Bella. Yo, en cambio, corrí hacia el coche. Tenía que llamar a casa y dejar que todos supieran lo que había pasado y que estuvieran preparados para que posiblemente mis hermanos y yo regresáramos con Bella a casa, después de que su clase terminara. Esperé impacientemente a que Carlisle contestara el teléfono.

— Edward.

— Carlisle. ¿Es un buen momento?

— Claro, ¿qué sucede?

— No creo que me lo creas, pero por una vez, nada está mal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, dime que aún estás en la universidad con Jasper y Alice, — preguntó, su voz estaba mezclada con la misma preocupación que siempre tenía cuando me hablaba. Me encogí de hombros y continúe.

— Sí. Todavía estamos aquí. Pero no es por eso que llamo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo decir esto, — continué.

— Edward, sólo dilo. Empiezas a preocuparnos, y Esme está escuchando. ¿Qué está pasando?

— Nos encontramos con Bella. Ella está aquí en la universidad. Al parecer, ella enseña aquí y... — dije, antes de escuchar a Esme gritar. A continuación, habló al teléfono, demasiado rápido, que tuve un momento de dificultad para entenderle.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se encontraron a Bella? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo allí?, ¿Has hablado con ella?, ¿Cómo está? — su flujo constante de preguntas continuó, hasta que intervine.

— Sí, todos hablamos con ella. Alice y Jasper están ahora con ella, en su clase. Alice piensa que va a tratar de correr si la dejamos sola, — continué, antes de que ella me detuviera.

— ¿Por qué correría? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, hijo?

— Ella no está exactamente feliz de vernos, — le contesté. Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar las palabras, a pesar de que venían de mi propia boca.

Esme no respondió de inmediato. Oí a Carlisle pidiendo el teléfono.

— ¿Edward?

— Si

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— En este momento, no tengo idea. Alice quiere llevarla a casa con nosotros esta noche, para hablar y ponernos al día. No estoy seguro de que Bella tenga los mismos planes en mente. Pero ya sabes cómo es Alice... ella no toma un "no" por respuesta.

Pude oír a Esme en el fondo, obviamente tratando de recuperar el teléfono, antes de que Carlisle suspirara y se lo diera de nuevo a ella.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si, Esme?

— No te atrevas a obligarla a venir aquí. Después de lo que pasó con nosotros... por más que queramos verla, no nos debe nada. Prométeme que no la forzaras...

— Te prometo que no lo haré. — Por más que quisiera, sabía que no podía. — En lo que a Alice respecta, estoy seguro de que ella no los llamará porque sabe que le pedirán lo mismo y tiene la esperanza de llevarla a casa por cualquier precio. Sus pensamientos están por todo el lugar. Está tan emocionada de estar con Bella y tiene la intención de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a su tiempo.

— Edward es tu responsabilidad mantener a Alice bajo control cuando se trata de Bella. Pídele a Jasper que te ayude. Es tan extraño, sin embargo... — su voz se fue apagando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo en esta parte del país? Quiero decir, supongo que podría haberse mudado aquí, pero Alice no la vio antes de que se fueran esta tarde... Sé que Alice ha estado intentando bloquear sus visiones acerca de Bella desde que salimos de Forks, pero sabes que a veces no puede evitar ver lo que está a punto de suceder. No tiene ningún sentido.

— No lo sé Esme. Pero hay más que les tengo que decir antes de colgar.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Bueno, Bella no es... no sé exactamente cómo decir esto.

— Edward, por el amor de todo lo bueno y santo, no nos tengas en suspenso. Carlisle está escuchando también. Sólo dilo.

— Bella ya no es humana.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Mis padres estaban en completo shock, como yo lo había estado esta noche.

Oí que el teléfono lo tomó Carlisle de nuevo. Fue contundente.

— Edward, ¿estás tratando de decirme que Bella fue cambiada? ¿Qué ahora es un vampiro? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

— Si.

— Oh mi... ¿cómo?

— No tengo ni idea. Ella no compartirá esa información con nosotros, no es que yo la culpe. Ésta es mi culpa, después de todo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ésta no es tu culpa...

— Carlisle, nunca debería haberla dejado. Nunca debí haberla invitado a mi vida para empezar. Es mi culpa que ella haya perdido todo.

— ¿Perdido? ¿Perder qué?

— Es demasiado complicado de explicar ahora. Sólo necesito que ustedes estén preparados en caso de que vaya a casa con nosotros. Háganselo saber a Rosalie y a Emmett también. Ya saben cómo puede ser Rosalie sobre Bella.

— Edward. — La voz de Carlisle era sombría.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás bien? Esto es mucho para digerir, especialmente si consideras cuanto tiempo ha pasado y lo que has pasado por estar sin ella.

No le contesté de inmediato. Realmente no había considerado cómo me sentía por el cambio de acontecimientos, pero estaba seguro de que estaba encantado de volver a verla. Sabía que ella probablemente no compartiría mi opinión, pero me preocuparía de eso más adelante.

— Voy a estar bien. Sólo estoy realmente feliz de verla otra vez, independientemente de las circunstancias.

— Bueno, ve entonces y los esperaremos tan pronto como puedan venir a casa. Tengo que correr al hospital a ver a un paciente, pero estaré de vuelta en breve. Tendré a Esme lista junto con Rosalie y Emmett.

— Gracias Carlisle. Dile a Esme gracias también.

— Adiós hijo.

— Adiós.

Cerré mi teléfono, continuando en el asiento de mi coche, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en tan sólo una pequeña cantidad de tiempo. Necesitaría salir pronto y volver a clase, pero luego ¿qué?

Me dirigí hacia el salón de clases que Alice me había dicho en un mensaje de texto, mi estómago se apretaba a cada paso. No podía esperar a verla otra vez. Me acerqué a su salón; el sonido de su voz llegaba a mí a través de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Ella había estado hablando durante algún tiempo. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ella tenía algunos aspectos más que dar en su clase antes de que la terminara, así que decidí esperar en el pasillo, tan paciente como pude. Los pensamientos de sus estudiantes llegaron hasta mí, algunos imposibles de ignorar.

 _"¿Va a tomarle toda la noche?"_

 _"¡Esta clase debe ser genial! No puedo creer que finalmente estoy en la universidad, en una clase real..."_

 _"¿De qué diablos está hablando?"_

 _"No me importa de lo que está hablando. Puedo ver ese rostro durante toda la noche..."_

Un gruñido se levantó en mi pecho, el cual luché por suprimir... cerré mis pensamientos en ese punto, no quería oír nada más.

Esto continuó durante algún tiempo antes de que finalmente, decidiera simplemente _escucharla._

La clase finalmente terminó con ella disculpándose por haber alargado la permanencia del grupo después de la hora fijada para su periodo de sesiones. Me reí, sabiendo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para aplazar el estar a solas con nosotros. Me detuve. ¿Estaba asustada de nosotros? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de protegerse? Contuve la respiración en la garganta... no podía forzar más molestias en mi Bella.

 _No podía._

Me dirigí al salón de clases, mientras ella hablaba con Alice y Jasper. Creo que debe haber estado demasiado absorta con quien tenía enfrente como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer notable mi presencia.

— _Bueno, eso fue interesante. Hiciste eso tan largo como pudiste, ¿verdad? Pero, eres una interesante profesora, te concedo eso. No es de extrañar que todos los estudiantes se quedaran aquí hasta el final. Algunos de sus pensamientos fueron bastante intrigantes, pero otros… bueno, tal vez no quieras saber sobre eso._

Ella pasó a buscar en donde yo estaba y me quedé sorprendido al ver la mirada en sus ojos.

 _Parecía como si estuviera lista para irse._

Entonces, ella se dirigió a mí. — _Sabes, si querías revisar la clase, todo lo que tenías que hacer era forzarte a ti mismo como Alice y Jasper. No tenías necesidad de andar furtivamente alrededor de los pasillos_

Podía oír su molestia y comencé a darme cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran precisamente los que yo habría esperado. Debo haberle hecho más daño del que alguna vez me di cuenta.

Jasper envió una vez más una ola de calma que la habitación necesitaba, antes de que ella empezara a hablar.

— _... Los escuché cuando mencionaron que él probablemente ya había llamado a Carlisle y Esme. Me gustaría verlos y decir "hola" personalmente y entonces voy a contestar a casi cualquier pregunta que puedan tener. ¿Eso funciona para todos ustedes?_

Sentí la necesidad de poner las cosas en marcha, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella, aunque no pudiera estar con ella. Luché por mantener mi cara libre de cualquier emoción mientras hablaba.

— _Vayamos a la casa ahora. Carlisle debe llegar del hospital en breve y Esme no puede esperar para verte, Bella. Rosalie y Emmett están allí también. No hace falta decir que todos están sorprendidos por los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la casa o preferirías seguirnos en tu propio coche?_

Hicimos todos los arreglos para que ella nos siguiera en su coche, lo cual no me emocionaba. Me hubiera gustado más tenerla a mi lado en el Volvo, el coche del que no podía soportar separarme. Había pasado tantos momentos felices con ella en ese vehículo y aunque era doloroso, seguí con este coche como un recuerdo de ella. _De nosotros._

Perdido en mis pensamientos de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me había perdido algún tipo de intercambio entre Bella y Alice. Ante mis ojos, vi a Bella apurarse en cruzar el aula vacía, un borrón por su velocidad. Mi corazón muerto decayó. Se suponía que _ella_ no era capaz de hacer eso. Se suponía que debía ser normal; humana. Mi fracaso alzó su horrible cabeza una vez más.

Fue entonces que vi a Alice venir hacia mí. Sus arrebatos en cuanto a Bella habían terminado hace unos años, después de... pero allí estaba otra vez, mostrando su enfado en sus pensamientos y en sus ojos. Me preparé para lo que mi corazón sabía que me merecía.

— _¡Esto es completamente tu culpa! Espero que estés satisfecho con las elecciones que nos hiciste tomar a TODOS nosotros. Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Ni siquiera me deja tocarla!_

Sus pensamientos eran _mucho más_ venenosos.

Alice avanzó hacia mí, preparándose para atacar. Sabía lo que venía y no hice ningún intento de detenerla. Obtuve lo que traje por mí mismo.

Jasper trató de calmarla, sólo para ser rechazado. Fue entonces que Bella habló, su dulzura familiar era aparente por primera vez en la noche entera.

— _Alice, por favor, no culpes a Edward por esto. Las cosas pasan… simplemente pasan. No es culpa de nadie. Por favor. Esto no se trata de ayudar a nadie. Vámonos ahora y puedo responder a todas sus preguntas. Por favor. No te enojes con nadie más que conmigo. No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Estoy abrumada en este momento por todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Vayamos afuera e intentemos encontrar una nueva perspectiva. ¿Por favor? Esto obviamente está molestando a Jasper. Si no fuera por mí, por favor, no lo hagas atravesar por esto._

Parecía obviamente molesta por lo que estaba pasando y su defensa hacia mí hizo saltar mi corazón por un momento. ¿La había juzgado mal? ¿Aún tenía sentimientos hacia mí?

Mientras Alice y Jasper se arreglaban en silencio, miré hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver sus ojos. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y yo me quedé otra vez preguntándome cuáles eran sus pensamientos en ese momento. Si su lenguaje corporal estaba diciendo cualquier cosa para mí, entonces ella quería alejarse de mí lo más pronto posible.

Hizo un gesto para que nos moviéramos, mientras ella cerraba el aula. Esperamos en la salida del lugar, mientras Alice usaba sus pensamientos para hablar conmigo.

" _Edward, tu y yo podemos ir juntos en el Volvo. A Jasper le gustaría acompañar a Bella. Está desesperado por hacer las paces con ella después de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños. Por favor, no pelees conmigo en este caso. Él la llevara directo a casa y entonces la convocaremos de nuevo y veremos en que tenemos que trabajar. Va a ser una noche muy larga."_

Asentí en silencio, tan sutilmente, pero estuve seguro de que ella percibió el movimiento. Empezamos a caminar primero, mientras Jasper esperaba pacientemente a que Bella saliera del salón de clases.

Cuando llegamos a casa me di cuenta de que había escuchado muy poco lo que había pasado en el auto, ya que Alice me atacó con sus pensamientos; los cuales pasaron de la alegría a la profunda desesperación. Ella también tenía la sensación de que Bella no estaba contenta de vernos. Sabíamos que esta noche sería fundamental, así como para dictar si alguna otra relación con Bella sería posible.

Detuvimos el coche; Alice y yo corrimos hacia el resto de la familia que nos esperaba en el porche delantero. Cada miembro de la familia se estaba dirigiendo a mí, así que estaban comenzando a abrumar mis sentidos.

 _"¿Ella está contigo?"_ Dudó Esme. _"¿Cómo está?"_

 _"Edward,"_ comenzó Carlisle, _"¿estás seguro de que estas bien?"_

 _"Ésta es una gran noticia, hermano. Ella está finalmente de vuelta y ustedes dos podrán empezar de nuevo,"_ gritó Emmett en su cabeza, su tono era jubiloso.

Rosalie era otra historia completamente diferente. _"¡De todos los lugares a los que teníamos que mudarnos, teníamos que escoger el primer lugar en el que nos encontraríamos con ella! Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué tengo que desperdiciar mi noche hablando con...?"_

Bloqueé sus pensamientos, no quería oír ni una sola palabra desagradable sobre Bella de parte de mi hermana. Hablé con rapidez.

— Ella viene atrás de nosotros. Necesitamos pisar con cuidado a su alrededor. No está emocionada de estar aquí, pero Alice fue capaz de convencerla de que viniera. No tengo ni idea de lo que dirá ni de cuánto tiempo continuará con nosotros para apaciguarnos.

Bella y Jasper llegaron, él la acompaño al porche. Parecía que las cosas habían salido bien, su pequeña sonrisa la traicionaba. Me complació que hubiera perdonado a Jasper. Sabía que ella lo había perdonado esa noche, pero él había vivido con la culpa por una década. Le había tomado una eternidad mirarme a los ojos después del incidente. Si no fuera por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos de caza, dudo que hubiéramos podido salvar por completo nuestra relación, aunque yo nunca lo había hecho responsable de lo sucedido.

Cada miembro de mi familia la recibió, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos al saludarla. Incluso Rosalie. Ella no estaba emocionada por estar pasando por esto, pero estaba claro que cuando Esme los había preparado para nuestro regreso a casa, la simple cortesía apaciguaría a nuestra madre.

Su cara era lisa, con solo algunos momentos de tensión abriéndose paso. Se veía cómoda e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Por enésima vez, ojalá pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Eso lo haría mucho más llevadero...

Carlisle la llevó a la sala, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en una de las sillas acolchonadas que había frente a la mesa de café. El resto de la familia se estableció en sus lugares de costumbre y me aseguré de tomar el único asiento que quedaba frente a ella. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de comenzar… estaba feliz de que tendría una excusa para mirarla sin que ella creyera que la estaba mirando indecorosamente. Podría mirarla, ver cada parte de sus rasgos y relajarme ya que ella estaría con nosotros por un tiempo. No podría tocarla o hablar con ella en privado, pero era un comienzo. Como el paraíso y el infierno, todo de una sola vez, pero era un infierno del cual estaba feliz de formar parte.

Carlisle la incitó a que empezara. Ella miró nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación antes de comenzar; una mirada de inquietud hizo aparición en sus ojos. ¿Qué le había sucedido en los últimos diez años? Estábamos a punto de descubrirlo… aunque yo estaba más interesado en sus próximos diez años y en si sus planes podrían posiblemente incluirme.

Se estabilizó a si misma antes de empezar, su rostro traicionaba la ansiedad que ella evidentemente estaba sintiendo. ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para pedirle que nos llenara con todo lo que le había sucedido? Pero aquí estaba ella, dispuesta a hacer precisamente eso. Comencé a ver señales de mi Bella que me hicieron sonreír, aunque fuera sólo internamente.

Ella había recapitulado todo lo que había pasado con Jasper en el auto, de camino a casa; otra señal de que no todo estaba perdido con Bella. Ella era capaz de perdonar, pero, ¿podría perdonarme a mí?

Como si ella pudiera oír mis pensamientos, se dirigió a mí.

— _De todos modos, después de que todos se fueron, fue muy difícil recuperarme. Lo siento Edward, no me refiero a tener que traer recuerdos difíciles, pero para que entiendan el resto de la historia, tengo que ser honesta. Edward, todo está en el pasado. Las cosas no funcionaron. Me vi obligada a seguir adelante, y lo hice, aunque tomó un tiempo increíblemente largo. Pero, está en el pasado. ¿Podemos perdonarnos unos a otros y dejarlo ir?_

Incluso después de lo que la había hecho pasar, ella me perdonaba. Aun teníamos una oportunidad.

— _Bella, sólo puedo pedirte perdón. Tú no tienes nada por qué disculparte. Esto fue totalmente mi culpa. Si deseas seguir adelante, te concederé eso y cualquier cosa que solicites._

Ella me miró antes de responder. Espere con ansiedad por lo que ella iba a decir a continuación.

— _Por supuesto que te perdono, Edward. Realmente no hay nada que perdonar. Tú y yo realmente no podíamos pretender estar juntos, dadas nuestras diferencias en ese entonces. Vamos a limpiar ese error y avanzar a partir de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?_

Mi corazón se hizo trizas de nuevo, se convirtió en pequeños pedacitos. Ella había estado conmigo y luego había continuado con otro. Pero, _¿realmente nunca estuvimos destinados?_ Ella era la única que había significado algo para mí, sentí las olas de depresión comenzar a apoderarse de nuevo de mí. Fue entonces cuando empecé a escuchar los pensamientos provenientes de mi familia.

— _Oh, Edward_ , — comentó Esme.

— _Lo siento, Edward,_ — empezó a Carlisle.

 _— Todo estará bien, hermano. Nunca es demasiado tarde,_ — comentó Emmett, tratando de sonar optimista. No estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba responder. — _Me alegra que arregláramos esto, Bella._ — ¿Qué más podía decir?

Ella llegó a decir cómo le hizo frente a nuestra partida, cómo había estado abatida por un tiempo y como las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando Charlie la amenazó con enviarla a Florida con su madre. Sabía que ella había extrañado el sol, el calor cuando vivía en Forks. Yo habría pensado que a ella le habría encantado negociar los nublados y fríos días por el brillante sol y el calor que Florida tenía para ofrecer. Nunca había sido capaz de utilizar los boletos que Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado en su desastroso cumpleaños. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que estuvo decidida a quedarse con su padre.

Me decepcionó que perdió a muchos de sus amigos gracias a mis acciones. Ella pasó a hablar sobre su amistad con Jacob. Me acordaba muy bien de Jacob. Él tenía sentimientos hacia Bella y había bailado con ella durante el baile de graduación de nuestro primer año juntos. No estaba feliz sobre ella pasando tiempo con Jacob, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Mi decisión había traído todo esto.

Entonces ella comenzó a contarnos como ella y Jacob comenzaron a gastar más y más tiempo juntos. Cuanto más hablaba de lo cercanos que se hicieron, más se me retorcía el estómago. En este punto, yo estaba más allá de lo miserable. Pero, mantuve mi cara lisa, mis emociones estuvieron bajo control lo mejor que pude. No podía echarle en cara a Bella mi dolor. Esto no era su culpa.

Pero entonces, nos dijo que Jacob la había abandonado. ¿Cómo pudo él hacer eso? Entonces me di cuenta de que lo estaba juzgando con demasiada dureza.

 _Yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo._

Lo que dijo a continuación me sorprendió, así como al resto de la familia. No podía creer lo que oía, pero conociendo a Bella, sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Había encontrado otra nueva forma de pasar su tiempo de la manera más peligrosa posible. Se había puesto a si misma entre una manada de hombres lobo, incluso si había sido por protección. Protección que no había sido suficiente. Sin previo aviso, mi ira explotó.

— _Bella, ¿Pasaste tiempo con hombres lobo?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que pudo ser para ti? Podrías haber sido gravemente herida. Me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido o imprudente. ¿No te acuerdas de eso? ¿Por qué ibas a romper tu promesa? Los hombres lobo son extremadamente inestables, especialmente los jóvenes. Pudiste haber sido asesinada. ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?_

Carlisle me reprendió verbalmente para el beneficio de Bella, así como mentalmente para advertirme de que me mantuviera bajo control.

" _Edward, cálmate. Puedes asustarla. Si no lo haces, ella se ira y puede que no la vuelvas a ver nunca. ¿Es eso lo que estas tratando de hacer?"_

Bella me miró, tratando de disipar la noción de que ella había estado a salvo en su decisión de pasar tiempo con una jauría de perros.

— _Edward, nunca estuve en ningún peligro de la manada. Ellos me protegieron, pero voy a llegar a esa parte de la historia. Me mantuvieron a salvo. Nunca estuve en ningún peligro. En cuanto a la promesa, bueno..._

Sabía que nunca estaríamos de acuerdo sobre este punto y que de todos modos no hacía ninguna diferencia en lo que sentía, así que traté de responder de una manera que nos permitiera avanzar. Pero ella me había hecho una promesa y yo no podía entender por qué la había roto.

— _Si crees que una manada de hombres lobo es segura, entonces creo que no tengo nada más que decir sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, tú promesa_ …

En ese momento, Bella se detuvo sólo por un segundo antes de volver su atención a Alice. La expresión de su rostro hablaba de confusión y dolor. Ella le preguntó a Alice que si la había visto después de que nos fuimos. Antes de que Alice tuviera oportunidad de responderle a Bella, me respondió a mí en sus pensamientos.

" _Gracias, Edward. Una vez más, dañé a mi amiga por ti. Realmente espero que estés feliz contigo mismo. Si ella se va es debido a esto y estoy segura de que no podré perdonarte."_

Hice una mueca, al menos internamente. Yo había hecho cada parte de esto. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?

Alice respondió a su amiga, a su mejor amiga, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera encontrar el perdón en su corazón de la misma forma que lo hizo con Jasper.

— _Bella, cuando nos fuimos, Edward me hizo prometer que no indagaría en tu futuro. Discutí con él sobre esto, pero al final, honré sus deseos. Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Edward es mi hermano y cuando nos fuimos, cuando él se fue... sentí que mi lealtad debía permanecer con él. Me dolió mucho dejarte atrás, pero hice lo que pensé que era mejor para mi familia, a pesar de que siempre has significado mucho para mí._

 _Tú en realidad fuiste mi primera amiga, la única con la que realmente podía ser yo misma, quien supo todo sobre mí y el resto de la familia. Yo no sabía que más hacer..._

Como si respondiera a una señal, Bella perdonó a Alice. Y ella, de la expresión en su rostro y la alegría de sus pensamientos se apresuró a abrazar a Bella, golpeándose ambas en el proceso. Se veía tan feliz, y no podía dejar de sonreír ya que mi hermana, por lo menos, tenía a su amiga de vuelta. Al menos ella podría ser feliz con lo que Bella tenía que ofrecer. Si sólo Dios pudiera encontrar en su corazón algo que me demostrara la misma bendición… lo cual era muy improbable.

Bella pasó a explicar cómo la manada la protegió, cómo la mantuvieron a salvo. Ése era mi trabajo. Estaba recordando una y otra vez durante la noche cómo le había fallado. Yo la había salvado de James en Phoenix, pero le había fallado cuando la dejé. Sabía por qué la había dejado, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude haber cometido un error tan terrible? Ésta no era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando decidí dejarla; peor, ésta era la primera vez que me daba cuenta del desastre que se produjo a causa de mi terquedad.

Bella se apresuró en su relato, nos habló acerca de todo lo que había pasado los primeros meses. Ella habló de cómo Jacob, un perro callejero, empezó a tomar las riendas de su precioso corazón. Él la convenció de ir al baile, algo que parecía mortificarla cuando yo la llevé la primera vez. Se veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta esa noche.

Habló sobre cómo su relación cambió; y fiel a su naturaleza, los pensamientos de Emmett se volvieron hacia temas inapropiados. Comenzó a verbalizar esos pensamientos hacia Bella, antes de que, gracias al cielo, Rosalie lo detuviera.

 _Gracias, Rosalie._ Esto era algo que no tenía ningún interés en escuchar.


	9. Jacob

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 8: Jacob**

 **BPOV**

— Emmett, no fue así. Empecé desde abajo con Jake. Él era como mi sol, mi calor. Me enamoré de él. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero se sintió bien. Nuestras familias estaban conectadas desde antes de que cualquiera de los dos siquiera hubiera nacido. Nuestros padres eran los mejores amigos, parecía como la progresión natural de las cosas. Después de esa noche, éramos básicamente inseparables; llegué a la comunidad universitaria en el otoño, mientras que Jake trabajaba el doble de tiempo para terminar la secundaria antes, y yo le daba clases para ayudarlo a lograrlo.

— Al final de mi primer año de universidad, Jake me pidió que me casara con él, — continué, hasta que me di cuenta de que Edward se había levantado de su silla, corriendo hacia la puerta. Emmett lo golpeó ahí, bloqueando su camino. Al mismo tiempo, Jasper había dejado el lado izquierdo de Alice, bloqueando la otra salida de la sala.

En ese momento pude sentir que había varias conversaciones pasando a la vez, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Sabía que lo más probable era que Edward estuviera siendo asaltado mentalmente por todos los miembros de su familia. Cada par de ojos, incluido el mío, lo miraba. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera?

Pensé que sus acciones eran extrañas; pero después de todo lo que había pasado con Edward, especialmente después de que él me dejara, sentí como si nunca lo hubiera entendido realmente o a cualquiera de sus razones de porqué hizo lo que hizo. Esta vez no era diferente. Actuaba como un amante celoso, pero hasta yo sabía que eso era una tontería. Él no me quería, probablemente nunca lo hizo. Yo no había sido nada, sólo una distracción de la eternidad tan monótona a la que se enfrentan los de nuestra especie. Entendí eso implacablemente, de primera mano.

No pude detenerme cuando espeté: — ¿Fue algo que dije? Les dije que esta historia no era particularmente feliz, pero créanme, ésta es la mejor parte de todas. Lo que viene no es exactamente placentero. Si esto está alterándolos, no iré más allá, —concluí, antes de que Esme se dirigiera hacia mí.

— Querida Bella, has tenido la amabilidad de abrirnos tus pensamientos y acciones, así podremos comprender mejor lo que pasó desde que nos fuimos. Edward, estás siendo grosero con nuestra invitada. Por favor, regresa a tu asiento para que podamos continuar. — Edward no se movió, por lo que Esme intentó de nuevo. — Edward, ¿me oíste? — terminó con un tono cada vez más severo, pero aun así lleno de preocupación maternal.

Edward con su espalda aún frente a mí, agachó la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse, casi con resignación. Alzó la vista para hacer frente a Emmett, que se había cruzado de brazos, y no se veía dispuesto a dejar que su hermano abandonara los confines de la sala de estar.

Edward se volvió hacia mí antes de hablar. — Bella, me disculpo. No voy a aburrirte con detalles, pero lamento si mis acciones parecieron groseras de alguna manera. No estoy tratando de insultarte. Por favor, créeme esa parte — terminó, antes de dejar de mirarme y voltear su rostro lejos de mí.

¿Cómo podía un rostro ser tan hermoso? Pero recuperé el uso parcial de mis sentidos para responderle. — Edward, estás perdonado. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que te quedes si esta conversación se te hace incómoda. Lo entiendo. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes estará bien para mí, — terminé antes de que me mirara, con sus hermosos ojos de un topacio oscuro de nuevo.

Edward volvió a su asiento, Emmett y Jasper sólo regresaron a sus posiciones originales cuando él se sentó y se relajó en los espesos cojines. Su mirada me penetró y me vi obligada a apartar la mirada. Mi corazón, si aún hubiera estado latiendo, habría estado a punto de estallar de emoción en ese momento. Me mantuve unida a mí misma, incapaz o muy poco dispuesta a examinar los sentimientos que aún me habían quedado de Edward.

En última instancia, yo sabía que lo amaba, pero verdaderamente no podía abrazarme a esos conocimientos aquí, en compañía de su familia. Además, yo sabía que no era para él. Lo había aprendido de la manera más dura. Más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, me podría hundir en el dolor, pero tenía que estar sola para que eso sucediera.

— ¿Debería continuar? — Pregunté, mirando hacia arriba para mirar a quien fuera, excepto a Edward.

— Si eso crees, — escupió Rosalie, con el rostro torcido a causa del feroz odio que sentía hacia mí. Me volví para mirarla, no me sorprendió su expresión. Emmett aumentó la presión sobre ella, susurrando en su oído con una mirada de incomodidad en su rostro. Era la primera vez que había hablado, desde que había llegado a la casa. Con el rabillo del ojo, me di cuenta de que cada miembro de su familia la miró, la vergüenza llenó sus facciones antes de que yo hablara.

— Rosalie, como le expliqué a Edward, no tienes ninguna obligación de sentarte aquí y escuchar mi historia. No te sientas ofendida. No hay necesidad de fingir. Ten en cuenta que cualquier decisión que tomes, funcionara para mí. — Terminé, mirándola, tratando de mantener mi presente hostilidad en el barco. ¿Ahora qué le había hecho a ella? Sabía que ella no me quería, pero yo le estaba dando una salida. ¿No podía, por una vez en su existencia, tener misericordia al respecto?

Entonces Esme habló. Miré hacia ella, un poco sorprendida por el aspecto grave en su mirada. — Rosalie, — se dirigió a su hija mayor, — tú y yo ya hablamos sobre tu participación en las actividades de esta noche. No creo que tenga que recordarte que tenemos compañía y que debes comportarte de una manera apropiada. ¿Nos entendemos?

Rosalie miró a su madre, el remordimiento llenaba sus ojos, — Lo siento, Esme. — Ella me miró rotundamente antes de añadir. — Mis disculpas, Bella.

— No pasa nada, Rosalie, — añadí, mirando a los rostros que tenía alrededor mío; sonriéndome, animándome a que continuara. Ahora, ¿Dónde me encontraba de nuevo? Normalmente no tenía problemas para concentrarme, pero ahora tenía demasiadas cosas girando alrededor de mí en este momento en particular, como para mantenerlas totalmente juntas.

— Bueno, Jacob me pidió que me casara con él. Yo no estaba en condiciones de aceptar por el momento. Apenas había terminado un año en la universidad y él ni siquiera había empezado. Entendió, pero yo sabía que estaba decepcionado. Continuamos saliendo y pasando tiempo juntos, tanto como pudimos. Él tenía patrullas que hacer, así como trabajo de clase.

— Tomé un montón de clases; pensé que entre más tomara, más rápido podría terminar. Me especialicé en educación primaria y obtuve un respaldo para trabajar con niños con necesidades especiales, al mismo tiempo. Reneé estaba encantada conmigo. Sentía que estaba siguiendo sus pasos, convirtiéndome en maestra. Trabajé tiempo parcial, por lo que Jake y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo para pasar juntos, pero lo hicimos funcionar. Al principio de mi segundo año de universidad, Jake se me unió en la escuela.

— Organizamos nuestros horarios para que pudiera cuidar de mí. No se había dado ninguna, — luché contra la palabra, — actividad de vampiros en Forks o La Push desde bastante tiempo atrás, pero aún quedaba trabajo que hacer. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió…


	10. Catalizador

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 9: Catalizador**

 **BPOV**

— ¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó Emmett, sacándome rápidamente de mi ensoñación.

— Bueno, yo estaba terminando mi segundo año de universidad, cuando llegó el verano; estaba tomando clases y trabajando. Las patrullas continuaban. No había cambiado nada, en serio. Charlie y Billy se iban a pescar por unos días. Jacob se quedaba en mi casa o yo me quedaba en la suya durante ese tiempo, — murmuré, antes de añadir rápidamente, — simplemente por protección.

Sabía que los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido nuevamente y como una señal, Jasper envió otra ola de calma particularmente intensa a través de la habitación. La intensidad fue un alivio. Las cosas estaban cada vez más y más profundas y sentí que lo que estaba a punto de decir, definitivamente, iba a cambiar la sensación en la habitación.

— Una noche, me levanté en La Push y Jake llegó a casa del trabajo. Había comenzado un pequeño taller mecánico en la ciudad. Siempre fue muy bueno con las manos, construyendo cosas, arreglando otras. Construyó su propio coche, ¿mencioné eso? — dije, una pequeña sonrisa tocaba mis labios.

— Bueno con las manos, ¿eh? — comenzó Emmett, una vez más su conversación fue interrumpida por Rosalie, quien esta vez le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, fue fuerte, por el sonido que causó.

— Lo que quise decir fue que él estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar para nosotros. Todavía no había renunciado a la idea de casarse conmigo. No me lo había pedido de nuevo, pero él veía a los demás miembros de la manada sentar cabeza. Él no iba a ceder sin haber peleado.

Carlisle me interrumpió. — Bella, mencionaste que algo pasó. ¿Qué cosas cambiaron?

Levanté la vista hacia él. Sus ojos cálidos e inteligentes me miraban. Con mis pensamientos volviendo a su lugar, continué.

— Bueno, una noche particularmente lluviosa, Jake llegó a casa. Comíamos la cena, hablando sobre los demás días cuando sonó el teléfono. Jake lo tomó y me di cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal. Jake cogió sus llaves de la mesa y sin hablar tiro de mí, me recogió y corrió conmigo hasta el coche. Me puso en el asiento delantero y saltó en él antes de que arrancáramos. Yo no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos y pasó algún tiempo antes de que él fuera capaz de controlarse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para hablar, — continué.

Recordé aquella noche, al menos lo que podía recordar.

— _Bella, algo malo ha pasado. La madre de Paul fue asesinada a principios de esta noche. Sospechamos que es un vampiro, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al hospital e inspeccionemos el cuerpo. Tengo que llevarte allá, donde podrás quedarte con los demás, mientras Sam y yo buscamos a Paul. Quédate allí. Los demás te protegerán. Tenemos que encontrar a Paul antes de que se mate. Está evidentemente molesto en este momento y no está para pensar con claridad, — terminó Jake, con tono sombrío pero firme._

Volví en mis sentidos antes de continuar. — El hermano de Jake, Paul, perdió a su madre en un ataque de vampiros. En ese momento, todos pensaron que su muerte estaba destinada a ser un mensaje de que los lobos eran ineficaces y no podían proteger a nadie. Comenzó una guerra total… una que los lobos a duras penas ganaron.

— Todos estábamos bajo resguardo. Nos quedábamos en grandes grupos; las esposas, novias, niños. La lucha se prolongó por al menos dos meses, antes de que los lobos consiguieran al último de ellos. No era un aquelarre grande; al final descubrimos que se trataba de dos aquelarres pequeños que buscaban pasar un buen rato. Repugnante, — terminé.

— Jake llegó a casa una noche, herido. Habían terminado con el último de ellos. La amenaza había pasado. No tenía ningún peligro mortal, pero tenía algunos cortes profundos. Él ya había comenzado a sanar, pero yo estaba inconsolable. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todas mis razones para aplazar el matrimonio eran ridículas. Casi lo había perdido y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Cuando estuvimos solos a la mañana siguiente, me puse de rodillas y le supliqué que me perdonara por aplazar las cosas. Entonces le pedí que se casara conmigo, — terminé mis pensamientos, mi voz mezclada con nostalgia.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí, en silencio, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de que no era la única que estaba en silencio. Miré hacia arriba, para ver que cada miembro de la familia tenía su mirada puesta en mí, cada par de ojos me miraba desconcertado e impaciente porque continuara.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención detenerme de esa forma. Recuerdos que creía olvidados a veces aparecen de la nada y se aferran a mí. De todos modos, Jake me miró como si no me hubiera escuchado correctamente, — volví a empezar.

— _Bella, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que acabas de decir? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión? Sé que no estás interesada en casarte en este momento. Sé que no funciono para tus padres, pero, ¿Por qué el cambio de idea? Por favor no me digas que es por lo que pasó anoche. Estoy como nuevo. Nunca he estado en ningún peligro real. Unos cuantos estúpidos chupasangres no son ningún problema para nosotros. Tú más que nadie, deberías saberlo ahora._

Me acordé de las palabras de Jacob esa noche, la mirada en sus ojos llenos de amor y ternura, tratando de ocultar su emoción ante lo que mis palabras significaban para nosotros dos.

— En ese momento, le dije que estaba dispuesta a casarme con él. Le dije que no era necesario esperar, que debíamos casarnos tan pronto como fuera posible. Había aplazado las cosas durante demasiado tiempo y no iba a perder más. ¡Él estaba tan feliz! Me levantó, con su brazo vendado y obviamente con dolor, me hizo girar alrededor de toda la habitación. Me bajó un momento, para recoger algo de su escritorio, — continué, antes de que mis ojos se encontraran con la expresión de Edward.

Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, su cuerpo inerte, con los ojos cerrados. Yo no podía soportar verlo con tanto dolor. Por un momento, mi frío corazón saltó. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Estaba molesto porque la historia, mi historia, se dirigía a mí amando a alguien más? Con la misma rapidez, supe que esa no podía ser la razón. Él no me quería. No importaba cual fuera la razón, no podía soportar verlo sufrir. A pesar de que no entendía su reacción, mi amor por él, un amor que nunca había terminado no permitiría que me sentara ahí y lo dejara sufrir.

— Edward, — me dirigí a él lentamente, — ¿estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado de nuevo? — terminé, temerosa y ansiosa por su respuesta.

— No, Bella. Sólo estaba tratando de concentrarme en todo lo que decías. Por favor, no dejes que te detenga. Sigue adelante y continúa con tu relato, — él me miró, su máscara de piedra estaba allí de nuevo.

Estaba confundida, pero viendo que teníamos un largo camino por delante, decidí seguir el consejo de Edward y continuar.

— Bueno, él cogió una pequeña caja de su escritorio; un anillo de compromiso. A continuación, se puso de rodillas y me propuso matrimonio. Fue rápido, pero muy dulce. Decidimos casarnos ese otoño, a pesar de que los dos aún estábamos en la escuela. Sería pequeño y nada extravagante. Sin embargo, decirle a Charlie y a Reneé era otra cosa.

Les conté que Charlie estaba entusiasmado por el compromiso. Reneé lucho con uñas y dientes. Ella no había visto a ninguno de los Black desde que dejó Forks y no podía verme casándome con alguien que no había terminado la universidad. Por no hablar de que yo aún estaba en la escuela y que consideraba tanto mi edad como la de Jacob una definitiva desventaja.

Tomó un serio convencimiento, hasta que finalmente me puse de pie y le expliqué que podía aceptar mi elección o no, pero que no cambiaría de opinión respecto a mi matrimonio con Jacob.

— Aún eres muy obstinada, Bella, — se rió Alice mientras que cada Cullen de la sala hacía una mueca o se reía de sus comentarios, sin duda recordando lo intensamente obstinada que era. Todos, menos Edward.

Continué. — Si, supongo que todavía lo soy. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

— Jake y yo nos casamos ese otoño. Invité a algunos de los amigos de la escuela, también estuvo la manada y, por supuesto mi pequeña familia. Charlie me entregó y Reneé y Phil vinieron de Florida. Ellos estuvieron felices al final. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Jake me ayudó a curarme y que yo estaría a salvo con él, que él se ocuparía de mí.

— Nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel y regresamos a nuestros horarios regulares el siguiente lunes. Escuela y trabajo eran nuestro horario. Nos mudamos a una casita en la reserva. Yo viajaba todos los días a la universidad local y trabajaba tiempo parcial. Jacob tomó una licencia en la escuela y centró toda su atención y energía en la tienda. Lo hizo muy bien. Sus hermanos Embry y Quil lo ayudaron. La gente de Forks y La Push tenía un alternativo de Dowling y el taller de Jake siempre estaba ocupado.

— Seguimos de la misma forma por un tiempo. Estando ocupados, el tiempo pasó volando. La actividad en la zona disminuyó, por lo que las patrullas no eran tan necesarias. Jake se iba sólo una noche a la semana.

— La manada y sus familias pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Bodas, cumpleaños, vacaciones, las esposas y las novias pasábamos gran parte del tiempo cocinando, afuera juntas, sentía como si tuviera un montón de hermanas con las cuales estar. Todos nos ayudábamos unos a otros en el servicio de niñeras, proyectos en el hogar o lo que surgiera, todo el mundo se ocupaba en ello. Éramos una gran familia y todos nos sentíamos conectados entre sí. Éramos fieramente protectores y lo primero era la lealtad, lo más importante en nuestras mentes. De eso es de lo que se trata la familia, especialmente para ellos.

Estaba llegando a la parte de la historia de la que no quería hablar, pero tenía que soltarlo. Ya que di parte de la información en la oficina. _¡Maldita sea! No quería que lo supieran todo, pero no había manera de evitarlo ahora._


	11. Grace

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 10:** **Grace**

 **BPOV**

Después de una breve pausa y de una respiración profunda, continué. — Parte de los requerimientos de mi educación era completar mi último semestre en la universidad como maestra. Fue durante ese semestre que me entere que estaba embarazada. Jacob estaba más allá de emocionado. Cada miembro de la manada venía a ayudarnos para prepararnos. Trabajamos en el pequeño dormitorio, convirtiéndolo en un hermoso cuarto para bebe.

— Yo quería saber el sexo del bebe, pero Jake no quería oír hablar sobre eso. Quería ser sorprendido y no había quien lo sacara de eso.

— Charlie estaba más allá de emocionado. Venia y me checaba a menudo. Compro juguetes para bebe y no podía esperar a que él bebe lo llamara "abuelo", aunque tuve que recordarle que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar. Ni siquiera le importo, y las sonrisas en su rostro eran más que suficientes para decirme lo feliz que estaba por Jake y por mí. Era maravilloso verlo. Él sentía que al fin iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a un niño crecer. No había tenido mucho tiempo conmigo y yo estaba realmente feliz de darle esa oportunidad.

— Reneé era otra historia. Ella finalmente se adaptó a que yo estuviera casada. Ella sabía que yo era feliz, pero cuando se enteró de lo del bebe, enloqueció. Vio mi vida y la vio como un eco de la suya y eso la hizo realmente infeliz. Decir que estaba decepcionada por nuestro anuncio era un eufemismo. Pero, yo estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad, casada y viviendo por mi cuenta; mas él bebe que ya estaba en camino, no podía discutir nuestra decisión.

— Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se acostumbró a la idea. Ella se ponía cada vez más y más emocionada, aunque prohibió que alguien la llamara "abuela". Todos nos reímos de eso. Mi mama siempre actuó más joven de su edad. Finalmente nos decidimos por "Mimi Renee" y ella parecía contenta con eso. Voló para venir a un baby shower que la manada organizo para mí y pensaba volver cuando él bebe naciera. Le encantaba ir de compras para él bebe, compraba ropa y juguetes, y me daba consejos todo el tiempo sobre cómo hacer esto y aquello.

— Pero mi embarazo no fue fácil. El doctor me dijo que mi tamaño y el nivel de estrés en la escuela lo hacían difícil. Tampoco ayudó mucho que yo estaba embarazada del bebe de un hombre lobo, aunque, por supuesto, no podíamos decirle al médico eso.

— Jake era tan sobreprotector. Él estaba constantemente observándome para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Él realmente quería que yo dejara la escuela, pero yo estaba tan cerca de graduarme, por lo que él y yo discutíamos al respecto. No podía dejar d lado algo que era tan importante para nuestros futuros. Finalmente acordamos que tomaría las cosas tan relajadamente como fuera posible mientras estuviera en el trabajo. Él parecía feliz con eso y pasábamos las noches hablando sobre él bebe y en como las cosas cambiarían una vez que él o ella llegara. Estábamos tan emocionados.

— Seguimos de la misma forma hasta que termine mis prácticas, graduándome y tomando los meses de verano libres. Jake no hizo ningún intento de ocultar su inmenso alivio. Salía del trabajo e iba impacientemente y directo a casa. Era tan atento y dulce. Él hacia cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz. Su pasatiempo era correr a altas horas de la noche y traer cualquier cosa que se me antojara. Nunca quise nada demasiado extraño, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por verme sonreír. Aún seguía preocupado por mí, sin embargo, antes del último mes de embarazo, el médico me puso en reposo absoluto en cama. Jake continuó trabajando porque tenía que hacerlo, por lo que las esposas de la manada venían y me visitaban todos los días.

— Yo había aceptado un trabajo en la escuela de la reserva y comenzaría ese otoño. Acordaron mantener mi puesto libre hasta que tuviera al bebe y tiempo para recuperarme antes de empezar. Una de las mejores cosas de ser una esposa de la manada era el nivel de respeto de los ancianos. Tomaron tantas decisiones relacionadas a la reserva y estaban más que dispuestos a saltarse algunas reglas con tal de garantizar que yo mantuviera mi empleo. Me sentí aliviada porque al menos tenía un trabajo que me esperaba y que podría ayudarnos con el financiamiento de la casa y la familia, no que Jake siempre se preocupara por eso.

— Entre en parto a mediados de agosto. Jake se apresuró a llevarme al hospital y después de casi 20 horas de contracciones, se vieron obligados a llevarme a cesárea. Aunque tenía la epidural, nunca había estado tan incómoda. Charlie llegó al hospital y se negó a irse, aunque todos sabíamos que estaríamos allí por un largo tiempo. Ella era un bebe obstinado. Ella venia de nalgas y el medico trato de hacerla girar dos veces antes de decidir que la única opción era la cirugía. Jake estaba loco de preocupación, aunque los médicos intentaron convencerlo de que era algo de rutina.

— Me llevaron al área quirúrgica del hospital. Aún estaba bajo los efectos de la epidural, así que mientras me preparaba para la cirugía, Jake se metía dentro de batas quirúrgicas para estar allí conmigo. Por primera vez, sentí temor, temor real. ¿Qué si algo sale mal? ¿Y si él bebe no lo logra? Nunca antes había sentido tal sobrecarga de emociones en mis sentidos, aunque mi subconsciente culpaba a la lluvia de hormonas que atravesaba mi sistema. Podía sentir las lágrimas empezar a llenar mis ojos y los primeros atisbos de pánico comenzaron a notarse.

— No fue sino hasta que Jake entro a la sala de operaciones que sentí que todo esto iba a salir bien. Él me sonrió, la esquina de sus ojos se arrugo con esa sonrisa, ya que el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por una estúpida mascara. Tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Me sentí tan segura y lista para, finalmente, conocer a nuestro hijo.

— El médico y los enfermeros me hablaron durante el procedimiento y pude sentir el ligero tirón del bisturí al abrirse paso a través de mi piel. Podía oler la sangre y el olor comenzaba a debilitarme, pero Jake se inclinó más cerca de mí, dispuesto a que me centrara en su rostro, en sus ojos. Pude ver tanto amor y confianza emanando de él. Me concentre solo en sus bellos ojos, mientras él me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, lo mucho que me amaba y la increíble madre que seria. Me beso las mejillas, los labios, la frente, al mismo tiempo que me decía que todo estaría bien, que me amaba y que todo esto iba a funcionar. Su mirada no me abandono mientras esperábamos impacientemente por escuchar el primer grito de nuestro hijo, para hacernos saber que él o ella estaba bien.

— El doctor me dijo que él bebe estaba fuera y antes de que lo supiéramos, escuche ese pequeño sollozo, seguido de un grito estridente. El medico se rio y nos dijo… teníamos una hermosa niña. Me sorprendió. Ambos nos sorprendimos. Estábamos seguros de que sería un niño, incluso si nunca hablamos mucho de ello. El hecho de que el doctor nos dijera que teníamos una niña nos tomó algo de tiempo de entender. Jake dejó escapar un suave silbido antes de hablarme.

— _Bueno, eso es simplemente genial. Ahora voy a tener que llevar un bate de béisbol en la mano para espantar a cualquier niño que crea que es lo suficientemente bueno para mi niña. ¿Mi niña? Nuestra niña. ¡Bells, tenemos una beba! Muñecas y vestidos rosas y coletas de caballo… ¿puedes creerlo?_

— Yo no lo podía creer. Y sentía como si las enfermeras se estuvieran tomando la eternidad para limpiarla lo suficiente y verla por primera vez. Jake miro por encima de la sabana y una vez que la mirada de horror dejo sus ojos, — me reí entre dientes por un momento, recordando la escena, — me di cuenta de que él podía verla. Nunca había visto sus ojos suavizarse así antes. No podía ver muy bien desde mi posición, pero pude verlo levantando sus brazos y me di cuenta de que ellos probablemente se la estaban entregando a él. La trajo hasta mí y me la puso en el pecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera besar la parte superior de su cabeza y disfrutara de su maravilloso perfume. Podía sentir las lágrimas que habían llenado mis ojos finalmente cayendo por mis mejillas y humedeciendo mi cabello. Nunca supe que algo tan pequeño podría hacerte sentir… — mi voz se apagó y me tomo un minuto continuar.

— Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, por lo que Jake la tomo en sus enormes y fuertes manos. Ella se veía tan pequeña en sus brazos; él derramo algunas lágrimas mientras besaba su pequeña frente. Ella se calló al instante, estoy segura que por el calor de su tacto y la suavidad de sus acciones. No habíamos discutido sobre los nombres, pero de acuerdo a su tradición familiar de tomar nombres de la Biblia, rápidamente optamos por Grace. Grace Alice Black.

No me di cuenta en ese momento que mientras iba contando esta historia, mi mirada nunca salió del suelo, si era por no ser capaz o por no querer buscar la mirada de los Cullen, no estaba segura. Asimismo, no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hablar por algún tiempo. Cuando detecte un movimiento, mire hacia arriba, para ver que Rosalie se había puesto de pie y se me estaba acercando, con solo algunos pasos entre nosotros.

— Bella, ¿tenías una hija? — pregunto, su tono incrédulo y un poco condescendiente, con una mirada en su cara que yo no podía descifrar, pero pude ver el destello de envidia en sus sorprendentes ojos color ámbar. Su voz era calmada y tranquila, pero yo no había pasado por alto la implicación de su actitud.

En ese momento, salte de mi asiento, incapaz de controlar mis emociones por más tiempo, mientras una ola de rabia se hacía cargo de todo. — _¡TENGO UNA HIJA!_ — le grite, un profundo gruñido se construyó en mi pecho, el cual no luche por suprimir. — ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a decirme tal cosa? ¡Simplemente porque no puedo estar con ella, solo porque ella está muy lejos de mí, solo porque ella _no_ tiene absolutamente una idea de quién soy, — me ahogue en el llanto de mi garganta, — no significa que no sea su madre! Ella es _mía_ y nada puede cambiar eso. ¡Nada! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? — termine empujándola rudamente fuera de mi camino, mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Ya había tenido suficiente. Me iba y nadie me iba a parar. Lo que sea que haya comenzado esta noche para nosotros, yo había decidido que había _terminado._

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen se levantó mientras yo iba a la puerta. No pude llegar a la puerta con suficiente rapidez, aunque luche contra la necesidad de usar mi mayor velocidad para escapar. Si no tenía nada más, aún tenía mi orgullo.

Entonces lo sentí. Una mano tomo gentilmente la mía, tratando de detenerme. Antes de que pudiera argumentar, Edward me había envuelto en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con fuerza, negándose a dejarme ir. Comencé a luchar hasta que me di cuenta de que era inútil. Yo no tenía con que luchar dentro de mí. Colapse en su pecho, aun luchando con combatir los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi pecho, los cuales sabía que podrían ofrecer un pequeño consuelo o liberarme de la intensa agonía que sentía cuando pensaba en Grace. Mi hija, mi hermosa bebe que había perdido. Ella aún estaba en La Push con su padre, pero yo había sido violentamente arrancada de su vida. Aunque me obligue a mí misma a hacerlo para sobrevivir el día a día. Incluso con el dolor, hacia mi pequeña existencia un poco más soportable. Medite sobre esto solo por un momento en lugar de derrumbarme, me permití disfrutar de la comodidad que él me ofrecía, incluso si él no sentía nada más que lastima por mí en ese momento.

Ya no sentía frio o duro. Su cuerpo se sentía como el mío ahora. Se sentía casi caliente al tacto y su piel era suave y acogedora. Mi cabeza se inclinó sobre su pecho, mi cuerpo cedió a la comodidad que me ofrecía. Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, manteniéndome cerca de él. Su mejilla toco la parte superior de mi cabeza, mientras me mecía suavemente hacia adelante y atrás. Podía sentir los sollozos viniendo, aunque luche contra el mismo infierno por mantenerlos. Tantos recuerdos de él abrazándome así empezaron a llegar de nuevo a mí, haciendo mucho más difícil el que estuviéramos juntos. El hecho de que él me sostuviera lo hacía más acogedor. El cielo y el infierno a la vez…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Él me sintió estremecer y me apreté con aun más fuerza. Su olor era insoportable, pero me empezó a ofrecer el confort que no esperaba. Recordé tantas veces en que había respirado su aroma como humana, lo dejé quedarse, sabiendo que más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, iba a pagar por ese recuerdo. Me relaje en su cuerpo, permitiéndome sentir la comodidad que me estaba ofreciendo, algo de alivio a mi dolor, independientemente del porque lo hacía. Lidiaría con el dolor que llegaría más tarde, pero por este momento, sabía que necesitaba esto. Lo había necesitado durante demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente, sin preocuparme por el precio, aspire su delicioso aroma, llenando mis pulmones, memorizando todas las sensaciones que provocaban sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí. Yo había sido abrazada por los estudiantes, les había dado la mano a los colegas, pero me había negado a este tipo de contacto íntimo durante años. No había sentido un toque así durante tanto tiempo y aunque se sentía maravilloso sabía que no podía continuar.

Gentilmente me aparte de él, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba segura de que no tenían otra cosa que pena, por lo que yo había estado allí solo para verlo, y después de la noche que había tenido, la pena me haría caer completamente aparte. Me quede allí, mirando mis pies, sin saber qué hacer, cuando ella me hablo. Me impacto cuando la vi.

 _Rosalie lucia devastada._

— Bella, lo siento tanto. Nunca quise ofenderte. Simplemente no puedo creer que lo tuviste todo. Tenías _todo. Todo_ por lo que yo daría mi inmortalidad. Tuviste una vida humana normal. Un marido que te amaba. La casa y tu propio bebe; una niña. Tenías todo lo que deberías haber tenido, lo que todos nosotros deberíamos haber tenido. Simplemente no puedo creer que esto te pasara a ti. No puedo creer que la perdiste, perdiste tu vida. Nunca quise… tu siempre serás la madre de esa niña. Por favor, perdóname. Oh mi… ¿Qué he hecho? Nunca quise que nada de esto te hiriera. — dijo antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que era su turno de huir de la habitación.

Emmett la tomó de la cintura antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, poniéndola e la jaula de sus brazos. Ella comenzó a llorar; calmados sollozos sin lágrimas. La mire, siendo sostenida por Emmett con tanta fuerza, él trataba de consolarla y yo me daba cuenta de que había entendido mal sus palabras, sus acciones. Ella y yo nunca habíamos sido amigas, pero en ese momento, mi entendimiento de Rosalie se solidifico. Aquí había tenido todo lo que ella quería, pero en una fatídica noche, había perdido todo.

 _Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener nada de eso._

— Rosalie, lamento mucho haberte gritado de esa manera. Eso fue… imperdonable. Hablar de Grace, — mi voz se quebró de nuevo, — es un tema delicado para mí, uno del que nunca hablo y sacarlo con ustedes… realmente lo siento. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estresante. Mi vida ha transcurrido en una secuencia aburrida, monótona… y, a partir de una sencilla e inesperada reunión… todo está completamente al revés. Por favor, perdóname. Nunca quise herirte, ¿por favor? — le rogué, tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado.

Y con eso, Rosalie salió de los fuertes brazos de Emmett y se lanzó hacia mí, esta vez me abrazo con fuerza, negándose a irse.


	12. Tour

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 11: Tour**

 **BPOV**

Me quedé allí por unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, mis brazos colgaban a mis lados. Cada individuo en la sala quedó en silencio; estoy segura que estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían frente a ellos. Pude ver a Emmett en mi línea de visión y él me miraba asombrado, positivamente. En todo el tiempo que había pasado con Rose, ella nunca me había dicho demasiado. Incluso si añadías cada palabra que ella me había dicho, no creo que eso ascendiera al torrente de palabras que ella dijo hace unos minutos.

Finalmente, la abracé, aún insegura de qué hacer. Por fin me soltó, mirándome a los ojos con un rayo de dolor, uno que también tenía tristeza y una nueva comprensión. Le sonreí, sintiendo que finalmente habíamos encontrado ese puente que nos había separado durante tanto tiempo.

Carlisle habló en ese momento; — Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Estoy seguro de que a Bella podría serle útil, igual que al resto de nosotros. Bella, ¿eso estaría bien contigo? — me miró, con su brillante sonrisa, luciendo como si lo que acababa de presenciar fuera algo parecido a un milagro de navidad.

— Un descanso estaría bien, Carlisle. — Me complació que alguien más rompiera el obvio silencio que se había hecho cargo de la sala de los Cullen. Me volví hacia la encantadora esposa de Carlisle. — Esme, me encantaría conocer la casa, estaría bien ahora, — le dirigí una mirada de gusto, en busca de romper la tensión del lugar.

— Eso sería genial, querida. Ven, sígueme, — me indicó, mientras comenzó a salir de la sala.

— Bella, ¿puedo unirme contigo y con Esme? — preguntó Alice, apareciendo al instante a mi lado.

Al no tener mucho contacto con nuestra especie, la velocidad de su movimiento me desconcertó. Ser tan parte del mundo humano como yo, hacía que rara vez usara mis capacidades de vampiro. Con el fin de encajar y pasar desapercibida, era importante usar esas habilidades sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario y sólo cuando estaba segura de que nadie me veía.

Le sonreí con gusto. — Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. Vamos. Esme está esperando, — le dije mientras caminaba por la dirección que Esme acababa de dejar segundos antes.

— Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿O debo esperar hasta que empecemos de nuevo? — ella me miró, con el salvaje entusiasmo en sus ojos, tomando mi mano para detenerme. Me volví hacia ella.

— Vamos. ¿Qué hay en tu mente?

— Dijiste que llamaste a tu hija Grace Alice. ¿Por qué Alice? — murmuró, sus ojos se habían desplazado al suelo mientras hablaba, su voz era suave y vacilante.

No pude evitar mi sonrisa. — Tú _debes_ saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. Cuando ella nació, nosotros realmente pensábamos que íbamos a tener un niño y había un montón de nombres de niño apropiados para él. Cuando surgió como una niña, pensamos en su primer nombre juntos, y tu nombre fue sólo una especie de adjunto al nombre. Jacob quería hacerme feliz, así que rápidamente lo aprobó y eso es todo, — la miré, sonriendo con gusto. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón creciera cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad de la decisión que tome y eso la golpeó.

— ¿La nombraste por mí? Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, ella tiene el pelo negro, igual que tú. Y ella es alguien que me importa mucho, igual que tú, — le dije con una pequeña risa, preparándome a mí misma antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre mí o me abrazara imprudentemente.

En su lugar, me sorprendió su respuesta. Ella se quedó en silencio, con los ojos llenos de emociones que me fueron difíciles descifrar. En un momento se miraba sorprendida; solemne al siguiente. Las emociones continuaron pasando a través de sus ojos tan rápido, que no pude mantenerles el ritmo. Me conformé con ser paciente y esperar a que ella respondiera. Al parecer, ella estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Parecía realmente _fascinada_ por el giro de los acontecimientos.

— Pero, Bella, sé que te lastime cuando… cuando nos fuimos. ¿Cómo puedes estar herida de esa forma y aun así llamar a tu hija como yo? — preguntó, regresando su mirada al suelo.

Con eso, puse mis manos en sus hombros, y con un movimiento suave la obligué a que me mirara. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi amiga sufriera más por algo que pasó hace años. Su dolor era intolerable y, por mi parte, no la dejaría sufrir más. Aún seguía sin entender lo que pasó hace tantos años, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aferrarme a eso con tanta resolución. Ya no tenía ningún sentido.

— Alice, por favor, deja de culparte a ti misma. Supongo que una de las principales razones de ponerle a Grace tu nombre era aferrarme a ti de alguna manera. Tú y Jasper hicieron tanto para ayudarme, para protegerme. Fuiste la primera en aceptarme en tu familia, después de… Edward; — Traté de no hacer una mueca de dolor, pero fue en vano, aun así, continué, — y siempre me trataste como una amiga. También me usaste como tu propia muñeca tamaño real durante el baile de graduación, pero no voy a poner eso en tu contra.

Las dos nos reímos antes de seguir. — Por favor, deja eso a un lado. Lo único que importa es el aquí y ahora. ¿Podemos simplemente empezar de nuevo? — Empecé y después me di cuenta de que podría haberme adelantado a los hechos. — Quiero decir, si eso es… lo que quieres. Si esto es una cosa de una sola vez lo entiendo perfectamente, — y mi corazón empezó a doler pensando en que esta noche podría ser así, — pero, por favor, detén ya la culpa. Créeme, no vale la pena. — Le sonreí, dispuesta a entender.

Como si fuera el momento justo, Alice me abrazó con fuerza y me besó ambas mejillas. Su sonrisa era brillante y justo en ese momento sentí una oleada de alegría en el ambiente. Volteé a ver a Jasper, había una extraña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba con cariño a su esposa. El descanso estaba haciéndole a cada uno un mundo mejor. Medité esos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que tenía a Esme esperándome mientras ella trataba de enseñarme la casa.

— Oh, Bella, — me llamó la voz musical de Alice, — esto _no_ va a ser cosa de una sola vez. Tengo a mi mejor amiga de regreso y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla ir esta vez. No me importa lo que cualquier otro diga o haga.

Alice y yo dejamos las escaleras, encontramos a Esme esperando pacientemente por nosotras en la cima. — Pensé que ustedes dos necesitaban un momento a solas. Espero que no te parezca grosero Bella, — comenzó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, — pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre tú y Alice sobre tu hija. Fue muy dulce de tu parte ponerle Alice. ¿Tienes alguna foto? — terminó con sus ojos aún agradables y brillantes.

Entonces fruncí el ceño. Nunca llevaba las imágenes de Grace conmigo. Después de lo que había sucedido, pensé que era demasiado peligroso. Y, además, todo lo que necesitaba era cerrar mis ojos y ver su brillante sonrisa, escuchar su musical risa, ver la mirada en su pequeño y precioso rostro.

— Esme, no tengo fotos conmigo. Por razones que puedo explicar más adelante, no tengo ninguna fotografía actual de ella. Se los explicaré pronto, lo prometo.

— Bueno, querida, ¿Cómo luce? Debe ser hermosa, al igual que su madre, — respondió Esme, con un poco de confusión en sus ojos.

— Bueno, ella es del color de Jacob. Una piel rojiza hermosa, el cabello negro y brillante, recto como una flecha. Pero, todo el mundo dice que se ve igual a mí. También tiene mis ojos marrones, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Charlie se sorprendió la primera vez que la vio, — recordé, volviendo a ese maravilloso día en el que ella nació.

— _Bella, ella luce igual a ti cuando eras bebe. Por supuesto, no es albina, pero con toda esa sangre Quileute corriendo por sus venas, es natural que tomara el color de Jake. ¡Pero mírala! Es tu viva imagen. ¡Espera a que Reneé la vea!_

Me desconcentré de nuevo, sintiéndome un poco nostálgica. Cuando los recuerdos corrían a través de mí, a veces se volvían un poco abrumadores. Pero este recuerdo era maravilloso. Todavía podía ver la gran sonrisa de Charlie mientras sostenía a su único nieto en brazos, la cara de pura felicidad abarcó todos los rincones de su rostro que mostraban su edad, haciéndolo lucir joven de nuevo.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? — preguntó Alice, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

— Cumplió seis el mes pasado, — le respondí en voz baja, con el nudo de mi garganta comenzando a crecer.

Alice debe haberse dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de romperme de nuevo y se apresuró a iniciar el recorrido por la casa, lo que me distrajo de los pensamientos e imágenes que estaban empezando a llenar a mi mente.

Esme comenzó la gira de su hogar con el estudio de Carlisle. Se parecía mucho al que había en Forks, las paredes cubiertas de libros y un escritorio de un aspecto impresionante en el centro. Podía verlo allí, leyendo los inmensos volúmenes de revistas médicas, llenándose de nueva información, continuamente añadiéndola a su ya vasto volumen de conocimientos.

Esme me mostró rápidamente la suite que compartían. Estaba junto al estudio de Carlisle y era enorme, ya que ocupaba la mitad del segundo piso de la masiva casa.

Continuamos con el recorrido, cuando apareció Rosalie. Ella me sonrió tímidamente, le regresé la expresión. Me señaló la habitación que compartía con Emmett antes de dirigirse a mí directamente.

— ¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación, Bella? Sé que a Emmett no le importará, — me preguntó alegremente.

— Eso sería realmente genial, Rosalie, siempre y cuando estés segura de que a Emmett no le importa. No quiero entrometerme, — terminé antes de escuchar un vozarrón desde la primera planta.

— ¡Adelante, Bella! Pero, Rose dejó todo ese desorden, ¡no yo! — terminó la voz de Emmett, seguida de una estruendosa risa.

— Emmett, no digas esas cosas. No podía decidir qué ropa usar, — le respondió.

— Rosalie, no te preocupes por cualquier desorden. Deberías ver mi oficina. Eso sí que es puro caos, — intervine, tratando de mantener encendido el estado de ánimo.

Ella me indicó su habitación y la de su marido, que estaba al otro lado de la suite de Esme y Carlisle. Abrió la puerta y me dio la bienvenida al interior. Las enormes ventanas cubrían toda una pared, cubiertas por bellas cortinas de seda color rojo profundo. Una enorme chimenea de piedra oscura, al igual que las ventanas, ocupaba la mayor parte de otra pared.

Una gran cama de cuatro postes estaba en el centro de la habitación, con una hermosa gasa de color marfil extendiéndose desde las cuatro esquinas, algo común con los pisos de madera es que estaban cubiertos por una alfombra del mismo color, similar a la del primer piso. Las enormes almohadas claras y ricas en color marfil cubrían la cama con su mullido atractivo. La cama debía ser King size, estaba segura de que nada más aguantaría a Emmett. Y hablando del hombre que vivía en la habitación, me di cuenta del enorme televisor de pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared, una adición que debe haber sido su idea. Varios grandes espejos estaban por todo el lugar, sin duda, para el uso de Rosalie.

Había un enorme sofá al extremo de la cama que coordinaba con los colores de la habitación. Una gran pila de ropa de diseño exquisito, toda de mujer, estaba acomodada en una enorme pila, parecía haber sido abandonada allí en la noche. Rosalie agarró de forma rápida y con gracia la ropa antes de depositarla en una cómoda del inmenso guardarropa, el cual estaba lleno de ropa impresionantemente cara, con la intención de mejorar la inconmensurable belleza que estaba a mi lado. Ella me mostró el hermoso cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación, tenía una gran ducha, modernizada con difusores por todos los ángulos posibles en un espacio que podría haber tenido a toda la familia a la vez, por supuesto, no que supusiera que pasara.

Alrededor de toda la habitación, había fotos de Emmett y Rosalie esparcidas, en mesas, cajones y paredes, las cuales mostraban una pareja muy enamorada. Me dolió un poco mirarlas, pero la adoración y la lealtad que se veía a través de ellas era imposible de perder. Me concentré más en ellas y me di cuenta de que varias eran de sus bodas, las innumerables ocasiones durante todos los años que habían estado juntos en que decidieron casarse. Todas se desprendían de diferentes épocas, los vestuarios y los peinados de la familia cambiaban en cada fotografía. Una gran familia feliz… el agujero de mi pecho comenzó a doler de nuevo.

Teniendo en cuenta los avances que había tenido esta noche, no iba a echarlo a perder. — Rosalie, su habitación es simplemente hermosa. Tan romántica. Tú y Emmett deben estar muy cómodos aquí, — comencé antes de que otra voz llegara desde abajo.

— ¡Bella, _no_ tienes idea de lo cómodos que estuvimos allí! ¡Justo esta misma mañana! — comenzó antes de que Rosalie lo interrumpiera.

— Emmett, estás en muchos problemas, — replicó Rose, antes de darme una sonrisa de disculpa y corriera para "corregir" a su marido.

Alice, Esme y yo dejamos su cuarto y continuamos con el recorrido, acercándonos a la habitación de Alice. Alice y Jasper compartían una habitación, ya que estaban casados, pero todo mundo se refería a su habitación como propia, sin compañía. Pronto me di cuenta de porque…

Alice abrió la puerta de su habitación, brillante y acogedora. "Su" habitación era de la misma configuración de la de Rosalie y Emmett, aunque a la inversa. Las mismas ventanas, chimenea, vestidor y cuarto de baño; pero allí es donde las similitudes terminaban.

En el centro de la habitación también había una cama extra grande, pero estaba cubierta de ropa de cama de un hermoso color lavanda, seda de la más cara se vislumbraba por allí. Las grandes ventanas cubrían una pared entera, tal como en la habitación de Rose y Emmett, pero las cortinas que las cubrían eran de una hermosa tela de gasa, que coincidía con el color pálido de la ropa de cama.

Lo que era tan intensa e increíblemente impresionante sobre la habitación de Alice era que cada centímetro cuadrado del espacio en la pared estaba cubierto por dibujos, páginas arrancadas de revistas, listas de inconmensurables ideas para cada cosa imaginable… bueno, cualquier cosa. La cantidad de libros y papel dispersos por el gran espacio era realmente abrumadora, pero mostraba a la verdadera Alice. Lo más impresionante era que parecía tener un orden para la enorme cantidad de parafernalia que cubría cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar, salvo la cama.

Alice tomó mi mano y me mostró el hermoso vestidor que estaba lleno de hermosa ropa, mucha de ella aún con las etiquetas. Era obvio que ella controlaba mucho más el armario de Jasper, lo cual no me sorprendió. Era obvio que Jasper haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Alice, incluso vivir en la trampa de fuego de un dormitorio.

Su cuarto de baño era muy parecido al de Emmett y Rosalie, a pesar de que el tema de la lavanda también estaba allí. Esta suite entera gritaba Alice, lo que me puso una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Exactamente por qué sonríes? — susurró mi amiga, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

— Bueno, pensé que mi oficina en casa era un desastre, ¡pero definitivamente no puedo compararlo con esto! — le respondí, riendo entre dientes.

— Bueno, hay una razón para todo esto. Tengo que estar preparada para todo, ¿no? — respondió.

Me reí de mi amiga. Esta noche, la risa había estado en gran parte de las cosas, la cual había estado fuera de mí en los últimos tiempos. Claro, me reía con los estudiantes. Pero reír con los que realmente conocía, con los que eran como yo ahora… bueno, eso nunca sucedió. Al darme cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, las preguntas comenzaron. _¿Y ahora qué? Alice dijo que no me dejaría ir, pero, ¿Qué hay sobre los demás? ¿Dónde íbamos a parar esta noche?_ Sabía que quería estar en contacto para poder verlos, pero no iba a obligar a nadie. ¿Cómo iba esto tan siquiera a funcionar? Y, entonces mezclar a Edward en esto… no sabía que esperar. Tendría que tratar de arreglar todo esto cuando estuviera sola, más adelante.

Alice y Esme salieron de la habitación y seguí sus pasos al descender las escaleras, antes de que Esme hablara de nuevo. — El tercer piso es de Edward. El sótano es donde tenemos la sala familiar, así como almacenamiento adicional. Jasper tiene su propio estudio allí también. ¿Quieres verlo?

De la nada, apareció Edward. Por primera vez desde que comenzó la tarde, brilló con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida hacia nosotras tres, su atención se fijó en mí antes de hablar. — Esme, estoy seguro de que a Bella le gustaría ver toda la casa. — Hablo con su "madre", antes de mirarme de nuevo y continuar, — Bella, ¿te gustaría ver mi cuarto? Estas casas viejas utilizaban la tercera planta para tener un salón de baile y entretenimiento. Fui lo suficientemente afortunado de que mis hermanos me dejaran tenerlo. ¿Quieres verlo antes de continuar?

Pasó. Estaba casi tan cerca de mí como lo había estado cuando me tenía. _Definitivamente me gustaría imaginarme eso, ¡cuando tuviera un minuto!_ El olor de su aliento me golpeó con tal intensidad que me deslumbró por completo. No podía pensar, y mucho menos juntar una oración coherente y responder. _¿Tienes que estar bromeando? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora? ¿Cómo le hacía para mantener ese efecto en mí? ¿Con quién estaba jugando? Él siempre tendría ese efecto en mí. Genial, otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de cosas embarazosas de Bella…_

La sonrisa de Edward comenzó a desaparecer, antes de que se apresurara a añadir con un tono forzoso; — Bueno, eso está bien. Podemos volver abajo, donde el resto de la familia está esperando, — dijo antes de detenerse.

— Edward, lo siento. Me gustaría mucho ver… tu habitación, no estaba tratando de ser ruda ni nada. No quise quedarme callada, pero mi mente está hasta el tope esta noche, — le respondí, antes de que me diera cuenta de que Esme y Alice se alejaban. _Oh no. No hay manera de que vaya allí y esté a solas con Edward._

Extendí la mano y me agarré del brazo de Alice, deteniéndola en seco, antes de dirigirme a ella. — Alice, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Alice lució un poco sorprendida y miró a su hermano antes de volverse hacía mí. — Bella, tengo que ir a hablar con Jasper por sólo un minuto. Puedo regresar y unirme a ustedes dos cuando haya acabado.

— Jasper puede esperar durante unos minutos más. Además, lo ves todos los días. Sin duda, puedes quedarte conmigo por tan sólo unos minutos, ¿no? — le supliqué, buscando desesperadamente el no ser abandonada y quedarme a solas con su hermano.

— Alice, si eso es lo que Bella quiere, entonces únete a nosotros, — Edward miró a su hermana, con sus ojos cálidos, pero cautelosos.

— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón; ambos la tienen. Te seguimos Edward. — respondió ella, luciendo un poco cautelosa.

La máscara de piedra de Edward había regresado, aunque me pareció ver un poco de molestia alrededor de sus ojos por un segundo antes de que hubiera desaparecido. El dirigió el camino hasta el último conjunto de escalones, antes de salir y encontrarse con la puerta de su habitación, pintada del mismo color tranquilizador que el resto de la casa. La abrió, dejando salir un poco la luz antes de volver y señalarme que entrara primero. Di un paso a través del marco de la puerta y tomé nota de su habitación.

Era muy parecida a la de Forks, y, sin embargo, muy diferente. El techo alto se elevaba en diferentes ángulos, para seguir el flujo natural de la línea del techo. Los mismos claros marfiles y blancos pintados en las superficies de yeso. Dos grandes chimeneas, hechas con piedra natural como la de los otros pisos, flanqueadas por una enorme pared, que parecía tener un montón de usos.

Los hermosos pisos de madera pulidos estaban cubiertos en diferentes aéreas con hermosas alfombras de color azul oscuro, gruesas y lujosas, similares a las que había en su habitación en Forks. Él tenía un gran sofá de cuero marrón en el centro de la sala, a través del cual había libros esparcidos, así como almohadas azules oscuro que hacían juego con las alfombras esparcidas a lo largo del sofá.

A lo largo del muro oriental, estaba su famosa colección de CD, organizada en hermosos estantes, junto con un equipo de música moderno. Altavoces pequeños y discretos fueron colocados alrededor de la habitación, que estoy segura que le daba a la persona que lo escuchaba la idea de que estaba en un concierto, con música en vivo.

No había cama, así como no la había habido en Forks. Me fijé en las ventanas que cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes, tenían enormes persianas de madera que funcionaban también como cubiertas. Sin embargo, el foco de la habitación era el enorme piano de cola, con un acabado de caoba oscura que ocupaba toda una esquina de la habitación. El piano estaba cerrado, a diferencia del de Forks, que parecía siempre estar abierto

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó, mientras su voz me traía de nuevo al ahora.

— Bueno, ciertamente parece cómoda. Creo que la habitación es más grande que toda mi casa, — añadí con una sonrisa. ¡El lugar era enorme!

Su mirada no salía de mi cara, comenzaba a sentirme incómoda. Por qué razón, ni idea, pero antes de que pudiera pasar más tiempo navegando en mis pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el piano, levantó la tapa y se sentó en el banco. Alice me agarró la mano y me condujo hasta el hermoso instrumento con una amplia sonrisa.

Edward se quedó mirando las teclas por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos, y mover los dedos para comenzar a tocar. Los hilos que seguía la hermosa música volaban por toda la habitación, tan preciosos, tan reconfortantes. Inmediatamente reconocí la canción que Edward había escrito para Esme, tan dulce e inspiradora. Los ojos de Edward nunca se abrieron mientras él seguía tocando. Terminó, luego abrió los ojos, mientras los tres nos dábamos cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos en la habitación.

— Edward, eso fue hermoso. Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamó Esme, la expresión de su rostro era casi ilegible. Llegué a la cuenta de que era alegría y… ¿confusión? El resto de la familia parecía un poco sorprendida, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Esme, que caminaba al interior de la habitación. Esta noche seguía estando llena de confusión, pero lo atribuí al nivel de estrés.

Edward comenzó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez una pieza diferente, una que no conocía. Las inquietantes notas hacían que mi frío corazón se agitara y me acordé de todas las veces que había tocado su música para mí. Mis pensamientos volaron de nuevo a la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando Edward y Alice me habían dado un CD de Edward tocando el piano, incluyendo mi nana. Nunca me permití escuchar esa música en mi mente. Nunca. Primeramente, cuando se fueron, no podía soportar escuchar ningún tipo de música, pero Jake me había ayudado lentamente a resolver eso conmigo misma. Ahora, casi siempre estaba escuchando música, mientras hacía cualquier cosa. Pero, evitaba cuidadosamente cualquier tipo de piezas que sabía me traerían recuerdos dolorosos, que podrían pesar en la actualidad, al parecer, el agujero doloroso de mi pecho estaba cada vez más presente.

Edward terminó y nos miró a todos, antes de establecer su mirada en mí. — ¿Te gustaría escuchar otra cosa? — preguntó, sus cejas se alzaron junto con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno, me encantaría escuchar más pero tal vez deberíamos volver a nuestro tema inicial. Mi tiempo, desafortunadamente no es ilimitado. — No fue divertido ser la aguafiestas, pero aún había mucho que discutir y aún tenía trabajo por la mañana.

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. — Deberíamos volver abajo. Bella está siendo muy amable al compartir estas cosas con nosotros y tenemos que tomar conciencia de sus limitaciones de tiempo.

Y con eso, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la planta principal de la casa.


	13. Tormento y consuelo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 12: Tormento y consuelo.**

 **EPOV**

Me quede allí sentado mientras la escuchaba hablar de Jacob Black. Ella lo describió como un contraste directo de lo que yo había sido para ella. Mi cuerpo frío y duro era conscientemente diferente a como ella lo describía a él.

— _Él era como mi sol, mi calor_.

La vida de Bella había tomado el curso que debería haber tenido, si yo nunca hubiera estado en Forks. Si yo nunca la hubiera conocido, o, al menos, dejado sola. Sucedió exactamente como yo había esperado que pasara; mientras, las palabras que le había dicho ese horrible día en el bosque, volvían a atormentarme.

— _Será como si nunca hubiera existido._

Ella aceptó a Jacob, a quien ahora sabía era mi enemigo. Un hombre lobo. Un perro. Un perro callejero. Él había sanado a Bella, la había ayudado a recuperarse del daño extremo que yo había causado en ella. Él había puesto a mi preciosa Bella de vuelta, y ella, a cambio, se había enamorado de él. Y entonces lo oí…

— _Al final de mi primer año de universidad, Jake me pidió que me casara con él._

De inmediato salté de mi asiento, no podía ni quería oír más. Mi amor, mi vida, _mi compañera_ , permitiendo que otro hombre la _amara_ y correspondiendo a ese amor. Lo que es peor, mi enemigo natural, tenía no sólo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, sino la audacia de pedir su mano en matrimonio; era demasiado.

Había pensado en pedírselo tantas veces, sabiendo, sin embargo, que, debido nuestras diferencias, ella siendo humana y yo… no, harían la situación imposible, aunque yo lo anhelaba. Incluso lo expliqué ese día en el prado cuando Bella me preguntó si el matrimonio sería una posibilidad para nosotros en el futuro. Ella parecía contenta cuando sutilmente le dije "no", ella aceptó eso. Bella no entendía, ni yo podía explicarle en ese momento, la idea de cómo aman los de nuestra especie. Que el amor que sentimos, una vez que lo encontramos, es irrompible e imparable. Amamos a ese ser con todo lo que tenemos y si ese amor se va o se rompe, se rompe una parte inmensa de nosotros mismos con la suya.

Me dirigí a la puerta, listo para correr, cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett me había detenido justo allí. De sus pensamientos, supe que Jasper había bloqueado la otra salida de la habitación y que fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que la familia comenzara a agredirme con sus pensamientos, aunque Bella no sabía lo que decían. Mis vías de evacuación se habían ido y el ataque mental que venía era inevitable, tanto como justificado.

 _"Edward, por favor no te vayas",_ declaró Esme.

" _Hermano, tú te buscaste esto. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Tienes que escucharla",_ dijo Emmett con calma, mientras sus músculos seguían flexionados para frenarme si era necesario.

" _¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que no la dejaras. No fue la decisión correcta ni para ti ni para Bella, y éste es el resultado de esa elección. Nada de esto debería ser una sorpresa para ti",_ gritó Alice, haciéndome temblar internamente.

" _¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Dijo algo que te molesta?_ " Bromeó Rosalie con malicia, obviamente disfrutando de mi dolor, mientras que su tono implicaba que estaba aburrida de toda esta experiencia.

" _Sabes que estoy en la otra puerta. No hay forma de que te vayas de nuevo. Prometiste que no harías pasar por esto a Esme otra vez, y todos tenemos la intención de ayudarte a cumplir esa promesa",_ fue el pensamiento de Jasper; supe que su localización tan cercana me tenía atrapado.

Una voz, más tranquila que las otras, se acercó a mí. Mi padre, lleno de compasión, dándome las únicas palabras que tenían una simpatía real en mi mente

" _Edward, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso. Sé lo mucho que la amas, pero realmente, ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer? Su vida tomó el camino que tú deseabas para ella. Tú lo sabes. Sé que sientes un enorme dolor en este momento, pero tengo que pedirte que regreses a tu asiento. No puedes continuar causándole dolor a Bella. Ella hizo hincapié en eso y con esto sólo vas a enviarla a casa. Por favor, dime que eso no es lo que quieres… tengo que pensar que estás dispuesto a atravesar por esto sólo por estar cerca de ella",_ concluyó; su tono suave y tranquilo, pero a la vez tenía consigo ese tono de autoridad paternal.

Su hermosa voz llegó a mí; me llevó un momento entender lo que decía, aunque sabía que se estaba dirigiendo directamente a mis acciones.

— _¿Fue algo que dije? Les dije que esta historia no era particularmente feliz, pero créanme, ésta es la mejor parte de todas. Lo que viene no es exactamente placentero. Si esto está alterándolos, no iré más allá._

¿La mejor? ¿Cómo es algo de esto lo mejor? Estoy aquí sentado, con imágenes en mi cabeza de ella en otras manos, besada por otro, tocada de formas que yo sólo había esperado para… bueno, para alguien que _no_ fuera yo. Y para empeorar las cosas, ella se enamoró de alguien que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Alguien que la amaba, y después, ¿qué? ¿la dejo ir? Esto es lo más lejos de "mejor" que alguien podría concebir.

Entonces, mi madre habló audiblemente. Podía oír sus palabras, a pesar de que no tenían sentido para mí. Mi corazón estaba roto en innumerables pedazos y estaba teniendo un momento realmente difícil estando allí de pie, así que lo que ella estaba diciendo no tenía ni un poco de sentido para mí. Podía oír la intensidad de su voz mientras hablaba y reconocí que tenía que responder con rapidez, ya que esas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia mí.

— _Edward, estás siendo grosero con nuestra invitada. Por favor, regresa a tu asiento para que podamos continuar. Edward, ¿me oíste?_

Me quede allí, renunciando a hacerme cargo de mi cuerpo entero, sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que sentarme y escuchar a Bella contar su historia y tragarme el dolor de saber que ella había _amado_ a otro. Hablé con ella, disculpándome por mi comportamiento tan grosero, aunque las palabras parecieron colgar de mi garganta. No podía soportar que ella pensara que me quería ir sólo porque no quería estar junto a ella mientras sus palabras seguían rebanando mi corazón.

Entonces ella habló, me hizo recordar su amabilidad, su don de ternura humana y eso me partió aún más.

— _Edward, estás perdonado. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que te quedes si esta conversación se te hace incómoda. Lo entiendo. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes estará bien para mí._

Ella me estaba dando una razón para _alejarme_ de ella. ¿No entiende que no la dejaré y que ahora que estaba de vuelta, buscaría desesperadamente por una razón para permanecer cerca de ella? Que, dada la opción, _nunca_ la habría tenido lejos de mí.

 _Por supuesto que no lo entiende._

Ella no me ama. El amor humano que tenía por mí había muerto y había sido sustituido por el amor a otro. No uno que era completamente humano, pero uno que podría darle todo lo que yo había querido para ella, todo lo que yo le habría dado, lo que había sido una posibilidad.

No podía seguir dándole la oportunidad de cuestionarse mis acciones o motivos. Si yo fuera a tener incluso la remota posibilidad de tener alguna relación con ella, tendría que mantener la calma y el control de mis acciones a su alrededor. Tendría que construir poco a poco su confianza en mí. Podría tardar una eternidad, pero tenía tiempo. Tiempo era un lujo que me podía permitir.

Volví a mi asiento, mis hermanos permanecieron en su postura defensiva hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no lo intentaría de nuevo. La miré, usando cada pedacito de mi mirada de gran alcance para observar su hermoso rostro, tratando de enfocar mis ojos en ella como lo hacía cuando aún estábamos juntos, dispuesto a hacerla entender que aún la amaba, que siempre la había amado. Y entonces, ella miró hacia otro lado.

 _Me sentía como un humano que se ahoga, que sin importar lo duro que nadara, no podría llegar a la superficie del agua._

Preguntó si debía continuar, obviamente esperando por algún estímulo para continuar con la historia por la cual ella estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando oí el lenguaje vicioso y los pensamientos que venían de mi hermana, Rosalie.

— _Si eso crees._

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio. Ella podría estar gritando su disgusto por Bella, sus pensamientos caían como una avalancha.

" _Que idiota. Me pregunto cómo lo hizo. Estaba tan desesperada por ser uno de nosotros y aquí está ¡Patético! Ella renunció a todo lo que pudo haber tenido, sólo para salirse con la suya. ¡Estúpida niña terca! Y, ¿qué? ¿Se supone que debo sentir simpatía por ella? Si Esme no me hubiera amenazado con llevarse mi…"_

Bloqueé sus pensamientos asesinos de mi mente, para concentrarme en lo que tenía enfrente de mí. Estaba, como siempre, avergonzado de las tonterías de mi hermana; y la idea de que Bella había buscado esto era ridícula. Quería estrangularla, como estoy seguro, querían todos los demás miembros de mi familia, basándome en el eco de sus pensamientos. Incluso Emmett, que normalmente pasaba por alto sus defectos, se sintió mortificado por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, esta vez, podía sentir que Bella no iba a quedarse allí sentada y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto, como lo hacía en el pasado.

— _Rosalie, como le expliqué a Edward, no tienes ninguna obligación de sentarte aquí y escuchar mi historia. No te sientas ofendida. No hay necesidad de fingir. Ten en cuenta que cualquier decisión que tomes, funcionara para mí._

El tono de su voz y la ligera dureza de sus ojos me dijo que en los años transcurridos desde la última vez que la vi, Bella se había puesto de pie por sí misma. Sonreí internamente, tanto por su respuesta como por los pensamientos que tenía mi familia en respuesta a las palabras entre ellas.

 _"¡Bien por ti, Bella! Rose, ¿te podrías callar?"_ pensó Alice con impaciencia.

" _Bueno, el ego de alguien sufrió un golpe hoy_ ," pensó Jasper con su habitual calma.

" _Rose, nena, por tan sólo una vez, ¿podrías pensar en alguien más además de en ti misma?"_ pensó Emmett, triste y resignado.

Mi madre, la dulce, amorosa y paciente matriarca de nuestra familia, habló a continuación. Sus palabras fuertes silenciaron inmediatamente a Rosalie, y por el tono de su voz, incluso provocó una disculpa hacia Bella, aunque fuera poco sincera.

Bella pasó a explicar cómo rechazó a Jacob en su intento por comprometerse, lo que me dio un poco de alivio. Ella continuó hablando sobre su experiencia universitaria que la llevó a convertirse en maestra, así como a ayudar a personas con necesidades especiales. Incluso en la elección de su carrera, mi Bella mostró su inmensa naturaleza para amar y aceptar. Ella me había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, incluso cuando yo creía que nadie podría aceptar el hecho de que yo era un monstruo y, sin embargo, ella también me quiso y dijo que no le importaba. Y allí estaba ella pasando sus días, cuidando de aquellos que más lo necesitaban. Su propia madre, que, en mi opinión, no le importaba lo suficiente Bella como le importaba a mi madre, ni Esme, que había seguido mi crianza, se mostró satisfecha con la elección de su hija, como estoy seguro que Charlie debió haberlo hecho. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su agradable voz otra vez cuando habló del _perro_ uniéndose a ella en la escuela. Pero, al menos, había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a la universidad y ampliar sus experiencias. Por eso, estaba agradecido.

Sentí que la conversación estaba tomando un giro que nadie en la familia estaba ansioso por escuchar, pero nos sentamos allí, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _¿Ella se quedó en su casa? ¿Él se quedó en la suya?_ No podía soportar la idea de ese perro callejero tocándola, aunque ella dijo que todo eso era sólo por su protección. Mi estado de ánimo era oscuro y sabía que mis ojos lo reflejaban, entonces sentí una intensa ola de calma enviada por Jasper, lo más probable es que fuera para mi beneficio. Debo estar poniendo a mi hermano en el infierno esta noche. Hice una nota mental de pedirle disculpas, así como preguntarle sobre los sentimientos de Bella esta noche, con la esperanza de que sintiera algo, _cualquier_ cosa por mí. Pero eso tendría que esperar.

Ella pasó a hablar sobre el negocio de Jacob y de cómo él planificó su futuro financiero. El dinero _nunca_ había sido un problema para mi familia, pero tenía que darle crédito al perro. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a Bella, además de hacer todo lo posible por tenerla a salvo. Los asquerosos pensamientos de Emmett y sus palabras comenzaron a salir, afortunadamente, Rosalie lo detuvo.

 _¿Paul? ¿Su madre? ¿Una guerra?_

 _¿Es esto? ¿Así es cómo Bella se convirtió?_ Mis pensamientos corrieron a través de mi mente, mientras me preparaba para la información que esperaba, me daría una idea de lo que le había sucedido a mi Bella. Estaba listo para una pelea, dispuesto a destruir a lo que sea que le haya quitado la perfecta vida a mi Bella. No importaba el tiempo que me tomara o lo que tuviera que hacer.

Mis pensamientos giraban con todos los detalles que ella nos estaba lanzando. De repente, ella estaba hablando de Jacob de nuevo. El amor por su ex-marido era evidente, así como el anillo que tenía lo atestiguaba, evidentemente su anillo de bodas lo llevaba con ella. Ella aún lo amaba. No estaba seguro si podría aguantar mucho más.

 _¿Ella se lo propuso… a él?_ Si yo hubiera estado allí, si no hubiera sido un total y completo insípido, esto nunca habría pasado. Hubiera encontrado una manera de que funcionara. Me hubiera propuesto de la manera más románticamente imaginable. Cuando aún estábamos juntos, había tenido docenas de escenarios pasando por mi mente en cuanto a cómo asegurarla como mi futura esposa. Habría hecho algo tan completamente perfecto que no hubiera podido negarse. En mis días humanos, una mujer _nunca_ daba a conocer su intención de comprometerse. Eso simplemente no pasaba. Pero Bella no era una humana normal. Ella era especial. Ella se daba cuenta de lo que amaba y no lo soltaba; cuando estaba a punto de perderlo tomó las medidas necesarias para asegurarlo como suyo para siempre. No volvió a repetir mi error. Si yo hubiera hecho eso…

Me había olvidado por completo de mantener mi cara y mis ojos en orden, mi voz desprovista de cualquier emoción, cuando oí su dulce voz hablarme directamente otra vez.

— _Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado de nuevo?_

Su voz sonaba sincera. Incluso durante su estrés, se comprometía a ahorrarles a los demás cualquier tipo de malestar. Tenía que responder. _¡Contrólate!_

— _No, Bella. Sólo estaba tratando de concentrarme en todo lo que decías. Por favor, no dejes que te detenga. Sigue adelante y continúa con tu relato,_ _—_ Necesitaba mantener el control. Estaba seguro de que esta noche ya era suficientemente difícil para ella. Tuvimos que, básicamente, obligarla a venir aquí y ahora nos estaba contando los últimos diez años de su vida, reviviendo cada recuerdo doloroso. No podía simplemente incomodarla más.

— _Bueno, él cogió una pequeña caja de su escritorio; un anillo de compromiso. A continuación, se puso de rodillas y me propuso matrimonio. Fue rápido, pero muy dulce…_

Perro suertudo. Una vez más, tuve que darle el beneficio de la duda. Él estaba listo. Tenía un anillo y se consiguió a la chica. En ese momento deseé, tener en mi sistema comida humana para poder regresarla miserablemente. Mi estómago se retorcía por completo y sentí que en verdad valdría la pena poder liberarme de eso, con todo y sus molestias iniciales.

 _¿Su madre no tomó exactamente bien las noticias de su compromiso?_ Estaba seguro de que ella no hubiera estado precisamente complacida de que ella se casara con un vampiro cualquiera, pero la idea de que se casara con un perro sucio… su madre tenía razón al mostrar desagrado por la decisión de su hija.

Alice comentó sobre lo obstinada que era Bella. ¡Ja! Todos nos reímos al recordar su infame terquedad. Ella no era de las que quieren algo y se echan a dormir. Yo había atravesado por esa terquedad una y otra vez. Era bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambiaron en Bella. Ella aún estaba allí, tenía que aferrarme a la esperanza de eso.

Afortunadamente, Bella no entró en detalles de su boda ni de su luna de miel con Jacob. La idea de ella, luciendo hermosa de blanco, caminando por el pasillo hacia otro hombre era imposible de comprender. Pero, de nuevo, esto es lo que había pensado para ella, aunque realmente nunca lo quise. Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme cara a cara de nuevo con eso. Por eso tenía que sentarme y escuchar su voz nostálgica al contar sus recuerdos de una vida que yo había deseado para ella, mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba que el hombre hacia el que ella caminó hubiera sido yo. Que ella hubiera comprometido su vida a mí, que hubiera podido darle mi nombre, mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón. Ella siempre tuvo mi corazón, aunque nunca fue consciente de eso.

¿Cómo podría ser el destino más cruel?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inmediatamente pude sentir el cambio en el tono de voz de Bella cuando empezó a hablar de su embarazo, mientras estaba a punto de terminar la universidad. Sorprendentemente, mi estado de ánimo mejoró un poco. Sin nada más, Jacob podía darle lo que yo no podía: un hijo. Ella contó los detalles sobre lo emocionados que estaban, como ella y su familia esperaban ansiosamente al nuevo miembro. Había visto las reacciones humanas y escuchado sus pensamientos por más de cien años y sabía cómo una persona tan pequeña podía cambiar la vida de una familia, la dinámica familiar. Había sido testigo de cómo un completo egoísta tiene un cambio radical de propósitos cuando un niño llega a su vida. Para muchos padres, sus hijos cambiaban completamente su manera de pensar, su enfoque, su dirección. Nunca dejó de sorprenderme como un ser tan pequeño podía poner la vida de las personas completamente al revés.

Pero Bella no era egoísta. Fue evidente, desde el momento en el que la conocí, que ella era diferente de un modo muy especial. Este niño habría sido la persona más afortunada del planeta por tener a Bella como su madre. Una persona capaz de amar, tan completamente capaz de aceptar a alguien, independientemente de lo que fuera, una persona que era capaz de ver sólo el corazón y que era capaz de ver aún más allá, sin importar la situación o circunstancia. De todas las experiencias humanas que deseaba para Bella, esta era la que más me motivaba.

La forma en que hablaba de Charlie y su obvia alegría ante la noticia de convertirse en abuelo, así como la aversión de Reneé a convertirse en abuela a una edad tan joven me hizo sonreír internamente. Ambos la amaban y el hecho de que ella les daría a su único nieto debe haber hecho que su amor se incrementara por diez.

Me preocupé cuando habló de sus problemas de embarazo. Después de haber ido a la escuela de medicina estaba plenamente consciente de los problemas que un embarazo le podría traer a cualquier mujer. Bella tenía un don para atraer cualquier cosa peligrosa y parecía como si su extraña habilidad la hubiera seguido en el último trimestre de su embarazo. Yo estaba agradecido, al menos, de que ese Jacob fuera bueno con ella durante ese tiempo y ella estaba bien cuidada y mimada. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más. Ella merecía solo lo mejor mientras estaba embarazada, y aunque yo nunca podría haberle dado eso, me complace que ella fuera amada, apreciada y protegida durante esos difíciles meses mientras esperaba la llegada de su hijo.

Pude sentir que había llegado a una parte crítica de su historia. Su mirada se centró en el suelo, mientras hacía girar la pequeña banda de oro trenzado en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Sus palabras salían más rápido, llenas de emoción, reusándose a mirar a cualquier miembro de mi familia, su rostro lució como el de alguien completamente concentrado, y al mismo tiempo que con dolor revivía algo que hubiera estado mejor dejarlo enterrado.

 _¿Cesárea?_ Las complicaciones que podrían haber surgido con ese procedimiento… mi estómago se contrajo tan sólo con escuchar esa simple palabra. Pude ver la expresión en su cara cuando hablaba del temor que se desató en ella. Pero, típico de Bella, no estaba preocupada por su propio bien o seguridad, su única preocupación era su hijo. Justo como ella siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus propias necesidades por las de otros, esto no era diferente. Ella nunca pensó en sí misma y como no tenía auto-preservación como parte de su conciencia, esto la hacía aún más entrañable, aunque siguiera siendo desesperante para mí.

Era obvio que Jacob estaba a su lado, cuidando cada paso de su camino. Cuando ella tenía miedo, él la consoló. Cuando le faltaba autoestima, él la animó. Él le había dado todo lo que yo había esperado que llegara a Bella. Odiaba al chucho, pero lamentablemente sabía reconocer que su presencia había estado allí para ella cuando más lo necesitó. _Sin embargo, aún no podía entender por qué la había dejado ir._

Una niña. Mi Bella tenía una hija. Una niña… simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Era terca como su madre? ¿Tenía los mismos pensamientos, los mismos sueños, las mismas cualidades maravillosas que hacían de Bella tan absolutamente entrañable, tan perfecta? ¿Ella también sufría de la rotunda falta de Bella de entender lo que tenía para ofrecer a los demás? ¿Qué tipo de persona llegaría a ser?

Me había perdido en el abrumador bombardeo de información cuando la oí hablar de cómo Jacob se enteró de que tenía una hija. Como muchos hombres, protegía a su hija, pero aun así anhelaban varones; hombres fuertes para llevar el nombre de la familia, para crecer y convertirse en miembros respetables de la sociedad, reflejando su crianza. Una vez más, su reacción me sorprendió. Había imaginado que Jacob se resentiría con Bella por darle una hija, a pesar de que no era culpa suya. Su versión de los hechos me dijo que él estaba más allá de contento con su nueva bebé. Ella hablaba con tanto amor por este medio-hombre; este perro que yo odiaba, simplemente porque era un hombre lobo. Pero, si investigaba más, sabía que lo odiaba aún más profundamente porque él se había ganado el afecto de la única mujer que yo había amado. Tan poco sentido como eso tenía, pero yo quería matarlo.

Luché por controlarme internamente, decidiendo centrarme sólo en sus palabras y tratando de imaginar cómo debieron haber sido los primeros momentos de ella siendo madre. Me permití un momento de fantasía, imaginando que yo estaba allí, que había sido yo el padre de su bebé. Si el destino hubiera sido diferente, hubiera sido lindo, la hubiera conocido como humano, la habría perseguido, enamorado y me hubiera casado con ella, finalmente hubiera celebrado el momento de convertirme en padre a su lado. Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presentarle a nuestra hija a mi bella esposa por primera vez, siendo parte de un momento íntimo familiar, y podría ver el completo aspecto de su alegría en su rostro como testigo de lo que nuestro amor había creado. En cambio, lo voy a escuchar de segunda mano y saber que ese tipo de existencia nunca sería mía.

Que nombre tan perfecto… Grace Alice. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermana mientras absorbía esta nueva pieza de información.

" _¿Grace… Alice? ¿Acaso nombró a su hija por mí? No… ella no lo haría. La herí demasiado. Pero, ¿Por qué_ **ese** _nombre?"_

Los pensamientos del resto de mi familia también eran de incredulidad.

" _Recuerdo a mi pequeño,"_ comenzó Esme.

" _¿Grace? ¿Estaba esperando que no heredara la torpeza de su madre?"_ pensó Emmett riendo para sí, su bondad brillando a través de su burla.

" _¿Un bebé? ¿Estás jugando? Una niña_ …" los pensamientos de Rosalie hicieron eco en mi mente, rápidamente seguida por su voz y su expresión de celos.

— _Bella, ¿_ **tenías** _una hija? —_

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron duros, su expresión, que había estado melancólica y llena de seriedad por sus recuerdos de lo que debe haber sido el día más importante de su vida, se volvió mortal. Ella saltó de su silla, acercándose a Rosalie, luciendo como una leona lista para atacar.

— ¡TENGO UNA HIJA! _¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa? ¡Simplemente porque no puedo estar con ella, sólo porque ella está muy lejos de mí, y sólo porque ella no tiene absolutamente una idea de quién soy, no significa que no sea su madre! Ella es_ **mía** _y nada puede cambiar eso. ¡Nada! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?_ —

Pude escuchar el gruñido aumentando en su pecho mientras empujaba a Rosalie lejos de ella con tal fuerza que mi hermana adoptiva casi cayó al suelo antes de que Emmett la tomara de forma segura en sus brazos. Bella se dirigió hacia las puertas que llevaban a la salida de la casa, lista para partir. Me entró el pánico, mi corazón sabía que, si ella se iba, nunca la volvería a ver. Después de volver a verla por primera vez en una década, no podía perderla de nuevo. Necesitaba más tiempo. Tenía que detenerla, aunque fuera sólo para tratar de consolarla.

Toda la familia se detuvo, por respeto a ella. Algunos de sus pensamientos reflejaban los míos, mientras otros lloraban por su pérdida. A medida que pasó junto a Rosalie, tentativamente me acerqué a tocar su mano. Por sólo un momento, estuve asustado de que ella me alejara, pero tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Tomé su pequeña mano, la sensación de su piel en la mía me recordó cada vez más que había tenido la suerte de tener ese contacto cercano y personal. La giré hacia mí, la rapidez de mis movimientos forzó su abrazo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, recordándome a mí mismo ser gentil mientras la abrazaba, encerrándola fuertemente bajo la protección de mis manos. Luchó al principio y temí que la estuviera sosteniendo excesivamente, puesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la tocara. Pero luego se relajó, mientras sentía su cabeza acomodarse en mi pecho.

Su olor era insoportable, la mezcla floral de fresias con su inconfundible olor natural de vampiro, eran nuevos para mí. Eso me hizo estremecer, dándome cuenta una vez más en lo que se había convertido.

Al no ser capaz de controlarme a mí mismo, rápidamente me acerqué más a ella, mi mano involuntariamente encontró un camino hacia su espesa masa de cabello caoba. Mis dedos tejieron un camino a través de su melena, poniéndola aún más cerca de mí, mientras permití que mi mejilla descansara en su cabeza. No podía pensar en ninguna cosa que pudiera decir para disminuir el olor que venía en olas desde ella. Podía sentir como los sollozos amenazaban con entrar en erupción desde su pequeña armadura. Por primera vez, sentí las diferencias físicas en ella. Su piel, que antes había sido suave, tan caliente, era ahora como la mía ahora. Ya no podía oír el latido de su corazón, que era como el ritmo sin fin de mis interminables días. Echaba de menos el latido de su corazón. Era una de las partes más importantes por las cuales me quedaba toda la noche a su lado mientras dormía, hace tantos años. Me tentaba y me tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Me maldije de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que yo era la razón por la que ella había perdido tanto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con más violencia y apreté más mis manos en torno a ella, poniéndola aún _más_ cerca de mí. Seguí acariciándola ida y vuelta, con la esperanza de estarle brindando un poco de alivio al dolor de no estar con su hija. Ella debería estar allí, todos los días, viendo crecer a su pequeña, abrazándola y observándola en cada pequeña experiencia que la vida tenía para ofrecerle. Se relajó aún más en mí y me permití creer que estaba ayudándola a atravesar por eso en este momento.

Más que nada, aprecié cada momento en que la toqué. Me permití disfrutar de su aroma, disfrutar de la sensación de ella en mis brazos. Pensé de nuevo en cada momento en que la había abrazado y aunque sabía que no podía durar para siempre, deseaba fervientemente que fuera así. Yo haría cualquier cosa, daría cualquier cosa por tenerla conmigo. Sentí que de pronto el destino me había dado un momento de paz, permitiéndome tener a este ángel en mis brazos y en cambio poder consolarla.

Demasiado pronto, ella se apartó de mí, mientras yo luchaba por dejarla ir. Mi cuerpo gritó que la mantuviera fuertemente apretada contra mi cuerpo. No había pensado en nada más desde esta tarde que en abrazarla, tocarla, estar cerca de ella otra vez. No, yo había pensado en estar con ella otra vez, como lo hice hace una década. Había cometido el mayor error de mi vida cuando me alejé de ella, independientemente de mis razones. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí agradecido del momento que acababa de pasar con ella. Si nunca volvía a verla después de esta noche, y oraba fervientemente de que ese no fuera el caso, podría mantener este momento como uno perfecto, independientemente de cómo se originó. Ella estaba pasando por tanto dolor y me había permitido consolarla. Sabía que, si se quedaba, pelearía contra el infierno para hacerla mía, una vez más.

Ella se quedó mirando al piso, mientras mi mente, mis ojos, querían que mirara hacia mí. De nuevo, traté de pensar en algo que pudiera aliviar su sufrimiento y fue ahí cuando escuché los pensamientos de mi hermana. Decir que estaba impresionado por su simple declaración era un eufemismo.

" _Lo perdió todo."_

Ella estaba cerca de los dos antes de hablar y me puse ansioso por que Bella se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de dirigirse a ella. Había sufrido bastante y no le permitiría atacarla de nuevo esta noche.

— _Bella, lo siento tanto. Nunca quise ofenderte. Simplemente no puedo creer que lo tuviste todo. Tenías todo. Todo por lo que yo daría mi inmortalidad. Tuviste una vida humana normal. Un marido que te amaba. La casa y tu propia bebé; una niña. Tenías todo lo que deberías haber tenido, lo que todos nosotros deberíamos haber tenido. Simplemente no puedo creer que esto te pasara a ti. No puedo creer que la perdiste, perdiste tu vida. Nunca quise… tú siempre serás la madre de esa niña. Por favor, perdóname. Oh mi… ¿Qué he hecho? Nunca quise que nada de esto te hiriera._

Ella empezó a moverse, obviamente dispuesta a correr desde su espacio para ocultar su vergüenza. Fue evidente para mí, como lo fue para el resto de la familia, que ella y Bella habían encontrado algo en común. Tal vez no tanto en común, pero el exterior de acero que era Rosalie se había roto finalmente. Todos sabíamos que ella era la que más luchaba contra lo que éramos y cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella lo tenía todo y aun así lo perdió por culpa de un inesperado ataque de vampiros… bueno, era demasiado que entender para ella.

Rose se resistió en el agarre de Emmett por un segundo antes de que fuera capaz de soltarse, arrojando su cuerpo al de Bella. Ella la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que tuve miedo de que la hubiera lastimado, hasta que me recordé a mí mismo, otra vez, que Bella ya no era destructible. Se quedó allí por un momento, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Bella pareció aturdida hasta que, finalmente, le regresó el abrazo.

Nunca, en toda mi existencia, había visto algo así.


	14. Destino

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 13: Destino**

 **BPOV**

Mientras nos preparábamos para salir de la habitación de Edward, todos caminando hacia la puerta, Edward corrió delante de mí, agarrando algo que estaba situado en la parte superior del escritorio de la esquina de la habitación que yo no había visto antes. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que apenas tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, lo hice, noté que había agarrado lo que parecía ser alguna una clase de fotografía. Rápidamente puso la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se hacía a un lado y hacía un gesto para que yo saliera primero de la habitación.

Junto al resto de la familia, salimos de su cuarto, Alice iba a mi lado mientras Edward apagaba las luces, cerrando la puerta y siguiéndonos rápidamente. Nos dirigimos a las escaleras, Emmett contaba chistes y todos reíamos juntos, mientras yo me concentraba en lo que había delante de mí.

Mientras descendíamos por las escaleras sucedió. _¿Por qué ahora?_ Había llegado casi al final cuando perdí el equilibrio, mi alto tacón se atrapó obstinadamente en el dobladillo de mis pantalones. Tropecé; para que después dos fuertes manos, que conocía muy bien, me atraparan.

Él se fijaba en mis pies mientras yo miraba hacia él, la mirada en sus ojos era de curiosidad y diversión, antes de que hablara. — Bella, de todo lo que pudiste haber retenido de tu humanidad, tenías que mantener tu torpeza. No creo haber visto a un vampiro tropezarse antes, sobretodo, ¡no con sus propios pies! — exclamó Edward, pensando en que su broma era muy divertida, tratando de controlar su propia risa mientras hablaba.

Todo el mundo había estallado en carcajadas para ese momento. Incluso yo, aunque estaba poco dispuesta a dejarme vencer sin una lucha. — Bueno, para que lo sepas, Edward, no me tropiezo cada día. Sólo una vez en mucho tiempo. También podría añadir que me ayuda a encajar mejor con los humanos con los que me encuentro a diario. ¿Podrías tratar de no ser tan gracioso y perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Alguna vez has _pensado_ en eso? — Le respondí, tratando de sonar irritada, pero me puesto a reír para el final de mi discurso. Para entonces, también había visto la gracia de la situación.

— Bella, había extrañado eso. Tienes que visitarnos más a menudo. Yo, literalmente, ¡no me había reído así en años! — exclamó Emmett.

Entonces Carlisle nos interrumpió, — Muy bien, hemos tenido suficiente diversión a costa de Bella. Volvamos a la razón por la cual estamos aquí, si es que estás lista para continuar, Bella, — declaró, ofreciéndome su brazo para guiarme de nuevo a la sala de estar. Las fuertes manos de Edward me habían soltado para ese momento, pero había experimentado esas ondas de choque tan familiares, ahí donde sus manos habían hecho contacto con mi cintura.

— Está bien. Es realmente divertido, si se piensa en ello. Supongo que mi torpeza es sólo una parte bien arraigada a mi ADN, e incluso con mi _conversión_ , sigue siendo igual de terca que yo. Pero sí, estoy lista para continuar, Carlisle, — respondí, tratando de que mi voz sonara iluminada, mientras que mi espíritu se convirtió en nada cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelarles.

Nos volvimos a reunir en la sala, todo el mundo optó por sus posiciones originales. Había llegado a la parte de la historia que más temía, la parte en que mi vida feliz se había derrumbado. La parte en la que finalmente comprendí que nunca había estado destinada al amor eterno y cómo había aprendido la lección de la manera más difícil posible.

Cada miembro de la familia me miró tranquilizadoramente, sus ojos brillantes y sus expresiones curiosas. Comencé por tomar un largo suspiro, aunque fuera innecesario respirar.

— Bueno, éramos una perfecta y pequeña familia feliz. _Estábamos tan felices._ Ocupados, cansados, pero increíblemente felices. Empecé a trabajar en la escuela de la reserva para el comienzo de octubre y Grace pasaba sus días con las esposas de la manada que se quedaban en casa con sus hijos. Ella estaba a salvo y mis días pasaban volando. Trabajar, recoger a Grace, correr a casa para hacer la cena; Jake llegaba a casa a comer, me besaba en la mejilla y jugaba con la bebé, mientras yo era la pequeña y feliz ama de casa. La vida era buena. La vida era… bueno, era malditamente maravillosa. Nunca pensé que podría ser así. Habiendo tenido a mis padres como ejemplo, me sorprendió que las cosas que solían ser normales pudieran ser tan grandiosas.

— Al final del primer semestre escolar, nos habíamos asentado en una pequeña rutina. Con Jake trabajando más de tiempo completo yo me hacía cargo de la mayor parte de las responsabilidades de Grace y de la casa. Comencé a trabajar en mi maestría en ese momento, cuando Grace no tenía ni un año de edad. El fin de año llegó y lo celebramos con unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares. El verano pasó volando y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el año escolar había comenzado de nuevo. Rápidamente nos establecimos de nuevo en la misma rutina.

— El segundo semestre de la escuela pasó sin ningún problema. Las cosas estaban tan ocupadas como siempre y manteníamos la misma rutina. Jake estaba listo para otro bebé, pero con mi posgrado en la escuela y lo ocupado que estaba él con la tienda, decidimos que debíamos esperar un poco más. Así que todo continuo como estaba. Las fiestas iban y venían antes de que les echáramos un vistazo, la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me detuve, no quería continuar, pero sabía que sólo pospondría lo inevitable. Así que me recuperé y seguí adelante.

— Una gran y desagradable brote de gripe se había extendido a través de Forks y La Push, de modo que la asistencia estudiantil disminuyó. Incluso yo había cogido el virus y me había tomado algunos días en el trabajo para recuperarme. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Grace también enfermara. Le temía al simple pensamiento de mi niña enferma, pero ella había estado expuesta no sólo por mí, sino por algunos "primos" de la manada también. Jake era impenetrable por ser un hombre lobo y todo. Él nunca se enfermó y si se lesionaba su tasa de curación no sólo era sorprendente sino también milagrosa. No tenía que preocuparme por él.

 _O eso creía yo…_

Las juntas con los padres comenzaron y yo estaba reservada completamente por dos días seguidos. Hablar con los padres, especialmente con los de hijos con necesidades especiales, tomaba de una delicadeza especial y de mucha paciencia. Tuve la suerte de que los padres de mis estudiantes de ese año fueran muy comprensivos y me fue fácil acomodar los horarios para beneficio de todos.

Les expliqué que el primer día fue y vino como si nada. Durante el segundo día de reuniones con los padres, Grace se enfermó, realmente se enfermó. Emily, la esposa de Sam, trató de llamarme al trabajo, para decirme que necesitaba que fuera y recogiera a Grace y que existía la posibilidad de llevarla al hospital. Cuando no pudo ponerse en contacto conmigo, llamó a Jake. De inmediato él salió del trabajo y la recogió. La llevó al hospital, donde ella estaba ardiendo.

— Mi pequeña niña estaba tan enferma. Dejé el trabajo tan rápido como pude y me encontré con él allí. Jake se veía muy nervioso por todo el asunto. Grace nunca había estado tan mala antes, su temperatura estaba altísima y se estaba deshidratando, — recordé, antes de mirar a Edward.

Fue en ese momento que me acordé de que Edward había estado muriendo de la gripe española cuando Carlisle lo convirtió. La mirada en el rostro de Edward era de pura curiosidad. Me di cuenta de que podría estar reflejando su propia vida y de cómo algo tan simple como esta enfermedad, puso fin a su vida mortal, donde ahora, de hecho, la medicina moderna era capaz de salvar a cualquier persona que tuviera algo tan simple como gripe.

— Edward, lo siento. Acabo de darme cuenta de que esta historia podría ser inquietante para ti. Aquí estoy hablando sobre el sufrimiento de mi pequeña niña con un caso bastante malo de gripe y con lo que te pasó… antes de que Carlisle te cambiara, — mi voz se apagó.

— Bella, agradezco tu preocupación, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, continúa, — dijo cuidadosamente, — ¿Qué ocurrió después de que llegaste al hospital? — preguntó.

— Bueno, ella estuvo en cuidados intensivos por un par de días, con una vía intravenosa debido a la deshidratación y proporcionando oxígeno para ayudarla a respirar. Comenzó a mejorar casi de inmediato y estábamos agradecidos de poder llevarla a casa pronto. Se veía tan pequeña en la cuna, tan pálida, incluso con su piel oscura.

— Pero Grace era una luchadora y finalmente respondió a mis caricias, a mi voz, y el doctor me dejó cargarla al segundo día, mientras le daba de comer. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo a un ritmo regular cuando me di cuenta de que el verdadero peligro había pasado. Jake nunca se apartó de ella. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado antes. No a mi gran esposo, a mi protector, — terminé en un susurro.

— Al tercer día, el médico dijo que podría volver a casa por la mañana y aunque traté de convencer a Jake de que se fuera a casa a descansar, él se negó. Me quedé toda la noche con él; así él pudo llamar a sus hermanos para ver cómo iban los "negocios" y luego llamó para ver cómo iban las cosas en su trabajo.

Me puse a explicar que por la mañana vino una enfermera para que firmáramos los trámites para que la dieran de alta. Me acerqué a los documentos junto con ella y hablamos de los signos que deberíamos cuidar para que Grace no recayera, así como la medicación y la atención que iba a ser necesaria hasta que estuviera completamente sana. Jake entró en ese momento, y después de revisar a Grace le hice señas para que viniera a checar las cosas y escuchar las instrucciones que la enfermera me seguía dando sobre la atención post-hospitalaria de Grace.

— Jacob miró a la enfermera de forma extraña. Rompió a sudar, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que él estaba acostumbrado a su temperatura tan caliente todo el tiempo. La expresión de su rostro era completamente ilegible. No podía entender porque actuaba así de extraño. En un principio, supuse que él todavía estaba nervioso de que nuestra pequeña no estuviera del todo fuera de peligro. Parecía colgarse de cada palabra que la enfermera decía, pero yo seguía sin poder entender porque se comportaba tan completamente diferente a sí mismo. La enfermera terminó y se excusó para salir, antes de que finalmente me dirigiera directamente a él.

— " _Jake, ¿estás bien? Grace está perfectamente. El médico vino esta mañana mientras hablabas por teléfono. La fiebre casi ha desaparecido y está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento. Ya puede mantener su comida. Tendré un par de días libres de trabajo para cuidar de ella. Todo está bien ahora. ¿Por qué no la abrigamos y vamos a casa? Sé que tienes tiempo de tomar una siesta antes de ir a trabajar. Jake, ¿me estás escuchando?"_

— " _¿Qué? ¿Qué decías, Bella?"_

Jacob todavía miraba en dirección a la puerta por donde había salido la enfermera cuando me respondió. Tuve que pegarle en el brazo para conseguir su atención. Creí que su comportamiento era debido al sueño. A pesar de que era un hombre lobo, aún necesitaba de lo básico para vivir y se había olvidado del sueño los últimos días. Finalmente pareció recobrar la compostura, tomamos a nuestra hija y nos fuimos a casa, finalmente. El viaje fue muy tranquilo. Jacob parecía estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Lo dejé vagar en sus pensamientos, aun suponiendo que estaba cansado y lleno por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

— Los próximos días pasaron como de costumbre. Jake estaba trabajando horas extras, después de haber estado alejado del trabajo por la enfermedad de Grace. Pasamos el fin de semana y el lunes yo ya estaba de vuelta en el trabajo. Grace estaba tan bien como si estuviera nueva, riendo y hambrienta, lo que era bueno para mí. Jake se ofreció a llevarla a casa de Emily esa mañana, así yo podría ponerme al corriente con las cosas que me había perdido durante mi ausencia.

Continué. — Las cosas deberían haber vuelto a la normalidad esa semana, pero el ánimo extraño de Jake continuaba. Traté de hablar con él sobre ello, pero él sólo se encogía de hombros, diciendo que estaba cansado e insistiendo en que no pasaba nada. Lo atribuí a su agotamiento, así como a todo el trabajo que había perdido. Él no era diferente con Grace. La cargaba todos los días cuando llegaba a casa y jugaba con ella. Podía hacerla reír haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita con sus manos calientes. Era maravilloso verlos juntos. Se veía tan feliz.

Entonces expliqué como Jake se había vuelto tan distante conmigo. Al principio, no lo tomé como algo personal. Aún volvía a casa por las noches y me besaba, pero había algo diferente, algo de lo que aún no me daba cuenta. Asumí que tenía otras cosas en su mente y con todas nuestras responsabilidades, especialmente las de Jake, las cosas se ponían difíciles. Pero después de un par de semanas, no podía dejar de lado los temores que me perseguían constantemente.

— " _Jake, ¿Qué está pasando? Parece como si trajeras algo rondando tu mente. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"_

— " _Bella, todo está bien. Pero hay algunas cosas de la manada que tengo que atender. Me iré más por las noches, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse."_

— Jake me explicó que tendría que hacer más patrullas. Al principio, pensé que ésa era la razón de su distanciamiento. Normalmente me decía todo lo que ocurría con la manada, pero ocasionalmente, mantenía para sí mismo uno que otro detalle. Creí que las cosas estaban mal otra vez, pero cuando lo mencioné, sólo se encogió de hombros.

— " _Jake, ¿algo está pasando? ¿Tenemos algún otro problema con algún aquelarre que anda de paso? ¿Debería estar preocupada? — le pregunté."_

— " _Bella, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es sólo por precaución. No te molestes por ello. Sam y yo decidimos que las patrullas adicionales eran necesarias, así que sólo estaremos afuera un par de veces más a la semana, hasta nos sentimos satisfechos de que todo sea tan seguro. No me iré todas las noches, pero siempre habrá alguien para mantener un ojo en ti. Quil y Embry se dejarán ver de vez en cuando, sólo como medida de precaución, ¿de acuerdo? — terminó, antes de dirigirse afuera."_

— Traté de mantener mi mente ocupada mientras él estaba fuera. Era casi más fácil cuando no estaba en casa. Por lo menos de esa manera, no podía ver en primera fila que estaba empezando a perderlo. Intentaba verlo todo como en el pasado, pero todo lo que podía ver era que mi marido no me hablaba. Ya no me tocaba. Parecía como si no pudiera formar una frase coherente cuando estaba hablando conmigo, como si estuviera en otro lugar. El sólo estaba allí en cuerpo. Su mente ya no estaba presente. Pensé que se le pasaría, pero sólo empeoró.

Me detuve por un momento, mientras el agujero de mi pecho comenzaba a doler. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, pero no me iba a dejar caer aquí. Abracé mi pecho, dispuesta a cerrar el agujero. Aún quedaba mi orgullo, a pesar de que no me dejara expresar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Ya había tenido un arrebato esta noche. No haría una repetición de eso.

Les conté que las patrullas aumentaron para Jake y que su distancia se prolongó durante casi dos meses hasta que una significativa noche sonó el teléfono.

— Sam llamó a casa. Sam era el líder de la manada, el "alfa" por así decirlo. Sus órdenes no podían ser ignoradas y se mantenía en contacto con Jake para revisar la estrategia. Jacob era el segundo al mando, el "beta". — ¿Había dicho eso? Mi mente estaba lejos y mis palabras comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

— Como sea, — me recuperé, — Sam llamó una noche. Me pidió que lo comunicara con Jake, pero cuando le expliqué que Jake estaba patrullando, Sam pareció preocupado.

— " _¿Patrullando? ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?"_

— Mi corazón se destruyó. ¿Jake estaba haciendo algo estúpido para protegernos? ¿Le estaba guardando secretos a la manada? Pero yo sabía, que no había secretos entre la manada.

Les hablé a los Cullen sobre las "fases" de un hombre lobo por primera vez, lo de la conexión entre sus mentes con cada miembro de la manada mientras estaban en su forma lobuna. — Al principio, Jacob odiaba esa parte. No había secretos, ni privacidad. Sin embargo, era muy eficaz para comunicarse. Ése era el punto. Si necesitabas de alguien y estabas en forma lobuna, podían llegar a ti rápidamente. Durante una pelea o en la horrible guerra que tuvieron con aquelarres, podían hacer estrategias de esa forma. Es difícil de explicar, pero están conectados mentalmente, pueden escuchar los pensamientos de los otros. Pero, de nuevo, no había secretos. — A estas alturas del relato, ya estaba divagando, temiendo revelar lo que me dolía aún más.

Seguí, forzándome a inhalar y exhalar, intentando mantenerme en calma. Esta parte de la historia era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, no podía evitar que mi mente entrara en pánico. Nunca me permitía pensar en esos eventos; simplemente porque dolían demasiado.

— " _Sam, él me dijo que iba a patrullar. Se ha estado yendo por lo menos cuatro o cinco noches a la semana. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hay algo que ni tú ni él me están diciendo?"_

— " _Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Voy a ir a buscarlo. Todo va a estar bien."_

— Sam no era de los que hablan, especialmente con mujeres. Esencialmente, él estaba a cargo, era el jefe de la tribu entera. Se suponía que ese honor era de Jacob, pero se lo dio a Sam cuando se lo ofreció. El linaje de Jacob era mucho más fuerte, pero no tenía ningún deseo de estar a cargo. Él estaba feliz con el camino de las cosas y no quería agregar más responsabilidades que complicaran las que ya se encontraban en su vida. Se sentía realmente feliz de ser el segundo al mando.

— Finalmente corté la llamada con Sam, él me aseguró de nuevo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que iba a encontrar a Jacob. Colgué el teléfono y traté de esperar pacientemente a que me devolviera la llamada o a ver que Jacob caminara a través de la puerta de nuestra casa. El pánico y el miedo me estaban enloqueciendo. El daño ya estaba hecho y no había absolutamente ninguna manera de solucionarlo. Mi vida feliz con Jacob, básicamente había terminado.

Me senté ahí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, antes de que Emmett hablara. Había estado girando la banda dorada de mi dedo de nuevo; mirando en el vacío, perdida en la historia.

— Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir con que el daño estaba hecho? _¿Qué te hizo Jacob?_ — preguntó amenazadoramente, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura para mí. Pero los fuertes músculos de sus brazos se contrajeron, luciendo listos para una pelea.

— Sé sobre el tratado, Emmett. Jake me contó todo sobre ello. Pero _exactamente_ , ¿Qué tanto conocen ustedes, acerca de los hombres lobo? ¿Han escuchado hablar de la imprimación?


	15. Imprimación

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 14: Imprimación**

 **BPOV**

— _¿Imprimación?_ ¿Qué diablos es eso? — me preguntó Emmett; su rostro lucía desconcertado.

— La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo conoce a su pareja real, al alma destinada a ser su compañera. Esto ocurre cuando ven a esa persona perfecta por primera vez. Es parte de sus leyendas, es casi mágica la forma en que hablan de ello. Una de esas cosas de "lobo", como Jacob lo llamaba. Ellos conocen a la persona que los completa. Jake me lo describió una vez como la gravedad. Ellos son sostenidos por esa persona y la gravedad normal cambia. Serían lo que fuera por esa persona. Todo lo que quisiera o necesitara.

— Ellos están en completa sintonía, saben exactamente lo que esa persona necesita; como completarlos, en realidad. Es muy difícil de explicar, pero el mundo entero gira alrededor de esa persona, de su pareja perfecta. No importa nada más que la felicidad de ella y esa es la primera preocupación y la fuerza de atracción que existe es imposible de ignorarla. Es irrevocable, imparable. El amor y la adoración son puros e innegables. No hay vuelta atrás.

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando incoherentemente en ese momento, mientras seguía divagando, pero no podía detenerme. Me había repetido el mismo argumento en mi cabeza una y otra vez cuando había pasado, aunque sólo fuera para intentar salvar mi orgullo y detener el dolor que me había roto por dentro, por segunda vez en mi vida. El agujero que siempre estaba presente en mi pecho amenazaba con sacar todo de mí, mientras el dolor que había pensado olvidado, resurgía.

— Bella, ¿Jacob se imprimó contigo? O, ¿estás diciendo que se imprimó con otra persona? — preguntó Jasper, su voz tranquila fue traicionada por la confusión, estoy segura que la misma confusión de todos.

— Jake y yo supusimos que se había imprimado de mí desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso cuando nunca hablamos de ello. Creo que él quería creerlo, pero él sabía lo que se siente la imprimación, el sentimiento real. Mencioné antes cómo funcionan sus mentes cuando están en "fase", están conectados. Ellos no sólo ven todo, sino que también lo sienten. Si están molestos, enojados, felices, confundidos… toda la manada podía verlo y sentirlo. Como ya he dicho, no hay secretos. No hay privacidad. Gracias a sus hermanos, él sabía cómo se sentía la imprimación real, y por desgracia, no le había pasado conmigo.

— Entonces, estás diciendo que, ¿se imprimó de otra… mujer? — preguntó Alice, mirándome con cara de tristeza.

— Sí.

— ¿Con quién? — lanzó Esme en un susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escucho.

— Ese día cuando la enfermera vino con los papeles para llevarnos a Grace del hospital, Jacob la vio por primera vez y eso fue todo. Todo había terminado. A pesar de que no lo sabía en ese momento, todos los signos me estaban mirando a la cara. La forma en que él se colgaba de cada palabra que ella decía, como no podía concentrarse cuando ella se fue. Esta hermosa, pelirroja y alta enfermera me había robado a mi marido y _ella_ ni siquiera lo sabía.

— Oh por… — susurró Rosalie.

Miré hacia los siete rostros. Siete hermosos rostros llenos de compasión. Era demasiado. Sentí a mi resolución debilitarse. Había visto esa misma mirada en los rostros de las esposas de la manada, y en el resto de la reserva cuando Jacob y yo nos separamos. Mi orgullo estaba herido, pero mi corazón se sentía aplastado y la vergüenza de la situación era insoportable.

Pero no iba a dejarme caer de nuevo. Puse una buena cara y continué. — Jake llegó a casa. Lucía culpable; realmente culpable. Podía sentir esa culpa saliendo de él como olas. Ya había alimentado a Grace y estaba a punto de ponerla en su cama. Él me siguió hasta su cuarto, observando como ponía a nuestra hija a dormir. La dejé allí; caminando junto con él para salir de la habitación, incapaz de mirarlo directamente. Sabía que los siguientes minutos serían primordiales, pero no tenía idea de la lucha que se avecinaba.

— Me siguió hasta la sala de estar y esperó a que dijera algo. Estaba de espaldas a él, no podía hacerle frente a mi marido, a ese hombre que me había prometido tantas cosas. Que me había ayudado a sanar, que me amaba, que me protegía. Finalmente me volví hacia él, solo para ver la culpa y la vergüenza cubriendo su rostro.

— " _Jake, ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo. Estoy más allá del miedo en este momento. Por favor, dímelo. ¿Qué es todo esto? Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?"_

— " _Bella, no sé cómo decirte todo esto. Sam llegó y se encontró conmigo esta noche. Estoy seguro que debes saberlo a estas alturas, pero él no tenía idea de esto. Nadie la tenía. Ninguno de nosotros hemos estado en fase por un tiempo. Lo siento, te mentí, pero estaba tratando de protegerte. Tienes que creerme eso. Yo nunca te haría daño intencionalmente. Te amo. Nada que pueda pasar cambiará eso, pero… las cosas son diferentes ahora. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

— Y entonces me lo dijo. Se había imprimado. Se imprimó de la enfermera del hospital. Me dijo que no importaba y que íbamos a solucionar las cosas. Lucharíamos contra esto, él y yo. Dijo que no había cambiado nada y que íbamos a ganar este partido. Nada de qué preocuparse, — continúe, sabiendo que mi voz se había apagado mientras intentaba protegerme del ya tan familiar dolor que hervía en mi pecho.

— Cruzó la habitación para abrazarme, pero no se lo permití. Estaba tan enojada. Tan herida. Completa y totalmente avergonzada. A pesar de que había escuchado a esa voz de la parte posterior de mi cabeza, diciéndome que era algo que él no podía controlar, me sentía muy traicionada. Si no le importaba, ¿A dónde se había ido por tantas noches? ¿Qué más me estaba escondiendo?

— " _Bella, cielo, ¡por favor di algo! Sé que esto es difícil, pero podemos arreglarlo. Pero, tengo que saber qué es lo que estás pensando. Por favor, háblame…"_

— " _¿Qué se supone que voy a decir, Jake? ¿Cómo podemos solucionar este problema? ¿Hay una manera de arreglar esto? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches en que dijiste que estabas patrullando? Me prometiste que nunca me mentirías, ni siquiera para protegerme. ¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?"_

— Mi voz era chillona para ese momento y logré despertar a Grace. Corrí hacia ella y consolé a mi hija. Abrazándola mientras mis lágrimas caían. Ella podía sentir mi tristeza, mi frustración, mi cólera. Lo cual la hizo llorar aún más. Hice lo mejor que pude para calmarme, pero no funcionaba. Jake entró y la alejó suavemente de mí. Él siempre fue capaz de calmarla. Grace respondía al toque de su padre, a su cálido cuerpo. Rápidamente se volvió a dormir y Jake y yo volvimos a la sala para hablar.

— " _Jake, te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has estado con ella? ¿Me has sido infiel?"_

— " _Bella, te juro que no. He estado caminando por toda la reserva, peleando contra el mismo infierno para poder llegar a una solución. Nunca te he engañado. Te hice votos, Bella, votos que nunca voy a romper, a pesar de la imprimación. ¡Te amo! ¿No me crees?"_

— _¿Cómo voy a creerte cuando me acabo de enterar que habías estado mintiéndome durante dos meses? ¿Qué otra cosa no me habías dicho? ¿Qué más me estás ocultando?"_

— " _Bella, te prometo que no te estoy ocultando nada. Meghan no sabe nada de esto, lo prometo…"_

— " _¿Meghan? ¿Su nombre es Meghan? Así que no me has estado engañando y dices que ella no sabe nada de esto, pero, ¿sabes su nombre? ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer con esa información? Primero me dices que me has sido fiel, que no has tenido a otra mujer en nuestra cama, o en cualquier otra cama, no importa, pero, ¿sabes su nombre? Me dices que ella no sabe nada de esto, pero, ¿sabes su estúpido nombre insípido?"_

— " _Bella, lo lamento. No puedo evitar esto, aunque me gustaría; no sabes cuánto me gustaría. No tengo ningún contacto con ella, pero fui al hospital y me enteré de su nombre. No pude evitarlo. Pero eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que he hecho, lo prometo. No sé cómo solucionar esto. No puedo soportar el que esto te esté dañando, pero no sé qué hacer. Sam dice…"_

— " _Me importa un bledo lo que Sam diga. Ya es suficientemente malo que todo el mundo sepa acerca de esto, que yo fuera la última en enterarme de que mi marido ya no me quiere más y que estoy siendo remplazada por alguien llamada Meghan…"_

— " _Bella, te lo juro; nadie más que Sam sabe acerca de esto. Te quiero mucho. No puedo siquiera empezar todo lo que significas para mí. Me gustaría mostrarte lo mucho que esto me está destruyendo por dentro. No puedo funcionar. La imprimación es imposible; la fuerza es inimaginable, pero_ te _amo. Eso no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará. Por favor, déjame abrazarte. Por favor, déjame tratar de hacer esto bien. No soporto verte así… me está matando…"_

— No podía mirarlo. Sólo me senté allí, en medio del suelo con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Jake trató de venir de nuevo y abrazarme, esta vez lo dejé, a pesar de que mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Era tan humillante. Él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, algo más puro que el amor, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Loca suerte ¿eh? Típico de Bella… — terminé, tratando de sonar viva mientras levantaba la vista.

Miré el rostro de Edward primero. Lucía completamente rabioso, lo que me sorprendió completamente. Cuando captó mi mirada, instantáneamente se echó hacia atrás, su expresión se relajó y se hizo impasible, aunque su postura era todo lo contrario. Cuando miré alrededor, vi expresiones similares en el resto de la familia. Parecía como si Alice hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a alguien en ese momento.

— Bella, ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó la voz más gentil de todas, Esme.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Jake y yo hablamos toda la noche. Él se había imprimado, pero pensaba que podía luchar contra eso; creyó que podría ser la excepción de la regla. Pensó que nuestro amor podría ser suficiente para solucionar esto y hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces expliqué que lo intentamos todo. Una segunda luna de miel. Más tiempo juntos. Incluso que consideramos mudarnos lejos de la reserva, otro estado si fuera necesario. Pero también explique los otros cambios que comenzaron a pasar.

— Intentamos muchas cosas, pero no funcionaban. Podía ver que Jake era miserable, tratando de hacer que esto funcionara. Pero él no se rendía. Seguía intentándolo, a pesar de que yo sabía que eso lo estaba desgarrando. En su mente, él me había hecho promesas, promesas que él planeaba mantener, independientemente de lo que eso le costara. Incluso antes de que nos enamoráramos, él me prometió que estaría allí y él hacía todo lo posible por mantener esa promesa, a pesar de que eso le causara tantos problemas y tanto dolor. Pero esto era diferente. Con todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sacrificando la mayor parte de sí mismo y era demasiado doloroso ver eso. Podía ver el tormento en su rostro, podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo cuando me tocaba. Él aún me amaba, lo sabía; pero también sabía que su corazón ya no me pertenecía. Sabía, incluso antes de que todo se intensificara, cual sería mi destino. Le había pasado a Sam, Leah y Emily. Sabía lo que venía. Simplemente que aún no estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente.

Rosalie habló. — ¿Quién demonios son Leah y Emily?

Les expliqué cómo Sam y Leah habían sido novios en el instituto, se habían enamorado, hasta el día en que Emily decidió visitar a su prima Leah, y cómo Sam se imprimó con ella. Cómo las cosas nunca fueron lo mismo, y eventualmente, la atracción entre Sam y Emily fue imparable. Y cómo Leah se tragó su propio corazón para que ellos pudieran ser felices. Ése era mi destino ahora.

Tuve que dejarlo y dejar que fuera feliz, aunque eso significara el fin de todo para mí. Al menos, tenía a Grace. Esa era la diferencia. Las cosas, al menos, serían un poco mejor.

— Creo que la parte más difícil del triángulo Sam-Emily-Leah, fue que Leah se convirtió en lobo; no tenían ninguna vía de escape ni ella, ni Sam. Ellos estarían juntos de una forma de la que no podrían escapar. Cuando estaban en forma de lobo, sabían sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Sam conocía el dolor que le había dejado a Leah y Leah sabía qué tan profundo era el absoluto amor que él sentía por Emily. Me sentía tan mal por Leah. Ella nunca tuvo una oportunidad. También me sentí mal por Sam. Sabía que la había dañado, que había roto todas sus promesas, pero en realidad no había sido su culpa. Igual que no lo era…

— ¿Nos estás diciendo que hay hombres lobo hembra? — interrumpió Jasper. — ¿Hablas en serio? ¿La manada de La Push tiene una mujer entre ellos? — terminó, mirándome incrédulo por la información que acababa de darles.

— Sí. Leah fue una de las últimas en entrar en fase. Ella y su hermano se unieron al grupo, no mucho después de que ustedes se fueran. Las leyendas Quileutes se toman en serio. Pero los ancianos pensaban que sólo los descendientes varones portan el gen mutado. Cuando Leah se unió a la manada, hizo que el consejo entero se sentara a examinar todo lo que _sabían_ sobre sus leyendas.

— Jacob fue el último de la manada en imprimarse, _imprimarse de verdad_ , y cuando lo hizo, se dieron cuenta de que cada hombre tenía que atravesar por esto para encontrar a su pareja. Creo que la manada lo sabía, pero tenían esperanzas de que las cosas funcionaran para Jake y para mí. Que nunca se reuniría con esa persona perfecta para él, que _no la vería_ , que el destino nos dejaría lidiar con el infierno a los dos, juntos. Pero eso no sucedió. Para ese momento, sabía que sólo tenía una opción. Tendría que sacrificar mi propia felicidad por Jake; así _él_ podría estar completo.


	16. Música y Asesinato

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 15: Música Y Asesinato**

 **EPOV**

Nos sentamos allí, sin saber que decir o hacer mientras Bella y Rosalie se abrazaban. De los pensamientos del resto de la familia no había nada; el puro impacto de la escena que estábamos viendo nos había dejado sin palabras, hasta que mi padre habló.

— _Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Estoy seguro de que a Bella podría serle útil, igual que al resto de nosotros. Bella, ¿eso estaría bien contigo?_

— _Un descanso estaría bien, Carlisle. Esme, me encantaría conocer la casa, estaría bien ahora._

— _Eso sería genial, querida. Ven, sígueme._

Bella sonrió en dirección a mi madre y comenzó a seguirla hacia la entrada trasera de la sala, en dirección a la escalera. Alice la siguió, pisándole los talones.

Mi hermana tuvo una tremenda pelea internamente, estaba seguro de que era solo cuestión de tiempo de que a ella le diera su necesidad de información. Al igual que Alice, mi curiosidad estaba atravesándome salvajemente. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Alice encontrar el coraje para hacer la pregunta que estaba ocupando a toda su mente encontrar la respuesta… yo estaba curioso en cuanto a la respuesta que Bella le daría. Una vez que Alice encontró el coraje necesario para preguntarle a Bella por qué había nombrado a su hija como ella, mi hermana decidió eludir esa pregunta para no comprometerse con nada. No fue directo al grano.

— _Bella, ¿puedo unirme contigo y con Esme?_

Por un momento, Bella se sobresaltó. Me había movido al vestíbulo y les pedí a Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper que vinieran conmigo, así podríamos tener una conversación "casual", mientras las damas recorrían la casa con Bella.

En realidad, era insoportable estar separado de ella y acercándome a donde ella estaba me era más posible captar una que otra mirada pequeña de ella, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

El entusiasmo de Alice por unirse a Bella era evidente… no hacía nada para ocultar su cruda emoción. La enorme sonrisa en su rostro, así como sus pensamientos jubilosos la traicionaban tanto; para reunirse con su amiga, corrió a la mayor velocidad que le había visto.

— _Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. Vamos. Esme está esperando._

La impaciencia de Alice estaba comenzando a agravarme tanto a mí como a Jasper.

Él me habló con una simple mirada en mi dirección. Si bien, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila y serena, sus pensamientos eran una completa contradicción.

" _Me gustaría que se calmara. Esta noche ha sido bastante difícil para todos. Si tiene curiosidad, puede simplemente acabar con esto de una buena vez y preguntarle. Estará así hasta que lo haga…"_

Asentí una vez, casi sin mover la cabeza. Mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos hecho muy hábiles para comunicarnos sin hablar. Lo cual era muy útil si había oídos indiscretos alrededor o si necesitábamos transmitirnos información secreta.

Había sido una completa bendición cuando salvamos a Bella en aquel claro hace tanto tiempo, cada miembro de la familia me había ayudado a planear la estrategia mientras cada uno mantenía un ojo en Laurent, James y Victoria.

Alice continuó discutiendo con ella misma en su mente. _"¿Debería preguntarle?... No es asunto mío… Simplemente pregúntale…"_ Estaba teniendo una batalla que ni ella podía ganar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella ya lo había decidido, entonces habló. _— Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿O debo esperar hasta que empecemos de nuevo?_

La voz de Bella bajó por las escaleras mientras respondía. _— Vamos. ¿Qué hay en tu mente?_

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro. _"Aquí no pasó nada."_ pensó. _— Dijiste que llamaste a tu hija Grace Alice. ¿Por qué_ Alice _?_

Tan pronto como la pregunta dejó sus labios, se maldijo internamente y pude escuchar los gritos en sus pensamientos hacia su inhabilidad para controlar su rudeza y su naturaleza inquisitiva. Pero la pregunta estaba allí, colgando en el aire como las luciérnagas en una noche de verano. Los pensamientos de Alice estaban sobrecargados, más de lo normal; su mirada se había desplazado hacia el suelo. Su voz era tan suave y vacilante, no era en absoluto a lo que estaba acostumbrado de mi hermana favorita. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, a medida que su ansiedad crecía, esperando la respuesta de Bella. Desde mi punto de vista, capté una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Bella antes de que hablara.

— _Tú debes saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. Cuando ella nació, nosotros realmente pensábamos que íbamos a tener un niño y había un montón de nombres de niño apropiados para él. Cuando surgió como una niña, pensamos en su primer nombre juntos, y tu nombre fue sólo una especie de adjunto al nombre. Jacob quería hacerme feliz, así que rápidamente lo aprobó y eso es todo_

— _¿La nombraste por mí? Pero, ¿por qué?_

— _Bueno, ella tiene el pelo negro, igual que tú. Y ella es alguien que me importa mucho, igual que tú._

Escuché la suave risa de Bella, que había estado ausente esta noche. Hizo que mi corazón se disparara, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había perdido. Hice una promesa a mí mismo, de que haría todo lo posible por devolverle la risa a su persona, encontraría la manera de hacerla feliz de nuevo.

Volví mis pensamientos a los de Alice y me di cuenta de que no podía oírlos, lo que, después de tantos años, me puso muy ansioso.

Silencio. Traté de sondear en la mente de Alice y cuando finalmente escuché algo, era como un tren de carga.

" _¿Por mí? La dañé… hay una niña humana por allí con mi nombre… Bella está aquí y me está diciendo que tuvo una hija y que le puso mi nombre… nunca debí dejarla… por lo menos debería haberla contactado… no merezco esto… Ella no merecía ser tratada así… Bella tuvo una hermosa beba humana y le puso mi nombre… ¡esto es asombroso!"_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, los pensamientos de Alice corrían más rápido de lo que creí que podrían correr.

— _Pero, Bella, sé que te lastime cuando… cuando nos fuimos. ¿Cómo puedes estar herida de esa forma y aun así llamar a tu hija como yo?_

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Bella suavemente tomaba a Alice por los hombros y le daba una pequeña sacudida, haciendo que Alice la mirara. La mirada en el rostro de Bella era de determinación.

— _Alice, por favor, deja de culparte a ti misma. Supongo que una de las principales razones de ponerle a Grace tu nombre era aferrarme a ti de alguna manera. Tú y Jasper hicieron tanto para ayudarme, para protegerme. Fuiste la primera en aceptarme en tu familia, después de… Edward; y siempre me trataste como una amiga. También me usaste como tu propia muñeca tamaño real durante el baile de graduación, pero no voy a poner eso en tu contra._

Jasper estaba tratando de mantener el control de las emociones que atravesaban a su esposa, cuando sus pensamientos me dijeron que ya había tenido suficiente y envió una ola de genuina alegría, particularmente fuerte, que todos sintieron.

Cuando Bella mencionó la palabra "baile", sólo por un momento, perdí el piso en el que estaba parado y mis pensamientos me llevaron de nuevo a esa maravillosa noche en que llevé a Bella a esa tradición anual humana. Ella estaba tan hermosa. Incluso con su cojera haciéndola aún más torpe de lo usual, ella lucía más impresionante de lo que nunca había visto. Respetuosamente le había pedido a Alice que le consiguiera un vestido y que tomara las medidas necesarias para tenerla lista para una noche que esperaba fuera memorable para los dos. Alice estaba muy emocionada por comprar y jugar a la humana por un día con Bella.

Bella se había mostrado reacia al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde íbamos, pero al final, mientras la noche avanzaba ella lo disfrutó. Incluso aunque Jacob apareció y me hizo romper mi promesa de no dejarla en toda la noche, recuerdo cada detalle. Discutimos, más bien argumentamos, otra vez, sobre ella siendo una de nosotros, a lo que, en ese momento, estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

Pero con todo lo que había ocurrido, tenía que cuestionarme la pregunta realmente importante: _¿Por qué no simplemente la cambié cuando tuve la oportunidad?_

Cierto, no quería condenarla a una existencia eterna. Si hubiera seguido ese bajo instinto, que podría habernos mantenido juntos por los últimos diez años. No hubiera existido ese horrible día en su cumpleaños, el dolor de nuestra separación, los últimos diez años de pura agonía. Podría haber tenido a mi compañera, a mi pareja; alguien con quien pasar cada minuto y alguien a quien amar cada día más.

Cierto, ella no habría tenido a Grace, pero la cantidad de dolor que ella atravesaba cuando hablaba de su pequeña hija, era insoportable para mí.

Pero, yo me había ido.

Los últimos diez años habían pasado, y Bella y yo no habíamos estado juntos. Incluso ahora, yo estaba roto. Sabiendo que el destino había intervenido cuando ella se convirtió en uno de nosotros, aún quería todas esas cosas para Bella, incluso más de lo que quería que estuviéramos juntos.

Desde el momento en que me enamoré de ella, después de esperarla, sin darme cuenta, por más de ochenta años como un vampiro, mi primera prioridad era ella. Siempre sería ella. Ese hecho jamás iba a cambiar.

Regresé bruscamente a la realidad gracias a la voz de Bella, que llegó a mí por las escaleras, ella y Alice continuaban hablando sobre su reparada amistad. _— Por favor, deja eso a un lado. Lo único que importa es el aquí y ahora. ¿Podemos simplemente empezar de nuevo? Quiero decir, si eso es… lo que quieres. Si esto es una cosa de una sola vez lo entiendo perfectamente, pero, por favor, detén ya la culpa. Créeme, no vale la pena._

— _Oh, Bella, esto no va a ser cosa de una sola vez. Tengo a mi mejor amiga de regreso y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla ir esta vez. No me importa lo que cualquier otro diga o haga._

Los pensamientos de Alice me golpearon de nuevo con fuerza. " _Edward, no te atrevas a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Y para que lo sepas, tú y yo vamos a hablar a detalle sobre esto una vez que Bella se vaya, así que no te atrevas a salir corriendo al bosque para estar "solo"._

Había mucho que discutir en familia después de que Bella se tuviera que ir esta noche, pero ya pensaría en eso más adelante. Quería quedarme aquí, en el presente, y saborear cada momento en que pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Bella y Alice se reunieron con Esme y puse atención a su pequeña conversación, mientras mi madre le preguntaba a mi Bella; _— Espero que no te parezca grosero Bella, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre tú y Alice sobre tu hija. Fue muy dulce de tu parte ponerle Alice. ¿Tienes alguna foto?_

— _Esme, no tengo fotos conmigo. Por razones que puedo explicar más adelante no tengo ninguna fotografía actual de ella. Se los explicaré pronto, lo prometo._

— _Bueno, querida, ¿Cómo luce? Debe ser hermosa, al igual que su madre._

Sí, si ella lucía, aunque fuera un mínimo como su madre, sería hermosa. Realmente exquisita. Jacob Black tendría las manos llenas cuando los niños comenzaran a notarlo.

— _Bueno, ella es del color de Jacob. Una piel rojiza hermosa, el cabello negro y brillante, recto como una flecha. Pero, todo el mundo dice que se ve igual a mí. También tiene mis ojos marrones, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Charlie se sorprendió la primera vez que la vio._

Era difícil imaginar a mi Bella con la piel oscura y el cabello negro. Me pregunté si sería alta como su padre o más pequeña, como su madre.

Su comentario sobre Charlie no me sorprendió. Había oído sus pensamientos cuando aún vivíamos en Forks y el amor que sentía por su hija, aunque le fuera difícil expresarlo, era inmenso. Estoy seguro de que el amor que sentía por su nieta, lo llenaba por completo; teniendo en cuenta de que tendría más tiempo para estar con ella del que tuvo con Bella, cuando tenía su edad.

La mirada en el rostro de Bella era un poco triste, me pregunté que estaría pensando en ese momento. Alice preguntó de nuevo; ella no era de las que se quedaban sin preguntar. Era como un pequeño juguete de cuerda que nunca se agota, pero esa era una de las cosas que amábamos de ella.

— _¿Qué edad tiene?_

— _Cumplió cinco el mes pasado._

Esta vez, la mirada en el rostro de Bella, así como el tono de su voz, eran fáciles de leer. El dolor en el que se encontraba, al ser separada de su hija, era tangible. La tristeza que impregnaba su expresión, me era insoportable de ver. No quería nada más que ir corriendo con ella y abrazarla de nuevo, mientras mi mente pensaba en alguna forma de arreglar las cosas.

Aunque ni el estado de las cosas era factible en este momento; yo, en cambio, me encontraba simplemente intentando calmar mi agitación interna; antes de estar sentado frente a ella de nuevo, escuchando como se desgarraba su corazón mientras yo simplemente podía quedarme observándola.

Esme le mostró el estudio de Carlisle, mientras Rosalie aceleraba por las escaleras, sus pensamientos se mostraban ansiosos por unirse a nuestra madre y… ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿ _hermanas_? Me di cuenta de que ahora, ella consideraba a Bella una hermana, casi me voy de espaldas; de nuevo, forcé a que el aire de mis pulmones saliera rápidamente, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Cuando Rose se acercó a ellas, le sugirió amablemente a Bella que viera el cuarto que compartía con Emmett, a lo que Bella accedió provisionalmente. Parecía sorprendida por la recién comenzada relación que tenía con Rosalie, tal vez tanto como el resto de nosotros. Después de algunas pequeñas bromas de Emmett, ellas se metieron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Eso no ofrecía ninguna protección contra nuestro sentido auditivo, pero al menos nos daba la oportunidad a Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y a mí de tener una conversación silenciosamente y sin ser vistos. El ataque mental comenzó tan pronto como escuchamos la puerta hacer "clic" al cerrarse.

" _Edward, ahora que ella está de vuelta, ¿Qué vas a hacer"?_ Los pensamientos de Emmett fueron directos a mí, tan contundentes como siempre. Estaba seguro de que cada miembro de la familia haría la misma pregunta.

Le contesté de la única manera que podía. Alcé los hombros; el gesto universal que todo el mundo entendía como: " _no tengo ni idea."_

Carlisle me miró directamente, un gesto que para nosotros significaba salir del lugar para poder tener una conversación abiertamente, alejados de la casa, donde no pudieran escucharnos. Me limité a negar con la cabeza. No me iría, que tal si nos necesitaban o tal vez se vería muy grosero, como si no nos importara. Cualquier conversación abierta que tendríamos, esperaría hasta que se fuera Bella.

Así que mi padre, siendo el hombre que era, saco un pequeño pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, así podríamos conversar más abiertamente. Empezó a hablarme a través de sus pensamientos, mientras yo escribía las respuestas en el pedazo de papel.

" _¿Cómo estás manejando esto? Sé que esta noche debe estar tomando un enorme control de ti_."

Carlisle siempre me podía leer tan bien. Aunque mis acciones de esta noche me habían regalado una agitación mental y todo lo que mi corazón estaba experimentando. Escribí: " _Ella ha pasado por mucho. Siempre supe lo fuerte que era, pero no tenía idea de lo mucho por lo que podría atravesar en tan solo diez años. Y tengo la sensación de que hay mucho más que ella va a compartir con nosotros, nada que pueda ser agradable. Pero lo estoy haciendo tan bien como se podría esperar. Es extraño. Estoy tan feliz de que ella esté aquí, pero la veo con tanto dolor… el mayor dolor en que la he visto, lo peor es que me desgarra por dentro. Esto es enteramente mi culpa."_

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, al igual que mis hermanos. Sus pensamientos fueron un unísono, como si pertenecieran al mismo grupo coral. " _No, no lo es."_

Sacudí la cabeza, no queriendo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. La idea de la cantidad de dolor por el que atravesaba Bella era insoportable.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la angelical voz de Bella complementada con la de Rosalie, bajando por el pasillo. — _Rosalie, su habitación es simplemente hermosa. Tan romántica. Tú y Emmett deben estar muy cómodos aquí._

Me limité a pensar: " _Lo que no te daría si estuvieras aquí conmigo… tal vez sólo por… el resto de la eternidad."_

Emmett no pudo evitar dar una réplica altiva: _— ¡Bella, no tienes idea de lo cómodos que estuvimos allí! ¡Justo esta misma mañana!_

— _Emmett, estás en muchos problemas_ , — lo cortó Rosalie a mitad de la frase, justo antes de escuchar bajar sus pasos furiosos por las escaleras.

Nuestro pequeño grupo de mujeres fue dejado por Rosalie y pasó directamente al cuarto de Alice, mientras Carlisle rápidamente escondía el pequeño papel. Actuábamos como colegiales temerosos de ser atrapados con la nota en mano. Una vez más, ellas cerraron la puerta al entrar en la habitación. Mi padre recuperó de nuevo el papel, pero negué con la cabeza. Con Rosalie aquí, no tenía idea de cómo iba a responder a lo que habíamos estado hablando.

La población femenina tiende a unirse y presentía que en este hogar no era diferente, y con Rosalie aquí que ahora estaba tomando ciertas medidas para tener algún tipo de relación con Bella… no podía correr el riesgo. La continuación de esta conversación tendría que esperar.

Escuché los pensamientos de mi hermana cuando se unió a nosotros en el vestíbulo. " _Edward, lamento mis comentarios de antes. Sé que esta noche debe estar siendo difícil para ti."_

Sonreí débilmente en su dirección, para hacerle saber que aceptaba sus disculpas. Rose y yo nos amábamos, aunque no siempre fuéramos tan cercanos. Ella y yo teníamos un tipo de relación en la que no era necesaria una conversación diaria, pero si uno necesitaba del otro, estaríamos allí. Sin duda.

Bella y Alice estaban intercambiando bromas sobre el caos llamado "habitación de Alice". No siempre lucia así, pero Alice había estado actuando un poco maniaca últimamente. No era de extrañar que Jasper estuviera pasando tanto tiempo en su estudio. Alice tendía a quedar atrapada en su propio torbellino, a veces era muy difícil mantenerla en calma.

Los pensamientos de Alice comenzaron a gritarme, mientras ellas salían de su cuarto. " _¡Edward, ven aquí! Muéstrale tu cuarto. No dejes que Esme lo haga. Podemos salir y darles unos minutos a solas. ¡Apúrate!"_

Solos. No necesitaba ningún otro tipo de estímulo, así que corrí silenciosamente escaleras arriba, mientras mi madre hablaba. _— El tercer piso es de Edward. El sótano es donde tenemos la sala familiar, así como almacenamiento adicional. Jasper tiene su propio estudio allí también. ¿Quieres verlo?_

En ese momento me detuve frente a Bella, y le sonreí, con la misma sonrisa que solía decir que la "deslumbraba". Yo estaba más allá del juego en este momento. Usaría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella, incluyendo las armas que había usado en nuestra vida anterior juntos, o lo que sea.

— _Esme, estoy seguro de que a Bella le gustaría ver toda la casa. Bella, ¿te gustaría ver mi cuarto? Estas casas viejas utilizaban la tercera planta para tener un salón de baile y entretenimiento. Fui lo suficientemente afortunado de que mis hermanos me dejaran tenerlo. ¿Quieres verlo antes de continuar?_

Contuve el aliento esperando por su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún signo revelador de que mis viejos trucos habían funcionado. Después de que no hubo ninguna reacción, exhalé poco a poco, y traté de mantener una cara imparcial, podía sentir mi sonrisa comenzar a caer. Estaba decepcionado, pero no obligaría a nada a Bella, sobretodo no esta noche… _— Bueno, eso está bien. Podemos volver abajo, donde el resto de la familia está esperando._

Entonces ella habló, _— Edward, lo siento. Me gustaría mucho ver… tu habitación, no estaba tratando de ser ruda ni nada. No quise quedarme callada, pero mi mente está hasta el tope esta noche._

Apenas podía contener el entusiasmo que se propagaba a través de mí, pensando en tener sólo unos minutos a solas con ella.

Oí la risa de Alice, así como sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a alejarse con Esme. " _Bueno, disfruta y haz buen uso de este tiempo, ¿lo harás? No puedo ver este tipo de cosas hasta…_ ", se rió en voz baja para ella misma, obviamente complacida con su maquinación, luego se detuvo bruscamente.

Bella había, no tan sutilmente, agarrado la mano de Alice, antes de que fuera su turno de hablar. _— Alice, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?_

Bella tenía una leve mirada de desesperación, golpeándome bruscamente. Ella no quería quedarse a solas conmigo. Mi sensación previa de júbilo se desplomó.

Pero Alice no se desalentó. Sus pensamientos me dijeron que tuviera paciencia y calma, antes de hablarle audiblemente a su amiga. _— Bella, tengo que ir a hablar con Jasper por sólo un minuto. Puedo regresar y unirme a ustedes dos cuando haya acabado._

Pero la terquedad de Bella se había quedado con ella, parecía haber agarrado de una tarjeta una de las jugadas de Alice. Ella tampoco iba a darse por vencida sin utilizar cualquier arma disponible. Su método de ataque fue directo a donde sabía que tendría mayor impacto en Alice. _— Jasper puede esperar durante unos minutos más. Además, lo ves todos los días. Sin duda, puedes quedarte conmigo por tan sólo unos minutos, ¿no?_

Sabía que habíamos perdido la batalla. Simplemente esperaría no haber perdido la guerra. Entonces hablé, para hacerle saber a Bella que su petición sería fácil de seguir. _— Alice, si eso es lo que Bella quiere, entonces únete a nosotros._

Alice habló, " _Edward, lo siento… lo intenté."_ tanto en sus pensamientos como verbalmente, haciendo todo lo posible para que Bella se sintiera cómoda. _— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón; ambos la tienen. Te seguimos Edward._

Comencé a subir las escaleras con ellas dos siguiéndome; cuando llegamos a nuestro destino abrí la puerta y encendí todas las luces. Di un paso hacia atrás y les di una sonrisa brillante, haciendo un gesto para que Bella entrara primero. Simplemente me quedé allí, intentando leer su rostro mientras ella entraba en mi residencia.

Sus ojos veían cada centímetro cuadrado, hasta que finalmente se quedaron en el piano de cola que Esme había insistido en poner en la habitación, aunque no hubiera tocado una sola nota desde que dejé a Bella; diez años. Era demasiado doloroso. Bella no había dicho ni una palabra y me di cuenta de que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Alice me empujó en sus pensamientos a que rompiera el silencio. _— ¿Qué te parece?_

Se tomó un momento antes de responder, mezclando una risa con su respuesta. _— Bueno, ciertamente parece cómoda. Creo que la habitación es más grande que toda mi casa._

Eso era algo. La había hecho reír. Su mirada estaba centrada en el piano y decidí hacer algo que pensé que nunca volvería a hacer.

Crucé la sala rápidamente y abrí la tapa del piano, rezando porque no sonara demasiado mal por la falta de uso. Los pensamientos de Alice estaban inundados por la sorpresa, prácticamente se caía cuando tomó la mano de Bella y la arrastró hasta el piano. Bella era la única persona que podía inspirarme a tocar otra vez. Y me gustaría hacerlo.

 _Pero, ¿Qué debería tocar?_

Instantáneamente pensé en la canción de cuna de Bella, pero rápidamente deseché la idea. Gracias a la plática de esta noche, realmente sentía que Bella ya no sentía ningún tipo de amor por mí. Esa canción era sobre nuestro amor. Sólo el nuestro. Únicamente la había escrito para tener una forma de expresar mis sentimientos por ella. Tenía cada emoción, cada toque, cada pensamiento. Solía usarla para calmarla, para ayudarla a dormir todas las noches. Ahora esa canción estaba terminada para nosotros, tanto como no quisiera que fuera así.

Y por mucho que eso doliera, mi deseo de proteger a Bella de otro cualquier sufrimiento era mi prioridad. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar una manera de tenerla de vuelta, aunque eso tomara el resto de mi existencia. Ahora, eso era lo único con un poco de certeza.

Comencé con la canción de Esme, una canción que mi madre no me había escuchado tocar para ella en diez años. Los otros miembros de la familia se aglomeraron en las escaleras rápidamente y en silencio, incrédulos.

Los pensamientos de mi madre eran distintos a los de mi padre y mis hermanos, y rápidamente fueron audibles para todos. _— Edward, eso fue hermoso. Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Al terminar la primera canción, rápidamente se convirtió en otra que me recodaba el dolor que sentía sin Bella. Me recordó todos los días agonizantes que había pasado solo desde aquél día en el bosque. Los recuerdos fueron abruptos y crueles, pero logré mantener los ojos cerrados y mi cara desprovista de cualquier emoción, mientras me concentraba en el hecho de que ella estaba aquí ahora y que, con un poco de suerte, no me volvería a sentir solo. Que iba a quedarse y que podríamos empezar de nuevo.

Terminé la pieza y abrí los ojos, centrando mi mirada en mi hermosa Bella. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, le hice una pregunta que esperaba me diera alguna clara idea de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Mientras deseaba que todo lo que no pudiera sacar de su mente estuviera en completa oposición a todo lo que había visto en su aspecto… que ella aún se preocupara por mí. — _¿Te gustaría escuchar otra cosa?_ — _Por favor Bella, pide tu canción de cuna,_ por favor… repetí el mantra en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron de nuevo, cuando su voz me respondió con la respuesta que yo estaba seguro que daría incluso antes de que formulara la pregunta. _— Bueno, me encantaría escuchar más pero tal vez deberíamos volver a nuestro tema inicial. Mi tiempo, desafortunadamente no es ilimitado._

La declaración de mi padre hizo eco de sus palabras. _— Deberíamos volver abajo. Bella está siendo muy amable al compartir estas cosas con nosotros y tenemos que tomar conciencia de sus limitaciones de tiempo._

Y con eso, todos regresamos a la primera planta, ávidos de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera compartir con nosotros.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando salíamos, tuve un pequeño momento de pánico. Justo al lado de la puerta, en mi escritorio, había un signo muy revelador. Por más doloroso que fuera, me quedé con las imágenes de Bella. Alice solía decirme lo masoquista que siempre había sido y ahora, sabía lo acertada que era mi hermana.

No había muchas fotos de los dos juntos, Bella siempre había sido tímida frente a la cámara, pero cuando me fui tomé las fotografías que iban a ser enviadas a Reneé y las mantuve conmigo. Únicamente me quedé con las que la incluían a ella y no eran muchas.

Como sea, la imagen que había en el escritorio esta noche; esta noche llena de sorpresas, de sufrimiento e irónicamente, de felicidad, era la fotografía donde aparecíamos Bella y yo en la noche del baile de graduación. Esme, mi dulce madre en esta infernal existencia, había insistido en tomarnos fotografías a todos antes de salir al baile de la escuela secundaria.

Bella aún no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero para hacer feliz a Esme, posó para las fotos y al pasar unos minutos, ella estaba riendo y sonriendo y yo la sostenía lo más cerca posible que me fue permitido.

Esos estúpidos límites sin sentido que yo había colocado en nuestra relación, los cuales eran necesarios en ese momento, hacían que mi corazón se volviera loco. Había tenido muchas oportunidades para mantenerla cerca de mí y lo había hecho con los brazos extendidos, ¿era esa la razón, cuando la dejé, cuando le mentí, cuando separé al uno del otro, que ella decidió dejar de lado el amor, su amor por mí y estar con otro?

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Necesitaba quitar la fotografía de la vista y hacerlo rápidamente. Olvidando mis modales por un momento, pase al lado de mi familia corriendo y tomé la foto, colocándola en mi bolsillo. No importaba si la fotografía se dañaba. Me había tomado la libertad de tener cientos de copias; guardadas en una caja a prueba de fuego, así podría tener esta prueba física para siempre.

Incluso había ido un poco más lejos y la tenía guardada digitalmente, como precaución. Nunca tuve la intención de existir después de que la vida humana de Bella terminara, pero mientras esperaba cada década, cada año, cada hora, se extinguían lentamente. Me gustaba tener una forma de ver su hermoso rostro, además de en mi imaginación, que había guardado el recuerdo permanentemente.

Me hice a un lado, volviéndole a sonreír, fingiendo que no había hecho nada fuera de lo común. Esperando con cada fibra de mi ser que ella no hubiera visto lo que había hecho. Especialmente si ya no me amaba; la vergüenza sería demasiado difícil de soportar.

Bajamos las escaleras, Alice hablando animadamente con Bella, cuando tuve la extraña sensación de deja vu… ¿mis ojos me estaban traicionando? Casi en cámara lenta pude ver a Bella empezando a caer y sin pensarlo me impulsé hacia adelante y la agarré suavemente por la cintura, impidiendo que se hiciera daño. La dureza de su cuerpo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad de que ella ya no era humana, aún así, agradecía la oportunidad de poder protegerla, abrazarla, incluso aunque ella no pudiera dañarse.

Mis manos rodearon su pequeña cintura mientras le impedía hacer contacto con el suelo de las escaleras. Mientras ponía sus pies en el suelo, no podía dejar de rezar que este momento fuera para siempre y mis manos se quedaran donde estaban.

Entonces, no pude evitar reírme cuando noté la ironía de la situación; _— Bella, de todo lo que pudiste haber retenido de tu humanidad, tenías que mantener tu torpeza. No creo haber visto a un vampiro tropezarse antes, sobretodo, ¡no con sus propios pies!_

Pude ver el humor en sus ojos y aunque su voz tenía algo de molestia, me di cuenta de que ella notó lo irónico y lo gracioso de la situación. _— Bueno, para que lo sepas, Edward, no me tropiezo cada día. Sólo una vez en mucho tiempo. También podría añadir que me ayuda a encajar mejor con los humanos con los que me encuentro a diario. ¿Podrías tratar de no ser tan gracioso y perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?_

El sonido de su risa podría curarme de cualquier enfermedad que pudiera tener. Por supuesto, Emmett no podría dejar de dar su pequeño comentario sobre el episodio de Bella, mientras toda la familia estallaba en carcajadas. — _Bella, había extrañado eso. Tienes que visitarnos más a menudo. Yo, literalmente, ¡no me había reído así en años!_

La voz de mi padre nos trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que a regañadientes quitaba mis manos de la cintura de Bella. _— Muy bien, hemos tenido suficiente diversión a costa de Bella. Volvamos a la razón por la cual estamos aquí, si es que estás lista para continuar, Bella._

— _Está bien. Es realmente divertido, si se piensa en ello. Supongo que mi torpeza es sólo una parte bien arraigada a mi ADN, e incluso con mi conversión, sigue siendo igual de terca que yo. Pero sí, estoy lista para continuar, Carlisle._

Ella tenía razón. Le había explicado una vez a Bella que Carlisle creía que cuando dejábamos nuestras vidas humanas atrás para adentrarnos en la nueva vida inmortal, a veces reteníamos algo de nuestra humanidad, y normalmente se tornaban aún más pronunciados que antes.

Alice siempre había tenido sus visiones, mientras que Jasper y yo habíamos tenido características en nuestras vidas humanas que se hicieron más fuertes cuando entramos en esta existencia sin fin. ¿Qué otras cosas se había traído Bella de Forks?

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones originales en la sala de estar y sentí una familiar sensación de alivio al ser capaz de sentarme cerca de ella otra vez. La belleza de Bella aún me quitaba el aliento, y le daba, cada segundo, gracias al señor por haberla traído a mí de nuevo, sin importar la razón o el cómo.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero nunca pensé que sentiría cualquier tipo de felicidad de nuevo. El hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, en el mismo cuarto que yo, era más de lo que podría haber esperado.

Bella tomó una larga y suave respiración, preparándose para hablarnos, una vez más, de aquello en lo que se había convertido su vida.

— _Bueno, éramos una perfecta y pequeña familia feliz. Estábamos tan felices. Ocupados, cansados, pero increíblemente felices. Empecé a trabajar en la escuela de la reserva para el comienzo de octubre y Grace pasaba sus días con las esposas de la manada que se quedaban en casa con sus hijos. Ella estaba a salvo y mis días pasaban volando. Trabajar, recoger a Grace, correr a casa para hacer la cena; Jake llegaba a casa a comer, me besaba en la mejilla y jugaba con la bebé, mientras yo era la pequeña y feliz ama de casa. La vida era buena. La vida era… bueno, era malditamente maravillosa. Nunca pensé que podría ser así. Habiendo tenido a mis padres como ejemplo, me sorprendió que las cosas que solían ser normales pudieran ser tan grandiosas._

Estaba agradecido de que ella hubiera encontrado la felicidad. A pesar de que lo que me había costado, mi intención de que ella tuviera un vida normal y feliz se había materializado. Ella había encontrado la felicidad en un _perro_.

— _El segundo semestre de la escuela pasó sin ningún problema. Las cosas estaban tan ocupadas como siempre y manteníamos la misma rutina. Jake estaba listo para otro bebé, pero con mi posgrado en la escuela y lo ocupado que estaba él con la tienda, decidimos que debíamos esperar un poco más. Así que todo continuó como estaba. Las fiestas iban y venían antes de que les echáramos un vistazo, y la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

Una vez más, se me retorció el estómago al pensar en ella al lado de mi enemigo, él amándola en formas que yo nunca pude hace diez años. Él quería tener más hijos. Estaba más allá de lo confundido. Él quería continuar agrandando la familia, pero, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

Habló de sus rutinas y pude sentir, gracias al crecimiento de la velocidad de sus palabras, que se aproximaba algo doloroso.

 _No otra vez… ¿Qué había pasado ahora?_

Habló de un brote de gripe y su preocupación por su bebe Grace. Habló de su impenetrable marido hombre lobo y sólo me limité a pensar… _Dame cinco minutos a solas con ese bastardo y te mostraré que tan impenetrable es…_ detuve ese hilo de pensamientos. Era obvio que ella aún lo amaba y yo no haría nada para lastimarla, aunque tuviera que detener la enorme satisfacción que me daría su muerte.

Bella nos contó cómo fue la enfermedad de Grace; tan enferma que necesitó hospitalización. Ahora estaba totalmente confundido. ¿No nos dijo en su oficina, justo esta noche, que le había dicho adiós a su pequeño bebe? ¿Cuándo dijo "adiós", se refería a una última despedida? ¿Su hija había muerto? No, escuché claramente cuando le dijo a Alice que había celebrado su quinto cumpleaños en agosto. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Habló de su gran y fuerte marido, completamente desconcertado por la enfermedad de su hija. Una vez más, le di un punto por eso. Sus prioridades, ciertamente tenían el orden correcto, la atención y consideración que tenía por su esposa y por su hija aún brillaban a través de las palabras de Bella.

Bella dejó de hablar y me miró, la preocupación era evidente en su mirada.

— _Edward, lo siento. Acabo de darme cuenta de que esta historia podría ser inquietante para ti. Aquí estoy hablando sobre el sufrimiento de mi pequeña niña con un caso bastante malo de gripe y con lo que te pasó… antes de que Carlisle te cambiara…_

Incluso en medio de esto, Bella seguía pensando primero en los demás. — _Bella, agradezco tu preocupación, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, continúa, ¿qué ocurrió después de que llegaste al hospital?_

Ella nos llevó a través de su hospitalización, el pánico que sentía con su hija enferma y en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Los niños, especialmente los más jóvenes, podían deteriorarse rápidamente en el hospital, incluso bajo la mejor atención, así que los temores de Bella no eran infundados.

Por ahora, la voz de Bella apenas era audible. Parecía que estaba llegando a la parte de su historia que la ponía más nerviosa compartir. El aspecto de la ansiedad en su rostro, así como su postura rígida, eran desgarradores. Si tan solo pudiera abrazarla…

 _¿Una enfermera? ¿Jacob actuaba extraño? ¿Por qué iba a actuar de manera extraña con una enfermera?_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

¡Ese bastardo estaba teniendo una aventura! ¿ _Cómo_ pudo _engañarla?_ ¿Estaba sorprendido de encontrarla allí mientras su bebé luchaba por su vida? ¿Estaba impresionado por la amarga ironía de ser atrapado con su esposa e hija en la misma habitación? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella? Luché por mantenerme calmado, aunque no era un buen momento para intentarlo. Quería matarlo, torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir tanto como Bella estaba sufriendo.

Bella continuó la historia, confirmando mis sospechas. El estado de ánimo de Jacob seguía siendo inquietante y ella continuaba previéndolo de excusas. ¿Cómo podía ella seguir amando a ese hombre cuando él había roto sus votos? Si la suerte me hubiera sonreído y yo hubiera sido el afortunado de casarme con esta hermosa mujer, habría sido fiel. NUNCA habría roto mi promesa de estar con ella y sólo con ella.

¿Era completamente inepto? Mi juicio inicial se vino abajo; esposo y padre responsable era demasiado precipitado. Mi rabia seguía creciendo. ¿Ahora él estaba buscando excusas para estar con otra mujer? ¿Esta "otra mujer"? Y, sin embargo, ella seguía creyéndole, creyendo que él era honesto con ella.

Jacob era inteligente. Usaba la excusa perfecta para irse por las noches… _la manada_.

 _¡Hijo de perra!_

Y sólo porque mi amada Bella lo amaba, ella le creía. Aquí estaba él engañándola, mintiéndole y ella seguía creyéndole.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños y mis dientes se apretaron con tanta fuerza que mi mandíbula comenzó a doler. Luché contra la urgencia de correr a La Push y cortarlo miembro por miembro, mientras su fuerza vital fluía libremente fuera de él. Anhelaba oírlo gritar de agonía, pidiendo por su propia vida mientras me tomaba mi tiempo en torturarlo. Lo mataría y sabía que lo disfrutaría.

Finalmente comenzó a decirnos cómo el extraño humor de Jacob era cada vez más obvio para ella, y cómo una noche recibió una llamada telefónica con la cual, su mundo feliz comenzó a desmoronarse. Habló con este "Sam" y él le confirmó los subconscientes pensamientos de su "amado" esposo. Él era el líder de esta generación de lobos y estaba tan preocupado por el paradero de Jacob como Bella.

Bella explicó lo de la mente colectiva y como ellos se podían leer los pensamientos. No tenía idea de que esto existiera con los lobos y la idea de escuchar los pensamientos de todos a la vez era algo que podía entender.

Habló de la inhabilidad de la manada para mantener secretos unos de otros y cuando Sam le confirmó que no le había pedido a Jacob patrullas extras, pude ver el pánico escrito en su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón.

 _¿Cuatro o cinco noches a la semana?_ No pude evitar considerar ni siquiera un poco, lo que él había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo mientras dejaba a su esposa e hija en casa sin supervisión. El dolor en los ojos de Bella hacía eco de mis pensamientos y mi mente estalló entre calmarme a mí mismo y, diseñó miles de formas de asesinarlo esta misma noche.

Bella continuó, sus palabras salían más rápido ya que ella continuaba tomando respiraciones profundas cada dos por tres. Era imposible para mí quedarme allí sentado y no confortarla; el deseo de ir con ella era agonizantemente fuerte y, sin embargo, me quedé allí, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo.

Habló de cómo se suponía que Jacob fuera el "alfa" de la manada y de cómo pudo haber sido el jefe de toda la tribu Quileute, mientras yo reía en mi mente. Podían no gustarme los habitantes de La Push, especialmente aquellos que eran hombres lobo, pero en mi mente, ese honor debería haber sido para alguien que fuera precisamente eso; honorable. Jacob Black estaba tan lejos de ser honorable como un hombre podía estarlo. Mi mente siguió procesando una batalla en la que Jacob era asesinado, por mí.

Miré a mi hermoso ángel mientras ella hablaba de lo siguiente, el simple impacto de mi corazón quebrándose en pedazos por encima de su dolor, mientras ella retorcía el maldito anillo en su dedo. Quería quitárselo y forzar a Black a que se lo tragara, antes de matarlo. Quería ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando supiera que su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Quería vengar a mi Bella.

— _Finalmente corté la llamada con Sam, él me aseguró de nuevo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que iba a encontrar a Jacob. Colgué el teléfono y traté de esperar pacientemente a que me devolviera la llamada o a ver que Jacob caminara a través de la puerta de nuestra casa. El pánico y el miedo me estaban enloqueciendo. El daño ya estaba hecho y no había absolutamente ninguna manera de solucionarlo. Mi vida feliz con Jacob, básicamente había terminado_.

Mi familia estaba casi tan molesta como yo lo estaba cuando Bella habló de cómo su amado esposo había roto su tierno corazón. Emmett parecía listo para unírseme a la destrucción de Jacob, aunque me gustaría hacerlo por mí mismo.

Emmett habló entonces, haciendo eco de sus propios pensamientos y de los del resto de la familia. — _Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir con que el daño estaba hecho? ¿Qué te hizo Jacob?_

Ella lo miró _—… ¿Han escuchado hablar de la imprimación?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _¿Qué?_

Era como si Emmett pudiera oír mis pensamientos. — ¿Imprimación? ¿ _Qué diablos es eso?_

— _La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo conoce a su pareja real, al alma destinada a ser su compañera. Esto ocurre cuando ven a esa persona perfecta por primera vez. Es parte de sus leyendas, es casi mágica la forma en que hablan de ello. Una de esas cosas de "lobo", como Jacob lo llamaba. Ellos conocen a la persona que los completa. Jake me lo describió una vez como la gravedad. Ellos son sostenidos por esa persona y la gravedad normal cambia. Serían lo que fuera por esa persona. Todo lo que quisiera o necesitara._

— _Ellos están en completa sintonía, saben exactamente lo que esa persona necesita; como completarlos, en realidad. Es muy difícil de explicar, pero el mundo entero gira alrededor de esa persona, de su pareja perfecta. No importa nada, más que la felicidad de ella y ésa es la primera preocupación, y la fuerza de atracción que existe es imposible de ignorarla. Es irrevocable, imparable. El amor y la adoración son puros e innegables. No hay vuelta atrás._

Así que, se le _ocurrió_ un nombre de lujo para hacer que sus trampas sonaran a leyendas. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Jasper habló entonces, tan confundido como todos lo estábamos, pero no menos protector con Bella, — Bella, ¿Jacob se imprimó contigo? O, ¿estás diciendo que se imprimó con otra persona?

Habló de cómo ella y Jacob supusieron que él se había imprimado en ella hace mucho tiempo, pero que, con los pensamientos colectivos de la manada, él sabía lo que se sentía la impronta real y que el amor que sentía por Bella no era así. El amor sí, pero no el aspecto más profundo conocido como imprimación.

— _Entonces, estás diciendo que, ¿se imprimó de otra… mujer?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Con quién?_ — preguntó mi madre gentilmente.

Bella continuó, habló de Jacob explicándole de su imprimación con la enfermera. Cómo ella se dio cuenta de todas las huellas en la mirada de Jacob y cómo finalmente cayó en la realidad, tan cruel como lo fue.

Seguía sin convencerme esa teoría de la imprimación. Aunque ciertos miembros de mi familia se comenzaban a creer todo ese cuento del que Jacob la alimentó, especialmente Rosalie, lo cual me sorprendió.

El rostro de Bella decayó de nuevo, antes de tomar otra respiración y continuar con su desgarradora historia. Jacob llegó a casa y ella sabía la lucha que se avecinaba. Pero obviamente, en ese momento, ella no tenía idea de que eso pondría fin a su matrimonio, su feliz vida humana que yo tan desesperadamente quería para ella.

Sus palabras salían con un constante tormento mientras relataba los momentos de su lucha. Jacob le prometió que iba a ser la excepción de la regla, que la amaba…

El hecho es que ella estaba avergonzada y humillantemente herida más que otra cosa. Ella no había hecho nada malo, simplemente confió en un hombre indigno, y ella fue la que tomó toda la culpa. Sabía que le había mentido y se preguntaba qué más le podría estar escondiendo.

Estaba más allá del asesinato, al igual que cada miembro de mi familia. Especialmente Alice. Ella siempre había considerado a Bella una hermana y el hecho de que su hermana lidiara con todo ese dolor hacía que sus pensamientos fueran en la misma dirección que los míos.

Bella continuaba con cada cosa de esa noche…

— " _Jake, te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has estado con ella? ¿Me has sido infiel?"_

Por supuesto que te ha sido infiel. Te ha mentido por dos meses y piensa que puede salirse con la suya sólo porque lo amas y lo perdonas. Piensa que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— " _¿Meghan? ¿Su nombre es_ Meghan _?_

Mi corazón estaba destrozado por ella. Él juraba que no había hecho nada, más, sin embargo, sabía su nombre. Conocía el nombre de esa mujer y se lo arrojaba en la cara. ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo podía Bella haberse enamorado de este chucho, para empezar? ¿Había sido alguna vez el hombre dulce y cuidadoso que ella describió? Si yo la había dañado tanto que su habilidad para confiar en las personas correctas se había esfumado, ¿Qué había hecho con ella?

— " _Bella, te lo juro; nadie más que Sam sabe acerca de esto. Te quiero mucho. No puedo siquiera empezar todo lo que significas para mí. Me gustaría mostrarte lo mucho que esto me está destruyendo por dentro. No puedo funcionar. La imprimación es imposible; la fuerza es inimaginable, pero te amo. Eso no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará. Por favor, déjame abrazarte. Por favor, déjame tratar de hacer esto bien. No soporto verte así… me está matando…"_

Continuaba mintiendo, de tramposo, dañándola y aun así tenía la osadía de querer consolarla. Él era el causante de su dolor, de esa angustia insoportable y, aun así, ¿creía que la haría sentir mejor?

Si Bella hubiera podido, estaría llorando. El dolor de su rostro era angustiante, pero aun así continuó. Me miró y su rostro fue traicionado por lo que estaba escrito en el mío. Mi expresión debe haber estado haciendo eco de mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Black, por lo que me forcé a calmarme lo mejor que pude.

Intentaron que funcionara, en realidad, era ella la que intentaba que funcionara.

¿Una _segunda_ luna de miel?

Ese pensamiento me destrozó. Sabía que Black había estado con ella de esa manera, pero pensar que lo seguía estando, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había roto sus votos, hizo mí no existente sangre hervir. Había deseado esa experiencia con Bella y saber que Black la había tenido y la había desperdiciado…

Me di cuenta de que Bella, por su tono y expresión, había creído que él le había sido fiel. Yo, aunque eso me matara, le daría el beneficio de la duda, una vez más, por ella. Era evidente que ella lo conocía mucho mejor que yo. Pero cada indicio contaba una historia diferente. Si tenía la oportunidad de ver a Black se lo preguntaría y por sus simples pensamientos sabría la historia real.

Continuó diciendo lo miserables que ella y su marido eran, tratando que las cosas funcionaran, pero, a pesar de la tensión, él continuaba siendo el padre amoroso con Grace. Al menos Grace tenía a alguien que le cuidara la espalda en La Push, alguien que la amaba y que, esperaba, continuara protegiéndola del mundo, incluso si el bastardo le había fallado a su madre en todas las formas imaginables.

Su historia pasó a hablar de un triángulo amoroso… conocí a Sam a través de la historia de Bella, pero, ¿quiénes eran Leah y Emily? Rosalie se lo preguntó, en busca de alguna aclaración.

Bella explicó que la imprimación ocurrió con estos tres individuos… que Sam se enamoró de Leah, hasta que conoció a Emily, la cual puso todo su mundo aparte.

 _¿Cada hombre lobo de La Push usaba esto como una excusa para romper el corazón de una mujer y satisfacer sus necesidades primarias?_

Me había molestado con toda esta conversación, hasta que rompí mi dureza y volví al presente cuando escuché a Bella decir que esa Leah se había convertido en lobo. Justo cuando pensaba que mis ojos me habían estado engañando toda la noche, ahora mis oídos me estaban jugando trucos.

Mis pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras de Jasper, que simplemente preguntó; — _¿Nos estás diciendo que hay hombres lobo hembra? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿La manada de La Push tiene una mujer entre ellos?_

— _Sí. Leah fue una de las últimas en entrar en fase. Ella y su hermano se unieron al grupo, no mucho después de que ustedes se fueran. Las leyendas Quileutes se toman en serio. Pero los ancianos pensaban que sólo los descendientes varones portan el gen mutado. Cuando Leah se unió a la manada, hizo que el consejo entero se sentara a examinar todo lo que sabían sobre sus leyendas._

Nos quedamos allí, tomando otra pieza de información que sacudía por completo nuestras aburridas vidas. La idea de una mujer lobo era inimaginable. Jasper se había topado con hombres lobo mucho antes de unirse a nuestra familia junto con Alice, pero ellos no habían estado entre nosotros desde 1930, cuando se firmó el tratado con los Quileutes.

Absorbimos ese hecho increíble, cuando escuché las palabras que sabía que vendrían, pero dolía escucharlas finalmente.

La voz de Bella se volvió ligera, mientras pronunciaba el final de su existencia al lado de su marido mitad humano, _— Jacob fue el último de la manada en imprimarse, imprimarse de verdad, y cuando lo hizo, se dieron cuenta de que cada hombre tenía que atravesar por esto para encontrar a su pareja. Creo que la manada lo sabía pero tenían esperanzas de que las cosas funcionaran para Jake y para mí. Que nunca se reuniría con esa persona perfecta para él, que no la vería, que el destino nos dejaría lidiar con el infierno a los dos, juntos. Pero eso no sucedió. Para ese momento, sabía que sólo tenía una opción. Tendría que sacrificar mi propia felicidad por Jake; así él podría estar completo._

Mis pensamientos estaban llenos del tormento que me comenzaba a consumir. _Oh Bella, ¿es que siempre sacrificarías tu propia felicidad por la de los demás?_


	17. Comenzando de nuevo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 16: Comenzando de nuevo**

 **BPOV**

— Jake y yo lo intentamos, pero era una batalla perdida. Nada estaba funcionando y sabía que eso tenía que cambiar. No podía soportar verlo en ese estado por más tiempo. Eran finales de primavera y la escuela terminaría pronto. Se sentía tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

— Había hablado con Charlie sobre mudarme junto con Grace durante la separación. Él estaba furioso con Jake, realmente quería matarlo. Traté de explicarle a Charlie que no era su culpa, las cosas pasaban y era mejor para todos si simplemente tratábamos de hacer esto tan fácil como fuera posible para nosotros. Charlie no se lo tragó, pero no hizo nada porque se lo pedí.

— Jacob vino del trabajo una noche, en su típico estado de ánimo. No podía concentrarse, me besaba torpe y suavemente, tomaba a Grace y la hacía reír, le hablaba y la miraba increíblemente enamorado de ella. Era difícil no llorar mientras los veía, pero seguí adelante. No podía hacer esto más difícil para él de lo que ya era.

— Cenamos en silencio. Jake llevó a Grace a la cama, mientras yo limpiaba la cocina. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, incapaz de hablar o siquiera mirarme. Supongo que él sabía lo que se venía.

— " _Jake, necesitamos hablar. Creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está funcionando, ya no puedo soportar verte sufrir de esta forma. Me voy. Perteneces a Meghan. No podemos seguir negando eso por más tiempo. Esto te está matando y me preocupas demasiado, no puedo dejarte sufrir mientras te sientas allí. No puedo soportarlo."_

— " _No, Bella. Te prometí amarte por siempre. Te hice votos. No voy a herirte de esta forma. Se pasará con el tiempo. Estamos casados. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos y ninguno de nosotros va a ir a ninguna parte. Ella ni siquiera sabe nada de esto. La imprimación no cambia nada cuando se trata de tú y yo…"_

— Puse mis dedos sobre su boca para hacerlo callar. Él estaba tratando, demasiado, pero era tan infeliz. Esto no era su culpa, aunque me sentía decepcionada y herida, no podía culparlo. Sabía que él me amaba, pero en este punto, no era suficiente. No _fue_ suficiente, — dije, incluso yo pude distinguir el toque de tristeza que tomó mi voz.

— Entonces, las lágrimas vinieron. No podía sostenerlas por más tiempo y lo dejé abrazarme. Su cuerpo se estremeció junto al mío, en ese momento, lo comprendió. Ambos lo hicimos. Estábamos luchando contra algo mucho más grande que nosotros mismos. Estábamos luchando contra el destino. Y el destino siempre gana.

— No quería nada, más que permanecer allí con él, estar cerca de mi marido por siempre. Tener otro bebé, tener la familia perfecta que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Pensé que cuando me casara con Jacob tendría todo eso y envejeceríamos juntos, nos desharíamos con nuestros nietos… pero eso simplemente no podía pasar. Los dos teníamos que empezar de nuevo.

— " _Jake, me voy. Ya hablé con Charlie y me iré a vivir con él hasta que las cosas se enderecen. Ya me puse en contacto con un abogado para la mediación. Podemos organizar un divorcio amistoso, así como trabajar en la custodia de Grace. Aún podemos salvar algo de todo esto."_

— " _¿Divorcio? No Bells, no tiene por qué ser así. Aún te amo. Tiene que haber una manera de solucionar esto, simplemente que aún no la encontramos. Seguiremos intentando. No estoy listo para decirle adiós a todo esto, para decirte adiós a ti. No puedo. Perderte no es una opción para mí."_

— " _Jake, ya no podemos luchar contra esto. Sé que aún me amas, pero para que seas feliz y estés completo necesitas a esa mujer. Esto no es un adiós. Aún tenemos el pasado y podemos tratar de ser amigos después de todo esto. Yo quiero eso. No soportaría perderte para siempre, pero esta es la forma en que tiene que ser. Pero no todo fue malo. Tenemos a Grace. Tenemos una hermosa hija. Ella es algo que podemos ver y notar que esto no fue por nada. Aún la criaremos los dos; sólo que no será bajo el mismo techo. Me iré a vivir con Charlie y me llevaré a Grace, puedes venir y verla en cualquier momento que quieras. Trabajaremos en la custodia, pero con la lactancia, ella necesita venir conmigo, al menos hasta que sepamos cómo serán las cosas."_

— Fue entonces cuando lo vi. La expresión en su rostro era dura y suave. Se había molestado de repente, no podía decir porqué, y tampoco lo entendía. ¿Qué lo haría cambiar de ánimo de esa manera? No tuve que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta… — continué.

— " _Bells, ¿a qué te refieres con la custodia? Grace tiene que quedarse aquí. Ella es un miembro de esta manada. Ella es la hija de un hombre lobo. Su lugar es aquí. Las dos necesitan quedarse. Es el único lugar donde realmente puedo protegerlas a ambas. No puedo detener que te vayas, y quiero que te quedes, pero ella no puede ir contigo, entiendes eso, ¿verdad?"_

— " _¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no puede irse de aquí? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella necesita estar conmigo también, Jake, y yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Las miradas de lástima y… no puedo seguir viviendo en esta reserva. Tampoco puedo seguir trabajando en la escuela. No hay secretos, ¿recuerdas? Todo el mundo que vea tendrá esa mirada de tristeza escrita en su cara y no podré soportarlo. Te estoy dando la libertad para que puedas estar completamente con ella. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no me permitirás ver a MI propia hija?"_

— " _Bella, no es así. Tienes que entender que ella no puede vivir en otro lugar. Voy a dejar esta casa y ustedes dos pueden seguir estando aquí. Encontraré otro lugar donde vivir. Pero ella es un miembro permanente de la manada. Protegemos a los nuestros. La protegeré con todo lo que tengo, así como sus "tíos" y su "tía" Leah. Si te quedas en esta casa, también te seguiremos protegiendo, pero si insistes en irte a Forks no podemos garantizar tu seguridad. Por favor, quédate aquí… por favor. Es más seguro para ambas."_

— " _Jake, no puedo estar aquí. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? No puedo estar aquí mientras tú estás enamorado de otra mujer. No puedo ver eso. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No ves lo suficientemente difícil que ya es para mí? ¿Cómo puedes incluso pedirme que me quede en La Push? Esto no funciona así. ¿No me merezco algo dentro de todo este lío? ¿No puedo ni siquiera mantener mi dignidad?"_

— La discusión se prolongó toda la noche. Finalmente me levanté y me fui a nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta con llave. Él se quedó en la casa, pero no trató de venir conmigo de nuevo. Sabía que estaba molesta, pero se mantendría firme en su decisión. No podía creer lo que él intentaba venderme. En solo una noche, había pasado de tener una gran familia, un entero grupo de protectores; a nada. Ya ni siquiera era considerada como parte de la manada. Estaba perdiendo una gran parte de mí misma y, sin embargo, Jacob parecía querer incluso aún más.

— La mañana llegó y con ella, mi terquedad. Si Jacob no podía ser razonable, entonces, no me dejaba otra opción. Dije que estaba enferma y falté al trabajo, fui a ver a Charlie. Le dije que necesitaba un abogado y rápido. Me puso en contacto con un amigo suyo en Port Angeles, alguien especializado en casos sobre custodias. Inmediatamente presentó un mandamiento judicial contra Jacob, que le sería entregado al día siguiente. Corrí a casa a empacar, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Jacob supiera lo que había hecho.

— El día siguiente fue horrible. Jake esperó hasta que llegué a casa y comenzó la pelea. No podía creer que había hecho caso omiso de sus "órdenes" y peleamos casi toda la noche. Despertamos a Grace dos veces, antes de que lo convenciera de que se calmara e intentara escuchar. Regresamos a Grace a la cama y comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.

— " _Bella, sé que estás molesta. Tienes que ver la razón de esto. Ella es una Quileute. Su lugar está aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí, con ella, en nuestra casa? Sería más fácil para todos, especialmente para Grace. Éste es el único hogar que ha conocido. Además, es más seguro para las dos…"_

— " _¿Mas fácil para todos? ¿Nuestra casa? No hay un tuyo y mío de esa manera ¿Y qué hay de mí, Jake? ¿Cómo es esto "más fácil" para mí? ¿Cómo se supone que debo enfrentarme a esto? ¿Cómo se supone que viviré aquí, pero no seré parte de esta manada? ¿Cómo se supone que te veré diariamente con otra mujer, enamorándote cada vez más de ella? Entonces que, ¿te casarás con ella? Te conozco, Jake. Eres hombre de matrimonio y nada más que darle tu nombre te hará satisfecho. Incluso si no es eso lo que harás, no puedo sentarme aquí a atravesar por eso. Es más, de lo que puedo manejar, ¿no puedes ver eso?"_

— " _Bella, no tiene por qué ser así. Encontrarás a alguien más para amar. Sé que lo harás. Serás feliz de nuevo. Te enamorarás de nuevo. Hay alguien por ahí para ti. Aunque me mate pensar en ti con alguien más, sé que encontrarás a alguien. Eres demasiado increíble como para no hacerlo. Ojalá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero tienes que estar aquí. Grace tiene que estar aquí. Estarán más seguras. Y el que contratarás a un abogado fue un golpe bajo. ¿Por qué harías eso? No hay razón para implicar a terceros en esto. Esto es cosa de la manada y podemos manejarlo aquí."_

— "¡De la manada! _¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que es cosa de la manada? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la manada. Esto es entre tú y yo. Tú y yo creamos esta pequeña vida; no ellos, tú y yo. No les voy a permitir que dicten cómo vivir mi vida o elijan dónde debo vivir. Si ya no soy parte de esta manada entonces, sus decisiones ya no significan nada para mí, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Verdad?"_

— En ese momento sonó el timbre. Era tarde para visitas, pero parecía que Jacob esperaba a alguien. Se levantó a abrir la puerta y escuché la voz de Sam. No me gustaba el sonido bajo de sus voces en el pasillo, — murmuré, incapaz de ocultar el tono ácido que se había deslizado en mi voz.

— Sam entró y se sentó, mirándome directamente. Lo respetaba como jefe de la manada, pero a veces su apariencia suave, como si nada lo molestara, me irritaba. Él era el líder, "el alfa". Todo lo que decía era ley. En esencia, él era el jefe de toda la tribu Quileute, lo que no ayudaba a que me gustara ni un poco, no más.

Sentí una oleada de ira al recordar esa conversación y el cómo me sentí atrapada; como sentí el que Jacob me entregara a Sam, sin dejarme otro remedio más que sentarme allí y someterme a las órdenes de él.

Sam comenzó, con voz baja, pero su tono firme e inmóvil. _— "Bella, entiendo que conseguiste un abogado ayer en lo que respecta a la custodia de Grace. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"_

— " _Ese no es asunto tuyo, Sam. Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aparentemente ya no soy parte de esta manada, así que mis cosas, son mías, de nadie más."_

— " _Bella, no tiene porqué ser así. Sin embargo, tengo que recordarte, como sé que lo hizo Jacob, que no puedes dejar la reservación con la niña. Ella es miembro de la manada y nos pertenece… a todos nosotros. Eres la madre de la niña y entiendo que Jacob te ha pedido que vivas aquí, mientras él busca otro lugar para él."_

— "Mi _hija no te pertenece. Nos pertenece a su padre y a mí. A nadie más. Incluso espero que te des cuenta de lo ridículo que eso suena. Mi acuerdo de la custodia con Jake no se refiere a ti o a alguno de tus otros "hermanos", ni a Leah, por si acaso."_

— " _Bella, todos los niños de esta reserva son mi preocupación, especialmente aquellos que están estrechamente vinculados a la manada. Veamos esto objetivamente. Jacob te ha permitido amablemente que te quedes en la casa, y te continuaremos protegiendo de cualquier cosa que pueda atravesar la zona. Pero, si decides irte, esa protección no puede ser tuya. No tenemos recursos ilimitados y nuestra primera prioridad debe ser la reserva y las familias que residen aquí. Estarás más segura aquí, al igual que Grace. Incluso tienes que entender que…_

— " _Sam, muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos, y ser tan cortés en cuanto tu preocupación por mi bienestar, pero no voy a ser intimidada. ¿Me expresé con claridad?"_

— Sam se fue después de eso. Me sentía como una asesina en ese momento y furiosa con Jake por meterlo en esto. Sabía que no tenía otra opción. Me iría con Grace al siguiente día y solicitaría la custodia inmediata. El abogado que contraté me advirtió que probablemente vendría esto, y aunque no quería alejar a Jake, sentía como que no tenía otra opción.

Más adelante, expliqué como dejé el trabajo y me fui a casa a empacar tanto para Grace como para mí. Estaba echando todo a la camioneta cuando Jake llegó a la casa, temprano y sin previo aviso. Estaba furioso y comenzamos a pelear de nuevo. Sin embargo, no me disuadiría. Me iría y él tendría que lidiar con eso.

— Entonces Jake hizo algo que nunca esperé. Fui por Grace, que estaba dormida en su cuna, pero él fue más rápido que yo, y me impidió el paso. Se negó a dejarme pasar. Luché para poder atravesarlo, pero él era mucho más grande y más fuerte. Comencé a gritarle, mi ira y frustración finalmente vieron la luz. Caí al suelo, ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente. ¿Cómo podría esto funcionar? ¿El destino jamás me daría un descanso?

— Jake parecía estar abatido al notar lo angustiada que estaba. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y me miró en silencio mientras yo me arrastraba, desesperada por llegar a mi hija, que ahora gritaba. Todas esas peleas comenzaban a llegar a ella y simplemente la abracé, mientras llorábamos juntas. Sentía como si la estuviera perdiendo poco a poco, como si no tuviera una manera de hacer que esto funcionara, me sentía atrapada.

— Fue entonces cuando mi resolución se fortaleció. No sería la víctima de nadie.

— Me limpié los ojos y tomé su abrigo, antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. Jake estaba sentado en la sala y me vio salir con ella. Corrió hacia la puerta y me tomo del brazo, con fuerza. Estoy segura que mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Escuché algo como 'pop', antes de sentir el dolor. Una terrible agonía. Sentía como si mi brazo derecho se me estuviera saliendo. Grité por la intensidad de eso, Grace comenzó a llorar otra vez. Miré a Jacob, parecía completamente mortificado. Salió corriendo lejos de la casa y se transformó casi frente a mí, antes de correr al bosque, entonces escuché un aullido torturado viniendo de la dirección en la que él había corrido.

Oí un rugido escapar de cada miembro de la familia Cullen, el más fuerte venía de Edward, se puso de pie, la mirada de sus ojos ahora era oscura, asesina y llena de ira. Literalmente, me asustó por un momento, antes de que hablara, o, mejor dicho, gruñera. — ¿Te dañó? ¿Puso sus manos sobre ti? — gritó, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las ventanas se estremecieron por la fuerza de su voz.

— Edward, — lo miró Carlisle, su voz era baja pero llena de autoridad.

Mi voz era suave cuando me dirigí a él, — Edward, fue un accidente. Como dije, él nunca quiso tomarme con tanta fuerza. Sé que era difícil para él algunas veces, siempre cuidando la forma en que nos tocaba a Grace y a mí. Fue una perdida momentánea de su control y no fue intencional. Los dos estábamos estresados y él sintió que debía detenerme, porque nuestra seguridad estaba en riesgo; — de lo cual no tenía _ni_ idea en ese momento, — al instante supo que me había herido y se fue antes de que algo más pasara, lo cual, por cierto, no hubiera pasado. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. — Ni él ni nadie parecía entender. Sabía que él tenía que estar constantemente monitoreando su control cuando yo aún era humana y estábamos, bueno… juntos. Ese pensamiento me hizo inhalar con fuerza, los recuerdos vinieron a mí como si los hubiera disparado. Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a la actualidad. — Estoy bien ahora… de verdad. — le respondí, antes de que alguien más hablara.

— Bella, no me importa si fue un accidente o no. Podría, literalmente, tomar el siguiente vuelo a Seattle ahora mismo y matarlo por eso, — siseó _Emmett_ desde su asiento, con su tono bajo y amenazante. Rosalie tenía los ojos tan oscurecidos por el eco de su enojo, mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban a su marido tratando de calmarlo.

Jasper envió otra corriente fuerte para calmar nuestras energías. Él también parecía perturbado y por un momento, me sentí querida y protegida de nuevo. Era como si tuviera tres enormes hermanos que se pararían frente a mí y me defenderían contra cualquier cosa. Eso me trajo una sonrisa a los labios.

— Dime, Bella, ¿Por qué exactamente estás sonriendo? — preguntó Edward.

— Bien, con todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche, es agradable… — comencé.

— ¿Agradable? ¿Qué demonios de todo esto es agradable? — replicó Edward aún de pie, mientras la malicia en su voz seguía siendo evidente.

— Bueno, si dejas de interrumpir, podré terminar mi declaración, — lo miré, desafiándolo a contradecirme, mientras mi sonrisa seguía creciendo.

— Bien. Mis disculpas. Adelante, Bella, haré lo que pueda para no interrumpir, — respondió, su cuerpo seguía rígido por la furia.

— Es agradable sentirme… bueno, protegida, — quería añadir "cuidada", pero lo pensé mejor. — Ha pasado un buen tiempo… desde que no siento nada como eso, — terminé, mi sonrisa era tan grande como mis mejillas lo permitieron.

Siete pares de ojos se centraron en mí, haciendo eco de la declaración que acababa de hacer. Sentí alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Bella, desde el primer día en que te conocimos, siempre has sido como una hija para nosotros, — intervino Carlisle, Esme asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Y eres como nuestra hermana, Bella. Nuestra pequeña hermana _torpe_ , — se rió Emmett.

— Nadie se mete con la familia, especialmente la _nuestra_. — dijo Rosalie con aire de suficiencia. Su hermoso rostro retrató una fiereza, que también hablaba de su tenacidad. En sus ojos y en los míos, había ganado una hermana esta noche, y nada iba a cambiar eso ahora.


	18. Lógica de manada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 17: Lógica de la manada**

 **BPOV**

Sin dejar de sonreír, pero sabiendo que debía continuar, me di cuenta de la hora en mi reloj. Era un poco más de la una de la mañana. Cualquier otra persona normal, _un humano_ , estaría exhausto ahora, pero cuando eres uno de los nuestros, la noche no es realmente diferente al día. Dormir era innecesario e inalcanzable, aunque había momentos en que sería realmente bienvenido sólo para romper un poco con el calendario interminable.

Edward se acomodó en su asiento, visiblemente intentaba calmarse, al igual que los demás miembros de la familia. Viendo que ahora era indestructible, el enojarse por una vieja lesión era intrigante. Decidí que era un buen momento para continuar, aunque mi mente sólo quería sentarse y ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en las últimas horas. El tiempo no era un lujo para mí, no _esta_ noche, así que continué.

— Bueno, fue casi surrealista. Estaba sosteniendo a Grace con una mano, mientras que la otra se encontraba entre un nauseabundo dolor. Fui capaz de poner a Grace de regreso en su cuna, mientras trataba de no mover demasiado mi brazo y me causara más daño. Pensé que Jake se había ido cuando apareció de repente, flanqueado por algunos miembros de la manada.

— Estábamos afuera cuando comenzaron a gritar, Jacob vino con culpa y remordimiento en sus ojos. Quil y Embry le gritaban que como había podido perder el control de esa manera. Sam se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Paul simplemente se sentó ahí, sonriendo con aires de suficiencia y evidente incomodidad. Más miembros aparecieron, hasta que Sam hizo un gesto para que todos se calmaran.

— " _Bella, tan decepcionado como estoy de Jacob ahora, no estoy sorprendido de que algo pasara. Te expliqué que no podías sacar a Grace de la reserva. Los resultados de tus acciones son lamentables, pero estamos hablando de la manada aquí. Grace es una bebé y pertenece aquí. Jacob, necesitas llevar a Bella a un hospital para que curen su brazo. Después, si aún lo desea, puede ir a casa de su padre. Bella, eres bienvenida a visitar a tu hija siempre que lo desees, pero alejarla de nuestra protección está fuera de discusión."_

— No me importaba lo grande que fuera, sentía como si fuera a matarlo, como si pudiera hacerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera? Yo no estaba a sus órdenes y me rehusaba a seguir cualquier mandato que viniera de él. — susurré, mientras mis ojos ahora oscuros, recordaban la suave máscara de su rostro mientras me ladraba sus órdenes.

— " _¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Me voy y me llevo a Grace conmigo. Iré por mí misma al hospital. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de Jacob. ¡Fuera de mi camino!"_

— Sam me estaba impidiendo la entrada a mi propia casa, mientras el dolor de mi brazo comenzaba a querer desmayarme. Sabía que caería pronto si no conseguía algo de ayuda para mi lesión. Después llegaron las lágrimas, antes de sentir a alguien junto a mí, alguien que acababa de llegar. Era Leah y tenía una impactante mirada de ira en sus ojos cuando miraba a Sam. — continué relatando todo lo de esa noche.

— " _Sam, ¿te estás escuchando? No puedes alejar a una madre de su hija. Nada de esto es su culpa. Tú, de todos aquí, deberías ser capaz de ver la ironía de la situación. El único error que Bella cometió fue enamorarse de uno de nosotros. ¿Cómo podría saber ella que Jacob se imprimaría, incluso si nosotros sabíamos que eso probablemente pasaría más temprano que tarde? En todo caso, esto es culpa nuestra. Debimos advertirle que esto podía pasar, y entonces, tal vez, toda esta situación podría haberse evitado."_

Leah sabía de primera mano lo devastadora que era la imprimación. Su propio corazón había sido aplastado hace algunos años por Sam, cuando algo tan simple como su prima vino de visita y efectivamente, la partió en dos. Leah se había imprimado hace solo unos meses, pero seguro recordaba el intenso dolor que sufrió cuando su vida se había puesto al revés por los crueles efectos de las leyendas de la tribu, no pudo hacer nada al respecto y mucho menos pensó lo mucho que podría afectarla. Sí, pudo haber encontrado a su alma gemela, pero entendía perfectamente cómo me sentía en ese momento, el hecho de que tenía sólo un hijo me ponía la situación peor.

— " _Sam, no puedes amenazarla con la idea de que no estará protegida si sale de la reserva. Podemos turnarnos. No puedes esperar que ella siga aquí como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Recuerdas? No secretos. Todos saben lo que está pasando, y yo por mi parte me niego a sentarme aquí y dejarte imponerte en la vida de todos sin que realmente veas las consecuencias de tus acciones. ¡Creo que Emily y todas las mujeres de la manada estarían de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Escuchas lo que estoy diciendo?"_

— Me quedé ahí sentada, mirando con asombro a Leah. Ella se había enfrentado a Sam cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Cuando Sam daba una orden, tenía que ser seguida. Sin preguntas. Pero cuando Leah jugaba la carta de las esposas, sabía exactamente cómo golpearlo. Al menos ella sabía que me había dado un poco de tiempo. Por un momento, me olvidé de todo… el dolor, la incertidumbre. Corrí a la casa para tomar a Grace, encontré a Jacob, deteniéndola en sus brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos, — estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba haciendo eco de mis emociones.

— " _Jake, por favor, llévame a un hospital ahora. No creo poder manejar con un solo brazo…"_

— " _Bella, lo siento tanto. Sólo quería detenerte… estoy muy preocupado acerca de la protección de ambas._ Nunca _quise hacerte daño. Jamás te dañaría. Te vi salir y todo pasó simplemente muy rápido. Por favor, tienes que creerme. Esto fue sólo un accidente. No podría dañarte. Te amo tanto; todo esto me está partiendo en dos y perdí el control, sólo por un segundo. Estoy tan aterrado de que algo les vaya a pasar y no podría soportar que eso sucediera. Por favor Bella… por favor entiende. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto…?"_

—" _Jake, sé que fue un accidente. Pero, por favor, estoy a punto de desmayarme con todo esto. ¿Podemos por favor, simplemente sacar a Grace de aquí e ir a un hospital? Necesito un doctor."_

— Crucé la habitación, puse la frente contra la mejilla de mi hija, mientras dormía plácidamente en los enormes brazos de su padre. Se inclinó para besarme la frente y lo dejé, así él podría entender que yo sabía que lo que había hecho no fue intencional. De nuevo, le pedí que me llevara al hospital, tan suavemente como pude. Estaba exhausta y mi brazo dolía como el infierno, además, sabía que tendría un daño permanente si no recibía atención médica pronto.

— " _Jake, sé que fue un accidente. Sólo estoy tan molesta como tú por todo esto, que no sé qué más hacer. ¿Puedes, por favor, llevarme al hospital ahora? Y, absolutamente, tendremos que llevar a Grace con nosotros. Me asusta que, si la dejamos aquí, Sam o los otros se la lleven y no podría soportar perderla. Ella es todo lo que me queda. Por favor… te lo ruego…"_

— Para entonces yo ya estaba llorando, mientras le rogaba a Jake que entendiera lo mucho que me asustaba perder a mi bebé. Jake rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, incluso si era sólo para aplacarme. Nos preparamos para salir, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Sam y Leah seguían discutiendo en la sala de estar. Sam nos vio antes de que llegáramos a la puerta. Era obvio que tenía más que decir, y no podríamos salir hasta que lo hiciera.

— _Bella, si deseas irte esta noche no te detendremos. Las seguiremos protegiendo a ti y a Grace. Espero que seas justa en tus negociaciones de la custodia con Jacob. Por favor, ve a buscar un poco de atención a tu brazo. Hablaremos más tarde._

— No tenía intención de hablar más con Sam, pero no lo dejaría saberlo. Jake me ayudó a entrar en el coche, poniendo a la bebé en su asiento de la parte trasera, antes de que empezara a manejar y se dirigiera al hospital. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Tomó mi mano y fuimos al hospital en completo silencio.

Expliqué la visita al hospital. El médico rápidamente diagnosticó que mi hombro se había dislocado y llamó a un cirujano ortopédico para que relevara su lugar. Recordé, vagamente, el doloroso procedimiento por el que pasé y el alivio inmediato cuando todo estuvo en su lugar. Mientras me preparaba para el cabestrillo, el doctor se dio cuenta de que la contusión que había comenzado a formarse en mi brazo, encajaba perfectamente con un golpe de la enorme mano de Jacob, quien estaba a un lado de mí, sosteniendo a nuestra hija. El doctor le pidió a Jake que saliera antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre abuso conyugal, lo cual negué con vehemencia.

Estaba perdida en los detalles de la historia cuando fui interrumpida de nuevo.

— Pero, él te dañó. Te dislocó el hombro. ¿Cómo pudiste defenderlo? — me preguntó Alice en voz baja, pero con incredulidad, sus ojos se oscurecían más a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Alice, como dije antes, fue un accidente. Tal vez estoy siendo ingenua, pero en mi corazón, realmente sé que Jake nunca me dañó intencionalmente. Sin embargo, el doctor fue implacable. Le pidió a una enfermera que me diera una inyección que ayudara con el dolor que tenía entonces, antes de dejar la habitación. Antes de que lo supiera, Charlie irrumpió por la puerta, parecía que se estaba preparando para matar, — terminé antes de mirar a cada una de las personas en la sala que permanecían inmóviles, esperando que continuara.

Sentada allí, pensé en Charlie, en papá. Mudarme a Forks a vivir con él había comenzado muchas cosas. Había pasado la mayor parte de mis años, creciendo, temiendo la experiencia de que llegara el verano y tuviera que visitar Forks, pero una vez que me fui a vivir con él, todo cambió. Nuestra relación se profundizó. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba, aunque no hacíamos gran espectáculo de eso.

— _Bella ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde está? Atraparé a ese hijo…_

— _Papa, cálmate. Fue un accidente. Las cosas se pusieron demasiado fuertes, pero no es para nada lo que piensas que es… de verdad. Está tan molesto. Nunca quiso que esto pasara. Te lo juro, estoy bien. Solo cálmate antes de que tengamos que internarte en el hospital._

— _¡Bella, no te atrevas a decirme que me calme! ¡Nadie le hace daño a mi hija y se sale con la suya! Maldita sea. Mira tú brazo. ¿Qué tanto te duele? ¡Que te dijo el médico?_

En ese momento, al escuchar la conmoción, Jake regresó a la sala de exámenes. Había escuchado nuestra conversación y se paró frente a Charlie, no sin antes dejar a Grace, completamente dormida en su carrito.

— _Charlie, lo siento mucho. Te juro que nunca quise dañarla. La amo, me preocupo tanto por ella. Como ella dijo, las cosas se salieron de control, pero fue mi culpa, incluso si fue un accidente. Nunca dañaría a Bella, no intencionalmente. Lamento mucho haberla lastimado y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, pero puedes arrestarme. No pelearé, me lo merezco._

— _¡Tienes toda la maldita razón en que te lo mereces! ¡Hijo de perra! Me prometiste que nunca la dañarías. Primero, ella me dice que se irá de La Push porque tú_ no _eres_ feliz _. Luego le sacas un brazo de lugar, por no mencionar ese moretón. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡E hiciste esto con Grace en casa! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto?_

— Jake puso sus puños delante de él, haciendo un gesto a Charlie para que lo esposara, entonces me di cuenta de lo que habían estado hablando. Instantáneamente me entró el pánico, me puse entre ellos dos, no quería que esto llegara más lejos, — indiqué con mis manos, tratando de transmitir el pánico que había sentido en esos momentos.

— _Jake, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No mereces ser arrestado. Fue_ un accidente _, nada más que eso. Vamos, ¡ustedes dos! Esto se está saliendo de control. ¡Ya basta! Por favor… no soportaré más esta noche. ¡Por favor, acaben con esto! ¿Podemos simplemente calmarnos y hablar de esto?_

— Con mi comentario, los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, se detuvieron para mirarme, mientras comenzaba a desmoronarme. El medicamento me estaba haciendo efecto y la noche me tenía exhausta. Comencé a tropezar, dándome cuenta, finalmente, de lo agotada que estaba, antes de que Jacob diera un paso y me detuviera, me puso de nuevo en la camilla de la sala. Mis fuertes súplicas habían despertado a Grace de nuevo, Charlie se abrió paso entre Jake para tomarla. Se puso frente a mí como para protegerme, sosteniendo a su nieta, incapaz de ocultar su mirada furiosa mientras veía a Jacob, — conté.

Una vez, Charlie había amado a Jacob. Amaba lo que él había hecho por mí. Lo amaba porque yo lo amaba. Ahora, Charlie quería hacerle daño. Dañarlo, porque él me había dañado. Charlie no sabía la magnitud de las cosas que habían ocurrido debido a la imprimación, y yo nunca se lo diría. Primero, no podía. Y segundo, acabaría odiando aún más a Jacob de lo que ya lo hacía. Él había confiado en Jacob y se había sentido realmente traicionado.

— _Charlie, llevemos a Bella a casa. A tu casa. Honraré sus deseos ahora. Le daré lo que sea que quiera, lo que sea. Por favor, créeme, me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Amo a Bella y todo lo que alguna vez he querido es que ella sea feliz. Me temo que no puedo hacerla feliz ahora, sin importar cuanto lo intente. Lo intentaré aún más ahora y si dejar la reserva y estar contigo la hace feliz, bien, eso haremos._

— Charlie aún no estaba listo para confiar en Jake, pero lo convencí de que trabajaríamos juntos en esto. Lo único que necesitaba en este momento era confiar en mí, aunque sabía que estaba teniendo un momento realmente difícil entendiendo porque había perdonado a Jacob. Conocía a Jake mejor que mi padre, mejor que nadie en realidad; así que finalmente convencí a Charlie de que todo iba a estar bien y que en ese momento no quería nada más que ir a casa y dormir junto con mi hija.

Charlie se hizo cargo desde ese momento. El mismo hombre que había tenido momentos difíciles con la paternidad cuando me mudé a Forks, siempre temiendo que sus habilidades paternales fueran escasas, mostró un lado de sí mismo esa noche, que yo siempre supe que existía, pero que nunca había salido a la superficie. Era mi padre y me protegería con todo lo que tenía, incluso si eso significaba tomar el control de la situación, lo cual nunca fue algo suyo.

— _Bells, ¿estás lista para irte? ¿Ya te dio de alta el doctor? Yo llevaré a Grace. Podemos irnos si estás lista. Conseguiré a alguien que cubra el resto de mi turno y te llevaré a casa. Jacob, ve a buscar al doctor. Asegúrate de que los papeles estén en orden… Bella, vayámonos a casa. Jake, puedes irte a La Push. Yo haré las cosas a partir de aquí._

— Como dije antes, Charlie no entendía que no estuviera tan dispuesta como él quisiera a darle la espalda a Jacob. Sentí como si tuviera que limpiar el aire antes de que fuéramos más allá esa noche, — continué.

— _Papá, Jake tiene que decirle como es debido buenas noches a su hija. Sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero, ¿no te hubiera gustado tener esa oportunidad conmigo cuando era pequeña? Sabes a lo que me refiero. Me rehúso a mantener a Grace alejada de su padre. Ella le pertenece a él tanto como me pertenece a mí. Por favor entiende lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Jake puede llevarnos a casa y luego se irá. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nadie lo tiene, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, Bella, entonces no discutiré contigo. Iré a buscar al doctor y traeré los papeles para sacarte de aquí. Jake, ¿puedo confiar en dejarte a solas con mi hija? ¿Y con mi nieta?_

— _Sí, señor. Le prometo que nada le pasará a ninguna de ellas._

— Charlie salió de la sala y Jake me ayudó a bajarme de la camilla. Puse mi brazo bueno alrededor de él, esperando que entendiera que realmente no estaba enojada con él, que sabía que todo fue un accidente. — mi voz era tan suave en ese momento, no estaba segura de sí me estaban oyendo.

— _Bella, cariño, lo siento mucho. ¿Aún te duele? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo sea mejor para ti?_

— _Jake, está bien. En serio. Sé que no me dañarías. Eso simplemente es imposible. Por favor deja de culparte a ti mismo por esto. Todo se arreglará. No tengo idea de cómo, pero ya lo averiguaremos. ¿Me ayudas a llevar a Grace? No puedo agarrarla con el estúpido estribillo de mi brazo. Vayámonos y ya podremos hablar de esto mañana, ¿está bien?_

— Jake nos llevó a casa de Charlie. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra; Jake simplemente me tomó la mano. La tristeza en el coche era dolorosa y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Solo quería que todo terminara. No. Lo que realmente quería era volver a los días en que Grace estaba enferma y haberla llevado a otro hospital… cualquier otro. Quería que las cosas volvieran a como habían sido antes, pero todo había terminado. Los eventos de esa noche me hicieron darme cuenta de que había luchado en vano para aceptarlo. También me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, sentía mi cuerpo fuera de lugar y el medicamento llegando a mi cerebro. Ahora sólo quería que la noche terminara y que la mañana llegara cuando quisiera. Ya había tenido suficiente para ese momento y no tenía ganas de enfrentarme de nuevo a todo a la mañana siguiente.

— Llegamos cuando Charlie ya estaba ahí. Entró en la casa mientras Jake me ayudaba a meter a Grace. Charlie había puesto una cuna en mi antigua habitación para cuando lo visitáramos. Jake cargó a Grace, mirándolo como si no fuera a verla de nuevo. La acunó en su pecho, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras le tarareaba en voz baja a su hija. La besó en la frente antes de dejarla en la cuna. Me miró con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, antes de decirme las últimas palabras de la noche.

— _Bella, las estaré cuidando a las dos esta noche. Lo prometo._

Y con eso se había ido.


	19. Héroe

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 18: Héroe**

 **BPOV**

Se extendió el silencio, mi mente estaba envuelta alrededor de todos esos recuerdos, ninguno de ellos felices. Estaba llegando al final de mi triste historia y luego ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Una suave voz me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos. — Bella, es maravilloso que Charlie se pusiera de pie por ti. Sé que él es tu padre, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te ama, — la voz cadenciosa de Alice habló, rompiendo por fin el silencio de la sala.

— Bella, ella tiene razón. Yo podía oír sus pensamientos. Te ama más de lo que puedes imaginar. Debe extrañarte justo ahora. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha estado haciendo? — intervino Edward, mirándome suave y seriamente.

Charlie. _¿Qué ha estado haciendo?_ Esa es una pregunta que realmente no esperaba esta noche.

— Bueno, les agradezco sus opiniones sobre Charlie. Fui muy afortunada al tener a un padre como él. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por mí. Lo que fuera, lo único que necesitaba hacer era pedírselo, — hablé, mi voz se quebraba de nuevo, traicionando el dolor que sentía dentro.

— Bella, él aún es tu padre. Con todo lo que te ha pasado, ese simple hecho no cambia. Sin duda _debes_ entender eso, — me dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Si, Rosalie. Tienes razón, salvo que… — no pude terminar. ¿Cómo iba a decir esto y no deshacerme de nuevo?

— ¿Salvo qué, querida? — preguntó, Esme.

— Debería haber mencionado esto antes. Charlie murió. Aproximadamente un mes después de que Grace y yo nos mudamos con él, — finalmente mi voz se rompió, mientras mi mano se fue distraídamente a mi frente, intentando alejar el estrés y el dolor. Estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno y también a punto de ser golpeada por otro torrente de recuerdos que creí olvidados de mi vida humana, lo cual era demasiado para soportar.

— ¿Murió? — preguntó Alice con dolor evidente en su voz.

— ¿Cómo? — Carlisle se sumó a la conversación, su tono triste también comenzaba a llegar a sus ojos.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Cada rostro me mostraba tristeza o dolor. Era demasiado. Cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a calmar mis emociones, mis manos se abrían y se cerraban, antes de sentir otra ola intensa de calma de parte de Jasper, calmante paz.

Me volví hacia él con agradecimiento antes de verla, mi corazón decayó ante el dolor de su hermoso rostro. Su pequeño cuerpo se desplomó hacia adelante, su cabeza cayó en el suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Se movía hacia atrás y adelante con fiereza, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar la enorme bomba que inocentemente acababa de caer en ella.

Parecía que Alice se caería en pedazos en los brazos de su marido, mientras él apretaba con fuerza a su esposa, girándola para verla al rostro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras sacudía su cuerpo suavemente, su rostro se hundió en su cabello. Le susurró palabras de calma en su oído, el dolor de mi amiga era evidente para todos. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo en casa después de mi "accidente" en Phoenix y se había encariñado con Charlie, justo como él se había encariñado con ella.

— Alice, puedo detenerme ahora. No tengo que continuar. No puedo verte sufrir así.

— No, Bella, — me miró, su rostro se contorsionó por la pena, — por favor, dime qué pasó con Charlie. Necesito saberlo.

Continué. — Charlie fue genial cuando nos mudamos. Organizamos nuestros horarios en el trabajo para poder tomar turnos y cuidar a Grace. Él _amaba_ pasar tiempo con ella. Su cosa favorita era darle la cena. El hacía esas caras ridículas y la convencía de comer. Ella se reía e instantáneamente él sonreía también… — Me detuve, mientras mi garganta se cerraba, — era muy entrañable. ¡La amaba tanto! Charlie hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a que esto fuera más fácil para mí. Él se comportaba debidamente cuando Jake venía de visita y me animaba diariamente a que atravesara. Él estaba allí para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Él era… perfecto.

— Era una noche de un martes lluvioso. La escuela acababa de terminar y ya estaba en casa con mi bebé. Charlie recibió una llamada de un accidente especialmente horrible en la carretera, a las afueras de la ciudad. Unos chicos se habían volcado. Charlie fue a ayudar a investigar y a mantener el tráfico en movimiento, mientras levantaban los autos y el desastre.

Pensé en las últimas palabras que me dijo.

— _Bells, hay un accidente fuera de la ciudad. Suena bastante mal, así que voy a ayudar con el tráfico y la limpieza. No debe tardar mucho, ¿estarán bien Grace y tú hasta que vuelva?_

— _Ch… papá, estaremos bien. Esperaré a que llegues a casa, así podrás llevar a Grace a la cama, ¿suena bien?_

— _Suena genial. Bells, yo… —_ no sabía cómo continuar.

— _Lo sé, papá. También te amo. Ten cuidado y regresa pronto._

— Cuando Charlie llegó, los conductores ya iban camino al hospital, y todo lo que quedaba era restos de los autos. Charlie comenzó a dirigir el tráfico y fue entonces cuando pasó. Un conductor impaciente se desvió de la línea. Golpeó a Charlie, matándolo instantáneamente. Al menos no sufrió, — mi voz se quebró una vez más, pero esta vez fue audible para todos.

— Oh, Bella, — oí exclamar a Esme, mientras corría hacia mí, dejando a Carlisle en el sofá. Echó sus brazos alrededor de mí, y la abracé de regreso, mi frente se apoyó en su hombro y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sentirme confortada era extraño en esta vida, así que decidí aprovecharlo mientras lo tenía disponible. Me frotó la espalda, tratando desesperadamente de calmarme.

Mientras ella me abrazaba, alcé la vista para ver a Edward. Su mirada nunca me dejó y el dolor de sus ojos era evidente. Él había pasado muchas tardes viendo eventos deportivos con Charlie en nuestra casa, por lo que el tiempo que pasó con Charlie fue inconmensurable. Él conocía a mi padre… sus acciones, sus pensamientos. El dolor penetró en sus hermosos ojos topacio, resplandeciendo intensamente mientras otro par de manos tomaba las mías.

— Bella, lo siento. No puedo creer que se haya ido. Esto es tan injusto. Has perdido tanto… has perdido todo, — la voz de Alice, que inicio baja, se hizo más fuerte con cada palabra, antes de que el dolor la hiciera callar. Su cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos tranquilos, sin lágrimas, cada uno más grande que el anterior. El dolor debe haber sido intenso, Jasper se sentó allí, mirándose impotente en cuanto a calmar a su esposa.

Me quedé ahí, mientras Esme alejaba sus brazos de mí y acercaba de un tirón a Alice. La abracé con fuerza y ella se desplomó en mi cuerpo, los sollozos agitaban su pequeño cuerpo aún más fuerte. Ella era la que necesitaba consuelo en esta ocasión y yo estaba más que dispuesta a proporcionársela. Tomé la parte posterior de su cabeza, mis dedos acariciaron su suave cabello, mientras apretaba mis manos en ella, esperando pacientemente a que sacara todo lo que traía adentro. Nos quedamos allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al igual que los sollozos suavemente se calmaron, su pequeño cuerpo dejó de temblar. Levantó la vista para mirarme.

— ¿Mucho mejor? — le pregunté a mi amiga, buscando en su rostro alguna respuesta que quisiera darme.

— Un poco, — respondió en voz baja y después de un momento, prosiguió. — Bella, aquí yo debería confortarte a ti. Perdiste a tu padre… — comenzó, antes de que la hiciera callar.

— Y tú perdiste un amigo. Estoy afligida por Charlie. Aún lo extraño, lo hago, pero tuve mi oportunidad de decir adiós hace muchos años. Esta información es nueva para todos ustedes. Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo con él, Alice, pero no creo que sepas lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti. Después de que se fueron, él nunca habló de ninguno de ustedes, pero no creo que eso disminuyera sus sentimientos, Alice. Él te veía como su pequeño demonio. Alguien en quien confiar… alguien que podía inyectarle entusiasmo en cualquier cosa. En realidad, Alice, él te amaba. Deberías saber eso.

Ella me miró y sonrió débilmente. Supe en ese momento que ella no se había dado cuenta del impacto que había tenido tanto en mi antigua vida humana tanto como en la de Charlie. Cuando ese entendimiento se invirtió y ella se dio cuenta de la influencia que había tenido en la sencilla vida de un hombre, eso la atravesó, como el sol atraviesa las nubes en un día nublado, rápida y forzosamente. Ella había jugado un papel importante en la vida de Charlie, un simple humano que se había preocupado por ella. La dejé ir entonces, mientras Jasper la rodeó en un abrazo en el que mi amiga apenas era visible, acunándola como a un niño, hasta arrancarle una sonrisa de los labios.

— Bella, ¿Qué paso entonces? — Carlisle rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala.

Lo miré, tratando de forzar una sonrisa, antes de continuar: — Los embajadores llegaron a la casa esa noche. Supe por la expresión de sus rostros que algo terrible había pasado. Me dijeron que Charlie había sido asesinado mientras estaba en servicio… después se pasaron a los detalles horribles e innecesarios. Llamé a Jacob, quién me llevó al hospital. Me acompañó a identificar el cadáver, lo que fue horrible. Jake no me dejó entrar ahí sola y estuve realmente agradecida de que fuera tan persistente en eso. Tuve que atravesar por todos los desagradables detalles de un funeral y él se quedó conmigo, los dos nos quedamos allí, sosteniendo a Grace la noche entera después de regresar a casa. Se ofreció a hacer cualquier cosa para que esto fuera más fácil para mí. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, él seguía siendo mi amigo. Nos amábamos y me dejé llevar por la comodidad y el apoyo que me estaba dando. Seguía siendo el mismo Jacob maravilloso del que me había enamorado, y fue tan bueno para mí que estuviera allí esos días después de que Charlie murió.

Les conté que el funeral fue un día después. La buena gente de Forks despidió a su favorito jefe de policía a lo grande. Los compañeros de Charlie lideraban el camino en sus patrullas, con el coche fúnebre en el centro, la limosina llevándonos a Grace, Jacob, Reneé, Phil y yo detrás de él, mientras la gente de la ciudad iba a la sepultura. El paseo por la ciudad fue un espectáculo de los grandes. Los disparos en el cementerio. Los elogios brillaron intensamente. Charlie lo habría odiado. La única cosa que habría apreciado es la tranquila tumba que conseguimos debajo de un árbol, un majestuoso pino en el cementerio de la ciudad. Me acuerdo de un sinnúmero de personas de la ciudad, desconocidos a mis ojos, abrazándome y diciéndome que si necesitaba algo se los hiciera saber.

La manada entera vino a decirle adiós, junto a Billy Black, quien estaba devastado por la pérdida de su amigo. Incluso con lo que había sucedido, ellos respetaban a Charlie e hicieron aparecer ese respeto, haciendo su aparición. Jacob sostuvo mi mano el día entero, lo cual permití, probablemente porque no podía moverme por mí misma. Había estado sobrecargada emocionalmente por tanto tiempo que la falta de sentimiento era casi un alivio. No hubiera soportado más.

Necesitaba su confort, pero sabía que pagaría por ello más tarde, cuando estuviera sola. Pero Jacob y yo estábamos haciendo grandes progresos con el mediador y habíamos establecido la custodia. Alguien siempre venía a hacer patrullas en casa de Charlie, las cosas se acomodaban en una nueva rutina familiar, una completamente diferente.

— Un planificador de bienes me llamó a los pocos días. Charlie había planeado todo meticulosamente. Había planeado y pagado por su funeral y años atrás tuvo la visión de asegurarse de que todo quedaba para mí.

— El planificador explicó que había estado en el proceso de dejar una pequeña porción en un pequeño fondo para la universidad de Grace, pero no habían podido terminarlo por su pronta muerte. No importaba. Yo quería hacer eso por mí misma.

— Lo tenía todo. La casa, el fondo de su retiro, todo. Charlie era un gran ahorrador, por lo que era una suma considerable; la cual me sorprendió totalmente. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto dinero antes, y eso nunca me importó, pero apenas ahora entendía. Él había estado ahorrando cada centavo, tratando de dejármelos como último regalo. Incluso después de su muerte, me mostraba lo mucho que me amaba y logré traer a la superficie todo el dolor que no había sacado. Me di cuenta de que siempre había sido mi héroe. Para la ciudad de Forks, él los protegió. Para mí, él me protegió _y_ me amó. Aún me estaba proporcionando cosas, ayudándome. Lloré durante días, hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

— Trabajé con el planificador para establecer una cuenta y que el dinero fuera transferido. No tomó mucho tiempo. Decidí rápidamente, que no podía continuar viviendo en la misma casa, así que la puse en el mercado rápidamente. El agente de bienes raíces me dijo que no estaba pidiendo lo suficiente, pero no me importaba. Tenía que empezar de nuevo y había demasiados recuerdos para mí en ese lugar como para volver a empezar.

— Pasé una semana entera ese verano pintando cada habitación. Pinté los viejos gabinetes de la cocina que no habían cambiado en más de veinte años. Arreglé todo lo que pude. Cada pared ahora era blanca, mientras trataba desesperadamente de hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva con mi vieja vida. Sentía como si la pintura pudiera comenzar a borrar todo ese dolor, todos los recuerdos que estaba tan desesperada por olvidar.

— Sorprendentemente, la casa se vendió muy rápido. Tuve una rápida venta con los compradores. Empaqué y encontré una pequeña casa de alquiler que estaba más cerca de la reserva, haciendo más fácil tanto para mí como para Jake el cuidar de Grace. El divorcio sería definitivo en cuestión de semanas. El tiempo voló rápidamente y antes de que lo supiera, el año escolar estaba por comenzar.

— Por una vez, tuve suerte, conseguí un empleo en el instituto de Forks. Sí, lo sé, simplemente no tenía suficiente de ese viejo lugar. — Sonreí, mientras Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward sonreían conmigo, — pero ellos necesitaban un nuevo profesor de Arte y Lengua y dado que yo era la hija del jefe Swan, me ofrecieron el puesto. La escuela comenzó y los días se movieron rápido. Jake y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, aunque a veces era difícil y el acuerdo de la custodia funcionaba realmente bien para ambos. Hice todo lo posible para mantenerme ocupada, trabajando. Lo que me permitía seguir. El trabajo y Grace.

Miré todas las caras en la sala, y me di cuenta de que al fin había llegado al punto de la historia que temía decirles. ¿Cómo una simple decisión que tomé cambió las cosas para siempre? Cómo Bella Swan murió realmente esa fatídica noche hace tantos años…


	20. Mordida

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 19: Mordida**

 **BPOV**

— El curso escolar comenzó. Nuevos estudiantes, nuevas rutinas. Pasar de la escuela primaria a secundaria tomó mucho de mí. Tuve más planificación que hacer y luché por encontrarme un momento para mí misma. Sin embargo, las clases tempranas eran geniales. Podía llegar a casa más temprano y pasar más tiempo con Grace.

— El otoño pasó volando. Halloween vino y llevé a Grace a una fiesta de disfraces en la reserva. Las mujeres organizaron una fiesta en casa de Sam, Leah tuvo la genial idea de no manejar los dulces, todo fue un simple truco. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y estuve realmente aliviada de que las caras de compasión hubiesen desaparecido.

— El divorcio fue definitivo y el acuerdo de la custodia iba bien. Vestí a Grace como un pequeño gatito ese año, un hermoso gatito con rayitas en gris y negro. Ella se veía tan adorable y se reía enérgicamente cada vez que tenía que hacer un truco.

— El Día de Acción de Gracias vino. Jacob tuvo a Grace para esas fiestas. Fui invitada, pero sentía como que Jake tenía que pasar más tiempo con su hija. Grace comenzaba a acostumbrarse rápidamente a estar a solas con sólo uno de nosotros a la vez.

— Él había iniciado una amistad con Meghan, lo que me sorprendió. Ellos aún no habían empezado a salir, pero estaba segura de que no tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Ella pasó las fiestas con Grace y Jake, y escuche de todos que era muy agradable y que empezaba a enlazarse con mi pequeña. Yo no estaba muy emocionada con eso, pero Jacob era el padre de Grace y él necesitaba a esta mujer para estar completo, así que seguí adelante y agradecí que ella fuera dulce con mi pequeña.

— Elegí pasar las fiestas con algunos compañeros de la escuela. Fue muy tranquilo y estuve en casa antes de las cinco. Pasé el resto del fin de semana trabajando en mi tesis de maestría, la cual terminé y estaba lista para presentar. ¡Por fin! Estaba decidida a terminar esta parte de mi educación, ya que significaba más tiempo con Grace y un agradable aumento de sueldo que ayudaría con mi nueva vida.

— Había comenzado a sanar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Seguía extrañando a Jake como loca, aún lo amaba… — de repente escuché a Edward tomar un fuerte respiro. Miré hacia arriba para ver que me había perdido. Una vez más, Edward lució incómodo, casi enfermo. Sus ojos se negaban a dejar mi rostro, aunque la expresión de dolor en su rostro me era difícil de comprender. _¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Edward?_

¿Había dicho algo que fue malinterpretado por toda la familia? Miré alrededor para ver si alguien más compartía su reacción, lo único que pude notar fue que todo mundo parecía tranquilo, esperando a que continuara. Y lo hice.

—… Pero el tiempo ayuda a sanar. Tentativamente me puse a buscar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sería.

— diciembre llegó y con él, mucha nieve y frío. Comencé a preparar la casa para las fiestas, decidida a hacer algo especial para mi niña. Compré cosas mientras Jake tenía a Grace y esperé interesada por una navidad especial, sólo ella y yo. Había acumulado una pequeña cantidad de regalos para ella y hornearía galletas en la noche de Navidad, mientras ella observaba. Sus ojos seguirían cada movimiento que hacía, mientras decía cosas como "mamá" y cocinar", lo cual me haría sonreír. Ella reiría y lamería la cuchara de lo que fuera que hiciéramos.

— Los últimos días de la escuela se acercaban y los alumnos estaban deseando tener un largo y agradable descanso, al igual que yo. Grace estaría conmigo todas las vacaciones de Navidad y no podía esperar más para eso. Adoraría tenerla sólo para mí por una semana, aunque Jake y yo habíamos comenzado un plan de visitas, después de una llamada, para vernos cuando la extrañábamos demasiado. Aún era difícil, pero lo hacíamos funcionar. Jake y yo aún éramos amigos, nada más.

— Cuanto más cerca estaban las vacaciones, más locos se ponían los estudiantes. Ustedes deberían recordar eso. — Les hice un gesto a los "niños" Cullen, antes de continuar, — Les di un poco de trabajo en equipo, mientras llegaba el gran día y los encomendaba a sus inocentes padres. — Me reí, pero luego me detuve. Lo que estaba a punto de divulgar no era para nada agradable.

— El último día de clases llegó y yo estaba feliz de poder liberar a los alumnos. Tuve mucho trabajo antes de lograr retirarme esa noche a casa. Mi plan era muy simple. Me quedaría en el trabajo, no importaba que tan tarde saliera, así podría pasar toda la semana con mi bebé. Me quedaría y ordenaría todos los documentos, registraría todos los resultados, limpiaría el salón entero… todo lo que pudiera hacer para que mis vacaciones estuvieran libres de trabajo.

— Uno por uno, mis compañeros se acercaron a desearme unas felices fiestas, _advirtiéndome_ que no me quedara hasta tarde. A mediados de la noche-tarde, supe que era la única que quedaba en el lugar. Los guardias también se habían ido, ansiosos por comenzar sus vacaciones. Sabía que me quedaban un par de horas antes de que pudiera regresar a casa y obtener un merecido descanso.

Relaté los acontecimientos de esa noche casi metódicamente, mientras tomaba respiraciones rítmicas. Estaba temiendo esta parte de la historia. Pero era lo que cada Cullen había esperado pacientemente durante horas por oír.

— Para las once, sabía que estaba realmente cerca. El entusiasmo que tenía era casi palpable. Estaba orgullosa de que había llegado a mi meta y estaba preparándome para salir. Recogí la caja con los regalos que me habían dado los estudiantes, tomé mi bolsa y mi abrigo. Nunca escuché la puerta de mi aula al abrirse, pero escuché el "clic" al cerrarse.

— Los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron, me giré para ver quién o qué había entrado a mi salón.

Me detuve, la respiración se me atoró en la garganta, incapaz de seguir. Podía sentir la tensión creciente en mis hombros y apretándose en mi estómago.

— Bella, — la voz aterciopelada de Edward me llamó, — ¿Quién estaba allí?

— Edward, pensé que _todos_ ustedes se habrían dado cuenta de eso para ahora. — Le contesté, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila y mi expresión suave.

— Bella, hemos estado aquí contigo toda la noche. Por favor, dinos quién te hizo esto, — preguntó Rosalie, su voz era suave pero insistente.

No había más tiempo para retrasos. Me senté con la espalda recta en el asiento, apretando las manos antes de responder.

— Victoria.

Por una fracción de segundo, el silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, hasta que estalló el caos. Edward se levantó, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo y corrió al otro lado de la habitación, sus movimientos eran un borrón, antes de que estampara su puño contra una ventana, haciéndola añicos y haciendo temblar la casa entera.

Emmett y Jasper se levantaron de un salto, al igual que Carlisle, corriendo al lado de Edward para detenerlo antes de que derrumbara toda la casa. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a él, había saltado por la ventana, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras los otros tres Cullen lo seguían, a través de la misma abertura enorme que él mismo había hecho.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Rosalie y Esme salieron, esta vez por la puerta principal, dándole caza.

Me quedé a solas con Alice, quien vino a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — miré a mi amiga, con la esperanza de encontrar algunas respuestas en su expresión. Sus reacciones me habían dejado totalmente confundida.

— Edward, — comenzó sin saber cómo continuar, —… bueno, no estoy segura…

— Alice, — lo intenté de nuevo, — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está tan molesto?

— Bella, esto no es fácil para él. Pero creo que él debería explicarte lo que está pasando. No es de mi… — dijo antes de que un rugido la interrumpiera, rompiendo la quietud del bosque.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, todos los miembros de la familia Cullen que habían salido tan sorpresivamente regresaron, esta vez por la puerta principal, que había quedado abierta cuando Rosalie y Esme salieron hace unos minutos. Emmett y Jasper flanqueaban cada lado de Edward, mientras Carlisle lo seguía de cerca, como para impedir que se escapara de nuevo.

Nerviosa, comencé. — Me voy. Nunca quise molestar a ninguno de ustedes. Edward, lamento si la conversación tomó un giro que no esperabas. Simplemente tomaré mis cosas y me pondré en camino, — terminé mientras caminaba a la entrada de los Cullen.

Emmett se puso en frente de mí, deteniéndome en seco, antes de colocar su enorme mano en mi hombro. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún me sentía intimidada por su enorme tamaño. — Bella, Edward está bien. Sólo acaba de tener una rabieta, pero ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad. Por favor no te vayas. No te hemos visto en años y yo, por mi parte, me gustaría conocer el resto de tu historia.

Miré alrededor a cada rostro, a Edward lo dejé para el final, — Edward, ¿estás bien? No soporto verte tan molesto. A ninguno de ustedes. Les advertí que mi historia no era… agradable. Estaba segura de que ya se habían dado cuenta para ahora del… bueno, de lo que me pasó. Me iré si quieren que lo haga. No voy a forzar mi presencia o mi historia a ninguno de ustedes.

Edward me miró directo a la cara, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de odio. Daba un poco de miedo y sentía como si estuviera retrocediendo de su cercanía y de la furiosa hostilidad de su expresión.

Detectó la expresión en mi cara y el efecto que tenía sobre mí, fue muy visible lo mucho que se esforzó en calmarse, tomando respiros hondos y moviendo su cabeza atrás y adelante, pasando sus largos y delgados dedos a través de su cabello, como si intentara aclarar su mente, antes de tomar mis hombros en sus manos. La cercanía de él, la sensación de su tacto, incluso a través de mi chaqueta, y el olor de su aliento mientras tomaba una gran reserva de aire, me dejó completamente noqueada.

Se puso incluso más cerca antes de hablar, — Lo _siento_ mucho, Bella. Esto es totalmente mi culpa. Debí haber estado allí para protegerte, para mantenerte a salvo de esa _excusa de criatura… esa perra._ Esto es enteramente mi culpa. Perdiste _todo_ … por mi culpa. Nunca me perdonaré nada de esto. Si simplemente hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera hecho lo correcto, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto… Esto no es como se supone que debería ser…

— Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es simplemente lo que las cosas con… fueron para mí. No podrías haber tenido una idea de que ella volvería. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable por esto? — lo miré, desesperada por encontrar algún indicio en su rostro… su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente continuas tu historia, Bella? — contestó en voz baja, esta vez, indispuesto a mirarme a los ojos.

— Si, Bella. Si estás lista, nos gustaría escuchar el resto de tu historia. — agregó Carlisle, con una mano en mi brazo, y con la otra haciendo gestos hacia los espacios que habíamos abandonado con todo el alboroto.

— Bueno, si están seguros… — respondí con voz insegura.

— _Por favor_ , — rogó Edward, se giró y apartó su rostro de mí.

Todos retomamos nuestros lugares, me instalé en el mío, lista para continuar e intentar terminar con esto.

— Bueno, Victoria estaba allí. Parecía tan salvaje como esa noche en el claro, su cabello enredado, su cara retorcida en alguna extraña sonrisa. Se puso en marcha en un camino que llevaba hacia mí mientras hablaba.

— _Bueno, pensé que este día nunca llegaría. Debo darte un punto por eso. Eres buena buscando protección para ti misma. Es una lástima que las cosas no funcionaran para ti y el perro. Lo único malo es que eres terrible manteniendo el interés de un hombre, pero es que eres una simple humana. Nada de importancia, definitivamente nada especial. Pero este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás podría esperar recibir. Finalmente tendré mi venganza. Porque por ti, perdí a mi James._

— _¿Por qué matarme? Ya no estoy con Edward. Él se fue hace años. Nunca me amó; no me quería. Me lo dijo… justo antes de dejarme._

Escuché a Edward respirar profundamente, levanté la vista para verlo con los ojos cerrados, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz, un hábito que empleaba cuando estaba molesto o frustrado. En ese momento, yo, de nuevo, sentí el dolor de aquella noche cuando se fue, pero lo empujé a un lado mientras luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar mi camino de regreso a la historia, a esos momentos de terror, los últimos momentos de mi vida humana, antes de que Victoria se llevara todo de mí. Recordé sus palabras amenazadoras y el carmesí de sus ojos mientras me hablaba.

— _Oh, sé que Edward te dejó. Es algo tan claro como que tú nunca podrías tener a alguien como nosotros… uno de nuestra especie. No eres más que una insignificante humana. Sin embargo, hay un precio que pagar, una deuda que debe ser saldada. Y tú, mi querida, pagarás ese precio. No he esperado todos estos años para ser decepcionada de nuevo. Entonces, encontraré a Edward y a su familia y ellos tendrán que pagar también. Pero no antes de que le diga que cambié a su pequeña "mascota"._

— ¿Ella realmente te dijo que iba a _cambiarte_ y no a matarte? — preguntó Jasper con voz incrédula.

— Sí.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Esme.

— Estoy llegando a eso, — respondí, incapaz de mirarla directamente.

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cambiarme? ¿Por qué no simplemente matarme y acabar de una vez?_

— _Porque necesitas pagar un precio; un alto precio. Te morderé y te dejaré sufrir aquí por tres largos días. Cuando despiertes, estarás tan sedienta como no te has sentido nunca antes; pero, te dejaré una pista de dónde encontrar tu primera comida._

— Ella había cruzado la habitación y había avanzado hacia mí, antes de ponerse justo detrás de mí, apretándome el hombro para que no pudiera correr. Cogió algo de mi escritorio con la mano libre y lo miró amenazadoramente… una fotografía de mi Grace.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _Cuando despiertes, la primera cosa que verás es este objeto de tu hija. Los bebés suelen ser comidas deliciosas, su sangre joven es tan dulce y pura. No tengo ninguna duda de que la de tu hija lo será, incluso siendo mitad perro. La he olido yo misma. Desearás su sangre más que cualquier otra. Ella huele muy parecido a ti, y no serás capaz de controlarte. La drenarás con tanta rapidez que no te darás cuenta de lo que estés haciendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Si tienes suerte, la manada acabará contigo. Si no, puedes vivir con la culpa de que mataste a tu propia hija por el resto de tu existencia._

Me detuve a continuación, cerrando mis ojos, incapaz de seguir adelante. Tomé una respiración enorme y me tranquilicé a mí misma antes de comenzar de nuevo.

— Y entonces, su risa en mis oídos, mientras ella me levantaba de mi asiento e inclinaba su cabeza hacia mi cuello, mordiéndome. Estaba tan esperanzada de que ella se dejara llevar y acabara conmigo, pero fiel a sus palabras, sólo me mordió una vez, aunque fue insoportable, la frialdad del veneno incrustándose en mis venas. Luego, el intenso fuego comenzó. Ella se quedó allí, asegurándose de que el veneno me dejara paralizada, como lo había hecho en Phoenix. Cuando estuvo convencida de que el cambio estaba en marcha, me golpeó. Volé a través de la habitación y cuando caí al piso, me escupió en la cara, antes de salir de ahí. Pude oír como tomo las llaves de mi auto, dejándome ahí, muriendo sola…

Silencio.

Ni una palabra de nadie.

Finalmente, la suave voz de Alice rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación. — ¿Ella te mordió y se fue? ¿Dejándote atravesar por eso sola?

— Alice, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? ¿Qué ella se quedaría y sostendría mi mano? — El sarcasmo de mi voz escapó antes de que pensara en detenerlo. Vi el remordimiento en la cara de Alice e inmediatamente me arrepentí y añadí. — Lo siento, Alice. No tenía intención de ser así contigo.

De nuevo, silencio. La falta de sonido era casi ensordecedora. Miré alrededor ansiosa, todos estaban sentados allí, sin decir nada, sus expresiones eran completamente iguales: ojos y bocas abiertos, las frentes arrugadas… sorprendidos. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Podría alguien por favor decir algo? — Rogué.

Con eso, Edward se levantó lentamente de su asiento, sus puños apretados a sus costados, la rabia evidente en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían con furia… más furia de la que había visto antes en toda su impresionante cara.

— ¿Di algo? ¿Cómo es esto, Bella? _Me voy_ , — escupió; cada palabra goteaba maldad, aunque el nivel de su voz era bajo y tranquilo.

Esta vez me levanté de mi asiento, — ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté, confundida una vez más. _¿Por fin se había cansado de compartir el mismo aire conmigo?_

Su siguiente declaración me sorprendió. — Voy a encontrarla y matarla. ¿A quién le gustaría unirse a mí? — Casi parecía como si estuviera buscando alguien que se le uniera para una tarde de películas.

Con eso, cada miembro de la familia se puso de pie, aceptando silenciosamente la petición de Edward, antes de que yo sintiera la necesidad de intervenir.

— Edward, no hay necesidad… — comencé, pero me interrumpió bruscamente.

— Bella, existe toda la necesidad. Ella arruinó tu vida y voy a terminar lo que empecé. Pensé que ya estaba muerta, pero no cometeré el mismo error esta vez. Seguiré cazándola hasta encontrarla y… — continúo y lo corté de nuevo.

— Edward, te estoy diciendo que _no_ hay necesidad de ir en busca de Victoria… — Nuevamente fui interrumpida.

— Bella, dame una muy buena razón por la que _sientes_ que no hay necesidad, — soltó, con impaciencia en su voz, dando un paso hacia mí.

— Porque Edward, yo ya la maté… — mi voz se apagó.


	21. Pensamientos de besos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 20:** **Pensamientos de Besos**

 **EPOV**

Me senté allí, incapaz de saber cómo consolarla, y continué escuchando este cuento de nunca acabar de los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido a Bella, después de mi partida. Fiel a su persona, ella estaba a punto de sacrificarse una vez más.

— Jake y yo lo intentamos, pero era una batalla perdida.

Tonterías. Por mucho de que yo estaba encantado de que ella estuviera aquí, el que ella siguiera apoyando esa lamentable excusa de hombre, comenzaba a romperme los nervios. Él no hizo nada para protegerla, para apoyarla, para amarla en la manera en que ella se merecía.

— Había hablado con Charlie sobre mudarme junto con Grace durante la separación. Él estaba furioso con Jake, realmente quería matarlo…

¿Charlie quería matarlo? Charlie estaba en lo correcto… yo estaba realmente dispuesto a destruirlo.

¿Tenía él alguna idea, algún mínimo indicio, de lo mucho que esto la destruyó? Y si la tenía, ¿si quiera le importaba? Para cualquier persona que tuviera la rara experiencia de ser amada por esta mujer y luego tirara ese amor lejos, estaba fuera de lo razonable. ¿Era mentalmente competente?

Yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella, pero esta noche, mi rabia no me permitía concentrarme en mí y mis errores.

— Jacob vino del trabajo una noche, en su típico estado de ánimo. No podía concentrarse, me besaba torpe y suavemente…

Lo que no daría en este momento por ponerla entre mis brazos y besarla. Realmente besarla. Yo sabía, de ver los pensamientos de mis padres y hermanos que los castos besos que había compartido con Bella durante nuestro tiempo juntos, aunque fueron maravillosos, cálidos y completamente memorables, solo arañaban la superficie del éxtasis que podíamos compartir. Ahora que ella no era frágil, que no era _humana_ , mi mente se volvía hacia los pensamientos más impuros y el deseo que tenía de besarla.

Para explorar su boca con mi lengua y saborearla, y que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo, abrazarla con fuerza a mi cuerpo, para permitirme completamente el besarla y seguir besándola tanto como deseo; explorar ese tipo de intimidad física que nunca me habría permitido tener cuando estábamos juntos en Forks… no tener que ser consiente de cada momento en el que podía matarla con mi fuerza o mi ridícula sed. Para ser completamente libre con ella, tan sólo una vez… Black continuaba actuando de tonto, habiendo tenido esa oportunidad y dejándola ir libremente.

Los pensamientos de Jasper llegaron a mí, rompiendo mi concentración en Bella por un segundo. — _Wow, amigo. Sé que no la has visto en diez años, pero ¿no está tu mente tornándose un poco lujuriosa? Puedo sentirla viniendo en ondas de ti… y tengo a Alice en mi regazo. Ayuda a tu pobre hermano…_

Inmediatamente me vi forzado a dejar de pensar en cosas referentes a Bella, a pesar de que quería besarla más que nada en este momento. Mis padres me criaron mejor que eso y Bella era una dama. Tenía que seguir recordándome que por más que la deseara, no tenía derecho a ella… _aún._

— " _Jake, necesitamos hablar. Creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está funcionando, ya no puedo soportar verte sufrir de esta forma. Me voy. Perteneces a Meghan. No podemos seguir negando eso por más tiempo. Esto te está matando y me preocupas demasiado, no puedo dejarte sufrir mientras te sientas allí._

¿Qué hay sobre ti, Bella? ¿Qué te había hecho esto? ¿Acaso le importaba lo mucho que te había destruido? Y ¿Qué hay sobre la niña? ¿Tu hija, Bella? Sabía por mis años leyendo los pensamientos de otras personas la cantidad de daño psicológico que puede causar un divorcio en un niño, haciéndolos cuestionar la confianza, cuestionando el que las cosas puedan ser normales de nuevo. Yo no había tenido acceso a los pensamientos de Bella, pero sabía cuánto daño le habían hecho sus padres con el divorcio.

— " _No, Bella. Te prometí amarte por siempre. Te hice votos. No voy a herirte de esta forma. Se pasará con el tiempo. Estamos casados. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos y ninguno de nosotros va a ir a ninguna parte. Ella ni siquiera sabe nada de esto. La imprimación no cambia nada cuando se trata de tú y yo…"_

Mi estómago se revolvió y mi rabia se comenzó a construir. Continuaba diciendo lo que cualquier mujer desearía escuchar. Pero, ¿Qué si yo estaba equivocado? ¿Y si él quería hacer que esto funcionara? ¿Qué si él la amaba, realmente la amaba? ¿Qué si esta cosa de la imprimación era real?

Los pensamientos de Esme lo creían; ¿Quién era yo para juzgar? Esme creía en ese legendario proceso en el que, de una sola mano, se había destruido la feliz y humana vida de mi Bella, lo que yo deseaba tan desesperadamente para ella.

Era irónico. Yo la quería conmigo más que cualquier otra cosa, y, sin embargo, yo quería que tuviera su vida humana de regreso, para que ella se reuniera con su esposo y su hija, Grace.

Pero, no podía simplemente salirme de la conversación. Lo que estaba frente a nosotros era en lo que teníamos que trabajar. Bella estaba aquí, con el corazón roto y visiblemente solitaria. Y más importante aún, ella era un vampiro. Lo que nunca había querido para ella, y se había convertido de alguna manera, era lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado, no me importaba lo egoísta que sonara al admitirlo.

Si sólo me permitiera entrar de nuevo en su corazón, podríamos comenzar de nuevo, esta vez como verdaderos iguales y logrando encontrar felicidad en el otro. Pero, ¿me estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos? _Ruego_ que no…

— Sabía que él me amaba, pero en este punto, no era suficiente. No _fui_ suficiente.

Pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos, el triste desaliento que la atravesaba lentamente.

 _¿Qué no era suficiente?_ Bella era más de lo que cualquier persona merecía. Ella me había aceptado como era y me había amado. ¿Cómo pude alguna vez dejarla ir?

Ese fue el día más difícil de mi vida, más difícil incluso que cuando descubrí en lo que me había convertido hace ya tantos años, cuando desperté de esos tres días de tortuoso dolor y Carlisle me contó lo que había sucedido. Incluso más difícil que cuando me fui y dejé a mi familia para seguir mi propio camino solo para ser aplastado por la culpa y regresar a Esme y Carlisle como su hijo pródigo.

Pensaba en ese día a menudo, recordaba perfectamente el vacío llegando a los ojos de Bella, realizando millones de mentiras mientras destruía su tierno corazón. Ella pensó que yo no la quería, que _nunca_ la había amado. Eso me rompió en dos y el dolor aún seguía allí. Había hecho eso por ella y aquí estoy sentado, pensando en que probablemente había regresado a mí. Era un completo idiota. Aún lo soy…

— Entonces, las lágrimas vinieron. No podía sostenerlas por más tiempo y lo dejé abrazarme.

Me dolían los brazos por abrazarla…

— No quería nada, más que permanecer allí con él, estar cerca de mi marido por siempre. Tener otro bebé, tener la familia perfecta que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Pensé que cuando me casara con Jacob tendría todo eso y envejeceríamos juntos, nos desharíamos con nuestros nietos… pero eso simplemente no podía pasar. Los dos teníamos que empezar de nuevo.

Ella aún lo amaba. Era obvio. ¿Cómo podría ella mantener en su corazón un poco de amor por mí si aún estaba completamente enamorada de esa bestia mitad humano, mitad animal, que la había herido, ese _hombre_ que le había roto el corazón?

Lo que yo quería para ella, ella lo había querido para sí misma. Ella consiguió ese sueño sólo para que fuera cruelmente alejado de ella, incluso si ella había ayudado en ese proceso. Pero esa era Bella, siempre sacrificando su felicidad por el bien de los demás.

Explicó cómo se había preparado con un abogado para que comenzara los procedimientos del divorcio y de cómo Black no estaba seguro de esos planes. Cuando me dijo que él no estaba de acuerdo con que Grace saliera de la reserva…

 _Simplemente ¿quién demonios se creía que era para mantener a Bella alejada de su propia hija?_

Mi rabia seguía creciendo; primero él la engaña, rompe su corazón, básicamente la deja emocionalmente en quiebra, mientras ella trata desesperadamente de arreglar la relación que _él_ destruyó, y ahora ¿cree que puede mantenerla alejada de su propia hija?

Mis hombros se comenzaron a apretar, mientras podía sentir cómo mis músculos se tensaban involuntariamente, como si se prepararan para luchar. Tomé varias pequeñas y profundas respiraciones, tratando de no atraer la atención a mí, intentando calmar mi temperamento, mientras mantenía mi cara tan suave como la piedra podía serlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría contener más mis sentimientos.

Bella habló de la humillación que sentía mientras nos describía la miserable excusa de su esposo; pero ella no podía permanecer en La Push, y no podría soportar verlo enamorándose de otra mujer.

 _¿Enamorándose?_ ¿Tan siquiera su trasero sabía lo que era el amor?

Yo amé a Bella. La amé con todo mi ser. Estar solo, con sólo mi familia por compañía, por tanto, tiempo, había hecho que me sintiera completo. Todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Bella. La única mujer, humana, que me había aceptado sin más. Ella sabía lo que yo era y nunca huyó de mí.

Incluso después del accidente en el prado, donde sabía que la había asustado, a pesar de la terrible experiencia que vivió con James en Phoenix, ella nunca se alejó de mí. Ella quería ser parte de mi vida y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida para lograr ese objetivo.

Ella misma me dijo ese día, cuando explicó que sabía que su vida estaba en riesgo en cada momento que pasaba conmigo, y, sin embargo, ella se quedó. Recuerdo que ella me dijo: _"Tenía miedo_ ** _,_** _porque, bueno además de lo obvio_ ** _,_** _porque no puedo estar contigo_ ** _,_** _y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería"_

 _Estaba orgulloso de que Bella se pusiera de pie por sí sola, y tomara medidas para obtener su libertad, a pesar de que eso le costara. Ella seguía siendo la misma hermosa, terca, e increíble mujer que recordaba de hace tantos años._

 _Ella había crecido, madurado y reforzado en su determinación de hacer lo que sea que necesitara… continuaba confiando en sí misma, lo que hizo mi orgullo por ella crecer aún más fuerte. También me entristecía. No debería haber tenido que enfrentar esto por sí sola, y no la escuché mencionar a alguien que estuviera a su lado, mientras se enfrentaba a esta triste y tortuosa prueba de su vida humana._

 _Jacob la había sanado cuando yo la dejé, pero él la había roto esta vez. No tenía a nadie para ayudarla a rehacer su vida esta vez y eso me rompió el corazón._

— " _Bella, no tiene por qué ser así. Encontrarás a alguien más para amar. Sé que lo harás…_

 _Ese hombre estaba sentado justo enfrente de ti, Bella. El mismo hombre que te ha amado desde el primer momento en que te vio, quien aún te amaba, incluso más, si eso era posible. Eres increíble y te amo. Sólo deseo que lo sepas porque no tengo idea de cómo decírtelo. Y, estoy incluso más ansioso sobre el cómo vas a reaccionar cuando te des cuenta. ¿Me rechazarás? No merezco menos…_

 _Ella volvió a hablar de Sam y de cómo él la amenazaba con la pérdida de su única hija. Mi enojo se elevó de nuevo, mientras pensaba en Black sentado allí, viendo como Bella era humillada e intimidada por su "alfa", mientras él estaba ahí sin hacer nada._

 _Bella habló de cómo Jacob la había protegido y tuve que preguntarme a mí mismo, ¿Por qué dejar esa protección? Vi el miedo y la rabia mezclarse a través de su delicado rostro, mientras ella hablaba sobre tomar medidas para salir de la reserva con Grace y solicitar la custodia inmediata._

—…pero él fue más rápido que yo, y me impidió el paso. Se negó a dejarme pasar. Luché para poder atravesarlo, pero él era mucho más grande y más fuerte.

 _¿Esa acción lo hacía sentir poderoso? ¿Mantener a Bella alejada de su hija para poder controlar la situación? Ella le estaba dando todo lo que quería y él aún quería más. ¿Cómo terminaría todo esto?_

 _Como si ella pudiera oír mis pensamientos, escuché lo que sucedió después._

—…Jake estaba sentado en la sala y me vio salir con ella. Corrió hacia la puerta y me tomo del brazo, con fuerza. Estoy segura que mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Escuché algo como 'pop', antes de sentir el dolor. Una terrible agonía. Sentía como si mi brazo derecho se me estuviera saliendo.

No pude contener mi ira por más tiempo. Un gruñido escapó de mi pecho antes de que pudiera detenerlo. — ¿Te dañó? ¿Puso sus manos sobre ti? — Le grité, arañando mi cráneo con mis dedos.

Mi mente se llenó con los pensamientos y palabras de reproche de mi padre. _"Edward, la asustarás. Debes controlarte a ti mismo. Si no puedes hacerlo, te pediré que salgas de la habitación y de su presencia. ¿Me entendiste?_

Bella hizo todo lo posible por asegurarme que el monstruo que se hacía llamar su amado marido la había dañado sólo por un accidente y nada más.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, antes de que Emmett, mi cariñoso y sincero hermano robara las palabras de mi boca. — Bella, no me importa si fue un accidente o no. Podría, literalmente, tomar el siguiente vuelo a Seattle ahora mismo y matarlo por eso.

Cada miembro de mi familia tuvo los mismos pensamientos. Amaban a Bella y la idea de que Black la tomara a tal grado de dañarla físicamente, disparó nuestras emociones y sentimientos de protección hacia ella a toda marcha. Eso era inaceptable.

Mientras Jasper usaba su don para calmar a cada persona de la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los hermosos labios rosados de Bella.

Me confundió su reacción y de nuevo, antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi ira por las revelaciones de la noche hizo su aparición, mientras la lanzaba hacia la mujer que amaba, a pesar de que mi enojo no era hacia ella. — Dime, Bella, ¿Por qué exactamente estás sonriendo?

— Bien, con todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche, es agradable… — Comenzó.

De nuevo, luché por controlar la rabia que seguía consumiéndome. — ¿Agradable? ¿Qué demonios de todo esto es agradable?

Sus ojos adquirieron una calidad divertida, lo que no hacía nada para calmar mi ira. Sin nada más, me confundía muchísimo cómo ella entrelazaba sus pequeños dedos, antes de ponerlos en su regazo, mirándome con una brisa de impaciencia. — Bueno, si dejas de interrumpir, podré terminar mi declaración.

Respiré profundo antes de responder, aunque cada palabra salía con un tono similar al de un coche cruzando con estruendo la carretera. — Bien. Mis disculpas. Adelante, Bella, haré lo que pueda para no interrumpir. — Lo que sería difícil.

— Es agradable sentirme… bueno, protegida

Bella no tenía idea de lo mucho que quería protegerla, como la había dejado la primera vez sólo para mantenerla a salvo y como lo seguiría haciendo con todo lo que me fuera posible, inclusive, de mi última innecesaria respiración.

Como siempre su respuesta no dejaba de sorprender a cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo a Rosalie, que habló haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

Bella estaba aquí y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para hacerla comprender todo lo que siempre la he amado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luché internamente para calmarme. Carlisle no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo cuando dijo que me sacaría de la sala si no me controlaba alrededor de Bella.

El pensamiento de ella estando aquí y tener que alejarme de ella, me daba el incentivo necesario para encontrar ese equilibrio de calmada y educada curiosidad en presencia de Bella.

Ella continúo con su historia y volvió a hablar de la conducta condescendiente de Sam hacia ella, así como el dolor de que la fuerza de Jacob le impidiera irse con su Grace. Mi paciencia fue puesta a prueba una y otra vez. Los lobos de La Push habían puesto a Bella a través de demasiadas cosas y yo no iba simplemente a sentarme y permitir que eso pasara.

En mis días humanos, un hombre, un hombre de verdad, no se hubiera simplemente quedado sentado ahí, permitiendo que sus seres queridos fueran asaltados mientras observaba con los brazos cruzados. Y esto no era diferente.

Pensar en alguien intentando controlar a Bella era un poco divertido, ya que ella nunca fue de las que se les decía que hacer, pero aún me frustraba que parecía estar sola en esta situación, sin alguien que abogara por ella.

¿Leah? Bella había hablado de Leah, nos dijo como ella, también, había sido víctima de la ridícula imprimación que los lobos trataban de venderle. Gracias al buen Dios… Leah estaba de pie frente a estos matones, tratando desesperadamente de apoyar a Bella como me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Otra mujer del lado de Bella; bueno, una mitad mujer, por lo menos.

Escuche los pensamientos de Rosalie, _"¡Se necesitó de una mujer para que se callaran! No es de extrañar… son tan malditamente suertudos de que yo no estaba allí._

Me reí internamente, pensando en Rosalie frente a una manada de lobos. Rosalie podía ser el equivalente a la belleza misma, pero no era una pura flor. Había visto su pelea, había sido receptor de su lucha de vez en cuando, cuando nuestros ánimos sacaban lo mejor de nuestra especie. Rosalie se podía proteger, aunque Emmett lo hacía completamente innecesario. No había un hombre en nuestra casa que no protegiera a su pareja, física o emocionalmente, con todo lo que poseían.

Espera. ¿Qué había dicho? _Leah se había imprimado._ Antes de que Bella mencionara que cada lobo se había imprimado, pero no asumí que también se refiriera a la única hembra de su manada.

Por mucho que me doliera, esta cosa de la imprimación podía ser real, y si lo era, era una de las cosas más raras que había encontrado en mis cien años de _vida._

Por irónico que fuera, me encontré riendo, aunque fuera sólo en silencio, de nuevo. La idea de esta loba de pie frente a su alfa, amenazándolo con decírselo a su esposa era gracioso. Yo sabía de primera mano cómo las mujeres de nuestra casa se protegían. Comprar era una cosa, pero ellas no eran del tipo que se dejaba pisotear. Podían parecer delicadas; pero, sin embargo, eran todo lo contrario. Ciertamente, las mujeres eran superadas en número en esta casa, _pero yo tenía la esperanza de cambiar eso…_

La cara de Bella era grave, intentando recordar los recuerdos humanos de aquella terrible noche. Ella atravesaba por dolor físico y emocional, había sido humillada y acosada y había tenido que depender de otra mujer para tener alguna defensa. ¿A dónde se había ido Jacob? Como su marido, aunque su matrimonio estaba prácticamente terminado, era su deber protegerla.

Ella habló de la escena en el patio, con su brazo colgando inerte, Jacob sosteniendo a su hija, intentando reparar el daño que le había causado. Ella lo amaba y lo perdonó, al igual que, lo hizo en su turno mi estómago. ¿Cómo podría tener la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad con ella, si ella aún lo amaba?

Ella le rogó que la llevara al hospital y estaba desesperada por llevar a su hija con ella. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido esa noche, no estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad que ella regresara a su casa y se encontrara con que su hija había desaparecido. La idea de Bella teniendo que rogar por algo hacía que mi temperamento se elevara de nuevo. Yo le daría cualquier cosa libremente, si estuviera en mi poder.

Cuando ella nos dijo que el médico le había diagnosticado el hombro dislocado, tomé una tranquila respiración. Recordé el tiempo que había pasado en la escuela de medicina y como había estudiado esos casos. El profesor me había explicado lo increíblemente dolorosa que era esta lesión y cuánto daño permanente puede causar si el cuidado apropiado y permanente no se administraba.

Pero cuando se puso en manifiesto que la fractura podría haber sido causada por Black, luché por mantener el control. De nuevo, volvieron los pensamientos de dañarlo, sólo que más intensos. ¿Cómo pudo herir a alguien tan pequeña como Bella? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi querida y dulce hermana hablo por mí, pero de una manera mucho más tranquila de la que yo pude haberlo hecho.

Los pensamientos de Alice hacia Jacob Black eran todo menos tranquilos… _"¿Cómo se atrevió a dañar de esa forma a mi amiga_?" mientras su voz se hacía audible, aunque mezclada con su preocupación evidente y confusión. — Pero, él te dañó. Te dislocó el hombro. ¿Cómo pudiste defenderlo?

— Alice, como dije antes, fue un accidente. Tal vez estoy siendo ingenua, pero en mi corazón, realmente sé que Jake nunca me dañó intencionalmente… Antes de que lo supiera, Charlie irrumpió por la puerta, parecía que se estaba preparando para matar,

¿Charlie estaba allí? ¿Cuándo exactamente llegó Charlie? Me hice hacia el frente de mi asiento, juntando mis manos y recargándome en mis codos, sobre mis rodillas, mientras me colgaba de cada una de sus palabras. Como me gustaría haber estado ahí para poder ver el cambio que sabía que se avecinaba. Sabía lo mucho que Charlie amaba a Bella, incluso con todo y sus dificultades para demostrárselo. Podía ver cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que él y yo estábamos cerca. Él protegería a Bella como cualquier padre lo haría y sabía que esta vez no sería para nada diferente.

— _Bella ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde está? Atraparé a ese hijo…_

Me quede sorprendido por el lenguaje de Charlie. Por lo general él era tan pasivo y calmado. Este era el Charlie que siempre supe que estaba allí, justo debajo de su personalidad de profesional con los pies en la tierra, el invocado y admirado jefe de policía de la población de Forks.

Bella le rogó a su padre que entendiera, pero sentí que realmente entendía lo difícil que tuvo que ser para Charlie, a sabiendas de que su hija estaba herida y sabiendo quién era el responsable. Eso no sería olvidado con tanta facilidad.

— _¡Bella, no te atrevas a decirme que me calme! ¡Nadie le hace daño a mi hija y se sale con la suya! Maldita sea. Mira tú brazo. ¿Qué tanto te duele? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?_

¡Por fin! Alguien que estaba dispuesto a proteger a Bella, en la manera en que necesitaba ser protegida, merecía que la mantuvieran a salvo.

Si yo hubiera estado allí… pero no lo estuve.

Recordé mi rabia cuando James la había amenazado, esa noche en el claro. Cómo tuve que luchar contra cada instinto para no partirlo en pedazos allí mismo, con el fin de sacarla de la peligrosa situación en la que tan imprudentemente la había puesto. Solo podía imaginar cómo habría matado a Black, si hubiera visto como su "amado" esposo la había herido.

Poco a poco cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba para mí mismo… mi plan para que ella tuviera esta perfecta vida humana no había salido como lo había planeado…

— _Charlie, lo siento mucho. Te juro que nunca quise dañarla. La amo, me preocupo tanto por ella. Como ella dijo, las cosas se salieron de control, pero fue mi culpa, incluso si fue un accidente. Nunca dañaría a Bella, no intencionalmente. Lamento mucho haberla lastimado y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, pero puedes arrestarme. No pelearé, me lo merezco._

— _¡Tienes toda la maldita razón en que te lo mereces! ¡Hijo de perra! Me prometiste que nunca la dañarías. Primero, ella me dice que se irá de La Push porque tú_ no _eres_ feliz _. Luego le sacas un brazo de lugar, por no mencionar ese moretón. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡E hiciste esto con Grace en casa! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto?_

Mi concentración volvió de nuevo cuando su hermosa voz contó los eventos de cuando Charlie se peleó por primera vez con su yerno, al mismo tiempo que quería arrestar a Jacob, luché por detener la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en mi cara.

Arrestar a Jacob era suficientemente duro. Bella continúo con los detalles de la noche, ella intentaba evitar que su padre tomara a su abusivo marido bajo custodia judicial, accidente o no.

— Con mi comentario, los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, se detuvieron para mirarme…

Mientras mi cara se mantenía en calma, mi aliento salió por mis pulmones y luché por mantenerme allí, en mi asiento. Mi frío y muerto corazón se partió en dos, de nuevo, cuando la oí decir esas palabras. _Los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida…_

Yo quería ser uno de esos hombres. Me dolía que esa parte vital e importante en la vida de Bella, la había perdido con su declaración. Estaba más que dispuesto a compartirla con Charlie, pero saber que no me encontraba entre su lista casi me destruyó.

Me tragué el dolor que me acababa de ser entregado y me concentré en Bella. Yo era tan egoísta, pensando que después de todo lo que había hecho, ella me permitiría la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella de nuevo.

Cada idea de besarla, sostenerla, confortarla, me atravesaba mientras ella hablaba de lo que era correcto para ella. Me gustaría saber lo que en realidad estaba bien y hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para proporcionárselo, aunque eso hiciera de mi vida una miseria.

Charlie continuaba protegiendo a su hija y a su nieta de Jacob. Era obvio por lo que ella nos estaba diciendo, que Charlie estaba más allá de enojado. Él había confiado en Jacob una vez. Sabía mucho de eso por sus pensamientos. Él había sido muy cercano a la familia Black y con Jacob no era diferente. Pero dado su comportamiento de la noche, en conjunto con la disolución de su matrimonio con Bella, el comportamiento de Charlie hacia Black había cambiado permanentemente. Él ya no confiaba en esa persona que había dañado a su hija; estaba decidido a proteger a Bella justo como ella merecía ser protegida.

Mientras ella estaba tratando de poner un cierre a la conversación que detallaba los acontecimientos de esa noche, una vez más no me sorprendía su deseo de permitirle a Jacob la oportunidad de decirle apropiadamente buenas noches a su hija y ser parte de su vida.

Ella sabía de primera mano lo que era ser hija de un divorcio y eso la había dañado. No creo que ella conociera a Charlie casi tan bien como yo; yo había podido leer sus pensamientos y eran una vergüenza. Si ella y Charlie hubieran tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos mientras ella crecía y maduraba, sólo puedo imaginar lo maravilloso que había sido para ella.

Bella estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto para su hija, a pesar de que Charlie no pudiera comprender por qué se comportaba tan indulgente, tan empeñada en hacer las cosas justas para ella y para Jacob. Pero ella estaba haciendo todo esto por el bien de su hija. Una niña que ya no podía ver.

Bella continuó contando su historia, mientras su rostro se retorcía de nuevo por el dolor y su mente se arrugaba por el estrés. —… La acunó en su pecho, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras le tarareaba en voz baja a su hija. La besó en la frente antes de dejarla en la cuna. Me miró con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, antes de decirme las últimas palabras de la noche.

— _Bella, las estaré cuidando a las dos esta noche. Lo prometo._

Nos habló del momento en que ella y Jacob realmente se separaron. El dolor en su rostro era una completa tortura para mí, mientras ella relataba cómo finalmente él le daba lo que ella tanto quería y al mismo tiempo, lo que nunca había deseado. ¿Cómo el hombre que una vez afirmó amarla, finalmente la dejaba ir?

Sabiendo lo egoísta que era de mi parte, esperaba poder sustituir ese lugar en su corazón. Ser ese hombre al que ella mirara para todo; amor, apoyo, y lo más importante, comodidad.


	22. Confusión y Angustia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 21** : **Confusión y Angustia**

 **EPOV**

Bella se tranquilizó, ya que el resto de la familia esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Sus pensamientos continuaban yendo y viniendo entre asesinar a Jacob y la tristeza absoluta por Bella, mientras la escuchábamos sacar su historia frente a nosotros, la agonía estaba claramente escrita en su cara, su voz se detenía de vez en cuando cada vez que revivía algún momento doloroso.

Alice estaba más allá de emocionada cuando Charlie finalmente apareció para defenderla, para protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba. Su voz hizo eco de sus pensamientos. — Bella, es maravilloso que Charlie se pusiera de pie por ti. Sé que él es tu padre, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te ama.

Secundé ese pensamiento y añadí. — Bella, ella tiene razón. Yo podía oír sus pensamientos. Te ama más de lo que puedes imaginar. Debe extrañarte justo ahora. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha estado haciendo?

Bella me miró, con una inexplicable mirada de tristeza absoluta en su rostro. ¿Sus pensamientos aún estaban centrados en Jacob? ¿O en Grace? ¿Podría haber algo más que pusiera su mirada tan triste, tan distante?

 _¿Ahora qué?_

Inspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire de golpe, su rostro era una mezcla de emociones difíciles de descifrar. Su mirada se centró en el suelo antes de hablar; — Debería haber mencionado esto antes. Charlie murió… — Se frotó la frente, supongo que intentando consolarse.

Fue como si pudiera oír la ruptura del tierno corazón de Alice, mientras que la única palabra que fue capaz de pensar fue _"Charlie…"_ mientras una imagen de su rostro, sonriendo, pasó por sus pensamientos. Cuando nos fuimos Alice también dejó atrás a Charlie, un hombre humano que había logrado amarla.

Nunca se lo había dicho a ella, para evitarle la carga, pero pude oír los pensamientos de Charlie con respecto a mi pequeña hermana y él estaba completamente obsesionado con ella. Ella estaba desolada por el dolor, mientras Jasper intentaba, en vano, calmarla.

Jasper envió una de las más fuertes olas de paz y tranquilidad que alguna vez haya sentido de él, Bella lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios. Su rostro decayó cuando vio a Alice, y aunque apenas podía ver su rostro, sus pensamientos hablaban de su inmensa tristeza.

Bella parecía aún más dolida, sus ojos y su frente se arrugaron antes de hablarle a mi hermana. — Alice, puedo detenerme ahora. No tengo que continuar. No puedo verte sufrir así.

Alice tuvo un momento difícil antes de responder, su voz ahogada por el dolor. Volteó su cabeza para mirar a su amiga más cercana. — No, Bella, por favor, dime qué pasó con Charlie. Necesito saberlo.

Mi corazón se rompía por mi hermana casi tanto como por Bella en ese momento. Raras veces la había escuchado con tanta pena… bueno, sólo cuando dejamos a Bella.

Bella hizo una pausa por un segundo, con su rostro lleno de emociones, mientras sus ojos la traicionaban en su lucha de si continuar o no. — Charlie fue genial cuando nos mudamos. Organizamos nuestros horarios en el trabajo para poder tomar turnos y cuidar a Grace. Él _amaba_ pasar tiempo con ella. Su cosa favorita era darle la cena. El hacía esas caras ridículas y la convencía de comer… Ella se reía e instantáneamente él sonreía también… era muy entrañable. ¡La amaba tanto!

La cara de Bella tenía una tonalidad melancólica mientras recordaba a su padre e inmediatamente pude verlos en su pequeña cocina, mientras Charlie alimentaba a esta hermosa bebé, su única nieta, en una alta silla, haciendo todo lo posible para entretenerla y recibir como única y maravillosa recompensa su pequeña y suave risa. No tenía ninguna duda de que Charlie amaba pasar tiempo con la hija de Bella y el hecho de que reorganizara su vida por ella no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Ella continúo contando como la última noche de vida de Charlie comenzó y la forma tan simpática en la que le hablo a su única hija antes de salir al lluvioso día a cumplir su deber. Sus últimas palabras hacia ella fueron casi proféticas, mientras mantenían esa extraña y similar manera de comunicación de Charlie… él la amaba y luchaba por decírselo. Pero, afortunadamente, Bella sabía que su padre la amaba y yo estaba realmente agradecido de ese intercambio final antes de su prematura muerte.

Mi mamá se apresuró a ir con Bella, sus pensamientos sólo hablaban de consolar a su hija. Esme había aceptado a Bella incluso antes de que la llevara ese día a casa, hace tantos años. El hecho de que yo la amara era suficiente para ella. El corazón de Esme y su inigualable capacidad para amar tan rápidamente eran impresionantes. Ella intentaba consolar a Bella de otra pérdida, mientras sus pensamientos hicieron eco de los míos… _¿Cuánto más podría posiblemente perder Bella?_

Bella alzó la vista y atrapé su mirada. Traté de expresar cada gramo de compasión por su pérdida, mientras mis ojos la ayudaban a entender cuanto sentía que su padre muriera tan trágicamente, y sin previo aviso. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a los míos y deseé, una vez más, poder leer su mente.

La pequeña mano de Alice se acercó a Bella y se apoderó de ella, — Bella, lo siento. No puedo creer que se haya ido. Esto es tan injusto. Has perdido tanto… has perdido todo. — Habló hasta que no pudo seguir. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña de dolor, tanto por ella como por Bella.

Con eso Bella se alejó de su silla, soltando el agarre de Esme y acercándose a Alice, aferrándola a ella, mientras intentaba darle un respiro a su dolor. Muy similar a lo que habían hecho más temprano en la noche.

Bella siempre fue fiel a su naturaleza y empujó a un lado su propio dolor para hacerse cargo del de mi hermana, quien finalmente comenzaba a sentir una pequeña cantidad de alivio. Ella habló, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos cálidos, mientras buscaba un poco de comodidad para Alice. — ¿Mucho mejor?

Alice tomo una pequeña e irregular respiración, antes de hablar. — Un poco…

Bella y Alice continuaron confortándose entre sí, hasta que Jasper atrajo a su esposa y la puso entre sus brazos. Bella recupero su asiento y miró a mi padre, quien le dijo: — Bella, ¿Qué pasó entonces?

La charla sobre el día después de la muerte de su padre torturó mi corazón. Por mucho que odiara a Jacob Black, estaba agradecido de que ese bastardo hubiera estado ahí, ofreciéndole consuelo mientras ella atravesaba por una situación tan difícil, especialmente cuando se trató de identificar el cuerpo de Charlie.

Eso debe haber sido pura angustia para Bella, especialmente si se toma en cuenta como murió. Ella pasó todos los detalles del funeral, ya que sabía cómo se sentiría cuando ese bastardo la dejara de nuevo y tuviera que sufrir el dolor de nuevo.

Estaba completamente desconcertado cuando ella habló de la llamada telefónica que recibió del planificador de bienes. Habiendo leído los pensamientos de Charlie, sabía que se tomaba su responsabilidad financiera muy en serio, especialmente tratándose de Bella. Era un hombre sencillo con gustos sencillos y eso lo ayudaba económicamente cuando se trataba de ahorrar para su única hija. Su último regalo hablaba completamente del carácter de Charlie. Bella estaba en lo cierto. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella… todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo.

Me entristeció cuando habló sobre vender la casa. Ella y yo tuvimos tantos momentos maravillosos en ese lugar. Mis pensamientos se derivaron de nuevo a la primera noche que pasé con ella después del prado… nuestro prado…suspiré.

Recordé aquella sencilla noche en que la sostuve mientras ella dormía, escuchando sus latidos y mi nombre saliendo de su boca mientras soñaba. Cada insignificante vez que mi nombre salía de sus labios, yo estallaba en alegría.

Amaba a esta pequeña mujer y la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre me hacía sentir como un hombre por primera vez en tantos años de existencia. _Quería escucharla decir mi nombre así de nuevo, aunque ya no pudiera dormir…_

Me reí, junto con mis hermanos, cuando Bella nos dijo que había conseguido un puesto de maestra en la secundaria local de Forks. Fue un poco difícil imaginar a Bella de pie, frente al aula, intercambiando sus conocimientos con los alumnos. Las mismas aulas en las que ella y yo nos habíamos conocido. Me pregunté qué salón se le había asignado y si sus estudiantes habían disfrutado el tenerla como maestra. Sin duda era una extraña serie de eventos que la habían traído de vuelta a nuestra vieja escuela secundaria.

Bella parecía nerviosa cuando llegó a este punto de la historia, mientras sus ojos volaban por la habitación, parecía que luchaba por encontrar una forma de continuar. Mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar cuando me di cuenta de que finalmente había llegado el momento de la historia que quería escuchar desde el principio de la noche.

 _¿Quién le había hecho esto a mi hermosa Bella?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Las palabras de Bella venían más rápidas ahora. La falta de tranquilidad en su rostro sólo mostraba lo asustada que estaba, una vez más, sobre lo que había ocurrido después de nuestra separación. De nuevo, luché contra el impulso de ir con ella y abrazarla en un intento de consolarla.

La expresión de su mirada era de nerviosismo y pura agonía y de nuevo, sentí la sensación de fracaso cuando vi por lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que era mi culpa.

Habló de cómo fue recibida de nuevo en la reserva y como las esposas las acogieron de nuevo a su bebé y a ella bajo sus protecciones, lo que me ofrecía un poco de consuelo. Bella no habló ni una sola vez de ningún otro amigo, entonces supe que la reserva era su única red de apoyo.

Intenté imaginar a esta niña, que estaba sin rostro para mí, vestida como un pequeño gatito para Halloween, así como a Bella llevándola de puerta en puerta. Sólo podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella mientras su hija era completamente feliz en sus vacaciones. Saber que los días de mi amada con su hija estaban contados hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

De nuevo su conversación planteó una vil excusa para ese hombre. Así que, ¿él actuaba noblemente y no salía con esta Meghan?

Qué lindo, pensé sarcásticamente. No me dejé engañar por este acto. Él debe haber cometido adulterio y me deprimía pensar que Bella seguía suspirando por su marido mientras él ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella. La nueva expresión de su rostro era totalmente desgarradora mientras hablaba de la unión de esta mujer con su hija.

Los pensamientos de Esme me llegaron directamente. _"Sé que no podría manejar el entregar ninguno de mis hijos a otra madre. ¿Cómo diablos lo maneja ella? Y esa pobre niña ahora tiene una madre diferente y nunca podrá saber lo maravillosa que es su VERDADERA madre._

Me sentí realmente orgulloso cuando escuché a Bella decir que su maestría estaba completa. Siempre había sido una estudiante excepcional y no me sorprendía que hubiera logrado esta parte de su educación.

Pensé en todos los temas que ella y yo podríamos discutir y buscar juntos, si ella me diera esa segunda oportunidad.

— Había comenzado a sanar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Seguía extrañando a Jake como loca, aún lo amaba…

No pude detenerme. El violento aliento que tomé fue para tratar de sofocar el dolor que venía de mi corazón, muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo? _Te amo, Bella. ¿No puedes ver eso?_

Ella me miró y compuse mi rostro en una máscara de mármol que había perfeccionado con los años. Parecía confundida cuando miró en mi dirección, mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación, buscando algo, aunque no logré entender el qué.

Continuó. —… Pero el tiempo ayuda a sanar. Tentativamente me puse a buscar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sería.

Mis hombros comenzaron a relajarse un poco, mientras tomaba un poco de esperanza de su reciente declaración. El tiempo ayuda, aunque no mucho. Esperaba con impaciencia por ser el próximo capítulo en la vida de Bella y poder ser el que terminara su libro, un libro que continuara para siempre, si al menos tuviera algo que decir en ese asunto, _pero ¿cómo?_

Ella habló de su noche de Navidad y cómo la pasó con su hija. Había visto a Bella cocinar innumerables veces para Charlie y podía verla claramente, con su pequeña niña observando cada movimiento que, hacia alrededor de la cocina, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces.

La idea de la comida humana era repulsiva, pero era capaz de sonreír algunas veces, imaginando el tiempo de calidad que había gastado en su hija… tiempo que, al parecer, corría muy rápidamente para esos entonces.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras consideraba lo que sería una noche de navidad de los Cullen, si Bella estuviera aquí, conmigo. Nunca dormíamos en la víspera de navidad como otras familias… usualmente pasábamos el tiempo viendo películas y jugando en la nieve.

Carlisle normalmente trabajaba alguno de esos días, para permitir que sus compañeros humanos disfrutaran con sus familias. Como él mismo dijo, los humanos se limitaban mucho de la compañía de sus familias por sus empleos, en cambio él tenía toda una eternidad para estar con nosotros. Cuando regresaba a casa, Esme se las arreglaba para ponerlo debajo de una de las ramas de muérdago que Alice se encargaba de esparcir por toda la casa.

Desde que nos habíamos alejado de Bella, Alice había dejado esa tradición. Mi familia había hecho todo lo posible por mantener sus muestras de cariño en el más bajo nivel alrededor de mí, sabían lo mucho que me dolía verlos, aunque no recordaba haberles pedido conscientemente que restringieran las actividades con sus cónyuges. Las navidades Cullen habían sido una gran decepción desde que dejamos Forks.

Nuestras actividades se habían enfocado en una dirección diferente, hasta los dos últimos años. Ahora teníamos otras cosas que exigían nuestra atención, y no me dejaba a mí mismo concentrarme en aquellos tiempos.

Habíamos tratado, en vano, recapitular el espíritu de las fiestas el año pasado o algo así, y pasamos por la tradición de intercambio de regalos entre nosotros. Alice siempre sabía lo que recibiría, ya que podía ver su regalo en el momento en el que hacíamos la elección, pero ella siempre estaba agradecida y con ese espíritu indomable que nos mantenía en marcha.

Las fiestas favoritas de Alice eran Navidad y ella mostraba el amor por cada miembro de la familia decorando absolutamente toda la casa, hasta las empuñaduras de las puertas. Todos y cada año pensábamos que no se podría superar, y cada año demostraba lo contrario.

 _Nunca fue una buena idea apostar contra Alice._

Si Bella hubiera estado con nosotros, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. ¡Las cosas que he querido darle! Cuando habíamos estado juntos, ella odiaba que gastara dinero en ella. Su cumpleaños había sido testimonio de eso.

Ella me prohibió absolutamente que no gastara ni un solo centavo, a pesar de que tomé hasta la última gota de mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr a la joyería más cercana y dejarla vacía. Pero esa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de Bella. Ella no se fijaba en lo que tenía, sino en quién era. Ella me veía como un hombre de un cuento de hadas.

 _¿Cómo me veía ahora?_

Si se me daba la oportunidad, sacaría todo de mí por Bella, todo lo que su corazón deseara. Yo le daría el mundo, si sólo me permitiera entrar de nuevo en su corazón. Mis vacaciones de navidad serian infinitamente más especiales, con ella a mi lado. Nuestra familia estaría completa y las cosas serían como deberían haber sido si hubiera escuchado a mi familia y no hubiera dejado que mi terca naturaleza dictara decisiones respecto a Bella.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Bella habló del tiempo que pasaría con Grace y del entusiasmo de los estudiantes de Forks por las próximas vacaciones. Esas semanas antes de las vacaciones siempre me han exasperado, como la mente de cada estudiante se ponía en toda marcha en expectativa a sus viajes, sus planes y los regalos que esperaban recibir de sus amigos y familiares.

El volumen de la voz de Bella continuó tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a algo en su historia que era inquietante. Temía que por fin llegábamos a cómo Bella se convirtió en uno de los nuestros, la única cosa que nunca quise para ella. Continuó mirando hacia el suelo, el techo, la chimenea… cualquier lugar excepto a nosotros.

—…Nunca escuché la puerta de mi aula al abrirse, pero escuché el "clic" al cerrarse. Los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron, me giré para ver quién o qué había entrado a mi salón.

Ella dejó de hablar. Por el aspecto de ella, con su pecho completamente inmóvil, me incliné despacio en mi silla para no asustarla.

Hablé en voz baja. — Bella, ¿Quién estaba allí?

Aún sin levantar la vista del suelo, me respondió. — Edward, pensé que _todos_ ustedes se habrían dado cuenta de eso para ahora.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie se impacientaban cada vez más, y dejó caer de su boca las dudas que teníamos todos en mente. — Bella, hemos estado aquí contigo toda la noche. Por favor, dinos quién te hizo esto.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón mullido, lo que la hacía parecer aún más pequeña en comparación. Sus manos se crisparon mientras dio una fuerte respiración, antes de pronunciar la palabra que estaba seguro que llegaría pero que no me había permitido pensar… — Victoria.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando o antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi rabia se desbordó. La misma persona que odiaba con toda mi existencia le había robado la vida a mi Bella. La criatura que había estado cazando y que me había esquivado, había llegado a mi amor, antes de que pudiera encontrarla.

Le había fallado a Bella, la rabia que sentía tomó todo el control sobre mí, mientras mi bestia interior se burlaba de mí con decepción. Salté de mi asiento, sabiendo que tenía que salir de la casa, absolutamente indispuesto a ser detenido esta vez por mis hermanos. Sabía que me impedirían salir por cualquier salida tradicional, así que decidí crearme una.

Me gustaría cazarla, encontrarla, torturarla y matarla antes de poder regresar, ver a los ojos a Bella y decirle que la amenaza había sido contenida.

Crucé la habitación y me acerqué al gran ventanal que daba al patio delantero de la casa y obligué a mi puño a atravesarla, destrozándola por completo. La pura violencia del acto hacia sonreír a mi monstruo interior.

Esto es lo que soy. Un monstruo.

Un monstruo que le había fallado a la única mujer que había amado. Ella perdió todo por mi culpa y mi nueva misión era vengarla. Pensaba que lo que significaba Victoria no era un problema, que estaba contenida, pero no lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

Seguiría adelante hasta destruirla y miraría con deleite cada parte de su cuerpo al quemarse, y el humo purpura, espeso y con su asqueroso olor, se elevaría al cielo y no regresaría.

Sabia por los pensamientos de mi familia que estaban justo detrás de mí, pero aun así salté por la ventana, salté la valla del porche delantero y corrí hacia el bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa, corriendo con más velocidad de la que había reunido antes.

Por ahora, mis dos hermanos y mi padre me perseguían, pude oír la puerta de la casa abrirse, mientras Esme y Rosalie se les unían. Podía oír la embestida de sus pensamientos, pidiendo que me detuviera y que no huyera justo ahora. No entendían que tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que encontrar a esa perra y matarla.

No estaba huyendo. Estaba resolviendo asuntos pendientes.

 _"Edward no te vayas"._ Suplicó Esme.

 _"Hijo, no te vayas así, ella no va a entender."_ Dijeron Carlisle y su calma habitual.

No podía escuchar, así que seguí corriendo.

 _"Maldita sea Edward. ¿No puedes quedarte y enfrentarlo? No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora."_ Los pensamientos de Rosalie me gritaban. Ella me estaba alcanzando, pero aun así era más rápido. No me alcanzarían.

 _O eso creía yo…_

Continué corriendo, cuando me enteré que los cinco pares de pies detrás de mí se habían convertido en cuatro, sentí a alguien detrás de mí, una fracción de segundo después escuché sus pensamientos. _"Edward, detente. Esto no está ayudando. Le prometiste a Esme que no harías esto. No puedes irte, Edward… no te dejaré."_ La voz de Jasper me llamó a través de sus pensamientos mientras saltaba en los aires y se estrellaba contra mí, capturando a su presa. Sus fuertes brazos me agarraron por detrás de los hombros, golpeándome en el suelo mientras rodábamos en la hierba.

Luché por recuperarme, pero los grandes brazos de Emmett intervinieron fuerte y eficazmente, amarrándome al suelo.

 _"Edward, cálmate. No te irás… ya te tengo. Sólo relájate."_ Los pensamientos de Emmett, normalmente bulliciosos, de repente estaban calmados, obligándome a escuchar.

Dejé de luchar y mi cuerpo se resignó a lo inevitable. Mis hombros se relajaron y clavé las palmas de mis manos en los ojos mientras Carlisle se arrodillaba a mi lado y me daba un abrazo paternal.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió con toda la frustración que sentía, antes de que pudiera contenerme por más tiempo. El estruendo que escapó de mis pulmones era feroz, haciendo eco en los árboles y regresando de nuevo al pequeño claro en el que nos encontrábamos actualmente, pude sentir a Esme y Rosalie dar un paso atrás, impresionadas por la fuerza de mi rugido.

Los ojos de mi madre brillaban mientras hablaba. "No puedes huir de esto, de nosotros. Lo prometiste." Dijo Esme.

La miré, con mis ojos rogándole, que comprendiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer. — Yo no estaba… No lo entienden. — Repliqué.

La voz serena de mi padre me susurró al oído, aunque el resto de la familia también escuchó. — Edward, vuelve allá y escúchala. No puedes cambiar lo que pasó. Pero tienes que estar ahí para ella, es lo que ella necesita en este momento, — concluyó.

Emmett me miró y con sus pensamientos calmados me dio un ultimátum. _"Si aflojo mis manos NO correrás. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

Asentí, completamente agotado. Decepcionado. Ácido. Enojado. Furioso. Culpable.

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron de pie, mientras Jasper extendía su mano izquierda para mí, ayudándome a levantarme del duro suelo del bosque. No pude ver a nadie a la cara y en silencio volvimos a casa, Jasper y Emmett estaban a cada lado de mí, Carlisle nos seguía por detrás y Rosalie y Esme nos dirigían de vuelta a casa, donde Bella estaba esperando por nosotros, espero.

Iba atenerla frente a mí en cuestión de segundos y aún no estaba dispuesto a estudiar sus hermosos ojos y decirle que le había fallado, de la manera más horrible. Que no la había mantenido a salvo.

Entramos por la puerta principal, uno a la vez y en voz baja a medida que regresábamos a la sala. El rostro de Bella parecía confundido y molesto, ya que su frente estaba arrugada mientras buscaba palabras que decir; — Me voy. Nunca quise molestar a ninguno de ustedes. Edward, lamento si la conversación tomó un giro que no esperabas. Simplemente tomaré mis cosas y me pondré en camino.

Siempre tan imponente, Emmett se puso justo delante de Bella y colocó sus manos gigantes en sus hombros, evitando que se fuera. Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí, " _Yo me encargo de esto, Edward"._ Mientras le hablaba directamente a la que él consideraba su hermana más joven: — Bella, Edward está bien. Sólo acaba de tener una rabieta, pero ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad. Por favor no te vayas. No te hemos visto en años y yo, por mi parte, me gustaría conocer el resto de tu historia.

Bella miró a cada uno de nosotros, uno a la vez, su expresión continuaba siendo una mezcla de aprehensión y malestar. Entonces ella me miró, sus ojos suaves y cautelosos. — Edward, ¿estás bien? No soporto verte tan molesto. A ninguno de ustedes. Les advertí que mi historia no era… agradable. Estaba segura de que ya se habían dado cuenta para ahora del… bueno, de lo que me pasó. Me iré si quieren que lo haga. No voy a forzar mi presencia o mi historia a ninguno de ustedes.

Mi corazón se rompió ante esas palabras. Aquí estaba ella habiendo perdido todo, la vida que quería para ella, porque no pude lograr mi meta a tiempo. Lo había intentado. Había dejado todo en mi vida para encontrar a Victoria y mantenerla alejada de Bella, evitar que la dañara; la culpa de haberle fallado debía estar escrita en toda mi cara. Forcé a mis ojos a encontrarse con los suyos. No estaba preparado para su reacción.

Las hermosas facciones de Bella se alejaron de mí, su cuerpo retrocedió de mi cercanía. Mi expresión debe haber sido terrible, así que de inmediato tomé medidas para tranquilizarme mientras esperaba ansiosamente no haberla asustado al grado de que huyera. No me merecía menos, por supuesto. Me aparté de ella, pasando mis manos por mi cabello, mientras tomaba enormes respiraciones, dispuesto a calmar a la bestia interior. No podía perderla ahora. Tenía que controlarme.

Cuando me sentí más civilizado, me volví para mirarla. Tomé sus delgados hombros entre mis manos y la acerqué más a mí. Luché contra el deseo de abrazarla, de susurrar cuanto lo sentía, de tirarme a sus pies y rogar por su perdón. Necesitaba tiempo para explicar lo que había sucedido, en privado y este no era el momento.

— Lo _siento_ mucho, Bella. Esto es totalmente mi culpa. Debí haber estado allí para protegerte, para mantenerte a salvo de esa _excusa de criatura… esa perra._ Esto es enteramente mi culpa. Perdiste _todo_ … por mi culpa. Nunca me perdonaré nada de esto. Si simplemente hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera hecho lo correcto, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto… Esto no es como se supone que debería ser…

Me detuve, antes de dar a conocer más información. Para ella, saber que le había mentido no era algo con lo que se podría lidiar fácilmente en este momento. Tuve que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar las cosas y mi mente estaba hecho un completo revoltijo como para formar una frase coherente.

Los ojos de Bella nunca dejaron los míos y luché desesperadamente contra el deseo de besarla. Necesitaba ese pequeño toque. Necesitaba esa intimidad que había perdido todos estos años.

Sus ojos se arrugaron por la confusión, mientras me hablaba. — Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es simplemente lo que las cosas con… fueron para mí. No podrías haber tenido una idea de que ella volvería. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable por esto?

De nuevo, supe que no la merecía. Le había fallado de todas las formas imaginables y ella no me culpaba. ¿Cómo es que no lo hacía? Yo había hecho esto. Yo no había contenido el problema. Su vida, la forma en que era ahora, era un fallo que caía lentamente a mis pies, de muy buena gana.

Sentía como si ya no pudiera apoyarme en mis piernas mientras ella me miraba con ojos ahora color ámbar, un constante recordatorio del fracaso. Forcé a mis ojos a permanecer en su mirada y pedirle que continuara.

Bella vacilo en su decisión, sin saber cómo continuar. En este punto, la idea de ella huyendo me aterraba. Le rogué, — _Por favor_ , — fue todo lo que pude decir.

Habló de cómo Victoria se mofaba de ella en su propio salón de clases. El miedo que debió sentir, pensando que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma. Victoria habló de su necesidad de venganza y eso era algo con lo que podía identificarme. Tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad, me gustaría tener mi revancha.

— _¿Por qué matarme? Ya no estoy con Edward. Él se fue hace años. Nunca me amó; no me quería. Me lo dijo… justo antes de dejarme._

Esa declaración me aniquiló. Tomé una enorme respiración antes de poder detener mis pensamientos.

 _Bella, NUNCA he dejado de amarte._

Le dijo eso aquel día, sólo para ayudarla a terminar nuestra relación, así ella podría seguir adelante. Que ella creyera aún en esa mentira fue el peor castigo que podría haber recibido. Me pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, con la frustración recorriendo mi cuerpo y mi lucha interna por aparentar control.

—… _tan claro como que tú nunca podrías tener a alguien como nosotros… uno de nuestra especie._

Pude ver que ella realmente creía en eso, su belleza natural poseía un corazón que rivalizaba incluso con el de Esme. Era la criatura más exquisita que había conocido. Creer que ella creía que era todo menos increíble y perfecta, era doloroso.

Entonces lo capté… _cambiarte_. ¿Por qué demonios, después de tantos años, cambiaría Victoria a Bella? ¿Qué razón podría tener?

—… _pero, te dejaré una pista de dónde encontrar tu primera comida._

Estaba perdido en cuanto a sus razones. ¿Por qué le haría esto a Bella?

Bella explicó que Victoria intentaba que se alimentara de su propia hija, su Grace. Mi estómago se retorció antes esas palabras. Esto era demasiado horrible. Esto era peor que todas las vidas que había tomado durante mi rebelión. El que una madre saciara su sed de sangre con su propia hija desafiaba toda razón en cualquier manera de explicarlo.

Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo cuando describió la simple picadura en su cuello. Esa única mordida podría haberla matado. Era más que posible que el veneno no se hubiera inyectado en su sistema y en vez de que se convirtiera en uno de nuestra clase, pudo haber tenido una muerte atroz, aunque el proceso de conversión era algo que todos recordábamos, excepto Alice.

Mi familia se quedó en silencio, al igual que sus pensamientos. Era extraño, el silencio, especialmente para mí. Rara vez disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. Bella miró con ansiedad la habitación, de un miembro de la familia al otro, sus ojos crecían frenéticamente con cada uno.

La pequeña voz de Alice rompió el silencio mientras hablaba con aprehensión. — ¿Ella te mordió y se fue? ¿Dejándote atravesar por eso sola?

Ella pareció completamente sorprendida de que Alice le preguntara algo tan simple y a la vez tan estúpido, incluso Alice lo supo en el momento en que la pregunta salió de su boca.

— Alice, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? ¿Qué ella se quedaría y sostendría mi mano? — Bella instantáneamente cerró sus ojos, como lamentando haber sido ruda con su amiga y se disculpó con la misma rapidez.

Una vez más, el silencio impregnó la habitación. Bella habló de nuevo. — ¿Podría alguien por favor decir algo?

Ya no pude permanecer sentado. Mis piernas se levantaron lentamente por voluntad propia, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Sentí la oscuridad en mis ojos y mi rostro estaba otra vez lleno de una inmensa cantidad de furia. Afortunadamente, fui capaz de controlar mi voz antes de hablar. — ¿Di algo? ¿Cómo es esto, Bella? _Me voy_.

El rostro de Bella se volvió frenético, sus ojos cada vez más grandes mientras se ponía de pie, como para detenerme. — ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con su tono incrédulo.

Luché contra el impulso de sonreír, porque mi próxima oración sonaría demasiado simple y fácil de entender para todos. — Voy a encontrarla y matarla. ¿A quién le gustaría unirse a mí?

Cada miembro de mi familia se puso de pie, sus pensamientos consentían mi petición. Queríamos salir de inmediato y no volver hasta que todo estuviera resuelto. Ella no escaparía esta vez.

Bella dio un paso hacia mí, mientras sus manos se levantaban frente a ella, intentando evitar la situación. — Edward, no hay necesidad…

 _¿Ninguna necesidad?_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Por mucho que la amara, no escucharía sus excusas para mantenernos a salvo. Victoria no era un rival para siete vampiros con experiencia. Matarla sería…. Casi _demasiado_ fácil.

— Bella, existe toda la necesidad. Ella arruinó tu vida y voy a terminar lo que empecé. Pensé que ya estaba muerta, pero no cometeré el mismo error esta vez. Seguiré cazándola hasta encontrarla y… — traté de explicarle a Bella y de nuevo, me interrumpió.

— Edward, te estoy diciendo que _no_ hay necesidad de ir en busca de Victoria…

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, sabiendo que cada momento que estábamos sentados aquí, Victoria seguía contaminando el aire con su inmundicia. No podía esperar más. Me acerqué a ella, y deliberadamente le hablé a mi amor, — Bella, dame una muy buena razón por la que _sientes_ que no hay necesidad

Su respuesta simplemente me sorprendió: — Porque Edward, yo ya la maté…


	23. Cambio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled y la traducción de este capítulo la hizo** **karenesmee . cull . pottz (sin los espacios)**

 **Capítulo 22: Cambio**

 **BPOV**

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen se volvió para mirarme con sus bocas abiertas, como si no hubieran entendido lo que acababa de decir. Esperé, dispuesta a romper el incómodo silencio que había envuelto la habitación.

Con su ceño fruncido, Emmett preguntó: — ¿Qué quiere decir con que la mataste? — Su voz fue acallada en pleno auge, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la casa Cullen.

— ¿Qué crees que quiero decir? La rastreé. La seguí. La encontré. La maté. Es tan simple como eso. — Respondí, sin saber porque parecía tan sorprendido por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos de mi historia.

— Bella, eras un vampiro recién nacido. Victoria no era una criatura demasiado joven o inexperta. Ella había estado aquí por años, con lo que nosotros creemos, el don para huir, evadir su captura. Nosotros mismos la rastreamos y no pudimos encontrarla. ¿Estás segura de que la mataste a ella y no a ningún otro vampiro? ¿Sabes cómo matar y destruir adecuadamente a uno de los nuestros? — Respondió Jasper.

Edward siseó; — Jasper, no interrumpas. — aunque sus ojos parecían ser presas del pánico y realmente molestos, mientras miraba en la dirección de su hermano.

Apenas y pude comprender lo que estaba diciendo mientras pensaba para mis adentros; _¿Qué quieres decir con "la rastreamos"?_ Puse la idea a un lado y negué lentamente con la cabeza, tomando una profunda respiración antes de responder, la molestia e incomodidad comenzaban a filtrarse en mi voz. —Jasper, ese primer año, absolutamente todo mi tiempo, después de dejar La Push y Forks, lo gasté en buscarla. Cuando la encontré, me hice cargo del problema. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que la dejara con vida y posiblemente volviera y matara a mi hija. Y, para tu información, Edward me dijo hace mucho tiempo cómo matar a un vampiro, estoy bastante segura de que resolví ese problema.

El silencio en la habitación sólo duro un instante. Emmett me sonrió maliciosamente, con lo que, dada la conversación, no lo comprendí en absoluto. — Bueno, Bella, si estoy maldito. Para ser una cosa tan pequeña, ¡seguro puedes dar un buen golpe! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Terminó con su tono ligero y su sonrisa contagiosa.

No estaba segura de cómo proceder. Si continuaba, tendría que seguir por temas de los que no estaba muy segura de abordar en este momento. Pero, ¿Cómo podía detenerme ahora?

— Emmett, llegaré a eso. Pero aún hay más historia. Todo lo que pasó antes de que encontrara y me hiciera cargo de Victoria. ¿No te gustaría escuchar eso primero?

— Bella, — intervino Carlisle, — procede como mejor te parezca. Y recuerda lo que dije antes, no tienes que sentirte presionada a decir cosas con las que no te sientas cómoda, — terminó, lanzando una pequeña mirada a Emmett que, efectivamente, lo calló.

Lo miré, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, ya llegaste hasta aquí. Puedes seguir adelante.

— Cuando el dolor terminó, finalmente — me estremecí, recordando la tortuosa agonía de esos tres días; — me levanté. Mi salón era un desastre, no había ninguna duda de la paliza que me habían dado. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Pero me sentía más fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que podía recordar sentirme alguna vez. Comencé a recoger las sillas, antes de darme cuenta de que había quebrado una. Eso me asusto un poco. Para ese entonces aún no me había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que había anochecido. ¿Por qué aún estaba aquí? Aún no había recuperado el uso completo de mis sentidos. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero entonces me golpeó. Esa sed tan abrumadora.

— Una sed como si no hubiera bebido nada en años. Traté con agua y la escupí, el sabor era repugnante. Estaba confundida y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando la vi. La imagen de Grace en mi escritorio, derribada y con el vidrio roto. Todo flotó de nuevo hacia mi… — Mi voz se apagó.

Continúe contando como es que corrí al baño del personal, directo hacia el espejo y vi mis ojos de un rojo brillante por primera vez. Cómo me di cuenta de que mi piel era tan pálida y casi blanca. Como mis sentidos se encendieron por completo, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño y hubiera encontrado a los colores y los olores tan intensos, tan completamente sorprendentes. Supe en lo que me había convertido y eso era todo lo que sabía. ¿Qué podía hacer? La sed era tan insoportable y sabía que no podría aguantar para siempre.

Salí del edificio. No había nadie a los alrededores. Instintivamente me dirigí a mi auto, pero no estaba ahí. Empecé a correr, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo rápido que iba. Era realmente desconcertante, la velocidad. También esperaba comenzar a avanzar en cualquier momento, pero mis pies no se despegaban del suelo que estaba pisando. Entonces me di cuenta de en donde estaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Alice, inclinada hacia adelante en su silla, aferrada a cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

— Me encontraba en la vieja casa de Charlie. Era extraño, como si tuviera una conexión con ese lugar, pero no podía recordarlo. Me encontré mirando por las ventanas, viendo a la familia que había comprado la casa. La casa estaba decorada para Navidad, un enorme árbol, comida recién hecha, canciones navideñas saliendo de la radio y un ardiente fuego rugiendo en la chimenea.

Les hablé de cómo los recuerdos de Reneé y Charlie llegaron a mí, de mi vieja vida, que comencé a recordar las cosas, y lo abrumador que fue recordar la vieja vida que había perdido.

— La fuerza de esas emociones me tiró al suelo y no pude hacer nada por el momento. Oí una puerta abrirse y entonces el hombre que había comprado la casa salió con una bolsa de basura; incluso con la pestilencia que desprendía la bolsa, pude olerlo a él y mi estómago dio vueltas. Mi sentido del olfato parecía ser particularmente fuerte y estaba teniendo dificultades para nombrar ese sentido en particular. Me escondí entre las sombras para que no pudiera verme.

— _¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Mike? ¿John? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? Tantos olores… esto es ridículo. ¿Qué es ESE olor?_

—Sabía lo que debería estar haciendo… no era algo consciente, pero sentía que sólo tenía que dejarlo ir y que las cosas cayeran en su lugar. Sin embargo, no pude. Simplemente no pude… no sabía por qué. Algo me lo impidió, algo en mi subconsciente. Seguí mirando a este hombre desde la distancia, hasta que volvió a entrar a casa. Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y ella lo abrazó. A pesar de que susurraban entre sí, podía escuchar cada sencilla palabra claramente.

— Feliz navidad, Kelly.

— Feliz Navidad. Te amo John. ¿Puede creer que estemos aquí en nuestra casa? Nuestra primera navidad en nuestra propia casa. Es tan perfecto. Acabo de poner a Mark en la cama. Esta muy entusiasmado por mañana…

— Fue entonces cuando recordé que tenían un hijo. Me encontré corriendo al frente de la casa y subiendo por el árbol de la ventana a mi vieja habitación. Vi al pequeño chico mientras dormía en mi antigua habitación, mientras más recuerdos me llegaban de golpe. Me sostuve a ese árbol como si quisiera salvar mi vida, mientras la presa me golpeaba como un tren de carga. Salté la ventana y me metí al lugar, como tantas veces lo había hecho Edward… — No terminé mi línea de pensamientos.

Me negué a mirar a Edward mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, o peor aún, que alguien interrumpiera y me pidiera que terminara de decir lo que estaba tan desesperada por ocultar.

 _Solo sigue adelante… solo sigue hablando…_

—… Me acerque al niño, dormido tranquilamente en su cama, fue entonces cuando mis instintos se hicieron cargo de toda mi fuerza. La sed era demasiada… no podía luchar contra ella más tiempo. Él estaba dormido sobre su estómago, su rostro en dirección a mí y su cuello perfectamente a la vista. Incluso con la luz apagada en la habitación, podía notar cada detalle de su pequeño y perfecto rostro. No podía ser mayor de cinco años, su cabello corto y oscuro. Estaba profundamente dormido y ni siquiera sabría lo que estaba pasando hasta que casi estuviera terminado…

¡Oh, Bella! ¿Bebiste de él? — Exclamó Alice.

— No.

— ¿No lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te contuviste? Su fuerza debe haber sido insoportable… la sed… todos hemos estado allí. — Cuestionó Esme, su mirada llena de amor y aliento.

— Me acerqué a su pequeño cuerpo y lo olí. Podía oler su sangre, pero era… terrible, — hice un gesto de asco.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Rosalie, incrédula.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que intentas decir?

— Él olía terriblemente, o más bien, su sangre lo hacía. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me sentí tan… avergonzada. No podía tomar la vida de este niño, sin importar lo malditamente mala que la sed era. Me alejé, salté por la ventana y seguí corriendo, tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían en ese momento.

— Espera, Bella. Aun no entiendo a lo que te refieres con que su sangre olía "terrible". Es decir, cada persona tiene un olor diferente. Algunos son florales, algunos más condimentados, son posibilidades infinitas. Pero no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir. — Edward me interrumpió, inclinándose en su asiento, obviamente intrigado por esta nueva pieza de información.

— Lo único que se me ocurre es que traje un poco de cuando era humana a esta nueva… vida. Al igual que mi torpeza, sigo tropezando de vez en cuando; es una gran parte de lo que era. ¿No recuerdas, Edward? Podía oler la sangre, la sangre humana cuando aún era 'Bella'. Creo que esa capacidad se fortaleció cuando cambie y ahora el efecto es mucho más fuerte. No puedo soportar el olor de la sangre humana. Hace que mi estómago de vueltas y aunque ya no soy débil, pasado un tiempo se hace insoportable.

— Se podría decir que es similar a lo que ustedes atraviesan. No pueden estar alrededor de ello y funcionar con normalidad; la atracción es muy fuerte e instintivamente comienzan a caer. En mi caso, no me puedo concentrar, no puedo mantener ningún tipo de credibilidad. Pero, aun así, la fuerza es muy fuerte. La bestia dentro de mí aún quiere sangre, sangre humana; pero esta cuestión sensorial no me permite dejarme llevar. Se ha vuelto más fácil con el tiempo, pero aún está ahí. — Terminé.

Los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos. — Bella, — comenzó, con sus ojos mirándome suavemente y su rostro sereno; — si no puedes soportar el olor, ¿Cómo te alimentas? — Era obvio que sentía curiosidad.

Sus hermosos iris topacio se quedaron mirando los míos. — Edward, aprendí algo de ustedes cuando aún estaban en Forks. No tengo más remedio que vivir de los animales de la zona, aunque los hechos son los mismos. El olor sigue siendo terrible, pero se hace más fácil cada día. Mis ojos no mienten… ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Edward seguían sin abandonar los míos y mientras lo miraba preguntaba… _¿Mis ojos te dicen cuánto te amo? ¿Lo mucho que dolió perderte?_

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen me miro, incrédulo, antes de que Carlisle hablara.

— Bueno, esta sin duda es la primera vez que veo algo así. Recuerdo tu fuerte aversión a ver y oler la sangre, Bella, pero nunca pensé que un rasgo humano como ese se pudiera traer a esta vida. Puedo ver que tus luchas internas son muy diferentes a las nuestras. Pero el lado positivo es no tener que lidiar con la culpa de quitar la vida humana, eso es realmente bueno.

— Carlisle, aprecio tu apoyo y tus palabras, pero eso no me convierte en una santa. Sólo dije que no podía tolerar el olor. Pero la fuerza, la atracción sigue ahí. Supongo que soy afortunada de que el olor sea tan terrible. Esa parte sensorial de mi es ridículamente fuerte. Es como encontré a Victoria. La podía oler desde cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Pero me estoy adelantando demasiado…

Alice interrumpió. — Cuando dejaste el cuarto de este pequeño niño, ¿A dónde fuiste?

Tome un profundo aliento para continuar. — Bueno, no podía confiar en mi misma para ir a casa, para estar tan cerca de Grace y de muchos otros humanos, así que volví al único lugar que tenía sentido en el momento. Me dirigí de nuevo a la escuela. Regresé a mi salón; que aún estaba hecho un desastre, nada estaba donde debía estar.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? — Preguntó Esme.

— Hice la única cosa que podía hacer, la única cosa que parecía tener sentido en ese momento. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Jacob.


	24. Adiós

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso**

 **Capítulo 23: Adiós**

 **BPOV**

El tiempo se me estaba acabando, eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y necesitaría irme pronto. Necesitaba cazar y prepararme para un nuevo día de trabajo, pero, aún había más historia para contar. Avanzando, continué una vez más, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos para hacer la historia lo más breve posible, pero sin dejar ningún detalle importante de lado.

-No estaba segura de la fecha, pero sabía que era época de navidad. Descubriría más tarde que era Nochebuena, pero para entonces, ya no importaba. Necesitaba hablar con Jacob y tratar de decidir lo que iba a hacer. Tomé el celular en el salón de clase y marqué los números, luchando por encontrar las palabras para decirle a Jacob antes de que contestara

 _-Hola_

 _-Jacob, yo..._

 _\- ¿Bella? ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Se suponía que recogerías a Grace esta mañana. Paul y los demás te han estado buscando por todas partes... ¿estás bien?_

 _-Jake, yo..._

 _-Bella, nos has asustado muchísimo. Estoy preocupado y Grace extraña a su madre. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Necesitas que vaya a recogerte? ¿Estás herida?_

 _-Jacob, por favor escúchame. No sé por dónde empezar, pero necesito verte. Solo a ti. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?_

 _-Bells, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? Voy a buscarte ahora mismo. Llevaré a Grace y tú y yo podremos hablar_

 _-NO! No traigas a Grace contigo. Por favor, Jake, escúchame. Necesito verte. No puedo explicarlo por teléfono. Deja a Grace con Emily o incluso... con Meghan. Necesito hablar contigo a solas primero_

 _-Bella, lo que me pides no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué no puedo llevar a Grace conmigo? ¿Estás en peligro ahora? Vamos a buscarte. Nada te hará daño, ni a nosotros, la verdad_

 _-Jake, por favor. Solo ven a la escuela secundaria. Estoy en mi salón de clases, pero nos encontraremos afuera. Por favor. Estoy bien... solo ven tu solo. Solo necesito hablar contigo a solas. Debes confiar en mí. ¿Por favor?_

 _-Bien. Estaré allí en unos diez minutos. ¿Nos vemos afuera?_

 _-Estaré esperando_

-Salí a esperar a Jacob. Diez minutos nunca me habían parecido tan largos o tan cortos. Pude olerlo en cuestión de minutos. Estaba en su forma de lobo, corriendo hacia mí. El olor era... Insoportable, olía como a perro mojado, sabía que tenía que ser él. ¿Qué más habría cerca de allí a esa hora de la noche?

Todos los miembros de la familia, excepto Carlisle y Esme que miraban con desaprobación a sus hijos, rieron al oír mis palabras. Una vez que vieron la seriedad de mi expresión, rápidamente se calmaron, lo que tomé como una señal para seguir.

-Cambió de forma detrás de los árboles antes de acercarse a mí. El vello de mi nuca se erizó y antes de darme cuenta, mi visión recién mejorada podía ver su nariz arrugada por el olor. Jacob una vez me dijo lo dulce que es su olor para él... demasiado dulce. Sin duda, me olió. Mi "nuevo" aroma, pero en el momento, pensó que era otra... criatura, alguien cerca, intentando herirnos. Lo vi mirar alrededor, intentando encontrar a la criatura, mientras él cerraba la distancia entre nosotros

-Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pude verlo en sus ojos. Admiró mi apariencia, comenzando con mis iris rojos, mi piel pálida... por un momento, la confusión se apoderó de su rostro, sus músculos vibraron mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba mirando, pero luego, la confusión se aclaró, lo sabía. Cambió de forma en frente de mi instantáneamente. Esquivé sus garras justo a tiempo, mientras venía volando hacia mí. Él gruñó, sus aullidos crueles llenaban la noche, cuando una ligera nevada comenzó a caer. Pero entonces...

-Bella, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te volvió a lastimar? - Edward me preguntó con una leve insistencia en su voz.

Lo miré, observando cada ángulo de su rostro hermoso. Esperaba que mi expresión fuera lo suficientemente suave como para no mostrar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Por un momento fugaz, me permití creer que todavía se preocupaba por mí, que todavía me amaba, como yo pensé que lo había hecho todos esos años atrás. _¿Por qué no podría él todavía amarme? ¿Qué había hecho yo?_

La expresión de su rostro era tan tierna, tan gentil. Si no hubiera sido tan buena para reprimir mis emociones y mis acciones durante los últimos años, me hubiera arrojado en sus brazos y me hubiera enterrado en su pecho. Lo hubiera cubierto de besos sin poder detenerme y finalmente habría cruzado esos límites que él había establecido hace tantos años para mi protección. Protección que ahora, por desgracia, ya no era necesaria. Y, él _ya no me quería_... eso estaba claro.

Me arrastré de vuelta de mi fantasía para hacer un balance de la situación a mi alrededor. Tenía la atención absorta de cada Cullen, mientras escuchaban mi historia desarrollarse. Había entrado en un modo casi mecánico, contando la historia lo más rápido posible, intentando desesperadamente no permitir que ninguna emoción tomara el control esta noche.

-No, Edward. Pude esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Él siguió atacándome, hasta que finalmente lo llamé por su nombre- le respondí, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cara.

 _\- ¡Jake!_ _Soy yo, soy Bella. Por favor..._

-Eso lo detuvo, volvió a cambiar de forma, corriendo hacia los árboles que rodeaban la escuela, pero, para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. El resto de la manada lo había escuchado y estaba llegando. Podía olerlos, oírlos. Nunca me había sentido tan asustada en mi vida- hice una pausa, mi voz falló ligeramente -Mi vida, o lo que sea que fuera ahora, estaba a punto de terminar. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo debía proteger a Grace. Jake y la manada me habían fallado, pero yo no podía fallarle. No lo haría. Ella no se perdería en esta existencia o peor. Ella sobreviviría, crecería y tendría una vida maravillosa; yo no iba a caer sin luchar

-La manada se acercó, con Sam en el centro de la formación, mostrando sus dientes y sus gruñidos cada vez más feroces. Jacob salió volando de entre los árboles, una vez más en su forma de lobo y se paró frente a mí. Podría decir que se estaban comunicando, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Antes de darme cuenta, otro lobo, uno más pequeño, había tomado posición al lado de Jacob. En ese momento, sabía que tenía que ser Leah, solo los había visto a todos en su forma de lobo una vez, excepto en otra ocasión con Jacob y Paul, cuando me salvaron de Laurent. Y, aun así, la manada no estaba completa. No era seguro para ellos cambiar de forma frente a nosotros, pero en casos de emergencia extrema, era necesario

\- ¿Laurent? Cuando... - interrumpió Emmett.

Edward siseó, mirando de reojo a su hermano -No _ahora_ , Emmett

Edward asintió hacia mí, animándome a seguir y así lo hice.

-Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, un lobo grande, que sabía que era el hermano de manada de Jake, Paul, saltó en el aire y se dirigió hacia mí. Jake saltó en medio de los dos, derribándolo y pelearon en el suelo, mordiéndose y gruñéndose el uno al otro. Leah nunca se apartó de mí, sus gruñidos se volvían más feroces por minuto

-De repente, todos se detuvieron. Cada par de ojos se volvieron inesperadamente hacia Paul y dos de los lobos que yo sabía que eran Quil y Embry, se pusieron detrás de él. Lo siguieron hasta el bosque, los aullidos se hicieron más fuertes y amenazantes, hasta que el sonido de ellos comenzó a desvanecerse. Sam corrió de regreso al bosque, donde cambió de forma. El resto de la manada permaneció en su forma de lobo, incluyendo a Jacob y Leah, que todavía estaban parados frente a mí, como para protegerme del resto de ellos

-Sam caminó al frente de la formación, flanqueado por sus hermanos, antes de hablarme- mientras recordaba cada palabra que pronunció, la expresión de su rostro era, por primera vez, no suave, sino frustrada mezclada con resignación, mientras asumía su postura habitual de pararse con los brazos cruzando su amplio pecho.

 _-Bella ... no estoy seguro de qué decir. Se suponía que Paul debía protegerte, cuidarte. Lamento que esto haya sucedido. Jake está seguro de que no eres un peligro para ninguno de nosotros, y creo que Leah comparte su opinión. Sin embargo, como líder de la manada, no puedo compartir esa creencia. Ya no podemos permitir que te quedes en el área. Solo tienes una opción, debes irte esta noche y nunca regresar. Si regresas a la reserva o insistes en quedarse en el área, te destruiremos. Y por más difícil que sea para ti, no debes alimentarte de ningún humano en esta área, debes contenerte. De lo contrario, no nos dejarás otra opción. ¿Entiendes que estamos siendo generosos en esto? Por favor, vete esta noche. Jake te explicará todo lo demás después de que nos vayamos, pero no estaremos lejos. Es nuestro trabajo como protectores y no dudaremos en hacer eso si así lo demanda la situación_

-La manada regresó al bosque que rodeaba el lugar. Podía olerlos, podía oírlos, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Jacob estaba saliendo de los árboles en su forma humana, con su rostro lleno de tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sus hombros estaban caídos. Se acercó a mí, cuidadosamente, con las manos en alto frente a él, para señalar que no era una amenaza para mí

 _-Bella, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde estabas? Se suponía que Paul debería haber estado protegiéndote, pero ... ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Prometí protegerte, mantenerte a salvo. ¿Fue ella, esa vil sanguijuela, la que hemos estado siguiendo durante años?_

-Fue entonces que las cosas empezaron a encajar. Él nunca me había dicho que había sido Victoria la que había comenzado la guerra hace unos años y que continuamente me había estado persiguiendo. Me había ocultado todo esto, para poder protégeme y ayudarme a sentirme segura

 _-Jake, Victoria hizo esto. No pude detenerla. Ella vino a mi salón de clases y amenazó a Grace. Ella pensó que yo la mataría y luego tú y la manada se encargarían de mí después. Ella se fue y yo no sé dónde está. Ella no puede lastimar a nuestra bebé, Jake. No puede herir a mi Grace. Tienes que protegerla. ¡Prométemelo! Prométeme que lo que me sucedió a mí no le sucederá a mi bebé. O peor... -_ No pude terminar… las palabras finales se atragantaron en mi garganta.

 _-Bella, te prometo que la protegeré. Nunca dejaré que le pase nada. No voy a fallar esta vez. Lo prometo. Lamento mucho que esto te haya pasado a ti. Confié en la persona equivocada. Se suponía que Paul... pero él estaba molesto. Todo esto es culpa mía. Te volví a fallar_

Continué mi historia, completando los detalles que había omitido. Jacob me contó todo. Cuando la madre de Paul había sido asesinada años antes, él me había culpado. Ella había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y Victoria o uno de sus seguidores la había matado para comenzar la guerra. La guerra que nos había mantenido a todos encerrados y en un estado de terror absoluto había sido por mí; Victoria había reclutado a otros para tratar de vencer a los lobos y luego llegar a mí. Ella nunca se había dado por vencida.

La mente de Paul cambió por completo por la muerte de su madre y él me culpaba por todo. Él me odiaba y sentía que era mi culpa que los vampiros continuaran viniendo a La Push, incluso los que no eran parte del aquelarre de Victoria. Y luego, cuando Jacob se imprimió, se enojó aún más. En la mente de Paul, si Jake solo hubiera esperado, Victoria podría haberme matado antes. Si Jake hubiera conocido a Meghan antes y no hubiera sido tan insistente conmigo, yo no habría estado en la reserva y todos habrían estado mejor.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, excepto para Paul. Él me había dejado desprotegida deliberadamente esa noche, especialmente después de que reconoció el olor de Victoria cerca de allí. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella me alcanzara, me matara y terminara con todas esas tonterías. Él sabía que yo estaba en la escuela secundaria y les dijo a todos que yo no estaba allí cuando desaparecí, para que no me buscaran en el trabajo. Entonces, si ella no me mataba, él podría hacerlo y nadie estaría enojado con él. Él solo estaría haciendo su trabajo en ese momento. Un trabajo que estoy segura habría disfrutado, desmembrándome, pieza por pieza, y luego quemándome de alguna manera simbólica para limpiar la tierra de mi propia existencia.

La única razón por la que nunca él nunca me lastimó fue porque tanto Sam como Jake le habían ordenado que mantuviera sus manos alejadas de mí, al principio, cuando sus sentimientos hacia mí eran conocidos por cualquiera que los escuchara.

Pudo mantener a raya sus pensamientos sobre mí estando en su forma de lobo. Se había vuelto bastante hábil para ocultar ciertos pensamientos de la manada, incluido su odio hacia mí. Pero, esa noche, él lo reveló todo después de que entró en fase, por lo tanto, esa fue la razón por la cual Quil y Embry se fueron detrás de él. Siempre habían sido mis amigos, incluso después de mi separación con Jacob. Ellos siempre han estado ahí para mí.

Ya casi no me quedaba tiempo. Necesitaba irme muy pronto. No podría contarles toda la historia esta noche, el resto tendría que esperar. Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco agotada, si es que eso tenía sentido. Había pasado tanto en un día. Clases por la mañana y por la tarde, ir con los Cullens y luego compartir mi historia, que era tan emotiva y retorcida que me dejó completamente agotada. Recordaba fugazmente lo cansada que solía estar cuando aún era humana.

Sin mencionar ver a Edward de nuevo. Alguien que había pensado que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, alguien a quien nunca me hubiera atrevido a volver a ver. Alguien de quien todavía estaba completamente enamorada, ahora estaba sentado directamente frente a mí, escuchando mi triste y patética historia.

Podía olerlo, tanto que era casi como si hubiera podido saborear su aroma en el aire. Sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos en mí, pero ¿y qué? Mi historia no haría nada para cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mí. _Si solo_ …

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que pasó un tiempo antes de que escuchara a Alice llamándome -Bella, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Bella? Bella, ¿puedes oírme? -ella preguntó, antes de agarrar mi pantalón y empezar a tirar de él con insistencia, como un niño de cinco años tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención de su madre.

-Oh ... lo siento. Me perdí por un momento- Me sacudí de mis pensamientos e intenté sonreír. -Bueno, Jake me contó todo, siguió disculpándose. Estaba tan molesto, pero todavía en guardia, como si no pudiera confiar en mí, lo que, para ser honesta, él no podía hacer por completo. Mi sed era intolerable en ese momento y Sabía que tenía que irme. Jake y yo éramos enemigos naturales ahora y no estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebé. No podía confiar en mí misma. Me di la vuelta para irme, haciéndole prometer una vez más que él cuidaría de Grace, que la protegería con su propia vida si era necesario, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí

-Sus manos estaban extendidas, como si quisiera darme un abrazo de despedida, cuando mi instinto me golpeó. No me tocó... es como si mi mente hubiera tomado el control, diciéndome que él trataría de matarme si se acercaba demasiado. El miedo comenzó a crecer, pero entonces mi enojo entró en escena. Estaba enojada con él. Lo culpé por todo, a pesar de que esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de decirme que así era como debían ser las cosas para mí, y que _nada_ de esto era su culpa. Siempre tuve la habilidad de atraer cosas inusuales, cualquier cosa peligrosa

-Pero, en esos pocos momentos, me di cuenta de que lo había perdido todo. Mi vida había terminado. Y, la peor parte fue que perdí a Grace. No tuve más remedio que decir adiós. Ni siquiera pude verla una vez más- Mi voz se quebró y sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a brillar. Tomando una respiración profunda, me estabilicé antes de continuar -Mi enojo se convirtió en rabia y cuando dio otro paso hacia mí, ocurrió

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Alice susurró.

-Dio otro paso hacia mí, y lo bloqueé, enviándolo por el aire, justo al otro lado del estacionamiento


	25. Corriendo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso**

 **Capítulo 24: Corriendo**

 **BPOV**

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Emmett con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si estuviera tratando de verme mejor.

\- ¿Lo bloqueaste? – Preguntó Carlisle, su rostro mostraba confusión y su frente usualmente lisa estaba arrugada de lo concentrado que estaba.

Luciendo completamente confundida, Alice preguntó - ¿Al otro lado del estacionamiento?

\- ¿De _qué_ estás hablando? -Rosalie dijo sarcásticamente con impaciencia, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante alejándose del enorme abrazo de Emmett.

\- ¿Qué tan duro lo golpeaste? -Jasper preguntó, se veía incrédulo y aún estaba sentado inmóvil como siempre.

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado - ¿Pueden parar todos y dejar que Bella conteste? -Ella miró a los miembros de su familia –Cualquiera pensaría que ninguno de ustedes tiene modales, excepto Edward- ella miró en su dirección, antes de continuar –y creo que la única razón por la que está callado es por los pequeños arrebatos que ha tenido esta noche y sabe cuál sería mi reacción

Miré a mi alrededor nerviosamente antes de responder –Bueno, lo bloqueé –continué.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos se movían hacia mí –Entendemos que lo 'bloqueaste', Bella. Simplemente no entendemos exactamente lo que eso significa –Edward me respondió en voz baja. Estoy segura de que escuchó los pensamientos de su familia con respecto a lo que acababa de decir.

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj y me di cuenta de que se me había acabado el tiempo –Lamento detenerme en este punto, pero tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana antes del trabajo y aún tengo que conducir de vuelta a mi casa. Necesitaré que alguien que me dé indicaciones para llegar a la autopista y desde allí ya podré ubicarme para regresar a mi casa

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Emmett exclamó – ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! –sus ojos ahora brillaban con curiosidad –No puedes decir algo así y luego irte. ¿Qué quieres decir con ' _bloquear_ '?

Alice comenzó a rebotar en el regazo de Jasper –Bella, vi tu horario de clases. Sé que no tienes nada el día de hoy hasta una reunión en la tarde. Por favor quédate y termina- suplicó en un tono que enorgullecería a un niño.

-Alice, no tengo nada que hacer en la universidad hasta la tarde, pero tengo que trabajar por la mañana. Ser profesora en la universidad no es mi único trabajo, también soy profesora en la escuela primaria durante el día, tengo estudiantes y compañeros de trabajo que me esperan en solo un par de horas y aún necesito cazar antes de estar lista para comenzar el día… –Expliqué.

La matriarca de la familia llamó mi atención –Bella, podrías ir a cazar con cualquiera de nosotros. Estaríamos felices de extender esa invitación a ti –respondió Esme.

 _Maldita sea. No quería tratar ese tema de conversación._

–No gracias, Esme. Prefiero cazar sola, es algo que he hecho sola desde... bueno desde que me convertí. Pero, gracias por la oferta –respondí con mi boca en una línea apretada, expresión que esperaba no se malinterpretara. No me sentía cómoda con que _alguien_ viera esa parte de mí y mucho menos cualquier miembro de los Cullen. Me haría cargo de mis necesidades por mi cuenta y eso era todo.

–Bella, ¿no podrías explicar rápidamente a lo que te referías cunando dijiste que lo 'bloqueaste'? –suplicó Emmett.

Noté que cada par de ojos me miraba ansiosamente, esperando una respuesta. _Solo dales lo que quieren y luego podrás irte a casa._

–Bueno, a lo que me refería era a que... es tan difícil de explicar, Emmett, aun no estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero cuando Jacob se acercó demasiado, fue como algo físico. No pude ver nada material, pero en esencia, él vino hacia mí y sea lo que sea que sea este bloqueo... él chocó contra una pared. Una pared que ninguno de los dos podía ver. Cuando la golpeó, voló. Simplemente voló, como si lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente y él hubiera salido volando. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo –terminé, mirando a todas partes excepto a Emmett.

–Entonces, tú no... –Edward se detuvo, antes de susurrar - ¿lo _mataste_?

Me giré para mirar su cautivador rostro una vez más antes de responder –No, estoy muy segura de que él todavía estaba vivo cuando me fui. Pero no estoy segura si lo lastimé por el... _incidente_. Me llamó por mi nombre después de que me fui y corrí más rápido para evitar otro incidente, no estoy segura de si alguno de nosotros podría haber mantenido la calma

–Entonces, ¿esto es un 'don'? –Intervino Carlisle, su tono era suave a la vez que intrigado – ¿Has vuelto a hacerlo desde esa noche?

–No lo he necesitado excepto cuando me hice cargo de Victoria –miré en su dirección –pero, sí, supongo que se puede decir que es un don

Su cara tenía una mirada de asombro, como si acabara de ver caer la nieve en el desierto – ¡Guau! –Alice habló.

–Impresionante –agregó Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados mirándome apreciativamente.

– ¿Qué más puedes hacer? –me preguntó Emmett.

–No estoy segura. Es muy difícil explicar cómo funciona, o incluso si como le llamo es apropiado, pero está ahí cuando lo necesito. Lo único que se me ocurre es cómo Edward no podía escuchar mis pensamientos cuando aún era humana, que mi mente estaba bloqueada para él. Con mis _cambios_ , creo que la habilidad se expandió para incluir atributos físicos también. Afortunadamente, no he tenido que usar el aspecto físico de mi don, ni la parte mental, no conozco muchas personas que lean mentes –comenté, tratando de sonar ligera.

–Edward, ¿aún no puedes escuchar los pensamientos de Bella? –Preguntó Carlisle, mirando en dirección a su hijo mayor, el hombre que aún amo más que nada en este mundo, _excepto_ por mi Grace.

Me volví para mirar su hermoso rostro una vez más, poniéndome de pie. Él también se levantó con su mirada fija en mí y sus exquisitos ojos ardiendo. _¿Me amas, Edward?_ Pensé esperando, rezando que en realidad él escuchara lo que pensaba y respondiera la pregunta que había llenado mi mente desde el día en que se fue hace tantos años.

–No, Carlisle. Aun no puedo escuchar lo que piensa –le respondió a su padre sin mirarlo, sus intensos ojos topacio, que parecían estar en llamas, aún estaban enfocados únicamente en mis ojos.

Sintiéndome ligeramente decepcionada por la revelación de Edward volví a despedirme –Bueno, como dije antes, tengo que irme. ¿Podría alguien escribir cómo llegar a la autopista, para poder...? –Jasper me interrumpió, entregándome un papel cuidadosamente doblado, que incluía no solo un mapa muy bien dibujado, sino también los números de la casa y de todos los miembros de la familia.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Alice se había retirado para escribir esto para mí, pero estaba agradecida. Necesitaba irme, se me había hecho demasiado tarde. Estaba casi aliviada de irme, pero temía cómo reaccionaría ante todo esto más tarde, cuando volviera a estar sola. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, era la única constante en mi vida ahora ¿Continuaría siendo así? ¿Realmente podría romper la soledad ahora que los Cullen habían vuelto a mi vida? ¿Estaban en mi vida? Aparté esos pensamientos y me concentré en volver a mi casa, sabiendo que tenía un horario que cumplir.

Esme dio un paso hacia mí abrazándome una vez más, esta vez con fuerza. Luego dio un paso atrás mientras todavía me sostenía por de los hombros – ¿Cuándo te podemos volver a ver? –ella preguntó con una sonrisa intensa y esperanzada, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo entrañable.

–Bueno, no estoy segura. Es el comienzo del año escolar, así que los días de la semana y la mayoría de las noches estaré ocupada. Al menos por ahora, los viernes por la noche y los fines de semana son todo lo que tengo disponible –le respondí, esperando que mi sonrisa fuera brillante.

Por mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, no estaba dispuesta a venir por lástima, ni la de ellos ni la mía, no después de todo este tiempo. Además, todavía no había terminado la historia. _¡Maldita sea!_ No quería pensar más en esa parte de mi vida.

–Bella, ¿puedes venir este viernes en la noche? ¿O tal vez el jueves, después de que tus clases nocturnas hayan terminado esta semana? –me preguntó Alice con sus ojos suplicantes, mientras que su labio sobresalía ligeramente, dándole la apariencia de un bebé haciendo pucheros.

Solté una risita, recordando cuán persuasiva podía ser Alice. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esa cara? –Bueno, todavía tengo que trabajar el viernes, tengo una reunión temprano ese día, así que ¿te parece el viernes en la noche? ¿Eso estaría bien para ti, Alice? ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces? –Bromeé y mi sonrisa se extendió.

Ella se abalanzó entonces, dándome un abrazo que me dejó sin aliento. Me reí entre dientes mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre mortal, todo el mundo se estaba riendo y los seguí fácilmente. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado reírme y lo increíblemente sola que había estado.

Claro, había pasado tiempo con muchas personas, pero esas personas me conocían como Elizabeth Marsten. Tenía que mantener la distancia, no podía salirme de mi papel, no podía levantar ninguna sospecha, eso nunca funcionaría.

Cuando obtuve mi nueva "identidad", me advirtieron que no causara demasiados problemas para mantener un perfil bajo. Había estado actuando por tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo que era ser yo misma, claro que no era como si hubiera dejado de _existir._

–Entonces, ¿el viernes por la noche? ¿Vas a regresar el viernes por la noche? –Dijo Rosalie y me dio un abrazo un poco incómodo.

Le devolví el abrazo cuidando no parecer demasiado ansiosa –Bueno, si realmente quieren que regrese –hice una pausa dándole a Edward una oportunidad de escapar, su mirada se dirigió al suelo, así que acepté –... entonces claro, estaré aquí ¿A qué hora?

–Nosotros _siempre_ te querremos cerca, Bella. Creo que lo dejé claro antes –respondió Esme, esta vez con un poco de severidad maternal en su tono, mientras que una brillante sonrisa todavía se posaba en sus labios.

–Está bien, el viernes puedo venir en la noche, ¿podría ser a las siete? –respondí, con un tono más suave dado el suave reproche de Esme.

–¿A las siete? –Alice sonaba molesta –¿A qué hora envías a los niños a casa? ¿No puedes venir justo después de terminar tus clases? –Suplicó Alice, mientras continuaba rebotando de un lado a otro con anticipación.

–Alice, normalmente tengo algunas llamadas telefónicas y papeleo que hacer, así como calificar algunas cosas. Si quiero hacer algo divertido, primero tengo terminar todo mi trabajo – _No es como si hiciera cosas divertidas... pero no necesitas saber eso._

–Bueno, hemos acaparado a Bella lo suficiente. Ha sido una noche interesante ¿no es así? –Se detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos –espero que no haya sido demasiado para ti querida –continuó Carlisle –pero es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta con nosotros, esperamos verte el viernes. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber. Sé que Jasper te dio los números de nuestros celulares, no dudes en llamarnos, lo digo en serio, estamos todos para ti. Todos ansiamos verte el viernes en la noche –Él me abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarme ir, su rostro se veía muy amoroso.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Con eso, me dirigí hacia la puerta, antes de que Alice me agarrara del brazo deteniéndome en seco –Bella, ¿hablabas en serio sobre lo que dijiste esta noche?

–Alice, he dicho muchas cosas esta noche. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Estaba nerviosa, preguntándome en qué estaba pensando ella.

–Nos dijiste a Jasper y a mí que, si queríamos unirnos a tu clase, podrías tener espacio para nosotros ¿Lo tienes? –ella me miró con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

–Alice, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Por qué querrías registrarte en mi clase? –Respondí, horrorizada por tal sugerencia.

–Bueno, oficialmente somos 'estudiantes de primer año' en la universidad. Y debes saber tan bien como nosotros que tu clase es un requisito básico –respondió Edward, mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Maldita sea, ¡todavía es tan guapo!_ Arranqué mi mirada de él y miré a Alice –Alice, puedes tomar esa misma clase con tantos otros instructores. ¿No crees que esa sería una mejor opción? –Ahora estaba suplicando.

–Tú eres la que hizo la oferta, Bella –me recordó –¡y no puedo pensar en ninguna otra forma en la que me gustaría pasar las noches de los lunes y los miércoles!

Mi frente se arrugó por la confusión –¿lunes y miércoles por la noche? Alice, mi clase de inglés 101 es solo los lunes por la noche –comencé.

–Ah, pero tu curso de escritura creativa es los miércoles... ¡y ya nos registramos en esa! –ella chilló.

 _Oh... querido... Señor... ¡tienes que estar bromeando!_ –¿NOSOTROS? –respondí, apretando los dientes y sintiendo los músculos tensarse en mi mandíbula.

–Todos nosotros... bueno, Jasper, yo y, por supuesto, Edward. Tenemos los últimos tres cupos –terminó luciendo triunfante y hasta un poco presumida.

–No…. absolutamente no.… esto está fuera de discusión... –mi tono era enfático –No pueden tomar mis clases, ninguna de ellas. Eso sería ... incómodo, seguramente tienes que entender eso –terminé, lo último salió como un susurro.

Jasper trató de amortiguar la rara sonrisa que amenazaba con exponerlo por el embaucador que era –Bella, tú te ofreciste

–No lo hice

Alice dio un paso más cerca de mí –SÍ, lo hiciste, a Jasper y a mi ayer en tu salón de clase ¿Estás cuestionando mi memoria? –Por ahora, ella tenía una ceja arqueada desafiándome a llevarle la contraria.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, yo también di un paso hacia mi pequeña amiga –Alice, ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda convencerte de no hacer esto? Quiero decir, no es que piense que no aprobarás mi clase, teniendo en cuenta que _has estado_ en la universidad antes, ¿pero no crees que sería más... apropiado para ti cumplir este requisito de otra manera? –Incluso consideré ponerme de rodillas mientras seguía rogando, esto se estaba volviendo muy imposible usando sólo palabras.

Alice enderezó su postura, cuadrando sus hombros, avanzando sobre las puntas de sus pies, tratando de parecer más alta y sin ganas de cambiar de opinión –Bueno, si solo me dejas verte los fines de semana, tendré que encontrar otras formas de pasar tiempo contigo. Te lo dije... esto no es una cosa de sólo una vez y no te voy a dejar ir… no esta vez –bromeó, pero pude escuchar un poco de tensión en su voz.

–Bien. No voy a discutir sobre tu decisión, pero por favor, tienes que comportarte cuando estemos juntas en el campus, tendremos que establecer algunas reglas básicas ¿De acuerdo? –Sabía que ella me había ganado, pero no iba a decepcionarla. Si algo sabía sobre los Cullen era que eran buenos guardando secretos y no me habían dado ninguna razón para creer que esto sería diferente.

–Por supuesto, mi comportamiento va a ser insuperable. _Todos_ nos comportaremos –prometió, mirando a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados por primera vez y luego mirando a Edward.

Empecé a decir adiós a cada Cullen y me dirigía hacia la puerta principal para irme, cuando Edward se acercó a mí en silencio –¿Puedo acompañarte a tu auto? –preguntó, su voz era gentil.

–No hay necesidad –traté de reírme para hacer que el ambiente se aligerara –a menos que pienses que el corto paseo de aquí hasta mi auto me causará algún tipo de problema

–Bueno, estamos hablando de ti, Bella. Tienes esa extraña habilidad de atraer problemas –se rió entre dientes, antes de continuar –Me gustaría un momento de tu tiempo, antes de que te vayas –respondió con su mirada dirigiéndose a mi cara.

–Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa –respiré, evitando sus ojos –pero si puedes decir lo que necesitas para cuando lleguemos a mi auto, no hay problema

Con eso, abrió la enorme puerta principal para mí, esperando que saliera primero al porche. No recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa como en ese momento _¿Que estoy pensando? No puedo manejar esto sola ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en estas cosas antes de que pasen? ¿Por qué debes insistir en tomar decisiones aún más estúpidas? Quedarte a solas con Edward Cullen te quitará lo que queda de tus reservas…estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_

Salí al porche y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, cuando suavemente me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo, sin siquiera pensarlo, cometí el colosal error de mirarlo y su mirada atrapó la mía. Él sonrió, esa hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa torcida suya.

Al igual que todas esas veces, hace tantos años, estaba completamente deslumbrada. Mi corazón confirmó lo que mi mente se había negado a aceptar, todavía lo amaba... _desesperadamente_.

Había una ligera brisa en el ambiente, lo que me ayudó a recuperar mi concentración. Esta brisa movió un mechón de mi pelo justo sobre mi frente, el cual él iba a atrapar, pero por primera vez, lo tomé con brusquedad y lo puse detrás de mi oreja. Con gran esfuerzo, aparté mis ojos de aquellos hermosos topacios que había extrañado tan desesperadamente y desvié mi mirada hacia las tablas del suelo del porche delantero de la casa de su familia. Empecé a contarlas, desesperada no pensar en lo cerca que estaba de mí.

–Bella, solo necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas –comenzó.

Estar a solas con él estaba resultando aún más difícil de lo que había pensado. Tenía el estómago revuelto y amenazaba con empezar a sentirme enferma –Edward, realmente necesito irme – _Dios, en serio necesito salir de aquí_ –Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo lejos que estoy de mi propia casa y tengo mucho que hacer antes de ir al trabajo –le dije, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a sus ojos.

–Solo necesito explicarte algo sobre esa noche en la casa de Charlie –comenzó, aunque podía comenzar a escuchar la insistencia en su voz.

–Edward, ya hablamos sobre eso. Está en el pasado y estás perdonado, _se acabó_ –Sentí como si mi corazón muerto se partiera en dos al decir la palabra _acabó, acabó dolorosamente._ Cuidando evitar sus ojos, traté de sonar molesta cuando le dije –¿No podemos simplemente dejarlo así?

Rápidamente caminé por escaleras, dejando el porche. Empezamos a caminar hacia el auto y yo iba adelante, pero él me alcanzó rápidamente. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar al auto, podría salir de aquí y derrumbarme. Estaba cerca de hacer eso ahora, pero no lo haría delante de él. No lo haría, no podía dejar que él viera mis sentimientos por él.

El amanecer se acercaba rápidamente y con eso, mi nivel de pánico empezó a crecer. Tenía que ir a trabajar en solo un par de horas y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, por no mencionar agregar calmarme a la lista que no hacía más que expandirse. El día que empezaba sería húmedo, caluroso, pero nublado, al menos no tendría que preocuparme por eso.

Llegamos a mi auto y busqué en mi bolso las llaves que no estaban a simple vista.

–Maldita sea. ¿Dónde están mis llaves? Las tenía aquí antes y no están aquí ahora ¿A dónde fueron? –Murmuré para mis adentros, tratando de mantener el enfoque suficiente para encontrar mis llaves y largarme de aquí antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido. _No mires hacia arriba, Bella. Esos ojos, su rostro..._

Escuché que se abría la puerta de la casa y luego se cerró un momento después. Levanté la vista para ver a Jasper acercándose, había escuchado mi situación y llegaba con las llaves que le había entregado antes esa noche. Él extendió su mano izquierda hacia mí, extendí la mano y las tomé como un moribundo agarraría una cuerda de salvamento cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse en el océano.

–Bella, olvidé devolverte tus llaves. Me disculpo, por favor continúen –se dirigió a Edward y a mí rápidamente antes de comenzar a regresar adentro, claramente tratando de evitar que se disolviera el ambiente en el que estábamos Edward y yo.

 _No tan rápido Jasper_ –Gracias. Y, Jasper –me dirigí a él, haciendo que se detuviera y se girara para mirarme a la cara –dile a Alice que los veré a _todos_ el miércoles por la tarde. Si pudieran venir a mi oficina digamos a las 4:30 para poder establecer esas 'reglas básicas' ¿Te parece bien? –Terminé, tratando de sonreír.

–Eso estaría bien profesora Marsten –dijo con una sonrisa, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada –Le avisaré a Alice –gritó por encima de su hombro mientras corría de regreso a la casa.

–Bueno, supongo que te veré el miércoles... si aún quieres inscribirte en mis clases –abrí el auto rápidamente para acelerar mi escape.

Su rostro estaba decidido, mientras que sus ojos parecían sobrios, casi mostrando pánico –Bella, realmente necesito explicarte las cosas –me indicó, antes de interrumpirlo con un gesto de mi mano.

– _Me tengo que ir_ ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en otro momento, cuando mi agenda no esté tan apretada? _–¿Y cuando mi alma pueda manejarlo?_

–Bueno, ¿crees que podrías tener algo de tiempo para mí, con tu agenda tan llena? –sonrió, tratando de mantener el ambiente ligero, aunque sus solemnes ojos lo delataban ¿acaso estaba... avergonzado? ¿Incómodo? _Solo sal de aquí, puedes pensar en esto más tarde..._

–Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles? –Me hundí en mi santuario y encendí el motor –Adiós, Edward –dije cerrando la puerta.

Golpeó suavemente la ventana e hizo un gesto para que bajara el vidrio, aunque eso era completamente innecesario para que nos comunicáramos.

Deliberadamente, presioné el botón automático para bajar mi ventana, solo para ser golpeada por su aroma con toda su fuerza, una vez más.

Se agachó un poco, con las manos sobre las rodillas para que estuviéramos a la misma altura. Él me sonrió antes de decirme las últimas palabras de la noche –Me aseguraré de que cumplas tu palabra –bromeó con su voz aterciopelada.


	26. La conversación de los Cullen

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso**

 **Capítulo 25: La conversación de los Cullen**

 **EPOV**

Regresé a la puerta principal y mi pecho ya empezaba a vibrar por su partida. Me detuve en el primer escalón, ella se había ido, pero me consolaba pensar que el miércoles por la tarde volvería a verla. Ella huyó cuando traté de explicarle lo que realmente estaba tratando de hacer esa espantosa tarde en Forks, que estaba grabada permanentemente en mi memoria, pero no iba a rendirme.

Sabía que mi familia me esperaba justo al otro lado de la puerta con preguntas, pero no podía atravesar esta línea de pensamientos y mucho menos la puerta. Sería paciente, tan paciente como pudiera serlo y haría todo lo posible porque ella cumpliera la promesa de dejarme hablar con ella, a solas. Ella sería mía de nuevo, si me aceptaba, la amaba y estaba desesperado por decirle eso, _desesperado era una buena palabra; pero ¿y si ella decía que "no"? ¿Qué pasaría si el amor que sintió por mi cuando era humana hubiera muerto y no quedara nada?_ No permitiría que mis pensamientos se fueran a territorio desconocido, aunque mi corazón pensaba que ya sabía la respuesta.

Simplemente no podía enfrentar a mi familia todavía, sabía que era inevitable, pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento. Ella había estado aquí y no había huido de mí, al menos no hasta el final. Aunque ya no sentía la misma tentación por su sangre, todavía me sentía inexplicablemente atraído hacia su aroma, después de todo, no había imaginado eso y era más dulce de lo que me había permitido recordar.

El dolor desapareció cuando la miré a los ojos. En mi mente todavía podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerándose ligeramente cuando le sonreía y ella me acusaba de deslumbrarla. Solo quería sentarme en la silla en la que ella había estado, recordar y posiblemente esperar mientras me perdía en su aroma. Su aroma era su esencia misma, la transformación no había disminuido eso y aunque habían pasado diez años, parecía como si apenas hubieran pasado diez minutos cuando finalmente permití que los recuerdos felices volvieran a inundarme. Me di cuenta de que el dolor interminable que me había acompañado mientras estaba alejado de ella, debido a mi decisión, desaparecía cuando ella estaba presente, el alivio que sentí con este pensamiento me reveló lo que tenía que hacer, mi nueva misión era estar con ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo que fuera posible.

Las voces de mi familia se hacían más intensas en mi mente mientras mi atención volvía al presente y sus pensamientos estaban en los eventos de una noche que nos conmocionó a todos. Todos estaban aparentemente callados, pero sus pensamientos eran frenéticos y rápidos, sin duda esperando a que yo entrara a la casa.

Todos los miembros de la familia estaban esperándome en el vestíbulo. No quería entrar para comenzar a hablar hasta estar seguro de que ella se había ido, así que moví mi cabeza suavemente en dirección a donde se acababa de ir con un dedo levantado sobre los labios, diciéndoles silenciosamente que ella aún no había salido de la propiedad. No sabía que tan bien podía oír Bella y no iba a arriesgarme a que nos oyera hablar sobre ella, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía que ese sería el único tema de conversación una vez se fuera. En cambio, cada pensamiento individual voló hacia mí y la cantidad de preguntas, información y declaraciones hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a doler literalmente.

No podía soportarlo más. Entré en la casa y levanté ambas manos, con las palmas hacia fuera hacia mi familia, para intentar hacerles entender –Por favor, todo al mismo tiempo es demasiado. Tratemos de olvidar por solo un minuto que puedo escuchar sus pensamientos y tengamos una conversación normal, con una persona hablando a la vez –casi grité, mi nivel de ansiedad salió en forma de enojo. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar, esta vez cuidando hablar más calmado –Por favor, sé que tenemos que hablar de todo esto, pero necesito unos minutos para...

–Está bien Edward, te daremos 30 minutos para que te calmes y luego nos reuniremos de nuevo para discutir todo esto. Ha sido una larga noche para todos –Carlisle intercedió por mi –¿Dónde te gustaría estar? El resto de nosotros te dejará en paz

Carlisle siempre había entendido a la perfección mis necesidades, él era verdaderamente mi padre y sabía dónde quería estar –Me gustaría quedarme en la sala por favor –Respondí suavemente sintiendo seis pares de ojos mirándome con preocupación y a la vez con comprensión. Mi familia lentamente se alejó para concederme mi espacio.

Caminé hacia la sala cuando el sol se estaba abriendo paso y entraba por las ventanas. Se sentía como algún tipo de renacimiento, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad y por primera vez en diez años sentí una chispa de esperanza. Me senté en dónde Bella se había sentado anteriormente, permitiéndome hundirme profundamente en los cojines mientras respiraba su aroma. Froté mis brazos con los descansabrazos del sofá, sabiendo que ella los había tocado unos minutos antes. Me recosté en el asiento, imaginándome que ella estaba sentada allí, recordando cada línea de su hermoso rostro, deseando que aun estuviera aquí con nosotros... conmigo. Su aroma y esos pensamientos me ayudaron a disminuir el dolor en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y me permití fingir que ella todavía estaba allí, sonriéndome, permitiéndome estar cerca de ella.

Mientras estaba sentado allí, escuchando a cada miembro de mi familia moverse por la casa de un lado a otro con sus pensamientos haciendo eco en sus expresiones e intercambios, me permití regresar a tiempos más felices mientras pensaba en Bella como debería haber sido siempre, feliz y sonriente. Cómo ella y yo nos sentábamos y escuchábamos música o veíamos alguna película moderna y tonta. Aunque rara vez veía la película, podía prestar atención y saber qué estaba sucediendo en pantalla, pero estaba más interesado en mirar a Bella, aunque no podía leer su mente, podía ver cada emoción aparecer en su hermoso rostro. Su sonrisa me cautivaba, sus hermosos labios se curvaban para transformar sus rasgos en algo que me recordaba a una pintura de Botticelli, ya que su cara dulce, en forma de corazón y sus delicadas facciones hacían que a veces mi corazón se rompiera sólo al mirarla.

Hubo un momento en especial que me encantó y fue cuando ella me permitió llevarla al teatro en Port Angeles. A pesar de la oscuridad, mi aguda vista podía captar cada detalle de su bello rostro mientras le sostenía la mano y con la otra mano comía palomitas de maíz mientras se reía. De vez en cuando, ella me miraba fijamente y sus hermosas mejillas se sonrojaban, cuando la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, luego se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba y podía ver en sus ojos que deseaba que la besara, cosa que hice tan a menudo como confiaba en mí mismo. Me alimentaba con mucha regularidad en esos días, tratando de mantenerla a salvo, y, aun así, no confiaba en que hubiera contenido al monstruo dentro de mí lo suficiente como para estar tan cerca de ella.

Estar con ella era embriagador. Su aroma, que me había llamado como ningún otro, era una contradicción, invitándome a matarla mientras me obligaba a protegerla con todo lo que tenía. Seguí inhalando profundamente su aroma de la habitación, llenando mis pulmones, mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el rastro de la mezcla de vampiros. No estaba listo para lidiar con esa parte de Bella todavía, primero tenía que recordar y reconectarme con la idea de Bella. La Bella humana, la única mujer de la que me he enamorado, la única mujer que alguna vez amaría. Podría lidiar con lo que le había sucedido después.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había ensimismado. Mientras estaba sentado en la sala de estar, pude escuchar la conversación en voz baja de cada pareja por toda la casa, cerré mis ojos nuevamente mientras abría mi mente a sus pensamientos y voces.

Como siempre, Alice parecía hablarme a pesar de estar en otra conversación, le sonreí al darme cuenta de lo mucho que Alice amaba a Bella. Ella pensó _–¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ha vuelto!_ _nunca_ _pensé que volveríamos a verla. Oh Edward, es como si mis oraciones hubieran sido escuchadas... las de los dos. Tengo a mi amiga de vuelta y tu..._ –estaba demasiado emocionada para terminar.

Después me concentré en la conversación de Carlisle y Esme. Me di cuenta de que Esme quería correr a mi lado y poner sus delgados brazos alrededor de mis hombros porque como mi madre, naturalmente quería estar ahí para consolarme –Carlisle –respiró, su voz era tranquila, pero intensa –esto _funcionará_. Puedo sentirlo, es suerte. No. Es más fuerte que eso. Es el _destino_. Finalmente pueden estar juntos nuevamente y todos nuestros hijos estarán en casa, bajo el mismo techo –Pude ver su rostro a través de los ojos de Carlisle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y amor por mí y yo asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que no podía verme para reconocer su esperanza, agradecido por sus palabras de consuelo. _Si tan solo pudiera creer realmente que... Necesitaba creerlo..._

–Pero hasta que Bella se sienta más cómoda con nosotros, no debemos insistir. Por el bien de Bella y Edward... ella debe sentirse cómoda aquí si queremos que comience a confiar de verdad en todos nosotros otra vez. Edward no es el único que se fue, _todos_ la dejamos atrás – terminó él con un tono de resignación y pude ver cómo sus hombros caían, esta vez a través de los ojos de Esme –Sé que muchas de las cosas que ella dijo lo molestaron terriblemente, bueno, a todos nosotros, pero Edward _tiene_ que controlarse. Pude ver en más de una ocasión lo asustada que estaba de él, si él no puede controlar su temperamento, puede que nunca vuelva a recuperar su confianza

Me perdí la respuesta de Esme porque esas palabras me golpearon fuertemente. Mi cabeza cayó de vergüenza cuando mi mente regresó a esos momentos. El punto más bajo había sido cuando rompí la ventana, supe por los pensamientos de mi familia que creían que huía de nuevo, como lo había hecho en el pasado. A veces el dolor de ver a tantas parejas en una casa se volvía insoportable, sabiendo que estaría solo durante el resto de la vida humana de Bella, pero le había prometido a Esme que me quedaría, sin importar nada. Lo que más lamentaba de la noche anterior era haber huido de esa manera ya que pude ver el terror en los ojos de Bella cuando regresamos. _No puedo creer que la haya asustado... ¿en qué estaba pensando?_ Aterrorizar a la mujer que amaba no me ayudaría en mi misión de estar con ella de nuevo. Había perdido los estribos muchas veces en esta existencia, era famoso en la familia por tener un temperamento volátil, pero el hecho de que me había permitido perder el control tantas veces durante la noche era inexcusable. Y todo empeoraba si pensaba en que Bella pudo haber creído que esos arrebatos estaban dirigidos hacia ella, _soy un idiota…_

Carlisle tenía razón. Tendría que mantener la calma y dejar que el tiempo hiciera su magia. Alguien dijo alguna vez que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, esperaba que hiciera lo mismo por Bella y por mí. Pero también tenía que aceptar el hecho de que ella todavía estaba enamorada de Jacob Black y, por mucho que detestara a esa bestia, no podía, no, no insistiría hasta que ella lo superara. Tendría que encontrar la manera de ayudarla a aceptar que él ya debía haber seguido y que ya no la amaba y mostrarle que yo estaba esperando, listo para ser la pareja perfecta que nunca la lastimaría; que con una segunda oportunidad nunca más volvería a mentirle. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde podría comenzar?

Fui sacado de mis reflexiones al escuchar el suave ruido de mi familia que regresaba a la sala. Habían venido a reunirse nuevamente mientras el sol de la mañana continuaba elevándose detrás de la perpetua capa de nubes del cielo. Todos tomaron sus lugares como lo hicieron anoche, a excepción de mí. Ya estaba en el asiento de Bella y no podía soportar dejar la comodidad que traía a mi mente. Me hacía sentir cerca de ella y no estaría cerca de ella hasta verla en la universidad. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que todavía necesitaba eso, podía mentirme a mí mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba.

Mi madre rompió el silencio, expresando los pensamientos que todos habíamos tenido la noche anterior.

–Ella ha pasado por tantas cosas. Me rompió el corazón estar sentada allí toda la noche mientras ella recordaba cada cosa dolorosa que ha vivido mientras yo solo observaba. Su rostro... esas expresiones... se veía _destrozada_ –recordó Esme.

–Saber que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle adiós a esa niñita es desgarrador. ¿Cómo puede esa _cosa_ ser tan cruel como para no permitirle abrazar a su bebé, solo verla una última vez? Él debería ser destruido, como cuando a un perro lo sacan de su miseria al final de su vida... y yo soy la indicada para hacerlo –siseó Rosalie, con los ojos oscuros y entrecerrados.

Cada miembro de la familia asintió, mientras repasábamos los eventos de la noche anterior. Era difícil aceptar la cantidad de dolor que Bella había soportado.

–El hecho de que ella todavía esté de pie nos dice lo fuerte que es, pero que ella haya tenido que dejar a su hija es más que trágico. Esa pobre niña nunca sabrá lo asombrosa que es su madre –intervino Carlisle. Sus pensamientos corrían a través de cada parte dolorosa de la historia que Bella nos había contado solo unas horas antes, mientras él se compadecía con el dolor tangible que todos habíamos sentido por ella.

–Esto es mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera encontrado a Victoria a tiempo, ella al menos todavía tendría a su hija. ¡Pero que ese _perro callejero_ la hubiera engañado y abandonado! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Yo nunca la lastimaría así –terminé mientras el volumen de mi voz aumentaba, producto de la ira mezclada con una serie de otras emociones que aumentaban mi ansiedad. _Pero sabía que la había lastimado de muchas otras maneras_ , la forma en que había reaccionado hacia mí la noche anterior reforzaba este pensamiento.

–¿De verdad crees que le fue infiel Edward? Quiero decir, todo este asunto de la imprimación es algo de lo que no sabemos nada. Sabemos muy poco de los Quileute después del tratado y es posible que lo que ella nos dijo sea verdad. Es horrible que haya encontrado la felicidad con él, solo para perderla. No sé qué haría si algo así me sucediera a mí –respondió Esme, mientras mi padre la abrazaba.

–No estoy segura de qué creer. Bella es tan confiada y que su corazón se rompa de esa manera es inexcusable. Es como si nunca pudiera descansar, perdió a Charlie y luego a Grace –agregó Alice y su voz se quebró cuando mencionó al padre y a la hija de Bella.

Apoyándose contra el sofá, todavía hundido en la alfombra del suelo, Jasper habló –Les diré algo, estoy realmente sorprendido de que ella se haya encargado de Victoria. Esa _cosa_ era imposible de localizar y su habilidad para evadirnos era superior. ¿Cuándo exactamente le explicaste a Bella cómo destruir a uno de nuestra clase? –Terminó con Alice aún segura en su abrazo.

–Se lo dije camino a casa, después del juego en el claro. Justo antes de que James... –Me estremecí recordando a Bella, tan destrozada en esa cama de hospital todos esos años atrás. Me obligué a volver al presente, tratando de sacar esas imágenes de mi Bella de mi mente –Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, era tan joven en esta vida y aunque su fuerza era inmensa comparada con... –mis labios se cerraron sobre mis dientes mientras escupía su nombre, mientras una rabia negra y líquida me llenó cuando pensé en esa criatura, –Victoria. Me pregunto cómo lo logró, pero por la expresión de su rostro fue obvio que lo hizo, se veía casi presumida, incluso cruel, lo que de verdad me sorprendió. Pero son las cosas que una madre haría por su hija –terminé, mirando hacia Esme.

Mi madre captó la señal – _Destruiría_ a cualquiera que hiriera o.… a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a alguno de mis hijos o a mi esposo, no vivirían lo suficiente para arrepentirse –Su cara generalmente amable parecía cruel cuando entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios mientras gruñía.

Frotando sus manos, Emmett hizo una observación –Bueno, ella realmente me sorprendió muchísimo. Pensar que nuestra pequeña y torpe Bella se ocupó de ella _y lo hizo sola..._ no puedo esperar a escuchar esa parte de la historia –sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

–Emmett, no la presionaremos para obtener más detalles –Carlisle miró hacia a Emmett y luego centró su mirada inusualmente intensa en cada uno de nosotros –Ella ha pasado lo suficiente por una noche y va a compartir esa historia siempre y cuando esté lista ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro? Ella estuvo bajo una gran presión durante toda la noche y no vamos a agregar más. _Nadie_ la presionará para hablar de ello, lo digo en serio

Una vez más mi mente se distrajo mientras trataba de imaginarme a Bella derrotando a Victoria. ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo podría haberla encontrado? 'Bueno, estamos hablando de Bella'. Me reí entre dientes, 'un imán extraordinario para el peligro'.

Me di cuenta de que toda mi familia había dejado de hablar, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con seis rostros, rostros que amaba y que me amaban, mirándome con sus sonrisas hablando por ellos.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su cintura elegantemente, mi madre se dirigió a mí –Bueno, bienvenido de nuevo. Me alegro de que seamos lo suficientemente interesantes como para mantener tu atención ¿En qué pensabas? –Esme preguntó con su sonrisa satisfecha y cariñosa.

–Yo... sólo estaba pensando en Bella, entre otras cosas... –No pude terminar, nuevamente su rostro brilló en mi mente. Ella era tan hermosa como siempre y sus ojos, ahora color ámbar, me cautivaron mientras había estado sentado toda la noche frente a ella, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. Esos ojos significaban que lo que nunca había deseado para ella había sucedido, pero también abría la puerta a una vida completamente diferente para los dos, si pudiéramos encontrar un camino _juntos_.

–Sabes Edward, es la primera vez en diez años que piensas en ella con una sonrisa en tu cara. Por lo tanto, te lo preguntaré una vez más, justo aquí, en frente de tu familia ¿ _qué vas a hacer_? –Preguntó Emmett, arqueando las cejas, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, esperando mi respuesta.

Me senté allí por un minuto pensando en mis opciones, sabiendo que solo tenía _una_.

Me puse de pie, estirando las piernas –Yo... voy a luchar por ella. Voy a recuperarla –le respondí y mi tono, que comenzó vacilante, finalizó decidido y fuerte.

Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda, su tono alegre hizo eco con la expresión en su rostro –Es bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros, hermano. Te hemos extrañado demasiado

Alice corrió hacia mí y se abalanzó sobre mí, aterrizando con sus brazos ferozmente envueltos alrededor de mi cuello, le devolví el abrazo, incapaz de reprimir mi risa por su forma de reaccionar. La ayudé a volver al suelo, le sonreí y revolví su cabello, su entusiasmo era difícil de ignorar, _pero ¿cómo podía estar tan segura de que las cosas funcionarían?_

Estaba a punto de preguntarle eso, cuando Carlisle habló.

Poniendo una mano gentil en mi hombro, mi padre se dirigió a mí –Edward, ¿pudiste explicarle las cosas? –La expresión de su rostro era muy seria y odiaba la única respuesta que tenía que darle.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, para tratar de contenerme y para tratar de arrancarme el pelo de raíz –No.… no tuve suficiente tiempo, maldita sea. Y ella aun no quiere hablar a solas conmigo... todavía no, de todos modos. Era obvio que ella tenía que irse y estar a solas conmigo era lo último que quería –terminé, otra vez consciente del dolor en mi pecho, mientras ponía mi puño sobre mi inútil corazón. Pude sentir que mi nivel de ira comenzaba a aumentar, mientras el pánico decidía unirse a la mezcla emocional de la superpoblada fiesta.

–Edward, lamento haber interrumpido tu conversación con Bella. La escuché afuera mientras buscaba sus llaves y me di cuenta de que todavía las tenía. Intenté irme lo más rápido posible para darles tiempo para hablar –explicó Jasper rápidamente.

Agité una mano hacia él, negando con la cabeza, mientras respondía –No pasa nada, como dije, su única intención era salir de aquí. No creo que la haya visto tan incómoda conmigo como cuando estaba hace un minuto. Por sus respuestas y su angustia obvia, la último que ella quiere es estar a solas conmigo, no es que la culpe, después de lo que he hecho –terminé con mi voz plana.

Los pequeños destellos de esperanza que había dejado entrar empezaban a desvanecerse y el dolor de su ausencia se centraba lentamente para volver a mi pecho. Obviamente mi familia se dio cuenta cuando Alice se movió más cerca de mí y su pequeña mano subió para ponerla en mi antebrazo – Edward, no debes pensar de esa manera. Ha regresado y después de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de explicar todo, lo entenderá, sé que lo hará, solo sé paciente. Tendrás tu oportunidad –me alentó Alice con su cara inclinada hacia la mía –Ya me ha perdonado a mí y al resto de nosotros, no hay ninguna razón por la que ella no te perdonaría, eso dijo anoche –terminó con una amplia sonrisa

–Ella también dijo que no... –dolía incluso decir las palabras – _no podíamos pretender estar juntos_. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso? –respondí y mis palabras estaban llenas de tensión.

–Oh Edward –suspiró Rosalie, obviamente impaciente –si Bella y yo podemos comenzar una relación, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que la traté en el pasado, no hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas volver a intentarlo con ella, así que deja de ser tan dramático –ella agregó con un tono un poco nervioso –Pero es mejor que vayas lento. Dado lo que sé ahora, haberla dejado es probablemente la cosa más ridícula que hayas hecho y has hecho algunas cosas estúpidas en tu vida

–Rose, dale un respiro – Rosalie miró a su marido, mientras él extendía la mano hacia ella tirando de ella hacia él y besándola firmemente en la mejilla –Hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces y ponerle sal a la herida no va a ayudar a nadie en este momento y menos a Edward –Él volvió su mirada hacia mí –Pero Ed, ¿qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó Emmett, ahora serio.

Pude haberme deslizado al suelo, mientras mi propio peso empezaba a poner a prueba mis habilidades, mis músculos se sentían pesados contra mis huesos de acero, que se sentían débiles, casi endebles. Se estaba volviendo difícil respirar, imagino que se sentía como tener un ataque de asma. Mi fuerza disminuyó nuevamente, y me senté en el asiento que había ocupado Bella buscando alivio –Como dije anoche, no tengo ni idea. Pero no puedo simplemente sentarme aquí y no hacer nada. Ha vuelto y estoy tan feliz de verla... Tengo que hacer algo. Ni siquiera había imaginado que tendría una posibilidad como esta y no puedo soportar perderla ahora, no después de volver a verla. Simplemente no tengo idea de cómo empezar –le respondí cuando sentí una sensación de desesperanza. No quería nada más que ir corriendo a mi auto, encontrarla, confesarle todo y rogarle que me perdone.

–Te ayudaremos. Encontraremos la manera de hacer que esto funcione. Con el tiempo, _ambos_ tendrán su oportunidad de nuevo –dijo Alice sonriendo alegremente, su entusiasmo era difícil de resistir. Si ella tenía razón, podría encontrar la felicidad nuevamente con la única persona que realmente quería. Bella sería mía y nunca la dejaría ir esta vez, era casi demasiado esperanzador.

Miré a sus ojos dorados y su cara de duendecillo me devolvía la mirada –Alice, ¿puedes _ver_ algo? ¿Puedes ver lo que va a pasar? –Le pedí, casi suplicando. Si pudiera ver algo, incluso con la posibilidad de que cambiara, me daría la esperanza de enfrentar los dos días siguientes hasta que la volviera a ver.

Alice cerró los ojos. Ella se quedó allí por lo que pareció una eternidad. Su expresión se torció y la mirada de concentración que nublaba sus facciones era entrañable. Después de unos minutos, suspiró mientras abría los ojos y me miraba. Su expresión frustrada llena de arrugas en su frente me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber –No puedo ver nada, Edward. No tiene ningún sentido. Quizás aún no haya tomado una decisión. Quizás esté confundida. ¿Tal vez es porque hemos estado separadas por tanto tiempo que ya no estoy en sintonía con ella? ¿Tal vez porque ella cambió? –Su tono de pánico hizo que sus palabras salieran cada vez más rápidas, hasta que sus manos cayeron a sus lados y su cara mostraba una expresión triste y resignada.

Reflexioné sobre esto por un momento antes de que Jasper interviniera. Me giré para ver la expresión de su rostro y tenía una expresión de aprehensión, pero pregunté de todos modos –Jasper, ¿qué estaba sintiendo ella? ¿Qué pudiste sentir? Estaba tan absorto en ella esta noche que apenas capté los pensamientos de nadie, especialmente los tuyos. ¿Cómo se _siente_ ella acerca de... mí?

La mirada de Jasper se tensó mientras empezaba a mirar primero a Alice y luego a mí –Edward, no se me hace raro que Alice no pueda ver su futuro. No podía sentir sus emociones, _ni una sola_ , si ella no hubiera estado sentada frente a mí toda la noche, no habría sabido que ella estaba allí. No puedo sentir nada de ella, así que debe estar bloqueándome de alguna forma

–Me he encontrado con muy pocos de nuestra clase que tienen la capacidad de hacer eso, y generalmente podía sentir algo, incluso si era muy leve. Y esos vampiros eran mucho más viejos... habían tenido mucho más tiempo para desarrollar sus habilidades. De ella solo percibo un vacío. Sin embargo, por las expresiones de su rostro, pude ver cuándo estaba sufriendo o cuando se sentía feliz. Tu Bella nunca puso cara de póker, cuando enviaba cualquier tipo de calma o alegría o algo así, su cara me decía que lo sentía. No sé qué pensar al respecto, pero si esto es un poder, un don... es excepcionalmente fuerte, y tal vez ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que... –su voz se fue apagando sin saber cómo continuar, su rostro no me ofrecía ninguna esperanza.

Suspiré, el sonido se cortó cuando volví a llenar mis pulmones de aire. _Bueno, eso fue útil... Ni siquiera puedo contar con la ayuda de los "dones" de Alice y Jasper. Estaría solo en esto_ , pensé.

–Tengo la sensación de que Bella no ha alcanzado el potencial de sus poderes, ella misma nos dijo que no los usa mucho. Es posible que no sepa lo que puede hacer, mucho menos cómo controlarlos –dijo Carlisle.

Alice comenzó a frotarse los brazos, como para calentarse mientras sus ojos se abrían de miedo, Jasper se acercó para frotar su hombro, tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo –Entonces, ¿crees que es por eso que no puedo verla? ¿Crees que ella también puede estar bloqueándome? –agregó ella con pánico en su tono de voz. Alice no estaba acostumbrada a estar ciega y el hecho de que no pudiera _ver_ a su amiga la dejó en estado de shock. Jasper continuó tranquilizándola, antes de que Carlisle respondiera.

–No puedo asegurarlo, Alice, pero hasta que Bella se sienta más cómoda con nosotros, no debemos insistir en el asunto

No podía quedarme sentado por más tiempo, mi mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad con ideas sobre cómo asegurarle mi amor a Bella. Sabía que solo el tiempo podría ayudarla a demostrarle que nunca más volvería a irme, pero igual podría demostrarle mi amor. También necesitaba tiempo para descubrir sus sentimientos hacia mí, con la esperanza de que fueran diferentes a lo que había percibido esta noche. _Pero, ¿por dónde empezar ...?_

Cuando un plan comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, recurrí a mi hermana favorita y a su esposo –Alice, ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? Hay algo en lo que me gustaría que me ayudaras, tan pronto como abran. Y, Jasper –lo miré, mientras él ponía su brazo firmemente sobre los hombros de Alice –Necesitaré tus avanzados conocimientos en Internet. ¿Están listos para un desafío?

Mis dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro antes de volverse hacia mí, sus caras compartían una mirada de anticipación mezclada con confusión. Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

–Oye, espera un minuto. ¿Y nosotros? –Bromeó Rosalie, mientras Emmett asentía.

–No se preocupen, eventualmente encontraré algo para ustedes dos –les respondí, sonriéndoles como un idiota, mientras que la esperanza y la anticipación me llenaban por primera vez en lo que parecía ser demasiado tiempo.

Tendría mi segunda oportunidad con la única mujer a la que amaría alguna vez y tenía la intención de darlo todo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

 **Hola, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Actualizaré todos los días excepto los fines de semana y festivos, aunque durante el mundial no prometo nada, pero tratare de hacerlo seguido. ¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos!**


	27. De vuelta a la realidad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso**

 **Capítulo 26: De vuelta a la realidad**

 _Del capítulo anterior desde el punto de vista de Bella:_

– _Bueno, ¿crees que podrías tener algo de tiempo para mí, con tu agenda tan llena? –sonrió, tratando de mantener el ambiente ligero, aunque sus solemnes ojos lo delataban ¿acaso estaba... avergonzado? ¿Incómodo? Solo sal de aquí, puedes pensar en esto más tarde..._

– _Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles? –Me hundí en mi santuario y encendí el motor –Adiós, Edward –dije cerrando la puerta._

 _Golpeó suavemente la ventana e hizo un gesto para que bajara el vidrio, aunque eso era completamente innecesario para que nos comunicáramos._

 _Deliberadamente, presioné el botón automático para bajar mi ventana, solo para ser golpeada por su aroma con toda su fuerza, una vez más._

 _Se agachó un poco, con las manos sobre las rodillas para que estuviéramos a la misma altura. Él me sonrió antes de decirme las últimas palabras de la noche –Me aseguraré de que cumplas tu palabra –bromeó con su voz aterciopelada._

 **BPOV**

Le devolví una sonrisa rígida, fingiendo cortesía, antes de volver a subir la ventana y poner cuidadosamente mi auto en reversa, preparándome para salir de la propiedad de los Cullen. No me atreví a mirar hacia ningún lado, excepto directamente al camino frente a mí, pero no pude resistir el impulso de echar un vistazo rápido hacia atrás mientras me marchaba. Miré rápidamente al espejo retrovisor, aliviada al ver que Edward ya había comenzado a regresar a la casa de su familia y no estaba viendo cómo me iba con esos ojos, creo que al menos me sentí aliviada. Rápidamente eché un vistazo al mapa que había hecho Jasper, para asegurarme de saber hacia dónde iría y aceleré un poco al ver la hora en el reloj del tablero del auto.

Respiré profundamente para descansar, aunque no lo necesitaba físicamente, realmente lo necesitaba emocionalmente. Me sentía libre ahora, bueno, libre no, pero finalmente sola y libre del esfuerzo épico que había tenido que hacer para mantener la calma. No estaba libre de la desesperación que había comenzado a crecer una vez más. ¿ _Cómo_ pudo pasar esto? Es como si el destino estuviera empeñado en reírse de mí una y otra vez. Claro, fue maravilloso ver a los Cullen y reconectarme no solo con esta familia, que había sido tan importante para mí por un tiempo tan corto pero significativo, sino con el genuino alivio de haber sido yo misma por una noche. Había intentado controlar mis emociones y no fue nada fácil revivir mi triste y patética historia, pero por una vez, aunque fuera temporalmente, pude apartar la máscara con la que me había escondido durante tres largos años, eso tenía que significar algo.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que finalmente encontré la autopista. Fue entonces cuando, a salvo de sus sensibles oídos, comencé a dejar que las emociones que me embargaron a lo largo de la noche salieran. Mis hombros comenzaron a temblar, mientras me volvía presa de sollozos silenciosos y sin lágrimas. Revivir los detalles más dolorosos de mi vida me estaba pasado factura, pero estaba mucho más afectada por ver a Edward de nuevo, oírlo tocar el piano, olerlo, haber sabido que él me estaba mirando atentamente... _eso fue agonía pura_.

Cuando él me dejó hace diez años, hubo momentos en los que sentí que nunca me recuperaría completamente y de alguna forma nunca lo hice. Él había sido mi vida, mi razón de ser en ese momento, claro, amaba a mis padres, pero mi vida había sido bastante vacía hasta ese momento y Edward... bueno, de alguna manera, se sintió como un regalo de la vida por haber hecho algo increíble que jamás había hecho. Él había sido tan maravilloso, tan amoroso, tan gentil y tan protector.

Y en un instante todo cambió. Después de una noche horrible, él se había ido. Físicamente, estuvo allí unos días más, pero emocionalmente, se había ido la noche de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Él ya no me amaba, y ese hecho, junto con la idea de que todavía estaba enamorada de él, y que, de hecho, _nunca_ había dejado de amarlo, hizo que toda esta situación comenzara a desgarrar ese agujero en mi pecho otra vez…

Por costumbre, cubrí mi pecho con uno de mis brazos, era más que doloroso. ¿Cómo pudieron haber cambiado sus sentimientos tan rápido? ¿Qué tiene ese incidente que cambió todo para él? No lo entendí entonces y después de una década de pensar en esto, aun no lo entendía. Me di cuenta de que cuando se trataba de Edward nada tenía sentido. Él era mi enigma... el rompecabezas que nunca resolvería. Y ahora, con él aquí y sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarlo todas las semanas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ese agujero comenzaba a doler aún más.

Nunca pensé que la vida pudiera ser tan cruel.

Reflexioné sobre esto hasta que llegué a la salida que conducía a mi casa. Rápidamente tomé el desvío que me llevó hacia las familiares calles que quedaban cerca de la residencia que había comprado para poder existir en el mundo humano y que respaldaba mi fachada. Cuando busqué una casa, tuve varias cosas en cuenta, algo barato, tal vez una propiedad que pudiera arreglar y mejorar con el tiempo, un lugar que no estuviera lejos de algún bosque para cazar, un lugar que no estuviera del todo cerca de los humanos, para poder ser, de algún modo, yo misma en la privacidad que podría llegar a tener.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando encontré justamente eso. La agente de bienes raíces que contraté sugirió una casita preciosa que estaba en muy mal estado y que necesitaba vender urgente. Recorrí el lugar y no me fije en las paredes de yeso cayéndose, ni en las ventanas rotas ni en los enormes agujeros en el techo, me fijé en que era un santuario. Un escape. Un lugar donde ir y esconderme cuando lo necesitase. Casi todo necesitaba reparación o un reemplazo, pero el precio era más que justo y estaba justo en medio de una gran extensión de tierra protegida del gobierno, podría cazar cuando lo necesitara y aun tendría la tranquilidad que necesitaría para mantenerme oculta.

Cuando hice una oferta ese día mi agente de bienes raíces, Hannah, pensó que estaba completamente loca. Cuando fuimos a cerrar el trato unas semanas más tarde, ella me confesó que me había llevado allí en broma, antes de mostrarme otras propiedades que se adaptaran más a mí. Trabajé incansablemente en esa casa todo el verano y todo el otoño, orgullosa de mí misma porque las únicas cosas que tenía que reparar eran la plomería y la electricidad y después de leer algunos libros y de recordar todas las reparaciones en las que colaboré en la reserva, mi casa estaba completa.

Parecía como sacada de un cuento, la fachada era de piedras y estuco, el techo era muy inclinado, tenía muchas claraboyas y espacios pequeños e inesperados. Tenía tres habitaciones con dos baños y medio, se construyó en la primera parte del siglo XX y se adaptaba perfectamente a mis necesidades. Tuve la suerte de que tenía una chimenea de piedra original que utilizaba durante todo el año y no solo durante invierno, la calidez del fuego me ayudaba a sentirme un poco humana de nuevo.

No era grande en ningún sentido, pero era mía y me ofrecía un pequeño consuelo cuando esta existencia infernal ocasionalmente sacaba lo peor de mí; cuando las largas y solitarias noches trabajaban horas extras en mi psique. Estar sola todo el tiempo era insoportable, la soledad tenía que ser una de las formas más brutales de tortura que la vida podía ofrecer. Me dio una nueva perspectiva de Charlie y su vida solitaria, al menos él había tenido un par de amigos cercanos para romper la monotonía, _qué afortunado_...

Me acerqué al garaje, que no estaba dentro de la casa, y apagué el motor. Me permití otra respiración profunda y apoyé la cabeza en el volante. _No, tienes cosas que hacer. Puedes colapsar más tarde. ¡Muévete!_ Levanté la cabeza y vi el tiempo gritándome desde el tablero. Solo tenía noventa minutos antes de tener que irme al trabajo, apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tendría que acortar algunas actividades esta mañana. Odiaba eso. Cuando alteraba mi rutina, eso hacía que mis días fueran más difíciles, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto en este momento, el momento de pensar en esto tendría que ser más tarde.

Aparté esos ansiosos pensamientos de mi mente cuando salí del auto, puse las llaves en mi bolsillo y corrí hacia el bosque. Necesitaba encontrar algo de comer y rápido, comencé a sentir los aromas del bosque y me pareció necesario bloquear algunos… de todas las cosas que pude traer de mi vida humana, yo, Bella Swan, tuve que traer mi extrema torpeza y mi abrumador sentido del olfato _¿Por qué?_ Claro, mi torpeza no era tan mala, solo aparecía de vez en cuando y cuando sucedía en la escuela, los niños se reían bastante, hacer reír a mis alumnos valía la pena la vergüenza, pero ¿tenía que suceder anoche? De todos los lugares...

Volví a concentrarme, corriendo mientras me adentraba más en el bosque. La temporada comenzaba a finales del verano y la vida salvaje estaba suelta, lista para ser tomada. Esta aún era la parte de mi existencia que más odiaba. Bueno, no la peor. La peor parte fue perder a Grace, pero esto estaba en segundo lugar. Al principio había intentado abstenerme por completo, pero mi fuerza disminuyó enormemente y sabía que si no me alimentaba no funcionaría correctamente, tendría que superar mi resistencia y alimentarme regularmente. Se estaba volviendo más fácil ahora, pero a veces, todavía era tan difícil.

Me detuve por un momento y oí una pequeña manada de ciervos, así que salí disparada en esa dirección. El olor del venado era más fácil, mucho menos fuerte que algunas presas. Solo buscaba presas grandes cuando no había nada más o si sabía que necesitaría alimentarme más de lo normal. Cuanta más sangre, más apestaba, era tan simple como eso. La parte rara era que cuando me alimentaba y la sangre entraba en mi garganta, el alivio que sentía era innegable. Todavía no me gustaba, pero no podía negar el hecho de que era necesario y que calmaba la sed.

Localicé fácilmente a la manada y me abalancé sobre los dos primeros que vi, mis afilados dientes se hundieron profundamente en el cuello de la pobre bestia. Cuando la sangre entró en mi boca y se deslizó fácilmente por mi garganta, pude sentir que mi fuerza regresaba. Repetí el mismo procedimiento con el segundo macho y dejé los cadáveres, sabiendo que los animales más grandes los acabarían. Aun así, la idea de lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir me enfermaba, pero, era un mal necesario.

Por alguna razón, siempre me he negado a atacar a las hembras del bosque. ¿Qué pasaría si sus bebés estuvieran cerca y yo tomara la vida su madre? Me recordaba mucho a mi propia situación y no estaba dispuesta a entrar en ese territorio ya conocido.

Terminé mi "desayuno" y corrí tan rápido como pude hacia la casa. Corrí varias millas en el bosque y me sentí enormemente aliviada cuando vi mi casa a lo lejos. Entré rápidamente, corriendo por las escaleras hacia mi baño, encendí la ducha girando la llave hacia la izquierda a todo lo que daba para que el agua estuviera caliente... demasiado caliente para un humano. Me quité la ropa y corrí hacia el armario para buscar ropa limpia. Encontré algo presentable, lo arrojé sobre la cama tendida y me dirigí hacia la cálida comodidad de la ducha. Inmediatamente sentí que el calor comenzó a disminuir la tensión que se había acumulado en mi espalda desde ayer por la tarde. Me detuve solo por un momento antes de lavarme rápidamente el pelo y salir.

Me envolví con una bata, corrí al dormitorio y encendí el secador de pelo. La mayoría de las mañanas tenía mucho tiempo para prepararme para el día siguiente, pero hoy, el tiempo era un lujo que no tenía. Me sequé el pelo en tiempo récord y lo recogí haciéndolo girar en la parte posterior de mi cabeza en un simple moño y lo fijé en su lugar con un gancho grande. Rápidamente me maquillé y me vestí, luego corrí escaleras abajo para agarrar mi bolso y salir para comenzar el día.

Salté al automóvil tratando de estabilizarme, antes de salir de mi garaje y tomar la ruta familiar hacia la escuela primaria donde había enseñado los últimos dos años. Aceleré mi auto para ir un poco más rápido y llegué al estacionamiento con solo unos minutos de sobra. Estoy segura de que mi asistente se estaría preguntando por qué estaba llegando tarde esta mañana por lo que busqué en mente una excusa razonable.

 _Bueno, tuve que cazar dos ciervos esta mañana para poder resistir la atracción de tu sangre humana. Pero no te preocupes, la mayoría de ustedes huele espantoso para mí ¡así que deberían estar bien, por lo menos un día más!_

Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a funcionar. Me concentré brevemente, tratando de aclarar mis ideas y estabilizar mi corazón; para encontrar algo que fuera mucho mejor que la realidad. Entré por la puerta principal y me dirigí a la izquierda, corriendo hacia mi clase. Mi maestra asistente, Mandy, ya estaba allí, bajando las sillas de las mesas y preparando el salón de clases para nuestros estudiantes que estaban por llegar.

–Buenos días, Mandy –me dirigí a ella, tratando de sonar alegre y animada.

–¡Hola, Elizabeth! Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti... pensé que ibas a tomarte el día para descansar o que estabas enferma por primera vez –bromeó, mientras su ligero acento sureño, suave por el entusiasmo, fluía por la habitación en mi dirección. Después de la noche anterior, su voz me recordó el leve acento de Jasper.

Mandy y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, ella era probablemente lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga en esta parte de mi mundo. Al principio, mi presencia la había desconcertado un poco, ella siempre parecía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de mí, lo que tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo que era ahora. Pero, con el tiempo, ella se había acostumbrado a mí, había sido muy paciente, con la esperanza de que ella me aceptara y no intentara irse a otro salón de clases. Además, ella amaba a nuestros estudiantes y trabajaba tan diligentemente, ella definitivamente era un regalo del cielo.

Sabía que otros miembros del personal la habían criticado por aceptarme, pensaban que yo era completamente extraña o una adicta al trabajo, las cosas aquí habían sido difíciles al principio. Los humanos instintivamente se alejaban de seres como yo, pero, con el tiempo, todos tuvieron que aceptar que era buena en mi trabajo. Usaba mi "don" regularmente para bloquear el olor intoxicante que yo despedía naturalmente, así como también cambiaba un poco para ser normal y amigable. Ahora nadie podía decir que era difícil llevarse conmigo, no tenía el lujo de tratar de hacer amigos. Concluí que interpretar a la chica agradable me ayudaría a encajar un poco mejor en el trabajo.

–Elizabeth, ¿estás bien? Pareces estar un poco preocupada hoy –preguntó con preocupación en sus palabras mientras movía su pelo rubio a su hombro casualmente, luego se acercó a mi escritorio tratando de evaluar mi estado de ánimo.

–Oh, estoy bien, sólo un poco distraída. El primer día de clases en la universidad fue ayer y tengo mucho que hacer. Pero, créeme, estoy bien –le contesté esperando que ella creyera la mentira y lo dejara ir, _odio mentirte_.

–Está bien, pero ya sabes que, si no trabajaras tanto, podrías tener un poco de tiempo para divertirte –bromeó y su sonrisa era brillante. Mandy tenía el corazón más grande y era obvio que su prioridad era animar a las personas, a mí y a los estudiantes.

 _Divertirme_ , no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ciertamente los eventos de la noche anterior no entraban en la categoría de divertidos, pero definitivamente habían aliviado la soledad con la que lidiaba todos los días. Por mucho que adorara a Mandy, trataba de mantener nuestra relación como algo solo de trabajo, no quería involucrarla en mi vida más de lo necesario. Aprendí por las malas con Edward y su familia que nuestros mundos no se mezclaban, pagué un precio muy alto para aprender eso y no es que necesariamente me arrepintiera de lo que alguna vez tuve con Edward. Incluso ahora, sabiendo lo mucho que todavía lo quería y lo amaba… no creo que hubiera cambiado eso por nada, simplemente no quería arrastrar a nadie al desastre que era mi vida.

Los niños llegaron y el día avanzó. Me encantaba mi trabajo, aunque a veces era difícil trabajar con niños ya que tenía que ser muy gentil y cuidadosa a su alrededor. Y a pesar de que la mayoría aún no había aprendido las habilidades básicas, a veces algún alumno me recordaba a Grace. Tal vez eran sus sonrisas o la forma en que se reían, ese recordatorio hacía que algunos días fueran insoportables, pero seguí adelante. También aprendí de mis experiencias con Edward, o después de Edward, que dejar de funcionar no ayudaba en nada. ¿Qué elección tenía? Tenía que seguir.

A media mañana, me llamaron por el altavoz del salón.

– _Elizabeth Marsten, tiene una entrega en recepción_

¿Entrega? No había pedido nada. ¿Qué diablos podría ser? Llamé a la recepción de la escuela.

–Buenos días Tania, es Elizabeth. No ordené nada. ¿Estás segura de que esa entrega es para mí? –Pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que lo que sea que haya llegado fuera para mí y no fuera a perder un viaje hasta la recepción y dejar a mis estudiantes por mucho tiempo.

– _Definitivamente_ esta entrega es para ti Elizabeth, creo que deberías dejar a los estudiantes con Mandy y venir a ver esto por ti misma, confía en mí –respondió subiendo la voz un poco, lo que me pareció inquietante.

–Bajaré en unos minutos Tania. Gracias –dije antes de colgar. A Tania no le caía muy bien que digamos, por sus acciones y su comportamiento me di cuenta de que no le agradaba. Le gustaba tener algo de información para chismorrear y yo nunca le ofrecí ningún tipo de información, por lo que Tania, por lo general, no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia mí. El hecho de que ella haya sonado demasiado amigable era desconcertante.

–Mandy, me llamaron para que baje y recoja lo que llegó. Tania está siendo muy reservada al respecto... ¿Sabes de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Debería preocuparme? –Pregunté, con más que un poco de vacilación en mi voz, nunca recibía cosas en el trabajo que no recordaba haber ordenado.

–No tengo idea niña, pero no lo sabrás hasta que vayas a ver. Bueno, no te quedes ahí, ve a buscar lo que te espera. Me quedaré con los niños ... ¡Ahora vete! –bromeó ella, prácticamente empujándome fuera del salón.

Dejé la seguridad del salón de clase y me dirigí a la oficina principal. No era nada, probablemente eran algunas cosas que había ordenado para las clases y había olvidado por completo. Pero desde que cambié, no se me olvidaba nada, de vez en cuando me agotaba un poco, pero nunca olvidaba nada. Incluso cuando no quería, las imágenes quedaban grabadas permanentemente en mi mente, por lo tanto, estaba extremadamente preocupada por esta entrega. _Deja de preocuparte ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_

Casi me estrello contra un joven, cuando este salía de la oficina principal, en dónde estaba la recepción –Gracias por la curita señora Guyer –habló por encima su hombro, mientras salía de la oficina. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de retirarse y correr hacia su clase.

Apenas había entrado en la oficina cuando lo vi. Tenía tanta esperanza de que no fuera para mí, pero después de escanear rápidamente el resto de la habitación, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba directamente frente a mí era la única entrega en la oficina. En el escritorio de la recepcionista estaba el arreglo floral más enorme y hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Tenía rosas, lirios, fresias y hortensias, así como otras flores y plantas verdes que no pude identificar, pero eran, en su mayoría, tonos de azul pálido, rosas y blancos, todo artísticamente dispuesto en un jarrón de cristal que parecía muy caro. ¿Quién me habrá enviado esto? Cogí la tarjeta, que claramente tenía el nombre de: _Sra. Elizabeth Marsten_ escrito con una letra hermosa y masculina que me resultaba muy familiar. Estaba escrita con la elegante letra de Edward, no me sorprendió lo que leí, aunque sí hizo que mis manos temblaran un poco...

 _ **B-**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por compartir tu noche con nosotros. Todos esperamos verte de nuevo este viernes por la noche, si no antes. Recuerda, si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber.**_

 _ **Los Cullen**_

Leí y releí la nota, maravillándome de que algo tan simple como la letra de Edward todavía pudiera evocar tal emoción dentro de mí. ¿Cómo diablos supieron siquiera dónde trabajaba? Sé que no mencioné detalles de esta información anoche. Debí haber parecido aturdida y un poco ida, cuando una voz irritante me sacó de mi ensoñación.

–Oye, Beth, esas flores son realmente... _bonitas_ ¿Quién te las envía? –me preguntó mi administrador y jefe, Gerry Goodwin con una pizca de burla y su mirada me hizo sentir más incómoda de lo que me hubiera gustado.

–Oh –respondí con poca emoción deslizando la tarjeta en el sobre sin mirarlo –solo algunos viejos amigos de la familia

–¿Amigos de la familia? Interesante –continuó con su actitud irritantemente posesiva, obviamente entrometiéndose en mis asuntos personales, de nuevo –si me preguntas, deben de ser MUY _buenos amigos_ ¿Debería estar celoso? –preguntó con un timbre casi amenazador en su voz, esta vez su tono no tenía ni una pizca de burla, _él hablaba en serio_.

Sonreí débilmente sin responder directamente a su pregunta, aunque lo que él realmente quería saber era demasiado obvio. Gerry me volvía loca, pero era un mal necesario. Era obvio que quería llegar a _conocerme_ como algo más que una compañera de trabajo, pero pude mantenerlo a raya, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no fuera extraordinariamente persistente. _Eso_ era irritante.

–Gracias, Tania. Llevaré esto a mi salón de clase y volveré con los niños –comencé, mientras Gerry de repente se ponía frente a mí. _¡Así puedo alejarme de ti, jefe!_

–Ven Beth, lo llevaré por ti –Insistió con una mirada ligeramente lasciva, levantando el jarrón con un gemido, para un humano normal, esa exhibición masiva de flores debe de haber estado muy pesada. Sonreí levantando mi mano para cubrir mi boca, sabiendo que podría haberme reído sin control de la situación.

–Gracias, Gerry –le respondí con mi sonrisa más educada con la esperanza de que no malinterpretara mis palabras o mis acciones, sabiendo que eso nunca lo había detenido en el pasado.

Gerry había intentado todo lo posible para que saliera con él desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, desde que me hicieron la entrevista me di cuenta de que probablemente él sería un problema. Sus sonrisas cursis y el hecho de que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para tocar mi mano o brazo… no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que se sentía atraído por mí. Él había intentado, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito, arreglar todo para que estuviéramos solos o salir de la nada con fechas improvisadas desayunos o cenas de trabajo. Incluso una vez llegó a mi casa por "asuntos oficiales" de la escuela a altas horas de la noche. Si todavía fuera humana, podría temer a lo que se podría convertir su obsesión como acosador, pero podía cuidarme sola. Él no era ninguna amenaza para mí en lo absoluto. ¿Molesto? _Sí_ ¿Una amenaza? _Nunca._

Llegamos al salón de clase, donde él levantó el jarrón sobre el escritorio derramando un poco de agua sobre algunos ensayos que había estado calificando.

–Lo siento, Beth –comenzó sin honestidad –estas flores pesan una tonelada

–No hay problema. Gracias por ayudarme y llevarlas a mi salón de clases– reconocí entre dientes.

Para entonces, Mandy ya había visto el arreglo y se acercó rápidamente, con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de emoción.

–Elizabeth, ese arreglo es hermoso! _Eso_ explica por qué llegaste más tarde de lo normal esta mañana –dijo efusivamente y una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió a través de sus encantadoras facciones.

Oh genial... _eso_ logró llamar la atención no deseada de Gerry. Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de decepción y enojo cruzando su rostro, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Necesitaba reparar un poco la situación en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo a raya. Realmente no me importaba lo que él pensara, pero necesitaba mi trabajo y él podría hacer que mi vida aquí, en la escuela, fuera difícil.

–Mandy, estas me las envían unos viejos amigos de la familia. Me encontré con ellos anoche en el campus de la universidad y me enviaron un pequeño detalle para decir 'hola' –le respondí rápidamente, tratando desesperadamente de volver a resaltar la verdadera intención de las flores y el significado que transmitían.

–¿ _Pequeño_ detalle? No lo creo, pero te creeré. No creo que haya visto algo tan grande y hermoso antes. _Realmente deben_ ser muy buenos amigos –continuó y las palabras salieron con un significado que no quería que fuera malinterpretado por Gerry o cualquier otra persona.

Por una vez la suerte actuó a mi favor, cuando dos de mis alumnos empezaron a pelearse por la misma caja de lápices, aproveché la oportunidad para apresurarme y detener la pelea, lo que me dio el escape perfecto de Gerry y Mandy. Mientras trataba de sacar suavemente la caja de ambas manos diminutas, ambos estudiantes comenzaron a llorar, así que sonreí levemente en dirección a Gerry y Mandy, agradeciéndole a Gerry por su ayuda, dándole una pista no tan sutil de que necesitaba volver a trabajar sin su presencia en el salón.

Gerry abandonó el salón a regañadientes con una última mirada de sospecha mientras Mandy se acercaba a mí, ella calmó a un estudiante mientras yo consolaba al otro. Antes de darnos cuenta, ya era hora de almorzar y luego la siesta nos hizo acomodar a los niños para tener un respiro corto de las actividades del día. Aun creyendo que había algo más en esa pequeña entrega de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a reconocer, Mandy aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarme.

–Elizabeth, _sé_ que me estás ocultando algo ¿Quién te envió esas flores en realidad? A _Ellos_ –su voz era demasiado sugerente –debes caerles realmente bien ¡Vamos! ¿Quién te las envió?

–Mandy –la miré con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –Ya te dije que las flores son de una _familia_ entera, no de un individuo en particular. Te lo prometo, no sucede nada

Para demostrar mi punto, le entregué la tarjeta y la invité a leerla. Ella la leyó y una pequeña mirada de decepción inundó sus rasgos encantadores cuando sus labios se fruncieron levemente.

–Bueno, una mujer puede soñar ¿verdad? –dijo ella, mientras me devolvía la tarjeta.

–Sí, definitivamente una mujer puede soñar –respondí en voz muy baja mientras mis pensamientos se remontaban a épocas más felices con Edward con un poco de nostalgia. _¿Por qué no podrían ser de él?_ Pero esa vida ya no existía para mí y volví a forzar mis pensamientos a la realidad y el presente.

Antes de darme cuenta, el día había terminado y me enfrentaba a montones de papeleo y correos electrónicos que requerían mi atención.

–Mandy, gracias por todo hoy. Como siempre, eres realmente una salvadora de vidas –le dije antes de que comenzara a salir del salón.

Se detuvo y se giró para mirarme, su sonrisa alentadora –Sabes, Elizabeth, todos merecen un poco de felicidad –comenzó y sus ojos me dijeron que no estaba segura de cómo proceder, –incluso tú. Trata de recordar eso de vez en cuando

–Gracias por el consejo Mandy, lo tendré en cuenta –la miré dulcemente mientras trataba de ocultar la tensión que quería salir a flote. La parte más práctica de mi mente se preparó para mirar hacia el futuro, al trabajo que aún tenía expuesto frente a mí. La felicidad había sido parte de mi vida antes, pero había sido intangible para mí por un tiempo y no veía que eso fuera a cambiar pronto.


	28. Gracias

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso**

 **Capítulo 27: Gracias**

 **BPOV**

Después de que Mandy se fuera me enfrenté a mi rutina habitual de llamadas telefónicas por la tarde, ensayos por calificar, montones de papeleo escolar y correos electrónicos. Es sorprendente que aún me quedara tiempo de enseñar con todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer todo el tiempo.

Empecé a buscar mi celular para revisar los correos de voz que me habían dejado por la tarde mientras estábamos afuera para un más que merecido receso, cuando mi acentuado sentido del olfato captó el aroma de las hermosas flores que los Cullen me habían enviado.

Detuve mis actividades rutinarias por un momento y aproveché la oportunidad para realmente mirar el hermoso arreglo de flores, era impactante y debe haber sido bastante costoso. El olor era maravilloso, pero no abrumador.

Antes de pensar realmente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, empecé a buscar en mi bolso el mapa con los números de los Cullen que Jasper me había dado la noche anterior. Sin permitirme pensar mucho en esto, levanté el teléfono de la escuela y marqué al número principal de la casa. Solo cuando la línea empezó a sonar, me golpeó de lleno el pensamiento _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ No tuve tiempo de responderme antes de escuchar una voz que penetraba mi alma.

–¿Aló?, residencia Cullen –una hermosa voz aterciopelada resonó en mi oído, haciéndome casi desmayar y perder mi concentración por un momento. Por un instante me quedé sin palabras, definitivamente había asumido que Esme o que incluso Alice responderían el teléfono de la casa... Ciertamente no lo esperaba a _él_.

–Oh... hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás? –Tartamudeé nerviosamente, dándome cuenta de que debía haber sonado como una completa idiota.

–Bella –respondió y su voz nunca titubeó –estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

–Bien, bien. Um... solo llamaba para agradecerles por las _hermosas_ flores. Es muy dulce de su parte enviarme algo tan _hermoso_ , son realmente muy _hermosas_. Gracias _–¿Cuántas veces podía decir hermoso en quince segundos? ¡Esto es ridículo! Debería estar concentrada._

–Así que las recibiste, me alegra ¿Te gustaron? –preguntó con un toque de diversión en su tono.

Genial, tengo que responder de nuevo ¿Qué digo? Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar las palabras que no mostraran lo emocionada que estaba por hablar con él –Sí, la verdad, son – _no te atrevas a decir hermosas de nuevo_ –encantadoras, pero completamente innecesarias, aunque si iluminan mi salón de clases un poco –respondí, recuperando un poco más el control de mis pensamientos, emociones y mi traidora voz.

–Me encanta que te hayan gustado, Alice y yo fuimos esta mañana a escogerlas ¿A qué hora te llegaron? –preguntó y sonó como si estuviera tratando de tener una conversación educada.

–Um... a media mañana –respondí antes de que me acordara de algo que había pensado ese día más temprano –Edward –comencé, escogiendo mis palabras con mucho cuidado –¿cómo supieron exactamente a dónde enviarlas? No recuerdo haberles dicho dónde se encontraba la escuela primaria

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea y por un momento no estuve segura de sí todavía estaba hablando por teléfono conmigo, pero luego, igual de rápido, escuché una pequeña inspiración alertándome de que él aún estaba allí. Me pregunté fugazmente si había estado conteniendo la respiración _¿Mi pregunta realmente lo tomó por sorpresa?_

–Bueno, Jasper investigó un poco esta mañana después de que te fuiste. Es bastante bueno para encontrar cosas que están muy bien ocultas y el internet tiene sus ventajas. Espero que no sientas que usurpamos tu privacidad, solo queríamos enviarte algo para agradecerte por tu tiempo con nosotros anoche. Espero que haya sido aceptable –respondió y la última parte salió como una tormenta, tan rápido que tuve que concentrarme para entenderle bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó boca –No, no me siento ofendida, sólo tenía curiosidad, no pasa nada –Si no lo conociera podría haber jurado que escuché un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

–Espero que nuestro tiempo juntos anoche no te haya hecho llegar demasiado tarde esta mañana. No me gustaría pensar que te causamos algún problema, especialmente con lo generosa que fuiste con tu tiempo y lo paciente que fuiste, como lo expresó Esme, con nuestra 'mórbida' curiosidad –respondió, burlándose y su tono me trajo recuerdos de esa sonrisa absolutamente devastadoramente deslumbrante. _¡Esa sonrisa torcida que amaba tanto!_

Podía escuchar la burla en su voz y sin dudarlo, sonreí de nuevo, _gracias a Dios que no puede verme._

–No, llegué a tiempo, pero es muy considerado de tu parte estar preocupado –le dije, estirando la verdad un poco y luego algo se me ocurrió algo y pensé, ¿por qué no? –Edward, ¿ya arreglaste la ventana que rompiste anoche? – _Esta es una pregunta honesta, me dije a mí misma sabiendo que yo NO estaba bromeando y que, ciertamente, NO estaba coqueteando con él. Sí, claro... claro que no._

Edward soltó una carcajada y su voz sonaba genuinamente complacida –Sí, ayudé a remplazar esa ventana esta tarde, Esme se molestó mucho. Nuestras casas son muy valiosas para ella, ya que cuidadosamente selecciona cada una y les pone sus pequeños toques especiales para obtener el magnífico resultado final. No cometeré ese error otra vez

Pensé en la noche anterior y en lo sorprendida que había estado cuando él había metido el puño en la ventana antes de irse. Todavía no tenía ningún sentido para mí, pero no quería ser entrometida o parecer descortés, así lo dejé pasar. Me tomé un momento para apreciar su risa, todavía era un sonido que traía alegría a mi corazón. _No puedo creer que un sonido tan pequeño aún me impacte tanto._

–Bueno, tengo que colgar. Tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer antes de ir a la universidad. Gracias de nuevo, Edward ¿Le dirías a los demás que se los agradezco mucho? –Le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que, aunque no quería que la conversación terminara, sabía que no había nada más que decir.

–Por supuesto. Y, te veré mañana por la tarde con Jasper y Alice en tu oficina ¿Eso todavía es posible, _profesora_? –preguntó con su voz suave y un leve toque de burla.

–Bueno, si ustedes tres insisten en tomar clases conmigo, no los detendré. Pero, tendrán que ganarse esas calificaciones, ya saben que no soy de las que regalan notas –terminé, con la esperanza que mi voz sonara ligera, mientras que mi garganta se cerraba al pensar en lo cerca que estaríamos las próximas semanas.

–Sí, soy consciente de que tendremos que trabajar realmente duro para obtener calificaciones aceptables contigo como nuestra profesora. Pero, en general, debería ser un semestre interesante. Al menos, estaremos esperando con ansias las noches de los lunes y los miércoles –respondió, sonando un poco emocionado. _¿Estaba realmente emocionado o solo eran mis ilusiones?_

Pude sentir _mi_ emoción, mientras las mariposas llenaban mi estómago ¿él estaba coqueteando? _No, eso es imposible, Bella_. Mi corazón adormilado estaba cobrando vida, pero lo forcé a volver a la inconciencia. Estaba acostumbrada a los coqueteos de los hombres, no es que le prestara atención a eso, pero por lo general los humanos huían de nosotros, sin embargo, nuestra apariencia física a veces vencía la repulsión.

A mi parecer no había cambiado mucho después de la transformación, pero pude ver una nueva mirada en los ojos de los hombres cuando pasaba. Era la misma mirada que Gerry, el molesto jefe, tenía cada vez que él y yo nos cruzábamos.

Después de un tiempo, se volvió molesto, pero luego recordaba cómo se sentía mirar a Edward cuando aún era humana. Yo estuve... estoy cautivada por sus hermosas facciones. Nunca antes había visto algo como él y sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie que se le pudiera comparar, sin importar cuánto tiempo fuera a vivir.

Jacob era guapo, extremadamente apuesto y sabía que otras mujeres me envidiaban cuando estábamos juntos, pero Edward era algo completamente diferente, él era incomparable.

–Bueno, estoy segura de que mis lunes y miércoles serán angustiantes, por decir lo menos, pero me las arreglaré –me atraganté, dándome cuenta de que había estado ausente de la conversación por demasiado tiempo. A pesar de que fueron más de unos segundos, supe que Edward sabía que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Me reí entre dientes silenciosamente mientras recordaba cuánto solía torturarlo eso.

–Bella, si esto no es cómodo para ti, ninguno de nosotros forzará la situación, eso no es justo para ti. Bueno, Alice estará muy decepcionada, pero sobrevivirá. Aún puede verte cuando tu horario pueda permitírselo –comenzó tentativamente con evidente decepción en su voz, antes de que sintiera la necesidad de aclararle las cosas.

No, no quería eso, ya había pensado en lo maravilloso que sería verlos _al menos_ dos veces a la semana –Edward, sobreviviré. Confía en mí. Tú y tus hermanos no serán los peores estudiantes que he tenido, deberías ver con lo que tengo que lidiar todos los días –me reí, pensando en algunos de mis cargos más inusuales.

–Bueno, mientras estés segura –respondió y su tono sonaba dudoso.

–Absolutamente, incluso podría ser divertido –le respondí forzando mi voz para que sonara más cálida. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sería maravilloso para mí verlos durante la clase, incluso si se trataba únicamente de una relación profesional. Esta conversación generaba demasiadas inseguridades y emociones con las que no tenía tiempo de lidiar –Edward, tengo que correr. De nuevo gracias y por favor dile también a los demás

–Lo haré. _Y_ te veré mañana por la tarde –terminó y voz sonaba suave pero decidida.

–Adiós

–Hasta mañana, Bella –dijo antes de colgar.

Me quedé sentada allí, con el teléfono aún en mi mano, repasando la conversación. Fue entonces que supe que estaría esperando con ansias las noches de los lunes y los miércoles mucho más que antes. Por supuesto, si fuera completamente honesta conmigo misma, por mucho que extrañara a Alice, sabía que mi nuevo entusiasmo por mis clases nocturnas se debía a Edward. Por mucho que intenté convencerme de que su presencia no me afectaba, nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Una vez más, había pensado en su tono juguetón en el teléfono y luego lo entendí. Él siempre había sido un perfecto caballero, estaba siendo amable por el bien de su familia. Eso es. Eso es lo que tenía que ser. La decepción comenzó a inundarme, cuando me di cuenta de que había empezado a albergar esperanzas. Me obligué a aceptar que era solo cortesía lo que había estado presente en su conversación conmigo. Edward no me amaba, él me dejó. Él solo tenía curiosidad. Él realmente no me quería, solo estaba siendo amable por el bien de su familia.

Antes de permitirme ahogarme en mis deprimentes pensamientos, miré el reloj del salón y me di cuenta de que tenía que darme prisa ya que tenía una reunión en la universidad y tenía que irme inmediatamente si quería llegar a tiempo.

Me apresuré a tomar el papeleo para terminarlo en casa esa noche, así como los trabajos que tenía que calificar y mi agenda. Acababa de recoger mis cosas y me dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando lo olí... su aroma familiar y nada bienvenido a pescado rancio y nicotina... _Gerry_. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para bloquear el hedor.

–¿Beth, te vas tan pronto? –Me preguntó de pie en el marco de la puerta, como si su intento de mantenerme atrapada fuera atractivo. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor y me encontraba sola en mi salón de clases me revolvía el estómago.

–Tengo una reunión de la facultad en la universidad. Tengo que apurarme o llegaré tarde –le respondí apresuradamente, esperando que él entendiera la indirecta.

–Espero que no estés descuidando tus deberes aquí. Parece que se te está acumulando el papeleo –replicó, agitando una mano hacia mi bolso que recientemente había llenado con cosas de las que me encargaría cuando llegara a casa. _¿él honestamente pensaba que me atraería esta mierda?_ Estaba empezando a irritarme.

Cuadré mis hombros cuando me volví para mirarlo completamente –¿Alguna vez no he completado mi trabajo con mucho tiempo de sobra? ¿Alguna vez no he sido responsable con mis deberes? –Le respondí, manteniendo la misma sonrisa cortés en mis labios. Estoy segura de que mi molestia estaba empezando a notarse, simplemente se quedó allí con esa cara tonta y lasciva mientras yo me enojaba cada vez más.

–Relájate, Beth. Lo que digo es que _yo_ creo que trabajas demasiado y no te haría daño relajarte de vez en cuando y divertirte. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso –sonrió obscenamente, obviamente pensando en cosas que estaba segura no quería saber mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo.

–Bueno, aprecio tu preocupación por mis sentimientos, pero estaré bien. Estoy contenta con mi vida tal como está y tengo muchas cosas con las que ocupar mi tiempo –terminé, con la esperanza de que eso fuera el final de esta conversación.

Dio un paso dentro del salón moviéndose incómodamente cerca de mí –Beth, no puedes llorarlo para siempre. Has sido viuda por al menos ¿qué, cinco años? Quiero decir, todavía usas su anillo para hacerlo más evidente. Es como si aún estuvieras de luto y quiero que seas feliz, que sigas adelante con alguien que realmente pueda tratarte bien –me dijo con lujuria y el tono de su voz claramente implicaba que no tenía nada que ver con la intimidad emocional, sino que se centraba por completo en el aspecto físico de ese tipo de relación.

–Gerry, cómo vivo mi vida y con quién paso el tiempo es mi problema –le contesté, esta vez mi sonrisa se había ido y el tono de mi voz carecía por completo de amabilidad.

–Solo digo que no deberías desperdiciar tu vida. No serás joven por siempre –contestó bruscamente, claramente disgustado con la dirección que había tomado la conversación –Por supuesto, soy un hombre paciente. Tengo mucho tiempo para esperar

Con eso, me abrí paso para salir de la habitación, diciéndole que pasara una buena noche y me dirigí al auto. Estaba furiosa cuando llegué allí, si no hubiera estado tan atemorizada de que se descubriera mi identidad y tuviera que empezar de nuevo, no habría soportado su acoso.

Gerry tenía la reputación de no ser una persona confiable y era fácil ver por qué. Tenía amigos con mucho poder e influencias y aunque sus tácticas eran reprobables, la mayoría de las personas simplemente se hacían a un lado y le daban lo que pidiera.

Desafortunadamente, yo tendría que ser una de esas personas. Él podría arruinar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado construir aquí. Hasta ahora, había podido hacer mi trabajo y solo tenía que soportar su comportamiento de vez en cuando. Traté de apartarlo de mi mente cuando encendí el auto.

Aunque sonreí, " _no serás joven por siempre"_ , ridículo, yo sería joven por siempre. Al principio, mi aspecto no me ayudaba, me veía demasiado joven para poder hacer las cosas que podía hacer, pero mejoré en la actuación y en cómo parecer mucho mayor… usaba ropa más sofisticada, siempre llevaba el pelo recogido y mi comportamiento era profesional y serio todo el tiempo... esto me ayudó cuando tuve que elegir una carrera.

Cuando la gente comentaba que me veía muy joven, me reía suavemente y elogiaba la genética y decía que el uso de bloqueador solar me ayudaba. Y en cuanto a su paciencia, bueno, ¡podría hacerlo y esperar por siempre! Incluso para alguien tan sola como estaba yo, Gerry Goodwin nunca sería alguien a quien buscara para aliviar ese dolor. En todo caso, preferiría empezar a alimentarme de humanos a pasar más tiempo de lo que era absolutamente necesario con ese hombre.

Apartando de mi mente los pensamientos sobre Gerry, llegué a la universidad en tiempo récord y me dirigí a la reunión. Corrí, deteniéndome solo para saludar a algunas personas y revisar mi buzón antes de dirigirme a la sala de conferencias, donde la gente ya había comenzado a llegar y me preparé. Saludé a los colegas que conocía y la reunión comenzó rápidamente.

Lo mismo de siempre. A penas y estaba prestando atención, mis pensamientos vagaban a la deriva por la noche anterior y todo lo que había dejado que los Cullen vieran; Recordando cómo se sintió sentarse allí, tan cerca de Edward. Todavía estaba perdida en mis propias fantasías cuando me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

Mi jefa y la jefa del departamento, Lynn, me estaba hablando, sacándome de mi estado de alelamiento –Elizabeth, ¿te importaría volver a presidir el evento? ¿Elizabeth?

Sonreí dulcemente en su dirección, tratando de fingir interés –Lo siento. ¿Qué me preguntaste? Debí haberme perdido algo –le respondí, esperando no haberla ofendido.

–El cóctel anual de recepción y baile para los estudiantes de honor y la facultad. ¿Estarías dispuesta a presidir de nuevo este evento? El evento del año pasado fue un gran éxito y pensé que no te importaría volver a hacerlo este año –dijo con sus ojos amplios e inocentes con una sonrisa en su rostro que sólo me permitía aceptar.

Uf... el coctel de recepción. El año anterior había sido "voluntaria" para presidir el evento, lo que, en esencia, significaba planear esta gran fiesta desde cero, el lugar, el tema, la decoración, la música, la comida y las bebidas, las invitaciones... y la lista seguía y seguía. La fiesta había sido un gran éxito, pero nunca me habían gustado las fiestas. Sin embargo, volví a mirar a Lynn, lista para rechazar el honor.

En cambio, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, suspiré –Me encantaría –le respondí, con una gran y falsa sonrisa en mi cara.

 **EPOV**

Pulsé el botón del teléfono inalámbrico terminando la llamada con Bella, aunque no quería hacerlo. Mis hombros se acomodaron en el sofá, el mismo en el que me había sentado todo el día; el mismo asiento que había ocupado ella la noche anterior, sin moverme ni una vez, esperando... _rezando_ para que llamara a la casa por las flores que le había enviado. Oré fervientemente para que llamara al número principal de la casa y no al celular de alguien que no fuera el mío. Cuando finalmente sonó el teléfono a última hora de la tarde y en el identificador de llamadas apareció el número de la escuela primaria, mi pecho realmente se disparó. _Fue tan maravilloso escuchar su voz_...

Jasper buscó en Internet, tratando de encontrar la dirección de la escuela en la que trabajaba, mientras Alice y yo habíamos ido a la ciudad más grande más cercana. Personalmente elegí el jarrón de cristal tallado en Tiffany's, antes de conducir como loco de regreso a la florería local. Me encargué de seleccionar todas y cada una de las flores, sabiendo que cada flor tenía un significado específico de mí para ella, que llenaba esa pieza de cristal esculpida. _Solo lo mejor para mi Bella_...

Cuando llegó el momento de escribir algo en la tarjeta, entré en pánico. Todavía no sabía cómo se sentía ella hacia mí y la idea de firmar solo con mi nombre la tarjeta parecía demasiado, al menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, explicarle todo y esperar que ella me aceptara de nuevo, no la presionaría. _Al menos no todavía…_.

Alice y yo discutimos las opciones y al final decidimos que era mejor firmarlo con: _Los Cullen_ , al menos, ella me tendría en su mente. Le di una propina generosa al florista y al repartidor, ansioso de que recibiera la entrega tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible. Sus bromas por teléfono y la apreciación genuina del ramo me hicieron darme cuenta de que podía esperar un día más hasta volverla a ver... volver a estar con ella y apreciar esta segunda oportunidad una vez más.


	29. Reglas básicas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso**

 **Capítulo 28: Reglas básicas**

 **BPOV**

El día siguiente pasó sin ningún acontecimiento a destacar, fui a trabajar en la escuela primaria y una vez más tuve que prepararme para salir corriendo a la universidad. Debí parecer demasiado ansiosa por irme porque Mandy se dio cuenta de que parecía más apresurada que de costumbre.

–Elizabeth, te ves diferente hoy ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase? –preguntó ella con sus ojos brillando por la diversión.

Entendí su juego de palabras y me reí entre dientes, lo que me sorprendió, raramente me reía tan despreocupadamente –¿por qué piensas eso ahora? –sonreí.

–Bueno, por un lado, has tenido esa sonrisita todo el día. Sin mencionar el hecho de que pareces estar casi flotando el día de hoy –se rió.

–Oh, Mandy, debes estar imaginando cosas. Soy la misma que has visto todos los días –mi voz sonó inusualmente ligera y mi humor se volvió incluso más ligero. Con una sacudida, me di cuenta de que debía estar actuando de manera muy diferente a como lo hacía normalmente. Maldita sea, debería haberme parecido a un pozo negro de desesperación si ella pensaba que estaba diferente hoy, tendría que tratar de dejar de parecer tan deprimida todo el tiempo.

–No te creo nada, sigo pensando que hay más en esas flores de lo que quieres admitir, pero no es asunto mío, así que no voy a preguntar más –dijo ella alegremente con evidente curiosidad. Continuó empacando sus cosas y luego se volvió hacia mí otra vez –Pero, si hay algo más, me lo dirás, ¿verdad? –Ella fingió fruncir el ceño y su labio inferior sobresalía como cuando alguno de nuestros estudiantes hacía un puchero cuando no obtenía lo quería.

–Serás la primera en saberlo –le devolví la sonrisa, sabiendo que era muy poco probable que le transmitiera ese tipo de información, de todas formas, le seguí la corriente. Mandy era buena conmigo, así que lo menos que podía hacer era parecer complaciente.

Aunque, ella no sabía que tenía toda la razón. Las cosas eran diferentes, cuarenta y ocho horas habían cambiado más cosas de las que quería admitir. No pude evitar sentirme emocionada ante la idea de ver a los Cullen otra vez. A pesar de que la noche que había pasado con ellos unas noches antes había sido dolorosa, larga y algo confusa, había disfrutado verlos de nuevo, había estado entre los míos y eso había restaurado una parte de mi vida pasada otra vez. Inconscientemente me había vuelto a conectar con el pasado que había intentado olvidar con tanto ahínco. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría o cómo me las iba a arreglar el día en que se fueran de mi vida otra vez, pero en este momento, no parecía importarme.

Finalmente entendí que en el fondo nunca superaría la experiencia increíble de Edward. No importaba cuánto tratara de negarlo, no podría olvidarlo. No quería olvidar el corto tiempo en el que sentí que pertenecía a su mundo, no quería olvidar la época en la que me sentí hermosa. Incluso si no entendía por qué tuve la suerte de estar cerca de Edward, me había sentido como parte de una familia. Una vez que experimentas eso, no puedes volver el tiempo atrás, así que, por ahora, por una vez, me divertiría y lidiaría con las consecuencias después. Estaba decidida a vivir el momento porque, como bien sabía, los momentos podrían desaparecer sin previo aviso.

Si fuera honesta conmigo misma tendría que admitir que la verdadera razón por la que estaba emocionada era por la idea de estar cerca de Edward otra vez. No quería admitirlo, pero estar cerca de él, el poder llenarme con su aroma y el poder hablar con él me hacía sentirme viva de nuevo. Las observaciones de Mandy sobre mi comportamiento lo demostraban. En lugar de seguir automáticamente la rutina que seguía al comenzar un nuevo día, mi perspectiva ahora era mucho más brillante y sentía una tranquilidad en mi espíritu que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero, no me detendría a detallar estos pensamientos, a pesar de que estaban justo bajo la superficie.

–Bueno, me voy ¿vas a la universidad? –me preguntó Mandy mientras recogía su bolso y las llaves de su auto.

–Estoy justo detrás de ti –respondí, sabiendo que tenía una cita pendiente y no había forma de que llegara tarde a ella. Traté de convencerme mentalmente de que no quería decepcionar a mis alumnos por llegar tarde, pero a mi mente solo vinieron los rostros de tres alumnos y solo uno se quedó en mis pensamientos.

Llegué al estacionamiento de la facultad, parqueé en mi lugar de siempre y apagué el auto. Doblé el espejo retrovisor hacia abajo, para verificar mi aspecto antes de dirigirme hacia adentro. Mandy tenía razón, tenía una sonrisita estúpida en mi cara de la que ni siquiera era consciente.

 _¿De dónde venía eso?_

Incliné la cabeza de un lado al otro examinando las diferencias que eran evidentes para cualquiera que me mirara y aún más interesante que mi pequeña sonrisa era la expresión de mi cara, mis ojos eran más brillantes y mis mejillas parecían casi enrojecidas. Claro, me había alimentado esta mañana, como lo hacía la mayoría de las mañanas, pero me veía, bueno... viva, emocionada y nuevamente, no me permití admitir realmente de dónde venía todo esto, pero era intrigante. Por primera vez en años, sentí... _esperanza_.

Dejé de mirarme en el espejo, tomé mis cosas, salté fuera del automóvil, encendí la alarma de mi auto y alisé mi ropa antes de dirigirme a uno de los edificios más grandes, en dónde se encontraba mi pequeña oficina. Tenía horarios de atención para los estudiantes dos veces por semana, pero gracias a Dios hoy no era uno de esos días, reunirme con Edward, Alice y Jasper no era algo que quisiera interrumpir.

Eran solo las cuatro de la tarde, así que podía revisar mi correo electrónico y adelantar un poco el papeleo antes de que llegaran. Me reí sabiendo que nada de eso sucedería porque necesitaría cada momento libre para calmarme antes de que aparecieran.

Entré en el edificio y vi que Janice ya estaba en su lugar detrás del escritorio, como casi todos los días. Ella llevaba años trabajando en la universidad y era un miembro respetado entre los colegas, sin embargo, también era muy conocida porque conocía todos los chismes del campus, sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de cada persona, salvo en la mía. Pareció haber renunciado a mí hace aproximadamente un año cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hacía yo era trabajar, una vez me preguntó por mi marido cuando notó el anillo de bodas que llevaba en el dedo, pero había saciado su curiosidad rápidamente al decirle que era viuda, a nadie le gustaba entrar en ese terreno y recordé la expresión de su rostro ese día, _no volvería a mencionar ese tema de conversación._

–Buenas tardes, Janice ¿Cómo va tu día? –Le pregunté, tratando de tener una conversación educada.

Parecía complacida de verme, pero estaba nerviosa como si se muriera de ganas por decirme algo –Bien, bien –Sus palabras fueron rápidas y algo descorteses cuando ella se adelantó omitiendo los cumplidos –Pensé que no tenías horario de atención los miércoles, Elizabeth – exigió apurada.

–No tengo

–Bueno, hay tres personas esperando fuera de tu oficina que parecen pensar lo contrario. Son las mismas personas que estuvieron en tu oficina la otra noche. Creo que los llamaste 'amigos de la familia' –terminó, mirándome con curiosidad, con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus comentarios hicieron que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas.

 _¡Oh mierda! Ya están aquí..._

–Oh, tienen una cita conmigo esta tarde, pero no los esperaba hasta dentro de media hora más o menos –respondí, esperando que ella lo dejara pasar, se podía tener esperanza, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no lo dejaría pasar.

–Una cita, ¿eh? Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente –su voz comenzó a desvanecerse en señal de decepción, parecía que sus suposiciones acababan de sufrir un golpe, entonces pude ver que sus ojos cambiaban.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunté, curiosa por la expresión que había cruzado su rostro. Janice normalmente era muy fácil de entender, pero esta me dejó perpleja.

–Oh, nada, es solo que esos amigos tuyos son increíblemente apuestos. Nunca había visto gente tan hermosa, toda junta. Y tan agraciados... –continuó, antes de que encontrara la necesidad de interrumpirla.

–Sí, son guapos, supongo que tienen buenos genes, deberías ver al resto de la familia. En cuanto a su gracia, todos tomaron clases de ballet cuando eran más jóvenes –agregué tratando de reprimir la sonrisa cuando le dije otra gran mentira.

Janice estaba pasando saliva, sin duda porque se moría de las ganas de decirle a cada miembro de la oficina que estaba pasando mi tiempo con bailarines profesionales muy apuestos. ¿Quién sabe todo lo que se retorcería esta historia por lo que Janice "creía" que había descubierto? Si ella se estaba divirtiendo, ¿cuál era el daño al agregar más leña al fuego?

 _Ella lo hará de todos modos... bien podría hacerlo más entretenido para ella._

–Bueno, eso es ciertamente interesante, así que no te quito más tiempo, ya llevan aquí por lo menos quince minutos, puede que no quieras que sigan esperando –me sonrió alegremente, aunque pude ver fácilmente que esperaba más detalles "sucios" sobre las personas atractivas que esperaban, esta vez estoy segura, ansiosamente afuera de mi puerta.

Le deseé a Janice un buen día mientras me dirigía a mi oficina. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, Lynn apareció. La jefa del departamento sonrió alegremente cuando me vio acercarme y me saludó.

–Elizabeth, pensé que no te vería hoy. Solo quería agradecerte nuevamente por haber sido tan amable y haber aceptado planear la fiesta de este año. Sé que con tu experiencia será un éxito aún mayor que el de la última vez –dijo con su genuina sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

–Lynn, no hay problema la verdad... cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar –le respondí, esperando que mi sonrisa se viera tan genuina como la de ella.

–Me tomé la libertad de poner algunos libros de invitaciones y listas de invitados en tu oficina mientras estabas fuera. Espero que esté bien –preguntó.

–Eso será de gran ayuda, te mantendré informada por correo electrónico sobre cómo van los preparativos ¿te parece? –Le respondí, sabiendo que ella estaría feliz con casi todo lo que se me ocurriera excepto un tema de 1970 lleno de pantalones acampanados y camisas con cuello de mariposa. No.… algo más elegante este año, lo resolveré.

–¿Estás segura de esto? Sé que es mucho trabajo y con tu trabajo diario, las clases nocturnas y administrar parte de la carga de clases en línea... es mucho trabajo, Elizabeth –dijo tentativamente y ahora parecía un poco preocupada de que ella podría haberme llevado un poco más allá de mi límite, pero con la esperanza de que estuviera a la altura del desafío.

–Lynn, te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Son solo algunas reuniones con proveedores y llamadas telefónicas ahora y algunas más cuando nos acerquemos al evento. Creo que será más difícil encontrar un vestido nuevo este año. Además, ¿qué más haría en mis fines de semana? –Le pregunté con un toque de burla en mi voz.

–Bueno, si estás segura…

–Absolutamente, lo pasé muy bien planeando el evento del año pasado. Espero que este sea aún mejor –mentí descaradamente con la esperanza de terminar la conversación y seguir adelante con cosas más importantes, como sacar a los Cullen del pasillo y entrar a mi oficina.

–Maravilloso. Bueno, mantenme informada y gracias de nuevo. Realmente aprecio que te hagas cargo de esto. Recuerdo cuando yo solía planearlo... era mucho trabajo, pero al final valía la pena por completo. Y, Elizabeth, asegúrate de enviarme tu lista de invitados. Los vi esperando pacientemente a que llegaras. ¿Janice me dijo que eran viejos amigos de la familia? –preguntó buscando confirmar el chisme que ya se estaba regando.

Pude ver la expresión de curiosidad claramente escrita en su rostro. Al igual que en la escuela primaria, la idea de que yo tuviera "amigos" era la información más interesante que cualquiera podía tener. Yo era una abeja obrera sin vida, así era como me veían y ahora que otras personas venían a verme, era el centro de atención y este hecho no me hacía sentir nada cómoda.

–Sí, no debería hacerlos esperar más y gracias por invitarlos. Veré si están interesados en asistir –concluí, despidiéndome y deseándole buenas noches a Lynn antes de girar y dirigirme hacia mi oficina.

Y ahí estaban, hablando entre ellos en voz baja. Oyeron que me acercaba y cada uno de ellos se volvió hacia mí. Otra vez, busqué en mi bolso mi juego de llaves para entrar en mi pequeña oficina. Mientras más rápido entráramos, más rápido saldríamos de la vista de cada par de ojos en el edificio. Ya podía captar las tensiones de la conversación con mi sensible oído y no era bueno. No necesitaba ese tipo de información continuamente cada vez que venía a trabajar, tenía suficiente de qué preocuparme.

Abriendo la puerta, me hice a un lado para que ellos entraran. Alice me abrazó y luego se inclinó para recoger las cosas que Lynn me había dejado en el piso, mientras Jasper extendía su mano, me sonrió dulcemente e inclinó la cabeza, lo cual tomé como un saludo amistoso, Jasper nunca había sido de los que hablan mucho.

Edward extendió su mano y cuando la tomé, esos flashes familiares de electricidad pasaron a través de mí. Le miré a la cara, centrándome en sus intensos ojos, aunque podía decir que tenía esa misma hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Después de solo un momento, me obligué a apartar mi mirada lejos de él. Mantener el control era importante para no hacer algo estúpido como jadear o, peor aún, perder el equilibrio. Les indiqué que tomaran asiento, y cada uno de ellos se sentó en mismo lugar que habían ocupado hace unas noches.

Encontré el control remoto y cambié el reproductor de CD a una sinfonía de Rinaldo's Suite Sarabande, una melodía oscura que seguramente alejaría a los oídos curiosos de cualquier conversación que pudiéramos tener.

Poniendo el control remoto de vuelta en el cajón, me volví para hablarles –Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Creía que nuestra reunión era a las 4:30 –comencé.

–Lo era, pero Alice no pudo contenerse –me respondió Edward sonriendo a su hermana con aire de suficiencia.

–Eso no es justo, _tú_ pudiste hablar con ella ayer, yo tuve que esperar otras cuarenta y ocho horas antes de poder verla, así que llegar temprano no es nada del otro mundo–replicó ella con una sonrisa tensa, mientras que sus ojos se veían como si pudieran disparar dagas.

–Ok, está bien. No pasa nada, ustedes realmente están actuando como niños –Bromeé y mi sonrisa creció. Mi pecho se hinchó, dándome cuenta de lo feliz que estaba de que estuvieran aquí, y nada más que ansiosos de verme –Me siento aliviada de no haber llegado tarde a nuestra cita ¿Podemos ir al grano?

–Bella, ¿esto es realmente necesario? Quiero decir, hemos vivido entre humanos durante años y es obvio que no necesitamos saber qué tenemos que hacer para que esto funcione –resopló Alice.

–Bueno, de hecho, es necesario. He hecho todo lo posible por mantener un perfil bajo los últimos dos años y no voy a perder eso ahora. Mis reglas son muy simples y realmente no deberían molestar a ninguno de ustedes. Solo necesito que entiendan lo que necesito de ustedes en esta situación –Esperé que la expresión de mi rostro demostrara que hablaba en serio y que no cedería.

–Te escuchamos –respondió Jasper por los tres.

–Antes que nada, siempre deben dirigirse a mí como Elizabeth o Beth cuando estemos en público. No puedo explicar por qué mis amigos o algunos estudiantes de repente me han empezado a llamar 'Bella'. Si es necesario, pueden llamarme Sra. Marsten, lo que detesto tanto como 'Profesora Marsten' –miré primero en dirección a Jasper, él sonreía alegremente hacia mí. Luego miré a Edward, que fruncía los labios y continué –Prefiero la interacción casual de mi primer nombre público. Cuando estemos en privado, responderé felizmente a Bella, pero esta regla se debe seguir o no podré seguir viéndolos –les expliqué.

–Bueno, eso es muy fácil. ¿Por qué crees que en la tarjeta pusimos una simple 'B'? –dijo Alice con una risita en su voz.

–Sabíamos que eso podría interpretarse como 'Bella' en tu mente o, esperábamos que 'Beth' fuera aceptable para el resto de la sociedad ya que te conocen por ese nombre –terminó Edward por su hermana y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras trataba de tragarse la risa que pude escuchar que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

 _¿Podría sentirme como una imbécil más grande? Sabía que todo esto era elemental, pero no podía renunciar al control de cómo la gente me percibía aquí_. Tenía que mantener las apariencias por mi cordura –Oh, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso –me volví hacia Alice y Jasper antes de volver a hablar –Por cierto, estoy segura de que Edward ya se los mencionó, pero gracias a los dos por las flores. Fue toda una sorpresa y fue muy lindo que me recordaran con un gesto tan hermoso –les dije sin mucha convicción.

–Estamos muy contentos de que te hayan gustado –dijo Jasper y su tono era tranquilo como de costumbre.

–Bella, ya sabemos la primera condición ¿Qué sigue? –Preguntó Alice, comenzando a parecer impaciente.

–Mi segunda condición es que para que tomen mis clases, deben tomarlas como asistentes. Es decir, no puedo darles ningún tipo de calificación…

–Bella –Edward suspiró –todos tenemos la intención de trabajar por nuestras calificaciones. No esperamos que nos des un trato especial por nuestra –su frente se arrugó mientras buscaba la palabra correcta –relación. Ya hablamos sobre eso

–Yo sé eso –No tenía dudas de que el trabajo que me entregarían los tres sería el mejor ejemplo de escritura de primer año que hubiera conocido. Ese no era el problema –El trabajo no es el problema, el problema es que la mayoría de personas en esta oficina ya los han visto y no quiero que haya ningún tipo de conflicto de interés en sus mentes. Si ellos me preguntan, puedo explicar que son asistentes en mis clases porque simplemente les interesa mi estilo de enseñanza o puedo dar una explicación parecida. Seguro que todos pueden ver cómo esta situación podría volverse en mi contra –terminé mi línea de pensamiento

–Realmente necesitamos los créditos –respondió Alice.

En mi estómago se empezaron a formar nudos de los nervios y temí que pudieran cambiar de opinión con mis condiciones. Mi corazón comenzó a hundirse antes de que surgiera una sugerencia –Bueno, si todos terminan quedándose aquí, puedo hacer que los alumnos asistentes pasen al siguiente semestre cuando nadie está mirando. Puedo hacer eso –dije, esperando que tomaran esta opción.

–Bueno, no sabíamos que podías hacer eso –bromeó Edward y su sonrisa era cautivadora –Ciertamente podemos hacer eso. ¿Qué sigue? –preguntó.

–Bueno, aparte de eso, mi última condición debería ser la más fácil para ustedes –mi voz salió demasiado apresurada, lo que solo aumentó mi nivel de ansiedad.

–Bella, estoy seguro de que es algo muy simple –La voz de Jasper era tranquila como siempre y lo probó enviándome una ola de calma, estaba agradecida por eso.

–Sí, ¿cuál es tu última condición? –preguntó Alice ya sin paciencia alguna, era imposible no notar la molestia en su voz.

–Bueno, cuando estemos juntos en el campus, es esencial que _todos_ actúen apropiadamente. Hasta ahora, nadie sabe nada de ustedes excepto que son viejos amigos de la familia. Sé que son muy buenos para estar cerca de los humanos y necesito que esas maravillosas habilidades de actuación continúen. Realmente no estoy tratando de ser demasiado cuidadosa, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran –le contesté, mientras miraba directamente a Alice, tratando de que entendiera que a veces se entusiasmaba demasiado.

Alice rodó sus ojos otra vez –Bella, todas estas 'reglas básicas' –ella usó sus dedos para crear comillas en el espacio frente a ella –son completamente innecesarias. Hemos estado haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo que tú –comenzó.

Cortésmente la interrumpí –Alice –puse una pequeña sonrisa –es como dije ... sé que pueden hacer estas cosas, pero no está demás repetirlas. Es esencial que todos aquí en la universidad sigan considerándome la misma profesional, adicta al trabajo, para poder seguir trabajando aquí sin que me descubran

–Bella, tus condiciones son más que razonables. Te puedo garantizar que todos cumpliremos tus deseos. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo prometo –me aseguró Edward.

Me encontré devolviéndole la sonrisa –Gracias. Agradezco su disposición para permitirme sentarme aquí y divagar. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que todos estamos en la misma página. Sé que suena tonto, pero solo quiero permanecer fuera del radar

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor, incluso mientras el estéreo seguía tocando. Todos nos sentamos allí, inseguros de qué decir a continuación cuando la voz alta y hermosa de Alice llenó la habitación –Bella, ¿de qué estabas hablando exactamente con esa mujer al final del pasillo... antes de venir a vernos para tener nuestra pequeña reunión? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

–¿Mujer? Ah, te refieres a mi jefa, Lynn. Estábamos hablando de un evento que me obligó a planear para la universidad. Solo una pequeña fiesta... –Continué, antes de que Alice saltara de su asiento.

–¿Fiesta? ¿Qué tipo de fiesta? –Las palabras salieron de ella con entusiasmo.

–Es solo una fiesta anual que la universidad ofrece para los estudiantes de honor y los becados, junto con los docentes y los donantes. Planeé el evento el año pasado y me pidieron que volviera hacerlo. No es gran cosa, la verdad es más una molestia para mí, pero por mantener feliz a mi jefa, pasaré por el trabajo pesado de realizar otra actuación impresionante

–¿No estás olvidando algo? –intervino Alice nuevamente.

Mi frente se arrugó mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que estaba preguntando –¿Olvidando algo? No sé a qué te refieres –le respondí.

–La oí _claramente_ decir que deberías invitar a tus _amigos_. Asumo que se refería a nosotros – respondió ella, con el pulgar apuntando a su pecho, con una intensa esperanza brillando en sus hermosos ojos dorados y oscuros.

–Uh... lo hizo. Pero, no querrían venir a esto, ¿o sí? Es decir, es un evento realmente aburrido con un altavoz y comida que no pueden comer. Sin mencionar que habrá un baile más tarde, en la noche. Eso no puede ser nada interesante para ustedes –continué antes de ver a Edward rodar los ojos y a Jasper llevar su mano a su frente, frotándola como para calmar la tensión que estaba empezando a crecer.

–¿Baile? –chilló Alice –¿Qué tipo de atuendo se debe usar?

–Semiformal. Algo corto y apropiado para un cóctel ¿Por qué? –Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, aterrorizada podría haber sido un mejor adjetivo.

Edward soltó una tos corta, que yo sabía que era realmente una risa, tratando de no dejarme entender lo que le divertía, pero no entendía para nada el motivo de su risa. Jasper parecía tener náuseas mientras que Alice parecía eufórica.

–¿Alguien me puede decir qué es tan gracioso? –Exclamé, comenzando a molestarme por no entender lo que sucedía.

–Bella, sabes que Alice se vuelve _loca_ con este tipo de eventos. Te das cuenta de que acabas de abrir la caja de Pandora, ¿verdad? – dijo Edward, esta vez con esa sonrisa torcida suya creciendo tanto como su rostro lo permitía.

–Bella, por favor déjanos ir. Por favor. Esto será como ese baile de graduación hace tantos años –dijo antes de verme estremecerme. Se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire antes de continuar –Puedo ayudarte a encontrar un vestido, podemos prepararnos juntas y será muy divertido... –suplicó antes de interrumpirla.

–Alice, este evento no es nada divertido. Te lo prometo, no te perderás nada –respondí, con la esperanza de que ella me creyera y pudiéramos seguir adelante.

Inmediatamente después de que la última palabra salió de mis labios, vi a Jasper hacer una mueca de dolor. Miró a su esposa, que parecía completamente decepcionada, con los ojos tristes, los labios fruncidos y los hombros caídos, como si acabara de quitarle un cachorro de sus diminutos brazos. Me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba reaccionando por el repentino cambio de humor de su esposa y eso no me gustaba.

Tomé un gran aliento –Alice, si _realmente_ quieres venir, me _han_ pedido que los invite. Supongo que se debe al hecho de que a la mayoría de mis colegas les gustaría saber qué tipo de 'amigos' tengo, pero si estás de acuerdo con esa razón, me complacería agregarlos a la lista de invitados. Sin mencionar que algunos de los miembros del personal van a babear por todos los miembros de tu familia, esperando un baile o algo así. ¿Eso te haría feliz? –Le pregunté con mi cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con una sonrisa en mis labios, como le diría una madre a su hijo triste.

–¡SÍ! –Exclamó, un poco más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado. Jasper puso su mano sobre la de ella, haciéndole un gesto para que se calmara un poco.

–Bueno, me alegro de que eso esté resuelto. Pero no es hasta dentro de un par de meses. Todavía tengo que planear todo y ni siquiera he llamado a la Casa de la Universidad para ver qué sábados en la noche todavía están disponibles –hablé de nuevo con mi mano sobre los libros de invitaciones que Alice había traído desde el pasillo.

Estaba concentrada en Alice y ni siquiera vi el intercambio entre ella y Edward.

–Oh, no, Alice, esa no es una buena idea. Estoy seguro de que Bella... –Edward comenzó antes de que Alice mirara en su dirección con una mirada que le hizo dejar de hablar al instante, haciendo que levantara las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo. En ese momento, una sonrisa amable pasó por sus labios.

Me di cuenta en ese momento de que los dos estaban teniendo otra conversación silenciosa y privada, y por lo que parecía, Alice le estaba ganando en argumentos. Esperé impacientemente a que alguien me diera una pista sobre qué estaba sucediendo exactamente.

–Alice, ¿qué estás pensando? –Le pregunté, con cautela, tenía miedo de su respuesta.

–Bueno, sé lo ocupada que estás, tuve que suplicarte solo para poder asistir a tus clases para poder verte más de una vez a la semana –comenzó y una sonrisa comenzó a cruzar maliciosamente sus rasgos antes de que ella continuara –así que creo que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda

–¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda con qué? –pregunté, manteniendo mi tono casual. Recordé que con Alice a veces tenía que tener cuidado clínico y parece que esta era una de esas veces.

–Ayuda con la planeación del evento, soy excelente planificando fiestas y como dije cuando viste mi habitación en la casa la otra noche, estoy preparada para casi cualquier cosa. Te ayudaré a organizar esta pequeña fiesta tuya. Puedo ayudarte con todo, podemos elegir el tema, los colores, la comida –sacó la lengua después de esto, sugiriendo su disgusto por la comida humana –la música... podemos empezar con las invitaciones que tienes allí, si hay algo apropiado. Puede que tengamos que hacer algo personalizado de otra manera, pero... –continuó ella.

–Alice, realmente aprecio tu disposición de ayudar, pero no podría someterte a esto, esta es mi carga y lo podré hacer, sólo necesito hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas, hablar con algunos proveedores, reunirme con alguno. Puedo hacerlo los fines de semana y todavía nos veremos. _Encontraré_ tiempo para ti, lo prometo

Alice se veía decepcionada de nuevo. UGH! No podía soportar esto, así que cedí. _¡Soy muy débil!_

–De acuerdo, podría necesitar algo de ayuda. Estoy segura de que eres una planificadora de fiestas profesional, por lo que tu ayuda sería realmente útil. Pero te lo advierto... este es un evento universitario complicado. Nada llamativo, nada exagerado o excesivamente caro –Establecí algunas reglas básicas más, esta vez por una razón completamente diferente.

–Lo entiendo. Aburrido –Ella me miró y su sonrisa burlona estaba volviendo rápidamente a su rostro delicado.

–No es exactamente aburrido, más bien tradicional, sereno, con un poco de diversión para los estudiantes –inicié, mientras Alice sacaba los libros de invitaciones de debajo de mi mano y fuera del escritorio. Ella comenzó a mirar las muestras, con una obvia mirada de disgusto por las muecas que hacía.

–Esto no servirá. Tendremos que ir a la ciudad y conseguir otras alternativas... –se quejó Alice antes de sentir la necesidad de interrumpir esta conversación.

–Alice, repasaremos todo esto, pero el tiempo se está agotando y tenemos clases a las que asistir. Tú y yo podremos reunirnos pronto y juntar algunas ideas ¿De acuerdo?

Para entonces, me había apartado de mi escritorio y Alice llegó donde estaba parada besándome suavemente en ambas mejillas.

–Nos divertiremos mucho. Este será todo un evento, diferente a todo lo que la universidad haya visto. Te haremos brillar, Bella –Ella sonrió, obviamente complacida consigo misma mientras las ideas empezaban a correr por su cabeza.

– _No_ necesito brillar. Solo necesito que sea moderadamente exitoso. Estoy segura de que entre las dos, haremos que eso suceda


	30. Miércoles en la noche

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 29: miércoles en la noche**

 **BPOV**

Tomé fácilmente el libro de la mano de Alice señalando el reloj en la pared e ignorando la expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos, en su rostro por mi fuerza.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos ya si no queremos llegar tarde –le dije rápidamente y luego le hice una seña a Edward y a Jasper. Ordené mi oficina y todos nos dirigimos hacia afuera. Alice y Jasper se adelantaron, mientras Edward se quedaba atrás para caminar conmigo.

–¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –preguntó Edward, como siempre era el caballero perfecto.

–No, puedo hacerlo ¿Ya tienes todos tus libros para la clase? –Edward se rió entre dientes.

– _Alice_ fue por ellos ayer a primera hora, después de que _nos_ fuimos de la floristería. Ella no podía esperar a ver lo que podrías haber planeado para nosotros –dijo riéndose del entusiasmo de su hermana.

–¿Te decepcionaron? Quiero decir, son solo dos libros para cada clase y uno es una simple guía de bolsillo que se usa para ambas clases, nada demasiado emocionante –le dije, mientras salía de la oficina principal, lejos de los ojos curiosos de mis colegas y estudiantes que se habían detenido a contemplar la gloria de Edward.

–Para nada, la verdad creo que este va a ser un muy buen semestre, ¿no te parece? –dijo con voz juguetona.

–Bueno, todo depende de tu hermana. Ella a veces se deja llevar por la emoción ¿o no lo recuerdas? –le respondí con el mismo tono de voz.

–Bueno, lamento que te haya convencido de ayudarte a planear la recepción de tu cóctel, pero fue muy amable de tu parte haber aceptado. Ella realmente te extrañó y esto le dará más oportunidades de pasar más tiempo contigo, que no sea en clase –dijo y el tono de su voz era dulce.

–Todo va a estar bien ¿qué tan malo puede ser? –respondí gentilmente con un tono de sarcasmo que no había usado en años –Lo más probable es que ella pierda interés y yo pueda hacer lo mismo que hice el año pasado –él se rió de nuevo y pude ver de reojo cómo sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

–Sé que no te hemos visto en años, pero no puedes creer que Alice pueda perder el interés en esto, ¿verdad? –El sarcasmo estaba impreso en cada una de sus palabras, haciendo que su tono coincidiera con el mío.

–Creo que puede resultar peor de lo que te imaginas –la sonrisa en su rostro era evidente por el tono de su voz, por lo que no me atreví a levantar la vista para comprobar que estuviera sonriendo. _Tengo que cambiar de tema o, de lo contrario, ¡podría pensar que estoy tratando de coquetear con él!_

–Bueno, simplemente lidiaré con esto un día a la vez. Será agradable verla más seguido y pasar más tiempo con ella. Antes del lunes pasado, _no tenía idea_ de cuánto la extrañaba –a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca, me di cuenta de lo melancólica que me ponía cuando pensaba en todos los años sin Alice, bueno, la verdad sin todos los Cullen... especialmente sin uno en particular, pero aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente.

No me permití mirarlo, pensé que era mejor ser educada sin dejar de ser profesional, estábamos en el campus y tenía que concentrarme, tenía responsabilidades que tomaba muy en serio y no podía dejarme deslumbrar por completo por Edward Cullen, aunque quisiera. _Y, oh cómo quería hacerlo_. Además, temía que, si no me concentraba en mi trabajo, pronto descubriría que todavía tenía sentimientos intensos por él y eso sería simplemente vergonzoso. No podía permitir que él se metiera en mi piel otra vez porque sabía que lo nuestro no podría... no iría a ninguna parte, así que traté de tener una conversación educada.

–¿Cómo está Esme?

–Bueno, ella ha estado hablando sin parar acerca de que tu visita a la casa el viernes. No puede esperar a verte otra vez, no la había visto tan ansiosa desde... –se detuvo, antes de continuar –Bueno, está muy emocionada de que hayas aceptado regresar a nuestro hogar

Pensé en lo que estuvo a punto de decir, solía llamarlo "edición", pero decidí que no valía la pena insistir. Continuamos caminando rápido al salón de clases, mientras trataba de pensar frenéticamente en algo que decir.

–Bueno, la verdad tengo muchas ganas de verla de nuevo. En realidad, tengo ganas de pasar más tiempo con toda tu familia – _ciertamente no iba a decirle que estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con él_... Pude sentir que su cabeza se volvía hacia mí.

–Créeme, toda la familia comparte tu opinión... –vaciló –y no podemos esperar a pasar más tiempo _contigo_

Llegamos al salón asignado para mi clase, donde los estudiantes ya habían empezado a alistarse, me dirigí hacia el escritorio, mientras Edward se dirigía al asiento que su hermano y hermana habían guardado para él al fondo del salón. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa, tan nerviosa, que de hecho estaba teniendo problemas para descifrar exactamente lo que haría. El lunes pasado había extendido un poco más mi clase, ¿haría lo mismo esta noche? esa no era la forma en la que me comportaba la primera noche de clase, y sorprendentemente, una parte de mí solo quería alejarse y tener una noche para mí misma para tratar de resolver todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Yo _quería_ estar cerca de _ellos_. Eso era una certeza, pero ¿estaba lista para el desastre? ¿Se irían de nuevo, haciéndome pasar por la misma agonía? Sabía que ya no tenía ningún control sobre Edward, pero Alice había dicho que no me dejaría ir ¿Cómo funcionaría todo esto? Además, ¿cómo iba a enseñar, con todos ellos sentados allí, mirándome desde la última fila del salón de clases? _Nunca debí haber estado de acuerdo con esto, aunque no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción._

Preparé mi lista de clase, notando que tenía algunos minutos hasta que comenzara la clase. Necesitaba tomar una decisión y rápido. Sabía que estaría otra vez con los Cullen el viernes por la noche y tendría que organizar mis ideas antes de poder comportarme de una manera aceptable _¿aceptable? Tengo que encontrar la forma de controlarme y no arrojarme en sus brazos si él me sonríe de esa maldita forma deslumbrante que hace que me olvide de cómo respirar, aunque no lo necesitara_.

Tal como se lo había dicho a Edward, la idea de la noche del viernes con los Cullen me emocionaba y finalmente me permití aceptar ese hecho. Estar con _las_ personas con las que podía simplemente relajarme y la idea de no estar completamente sola durante una noche era más que estimulante.

Para ser honesta, no me importaba lo que hiciéramos, siempre y cuando estuviera con alguien... con quien sea. Empecé a pensar en lo mucho que me aislaba de los demás, aunque era necesario. Las personas con las que tenía contacto a diario eran humanos, no podía arriesgarme, ni a ellos, al ser demasiado amigable con ellos.

Para cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino, ambos estaríamos en problemas; ya fuera por los Vulturi si el secreto se revelaba por mi culpa, o por la sed que se podría volver demasiado intensa, aunque eso no me preocupaba muy seguido.

Nunca pensé que podría tomar alguna vida humana, independientemente de las circunstancias. Claro, el olor no era una tentación para mí, pero la culpa sería abrumadora. Sin embargo, eso no alejaba la tentación y tenía que estar siempre atenta. Había aprendido algo de los Cullen; no disfrutaba mucho de la vida "vegetariana", pero una vida "carnívora" no sería mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba alimentarme para sobrevivir, prefería tener una vida vegetariana.

Me di cuenta de que había estado perdida en mis pensamientos por más tiempo de lo que me había dado cuenta cuando levanté la vista y noté que la mayoría de la clase estaba esperando tranquilamente a que comenzara la clase, algunos parecían impacientes mientras que otros parecían completamente divertidos por el posible motivo que no me había permitido empezar, debo haber parecido todo un espectáculo.

Me levanté de mi asiento con mis papeles, necesitaba poner las cosas en marcha, así que, aclarándome la garganta, comencé.

–Perdón por eso. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Marsten y, por si acaso alguien se lo está preguntando, esta es la clase de introducción a escritura creativa, inglés 107. Si alguno no está en la clase correcta, siéntase libre de salir del salón, en el pasillo hay mapas y listas de clase para ayudarlos a encontrar el salón correcto –cuando terminé mi discurso habitual de la primera noche de clase, escribí tanto mi nombre como el nombre de la clase en el tablero para asegurarme de que todos los presentes se aseguraran de estar en el lugar correcto.

Comencé a llamar a lista, echando un vistazo a los nombres rápidamente al principio y luego leyéndolos uno por uno para tomar asistencia mientras conocía a cada alumno por primera vez. _Bueno, a la mayoría de ellos de todos modos_ …

–¿Michael Aubrey?

–Aquí

–¿Phillip Avery?

Él no se movió, ya que su cabeza descansaba cómodamente sobre su gran antebrazo sobre su escritorio, pero alzó una mano en respuesta. _Tomaré eso como un "aquí"_...

–¿Jennifer Bartlett?

–Presente

–¿Alice Cullen? –me reí entre dientes al ver su nombre en mi lista.

–Absolutamente aquí –Su voz tenía el mismo tono alto y musical.

–¿Edward Cullen?

–Sin duda aquí

 _¿Estaba tratando de matarme?_ Sofocando una sonrisa, continué.

–¿Bryant Erwin?

–Aquí

–Jasper Hale?

–Presente y listo

Hice una nota mental para hablarles sobre eso más tarde. _Por Dios_...

–Terri Hatch?

Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo cuando casi saltó de su asiento, antes de exclamar –¡AQUÍ! –Luego se tapó la boca con una mano avergonzada, antes de ruborizarse con un tono escarlata, que afortunadamente no me tentó _. Bueno_ , _¿no estaba ella emocionada por estar aquí?_

Continué llamando a lista, la mayoría de los estudiantes que se habían inscrito estaban allí, lo que me decía que estaban listos para el semestre y preparados para aprender, o al menos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo.

–¿John Riley? –se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo que mi cabeza se volviera a su dirección.

–Aquí. Y si me lo permite, debo decir que estoy muy contento de haber conseguido un lugar en su clase, sólo he escuchado cosas maravillosas de esta clase, profesora Marsten –su tono era sincero y su sonrisa amplia y entrañable, pero sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Sin duda, este semestre sería interesante. Parecía un poco mayor que la mayoría de mis estudiantes de primer año, pero las apariencias engañan, él continuó sonriéndome y luego _lo vi_. Él se sentía "atraído" por mi aspecto, mi aspecto de vampiro. _¡Estupendo! Justo lo que necesito_... Pero, él era dulce.

Miré hacia abajo para tachar otro nombre de mi lista cuando un fuerte golpe resonó por la habitación. Miré hacia los asientos de atrás para ver que Edward había dejado caer su pesado libro de texto en el piso de cemento, sus ojos estaban enfocados en otra dirección de la habitación, mirando fijamente a través con los ojos nublados a un grupo de estudiantes sentados al frente, incluyendo al Sr. Riley. Atrajo la atención de todos y me sorprendió un poco que se viera infeliz, enojado de hecho, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, obviamente concentrado. Estoy segura de que su hermano o hermana estaban hablando con él mentalmente mientras levantaba su libro del piso, aunque sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los míos.

Cuando volví mi atención a la lista, noté que la chica que respondió emocionada cuando la llamé a lista había girado para mirar el ruido y aparentemente se había quedado completamente quieta en su silla porque se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward que la estaba ignorando por completo. _Supongo que no sería la única con admiradores en esta clase_...

Después de terminar de llamar a lista, el siguiente tema a tratar eran las opciones que tenían aquellos estudiantes que todavía querían inscribirse en la clase, aun así, dejaría entrar a todos aquellos estudiantes que quisieran ver la materia. _Cuantos más, mejor_ , pensé para mis adentros. Luego, distribuí el plan de estudios de la clase y como siempre, escuché algunos gemidos y vi a algunos estudiantes hojear las páginas de los trabajos de clase requeridos, la expresión de sus rostros revelaba exactamente lo que tenían en mente. Algunos obviamente pensaban esto era fácil, otros pensaban que ridículamente difícil. _Estudiantes de primer semestre_...

Dejé que me hicieran preguntas, cuidando concentrarme exactamente en lo que estaba frente a mí. No me permitiría mirar hacia Edward nuevamente, ya que sabía que no podría evitar que las emociones inundaran mi rostro, me mantuve profesional y distante, pero traté de mantener mi voz cálida para hacer que mis alumnos se sintieran cómodos, tal como lo hacía con mis niños de la escuela primaria.

–Para nuestra primera tarea, nos enfocaremos en la poesía. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes traiga su poema favorito, si traen algo escrito por ustedes mismos, ya sea de su propia creación o de algún clásico, les daré una bonificación de cinco puntos –terminé, escribiendo la tarea en el tablero para recordarles. Escuché gruñidos colectivos y vítores de todos los presentes, aunque pude ver claramente que ninguno de los Cullen dijo una palabra, ni siquiera estaba segura de sí estaban respirando.

Una vez que los estudiantes terminaron con sus preguntas, los dejé ir. Una vez más, la expresión en sus caras cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran libres para disfrutar el resto de la noche, nunca dejaba de hacerme sonreír. Siempre podríamos recuperar tiempo en otras noches, eran unos niños y más pronto de lo que pensaban, las responsabilidades de la vida les alcanzarían. Si podía aliviar un poco esa carga, lo haría con gusto, nunca me cansaba de ese sentimiento. Me permití una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba las caras felices en la habitación.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a juntar sus pertenencias, algunos corrieron hacia la puerta. Uno de los estudiantes le dio un ligero empujón al señor Avery, que empezaba a roncar, para sacarlo de su pacífico sueño y levantó la vista por primera vez toda la noche, antes de darse cuenta de que la clase había terminado. Me reí silenciosamente para mis adentros, mientras yo también juntaba mis cosas. Alice, Jasper y Edward se sentaron en el fondo del salón murmurando entre ellos. No intenté escuchar lo que decían, ya que los alumnos me estaban deseando una buena noche y me estaban agradeciendo por dejarlos salir temprano.

Casi me tropiezo con él porque estaba demasiado cerca. Retrocedí un poco y mis ojos mostraron claramente lo avergonzada que estaba. No podía creer que no lo hubiera oído o notado bajar. _¿Qué pasó con mis sentidos de vampiro de todos modos?_

–Señor Riley, no lo vi parado ahí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –le pregunté y mi mano estaba donde estaba mi corazón inmóvil.

–Profesora Marsten, por favor llámeme John. Solo quería reiterar lo emocionado que estoy por estar en su clase, muchos de mis amigos me han recomendado esta clase –respondió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras daba otro medio paso hacia mí.

Me mantuve firme, pero le devolví la sonrisa.

–Está bien, pero por favor, dime Elizabeth o Beth, ciertamente no soy profesora –me reí ligeramente. _¡Qué coqueteo!_

–Estoy muy emocionado con la primera tarea. Tendré que revisar mis libros de poesía favoritos y encontrar algo muy especial para _darte_ –respondió, _Dios mío…_

–Bueno, cualquier poema que elijas servirá. Estoy ansiosa por conocer lo que a ustedes los... –busqué la palabra correcta – _motiva_. Me dará una idea de qué esperar de cada uno de ustedes y podré adaptar el plan de estudios acorde a lo que me entreguen. Hay tiempo para hacer cambios, ya sabes –le sonreí, pero fue una sonrisa pequeña ya que no lo quería alentar a seguir coqueteando. Mientras yo ordenaba papeles y libros en mi escritorio, conscientemente expandí mi escudo bloqueando mi aroma, con la esperanza de él recobrara sus sentidos humanos. _No tuve suerte_...

Dio otro paso hacia mí, lo que me hizo tomar asiento en el borde de mi escritorio, retirándome de su espacio personal, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el libro de texto de la clase contra mi pecho.

–Bueno, tengo algunas piezas en mente. Soy un romántico de corazón, por lo que podría ser difícil detenerme en solo un buen poema, puede que tenga que traer dos o tres –su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada mientras me miraba, su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia, él no iba a darse por vencido.

Puse el libro sobre mi escritorio y giré mi cuerpo, esperando bajar del escritorio y aterrizar a unos pocos pies de él. Él continuó hablándome y yo me acomodé para escucharlo, sabía que estaba deslumbrado por mis rasgos vampíricos; tendría que bloquear esas cualidades aún más cuando estuviera cerca. No debería ser difícil, pero era una cosa más que hacer, especialmente con otras _distracciones_.

La conversación continuó de la misma manera, él coqueteando y yo tratando sin éxito frustrar sus esfuerzos hasta que el aula estaba casi completamente vacía. Otros estudiantes nos interrumpieron para darme las buenas noches, lo que no hizo nada para disuadirlo. Finalmente, le dije que tenía que irme y que otros estudiantes parecían estar esperándolo en el pasillo, cuando finalmente me dio las buenas noches antes de salir por la puerta, su rostro reflejaba su tristeza, pero antes de dejar el salón por completo, se volvió y me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar sonreír en su dirección, sacudiendo mi cabeza ligeramente cuando ya me había dado la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta _¿Qué iba a hacer con él todo el semestre?_

Todos se fueron, salvo mis tres "amigos" en la parte de atrás del salón. Me di cuenta de la expresión de Edward y todavía parecía infeliz. ¿Había algo en el plan de estudios que no le gustaba? ¿Había dicho algo que lo haya molestado? Tal vez estaba teniendo un desacuerdo con Alice o Jasper. Se levantaron juntos silenciosamente y se acercaron a mi escritorio. Alice saltó hacia mí golpeando a su hermano y a Jasper con una mirada de emoción en sus ojos.

–Alice –le dije saludándola y mi voz tenía un toque de felicidad.

– _Elizabeth_ , eso fue muy rápido. Nos tomaste como rehenes el lunes por la noche y ahora esta noche nos mantienes qué, veinte minutos. ¿De qué se trata todo eso? –preguntó y su sonrisa era malvada, pero su voz era burlona y ligera.

Crucé la habitación y cerré la puerta del salón de clases para poder hablar más libremente.

–Bueno, si debes saber –mantuve mi expresión serena –el lunes por la noche estaba muy molesta

–¿Molesta? ¿por qué? –respondió ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par con alarma y cambiando su comportamiento tan repentinamente que fue como si hubiera hecho el cambio de quinta a reversa. Vi que el pánico se apoderaba de sus ojos y actué rápidamente para arreglar la situación.

–Alice, estoy bromeando. El lunes estaba intentando retrasar lo inevitable, no estoy molesta contigo –respondí dejando que el brillo en mis ojos se reflejara y me incliné ligeramente para mirarla directamente a los ojos, para asegurarme de que ella entendiera el significado de mis palabras por completo.

–Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer el resto de nuestra noche? –preguntó y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo. Por primera vez, mantuve mi expresión completamente apática, mientras las mariposas de emoción se empezaban a mover en mi vientre.

–No _vamos_ a hacer nada, tengo que llegar a mi casa y adelantar un poco el trabajo de la semana, además tengo que calificar unas cosas, así como también tengo que planificar la próxima semana –le respondí mientras empezaba a empacar el resto de mis libros y notas. Ese famoso puchero estuvo en su rostro en menos de un segundo.

– _Bella_ , tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Tienes una noche libre y la vas a pasar trabajando? ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? –ella siseó suavemente, obviamente inconforme con mi respuesta.

–Tengo dos trabajos Alice y muchas otras responsabilidades. Tengo que adelantar mi trabajo para que no se acumule –respondí, aunque sabía que nunca tenía suficiente como para mantenerme tan ocupada como quería. Estaba muy segura de que ellos también lo sabían, pero tenía que mantener el control de esta situación. Eran esas largas noches en las que a veces estaba tan desesperada por hacer algo que no estaba dispuesta a discutir. La soledad era a veces completamente insoportable, pero ellos no podían saber eso. Algunas cosas eran mejor no decirlas.

–Bella –comenzó con un gemido distintivo en su voz –esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo nos vamos a contar todo lo que ha pasado si siempre estás trabajando? –puse una sonrisa en mi rostro, esperando calmarla.

–Alice, te prometí que pasaríamos más tiempo juntas y cumpliré esa promesa, pero esta noche tengo que adelantar algo de trabajo, al comienzo del año escolar siempre estoy ocupada, hay muchas cosas por hacer –le mentí –y todo es más fácil si puedo adelantar algo de trabajo antes de tiempo

–Pero es temprano ¿No puedo tener unas _pocas_ horas? ¿Por favor? –suplicó, lo cual sabía que funcionaría. _Realmente necesito trabajar en una nueva fuerza de voluntad._

–Está bien. Un _par_ de horas y luego tengo que adelantar algo de mi trabajo ¿De acuerdo? –pregunté, tratando de sonar molesta o condescendiente, pero terminé sonando como si la estuviera calmando. Edward dio un paso hacia mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mi escritorio, mientras su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos.

–Bueno, entonces Bella, volveré a hacerte la pregunta que te hizo Alice. ¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer exactamente con nuestra noche? –me preguntó con su sonrisa torcida perfectamente en su lugar.

 _¿Cómo era mi nombre? No puedo pensar cuando me mira así. Aparta la mirada…. Aparta la mirada…_

 **Hola a tod s! recuerden que dentro de unas pocas horas inicia el mundial por lo que no actualizaré tan seguido pero espero que estén disfrutando tanto de este fic como yo lo hice en su momento. Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y reviews!**


	31. Planes improvisados

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 30: Planes improvisados**

 **BPOV**

–Um –fue todo lo que pude pronunciar. No tenía idea de que cuando acepté la oferta de Alice, los incluiría a todos, especialmente a Edward.

–¿Y bien? –habló Alice y el sonido de la impaciencia comenzó a hacerse notar en su voz.

–No sé. No estoy... –mi voz se apagó.

–Alice, estamos haciendo que Bella se sienta incómoda. Esme nos desollará si se entera – respondió Jasper, mirando a su esposa.

–Lo siento Bella, es solo que creo que sería una pena desperdiciar esta noche –comenzó, antes de que una mirada llena de inspiración apareciera en su rostro –tengo la mejor idea, Bella. ¿Podemos ver tu casa? Te oí decirle a Edward que tienes tu propia casa. ¿Podemos verla? ¿Por favor? –esta vez ella pidió permiso con sus ojos suplicantes, esperando que sus posibilidades de que cediera aumentaran exponencialmente.

Alarmada, le respondí.

–Alice, ¿por qué querrías ver la casa? No es nada especial –ella puso una mano tranquilizadora en mi brazo.

–Porque Bella, es tuya. Quiero averiguar todo lo que me he perdido en los últimos diez años. Solo quiero ver dónde vives ¿No voy a terminar conociéndola eventualmente de todos modos? –cuestionó ella.

–Bueno, la verdad nunca pensé en ello. Quiero decir, algunas personas me visitan a veces, pero no es muy frecuente. Simplemente no creí que... bueno, a cualquiera de ustedes le pudiera interesar verla

Los tres se quedaron en completo silencio y con las cejas un poco arqueadas Edward preguntó:

–¿Cuándo exactamente tienes _visitas_?

Sabía por su expresión a qué se refería. Había que mantener a los humanos lo más lejos posible si se quería vivir esta doble vida, no se pueden involucrar, hay que vivir a parte y sólo entremezclarse cuando era necesario. Cuando Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos, sabía que no era usual que visitara su casa porque era una humana viva que respiraba entrando a una casa llena de vampiros.

–Bueno, el mundo de la enseñanza y la academia es, lamentablemente, muy social. De vez en cuando, tengo que entretener y soportar visitas de colegas. No sucede muy a menudo, pero cuando sucede tengo que mantener el ritmo. De lo contrario, podría despertar sospechas –suspiré –incluso más de las que estoy segura ya despierto

Sabía que la gente venía a mi casa para ver dónde vivía la adicta al trabajo, la extraña chica que se guardaba todo para sí misma y no porque ansiaran mi compañía. Ellos, también, estaban manteniendo las apariencias.

Los tres me miraron ansiosamente, esperando que dijera el veredicto final sobre nuestros planes para la noche. Podía sentir la anticipación de Alice saliendo por toneladas de su expresión, e hice exactamente lo que sabía que haría desde el principio, quería que estuviera feliz, ella era mi amiga y no quería que se sintiera decepcionada nunca.

 _Una amiga... Nunca pensé que tendría otra amiga. Nunca pensé que volvería a tenerla a ella como amiga..._

–Está bien, podemos ir a la casa. Pero no te decepciones cuando lleguemos, no se parece en nada a las mansiones en las que tú y tu familia están acostumbrados a vivir, pero es mía

Dicho esto, me moví rápidamente para terminar de ordenar y guardar mis cosas para poder cerrar el salón. Antes de que pudiera agarrar mi bolso, Edward lo tomó, volvió a su asiento, para recuperar sus cosas también y le dije que estaba lista para irme.

–Edward, puedo llevar mi bolso. No es tan pesado... –comencé.

–Lo tengo. Alice, tal vez deberías ir con Bella y Jasper puede ir conmigo. Por supuesto, siempre que eso sea aceptable para ti, Bella –dijo él.

Sabía que él me estaba mirando, pero miré hacia Alice, a quien podía ver fácilmente luchando contra el impulso de levantarme en sus brazos y salir corriendo al auto. _¿Alguna vez se darían cuenta de que podía seguirlos y correr igual de rápido?_

–Oh, Bella, ¿puedo ir contigo? ¿Tenerte toda para mi solita por un momento? –preguntó ella con sus ojos topacio vivos de emoción. _Me tomó un rato volver a concentrarme y darme cuenta de que lo que pensaba no tenía nada que ver con la expresión en su rostro._

–Por supuesto. Eso si Jasper puede vivir sin ti mientras llegamos –bromeé, su humor era contagioso. Jasper se adelantó y besó suavemente a Alice en la frente, antes de dirigirse a mí.

–Puedo dejarla libre un rato. Iré con Edward y te seguiremos

Todos caminaron hacia el pasillo y los seguí, cerrando la pesada puerta de acero detrás de mí. Todos caminamos juntos y casi no hablamos. Otras clases aun no terminaban y me sentí complacida con el hecho de que cada uno de los Cullen estuviera siguiendo mis reglas básicas. Hasta el momento, me estaban haciendo la vida mucho más fácil.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos. Alice estaba jovial, muy feliz de estar en camino a lo que ella creía que sería una noche divertida; No estaba segura de compartir su estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué no me había quedado con mi plan original de pasar una velada sola, solo yo con mis pensamientos? Pero sabía que quedarme sola con mis propios pensamientos no era una buena idea y antes de enterrarme profundamente en mis propios sentimientos, salimos, listos para separarnos y tomar nuestros respectivos vehículos.

– _Beth_ , ¿dónde estacionaste? –bromeó Alice mientras preguntaba.

–Estoy en el mismo lugar de la facultad en el que estaba el lunes por la noche, a la vuelta de la esquina –le respondí. Hice un gesto en dirección a donde nos dirigíamos, mientras Edward y Jasper se iban por el camino opuesto para ir por su auto.

Subimos al vehículo antes de que Alice volviera a hablar.

–Gracias –comenzó, su voz sonaba feliz pero baja.

–¿Gracias por qué?

–Gracias por perdonarnos a todos tan rápido y por permitirme ser parte de ti y de tu vida otra vez. Te he echado tanto de menos y saber que te tengo de vuelta después de todo este tiempo ha hecho mi vida aún más feliz. Jasper dice que no me había sentido así de ligera en años –explicó.

–Bueno, tengo que admitir que también estoy muy contenta de tenerte de vuelta. Pero, Alice, me inquieta todo esto

–¿Qué te hace sentir así? –respondió ella.

–Puede que tu estés emocionada, pero me preocupa que puedas ser la única. No todos son tan abiertos como tú, no tengo idea de cómo se siente el resto de la familia y no quiero entrometerme en sus vidas –contesté.

–Bella, _todos_ están encantados de que hayas regresado. Debes darte cuenta de eso, incluso Rosalie, estaba en shock el lunes por la noche cuando te abrazó, pero, ustedes dos parecen tener algo en común ahora. Es increíble cómo solo diez cortos años pueden cambiar algunas cosas tan drásticamente –dijo.

 _¿Diez cortos años?_ La primera parte de eso podría haber sido cierta, pero las últimas tres habían sido terriblemente largas. Había vagado durante el primer año, buscando a Victoria, sin estar segura de qué haría cuando la encontrara y luego, cuando la amenaza estuvo bajo control, había llevado esta existencia solitaria y patética.

 _¿Drásticamente?_ Esa parte era cierta. Mi vida ya no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido en La Push. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, seguir tratando de sacar algo bueno del desastre que había sucedido. Yo había logrado algunas cosas, estaba trabajando y con suerte, estaba haciendo una diferencia en las vidas de mis alumnos. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguir adelante por Grace, aunque eso era todo. Aparte de eso, solo trataba de superar un día a la vez, buscando un descanso de la monotonía... esperando algún alivio de la soledad. ¿Era este el milagro por el que había estado rezando?

Y, entonces, una noche todo cambió. Era irónico, tener a los Cullen en mi vida otra vez, doloroso y estimulante al mismo tiempo. Todo por una persona, Edward.

–¿Bella? –pude escuchar a Alice tratando de recuperar mi atención.

–Lo siento, Alice, pero no estoy segura de poder creerte cuando dices que _todos_ están encantados con mi reaparición en sus vidas. Dejando a un lado el asunto con Rosalie, no puedo creer que... –y no podía creer que estaba a punto de decir esto en voz alta –Edward esté feliz de estar constantemente en el mismo círculo que yo. Es inusual que los ex se mezclen... y nuestra historia no es exactamente fácil de rectificar –la ansiedad me golpeó cuando mi voz se llenó de miedo.

–Bella, creo que Edward se siente mal por cómo terminaron las cosas. Sé que quiere hablar contigo sobre eso, para poder aclarar algunas cosas y que ustedes dos puedan comenzar... de nuevo

 _¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?_

–¿De nuevo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –La cuestioné, antes de darme cuenta de que el Volvo se había detenido junto a la barrera que separaba los estacionamientos de los estudiantes y el de los profesores, donde estábamos esperando. _Oh dios, ¿había oído algo de eso? ¿Lo vería él en su mente?_

Alice se detuvo de repente y por un momento sentí que mis temores habían sido confirmados hasta que miré a mi izquierda para ver que Jasper me indicaba siguiera para que pudieran seguirme, así lo hice y conduje mi auto fuera del estacionamiento, comenzando el familiar viaje de regreso a casa.

Me di cuenta, por primera vez esa noche de lo nerviosa que estaba realmente. Pensé en cómo estaba mi casa cuando salí esta mañana. ¿Todo estaba ordenado? ¿había sacado la basura? Sabía que mi casa estaba muy aseada, ya que mantenía al día todo lo que tenía que limpiar, lo que me mantenía ocupada hasta cierto punto. Pero, estaba pensando ansiosamente para mí misma: _¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Llevarlos a mi casa? ¿Estaba ansiosa por algún tipo de castigo? Y cuando lleguemos allí, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué se supone que haríamos entonces?_

–¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alice con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

–Nada. Solo me pregunto qué hacer con todos ustedes cuando lleguemos a la casa. No es como si hubiera planeado esto –dije y mi voz me traicionó con la ansiedad que comenzaba a crecer.

–Bella, solo queremos ver dónde vives. No te preocupes por entretenernos, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo que hacer. Relájate un poco, ¿quieres? –bromeó ella.

 _¿Relajarme? Es fácil para ti decirlo... no vas a pasar la noche con tu ex... un hombre del que todavía estás enamorada._

Continuamos hablando relajadamente durante el viaje a mi casa. Estoy segura de que Edward estaba cada vez más impaciente por mi velocidad tan baja, pero no pude confirmar ese pensamiento ya que no me atrevía ni a mirar el espejo retrovisor.

–Bella, ¿cuándo podemos comenzar a planificar tu pequeña fiesta? Estaba pensando que los sábados o los domingos sería genial para reunirnos, ya sea en tu casa o en la nuestra para resolver todos los detalles importantes. Además, tenemos que reunirnos con la las empresas de catering y la banda, los arreglos florales... –continuó ella, antes de interrumpirla.

–Alice, llamaré a la universidad mañana para tener una fecha y luego tú y yo podemos comenzar a planificar esto en serio. Te prometo que no decidiré nada sin ti ¿Cómo suena eso? –pregunté, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

–Gracias –se veía tan feliz que por un momento pensé que podría estallar de nuevo.

–De nuevo con las gracias... ¿y estas por qué son? –pregunté, mientras una risa escapaba de mis labios.

–Por ser mi amiga. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirte cuánto te extrañé... cuánto te extrañamos todos, realmente es una segunda oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar

Y con eso, salimos de la autopista, cada vez más cerca de mi casa. Instintivamente aumenté la velocidad, anticipándome para llegar a la casa mucho más rápido. Nunca vi venir al pobre, pero Alice lo alcanzó a ver, aunque con su don, pero no me enteré de eso sino hasta después.

–Bella, cuidado... –habló abruptamente y su voz era más alta y fuerte que de costumbre.

Un gran venado se había atravesado en el camino de mi automóvil y aunque pisé el freno lo más rápido que pude, ya era demasiado tarde. Mis frenos chillaron ruidosamente y el agua que había quedado en la carretera por la lluvia hizo que mis ruedas giraran, lo que causó que mi auto no pudiera detenerse cuando giró a la derecha. El venado impactó con la parte delantera del automóvil y todo el vehículo se sacudió violentamente cuando el pobre animal quedó atorado en la parte de adelante y se metió en el parabrisas. El vidrio se rompió, enviando fragmentos por todas partes, Alice y yo estábamos llenas de esquirlas.

Finalmente pude detener completamente mi sedán y parquear, solo para darme cuenta de que tanto Edward como Jasper estaban a cada lado del auto. Jasper abrió la puerta de Alice, un poco menos que tranquilo, sacándola rápidamente. Edward, por otro lado, estaba concentrado en hacer algo completamente diferente.

Agarró el marco de mi puerta, quitándola por completo del auto, el acero causó un ruido que me perforó los oídos cuando terminó de arrancarla. Arrojó la pieza de metal ahora destrozada lejos de los restos de mi ahora destruido automóvil, antes de que él me tomara suavemente por la cintura, sacándome del asiento. Pareció comprobar que no tuviera ningún tipo de daño visible, antes de tomar mi cara suavemente entre sus manos. La mirada en sus ojos era frenética y decir que me sorprendió era poco.

–Bella, ¿estás herida? –Edward murmuró para mí. Su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros del mío, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarme. _¡No dejes que tus pensamientos vayan allí! ¡Deja de mirar sus labios! ¡No! ¡Los ojos tampoco son una buena opción!_

Me dejé llevar completamente por sus palabras. Él me estaba sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho y se veía completamente angustiado por lo que había sucedido y no quería nada más en ese momento que besarlo... _besarlo de verdad_. Mis pensamientos vagaron por territorio peligroso mientras pensaba: _Edward, por favor, bésame.._., ya que estoy segura de que mis ojos le estaban gritando lo desesperada que estaba por sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

–Edward, yo... –no pude responder. Estaba completamente perdida en sus ojos, derritiéndome ante su toque. Había olvidado cómo completar una oración simple, mientras mi cuerpo se acercaba involuntariamente al suyo y aún no me sentía lo suficientemente cerca. Sabía que no había muerto, pero pensé que debía estar en el cielo... porque esta era la única forma en que podía imaginar que era el paraíso.

Sus ojos se veían frenéticos y mostraban dolor, como si se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

–Bella, vi venir al venado y supe que no podrías parar a tiempo ¿Estás bien? –preguntó y esta vez, la desesperación nublaba su perfecta voz aterciopelada. Su mano se acercó y me tomó la cara mientras su pulgar acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, lo que enviaba espasmos de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

En los brazos de Edward, mi respiración era frenética y todo en lo que podía pensar era en su mano alrededor de mi cintura, mientras él continuaba acariciando mi mejilla y me acercaba aún más contra su cuerpo, su cara estaba tan cerca que me permití perderme en su dulce aliento. Estaba lista. Lista para besarlo y sabía que, si él me besaba, lo besaría de vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchamos. De mala gana e involuntariamente, aparté la cabeza de Edward para ver de dónde había venido el ruido. El venado, que supuse que estaba muerto, gimió de dolor. Sus patas retorcidas intentaban desesperadamente liberarse del parabrisas ahora roto, su torso estaba desgarrado y ensangrentado. Me encogí de miedo al verlo, antes de que Jasper se adelantara, rompiendo su cuello de forma rápida y sin esfuerzo, poniendo fin a su miseria.

Mientras mi mirada se detenía en el venado, vi el daño de mi auto y murmuré:

–Puedo explicar lo del venado a la policía y a la compañía de seguros, pero la puerta es otro asunto completamente diferente

–Edward, ella tiene razón, no puede reportar esto –dijo Jasper y su mirada volvió a Alice, mientras él suavemente le quitaba algunos cristales de la cara.

–Lo siento Bella. No deberías haber tenido que ver eso –señaló con sus dedos largos hacia el venado ahora muerto –y también estoy infinitamente apenado por tu auto. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer –agregó Edward antes de intercambiar una mirada con Alice, lo que significaba, por lo que había visto antes, que estaban teniendo una conversación entre ellos.

Edward me sonrió disculpándose antes de continuar.

–¿Podría comprarte uno nuevo? –cuestionó y su tono lo traicionó cuando salió entre esperanzado e inseguro. Recordé en mi mente otro momento feliz en la camioneta roja... me estaba molestando porque la camioneta era vieja y lenta...

– _No_

Sintiendo mi actitud obstinada, Edward sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscó entre sus contactos, antes de seleccionar uno y presionar el botón " _llamar_ ". Se alejó un poco del automóvil, hablando rápida y silenciosamente mientras su mano libre se pasaba salvajemente a través de su pelo hermosamente desordenado. Estaba demasiado desconectada como para concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo.

Forcé mi mirada para chequear a mi amiga.

–Lo siento, Alice. ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, sé que estás bien, pero tengo que preguntar –mi nivel de estrés estaba fuera de control –¿cómo no pude verlo? –pregunté sin convicción.

–Bella, está bien. Estoy bien, solo me sacudí un poco y estar cubierta de vidrio no es una experiencia agradable. Pero pudo haber sido peor de no haber sido por mi atuendo –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y Jasper la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Edward se unió a nosotros antes de hablar.

–Emmett y Rosalie están en camino. Bella, me ocuparé de esto. No puedo comenzar a decirte lo mal que me siento por haber reaccionado así ¿Me puedes perdonar? –su tono era sombrío, pero su rostro se veía como uno de mis estudiantes que acababa de ser sorprendido robando dulces de mi escritorio.

–Puedo perdonarte, si me dices por qué reaccionaste así –respondí, enojada por la situación que tenía enfrente.

Se quedó allí en silencio y la mirada en sus ojos era una mezcla entre sorpresa completa con aprensión, hasta que finalmente la resignación apareció y sus hombros se desplomaron. Seguí mirándolo hasta que finalmente habló.

–Olvidé por un momento que ya no eras frágil, que ya no eras _humana_ y que para que te pase algo malo tomaría más que un simple accidente automovilístico –agitó su mano hacia la pieza doblada de metal que antes era mi auto –Estaba tan preocupado de que algo te hubiera pasado... así como también me preocupé por Alice. Espero que lo entiendas

 _No_ , no lo entendía, pero decidí que era más fácil dejar de tratar de comprender las acciones de Edward, especialmente desde que sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón que no le importaba. Y el hecho de que estuviera demasiado preocupada por cómo iba a arreglar mi automóvil sin poder recurrir al seguro me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa e irritable. Ya no podría encargarme de esto de forma convencional y humana.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Emmett y Rosalie llegaran, llegaron en un enorme y brillante Hummer negro, con ventanas oscuras y muchos accesorios en cromo y parquearon detrás del volvo de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie saltaron de los asientos delanteros y se acercaron a inspeccionar el daño de mi auto.

–Edward, ¿no te parece que ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado como para arrancar la puerta? –Rosalie bromeó con su hermano mientras sus penetrantes ojos captaban cada detalle.

–Oye, Rose, mira el frente. Bella, ¿cómo pudiste no ver ese venado? ¡Y qué lástima haber golpeado algo tan grande y no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para alimentarse un poco! –rió Emmett.

Hice una mueca y mis dedos rozaron el pliegue entre mis ojos mientras cambiaba mi expresión. Edward, Alice y Jasper le dieron a su hermano una mirada de desaprobación, lo que efectivamente borró la sonrisa del atractivo rostro de Emmett.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a oler la sangre del animal. Luché por mantener el control, nuevamente bloqueando el olor de la enorme bestia que todavía estaba alojada en el frente de mi auto, mientras mi mano instintivamente se apretaba en mi nariz en un esfuerzo por bloquear el hedor. Mi mente todavía estaba dando vueltas sobre cómo solucionar esta situación, cuando Rosalie habló.

–Bueno, afortunadamente, es reparable. Pero, Edward, vas a pagar por todo esto. Además, me vas a ayudar a lijarlo antes de repintarlo. Todo ese polvo en mi pelo... no, definitivamente me vas a ayudar con eso –continuó, antes de darme cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

–¿Sabes qué? Rosalie, no entiendo –le pregunté mientras la confusión y el estrés comenzaban a desgarrar los últimos restos de mi paciencia.

–Bella, Emmett y yo remolcaremos tu auto a nuestra casa. No hay forma de que puedas enviar esto a tu seguro. El venado es una cosa, pero la puerta... _muy buen trabajo_ _Edward_. Además, no creo que exista algún taller cerca en el que puedan arreglar esto mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo. Pero debido a la enorme cantidad de daños, tomará unos días. Emmett y yo ordenaremos las piezas que podamos esta noche y comenzaremos. Cuando terminemos estará como nuevo, mejor que nuevo, en realidad, estará listo para la próxima semana. Además, me encanta tener un nuevo proyecto y no había tenido un desafío tan interesante en mucho tiempo –continuó, antes de que la interrumpiera suavemente.

–Rosalie, te lo agradezco, pero este no es tu problema. Puedo pagar para que lo arreglen en el taller local. Lo sacaré de mis ahorros, la verdad no hay problema –comencé, antes de que Edward interrumpiera y la exasperación se podía sentir en su voz.

–Bella, te dije que me haría cargo de esto. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar, podrías haber usado tu seguro para arreglarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer dadas las circunstancias. Nos dará a Rosalie y a mí la oportunidad de unirnos a los autos otra vez, ¿verdad, Rose? –cuestionó burlonamente, mirando a la hermosa vampira rubia que todavía estaba mirando los restos del accidente.

–Claro –respondió distraídamente mientras sus delicadas manos recorrían el daño donde solía estar la puerta. Ella negó con la cabeza, obviamente molesta con las acciones impetuosas de su hermano.

–Al menos déjame pagar por las partes y cualquier otra cosa que puedan necesitar –comencé antes de ver la expresión de frustración en la cara de Edward.

– _No_

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, aunque el sonido de molestia era una revelación de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Él quería solucionar este problema, pero ¿podría dejarlo?

Miré entre Edward y Rosalie de nuevo, tardé otro rato en procesar todo lo que había pasado ¿Rosalie repararía _mi auto_? _¿Esta semana podía ponerse más rara?_

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Emmett había puesto su camioneta delante de mi auto, enganchándolo a la parte trasera de su auto gigante, preparándolo para su viaje de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Jasper se deshizo del cadáver, mientras Edward recuperaba la puerta destrozada que había quedado un poco lejos del auto. Todo esto ocurrió en segundos y me quedé allí, sin saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar. Alice apareció a mi lado, mis pertenencias ya estaban su mano antes de que ella comenzara a llevarme hacia el Volvo.

–Te llevaremos a casa, Bella. Emmett y Rosalie llevarán tu auto a nuestra casa. Oh... – comenzó y la expresión de su rostro se volvió inquieta.

–¿Qué pasa, Alice? –ella frunció el ceño.

–No tienes auto para ir al trabajo mañana –le devolví la sonrisa, tratando de sonar tranquilizadora.

–Está bien. Voy a alquilar uno antes del trabajo mañana, no hay problema –le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Dicho eso, llegamos al Volvo. Edward había abierto el baúl y Alice puso nuestras pertenencias dentro. Jasper se acercó, agarró una camisa de una bolsa oculta y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, ya que su camisa original estaba llena de sangre por el venado. Luego saltó rápidamente al asiento trasero con Alice detrás de él. La atrajo más cerca de él, susurrándole al oído _¿Podrían ser más obvios?_ Edward se acercó a mí, abriendo la puerta del auto, pero me alejé de él. Necesitaba hablar con Rosalie primero.

–Oye, Rosalie –comencé tentando el terreno. Ella me miró, y su hermoso rostro dejó de parecer tan concentrado.

–¿Sí? –respondió ella, su respuesta era una pregunta y su voz era dulce y paciente. _No era nada Rosalie…_

–Gracias –respondí.

Se apartó de donde Emmett que estaba maniobrando algún tipo de cable para asegurarse de que mi auto estuviera bien sujeto al suyo. Ella me abrazó de nuevo, suavemente, hasta que se apartó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

–De nada Bella, debería agradecerte por permitirme ayudarte con esto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer –dijo, pareciendo un poco avergonzada de nuevo –ahora vete. Mis hermanos y Alice se asegurarán de que llegues a casa esta noche sin más drama. Tu auto está a salvo conmigo –Ella sonrió, mientras gentilmente me daba un empujoncito hacia el Volvo en el que me esperaban.

Le devolví la sonrisa y vi a Emmett agitando su mano despidiéndose rápidamente. Me volteé para ver a Edward pacientemente esperando junto a la puerta del pasajero para ayudarme a entrar. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad después de que yo me sentara y me guiñó un ojo.

Le rodé los ojos antes de acomodarme para el breve viaje a mi casa. Lo guie el resto del camino y cuando finalmente tomamos el camino de tierra que conducía a mi casa, pude ver de reojo a Alice rebotando arriba y abajo, apenas era capaz de contenerse. Finalmente comencé a relajarme. Después de todo lo que ya había ocurrido, las cosas no podrían complicarse más, ¿verdad?

 **EPOV**

Sabiendo que Bella estaba segura a mi lado en el Volvo, me permití relajarme, asegurándome de que estuviera bien. Ver a ese venado correr frente a su vehículo, escuchar la voz de Alice advirtiéndole a Bella que tuviera cuidado y saber que no pude haber nada para evitarlo hizo que el tiempo se detuviera para mí. Después de tenerla de regreso por tan poco tiempo, la idea de perderla de nuevo tan rápido hizo que mi cabeza girara. Solo la quería en mis brazos. La necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla creció ferozmente en mí.

Habiendo olvidado, una vez más, que ella ya no era una humana frágil y tierna, mi mano ya estaba en la manija de mi puerta mientras Jasper saltaba de su asiento para ponerse en mi lugar para detener el Volvo apropiadamente, en mi frenético intento por llegar a ella a tiempo. Ni siquiera fue un pensamiento consciente, tenía la necesidad primordial de llegar a ella.

Al ver que su sedán finalmente se detuvo y al escuchar que cambió de marcha para detener el auto, mis nervios se calmaron un poco, pero aun sentía que estaban atrapadas en el auto, así que me apresuré al lado del auto, frenético por sacar a Bella de los restos del auto. Hice una pausa irrealista, temiendo lo peor.

Para entonces, Jasper ya había salido del auto y se acercaba rápidamente al lado del vehículo dónde estaba Alice. Podía oír sus pensamientos que iban entre saber que ella estaba bien y la abrumadora sensación de su deseo por abrazarla para asegurarse de que estaba ilesa. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para estabilizar los nervios antes de permitirme evaluar el daño.

Jasper abrió la puerta del auto y suavemente sacó a Alice, sujetándola hacia él y sus pensamientos se mezclaron de la misma manera - cada uno estaba agradecido por el otro, mientras Jasper comenzaba a susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la amaba y Alice respondía acercándose aún más a su pareja, incapaz de estar lo suficientemente cerca de su esposo.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo a través de la ventana agrietada del lado del conductor para ver a Bella mirándome, con una expresión que era una mezcla entre angustia y confusión. Eso fue todo. Mi control se fue. Esa mirada de mi amor captó mi cerebro y no pude evitar liberarla del auto.

Sin pensar, mis manos se dirigieron a la puerta de su auto y descuidadamente la quité del auto. Tan suavemente como pude, rodeé la pequeña cintura de Bella y la saqué del automóvil, mientras trataba ansiosamente de asegurarme de que estaba ilesa. Al mismo tiempo, mi mente hizo planes para llegar al hospital más cercano lo más rápido posible para atender sus heridas si fuera necesario.

Cuando mis manos sostuvieron con cautela su cara de mármol en lugar de su piel suave y rota, mi mente intentó volver a la razón. Estaba dividido entre reconocer que lo más probable era que estuviera aturdida por lo que sucedió, en lugar de estar realmente herida, y por la profunda nostalgia que sentí al tomarla en mis brazos y no querer dejarla ir nunca.

Le pregunté si estaba herida, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y mostraban una mezcla de ese mismo desconcierto y sufrimiento aún evidente, y mi cuerpo instintivamente se acercó a ella, ya que no contestó de inmediato. Incluso si era mi imaginación jugándome trucos, sentí el inconfundible movimiento del cuerpo de Bella acercándose al mío y mi espíritu se elevó, mientras la acercaba aún más a mi pecho, como si mi cercanía pudiera protegerla para siempre.

La acerqué más a mí, para asegurarme de que estaba a salvo y en mis brazos. Mi mente luchaba por tomar el control al que se oponía mi corazón, ya que me decía que no era mía para sostener, pero ella estaba allí y parecía gustarle nuestro contacto y en ese momento, nada más me importó.

Mi cara estaba apenas a unos centímetros de la de ella y, una vez más, incluso si hubiera sido mi imaginación, pude ver en esos hermosos y desconocidos ojos topacios de ella, que deseaba que la besara. Y oh, cómo quería hacerlo... el momento estaba allí, ella estaba a salvo en mis brazos y estaba cansado de esperar. Cansado de ser paciente, cansado de ser ese maldito caballero perfecto. No quería nada más que marcarla como _mía_ y ahora.

Besarla después de una década sería la sensación más dulce que pudiera imaginar y no me importaba que Alice y Jasper estuvieran allí. No me importaba que no estuviéramos solos y que la privacidad no estuviera disponible para nosotros.

La lucha la ganó mi corazón mientras me inclinaba para hacerla mía una vez más, mi mano tomando su delicada cara, mientras mi pulgar la tocaba en lo que esperaba fuera una caricia tranquilizadora. Me incliné, listo para correr el riesgo de comenzar lo nuestro de nuevo. Mi emoción aumentó, mientras los recuerdos me inundaban, diciéndome lo maravilloso que sería ese primer beso, casi podía sentir sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, esperando probar su dulce boca y aliento... hasta que...

Oí un ruido, algo irreconocible que comenzó a filtrarse en mi conciencia y pude ver que Bella también lo estaba escuchando. Mientras su cabeza se alejaba de mí, su fuerza me sorprendió. Cuando comprendí que ella se había apartado de mi agarre, me di cuenta de que el momento se había ido y sólo pude pensar en una cosa...

 _Estúpido animal medio muerto... debería haberle roto el cuello primero._

 **¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! Jajajaa el mundial está de infartooo, menos mal no aposté nada o hubiera perdido todo.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos!**


	32. Colisión de dos mundos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 31: Colisión de dos mundos**

 **BPOV**

Edward condujo el Volvo mientras todos manteníamos una conversación superficial durante los últimos minutos que tardamos en llegar a mi casa. Hicimos el último giro hacia la entrada y gruñí audiblemente cuando vi lo que me estaba esperando.

Lo primero que notó Alice fue mi estado de ánimo.

–Bella, ¿qué pasa? –y Jasper rápidamente agregó:

–¿Y quién es ese?

Estacionado al frente de mi casa, esperando impacientemente fuera de su auto estaba mi jefe, Gerry Goodwin. Vio el Volvo y la expresión de confusión era evidente en su rostro, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y pude ver cómo las feas olas de celos se empezaron a mostrar en su expresión y su boca se apretó en una delgada línea.

 _De todas las noches en las podría haber venido aquí_... Hablé rápida y suavemente:

–Ese es mi jefe de la escuela primaria. Me desharé de él lo más rápido posible, solo déjenme hablar

Edward detuvo el auto por completo y salió caminando hacia el lado del vehículo en el que me encontraba. Abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, lo cual, aunque era innecesario, era entrañable.

Fue entonces cuando noté la expresión de Gerry y me di cuenta de qué tanto malinterpretaría este simple acto de caballerosidad. La cara de Gerry era de puro odio y pude ver en sus ojos la forma en que pensaba de las acciones de Edward, estaba suponiendo que había algún tipo de relación romántica entre nosotros.

Aunque podría haberme preocupado menos por lo que él pensara de mis relaciones personales, no necesitaba problemas con Gerry en el trabajo.

 _Esto no va a ser nada agradable..._

Todos salimos del auto cuando Gerry se nos acercó. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener una expresión calmada, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Parecía que estaba haciendo una mala actuación de Clint Eastwood. Si no se hubiera visto tan patético, me hubiera reído. En todas las veces que él había venido a "visitarme", yo había estado sola. Ahora, aquí estaba, con tres acompañantes, uno de los cuales aún me tomaba de la mano y eso lo molestó. Pude ver los engranajes de su cabeza moviéndose rápidamente debajo de su pelo empapado de gel mientras intentaba dar sentido a la situación.

–Gerry –lo saludé, tratando de sonar profesional, pero sin llegar a ser abiertamente amistosa.

–Hola Beth. ¿Quiénes son tus _amigos_? –dijo con desprecio y su tono era oscuro y antipático.

 _Oh demonios, ¿qué se supone que debo decir?_ Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, mis acompañantes, o más bien uno de ellos, hizo exactamente lo que les pedí que no hicieran.

–Edward Cullen y ella es mi hermana Alice y mi hermano, Jasper –su tono fue muy hostil y tendió una mano en señal de saludo.

Gerry tomó su mano y pude verlo hacer una mueca de dolor ya que Edward la apretó demasiado fuerte _. Estúpida testosterona que los hacía sentir competitivos_...

Jasper estrechó la mano de Gerry también, aunque no dijo una palabra, al menos alguien me había escuchado. Sentí la necesidad de acelerar las cosas y deshacerme de mi jefe antes de que sucediera algo aún más desagradable.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gerry? ¿Olvidé algo en el trabajo?

–No Beth. Me preguntaba si ya habías cenado. Olvidé que tenías clases nocturnas y no esperaba que tuvieras _compañía_

Aun sosteniendo mi mano, Edward me puso un poco detrás de él, cambiando su posición para que estuviera casi directamente frente a mí.

–Ella _ya_ comió –el tono de Edward era casi amenazador, aunque su rostro no mostraba nada.

Me moví ligeramente hacia un lado, ya que Edward había ocultado por completo a Gerry de mi visión.

–Tiene razón, ya comí algo esta tarde con mis amigos –mentí –ellos son los mismos amigos que me enviaron ese arreglo floral ayer ¿recuerdas? –respondí, desesperada por aclarar la situación.

Ignoró mis comentarios mientras miraba a su alrededor y de repente, fue como si una luz se encendiera en la cabeza de Gerry.

–Beth, ¿dónde está tu auto?

 _De todas las veces que hubiera podido ser observador, tenía que elegir este momento._

–Bueno... –comencé, antes de que Edward me interrumpiera nuevamente.

–Estábamos siguiendo a Elizabeth a casa cuando atropelló a un venado, la grúa se llevó su auto y la trajimos a la casa –una vez más, su tono era casi peligroso, pero su rostro era tan suave como la piedra.

 _¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Qué demonios está pensando Gerry como para que reaccione así?_

–¿Estás bien, Beth? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? puedo llevarte –ofreció Gerry, mientras se acercaba a mí y sus ojos buscaban si había alguna herida o lesión, aunque su mirada se detuvo en lugares que no debería.

Sentí que Edward se ponía rígido junto a mí, respiró profundamente y pude escuchar cómo se empezaba a formar un gruñido en lo profundo de su pecho.

–Estoy bien. Solo se rompieron algunos vidrios, pero gracias… –le aseguré, antes de susurrarle a Edward –Basta –lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo oyera.

Alice miró a su hermano y pude ver su pequeña mano tocar su espalda, fuera de la línea de visión de Gerry. Él nunca rompió el contacto visual con Gerry, pero lo que sea que ella le dijera en sus pensamientos parecía estar funcionando.

Edward dejó escapar el mismo respiro que había tomado anteriormente, obviamente molesto.

–Haremos que Carlisle te revise, solo para estar seguros

 _¿Por qué demonios necesitaría que Carlisle me revisara? Estoy perfectamente bien. ¡Seguramente ahora Edward debe entender eso!_

–¿Quién es Carlisle? –preguntó Gerry y no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Logré poner una pequeña sonrisa, antes de continuar.

–Carlisle es el padre de Edward, es un médico en el hospital. Es bueno tener contactos –le respondí, tratando desesperadamente de mantener el ambiente ligero.

La cara de Gerry se tensó antes de responder.

–Beth, ¿estás segura? Creo que deberías ir ahora mismo. Vamos, te llevaré y aclararemos todo –comenzó, mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del copiloto de su auto, abriendo la puerta para mí.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí... una tremenda ola de... _¿miedo? ¿Ansiedad?_ Se me retorcieron las entrañas cuando mi mano voló hacia mi estómago y si aún hubiera sido humana, habría sentido como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

La expresión de Gerry se torció cuando comenzó a doblarse. La expresión de su rostro era de confusión e incomodidad, además de pánico. Cerró la puerta y regresó para mirarme.

Con el rostro enrojecido y una gota de sudor en la frente, habló, aunque sus palabras no eran más que un susurro y respiró varias veces tratando de mantener el control.

–De repente Beth, no me siento demasiado bien. Si este Carlisle va a chequearte, me iré. Supongo que no irás a trabajar mañana –dijo y sonaba incómodo.

Luché contra el impulso de rodarle los ojos.

–Planeo estar allí mañana, esto solo fue un pequeño accidente –le expliqué.

Gerry se giró para mirar a Edward, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su desprecio

–Espero que cuides bien de _mi_ –luchó mientras intentaba describir mi inexistente relación con él, –... _colega_. Asegúrate de que un médico evalúe su estado de salud

–Lo haré, ella estará muy bien cuidada. Espero que te mejores –terminó Edward con una pequeña sonrisa presumida en su boca.

Con eso, Gerry nos dio las buenas noches y saltó a su auto, arrancando casi demasiado rápido. Estuvo a punto de destruir mi buzón mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, su auto levantó una gran cantidad de polvo mientras su motor trabajaba a toda la capacidad que podía alcanzar.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, me volví hacia mis tres acompañantes. Alice y Jasper estaban intentando reprimir risitas sin éxito, así que empecé con Edward.

–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? él es mi jefe. Puedo manejarlo yo sola, como dije que podía en el auto ¿No puedes escucharme por una vez? ¿Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas sin pensar?

Dio un paso hacia mí y su cuerpo estaba tenso, obviamente estresado.

–Bella, no tienes idea de cuáles son sus pensamientos hacia ti... –Edward respondió en voz alta y sus ojos se oscurecieron, mientras su mandíbula se apretaba. Di un paso hacia él, sin querer retroceder.

–Edward, no necesito de tu don para saber exactamente cuáles son los pensamientos de ese hombre hacia mí. No soy idiota. Ha intentado todo para acercarse a mí, pero no es una amenaza. Tienes que empezar a entender que puedo cuidarme sola ahora –respondí, esta vez la agitación en mi voz comenzó a mostrarse. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que las risitas de Alice y Jasper aumentaran. Podría haber jurado que Jasper dijo que Emmett que se arrepentiría de haberse perdido esto, pero como en ese momento estaba concentrada en dejarle un punto claro a Edward, lo dejé pasar.

Después de que las risas disminuyeron, la voz tranquilizadora y el don de Jasper nos llamaron mientras hablaba.

–Bella, Edward tiene razón. Ese hombre solo quiere hacerte daño, quizás no pueda leer sus pensamientos, pero las emociones de... bueno, lujuria y posesión hacia ti es un poco desconcertante. ¿Con qué frecuencia simplemente te visita? ¿en tu casa? –preguntó y tres pares de ojos me miraron esperando una respuesta.

 _Genial_. Realmente no quería hablar de esto y ahora, no parecía tener otra opción.

–Viene de vez en cuando, la mayoría de mis interacciones con él son el trabajo. Puedo cuidarme sola, no es como si fuera más fuerte o más rápido o, Dios no lo quiera, más inteligente que yo. Es una molestia, pero necesito mi trabajo, estas pequeñas interrupciones son solo parte del juego. ¿Podemos dejarlo así?

Edward suspiró, molesto, antes de que Alice hablara por primera vez.

–Bella tiene razón, ella puede manejarlo. No está bien que nos metamos en su vida a la fuerza y opinemos sin más. Ella estará bien, ¿verdad, Bella? –ella me miró esperando una confirmación.

–Gracias Alice – _al fin... alguien con sentido común_. Me volví para mirar a Jasper antes de dirigirme a él directamente –¿Lo _asustaste_? ¿Ese _miedo_ venía de ti? –Jasper me miró tímidamente, antes de asentir.

–Sentí la necesidad de hacer algo para sacarlo de aquí. Si seguía insistiendo en llevarte al hospital, no estoy seguro haber podido convencerlos de que no estabas muerta al no sentir signo de vida alguno tuyo. Parecía la clase de persona que se asusta fácilmente –explicó.

Reí en voz alta, finalmente sintiendo que el estrés comenzaba a desaparecer.

–Es un poco gallina, tienes razón y te deshiciste de él, así que gracias –continué riendo antes de añadir –¡La expresión en su rostro no tenía precio!

Para entonces, todos se estaban riendo. Incluso Edward, cuya expresión comenzó a relajarse finalmente.

–Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Todavía quieren entrar? –les pregunté, señalando hacia mi casa.

Alice estaba más que ansiosa. Sin decir una palabra, se adelantó a todos nosotros, mientras corría hacia la puerta de entrada, apenas a un ritmo humano, por si alguien estaba mirando. Ella nos devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa y agitó las manos exigiéndonos desesperadamente que nos diéramos prisa. Me reí al verla. Obviamente, ya estaba más que recuperada del accidente.

Edward y Jasper me siguieron, mientras yo los guiaba hacia la entrada de mi casa. Tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta, me hice a un lado y Alice entró corriendo. Hice un gesto para que sus hermanos se unieran a ella antes de entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Mire fijamente a Edward, para ver cuál sería su primera reacción, curiosa por lo que pudiera estar pensando. _¿Por qué me preocupaba lo que él pensara?_

–¡Bella, es encantadora! –exclamó Alice con los ojos llenos de asombro al ver el primer piso. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras ella asimilaba todo lo que veía.

–Bueno, es pequeña, pero es mía ¿Te gustaría un gran tour ahora? –bromeé, devolviéndole la sonrisa a mi pequeña amiga.

Ella continuó mirando a su alrededor, y respondió sin mirarme.

–Oh, sí, por favor –su entusiasmo era contagioso, ya que rebotaba de un lado a otro apenas haciendo contacto con los pisos de madera.

Dejé mi bolso y pequeños pedazos de vidrio cayeron de mi manga.

–Oh, demonios. Realmente necesito cambiarme de ropa. Alice, ¿te gustaría que te preste algo para cambiarte?

–Bueno, en realidad tengo una muda de ropa en el baúl del auto de Edward. Podría ir por ella, lo que realmente necesito es una ducha para quitarme todo este vidrio ¿Te importaría? –preguntó.

–No, por supuesto que no. Tengo un baño de invitados en el piso de arriba. No es tan elegante como el tuyo, pero debería funcionar –le respondí.

–Alice, yo iré por tu ropa. Bella, tal vez te gustaría tomar una ducha también y luego podremos continuar con nuestra noche –sugirió Jasper.

Podía sentir el vidrio sobre mí. Una ducha era exactamente lo que quería y ya que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, no la desperdiciaría.

–Edward, ¿te importa si los dejamos solos a ti y a Jasper por unos minutos, mientras Alice y yo nos limpiamos? No deberíamos tardar, aunque no puedo hablar por Alice –bromeé, mientras miraba en su dirección.

Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y Edward respondió.

–Bella, toma todo el tiempo que necesites, tengo tiempo de sobra – _ahí está esa mirada en su cara otra vez. Respira, Bella. Creo que necesitaré una ducha fría_.

–Bueno, relájate. Puedes usar el estéreo y todo lo demás. Sólo tomará unos minutos y luego podremos continuar el tour –respondí tratando de mantener mi voz calmada y mis ojos lejos de la emoción que no quería que él percibiera.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde le mostré a Alice el baño de visitas. Tomé toallas limpias para ella y le mostré dónde encontrar el champú y todas las demás cosas que podría necesitar. Escuché que la puerta de entrada se abría abajo y me di cuenta de que Jasper debía haber salido para ir por la ropa de Alice.

–Estaré justo al lado, Alice, si me necesitas –ella asintió y yo salí del baño de invitados, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Eché un vistazo hacia el primer piso y vi a Edward mirando a su alrededor, dando vueltas suavemente por la sala, con expresión de asombro. Tocaba suavemente los muebles, miraba los pocos libros que había en la mesita de café, antes de encontrar la variedad de CD que había organizado prolijamente en un pequeño estante unido a la pared. Tocó cada caja mientras leía su contenido antes de seleccionar uno y deslizarlo en el modesto estéreo que había comprado hace un tiempo.

Parecía tan cómodo y a gusto en mi casa, mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez me sentí. El tirón de vidrio en la parte delantera de mi blusa me devolvió a la realidad y me apresuré hacia el otro baño, ansiosa por tomar esa ducha.

Entré en mi habitación principal, caminando hacia el armario, buscando algo casual para ponerme, tomé un par de Jeans y un suéter verde claro. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cuando entré en el pequeño baño que estaba en mi habitación sin usar. Encendí la ducha, antes de quitarme la ropa y en el proceso sonaron varios fragmentos de vidrio que caían sobre las baldosas de cerámica, tendría que limpiar eso más tarde.

Me duché rápidamente, lavé mi pelo y enjuagué cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en agua fría, hasta que estuve segura de no tener más vidrio en mi cuerpo. Dejé que el agua fresca fluyera sobre mí mientras trataba de apagar los sentimientos en mi interior. Salté fuera y me apresuré a peinarme, poniendo ese desastre húmedo en una cola de caballo y vistiéndome, para no dejar desatendidos a mis invitados por más tiempo. Rápidamente recogí los trozos de vidrio, arrojé mi ropa sucia al cesto y ordené el baño, antes de regresar al primer piso. Edward estaba allí solo.

Él me sonrió brillantemente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –él preguntó.

–Mucho mejor, gracias. Supongo que Alice todavía se está duchando –respondí.

–Sí, Jasper está allí con ella ahora –respondió con una mirada sugerente en sus ojos dorados, cuando escuché una risita procedente del mismo baño en el que la había dejado.

–Oh, _Jazz_ –escuche la voz coqueta de Alice que venía a mí desde el baño de arriba.

Miré a Edward y mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

–¿Él está allí arriba, _con_ ella? –pregunté, y mi voz mostró mi súbita inquietud con la situación que estaba sucediendo en _mi_ baño de visitas.

–Sí. Están casados, ya sabes –respondió Edward y su sonrisa era un poco perversa.

–Lo sé. Simplemente no esperaba... no importa. ¿Te pusiste cómodo mientras yo no estaba? –se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que siempre había hecho que mis rodillas temblaran. _Genial, ahora necesito otra ducha fría_.

–Tengo la sensación de que cualquiera que entre a tu casa se sentirá cómodo, Bella. Toda la casa se siente como tú

Le sonreí, sin saber qué decir. La ducha se apagó y hubo más risitas, antes de más silencio que me hizo sentir incómoda. No podría soportarlo por más tiempo, me volví hacia Edward antes de hablar.

–¿Te gustaría salir para darles un tiempo a solas a tus hermanos? –pregunté, mordiéndome el labio inferior en un intento de ocultar mi obvia vergüenza. Los sentimientos de anhelo estaban fuera de control, tenía que alejarme de los sonidos que salían de ese baño antes de hacer algo estúpido.

–Eso sería encantador, te sigo –respondió en voz baja.

Lo guie a través de la casa, a la cocina, donde abrí la puerta trasera y salí al cálido aire de la tarde. Edward estaba justo detrás de mí y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me di vuelta para mirarlo cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí.

No hizo ningún intento de alejarse de mí, obviamente disfrutaba al estar en mi espacio personal. Parecía cómodo... _casi demasiado cómodo_.

Ojalá pudiera haber dicho lo mismo, pero todo mi cuerpo ascendió rápidamente al modo de pánico. Me alejé de él para seguir caminando hacia el centro de mi patio trasero, pero sentí su mano en mi hombro, un toque ligero pero insistente.

Su toque me hizo estremecer, aunque esperaba desesperadamente que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Bella, ¿podríamos tener esa conversación ahora? –preguntó suavemente. Me volví hacia él antes de responder.

–¿Conversación? ¿Qué conversación? –lo miré con curiosidad, sin entender lo que estaba preguntando.

Dio otro paso hacia mí, con los ojos ardiendo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Pero sus ojos también parecían ... ¿ _nerviosos_?

–Necesito explicarte algunas cosas. Estamos aquí solos y es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro –comenzó, antes de que escucháramos a Alice y Jasper reír suavemente en la sala.

–Um... perdón. Iré por tus hermanos y luego podremos comenzar el tour –murmuré, antes de comenzar a pasar a su lado. _Estar a solas contigo no es una opción en este momento, aunque me gustaría que lo fuera._

–Bella, por favor. Esto es importante –suplicó Edward.

–Edward, hay mucho tiempo para hablar. Vuelvo enseguida –terminé, mientras me abrí paso por la puerta y volví a la sala donde Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados y besándose suavemente.

–¿Ya todo volvió a la normalidad? –pregunté, ya que mi repentina reaparición obviamente los tomó por sorpresa. Se separaron, pero solo ligeramente. Jasper continuó sosteniendo su mano, mientras ella lo miraba cariñosamente. Ninguno de los dos estaba avergonzado, pero era obvio que Jasper se había unido a ella en la ducha, ya que su cabello todavía estaba mojado, muy parecido al de ella.

–¿Puedo traerles un secador de pelo? ¿Alice? ¿Jasper? –bromeé.

–No, estaremos bien. Podemos secarnos al aire libre esta noche – ella se rió entre dientes y su mirada cariñosa todavía estaba fija en su apuesto compañero.

Edward se había unido a nosotros para entonces y su expresión era solemne. Alice y él se miraron por un momento y me di cuenta de que estaban teniendo otra conversación silenciosa.

–¿Algo que quieras compartir con el resto de nosotros? –pregunté

–No.… solo le estaba diciendo que me sentía mejor –respondió ella, aunque sus ojos tenían una emoción diferente, una que no pude determinar.

–Bueno, si estás lista ahora, estaré encantada de mostrarte todo –le dije.

Mientras les mostraba toda la casa, Alice observó cada habitación y sus pequeñas manos tocaron las paredes, los cuadros, los muebles, mientras comentaba acerca de la personalidad de cada habitación, así lo llamaba ella.

–¿Tú misma hiciste esto, Bella? Es increíble ¿Cuándo se construyó la casa? –preguntó ella con sus ojos curiosos aún fijos en cada detalle de mi casa.

–Por lo que dicen los papeles de la casa, en algún momento de la primera parte del siglo XX, tal vez alrededor de 1915 –le contesté.

–Durante mi vida humana –comentó Edward con su mirada fija en mí, mientras que sus ojos de repente se veían tristes.

–Sí, supongo que sí. Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas –le dije con la esperanza de que esa mirada triste abandonara sus ojos.

–No, Bella, estoy bien. Es increíble que esta casa siga en pie después de más de cien años – respondió Edward, mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entramos en mi oficina y Alice chilló.

–¡Dijiste que mi habitación era peor que tu oficina! Creo que tienes razón –exclamó y su sonrisa era brillante, su entusiasmo era evidente mientras se movía rápidamente a través de la pequeña habitación, sus ojos captaban cada detalle mientras Jasper miraba mi pequeña colección de libros.

Terminamos el tour y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

–¿Quieren ver el exterior? Edward y yo empezamos por ahí antes de darnos cuenta de que ya habían regresado de su pequeña cita –me dirigí a Alice y a Jasper. Ambos me devolvieron la sonrisa y asintieron, y una vez más, me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera, Alice y Jasper se adelantaron, tomados de la mano, mirando los enormes robles y arces que crecían en mi patio trasero. Comenzaron a correr, aún tomados de la mano, hacia la parte exterior de mi propiedad, mientras Edward se quedaba conmigo.

El crepúsculo estaba descendiendo. Mis recuerdos volvieron a mí y me dirigí a Edward sin pensar.

–Sabes, Edward –comencé, manteniendo mi mirada al frente –tenías razón sobre el crepúsculo, ahora entiendo lo que querías decir con que es el momento más seguro del día. Me encanta verlo llegar y aunque me recuerda que otro día ha terminado, también me asegura que otro está a punto de comenzar

–Sí, Bella. Todos los días se extienden al día siguiente. En los días interminables de nuestra existencia, el crepúsculo es ese momento, esa fracción de segundo que los divide

Ambos nos quedamos allí perdidos en el momento. Uno al lado del otro, pero muy lejos el uno del otro. Ninguno de nosotros habló o se movió ¿era pacífico? La intimidad del momento me puso nerviosa.

–Tal vez deberíamos volver con Alice y Jasper –sugerí rompiendo la atmósfera con mi voz. Sin más palabras, Edward y yo corrimos a su encuentro sin tocarnos, pero al unísono.


	33. ¿Sola?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 32: ¿Sola?**

 **BPOV**

La conversación fue sorprendentemente sencilla; nada incómodo ni controversial. Pasamos juntos unas pocas horas, cayendo fácilmente en una discusión tan entretenida que no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo siguió su curso. No quería que se fueran, pero había hecho tanto énfasis en ese punto esa tarde que sentía que, si no seguía insistiendo, quedaría como una idiota. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj, esperando que entendieran la indirecta.

Jasper la entendió.

–Bueno, le prometimos a Bella que no nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo. Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y es importante que mantengamos esa promesa. Alice, iré por tus cosas en el piso de arriba –ofreció con un guiño. Alice gimió.

–No quiero irme. Vamos, Bella, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más? No es como si necesitaras arreglarte para ir a la cama

Edward miró a su hermana con reproche y sus ojos se estrecharon en su dirección.

–Alice, la veremos el viernes. Todavía planeas venir a la casa este viernes por la noche, ¿correcto? –preguntó Edward mientras miraba en mi dirección. Lo miré tratando de descifrar el tono de su voz.

–Por supuesto que estaré allí –traté de hacer que mi tono sonara como el suyo –pero tengo trabajo que hacer esta noche. Tengo una torre de papeleo por hacer y es importante que mantenga a Gerry _lejos de mi_ _rastro_ , por así decirlo –Jasper se rió con ganas, Edward gruñó en mi dirección y yo solté una risita mientras me daba cuenta de cómo mis palabras podrían haber sido interpretadas.

Por su comportamiento de antes, esperaba que este pequeño recordatorio mantuviera a Edward a raya. No estaba segura de los pensamientos exactos que pasaban por la mente de Gerry, aunque podía imaginarme el tono de ellos, pero por las reacciones de Edward, podía suponer que él haría todo lo posible por mantener a Gerry lejos de mi rastro. No podía empezar a pensar en la razón por la que le importaba, así que lo atribuí a un aborrecimiento general de un caballero con respecto a los hombres insistentes.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

–Bien, subiré y ayudaré a Jasper. Volveremos enseguida –respiró.

Observé cómo el diminuto cuerpo de Alice saltaba grácilmente por mi escalera cuando ella desapareció detrás de su esposo, cerrando discretamente la puerta del baño detrás de ellos. Las mismas risitas suaves comenzaron de nuevo y esta vez simplemente puse los ojos en blanco.

–Nunca pierden una oportunidad, ¿verdad? –pregunté y mi tono era sarcástico.

–No. Están muy enamorados, lo han estado mucho antes del día en que llegaron a la puerta de nuestra casa –dijo Edward sonriendo con cariño. Sin embargo, sus ojos se entristecieron levemente y estoy segura de que lo que dejó ver era más de lo que quería mostrar.

Mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta cerrada del baño, y murmuré algo antes de darme cuenta de que salía de mi boca.

–Tienen suerte, ¿verdad? –mencioné tristemente consciente de que un futuro como ese ahora estaba fuera de mi alcance.

–Sí, lo son. Pero Bella… –comenzó Edward en voz baja, antes de que se abriera la puerta y tanto Alice como Jasper salieron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

–Bueno, tenemos nuestras cosas. Ya que tenemos que irnos, ¿puedo llamarte mañana, Bella? –preguntó Alice en mi dirección, obviamente molesta de que la noche llegara a su fin.

Rápidamente caminé hacia la pequeña mesa de entrada que tenía cerca de la puerta principal. Saqué una libreta de papel y un bolígrafo, mientras escribía rápidamente mi número de teléfono celular y se lo ofrecía a Alice.

Ella agarró la nota con avidez y la metió en su bolso antes de dar un paso adelante para besarme una vez más suavemente en cada mejilla. Ella me sonrió, obviamente complacida por cómo había progresado la noche.

Los acompañé a la puerta y Alice y Jasper continuaron hablando entre ellos mientras Edward caminaba al mismo ritmo que yo. Cuando nos acercamos al automóvil, él habló.

–Bella, gracias por complacernos esta noche. Me aseguraré de mantenerte informada sobre el progreso de las reparaciones. De nuevo, lamento haber reaccionado exageradamente, creo que está en mi naturaleza –su rostro se veía un poco suave.

–Apreciaría eso. Realmente no era necesario que hicieras todo esto, bueno tú y Rosalie. Pero puedo decir que es lo más bonito que alguien haya hecho por mí... en mucho tiempo, así que gracias –dije en voz baja.

–No hay de qué –su rostro de repente cambió de amable a serio –Bella, todavía necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes pensar en algún momento en el que tú y yo podamos reunirnos a solas a discutir algunas cosas, un momento en el que no nos interrumpan? Si pudieras hacer esto por _nosotros_ , lo apreciaría mucho –sus ojos nunca dejaron mi rostro y su voz era suave, pero decidida e insistente.

Me quedé allí por una fracción de segundo, tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar de esta idea suya. La idea de estar a solas con Edward durante un período de tiempo prolongado era tentadora y me daba náuseas. No podía confiar en mí misma para no decir o hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría, algo que lo llevara a descubrir cómo me sentía realmente por él. Saber que solo me diría lo culpable que se sentía por haber permitido que las cosas entre nosotros se salieran de control y tener que escuchar una vez más que nunca me había amado sería insoportable.

Finalmente estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que Jake había sanado la superficie, pero la herida estaba tan fresca como siempre debajo de la superficie. Todavía estaba rota y, sin embargo, se quedó parado allí con sus hermosos ojos aún centrados en mí. Me di cuenta de que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

–Veré que puedo hacer –terminé sin convicción.

–Gracias. Estoy ansioso por explicarte algunas cosas, solo necesito un poco de tu tiempo –él me sonrió y luché por devolvérsela mientras la tristeza se acumulaba en mi pecho.

Les di las buenas noches a todos y los vi alejarse. Cuando el auto se perdió de vista, me dirigí hacia la casa... mi casa que ahora estaba más vacía y más solitaria que nunca.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le puse llave, un hábito que conservé de mis días humanos. Miré alrededor del primer piso y recordé cómo se sintió tenerlos aquí. Se sintió... bien. No, se sintió maravilloso. El volver a casa por la noche y tener a alguien allí conmigo; gente que realmente me conocía. Era muy diferente tener voces flotando a través de las habitaciones en lugar de la quietud que ahora me envolvía.

El dolor de la soledad se extendió y me tocó, quería derrumbarme, como lo había hecho durante tantas noches. Traté de alejarlo, pero era un acompañante obstinado. Estaría con los Cullen otra vez y con un poco de suerte, la soledad ya no me tendría en sus viciosas garras.

Me preparé para trabajar, dirigiéndome a mi oficina con mis cosas en la mano mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras. Rápidamente revisé los documentos que necesitaba calificar para mis niños de la escuela primaria, ya que no había muchos. Agarré mi agenda y escribí suficientes ideas para la semana siguiente, arreglando algunas cosas que no parecían del todo bien.

Encendí el estéreo, elegí una estación suave y la dejé en volumen bajo. Necesitaba un poco de ruido de fondo, algo para romper el silencio. La quietud era aún más agónica esta noche y sin darme cuenta mi mente regresó a las noches en la reserva, Grace riendo, la risa de Jake resonando en las paredes y la televisión o el estéreo encendidos y el teléfono sonaría y sería alguno de la manada o Charlie... o incluso Renee.

La tranquilidad era algo que a veces deseaba en ese entonces. Daría cualquier cosa por no tenerla ahora _nunca_ , me recordaba más profundamente lo que perdí, mi niña, mi esposo, mi vida.

Luché para encontrar el camino de regreso al presente. Esas cosas las perdí, para siempre, sobreviviría por más tiempo que mi hija y nunca podría verla crecer, o abrazarla, o decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. No estaría allí para su primer baile, su graduación, su boda, el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Tendría que quedarme aquí y preguntarme si ella pensaba en mí, si se preguntaba cómo era yo, sabiendo que ella me amaría... ¿pero le agradaría? _Ahora nunca lo sabré._

Negué con la cabeza violentamente, luchando por recuperarme. Abrí mi computador portátil y entré, ansiosa por empezar a calificar ensayos y afortunadamente, había algunos en mi bandeja de entrada del correo de la universidad. Los imprimí apresuradamente, ansiosa de tener algo para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Terminé y alisté mis cosas para el día siguiente. Terminé justo después de la medianoche y realicé mi rutina. Empecé con la sala de estar, quitando el polvo, pasando la aspiradora, poniendo todo en su lugar. Seguí por el resto de la casa, lavando, limpiando, enjuagando, mientras esperaba a que terminara la noche. Limpié todas las habitaciones y un matiz de tristeza me envolvió cuando terminé, sabiendo que tendría que encontrar algo más que hacer para mantener mi mente lejos de pensamientos dolorosos. Intenté leer, pero estaba demasiado inquieta. Mi mente siguió divagando, así que terminé haciendo lo que siempre hacía.

Salí por la puerta trasera, corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia el límite de mi propiedad, hacia el bosque. Corrí por más de una hora, mientras la capa oscura del bosque me ocultaba. Corrí, porque me ayudaba a olvidar, aunque no era olvidar exactamente, pero el correr a veces me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente. Me permitía un poco de consuelo. Intenté desesperadamente pensar en otra cosa, pero sin previo aviso, los recuerdos de Edward y de mí, en tiempos más felices, volvieron a fluir.

El Prado, nuestro prado, ese día lo cambió todo. Supe lo que él era ese día, en toda su gloria. Era tan hermoso, brillando bajo el sol, el sol que era tan raro en Forks. Pasamos toda la tarde allí, teniendo cuidado el uno del otro, el comienzo de una relación que esperaba durara para siempre. Esa fue la ironía, quería estar con él para siempre, ser lo que era ahora. Pero eso fue antes de Grace. Eso fue antes de convertirme en madre.

Ahora, yo era lo que esperaba ser hace más de diez años y el viejo dicho de tener cuidado con lo que deseas apareció para burlarse de mí, literalmente.

Soy un… vampiro, pero estoy sola.

El plan de Victoria para que matara a Grace había fracasado, pero el resultado fue, de alguna manera, mucho peor. Mi hija vivía y Jake la amaba y la cuidaba, pero yo estaba sola. Por ahora, estaba bastante segura de que él debía estar con Meghan y esta otra mujer tuvo la suerte de que mi bebé la llamara "mamá". Este castigo era infinitamente peor. Había tantos días en los prefería la muerte a esta sentencia permanente de soledad.

Para entonces, había dejado de correr. Me tendí en el suelo del bosque, acostada como una bola, meciéndome suavemente de un lado a otro y mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor del agujero que siempre resurgía dentro de mí, deseando llorar lágrimas que se negaban a llegar. Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos de cuando Edward me había dejado en el bosque hace tantos años. El agujero nunca se curó y ahora era aún más grande, sabiendo que había perdido mi vida anterior... perdí a Charlie y a Jake, y especialmente a mi Grace.

Me obligué a salir del suelo del bosque y me estiré, llenando mis pulmones de aire innecesario. Miré mi reloj, y pude ver la hora perfectamente gracias a mi aguda vista a pesar de la falta de luz. Había estado allí durante horas, mi mente había vuelto a mi pasado, sacando buenos y malos recuerdos mientras mi cabeza luchaba por permanecer en el presente. Me obligué a regresar a la casa y prepararme para el nuevo día.

Corrí hasta llegar al patio trasero, reconociendo los árboles familiares que permitían a mi casa cubrirse cuando salía el sol, lo que en esta parte del país era raro. Volví a entrar por la misma puerta trasera, subí corriendo las escaleras y me preparé robóticamente para mi rutina diaria.

Llamé primero a la escuela primaria, para avisarles que estaría ausente en la mañana, dándome cuenta de la necesidad de alquilar un auto antes de ir al trabajo. Armé torpemente cada respuesta a las preguntas que el sistema automático me hizo. _¿Por qué estaba llamando? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría mi ausencia?_ Nunca había faltado al trabajo antes y todo el proceso tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé y me di cuenta con tristeza que debía tener la vida más miserable que pueda imaginarse. Sabía que mis colegas tomaban días de enfermedad, días personales, días de enfermedad por algún familiar... y yo nunca había tomado ninguno ya que nunca me enfermaba y no tenía familia a la que llamar. _No es de extrañar que todos piensen que soy muy rara... qué patética._

Tomé una larga ducha caliente, quedándome allí hasta que el agua finalmente se enfrió. Salí y me miré al espejo, apenas mirando mi reflejo, mientras me peinaba, preparándolo para el secador. Revisé cada parte de mi horario habitual, en un estado casi superficial cuando lo oí: un automóvil o varios automóviles que se movían por el camino para llegar aquí. Era raro escuchar venir un vehículo. Por lo general, esa ruta solo la tomaban el cartero o alguien que estaba perdido. Pero escuchar varios fue más que extraño, lo ignoré y volví a vestirme, tomándome mi tiempo para seleccionar un atuendo apropiado, y lo completé con esos accesorios que esperaba que me hicieran parecer más vieja.

De repente, escuché esos mismos vehículos estacionar frente a mi casa, ahora tenía curiosidad. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y miré por una de las ventanas de mi habitación. Lo que vi casi me dejó sin aliento.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen estaban allí, conduciendo un hermoso vehículo. Cada uno salió de su vehículo, mientras que Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron al porche. Sonó el timbre, y me apresuré a ponerme los zapatos antes de bajar corriendo para abrirles.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Carlisle con su brazo puesto alrededor de la cintura de Esme mientras ambos me sonreían cálidamente.

–Hola –no estaba segura de qué más podría decir. Carlisle me sonrió cálidamente.

–Buenos días, Bella. Parece que hoy será un día hermoso –respondió.

Los ojos de Esme mostraron preocupación, pero su sonrisa permaneció segura en su lugar.

–Edward nos contó lo que sucedió anoche, y estamos aquí para ayudarte –ofreció Esme.

Sentí que mi frente se arrugaba involuntariamente por la confusión.

–¿Ayudarme? ¿con qué? –pregunté.

Entonces Alice dio un paso al frente y su sonrisa era brillante y ansiosa.

–Edward y yo intentamos rentarte un automóvil anoche, pero las únicas empresas de alquiler en el área estaban cerradas. Además, no abrirán hasta las ocho de esta mañana, lo que te retrasaría para ir a trabajar. Así que, como dijo Esme, estamos aquí para ayudarte –terminó su pequeño discurso que sonó casi ensayado y ella tomó mi mano, llevándome fuera del porche.

Básicamente me arrastró hacia la impresionante caravana de vehículos, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. El dueño de cada auto estaba parado afuera de su vehículo personal con sus sonrisas amplias, deseando que yo hiciera algo ¿qué? no estaba segura.

–No entiendo, Alice. Quiero decir, es maravilloso que todos ustedes quieran ayudarme, pero ¿ayudarme con qué? –Alice se rió.

–Con un vehículo, tonta. Puedes elegir el auto que quieras y usarlo hasta que Rose termine de reparar el tuyo

Me quedé sin palabras, literalmente no sabía qué decir. Después de la noche que había tenido, era demasiado ¿Alguna oración de las que ofrecí anoche en lo más profundo de mi dolor fue respondida? Me enfrenté a la familia, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

–Bella, hablábamos en serio cuando dijimos que estábamos aquí para ti y que deberías avisarnos cuando necesites algo –dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

–Esto es realmente innecesario. Ya me tomé la mañana libre y tenía la intención de alquilar un automóvil, pero esto es realmente demasiado –le dije.

–Ahora Bella, ¿vas a decirme que no vas a aceptar nuestra oferta, y que hemos conducido hasta aquí por nada? –bromeó Emmett.

–No es eso, Emmett. Simplemente no quiero ser una molestia. Ya es suficiente que Rosalie esté reparando mi auto –le expliqué que no quería parecer ingrata, pero me sentía completamente abrumada por su generosidad. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eso fue culpa de Edward –intervino ella con su tono enfático –aunque estoy feliz de hacerlo

–Bella, todos estamos aquí para ti, solo elige uno. No es como si no tuviéramos suficientes autos para todos –agregó Carlisle, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

Me quedé allí, todavía sin estar segura de qué hacer. Miré cada vehículo, mientras que cada propietario se paraba frente a él, ansioso por que yo seleccionara el suyo.

Rosalie caminó tímidamente hacia mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su exquisito rostro.

–Bueno, veamos. Puedes elegir la Hummer H2 Luxury de Emmett, que tiene un motor V8 Vortec de 6.2 litros. Lo realmente grandioso es el torque... –comenzó, antes de interrumpirla.

–Rosalie, estoy segura de que todas estas 'cosas' de las que hablas son realmente increíbles, pero no tengo idea de qué estás hablando

Ella golpeó con un elegante dedo índice largo contra sus labios con sus ojos mirando al cielo, antes de continuar.

–La camioneta de Emmett puede cargar mucho peso, como tu vehículo. Tiene mucha potencia cuando conduces y puede ir muy rápido, a pesar su tamaño. El único problema es encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento lo suficientemente grande para eso –ella se rió mientras terminaba su comentario. Le sonreí, comenzando a sentirme más cómoda con ella.

–Ahora estás hablando mi idioma. Por favor continúa –le dije, mientras me reía ligeramente.

–Vamos Bella. Sabes que quieres escoger mi auto... ¡es el más grande! Y no escuches a Rose, no es tan difícil de parquear –bramó Emmett en nuestra dirección, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Le sonreí dulcemente y me encogí de hombros, antes de caminar hacia adelante.

El auto que seguía era el de Rosalie, el brillo en sus ojos aumentó.

–Podrías elegir mi BMW Z4 Roadster convertible. Emmett y yo lo pintamos nosotros mismos –su elegante mano acarició el techo del auto, pintado en un hermoso tono verde metálico de primavera, con un hermoso interior de cuero color canela –ya que el color que quería no estaba disponible. Puede ir muy rápido y aunque no tiene mucho espacio interior, es mucho más fácil de parquear, sin mencionar que muchas personas te notarán en un convertible tan hermoso

–Como tú, es realmente hermoso –logré decir, ella me devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando Rosalie me llevó al auto de Jasper.

–Jasper acaba de comprar este Mustang GT Premium –dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. El auto era de un bello color rojo oscuro, pulido hasta un brillo increíblemente alto –lo cubrimos con spoilers y llantas personalizadas, reemplazamos las ventanas con unas más oscuras, antes de que insistiera en el marco de la matrícula con la bandera confederada. Realmente se puso firme y saludó cuando lo vio en línea. Este auto puede ir muy rápido, bueno, todos estos autos pueden ir rápido, pero el suyo realmente alcanza altas velocidades –explicó.

Jasper no dijo nada, pero inclinó sus brazos sobre el techo del auto, cruzándolos mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus antebrazos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. _Típico de Jasper_...

Rosalie giró flagrantemente los ojos hacia su hermana, ya que Alice apenas podía contener su entusiasmo rebotando arriba y abajo afuera de su SUV gigante.

–Bueno, tenemos la Escalade de Alice –ella habló mientras ponía sus manos con gracia en sus bolsillos –como puedes ver, es un gran vehículo con una potencia enorme e irá bastante rápido. Además, es muy grande y la gente tiende a salirse del camino cuando conduces algo tan grande –se rió –pero estacionarla, como con la Hummer, puede ser un desafío. Lo bueno es que es realmente un vehículo hermoso y elegante, con mucho espacio para las piernas y ventanas grandes

Alice demostró que no sería un problema subirme en ella al abrir la puerta y una plataforma pequeña salió automáticamente de debajo de la puerta del lado del conductor. Me reí entre dientes pensando en que mi pequeña amiga necesitaba ayuda para entrar y salir de su vehículo, para no levantar sospechas de ningún ser humano que pudiera presenciarlo.

La camioneta tenía un trabajo de pintura dorada pálida y un interior de cuero que realzaba la belleza de su SUV elegante. Era todo lo opuesto a Alice, tan grande y poderosa que contrastaba con su pequeño cuerpo y delicadas facciones. Aunque podía imaginar su gran alegría si elegía su coche, sabía que incluso si no lo hacía, ella encontraría algún tipo de excusa para conseguirlo. Alice puso sus manos juntas, como en oración, para que yo la eligiera... _me refiero a su auto_.

Reverentemente, Rosalie me acompañó hacia el vehículo de Carlisle.

–Este Mercedes CL65 AMG sedán –dijo en voz baja –es un rey entre los automóviles. Su marcha suave es inigualable y al igual que el resto de nuestra flota de automóviles, también alcanza velocidades muy altas. Es probablemente el coche más caro de nuestra colección, excepto por el Aston Martin de Edward –el auto tenía un elegante acabado negro con los tonos de ventana más oscuros que había visto en mi vida. Se parecía mucho al auto en el que Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos a Phoenix hace tantos años. Era un vehículo hermoso, pero sabiendo que este auto probablemente costaba más que mi casa, lo descarté rápidamente. _Pero wow era muy tentador..._

Rosalie caminó hacia Esme, dándole un breve abrazo a su madre.

–Mamá tiene el típico vehículo de mamá de jugador de fútbol, una Range Rover HSE. Tiene mucho espacio, es muy segura y no va tan rápido como los demás vehículos de nuestra colección –consideré seriamente conducir el vehículo de Esme, su color, un hermoso acabado metálico azul oscuro, que me recordaba a una noche estrellada sin luna, mientras que su interior de cuero de marfil hablaba de la elegancia y el gusto interminables de Esme. Sonreí cuando pensé en ella conduciendo un auto tan grande, siendo tan gentil y todo.

Finalmente, vi a Edward, apoyado casualmente contra su brillante y plateado Volvo, con los brazos cruzados, luciendo guapo con la luz de la mañana.

–Bueno, recuerdas el Volvo de Edward. En todos los años que lo conozco, nunca lo había visto aferrarse a un auto por tanto tiempo y estoy segura de que recuerdas lo rápido que puede ir

Era obvio que Edward amaba su auto, pero tenía diez años, como mínimo. Que él estuviera dispuesto incluso a dejar que fuera una opción decía mucho porque Edward SIEMPRE manejaba. Todo el tiempo que pasé en ese auto, él lo condujo. Sin embargo, se veía tan hermoso como cualquier otro vehículo que ahora ocupaba mi casi llena entrada. No podía imaginar por qué no había conseguido algo más nuevo.

 _¿Qué pasaba con los Cullen y sus autos?_

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Edward, con los ojos llenos de alegría, mientras se apoyaba en un lado de su auto, caminando hacia mí.

–No estoy segura. Estoy un poco abrumada en este momento –tartamudeé.

Alice y Rosalie caminaron hacia mí, flanqueándome a cada lado.

–Vamos, Bella. Tienes la opción de elegir entre siete hermosas piezas de maquinaria –señaló Rosalie –me encantaría que eligieras la mía. Puedo verte conducir hasta el trabajo con el auto convertido, el clima de hoy es perfecto para eso –ofreció Rosalie. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma, el clima perfecto para un vampiro era ligeramente diferente al de un mortal normal. Era un día perfectamente tranquilo, pero muy nublado, el clima perfecto para un convertible.

Le devolví la sonrisa, antes de que Alice interviniera.

–Bueno, personalmente, creo que llegarías a trabajar con estilo en mi auto, Bella. Además, como dijo Rosalie, ¡la gente tiende a apartarse de tu camino con un vehículo tan grande!

De repente me asediaron con una sensación desconocida. Cada miembro de la familia estaba ansioso por que yo escogiera su auto y sentí una oleada repentina de felicidad; encantada de que estuvieran aquí. Los sentimientos de soledad de la noche anterior habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazados por algo que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir: un sentido de familia.

Esme se acercó a mí.

–Bella, dijiste que te tomaste la mañana libre, odio parecer imprudente, pero me encantaría ver tu casa. Alice nos habló sobre esto anoche ¿Tienes tiempo? –agradecida por la distracción, le sonreí.

–Por supuesto. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Por favor pasen –todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal de la casa, mientras la mantenía abierta, invitándolos a entrar.

Todos entraron, cada uno de ellos, sonriéndome cuando entraron. Me reí en voz alta cuando Emmett llegó a la puerta. Tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar por el marco de la puerta, después entró lentamente y se dirigió directamente hacia Rosalie. Cada uno me miró con entusiasmo, mientras contemplaban las áreas de estar y comedor de mi casa.

–Bueno, siempre supe que era pequeña, pero con todos ustedes aquí, parece diminuta –dije, al ver las caras preciosas que me miraban fijamente, mirándome expectantes.

Repetí la misma rutina que la noche anterior con cada miembro, salvo Edward y Jasper, que esperaron abajo para permitir que el resto de nosotros tuviéramos más espacio para movernos por cada habitación de mi casa.

Alice todavía estaba burbujeando de emoción y era contagiosa. La sonrisa en mi rostro parecía permanente y se amplió con los comentarios de Esme sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el pequeño lugar que había creado para mí. Su gusto era más que exquisito, por lo que sus comentarios eran grandes elogios.

Volvimos a reunirnos en la sala de estar, las damas y yo tomamos el sofá y la silla individual mientras los hombres tomaban las sillas del comedor para sentarse y nos sentamos alrededor de mi pequeña sala de estar, llenando la casa de risas y conversaciones ligeras.

Demasiado pronto, Edward se dirigió a mí.

–Entonces, Bella, ¿cuál elegirás? –él me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi aliento se atorara en mi garganta.

–Bueno, por mucho que me duela decir esto... _ninguno_ –la mirada en la cara de Edward fue de pura sorpresa cuando respondió.

–Bella, necesitas un auto. Solo elige uno. ¿Cuál es el problema?–solté una risita, incapaz de contenerme

–Bueno, el problema es que, si se supone que es un auto de alquiler, no puedo pensar en ninguna compañía que alquile el tipo de vehículos que tu familia tiende a conducir. Estoy tratando de mantener un perfil bajo y ninguno de sus vehículos me ayudará a lograr eso. Pero realmente aprecio el detalle –sonreí, esperando que la familia no se ofendiera, todos se rieron de mi idea.

–Bella, ¿a quién le importa? Solo diviértete un poco por una vez –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _¿Qué pasa con todos que sólo quieren que me divierta un poco?_

Edward se levantó de su silla, y cruzó la habitación, antes de arrodillarse frente a mí, su cercanía era abrumadora.

–Bella, si te preocupa llamar demasiado la atención, toma mi coche. Tiene más de diez años, incluso si no lo parece. Puedes decir que un amigo te lo prestó. Por favor ¿haz esto por mí? –suplicó y sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba. Eso no era justo, no estaba jugando limpio y lo sabía.

Me quedé deslumbrada solo por un momento, antes de poder respirar profundamente para responder.

–Edward, es realmente innecesario, rentaré un auto y ya está

–Bien... yo lo pagaré

– _No_

–Bella, no voy a discutir contigo. Te dije anoche que me encargaría del problema. O tomas el Volvo o pago por el auto que rentes. Tú eliges –él me lanzó una mirada con sus cejas arqueadas, desafiándome a discutir.

Todavía sintiéndome un poco abrumada por los últimos treinta minutos, pero no queriendo que supiera eso, respondí arrogantemente.

– _Bueno_ , esto es tu culpa. Si no te hubieras dejado llevar tanto anoche, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Y ya que no me dejas pagar las reparaciones y no quiero que gastes más dinero, tomaré tu auto. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

–No tienes idea –sonrió triunfalmente mientras se levantaba, tomándome de la mano. La corriente eléctrica que corrió por mi sistema era intensa. Me condujo hacia la puerta principal de la casa antes de que pudiera recuperar parcialmente mis sentidos –Ya volvemos –dijo casualmente a su familia cuando salíamos de la casa.

–Edward, ¿a dónde vamos? –hablé cuando finalmente encontré mi voz.

–Bella, no puedo dejarte conducir mi auto sin mostrarte un par de cosas. Rosalie ha... ajustado un poco el motor, y probablemente sea más de lo que estás acostumbrada a manejar. Pero me siento seguro con una lección rápida, lo harás bien –su sonrisa era alentadora, pero estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

–¿Qué quieres decir con... ajustado? –mi tono hizo eco con los retorcijones en mi estómago.

–No te preocupes, Rose simplemente juguetea con el motor para que vaya más rápido de lo que se supone. Solo tienes que controlar la presión al acelerador. Nada de qué preocuparse –respondió, mientras continuaba manteniendo mi mano en la suya. Tenía que admitir que se sentía maravilloso, pero traté de no leer más de lo necesario. Estoy segura de que solo estaba tomando precauciones, para asegurarse de que no dañaría su precioso automóvil.

Caminamos hacia el Volvo, y él me condujo hacia el lado del conductor. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar antes de dirigirse deliberadamente hacia el lado del pasajero y tomar asiento.

–Edward, no puedo dejar a tu familia dentro de la casa. Pensarán que soy grosera –protesté.

–Estarán bien. No tardaremos mucho, todos en la familia tienen este tipo de ajuste en su vehículo. ¿No recuerdas cuánto nos gusta a todos a la velocidad? –él se rió mientras me miraba.

Traté de devolverle la sonrisa y sentirme cómoda, pero estábamos en su auto y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada en _su_ asiento del conductor, esto era más que extraño. Estaba nerviosa y bastante segura de que empezaba a mostrarse.

Me entregó las llaves, y busqué a tientas cuando intenté ponerlas en el contacto. Él me ayudó y nuestras manos hicieron contacto de nuevo. Ahogué mi jadeo, tomando pequeños respiros para ayudarme a concentrar.

–Ahora, solo ponlo en reversa. Cuando sueltes el embrague, solo dale un _toque_ al acelerador – comenzó Edward.

Nerviosa no describía lo que sentía. _¿Por qué no le había dejado pagar el maldito alquiler?_ Mientras levantaba lentamente mi pie del embrague, presioné el pedal del acelerador, olvidándome de que me había instruido con una advertencia para que le diera un ligero toque y apliqué más presión de la necesaria, mientras el automóvil se sacudía hacia atrás, sacudiéndonos a ambos con su movimiento. Hundí mi pie en el freno, justo antes de irnos por la zanja que flanqueaba cada lado de mi entrada de piedra, la mano de Edward rápidamente tomó el volante para evitar que el auto se volteara, el motor se apagó con mi falla.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando me volví para mirarlo.

–Ups. Lo siento por eso... no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que Rosalie ajustó este motor. No creo que mi auto vaya tan rápido, ni hacia adelante ni hacia atrás –intenté reír débilmente.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, su rostro era tan hermoso por la reacción natural a mi percance.

–Está bien, Bella. Probemos de nuevo, esta vez solo asegúrate de tocar el pedal del acelerador suavemente –dijo mientras continuaba sonriéndome alentadoramente.

Estaba un poco aturdida por su proximidad, pero estaba decidida a no parecer una completa idiota frente a él _. Concéntrate, Bella_. Volví al asunto que tenía entre manos y puse el auto en reversa, enderezándolo y presionando levemente el acelerador, quitando el otro pie del embrague, mientras salíamos rápidamente de la entrada de mi casa, hacia el camino de tierra que conducía a mi residencia.

Puse el automóvil en primera, con los pies apoyados en el embrague y el freno, mientras miraba inocentemente a Edward, desesperada por algún tipo de estímulo. Sus ojos aún estaban enfocados en mi dirección y él asintió suavemente, su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras levantaba mi pie del freno y pisaba el acelerador, un poco demasiado fuerte de nuevo. Chillé cuando el automóvil despegó, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de nosotros y recordé todas las veces que habíamos conducido en este mismo vehículo, alguna vez temerosa de la velocidad que Edward siempre tenía cuando conducía.

La velocidad era estimulante, pero nada comparado con el estar a solas con él. Conduje por la carretera desierta varios kilómetros con su mano sobre la mía, mientras él me guiaba desde el primer cambio hasta el segundo y así. Estábamos corriendo por las carreteras cercanas a mi vivienda, antes de ver que nos habíamos ido por más de diez minutos y volvimos a girar suavemente el automóvil para regresar a la casa, donde su familia nos estaba esperando.

Suspiró antes de volverse hacia mí.

–Entonces, ¿crees que ya lo tienes?

Sin querer apartar los ojos del camino, temiendo porque con lo podría encontrarme en su mirada podría hacer que perdería el control total del vehículo, asentí. Eché un vistazo fugaz en su dirección antes de añadir:

–Creo que sí. Esto es ciertamente más divertido de manejar que mi auto –su sonrisa era traviesa.

–Bueno, Rose podría hacer lo mismo con tu auto mientras lo tiene –ofreció. Solté una risita, que no sonaba nada a mí.

–No gracias. Mi vehículo está bien tal como está o lo estará una vez que Rosalie lo arregle – hice una pausa, sin saber qué decirle a continuación –entonces, ¿tienes que ayudarla a lijar antes de que lo pinte?

–Sí

–No sabía que podías hacer cosas como esa –le dije _¿Había algo que él no pudiera hacer?_

Regresé al camino de entrada de mi casa y parqueé a un lado para permitir que los otros Cullen se fueran, cuando llegara el momento. Apagando el motor, me volví vacilante hacia Edward, observando su impresionante apariencia, antes de que él hablara.

Sus ojos se pusieron serios cuando me miró, antes de poner esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

–Bella, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí –bromeó mientras ambos salíamos del auto y regresábamos adentro, donde la familia nos estaba esperando.

 **Tengo el corazón roto por el mundial U.U pero lo seguiré viendo hasta el final! Gracias a todos por los reviews y favoritos!**


	34. Viernes en la noche con los Cullen

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 33: Viernes en la noche con los Cullen**

 **BPOV**

El jueves llegó y se fue con la misma inquietud. Hice mi trabajo con los niños de día y con los adultos de noche, pero a penas y me podía concentrar. Estaba ansiosa, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, por la noche del viernes.

No tenía idea de en qué me estaba metiendo, pero estaba segura de que la agónica espera lo valdría. La idea de estar con otros que eran como yo era tentadora, y no estaba segura de si podría contener el entusiasmo que amenazaba con estallar.

Conduje al trabajo en el Volvo de Edward y mi mente viajaba hacia tiempos mejores. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo en su auto... le encantaba conducir, y ahora yo lo conducía, debido a _su_ insistencia. Suavemente acaricié el volante, la tapicería y la palanca de cambios y recordé la lección que me había dado el día anterior.

Llené mis pulmones con su divino aroma, incluso después de todos estos años, él olía exactamente igual para mí, si no mejor. Ese aroma maravilloso me tranquilizaba, me estimulaba y me atraía hacia él inexplicablemente... flotaba a mi alrededor mientras me sentaba en _su_ asiento de conductor, empapándome la ropa y la piel, lo que provocó una sonrisa involuntaria en mi rostro.

Me obligué a pensar en el día de trabajo que me esperaba. _Viernes... ¡ugh!_ Hay una reunión de personal todos los viernes por la mañana... aunque la mayoría de personas esperaba con ansias el último día de la semana de trabajo, yo les temía. Esas reuniones en la mañana siempre habían sido terriblemente aburridas y luchaba contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que Gerry miraba en mi dirección intentando coquetear conmigo mientras otros hacían lo posible por ignorar sus inapropiadas acciones. Mi mejor defensa era garabatear furiosamente en mi libreta, sin levantar la vista, a menos que se dirigieran directamente a mí, lo que rara vez sucedía.

Cuando entré en el estacionamiento para empleados ubicado al este de la entrada de la escuela primaria tenía la intención de usar ese mismo plan de ataque para la reunión de esta mañana. Gerry se detuvo justo antes de mí y cuando salió de su vehículo, se giró para mirar en mi dirección.

Entré en mi lugar y la expresión de su rostro mostró confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo detrás del volante de un automóvil que definitivamente él reconoció. Parqueé el auto y salí del Volvo de Edward, saludándolo como una profesional.

–Buenos días, Gerry

La mirada de desilusión mezclada con ira regresó a sus rasgos, era la misma expresión que había puesto en mi casa dos noches antes. Levantó las cejas antes de responder.

–Beth

–Es una linda mañana, ¿no te parece? –el aroma de Edward que todavía estaba en mi cabello ayudaba a mi buen humor.

No respondió de inmediato, ya que sus ojos excesivamente inquisitivos captaron cada detalle del Volvo antes de volverse a mí.

–¿No es este el auto de tu _amigo_? –su tono me decía que no estaba nada satisfecho con mi elección de vehículo.

 _Como si fuera asunto tuyo..._

Puse una de esas pequeñas sonrisas profesionales en mi cara.

–Sí. Mi _amigo_ tuvo la amabilidad de prestarme su vehículo para ahorrarme el costo de rentar uno –traté de mantener mi tono ligero, mientras intentaba avanzar hacia la entrada principal del edificio, ansiosa por escapar del interrogatorio que sabía que se avecinaba.

–Sabes, Beth, no confío en tu _amigo_ , ese tipo Ed. Si me preguntas parece insistente y un poco posesivo. No estoy seguro de que tenga buenas intenciones contigo –pronunció su patético razonamiento, mientras daba un paso frente a mí, obligándome a detenerme y hablar con él.

 _¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! Edward posesivo conmigo? Ya quisiera yo..._

–Su nombre es Edward, y ni siquiera lo conoces. Él podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero ya que apenas te conoce, es lo suficientemente caballeroso como para guardar ese tipo de juicios para más adelante cuando te conozca mejor. Tal vez podrías hacer lo mismo –terminé y mi tono era severo mientras intentaba caminar alrededor de él y seguir adelante con mi día.

Agarró bruscamente mi antebrazo y me volví para mirarlo a los ojos, mi mirada amable forzada fue reemplazada por una que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en enojo. _¿Cómo se atreve a agarrarme?_

–Gerry, esta conversación ha terminado. Tengo cosas que hacer y tú también, supongo

Aflojó su agarre, pero no me soltó. En todo caso, intentó acercarme más a él, pero me negué a ceder. Su sonrisa segura perdió toda confianza, su expresión mostró sorpresa por la fuerza que tenía lo que me hizo sonreír internamente, sabiendo que no estaba haciendo nada de esfuerzo o estaría gritando por la muñeca rota que le habría dejado.

Soltó su agarre, sabiendo que había perdido esta ronda, pero no antes de tener la última palabra.

–Beth, no toleraré a nadie que intente... _interferir_ contigo. Espero que lo entiendas –me dijo aterradoramente posesivo cuando se hizo a un lado, su tono era oscuro y su rostro estaba deformado con una expresión que me hizo sentir incómoda.

Me alejé de él y entré corriendo por la puerta principal. Llegué a mi salón y me senté en mi escritorio tratando de calmar mis nervios. Sabía que Gerry no podría lastimarme, que podía defenderme fácilmente si se trataba de eso, pero la forma en que me habló hizo que se me encogiera el estómago y comencé a preguntarme si posiblemente había subestimado qué tan oscuros eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Mi inquietud continuó creciendo y mi mente trajo el recuerdo de un día que me recordó un apretón similar en mi estómago. Estaba en Port Angeles y me había perdido, entonces, de repente, fui perseguida por hombres despiadados, Edward me salvó ese día, pero no necesitaba un salvador ahora. Podría cuidar de mí misma, tendría que manejar esto yo misma, antes de que se saliera de control.

Aparté los incómodos sentimientos y alisté mis cosas para la reunión de esta mañana. Eché un vistazo al reloj y supe que tenía pocos minutos antes de que empezara y pensé fugazmente en no asistir. Podía fingir alguna excusa de una llamada con un padre de familia, pero sabía que, si no aparecía, Gerry lo tomaría como una muestra de debilidad y no podía permitir eso. Recogí mi libreta y mis archivos y caminé hacia la biblioteca, donde la reunión ocurría todas las semanas.

Entré por las puertas y me senté cerca de la parte de atrás, ocupándome de los archivos que había traído para evitar cualquier tipo de interacción con alguien. Nadie miró en mi dirección y hoy no fue diferente. Gerry comenzó la reunión, pero me negué a mirarlo y esperé con la esperanza de que nadie me hablara mientras terminaba.

La reunión avanzó y cuando finalmente terminó, agarré mis cosas e hice una salida apresurada, yendo directamente a mi salón de clases. Pude olerlo mientras me seguía y me obligué a caminar normalmente, a un ritmo humano, aunque la idea de tener que volver a hablar con él era repulsiva. Llegué a mi puerta cuando me llamó.

–Beth, espera un minuto por favor –comenzó y su tono era profesional.

Reprimí un suspiro y me volví para mirarlo, esperando que mi cara, que no era de póquer, no delatara la inquietud que sentía.

–Sí –mi voz sonaba dura, lo cual no era para nada sorprendente.

Sus ojos todavía se mostraban duros y parecía que luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas.

–Beth, me disculpo si me pasé de la raya. Solo espero que... _entiendas_ que estoy preocupado por ti, y no quiero verte lastimada

Su tono y expresión facial lo traicionaron. No se preocupaba por mí, sino más bien por lo que pensaba que podría perder si no se salía con la suya. Reprimí un escalofrío de disgusto y luego me relajé un poco, sabiendo que él nunca tendría la oportunidad.

–Bueno, gracias por la preocupación, pero puedo asegurarte que Edward Cullen no es una amenaza para mí –le dije en un tono que indicaba que ya no quería discutir el tema.

–Me alegro de hayamos aclarado eso. Te dejaré para que te prepares para el día –terminó, cuando vio a Mandy entrar al salón.

–Buenos días, Elizabeth... Gerry... ¡Gracias a Dios que es viernes! –exclamó y era difícil no sonreír ante su entusiasmo y saber que había terminado, sin darse cuenta, una conversación de la que yo no quería formar parte.

Gerry dio media vuelta y se fue y Mandy y yo preparamos el salón para los estudiantes que no tardaban en llegar.

El día avanzó y terminó con la misma rutina que todos los viernes, Mandy se preparó para irse y le deseé un buen fin de semana.

Había planeado quedarme y trabajar en mis clases, pero rápidamente decidí no hacerlo, en un esfuerzo por no darle a Gerry otra excusa para hablar conmigo.

–Mandy, espera un momento

–¿Claro, que pasa?

–Me iré contigo. Solo dame un segundo y podremos irnos juntas

Ella me sonrió, mientras se alisaba levemente su camisa, que hoy tenía un hermoso estampado abstracto azul y negro, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

–Absolutamente. ¿No vas a trabajar esta tarde? Por Dios... ¡Creo que el infierno se ha congelado oficialmente! –ella soltó una risita.

–Muy graciosa... de hecho, iba a llevar mi trabajo a casa esta noche antes de comenzar mi fin de semana

Reuní mis cosas, y ella esperó cerca de la puerta del salón, mirando el arreglo de flores que todavía estaba en mi escritorio.

–¿Alguna vez conoceré a estos 'amigos' tuyos? –ella preguntó suave pero curiosamente.

Me detuve en seco, hice que mis manos dejaran de temblar antes de que pudiera responder.

–Yo... no sé. Tal vez... –no tenía idea qué más decir ante esa declaración.

–Bueno, cualquier amigo tuyo definitivamente es amigo mío. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el fin de semana? –preguntó ella casualmente, mientras terminaba de poner mis cosas en mi bolso. Sin pensarlo, le respondí.

–Iré con los Cullen en unas pocas horas _–¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta? Oh mierda…_

Me miró con curiosidad, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Los Cullen? ¿La familia que te envió esto? Vaya –respondió.

–¿Vaya? –¿ _Qué quiso decir ella con eso?_

–Elizabeth, no me vayas a malinterpretar, pero por lo general nunca visitas a nadie. En realidad, estoy encantada de que tengas planes para esta noche. Tendrás que decirme todo el lunes por la mañana... Quiero todos los detalles sucios –dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente. _Maldita sea, ella tenía una de esas miradas de complicidad en sus ojos._

Puse los ojos en blanco, incapaz de sofocar la risa que surgió de mi garganta.

–Mandy, si hay detalles sucios, serás la primera en saberlos... ¿te parece? –traté de reprimir la esperanza que surgió en mi corazón. No podía dejar que nadie supiera cuán desesperadamente me gustaría que hubiera algún tipo de detalle sucio.

–¡Es un trato! –su suave acento sureño calmó mi elevado nivel de estrés y nuevamente le agradecí a mis pocas estrellas de la suerte por ella.

Salimos juntas y nos deseamos un buen fin de semana, antes de entrar en el Volvo y conducir hacia la casa. Entré rápidamente, dirigiéndome directamente a mi oficina, terminando el trabajo que había traído a casa conmigo. Revisé los correos electrónicos de la universidad, terminé de responder unas preguntas y califiqué los ensayos que me estaban esperando. Las mariposas en mi estómago se negaron a ausentarse mientras miraba ansiosamente el reloj. Solo media hora más y podría irme hacia la casa los Cullen... pero luego ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos haríamos esta noche?

Guarde mis cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación, sabiendo que debería ponerme algo más informal antes de salir a la noche. Miré cada prenda en mi armario, que no eran muchas y mis pensamientos volvieron a mis días humanos, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria y todavía tenía a Edward en mi vida. Solía preocuparme por la ropa entonces ... _¿Le gustaría esto? ¿Pensaría que este tono de azul se ve bien con mi piel?_

Ahora _nunca_ usaba el azul oscuro. Por alguna razón, me había apartado instintivamente de ese color y nunca volvió a entrar en mi armario.

Negué con la cabeza y luché para volver al presente, mientras elegía una blusa negra simple y un par de pantalones caqui delgados y de corte fino. Me cambié rápidamente y me peiné con el pelo en una coleta alta antes de deslizarme sobre un par de cómodas bailarinas negras. Estaba poniendo mi ropa sucia en la cesta cuando oí un suave golpe en la puerta. Las mariposas se cuadruplicaron al instante en mi estómago.

 _¿Quién podría ser?_ Agarré mi bolso y bajé las escaleras hacia la puerta principal. No me molesté en preguntar quién era ni en mirar por las ventanas al lado de la entrada principal de mi casa, mientras quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta.

Parado enfrente de mí estaba la única persona que nunca esperé conscientemente.

–Hola –Edward estaba parado allí tan guapo que me debilitó las rodillas, con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que nunca dejó de dejarme sin aliento. Me quedé allí, con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba –¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar un poco mis pensamientos.

–Oh, por supuesto, lo siento... entra –forcé una risa ligera. _¿Alguna vez podré actuar de forma normal cuando él esté cerca?_

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó cruzando la puerta y sus intensos ojos color miel se clavaron en los míos, antes de que pudiera apartar mi mirada de él y entrar en la sala de estar.

–Bien. Pero antes de preguntarte por el tuyo, ¿puedo preguntarte primero qué estás haciendo aquí? Iba de camino a tu casa, ¿o me perdí de algo? –me volví para mirarlo, pero luché por mantener el nivel de calma en mi voz, esperando que mi cara hiciera lo mismo. Las legiones de mariposas que ahora ocupan mi cavidad estomacal estaban causando estragos en mi compostura.

–Bueno, para responder a tu primera pregunta, estoy aquí para llevarte a la casa. No estábamos seguros de sí podías encontrar el camino de regreso y Jasper se dio cuenta de que no te dio nuestra dirección. Para responder a tu segunda pregunta sin formular, mi día estuvo bien. Todos hemos estado esperando ansiosamente tu llegada, especialmente Alice. Hoy le tomó a Jasper todo el poder de su don para evitar que corriera a la escuela y te secuestrara temprano. Ella quería venir conmigo, pero todos pensamos que podría asustarte con su entusiasmo

No pude evitar sonreír, imaginando a Alice recorriendo la casa todo el día y mirando repetidas veces el reloj, frunciendo el ceño, decepcionada al ver que la manecilla de los segundos no se movía a la velocidad que ella quería. Si había algo con lo que Alice tenía problemas, era la paciencia, lo recordaba muy bien.

–Bueno, será mejor que no la hagamos esperar más o nos matará –me reí.

Salimos por la puerta principal y la cerré detrás de nosotros, dirigiéndonos hacia los vehículos en la entrada de mi casa. Me dirigí hacia el Volvo, cuando sentí que sus largos dedos me tocaban exactamente en el mismo lugar que me había tocado Gerry temprano ese día. La sensación era completamente diferente, pero no pude evitar estremecerme. Edward captó mi expresión y nos detuvo a los dos con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

–Bella, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada –mentí. _Mierda, él sabe que soy terrible mintiendo._

Se acercó a mí y soltó mi brazo y la intensa corriente de electricidad se detuvo.

–Te toqué y te estremeciste. Lo vi en tus ojos. ¿Te lastimé?

Lo miré a los ojos y si no hubiera sido tan consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, podría haber jurado que estaban llenos de afecto por mí.

–No, no me lastimaste. Todo está bien. Deberíamos irnos...

–Bella, ¿cuál es el problema? Tu no reaccionas así sin razón. ¿Qué pasó?

Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de cambiar el tema y esperando que él captara la indirecta, pero ya había demostrado que sería difícil, si no imposible. Volví la cabeza hacia un lado y miré al suelo antes de hablar.

–¿Puedo decírtelo en el camino? No quiero que tu familia se quede esperándonos toda la noche

–Bella, pueden esperar. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? –me di cuenta por su tono que no lo dejaría pasar, así que decidí terminar con esto de una vez. Además, si seguía mirándome con tanta atención, me derretiría.

–Si te digo, ¿lo dejarás ir? –Lo miré y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Deseé una vez más todavía tener su corazón, lo que estaba a punto de decirle sería mucho más fácil de esa manera y sería capaz de controlar la reacción exagerada que sabía que tendría. Afortunadamente, no había puertas que pudiera arrancar cerca.

–Está bien. Lo prometo. Pero no te puedo prometer que estaré feliz por eso –respondió. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de comenzar.

–Esta mañana, antes del trabajo, Gerry... –busqué la mejor palabra para no iniciar una reacción en cadena –me detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela y me acordé de eso. No me hizo nada. Ahora, ¿Podemos irnos por favor?

Tal como esperaba, los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y su boca se tensó en una línea recta, mientras luchaba contra el gruñido que crecía su pecho. _¡Sabía que no lo tomaría bien!_

–Edward, está bien. ¿Y por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Qué diferencia hace? –ahora estaba molesta. Sabía que ya no le importaba de esa manera, pero ¿tenía que hacer parecer como si así fuera constantemente? ¿Mi pobre corazón tenía que tener esperanzas solo para que se hicieran añicos cuando volviera a la realidad?

Sus ojos todavía mostraban dureza, mientras trataba de calmarse.

–Bella, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no me importa... o a alguno de nosotros?

 _¿De qué está hablando? Ah... él dijo "nosotros". Ves corazón, no es nada personal, es una preocupación grupal en general._

Él se apresuró y sus palabras salieron tan rápido que tuve problemas para entender todo.

–Y tu explicación no explica el estremecimiento. ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Qué más no me estás diciendo?

–Dijiste que, si te lo decía, lo dejarías ir. No estás cumpliendo tu promesa –respondí. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

–Estás editando lo que pasó. No me has dicho todo. No nos iremos hasta que me digas el resto – _Oh, en serio... así que él quiere pensar que él tiene el control... ¡mira esto!_

–Bien. Voy a entrar, y puedes explicarles a tus padres y hermanos por qué no pude asistir a mi cita para verlos esta noche. ¿Qué te parece? –giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa, mi pelo se movía con mis pasos rápidos, pero podía escucharlo justo detrás de mí.

–Bella, lo siento –su tono se suavizó, y por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca –¿Qué te parece esto? Vamos a ir juntos, me explicas por qué te sientes incómoda y lo dejaré... Mantendré mi promesa ¿Trato?

 _¿Promesa?_ Ni siquiera quería hablar de ese tema, pero me detuve en seco, todavía de cara a la casa, de espaldas a Edward. Estaba irritada, pero necesitaba una noche con los demás. No podría enfrentarme a otra noche completamente sola. Lentamente volteé a verlo y simplemente asentí. Estaba demasiado cerca para confiar en mi voz.

Volvimos al Mercedes que había conducido y él me abrió la puerta y yo entré. En un instante, él estaba en el asiento del conductor, y nos estábamos moviendo por el camino. Estábamos de camino, cuando supe que no podía retrasarlo más tiempo. Podría decir que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para permanecer la calma y ser paciente. Sabía que no podía hacerlo sufrir más.

–No fue nada, Edward. Solo me sorprendió por un momento. Realmente no es gran cosa – Tenía tantas esperanzas de que lo dejara ir, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente.

–Bella, por la forma en que reaccionaste sé que _es_ gran cosa. Por favor solo dime qué sucedió

Me moví en el asiento del pasajero para mirar por la ventana.

–Se me acercó esta mañana en el estacionamiento y me dijo que no confiaba en ti

– _No debió_ –puse los ojos en blanco y seguí.

–Básicamente le dije que se ocupara de sus asuntos. Él extendió su mano para detenerme – Dije que la última parte en un susurro, esperando suavizar el golpe.

–¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Que él te _agarró_? Ese hijo de... lo _mataré_

 _¿Por qué reaccionaría así?_ Eso era fácil de descifrar, Edward era un caballero, criado en una época en la que defender a una mujer, a cualquier mujer, era la regla. No importaba si tenía sentimientos por mí o no, solo estaba haciendo lo que le resultaba natural, lo que era parte de su educación social y ADN básico. Ese pensamiento me hizo ver nuevamente el hecho, doloroso, que él reaccionaría así por cualquier mujer y el hecho de que me sucediera a mí era irrelevante para tomar su posición.

–Edward, estoy bien. Creo que tuvimos esta conversación antes. Si hubiera querido, podría haber roto su cuello yo misma –sonreí un poco ante la idea, lo que inmediatamente me hizo sentirme mal por haberme permitido tomar un gramo de humor de la situación. La idea de matar a otro, especialmente a un ser humano era inexcusable.

–No puedo creer que estés tomando esto tan a la ligera, Bella. Para que él siquiera suponga que puede manejar la situación de esa manera, para que él intente forzarte... –lo interrumpí.

–Me diste tu palabra. Te dije lo que sucedió y ahora necesito que lo dejes ir –respiró profundamente por su nariz y sus manos agarraron el volante antes de hablar.

–Bien. Pero si alguna vez hace eso mientras yo estoy cerca, no seré responsable de mis actos –podía, de nuevo, escuchar cómo se formaba un gruñido en su pecho.

 _Nunca los dejaré solos en la misma habitación, eso es seguro._

–Bien. ¿Podemos dejarlo ahora? –soltó su agarre y dejó escapar otro largo suspiro.

–Está bien. ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? –su tono era tenso y un poco cálido.

Me senté allí, dándome cuenta por primera vez de que estábamos _a solas_ en el coche. Lo que había sido incómodo, sentarse allí hablando sobre lo que había pasado antes en el día ahora se convertía en pánico puro... ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado conduciendo y cuándo podría dejar de estar tan cerca de él? Busqué desesperadamente algo sobre lo que pudiéramos hablar, para cambiar el tema.

–¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Miré hacia él y sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino delante de nosotros, mientras salíamos a la carretera, yendo en dirección a la casa de su familia.

–Trabajos de clase –su voz era tensa y pude ver que estaba luchando por mantener la calma. No estaba funcionando. Pensé que podía probar un enfoque diferente.

–¿De verdad? ¿Algo que me interesaría calificar? –bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y con la esperanza de levantar el estado de ánimo oscuro que llenaba el automóvil.

Se giró para mirarme y su mirada todavía era un poco tensa.

–Bella, recuerdas lo que Carlisle te dijo a principios de la semana, ¿no es así? Si necesitabas algo, debes avisarnos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

 _Debería haber sabido que sería completamente incapaz de dejar el tema._ Lo miré, mientras él continuaba mirándome, sus ojos claramente no estaban en el camino. Sabía que podía realizar múltiples tareas, pero aun así me ponía nerviosa. Como si finalmente pudiera leer mi mente, volvió a mirar al camino que teníamos delante, que estaba lleno de viajeros de viernes por la noche. Busqué interiormente las palabras adecuadas para terminar de una vez por todas esta conversación.

–Edward, si necesito algo, cualquier cosa, prometo hacérselos saber. Pero, puedo cuidarme sola. Lo he estado haciendo por mucho tiempo...

–Ese es el problema. No sabes cuándo pedir ayuda. No debería ser así. Estamos aquí para ti y queremos ayudarte de cualquier forma que podamos. Bella, _yo_... nos preocupamos por ti. ¿Puedes intentar recordar eso la próxima vez? –él me interrumpió bruscamente. No pude entender su tono, sonó casi como si estuviera suplicando.

Miré por la ventana del pasajero, incapaz de reprimir un suspiro.

–Edward, si necesito algo, cualquier cosa, te lo haré saber a ti y a tu familia, pero no esperes de pie. Puedo cuidarme sola

Llegamos a la casa, paramos en la ridículamente larga entrada y Edward finalmente estacionó el Mercedes de Carlisle a un lado cerca de uno de los obvios garajes. Fui a abrir la puerta del auto, pero él me golpeó suavemente, la abrió con gracia y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme.

Le sonreí mientras agarraba mi bolso y salía del auto. El familiar zumbido de electricidad me golpeó la mano agradablemente. Me dirigí hacia la casa, pero él volvió a tomar mi mano suavemente y me condujo hacia el garaje.

–Edward, ¿a dónde vamos?

Se giró para mirarme con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que mi aliento se atorara en mi garganta.

–Pensé que te gustaría ver el progreso de tu automóvil ¿Te interesa?

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Parecía tan ansioso por mostrarme, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza, una vez más incapaz de confiar en mi voz con su cercanía.

Me condujo hacia el costado del garaje e introdujo un código en un panel oculto que activaba la puerta de la parte delantera del edificio mientras se levantaba, revelando lo que había dentro. Ahí estaba mi auto, los vidrios rotos de las ventanas se habían ido, la parte delantera ya no estaba destrozada, y el acero del cuerpo se veía. Aparentemente ya había sido lijado, como Edward y Rosalie habían discutido a principios de la semana. Di un paso hacia mi auto irreconocible, cuando Rosalie entró por la puerta abierta del edificio.

–Hola, Bella –me saludó y su tono era cálido, uno al que todavía no estaba acostumbrada.

–Hola, Rosalie ¿Se ve bien? –mi última declaración salió más como una pregunta, lo que no fue intencional. Simplemente no tenía idea de qué más decir. Ella rió, su tono era de obvio placer.

–Estamos progresando. Ya ordené las ventanas, la pintura nueva y la puerta –miró hacia Edward y puso los ojos en blanco –están en camino. No deberían tardar más de un par de días ¿Cómo te está tratando el auto de Edward?

–Oh, bien... es divertido de conducir la verdad _–¿De verdad estaba teniendo una conversación normal con Rosalie?_

–Edward nos contó de tu casi accidente con el Volvo –ella rió y se echó el pelo dorado al hombro, reforzando lo hermosa que era, alta, esbelta y vestida con una ajustada camiseta de cachemir negro y jeans oscuros, parecía que acababa de salir de las páginas de la revista Vogue.

Miré a Edward, que miraba hacia cualquier lado menos en mi dirección, sus ojos fingían vergüenza, mientras silbaba una melodía, tratando de jugar con el humor en la situación. Por instinto, lo pinché en las costillas con mi codo. _Oh... Dios mío... Dios mío ... ¿Acabo de hacer eso?_

Edward jadeó, su respiración escapó de sus pulmones en una ráfaga rápida.

–Emmett no estaba bromeando. Deberías advertir primero –prácticamente gritó, mientras se frotaba el costado.

–Lo siento, no estoy segura de lo que me pasó –pude haberme desmayado de vergüenza cuando Rosalie rugió de risa. _¡No coquetees! ¿Qué te pasa?_

–Creo que has encontrado a tu pareja, Edward. Mejor ten cuidado cuando estés cerca, tiene la fuerza para derribarte –bromeó ella.

–Rosalie, creo que tienes razón. He encontrado mi pareja –respondió. Esta vez su mirada se concentró en mi cara, tan atentamente, que me obligué a dar un paso atrás y volver a enfocarme en el auto. _¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡Él NO te está coqueteando!_

–Entonces, ¿crees que en solo unos días más estará listo? –pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Gracias a Dios, Rosalie captó la indirecta.

–Creo que estará en funcionamiento a principios de la próxima semana. La puerta debería llegar mañana y entonces todo lo que falta es pintura, limpieza interior y ventanas. Me tomé la libertad de pedirte ventanas con un tono más oscuro, además de llenar los líquidos, cambiar tu aceite y chequear tu motor. Espero que esté bien –respondió, mirando un poco avergonzada en mi dirección.

–Oh Rosalie, eso es maravilloso. Muchísimas gracias por hacer eso, pero no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias –comencé, antes de que ella moviera una elegante mano en mi dirección.

–No hay ningún problema, Bella. Vamos... Esme te está esperando adentro, y creo que a Alice le dará una aneurisma si no te ve pronto –ella envolvió un brazo a mi alrededor y me llevó hacia la casa, Edward nos siguió a una distancia segura.

Llegamos al porche cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió con un golpe fuerte, chocando con la pared exterior. Una duendecilla muy hermosa pero enojada nos miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca apretada, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas separadas, dando la impresión de que estaba a punto de saltar encima de nosotros.

–Bueno, ya era hora. ¿Qué hora es, las 7:04? ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? –escupió Alice a Edward. Rosalie, Edward y yo rompimos a reír, di un paso hacia mi amiga y la abracé con fuerza.

–Alice, estábamos mirando mi auto, y Rosalie me estaba explicando todo. Siento haberte hecho esperar –respondí, mientras trataba de calmar las carcajadas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Edward relajarse un poco y parecía aliviado por haber evitado un problema con Alice.

Alice todavía estaba disgustada, pero me devolvió el abrazo y me agarró de la mano, corriendo conmigo hacia las escaleras, pasando junto a Esme y los demás, mientras yo intentaba sonreír y saludaba en su dirección. No estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad y tuve que forzar mis piernas para mantener el ritmo. Aterrizamos directamente frente a la puerta de su habitación. Ella se volvió hacia mí y sonrió perversamente mientras los pelitos de mi nuca se erizaban. Parecía casi amenazante y momentáneamente le temí a mi pequeña amiga.

Alice abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, justo antes de que ella me agarrara de la mano y me arrastrara con ella, mis pies ya no estaban en contacto con el piso. Me sentí como si estuviera volando, antes de que ella me estabilizara. En solo cinco cortos días, su habitación había cambiado por completo. Atrás quedaron los libros, dibujos y otros papeles que estaban regados y sujetos a cada centímetro cuadrado de pared y encimera. No estaba segura de qué hacer con lo que tenía al frente.

Puestos alrededor de la habitación en intervalos, alrededor de la enorme cama extra grande, había varios tableros, similares a los tableros que los niños compran en las tiendas de artesanías para hacer proyectos de la feria de ciencias y presentaciones, todos en caballetes idénticos.

Cada tablero era de un color diferente y tenía varias fotos pequeñas, dibujos, muestras de color y otros documentos con palabras adjuntas. Di un paso más cerca de uno y lo estudié, sin saber qué hacer con ello. Lo que sea que fueran, Alice se había tomado una cantidad desorbitada de tiempo con ellos.

Alice se situó a mi lado, mientras su mano minúscula tomaba la mía y me guiaba hacia el tablero más cercano.

–Alice, ¿qué son estos? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –le pregunté, mientras miraba a mi pequeña amiga.

–Planeando –su rostro brillaba de emoción. Ella revisó su trabajo y comenzó a señalar cosas: colores, menús, temas; en ese momento me di cuenta de que había seguido adelante y había planificado todo el evento universitario, con varias opciones esperando a ser seleccionadas.

¡Los temas! ¡Oh Dios mío! Alice definitivamente había perdido la cordura. Todo estaba allí... la jungla salvaje, los veintes, el tiempo después de la guerra civil, el renacimiento e incluso disco... y la lista seguía. Por supuesto, considerando que cada miembro de la familia había vivido uno de estos tiempos en la historia, no era de extrañar que cada tema fuera perfecto y contara con todos los detalles.

–Alice, ¿cuándo hiciste esto? –pregunté y mi boca estaba abierta, mostrando claramente mi conmoción. Alice saltaba de arriba a abajo, incapaz de controlarse.

–Bueno, tonta, tuve algo de ayuda. Jasper y Rosalie, y por supuesto, Edward me dieron su opinión. Cuando no duermes, tienes mucho tiempo para hacer cosas. Cuando no estaba en clase contigo, trabajé en esto. Bueno, incluso cuando estaba en clase contigo, estaba anotando notas para hacer esto ¿Ya tienes una fecha? –ella terminó, esperando impacientemente mi respuesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras le sonreía.

–Sí. Ocho semanas a partir de mañana por la noche, entonces esas invitaciones deben salir en las próximas dos semanas más o menos. Todavía no puedo superar esto. ¿Y qué pasó con el resto de tu habitación? –pregunté, mientras mi mano se movía hacia el resto del espacio.

–Bueno, he estado trabajando en esto por un tiempo, guardando cosas que no tenían sentido en ese momento. Cuando surgió la fiesta, todas las cosas cayeron en su lugar. Jazz estaba más que feliz de haber recuperado la habitación. Es extraño... es como si hubiera sabido que algo venía y tenía que prepararme, pero no necesariamente tuve una visión ni nada –respondió ella mientras una extraña mirada cruzaba su rostro.

 _¿Parecía triste o completamente confundida? O estaba viendo algo..._

–Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya sido, hiciste un trabajo excelente. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es elegir y empezar a visitar a los proveedores. ¿Crees que también podrías ayudarme con eso? –pregunté y mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras me preparaba para el impacto.

–¡SÍ! –ella se abalanzó sobre mí y se envolvió alrededor de mi torso, saltando arriba y abajo mientras me abrazaba.

Le devolví el abrazo, sonriendo como una idiota de oreja a oreja. Había extrañado tanto a Alice y mis recuerdos de ella apenas le hacían justicia. Ella era como una hermana para mí. Una hermana y mejor amiga, todo en uno. En ese momento, escuché las risitas procedentes de la puerta de su habitación y levanté la mirada para ver a todos los miembros de la familia de pie, mirándonos.

–Entonces –entró Jasper, besando a su esposa en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras pasaba su mano por su esbelta cintura –¿te gusta lo que se le ocurrió a mi Alice?

–Mucho. Y me ahorró mucho trabajo. Ahora, cuál escoger... –terminé, mientras volvía mi atención al trabajo duro que Alice y sus hermanos habían hecho y sopesé cada opción cuidadosamente, buscando la correcta.


	35. Tiempo de calidad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 34: Tiempo de calidad**

 **BPOV**

Todo el fin de semana fue maravilloso. _Nunca_ tuve la intención de quedarme todo el tiempo, pero cuando les dije que mi presencia podía empezar a molestarles, Esme me miró severamente y cambié de tema. Sólo fui a casa a cambiarme y recoger el correo.

Pasé casi todo momento con los Cullen y había sido alegría pura. Incluso cuando no había nadie hablando y simplemente estábamos escuchando a Edward tocar el piano o paseando por los alrededores de su hogar, sentí una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pasé tiempo con cada miembro de la familia.

 _Sí, incluso con él._

Rosalie y yo pasamos un tiempo en el garaje. Me explicó a grandes rasgos, para no confundirme, cómo iban las reparaciones. Incluso abrió el capó de mi auto para asegurarme de que no había ningún daño mecánico en el motor. Nuestra nueva amistad estaba floreciendo y estaba empezando a ver otro lado de Rosalie que no sabía que existía, estaba empezando a comprender lo leal que era a su familia y lo mucho que Emmett la amaba.

Emmett y yo luchamos en el patio trasero y aunque ganó, fue maravilloso sentir algo parecido a tener un hermano mayor. Incluso con mi cambio, él todavía me trataba con suavidad y me guiñaba el ojo cuando me inmovilizaba, solo para que me diera vuelta y huyera de él. Puede que él fuera más fuerte que yo, pero definitivamente yo era más rápida, lo que divertía a Edward.

Jasper me mostró su estudio y su vasta colección de libros sobre la Guerra Civil, me recomendó algunos y yo estaba más que ansiosa por crear una conexión con él. Él y yo habíamos llegado tan lejos desde hace unos días y que él todavía estuviera soportando ese tipo de culpa era inimaginable. También me mostró la gran red informática que había establecido en su casa y se ofreció a ir a ver la mía. Sabiendo que todo lo que encontraría era el cable del módem de internet, estaba más que emocionada de que viniera y se asegurara de que mis sistemas funcionaran como deberían, parecía genuinamente complacido de ayudar.

Alice estaba más que emocionada de tenerme con ellos durante el fin de semana. Ella me mostró su habitación, me mostró su extensa colección de ropa en su armario y seleccionó las fechas para reunirnos con los vendedores y hacer un viaje a la ciudad más cercana para poder conseguir los vestidos adecuados para el evento. Verla tan feliz me hizo incluso permitirle la oportunidad de elegir mi vestido, siempre que fuera lo suficientemente cómodo como para trabajar en el evento. Estuvo muy feliz todo el fin de semana y fue difícil no compartir ese entusiasmo. Por una vez, me permití debilitar un poco paredes emocionales y disfruté del momento celestial.

Esme me llevó a su estudio, que estaba en una de las edificaciones que conformaban la casa, y tenía muchas ventanas para permitir la entrada de luz natural. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Ella había pintado tantos lienzos diferentes, su técnica para pintar era una combinación de Jackson Pollock y Van Gogh, aunque tenía estilos adicionales que me recordaban a Georgia O'Keefe, decir que Esme tenía talento era poco.

Me puso a trabajar en mi propio lienzo y aunque lo que pinté era infantil y completamente irreconocible, ella elogió mis esfuerzos y prometió trabajar más conmigo si así lo deseaba. Ella me preguntó mis colores favoritos y pude verla guardando esa información para otro momento, posiblemente para una lección posterior.

Hasta Carlisle y yo pasamos tiempo juntos. Condujimos al hospital, en dónde me llevó a recorrer el ala en que trabajaba. Mi mente regresó a los recuerdos de las múltiples veces que me atendió cuando aún era humana... cuán tiernamente me cuidó durante nuestro corto tiempo juntos. El orgullo de Carlisle por su trabajo y la compasión por sus pacientes era evidente, así como la forma en que el personal lo veía. Cuando las enfermeras y doctoras no lo miraban con desprecio, definitivamente lo miraban con inmenso respeto. Era evidente que sus colegas lo miraban con asombro, porque parecía tan joven y tan maravillosamente competente en su profesión.

 _Si tan solo el personal supiera su verdadero secreto..._

Incluso Edward y yo pasamos tiempo juntos, aunque no fui sola a su habitación. Hice el papel de cobarde e hice lo que hice la primera noche, arrastré a Alice conmigo. Revisamos su vasta colección de música y él me prestó algunos CD de sus nuevos artistas favoritos aún desconocidos. Tocó para nosotros otra vez y caímos en una rutina sencilla. Me pareció extraño, fue como si los últimos diez años no hubieran sucedido. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me obligué a quedarme en el momento, a gozar al máximo lo que estaba justo en frente de mí.

El domingo por la noche, a un poco más de las dos de la madrugada, sentí un poco de arrepentimiento por el hecho de saber que tenía que regresar a mi casa vacía. Edward me llevó a casa con Alice en el asiento trasero, que repetía una y otra vez todos los planes que aún teníamos que hacer desde que habíamos elegido el tema.

Llegamos a la casa y como de costumbre, Edward saltó del automóvil y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado para abrirme la puerta antes de que pudiera protestar. Alice y Edward me acompañaron hasta la puerta de mi casa y la abrí un poco vacilante, sabiendo que se irían en tan solo unos minutos. Disfruté mucho el tiempo que compartí con su familia y temía volver al mundo real, al mundo humano. Pero, le había prometido a Esme y Carlisle que volvería el próximo fin de semana, así que me concentré en esos pensamientos felices e intenté no pensar en nada negativo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me volví para agradecerles a los dos y Alice me abrazó.

–¡Este fin de semana fue muy divertido! Desearía que no tuvieras que trabajar mañana, pero sé que te veré más tarde en clase. ¿Podemos venir después, o vienes a nuestra casa? – ella me miró como una niña pequeña, rogando porque le diera una cita para jugar.

–Veré que puedo hacer, Alice. Mientras tenga mi trabajo al día, no veo por qué no ¿De acuerdo? –respondí y mi sonrisa era brillante. _¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo con ella? Simplemente la adoro..._

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí otra vez, su entusiasmo era evidente desde su sonrisa hasta su nivel de energía; era como si sus pies nunca tocaran el piso. Solté una risita con ella y se dirigió hacia mi puerta de mala gana antes de salir y dirigirse al auto. Ella y Edward compartieron una mirada cuando ella pasó junto a él en la entrada.

Edward extendió la mano y tocó mi hombro ligeramente. Me volví para mirarlo directamente antes de hablar.

–Bella, odio sonar como un disco rayado, pero necesito hablar contigo. _Realmente_ necesito discutir algo contigo que es urgente –de repente, me alegré de estar sola en casa. _Sí, lo sé. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo..._

–Edward, tengo que alistarme para el día. Nunca tuve la intención de pasar todo el fin de semana con tu familia y en unas pocas horas tendré mucho trabajo –respondí, tratando de mirar a cualquier parte excepto a sus ojos. Sabía que, si miraba esos pozos de oro, seguramente estaría perdida. _Sip... justo como pensé_.

Sus ojos se veían amplios e inocentes, casi fervientes. Una imagen de su rostro apareció en mi mente, era la misma expresión que tenía el primer día en nuestro prado cuando estaba trazando líneas en su mano...

–Bella, sé que el tiempo es corto y esta conversación podría tomar –hizo una mueca de dolor –algo de tiempo. ¿Puedes verificar tu agenda? prometo hacer esto de la manera más indolora posible –respondió, mientras su mano se acercaba a mí, antes de volver a ponerla a su lado.

 _¿Indolora? tal vez para ti..._ Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder y mi tono salió involuntariamente frío.

–Bien, mi agenda está en mi oficina en el trabajo, la verificaré y te responderé el miércoles. Entonces podremos seguir adelante ¿de acuerdo? –me alejé de él y caminé hacia la puerta principal, por donde Alice ya había salido –gracias por traerme a casa

Él me miró con su rostro arrugado por la confusión.

–Gracias por pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Te veré esta tarde –respondió él bruscamente.

Fingí una sonrisa, aunque hasta yo podía sentir que no era genuina.

–Absolutamente, estaré allí

–Buenas noches, Bella –dijo con más suavidad.

Salió de la casa y tuve que obligarme a cerrar la puerta suavemente. La idea de repetir el fiasco de una relación con él era lo último que quería hacer, pero igual podría darle fin. Insistía en que tuviéramos la maldita charla, así que encontraría una noche y ya. Probablemente causaría más daño, pero como él no lo dejaría ir ¿qué alternativa tenía? Solo esperaba que yo pudiera ser amable. No podía perder el resto de los Cullen ahora... imaginar esa existencia me daba escalofríos.

La sensación de ese día en el bosque nunca se había ido. En mis peores momentos volvía a mí tan agudamente que me doblaba del dolor y el tormento. ¿Y él quería hablar de eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a discutir el verdadero final de mi vida como la conocía?

Pasé el siguiente día en el trabajo, viendo a los Cullen en la universidad el lunes por la noche. Pasamos un tiempo juntos después de la clase, antes de explicarles que tenía trabajo por hacer. Estar con Edward, incluso con Alice y Jasper, se volvió incómodo. Sabía que todos podían sentirlo y temía ese límite del miércoles, por lo que lo pospondría todo lo que pudiera.

La mañana del martes apareció y realicé mi rutina antes de prepararme para la mañana en la escuela primaria. Entré en el Volvo de Edward y pasé la mano con cariño por el tablero y dejé que mi mente recordara la primera vez que estuve en este auto, ese día en clase biología en la que la sangre me hizo desmayar. Edward me llevó a casa y escuchamos Claire de Lune... ahora nunca escuchaba esa canción, traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Pude escuchar la abertura en mi cabeza y físicamente presioné mis sienes, deseando que se detuviera. Ese camino no existía para mí ahora, quedarme allí no me ayudaría y tenía un largo día por delante.

Llegué a la escuela y comencé mi día, cada hora pasaba acercándose a la siguiente hora hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería con mis alumnos mientras Mandy terminaba una llamada telefónica con su padre. Tenían una relación maravillosa y cuando él llamó, la alenté a que la tomara. Acomodé a los niños y les pedí a los ayudantes del mediodía que los atendieran y me dirigí al salón cuando me encontré con Mandy en el pasillo. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

Se detuvo cuando me vio y tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

–Elizabeth, hay alguien esperándote en el salón –afirmó implícitamente con voz entrecortada.

–¿Quién es? ¿algún padre de familia? –pregunté. Ella reprimió una risa con su mano sobre su boca y sus ojos abiertos, fingiendo inocencia.

–No. No es un padre de familia. Ese hombre está aquí para verte a ti, Elizabeth. No a la _señora Marsten_ –respondió con la cara llena de humor.

–¿Quién es? –le pregunté nuevamente, totalmente confundida sobre quién me visitaría a la mitad del día.

–Dice que se llama Edward... Edward Cullen, ¡y maldita sea que es guapo! No sería de la misma familia que te envió flores, ¿o sí? –ella me respondió. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?_ Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder.

–Él es... ¿E-él dijo por qué está aquí? –tartamudeé, mientras el pánico y la ansiedad se deslizaban en mi voz. Mi garganta se contrajo y mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse en esos nudos familiares a los que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme desde la semana pasada.

Levantó las cejas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

–No, no lo hizo. Pero me apresuraría si fuera tú _–¿Ella me acaba de guiñar el ojo?_

–¿Apresurarme? ¿Por qué tengo que apresurarme? –respondí y mis ojos se movieron involuntariamente en dirección a mi salón de clase.

–Bueno, apareció y se presentó, y ni un segundo después Gerry entró buscándote. Parecían conocerse y parecían estar a punto de pelearse –respondió con un poco de risa en su voz, pero apenas pude entender la última palabra antes de correr hacia el salón. Con esos dos juntos, en el mismo espacio, quién sabe qué podría pasar. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo...

Entré en mi salón echando un vistazo a cada uno de ellos y noté que tenían posturas idénticas, con los brazos cruzando su pecho y las piernas ligeramente separadas. Edward estaba apoyado en el escritorio de Mandy, mientras que Gerry usaba el mío para apoyarse, en extremos opuestos del salón. _Esto no es bueno_.

– _Edward_ , qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No te esperaba –comencé, antes de que Gerry me interrumpiera.

–Los visitantes deben registrarse primero en recepción Ed –le gritó Gerry. Él no se movió ni una pulgada mientras respondía.

–Ya lo hice. Puedes ir a comprobarlo tú mismo, no dejes que te detengamos. Estoy aquí para ver a Elizabeth. ¿No se le permiten visitas o me perdí de algo? –él replicó, su tono era bajo y amenazante y no pude entender qué lo llevaba a actuar así.

Con la cara tensa y exasperada, Gerry me miró.

–Beth, ¿quieres que se quede aquí? –preguntó y su tono no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Quería que Edward se fuera y quería que se largara lo más pronto posible.

–Por supuesto, es un viejo amigo y no lo esperaba, pero es una agradable sorpresa –respondí, tratando de sonar alegre. La tensión en la habitación era densa, necesitaba cambiar las cosas y rápido.

Edward sonrió con aire de suficiencia en dirección a Gerry, antes de caminar hacia mí.

–Tu auto está terminado y pensé en devolvértelo hoy. ¿Tienes unos minutos? –se posicionó entre Gerry y yo, bloqueando completamente nuestra visión el uno del otro. Pude oír a Gerry soltar un suspiro de exasperación antes de dar un paso hacia nosotros. Gerry no era del tipo de personas que se rendían fácilmente.

–Beth, si quieres, iré contigo. Eso debería hacerte sentir más cómoda

–Está bien si voy sola. No debería tardar mucho, ¿verdad, Edward? –lo miré para que me siguiera el juego y en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja como para que él lo oyera y Gerry no, susurré –por favor, ayúdame a salir aquí. Está demasiado molesto y no necesito más problemas con él

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque afortunadamente, yo era la única que podía ver su expresión.

–No –su tono era forzado, pero lleno de comprensión –no tomará mucho tiempo. Solo quería intercambiar de auto –y susurró únicamente para mí –y mostrarte todo el trabajo duro de Rosalie

–Suena maravilloso. Déjame tomar las llaves del Volvo e iremos a ver –empecé a caminar hacia mis cosas con Edward justo detrás de mí, cuando Gerry bloqueó el camino hacia mi escritorio. Él me susurró.

–Beth, no me gusta esto. No me gusta para nada. Déjame ir contigo. Me sentiré más cómodo –parecía que se estaba conteniendo físicamente para evitar que yo acompañara a Edward. Obviamente él todavía recordaba el incidente en el estacionamiento el otro día.

 _Bueno, eso definitivamente no me hará sentir más cómoda. Si empieza una pelea, ciertamente no vas a ganar._

Sabiendo que Edward escuchaba cada palabra claramente como si las hubiera dicho en un megáfono, no me sorprendí cuando sentí a Edward ponerse rígido detrás de mí y escuché el comienzo de un gruñido en lo profundo de su pecho.

 _¿Qué le pasa?_ Su comportamiento no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. Aunque sabía que Edward me escucharía, le susurré de vuelta.

–Está bien. Solo tomará unos minutos, _no necesito_ un acompañante. Sé que estás perdiendo tu hora de almuerzo y hoy no comeré con ustedes ya que tengo llamadas por hacer. Que disfrutes tu comida –respondí con mucha firmeza y me alejé de él para que pudiera salir del salón, esperando que mis intenciones fueran claras. Ciertamente no necesitaba una niñera y quería que Gerry saliera del salón en ese momento, antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

Tomé mi bolso y encontré las llaves de Edward del Volvo antes de que los dos saliéramos, pasando al lado de Gerry, que estaba furioso y demasiado distraído como para captar mi sugerencia de que se fuera. La mano de Edward se fue a la parte baja de mi espalda y me escoltó hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Ahogué un grito sofocado y por un momento, en todo lo que pude pensar fue en lo maravilloso que era tener su mano sobre mí, lo increíble que se sentía su toque, mientras luchaba por mantener la calma. Nos estaba guiando rápidamente a los dos afuera del edificio hacia el estacionamiento y apenas reconocí mi nuevo y mejorado vehículo.

Las líneas de su rostro seguían tensas cuando me tomó del codo y me hizo girar hacia el auto.

–Entonces, ¿qué piensas? Se ve como nuevo, ¿no? –preguntó, tratando de dejar el incidente con Gerry a un lado.

Miré lo que asumí que era mi auto porque parecía casi nuevo. Las ventanas eran definitivamente más oscuras y la pintura brillaba. Abrió la puerta y me mostró el interior, que estaba limpio y olía a nuevo. Los asientos habían sido limpiados con vapor y las alfombras lavadas con champú, todo brillaba.

Mis manos se deslizaron sobre la puerta nueva, mientras mis recuerdos volvían a la noche en que Edward había arrancado la puerta por completo.

–Edward, se ve maravilloso. Pero me hubiera gustado que Rosalie te hubiera acompañado. Me hubiera gustado agradecerle en persona –respondí.

–Emmett llevó a Rose a la ciudad de compras. Se merecía un descanso después de todo su arduo trabajo. Pero, puedes agradecerle cuando vuelvas a la casa este fin de semana –respondió antes de reabrir la puerta y hacer un gesto para que yo entrara –¿Te Interesa dar una vuelta? –él preguntó.

–Um, me encantaría, pero mi hora del almuerzo terminará pronto y no creo que tenga suficiente tiempo –le contesté, cuando un nudo se atoró en mi garganta. Aparté la vista de él, esperando que no captara la emoción.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con insistencia en su voz. Se acercó a mí mientras se daba vuelta, antes de pararse directamente frente a mí. Evité sus ojos, enfocándome en una gran grieta en el asfalto del estacionamiento.

–Bien, gracias

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, su suave dedo de mármol levantó mi barbilla, inclinando mi rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo. Me quedé sin aliento en la garganta, mientras me perdía en su mirada, centrándome en el momento, en su toque, en su aroma...

–Bella, ¿qué pasa? –él susurró, su mirada era muy suave y su voz tierna. Si hubiera sido posible, hubiera llorado en ese momento por la cantidad de emociones que me llenaban.

–No es nada, de verdad. Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo… –no pude terminar. Se inclinó más cerca de mí y sus ojos eran tan tiernos que por un momento me fue difícil mantenerme de pie.

– _Ya_ _no_ _estás_ _sola_

Era una declaración tan simple y sin embargo casi me pone de rodillas. Nunca le había mencionado a Edward ni a ninguno de los Cullen en particular, lo sola que me sentía, cómo la agonía de pasar tanto tiempo por mi cuenta me estaba matando lentamente, si eso hubiera sido posible para uno de los de nuestra clase. Cómo las noches me desgarraban brutalmente y me impedían recuperar el aliento, y mucho menos tener la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran alguna vez. Lo peor fue el saber que las cosas seguirían siendo iguales para mí, mientras que mi hija seguiría creciendo y nunca me conocería y, eventualmente, se iría a la tumba sin haberme tenido en su vida, lo que dolía muchísimo

¿Cómo era posible que él me conociera tan bien después de todo este tiempo? Mi espíritu se llenó con en esas simples palabras y no pude responder.

Sintiendo mi estado de ánimo, Edward se apartó de mí y abrió el baúl, levantando una enorme canasta de mimbre, envuelta en celofán y atada con cinta amarilla brillante desde el interior y mientras la balanceaba con un brazo, usó su brazo libre para cerrar el baúl antes caminar con gracia hacia mí. Dentro de la canasta había una variedad de materiales artísticos, software educativo, libros para niños y videos.

–Esme pensó que podrías darles un mejor uso a estas cosas ¿Puedo llevarlas por ti?

Al levantar la vista hacia su hermoso rostro, mis emociones recorrieron mi sistema como una línea de petróleo subterránea. No pude responder, pero asentí en respuesta. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio y abrí una de las grandes puertas de cristal para que pasara él, mientras él se deslizaba hacia el interior, sosteniendo esa hermosa canasta de Esme, tendría que enviarle una nota de agradecimiento por su consideración.

Llegamos a mi salón y eché un vistazo al reloj, sabiendo que solo me quedaban unos minutos con Edward antes de que mis alumnos regresaran y llegara el momento de continuar con el horario de la tarde. Mi espíritu se hundió un poco sabiendo que se estaba yendo nuevamente, aunque fuera temporalmente.

–Bueno, gracias, Edward... por todo. Y, _por favor_ , agradécele a Esme. A los niños les encantarán sus regalos. Les prometo que los usarán bien –le dije mientras le sonreía con mis emociones surgiendo de nuevo. La felicidad era tan extraña para mí en este punto, que me llevó un momento identificar correctamente la emoción que había surgido en mi pecho. Su deslumbrante sonrisa irradió hacia mí.

– _Elizabeth_ , sé que solo te quedan unos minutos, pero me preguntaba si ya habías encontrado un momento en el que tú y yo pudiéramos hablar

 _Mi humor cambió rápidamente de la felicidad a la desesperación._ Reprimí un suspiro antes de responder.

–Bueno, realmente no he tenido tiempo de mirar mi agenda

–¿Puedes verificar ahora? Quiero decir, si no es mucha molestia –su sonrisa parecía tímida cuando bajó la cabeza, pero no importó; mis emociones pasaron de frágiles a enojadas en segundos.

¿ _Por qué_ tuvo que forzar el tema? ¿No era suficiente con que nos lleváramos bien? ¿No podía simplemente dejar crecer mis ilusiones de que a él podría importarle un poco? ¿Que estábamos algo cómodos cuando estábamos juntos en la misma habitación? ¿Por qué solo quería tener esa conversación y qué era exactamente lo que iba a lograr? ¿Estaba tratando de torturarme? Mi pecho se tensó con el pensamiento de lo que podría pasar cuando los dos nos sentáramos y volviéramos a hablar de algo que deseaba poder olvidar, pero sabía que no podría.

Su tono era ligero cuando se acercó a mí y aproveché la oportunidad para poner tanta distancia entre nosotros como pude deslizándome detrás de mi escritorio y sacando mi agenda, golpeándola contra la madera falsa del escritorio. La abrí en el mes actual, mientras sostenía su mirada y dejé que mi dedo escogiera una fecha al azar, sin importar dónde cayera. Molesta y cada vez más cerca de la furia total, le dije:

–¿Qué tal te suena el próximo jueves? Tengo una clase nocturna y podría reunirme contigo alrededor de las 9:00. ¿Te servirá eso? –lo fulminé con la mirada y, por la expresión de asombro en su rostro, me di cuenta de que mi inexistente cara de póquer estaba trabajando de nuevo. Parecía sorprendido por mi reacción vehemente.

– _Elizabeth_ , te prometo que haré esto lo más sencillo posible para ti ¿Puedes simplemente confiar en mí en esto? –preguntó con su cara llena de curiosidad. Me negué a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Bien. Gracias por traer mi auto y cuando veas a Rosalie, por favor dile lo mucho que le agradezco ¿podrías? –sabía que mi tono era cortante y antipático, lo que me inquietó después de todo lo que había hecho por reparar mi automóvil. Estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema, cuando mi salvación entró por la puerta.

Mandy ingresó por la puerta con nuestros estudiantes detrás. Parecía un poco agotada, lo que tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que había traído a nuestros catorce estudiantes por su cuenta desde la cafetería. Era nuestra rutina, nos encontrábamos todos los días después del almuerzo de los niños y ya que hoy la dejé esperando, ella regresó al salón sin mi ayuda.

–Mandy, lo siento mucho. Me distraje un poco y perdí la noción del tiempo. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte a ti y a los niños...

Ella sonrió dulcemente en mi dirección, antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia donde estaba Edward, con su postura casual, apoyado contra la pared, obviamente observando la escena frente a ella. Mandy sonrió con esa sonrisa de complicidad suya y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. _Ya quisiera yo…_

Mandy dio un paso hacia Edward y me miró.

–¿No me presentarás a tu amigo como es debido, Elizabeth? Solo sé su nombre –sabiendo que él no podía ver su rostro, me guiñó un ojo, antes de que una sonrisa ridícula y petulante iluminara sus facciones. Gemí internamente sabiendo que este pequeño intercambio no pasaría desapercibido para Edward.

Pude captar la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward y sabía que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, lo que me enfureció aún más. _Estúpido vampiro sabelotodo_. Aquí Mandy pensó que estaba siendo tímida, pero yo sabía que no era así: pensaba que la conexión entre Edward y yo era más grande de lo que parecía y no tenía forma de corregirla sin verme aún más tonta.

Edward pudo haber leído sus expresiones, pero sabiendo que podía ver profundamente en su mente, hizo que mi humillación fuera aún más dolorosa. Seguí adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Mandy, él es un viejo amigo de la familia, Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es la mejor asistente de enseñanza del mundo, Mandy Robbins

Edward extendió su mano y Mandy la sacudió, retrocediendo un poco cuando mano tocó la suya, sin duda por el frío. La primera vez que Mandy me estrechó la mano, tuvo exactamente la misma reacción. Ella se apresuró, tratando de cubrir su pausa falsa.

–Encantada de conocerte, Edward. Las flores que le enviaste a Elizabeth eran encantadoras. No sabía que ella tuviera tan buenos _amigos_ –bromeó con sus ojos brillantes puestos en mí.

–Es un placer conocerte Mandy. Eres una mujer afortunada, pasas mucho tiempo con Elizabeth y es obvio que ella siente lo mismo por ti –respondió él con su hermosa sonrisa en su lugar.

Mandy se sonrojó por los efectos de su experto encanto y su deslumbrante mirada. Tampoco ayudó que se viera increíblemente apuesto hoy, vestido con un traje gris oscuro casual con una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello, que mostraba los comienzos de su pecho perfectamente esculpido.

Sentí un leve tirón en mi pantalón y bajé la vista para ver a Drew, uno de mis alumnos, mirándome con esos ojos solemnes y tranquilos. Drew no hablaba, pero era increíblemente brillante y normalmente me arrastraba por el salón para mostrarme lo que quería o necesitaba.

–Hola Drew ¿Qué necesitas?

Él me miró y luego miró a Edward, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado. Se apartó de mí y dio pequeños pasos, antes de pararse directamente frente a Edward. Tiró de la pierna del pantalón de Edward y Edward respondió agachándose frente a él.

–Hola, Drew, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo estás? –le sonrió al chico, estudiando su expresión. Después de un minuto o algo así, Drew le dio unas palmaditas a la rodilla de Edward y luego se alejó y en la hermosa cara de Edward floreció una mirada de asombro y sorpresa.

–Bueno, los dejaré a solas para que se despidan. Elizabeth, voy a empezar la hora del círculo si quieres acompañar a Edward, pero tómate tu tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí –bromeó, antes de poner ese hermoso cabello rubio suyo casualmente sobre su hombro y dirigirse a la gran alfombra circular en el rincón más alejado del salón de clases. El estéreo comenzó a reproducir las canciones familiares infantiles y miré hacia donde Edward estaba parado.

–Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. Una vez más, gracias por traer mi automóvil de vuelta y por todo lo que tú y Rosalie hicieron para arreglarlo. Siento que al menos debería pagar por las piezas o algo así –comencé antes de que Edward tomara mis manos. Ese choque me hizo sentir culpable por haberle hablado tan mal antes.

–No quiero escuchar el resto. _Gracias_ por _permitirme_... _permitirnos_ ayudarte. Y gracias por encontrar algo de tiempo en tu agenda para mí. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, lo cual me dará la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre tú y yo

Traté de ocultar la mirada de dolor en mi cara al dejar caer mi cabeza y permitir que mi cabello creara una cortina alrededor de mis rasgos.

–Bueno, te veré afuera. Puedo acompañarte a recepción, así no tengo que preocuparme de que te encuentres con Gerry otra vez –suspiré, antes de volver a mirar a Edward.

Sus facciones se tensaron y pude ver el comienzo de otra discusión. Para evitar otra escena, salí por la puerta. Pude escuchar a Edward detrás de mí y me dirigí hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio que estaban en la parte delantera del edificio. Me detuve y me volví para mirarlo, cuando de repente se me ocurrió algo.

–Sabes, a Drew le agradas –se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

–¿De verdad? ¿Qué te hace decir eso? –sonrió, a pesar de que ya debía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Y entonces se me ocurrió... _¿podría él escuchar sus pensamientos?_ Antes de que pudiera detenerme, lo dejé escapar.

–Edward, podrías... –dudé, insegura de si era apropiado siquiera preguntar, pero dejé de pensar por una vez y me dejé llevar –¿pudiste oírlo? Quiero decir... ¿podías oír sus pensamientos? –en el instante en que salió de mi boca, me encogí y mi cabeza cayó en mis manos para ocultar mi completa vergüenza –No importa. No debería haber preguntado, eso fue muy injusto de mi parte

Aunque estaba desesperada por saber cuáles eran los pensamientos de Drew y me preguntaba cuáles podrían ser, preguntar parecía una forma injusta de usar el don de Edward.

Bajó la cara, debajo de la mía, mientras trataba de apartar mis manos de mi rostro y me obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

–¿Realmente quieres saber? –preguntó y pude sentirme sonreír a pesar de mi vergüenza.

–Sí –de repente, estaba muy consciente de lo cerca que estábamos de pie. Él frunció los labios, obviamente saboreando el momento.

–Bueno –comenzó, pensando su respuesta por lo que pareció una eternidad –al principio sintió curiosidad por mí. Pero, luego, siguió repitiendo en su mente –se detuvo nuevamente para dar efecto –una y otra vez "sé amable con mi maestra" y luego sus pensamientos se centraron en ti, Bella –susurró muy suavemente para que sólo yo hubiera podido entenderlo.

Mi frente se arrugó, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Edward dijo.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué podría pensar de mí? –pregunté.

–Lo mucho que te _adora_. Entonces, pareció aceptarme, y por eso creo que él palmeó mi rodilla –dijo simplemente y me quedé asombrada.

–Tienes razón. Así es como Drew muestra afecto por la gente, que eres aceptado en su círculo, por así decirlo –sonreí, incapaz de ocultar la ridícula sonrisa que había invadido mi rostro.

Sin pensarlo, lancé mis brazos alrededor de Edward y lo abracé con fuerza. Se puso rígido al tocarlo y me di cuenta de mi error, me apresuré a quitar mis manos de alrededor de su cintura. Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, él me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, acercándome aún más a él, lo que me devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. Estaba tan emocionalmente desgarrada en ese momento, quería estar en sus brazos, pero no pensé que podría enfrentar las consecuencias emocionales cuando él ya no estuviera.

En cuestión de segundos, me sentí avergonzada y retrocedí, enfocando mis ojos en el piso, esta vez en la alfombra del edificio, mientras me obsesionaba con salir de ese momento lo más rápido posible

–Gracias, Edward. Es _maravilloso_ poder tener un atisbo de su mente –Edward se rió entre dientes y parecía satisfecho con la situación.

–Bueno, de nada y gracias por el abrazo. Tengo que decir que ese chico tiene buen gusto cuando se trata de ti –comenzó y luego se detuvo como si quisiera decir algo más, pero lo pensó mejor –Debería irme. Sé que tus alumnos te quieren de regreso –se dio unos golpecitos en la sien y sonrió –y odio pensar en Mandy allí sola, sin nadie a quien ayudar

–Tienes razón. Necesito regresar, pero gracias de nuevo por... _todo_. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente y no olvides decirle a Esme cuánto aprecio la canasta de regalos, vamos a utilizar esos suministros esta misma tarde –dije, mientras mi mirada se desplazaba hacia sus hermosos ojos. _No quiero que te vayas_... No podía permitirme pensar cosas así, especialmente sabiendo que al final acabaría lastimándome.

No dijo nada por un momento, y luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo, buscando algo, cuando me di cuenta de que debía estar buscando sus llaves. Cuando su mano salió vacía, me miró, sonrió y me di cuenta de que las había dejado sobre mi escritorio unos minutos antes.

–Olvidé tus llaves en el escritorio. Volveré corriendo y las traeré

–Iré contigo

Caminamos juntos en silencio y llegamos a mi salón rápidamente. Mandy pareció sorprendida al vernos regresar juntos.

–¿Olvidaron algo? –preguntó ella.

–Olvidamos las llaves de Edward –le contesté, antes de verlas en mi escritorio y recogerlas, antes de dejarlas caer en su mano.

–Oye, Elizabeth, ¿de dónde salió esto? –ella hizo un gesto, señalando la canasta de regalos que Esme había enviado.

–Oh, es... –comencé, sin saber cómo responder. Él puso las manos en sus bolsillos antes de responder.

–Mi madre los envió, pensando que Elizabeth podría darles un buen uso –respondió por mí, por lo que estaba agradecida.

Con eso, Mandy se volvió hacia los niños y llamó su atención.

–Niños, tenemos que darle las 'gracias' al buen hombre de allí. Su madre nos compró algunas cosas divertidas para el salón –comenzó –ahora, repitan después de mí: 'Gracias, Sr. Edward' –dijo cantando con una sonrisa genuina. En algún tipo de unísono, los niños gritaron.

–Gracias, señor Edward –Drew movió su mano saludándolo y eché un vistazo para mirar a Edward. Él realmente parecía emocionado. No pude evitar sonreír y notar lo bien que respondió a la atención de mis niños.

Él me miró y sonreí antes de decirle sarcásticamente en un susurro.

–Edward, normalmente, la mayoría de la gente dice 'de nada' –bromeé.

Parecía sorprendido y avergonzado, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras yo trataba de reprimir una risita.

–De nada niños. Espero que los disfruten

–Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. Gracias de nuevo por absolutamente todo. ¿Te veré mañana por la noche en el campus? –pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Su brillante sonrisa me hizo contener la respiración.

–Sin lugar a dudas. Los tres estaremos allí. Estás ocupada así que iré a la puerta solo –respondió.

–Gracias. Dile a Alice y a los demás que dije 'hola' y que _realmente_ estoy esperando el fin de semana –le respondí.

Él me sonrió una vez más y salió por la puerta, su elegante paso pronto desapareció de mi vista mientras caminaba hacia el frente del edificio. Inmediatamente me entristeció que se hubiera ido, pero fui al teléfono para avisarle a Tania que él se había ido para que pudiera marcarlo en el registro de visitantes. _¿Todavía estaba ansiosa por estar lejos de él?_

Me levanté de mi asiento y volví a la hora del círculo, que casi había terminado cuando Mandy me sonrió ampliamente. Terminamos la canción y envié a los niños a sus asientos, listos para comenzar la tarde cuando ella se paró frente a mí con esa misma ridícula sonrisa en su rostro.

–Entonces... ¿él es Edward Cullen?

–Sí... así que... solo pregunta –puse los ojos en blanco y me preparé para la emboscada.

–¿Es... alguien especial para ti? –bromeó, pero sus grandes ojos me dijeron que estaba esperando con ansias mi respuesta.

¿Es _él_ alguien especial? Esa pregunta hizo que mi corazón cayera a mis rodillas. Él _era_ la persona más especial para mí, al menos la única que podía tener en mi vida ahora. Ese pensamiento era terriblemente real y me quitó el aire de los pulmones en un zumbido rápido. Estaba en un serio problema y lo sabía. Finalmente permití que esos sentimientos prohibidos salieran a la superficie y el reconocer lo que sentía me golpeó tan fuerte que me tropecé con la mecedora detrás de mí, antes de desplomarme en mi asiento.

–¡Elizabeth! ¿Estás bien? –Mandy sonó alarmada y agarró mi brazo.

–Estoy bien, bien. Perdí el equilibrio por un segundo –la miré y ella se liberó lentamente de mi agarre frío y duro, antes de que ella se agachara frente a mí.

–Iré por la enfermera. Ella puede chequearte. Te ves más pálida de lo normal, Elizabeth – respondió, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–¡No!, Mandy, estoy bien, de verdad. No tuve oportunidad de comer en el almuerzo y estoy un poco cansada. Estoy bien… no hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de buscar a la enfermera –la miré suplicando con mis ojos que entendiera.

Su rostro parecía deformado, cuando su naturaleza protectora salió a flote, ella dio un paso hacia mí.

–Si estás segura... –comenzó. Me puse de pie, tratando de demostrar mi punto.

–Estoy segura, de verdad. No te preocupes por mí. Ya sabes lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser. Empecemos con el trabajo ¿de acuerdo? –le supliqué a ella.

–Está bien. Pero si esto vuelve a suceder, voy a buscar a la enfermera, ya sea que estés de acuerdo o no, ¿entendido? –replicó ella, con una mano alrededor de su garganta, mientras la otra jugueteaba nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su blusa.

–Definitivamente. Si esto vuelve a suceder, tienes todo mi permiso para ir a buscar a la enfermera Roberts –le respondí, agradecida de haber ganado algo de tiempo.

Cuando estuviera sola, tenía que pensar detenidamente y resolver cómo arreglar este desastre, teniendo en cuenta que Edward y yo éramos... bueno, ¿qué éramos? Ciertamente nada más que... ¿ _amigos?_

Mi corazón se hundió... _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

 **Oficialmente quedan dos partidos para que termine la copa mundial así que seguiré actualizando a diario excepto los fines de semana y festivos.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y los favoritos!**


	36. Planeando

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 35: Planeando**

 **BPOV**

El resto de la semana pasó volando y, antes de darme cuenta, ya era viernes. Tuve la suerte de evitar a Gerry la mayor parte de la semana y la única vez que él y yo nos cruzamos me lanzó una mirada que me provocó un ligero escalofrío.

Me mantuve ocupada y concentrada en mis cosas y cuando los niños se fueron seguros en el autobús a sus casas el viernes por la tarde, Mandy y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestros automóviles juntas, lo que se había convertido en nuestra nueva rutina. En mi corazón, sabía que Mandy tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba más que feliz de ser ese amortiguador que tan desesperadamente necesitaba entre mi atroz jefe y yo, y por eso estaba inmensamente agradecida.

Corrí a casa y revisé mi rutina: planear la semana siguiente, calificar ensayos, revisar mi correo electrónico y devolver llamadas telefónicas. Tenía dos correos de voz de John Riley esa semana, confirmando la tarea que les había dejado en clase ese miércoles.

Le escribí un correo electrónico rápido para responderle aliviada de que esta vez no había tenido que llamarlo por teléfono, aunque también sabía que el no llamarlo esta tarde no haría nada para disuadirlo. Él era tenaz y continuaba enviándome correos electrónicos varias veces al día. No estaba segura de cómo manejar a John, ya que tenía que aclarar las cosas, pero, viendo que estaba gastando preciosos minutos antes de mi tiempo para reunirme con los Cullen, cerré la computadora portátil y fui a cambiarme.

Me quedé de pie en mi armario pequeño, bastante vacío y descubrí que me enfrentaba a una decisión. ¿Debería empacar una pequeña maleta esta vez? Pasé todo el fin de semana con ellos la última vez y tuve que pedirles varias veces que me trajeran a casa para cambiarme de ropa, especialmente después de luchar con Emmett.

Ya que no quería parecer demasiado desesperada o apresurar las cosas, decidí no hacerlo. Cambié mi atuendo profesional a algo más informal, me puse unos jeans y una camiseta roja.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras cuando escuché el esperado golpe en la puerta. Esta vez, respiré hondo e intenté calmar mis nervios en vano, antes de abrir la puerta. Traté de ocultar mi desilusión cuando vi a Alice parada frente a mí. Forcé una sonrisa cortés.

–Hola, Alice. Estoy lista para irnos

La confusión era evidente en su rostro, seguida por un ceño triste cuando notó de inmediato mi falso intento de sonreír.

–No te ves feliz de verme. ¿Hay algún problema? –sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa –¿esperabas a alguien más? –ella bromeó, aunque sus ojos no coincidían con el tono suave que usó. Sus ojos entrecerrados sostenían la misma ferocidad que tendría un fiscal que iba a matar durante el interrogatorio al acusado.

Le di la espalda, esperando que no leyera más en mi expresión. No iba a hacerle saber que esperaba con muchas ansias y planeaba ver a Edward... _Oh, Dios mío, ¿acabo de admitir eso, aunque fuera para mí misma?_

–Por supuesto que no. Déjame ir por mi bolso y podemos seguir nuestro camino. Pero esta vez, te seguiré en mi coche para poder devolverme sola y no causarle inconvenientes a nadie –le contesté con la esperanza de que en mi voz no se volviera a notar mi decepción.

Alice se movió frente a mí, tan rápidamente que pareció una mancha borrosa.

– _Tu_ nunca le causarías inconvenientes a nadie. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Y en cuanto a tu auto, déjalo. Si necesitas regresar este fin de semana, uno de nosotros te traerá, preferiblemente yo ¿Dónde está tu maleta de todos modos? –su tono estaba lleno de impaciencia y estaba al borde de mostrarle mi estupidez.

–¿Qué maleta? –pregunté, tratando de fingir inocencia, sin querer mirarla a los ojos. Su pregunta me tranquilizó porque quería yo quedarme, quería quedarme con ellos desesperadamente. Pero más que eso, quería que ellos quisieran que lo hiciera.

Con un suspiro enormemente dramático, Alice agarró mi mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba a la velocidad de la luz hacia mi dormitorio principal y al pequeño armario. Su rostro traicionó su comportamiento mientras sus ojos bailaban alegremente de emoción una vez más.

–Guau, estas casas viejas no tienen mucho que ver con los armarios. Veamos qué tenemos aquí –comenzó, mientras comenzaba a mirar mi muy pequeña colección de ropa, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba cada prenda de ropa. Podría haber jurado que incluso escuché un "tsk".

Se detuvo y me miró con su elegante ceja levantada con escepticismo.

–Apenas te vistes mejor que en la escuela secundaria. Voy a tener que ayudarte con esto, ¿no? –ella me sonrió perversamente mientras hacía su última pregunta –¿y qué es exactamente lo que planeas ponerte en _nuestra_ fiesta?

–Que graciosa Alice. Hasta dónde yo recuerdo me obligaron a prometerte que pondría en tus manos competentes la elección de un vestido nuevo para la fiesta –repliqué sarcásticamente, antes de sacarle la lengua. Ella se rió antes de devolver el gesto.

–Bueno, ¿no estamos actuando como tus alumnos? –me reí entre dientes sintiéndome más a gusto.

Empezó a sacar prendas de ropa de perchas y estantes y miró a su alrededor para buscar algo, ¿qué? No me lo quería ni imaginar.

–¿No tienes una maleta de viaje? –ella preguntó completamente exasperada. La miré incrédula.

–¿Estás bromeando? Nunca voy a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué iba a tener una maleta de viaje? Las únicas pijamadas que hago son en esta casa y esa no una ocasión que amerite empacar

Salió del armario y sus pequeños brazos cargaban la mayor parte de mi guardarropa y mientras caminaba una manga se arrastró por el suelo detrás de ella con cada gracioso paso. Tiró todo a la cama que nunca había sido usada y se pavoneó de nuevo a mi lado. Ella me estudió por un momento, nos miramos un momento antes de que saliera corriendo de la habitación.

–Vuelvo enseguida

A una velocidad inquietante, salió corriendo de mi habitación y bajó las escaleras, desacelerando solo cuando abrió la puerta. Nerviosamente, la observé a través de la ventana mientras salía de la casa, su velocidad disminuyó a la de un humano hasta que abrió el baúl de su Escalade. Ella buscó y agarró algo, antes de volver a cerrar el baúl.

Ella mantuvo el mismo ritmo humano hasta que llegó a la puerta principal. Escuché el clic de la puerta antes que reapareciera en el dormitorio, doblando la ropa, mientras ella me sonreía dulcemente. Su postura indicaba que estaba muy complacida consigo misma.

Contemplé boquiabierta la montaña de ropa que se alzaba junto a ella e intenté descifrar qué había traído del auto. Ella captó mi mirada y me miró. Con una velocidad que me sorprendió incluso a mí, atrapé con una mano lo que había traído antes de que me golpeara en la cabeza. Miré el objeto que ahora tenía a mi alcance y me di cuenta de que era una elegante maleta de cuero marrón, lo suficientemente grande como para llevar ropa para un fin de semana. Pero por el tamaño de la pila de ropa en mi cama, parecía que me estaba mudando con ellos para siempre. _Ya quisiera…_

Tratando de parecer indiferente, di un paso hacia ella.

–Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente? –pregunté. Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar un leve suspiro.

–¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Estoy empacando algo de ropa para que puedas quedarte con nosotros y podamos pasar tiempo juntas sin interrupciones –respondió –tú y yo tenemos citas mañana. Y dado que la mayoría de los lugares cierran cerca de las cinco, no tendremos mucho tiempo para llevarte de vuelta a casa para que te cambies. Solo nos estoy ahorrando algo de tiempo –continuó doblando la ropa, antes de poner un par de pantalones en una pila creciente de tela. Había un aire de determinación en ella que reconocí, ella no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Ella caminó hacia mí y tomó la hermosa maleta de cuero. De repente se detuvo y me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba mi actitud y mis comentarios.

–Realmente _no me_ esperabas, ¿verdad? –ella preguntó con su tono acusatorio –¿a quién esperabas? –la expresión en su rostro me hizo saber que sabía exactamente a quién esperaba.

–Alice, deja de ser ridícula. ¿Por qué eso importa? –supliqué, desesperada por cambiar de tema. _Por favor deja ir esto..._

–¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Estabas esperando... –hizo una pausa, mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho para lograr un efecto –... ¿ _a Edward?_

A pesar de su intenso escrutinio de mi reacción, mi pecho se tensó y me resultó difícil respirar profundamente. Quería que mi cara permaneciera lo más calmada que pudiera.

–Antes que nada, Alice, no necesito que me _recojan_. No soy un perro que necesite que lo llamen –escupí con frustración –en segundo lugar, ¿por qué crees que estaría esperando... –no me atreví a decir _su_ nombre –¿a alguien más? –traté de respaldar mis palabras con una mirada de confianza en mis ojos, pero su expresión me dijo que no la logré convencer.

Alice entrecerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia un lado y supe que no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

–No te creo ni por un minuto. Y para que lo sepas, Edward tiene una sorpresa para ti y es por eso que él no vino a buscarte –juro que vi su boca temblar mientras se alejaba de mí, pero no me atreví a dejar que crecieran mis esperanzas.

Mi aliento se detuvo en mi garganta y ella se giró hacia mí otra vez con una mirada presumida en su rostro, ella me escuchó. ¿ _Qué demonios se supone que debo decir ahora?_

–Edward ha hecho suficiente por mí, Alice –dije tratando desesperadamente de hacer que mi tono sonara áspero –¿y qué quieres decir exactamente con citas? ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté tratando con urgencia de desviar la conversación a otra parte.

Eso funcionó. Me miró tímidamente y se volvió hacia la pila de ropa que había en la cama para comenzar a meterla en la maleta con destreza, sin querer mirarme o contestar la pregunta.

Di un paso más hacia ella, deteniéndola de su tediosa tarea de guardar mi escaso guardarropa en la ahora abultada maleta.

–¿Alice? –ella me miró, transformando su cara en la de una niña inquieta, con sus ojos abiertos y suplicantes.

–Bueno, como tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pensé en tomar algo de mi tiempo libre y empezar con algunas cosas –dijo, casi tartamudeando mientras trataba de justificar sus acciones –estoy tan emocionada por esta fiesta y pensé que, si podía agendar algunas citas para este fin de semana, podríamos definir algunas cosas de una vez en lugar de esperar hasta el último minuto. Sé cómo eres Bella. Tú... –agradecida por el cambio de tema, puse mi mano en su hombro.

–Alice, está bien. Pero ¿puedes decirme exactamente qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer mañana? Me gustaría tener una idea de lo que va a pasar –una sonrisa se apoderó de mí y recordé gratamente lo entusiasta que Alice podía llegar a ser. No pude contenerme cuando extendí los brazos y la abracé con fuerza, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de risa.

Alice me abrazó más fuerte, pero de repente me di cuenta de que sus hombros no se movían como los míos. Ella no se estaba riendo. La solté, pero mantuve mi agarre en sus brazos.

–¿Qué pasa, Alice? –le imploré, sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor.

Ella me miró y su cara era una mezcla de aprensión y gratitud.

–Bella, simplemente no sé cómo pude soportar los últimos diez años sin ti, como _ninguno_ de nosotros lo hizo. Cuando te conocimos en Forks, sentí que nuestra familia estaba completa y finalmente tuve una amiga y luego... –ella se interrumpió, mientras su mirada vagaba hacia el piso. Ella se estremeció cuando dejó escapar un profundo y tembloroso suspiro.

Me quedé allí en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que descifrara sus pensamientos antes de continuar. Ella me miró, esta vez con una sonrisa brillante, pero forzada, en su rostro.

–Sé que Edward cometió errores. Que cometió un error. Solo quiero que sepas que siento mucho el nunca haberte contactado cuando nos fuimos. Pensé en hacerlo un millón de veces, pero sabía que Edward se molestaría mucho conmigo. Parecía tan seguro _al principio_... Es sólo que nunca quise lastimarte, y ahora que estás aquí, no quiero volver a perderte nunca más... –continuó, hasta que escuché un pequeño sonido en su voz, similar a un hipido durante el llanto. Mi naturaleza materna salió a flote y me sentí obligada a consolar a mi amiga.

La agarré en un feroz abrazo y la abracé fuertemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. La dejé llorar y resistí la tentación de calmar su culpa. Podría decir que ella necesitaba sacar esto. Después de un tiempo, mi mente se apresuró para consolarla.

–Alice, no voy a ir a ningún lado –se negó a mirarme, así que tomé su delicado rostro entre mis manos, levantando tiernamente su rostro hacia arriba hasta que sus brillantes ojos de topacio me devolvieron la mirada –Ya hablamos de esto la primera noche. No hay nada que perdonar y no soporto verte así. ¡Todo está en el pasado! –lentamente cerré mis ojos, recordando que mi relación amorosa con Edward era parte de esa historia. Me forcé a alejar ese pensamiento para concentrarme en Alice.

–No quiero seguir pensando en lo que ya pasó. Vamos a centrarnos en lo que está justo aquí frente a nosotros. Estamos aquí, ahora, juntas. ¿Bien?, vamos, cuéntame qué haremos mañana

Su cuerpo tenso se relajó un poco y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro de nuevo ansioso. Ella respiró profundamente antes de comenzar tentativamente.

–Bueno, esperaba reunirme con los proveedores de la universidad e ir la florería. Y debemos ordenar las invitaciones… –la detuve.

–Alice, ¿cómo sabías que usaría los servicios de la universidad?

Hizo una mueca como si estuviera atrapada y dio un paso atrás hacia la cama para continuar su ardiente tarea de meter lo que ahora era una ridícula cantidad de ropa en la maleta, el cuero comenzó a chirriar un poco mientras trataba de cerrarla con cremallera.

–Bueno, investigué un poco, o, mejor dicho, Jasper y yo lo hicimos –finalmente confesó tímidamente. _Oh, en serio..._

–Alice, ¿qué quieres decir con que investigaron? –me quedé allí con las manos en las caderas, esperando impacientemente su respuesta. A pesar de mi intento de parecer seria, una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi boca y estaba feliz de que ella estuviera de espaldas a mí. Hacer que Alice se sintiera culpable era un placer raro. Silenciosamente, me reí de su obvia inquietud.

–Bueno, Jasper entró al servidor de la universidad y obtuvo la lista de los estudiantes con honores del año pasado y rastreamos a uno. En cierto modo... –se detuvo y luego susurró –lo convencí para que me contara todo sobre el evento

Di un paso hacia ella, disfrutando de su incomodidad. Alice estaba caminando deliberadamente de un lado a otro, incapaz de quedarse quieta.

–¿Y cómo exactamente lo convenciste para que te diera todos los detalles de la fiesta? –exigí haciendo mi mejor imitación de Esme.

Alice dejó de jugar con gran bola que ahora era la maleta y bajó la cabeza, mientras su mirada se posaba en mis pies.

–Creo que podrías decir... –ella vaciló para expresar lo que estaba pensando –que lo deslumbré. Al menos así dijo Edward que solías llamarlo –finalmente me miró con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos aprensivos ante mi posible respuesta.

 _Uy, me alegro de haber dejado de sonreír antes de que ella se diera la vuelta._ Con mi mejor voz de maestra, comencé:

–Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, ¿me estás diciendo que usaste tus rasgos de vampiro para deslumbrar a un pobre universitario para que te contara todo sobre el evento del año pasado? _Debería darte vergüenza_. No tenía defensa alguna contra... –hice una pausa dramática para hacer énfasis en mi punto –... tus cualidades _irresistibles_. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

–Bueno, yo... solo quería ayudar, y quería que las cosas salieran perfectas para ti... para que tu jefa quedara impresionada, y... –tartamudeó hasta que no tuve más remedio que reír a carcajadas.

Ella pareció brevemente confundida por mi risa antes de que la confusión se transformara en una divertida frustración y ella volteó la situación en mi contra.

–Oh, ya veo... entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca has usado tus mejorados atributos para obtener algo de un humano? –ella preguntó tímida.

Me detuve en seco. _No esperaba eso. No era tan gracioso cuando se trataba de mi..._

–Um... yo no haría eso, Alice –traté de responder confiada, mientras negaba con la cabeza con demasiada vehemencia. _Por favor créeme…_

Para mi disgusto, Alice frunció los labios a punto de reírse.

–No te creo. Eres una terrible mentirosa, Bella Marie Swan Bla- –se detuvo de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos alarmados –Bella, lo siento. No quise... –comenzó a disculparse por lo que casi había dicho.

Me estremecí involuntariamente al pensar en la vida anterior que me gritaba en mi mente, especialmente Grace, por una fracción de segundo, antes de que pusiera una sonrisa tensa en mis labios y alejara de mi mente el dolor y volviera al presente.

–Alice, está bien. Ese fue mi nombre alguna vez. Está bien. Creo que ambas sabemos lo que es tener que empezar de nuevo y tener que lidiar con nuevas identidades y todo eso. No siempre fuiste Alice Cullen ¿verdad? No pasa nada –terminé sin convicción. No podía creer cómo el dolor había conmocionado mi sistema. No estaba nada preparada para el destello de recuerdos.

–Bella, ¿por qué el nombre... Elizabeth Marsten? –en el momento en que terminó su pregunta, pude ver por la expresión de su rostro que lo lamentaba. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero yo la interrumpí.

–Alice, todos los que conocieron a 'Bella Swan' todavía están vivos –pensé en Charlie, y por un momento me invadió una inmensa tristeza –Bueno, casi todos. Era mejor para mí y para todos si simplemente desaparecía. Especialmente para Grace –hablé con un tono neutro, mientras luchaba contra el nudo en mi garganta por revelar mis verdaderos pensamientos, pero Alice no se daba por vencida, dio un paso hacia mí con su mirada decidida y su mandíbula apretada.

–Bella, ¿por qué no contactas a Jacob? Es decir, mírate, le enseñas a niños de su edad todos los días, y están perfectamente a salvo. Deberías poder ver a tu propia hija. No eres un peligro para ella; sabes eso, ¿verdad? –no estaba segura de que ella o cualquier otra persona entendiera.

–No es una opción, Alice. Simplemente _no lo es_ –miré la maleta llena y me volví para mirarla. NO podía tener esta discusión en este momento. El dolor todavía era demasiado reciente. Solo una pequeña mención de mi antiguo nombre lo enviaba a través de mí como un cuchillo afilado.

–Parece que está llena. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ahora? Empecemos el fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Parece que tenemos mucho que hacer mañana –traté de mantener mi cara inexpresiva, pero temiendo no poder, me volteé para ir al baño y recoger los pocos artículos de aseo que necesitaría para el fin de semana, arrojándolos en una bolsa de maquillaje simple.

Tomé la maleta y salí de la habitación hacia las escaleras, ansiosa por asegurarme de que esa conversación había terminado. Sin mi permiso, mi mente se fue de regreso a todas las veces que había pensado en contactar a Jacob. Simplemente verla una vez más... pero hasta yo sabía que, si me concedían verla una última vez, a la larga sería más doloroso, para ella y para mí. _No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla ir dos veces._

Ella era tan pequeña cuando me obligaron a irme y estaba segura de que a estas alturas ya se había olvidado por completo de mí y así debían ser las cosas. Por mucho que me doliera pensar en que tenía otra madre, era lo mejor para ella. Mi felicidad no importaba cuando se trataba de Grace.

Mi primera prioridad era mi hija, incluso si no podía estar allí. Cualquier sacrificio valía la pena si se trataba de ella, no importaba lo que me costara. Ella nunca podría entender que su madre fuera lo que era ahora: un monstruo, una criatura inmortal incapaz de cuidarla. No, las cosas tenían que quedarse tal y como están.

Permanecí perdida en mis pensamientos con mi mirada centrada en nada en particular, cuando sentí que Alice me abrazaba por detrás.

–Alice, estoy bien. De verdad... vamos –me alejé de ella y me volví –mírame –casi le ordené. Ella volvió la cara para verme y sonrió débilmente.

–Todos te están esperando. Vámonos –dijo tomando mi mano y bajando las escaleras a un ritmo humano. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia su todoterreno y entramos. Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, ya que recordaba que tarde o temprano sabría que me haría entrar a este automóvil. Charlamos sobre lo que necesitábamos hacer el día siguiente y estaba agradecida de que sintiera que necesitaba hablar de temas ligeros, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la larga y estilizada entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en el porche, hasta que levantó la cabeza al oír que llegábamos. Mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho al verlo por primera vez, mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y eso solo aumentó mis nervios.

Bajó los escalones hacia mi lado del auto y se detuvo frente a mi puerta. Me mostró una amplia sonrisa antes de abrir mi puerta galantemente y ofrecerme su mano.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de ansiedad cuando deslicé mi mano en la suya. Traté desesperadamente de estabilizar mi corazón, no el órgano inútil que yacía debajo de mi piel endurecida, sino el que ahora sabía que estaba lleno de infinito amor por él, un amor que _nunca_ sería correspondido.

Soltó mi mano antes de intercambiar una mirada con Alice, lo que lo envió a la parte trasera de su SUV para ir por mi maleta.

–¿Así que te quedarás con nosotros todo el fin de semana, Bella? –él bromeó. La vergüenza inundó mi cuerpo.

–Bueno, Alice insistió. No es necesario si es una molestia –le respondí sintiéndome incómoda.

Estaba a mi lado en un instante, mirándome con su cara tierna y hablándome con su voz suave.

–No habríamos aceptado ninguna otra opción. Además, por lo que parece, Alice tiene el día de mañana completamente planeado para ustedes dos. Simplemente tiene más sentido que te quedes con nosotros en lugar de llevarte a casa

 _Sí, escucha eso corazón, una vez más, es por el bien de Alice... o el de la familia, no por el suyo_ , pensé con tristeza. Bajé la cabeza, usando mi táctica de emplear mi cabello como escudo para que no viera mis ojos llenos del dolor que sentí al percibir otro rechazo de su parte. Me apresuré a subir las escaleras hasta el porche, ansiosa por ver a cualquier otro miembro de la familia y me choqué con Emmett.

–Caray, Bella, si querías un abrazo, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo –bromeó Emmett sarcásticamente, antes de levantarme completamente del suelo y abrazándome con fuerza mientras se reía.

–Hola Emmett –dije un poco sin aliento por la fuerza de su agarre.

–Te extrañé toda la semana, Bella. Tal vez debería haber tomado esas clases con Edward, Alice y Jasper, ya que solo puedo verte los fines de semana. No está bien tener favoritos, sabes –dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo de nuevo, el porche crujió cuando toqué el piso. Le devolví la sonrisa a su enorme figura.

–Bueno, siempre hay una próxima vez. Y, además, no te veo como el tipo de persona que disfruta la poesía –me reí entre dientes y me empecé a relajar. Rosalie se adelantó y me abrazó.

–No dejes que ese exterior de tonto te engañe, Bella. Emmett es definitivamente el tipo de persona que disfruta la poesía... –comenzó, antes de que Emmett la separara de mi abrazo y la arrojara sobre su hombro, golpeándola directamente en su trasero.

–Oye, prometiste nunca decirle a nadie –bromeó y su risa tomó el control. Rosalie actuó como si estuviera echando humo, pero finalmente comenzó a reírse y su voz alta y elegante se llenó de amor. Emmett la bajó y ella lo besó con fuerza, mientras sus largos brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello, él la apretó alrededor de su delgada y curvada cintura y la acercó aún más a él.

Ser testigo de todo este amor y afecto comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y distraídamente levanté mi brazo frente a mi pecho tratando de protegerme de ese enorme agujero. El dolor disminuía cuando estaba con Edward, pero se negaba a cerrarse completamente sabiendo que lo había perdido. _Tendré que conformarme con lo que puedo conseguir..._

Esme me recibió en la puerta, abrazándome con fuerza.

–Te extrañamos, Bella. Tal vez esta semana, mis hijos podrían traerte a nuestra casa para que nos visites después de las clases en lugar de que te monopolicen toda la semana en tu casa –dijo, dándole a Alice y Edward una mirada de reproche.

Sonreí apreciativamente en su dirección mientras entrábamos.

–Eso podría ser un buen cambio de ritmo –le respondí.

Edward puso la maleta con mi ropa debajo de la gran mesa redonda del vestíbulo en el centro de la habitación y se volvió hacia mí.

–¿Tengo entendido que Alice pudo haberte mencionado que tengo una sorpresa para ti? –preguntó.

–Puede haber dicho algo –le respondí tímidamente, aunque mis emociones realmente corrieron hacia la sospecha.

–Está en mi habitación. Ven conmigo –instó.

 _¿En su habitación? ¿A solas?_ ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto? Caminó hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de algún tipo de picardía y mi estómago se tensó cuando mi amigo, ya conocido, el pánico, se unió a nosotros. Me ofreció su brazo, el cual acepté cautelosamente, sin querer mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que sería mi perdición.

Me condujo hacia la escalera de la casa, su ritmo era igual al mío. Extendí la mano hacia la barandilla, para asegurarme de no tener otro momento idiota de torpeza. Me concentré en mis sentidos, frenética por encontrar a alguien que se uniera a nosotros. Sorprendentemente, no estaba tan decepcionada como pensé que estaría cuando me di cuenta de que no estaban por ningún lado.

Recordaba fugazmente la primera vez que visité la casa Cullen en Forks. Edward tocó el piano para mí y cuando terminó, noté que todos se habían ido. Él explicó entonces que estaban tratando de darnos algo de privacidad. _¿Por qué rayos harían eso ahora?_

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Edward girarse hacia mí.

–Entonces –comenzó –¿has tenido más problemas con tu _jefe_? –él preguntó y su tono delataba la dureza que subyacía bajo la superficie.

Cerré los ojos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y reafirmé:

–Dijiste que lo dejarías ir

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso fui más consciente de que estábamos solos. _Completamente solos_. _Le tenía miedo a él y a lo que sentía cuando estaba con él_. Hizo una pausa y se paró frente a mí.

–No volveré a mencionarlo, pero debes recordar que estamos aquí para ti... _todos nosotros_. _Ninguno_ de nosotros quiere perderte... no ahora, no después de tanto tiempo –sus ojos estaban en llamas y su cara estaba tan cerca... Me alejé de él, dirigiéndome hacia los escalones que conducían a su habitación. En un borrón, él estaba frente a mí otra vez.

Suspiré, sintiéndome atrapada por las emociones que me hacían desear estar cerca de él, pero me conformé con hacer contacto visual.

–Edward –comencé, respirando profundamente para tratar de enfatizar mi impaciencia con la dirección que había tomado la conversación –puedo cuidarme sola. He estado haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo y seguramente debes entender que no necesito de un héroe que venga a salvarme

–Sólo déjame decir esto y no volveré a mencionarlo. Si continúa molestándote o continúa hostigándote... –dijo con su mandíbula apretada y sus manos apretadas en puños mientras luchaba visiblemente por mantener la calma –quiero que me lo _digas_... o que le _digas_ a alguno de nosotros. Prométemelo, Bella

–No –la palabra explotó con fuerza y poder.

–Bella –dijo con su tono lleno de reproche, lo cual me enfureció.

–No creo en promesas –respondí rotundamente, sin querer perder el control frente a él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con su tono agudo. Suspirando de nuevo por la agonía de mis sentimientos, traté de explicar.

–No hago promesas, ya no. Para mí, simplemente no existen. Así que no me pidas que te _prometa_ nada, porque _no lo haré_ –escupí –tampoco creo en las promesas de nadie –tomé algunas respiraciones profundas luchando por mantener el control antes de continuar –él no puede herirme físicamente, Edward. ¿Ahora podemos dejar esto? –mi terquedad salió como una armadura preparándome para el campo de batalla.

Edward nunca me había hecho ninguna promesa, nunca prometió que se quedaría conmigo para siempre... pero le había hecho una promesa, una promesa que rompí... recordé las motos, el salto de acantilado... todas las cosas peligrosas e imprudentes que había hecho después de que se fue volvieron a mí en una avalancha abrumadora de imágenes.

Jake había prometido amarme para siempre, me dijo tantas veces que sería para siempre. "Una vida de esclavo", bromeó una vez, y eso tampoco funcionó.

Estaba harta de promesas, harta del vacío, harta de algo que para mí era un mito cruel. Descubrí que estaba jugando con mi anillo, concentrándome en él en lugar de Edward. Mi mente estaba mareada por el torbellino de dolor que se filtró después de mi confesión. Me estabilicé antes de obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward me miró con tristeza, antes de que su rostro se suavizara en la máscara de piedra a la que estaba mucho más acostumbrada.

–No estoy preocupado porque él te lastime físicamente. Sé que _tú_ –sus ojos se suavizaron, –puedes cuidarte. No estoy preocupado por el daño físico que sufras. Estoy preocupado por ti emocionalmente

– _No te molestes_ –ya tenía suficiente de esta conversación. ¿Qué diferencia hacía que se preocupara por mí emocionalmente cuando en realidad la única parte de mi vida que quería que le importara _no_ hacía ninguna diferencia? Estaba lista para girar en mis talones e ir a buscar a cualquier otro miembro de la familia cuando Alice apareció de la nada.

–¿Ya le mostraste tu sorpresa, Edward? –ella lo regañó, aunque su tono era ligero.

Todavía estaba mirando al piso y estaba a punto de regresar a mi casa, sin importar cuán deprimente fuera esa opción. Sentí la pequeña mano de Alice deslizarse dentro de la mía tranquilizándome y ella me condujo hacia la segunda escalera que era la única manera de acceder a la habitación de Edward.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, Edward justo detrás de nosotras antes de llegar al frente de su habitación donde su puerta estaba cerrada. Edward se paró frente a nosotras, con la cara todavía apretada por la confusión sobre lo que acababa de decirle, cuando abrió la puerta. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y lo que antes era un espacio abierto y limpio estaba atestado de pilas de múltiples CD, partituras y una computadora portátil abierta en el sofá.

Desconcertada, espeté.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

Edward se acercó tentativamente a mi lado, señalando las cosas.

–Bueno, Alice te está ayudando con la parte más física de la planeación. Pensé que podría ayudar con la música. Cuando ella y Jasper hicieron su parte –hizo una pausa, sonriendo con suficiencia a su hermana –investigando, descubrieron la música del año pasado. Realmente, Bella... ¿solo un DJ? –se burló. Gimiendo internamente, respondí.

–Mira, era la primera vez que hacía esto y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que dame un respiro –me rendí a las burlas en un esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión entre nosotros.

La cara ridículamente hermosa de Edward se suavizó y su sonrisa volvió a su lugar mientras continuaba.

–Bueno, pensé que, dado tu tema, sería oportuno tener música de cada década, así que he estado compilando listas para la fiesta y me he tomado la libertad de contactar a varios DJ decentes en la zona. Espero que esté bien –dijo.

Al instante, sentí un mucho remordimiento por haberlo tratado así antes. Aquí estaba él tratando de hacer algo lindo, algo especial... _por mí_. Una vez más, mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban en guerra.

Mi corazón quería profundizar más en este acto, mientras mi cabeza sostenía que Edward sólo era amable por el bien de su familia, sólo quería ser el caballero perfecto. _¿A quién le importan los "por qué"? Hizo algo lindo, ahora practica lo que les enseñas a tus alumnos todos los días._

–Gracias, Edward –murmuré.

 _Bien... ¿ahora podemos intentarlo un poco más, Bella?_

–Hay más –dijo. _¿Ahora qué?_

–¿De Verdad? –pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz en calma. Forcé mis ojos para mirarlo y dio un paso más hacia mí. Tomando mi mano en la suya, me llevó hacia el piano. Montones de partituras estaban en todas partes y su habitación comenzaba a parecerse al de Alice.

–Pensé que sería agradable tener un cuarteto de cuerdas y un pianista, tal vez durante la comida y luego intercalados durante la noche. No todos tus invitados son estudiantes universitarios, ya sabes –bromeó con sus hermosos ojos topacio brillando para mí.

Capté su doble sentido. A veces era desconcertante, mirando el rostro perpetuamente joven de Edward, sabiendo que, aunque parecía tener diecisiete años, de hecho, estaba más cerca de los ciento veinte. Edward disfrutaba de todo tipo de música, pero estoy segura de que incluso Carlisle podría disfrutar de algo un poco más clásico. Seguramente un vampiro de cuatrocientos años podría disfrutar bailando con su esposa algo más que hip-hop o rock & roll clásico.

Edward era la persona perfecta para ayudar a planificar esta parte de la fiesta y de inmediato le agradecí la ayuda. Y por lo que parecía, se había tomado muchas molestias. Encontré una sonrisa genuina para ofrecerle. _¿Por qué no puede simplemente amarme?_

–Gracias, Edward. De verdad... estoy segura de que todo lo que has planeado está bien pensado y todos lo disfrutarán. El año pasado recibí algunas quejas porque la música no tuvo muchas variaciones. Estoy segura de que los invitados más _experimentados_ –le sonreí y luego a Alice –disfrutarán de un cambio en la selección ecléctica. Espero que no te hayas tomado demasiadas molestias –Edward me sonrió, casi seductoramente.

–Por ti, no existe tal cosa

Le rodé los ojos y volví mi atención a la partitura, antes de que Edward las tomara enérgicamente de mis manos. Puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me dio un pequeño empujón en dirección al sofá.

–Echa un vistazo a la lista en la pantalla –hizo un gesto brusco hacia el computador portátil –y puede ver las listas clasificadas por década, artista y género –explicó.

Alice habló entonces.

–Dile el resto, Edward –alentó.

Lo volví a mirar, mi mano quería quitarle con urgencia su pelo salvaje de sus ojos y de su cara y luego dejarlas en sus hermosos pómulos y pasar mi pulgar por su labio inferior. Luché contra el impulso y luché por evitar que mis ojos traicionaran mi corazón.

–Bueno, me tomé la libertad de entrevistar a algunos grupos en el área esta semana por teléfono y tengo algunas grabaciones que pensé que podíamos escuchar esta noche, para que pudieras tomar una decisión final. Todas están disponibles la noche de la fiesta y eso al menos te ahorrará algo de tiempo –dijo, con los ojos dispuestos a que aceptara este regalo de amabilidad. _¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?_

–Claro, podemos hacer eso esta noche o cuando tengas algo de tiempo este fin de semana – confirmé.

La boca de Edward se transformó en una de las más bellas sonrisas que había visto en mi vida.

–Cuando Alice te libere, estaré esperando –suspiró con alivio. Al parecer, había estado esperando más de una batalla.

Continuamos hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que Alice anunció que deberíamos ver una película o dos. Toda la planeación estaba hecha. Mañana llegaría lo suficientemente pronto y entonces tomaríamos las decisiones finales. Nos unimos al resto de la familia en la planta baja y nos acomodamos en la sala, Emmett levantó uno de los sofás y lo dejó a un lado, como si no pesara más que una taza de café.

Carlisle llegó a casa desde el hospital y se unió a nosotros, sentándose al lado de Esme. Rosalie tomó su lugar habitual en el regazo de Emmett, Alice y Jasper se acurrucaron en el suelo y yo me senté en el sofá, sola, mientras Edward se hundía en la alfombra debajo de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera tocarlo.

La tentación de acercarme a él era casi insoportable y completamente distractora. Me resultó imposible ver la película porque cada vez que cambiaba de posición su aroma que golpeaba de lleno y gracias a Dios, nadie me preguntó qué pensaba de las películas que eligió Alice. Mis ojos seguían vagando hacia donde estaba sentado y mi corazón gritaba porque me arrastrara sobre su regazo, lo besara, pasara mis dedos por su cabello... _esto era imposible_. Cambié mi posición en el sofá mientras trataba en vano de concentrarme en algo que no fuera él.

La mañana llegó, nublada como siempre y Alice y yo empezamos temprano. Me salté la caza por un día, agradecida por el alivio de no tener que obligarme a alimentarme. Esa era una de las mejores partes de los fines de semana, ya fuera con los Cullen o sola. No estar con muchos humanos hacía que no necesitara cazar y era maravilloso. Aunque ahora no luchaba con la sed de sangre, no podía permitirme ser complaciente.

Alice me empujó al Escalade y nos fuimos, escuchando a un grupo indie del que nunca había oído hablar. Ella parloteaba sin parar o cantaba lo que sonaba, mientras yo simplemente me recostaba a disfrutar de su compañía.

Estar con Alice era muy gratificante. Podía simplemente sentarme y disfrutar de lo simple de nuestra compañía. Me sentí aliviada de no estar cerca de Edward para variar, aunque me entró el pánico de que nos acompañara esta mañana. Era una locura: en un momento no quería nada más que estar cerca de él, pero el dolor de saber que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos me hacía querer salir corriendo.

La complejidad de tenerlo en mi vida era algo imposible de manejar. Mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban en constante guerra y ninguno estaba ganando.

Nos detuvimos en las impresoras, listas para seleccionar _las_ invitaciones. Fiel a su forma, Alice ya tenía en mente lo que quería y nosotras simplemente fingimos pensar cuál elegir. Si fuera sincera, habría dejado que Alice planeara todo sin mí, pero estar con ella me traía una paz inmensa y me hacía reír demasiado.

–Bella, si escogemos las de blanco y negro, no irá con todo lo demás que escojamos. Cuando tus invitados la reciban, quiero que estén más que entusiasmados con lo que puedan esperar que cuando realmente lleguen a la fiesta –dijo en beneficio del empleado.

–Alice, las que quieres son mucho más caras –le respondí haciendo mi parte en esta escena de policía bueno y malo.

Alice atrajo dramáticamente la atención del chico en el escritorio, pavoneándose un poco, sus ojos lo miraron antes de encender su infame encanto de vampiro... encanto que se magnificó porque era, bueno... _Alice_.

–Oh, realmente quiero estas invitaciones, Elizabeth –suspiró significativamente.

Decidí seguirle la corriente, temiendo lo que podría pasar si no lo hacía.

–Alice, tenemos un presupuesto, ya lo sabes. No es como si pudiéramos cambiar el precio – discutí con la cara más seria que pude.

–¿Puedo pagar la diferencia? –preguntó ella lo suficientemente bajo para que yo fuera la única en escucharla.

–No –respondí, igual de silenciosa.

Alice miró significativamente al recepcionista, abriendo sus ojos al joven, quien se inclinó hacia ella en respuesta, con la boca abierta.

–Ojalá hubiera _algo_ que pudiéramos hacer –prácticamente rogó.

El joven, cuya etiqueta de plástico barata anunciaba que se llamaba Tyler, la miró y su sonrojo hizo que Alice se lamiera los labios en respuesta, lo que me hizo dar un paso detrás de ella, lista para arrastrarla por el pelo si era necesario.

–Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudar –tartamudeó, obviamente deslumbrado por Alice. Le gruñí a Alice, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

–Alice, no lleves esto al extremo –le advertí.

Ignorándome por completo, Alice se inclinó aún más con sus brazos empujando su pequeño busto para crear un escote falso, mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

–Si tan solo pudieras ayudarme. No estoy segura de lo que haré si podemos conseguir _esa_ invitación –dijo en voz baja. Tyler se inclinó y susurró:

–Podría cobrarte el precio de las invitaciones en blanco y negro, hacerte un descuento... ya que es para la Universidad –ofreció y su sonrisa se amplió cuando Alice continuó batiendo sus pestañas hacia él descaradamente.

–¿Podrías hacer eso? –ella exclamó y su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras levantaba su cara completamente para mirar al pobre chico.

–Por _ti_ –se sonrojó de nuevo, antes de bajar la cabeza, mientras la timidez tomaba el control de la situación –absolutamente. ¿Por qué no tomamos esa orden?

Chasqueé la lengua, para mostrar mi obvio disgusto por las tácticas de Alice. Se giró y me agarró por la cintura, murmurando en mi pecho.

–Ves... me necesitabas –se jactó.

–Alice, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Ese pobre chico ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasó –respondí con fingida molestia y no pude evitar sonreírle mientras añadía – _Buen trabajo_

Tyler regresó y comenzó a llenar el formulario del pedido, seleccionando las hermosas invitaciones de color rojo oscuro y negro con sobres a juego. Solo me senté allí y dejé que Alice hiciera su magia.

Para cuando ya estuvimos listas para irnos, ella lo había convencido de que nos dieran los sobres sin costo adicional. Solo negué con la cabeza por su audacia, pero estaba agradecida por su deslumbrante destreza. Esta planificación era realmente diferente a la del año anterior y mucho más divertida.

Alice también tuvo éxito en la floristería. El pobre propietario, un hombre desprevenido llamado Chris, estaba tan fascinado con el encanto de Alice que sugirió las anémonas francesas mucho más costosas en lugar de las margaritas de Gerber más asequibles que habíamos escogido originalmente... ¡y por el mismo precio! De nuevo de un rojo oscuro aterciopelado, con el centro lleno de colores, los jarrones bajos de vidrio con cinta de terciopelo marrón chocolate complementaban el tema que Alice tan amorosamente escogió para el evento.

Cuando llegamos con el supervisor culinario de la Universidad, la suerte de Alice se agotó. La mujer a cargo, Nikki, parecía desconcertada por Alice y solo hablaría conmigo. El año anterior, me había respondido lo mismo, lo que no me sorprendió, dado que sus tácticas de auto conservación funcionaban perfectamente. Alice siguió mirando los menús y las opciones de mantelería, mientras yo hablaba con Nikki. Cuando nos fuimos, ambas confiábamos en que esta fiesta sería un gran éxito.

Terminamos el día, agradecidas de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Por primera vez esperaba con ansias el evento y la anticipación hizo que las mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Tenía la sensación de que algo _grande_ iba a suceder.


	37. Hora de rimar

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 36: Hora de rimar**

 **EPOV**

 _Los miércoles son maravillosos_ ¿Qué tal estuvo esa aliteración*? Esperaba con ansias cada minuto que pudiera pasar con Bella, pero los miércoles en la noche eran algo diferentes. La escritura creativa era algo que yo ya disfrutaba y era obvio que cuando Bella estaba al frente del salón enseñándonos a mí y al resto de sus alumnos, la Bella de la que me enamoré seguía acechándome desde su nuevo endurecido caparazón. Ella siempre había amado leer y por la forma en que les hablaba a sus alumnos en cada lección podía asegurar que la idea de enseñar a toda una nueva generación de escritores era algo que ella valoraba mucho.

Como era costumbre en mi familia, Jasper, Alice y yo llegamos temprano y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales, en la parte posterior, evitando cuidadosamente demasiada interacción con los humanos que nos rodeaban, pero eso no les impedía mirar o pensar en nosotros. A veces las cosas que escuchaba cuando permitía que sus pensamientos llegaran a mi conciencia eran muy graciosas, a veces, no lo eran. Las imágenes visuales eran mucho peores.

– _En este momento quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí_

– _Maldita sea. Me olvidé de traer ese poema. Tal vez la profesora me permita enviárselo por correo electrónico_

– _Wow. Ese hombre es simplemente hermoso. Puedo imaginarme..._

Eso era más que suficiente. Me concentré en algo que no fuera el pensamiento erótico de la joven humana al frente del salón, a pesar de que su mirada estaba centrada intensamente en mí. Me obligué a buscar otros pensamientos, presionándome por más, buscando _sus_ molestos pensamientos, los de _John Riley_. Incluso su nombre me molestaba. Me sentí aliviado al descubrir que él no había llegado cuando mis ojos escrutaron furtivamente el salón y no lo escuché en mi mente ¿ _Faltaría a clase_? Estoy seguro de que Bella no se tomaría eso tan bien.

En ese momento, Bella entró al salón de clases con su pelo largo y lacio, balanceándose con cada paso que daba. Se veía hermosa, tenía una blusa de seda gris claro con pantalones en un tono gris oscuro y sus tacones sonaban con cada paso que daba en el suelo de baldosas de cerámica. Aún no la había visto usar algo en azul oscuro, pero podría esperar. Ella no iría a ningún lado y mis ojos y mi corazón podrían esperar.

Llegó a su escritorio junto al atril y dejó caer su bolso y su maleta, revolviéndolos hasta que sacó varios sobres pequeños de manila y nuestro libro de texto. Ella levantó la vista y la vi a los ojos. Ella me sonrió tímidamente y al ver cómo cambió su rostro me quedé sin aliento. Las imágenes que tenía de ella, los recuerdos que tenía de su rostro, de su aroma, de su sonrisa... mi mente no le hacía justicia. Mi parte racional finalmente funcionó y me recordó que debía saludarla asintiendo en su dirección.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Alice le guiñaba el ojo rápidamente y Bella respondió con amabilidad al ampliar su sonrisa.

Los pensamientos de Alice me llegaron: _–me pregunto qué poema trajiste para ella esta noche, Edward_

Sonreí en su dirección, sabiendo muy bien que ella sabía exactamente qué poema había traído para Bella. Ella podía verlo y no me podría haber importado menos. En mi corazón, esperaba que cuando lo leyera, las palabras la prepararan para nuestra charla la próxima semana. Mi mente se llenó momentáneamente de lo que podría decirle, sabiendo cuán importante sería ese momento. Finalmente le diría por qué le mentí y con gratitud le confesaría todo y le pediría perdón.

Pero eso sucedería la próxima semana. Esta noche, sólo tendría la oportunidad de mirarla. No podía apartar la vista de ella y aprecié el hecho de que, como su estudiante, mi mirada fija podía ser interpretada como que estaba prestando atención.

La idea de Alice de tomar sus clases había sido una de las mejores y repetidamente le agradecía a mi hermana cada noche después de que terminaba la clase, agradecido por tener más tiempo para estar con Bella. El hecho de que Bella trabajara tanto hacía difícil que pudiera verla, así que estaba agradecido por las posibilidades que tenía.

–Bienvenidos de vuelta muchachos _–_ comenzó Bella. Caminó hacia la primera fila con la, ahora familiar, hoja de asistencia en la mano y se la pasó con gracia a un alumno, pidiéndole que la firmara y la pasara al resto de la clase.

Su voz era angelical y cada melódica palabra me hacía estremecer de placer. Su entusiasmo por enseñar era contagioso y de lo único que me arrepentía ahora era no haberme inscrito en todas las clases que dictaba. El hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado con algo de entusiasmo que nos uniéramos a sus dos noches de clases a la semana era un milagro y no quería presionar mi suerte.

El tiempo intermedio, los días y las noches largas y solitarias eran difíciles de soportar, pero saber cuándo la vería lo hacía más fácil. Alice la llamaba todas las noches y me sentaba en la misma habitación, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba su risa y todo lo que le decía a Alice, solo el sonido de su voz traía consuelo a mi solitario corazón.

Con ambas manos recogió su cabello, empujándolo hacia atrás y poniéndolo sobre su hombro derecho.

–Bueno, la tarea de la semana pasada era traer un poema y espero que la mayoría de ustedes lo hayan recordado. Si lo olvidaron, no pasa nada, podrán enviarlo por correo electrónico antes del viernes _–_ dijo con una leve risa.

Escuché al mismo individuo que lamentó haber olvidado su poema suspirar internamente, agradecido por no perder esa calificación. Me reí entre dientes internamente, sabiendo que _mi_ Bella era una maestra amable, que quería ser más que justa con sus alumnos y que deseaba que tuvieran éxito. Lo había presenciado personalmente cuando la visité en la escuela primaria ayer. Me quedé allí maravillado con ella, cuidando a esos pequeños, sus pensamientos y corazones decían lo mucho que amaban y adoraban a su muy especial maestra, mi ángel. Mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo por ella y sus logros.

–Esta noche, vamos a analizar un poema, hablar sobre su significado, es... _–_ buscó la palabra correcta, mientras sus manos daban vueltas en el aire _–_ interpretación. Es posible que dos personas lean el mismo poema y encuentren dos significados completamente diferentes, lo cual está completamente bien. Cada persona tiene una perspectiva diferente y estoy interesada en descubrir lo que cada uno de ustedes piensa sobre la obra de su compañero. No hay respuestas incorrectas aquí siempre y cuando puedan explicar su cadena de pensamientos

Sonreí pensando que me encantaría hacer este trabajo con Bella. Mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente la habitación e hice una mueca al darme cuenta de que había suficientes estudiantes para dividirnos en parejas. Bella probablemente caminaría por el salón verificando el progreso y ofreciendo ayuda.

–Así que adelante, encuentren una pareja _–_ comenzó, volviendo a su asiento _–_ una vez hecho esto, les mostraré lo que estoy buscando con esta actividad

Me quedé por mi cuenta cuando Jasper y Alice se volvieron el uno al otro, dejándome en el frío sin pareja. La misma joven que estaba al frente del salón se precipitó hacia mí, sus movimientos se asimilaban a los de una bala.

–Edward _–_ comenzó vacilante _–_ soy Terri. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Su voz ligeramente ronca me sacó de mi estado de perplejidad y me trajo de vuelta al asunto en cuestión. Sus pensamientos me recordaron que era un caballero _–Espero que no piense que soy una completa idiota. ¡Demonios! No debería haber hecho esto. Me está mirando como si él fuera un animal enjaulado y yo un tipo de cazador trastornado que sostiene un cuchillo gigante. ¡Estúpida!_

Mi corazón se ablandó un poco con ella, su inocencia y sus ojos aterrorizados hicieron que me agradara.

–Por supuesto _–_ respondí cálidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección e intentando sonreír débilmente, mientras agarraba mi maleta y la seguía de vuelta a su asiento. Capté el apetitoso aroma de su sangre, canela con una mezcla cítrica.

Mientras nos poníamos cómodos e intentaba concentrarme únicamente en la voz de Bella, observé cada movimiento de Bella, imaginando mis manos recorriendo su pelo oscuro y brillante. Mi momento de dulce contemplación fue interrumpido abruptamente por el fuerte chirrido de la pesada puerta de acero y por primera vez en la noche escuché sus pensamientos... _pues no sería una noche muy relajante_

Sus pensamientos se dispararon rápidamente _–No puedo creer que se me haya hecho tarde. ¿Qué debe pensar ella de mí? Nunca debería haber tomado ese estúpido atajo que Joe sugirió ¡Y esa reunión aburrida! La próxima vez, me iré temprano, que me despidan_

John Riley avanzó a zancadas a través de la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente hacia _mi_ Bella. Se inclinó, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, mientras su mano hacía contacto con su brazo, haciendo que mi naturaleza protectora hiperactiva empezara a funcionar a toda máquina.

Los pensamientos de Jasper y su don tranquilizador se dirigieron a mí _–Edward, cálmate. Mantén la compostura amigo. Le hiciste una promesa de comportarte lo mejor que pudieras y si destrozas a este tipo, eso no hará que le agrades a ella_

Los pensamientos de Alice hicieron eco a sus palabras y me obligué a permanecer calmado e inmóvil, mientras escuchaba sus susurros, agradecido por la capacidad aumentada de poder escuchar su conversación.

–Sra. Marsten, lamento _mucho_ haber llegado tarde. Debería haber llamado y comunicarle que no llegaría a tiempo. No es como si yo llegara tarde muy seguido... _–_ su tono era patético, suplicante, pero a regañadientes admití que sus pensamientos parecían ser sinceros. Tenía pánico de que ella se sentiría decepcionada, pero desafortunadamente sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta de Bella.

–Es Elizabeth o Beth, ¿recuerdas? Y no te preocupes por llegar un poco tarde, nos sucede hasta a los mejores. Acabamos de empezar _–_ dijo susurrando con una voz cálida y alentadora.

Mis celos llegaron al techo cuando la vi sonreír cálidamente. Esa era _mi_ sonrisa y esas palabras de bienvenida deberían ser para _mí_.

–Bueno, Elizabeth, aprecio tu comprensión. Te juro que no volverá a suceder. ¿Me perdonas? _–_ preguntó.

 _Ridículo._

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa, mientras ella se reía en silencio.

–Sí, por supuesto. Ahora busca un compañero y haz que te expliquen la instrucción que les di antes de que llegaras _–_ dijo y su mano lo empujó en dirección a las sillas para los estudiantes.

Me encogí, sabiendo que no había más estudiantes disponibles y mis temores fueron confirmados en segundos.

–Elizabeth _–_ comenzó John Riley con un tono pretenciosamente esperanzador _–_ parece que ya no quedan compañeros _–_ dijo mientras movía su mano hacia la extensión del salón, mostrando que todos los estudiantes ya habían encontrado una pareja, ya que todos estábamos sentados en parejas _–_ ¿Te gustaría que me una a algún grupo y formar un trío? _–_ él bromeó.

Ella rodó sus ojos hacia él, negando con la cabeza.

–No, eso es innecesario. Yo seré tu pareja, toma una silla y nos pondremos a trabajar en un minuto

Mi corazón se hundió. Los pensamientos de Riley estaban extasiados cuando una fantasía insípida comenzó a rodar en su cabeza.

– _Bueno, nunca pensé que llegar tarde sería algo bueno. No puedo esperar a que venga y se siente cerca de mí. ¡Huele tan increíble! ¿No sería genial si nuestras miradas se cruzaran y cuando le tomara la mano ella me sonreiría dulcemente con sus ojos mostrando que deseaba que la besara? Me encantaría besar esos carnosos labios, acariciar su mejilla, decirle lo mucho que me está empezando a gustar. Espero con ansias cada momento que pasamos juntos en la misma habitación y me pongo muy triste cuando es hora de despedirnos_

Mi estómago se revolvió con sus pensamientos, pero las imágenes mentales eran mucho peores. Este idiota no tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba con sus afectos.

Bella puso una diapositiva en el retroproyector. Su voz sonó claramente y todos estaban absortos en su explicación.

–Este es un poema de Edna St. Vincent Millay titulado: _I Think I Should Have Loved You Presently_ ***** (Creo que debí amarte en el presente) Vamos a trabajar en la interpretación de los versos y todos entenderán lo que espero de cada uno de ustedes esta noche

 _I think I should have loved you presently,_ _(Creo que debí amarte en el presente)_

 _And given in earnest words I flung in jest;_ _(Y lanzar una broma con palabras sinceras)_

Conocía este poema y mi corazón, una vez más, se dio cuenta de cuánto todavía debía amar a Jacob Black. Su cara no demostraba nada mientras hablaba, pero su dedo índice y pulgar derecho hacían girar esa pequeña alianza de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo. Quería quitar ese anillo y aplastarlo en mi mano, pero en cambio me obligué a concentrarme en su rostro y escuchar la suave cadencia de su voz.

–El primer verso, al menos para mí, habla de cómo no debemos posponer el compartir nuestro amor con quienes nos importan. A menudo bromeamos y jugamos cuando deberíamos tranquilizarnos tiernamente con lo que sentimos _–_ comenzó.

Sus pensamientos volvieron bruscamente a mi mente, y no pude evitar mirar en su dirección. _–Debería decirle lo que siento por ella. Me emociono mucho cada vez que veo su nombre en mi bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico... o todo lo que disfruté de nuestra conversación telefónica el otro día. Podría haber hablado con ella por horas_

¿Este tipo iba en serio? ¿Cuándo hablaron? ¿Correo electrónico? ¿Cuándo se hablaron por correo electrónico? ¿De qué demonios hablarían? _Por favor, que sólo hablen de cosas relacionadas con el estudio..._

Me volví a concentrar en Bella, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por bloquear los pensamientos de Riley.

 _And lifted honest eyes for you to see,_ _(Y levantar mis ojos honestos para que veas)_

 _And caught your hand against my cheek and breast;_ _(Y sostener tu mano contra mi mejilla y mi pecho)_

Bella sonrió suavemente.

–¿Alguien quiere arriesgarse y decirme qué significa este verso para ustedes?

Una joven levantó la mano al otro lado del salón.

–Bueno, creo que significa que comunicarse honestamente tanto emocional como físicamente le mostrará a alguien cuánto lo amas

–Eso es excelente. Justo lo que estaba pensando –alentó Bella.

Su voz se fue a un segundo plano cuando el idiota de en frente gritó en sus pensamientos: – _Nunca te mentiría. Eres tan perfecta. Perfectamente hermosa, amable e inteligente... Pasaría el resto de mi vida besando esos labios. Escuché que es viuda. Encontraré la forma de ayudarla a superarlo y seguir adelante... conmigo. Podría ser tan paciente con ella..._

¡Uf! ¿A quién está engañando este tipo? ¡Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad con _mi_ Bella! ¡Él es humano! Ella nunca lo haría. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al recordar que ella era humana cuando nos conocimos. Ella cantó para mí, o al menos su sangre. Mi estómago se retorció inquieto, me enamoré de una humana. ¿Ella lo estaba? o algo peor, ¿estaría empezando a enamorarse de él? ¿La encontré nuevamente un poco tarde, como antes...? No, me negaba a pensar en eso otra vez.

¿Ella le estaba respondiendo a él de la misma forma en la que yo le respondí hace tantos años? ¿era posible? Peor aún, ¿acaso ella lo encontraba atractivo? ¿Se sentía atraída por otras razones? Sabía que Bella tenía problemas sensoriales con la sangre, pero ... ¿espera? ¿Viuda?

Eso tenía mucho sentido. Para todos los efectos, Bella era viuda. Su vida, su ex marido, su hija, ahora los había perdido. Todos los habitantes de La Push y Forks creían que Bella estaba muerta y si aún estaba enamorada de Black, decir que era viuda era definitivamente una buena forma de caracterizar su relación, como lo que representaba el anillo que llevaba, representaba el amor que todavía tenía en su corazón por ese perro callejero.

 _Aun así, no me rendiré. No puedo hacerlo. Ella pertenece a mi mundo..._

La voz de Bella me devolvió a la actividad que estábamos realizando, su dulce voz continuó la discusión de la noche.

 _And all my pretty follies flung aside_ _(Y arrojar todas mis lindas locuras a un lado)_

 _That won you to me, and beneath your gaze,_ _(Y a tus ojos serías mio)_

Bella miró maliciosamente alrededor del salón con los ojos ansiosos por un voluntario. Un joven cerca del frente se puso de pie.

–Todos cometemos errores, pero si tienes esa mirada especial de alguien, esa mirada que te alienta y te da la bienvenida, tal vez estés dispuesto a compartir lo que sientes con la persona que amas

–Perfecto. Exactamente lo que estaba buscando –alabó Bella, mientras anotaba la respuesta del joven en las márgenes de la diapositiva que se proyectaba.

Cometí el mayor error de mi existencia al dejar a Bella. Lo sabía incluso antes de decir adiós, sabiendo que mis mentiras acabarían con nuestra relación. Sabía que no podría vivir sin ella, que mis días se convertirían en una sombra de mi existencia, más de lo que ya eran. Ella era mi otra mitad... lo más importante para mí... aún más importante que mi familia. Ella era mi verdadera _compañera_.

 _Maldición_. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas bloquear los pensamientos que surgirían del humano que ahora estaba sentado junto al escritorio de Bella y mis ojos observaron cómo su ridícula sonrisa se hacía más amplia. Me sentía cada vez más inquieto y preocupado porque tal vez había más cosas entre ellos dos, cosas con las que no podría lidiar.

Pero, no importó cuánto lo intenté, no pude escapar de sus pensamientos – _Nunca tendría miedo de decirme nada. La amaría sin importar nada. Me pregunto por qué colgó la otra noche justo cuando la conversación se puso interesante..._ ¿De qué podrían estar hablando? Él puede pensar que ella podría confiar en él, pero ¿cómo respondería cuando descubriera que ella no es humana?

Me congelé y mi mente se centró en ese pensamiento como un CD que no paraba de repetirse. A Bella _nunca_ le importó que yo fuera un vampiro. Ella lo supo antes de confirmar sus sospechas y, sin embargo, aun así, me aceptó incondicionalmente con completo y total amor. ¿Podría este hombre, este humano, aceptarla también? En nuestro mundo, había humanos de vez en cuando que se sentían atraídos por los vampiros, quienes pasaban por una dolorosa transformación para nunca tener que enfrentar la pérdida de quien se habían enamorado. Mi Bella había querido eso hace un tiempo. ¿Podría este humano, este hombre, hacer eso también? ¿Podría él reemplazar a Jacob Black en el corazón de Bella?

 _¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con lo que acabo de descubrir?_ Me obligué a relajarme, agradecido porque nuestra charla ya tenía fecha para poder ponerle fin a estos temores. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, que ella entendiera que todavía la amaba... que _nunca_ había dejado de amarla y que de lo que más me arrepentía en mi existencia era de haberla dejado... de haber abandonado nuestra relación. Mi único temor era que ella me rechazara y me ordenara que me alejara de ella. ¿Estaría _dispuesta_ a _darnos_ otra oportunidad... a _darme_ otra oportunidad?

 _Naked of reticence and shorn of pride,_ _(Desnuda de insinuaciones y sin orgullo)_

 _Spread like a chart my little wicked ways._ _(Mis caminos perversos se extienden como un mapa)_

Esperé... con aire de suficiencia. Esperé y me preparé para que John Riley pensara en alguna fantasía enfermiza, retorcida e inapropiada con respecto a Bella y su idea de "caminos perversos" para asegurarme que sus sentimientos por ella no eran honestos. Me concentré en él y no escuché nada... nada más que pensamientos que halagaban a Bella. _Mi Bella_. Mi malestar creció diez veces más. Él no era como su acosador, Gerry. Los pensamientos de Riley... eran reales y parecía el comienzo de un nuevo amor... al menos en su corazón. ¿Ocurría lo mismo en el de Bella?

Bella miró a su congregación de estudiantes antes de que una joven levantara la mano. Sus palabras interrumpieron mi incomodidad.

–La escritora espera que puedan superar su miedo al rechazo y ganarse el amor de la persona con la que quieren estar

–Buen trabajo. Ahora un desafío, dos versos seguidos, ¿alguno de ustedes se siente valiente esta noche? –bromeó Bella.

 _I, that had been to you, had you remained,_ _(Yo, hubiera hecho eso por ti, si te hubieras quedado)_

 _But one more waking from a recurrent dream,_ _(Pero solo despertaba de un sueño recurrente)_

 _Cherish no less the certain stakes I gained,_ _(Atesorando nada menos que ciertas apuestas que gané)_

 _And walk your memory's halls, austere, supreme,_ _(Y recorrer los pasillos austeros y supremos de la memoria)_

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Alice mientras levantaba la mano. La miré y sus ojos captaron mi mirada.

–En estos dos versos, creo que la poeta está sugiriendo que quizás, si esta persona sintiera que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, podrían sentir que merecían su atención y que no importaba cómo hubiera terminado la relación, siempre sería un recuerdo agradable, en lugar de solo soñar que era una posibilidad –me volví hacia Bella, tratando de mantener la calma.

Bella sonrió ampliamente a su amiga.

–Eso es justamente lo que hubiera dicho yo Alice. Gracias –Bella se giró hacia el proyector con su pequeña mano tocando esa parte del poema con reverencia y con un poco de tristeza en su hermoso rostro.

El dolor que sentí por esa revelación me atravesó como un cuchillo. ¿Cómo podría aun tener a Jacob Black en ese pedestal? Él la dejó, se enamoró de otra, ni siquiera pudo protegerla. Finalmente pude bloquear los molestos pensamientos de John Riley ya que mi corazón se quebró ante el pensamiento.

 _A ghost of marble of a girl you knew_ _(Un fantasma de mármol de la chica que conocías)_

 _Who would have loved you in a day or two._ _(Que te habría amado en uno o dos días)_

Bella se volvió hacia nosotros una vez más.

–Terminaré con esto para poder comenzar nuestro trabajo en clase. Millay termina sintiéndose como un simple eco del amante que alguna vez conoció, pero sabe que, en su corazón, lo amará por siempre –la tristeza en su rostro se hizo más profunda y mi corazón hizo eco de su emoción.

La miré y todos los horribles pensamientos en mi mente fueron confirmados. Lo sabía. Sus palabras confirmaron la profundidad de sus sentimientos por su ex marido. Ella no hacía contacto visual conmigo, pero la revelación en sus palabras me caló profundamente. Ella siempre amaría a Jacob porque ella es la madre de su hija, una niña que ahora ella había perdido y él estuvo ahí para ella cuando me fui. No importaba lo que sucedió, esa parte de la niña de mármol me pegó fuerte ¡y todavía está enamorada de ese estúpido híbrido!

Mis dedos recorrieron mi despeinado cabello, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna forma de ayudarla a superar esto, ayudarla a que comenzara a aceptar mi amor... _de nuevo_. Pero, ¿alguna vez ella _realmente_ me había amado? _Ella me amó una vez... No podía creer algo diferente a eso._

–Entonces, ahora que saben lo que estoy buscando, quiero que seleccionen uno de los poemas de su grupo y en una hoja de papel aparte, escriban su interpretación de cada verso. Les daré veinte minutos –explicó.

Bella se sentó frente a John Riley y mi deseo insaciable de destruir a ese humano regresó con fuerza. Él le ofreció un bolígrafo y un papel y ella los aceptó con gracia con una ligera sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella, olfateando su cabello cuando ella no se daba cuenta, haciendo que un gruñido involuntario escapara de mi pecho.

–¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Terri.

La miré y vi que el miedo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

– _No_. ¿Qué poema te gustaría usar? –le contesté, sonriéndole, tratando de distraerla, y recordando cómo Bella solía deslumbrarse cuando le sonreía. El recuerdo de cómo ella no podía formar una oración coherente a mi alrededor o la forma en que tropezaba, calentaba mi frío corazón. Me desperté de mi ensueño cuando escuché los pensamientos de mis hermanos que me recordaron dónde estaba y que Bella podía oírme asustar a la pobre humana sentada a mi lado.

Terri me miró tímidamente y respondió.

–Tal vez podríamos usar el tuyo, si eso está bien

Asentí y nos pusimos a trabajar, hablando suavemente e intercambiando palabras de cortesía. Era obvio que esta humana, como muchas otras mujeres, se sentía atraída hacia mí. Hice todo lo posible por hacerla sentir cómoda y en poco tiempo nos reímos en silencio. Me di cuenta de que Bella nos estaba mirando, con su mirada en nuestra dirección de vez en cuando, la expresión de su cara era de confusión, antes de que su frente se arrugase y sus labios se fruncieran.

Puede que no sea fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos de Bella, pero reconocía esa expresión. ¿Ella estaba... _celosa_? Mi corazón se disparó e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que se extendió por toda mi cara. Si ella estuviera de verdad celosa, el próximo jueves por la noche sería aún más especial. Traté de no malinterpretar su reacción, pero era imposible controlar las olas de esperanza que surgieron en mí. Ahora, si solo Jasper pudiera confirmar mis sospechas ¿Acaso Bella sabía que lo estaba bloqueando?

Terri y yo terminamos justo cuando se acabó el tiempo y nos preparamos para el próximo desafío, no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

Bella se levantó y su rostro todavía estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser frustración, sus ojos miraban a cualquier otra parte del salón alimentando mis sospechas.

–Entonces, ¿a quién le gustaría compartir su poema? –desafió Bella.

–A mí –dijo Terri mientras se levantaba de su asiento, el aroma suave de su sangre seguía en mi nariz. Concentré toda mi atención en ella, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que mis acciones pudieran obtener más información sobre los sentimientos de Bella. Si ella pensaba que estaba un poco interesado en Terri, podría darme más pistas sobre cómo se sentía realmente por mí. Me sentí mal por usar a esta pobre mujer, pero necesitaba toda la ayuda posible en este momento.

Terri se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

–Este poema es de mi libro de poesía favorito que encontré en una librería de libros usados cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Se llama _And Yet, None of It's Mine*_ (Y aun así nada es mío) de un poeta poco conocido de los sesenta, _Tony Masen_

Me congelé en el lugar. Pude escuchar el golpe del lápiz de Alice, seguido por la risita que no intentó reprimir y levanté la mirada hacia sus asientos justo cuando Jasper cubría los inicios de una sonrisa con su mano. Los miré a los dos, antes de escuchar sus pensamientos.

– _Bueno, ese es un nombre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, Edward_ –soltó Alice con un bufido.

Jasper hizo lo mismo – _Nunca imaginé que fueras tan famoso hermano. Lástima que tuvo que comprarlo en una librería de libros usados_

Su risa interna me molestaba y me obligué a centrar mi mirada en Bella, cuyos ojos se habían ensanchado. Ella me miró directamente, sus rasgos expresivos me decían que ella lo sabía.

 _¿Por qué había enviado ese estúpido manuscrito a una editorial?_

Terri leyó el poema exagerando cada sentimiento, sus ojos me miraban de vez en cuando, mientras yo me enfocaba en ella, sin querer volver a mirar a Bella, cuya postura ahora era desafiante. Obviamente, Terri había memorizado este poema. Los esbeltos brazos de Bella cruzaron su pecho, mientras ella estaba de pie con los pies separados y uno de sus tacones marcaba suavemente el ritmo del poema que Terri estaba leyendo ahora. Quería que me tragara la tierra _¿Y por qué tuvo que elegir este?_

 _Girando, girando, girando._

 _Entrelazado._

 _Calor, fricción, pasión,_

 _Y aun así nada es mío._

 _Besando, abrazando, bailando_

 _El amor fluye._

 _Comodidad, facilidad, compañerismo._

 _Y aun así nada es mío._

 _Matrimonio, casualidad, destino,_

 _Juntos._

 _Socios, compañeros, amantes._

 _Y aun así nada es mío._

 _Pasa otra noche._

 _Vuela otro día._

 _Otro día en los brazos de alguien_

 _Y aun así nada es mío_.

Terri finalmente terminó de leer y yo estaba ansiosamente mirando mi reloj, deseando que la clase terminara ya. _No tuve suerte_...

Bella reprimió una carcajada antes de hablart poniendo sus manos en la parte posterior de su cintura.

–Bueno, gracias Srta. Hatch. Eso fue muy... _interesante_. Creo que es hora de un pequeño descanso ¿les parece quince minutos? –sugirió ella.

La mayoría de la clase se levantó de sus asientos y de mala gana volví al lugar donde Alice y Jasper estaban sentados, aun disfrutando a mi costa. Los fulminé con la mirada a los dos.

–¿Cuál es el problema, Edward? ¿No disfrutaste de la elección del poema de tu compañera? –bromeó ella con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

Jasper puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sus rasgos usualmente relajados se transformaron en una sonrisa absurda.

–Personalmente, creo que ese poema carecía de sustancia. Seguramente ella podría haber encontrado algo con menos –hizo una pausa, mirando hacia el techo antes de continuar –morbosidad

Quité su mano de mi hombro antes de escuchar a Bella llamarme.

–Edward Cullen, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto? –pude oír que intentaba contener la risa y me volví, listo para enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento. Mis pies obligaron a mi cuerpo a bajar los escalones y se detuvieron frente a ella.

–¿Querías verme? –pregunté en voz baja forzando mis ojos a mirarla.

–¿ _Tony Masen_? tiene que ser una broma –susurró con el humor aún visible en su voz.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –mentí descaradamente.

–¿En serio? Ese nombre me suena muy familiar, Edward _Anthony Masen_ Cullen –dijo entre dientes.

 _¿Cuándo diablos ella aprendió eso?_

–¿Cómo sabías eso... mi nombre completo? –le pregunté, sabiendo muy bien que nunca le había contado esa parte de mi vida humana.

De repente, Bella pareció avergonzada y su mirada se dirigió hacia su escritorio, mientras organizaba sus carpetas.

–Carlisle me lo dijo, la noche de _la_ fiesta –se interrumpió.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle preguntado y empecé a disculparme.

–Bella, lo... –comencé tan silenciosamente que temía que ella no escucharía. Ella me miró con horror y me di cuenta de que había roto la primera regla básica que nos había pedido.

Me apresuré a disculparme, pero John Riley eligió ese momento para interrumpir.

–Elizabeth, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un momento? –preguntó educadamente para mi disgusto.

Bella me miró antes de responder.

–Gracias, Edward. ¿Nos disculpas por un minuto? –preguntó ella con su tono repentinamente profesional, algo frío.

Asentí cortésmente en su dirección sin confiar en mi voz y luché contra el impulso de mirar a Riley y más con las ganas de quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Volví con mis hermanos y mis oídos y mi mente rastrearon la conversación que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella usando un tono mucho más cálido con él.

Sus pensamientos cambiaban velozmente entre la anticipación y la ansiedad pura.

–Un pajarito me contó que estás planeando la fiesta anual para los becados ¿eso es correcto?

Mi cabeza tembló involuntariamente, conociendo la razón por la que estaba hablando de eso. Tomé mi asiento original y mantuve mi cabeza baja mientras me enfocaba exclusivamente en la conversación que ocurría al frente del salón.

–Estoy presidiendo el evento, lo que en esencia significa que lo estoy planeando. ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con su voz cargada de un poco de preocupación.

Los pensamientos de Riley me daban náuseas – _Sí. Esto es incluso mejor de lo que esperaba._ Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver su sonrisa crecer.

–Bueno, considerando que estoy aquí con beca completa, me preguntaba si estoy invitado a este evento. Estuve en la fiesta del año pasado y espero todavía estar en la lista –dijo.

 _¿Ese idiota estaba tratando de coquetear con ella? Es patético en eso. Es cierto... los celos no son mis amigos._

Bella le sonrió.

–Bueno, no he visto la lista completa, pero estoy segura de que estás en alguna parte si eres becado. No tenía idea de que asististe al evento del año pasado, pero yo era nueva y solo trataba mantener el evento a flote –Bella se rió nerviosamente –las invitaciones deberían estar listas pronto –respondió ella.

John Riley dio un paso hacia ella y mis celos crecieron. Jasper puso una mano sobre mi hombro y sus pensamientos me instaron a calmarme.

–Si me acuerdo de _ti_ en el evento del año pasado. Tenías este vestido negro genial y se veía increíblemente herm… _elegante_ –dijo John apresuradamente –no creo que te divirtieras en absoluto, lo cual es una pena, fue una gran fiesta

–Bueno, estoy allí de manera oficial. Asegurarme de que las cosas salgan bien y que ustedes se diviertan es mi trabajo. Si me divierto, es algo secundario. Pero me alegro de que la hayas pasado bien el año pasado, espero que esta fiesta sea igual de exitosa –dijo Bella.

–Bueno, considera esto como confirmación de asistencia. Esa es una fiesta que no me perdería, especialmente si vas a estar allí. ¿Me concederás algún baile? –suplicó él.

Jasper apretó su agarre, manteniéndome en mi asiento mientras mis celos asumían el control y me hacían querer romper esas extremidades del idiota de Riley. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pedirle a _mi_ Bella un baile? Además, a Bella ni siquiera le gustaba bailar, ni le importaban las fiestas. Todos lo aprendimos de la manera difícil. Estaba seguro de que Bella lo decepcionaría sutilmente para no herir su frágil ego.

–Bueno, no estaré allí exactamente para disfrutar de la fiesta, pero veré qué puedo hacer –respondió riendo ligeramente y sacudiendo la cabeza por lo que parecía ser incredulidad.

Me quedé allí asombrado. Este humano básicamente había asegurado un baile con Bella... _mi Bella_. Mi corazón cayó a mis rodillas y enfoqué mi mirada en mi escritorio sin querer mirarlos, hablando íntimamente el uno con el otro, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Los pensamientos de Alice llamaron mi atención.

– _Edward, no te preocupes. Recuerda, tú también estarás allí. Todos vamos a estar ahí y lo resolveremos juntos. Por favor, no te preocupes. Creo que todos sabemos que, en el fondo, Bella todavía tiene sentimientos por ti. Yo también estuve contigo en Forks... ¿recuerdas? La forma en que Bella te miraba, el hecho de que se ponía en peligro todos los días para estar contigo - ella te amaba Edward y creo que todavía lo hace, en el fondo. He visto cosas que me dicen que está lista para volver a tenerte en su vida. Pero ella ha pasado por tantas cosas y es importante que trates de recordar eso. No te apresures, ella ya perdió demasiado y es importante que se dé cuenta de esto primero sin que la presionen. Tu también has perdido demasiado, pero tu oportunidad está aquí, esperando. Solo recuerda que ambos tienen mucho tiempo para hacer esto suceda. Solo necesitas recordar ser paciente. Si hay algo en lo que seas excepcionalmente bueno es la paciencia, ¿recuerdas?_

El tono de Alice era ligero y traté de recomponer mis heridos sentimientos, tratando de concentrarme en el resto de la noche. Con un poco de suerte, mi conversación con Bella la próxima semana resolvería todo esto, o al menos, nos haría comenzar de nuevo. Solo tenía que creer que iba a funcionar.

Los quince minutos habían terminado y los estudiantes volvían a sus asientos ya que Bella una vez más ocupó su lugar al frente del salón de clases. Hice todo lo posible por sacar toda la negatividad de mi mente y concentrarme en el tiempo restante que pasaría con ella esta noche.

–Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere compartir su poema favorito? –preguntó Bella.

Tenía toda la intención de compartir mi poema con ella, pero teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la noche, decidí no hacerlo. Ella lo leería de todos modos, mientras calificaba los ensayos y tenía la esperanza de que ella entendiera que así era como me sentía por ella. Repasé libro tras libro de poesía, buscando el correcto. Encontré varios que transmitían mis sentimientos por ella, pero me decidí por el de e. e. cummings, _llevo tu corazón conmigo*._

 _Llevo tu corazón conmigo (lo llevo en mi_

 _corazón) nunca estoy sin él (tú vas dondequiera_

 _que yo voy, amor mío); y todo lo que hago_

 _por mí mismo lo haces tú también, amada mía._

 _No temo al destino (pues tú eres mi destino, mi amor)_

 _no deseo ningún mundo (pues hermosa tú eres mi mundo,_

 _mi verdad) y tú eres todo lo que una luna siempre_

 _ha sido y todo lo que un sol cantará siempre eres tú._

 _He aquí el más profundo secreto que nadie conoce_

 _(he aquí la raíz y el brote del brote y el cielo del cielo_

 _de un árbol llamado vida; que crece más alto de lo_

 _que un alma puede esperar o una mente puede ocultar)_

 _y éste es el prodigio que mantiene a las estrellas separadas_

Este poema transmitía exactamente la forma en que me sentía por Bella. Cada día, durante los últimos diez años, llevaba en mi corazón el recuerdo de ella y el de nuestro amor. Ella era mi brújula, mi propósito y hoy la amaba más que todos esos años atrás. Solo necesitaba desesperadamente que ella lo entendiera.

Más personas de la clase compartieron sus poemas, incluidos mis hermanos.

Jasper, con su estilo habitual, eligió _How to die*_ (Cómo morir) de Siegfried Sassoon, un poema de guerra que le recordaba su pasado; tanto su vida humana como los años que pasó como parte del ejército de María, antes de finalmente encontrar el centro de su vida, nuestra dulce Alice

 _Dark clouds are smoldering into red_ _(Las nubes oscuras arden lentamente en rojo)_

 _While down the craters morning burns._ _(Mientras los cráteres de la mañana arden)_

 _The dying soldier shifts his head_ _(El moribundo soldado mueve la cabeza)_

 _To watch the glory that returns;_ _(Para ver la gloria que regresa)_

 _He lifts his fingers toward the skies_ _(Levanta sus dedos hacia los cielos)_

 _Where holy brightness breaks in flame;_ _(Dónde el brillo sagrado rompe en llamas)_

 _Radiance reflected in his eyes,_ _(El resplandor se refleja en sus ojos)_

 _And on his lips a whispered name._ _(Y en sus labios susurra un nombre)_

 _You'd think, to hear some people talk,_ _(Uno pensaría que escucharía a algunas personas hablar)_

 _That lads go West with sobs and curses,_ _(Que los muchachos van al oeste sollozando y maldiciendo)_

 _And sullen faces white as chalk,_ _(Y sus rostros hoscos, blancos como la tiza)_

 _Hankering for wreaths and tombs and hearses._ _(Anhelando coronas, tumbas y coches fúnebres)_

 _But they've been taught the way to do it_ _(Pero les han enseñado la forma de hacerlo)_

 _Like Christian soldiers; not with haste_ _(Como soldados cristianos, sin prisa)_

 _And shuddering groans; but passing through it_ _(Y con gemidos estremecedores, pero superandolo)_

 _With due regard for decent taste._ _(Con la debida consideración por su buen gusto)_

 _Finalmente, Alice eligió_ _Past, Present, Future*_ _(Pasado, Presente, Futuro) de Emily Bronte, lo que tenía mucho sentido, teniendo en cuenta su don y el amor que sentía por quienes la rodeaban._

 _Tell me, tell me, smiling child,_ _(Dime, dime, niño sonriente)_

 _What the past is like to thee?_ _(¿Cómo es el pasado para ti?)_

 _An Autumn evening soft and mild_ _(Una tarde suave y apacible de otoño)_

 _With a wind that sighs mournfully._ _(Con un viento que sopla suavemente)_

 _Tell me, what is the present hour?_ _(Dime, ¿cuál es la hora actual?)_

 _A green and flowery spray_ _(Un spray verde y florido)_

 _Where a young bird sits gathering its power_ _(Dónde un pájaro joven se sienta para reunir su poder)_

 _To mount and fly away._ _(Para montarlo y volar lejos)_

 _And what is the future, happy one?_ _(¿Y cuál es el futuro? ¿Uno feliz?)_

 _A sea beneath a cloudless sun;_ _(Un mar bajo un sol sin nubes)_

 _A mighty, glorious, dazzling sea_ _(Un mar poderoso, glorioso y deslumbrante)_

 _Stretching into infinity._ _(Estirándose hacia el infinito)_

 _Cuando terminamos de compartir nuestros poemas, Bella tomó otra diapositiva y la centró en el proyector. Ella comenzó a hablar, pero mi mente tenía problemas para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Esta noche había sido emocionalmente agotadora, mis pensamientos saltaban entre John Riley y Jacob Black... dos hombres que formaban parte de la vida de Bella, lo quisiera o no. No era mi elección. La pregunta era..._ _¿qué parte tenía yo en la vida de Bella? ¿Tenía alguna?_

 _Bella se volvió hacia nosotros y entregó al estudiante más cercano una pila de folletos. Mi mente intentó infructuosamente entender lo que acababa de decir, pero fue en vano._

– _Por favor toma uno y pásalos a los demás. Necesito que escriban un poema en respuesta al que les he proporcionado. No se preocupen por la longitud o el formato. Solo hagan su mejor esfuerzo y usen los que les he dado como guía. Bueno, eso es todo por esta noche. Recogeré esos poemas de respuesta la próxima semana. Si tienen alguna pregunta o necesitan ayuda, recuerden mis horarios de atención o envíenme un correo electrónico. Buenas noches_ – _dijo ella._

 _¿Qué dijo ella?_ _Sabiendo que Alice y Jasper me explicarían en la tarea, me apresuré a terminar de recoger mis libros y estaba planeando acompañar a Alice y Jasper al escritorio de Bella para recogerla para la tarde, lo cual se había vuelto nuestra costumbre. De nuevo, ese idiota me ganó._

– _¿Elizabeth?_ –dijo _John Riley._

– _¿Tienes preguntas sobre la tarea?_ – _respondió Bella con su hermosa cara inclinada hacia él._

– _Me preguntaba si tenías hambre. O si tal vez quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo_ – _ofreció Riley tentativamente._

 _Bella lucía un poco sorprendida y su mano voló hacia su cuello en respuesta._

– _Es una encantadora oferta, pero ya tengo planes para la noche. Pero gracias por pensar en mí_ – _respondió con mucha más tolerancia y amabilidad de la que me gustaría._

 _Mi furia hacia este humano estaba creciendo. Si hubiera sido honesto, mis celos podrían atribuirse a mi estupidez de incluso permitir que este hombre tenga acceso a Bella. Si tan solo nunca la hubiera dejado..._ _pero lo hice._

 _Y no tenía idea de qué tan graves serían las consecuencias de mi elección... para cualquiera de nosotros._

 _ ***Aliteración: "**_ _ **es la reiteración o repetición de sonidos semejantes en un texto o fragmento literario, como por ejemplo en el verso de**_ _ **Rubén Darío**_ _ **:**_ _ **"con el ala aleve del leve abanico""**_

 _ ***El poema de**_ _ **I Think I Should Have Loved You Presently lo dejé en inglés con una pequeña traducción mía al lado para que entiendan lo que quería decir. No lo puse en español porque no hay traducción oficial para este poema y aun no tengo la habilidad de traducir un poema que rime y tenga el mismo significado de inglés a español**_

 _ ***El poema And Yet, None of It's Mine**_ **fue escrito por la autora original de este fic y dejé mi propia traducción ya que este poema no rima así que no considero tan importante dejar el original**

 ***El poema de** _ **Llevo tu corazón conmigo**_ **es la traducción original de** _ **i carry your heart with me**_ **que encontré en la página de babelmatrix y no mencionan quién realizó la traducción, pero pongo esta nota porque yo no la hice**

 ***El poema** _ **How to die**_ **de nuevo lo dejé en inglés con una pequeña traducción mía al lado para que entiendan lo que quería decir. De nuevo, no lo puse en español porque no hay traducción oficial para este poema y aun no tengo la habilidad de traducir un poema que rime y tenga el mismo significado de inglés a español**

 _ ***El poema**_ _ **Past, Present, Future**_ **de nuevo lo dejé en inglés con una pequeña traducción mía al lado para que entiendan lo que quería decir. De nuevo, no lo puse en español porque no hay traducción oficial para este poema y aun no tengo la habilidad de traducir un poema que rime y tenga el mismo significado de inglés a español**

 **Odio con el alma traducir poemas jajajaaja**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS!**


	38. La conversación

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 37: La conversación**

 **EPOV**

Estando de pie en su porche con mi mano en un puño flojo para tocar a la puerta de su casa, me resultó imposible calmar mis nervios. Después de más de una década, iba a decirle _la verdad_ , la verdadera razón por la que la dejé; intentando dejar al descubierto mi corazón a esta bella mujer y luego suplicarle que me perdonara. Mi mente y mi corazón lucharon todo el día buscando las palabras correctas que pudieran asegurarme su comprensión y su perdón. Esta vez le contaría todo, incluso lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años por y sin ella, incluso las cosas que mi familia no sabía.

 _No me permitiré pensar que esta noche resulte en un fracaso... No puedo lidiar con esa posibilidad después de todo este tiempo._

Miré a mi reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las nueve así que toqué suavemente a la puerta. Arreglé mi chaqueta y mi mano pasó por mi cabello por enésima vez y me preparé con lo que esperaba fuera mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Mi familia apenas había podido soportarme todo el día; incluso Jasper finalmente se resignó a salir de la casa con Alice en lugar de tratar de calmarme porque mi ansiedad alcanzó un nivel máximo histórico. Todos parecían emocionados y molestos al mismo tiempo, lo que no ayudaba para nada a mi humor. Mi corazón iba de ida y vuelta entre la alegría pura y la completa desesperación, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría ante la revelación que estaba a punto de hacerle.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón estaba más que listo para ver su hermoso rostro, pero al instante me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de tristeza y de dolor. Mi mente buscó la forma de arreglar la situación rápidamente, inseguro de lo que podría haber pasado para que tuviera esa expresión en su rostro.

–¿Bella? –mi voz sonó frenética, incapaz de ocultar mi preocupación por ella.

Bella no había estado nada de acuerdo en darnos este tiempo para hablar y mi corazón se hundió con la posibilidad de que su humor podría ser por mi culpa.

–Hola –fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar en respuesta. Ella no me miraba, sino que se movió hacia un lado, permitiéndome entrar a su casa.

Entrando en su pequeño vestíbulo, me sorprendió descubrir que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Incluso si mi implacable vista no hubiera podido ver el dolor tan claramente escrito en su rostro, sabía que estaba angustiada y mi corazón se rompió, cómo lo hacía cada vez que ella se encontraba triste. Podía sentir su palpable desesperación en el aire, lo único de lo que no estaba seguro era el por qué.

La única luz solitaria de la casa salía de un computador portátil abierto en el piso de la sala de estar ordenada, la pantalla daba al modesto sofá de Bella.

–Bella, ¿qué pasó? ¿Gerry te hizo algo otra vez? –pregunté al instante dejando que mi mente asumiera lo peor mientras mis puños se apretaban, listos para defender a mi amada.

Bella soltó una pequeña y patética carcajada y sus palmas se quedaron en sus ojos.

–No, estoy bien. Adelante, terminemos con esto –respondió con la voz plana, pero con una clara expresión de dolor.

Di un paso hacia la sala de estar, pero se abalanzó frente a mí y cerró bruscamente el computador portátil antes de girarse para verme. La repentina oscuridad completa no hizo nada por ocultar su dolor. Mis pies instintivamente me llevaron más cerca de ella, pero ella se dejó caer al suelo con su elegante mano acariciando la laptop cerrada.

Agachándome frente a ella, alcancé su mano, solo para que ella la quitara bruscamente. Sintiéndome abatido, pero sin estar dispuesto a rendirme, hablé.

–Bella, ¿qué sucede? Dime qué pasó –traté de mantener mi voz firme y alentadora.

–No lo entenderías. Nadie lo haría –respondió con la voz tan baja y dolorida que me costaba no tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla hasta que se le pasara el dolor.

–Tal vez tengas razón, pero al menos no podrías _tratar_ de explicármelo –la desafié, esperando aliviar un poco su estado de ánimo, no funcionó.

Escondió su cara en sus dos manos y su cabello creó una pared alrededor de sus rasgos. El dolor que sentía ella era imposible soportar verlo, pero luché contra mis instintos y permanecí en silencio mientras esperaba que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para confiar en mí. No tuve que esperar mucho.

Su mano regresó a la computadora portátil, acariciando suavemente la parte superior, como si fuera lo más precioso que poseía. Lo tomé como una sutil sugerencia de que lo que la estaba lastimando tenía que ver con lo que estaba en esa pantalla, así que retiré suavemente su agarre sin resistencia y lo abrí, esperando que el protector de pantalla se desvaneciera cuando presioné el mouse táctil, pero lo que vi me quitó el aliento.

En la pantalla, en una ventana abierta de un correo electrónico había una hermosa imagen de Bella. No, no era Bella exactamente, sino una pequeña niña que se parecía a ella, tenía la piel rojiza y clara y un cabello largo, brillante, negro y liso. No podía tener más de cuatro o cinco años, su sonrisa sobresalía pues le faltaba un diente. Estaba vestida de lavanda y miraba hacia un lado, obviamente divertida por lo que estaba sucediendo en el fondo. Tenía los hermosos ojos marrones humanos de Bella, su cara en forma de corazón y sus labios carnosos tan completamente inconfundibles, sabía que Bella debió lucir así cuando era niña.

Bella dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras su cabeza caía hacia sus rodillas que había traído apretadamente contra su pecho. El sonido de ese sollozo fue mi perdición.

Sin pensar, rápidamente la abracé, la acerqué a mi pecho y mis manos pasaron su cabello, mientras trataba de encontrar cualquier palabra que pudiera consolarla. No pude encontrar ninguna. Ella se estremeció en mi abrazo, suavemente al principio y luego violentamente, mientras rompía en llanto sin control. Inseguro de qué hacer, apreté mi agarre antes de preguntar lo obvio.

–Ella es Grace, ¿no es así?

No hizo ningún sonido, sino que asintió levemente, mientras otra ronda de sollozos secos sacudía su pequeña figura. Me agarró como si su vida dependiera de ello y apreté mi agarre dividido entre los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla en mis brazos y aferrada a mí, pero estaba aterrorizado por la profundidad de su dolor. Por primera vez estaba agradecido por recordar que ella ya no era un ser humano frágil. _Pero, ¿ella era frágil?_ Emocionalmente, era un desastre. ¿Hace cuánto estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Y de dónde salió esa foto? Recuerdo claramente que le había dicho a Esme que no tenía fotos ¿Era esto a lo que se refería?

–Bella, estoy aquí. Háblame. Dime de qué se trata todo esto –le supliqué en voz baja.

–Yo no... –respondió ella.

Su voz sonó estrangulada por esos mismos sollozos que no permitieron que hablara por un momento, pero decidí intentarlo de nuevo, más directamente esta vez.

–Bella, ¿de dónde salió esta foto? –pregunté suavemente.

Empujó contra mi pecho liberándose de mi abrazo. No me permitiría quedarme en la desilusión por la distancia que puso entre nosotros. Hubo más silencio, mientras sus dedos recorrían salvajemente su cabello antes de que su rostro atormentado me mirara y pronunciara la única palabra que pudo hacer que mi corazón muerto se sintiera como si se estuviera rompiendo.

– _Jacob_

Mi boca se abrió sin mi permiso. El shock no cubría lo que estaba pensando mientras mi mente recorría cada detalle de cada conversación que habíamos tenido desde que la volví a encontrar. Ella nunca mencionó que todavía estaba en contacto con Jacob, pero si lo pensaba con cuidado, no era asunto mío. Ella tenía una vida entera con Black que no tenía nada que ver conmigo... nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros. No nos debía _nada_... no tenía que darnos explicaciones ni confiarnos nada de su vida privada.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente antes de soltar bruscamente:

–No tenía idea de que todavía estuvieras en contacto con Jacob

– _No_ _tengo_ _contacto_ _con_ _él_

El silencio en la habitación era tangible. En todos mis años en la tierra, no recuerdo haber estado tan confundido. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Esta parecía ser una foto muy reciente, ya que Bella perdió a Grace cuando la niña apenas tenía un poco más de dos años. Si ella no estaba en contacto con Jacob, ¿cómo es que ella tenía esta foto?

Su cabeza aún estaba baja y gentilmente mis manos tomaron su rostro y lo levantaron hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que nunca caerían. Incluso en su absoluta desesperación, su cara era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

–Bella, háblame. Si no tienes contacto con Jacob, ¿cómo es que tienes esta foto?

Sus labios apenas se movieron cuando respondió, la agonía en sus palabras era tan profunda que me dolió físicamente el escucharla.

–Él me las envía... _todos los días_

Mantuve mi expresión de acero, sabiendo que me traicionaría el dolor. La forma en que habló de él no dejó dudas en mi mente. Ella todavía lo amaba... _incondicionalmente_. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella ahora. Esto era por mi culpa, si me hubiera quedado, nunca le hubiera mentido, simplemente la hubiera amado y protegido y ella todavía podría estar conmigo. En cambio, estaba sufriendo por un hombre que la dejó a ella para que la matara Victoria, perdiendo a su hija y toda su vida en el proceso.

Su soledad y completa miseria me desgarraron, pero su dulce voz me devolvió a la realidad.

–¿No es hermosa? –se atragantó.

–Ella se parece a ti, Bella. Por supuesto que es hermosa –le respondí en voz baja y con toda sinceridad. Ella realmente era una niña hermosa –¿hace cuánto que Jacob te envía fotos de ella?

–Desde el primer día. Desde esa navidad, después de que me fui de Forks –dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa triste en su rostro –esta es la parte de mi día que más espero y temo, pero la necesito. Necesito saber todos los días que está bien y que Jacob cumple su supuesta promesa –respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar la foto de su hija en la pantalla.

–No entiendo. Si no tienes contacto con Jacob, pero él te está enviando fotos de Grace, ¿cómo sabe tu correo electrónico? No quiero parecer chismoso Bella. Solo estoy tratando de entender

Hizo una pausa y sus dedos femeninos tocaban delicadamente la pantalla, casi como si estuviera tratando de hacer contacto físico con la preciosa niña en la foto.

–Ese primer año, cacé a Victoria. No pensé en otra cosa. No podía existir en la sociedad. Mis ojos eran... bueno, ya sabes, decían en lo que me había convertido. En los días nublados, vagaba por las ciudades, siguiendo su aroma. Mantuve un perfil bajo y la seguí buscando

–Entonces, un día, el sol salió de repente y no tuve más remedio que esconderme en el primer edificio que encontré –se rió ligeramente con cierta histeria –imagina mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que era una biblioteca pública. Me di cuenta de que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera irme, así que traté de hacer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido como pudiera. Encontré un computador, al fondo del edificio que nadie estaba usando. Era medio día y no había mucha gente alrededor, así que me senté y entré a internet. Leí algunas noticias y me sorprendí al ver cuánto tiempo había pasado. El tiempo no es lo mismo para nosotros, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

–No, no lo es –respondí en voz baja, esperando que ella continuara. Parecía estar muy lejos, a pesar de que estuviera directamente frente a mí. Le tomé la mano y me sentí aliviado cuando no se alejó esta vez.

–Se me ocurrió de repente, abrí una cuenta de correo electrónico antigua que apenas recordaba y luché por recordar el nombre de usuario y la contraseña. Tenía curiosidad por ver si alguien me había... –hizo una pausa, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza –escrito. Si _alguien_ me había enviado algún mensaje. Posiblemente Angela o incluso Jessica... tal vez Mike. Todos se fueron de Forks después de la secundaria, entraron a grandes universidades y tuvieron éxito en sus vidas. Tal vez no sabían que yo había muerto. Escribí mi correo con mi corazón listo para no encontrar nada más que correo no deseado y anuncios, pero cuando entré a la cuenta, aparecieron cientos de mensajes nuevos... _mensajes de Jacob_

Todo mi cuerpo gritaba por abrazarla fuerte y confortarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no fue así. Tenía mucho dolor y no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorarlo, nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir disminuiría la tortura que estaba sintiendo. Nunca había sido padre. Incluso Carlisle y Esme, por mucho que los llamáramos "mamá" y "papá", tal vez no comprendieran del todo cómo se sentía Bella. El hijo de Esme había muerto, mientras que la hija de Bella aún vivía.

–Así que viste todos esos mensajes de Jacob, ¿qué hiciste?

Suavemente retiró su mano de la mía, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, estirándolos y apretándolos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

–No pude detenerme. Abrí el primero y la vi. Me quedé sin aliento, lo que llamó la atención de los demás –dijo con los ojos centrados en la chimenea –no pensé que volvería a verla. La idea de tener una foto de Grace era tan extraña para mí. Al principio, mi mente no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo. Y luego –hizo una pausa, mientras su respiración se detenía en su garganta –no pude parar. Abrí mensaje tras mensaje. Tuve que obligarme a parar y volver a empezar desde el principio. Fui al primer mensaje que me envió Jacob, ese primer día después de que la manada me obligara a irme –explicó.

Mirándola, noté que su cara se veía casi etérea mientras recordaba ese día, uno que estoy seguro debió haber sido maravilloso y horrible al mismo tiempo. No pronuncié sonido alguno, ansioso porque ella siguiera confiando en mí. Lo que yo necesitaba decirle pasaba a segundo plano comparado con esto.

–Abrir ese primer mensaje fue... bueno, nunca olvidaré lo que decía –dijo ella.

 _Mi muy querida Bella,_

 _No tengo idea de si alguna vez recibirás este mensaje, pero tengo que intentarlo. Decir que lo siento, suena muy flojo, pero realmente lo siento Bella. Lo siento por todo lo que sucedió; por todo lo que has perdido por culpa de mis errores. No puedo soportar pensar en ti por ahí sola, eventualmente olvidándote de nosotros._

 _Grace está a salvo. Estamos haciendo patrullas extras todo el tiempo y toda la manada, menos Paul, ha estado ayudando. Las elecciones de Paul nos han mostrado que no se puede confiar en él y nos forzaron a sacarlo de la manada, aunque permanece en la reserva, según Sam y yo, nadie debe tener ningún contacto con él. Para todos los efectos, él ya no es parte de nosotros._

 _Lo siento mucho. Nunca me perdonaré por nada de esto y mi promesa de mantener a Grace viva y a salvo será mi única prioridad. Nunca la pierdo de vista y seguiré siendo su sombra hasta que la amenaza de Victoria sea destruida. Ella nunca estará desprotegida, no debes temer nunca por su seguridad. Te hice una promesa y esta es una que mantendré, sin importar lo que cueste._

 _Desearía que la orden de Sam no te hubiera impedido llevarte algunas cosas que podrías necesitar. Lo siento por eso también. Mi esperanza es que te esté yendo bien sin ellas._

 _Adjunté una foto de Grace abriendo sus regalos debajo del árbol. Sé que no es lo mismo que estar con ella, pero quiero que sepas que está a salvo, sana, amada y cuidada._

 _Te extraña mucho y pregunta por ti todo el tiempo. Le dije que tenías que irte por un tiempo, pero que la amas mucho. Algún día, cuando tenga la edad suficiente para comprender, le explicaré que no tuviste elección; que te fuiste porque la amas. Fui a tu casa y recogí sus regalos, para que ella pudiera abrir lo que le regalaste. Ella ama la muñeca que le diste y se niega a estar sin ella, incluso en el baño._

 _Prometo continuar enviándote fotos de Grace para que puedas verla crecer._

 _Bella, por favor contáctame cuando leas esto, solo para que yo sepa que estás bien. Sé que no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti, pero lo hago. Siempre tendrás esa parte de mi corazón que siempre faltará. Estoy tan preocupado por ti. Por favor, dime dónde estás, aunque sea para que pueda mantenerte informada sobre tu bebé... nuestra hija._

 _De nuevo, prometo que protegeré a la pequeña Grace con mi propia vida. Ella estará a salvo. Lo juro._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Jacob_

Bella volvió a darle vueltas a ese maldito anillo en su dedo, al anillo de bodas _de Jacob_. Cerró los ojos mientras pronunciaba cada dolorosa palabra de ese correo electrónico.

Yo estaba enojado, estaba frustrado. Estaba tan devastado por todo lo que esta mujer había perdido. Mis sentimientos de venganza contra el perro callejero regresaron con una perversidad que no había sentido en años.

Otro sentimiento apareció entonces. El sentimiento más abrumador que corría por mis venas era ira... _hacia mí mismo_. Hace solo diez años, Bella quería pasar la eternidad conmigo. Ella me dijo innumerables veces que me amaba y me suplicó que la transformara para que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre. Y ahora no había nada, no me quedaba nada.

 _Soy tan egoísta_. Me obligué a concentrarme de nuevo en ella.

–¿Le respondiste?

–No, no exactamente. Simplemente no pude

–No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no exactamente'? –pregunté con la necesidad de saberlo todo.

Ella me miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a brillar con intensidad, momentáneamente me sobresalté en silencio. Pude ver el debate en su mente... decidiendo si me contaba o no.

–Solo le he escrito... _dos veces_

–Bella, ¿qué le dijiste? ¿él sabe dónde estás? ¿él sabe... _algo_ sobre tu vida ahora?

Bella bufó cuando una mirada dolorida pero enojada se posó en sus ojos.

–¿Vida? ¿A esto le llamas vida? tienes que estar bromeando –hizo una pausa, mirando con enojo a su alrededor, respirando profundamente antes de continuar –al menos Grace tendrá una vida, por lo menos mi bebé tendrá lo que yo nunca tuve. Ella está a salvo y seguirá así. Victoria se murió y yo estoy poniendo las cosas en su lugar, y... –se interrumpió antes de apresurarse a ponerse de pie y alejarse de mí.

Ella fue a la chimenea, recogiendo madera de una canasta adyacente para encenderla. La forma en que sus manos rápidamente se movieron, armando una pequeña pila, me decían que ella lo hacía regularmente.

–¿Cuándo le escribiste? ¿qué le dijiste? –pregunté.

–La primera vez fue cuando los correos electrónicos se detuvieron. Pensé que tal vez no había podido acceder a un computador o que estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero después de un par de semanas, me entró el pánico. No me había dado cuenta de cómo me habían mantenido viva hasta que dejaron de llegar. Esas fotos de ella me mantenían concentrada cuando estaba buscando a Victoria. No podía acceder a un computador todos los días, pero cuando podía, era como el más precioso de los regalos. Solo el saber que estaba bien y que se veía feliz era todo lo que necesitaba

–Dijiste que lo contactaste, ¿qué le dijiste?

–Cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado de enviarme correos electrónicos, abrí el último y pulsé 'responder'. No sabía qué decir, así que escribí 'Gracias' y lo envié. Solo necesitaba los correos electrónicos para seguir adelante, tener fotos de Grace todos los días, no podría seguir sin ellas

Me moví detrás de ella y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar otra vez cuando esos sollozos comenzaron a tomar fuerza. Quería acercarme a ella y decirle que entendía, pero en cambio me conformé con ponerle la mano sobre su hombro ligeramente, dándole un ligero apretón en un intento por tranquilizarla.

–Es natural que quieras verla, Bella. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo –le dije.

–No, es egoísta. Ella está mejor sin mí. Pero Jacob comenzó a enviar fotos otra vez. Él fue implacable, quería saber dónde estaba y quería que lo contactara y... –su voz se volvió fría mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante.

¿Egoísta? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Ella era su hija. Incluso Alice y Rosalie necesitaban a Esme, fueran hijas biológicas o no. Ellas confiaban entre ellas.

–Bella, ella es tu niña. Te necesita, igual que tú a ella. No hay nada egoísta en esta situación

–Es egoísta. Ella tiene otra... –hizo una pausa mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de detener los sollozos –... madre ahora. Estoy segura de que Jacob está con Meghan y la están cuidando y amando. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora

–Todavía eres su madre. Tú misma lo dijiste esa primera noche –le recordé.

–En realidad no. Pude haberla dado a luz, pero ella no es mía. Ya no –respondió desanimada –al menos me hice cargo de Victoria. Al menos está a salvo de ella

Por el tono de su voz, pude decir que discutir ese punto solo lastimaría más a Bella, así que traté de cambiar de tema.

–Bella, ¿qué pasó con Victoria? ¿Cómo la mataste? –en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí cuando vi que los hombros de Bella se ponían rígidos y su cabeza se levantaba, mirando al espejo sobre la chimenea.

–Nunca he hablado de eso, Edward –respondió en voz baja y firme.

–Lo siento Bella. No es asunto mío. No debería haber preguntado –dije.

Bella sacó un fósforo de la caja, encendiéndolo contra el panel sobre la chimenea y encendió el fuego, las llamas consumieron rápidamente la leña seca que había puesto alrededor de los troncos más grandes que estaban en el soporte de hierro.

–No, es una pregunta natural. Me sorprende que Emmett no lo haya mencionado cuando estuve en la casa el fin de semana pasado

–Carlisle no lo permitiría. Él no quería que te sintieras presionada para compartir algo a menos que estuvieras lista –le dije.

Ella se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos fríos y negros. Acostumbrarme al cambio en sus ojos, pasar del marrón expresivo que me recordaban sus días humanos al topacio dorado que eran ahora era difícil, pero enfrentarme a estos orbes incoloros me llegó hasta el alma.

Por primera vez, estaba desconcertado por Bella. Si quedaba alguna duda de que ella era un vampiro en mi mente, esos ojos siempre me lo recordarían.

–Recuerdas que dije que la había perseguido ese primer año, pude captar su aroma y de esa manera pude seguirla. No tenía idea de lo que haría una vez que la encontrara, pero era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento. El hecho de que ella supiera de Grace me aterrorizaba. _Tenía_ que protegerla –dijo con una voz cargada de un miedo feroz que era imposible de ignorar.

–¿Qué pasó cuando la encontraste?

–Ni siquiera sabía en dónde me encontraba cuando reconocí su aroma. Me di cuenta de que sabía que estaba cerca, su olor era increíblemente fuerte. Seguí corriendo por el bosque. Estaba oscureciendo y sabía que, si no la atrapaba, ella estaría cazando, buscando a su próxima víctima

Bella se dejó caer al suelo, con los pies debajo del borde exterior de la alfombra. Su figura estaba iluminada las llamas que crecían detrás de ella, lo que la hacía parecer mucho más grande que la gentil mujer que yo amaba.

Me senté cuidando no hacer ningún sonido, sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de decirme algo que aún me costaba imaginar. A pesar de la fuerza de neófita de Bella, Victoria era mucho más astuta que mi Bella, tenía ventajas que Bella ni siquiera imaginaba. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que Victoria podría haberla matado fácilmente y que yo hubiera seguido viviendo sin saber qué le habría pasado realmente.

–Pude ver su pelo rojo, como sus tonos brillaban y cambiaban mientras corría. Era como si supiera que yo estaba allí... que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Ella siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente grité su nombre –relató.

– _¡Victoria!_

–Ella se detuvo y giró a una velocidad tan sorprendente que comencé a sentir miedo. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería, pero esta vez no la dejaría escapar

– _Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo tu primera comida? ¿viniste a agradecerme?_

– _Mi hija está bien. Tu pequeño plan salió mal. Está viva y a salvo con la manada_

–Ella sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes. Inconscientemente retrocedí un paso con miedo y la expresión en su rostro de burla me transmitió que ella sabía que ella tenía el control

–Ella levantó su barbilla y me miró con desdeñoso disgusto _¿De verdad crees que la manada puede protegerla? Ellos no te protegieron, ¿verdad?_ , ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de añadir: _¿Debo hacer todo yo? Me encargaré de ti y luego regresaré y terminaré lo que deberías haber hecho tu ... Estoy segura de que será un pequeño bocadillo delicioso. Como dije hay un precio que pagar y tanto tú como la muerte de tu pequeña mocosa apenas comenzarán a cubrirlo_ –Bella estaba siseando y gruñendo ferozmente.

–Mi furia comenzó a crecer, Edward. No pude controlarlo, ella estaba parada allí, amenazándome y luego comenzó a amenazar a mi bebé. Di un paso hacia ella mientras caminábamos en círculos y Ella continuó retándome –dijo en un susurro con su mirada fijamente enfocada en el piso.

– _¿De verdad crees que eres una amenaza para mí, Is-a-bella?_

–Ella se estaba burlando de mí con su voz más cantarina. Era un tono alto e inquietantemente femenino, lo que contrastaba con lo amenazante que se veía. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y tan negros como un eclipse. Tenía los labios hacia atrás sobre sus dientes que parecían dagas relucientes esperando a hundirse en algo... en alguien... en mí. Instintivamente, seguí moviéndome lentamente hacia adelante y ella se abalanzó sobre mí. Falló, pero me dio un pequeño golpe. Eso la enojó

– _Así que quieres jugar en las ligas mayores ¿verdad? Vas a pagar por eso ¿Tú y cómo se llama? Oh, sí, Grace. La haré sufrir antes de matarla. Ella gritará por su mami y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para salvarla esta vez. Disfrutaré torturándola, escuchándola gritar de dolor antes de hacerla mi cena. Normalmente no juego con la comida, pero haré una excepción esta vez_

–Edward, pensé en Grace y en lo que haría Victoria si yo fallaba y… perdí el control. Me convertí en un monstruo. No pude controlarme. Me lancé sobre ella llena de furia y ella me golpeó, dejándome en el piso, el sonido que hicimos cuando chocamos fue monstruoso –dijo ella.

– _Nunca tocarás a mi Grace_

–Ella volvió a lanzarse hacia mí, lo que hizo que me llenara de rabia y odio. Antes de que ninguna de nosotras supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, ella voló hacia mí golpeando ese escudo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que salió a volar, arrastrándose por el pasto hasta que chocó con fuerza contra un árbol. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó, ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr... alejándose de mí. No dejaría que terminara allí. No sé de dónde vino, pero empecé a alimentar sus mentiras para incitarla a quedarse y terminar esto

– _James corrió de la misma manera... huyendo como el cobarde que era antes de que Edward y sus hermanos lo hicieran pedazos. Suplicó patéticamente por misericordia_

–Se detuvo en seco y se volteó con sus ojos negros y vengativos mientras me respondía

– _Mi James nunca mendigaría misericordia. Estás mintiendo_

– _Como él está muerto, nunca lo sabrás_

–Mis palabras la enfurecieron. Ella corrió hacia mí, más rápido de lo que había visto a nadie correr antes. Sus manos estaban extendidas y listas para hacerme trizas. Ella siseaba y gruñía más fuerte y más alto por la furia y llegó a donde estaba parada, ella golpeó mi escudo tan fuerte que volvió a volar lejos, golpeándose contra algunas rocas grandes. Se golpeó tan violentamente que cuando cayó al suelo, pude ver que algo cambió en ella. Se levantó, pero no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie correctamente. Corrió, pero como estaba herida, no pudo moverse tan rápido

–Me dirigí hacia ella, mientras ella seguía siseando por encima del hombro. La alcancé, la tiré al suelo y comencé a golpearla sin piedad, mi puño golpeaba su cara una y otra vez. Todo lo que hice fue sacarle provecho a la situación, sonaba horrible, como una avalancha de rocas. La tenía atrapada en el suelo e instintivamente, agarré una de sus manos con la mía y usando todas mis fuerzas, la arranqué. El grito que produjo fue ensordecedor, pero eso simplemente me estimuló Edward, no pude parar. Tiré la mano a un lado y comencé a destrozarla, lentamente, torturándola por lo que parecieron horas, deseando que ella sintiera lo que sentí cuando amenazó con hacerle daño a mi Grace. Eventualmente, ella ni siquiera puso seguir luchando y le arranqué el brazo, mientras ella sólo yacía allí, mirándome salvaje y desesperadamente. Solo la miré a los ojos y seguí adelante a pesar de que sus gritos se volvieron más intensos

–Llegué a la otra mano y corté cada dedo, uno por uno, saboreando la expresión en su rostro mientras me tomaba mi tiempo, incluso tirando de los mechones de su cabello. No podía comprender por qué ella no estaba peleando más fuerte, pero ahora sé que este escudo la mantuvo en su lugar. Estaba encima de ella, manteniéndola ahí y ella no podía moverse. Simplemente me senté allí y me tomé mi tiempo para eliminar esta amenaza contra Grace pieza por pieza que alimentaba una pila de fuego. Me aseguré de mirarla a los ojos para que ella supiera que ella ya no tenía el control hasta que finalmente ella me suplicó misericordia

– _Por favor detente. Te lo ruego_

– _Pararé cuando hayas muerto. Nunca me dejarás en paz si te dejo ir_

– _Entonces acaba conmigo y termina de una vez con esto_

La cara de Bella no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras me contó cómo finalmente había destrozado el cuerpo de Victoria en pequeños trozos y le había arrancado la cabeza con los dientes y las manos, era algo angustioso de escuchar. Esta chica delicada de la que me había enamorado, tan humana, tan torpe, tan gentil se había convertido en una fuerza capaz de destruir, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que Victoria le había quitado a Bella, era más que razonable. _Así era como tenía que ser._

–Soy un monstruo _–¿Qué?_

–Bella, ¿por qué dices eso? –pregunté.

Ella me miró y sus ojos volvieron al familiar tono dorado que hacía de mi familia fuera muy unida en muchas formas. La miré, sabiendo cuánto deseaba hacerla parte de esa vida permanentemente. Su rostro tenía esa fragilidad, esa misma ternura a la que estaba acostumbrado y me esforcé por dar sentido a sus palabras.

–Edward, entiendo a lo que te referías ahora. Ya no soy _humana_. Soy esta criatura desalmada y condenada capaz de una atrocidad impensable –negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin querer mirarme. Ella tomó aire lentamente antes de continuar –me encantó matarla, Edward. No me di cuenta hasta más tarde, pero sonreí todo el tiempo mientras descuartizaba su cuerpo y encendía ese fuego. Me quedé allí sentada durante horas, observándola arder, viendo cómo el humo se elevaba hasta el cielo, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera muerta. Lo _disfruté_ Edward. Eso no es _normal_

La miré antes de arrastrarme más cerca de donde ella estaba sentada. Mirándola frente a frente, me senté tan cerca como me atreví, mientras el fuego seguía ardiendo detrás de ella. El crujir de la madera en llamas era lo único que sonaba en la habitación. Me di cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros respiraba y elegí mis siguientes palabras cuidadosamente.

– _No eres un monstruo_. Eres una madre que estaba decidida a proteger a su hija. No soy padre, pero tiene que ser la sensación más normal del mundo. Nadie puede esperar menos de ti al proteger a tu hija. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Y Victoria no era un ser humano al que mataste sin pensarlo o sin consecuencias. Ella era el _monstruo_ Bella, no tú

Intentó sonreír débilmente, un pequeño intento lastimoso que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera por ella una vez más.

–Bueno, todo eso se acabó. Grace está a salvo ahora y eso es todo lo que importa. Además, no es por eso que estás aquí. Has sido más que paciente, sé de lo que quieres hablar, así que vamos a hacerlo –dijo ella apáticamente.

 _¡Ella sabía!_ ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Sabía que le había mentido? ¿Ella lo supo todo este tiempo y solo toleró mi presencia? No sabía qué pensar. Lo más importante, ¿ella sabía que todavía la amaba?

–Bella, ¿cómo puedes saber de lo que quiero hablar? –traté de mantener el tono de mi voz tranquilo, no quería que ella escuchara que el pánico comenzaba a invadirme.

La confusión llenó su rostro.

–Edward, lo sé desde la primera noche en que me acompañaste al auto. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de eso? Las cosas no funcionaron. ¿Por qué tenemos que repetirlo? Simplemente no puedo... –ella se detuvo. _¿No puede qué?_

–Bella, solo necesito saber que estamos en la misma página. Hay cosas que necesito que entiendas –respondí.

La expresión de dolor y absoluta exasperación en su rostro me detuvo en seco.

–Edward, entiendo completamente cómo te _sientes_ por mí. Simplemente no sentimos lo mismo, ya no. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente dejarlo así? Realmente, esta conversación es completamente innecesaria

 _¿Innecesaria?_ Sí... ella tenía razón. No sentimos lo mismo... _ya no_. La amaba con todo mi ser y ella ya no se sentía así por mí. Mi corazón se rompió en pedacitos, el dolor era casi insoportable.

–Bella, yo…

Ella agarró mis manos, obligándome a mirarla. La expresión en su rostro era intensa, aunque no expresaba ninguna emoción en particular, ¿tal vez mostraba desesperación?

–Edward, ¿no podemos ser solo amigos? ¿No podemos pretender que nada pasó e intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez como amigos? ¿no podemos intentarlo por el bien de tu familia? ¿Sería eso demasiado pedir?

Su hermoso rostro me suplicó que lo entendiera y sabía que no podía negarle nada.

–Bella –comencé con mi voz tan firme como pude hablar –por supuesto, podemos comenzar de nuevo como amigos. Puedo hacer todo lo que quieras... solo tienes que pedirlo

Su rostro tenía de nuevo esa misma mirada conmovedora que era imposible de descifrar. Nunca había odiado tanto el hecho de no poder leer su mente como ahora. Saber que siempre me estaría preguntando qué pensaba realmente era algo que me atraía hacia ella, pero también me enloquecía a veces, especialmente después de tantos años de leer sin esfuerzo a los humanos y a los de nuestra clase por igual. Con Bella, tenía que trabajar por eso. Tenía que redoblar mis esfuerzos y darme cuenta de todo lo demás que mostraba, sabiendo que no podía meterme en su cabeza y saber la verdadera historia, la real.

Mi mente y mi corazón me decían que realmente ella no quería ser mi amiga, pero que estaba decidida a intentarlo para poder seguir en contacto con mi familia. No la culpaba. Ni siquiera merecía su amistad, pero la idea de perderla de nuevo después de unas pocas semanas era inimaginable. Mis esperanzas por esta conversación, por esta reconciliación con la persona más perfecta del planeta se desvanecieron. Incluso si finalmente hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, sabía que dirían lo mismo que la bomba que acababa de darle a mi sangrante corazón. De alguna forma, ella sabía lo que yo sentía por ella y eso no era suficiente.

–Bien –respondió ella en voz baja –está bien que estemos en la misma página. ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser divertido... hacernos amigos. Nunca se pueden tener demasiados _amigos_ –dijo.

Me obligué a asentir con la cabeza, aunque mis pensamientos me gritaban que le dijera la verdad... que le dijera que la amaba, que lo sentía mucho y que haría _cualquier cosa_ para ganarme su perdón y su amor. Decidí que la vergüenza del momento era suficiente para mantener mi boca cerrada y no decirle nada más. Pero era demasiado tarde y sabía que con gusto me conformaría con su amistad porque era mejor tenerla en mi vida como amiga que no tenerla para nada.

–Tienes razón, Bella. Los amigos son un bien preciado –dije sin convicción.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, la amistad llevaría a más. Tal vez cuando superara a Jacob y cuando tenga algo de tiempo para procesar las cosas... tal vez si era paciente y continuaba mostrándole cuánto significaba para mí, podría tener otra oportunidad, aunque mi corazón me decía que ya había perdido mi oportunidad, pero no iba a renunciar a esa oportunidad, en este punto, era todo lo que tenía. Forcé una sonrisa, sabiendo que cualquier otra cosa no ayudaría a la situación.

 **BPOV**

Habiendo evitado una conversación aún más dolorosa con Edward viniendo a decirme que ya no me amaba, el hecho de que aceptara ser mi amigo me sorprendió. Estaba segura de que la conversación de esta noche incluiría que él me dijera que quería asegurarse de que entendía que ya no sentía nada por mí aparte de la cortesía necesaria que me ofrecía, que, si había algún tipo de cuidado o consideración, era debido a su educación y a la influencia de su familia. Era muy consciente de que no había nada más profundo que una ligera preocupación cuando lo pensé ... lo que casi me rompe el corazón otra vez. Pero me consoló un poco el saber que por lo menos podría mantener a los Cullen en mi vida, incluso si eso significaba no tener a Edward amándome de la forma en que anhelaba.

Tal vez con el tiempo, si era paciente, Edward podría sentir algo por mí otra vez, algo más que amistad. _Algo muy improbable..._

Mientras trataba de entender que Edward y yo intentaríamos ser amigos, mi cabeza se agitó. Había alguien afuera. Solo me tomó unos segundos saber quién era después de captar el sonido de su auto y el repugnante aroma de su sangre.

 _Gerry._

–Maldición

–Bella, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Edward mientras se volvía a mirar hacia las ventanas delanteras de la casa.

Le lancé una mirada que esperaba que lo hiciera comprender la gravedad de la situación.

–Él va a tocar. _Tú_ –hablé, haciéndole entender mi punto, poniendo mi dedo cerca de un botón de su camisa blanca de oxford perfectamente planchada, con mis dedos tentados a desabrochar todos y cada uno de esos pequeños botones para exponer su perfectamente esculpido cuerpo –quédate aquí. No lo _provoques_. Hasta dónde él sabe, estoy aquí _sola_. No necesito que empieces con él otra vez. ¿Lo entiendes?

–¿Quién va a tocar? –preguntó Edward con su rostro arrugado por la confusión. Suspiré.

–Gerry. Puedo olerlo y puedo escuchar su auto. Me desharé de él y te quedarás aquí ¿Está claro?

Edward gruñó ligeramente y me pregunté brevemente por qué estaba tan distraído como para no haberlo escuchado, pero el pensamiento se fue rápidamente porque necesitaba enfrentar la crisis que estaba caminando hacia mi puerta.

–Detente. Uno de estos días, él podría escucharte y luego ¿qué?, ¿cómo le vas a explicar que gruñes de vez en cuando? –desafié. Instantáneamente Edward respondió a mi pregunta.

–Bien. Me quedaré aquí y no hablaré. ¿Eso te hace feliz? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

–Sí. Excesivamente. Gracias –respondí igual de sarcástica con una expresión en mi rostro que imitaba mi tono.

Me levanté, caminando hacia la puerta. No había luces en la casa, pero el fuego que había iniciado decía que había alguien en casa. Escuché que su puerta se abría y cerraba con un fuerte chirrido. ¿El hombre nunca había oído hablar del lubricante para puertas?

Pude escuchar sus pasos desgarbados avanzar pesadamente por el camino de entrada hacia la puerta principal. Antes de que llamara, pude escuchar claramente cómo se pasaba las manos por su pelo grasiento y fino. Abrí la puerta, poniendo una mirada apática en mi cara.

–Hola, Beth –comenzó y su tono estaba cargado con lo que él imaginaba era puro atractivo sexual.

–Buenas noches. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

–Estaba cerca. Pensé que podría venir y ver cómo estabas. El que vivas aquí _sola_ me hace sentir muy incómodo –respondió con la voz llena de necesidad.

 _¿Te hace sentir incómodo? Oh... querido... Señor..._

–Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo me estoy preparando para la noche, pero gracias por venir –dije, tratando de sonar indiferente y queriendo que la conversación terminara, aunque pude escuchar claramente que la impaciencia comenzaba a notarse.

–¿Estás sola? Vi el coche de Ed ahí afuera –dijo con la cabeza inclinada tratando de mirar hacia el interior de la casa, buscando cualquier señal de lo que él consideraba su rival romántico.

–No. Él no está aquí –le mentí con mi voz plana.

–Eso está bien, muy bien. Tal vez podrías invitarme a tomar algo. Todavía es temprano. Podríamos hablar, sobre el trabajo, o lo que sea –comenzó maliciosamente tratando de abrirse paso por la puerta principal.

 _¿Por qué no podía captar nunca lo que trataba de decirle?_

–Yo…

En ese momento, escuché a Edward moverse en la sala de estar y su suave caminar comenzó a ir hacia mí. Dejé de respirar, dándome cuenta de que se dirigía directamente al vestíbulo, que era exactamente lo que le pedí que no hiciera de nuevo.

– _Elizabeth_ , ¿vas a volver a la chimenea?

Me giré para mirarlo, preparándome para la confrontación que sabía que se avecinaba entre Edward y Gerry. Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente y mis ojos se agrandaron cuando noté que la camisa de Edward no solo estaba fuera de lugar y arrugada, sino que cada botón estaba desabrochado, mostrando su pecho perfectamente esculpido y exponiendo su abdomen perfecto. Sus pantalones bajos mostraban sus delgadas caderas y el perfecto físico que sabía que debía estar allí, pero que nunca había visto antes. Su cabello estaba muy despeinado, haciendo parecer que Gerry nos había interrumpido en un momento muy íntimo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

Grácilmente se posiciono mi lado y sacó una mano de su bolsillo, antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura posesivamente, acercándome más a él. Sin mi permiso, mi brazo rodeó su cintura, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Y luego hizo lo inimaginable... tomó su mano libre y tomó mi cara hacia él con su pulgar acariciando suavemente mi mejilla antes de que sus suaves labios besaran mi frente con reverencia.

Solté un pequeño gritito ahogado, insegura de si saltar y besarlo o darle una cachetada en la cara por no haber escuchado mis instrucciones de permanecer callado en la seguridad de la sala de estar. _Mi corazón votaba por el beso..._

–Gerry, _me alegro_ de verte de nuevo –ofreció Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

La cara de Gerry se contorsionó por la confusión antes de que la ira tomara el control.

–Veo que estás ocupada –ladró antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar apresuradamente hacia su auto, entrando, arrancando el motor y retrocediendo por el camino de entrada tan rápido que calculó mal la distancia y casi se estrella contra un gran árbol al lado opuesto del camino de tierra.

Cuando estuvo lejos, me obligué a salir del abrazo de Edward y me volví hacia él.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –siseé, aunque mi corazón anhelaba que lo estrechara en mis brazos de nuevo y lo besara con urgencia.

Edward apresuradamente se abrochó la camisa y se la arregló antes de volverse hacia mí.

–¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos el uno por el otro? –él sonrió, antes de que juguetonamente alborotara mi cabello –solo te estaba ayudando. Quizás ahora él capte la indirecta –luego me guiñó un ojo.

Me quedé allí mirándolo en estado de shock mientras él terminaba de abotonarse, sonriéndome, antes de pensar: _¿Amigos? ¿Cómo diablos iba a funcionar esto?_

 **Si hay algo que odie mucho en esta vida son los malentendidos por no decir las cosas como son… igual, me sigue encantando esta historia.**

 **¡De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos!**


	39. Un fin de semana en la ciudad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 38: Un fin de semana en la ciudad**

 **BPOV**

 _Un mes._

¿Quién habría pensado que un mes podría cambiar casi todo? Todavía seguía trabajando tanto en la escuela primaria como en la universidad, pero la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con los Cullen, no es que me importara. Alice me llamaba o me enviaba un correo electrónico varias veces al día y cada vez que veía su nombre en mi bandeja de entrada o en mi identificador de llamadas, mi espíritu se elevaba. Edward tenía razón, ya no estaba sola y no podía estar más agradecida.

Edward y yo estábamos mejor de lo que esperaba. Todavía era incómodo a veces, el ser amigos. Nunca pensé que lo lograríamos y algunas veces sentía dolor físico en mi corazón porque quería más, pero esto era mejor que nada. A veces, simplemente estar a solas con él era una agonía, sabiendo que eso era todo. _Nada más_. Sin abrazos fuertes, ni sus fríos labios duros presionados firmemente en los míos, ni sonrisas deslumbrantes reservadas solo para mí. Pero tenerlo a él y a su familia era definitivamente maravilloso. Me sentí normal por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bueno, tan normal como se podría dada la situación.

Los fines de semana juntos eran un bienvenido respiro de la vida que llevaba. Finalmente me permití un poco de felicidad y fui más que afortunada al tener siete personas en mi vida que me aceptaban y me daban la bienvenida a su hogar y a sus vidas. Por primera vez en tres años, me sentí viva de nuevo, no como el cascarón de una persona que pasaba los días y las noches imposiblemente largas, rezando por algún tipo de alivio. Finalmente, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y me aferré a ellas con mi vida.

Nuestros fines de semana variaban, visitábamos museos o íbamos a conciertos. En los días nublados, paseábamos por el pequeño centro que tenía nuestra ciudad y disfrutábamos de las pequeñas tiendas y entretenimientos que tenía para ofrecer. Muchas veces, las parejas se iban juntas y eso me dejaba con Edward y podía decir que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerme sentir a gusto. El hecho de que él era un caballero nunca salió de mi mente. Dondequiera que íbamos él me abría la puerta y, a veces, el más mínimo contacto con él me hacía encoger el estómago y literalmente me dolía el no poder tocarlo... abrazarlo... besarlo.

Pero a medida que los días y las semanas pasaban, mejoraba mi máscara. Podía estar en la misma habitación con él y mantener las apariencias. A veces, lo veía mirándome y él me sonreía, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, pero siempre había un poco de tristeza en ella por algo que no podía imaginar y esa sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

Mi corazón me decía que no era feliz siendo mi amigo... que mi sola presencia lo incomodaba, pero trataba de poner esos pensamientos a un lado. Hice todo lo contrario a lo que quería para asegurarme de que pasáramos el menor tiempo posible juntos para que no se cansara de mí, aunque dolía hacerlo.

Llegó el viernes y con él, otro fin de semana con los Cullen estaba delante de mí. Traté de enfocarme en mis responsabilidades, pero no estaba funcionando. Una de las mejores ventajas de ser amiga de Edward fue el pequeño truco que hizo hace casi un mes y que dio resultado. Gerry ya no se acercaba a mí y cuando nos veíamos por motivos profesionales, apenas me saludaba y no volvió a intentar acercarse a mí con sus tácticas inadecuadas. Él _nunca_ volvió a mi casa y me sentía a salvo, lo cual era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no había notado que me hacía sentir incómoda... al menos hasta que me agarró en el estacionamiento ese día.

Recuerdo haberle agradecido a Edward esa noche, aún impresionada por verlo con la camisa abierta. Tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que debía preocuparme un poco por hacer algo tan avanzado, aunque mi corazón anhelaba más. Solo tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que el amor apasionado de Edward era parte distante de mi pasado, no de mi futuro, pero no siempre puedes opinar cuando se trata del destino.

El día terminó y volví a mi casa, ansiosa por comenzar el fin de semana. Tomé la ruta familiar mientras mi mente zumbaba con todo lo que necesitaba terminar antes de que alguien pasara a recogerme.

El viernes pasado Emmett vino a recogerme en su Hummer. Se burló de mí todo el camino de regreso a la casa, hablando y riendo con facilidad. Era tan parecido a tener un hermano mayor y me sentía muy cómoda con él. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre mi trabajo diurno, muchas de las cuales me hicieron reír.

 _¿Los niños se caen mucho?_ Aparentemente, Emmett pensaba que todos los humanos tendían a caerse todo el tiempo, justo como yo lo hacía cuando todavía era humana. Me dijo que extrañaba mi torpeza y me sugirió que podría caerme de vez en cuando sólo para divertirse un poco.

 _¿Qué haces cuando lloran?_ Bueno, ¿qué pensaba él que hacía? Todo lo que él sabía de niños lo había aprendido viendo televisión por horas.

 _¿Se quejan todo el día? ¿Qué les enseñas cuando son tan pequeños? ¿Con qué frecuencia comen? ¿Qué significa "enseñarles a ir al baño"?_ Su variedad de preguntas me hizo reír y sentirme a gusto. Estaba genuinamente interesado en mi trabajo y sus preguntas mostraban su curiosidad.

Hice una maleta para el fin de semana y oí un golpecito familiar en mi puerta. Descendí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, preguntándome quién estaría del otro lado y esperando desesperadamente que fuera _él._

Imaginen mi conmoción cuando abrí la puerta y descubrí a Rosalie de pie frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa.

–Hola, Bella –dijo antes de entrar y darme un abrazo rápido.

–Rosalie, esto es una sorpresa. Déjame ir por mi maleta y podemos irnos –le dije. En ese momento, Esme y Alice aparecieron junto a Rosalie –¡Esme! ¡Alice! Esto es una sorpresa. No esperaba que todas las Cullens vinieran a buscarme esta noche. Entren –ofrecí.

Esme entró y Alice la siguió antes de lanzarse a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo antes de hacer lo mismo con Esme.

–Le estaba diciendo a Rosalie que iría por mi maleta y podríamos irnos a la casa

Alice soltó una risita y Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Esme frunció los labios antes de darles una mirada de reproche.

–Alice, pensé que te había dicho que la llamaras y le dijeras nuestros planes para el fin de semana –reprendió Esme.

Alice bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, mientras simulaba una mirada de exasperación con su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un puchero.

–Bien. _No la_ llamé. Pensé que sería mejor así, una especie de sorpresa –dijo.

 _¿Sorpresa_? En lugar de ponerme los pelos de punta, me emocioné. Las sorpresas eran algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero esta debía ser buena, dada la mirada en la cara de Esme y la respuesta de Alice.

–¿De qué estamos hablando, Alice?

La cara de Alice era perversa y frotaba sus manos juntas, lo que me recordó momentáneamente a Emmett. Incluso tan pequeña como era ella, se veía un poco amenazante.

–Bueno, solo tenemos un mes antes del evento y es hora de ir de compras. Lo malo de vivir en ciudades pequeñas como esta es la falta de buenas tiendas de ropa. Entonces... –hizo una pausa, obviamente disfrutando del momento y de ser el centro de atención –vamos…

Rosalie suspiró y se paró frente a su hermana, interrumpiéndola.

–Vamos a la ciudad más cercana con tiendas de ropa decentes para encontrar vestidos nuevos para tu fiesta. Pasaremos la noche en un hotel y eso nos dará el resto del fin de semana para tener un poco de tiempo de formar vínculos femeninos

–¡ _Rose_! Se suponía que yo iba a decirle eso. Arruinaste toda mi diversión –casi gritó Alice.

Esme rodeó a su pequeña hija con un brazo tranquilizador y le dio un ligero apretón.

–Si la hubieras llamado como me prometiste que lo harías, podrías haberle dado las buenas noticias. Ahora, ve y pon su maleta en el baúl del auto. Tenemos un par de horas de camino. _Ve_ –ordenó amablemente.

Alice forzó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y fue a buscar mis cosas. Ella se puso de puntillas y me besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta hacia la Range Rover de Esme.

Esme se volvió hacia mí con su omnipresente sonrisa en su lugar y sus ojos muy suaves y tiernos.

–Espero que nuestra pequeña sorpresa no interfiera con tus planes para el fin de semana. Le pedí que te llamara el miércoles por la noche, después de que llegara a casa de la clase contigo. Supuse que lo había hecho, pero es más que obvio que _nunca_ debo asumir nada cuando se trata de Alice y sus travesuras

–Esme, está bien. Va a ser divertido. No he salido de la ciudad un fin de semana en... –hice una pausa, dándome cuenta de que nunca había salido de los límites de la ciudad –bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, esto va a ser divertido. Y acepté que Alice escogiera mi vestido... así que es bueno que solucionemos esto de una vez. De verdad, estoy más que de acuerdo con esto

Esme dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, pareciendo aliviada de que estuviera felizmente de acuerdo en unirme a ellas en esta inesperada sorpresa. Tomé mi bolso mientras Esme y Rosalie se dirigían al auto. Cerré la puerta de mi casa con seguro y enérgicamente caminé hacia el asiento trasero del vehículo, donde habían dejado la puerta abierta para mí. Me deslicé, sentada a salvo al lado de Alice y nos fuimos.

Esme conducía y apenas pasaba el límite de velocidad. Alice habló sin parar, preocupada por telas, colores, cortes de ropa y zapatos. Era obvio, por su conversación animada, que ella se sentía en su elemento, Alice parecía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, al igual que el resto de los Cullen. Si hubiera sido humana, podría haber sido fácilmente la planificadora de fiestas más exitosa del país o una diseñadora de modas de alta costura.

Su conversación continuó, hasta que Rosalie se giró en su asiento, mirándola exasperada.

–Alice, mañana vamos a comprar sin parar. ¿Podemos hablar de todas esas cosas _en ese momento_?

–Bien, ¿de qué les gustaría hablar?

Rosalie se estiró en su asiento, con sus largas y elegantes manos agarrando la parte superior del asiento dónde descansaba su cabeza.

–Me pregunto dónde están ellos en este momento... no han llamado, así que donde sea que estén, no deben tener señal

 _Él_ había estado en mi mente todo el día, así que, ya que Rosalie había sacado el tema, decidí unirme.

–¿Dónde está exactamente el resto de la familia? Obviamente no van a ir de compras con nosotras, ¿verdad? –intenté reír levemente, desesperada por ocultar mi curiosidad y la insaciable necesidad de saber en dónde estaba _él_. _Por favor, que me digan que nos reuniremos con ellos allí..._ Esperaba ver a Edward, sin importar cuál fuera nuestra relación. Me sentía casi completa cuando él estaba en el mismo lugar.

Esme rió y Alice y Rosalie se unieron a ella.

–No –respondió Esme –Carlisle llevó a los chicos a cazar este fin de semana. Deberían volver el domingo. Solo un viaje rápido. Se fueron anoche en el Hummer. Hablaron de ir a las montañas en busca de buenas presas. Oh Bella –exclamó Esme, mientras se giraba hacia atrás para mirarme desde el asiento del conductor.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando la miré.

–¿Qué? –respondí y ansiedad en mi voz era igual a la de ella.

–¿Necesitas cazar antes de entrar a la ciudad? No pensé en preguntarte antes de irnos. Puedo parar en algún lado si necesitas... –su voz de apagó y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

–No, Esme. Estoy bien, cacé esta mañana, como lo hago normalmente. Me hace el estar cerca de –quería decir humanos, pero cambié de opinión en el último segundo –los estudiantes y empleados más fácil, si sabes a lo que me refiero –hablé rápidamente con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

Esme me devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada por mi respuesta cuando escuchamos una sirena. Esme miró por el espejo retrovisor e hizo una leve mueca antes de detenerse a un lado de la carretera. Ella esperó pacientemente a que el policía se acercara al costado del automóvil, presionando el botón para que la ventana se deslizara hacia abajo.

El oficial se acercó al lado del conductor del automóvil y miré por el rabillo del ojo cómo ponía su mano sobre su pistola enfundada, quitándole la correa, por si llegaba a necesitarla. Suprimí una risita, sabiendo que su arma era inútil contra nosotras, a pesar de que nunca la necesitaría.

–Señora, ¿sabe por qué la detuve? –comenzó, antes de quedarse boquiabierto. Miró a Esme y luego miró a Rosalie, antes de mirarnos a Alice y a mí en el asiento trasero. Sus ojos se quedaron en nosotras por un momento, antes de que su mirada volviera descaradamente hacia Rosalie. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante en su asiento un poco, dándole un vistazo de su escote.

Esme se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

–No, oficial, no tengo ni idea de por qué me detuvo. ¿Cuál parece ser el problema? –respondió ella.

Tiró de su corbata, tratando de aflojar ese accesorio de su uniforme oficial.

–Um –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Oficial, lo siento si mi madre rompió alguna ley de tránsito. Si quiere, podría conducir desde aquí. Puedo garantizarle que no encontrará ninguna falla en _mis_ antecedentes –ofreció Rosalie.

El pobre hombre no podía apartar los ojos de la encantadora vampira rubia y sus encantos y apenas asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

–Bueno, estoy seguro de que tu _madre_ –parecía confundido por la elección de palabras de Rosalie, teniendo en cuenta lo joven que Esme se veía –no tenía intención de causar ningún daño –le dijo a Rosalie. Se quitó el sombrero y se lo metió debajo del brazo antes de dirigirse a Esme –solo tenga cuidado. Sería una pena perder a cualquiera de estas encantadoras señoritas. Estoy seguro de que, si la dejo ir con una advertencia, no repetirá el mismo error. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Esme asintió hacia él.

–Prometo que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. ¿verdad, chicas? –preguntó ella.

Todas negamos con la cabeza y el oficial nos saludó sutilmente antes de regresar a su patrulla, negando con la cabeza todo el tiempo. Hizo un gesto para que nos fuéramos primero, pero luego nos siguió un rato. Reprimimos nuestras risitas hasta que él giró, saludándonos con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo fuera de nuestra línea de visión, todas lo soltamos, riéndonos hasta que nos doblamos.

–¿Alguna vez nos dijo por qué te detuvo, Esme? –pregunté inocentemente.

–No, pero sea lo que sea que haya sido, prometí no volver a hacerlo nunca más –respondió ella.

Nos reímos un poco más y nos resultó imposible recuperar el aliento.

–Buen trabajo Rosalie –dijo Alice.

–¿Qué? Yo no hice nada –replicó indignada, pero sus ojos bailaban alegremente contradiciendo su tono.

–Sí. ¿Y esa pequeña demostración de tus _encantos_ qué fue? ¿Un accidente? –respondió Alice.

Rosalie nos sonrió perversamente y sus hermosos ojos almendrados brillaban cuando respondió.

–Bueno, no iba a dejar que a Esme le pusieran ningún tipo de multa, Carlisle nos regañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Solo le ayudé a mamá a salir del problema. Lo que me recuerda, Alice, ¿no _viste_ venir a ese tipo? –preguntó ella.

Alice se congeló junto a mí y pude ver que Esme le lanzaba a Rosalie una mirada penetrante. Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos y se recostó en su asiento fuera de mi vista. Alice se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a arreglarse la falda, sin hacer contacto visual con ninguna de nosotras. Estaba claro que algo estaba pasando y yo no sabía qué era.

–Estaba tan concentrada en la compra de vestidos que no estaba concentrada en nada más. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvimos que planear algo como esto que no estaba prestando atención. Lo siento Esme –ofreció débilmente.

–No hay problema Alice. Entonces, tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel alrededor de las nueve. Reservé una suite para las cuatro. Pensé que podríamos hablar, ver una película y planear nuestro día de mañana. ¿Cómo suena eso, Bella? –preguntó ella con indiferencia.

Mi alarma interna estalló. Sabía que me estaban ocultando algo, pero no quería entrometerme. No había forma de que las presionara para que me dijeran. Si había algo que necesitaban que supiera o que quisieran que yo entendiera, me lo explicarían a tiempo. E incluso si no lo hacían, no hacía ninguna diferencia, al menos no para mí. Hice todo lo posible por mantener mi voz incluso cuando respondí:

–Eso suena perfecto Esme. Pero no debieron molestarse tanto, la fiesta no es tan elegante

Alice bufó.

–Bella, esto no es ninguna molestia, además, será divertido. ¿Alguna idea de lo que te gustaría usar?

Alice volvió a hablar demasiado, hablaba con entusiasmo sobre los diseñadores y los colores de moda esta temporada. Me recosté en mi asiento, cerré los ojos y dejé que su suave voz relajara mis hombros ahora tensos.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, lo que era perfecto para nuestros planes. Todas nos duchamos y nos preparamos para un día de compras y más conversaciones solo para chicas. La impaciencia de Alice empezó a mostrarse cuando Rosalie se tomó su tiempo para arreglar su cabello y su maquillaje.

–Rose, ¿ya casi estás lista? –espetó Alice.

Esme estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las grandes sillas mullidas cerca de la sala de la suite, sin decir una palabra, como si este tipo de situaciones se presentara continuamente en su hogar.

–Alice, se supone que hoy va a llover y estoy tratando de preparar mi cabello para eso. Solo tranquilízate, tenemos todo el día –escupió ella.

–Chicas –dijo Esme con un toque de reproche en su suave cadencia.

Simplemente me senté allí, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde dónde estaba sentada. Las facciones de Alice mostraban su impaciencia, Esme estaba calmada y tranquila, mientras Rosalie solo continuaba pavoneándose frente al gran espejo del baño, ignorándonos a todas. Ella se movía, mirando sus bellas facciones, girando su rostro gentilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios carnosos, obviamente complacida con su apariencia. Todo era un poco surrealista, como si estuviera entrometiéndome en un momento familiar privado.

–Estoy lista. ¿Feliz? –dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

–Ya era hora. ¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó Alice con su impaciencia al límite.

–¿Dónde está Jasper cuando lo necesitas? –murmuró Rosalie mientras se alejaba del espejo.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, mientras que el trabajador del hotel traía nuestro auto al frente. El hotel en el que nos habíamos alojado era lujoso; las camas eran grandes, el baño espacioso y la zona de estar cómoda. Habíamos hablado la mayor parte de la noche, similar a una pijamada entre amigas.

Esme condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde nos esperaban boutiques y tiendas exclusivas. No tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos, pero me relajé al pensar que Alice podía _ver_ hacia dónde nos dirigíamos y que yo estaba en buenas manos.

El centro de la ciudad estaba empezando a cobrar vida, con compradores que bajaban de sus autos y pequeños restaurantes en los que las personas disfrutaban de café y desayuno en esta fría mañana de sábado. Los colores de los árboles eran de un tono completamente estacional, todos rojos y naranjas, lo que trajo renovación a mi alma.

Era sábado, no estaba en mi casa y no estaba sola. Estaba pasando el tiempo con tres maravillosas mujeres y estábamos a punto de hacer cosas _normales_ , como comprar vestidos y pasar tiempo de calidad juntas.

Esme estacionó y puso varias monedas en el parquímetro antes poner la alarma al carro. Comenzamos a caminar por la manzana hacia lo que estaba segura serían varias tiendas exclusivas que atendían a clientas como las Cullen. Un destello lavanda me llamó la atención y me detuve curiosamente para admirar el frente de una tienda hasta que noté lo que estaba viendo.

Eran vestidos para niñas pequeñas y se burlaban de mí con su frivolidad. Destellos de rosa, amarillo pálido, azul claro, había vestidos en todos los colores imaginables... hasta vestidos para niña con flores en blanco y marfil. Me quede momentáneamente sin habla. Los zapatos de charol que hacían juego, bolsos y cintas para para el cabello, estaban esparcidos por el suelo de la vitrina junto con muñecas y juguetes, creando una réplica de la sala de juegos soñada de una niña.

Una visión de Grace en uno de estos hermosos vestidos con su pelo liso y oscuro recogido con una hebilla me llenó la mente y dejé de respirar. Mi mano se extendió contra el cristal que se interponía entre esos vestidos de alta costura en miniatura y yo, mientras trataba de imaginar que todavía era parte de su vida.

Grace vivía y estaba feliz con su padre. Las fotos que me enviaba Jacob todos los días me lo decían. Ese cristal era una metáfora de mi presencia en su vida, sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero no podía estar allí. La observaba desde lejos y los correos electrónicos me recordaban que ella seguía creciendo y floreciendo. Me mantenía alejada porque era la única forma en que ella podría vivir una vida normal.

Me quedé ahí parada por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que sentí una mano en mi brazo que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

–Oh Bella, lo siento tanto. Si hubiera sabido que esta tienda estaba aquí, hubiéramos parqueado en otro lado –dijo Alice con su voz cargada de arrepentimiento.

Forcé una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y me volví hacia ella.

–Está bien Alice. No había forma de que supieras que esta tienda estaría aquí, es sólo que –tragué saliva antes de continuar –la extraño tanto. Pero está a salvo y trato de consolarme con eso

Rosalie vino a mi lado e inesperadamente tomó mi mano y pude ver el reflejo del rostro amable de Esme en el reflejo del cristal recién lavado que me devolvía la mirada. Por un momento, la mejilla de Esme se detuvo sobre mi cabeza antes de que ella colocara un pequeño beso en mi cabello. Ella me miró con evidente preocupación, envolviendo un brazo largo y esbelto sobre mis hombros. Reprimí un sollozo, sabiendo que eso solo haría el día mucho más difícil.

–Bella, ¿qué es lo que más extrañas de ella? –preguntó Rosalie suavemente.

–¡ _Rosalie!_ –Esme se dirigió a su hija bruscamente. Las miré a ambas y tomé una respiración profunda.

–No Esme, está bien. Esa es una pregunta normal. Honestamente, no hay nada que no extrañe, pero si tuviera que elegir una cosa, era la forma en que olía después de un baño. Ella tenía ese olor a bebé limpio, mezclado con champú y polvo para bebé, todavía tan tibia por el agua del baño. Y ella era la bebé más feliz después de un baño, sólo reía y sonreía. Extraño mucho eso –me interrumpí, incapaz continuar.

Alice me agarró en un feroz abrazo y comencé el temblar. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarme, dándome cuenta que necesitaba controlar mis emociones. Sollozar no traía alivio y no iba a volver a sentarme y sentir pena por mí misma, no con el día justo delante de nosotras.

Empujando suavemente a Alice, sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y sentí una sonrisa genuina cruzar mi rostro.

–Vamos. Este no es un día para sentir tristeza o arrepentimiento. Vamos a buscar vestidos. Además, Alice necesita torturarme un poco, haciéndome probar todos los vestidos que pueda –dije tan animada como pude, intentando disipar el estado de ánimo deprimente que había caído sobre nosotras.

Tomé la mano de Alice y sin soltar la de Rosalie, caminé hacia adelante, lejos de la tienda de ropa infantil y busqué la tienda que Alice había seleccionado sin tener idea de a dónde iba. Alice sonrió ante mi obvio intento de cambiar de tema y gentilmente tiró de mi mano, llevándome hacia una intersección, donde cruzamos al otro lado de la pintoresca carretera adoquinada y entramos en una tienda intimidante con hermosos vestidos ingeniosamente exhibidos en las vitrinas de en frente.

Entramos y Alice tomó la iniciativa ya que esta tienda era exclusiva. Era evidente por las paredes blancas y los pisos de madera oscura, la iluminación era de primera categoría, al igual que el hermoso mobiliario personalizado puesto a intervalos alrededor de la habitación. Había enormes espejos dorados por todas partes y llegaban hasta el techo, listos para que los clientes escudriñaran su apariencia en una serie de vestidos esperando por ser probados.

Nunca me apasionó la ropa, pero era difícil no dejarse atrapar por las telas exquisitas y el arcoíris de colores que adornaba las paredes, que estaban elegantemente cubiertas con modernas pantallas de acero inoxidable en el medio de la sala. Algunos de los vestidos pedían ser tocados, llamándonos a probárnoslos.

Una vendedora se nos acercó, su cabello, maquillaje y ropa eran el último grito de la moda actual y profesionalismo, pero su comportamiento era altivo y desdeñoso.

–¿Puedo ayudarles? –ella casi se burló.

Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este, me hice a un lado pensando que mis pantalones y mi suéter parecían desaliñados. Alice dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a ella con tranquila autoridad.

–Tenemos una cita bajo el nombre de Cullen –respondió y su tono y forma de hablar dejaron claro _quien_ estaba realmente a cargo.

–Oh, sí. Las estábamos esperando. ¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? ¿Café, tal vez una taza de té de hierbas? –preguntó ella, esta vez más cálida y sus ojos adoptaron el mismo comportamiento profesional, entendiendo que éramos clientas serias.

–No, gracias. Pero nos gustaría comenzar a ver tu colección, si no es demasiado problema. Le avisaremos si necesitamos ayuda –dijo Alice escuetamente, su postura era un poco desafiante y la vendedora dio un pequeño paso atrás.

–Por supuesto. Mi nombre es Kristine por si necesitan algo –dijo sumisamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Alice soltó una risita, lo suficientemente baja como para que nosotras fuéramos las únicas en escucharla.

–Bueno, veremos si tienen algo que realmente nos interese, aunque no estoy segura de querer que ella gane ninguna comisión por esta venta

Con eso, entramos a escoger los vestidos que nos probaríamos, Alice examinaba los vestidos como una compradora profesional, con el rostro encendido o frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación. Kristine trajo un estante de vestuario vacío para poner los vestidos allí. Vi una de las etiquetas de precio de uno de los muchos vestidos que Alice seleccionó y estuve a punto de caerme.

–Alice, no puedes hablar en serio. No puedo gastar esta cantidad de dinero en un vestido que solo usaré una vez

Alice dejó de revisar los vestidos y se giró para mirarme, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado antes de adoptar su postura habitual con los puños sobre sus esbeltas caderas.

–Bella, ¿quién dice que vas a pagar por algo? Si puedo elegir tu vestido y me _prometiste_ que podía, puedo escoger el vestido que yo quiera y nosotras lo pagaremos. Eso también incluye zapatos, así que no discutas –desafió ella.

Alcé mis cejas y fruncí mis labios antes de responder.

–Alice, nunca prometí nada. Yo no hago promesas. Sin embargo, accedí a dejarte vestirme. Hay una diferencia

Alice se quedó sin palabras y me di cuenta de que mi arrebato era infantil y me apresuré a arreglar las cosas.

–Alice, lo siento. Simplemente no me siento cómoda gastando tanto dinero en un vestido que sé que solo usaré una vez por un par de horas. Espero no estar involucrada en la planificación de este evento el próximo año, pero si lo estoy, no puedo usar el mismo vestido. Tendré que comprar otro y no quiero gastar tanto dinero. ¿Puedes tratar de entender mi punto de vista?

Esme caminó hacia mí y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla antes de que sus labios se acercaran a mi oído.

–Bella cariño, vamos a pagar por tu vestido, tus zapatos y cualquier otra cosa que puedas necesitar. No puedes discutir –susurró brillantemente.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me resigné ante el hecho de que no podría ganar esta pelea. En cambio, mis pies me llevaron a la silla más cercana y me hundí en ella, esperando que Alice terminara de elegir los vestidos. Empecé a repetir mentalmente: Es solo un vestido. Es solo un vestido. Es solo un vestido. No me había dado cuenta de que también estaba murmurando por lo bajo hasta que vi a Alice acercarse por uno de los espejos dorados.

Alice sonrió antes de que se inclinara casualmente sobre mí y me susurrara al oído:

–Y zapatos y joyas y un bolso –su tono era de satisfacción y alegría, sabiendo que Esme la había ayudado a ganar esta ronda.

Una vez que todo el estante estuvo lleno y ni Alice ni Rosalie pudieron meter otro vestido hermoso sin que se cayera, nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada con seguro, Alice comenzó a poner vestido tras vestido sobre mi cabeza. Mareaba un poco la velocidad con la que ella trabajaba. Con algunos de los vestidos, ni siquiera se molestaba en cerrar la cremallera o los broches, mientras que con otros me hacía salir por la pasarela, haciéndome girar, escrutando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía la tela en mi cuerpo.

Durante uno de nuestros viajes al centro de la tienda, descubrimos que Esme llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que fluía desde su cintura, tenía correas delgadas y un hermoso encaje elegante negro en la línea del busto. El vestido llegaba hasta el piso y se veía muy elegante en ella con su cabello rojizo y su piel de porcelana.

–¿Crees que a Carlisle le gustará? –preguntó ella con sus manos elegantes tocando la falda ondulante, mientras se volteaba hacia nosotras.

–Esme, te ves hermosa. No creo que necesites seguir buscando, te queda perfecto –comenté.

Oímos cómo se abría una puerta y vimos un destello rojo. Era Rosalie que se pavoneaba descalza. Ella tenía uno de los vestidos más sexys que jamás hubiera visto, la tela de spandex combinaba con las curvas perfectas de Rosalie. Desde sus líneas apretadas, falda corta y escote profundo que mostraba el nacimiento de sus perfectos senos, hasta el llamativo color rojo de bomberos. Combinaba perfecto con Rose y con su personalidad.

Saltó graciosamente sobre una pasarela elevada, giró con su espalda hacia el espejo y su cabeza se arqueó sobre su hombro, tomando su gloriosa forma. Cada persona en el estudio, desde los clientes hasta el personal de ventas, hasta el hombre de UPS se detuvo y la observó.

Rosalie aún era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y estaba segura de que no era la única que compartía esa opinión. El hombre de UPS corrió a la puerta de vidrio cuando salía de la tienda con su mirada fija exclusivamente en la rubia que estaba en el centro de la sala. No pude contener la risa que escapó de mi garganta por el espectáculo.

–¿Crees que a Emmett le gustará? Quiero decir, no es exactamente conservador y ¿no es eso de lo que se trata tu fiesta, Bella? –ella preguntó inocentemente.

Sonreí en su dirección, antes de intentar suavizar mi expresión.

–Rosalie, puedes usar lo que quieras. Conservador o no, es tu elección. Mientras te guste, póntelo –le respondí.

–Sí, pero ¿crees que le gustará a Emmett? Siempre me ha dicho cuánto le gusta que use rojo –continuó pidiendo consejos y sus ojos nunca dejaron su hermoso reflejo en el espejo.

Alice suspiró ruidosamente y la exasperación era evidente en su voz.

–Rose, podrías usar una bolsa de papel y Emmett estaría feliz con eso. Solo cómpralo y ya

Ya teníamos dos vestidos, faltaban otros dos. Alice continuó con su desfile de vestidos y ella nunca se probó ninguno. El suelo del vestidor se llenaba cada vez más y más con los vestidos descartados hasta que vi una expresión en la cara de Alice que no había visto en años: una de triunfo completo.

Ella me puso un hermoso vestido de seda, un vestido corto de cóctel. El escote y sus mangas cortas tenían encaje súper fino y delicado, aunque estoy segura de que Alice sabía el nombre exacto, pero era simplemente encantador. El vestido tenía una cintura ligeramente caída, resaltada con una cinta y una banda de flores y una falda circular. Parecía que acababa de salir de 1950 para ir por un helado o por la última aspiradora. Alice dio un paso hacia atrás por un momento y la sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que encontró exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Ella me empujó hacia la pasarela, antes de darme un codazo no tan gentil para subir a la pasarela y dar un giro. Accedí a su pedido. A la luz más brillante, me di cuenta de que el vestido era azul oscuro y no negro, como había pensado en el vestidor anterior tan tenuemente iluminado. Mi cara me traicionó.

–Bella, ¿qué sucede? Es perfecto para ti. El corte, la longitud, la forma, incluso el color es exactamente lo que estaba buscando –dijo Alice.

Me mordí el labio inferior, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar mi dilema con este vestido en particular, o más bien con color de esta creación en particular.

–Alice, el vestido es perfecto. En realidad, me gusta mucho, y es cómodo. Pero el color –le dije, sin saber cómo explicar la situación sin crear otra situación tensa. Una vez era suficiente para el día, gracias.

–Bella, el color es perfecto. A Edward le encantará –dijo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con horror. Rosalie se puso delante de su hermana con su cara más relajada, sino un poco exasperada.

–Lo que Alice quiere decir, Bella, es que Edward siempre pensó que te veías adorable en ese color y tenía razón. Realmente resalta tu piel y tu color de cabello. Deberías comprarlo. No creo que debas probarte más vestidos, a menos que aún no hayas tenido suficiente tortura, lo que alegraría todo el año Alice –explicó apresuradamente evitando mis ojos en lugar de preocuparse por el escote de su vestido.

–No estoy segura, ¿no viene en otros colores? –pregunté tentativamente.

Kristine, nuestra vendedora se acercó y escuchó mi pregunta.

–Revisaré el libro de muestras. Dame un momento –dijo y caminó hacia un escritorio en la esquina, cubierto con grandes libros. Ella encontró lo que estaba buscando y me trajo el libro directamente –como puede ver, viene en una variedad de opciones diferentes. ¿Le interesa algún color en particular?

Miré las opciones, eran pequeñas tiras de tela que eran idénticas a la tela del vestido que estaba usando actualmente. Cada color imaginable estaba disponible y extendí la mano y acaricié la muestra negra, pensando que era lo suficientemente simple y elegante como para la noche. Alice frunció el ceño, tocando la falda del vestido que todavía llevaba puesto.

–Me gusta el azul –Alice hizo un puchero.

–Por favor entiéndeme Alice, simplemente no uso ese color. _Ya no_ –susurré. Levanté la vista y vi una expresión en la cara de Esme que nunca había visto antes. Ella parecía decepcionada... de mí. Repasé los últimos diez minutos y luego todo el día, tratando de descubrir qué podría haber hecho para hacerla sentir mal. Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, antes de regresar su atención al vestido de Rosalie. Traté de sacudirme la sensación de fracaso al molestar a Esme, antes de escuchar a Alice suspirar.

–Realmente no te gusta el azul, ¿verdad? Bien, entonces será negro –dijo antes de volverse hacia Kristine –¿puedes hacer que llegue en digamos tres semanas? Nuestro evento es en un mes y necesitaremos tiempo para arreglarlo –le preguntó con un tono directo.

Kristine fue a la recepción y ella y Alice se inclinaron sobre el libro de muestras, mientras que Kristine hacía una llamada telefónica a alguien desconocido. Me acerqué a Esme con cautela, esperando pacientemente hasta que Rosalie quedó satisfecha con su elección de vestido y volví al vestuario para cambiarme.

–Esme, ¿hice algo que te molestara? –pregunté, temiendo su respuesta.

Esme me miró con ternura y su mano subió para tocarme suavemente la cara, mientras me quitaba un mechón cabello de la frente.

–No cariño. Solo me preocupo por mis hijos, por sus decisiones. Me preocupo por ti –explicó.

La miré completamente confundida, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con el tema, Alice se lanzó hacia nosotras con su sonrisa brillante, mientras rodaba los ojos.

–Bueno, según Kristine –comenzó con su voz un poco condescendiente –puede traer tu vestido aquí, en negro, en tres semanas si pagamos un cargo extra y antes de que digas otra palabra, ya lo ordené y está completamente pago –ella me miró como desafiándome a discutir el punto. Le sonreí.

–Gracias. Ahora, ¿y tú? El resto de nosotras tenemos un vestido y todavía no te has probado nada. Es tu turno, Alice

Alice sonrió con aire de suficiencia y caminó hacia la pared de vestidos, apenas mirando hacia donde estaba su mano sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento y tomó un hermoso vestido de lunares marrón chocolate, sin tirantes, que llegaba hasta el piso con un listón azul más ancho –Este es. No necesito probármelo. Es el que quiero y sé que a Jasper le encantará

Lanzando el vestido a Kristine, Alice me dirigió su sonrisa perversa nuevamente.

–Ahora a elegir los zapatos... –amenazó, levantando un peligroso tacón de aguja.


	40. Carta altaCarta baja

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 39: Carta alta/Carta baja**

 **BPOV**

Finalmente, pasó otra semana y rápidamente llego otro fin de semana bendito con los Cullen. Faltaba solo una semana para el cóctel y estaba agradecida porque ya estaba cerca de acabar con el evento. Alice me había llamado sin cesar revisando esto y aquello, haciéndome preguntas hasta que creí que me explotaría la cabeza, agradecía su ayuda con la fiesta, pero su atención a cada detalle empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo; ella tenía talento cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas, pero no ayudaba a mis nervios ya de por si alterados.

Terminé el día, recogí todas mis cosas en un bolso grande y me dirigí hacia la entrada del edificio con Mandy detrás de mí. Mientras cruzábamos el estacionamiento hacia nuestros respectivos vehículos, me recordé a mí misma lo que necesitaba preguntarle.

–Oye Mandy, ¿todavía planeas ir al cóctel el próximo sábado? ¿Ya tienes vestido? –le pregunté casualmente, reprimiendo el impulso de sonreír por la emoción que esperaba de ella.

Ella me miró y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Por qué Sra. Marston, por qué preguntas? –respondió ella y su voz sonó aún más sureña de lo normal mientras hacía su mejor imitación de Scarlett O'Hara –Ya te había confirmado mi asistencia ¿no? Además, espero bailar un poco con ese tipo Jasper que viene a visitarte todo el tiempo. ¿Estás segura de que él y esa amiga tuya Alice son hermanos?

Le devolví una sonrisa nerviosa y respondí.

–Solo quería asegurarme de que todavía estabas interesada en venir, aunque no estoy segura sobre Jasper. Pero sí, para todos los efectos, ellos son hermanos – _a menos en lo que respecta al mundo en general._

–Que bien, no faltaría por nada. Ahora me voy, tengo que encontrar zapatos y joyas que acompañen mi vestido nuevo, el cual me está esperando con la costurera, solo necesitaba un pequeño ajuste. ¿Vas a ver a los Cullen otra vez esta noche? –preguntó, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

Mandy había notado como cambiaba mi humor nada vez que Alice llamaba o me enviaba un correo electrónico. Jasper venía con su esposa a visitarme, diciendo que veían a almorzar conmigo ¡Qué alivio no tener que pretender comer con los compañeros de trabajo!

Los momentos cortos que me robaban los Cullen hacían que mis días fueran aún más agradables y ansiaba ver a cualquiera de los Cullen. Aunque verlo a _él_ era lo que me hacía más feliz, pero nuestros encuentros tenían un toque agridulce.

–Voy a visitarlos _en algún momento_ este fin de semana –edité la verdad.

–Bueno, que la pases bien. Te veré el lunes –me saludó alegremente por encima del hombro mientras se subía a su pequeño y deportivo auto de dos puertas. Ella se despidió antes de acelerar para salir del estacionamiento.

Me apresuré para regresar a casa, conduciendo más como lo haría un Cullen que como lo hacía yo, mi mente repasaba rápidamente todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que me recogieran en la tarde. Una vez les mencioné que podía ir sola y obtuve miradas exasperadas de cada miembro de la familia, así que dejé el tema. Me preguntaba quién vendría a buscarme esta tarde y esperaba que fuera Edward.

Sonó mi celular y estiré mi mano derecha hacia mi bolso para buscarlo. Cuando mi palma lo ubicó, miré la pantalla y vi que era Alice. Sonreí y contesté.

–Hola, Alice

–¡Bella! ¿Es posible que te recojamos media hora antes esta tarde? Tenemos planeado algo especial y queríamos empezar antes de que Carlisle tenga que irse porque realmente quiere divertirse con nosotros. ¿Estaría bien? Si tienes trabajo que hacer, puedes terminarlo aquí esta noche. Jazz dijo que podrías tomar prestado su estudio y te daremos tu espacio y...

–Alice, pueden venir a buscarme cuando estén listos. Solo necesito suficiente tiempo para empacar ¿Te parece? Estoy como a diez minutos de la casa y luego solo necesito otros diez para empacar –dije riendo, su entusiasmo y su idea de diversión eran contagiosos y comencé a sentirme aún más ansiosa por el fin de semana, si eso era posible.

Mi querida amiga prometió que saldría a recogerme en treinta minutos, así que presioné el acelerador un poco más hacia el piso del automóvil, motivada por la perspectiva de estar con ellos incluso antes.

Llegué a la casa, corrí escaleras arriba, hice la maleta y salí a esperarlos cuando vi que el Volvo se detenía. Antes de que el automóvil se detuviera completamente detrás del mío, Alice saltó y llegó a mí rápidamente, Tomó mis maletas con una mano y con la otra tomó mi mano, arrastrándome hacia el auto. Edward salió, mientras se inclinaba sobre el techo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Alice antes de abrir el baúl, justo a tiempo para que Alice tirara mis cosas dentro antes de cerrarlo de golpe. Ella saltó al asiento trasero y me dejó para sentarme al frente con Edward... _sola_.

–¿Todo listo? –preguntó Edward mirándome con esos ojos insondables. Desde nuestra conversación, no podía leerlo. Nada tenía sentido, en un minuto se veía triste y al siguiente... ponía esa suave máscara que estaba muy acostumbrada a ver.

–Sip, lista para irnos –le respondí antes de mirar por la ventana. Si lo que él sentía era lástima, yo no quería nada de eso. Alice se aclaró la garganta desde el asiento trasero.

–Bella, fui por tu vestido hoy y Esme quería asegurarse de hacerle cualquier cambio que fuera necesario este fin de semana ya que ya falta una semana para la fiesta. Tengo tus zapatos, así podemos ocuparnos del dobladillo –dijo ella.

Estiré el cuello, mirando a Alice, cuya barbilla descansaba en el respaldo del asiento.

–¿ _Esme_ va a arreglar mi vestido? No tenía idea de que ella podía hacer eso –le respondí.

–Lo sé. ¿No te parece que ella puede hacer de todo? Ella siempre se encarga de los arreglos de nuestra ropa. Si un humano las hiciera y accidentalmente nos pinchara con un alfiler, descubriría que no nos hizo daño alguno y eso podría ser difícil de explicar –ella sonrió divertida por su explicación.

 _¿Había algo que un Cullen no pudiera hacer?_ Le sonreí a Alice.

–Eso suena genial, siempre y cuando no cause ninguna molestia –Alice rió.

–Bella, a Esme le encanta hacer este tipo de cosas y también está emocionada por arreglar tu vestido. Así que solo déjala, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió ella levantando las cejas ligeramente, como para decir que este tema no podría debatirse.

–Por supuesto que dejaré que Esme se ocupe de eso. Sería una cosa menos en la lista interminable de cosas que deben hacerse para el evento. Siendo sincera, me sentiré muy aliviada cuando termine el evento –le dije y Alice me miró con tristeza en sus rasgos.

–Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres –me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me giré en mi asiento para mirar a Alice de frente.

–Bella –advirtió Edward, mirándome y luego deliberadamente al cinturón de seguridad. Le gruñí ligeramente, lanzándole una mirada que cortó el sonido de su garganta de inmediato.

–Edward, estoy bien. Si viene la policía puedes avisarme y no te pondrán ninguna multa –miré a mi amiga, cuya cabeza estaba mirando a su regazo –Alice, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada

–Alice, mírame –su oscuro halo de rizos comenzó a levantarse y sus grandes ojos color ámbar me devolvieron la mirada –¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Las diminutas manos de Alice tomaron el respaldo del asiento y me miró, su cara se veía un poco... _¿asustada? ¿Por qué rayos estaría asustada?_

–Es solo cuando todo esto termine, yo... _nosotros_ no te veremos tan seguido. Y estamos a mitad de semestre, así que solo te veremos los fines de semana, si todavía estás dispuesta a ir a visitarnos

–Alice, de qué estás hablando? Solo porque las clases terminen no significa que no te veré... que no _los_ veré. Todavía tendré mis tardes libres después de las clases y podremos hablar y visitarnos y… además –me reí ligeramente, tomando su mano en la mía –¿no puedes _ver_ lo que va a pasar? No es como si no supieras exactamente lo que va a pasar ¿verdad?

Sus ojos momentáneamente se abrieron y pasaron de asustados a aterrorizados. Entonces, con la misma rapidez, puso la misma mirada estoica de Edward y sus facciones se relajaron mostrando una calmada y plácida reserva.

–Por supuesto, tienes razón. Solo estoy actuando como tonta –dijo recostándose contra el asiento del auto.

De nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba ocultando algo. Le sonreí una vez más antes de acomodarme en mi asiento, pero no antes de verla intercambiando una mirada con Edward por el espejo retrovisor.

Sus ojos se veían graves y bastante serios, mientras que los de ella se ensancharon antes de poner una expresión de resignación. Esas conversaciones silenciosas que tenían habían comenzado a exasperarme, pero luché contra el impulso de preguntar qué era lo que me ocultaban. No dejaría que la pequeña curiosidad sobre una conversación privada interfiriera con lo que quería.

Nos detuvimos en el ahora familiar camino de piedra aparentemente sin fin que conducía a su hermosa casa victoriana gótica. Edward parqueó el Volvo al frente de la casa, pero me le adelanté y abrí mi puerta yo misma y salí, antes de ayudar a Alice a salir del asiento trasero.

Me volví para mirarlo y la tristeza en su rostro era obvia.

–Edward, lo siento. No quise ofenderte, pero no debes molestarte por mí

–No es ninguna molestia Bella –tanto su voz como sus ojos eran fríos.

Me volví, ya que no quería continuar esa conversación y seguí a Alice hasta el baúl para tomar mis cosas. En un borrón, él estuvo allí antes que cualquiera de nosotras, sacó mis cosas del baúl y lo cerró de golpe caminando hacia la casa, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos deliberadamente. Alice tomó mi mano y me dio un ligero apretón, antes de guiarme hacia la puerta principal.

Entramos al vestíbulo donde Esme nos saludó. Edward puso mis cosas debajo de la gran mesa redonda en la entrada, como lo hacía casi todas las semanas. Giró sobre sus talones y sin mirar a nadie, subió rápidamente los dos tramos de escaleras antes de que escucháramos cómo cerraba su puerta con un fuerte golpe. Ni un segundo después, empezó a tocar una canción oscura y deprimente en su piano en un tono bajo. El sonido era conmovedor y oscuro.

–No quise ofenderlo Esme. Solo le dije que no debía molestarse por ayudarme a salir del auto y por mí –le ofrecí y mis ojos se volvieron una vez más al último piso de la casa, sabiendo lo que haría la próxima vez para evitar la situación.

Esme me miró y sus ojos mostraban preocupación, pero no estaba segura de si estaba dirigida hacia Edward o hacia mí.

–Ha estado de mal humor últimamente, pero no estoy muy segura de por qué. Él terminará pronto. Adelante, pasa. Alice y Emmett han planeado algo divertido para nosotros esta noche –ella me miró como si fuera a decir algo más, pero en cambio me tomó del brazo y me condujo hacia la sala del comedor que nunca había sido usada.

Entramos y donde normalmente había un hermoso comedor, ahora había una mesa de juego de tela verde con forma ovalada, con paquetes nuevos de naipes y coloridas fichas de póquer.

–¿Cuál es el plan para todo esto? –pregunté casualmente, aunque los pelos en mi cuello comenzaban a erizarse.

Rosalie se situó mi lado y se rió.

–A Emmett le encanta jugar al póker, sobre todo porque le da la oportunidad de apostar. A todos en esta familia les encanta apostar, pero esta es una forma de hacer las cosas manteniendo un bajo perfil. Algunas de las cosas que se han apostado esta casa y otras –se rió entre dientes, cubriendo su adorable boca con una mano elegante –han sido francamente ridículas. Pero a los chicos les encanta romper los límites –ella negó con la cabeza mirando hacia Emmett.

–Oh, vamos, Rosalie. A _todos_ nos gusta apostar, incluyéndote. Es solo que nosotros lo llevamos a otro nivel –se rió entre dientes.

Eso hizo que comenzaran a contarlo todo. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper contaron todas las cosas que la familia había apostado en el pasado.

Jasper le había apostado a Emmett que no podría pasar un día sin contar chistes y que si Emmett perdía tendría que audicionar para el escuadrón de porristas de la escuela secundaria.

–No solo audicionó, sino que entró al equipo y aunque nunca lo admitiría, creo que lo disfrutó. Hasta que Carlisle hizo que lo dejara –Jasper se rió en voz baja.

–¿Qué tal la vez que Jasper perdió una apuesta conmigo y tuvo que alimentar la lujuria de Emmett durante veinticuatro horas, lo que a su vez hizo que Edward saliera corriendo gritando de la casa? –ella rió, mirando hacia arriba cuando el piano de Edward empezó a sonar más fuerte –porque no pudo soportar las emociones o las imágenes visuales que volaban en la cabeza de Emmett. Más tarde descubrimos que Alice había apostado con Jasper que Edward no podría soportar las 24 horas y Alice ganó. Jasper tuvo que... –Rosalie ahora reía abiertamente y en voz alta.

Esme entró en la habitación con Carlisle detrás de ella.

–No más historias –se acercó a mi lado y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja –esa es la razón por la que insistí en usar fichas esta noche. Si alguno de ustedes –miró a sus hijos y a su marido en la habitación –decide apostar algo más que estas fichas, _no quiero_ enterarme

Emmett se puso detrás de mí y me alzó sin esfuerzo con ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura, antes de sentarme suavemente en una silla.

–¿Alguna vez jugaste póquer antes, Bella? –él gruñó traviesamente en mi oído.

Tuve un flashback rápido de la reserva, jugando juegos de cartas con Jake y sus amigos de la manada. No era muy aficionada a las cartas, pero era divertido. Solo esperaba poder recordar las reglas cuando Jasper salió de la nada y puso un papel con las instrucciones en mis manos.

–No estábamos seguros de si ya habías jugado antes, así que aquí tienes una lista de las reglas básicas. Por ejemplo, un full supera un trío, cuatro cartas del mismo tipo supera un full. Si tienes alguna pregunta, Alice puede ayudarte –Jasper acercó una silla directamente detrás de mí y Alice se sentó con gracia, acercándose lentamente a mí antes de colocar su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

Estirando mi cuello para mirarla, estaba confundida por la forma en que estaban organizados los asientos.

–Si Alice me va a ayudar, ¿cómo va a jugar?

Pude escuchar que el volumen de Edward tocando el piano aumentaba cada vez más, por lo que la música ahora retumbaba en la casa, mientras todos hacían lo posible por ignorar la intrusión. Cada nota aumentaba en fiereza y melancolía, el ritmo iba rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de rápido a lento, creciente y decreciente, lo que hacía que pareciera la banda sonora de una película de terror mala.

Carlisle sonrió pacientemente en mi dirección.

–Bueno, con el pequeño _don_ de Alice, ella no puede jugar, no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. De vez en cuando ella juega con Edward ya que sus talentos básicamente se anulan mutuamente, pero esos juegos no son divertidos de ver, sólo toma unos minutos antes de que alguno se retire. Dejamos que Jasper juegue porque promete no solo hacer todo lo posible por no captar las emociones de todos, sino que también promete no manipular a nadie. De hecho, queríamos que Edward te ayudara –continuó Carlisle, mientras la música de arriba se detenía abruptamente –y hacer que Alice se ocupara de repartir las cartas y mirar la acción. Le encanta repartir las cartas y ver la acción, pero con la rabieta de Edward, todos nos turnaremos esta noche –Carlisle sonrió levemente cuando escuché el clic de una puerta.

– _Yo_ la ayudaré. Y gracias Carlisle por hablar de mí como si fuera un infante –anunció Edward petulante, lo que hizo que mi cabeza casi se separara de mis hombros cuando me volví a mirar en su dirección. Estaba de pie en la amplia entrada a la sala del comedor, descansando contra una de las puertas. Las palabras a su padre podrían haber sonado duras, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Edward y Alice intercambiaron miradas por un momento, antes de que él se dirigiera hacia la mesa. Alice rápidamente besó mi mejilla, antes de correr hacia la silla de la persona que reparte en un movimiento rápido y fluido.

– _Alice_ –dijo Esme con reproche.

–Lo siento mamá –respondió Alice con sinceridad, agarrando una nueva baraja de cartas y abriéndola. Jasper tomó asiento a su lado y cortó el mazo, antes de acariciar suavemente su mano con amor.

–¡Oye! No coquetees con la que reparte las cartas. Ella no te va a dar mejores cartas, incluso si estás casado con ella –gritó Emmett guiñándome, así que sabía que todo esto era parte del juego.

Edward se sentó cerca de mí y su aroma llenó mis pulmones haciéndome derretir. Quería darme la vuelta y pedirle disculpas por lo que había sucedido afuera hace unos momentos, pero su comportamiento no tenía sentido. En un minuto estaba triste, al siguiente enojado y ahora se sentaba detrás de mí como si nada incómodo hubiera pasado. Como siempre, estaba confundida por sus acciones. _Pero podría manejar la confusión si él se quedaba así de cerca de mí._

El resto de la familia Cullen tomó asiento y tan rápida como un rayo, Alice comenzó a barajar las cartas. Verla era como presenciar a un traficante profesional de Las Vegas o Atlantic City, tenía velocidad supersónica. Ella nos dio cinco cartas a cada uno de nosotros, diciendo cosas como " _apuestas cerradas_ " y diciéndoles a todos " _apuesten ahora_ ". Cada miembro de la familia puso algunas fichas en el centro de la mesa y comenzó el juego.

Emmett ganó la primera mano y no tuvo reparos en jactarse de sus habilidades.

–Solo observa Bella. Te dejaré sin fichas en poco tiempo –bromeó y Rosalie lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza... _duro_ –Caray Rose, solo estoy bromeando –dijo y su mano gigante frotó el lugar en el que Rosalie lo había golpeado –más o menos –murmuró casi demasiado bajo para que yo pudiera escuchar lo que hizo que Rosalie le lanzara una mirada provocadora y mordaz.

Nos preparamos para comenzar otra ronda, con Alice barajando, cuando ella me habló.

–Bella, dilo

¿ _Decir qué_?

–¿Um? –fue todo lo que pude decir.

Pude sentir a Edward acercarse aún más a mi asiento con su aliento frío aún más cerca de mi oído.

–Quiere decir que le digas el número de cartas que quieras que voltee ¿Cuántas te gustarían? –él ronroneó en mi oído, tomó mis cartas y no me las entregó, mientras sentía que todos miraban en mi dirección.

–¿Bella? –Alice me llamó nuevamente. _Él me estaba haciendo muy difícil el armar un pensamiento coherente._

Respiré profundamente antes de contestar.

–Uh, ¿ _dos_? –respondí, mirando hacia abajo en mi regazo cuando escuché una risa.

–Los llamamos _pares_ –susurró Edward y su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja –aunque _dos_ está perfectamente bien –levantó la vista y por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver cómo empujaba a Emmett en el hombro... bruscamente. No pude evitar sonreír.

Edward puso las cartas en mi mano y sus dedos rozaron los míos por un momento y esos pequeños pulsos de electricidad crecieron, haciendo que mis manos temblaran un poco. Reorganizó las cartas que yo tenía en la mano, poniendo parejas o tríos en orden. Cuando retiró su mano, rozó suavemente la parte superior de mi muñeca, antes de que recostarse en su silla directamente detrás de mí.

Algo se me ocurrió. Me incliné hacia Edward y volví la cabeza hacia él, un poco sorprendida de que me estuviera mirando atentamente. Casi pude sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, si hubiera sido posible.

–¿Edward? –mi voz salió más ronca de lo que había planeado.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y se inclinó hacia mí, a centímetros de mi cara. Sabía que todos en la familia podían oírnos, pero era como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en la sala.

–¿Sí, Bella? –respondió él y su voz aterciopelada sonó tan tierna que hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por estar sentada.

 _¿Llegará el día en que no quiera besarlo?_

–Si puedes leer mentes, ¿cómo es que el resto de la familia te permite 'ayudarme'? Quiero decir, ¿no me estás ayudando a hacer trampa? –pregunté notando la sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett.

Él rió suavemente, inclinándose más cerca.

–No, no te estoy ayudando a hacer trampa, aunque estoy muy tentado dado el comportamiento de Emmett. Le prometí a mi familia que solo te ayudaría a sacar las mejores manos posibles, pero que apostarías por tu cuenta y decidirías cuándo retirarte. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Ah, está bien, gracias –fue todo lo que pude lograr decir. Su cercanía y la de su aroma, sus labios, sus hermosos e hipnóticos ojos me tenían alelada. Me quedé allí sentada por un momento, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decirme.

En mi visión periférica, pude ver que algo se acercaba hacia mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la larga mano de Edward pasó como un rayo por mi cara y atrapó ese _algo_.

–Alice –gruñó Edward. Abrió su mano, mostrando una brillante ficha de póquer azul que su hermana me había _arrojado_.

–¿Qué? Es su turno de apostar. ¿Te quedas o te retiras Bella? –el intento de Alice por llamar mi atención funcionó y me concentré en la mesa.

Escuchar a Edward deslizarse hacia adelante en su silla hacia mí no hizo nada por ayudar a concentrarme.

–La apuesta es de 500 –murmuró sin piedad en mi oído.

–Ah, está bien –le dije, tratando desesperadamente de recordar cómo contar, hasta que Edward puso su mano derecha sobre la mía, mientras que la izquierda llegó al otro lado, tomando la cantidad correcta de fichas y agregándolas a la pila de apuestas en el centro de la mesa –Gracias – _Bueno, ¿eso no pareció patético?_

El juego continuó y los montones de fichas fueron creciendo y disminuyendo según el jugador. Finalmente, sólo quedamos Emmett y yo jugando la última mano. Carlisle se había ido hace una hora al trabajo, pero el resto de la familia se había quedado, mirando las cartas que se mostraban en cada ronda. Edward fue fiel a su palabra y solo me ayudó a elegir qué cartas debía guardar y cuáles descartar, manteniéndome tan concentrada como pude, lo que fue difícil teniendo en cuenta la forma en que estaban organizadas las sillas. Sus manos rozaban casualmente las mías mientras manipulaba las cartas que Alice me había dado. Cada vez, sin falta, las chispas volaban sobre mi fría piel y generaban una leve sensación de calor.

Esme se levantó con su suave sonrisa en su rostro.

–Voy a prepararme para los arreglos del vestido. Díganme lo que sucede, pero voy por Bella –dijo casualmente antes de salir de la habitación.

Emmett me miró y su sonrisa engreída crecía cada vez más. Echó un vistazo a sus cartas de nuevo.

–Apuesto todo –dijo engreído y empujó el resto de su montón de fichas hacia el centro de la mesa y Jasper intervino.

–Emmett, Bella tiene más fichas que tú. Si pierdes esta ronda, todo habrá terminado –estaba segura de que hizo ese comentario obvio en mi beneficio. Se reclinó en su silla, cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho, mirando con aire de suficiencia a su hermano.

–Bella, creo que deberías hacerlo pagar por eso –dijo Jasper

Emmett lucía consternado, mientras comenzaba a contar febrilmente el montón de fichas que había empujado al centro de la mesa. Edward hizo lo mismo con el mío, poniendo la misma cantidad de fichas de mi pila en la pila de fichas multicolores que representaban las ganancias de esta ronda.

Todavía tenía algunas fichas extra y estaba a punto de apostarlas también, cuando Emmett carraspeó.

–Bella, te diré algo. Si ganas, se acabó. Sin embargo, para compensarte por las fichas que tienes de más, propongo un tipo de apuesta diferente

Edward gruñó, obviamente porque podía escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett. Lo que debería haberme puesto ansiosa acerca de lo que podría apostar, pero, todo lo contrario, me sentía intrigada. Lo había hecho tan bien toda la noche y lo que Emmett tenía en mente no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué tienes en mente, Emmett? –pregunté casualmente, manteniendo las cartas en mi mano apretadas contra mi pecho.

–Bella –advirtió Edward y por una vez lo ignoré, eligiendo continuar con la diversión.

–Bueno –comenzó Emmett tratando de parecer inocente a pesar de su masivo tamaño –Estaba pensando que, si gano, por supuesto podré presumir y –hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto dramático –te caerás mucho más seguido, estoy pensando en al menos una vez por semana durante uno o dos meses –él rió, poniendo su enorme puño sobre su pecho, como si quisiera controlar la respiración que no necesitaba.

 _¿Caerme_? Eso era bastante fácil.

–Y si yo gano Emmett, puedes mostrarnos algunos de esos movimientos de porrista que aprendiste. Estoy segura de que todos disfrutarán eso –dije, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

–Excelente elección Bella –comentó Jasper.

Emmett dejó de reír, solo para mirarme a través de la mesa. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

–Es un trato –extendió su gran mano hacia mí y extendí la mía para darnos un apretón, sellando nuestro pacto.

Volví a levantar mis cartas y Edward descartó dos, mirando a Alice seriamente. Puso las cartas recién adquiridas en mis manos y me susurró al oído:

–Esta es una buena mano. Adelante

Me volví para mirarlo y él sonrió alentándome. Emmett me miró, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia y por un momento, estaba segura de que me ganaría. Rechazó cualquier otro intercambio de cartas y mi ansiedad creció. Pero caerme para que se entretuviera una vez a la semana durante un mes o dos no era gran cosa, ¿ _verdad?_

–Está bien, Bella. ¿Qué tienes? –él mostró sus cartas revelando un trío y una pareja, antes de cruzar sus brazos musculosos sobre su pecho. Se veía supremamente seguro.

Suspirando, tomé una respiración profunda.

–Bueno, todo lo que tengo es esto –con cuidado, puse los tres ases sobre la mesa. Emmett pegó un pequeño gritito y abrí mis ojos a propósito –espera. ¿Esto ayuda? –Puse un comodín, dándome cuatro cartas del mismo tipo, justo encima de la mano perdedora de Emmett –¿Gané? –pregunté tan inocentemente como pude, intentando en vano sofocar la risa que pronto estalló.

La expresión en su rostro no tenía precio. Rosalie no hizo nada por ocultar su risita y Jasper se cayó de la silla cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que había vencido a su hermano mayor. Incluso Alice dejó escapar un chillido agudo.

–Bella, Emmett es difícil de vencer. Has iniciado una nueva era

Emmett dejó de respirar y solo me miró y luego a las cartas.

–Bueno, estoy maldito. Por supuesto, estabas bromeando sobre la muestra de porrista, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un tono infantil, mirándome para confirmar.

Rosalie le dio un golpe.

–Emmett, ya conoces las reglas sobre las apuestas en esta casa. Si haces una, es mejor que estés dispuesto a cumplirla. Incluso si Bella no quería obligarte a seguir adelante, sabes que el resto de nosotros sí nos aseguraremos de que lo hagas –ella le lanzó una mirada helada y el labio inferior de Emmett comenzó a sobresalir, haciendo su mejor imitación de un niño haciendo pucheros, aunque honestamente, no creo que fuera una imitación.

–Fue genial ver eso Bella –dijo Jasper.

–Gracias. No tenía idea de lo divertido que sería esto

–Buen trabajo Bella –aclamó Edward antes de desordenar mi pelo juguetonamente. Dejé de moverme, incapaz de mirarlo a él o a cualquier otra persona.

Afortunadamente, Esme entró en ese momento a la sala del comedor.

–Entonces, ¿Bella ganó? Eso debe haber sido difícil para ti, Emmett –dijo suavemente, pero una sonrisa estaba tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

–Y Bella le apostó algo grande. Él tiene que… –intervino Alice.

Esme agitó su mano en dirección a Alice.

–Dije que no quería enterarme. Lo que hacen con las apuestas es asunto suyo. Estoy segura de que Bella no le pidió nada extremo a Emmett y estoy segura de que todos ustedes –dijo mirando a cada uno de sus hijos, incluyéndome a mí –ayudarán a Emmett a mantener su palabra

–Oh, lo haremos, Esme. No te preocupes por eso –dijo Edward antes de levantarse de su silla –creo que Esme está lista para ti, Bella –me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé esta vez para evitar repetir un suceso como el de esta tarde.

–¡Espera! Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas –exclamó Alice, el tono de su voz me puso ansiosa.

–¿En qué estás pensando, Alice? –Edward y su hermana intercambiaron una mirada, lo que me puso aún más nerviosa, especialmente cuando la sonrisa de Edward casi rompe sus perfectos pómulos.

–Bueno, ya que Edward no puede leer tu mente, tal vez tú y él puedan jugar una o dos manos de póker. Puede ser divertido para él poder jugar de vez en cuando con alguien que no sea yo, algo más como un desafío para él, por así decirlo –explicó Alice.

No dije nada, no estaba segura de sí podía confiar en mi voz. No dudaba que interpretar a Edward sería estimulante, pero obviamente él era mucho más hábil en el juego que yo y si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que había una posibilidad real de que él apostara algo en lugar de las insignificantes fichas de colores, hacía que mis nervios se multiplicaran. Mi lado irracional ganó y sentí que asentí en dirección a Edward.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y vi que Edward y Jasper intercambiaban una mirada, luego Jasper tomó las fichas de póker y las jaló hacia sí mismo, en lugar de distribuirlas en cantidades iguales entre Edward y yo. Esta comunicación silenciosa comenzaba a ponerme aún más tensa.

–¿Les gustaría decirme lo que ustedes dos están hablando? –pregunté más bruscamente de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante.

–Edward, ¿qué estás pensando? Creo que Bella merece una explicación

Edward se giró hacia mí y tomó mis manos, frotando sus pulgares sobre mis nudillos.

–Pensé que podíamos jugar una mano sin fichas, sólo apuestas ¿juegas? –él arqueó una ceja perfecta, esperando mi respuesta. Me di cuenta de que todavía había cosas sobre mí que Edward recordaba, cómo la forma en que reaccionaba ante los desafíos que obviamente estaban en este momento en su mente.

 _Ya llegados aquí_...

–Bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente? –exigí, esperando que mi rostro no delatara mi aprensión.

–Primero las damas Bella. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –él desafió.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero de él? Oh, veamos... su amor, una eternidad de besos, no tener que despedirme nunca más de él..._ Pero él estaba buscando una apuesta real, algo que tuviera sentido. Miré a los miembros de su familia.

–Apreciaría un poco de ayuda. ¿Alguna sugerencia? –pregunté.

–Podrías quitarle su Volvo por una semana –ofreció Alice. Jasper resopló.

–Podrían quitarle su música durante un mes. Eso sería un regalo para todos nosotros –dijo él. Entonces Emmett habló.

–Bella, es como lo que hiciste conmigo. En nuestra familia, una apuesta no es real a menos que te lastime un poco, o por lo menos que sea incómodo para quien pierda

–Recuerda, Bella, tiene que ser al menos un poco doloroso o no es digno de llamarle apuesta en esta casa –dijo Rosalie con un brillo decidido en sus ojos –¿Eso ayuda?

Me recosté en mi asiento con mis pensamientos a toda velocidad mientras trataba de encontrar algo que Edward no necesariamente disfrutara. Finalmente, se me ocurrió una idea que me hizo sonreír.

–Está bien. Esto es lo que realmente quiero – _lo que realmente quiero no lo puedo tener, pero lo dejaré pasar._ Me enfrenté a Edward y me concentré en mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin ceder a la tentación de esconderme detrás de mi cabello o de mirar al suelo –si gano, tienes que dejar ir todo el tema de Gerry. No más preguntas, no más enfrentamientos, no más gruñidos, ¿trato?

Los labios de Edward se endurecieron en una línea apretada; él giró su cabeza sobre sus hombros, antes de mirarme.

–Está bien –el tono de su voz me decía que no estaba contento con mi idea hasta que vi una sonrisa borrar la tensión en su frente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans casualmente, frunciendo los labios antes de que su hermosa sonrisa creciera aún más –pero, si yo gano, tendrás que bailar una canción conmigo en el cóctel el próximo sábado, yo elijo la canción y no puedes negarte

Mi corazón se disparó, cuando el impacto de sus palabras golpeó mi corazón. Pero igual de rápido, mi cerebro racional tomó el control, exigiendo una explicación. _Una que tuviera sentido_...

–¿Por qué demonios querrías bailar conmigo? –pregunté en voz baja con el corazón esperando una respuesta que sabía que nunca llegaría.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que nuestras frentes casi se tocaron.

– _Exactamente_. ¿Puedo suponer que aún rechazarías a alguien que te sacara a bailar? –asentí y él sonrió –así que, si yo gano, tendrás que bailar una canción conmigo. Como dijo Alice, algunas de las apuestas en esta familia han sido más que dolorosas. Recuerdo una vez cuando aposté con Jasper que... –comenzó.

–No más historias. Bella, no estás obligada a aceptar, a menos que quieras –dijo Esme, que echó un vistazo en dirección a Edward, pero en lugar de la mirada de reproche que esperaba, lo miró seriamente con un poco de tristeza en los ojos. Ella miró de nuevo en mi dirección, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro que, aunque hermosa, no parecía genuina.

–Está bien. Tenemos un trato –dije bruscamente y con voz de negocios. Pude ver los ojos de todos en la sala sobre mí –Ya que el tiempo apremia, sugiero que Alice corte el mazo y tú y yo tomemos una carta, el que saque la más alta gana, ¿qué te parece?

–Hagámoslo

Edward sonrió, pero se mantuvo de pie. Pensé que debía hacer lo mismo, pero me di cuenta de que mis piernas no soportarían mi peso. Alice barajó las cartas tan rápido que el viento movió el flequillo de su cara, pero aun así él no dejo de verme antes de guiñar descaradamente en mi dirección. Ella puso la pila ordenada de cartas frente a mí.

–Las damas primero

Tomé vacilante la mitad de la baraja, sacando la última carta de esa mitad, volteándola sobre la mesa de tela verde. Devolví el resto de la pila al mazo original antes de mirar la carta que había sacado. Por una vez, tuve suerte, pensé... _una jota de diamantes_. Sentí que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mis labios, mientras miraba deliberadamente a Edward.

Sin romper nuestra mirada, Edward dio un paso hacia mí y extendió un elegante dedo índice, sacando casualmente la carta superior de la pila en frente de nosotros, guiándola más cerca de él. Sin mirarla, la levantó y la lanzó sobre la mía...

Aunque no quería apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos, me obligué a mirar. Entonces, jadeé... el as de picas. La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó tanto como se lo permitió su rostro.

–Bueno, bueno. Parece que alguien tiene que guardar un baile para mi ¿no es así? –su tono era presumido, casi condescendiente. Lo extraño era lo emocionada que me sentía ahora que había perdido. Estaba esperando ese baile más de lo que quería admitir.

–Bueno, todos eventualmente tienen que perder Bella –Emmett sonrió.

–Deberíamos haberte dicho que Edward _nunca_ pierde –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa tensa.

–Sí. Probablemente deberíamos haberle advertido antes de aceptar esa apuesta, pero es solo un baile, ¿verdad, Bella? –preguntó Jasper, mientras intentaba infructuosamente luchar contra la sonrisa que invadía su rostro.

–Está bien, ya fue suficiente. Es hora de trabajar en el vestido de Bella. Ganaste Edward, ahora déjame arreglar el vestido de Bella para que tenga algo que ponerse el día del baile –dijo Esme poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Me puse de pie, lista para seguir a Esme arriba a su sala de costura. Caminé cuidadosamente alrededor de Edward que no se movió. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que estaba tratando de atraer mi atención. Él me sonrió y asintió mientras salía de la habitación, en dirección a las escaleras.

Alice estaba pisándome los talones, y subimos juntas, tomadas de la mano, nuestros pasos casi silenciosos sobre las tablas de madera oscura, encontrándonos con Rosalie al final de las escaleras.

–Por aquí Bella. Esme solo tiene que arreglar tu vestido. Ella ya arregló el mío y el de Alice hoy –dijo Rosalie.

–Sí y acortó el tuyo hasta un nivel casi indecente –se burló Alice.

–Solo quiero estar cómoda para bailar esa noche. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Caminando entre ellas, sentí una extraña paz, una comodidad. Como si estuviera justo donde se suponía que debía estar, escuchándolas discutir sobre el largo de un vestido. Un vestido que Rosalie usaría para la fiesta universitaria de la que estaba a cargo. El cambio en nuestra relación todavía me sorprendía a veces, recordando cómo solía ser, o, mejor dicho, la relación era inexistente.

Llegamos a una puerta abierta con las luces encendidas en el interior brillante y acogedor. Dentro de la habitación había dos mesas de trabajo, una para poner vestidos sobre ella, la máquina de coser de Esme y varias cosas organizadas en contenedores. En el centro de la habitación había una plataforma elevada frente a un espejo, con un pequeño armario.

Alice dio un paso adelante y agarró una bolsa de ropa, antes de dármela.

–Ve y ponte tu vestido. Te estaremos esperando –ella abrió la puerta del armario contiguo para mí, que estaba muy iluminado y tenía muchos espejos. Era mucho más espacioso de lo que pensé que sería.

Al entrar, colgué la bolsa y comencé a quitarme la ropa de todos los días. Me puse la ropa interior que iba con el vestido y abrí la bolsa. Saqué el vestido y esperen... _¿mis ojos me estaban engañando?_

–¡Alice! Este no puede ser mi vestido –la llamé desde el armario, aunque nadie adivinó porqué grité.

–Bella, es tu vestido. ¿Cuál es el problema? –llamó suavemente a la puerta y la dejé entrar. Lo levantó entre sus diminutas manos y lo miró –es precioso... es exactamente lo que pedimos. Póntelo para que Esme pueda comenzar

Respiré profundamente, incapaz de aclarar mi mente.

–Alice, este vestido es azul oscuro. Lo _pedimos_ en negro, ¿recuerdas? –sentí cómo el pánico comenzaba a crecer en mi pecho.

Alice tomó el pedazo de seda entre sus manos y lo miró de cerca.

–Bella, yo lo veo negro, probablemente sea la luz de aquí. Solo póntelo, ya verás que la iluminación en el vestidor de Esme es mucho mejor –ella quitó el vestido del gancho y lo abrió, ofreciéndomelo para que me lo pusiera.

Cerré mis ojos mientras daba un paso al frente, esperando y rezando porque Alice tuviera razón. Tiró del vestido apretado contra mi torso y subió la cremallera, asegurando el pequeño gancho en la parte superior. Bueno, al menos era del tamaño correcto. Sentí a Alice luchando por ponerme los zapatos que habíamos comprado y rápidamente hice mi parte para ayudarla. Mirando hacia abajo, el vestido y los zapatos se veían de un azul oscuro, un hermoso azul medianoche, pero no dejaba de decirme a mí misma que era sólo mi mente la que me estaba jugando un truco.

Alice abrió la puerta y yo salí cuidando mantener mis emociones en calma, que parecían estar a punto de explotar. Subí a la plataforma con cuidado y observé detenidamente al espejo de cuerpo entero. _Maldita sea... ¡este vestido es azul! ¿Y ahora qué?_

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Rosalie dio un paso adelante y tomó suavemente parte de la tela entre sus largos dedos.

–Alice, este vestido es azul. Creí que lo habíamos pedido para Bella en negro

–Lo hicimos... _yo_ misma lo ordené en negro en la tienda. Esa vendedora debe haber pedido el color equivocado –Alice dio un paso adelante otra vez, escudriñando el vestido que llevaba puesto, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a girar mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo. No me había visto en ese color desde...

–Oh, Bella. El vestido es azul, pero es encantador. Abre los ojos y mira. Es realmente perfecto para ti. Bella –casi grita mientras movía mi brazo –abre los ojos y mírate

 _¿Mis ojos estaban cerrados?_ Permanecieron así y no estaba dispuesta a abrirlos. Ya sabía cómo se veía y no necesitaba otro recordatorio.

–Bella –escuché la voz atenta de Esme –es hermoso, pero podemos encontrar otro vestido, algo con lo que te sientas cómoda. Todavía hay tiempo

Abrí los ojos ante el sonido de su voz, pero la primera persona que miré fue a Alice. Parecía terriblemente decepcionada, hasta que me vio mirándola. Ella se obligó a poner su sonrisa en su lugar.

–Esme tiene razón. Tendrá que ser algo improvisado, pero podemos ir mañana. Encontraremos algo que te guste más

Sintiéndome intolerante e infantil, comencé a forzarme a tomar respiraciones profundas.

–Lo siento por ser tan insistente. Es solo que yo no –el volumen de mi voz se redujo al más mínimo susurro –uso ese color –le expliqué. _Ya no._

–Deberías usar ese color más seguido. Incluso diez años después, sigues viéndote hermosa con él

Me volví tan rápidamente al sonido de la voz de Edward que comencé a caerme de la plataforma de Esme, mis tacones no me proporcionaron apoyo alguno y extendí mis manos para amortiguar la caída. Curiosamente, nunca llegué al suelo ya que Edward me había tomado con seguridad en sus fuertes brazos. Su cara estaba tan cerca a la mía que mi primer pensamiento no fue la vergüenza ni el vestido, en lo único que pude pensar fue en poner mis manos alrededor de su hermoso rostro y besarlo.

Demasiado pronto, él me puso de vuelta en la plataforma, pero sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura. Continuó mirando el vestido y luego cambió su mirada a mi rostro y en sus ojos no había nada más que reverencia, lo que era... _solo mi imaginación que me estaba engañando_.

–Sí, creo que deberías quedarte con el vestido. Después de todo, es solo un vestido. ¿Por qué perder un día entero en la ciudad buscando otro? Además, como dijo Alice, el horror de tener que usar algo improvisado no es aceptable –se burló y, sin embargo, había algo más profundo en sus ojos cuando miró a mis ojos por el espejo.

Alice golpeó a su hermano en el brazo y él hizo una mueca, frotando el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado. Nuevamente me miré en el espejo, cuando me di cuenta de que Edward había quitado sus manos de mi cintura. El espejo mostraba a una Esme preocupada parada detrás de nosotros, pero ¿preocupada por qué?

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu elección Bella? Definitivamente podemos ir a la ciudad mañana y buscar otra cosa –preguntó Rosalie intencionadamente.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y tomé una decisión.

–Tienes razón. Es solo un vestido y me queda y es solo una noche. Adelante, Esme. Empecemos con ese dobladillo

–Perfecto. Ahora Edward, vete. Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí –dijo Alice, sacando a su hermano de la habitación.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta, girándose para mirarme una vez que llegó allí. Sonrió y asintió, antes de girar grácilmente sobre sus talones y caminar hacia el pasillo, silbando una melodía mientras se iba, una mucho más feliz que la canción deprimente que había estado tocando en el piano antes. _Nunca entendería sus cambios de humor._

Yo sólo seguí repitiendo en mi mente... _es solo un vestido, es solo un vestido, es solo un vestido.._. mientras escuchaba a Emmett preparándose para su muestra de porrista abajo.

 **EPOV**

El verla en ese hermoso vestido azul medianoche, hizo que mi corazón se relajara, sintiendo como si Bella y yo estuviéramos cerrando un ciclo. Sabía que de alguna manera Alice lo había planeado, ya que cada vez que ella y yo estábamos cerca, ella recitaba los números de Fibonacci para sí misma, tratando de mantenerme fuera de su cabeza.

Después de diez años y más infelicidad de la que jamás creí posible, mis oraciones habían sido escuchadas. Incluso si nunca volvía a tenerla en mis brazos de esa manera, el próximo sábado por la noche tendría a Bella en mis brazos y me permitiría la oportunidad de soñar, aunque fuera por un momento que nunca la dejaría ir, sin importar cuánto doliera después.

Sabía exactamente la canción que quería bailar con ella... mi única esperanza era que ella pudiera entender exactamente cuánto la amaba y que la quería de regreso en mi vida _permanentemente._

Los siguientes siete días podrían ser los más largos de mi existencia mientras esperaba, pero mi silbido ahora coincidía con mi estado de ánimo actual, uno que no había sentido en muchos, muchos años: _esperanza._

 **Ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar en el dichoso baile/coctel .**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews y favoritos!**


	41. El coctel de Bella con claridad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Una pequeña nota antes de que empiece la lectura. La canción que bailan Edward y Bella se llama: Please forgive me de Bryan Adams, ojalá la pongan cuando empiecen a bailar, crea un ambiente muy genial para leer esa parte.**

 **Capítulo 40: El coctel de Bella con claridad**

 **BPOV**

El día de la fiesta amaneció brillante y soleado, lo cual era desafortunado, dado que tenía trabajo que hacer y estaba atrapada en la casa de los Cullen, pero gracias a Dios tenía mi celular y a Alice.

Ella llamó a los proveedores, confirmó los horarios de entrega e incluso llamó al salón de la universidad para verificar el progreso de la decoración y de las entregas solo para asegurarnos de que las cosas estaban saliendo según lo planeado y que todo estaría listo para la fiesta de esta noche.

Alice pensó en todo, bolsas de regalo para los estudiantes, servicio de taxi para aquellos que bebieran demasiado y necesitaran un conductor sobrio que los llevara a casa. Incluso convenció a la compañía de encargada de las bebidas de inventar un cóctel especial para el evento. Las dos fingimos disfrutar la bebida cuando la probamos esperando que tuviera buen sabor.

El olor era nauseabundo, al menos para mí, por lo que necesitaba estar más tranquila, así que un día le mencioné los ingredientes a Mandy y ella me dijo que sonaba muy sabroso, rezaba porque tuviera razón.

La respuesta a la fiesta fue abrumadora. El año pasado, hice solo un evento estándar que fue tranquilo y bastante aburrido, aunque la gente comentó que la habían pasado muy bien, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había planeado Alice este año, los comentarios que circulaban por el campus eran ensordecedores.

Los invitados estaban emocionados y los que no fueron invitados esperaban ansiosos una invitación. Las invitaciones que incluían un acompañante y las confirmaciones de asistencia estaban llegando rápido y furiosamente, además de aquellos que habían olvidado enviar sus papeles a tiempo. La bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico rebosaba de confirmaciones que decían que no se perderían esto por nada del mundo.

Mi celular sonaba incesantemente y finalmente desistí de trabajar en la sala de estar de los Cullen, interrumpiendo el día de todos, así que le pregunté a Jasper si podría usar su estudio como base de operaciones hasta que la luz del sol se fuera.

Hasta que pudiera ir al lugar yo misma a verificar cómo iban los preparativos, tenía que confiar completamente en Nikki, la directora de cocina de la universidad, que me había llamado para decirme que las mesas y los manteles que Alice había seleccionado tan amorosamente estaban siendo puestos y que Chris, el florista, ya había entregado los hermosos centros de mesa con las flores francesas. Todo finalmente estaba cayendo en su lugar.

Aparentemente había estado en el sótano por horas, completamente inconsciente del paso del tiempo, cuando escuché un suave golpe en el marco de la puerta del estudio de Jasper. Levanté la vista, sorprendida de ver a Edward esculturalmente parado allí con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Solté el bolígrafo, que había estado usando para tachar cada detalle de mi lista interminable de artículos, proveedores y llamadas telefónicas.

–Hola, Edward. ¿Qué cuentas?

Incluso con un simple par de jeans y un suéter azul oscuro, se veía completamente guapo.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó tímidamente.

–Por supuesto

–Solo quería que supieras que el sol ha decidido esconderse detrás de las nubes y el pronóstico del tiempo predice que esta tendencia se mantendrá el resto del día, por lo que puedes irte. ¿Te gustaría que Alice o yo te llevemos al salón de la Universidad?

 _Déjame ver... ¿me gustaría estar a solas en un auto contigo? ¿Únicamente los dos solitos? Una pregunta simple con una respuesta incluso más simple_... Yendo en contra de lo que quería, el lado racional de mi cabeza y mi corazón se hizo cargo.

–Gracias por la actualización del clima –mi sonrisa forzada parecía brillante y alegre, aunque en mi corazón sentía todo menos eso –y si pudieras decirle a Alice que esté arriba en diez minutos, eso me ayudaría muchísimo. Ya subo

–Me haré cargo de eso –se apartó de mí más rápido de lo que esperaba, retrocediendo apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, antes de llamarlo.

–¿Edward? –esperaba que mi voz no delatara la emoción que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca.

Se detuvo antes de que su pie hiciera contacto con el último escalón y giró un poco, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

–¿Sí, Bella?

Verlo a él y sentir su aroma y ver su pelo grueso y broncíneo hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblara por tocarlo, así que respiré profundamente antes de tratar de parecer ocupada con las carpetas y las listas interminables para la fiesta.

–¿Aun planeas conducir esta noche? Me refiero a que, si prefieres no ir lo entendería perfectamente. Podría irme con Alice y Jasper y...

Dio unos pocos pasos dentro de la oficina y puso sus dos palmas sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia mí, haciendo que su aroma se hiciera más intenso dentro del pequeño espacio en el que estábamos. Él me miró con una intensidad difícil de ignorar, mientras que su cabello caía sexualmente en sus ojos, haciendo que mis dedos anhelaran extender la mano y apartarlo de su rostro.

Últimamente, tenía que sentarme en mis manos cuando él estaba cerca ya que mis brazos parecían tener mente propia.

–Bella, ¿estás tratando de zafarte de nuestra pequeña apuesta? No me digas que estás tratando de echarte para atrás con nuestro baile. No me malinterpretes, sé que detestas ser el centro de atención, pero un trato es un trato. Y en esta casa, si no cumples con tu parte del trato, puedo encontrar algo mucho peor que un baile –amenazó, aunque su sonrisa me aseguró que estaba bromeando. Se inclinó aún más cerca al hacer este comentario y sin darme cuenta contuve la respiración.

Me sentí deslumbrada y luché por aclarar mis pensamientos.

–No, no intento no cumplir mi parte del trato, aunque no soy mejor bailarina de lo que era, bueno, hace diez años –no le dejaría ver cuánto ansiaba bailar con él esta noche, o cómo todo mi cuerpo dolía físicamente por estar en sus fuertes brazos. No podía esperar a ver si el recuerdo de estar en sus brazos era tan bueno como lo recordaba –solo quería asegurarme de que nos llevarás al campus. ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo? –traté de burlarme casualmente... _como lo haría una amiga_ , pensé mientras suspiraba internamente.

–No me lo perdería por nada. Ahora, a menos que necesites algo más, subiré corriendo a decirle a Alice que te espere arriba

–Gracias, Edward. Solo necesito recoger mis cosas y luego ella y yo podemos ir a ver cómo están progresando las cosas –lo miré sonriendo tan brillantemente como me permitieron mis mejillas.

–De nada – _sonó como si estuviera ronroneando_ –te veré cuando Alice te traiga de vuelta para prepararte. Rosalie debería estar en su elemento para entonces –sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco en el proceso. A pesar de que no siempre lo parecía, Edward amaba a todos los miembros de su familia, incluso a su hermosa hermana, Rosalie.

Dio media vuelta y se fue y sus ligeros pasos apenas hicieron ruido cuando corrió escaleras arriba. Recogí mis cosas, organizándolas mientras las empacaba en mi bolso grande. Mi cabeza nadaba en los detalles que debían terminarse o que necesitaban chequearse, pero en lo único que podía pensar, que me distraía de los detalles, era en Edward.

Por más que ansiara bailar con él, me preguntaba cómo podría llegar a superarlo. Sería como Navidad y esperaba que mi cuerpo no revelara lo emocionada que me sentía.

Sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, estar tan cerca de él, ser capaz de inhalar su aroma y quedarme allí por un tiempo sería una bendición. Aunque me preocupaban un poco los zapatos que Alice había elegido para mí, los ridículos tacones de aguja se veían encantadores, pero eran una trampa mortal para mí, siendo vampiresa o no, pero como no quería decepcionarla o verla haciendo pucheros, acepté que los comprara.

Estaba esperando ansiosamente la noche, incluso la parte de alistarme. Todavía no me emocionaba que mi vestido fuera azul medianoche, pero estaba dispuesta a pasar ese detalle por alto.

Edward parecía sincero cuando me dijo que lucía hermosa en mi vestido cuando Esme estaba en proceso de arreglarlo el fin de semana pasado y me dolió el corazón de nuevo con ese agujero que se negaba a cerrarse. ¿Por qué yo no podía ser suficiente para él?

Negué con la cabeza, rehusándome a deprimirme nuevamente y subí corriendo las escaleras, notando que Edward estaba esperando en la puerta principal, mirando fijamente a su hermana favorita.

Al instante, supe que estaban hablando, o al menos que Alice estaba hablando en silencio con Edward. Me vieron acercarme y ambos sonrieron en mi dirección. Esos pequeños pelos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello se erizaron y supe que me estaban ocultando algo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora.

–¿Lista para irnos? –preguntó Alice y su sonrisa casi era demasiado amplia.

–Sí, ya tengo todo. ¿Podrías conducir, para poder repasar estas listas otra vez?

Abrazó a Edward y se despidió de él con una mirada significativa antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su casa, manteniéndola abierta para mí.

Subimos a su Escalade, Alice sonrió mientras aceleraba, dio una gran vuelta para salir del camino hacia su casa y se dirigió directamente a la carretera.

–¿Estás emocionada por esta noche? –preguntó Alice con su entusiasmo habitual.

–Solo espero que todo salga bien. Y no caerme con esos tacones –me reí, mirándola.

Ella se veía muy preocupada e inconscientemente estaba tocando el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio en el volante, sin quitar su atención de la carretera, pero su frente estaba llena de líneas de preocupación.

–Alice

Nada.

–Alice, ¿qué está pasando? –me reí de ella, empujándola levemente en el brazo para llamar su atención.

–¿Qué? –ella forzó una risa, lo que me hizo sentir incómoda al instante –¿qué dijiste?

–Solo dije que esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y no caerme con los tacones. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan desconcentrada? No es nada común en ti ¿ _Viste_ algo? –pregunté con calma, esperando que ella confiara en mí.

Su rostro no mostró nada, aunque no hizo ningún intento por mirarme.

–Oh, estoy bien. Estaba pensando básicamente lo mismo. Y no te preocupes por los tacones. Eres un vampiro ahora Bella y ser coordinada viene con el paquete. Además, Edward te atrapará si te caes, ya deberías saberlo –terminó con su característica sonrisa en su lugar.

No estaba convencida de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero lo dejé pasar. Continuamos por el camino sin hablar, el único sonido que nos rodeaba era la radio en el fondo. Alice ocasionalmente tarareaba o cantaba la canción que sonaba y su graciosa voz era tan alta que pensé que debía estar rompiendo algún tipo de récord mundial por la cantidad de notas que podía alcanzar.

Llegamos al campus y nos dirigimos rápidamente al salón de eventos. Camiones y furgonetas de entrega de todo tipo ya estaban allí, con personas que corrían en todas direcciones mientras entregaban mesas, sillas, manteles y todo tipo de cosas.

Ambas salimos del auto y todos los _repartidores_ se distrajeron y se detuvieron en seco para ver a Alice. Aunque no era tan hermosa como Rosalie, su aspecto exótico tendía a llamar la atención.

Con su elegante andar, cabello negro como tinta y su piel pálida, tenía el aspecto de una exquisita muñeca china. Más como Ava Gardner que como Grace Kelly, pero era obvio que cautivaba a los humanos a su manera. Ella había sido más que una amiga para mí en Forks: ella había sido la hermana que nunca tuve.

Pasamos por delante de todos los trabajadores que miraban boquiabiertos a Alice y no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y nos abrimos paso hacia el salón, que había sido transformado a una era diferente.

El lugar donde quedaba el salón de eventos de la universidad era hermoso, con sus espacios abiertos y arquitectura de época. Por años, el presidente de la universidad junto con su familia había vivido allí, pero ahora el edificio se utilizaba para cosas como reuniones sociales y bodas, incluido el evento anual que se llevaría a cabo esta noche. El gran salón de baile en el primer piso estaba equipado con todo lo que Alice había seleccionado cuidadosamente y ordenado a los proveedores.

La pista de baile estaba repleta de helechos alquilados y el equipo de iluminación estaba probando los patrones cuidadosamente planeados que Alice había elegido, creando una atmósfera de elegancia y diversión. Ya podía imaginar a los estudiantes divirtiéndose, bailando y disfrutando de una merecida noche libre.

Las mesas altas sin sillas, estaban siendo arregladas con manteles de diferentes colores. Tonos de violeta oscuro, azul medianoche y esmeralda profunda creaban una sensación cálida que recordaba a los años cincuenta. Los hermosos centros de mesa con las flores francesas se veían perfectos en cada mesa, creando la altura suficiente para que la conversación no fuera un problema.

Los sillones oscuros de cuero marrón chocolate estaban distribuidos por toda la habitación, creando rincones acogedores para hablar, junto con largas mesas de buffet, donde el menú incluía todo tipo de platos y bocadillos de esa fabulosa década. Todo, desde elegantes canapés y brochetas hasta tazas de fruta y huevos rellenos, esperaban a los invitados. Alice también planeó poner dos enormes mesas de postres que tendrían pasteles de todos los tipos y varios cup-cakes; pequeños pasteles apilados en una pila de una milla de alto de diferentes sabores estarían esperando para saciar las ganas de dulce de todos. Para darle un toque moderno a la ocasión, había una cafetería con todo tipo de cafés y tés para terminar la noche. Puede que nosotros no comamos nada, pero los invitados de esta fiesta se irían muy bien alimentados.

Alice y yo examinamos el salón, revisando cada detalle, antes de dirigirnos al primero de los dos bares que habían sido instalados. El cantinero paró lo que estaba haciendo y nos ofreció a cada una una bebida, la cual rechazamos, diciendo que era muy temprano para beber. ¡Deja que Alice sea la que piense rápido!

Nos aseguró a ambas que él y su personal tenían suficientes suministros para la noche y que pensaba que la bebida especial que habían creado sería un cambio bienvenido para muchos. También nos mostró el menú especial de bebidas de 1950 que había impreso y pegado en pequeños marcos de plata sobre la encimera de granito, ofreciendo las bebidas más populares de la década como cócteles de champán y Singapur slings*, así como Shirley temples* para nuestros invitados menores de edad que tenían una pulsera de plástico de diferente color para que los camareros supieran a quién _no pueden_ servir bebidas alcohólicas.

Nikki, la directora de artes culinarias del campus y que estaba a cargo del catering de la noche, se acercó a nosotras.

–Hola, _Elizabeth_. ¿Cómo se ve todo?

–Todo se ve adorable, es exactamente lo que teníamos en mente, ¿verdad, Alice? –le sonreí a mi pequeña duendecilla, deseando que ella estuviera de acuerdo y que le diera un poco de calma a esta pobre mujer humana.

–Es exactamente como lo imaginé. Con eso y con las fotos que utilizamos de Internet para hacer nuestros planes, ¿verdad, _Elizabeth_? –dijo Alice, aunque sus ojos brillaban por un significado oculto. Alice había _vivido_ esa década, por lo que su atención al detalle se debía a algo completamente diferente. Nikki sonrió.

–Bueno, ustedes dos definitivamente se superaron a sí mismas. Me he hecho cargo del catering de este evento durante varios años y esta es la primera vez que veo tanta atención a los detalles. Incluso el menú fue algo que tuvimos que planear con precisión y cuidado. Tuvimos la oportunidad de investigar nuevas recetas y probar todo

¿ _Probar todo_? Gracias a Dios por eso. Alice y yo utilizamos la excusa de ser "vegetarianas" o tener alergias para no probar las preparaciones. Yo les dije que confiábamos plenamente en Nikki y en su personal, lo cual, sinceramente, era verdad.

Cuando salimos de la cocina y nos alejamos del aroma de la comida humana, vimos que había llegado el cuarteto de cuerdas, el pianista y el DJ. Estaban preparándose en rincones opuestos del salón, turnándose para ensayar un poco para prepararse para la noche. Los saludé a todos con un gesto, sabiendo que habían estado hablando constantemente con Edward en las últimas semanas.

Edward se había hecho cargo por completo de ese aspecto y estaba agradecida de tener una cosa menos de la que preocuparme. Cuando le agradecí, simplemente me sonrió dulcemente y me aseguró que era un placer. Nos estaba yendo bien a él y a mí con todo este asunto de ser "amigos" y cuando hablamos, traté de hacerlo lo más breve posible, haciendo todo lo posible por no agotar mi agradecimiento.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó Alice.

–Todo se ve bien aquí y es la mitad de la tarde por lo que debemos regresar y comenzar a prepararnos. Quiero volver aquí un poco antes de lo planeado para asegurarme de que todo esté listo antes de que lleguen los invitados. ¿Puedes estar lista treinta minutos antes?

–Claro. Nos iremos a casa ahora y comenzaremos con el cabello y el maquillaje –le hice una mueca –Bella, en realidad no vas a usar ese hermoso vestido y zapatos y no hacer algo especial con tu pelo y tu maquillaje, ¿verdad? Prometo no torturarte… _demasiado_ –la escuché murmurar en voz baja –y Rose quiere peinarte. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas –me dijo irónica.

Rodé los ojos y cedí.

–Bien, pero nada demasiado llamativo. Todavía tengo que trabajar esta noche, por favor ten eso en cuenta –le dije con firmeza, aunque sonó más como un quejido.

Alice se rió de mis débiles intentos por fijar sus límites y asintió mientras conducía de regreso a la casa Cullen. Llegamos allí en tiempo récord gracias a las habilidades de conducción "defensivas" de Alice y nos apresuramos a entrar donde Esme y Rosalie nos estaban esperando arriba en la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

La cantidad de rizadores, planchas para el cabello, hebillas y maquillaje era alarmante y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, fue como el baile escolar de nuevo. Halaron, pincharon y enrollaron mi cabello en un moño apretado en mi cabeza, con Alice y Rosalie discutiendo si hacer o no un ojo "humeante" o algo más natural. Realmente no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, así que simplemente me recosté y hablé con Esme.

–¿Estás emocionada por esta noche? –preguntó Esme con su ubicua sonrisa en su lugar.

–Lo estoy, un poco. Pero lo más importante es que me sentiré aliviada cuando sea un éxito y aún más relajada cuando haya terminado. No podría haber hecho todo esto sin Alice, ella es realmente la mente maestra detrás de todo esto ¿Carlisle y tú realmente quieren ir? –Esme rió en silencio.

–Carlisle y yo no hemos tenido una noche como esta en un tiempo. Sé que está emocionado por pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia y conmigo. Y es un bailarín maravilloso, así que debería ser una noche divertida. Gracias por incluirnos

–Por supuesto. No lo habría hecho de otra forma. Creo que va a ser una noche interesante, considerando todas las cosas

Esme me dio una mirada fugaz de preocupación con sus ojos habitualmente brillantes nublados por la ansiedad.

–Sí, querida. Estoy segura de que será una noche interesante –hizo una pausa como si estuviera decidiendo sus palabras –sé que Edward está ansioso por tener ese baile contigo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. Odiaba mentirle a Esme. Ella era como una madre para mí. Poco a poco empecé a perder mis recuerdos de Renee y de todas las cosas que ella y yo hicimos juntas hace tantos años. Las imágenes de ella eran cada vez más escasas y era maravilloso tener a alguien que pudiera tomar su lugar, por decirlo así.

En lugar de mentirle abiertamente al respecto, elegí divagar.

–Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. No puedo imaginar que Edward quiera avergonzarme o ponerme las cosas demasiado difíciles... –me sentí desilusionada –además, es mi culpa por haber aceptado la apuesta en primer lugar –escondí mis ojos de los de ella, segura de que ella vería lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, o peor... _lo que estaba esperando_.

–Estoy segura de que mi Edward será gentil. Él sabe que tendría que vérselas conmigo si algo te sucede –ella me miró acercándose un poco a mi lado, mientras Rosalie y Alice continuaban luchando por hacerse cargo de mi maquillaje –Bella, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Eres como una hija para mí. Puedes confiarme cualquier cosa y seguiría siendo confidencial, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –sus ojos buscaron los míos para que yo entendiera a la perfección sus palabras.

La miré y sólo pude ver preocupación y amor brillando en sus ojos. Por una fracción de segundo, me morí de ganas por contarle todo, por decirle lo mucho que seguía enamorada de Edward, lo agradecida que estaba por tenerlos a todos en mi vida, cómo estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ganarme su amor de nuevo, pero tomé la opción cobarde. Forcé una sonrisa que ciertamente no sentí.

–Por supuesto que sí Esme, pero aun así es agradable escucharlo

Ella se reclinó en su silla y sus elegantes manos se doblaron una vez más volviendo a su regazo.

–Bueno, la oferta sigue en pie. Cuando me necesites, aquí estaré. ¿De acuerdo? –no pude evitar notar una ligera mirada de decepción en su rostro.

Asentí y volví a centrar mi atención en Alice y Rosalie, quienes finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre qué hacer y se estaban preparando para atacar nuevamente. Sonreí para mis adentros, dándome cuenta de lo bendecida que era por tener a esta familia de vuelta en mi vida.

Me vestí con cuidado y fui a ponerme los zapatos, pero después de abrir la caja, lo volví a considerar. Tendría problemas para caminar en ellos toda la noche, y mucho más para bajar las magníficas escaleras de los Cullen. Después de que Alice me subió la cremallera y recogí mis cosas, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Alice, ¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunté casualmente.

–No. Jazz estará aquí en un minuto y bajaremos más o menos en cinco minutos ¿Tienes todo? –bajó la vista hacia mis medias, negando con la cabeza y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

–Tengo todo, Alice. Me pondré los zapatos cuando baje las escaleras. Te veré en unos minutos

Salí, dirigiéndome directamente hacia las escaleras. Esperándome al final de las escaleras estaba Edward viéndose increíblemente apuesto en su sofisticado traje negro con una corbata delgada. Su impecable camisa blanca hizo que mi aliento se atorara en mi garganta. Él sonrió con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida, haciendo que mis rodillas se sintieran débiles. Tomé la baranda con más fuerza, cuidando no dejar hendiduras en la sólida baranda de roble y bajé cautelosamente.

–Hola, Edward. ¿Todo listo?

Me miró de arriba abajo y su sonrisa me sorprendió al lucir como alguien a quien le gustaba lo que veía. _Sabía_ que, si aún hubiera podido, me estaría sonrojando furiosamente en este punto. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mi rostro y extendió su mano hacia mí cuando llegué al final de las escaleras. Acepté cuidadosamente su mano, cuidando cada paso que daba, hasta que llegué al inicio del vestíbulo.

Edward me sonrió.

–Te ves increíble Bella. Tenía razón, ese color se ve encantador con tu piel. Realmente deberías usarlo más seguido –no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

–Gracias. Tú también te ves bien ¿Listo para irnos? –estuve agradecida porque mi voz no traicionó mis sentimientos.

El arqueó una hermosa ceja hacia mí.

–Estoy tan listo como siempre y ansío que pagues nuestra pequeña apuesta –sus ojos brillaron traviesamente.

–¡Bella! –escuché la voz de Alice desde abajo.

Edward y yo miramos hacia arriba y vimos a Alice cojeando hacia la baranda, con un zapato en la mano.

–Alice, ¿qué pasó? –pregunté.

–Aunque suene increíble, rasgué mi vestido. Esme –la llamó casi demasiado tranquila.

Esme salió volando de su habitación.

–Alice, déjame verlo –Esme inspeccionó la tela rota en el nuevo vestido de su hija –¿Cómo demonios hiciste esto? –cuestionó ella.

Alice agitó su propio tacón de aguja, que se veía peligroso, en el aire.

–Me puse los zapatos y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando el vestido se atoró en mi talón, lo que causó este agujero. ¿Puedes repararlo? –ahora Alice parecía angustiada.

Esme tomó vestido en sus manos y lo tocó con cuidado.

–Puedo hacerlo, pero tomará un tiempo, al menos treinta minutos. Ve a la sala de costura y estaré allí. Estaba ayudando a tu padre con su corbata

Alice miró por encima de la baranda hacia mí.

–Bella, no puedo irme ahora. No llegarás a tiempo. Lo siento mucho –se disculpó.

Mis pensamientos se aceleraron, tratando de pensar en una solución al problema.

–Alice, tal vez pueda tomar prestado alguno de los autos y conducir hasta allá ¿Crees que Jasper me prestaría su Mustang? –pregunté.

El toque ligero de Edward rozó mi hombro, atrayendo mi atención hacia él.

–Bella, estoy listo. ¿Por qué dejas que te lleve y así podrás revisar tus notas por última vez antes de que te entreguemos al desprevenido público? –bromeó.

Lo miré vacilante, emocionada por estar a solas con él por una vez y ansiosamente temerosa al mismo tiempo. Pero su sonrisa era tan sincera, tan tierna que sentí como inconscientemente asentí.

–Eso sería realmente útil, Edward. Pero, ¿estás seguro? –busqué en sus ojos cualquier tipo de duda.

–Bella, no hubiera hecho la oferta si no fuera así. Vámonos al auto para irnos –Él miró mis pies –Aunque, creo que necesitas zapatos ¿Puedo? –extendió la mano hacia la caja que sostenía en mis manos.

Sin saber qué decir, asentí a ciegas. Edward tomó rápidamente la caja de mi mano y la abrió, antes de sacar el primer zapato. Eran encantadores, abiertos en los dedos y de tacón alto con una correa simple con una hebilla de diamantes falsos - simples y muy elegantes. Ya se había arrodillado a mis pies antes de que sintiera su suave toque detrás de mi rodilla, su gentil toque suave descendió por mi pantorrilla, antes de levantar mi pie del suelo y meterlo en el zapato, abrochando la hebilla rápidamente.

Automáticamente tomé su hombro para mantener el equilibrio, mientras él me miraba y su sonrisa era tan increíblemente encantadora que mi corazón literalmente dolió. Se movió hacia el otro lado, repitiendo los mismos movimientos, sin romper nunca el contacto visual conmigo.

No pude apartar mis ojos de él hasta que escuché un movimiento arriba, Alice se acercó a la baranda, todavía cargando sus zapatos y con su vestido ahora del largo de un evento respetable.

–Bella, asegúrate de revisar las bolsas de regalos y asegúrate de que el comité de bienvenida sepa que las pulseras rojas son para los invitados menores de edad, para que no les sirvan alcohol. Ah, y asegúrate de que Nikki sepa eso... –continuó repasando su lista mental, antes de que Esme apareciera detrás de ella.

–Alice, regresa a la habitación. Bella tiene su lista y revisará todo. Necesito arreglar esa falda o ninguno de nosotros podrá ir –ordenó con el brazo extendido, mientras su dedo apuntaba a su hija para que se devolviera a la sala de costura.

–Bella, solo una cosa más. Asegúrate de... –dijo Alice, le sonreí antes de responder.

–Alice, me ocuparé de todo. Tú sólo arregla tu vestido y te veré en la universidad... _pronto_

Alice me sonrió de vuelta antes de correr hacia el final del pasillo, donde Esme estaba esperándola.

Edward tomó mi abrigo de la baranda y lo abrió para mí, indicándome que me lo pusiera. Tomó mi bolso y extendió su brazo libre, como todo un caballero, hacia mí, el cual tomé nerviosamente.

–Me preguntaba si te importaría que nos fuéramos en el Aston Martin en lugar del Volvo, ya que solo somos nosotros dos. No la he conducido en mucho tiempo y es importante sacarla de vez en cuando para mantenerla en óptimas condiciones ¿Sería eso aceptable?

 _El Aston Martin._

Instantáneamente, me transporté diez años atrás, a la noche del baile. Forcé mi cuerpo a calmarse, recordando esa noche - el vestido, el yeso en mi pierna rota, ver a Edward por primera vez en traje, bailar con él, cuando Jacob me advirtió en nombre de Billy - y Edward y yo discutiendo sobre mi mortalidad

Por un momento, me quedé atrapada en el tiempo. Aquí estaba de nuevo, siendo escoltada a un evento formal por Edward, aunque de una manera muy diferente. El vestido, el auto, la noche... lo único diferente era que esa vez, creí que tenía el amor de Edward. _Ahora sé que nunca lo tuve._

Luché por mantener la calma.

–Claro, podemos irnos en ese auto. No hace ninguna diferencia –le respondí, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Por un momento, vi una mirada de dolor cruzar sus hermosas facciones, pero desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

–Ok, vámonos –dijo rotundamente, desmintiendo su calmado exterior.

Edward y yo salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los varios edificios de la propiedad que albergaba la enorme colección de autos que los Cullen tenían. Edward se apartó de mí, antes de marcar un código en el teclado oculto al lado de la puerta del garaje.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, allí estaba ella. Ese hermoso auto que nos había llevado al baile escolar estaba allí luciendo orgullosa, casi burlándose de mí. Parecía como si hubiera la hubieran lavado recientemente y el olor a cera llenaba el aire.

Por un momento, sentí que mis piernas empezaban a fallarme, mis rodillas ya no eran capaces de soportar ningún peso, mientras mi mente volvía al pasado.

Antes de saber lo que sucedía, Edward estaba allí, abrazándome.

–Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? –en su rostro no había nada más que preocupación.

Empujé suavemente su pecho, poniendo de mala gana espacio entre nosotros, tratando de llevar algo de innecesario aire a mis pulmones vacíos.

–Estoy bien, son estos tacones. Nunca debería haber aceptado usarlos. Simplemente no quería decepcionar a Alice –dije sin convicción ya que era la primera mentira que se me vino a la mente.

Me soltó lentamente para asegurarse de que había recuperado mi equilibrio antes de tomar mi mano gentilmente y conducirme hasta el lado del pasajero del vehículo. Con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar, acercándose y asegurando mi cinturón de seguridad. En un instante, estuvo en el asiento del conductor, poniendo las llaves y dándoles la vuelta. Un suave ronroneo reemplazó el silencio en el auto y en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos fuera y la puerta del garaje se cerró suavemente detrás de nosotros.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el único sonido que llenaba el ambiente era el motor personalizado y los pies de Edward al presionar el embrague y el acelerador a medida que la velocidad del automóvil aumentaba. Nunca dijimos ni una palabra, ni nos miramos.

No tenía idea de dónde estaría su mente, pero la mía estaba atrapada en el pasado. Miré el automóvil y fue como si los últimos diez años nunca hubieran sucedido, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si no me hubiera enamorado de Jacob, como si Grace nunca hubiera nacido.

De repente, tenía diecisiete años otra vez y ese sentimiento de amor y de seguridad, de completa y plena adoración al hombre sentado a mi lado llenó mi ser por completo.

Pero entonces vi la cara de Grace en mi mente: sus hoyuelos, su pequeña cara perfecta en forma de corazón, sus grandes y oscuros ojos marrones y esa imagen de ella me devolvió al presente.

Edward se había ido, yo había amado y perdido a Jacob y mi pequeña niña estaba a salvo, pero yo siempre estaría sin ella. Mi resentimiento apareció y para tratar de enfocarme, metí la mano en mi gran bolso, tomando y sacando apresuradamente muchas listas que no necesariamente necesitaba ya que cada detalle estaba permanentemente grabado en mi cabeza, pero, las necesitaba desesperadamente para mantener mis manos ocupadas. El suave sonido del roce de los papeles mientras revisaba los detalles de la fiesta me devolvieron a la cruel realidad que era mi vida ahora.

Edward extendió la mano hacia la luz interior, pero yo me negué.

–No la necesito y, de todos modos, ya casi llegamos, solo estaba repasando algunas cosas –le dije ya que no quería iluminar mi desesperación.

Siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos al campus, luego estacionó y corrió rápidamente para ayudarme a salir de mi asiento, parecía decidido a no dejarme volver a hacerlo por mí misma. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada trasera y entramos directamente a la cocina. Hice una mueca ante el olor de la comida humana que estaban preparando y como si pudiera leer mi mente, Edward nos sacó a los dos de allí y nos llevó al salón de baile principal.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando vi cómo todo lo que planeamos había cobrado vida en lo que alguna vez había sido un viejo salón de baile. El lugar estaba exactamente como Alice lo había dibujado, como si la imagen hubiera cobrado vida. La pista de baile estaba vacía, pero rogaba por parejas que giraran y se movieran, buscaba ser utilizada y gozada.

–Vuelvo enseguida. Guardaré tu abrigo y hablaré con el DJ y el cuarteto. ¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó Edward en voz baja en mi oído para no molestar mi lectura.

Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que no había mucho que hacer, así que asentí.

–Gracias, Edward –me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y lo observé mientras se alejaba. Negué con la cabeza y me preparé para la noche que apenas empezaba. Solo deseaba que las mariposas en mi estómago se calmaran.

 _¿Qué podría salir mal esta noche?_

…

…

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Afortunadamente, el presidente Grimm había mantenido su discurso corto y nos deseó a todos una buena noche. Los camareros con chaquetas blancas trabajaban por la habitación ofreciendo pasa bocas y esos cócteles personalizados, tanto cargados como vírgenes, en los que Alice había insistido. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo muy bien y la pista de baile se llenaba a medida que los estudiantes y el personal llegaban y disfrutaban de los dos juegos de entretenimiento que Edward gentilmente había organizado para la noche. El personal y los estudiantes comentaban sobre la exclusividad del evento y lo muy ansiosos que estaban por ver cómo el evento del próximo año lo superaría. _Claro... ¡como si yo volviera a aceptar hacer esto de nuevo!_

Alice y Jasper estaban bailando nuevamente y las manos de Jasper estaban alrededor de la cintura de Alice con una sonrisa rara en su rostro, mientras la acercaba más hacia él. Edward estaba bailando con Terri Hatch de nuestra clase de los miércoles por la noche, bailaban una canción lenta que los hacía estar de pie juntos, bastante de cerca.

Ella llevaba un vestido suelto rojo, que iba perfecto con el tema, con un corpiño blanco y el corbatín que llevaba formaba un gran lazo detrás de su delgado cuello. Se veía bastante hermosa con su cabello oscuro recogido sobre su cabeza, mientras su diminuto cuerpo resaltaba en los lugares correctos por el corpiño ajustado.

Podía asegurar que Edward no estaba respirando mientras bailaba con ella. Mis celos salieron a flote, tal como lo habían hecho esa noche cuando trabajaron juntos en poesía. Pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre Edward y él podría estar con quien quisiera.

Si continuaba con Terri, no estaba segura de poder seguir frecuentándolos. En realidad, sabía que no podría. _Tal vez solo se sentía atraído por humanas. Tal vez esto era lo que hacía para distraerse cuando los Cullen se mudaban de un lugar a otro, para romper la monotonía_. Pero eso no sonaba como el Edward del que me había enamorado, él nunca me había parecido una persona tan cruel.

Para sacarlo de mi mente caminé hacia Mandy al verla en la esquina mirando alrededor sin nada que hacer.

–Hola Mandy ¿Te diviertes? –pregunté.

Ella se veía preciosa en su vestido de cóctel color durazno con detalles brillantes y una falda en capas, se parecía un poco a una diosa griega. Las correas trenzadas con cuentas se veían hermosas contra su pálida piel, especialmente con su largo cabello rubio trenzado de forma elaborada cerca de la base de su cuello. Pero en su rostro había aprensión y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco triste, sin importar lo hermosa que se veía.

–Hola _Elizabeth_. Es una gran fiesta. Gracias por invitarme –respondió con un poco de tristeza.

–¿No la estás pasando bien? –la canción terminó y una nueva rápidamente la reemplazó.

–No es eso. Simplemente no conozco a nadie y mi cita canceló a última hora. Tal vez debería irme a casa –dijo abatida, mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección al lugar donde se guardaban los abrigos.

Mi mente rápidamente armó un plan, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Hice un gesto hacia Jasper y Alice y llegaron rápidamente.

–¿Recuerdan a mi asistente en la escuela primaria, Mandy? –asintieron sin decir una palabra y en voz baja hablé rápidamente –Jasper, _por favor_ ayúdame con esto, por favor, por favor invita a Mandy a bailar ¿por favor _? Solo una vez_...

Vi a Alice darle un pequeño empujón a Jasper en dirección a Mandy.

–Mandy, te ves adorable –dijo y su prolongado acento sureño apenas era perceptible. Vi a Jasper lamer su labio inferior sutilmente, antes de cortar el oxígeno a sus pulmones –¿Te gustaría bailar? Estoy seguro de que mi hermana puede prescindir de mí por un momento, ¿verdad, Alice? –miró a su bella esposa y en sus ojos había tanto amor como resignación.

Mandy me dio la espalda y les dije en voz alta:

–Gracias –a los dos y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

–Me encantaría –respondió tímidamente Mandy, ofreciéndole su mano a Jasper.

Sabía que tenía máximo cinco minutos y que estaría en deuda con Jasper para siempre, pero agradecía que Mandy se distrajera temporalmente bailando con un alto y rubio vampiro leonino. Me concentré en mi plan para asegurarme de que ella lo pasara bien esta noche, aunque la idea de llevarlo a cabo me puso nerviosa.

Abracé a Alice, que fue en busca de Carlisle y Esme, antes de que pudiera tomar a su esposo el resto de la noche. Miré por el salón lleno de gente y encontré exactamente lo que estaba buscando. O, mejor dicho, a _quién_ estaba buscando...

Lo vi apoyado casualmente contra una pared y me acerqué a él en silencio. La mirada de Edward se levantó para encontrarse con la mía, su hermosa sonrisa torcida casi me quitó la respiración una vez más y casi me hace olvidar lo que quería decirle.

–Bella –susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para mis oídos –te ves realmente hermosa. No olvides que me debes un baile –bromeó.

No pude evitar sonreír tímida y suavemente y mi mirada se movió hacia el piso, mirando sus zapatos elegantes pulidos.

–Tengo que pedirte un favor y espero no ofenderte

–Pregunta –respondió.

–Bueno, Mandy está aquí sola y me preguntaba si hay alguien... –hice una pausa ya que no quería insultarlo y no estaba muy segura de cómo proceder –estaba _pensando_ en ella... sabes a lo que me refiero

Edward me miró con curiosidad, pero sus ojos mostraron perfectamente que él sabía a lo que me refería.

–No estoy seguro de entender lo que me estás pidiendo, _Elizabeth_

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero pude reprimir el pequeño suspiro que amenazaba con salir.

–Ya sabes... quiero saber si hay alguien pensando en ella de forma _romántica_

Sonrió un poco malicioso, pero se recostó contra la pared, cerró los ojos y la expresión de concentración en su rostro cambió entre divertido y enojado, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa triunfante apareció en sus hermosos labios carnosos. Abrió los ojos, buscando la fuente de los pensamientos.

Edward me miró y gentilmente asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Jack Thornton, mi colega en el departamento de idiomas de la universidad.

–Él está pensando en ella... está pensando que es exquisita y que le encantaría invitarla a bailar, pero tiene miedo de que ella lo rechace –dijo y sonreí apreciativamente en su dirección.

–Muchas gracias. Avísame cuando estés listo para cobrar tu apuesta –le dije tocando ligeramente la parte superior de su brazo a través de su chaqueta, deseando momentáneamente nunca tener que soltarlo.

–No te preocupes. Estaré contigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde –respondió con los ojos brillando con anticipación. Él me guiñó audazmente así que le rodé los ojos otra vez antes de irme.

Caminé en dirección a Jack y lo llamé.

–Oye, Jack, ven aquí. Hay alguien que quiero presentarte –le dije. Él se acercó y sus ojos brillaban.

–Hola _Elizabeth_. ¡La fiesta está _genial!_ Realmente te superaste a ti misma este año

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo.

–Tuve la ayuda de una excelente planificadora de fiestas. Ven conmigo, como te dije, quiero presentarte a alguien que será perfecta para ti –Jack me miró con un poco de aprensión en la cara, pero me siguió de buen humor.

–¿Qué planeas _Elizabeth_? –me preguntó con voz casi cantarina.

Forcé mi camino a través de la multitud con Jack detrás de mí hasta que encontré a Mandy otra vez. Toqué ligeramente su hombro, cuidando que el contacto fuera breve debido a mi piel fría y dura.

Mandy se volvió con su bella sonrisa en su lugar, que se amplió cuando vio a Jack por primera vez. Traté, en vano, ocultar mi sonrisa.

–Mandy, él es mi colega, Jack Thornton

–Hola –saludó Jack tímidamente.

Los ojos de Mandy se iluminaron y su entusiasmo se hizo evidente cuando una sonrisa radiante iluminó sus facciones.

–Hola a ti –respondió cálidamente, ofreciéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

–Bueno, estaré por el bar por si necesitan algo. Que la pasen bien –sugerí guiñándole un ojo a Mandy.

Volví a uno de los bares, para chequear con el gerente que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos para el resto de la noche e incluso le pregunté si todos estaban disfrutando del cóctel exclusivo que habían diseñado para el evento. Escuché una vieja canción de los Beatles, y mi pie, que había estado apoyado en un taburete, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la contagiosa canción.

Sentí unas manos fuertes en mi cintura, un poco desconocidas. Giré tan rápido que casi pierdo el equilibrio y me encontré cara a cara con... _John Riley._

La sonrisa en su hermoso rostro era tierna, sus ojos eran suaves y la emoción que emergía de él era palpable.

– _Elizabeth_ , te ves muy hermosa esta noche ¿Lista para ese baile? –preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, él me llevó con gracia al centro de la pista de baile, justo en el medio del gran grupo de personas que bailaban.

Jadeé, insegura de cómo librarme de esta situación sin llamar la atención ni avergonzar a John.

Me dejé llevar y descubrí que John era un excelente bailarín. Me hizo girar de un lado a otro y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, lo que empezaba a hacerme sentir incómoda. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de caer por las trampas mortales que Alice llamaba cariñosamente zapatos, pero su mano siempre estuvo allí para atraparme y seguir manteniendo el ritmo de la música. Su mano se deslizó desde mi cintura hasta las puntas de mis dedos, ya que él me hizo retroceder al ritmo de la música y su sonrisa cada vez era más grande. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de caerme, esto hubiera podido ser _divertido_.

–¿Elizabeth? –él respiró en mi oído. Nos estaba llevando lentamente hacia el borde más alejado de la pista de baile, lejos de la horda de estudiantes y profesores.

Lo miré, sin saber qué decir, pero asentí para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado. Mi reacción instintiva era que esto no se dirigía a un lugar cómodo.

–Necesito decirte algo –me acercó más a su pecho y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello y oreja.

Traté de mantener mi cara relajada ya que no quería insultarlo, pero sabía que lo que venía no podía ser bueno. La canción estaba terminando y traté de liberarme de su abrazo.

–Gracias por el baile –ofrecí tan formalmente como pude atrapada en su íntimo abrazo.

Empecé a alejarme de él, antes de que él agarrara mi mano.

– _Elizabeth_ –respiró en voz baja, con los ojos llenos de algo que no me atrevía a reconocer.

Me volví para mirarlo, mirando a su mano que sostenía la mía en su lugar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Aferrándome al momento _Elizabeth._ Estoy tratando de aferrarme a ti –Y con eso, se inclinó, cerrando los ojos y en cámara lenta, pude ver que se inclinaba para besarme. Giré la cabeza justo a tiempo y en lugar de hacer contacto con mis labios, los labios de John solo tocaron mi mejilla. Retrocedió ligeramente, sin duda debido a la temperatura de mi piel.

–John –mi voz salió más severa de lo que pretendía y me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzado. Pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención era lo que pude ver sobre su hombro. Edward se apresuraba hacia nosotros y la mirada en su rostro era de pura hostilidad –gracias por el baile, pero soy tu maestra. Me siento halagada, de verdad, pero esto no puede funcionar. Eres un hombre muy amable y maravilloso y esa persona perfecta para ti está ahí afuera esperándote, pero no soy esa persona. Lo siento mucho

Él asintió y se veía destrozado, antes de que sus buenos modales salieran a flote.

–Gracias por el baile, Elizabeth. Lo siento si sobrepasé los límites –seguía sonriendo alegremente, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener intacta la dignidad que aún le quedaba. Su cara adquirió un tono rosa claro y mi corazón se ablandó por su situación.

Edward nos alcanzó y posesivamente tomó mi brazo, tirándome hacia él casi con brusquedad.

– _Elizabeth_ , _reclamaré_ ese baile ahora –su voz sonaba enojada y combinaba con la expresión en su rostro.

 _¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?_

John se paró frente a él con su cara ferozmente protectora.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–¿Disculpa? ¿Qué crees que _estoy_ haciendo? –Edward casi le gruñó a él.

John no retrocedió y Edward le dio una mirada dura, antes de que yo intercediera.

–John, ¿te acuerdas de Edward?, está en la clase. Es un viejo amigo de la familia. Gracias de nuevo por el baile y que disfrutes el resto de la noche. Te veré el miércoles en la noche

Antes de que John pudiera decir otra palabra, Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros firmemente con su mano izquierda sujetando la mía, mientras él nos movía a la mitad de la pista de baile. No alcancé a recuperar el aliento cuando las fuertes manos de Edward se deslizaron por mi brazo, tomando mi codo y girándome con fuerza hacia él.

Mi mano naturalmente encontró su camino hacia su ancho hombro y la otra él la tomó en su mano, cambiándola de lugar para que el agarre normal y cortés se volviera uno mucho más íntimo. Una canción lenta, una que nunca había escuchado comenzó a sonar cuando la otra mano de Edward llegó a mi cintura.

Recordé cómo bailamos esa noche en el baile escolar, cómo su dominio sobre mí me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio a pesar de mi torpeza y la pierna rota. Cómo me abrazó con fuerza y sus sonrisas y besos hicieron que la noche fuera memorable. Sabía que nunca había dejado de amarlo. Incluso después de que me enamorara de Jacob, Edward ocupaba un lugar en mi corazón. Pude haberlo ocultado y haber hecho todo lo posible por evitar que saliera a la luz, pero era algo que ya no podía negar. Una cosa era absolutamente clara, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, acercándome más a él y mi cuerpo instintivamente le respondió. Por mucho que supiera todo lo que me dolería después, ya no podía resistirme al atractivo que su cuerpo me ofrecía y moldeé mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sin querer permitir siquiera suficiente espacio para un trozo de papel entre nosotros. Si esta terminaba siendo la única oportunidad que tendría para abrazarlo así y para que él me sostuviera, la aprovecharía al máximo.

Él tomó mi mano y la puso donde su corazón solía latir, cubriéndola con la suya cuando mis oídos escucharon su hermosa voz cantando en voz baja en mi oído.

 _You're still the one…_ (Sigues siendo la única…)

Sabía que Edward solo estaba siguiendo la letra de la canción, pero mi corazón anhelaba que esas palabras que salían de sus labios fueran reales, que me dijera que todavía me amaba y que nunca había dejado de amarme. Mi corazón rogaba porque me dijera que la última década de separación sólo había sido un malentendido, algo que nunca quiso hacer.

 _So if you're feeling lonely…don't_ (Así que si te sientes sola… no te sientas así…)

Su canto era un suave susurro en mi oído, su hermosa voz era tan perfecta y suave. Mi cuerpo se fundió con el suyo y no estaba dispuesta a romper el contacto, mientras mi corazón rezaba porque nunca se terminara esta canción. Sabía que, si pudiera quedarme en sus brazos, nunca me sentiría sola de nuevo.

 _I remember the smell of your skin…_ (Recuerdo el olor de tu piel…)

Mi mente regresó al primer día en el laboratorio de biología, cuando tenía los ojos ennegrecidos por el hambre y lo inquieta que me sentí con él, hasta que después me contó que mi sangre lo atraía como ninguna otra. Cómo luchaba contra sus instintos cada vez que estábamos juntos, cómo se debatía entre querer matarme y mantenerme a salvo. _¿Eso significaba que me había amado al menos un poco? ¿Eso no cuenta para nada?_

 _You're the only one I ever want…_ (Eres la única que siempre querré…)

¿Por qué no podía ser real? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente amarme tanto como yo lo amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser suficiente para él? Su mejilla tocó la mía y pude sentir su suave cabello cuando me acerqué más a él mientras su aterciopelada voz seguía cantando en mi oído. Sabía que era la única que podía oírlo y puse mi mejilla en la solapa de su chaqueta con los ojos medio cerrados mientras miraba a la multitud.

Vi a Alice y la expresión en su rostro era de conmoción y emoción, todo mezclado. Ella me sonrió y me saludó con la mano, hasta que Jasper la apretó más contra él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Mis celos regresaron multiplicados por diez y me obligué a relajarme y a disfrutar el momento en los brazos de Edward, sabiendo que terminaría en cuestión de minutos, posiblemente segundos. Me acerqué aún más a él, mi mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su pulgar y su mano sujetó la mía con un agarre vicioso.

 _Please forgive me – I know not what I do…_ (Por favor perdóname. No sé lo que hago…)

Esas palabras llamaron a mi corazón roto y pude sentir como la esperanza y la angustia, se mezclaban en un golpe aplastante. Sentí que el aire en mis pulmones salía en un jadeo y luché por llenarlos de nuevo. Mi mente estaba en una batalla constante con mi corazón, mientras luchaba por mantener una fachada de tranquilidad. Lo último que necesitaba era malinterpretar las acciones de Edward y convertirme en una tonta aún más grande.

Apenas levanté la cabeza y la giré hacia él cuando noté que él había hecho lo mismo. El dorado de sus ojos se había fundido, acercándome a su hermosa boca, que estaba abierta suavemente y el aroma de su aliento golpeó mi sistema como un tren de carga. Se inclinó más cerca con sus ojos fijos en los míos, nuestras frentes se tocaban y volvió a cantar.

 _Please believe me – every word I say is true…Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you…_ (Por favor, créeme. Cada palabra que te digo es cierta. Por favor perdóname, no puedo dejar de amarte…)

Se inclinó y mi cuerpo siguió sus movimientos, hasta que solo quedó un lugar por recorrer. Empecé a alejarme de él, deseando terminar las cosas antes de que quedar como una tonta.

–Bella, por favor –suplicó, mientras me apretaba más. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y su hermosa boca hizo contacto con mi labio inferior y entonces ocurrió lo inimaginable.

 _Profundizó el beso._

Esto no se parecía en nada a los besos que compartimos cuando era humana. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y su dulce aliento y aroma llenaban cada una de mis células y me hacían olvidar todo lo demás. Antes, cuando yo me alejaba, él también lo hacía. Pero esta vez, cuando comencé a retroceder, dándome cuenta de que esto solo era un terrible error, él me agarró del pelo y me besó con más con urgencia y su agarre en mi espalda me empujó hacia su fuerte y duro cuerpo.

Eso fue todo, lo que había deseado desde ese día que cambió todo. Desde que me encontré con los Cullen en septiembre... _No_ , había deseado esto desde ese día en que me dijo que se iba hace muchos años en Forks.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente, decidida a disfrutar de este momento, sabiendo que muy pronto, él se retiraría y se disculparía, explicando que se había dejado llevar por... ¿ _qué?_

¿ _Cómo podría explicarme esto?_

 _Y lo que es más importante, ¿cómo le explicaría que le devolví el beso?_

No me importó. Empujé mis labios contra él con más fuerza y el beso invadió mi mente, sabiendo que, por una vez, todo en el mundo parecía estar bien. Que mi príncipe había regresado por mí y que aún me amaba, incluso si la historia real estaba lejos de eso. Ya no me importaba lo que era real y lo que no.

Por primera vez en más de una década, me sentí... _completa._

Habíamos dejado de movernos al ritmo de la música, mientras nuestro beso se volvía más frenético y mis manos se abrían paso hacia su hermoso y suave cabello. Lo jalé más cerca de mí, hasta que la escuché. Era algo familiar y, sin embargo, muy desagradable. Una _canción_... unas notas que se deslizaron como una invasión, abriéndose paso entre Edward y yo y devolviéndome a la realidad... así de rápido.

El pianista que Edward había contratado comenzó la familiar introducción a una canción que era a la vez amarga y dulce... Claire de Lune de Debussy comenzó a sonar, era una melodía tranquila y rítmica que calmó el salón de baile abarrotado para que todo volviera a su lugar.

Él me había dejado.

Lo intenté de nuevo, solo para perder... _todo._

Y _sabía_ que no podría volver a pasar por eso, que el dolor simplemente me paralizaría. Eso sería en esencia, mi muerte.

Rompí nuestro beso con mi mano empujando suavemente su pecho. Él trató de besarme de nuevo y sus ojos estaban llenos de conmoción y confusión antes de que girara sobre mis talones para alejarme de él.

Y luego hice lo que él me había hecho hace tantos años atrás.

 _Corrí…_

 ***** **Singapur slings: Es un tipo de coctel cuyo licor base es la ginebra y lleva varias frutas.**

 ***Shirley Temples: Es un tipo de bebida que no tiene licor y lleva ginger ale y granadina.**

 **Bueno, se vienen los capítulos más duros de la historia… brace for impact (prepárense para el impacto), no van a ser nada lindos U.U**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por comentar y por todo!**


	42. Cócteles con claridad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 41: Cócteles con claridad**

 **EPOV**

Mirando por la gran ventana de nuestra sala de estar, noté con alivio que el sol finalmente se escondía detrás de las nubes. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para avisarle a Bella y mis pies apenas hicieron contacto con las escaleras, deteniéndome con gracia cuando la vi. Estaba sentada detrás del enorme escritorio de Jasper, lo que la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo normal, mientras sostenía su celular entre su hombro y oreja, revisando las listas de detalles para el evento en el que ella y Alice habían invertido tanto tiempo y energía.

Había pasado una semana desde que hicimos nuestra pequeña apuesta y aunque me sentía un poco culpable por permitir que Alice organizara la baraja a mi favor, sus pensamientos me dijeron que las cartas más altas estaban tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior, así que nunca estuve tan agradecido por la intromisión de mi hermana.

Esta noche, aunque fuera por sólo unos minutos, tendría a Bella en mis brazos como si los últimos diez años no hubieran sucedido. La idea de tocarla de esa manera hizo que mi estómago se apretara con anticipación. La noche no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Me quedé allí por un momento, esperando a que ella terminara su llamada, mirándola sin que ella lo notara mientras su bolígrafo flotaba en el aire, antes de garabatear furiosamente en el bloc de papel frente a ella. Se despidió apresuradamente de la persona con quien estaba hablando y colgó, así que tomé este momento como una oportunidad para interrumpir.

Toqué el marco de la puerta del estudio de Jasper. Ella me miró, aparentemente sorprendida de verme de pie allí. Para evitar que mis manos se extendieran para abrazarla, las puse detrás en mi espalda.

–Hola, Edward. ¿Qué cuentas? –su rostro, incluso mostrando sorpresa, nunca dejaba de quitarme el aliento. Ella era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y recé para seguir siendo bendecido con ser parte de su vida, aunque solo fuera como amigo.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Por supuesto

Di un paso hacia el estudio, tratando de mantener una actitud calmada, no queriendo molestarla o causarle más estrés del que indudablemente estaba experimentando.

–Solo quería que supieras que el sol ha decidido esconderse detrás de las nubes y el pronóstico del tiempo predice que esta tendencia se mantendrá el resto del día, por lo que puedes irte. ¿Te gustaría que Alice o yo te llevemos al salón de la Universidad?

Apenas me miró y se concentró en las pilas de papeles y carpetas frente a ella.

–Gracias por la actualización del clima –su sonrisa era brillante, pero forzada y luché por mantener mi cara suave en lugar de mostrar lo mucho que me lastimaba su indiferencia –y si pudieras decirle a Alice que esté arriba en diez minutos, eso me ayudaría muchísimo. Ya subo

–Me haré cargo de eso –cuando me alejé de ella, me permití mostrar un poco de dolor, pero reprimí un suspiro de frustración cuando me dirigí hacia los escalones que conducían al piso de arriba.

–¿Edward? –el sonido de su voz me hizo detenerme instantáneamente en seco y la sensación de su entonación femenina hizo que mi piel se estremeciera.

Lentamente me volví para mirarla.

–¿Sí, Bella?

Hizo una pausa por un momento y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo lo que me hizo preguntarme qué estaba pensando.

–¿Aun planeas conducir esta noche? Me refiero a que, si prefieres no ir lo entendería perfectamente. Podría irme con Alice y Jasper y...

El dolor atravesó mi pecho porque ella no me quería ahí. Pero en lugar de sentirme herido, decidí fingir confianza. Caminé un poco más dentro de la oficina y me incliné hacia ella, colocando mis manos sobre el escritorio. La miré, esperando que mi mirada la ayudara a entender la seriedad que tenía por estar allí esta noche, esperando que notara lo mucho que significaba para mí y que no me daría por vencido, incluso si me tomaba una eternidad.

Noté que estaba sentada en sus manos, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

–Bella, ¿estás tratando de zafarte de nuestra pequeña apuesta? No me digas que estás tratando de echarte para atrás con nuestro baile. No me malinterpretes, sé que detestas ser el centro de atención, pero un trato es un trato. Y en esta casa, si no cumples con tu parte del trato, puedo encontrar algo mucho peor que un baile –dije con un toque de agresión, esperando que mi sonrisa transmitiera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella se mordió tiernamente el labio inferior y me dolieron los brazos por abrazarla y besarla, _fuertemente_.

–No, no intento no cumplir mi parte del trato, aunque no soy mejor bailarina de lo que era, bueno, hace diez años

Mi mente volvió a cada baile que compartimos durante nuestro baile escolar... lo hermosa que se veía, la forma en que me cautivaba su aroma, cómo sus labios, pintados de un color rosa oscuro, suplicaban ser besados _por mí._

Su voz me trajo de vuelta al presente.

–Solo quería asegurarme de que nos llevarás al campus. ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?

 _¿Todavía quieres hacerlo_? ¿Como si quisiera renunciar a la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado?

–No me lo perdería por nada. Ahora, a menos que necesites algo más, subiré corriendo a decirle a Alice que te espere arriba

–Gracias, Edward. Solo necesito recoger mis cosas y luego ella y yo podemos ir a ver cómo están progresando las cosas –ella me miró y su hermosa sonrisa cautivó mi atención.

–De nada. Te veré cuando Alice te traiga de vuelta para prepararte. Rosalie debería estar en su elemento para entonces –le sonreí, sabiendo cuán importantes se habían vuelto para Bella mis hermanas y mi madre.

Alice me estaba esperando al inicio de las escaleras y su sonrisa era amplia. Sus pensamientos no mostraban nada claro y le indiqué que bajara la velocidad para poder entender exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

– _Edward, estoy planeando algo para esta noche, justo antes de irnos al baile. Solo necesito que me sigas la corriente. Pensé que deberías llevar a Bella a la fiesta tú solo, de esa forma, puedes tener un poquito de tiempo a solas con ella. Jasper te ayudará a lavar y encerar tu precioso auto tan pronto como Bella y yo nos vayamos a ver cómo está todo. ¿Te parece?_

Asentí y mi sonrisa creció. Alice no solo encontró la forma de asegurarme un baile con Bella, también logró que usara mi color favorito en ella y también me ayudaría a planear un momento que esperaba le recordara todos los momentos especiales que pasamos juntos.

Bella salió del sótano y su mirada estaba fija en Alice y en mí. La expresión de su rostro era de pura curiosidad y los dos interrumpimos nuestra pequeña conversación para no levantar sospechas en ella.

La sonrisa de Alice era radiante.

–¿Lista para irnos?

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron un poco antes de responder.

–Sí, ya tengo todo. ¿Podrías conducir, para poder repasar estas listas otra vez?

Alice me dio un abrazo y antes de irse me dio un último pensamiento de despedida.

– _Edward, puede que no sea capaz de ver lo que va a pasar esta noche por el don de Bella, pero tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo grande. Solo aférrate a eso ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos y ninguno de nosotros nos rendiremos hasta que tú y ella estén juntos ¿Entendido?_

Asentí sutilmente, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que salieran y esperé hasta que estuvieron a una distancia segura antes de llamar a Jasper.

–Se han ido. ¿Alice te dijo que ayudarías?

Jasper bajó rápidamente y en lugar de su habitual expresión estoica, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

–Alice me hizo prometer que ayudaría, lo que habría hecho de todas formas. Vamos –ofreció él.

Nos dirigimos al garaje y trabajamos rápidamente en el Aston Martin, quedó reluciente y en poco tiempo estuvo lista para la noche. Solo mirando el precioso auto en mi colección sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba por la anticipación, sabiendo que tendría a Bella para mí solo por lo menos durante una pequeña parte de la noche.

…

…

Escuché que Bella salió de la habitación de Alice y mis nervios se extendieron al límite. Su voz suave bajó por las escaleras hacia mí y mi corazón se preparó para finalmente verla vestida y lista para la noche. No me permití verla en la mente de Alice, sabiendo que la imagen real sería mucho mejor que cualquier otra imagen desde otra perspectiva.

Bajó lentamente desde la parte superior de las escaleras, con una caja de zapatos en las manos. No pude evitar sonreír ante su delicada belleza que se magnificó por el espléndido trabajo que mis hermanas habían hecho con su cabello y maquillaje.

Ella era una visión, parecía que acababa de salir de una portada de revista de 1950. Su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido en la parte posterior de su cabeza exponiendo sutilmente las gráciles líneas de su cuello. Ese cuello. Me recordó su pulso y el aroma a fresia que llenaba mis sentidos cuando solía pasar la nariz por su mandíbula.

Recordé que Alice había comprado un vestido similar no mucho después de su matrimonio con Jasper, pero en Bella se veía completamente diferente. El azul medianoche resaltaba su piel pálida y su pelo oscuro y la falda corta y abombada hacía que sus piernas delgadas se vieran elegantes. Sonreí aún más cuando noté que estaba en medias e incluso sin zapatos, ella sería la mujer más hermosa en la fiesta de esta noche. Me dolían los brazos por abrazarla, pero me conformé con ofrecerle mi mano, para que pudiera terminar de bajar las escaleras de forma segura sin sus zapatos.

–Te ves increíble Bella. Tenía razón, ese color se ve encantador con tu piel. Realmente deberías usarlo más seguido

La forma en que me sonrió hizo que mis piernas, que por lo general eran fuertes, se volvieran papilla.

–Gracias. Tú también te ves bien ¿Listo para irnos?

Intenté contener mi entusiasmo ya que no quería asustarla.

–Estoy tan listo como siempre y ansío que pagues nuestra pequeña apuesta – _no puedo esperar a tenerla cerca de mí._

Escuché que los pensamientos de Alice me llamaban.

– _Recuerda Edward, solo sígueme la corriente. Sabrás exactamente qué hacer_ –escuché los generalmente graciosos pasos de mi hermana tropezar al final del segundo piso.

–¡Bella!

Bella y yo miramos hacia arriba y vimos a Alice cojeando hacia la barandilla, con un zapato en la mano.

–Alice, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Bella con su voz llena de preocupación.

La actitud generalmente tranquila de Alice parecía un poco estresada para que Bella se lo creyera todo, estoy seguro.

–Aunque suene increíble, rasgué mi vestido. Esme… –llamó Alice

Al escuchar el pánico de Alice, Esme vino corriendo.

–Alice, déjame verlo –nuestra madre inspeccionó el daño en el vestido de Alice –¿cómo demonios hiciste esto? –preguntó ella y aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el vestido de Alice, pude escuchar los pensamientos de Esme.

– _Sé que algo está sucediendo aquí, Edward. Alice simplemente no rasga su ropa todos los días. Será mejor que todos se comporten, o tendrán que vérselas conmigo más tarde_

A su modo teatral habitual, Alice agitó su zapato dramáticamente y su hermoso rostro se veía angustiado.

–Me puse los zapatos y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando el vestido se atoró en mi talón, lo que causó este agujero. ¿Puedes repararlo?

Esme inspeccionó cuidadosamente el "daño" en el vestido de Alice.

–Puedo hacerlo, pero tomará un tiempo, al menos treinta minutos. Ve a la sala de costura y estaré allí. Estaba ayudando a tu padre con su corbata

–Bella, no puedo irme ahora. No llegarás a tiempo. Lo siento mucho –Bella miró hacia el piso, justo cuando Alice me guiñó el ojo.

– _Ahora ve con ella. Toma el coche y diviértete. Habla con ella, Edward, tranquilízala sobre esta noche. ¡Ella estará en tus brazos antes de que te des cuenta!_

–Alice, tal vez pueda tomar prestado alguno de los autos y conducir hasta allá ¿Crees que Jasper me prestaría su Mustang?

Entré en pánico ya que no estaba en mis planes este giro de acontecimientos. Extendí la mano casualmente para tocar su hombro, atrayendo su atención hacia mí.

–Bella, estoy listo. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve y así podrás revisar tus notas por última vez antes de que te entreguemos al desprevenido público? –dije ligeramente, tratando de aliviar su estrés, todo mientras rezaba porque ella aceptara mi oferta.

Con gratitud, Bella asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

–Eso sería realmente útil, Edward. Pero, ¿estás seguro?

¿ _Que si estoy seguro_? No podía pensar en otra mejor forma de pasar los próximos veinte minutos.

–Bella, no hubiera hecho la oferta si no fuera así. Vámonos al auto para irnos –me reí entre dientes y miré a sus pies –Aunque, creo que necesitas zapatos ¿Puedo?

Tomé la caja en sus manos, mientras ella asentía en silencio. Quité la tapa y saqué un zapato, antes de agacharme cerca de sus pequeños pies. Con mucho cuidado, puse mi mano detrás de su rodilla y mi mano se deslizó por su suave pantorrilla antes de llegar a su elegante tobillo, levantando suavemente su pie del suelo. Abroché el zapato lo suficiente como para que se sintiera segura y cómoda. Hice lo mismo con el otro y mis manos tocaron cuidadosamente su piel, mientras saboreaba cada momento que podía tocarla. Ella agarró mi hombro para mantener el equilibrio y la miré sonriendo sin romper nunca el contacto visual con su hermoso rostro.

Alice salió una vez más, rompiendo el momento de silencio que Bella y yo compartíamos, gritando cosas de la fiesta que Bella debía revisar. Afortunadamente, Esme vino al rescate y me quedé a solas con Bella una vez más.

Ayudé a mi ángel con su abrigo.

–Me preguntaba si te importaría que nos fuéramos en el Aston Martin en lugar del Volvo, ya que solo somos nosotros dos. No la he conducido en mucho tiempo y es importante sacarla de vez en cuando para mantenerla en óptimas condiciones ¿Sería eso aceptable? –Esperaba una pequeña señal, cualquier cosa que me diera la esperanza de que ella recordaba nuestra noche juntos todos hace todos esos años atrás y que daría cualquier cosa por devolver el tiempo atrás, hace diez años.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus ojos parecían estar muy lejos de allí.

–Claro, podemos irnos en ese auto. No hace ninguna diferencia –su tono era distante y extrañamente frío y luché por evitar que el dolor invadiera mi rostro.

–Ok, vámonos –ofrecí, aunque mi tono ya no tenía entusiasmo. Estaba descubriendo que era cada vez más difícil mantener cualquier tipo de confianza en que alguna vez estaría con Bella de nuevo, independientemente de cómo se sintiera en resto de mi familia.

Llegamos al garaje y lo abrí para revelar al Aston Martin. Me volví hacia Bella, solo para darme cuenta de que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse y tenía los ojos vacíos así que corrí a su lado.

–Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y me empujó hacia atrás, ansiosa por separarnos.

–Estoy bien, son estos tacones. Nunca debería haber aceptado usarlos. Simplemente no quería decepcionar a Alice –sabía que estaba mintiendo. Mi Bella nunca fue buena mintiéndole a nadie... especialmente a mí.

La ayudé a subir al auto y sin decir una palabra, arranqué. No hubo conversación entre nosotros, pero pude sentir la tensión que emanaba de ella. No prendí la radio, sabiendo que, si ella querría decir algo, yo la escucharía.

Tomó papeles de su bolso, revisó sus listas y traté de encender la luz del techo, aunque sabía que no la necesitaba.

–No la necesito y, de todos modos, ya casi llegamos, solo estaba repasando algunas cosas –me dijo con frialdad. Me sentí completamente frustrado por cómo se estaba desarrollando el viaje. Había esperado que esta pequeña oportunidad de estar juntos la relajara y le recordara tiempos más felices, pero parecía que estar a solas conmigo causaba la reacción opuesta, ella estaba cada vez más tensa.

Seguí conduciendo con mis pensamientos solo en ella. ¿Qué estaba pensando que la hacía enojar tanto? Reflexioné sobre todo lo que había aprendido de Bella desde que la volví a encontrar. Ella había creado una nueva vida y una nueva identidad desde que dejó Forks. En realidad, estaba impresionado.

Mi familia y yo éramos profesionales experimentados a la hora de empacar y partir y nos teníamos mutuamente para apoyarnos y para superar las transiciones que ocurrían regularmente en nuestras vidas. Bella había estado sola, _completamente sola_. ¿Cómo había logrado tanto y aún más no tener uno, sino dos trabajos? ¿Cómo había comprado su casa? ¿Cómo había hecho para que todo funcionara?

Más importante aún, ¿cómo continuaba día tras día? Sabiendo que debía ver crecer a Grace desde lejos, y ser testigo de cuánto la lastimaba este hecho… no tengo idea de cómo había sobrevivido los últimos tres años sola. Claro, ella tenía una casa y dinero, pero no tenía a nadie más. Mi corazón comenzó a doler por ella una vez más. Esta hermosa mujer a mi lado había sacrificado todo por los que amaba. Grace y Jacob Black nunca entenderían cuánto perdió Bella y cuánto tenía que seguir sufriendo todos los días para ayudarlos a que llevaran una vida normal.

Me di cuenta de eso entonces. Bella había hecho exactamente lo mismo que hice yo, aunque ella fue obligada a hacerlo. Me fui de Forks para asegurarme de que ella tuviera lo que necesitaba, lo cual era mantenerse a salvo y no continuar en constante peligro. Bella fue amenazada por una manada de perros y no tuvo más remedio que irse, pero siguió manteniendo la distancia, negándose a contactar directamente a Jacob, lo que le permitió a Grace tener lo que a Bella le habían negado debido a la intervención del destino.

Mis nudillos se apretaron alrededor del volante una vez más, sintiendo rabia hacia mí mismo y hacia Jacob Black. Incluso deseé que Victoria todavía estuviera viva, aunque solo fuera para poder destruirla yo mismo. Así no era como se suponía que sucedería esto. Una cosa era que yo sufriera de dolor y otra muy diferente que haya sido Bella la que sufriera.

Se suponía que mi ángel sería feliz y no parecía haber nada que yo pudiera hacer para concederle eso. Incluso mi sola presencia parecía agravarla.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que casi me paso el desvío en la autopista hacia la universidad y me dirigí hacia ella a una velocidad ridícula, ambos nos movimos con el auto.

Llegamos al campus y estacioné lejos de todos los demás. Salté fuera del auto y ayudé a Bella a salir de su asiento, agradecido por el breve contacto que me permitió cuando la ayudé a salir del auto. Le ofrecí mi brazo, lo tomó con vacilación y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del personal.

El olor a comida me hizo sacarla de la cocina y meterla en el espacio principal que conformaba el lugar del evento de esta noche. Me sorprendió la apariencia del lugar, ya que solo lo había visto en la mente de Alice. Se parecía mucho a un club nocturno de los años cincuenta al que mis hermanos y yo solíamos ir de vez en cuando para relajarnos y disfrutar de la compañía de los demás. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett bailaban, mientras que yo disfrutaba del jazz y mi mente se centraba en cualquier cosa que no fueran los pensamientos de los demás.

Vi la pista de baile muy bien decorada y mis esperanzas se renovaron brevemente. Sabía exactamente cuándo sonaría la canción especial que había seleccionado, ya que sabía de memoria el orden de las canciones que había preparado para la noche. Tomaría un buen tiempo llegar ahí, pero tenía la esperanza de que, para entonces, la mayoría de responsabilidades de Bella habrían terminado y podría disfrutar exclusivamente de ella durante los breves momentos que tendría.

Sentí la necesidad de discutir la lista de canciones con ambos grupos musicales una vez más, para asegurarme de que comprendieran que la lista debía seguirse con precisión.

–Vuelvo enseguida. Guardaré tu abrigo y hablaré con el DJ y el cuarteto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

–Gracias, Edward –su cara se veía tan absolutamente perfecta, con esos labios ligeramente separados, que tuve que contenerme para no besarla. No era de eso de lo que se trataba esta noche, sin importar cuánto lo deseara.

…

…

Las habilidades de Bella para planear un evento, incluso con la ayuda de Alice, eran abrumadoras. Ella era una pequeña batería, moviéndose de un lugar a otro con su perfecta sonrisa en su lugar mientras continuamente controlaba el progreso de la noche. Pude escuchar a innumerables personas decirle a Bella en persona o en su cabeza cuánto estaban disfrutando de la fiesta y estaba agradecido por su éxito.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, apoyado contra la pared en la oscuridad cuando escuché una voz familiar en mi cabeza.

– _Sólo ve y hazlo, ¡solo pregúntale! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede decir? si él dice 'no' - puedes soportar un pequeño rechazo. Pero si no le preguntas, nunca más tendrás esta oportunidad_

Terri, de nuestra clase de los miércoles por la noche, estaba allí, moviéndose lentamente hacia mí. Inmediatamente pensé en moverle a otro lugar, pero sabía que no era de caballeros escaparse.

Ella se acercó a mí con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente y hombros, lo que hizo que su sutil aroma aumentara diez veces más.

–Hola, Edward. Te ves genial, ¿la estás pasando bien?

Tomé un breve respiro, el necesario para formar las palabras para responderle.

–Te ves preciosa, Terri. La estoy pasando bien. ¿Y tú? –contuve la respiración de nuevo ya que no estaba dispuesto a respirar más de lo absolutamente necesario. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos y me encogí internamente hasta que me di cuenta de que esta joven humana podría ayudarme otra vez con Bella sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta.

–Edward, ¿bailarías conmigo? ¿Solo una vez? –su miedo, no por mí, sino por mi rechazo, hizo que mi corazón se ablandara con ella.

También escuché los pensamientos de Esme al escuchar a Terri desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras bailaba con mi padre.

– _Edward, sé amable, pero no le dediques mucho tiempo. ¡Baila con la pobre chica!_ –pude ver la cara de Carlisle a través de sus pensamientos, tenía los labios fruncidos para evitar reírse y silenciosamente suspiré.

Forcé una pequeña sonrisa.

–Un baile sería agradable Terri, sígueme –le dije, ofreciendo mi brazo. Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile, traté de mantener un poco de distancia, sabiendo que una vez tocara mi piel, lo más probable era que retrocediera y posiblemente incluso reconsiderara la idea de bailar conmigo.

Le ofrecí mi mano y tal como sospechaba, retrocedió ante el contacto.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó ella.

Le sonreí suavemente, usando la misma excusa que usaban todos los miembros de nuestra familia, algo que no era del todo mentira, en su mayor parte.

–Tengo mala circulación, es algo familiar me temo. Lo siento

Esta Terri era valiente. Ella tomó mi mano de nuevo y nos movimos suavemente por la pista de baile, mientras ella intentaba una y otra vez acercarse a mí. Contuve la respiración cuando su aroma se hizo más fuerte, hice una cuenta regresiva en mi mente, sabiendo que, en solo unos pocos minutos, podría volver a dónde estaba en la pared.

Me di cuenta de que Bella se había tomado un descanso de inspeccionar los detalles de la fiesta y estaba mirando hacia la pista de baile. _Por favor, que se dé cuenta de que estoy bailando con esta pobre humana..._

Los ojos de Bella miraron hacia Terri y hacia mí y aunque el caballero dentro de mí se avergonzaba de mis acciones, acerqué un poco más a la pobre chica a medida que la música se hacía más lenta y más profunda.

La mirada dura en el rostro de Bella me hizo arrepentirme inmediatamente de mis acciones y recé para que la canción terminara rápidamente. Ella se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pista de baile y desapareció entre la multitud.

La canción terminó y otra rápidamente empezó. Le agradecí a Terri por el baile y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Esperaba en mi corazón que algún día encontrara a un hombre digno de su atención, lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarla. Incluso si la pobre chica no lo sabía, ella había bailado con un vampiro y se había marchado, _viva_ , para contarlo.

Busqué en la habitación a Bella desde el lugar que había elegido en la pared del fondo. La encontré hablando con Mandy, su amiga del trabajo. Oí su conversación: la cita de Mandy le había cancelado y parecía que estaba a punto irse de la fiesta y Bella hizo lo inimaginable.

Hizo un gesto a Alice y Jasper que habían estado bailando toda la noche e inmediatamente se acercaron. Pude escuchar que Bella le suplicaba a Jasper que sacara a su amiga a bailar. Alice empujó a su esposo en la dirección de Mandy y Alice sólo pensaba en mantener a Bella feliz.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos que contradecían a todos los demás y me reí entre dientes, sabiendo que Bella estaría en deuda con Jasper... _para siempre._

– _Si no amara tanto a Alice, nunca me arriesgaría así. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder bailar, aunque sea una canción corta, estando tan cerca de alguien que huele_ –Jasper inhaló profundamente– _a vainilla y cítricos?_

Jasper inmediatamente cortó el paso de aire a sus pulmones, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por aspirar el aroma de Mandy. Me había acercado a ella un par de veces y sabía lo bien que olía y la emoción que emanaba de ella hacía que ese aroma fuera más atractivo _. Pobre Jasper_. Era increíble cómo Bella podía lograr hacer las cosas, incluso hacer que mi pobre hermano bailara con una humana.

Mientras Jasper se dirigía a la pista de baile con Mandy detrás, Bella abrazó a Alice con fuerza, dándole las gracias antes de que su cabeza se levantara buscando algo... o a _alguien_. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo, pero pude ver que se acercaba desde un costado y había determinación en su caminar.

Ella me alcanzó y no pude evitar sonreír, abrumado una vez más por lo impresionante que se veía.

–Bella, te ves realmente hermosa. No olvides que me debes un baile –bromeé, deseando tener más de una oportunidad esta noche.

Como era costumbre en Bella, ella sonrió tímidamente y su mirada se dirigió al piso.

–Tengo que pedirte un favor y espero no ofenderte

–Pregunta – _¿ella no entendía que nunca le negaría nada?_

Su mirada continuó centrada en el piso con las manos unidas detrás de su espalda y pude ver que estaba eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

–Bueno, Mandy está aquí sola y me preguntaba si hay alguien... –hizo una pausa y por un momento pensé que podría abandonar todo por completo antes de continuar – estaba _pensando_ en ella... sabes a lo que me refiero –ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y su dulce tono hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Decidí molestarla un poco, aunque solo fuera para que me hablara un poco más.

–No estoy seguro de entender lo que me estás pidiendo, _Elizabeth_ –dije directamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se relajaba visiblemente, antes de mirarme.

–Ya sabes... quiero saber si hay alguien pensando en ella de forma _romántica_

Sonriéndole ampliamente, me apoyé contra la pared, permitiendo que el zumbido ensordecedor de la habitación, los cientos de voces y pensamientos invadieran mi mente. Algunas de las cosas que escuché me hicieron reír, hasta que escuché su voz.

 _John Riley._

¿Alguna vez me libraría de este humano? Una vez que lo escuché, no pude evitar enojarme por sus pensamientos.

– _¿Donde esta ella_? –podía verlo imaginando a Bella sonriéndole y mi estómago se revolvió con su siguiente pensamiento – _cuando la encuentre, sé que puedo invitarla a bailar_

Finalmente pude descartar sus pensamientos, sabiendo que mi Bella nunca estaría dispuesta a bailar con alguien por su propia voluntad. Continué dejando vagar mi mente, buscando a alguien que estuviera pensando en Mandy, cuando lo encontré. Sonreí y abrí los ojos, hasta que pude ubicar la voz. Asentí con la cabeza en dirección a un hombre alto con cabello oscuro y lentes.

Bella siguió mi línea de visión y pareció reconocerlo.

–Él está pensando en ella... está pensando que es exquisita y que le encantaría invitarla a bailar, pero tiene miedo de que ella lo rechace –le expliqué.

Su sonrisa era brillante y llena de emoción, lo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Yo haría eso todos los días por ella si pudiera verla sonreír así más seguido.

–Muchas gracias. Avísame cuando estés listo para cobrar tu apuesta –dijo tocando ligeramente mi brazo, lo que casi me hace saltar de emoción.

Ella se alejó, lista para jugar a cupido con su amiga. La miré, sabiendo que ella tenía el corazón más amable, uno que me hacía querer cuidar de él y de ella por la eternidad, si tan solo ella me diera otra oportunidad.

Bella se alejó de Mandy y de su nuevo amigo Jack, cuando vi que se dirigía enérgicamente hacia el bar. Ella cortésmente revisó su progreso, mostrándoles una deslumbrante sonrisa. Es extraño pensar que Bella no intimidaba a la mayoría de los humanos, principalmente debido a su amabilidad y su agradable personalidad. Estoy seguro de que también ayudaba que Bella fuera increíblemente atractiva, incluso si no lo reconocía. Ella nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera cuando estábamos juntos, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada.

Emmett caminó hacia mí con el ritmo relajado con el que estaba familiarizado.

–Emmett, ¿dónde está Rose? –pregunté casualmente sin quitar mis ojos de Bella.

Emmett se rió entre dientes.

–Ella fue al baño con Alice, algo sobre una emergencia del cabello –dijo –aunque creo que se ve genial. Para mí ella siempre se ve hermosa. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Viste su vestido! Ella nunca deja de sorprenderme

Había visto una vida entera de ideas de Rose cuando se trataba de prendas de vestir y esta no competía con algunos de los conjuntos que había elegido en el pasado, aunque no podía negar que encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Rosalie. Me reí ligeramente, notando que el pie de Bella que había estado descansando en un taburete de la barra, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una vieja canción de los Beatles.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a John Riley acercarse a ella. No tengo idea de qué mirada cruzó mi rostro, pero la mano de Emmett se extendió en un instante y me agarró, impidiéndome moverme.

–Emmett, suéltame –gruñí.

–Edward –dijo con calma –sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes interrumpirlos. Si le pones una mano encima a ese tipo, él estará muerto en menos de un segundo. Solo cálmate –dijo él tratando de calmarme.

Respiré profundamente varias veces y me dispuse a calmarme, antes de notar que él extendió sus brazos y agarró la cintura de Bella por detrás, girándola hacia él. Mi enojo se multiplicó por cien y me dejé llevar por un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

Bella tenía todo el derecho de bailar con él y su sonrisa me hizo dudar de si ella se estaba divirtiendo o se estaba sintiendo más incómoda que nunca. Sus pensamientos no dejaban nada a la imaginación, quería a Bella a su lado y tenía toda la intención de decírselo... _esta noche._

Sentí que el agarre de Emmett aumentó. No me molesté en luchar, sabiendo que él podría mantenerme en mi lugar haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo.

–¿Cuándo vas a decirle, Edward?

No aparté mis ojos de Bella y mantuve mi atención directamente en ella, en caso de que necesitara mi ayuda.

–¿Decirle qué Emmett? –le respondí.

El agarre de Emmett se aflojó un poco, pero no soltó mi brazo.

–¿Cuándo vas a decirle que la amas? ¿Qué diablos estás esperando? –dijo él con su voz llena de indignación.

Pude sentir mis hombros caídos.

–Ella no me ama, Emmett. No la haré sentir incómoda al declarar algo que ella no puede sentir. Prefiero sentirme miserable al tenerla en mi vida, sin que ella nunca vuelva a amarme, a no tenerla en absoluto. No puedo pasar por eso, perderla... no puedo soportar eso, Emmett, no de nuevo

–Edward, te amo como si fueras mi hermano de verdad. Y también amo a Bella. Pero ella no te dejó, _tú la dejaste_. Hiciste que todos la dejáramos y estoy seguro de que esa no fue la mejor decisión para ninguno de nosotros

Sus palabras me llegaron al alma, pero sabía que tenía razón.

–Emmett, ella ya no me ama. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo haya hecho. Ella era humana entonces y hasta dónde sé, ese amor murió cuando ella lo hizo. Ella tenía un marido, una vida real, una hija que ya no puede ver. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? ¿Qué puedo darle yo que le haga sentir un poco de felicidad? –tomé el trago que Bella nos había pedido a todos que lleváramos, un accesorio para ayudarnos a encajar durante la fiesta. El fuerte olor del líquido ámbar se intensificó, mientras giraba el vaso casualmente.

–Puedes darle tu amor. Puedes darle la familia que ya no tiene. Puedes darle una manera de soportar esta existencia como forma vida. ¿Y en cuanto a que ella te ama? Ella todavía te ama, todos nos damos cuenta. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo sigues creyendo que ella ya no te ama ni se preocupa por ti

Finalmente lo miré, sorprendido por la profundidad de la sinceridad en sus ojos. Cuando la dejé, Emmett nunca discutió conmigo, pero pude ver su tristeza. En el corto tiempo que conoció a Bella, había creado un vínculo. La veía como una hermanita, una que podía proteger, molestar... amar. No solo le había fallado a Bella cuando la dejé, le fallé a toda mi familia y mi culpa volvió como una plaga. Pero mi corazón no escuchó lo que él estaba tratando de decirme.

–Emmett, me gustaría poder creerte

–Edward, hay algo más... –su voz se apagó, como si estuviera reconsiderando lo que iba a decirme, hasta que me miró directamente –... algo más que debes considerar

Mi curiosidad llegó al máximo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que ella puede durar?

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Edward, ella ha sobrevivido, _sola_ , durante tres años. Ese primer año, ella cazó a Victoria. ¿Y luego qué? Ella trabaja básicamente las veinticuatro horas del día y ¿qué crees que hace en esas noches largas y oscuras? Ella no puede hacer lo suficiente como para mantenerse ocupada y todos sabemos que la soledad debe ser dura para ella. Todavía lamenta la pérdida de Grace y esos correos electrónicos diarios la comen viva

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda continuar sin pareja? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda seguir existiendo sola? Sabes que nuestra especie no puede sobrevivir sola, que no estamos destinados a vivir por nosotros mismos. No sé qué haría sin Rose, más de lo que Jasper haría sin Alice, o Carlisle sin Esme. ¡No sé cómo has sobrevivido durante los últimos diez años! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Bella puede aguantar, antes de que encuentre a su pareja, o peor, a que _la cree_ , especialmente cuando la única persona con la que se supone que debe estar está parada frente a ella? –él me miró deliberadamente.

Mis músculos se quedaron en su lugar cuando el impacto de las palabras de Emmett me golpeó... y golpeó fuerte. Él tenía razón, Bella estaba sola. Era fácil de ver, incluso cuando estaba con nosotros. Nunca bajaba la guardia por completo, siempre estaba un poco nerviosa o ansiosa. Al no poder leer su mente, mi cerebro consideró las posibilidades que no estaba dispuesto a pensar hasta ahora.

¿Ella tenía sentimientos por John Riley? ¿O por algún otro hombre que yo no conocía? ¿Se sentía tan sola que crearía un compañero, como Carlisle había hecho conmigo y luego con su amada Esme, después de encontrarla años más tarde tan cerca de la muerte? Claro, Carlisle esperó casi trescientos años, pero Bella ya había perdido tanto. No era inconcebible que intentara encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su existencia, alguien que la ayudara a ayudar a aliviar la soledad y el dolor. Quería ser esa persona, pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

–¿Y Edward?

Miré hacia Bella, mientras las palabras de Emmett se hundían más profundamente en mi conciencia.

–¿Qué? –cuestioné, temeroso por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su claridad esta noche era desconcertante.

Su expresión era tímida, pero decidida.

–Bella ha estado aquí por más de dos años. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que ella tenga que irse a empezar de nuevo, como tendremos que hacerlo nosotros dentro de unos años? ¿Esperas que ella nos siga por el resto de su existencia? Sabes que Bella está muy orgullosa de eso, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

Mi idea de tener tiempo de sobra para recuperarla murió cuando me enfrenté a la sorprendente lógica de Emmett, él tenía toda la razón. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a John Riley llevar a Bella al otro lado de la pista de baile, lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas. Él la abrazó íntimamente y mis celos rugieron ferozmente, mientras trataba, en vano, de liberarme de las garras de Emmett.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de John Riley y su conversación con Bella.

– _Tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que decirle… no, necesito mostrarle lo que siento por ella_ – Pude ver la imagen en su cabeza de él besándola y mi rabia me ayudó a liberarme de las garras de Emmett, mientras sentí que el vaso que sostenía se rompía en mi otra mano, enviando fragmentos de vidrio al suelo, mientras se regaba el líquido oscuro por mis dedos. Yo le pondría fin a esto ahora.

–Edward, no lo lastimes. Quédate aquí hasta que te calmes –me susurró Emmett, pero yo ya estaba de camino hacia ellos.

Me moví tan rápido como pude, lanzándome entre los cuerpos unidos que bailaban y disfrutaban de la noche.

Escuché las palabras de John Riley.

–Aferrándome al momento _Elizabeth._ Estoy tratando de aferrarme a ti –y sus pensamientos terminaron su frase... – _si me lo permites_ –pude ver a Riley moverse y aunque él estaba de espaldas a mí, había visto esa postura miles de veces.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y el miedo inundó mi sistema. Cuando se inclinó a punto de besar a mi Bella, la vi apartar su rostro de él, haciendo que su boca hiciera contacto con su mejilla. Me sentí aliviado, pero aún me sentía furioso.

Ella era mi Bella. La _amaba_ y yo debería ser quien la _abrasara_... quien la _besara_. Pude oír que ella le advertía con severidad, aunque sus ojos parecían tiernos. Ella estaba tratando de dejar la dignidad de él intacta, lo cual no me sorprendió. Ella levantó la vista y me llamó la atención que me vio confundida. No disminuí mi ritmo hasta que los alcancé justo a tiempo para escuchar a Riley disculparse.

Sin darme cuenta, extendí la mano y tomé el brazo de Bella, instintivamente acercándola a mi cuerpo, pero mucho más rudo de lo que esperaba, lo que de inmediato lamenté, pero mi temperamento se negó a disminuir.

Aunque la canción que había elegido aún no sonaba, no esperaría más.

– _Elizabeth_ , _reclamaré_ ese baile ahora

John Riley decidió hacer el papel de héroe y se paró delante de mí, antes de tener el descaro de dirigirse a mí.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

 _¿Acabo de escuchar correctamente?_ Ella era mi Bella, ella _debe estar conmigo_.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Qué crees que _estoy_ haciendo? –sabía que mi voz era dura, pero estaba más allá de calmarme hasta que sacara a Bella de esta situación.

Bella se interpuso entre nosotros dos, murmurando algo que mi mente no pudo comprender, mientras mi enojo continuaba guiándome a través de este desastre.

Sin pensar, envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros, envolviendo su mano con la mía, antes de dirigirla hacia el centro de la pista de baile. No podía poner suficiente distancia entre nosotros y _ÉL._

Instintivamente mi mano se deslizó por su brazo y el lazo de su vestido creó una fricción que me trajo de vuelta al por qué estaba aquí. Mis dedos tomaron su delicado codo y suavemente la giré hacia mi abrazo. Cuando la mano ligera de Bella se apoyó en mi hombro, alcancé su otra mano y en lugar de sujetarla cortésmente, me moví nerviosamente hasta que mi mano la sostuvo de la misma forma en que la sostuve todas esas noches atrás. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente contacto con su hermosa piel.

Mi mano se deslizó hasta su cintura y una canción que había escuchado muchas veces en la radio y en la mente de las personas comenzó a sonar. Las palabras me resultaron familiares, y comencé a cantar en voz baja, como lo había hecho ese día en el prado. Sin darme cuenta, mi mano se deslizó hasta la parte inferior de la espalda de Bella, acercándola más a mí. Sorprendentemente, ella no se apartó y aún más impactante, se acercó más a mi pecho y pude sentir cómo la tensión se derretía en mi cuerpo.

Quería que este momento durara para siempre y sentí que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa si ella se quedaba a mi lado. Interminables años de escuela secundaria, largas noches, cualquier crisis que pudiera surgir en los interminables años de mi existencia.

Sin importarme cómo se podría ver o lo mucho que dolería después, bajé la guardia... _por completo_. Quería deleitarme en la sensación de abrazarla, de recordar cada matiz. Su aroma, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, la sensación de su mano en la mía. Puse su mano sobre mi corazón detenido y la cubrí con la mía mientras seguía cantando esa tonta canción de amor.

Comencé a darme cuenta de lo que decía la canción y me sorprendió la ironía de la situación. Esta _no era_ la canción que quería bailar con ella. Por el contrario, esta canción hablaba de perdón y amor eterno, algo que deseaba y por lo que rezaba fervientemente con esta hermosa mujer en mis brazos. Algo que esperaba, pero que dudaba mucho que me volviera a ganar.

Mi mejilla descansó contra la de ella, su suave piel y su hermoso aroma calmaban cada parte de mi ser. Su cara se deslizó de la mía, llegando a descansar en mi pecho y en lugar de sentirme decepcionado, me sentí aliviado cuando sentí que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban contra mí. Para hacer que el momento fuera aún mejor, ella se acercó más a mi cuerpo, ahora no había espacio entre nosotros y me permití fantasear por un momento, pensando que ella no podía acercarse lo suficiente a mí, que ella quería que este momento durara para siempre, igual que yo.

Bella giró su cabeza hacia mí hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Aún extrañaba sus oscuros pozos marrones, pero esas joyas de topacio me llamaban, recordándome que todavía podía haber una segunda oportunidad para nosotros. No era lo que quería para ella, pero ya no dependía de mí.

Cometí un horrible error al dejarla, sin preguntarle _sus_ deseos. Pensé que sabía más que todos los demás y había hecho sufrir a todos con mis presunciones de auto justificación. Sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella, apoyé mi frente en la de ella, sabiendo que solo tenía unos preciosos segundos de este momento que recordaría como perfecto en mi corazón inmóvil, sin importar lo que sucediera después de esta noche. Incluso si no fuera honesto conmigo mismo, este momento se sintió como si los últimos diez años no hubieran sucedido.

Me incliné hacia ella y mi corazón ignoró a mi cabeza, forzando mi cuerpo a hacer algo que había anhelado desde que la dejé hace tantos años. Sus movimientos hicieron eco de los míos y supe a dónde iba todo, aunque traté de detenerme. Lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incómoda, sabiendo que ya no me amaba.

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mí, pero mi mano instintivamente se tensó en la parte baja de su espalda, negándose a dejarla ir.

–Bella, por favor –le dije en un pequeño susurro.

Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella y la sorpresa me hizo sentir completamente vivo, sacudiendo mi cuerpo frío hacia una vida vibrante. Sabiendo que ahora no había vuelta atrás, avancé, todavía moviéndome cautelosamente, dándome cuenta de que ella se apartaría en cuestión de segundos y muy probablemente me golpearía por ser tan atrevido, pero mi corazón no escuchó. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba sentirla contra mí con sus labios moviéndose con los míos.

Profundicé el beso, aumentando la presión, abriendo mi boca hacia la de ella, saboreando su delicioso aroma en mi lengua. Tal como lo temía, Bella comenzó a retroceder y sin mi permiso, mi mano soltó la de ella y agarré la parte posterior de su cabeza, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, mientras la acercaba más ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Esos preciosos segundos siguieron avanzando y antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Bella me sorprendió, como siempre lo había hecho.

 _Ella me devolvió el beso._

Sus labios se movieron con los míos y la suave cadencia se volvió más apremiante, como si ella deseara esto tanto como yo.

Mi corazón cantaba, aunque mi mente le decía que fuera cauteloso, que algo podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Se presionó contra mí, antes de que sus dedos subieran por mis brazos, haciendo su camino hacia mi cabello. Agarró un puñado con tanta intensidad que pensé algo que nunca llegué a decirle, como si solo tuviéramos este momento, aunque comencé a esperar que fuera solo eso. Pensé que ella me amaba y que me daría una segunda oportunidad, una que no merecía pero que quería más que cualquier otra cosa.

Habíamos dejado de bailar y luché por bloquear los pensamientos de los que me rodeaban. Especialmente los de mi familia, que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; sus pensamientos eran de felicidad y alegría, pero los aparté de mi conciencia, deseando estar a solas con Bella por completo, independientemente de los cientos de personas que nos rodeaban.

Si esto era real, habría mucho tiempo para celebrar después. Solo quería concentrarme en ella, _en nosotros_.

Por primera vez desde aquel horrendo día detrás de la casa de Charlie, días después de esa terrible fiesta, me sentí completo otra vez. No había dejado atrás a Bella ese día... había dejado mi corazón con ella. Incluso después de sentirme como un ser parcialmente completo durante tantos años, encontré la integridad con Bella, solo para que mi estúpida decisión nos separara. Finalmente sentí que había completado el ciclo.

Finalmente me sentí _completo._

Continué besándola y sonreí internamente cuando escuché que empezaba a sonar Claire de Lune de Debussy, la pieza de piano que había escuchado con Bella ese primer día en el Volvo. No podía esperar a pasar tiempo con ella escuchando esta pieza musical otra vez, sosteniéndola en mis brazos y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Esta era la canción que había escogido para cuando llegara mi oportunidad de bailar con ella, con la esperanza de remover esos recuerdos de nuestro pasado.

La multitud en el salón de baile comenzó a calmarse y mi corazón comenzó a cerrarse. Pude sentir que Bella se ponía rígida y sus labios comenzaban a alejarse de mí. _No_. Había sido mi imaginación tratando de engañarme. Besé a mi Bella y ella _me devolvió_ el beso. Este era nuestro nuevo comienzo y no estaba dispuesto a verlo como cualquier otra cosa. Mi imaginación hiperactiva no arruinaría este momento.

Pero entonces, sentí que las manos de Bella soltaban mi cabello, mientras su palma se abría paso hacia mi pecho. Mantuve mi mirada sobre ella, esperando su próximo movimiento, creyendo que solo necesitaba un momento, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara y luego podríamos hablar y yo podría rogarle que me perdonara... Comenzaríamos de nuevo y todo sería justo como debería haber sido. Estaría conmigo y eventualmente, le pediría que fuera mi esposa. La cuidaría y protegería, sin dejar que mi estupidez volviera a interponerse entre nosotros.

La fuerza de su mano contra mi pecho aumentó, su fuerza era una constante sorpresa para mí. Todavía tenía problemas para recordar que ahora ella era una vampiresa y que su poder físico era como el mío. De repente, sentí más que su fuerza física, sentí una fuerza que me apartó de ella, dándome cuenta de que era su don, con lo que Bella había sido "bendecida" cuando entró en esta nueva vida. Mi corazón gritó cuando aumentó la distancia entre nosotros, mientras yo deseaba mantener mi rostro en calma, sin saber si estaba consiguiéndolo.

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mí y extendí la mano hacia ella, para asegurarle que estaba aquí y que nada nos separaría de nuevo. Giró sobre sus talones, justo fuera del alcance de mi brazo, antes de que notara que sus ojos se llenaban de miedo e inmensa tristeza, como si hubiera una batalla en su cabeza. Solo esperaba que _nosotros_ pudiéramos ganar, sin importar lo que su cabeza le dijera a su corazón destrozado.

Ella se apartó completamente de mí y la multitud le abrió paso. Ella corrió, sus delicados tacones se retiraron apresuradamente de mí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida más cercana. A pesar de que había docenas de otras parejas que nos rodeaban, todo lo que pude ver fue que su figura que se hacía más pequeña a medida que continuaba poniendo distancia entre nosotros, antes de que desapareciera por completo, saliendo por una de las salidas laterales, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte clic.

Podía escuchar el zumbido mental de los miembros de mi familia, en su mayoría expresando su pena por mí, pero una voz me gritaba. La única voz que se abrió paso sobre las otras, su tono fuerte y claro me despertó de mi estado de desconcierto.

La voz de Esme me llamó la atención, diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer.

– _Edward, corre, encuéntrala. No la dejes ir, no esta vez. Ve con ella, ¡ahora!_

Escuchando a mi madre, no dudé. Me dirigí hacia la salida, corriendo más rápido de lo normal. Cuando la encontrara, le diría todo a Bella... _Después de ese beso, no iba a dejarla ir._

 **Lo se… yo también pienso que a veces el punto de vista de Edward es muy repetitivo, pero así lo escribió la autora original y verán que así todo tendrá mucho más sentido más adelante.**

 **Mañana y el resto de esta semana lloraré traduciendo esos capítulos, pero no se preocupen, nunca hubiera aceptado traducir una historia que no tenga final feliz, esta lo tiene, pero hay que sufrir mucho para entender todo lo que los lleva a ser felices.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por todo el amor que le están dando a esta historia, de verdad que es muy atrapante.**


	43. La confrontación

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 42: La confrontación**

Escapé del tierno abrazo de Edward y el dolor era tan insoportable que estaba a punto de partirme en dos. No me importaba a dónde iba, pero estaba empeñada en escapar, sin éxito traté de aclarar mi mente concentrándome en poner distancia entre los demás y yo. Evité el frente del edificio, donde los taxis esperaban a los invitados ebrios del evento que de repente había salido tan terriblemente mal. Sabía que tan pronto como estuviera fuera de la vista humana, podría correr más rápido sin llamar atención no deseada hacia mí misma. Me dirigí hacia el espeso bosque que rodeaba el campus, con la esperanza de que mi familiaridad con el área me ayudara a escapar más fácil.

Los tacones que Alice había seleccionado cuidadosamente para mí me estaban retrasando. Salté sobre un pie, quitando el zapato derecho y luego el izquierdo. Los recogí en mis manos y forcé mis piernas a moverme más rápido. Los únicos sonidos que escuchaba eran el crujir de las hojas cuando las pisaba y el suave movimiento de la tela de mi vestido. Aumenté aún más mi velocidad tratando de escapar de él.

Aunque realmente no podía sentirlo, la noche era fría, hacía mucho viento y la oscuridad me rodeaba. La única luz en el cielo era una luna gorda, que iluminaba mi camino a través del bosque, aunque mis ojos apenas necesitaban la ayuda. Había pasado por esta parte del bosque antes y sabía qué dirección tomar para volver a casa.

Esperaba escapar de él, encontrar el camino de regreso a mi casa y encerrarme antes de que pudiera encontrarme. No era como si un simple candado lo pudiera mantener fuera si estaba decidido a encontrarme. Recordé cómo solía dejar las ventanas abiertas para él en Forks, cuando de repente escuché el casi imperceptible sonido de sus pies apenas haciendo contacto con la tierra.

Mi mente podía ver cómo el viento rozaba su pelo broncíneo y mis dedos hormiguearon al recordar haberlo tocado hacía apenas unos minutos. Mi mente recordó la primera vez que corrió conmigo en su espalda, incluso con el miedo que sentía, podía sentir su cabello en mi mejilla y era tan suave que me hacía desear estirar la mano y tocarlo.

Los pensamientos corrieron por mi mente espontáneamente a la primera vez que me besó en mi vieja camioneta, algo que deseaba desde el primer día que lo vi en la cafetería de la secundaria de Forks. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar con esas malditas lágrimas que nunca derramaría.

¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué había cantado tan silenciosamente en mi oído esas palabras tan tiernas y tan sinceras que me hicieron creer, aunque fuera por un momento, que todavía me amaba? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo me haría daño otra vez? ¿Todo esto era solo un juego para él? Estaba tan confundida que mi ritmo comenzó a disminuir, mientras mi atención se centraba en organizar el revoltijo de pensamientos que corrían por mi mente, aunque las revelaciones que comenzaban a formarse eran imposibles de creer.

Sentí que mi tristeza, confusión y el comienzo de rabia comenzaban a desarrollarse y ese escudo invisible, mi "don", como lo llamaba Carlisle, comenzó a fortalecerse. Encontré el interruptor en mi mente y traté de apagarlo, sabiendo que mis emociones estaban fuera de control y estaban tomando el control. Volví a pensar en cuando destruí a Victoria e incluso tan enojada como estaba, no quería lastimarlo. Ya había tenido suficiente dolor, _por tantas vidas_...

Corrí con más ímpetu, esforzando mis piernas hasta que no dieron más y pude oír cómo se acercaba como si estuviera poseído. Recordé lo rápido que había corrido conmigo para escapar de James esa horrible noche. Por ahora, estábamos en lo profundo del bosque espeso y antiguo que rodeaba el campus.

–Bella, espera. Por favor, detente –me llamó y su hermosa voz suplicaba porque lo escuchara.

Sin mi permiso, mi corazón detuvo mi cuerpo y el movimiento fue tan rápido que casi me tropiezo. Mis ojos se cerraron, sabiendo que lo que venía tenía el potencial de convertirse en algo catastrófico, algo que rompería mi existencia de nuevo. Pero también sabía que era inevitable y que mi carrera solo retrasaría la espantosa conversación que sabía que se acercaba... lo supe desde esa primera fatídica noche en la oficina de registro.

Lo escuché detenerse detrás de mí y pude sentir mi cabello moverse por su frío aliento. Él estaba muy cerca. Pude sentirlo alcanzar mis hombros cuando mis manos se convirtieron en puños, rompiendo los zapatos que tenía en la mano, mientras escuchaba cómo las plantas de cuero se doblaron y luego se rompieron en dos, ahora estaban arruinados y una vez más, luché por poner mis emociones a un nivel manejable. Estaba tan dividida entre el anhelo de estar en sus brazos y la ira que sentía hacia él.

–Bella, por favor mírame. Por favor, no corras. Tenemos que hablar –dijo Edward en voz baja con voz fuerte, pero tenía una clara inclinación a la súplica.

Me volví para mirarlo y él dejó caer sus manos a los costados. Seguía siendo el mismo, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, como cada vez que lo veía. Él nunca había cambiado ni un poco y vestido con su costoso traje, la belleza inhumana se magnificó. Mis manos y brazos dolían por abrazarlo nuevamente, pero mi cerebro racional se aferró a mi ardiente corazón, tratando de protegerse para no ser destruido nuevamente.

Sabía que había tenido suerte al sobrevivir dos veces a tener el corazón roto y sabía que no podría sobrevivir a una tercera vez y era allí donde todo esto se dirigía. Tomó una de mis manos en la suya, pero la quité rápidamente.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme? –grité llena de angustia y mi corazón temía a lo que él diría, sabiendo que cualquier respuesta podría doler en este momento.

Él puso tiernamente un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

–Bella, necesito explicarte algunas cosas. Necesito que me prestes atención, incluso si no sientes lo mismo que yo, necesito asegurarme de que entiendes lo que siento por ti

Sabía a dónde iba todo esto, se arrepentía de todo este asunto de "ser amigos" y ese agujero en mi pecho comenzó a vibrar. Casi sentí como si mi corazón hubiera comenzado a latir de nuevo, para así ser destrozado... de nuevo. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonta como para creer que esto funcionaría.

 _Ahora los perdería a todos._

No podía seguir en la vida de los Cullen si Edward no me quería cerca. Nunca debería haber seguido visitándolos semana tras semana. Volver a mi vida solitaria iba a ser una tortura. Di un paso hacia atrás alejándome de él.

–Sé lo que sientes por mí, Edward. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero lamento haber asumido tantas cosas, haber esperado demasiado. Lamente haberte hecho sentir incómodo

Él me miró y la paciencia en su expresión se desvaneció, dando paso a una mirada exasperada.

–Bella, estoy empezando a pensar que no tienes ni idea de lo que _realmente_ siento por ti y esta vez no me iré. Necesito que me escuches –dijo firmemente cortando la distancia entre nosotros.

 _¿Acaso está bromeando?_ Ahora tengo que quedarme aquí parada, humillada y esperar a que me diga, una vez más, que no me ama.

–Edward, no necesito volver a escuchar _eso_. Las cosas no han cambiado. Lo sé

Dio otro paso hacia mí y yo respondí dando uno hacia atrás. No tenía idea de adónde iba esto, pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. Sin embargo, fue persistente. Dio un paso hacia mí y tomó mi mano en la suya otra vez.

–Bella, tienes razón. Las cosas no han cambiado, al menos no para mí. Pero _necesito_ asegurarme de que entiendes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando

Todo mi cuerpo se quedó rígido en su lugar mientras mi corazón se preparaba para el impacto, mi brazo libre se envolvió alrededor de mi torso defensivamente. Escucharlo decir eso _de nuevo_... era más de lo que podía soportar.

–Por favor, Edward... _no lo hagas_ –mi cabeza cayó, mientras mis ojos se cerraban fuertemente.

Sus manos cayeron a los costados.

–Bella, necesito que lo escuches. Necesito verte a la cara cuando lo diga. Necesito exponerlo para ti... _para nosotros_. Tengo que decir esto antes de volverme loco. Bella, amor, por favor mírame –su voz se había vuelto fuerte y contundente y mis ojos se abrieron cuando finalmente me di cuenta de algo. Él me llamó... ¿ _amor_? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Mi corazón comenzó a tener esperanza y todo lo que había planeado desapareció de mi mente, a medida que el impacto de lo él me había dicho salió a la superficie. _¿Lo había escuchado correctamente?_ Levanté mis ojos lentamente, insegura de lo que vería.

Edward no se había movido de su lugar, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura. Eran del oro profundo y rico que siempre había amado. Me estaba mirando como lo hizo ese día en el prado, pero simplemente eso no era posible. Sus hombros estaban tensos, como si tuviera problemas para mantenerse quieto, mientras sus manos se apretaban y aflojaban, una y otra vez. Luché internamente para resistirme a tomarlas y calmarlas con las mías. Mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban en una batalla sin fin y estaba imposiblemente confundida en este punto.

Mi mente parecía reconocer solo una palabra. ¿Cómo me acaba de decir? ¿ _Amor_? Solía llamarme así en Forks, pero ¿por qué estaba usando ese término de afecto ahora?

–¿Por qué me llamaste así? –pregunté, dándome cuenta de lo difícil que era para mí formar las palabras. Mi voz apenas era más fuerte que un susurro y esa esperanza crecía cada minuto.

Él me miró como si no entendiera mi pregunta. Sus ojos buscaban los míos tratando de entender mi confusión. Su frente usualmente lisa se arrugó, frunció el ceño y habló casi con reverencia.

–No entiendo, Bella. ¿Por qué te llamé cómo?

No pude evitarlo. Puse los ojos en blanco por la frustración, dejando escapar el aliento gigante que había estado conteniendo como un suspiro.

–Me dijiste... –inhalé profundamente otra vez, sin estar segura de poder decir la palabra en voz alta –... _amor_. ¿Por qué?

Edward dio otro paso hacia mí, pero volví a dar otro hacia atrás levantando mis manos frente a mí para protegerme. Se congeló en su lugar luchando contra la fuerza invisible que involuntariamente se levantaba por mí e intentaba empujarlo hacia atrás.

–Bella, te llamé así porque eso es lo que eres para mí. Yo t…

–¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a decirme esa palabra! No ahora, no después de todo este tiempo –le grité, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba con más emociones de las que podía manejar. Retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido. Mi inquebrantable corazón casi se detiene, cuando me di cuenta de que mi "don" estaba activo y luché desesperadamente por tenerlo bajo control.

Sus dedos comenzaron a pasar por su cabello y sus gruesos rizos se volvieron más desordenados y enredados. El color bronce único, brillando a la luz de la luna magnificaba aún más su belleza. _Este_ era el Edward que recordaba de Forks, cuerpo de diecisiete años con el alma de alguien mucho mayor. Por un momento deseé que fueran mis dedos los que hacían exactamente lo mismo, hasta que negué con la cabeza, decidida a permanecer en el momento, mientras esperaba una explicación. Pude sentir que la furia se apoderaba de la esperanza dentro de mí y de repente retrocedió unos pasos más hasta que se apoyó en un árbol.

–¿Por qué? –era lo único que se me ocurría y lo único que mi boca podía pronunciar, mientras trataba de mantener el pánico y el miedo a un nivel manejable.

Él me miró tan tierna y firmemente, luego dio un paso hacia mí.

–¿Por qué qué, Bella?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste? –lloré suplicando desesperadamente, aunque mi corazón temía que ya sabía la respuesta, imposible de creer.

–¿ _Por qué_? –el tono de su voz era en parte confusión, en parte exasperación –Bella, amor, he querido besarte desde el primer día que te encontramos de nuevo. Me mata haber tenido que esperar tanto –vacilante, se acercó a mí otra vez.

–Edward –le advertí, aunque mi voz sonó más como un gemido que como una advertencia.

La expresión en su rostro ahora era innegable. Parecía un hombre impulsado que intentaba conseguir lo que quería. Inhaló profundamente.

–Bella, te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte –continuó moviéndose hacia mí, pero lentamente, como si cada paso requiriera un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente mientras procesaba lo que estaba diciendo, pero mi corazón se rehusó a tomar nota. Él nunca me amó. Aprendí por las malas que no era posible para mí retener el amor de ningún hombre, especialmente el de Edward. _No... No puedo escucharlo. Él me está mintiendo_. Mis emociones estaban fuera de control y lo vi retroceder y volar hacia atrás unos pocos centímetros.

Mi boca siguió rápidamente la orden de mi mente enojada.

–Estás mintiendo ¿Por qué me mentirías, especialmente sobre esto? ¿Por qué intencionalmente tratas de lastimarme otra vez? –podía sentir que empezaba a temblar, pero estaba decidida a calmar mi mente, temiendo lo que pasaría si no lograba controlar mis emociones.

–Bella, no te estoy mintiendo. No ahora y no sobre esto –respondió con absoluta determinación escrita en toda su cara.

Mi furioso corazón solo captó las palabras " _no ahora_ ".

–Pero me has mentido antes, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo? –desafié con mi voz inusualmente fuerte mientras trataba desesperadamente de dirigir la conversación hacia algo que finalmente tendría algún sentido. A penas podía contener mi furia y noté que se movía hacia atrás otra vez.

–Solo una vez Bella y fue para protegerte

 _¿Disculpa?_

–¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué? ¡Mírame Edward! ¿Te parece que necesito protección? –mi boca parecía funcionar por sí sola y mi corazón finalmente dejó salir todo el dolor que había tenido por más de una década... el dolor que se había quedado allí para pudrirse y multiplicarse.

Él me miró con una expresión de tristeza que no pude entender y sus ojos eran imposibles de descifrar.

–Protegerte de todo lo que traje a tu vida. Protégete de mí, de mi familia, del peligro que corrías cada segundo que pasabas a mi lado. Te amaba demasiado como para verte herida de nuevo, incluso si me costaba

¿ _Le costaba_? Ignoré la parte de amor por el momento, sin querer siquiera considerar esa posibilidad.

–¿Si te costaba qué? –mi voz estaba llena de incredulidad –¿te costó qué? ¿Tienes alguna idea, algún concepto, alguna pequeña pista de lo que he perdido? ¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien aparte de ti?

Volvió a recargarse sobre el árbol mientras yo permanecía erguida y desafiante con la barbilla levantada y mis ojos brillando con cada gramo de furia que poseía. Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, una emoción que finalmente reconocí.

–Bella, me fui de Forks por ti. Tal vez no tenga ningún sentido, pero hice todo esto por ti –dijo con los ojos ardiendo tan furiosamente como los míos. Obviamente, estaba desesperado por explicarme su razonamiento.

Negué con la cabeza ya que sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí. ¿ _Se fue por mí_?

–Eso no tiene sentido Edward. Pero, de nuevo, tu nunca tuviste mucho sentido, al menos no para mí. Nada de esto tiene sentido –mi voz continuó bajando en volumen, hasta que salió como casi un susurro.

–Bella, por favor escúchame. Podemos hablar sobre esto y resolverlo juntos –mi cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho cuando lo escuché acercarse a mí otra vez –no puedo perderte ahora. He vivido sin tu calidez, sin tu corazón y sin tu amor por diez años. Tengo que decirte algunas cosas, cosas que no te pude decir esa noche que hablamos –él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poner sus manos sobre mis hombros otra vez, mientras que una llegaba a mi mejilla y su pulgar acariciaba suavemente mi piel. Mi corazón ganó por un momento mientras disfrutaba de su toque y me apoyaba en su caricia –podemos ir tan lento como necesites, pero _por favor_ danos otra oportunidad

Mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y razonar coherentemente en este punto era más que imposible.

–Edward, no estoy segura de entender a lo que te refieres. Pensé que sabía lo que me ibas a decir esa noche en mi casa. Incluso acordamos ser amigos. Sé que no es fácil, pero estoy extremadamente agradecida con que estés dispuesto a intentarlo –él me jaló hacia su pecho para abrazarme, pero mi dura resistencia lo hizo soltarme y dio un paso atrás.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron, antes de sacudir lentamente su cabeza.

–Bella, yo no quiero ser tu amigo. Yo...

Lo interrumpí mientras mi pánico crecía y mi corazón comenzaba a reconocer algo débil, una sensación que no podía entender, pero algo completamente familiar. Mi boca continuó trabajando por su propia voluntad.

– _Lo sabía_. Sabía que solo estabas intentando ser amable conmigo por el bien de tu familia. Esme te dijo algo, ¿no es así? ¿O fue Alice? Mira Edward, si no quieres ser mi amigo, no tenemos que fingir. No tiene que ser incómodo para ti. Yo sé que a veces, _definitivamente_ no es fácil para mí –le expliqué y mis palabras salieron todas juntas.

Edward cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, antes de estirar el brazo y pellizcar el puente de su nariz. Había hecho esto tantas veces en Forks que las imágenes aparecieron sin haber sido invitadas. El agujero en mi pecho se estaba expandiendo, los pensamientos que había encerrado hace años estallaron, como una presa que se rompe durante la temporada de inundaciones. De repente, la espalda de Edward golpeó el árbol de nuevo con un fuerte crujido.

–Bella –su aliento salió rápidamente mientras pronunciaba mi nombre lleno de impaciencia –lo que quiero decir –comenzó con severidad mientras se despegaba del tronco del árbol –es que lo que quiero de ti es mucho más que amistad. Alice puede tener tu amistad, ser tu hermana. Rosalie también. Toda la familia... –su voz se fue apagando a medida que cada paso lo acercaba más a mí. Sus labios se fruncieron antes de continuar –quiero más que eso de ti. _Infinitamente más_ –él estaba tratando de alcanzarme de nuevo, pero retrocedí.

 _¿De qué diablos está hablando?_

–Edward, si no quieres ser mi amigo, ¿qué estás tratando de decir exactamente? –mi corazón comenzó a tener esperanza, pero mi cabeza no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, sabiendo que estaba tratando de protegerme. Era una lucha interna imposible de detener.

Él me agarró por los hombros y dijo en voz alta.

–Bella, te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte. Voy a seguir diciéndolo hasta que me escuches –sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras buscaban en los míos una respuesta a su declaración.

La confusión invadía cada parte de mi mente. Si nunca dejó de amarme, ¿por qué se fue? Mi boca formó esas palabras antes de que mi consciente se detuviera a siquiera pensar en ello.

–Si realmente me amas o me amabas, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –quitó sus manos de mis hombros como si lo hubiera quemado.

Edward enlazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a pasearse frente a mí, mirando hacia arriba continuamente y su mirada era imposible de interpretar. Sus labios comenzaron a formar lo que estaba en su mente, pero no salió nada. Finalmente, respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos antes de detenerse. Se giró para mirarme, liberando ese aliento, sus ojos ahora se veían como oro fundido, fijos completamente en mí.

–Nunca debería haberte dejado. Debería haber sido honesto contigo en todo, pero pensé que esto era lo mejor para ti. Pensé que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que cada minuto que pasaba contigo te ponía en peligro

–Edward, ya dijiste eso y no estás contestando mi pregunta –le dije con los dientes apretados. La tensión en mi mandíbula no me ayudó para nada con la frustración que estaba comenzando a llenar todo mi ser, lo que hacía que esa pared invisible se fortaleciera. Tomé varias respiraciones, tratando de calmarme, y sabiendo que, si no lo lograba, podría lastimarlo, lo que me lastimaría aún más. Sacudí mis manos en el aire, tratando de eliminar parte de la frustración de mi cuerpo.

–Bella, me fui porque no quería esta vida para ti. Te amaba lo suficiente como para que tuvieras una vida humana normal. Una vida que yo no podía darte. Una que no incluyera el peligro en el que constantemente te estaba poniendo

Nunca antes había sentido tanta exasperación.

–Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?

–Bella, por favor déjame terminar. Hay tantas cosas que _tengo_ que decirte, antes de perderte para siempre. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez

–Adelante, te escucho –escupí. Mi cabeza racional le estaba diciendo a mi corazón roto que huyera, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

–Cuando te dejé, lo hice para que tuvieras una vida feliz y humana, una que yo no podía darte. Y lo hiciste, te casaste, tuviste una hermosa niña y todo era como debía ser. No tenía idea de que Victoria te encontraría en Forks. La busqué, te lo aseguro que lo hice

Mi confusión se convirtió en shock.

–¿HICISTE QUÉ? ¿en qué estabas pensando? –ahora estaba gritando. Retrocedió varios centímetros cuando avancé hacia él, pero luego se mantuvo firme.

–Traté de encontrarla, pero era terrible en el rastreo. Pero no me rendiría, tenía que mantenerte a salvo. Cuando volvimos a encontrarte y al darme cuenta que te habías transformado, me sentí devastado al saber que te había fallado

Parte de mi corazón, la parte que todavía estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él, me decía que me debía acercarme a él y decirle que nada de esto era su culpa. Pero la parte rota, la parte que había estado sangrando durante más de una década estaba enojada, no… estaba _lívida_.

– _Te fuiste_ –escupí –tuve a Jacob para protegerme. Estuve bien por siete años. No necesitaba que me cuidaras. ¿Por qué te molestaste después de lo que me dijiste ese día?

Su rostro se endureció y sus labios formaron una línea apretada. Cualquier tipo de ternura había abandonado su expresión.

–¿Se suponía que debía dejarte a merced de vampiros rebeldes e inestables hombres lobo? ¿Y luego qué, Bella? ¡Se supone que no debería importarme que él te dejara para que te masacraran! Él no te cuidó, se enamoró de otra mujer y te dejó para que perdieras todo –él estaba rugiendo y avanzando hacia mí con una mirada obstinada pero decidida.

Lo que era una conversación para descubrir varios hechos se convirtió en una necesidad de defender a Jacob, a _mi Jacob_.

–¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! Me volvió a levantar después de que te fuiste, después de estar completamente destrozada. Puede que haya pasado por alto los detalles esa primera noche, Edward, pero cuando te fuiste, casi no logro seguir adelante. Quedé destruida cuando te fuiste, me desmoroné por completo

–Jacob fue paciente y amable y estuvo _ahí_ para mí. Nos enamoramos y tuvimos una familia... –hice una pausa, respirando con fuerza, tratando de mantener a raya los sollozos –... por un tiempo. Él no pudo evitar la imprimación, no fue su culpa. Pero tú me dejaste... ¡te fuiste! ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque te aburriste? ¿Porque era demasiado difícil para ti? ¿Porque te cansaste de cuidarme?

–Me _fui_ para mantenerte a salvo ¡Y luego hice todo lo que pude para mantenerte fuera de peligro! –él gritó de vuelta.

Ahora estaba indignada.

–Sé que solo fui una distracción para ti. ¡No volveré a serlo otra vez! –chillé.

Se detuvo en seco, con la cara llena de incredulidad, mientras sacudía tranquilamente la cabeza al mirarme.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –su voz había vuelto al tono aterciopelado y tranquilo.

Di un paso hacia él y mi ira me hizo ver todo rojo sabiendo que no había forma de poder contenerme.

–Recuerdo _todo_ lo que me dijiste ese día en el bosque

– _Pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad_ –le recordé con una sonrisa burlona y con cada paso que yo daba él era empujado con fuerza hacia atrás.

–Bella, nunca quise decir que _tú_ fueras una distracción. Nunca lo dije en ese sentido. Tenía que ser cruel, para que eventualmente me superaras y tuvieras esa vida que tan desesperadamente quería para ti, aunque me mató hacerlo. Si pudiera devolverte tu antigua vida, lo haría. _Esta_ no era la forma en que debía ser tu vida. Así no se suponía que sería _ninguna_ de nuestras vidas

Estaba a punto de desatar algo que sabía que terminaría esto para siempre, pero no me pude contener. Todas las preguntas, pensamientos y recelos salieron a la superficie y se negaron a calmarse. No había sido sincero conmigo acerca de una cosa y estaba a punto de enfrentarlo... _ahora mismo_.

–También me prometiste que nunca volvería a verte ni a ti ni a tu familia, ¿lo recuerdas? otra razón más para no creer en promesas. _Nadie_ las cumple. Simplemente no existen. _Será como si nunca hubiera existido_ –casi escupo sus propias palabras en su cara.

–Bella, solo te dije eso para asegurarte que no volveríamos a molestarte, que no volveríamos ni trastornaríamos tu mundo de nuevo. No quería que tuvieras ninguna esperanza de que yo cambiaría de opinión. Fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que, con el tiempo, te olvidarías de mí. Que serías como cualquier otra adolescente humana con la que me había cruzado en todos mis años en esta tierra y seguirías adelante sin mí. ¿Cómo iba a saber que nos encontraríamos contigo de nuevo? Por favor, no me malinterpretes. Nunca estuve tan agradecido con mi familia como esa noche que me arrastraron a la universidad y nos encontramos contigo. Yo...

¿ _Arrastraron_? Desestimé su elección de palabras y continué mi ataque.

–¿ _Cualquier otra adolescente_? ¡Yo te amaba! Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por estar contigo y ¿qué hiciste? Lo tiraste a la basura. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Simplemente desmayarme porque el gran Edward Cullen _decidió_ que _él_ está listo para darle otra oportunidad a esto? ¿Qué es esto, de todos modos?

Los hombros de Edward se desplomaron y mi corazón, esa gran parte que aún lo amaba sin importar lo que él hubiera hecho, estaba librando una batalla con el resto de mi ser. Tenía dos opciones. La primera, podría simplemente perdonarlo, correr hacia él y aferrarme a lo que quería, incluso sabiendo que todo podría terminar mañana. Y la segunda era la otra parte, la parte más _racional_ que me decía que lo dejara y me fuera, que nada bueno podría salir de estar con Edward Cullen. Incluso después de enamorarme de Jacob, de vez en cuando algo me lo recordaba y me hacía caer en picada, mostrándome que mi pobre corazón en realidad nunca se había recuperado del dolor.

–Bella, yo quiero estar contigo. Quiero recompensarte por los últimos diez años. Quiero amarte y protegerte y nunca, nunca dejarte ir ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que eso suceda? ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo? –se había acercado mucho mientras mi mente había intentado darles sentido a sus palabras. Su voz ahora era baja en mi oído y estaba demasiado cerca. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y mi corazón dejó que mi cuerpo se fundiera con él momentáneamente. Suspiré mientras trataba de luchar contra el dolor y la esperanza y la desesperación y la alegría de sentirlo junto a mí.

Antes de que mi corazón pudiera traicionarme más, mi cabeza se irguió y lo que salió de mi boca sonó completamente extraño y diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había pensado conscientemente.

–Esto es tu culpa

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, como un bloque de hielo. Él me soltó y me miró.

–¿Qué? –apenas podía escucharlo.

–Si me hubieras dejado en paz, si hubieras mantenido tu distancia –recordé como repetidamente me decía que no sería un buen amigo para mí –si no hubieras sido tan malditamente egoísta, lo cual tú mismo admitiste, nada de esto habría sucedido

–Tal vez James me habría encontrado en Forks –hizo una mueca, pero lo ignoré y continué destruyéndolo –pero al menos no estaría en el lío en el que estoy ahora

–Incluso con Jacob y su imprimación, todavía tendría a mi bebé. Grace y yo estaríamos juntas en este momento. Ella y yo nos estaríamos preparando para Halloween, encontrando un disfraz para ella y planeando lo que ella diría en cada casa que fuera a pedir dulces

Estaba llorando ahora y no pude contener el jadeo que invadió todo mi cuerpo.

–Podríamos hornear galletas y podría llevarla a dormir todas las noches. Podría verla crecer y estar allí todos los días

–Pero en cambio, recibo un correo electrónico diario que me muestra una foto de ella. Una imagen plana y unidimensional de mi Grace, que es lo que _yo_ soy ahora. Plana sin una existencia real, lo que es realmente apropiado teniendo en cuenta lo que soy para _ella_ ahora. _Nada_. Muchas gracias, Edward Cullen. Tu plan para mí de tener una mi vida feliz y humana funcionó de maravilla, ¿verdad? –el volumen de mi voz era ensordecedor, pero Edward no se movió ni un milímetro.

Respiré profundamente, sintiéndome exhausta después de mi declamación emocional. Mi pesado pecho finalmente sintió un poco de alivió después de tantos años de albergar el dolor y entonces mi corazón se dio cuenta del impacto de lo que había dicho. Edward cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas con sus palmas sosteniendo su peso, mientras su cabeza colgaba.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle gritado, pero mi orgullo no me permitió arrepentirme de nada de lo que había dicho. Incluso si me mataba verlo con tanto dolor, había esperado mucho para sacar esto de mi pecho. No tenía el lujo de compartir nada de esto con Jacob o con cualquier otra persona y él necesitaba saber cuánto daño me había causado cuando se fue.

No levantó la vista, sino que habló y su voz habitualmente suave y aterciopelada, sonaba rota y desmadejada cuando formó cada palabra.

–Bella, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pensé que podrías olvidarte de mí, pero _sabía_ que yo nunca te olvidaría. Te amo tanto

Se puso de pie y noté que su expresión cambiaba de tristeza a determinación, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que había decidido.

–Me devolviste el beso. Debes sentir algo por mí Bella. No me imaginé todo lo que pasó ahí atrás –su voz estaba llena de desafío y me miró directamente como desafiándome a discutir su afirmación. Pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron, como un niño pequeño – _tienes que sentir algo por mí. Me devolviste el beso_

–No, no lo hice –mentí y mi voz me traicionó cuando comencé a sollozar. Mis manos frotaron mis ojos antes de pasarlas por mi cabello, arruinando el hermoso trabajo que Rosalie y Alice habían hecho.

Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron aún más y su voz siguió su ejemplo.

–Sí, lo hiciste. Lo sentí y fue lo más maravilloso que he experimentado desde que tomé la peor decisión de mi vida, desde que te dejé. Por favor, mírame, Bella

No podía levantar la cabeza y sentí su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro para mirarlo.

–Yo. Te. amo. –Edward dijo cada palabra lentamente, su tono y sus ojos les dieron importancia y significado a sus palabras –¿Por qué no me crees?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras mi furiosa batalla interna continuaba.

–Si me amaras tanto como dices, nunca te hubieras ido en primer lugar. O al menos, habrías regresado y me habrías dicho que me amabas. Me lo habrías demostrado, pero no lo hiciste –mi voz era tan suave y silenciosa que no me hubiera sorprendido si no me hubiera escuchado.

Él me miró con la boca temblorosa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas, luego se levantó, mirándome directamente.

–Tienes razón, Bella. Me fui –hizo una pausa y pensé que había terminado de hablar, pero luego agregó: –pero estoy aquí ahora y tengo que preguntarte: ¿a dónde iremos desde aquí? Te amo y en mi corazón siento que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro –él tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y lo acarició suavemente. Mi corazón anhelaba otro beso de él.

Pero sin mi permiso, mi cabeza se adelantó a mi corazón.

–A ninguna parte. Esto no puede funcionar, ni ahora ni nunca. Incluso si pudiera creerte, sé que te irás cuando las cosas sean demasiado difíciles o cuando te des cuenta de que cometiste otro error. No puedo lidiar con eso otra vez. Mi corazón ya no late, pero _no puede_ soportar otra decepción

Edward me miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, observando cada línea de mi rostro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y finalmente resignación, antes de dejar caer sus manos de mi rostro y asentir con la cabeza una vez.

–Sé que ya no crees en promesas Bella, pero hay una última cosa que debes saber

Me juré internamente a mí misma que no me derrumbaría delante de él otra vez. Mi orgullo no me dejaría, incluso si mi corazón se rompía de nuevo.

–¿Qué es? –pude pronunciar.

– _Nunca_ dejaré de amarte. Incluso si vivo para siempre, serás la _única_ mujer que he amado. Eso nunca cambiará. No te presionaré, pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión, si alguna vez descubres que me necesitas por la razón que sea, estaré allí en seguida. Siempre estaré aquí para ti

Y con eso me dio una última mirada anhelante y luego sus ojos de oro fundido se volvieron helados, duros y carentes de cualquier emoción. Tenía la cara tensa y parecía que estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia mí, antes de girarse bruscamente sobre sus talones y alejarse, lentamente. Seguí su forma hasta que desapareció.

Una vez que estuve segura de que él se había ido, caí al suelo del bosque y el barro y los helechos arruinaron mi hermoso vestido. Me senté allí durante lo que parecieron horas, deseando que mi cuerpo simplemente se levantara y me llevara de vuelta a la casa. Cada palabra que yo había pronunciado, cada palabra que él me había dicho a cambio corrieron en mi cabeza hasta que las voces empezaron a gritar. Me froté las sienes, esperando aliviar el dolor, pero realmente sabía que el dolor venía de mi corazón.

Finalmente me levanté y comencé a correr, forzándome a salir del bosque rápidamente y me alivió ver la luz del porche de mi casa, su luz brillante me dio la bienvenida, mientras que me recordaba que sería lo único en mi vida ahora. Había perdido a Edward esta noche y al resto de los Cullen no tardaría mucho en perderlos.

Subí los escalones del porche y rompí la cerradura al darme cuenta de que no tenía mis llaves. Cerré la puerta y entré, las habitaciones oscuras eran una imagen perfecta de mi vida. Esto es lo que tenía que esperar... _por siempre_. Tendría que adaptarme a la soledad y al dolor de nuevo y no había tiempo como el presente.

Me deslicé hasta el suelo de la sala de mi casa y la suave alfombra fue un alivio de los pisos de madera. Me acurruqué y comencé a mecerme de un lado a otro, dejando que el dolor me llenara por completo. Ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ahora estaba sola y lo estaría para siempre.

No pude evitar que los recuerdos o las voces volvieran a fluir mientras me sentaba en la oscuridad de mi eterna soledad. La imagen de Edward vino primero a mi mente. La voz de Edward y todo lo que él me había dicho resonó en mis pensamientos. ¿ _Quería que tuviera una vida humana_? Claro, yo había tenido esa vida con Jacob y a medida que cada palabra se registraba en mi cerebro, las imágenes inundaron mi mente. De Jacob, de nuestro pequeño hogar en la reserva, de mi Grace. Un sollozo violento sacudió mi cuerpo, mientras continuaba contemplando mi vida durante la última década.

Había perdido a Jacob. Después de su imprimación, lo único lógico era dejarlo ir. Él no estaba completamente conmigo y merecía ser feliz, especialmente después de todo lo que había hecho por mantenerme a salvo, todo lo que había tenido que abandonar cuando se impuso a su leyenda tribal, por llevar el gen de hombre lobo. La herencia genética de Jacob era fuerte; en retrospectiva, él _nunca_ tuvo una oportunidad. En mi mente, su imprimación era su recompensa por todos los sacrificios que había hecho.

Ahora yo ya no tenía un hogar, simplemente tenía una casa donde luchaba a través de los largos días y noches, esperando regresar al trabajo, esperando algún alivio de la soledad. Claro, aquí encontraba algo de silencio y podía ser simplemente _Bella_. Pero si realmente fuera honesta conmigo misma, Bella ya no existía. Para todos menos para la manada, ella estaba muerta. Victoria se aseguró de eso, tirando mi camioneta desde los acantilados cerca de First Beach. Ella planeó eso muy bien.

Mi corazón se llenó solo de dolor y me sentí _muerta_.

Y _fría._

Y completamente _sola._

Y Grace... mi familia... Esa era la peor parte. Sabía que superar a Jacob sería doloroso cuando nos separamos y finalmente nos divorciamos. Pero tenía a Grace para amortiguar el golpe. Tenerla era la máxima bendición en mi vida. Ella era la criatura más perfecta en mi existencia y que hubiera sido arrancada de mi vida, de mis brazos, pero tenerla firmemente plantada en mi corazón sin poder ser parte de su vida de ninguna forma era, a veces, completamente insoportable. Pero tenía que permanecer lejos. Ella _no podría_ tener una vida humana normal, no con una madre como yo.

 _Lo perdí todo._

Mis ojos estaban llenos hasta el borde con esas lágrimas que nunca caerían y mi frustración creció mientras me preguntaba en vano cómo se sentiría llorar, para liberar todas esas emociones que siempre estaban dentro, generalmente mantenidas bajo control, pero siempre presentes.

No me molesté en controlar mis emociones esta vez. Podía sentir la fuerza de mi escudo alrededor, creando un capullo invisible a mi alrededor. Debe haber cubierto toda la casa por ahora. La hermosa voz de Edward, la voz que me emocionaba y calmaba, la voz que deseaba escuchar, incluso después de que él se fuera, tanto que intencionalmente me puse en peligro, me llamó en mi mente, trayendo imágenes de nuestra pelea

– _Bella, lo siento mucho..._

 _Wow_... todos siempre lo sienten mucho, pensé al ahogarme un poco más lloriqueando, mientras escuchaba el sarcasmo al hablar en voz alta.

–Edward, Jacob, incluso Alice... pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente sienten? ¿Sienten que me duele? ¿Sienten que todos los demás pueden tener la vida que quieren, mientras yo estoy aquí sentada en la miseria?

Me reí entre dientes tristemente, mientras la histeria comenzaba a salir a la superficie.

Mi mente se remontó a ese día, cuando apenas habían pasado unos días después de cumplir dieciocho años, devolviéndome a ese dolor y horrible recuerdo con más claridad de lo que jamás había recordado desde mi transformación. La oscuridad de la noche me trajo la soledad que comenzó a invadir mi corazón cuando me él me dijo algo que sabía que pasaría desde hace más de diez años. Victoria había tenido razón sobre una cosa: alguien tan plana como yo nunca podría tener a alguien como él. Yo no había sido suficiente... no para él. _Ni para nadie_. Una vez que apareció la autocompasión no la pude frenar y todas las palabras hirientes de aquel entonces volvieron a reabrir mis heridas.

– _¿Tu... no… me quieres?_

– _No_

Y, aun así, no podía olvidar lo que me había dicho hace solo unas horas.

– _Bella, te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte. Voy a seguir diciéndolo hasta que me escuches_

Lo _había_ escuchado y aunque mi corazón le creía sin dudarlo, mi cabeza se atravesó en el camino, frenética por protegerme.

Negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras mi cabeza intentaba en vano procesar dos voces muy reales. Ambas pertenecían a Edward y eran una completa contradicción entre sí.

Una me decía que me mintió, que me amaba, que solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer ese terrible día en el bosque para protegerme. La otra me recordó la manera cruel con la que me habló, la expresión de piedra en su rostro y la forma en que corrió para alejarse de mí, dejándome sola en el espeso bosque detrás de la casa de Charlie.

Pude sentir un dolor real, en el fondo de mi pecho. Era ese agujero, el que Jacob ayudó a cerrar pero que nunca había sanado del todo, se había abierto de par en par. Mis manos volaron hacia mi pecho, segura de que descubriría que mi interior estaba expuesto, pero solo sentí el delicado encaje de mi vestido andrajoso.

Nunca me imaginé que algo podría sentirse así de horrible. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de cuando di a luz a Grace, o de los tres días dolorosos que pasé sola en mi salón de clases en Forks mientras el veneno corría por mi sistema convirtiéndome en una criatura desalmada e inmortal, pero este dolor era inconmensurablemente peor. Este palpitar me consumía y me paralizaba tanto física como emocionalmente.

No fui capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre el pasado y el presente, ya que cada palabra que me dijo ahora y esas cosas horrendas que me dijo hace tantos años resonaron en mi cerebro, una en completa contradicción con la otra. Lo único que se le comparaba era haber perdido a mi bebé, a mi pequeña Grace.

Y así me quede sentada en la noche más oscura de mi existencia... finalmente dejándome consumir en la miseria de la que nadie podría salvarme.

 _Estaba realmente sola._


	44. Confrontaciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 43: Confrontaciones**

 **BPOV**

El resto del fin de semana pasó en un confuso borrón de emociones turbulentas, mi mente fue incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el desastre que había ocurrido el sábado por la noche. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en días, hasta que llegó el lunes y volví a mi rutina, entumecida y agradecida por la distracción. El entumecimiento era el nuevo amigo al que le di la bienvenida con todo mi corazón.

El día llegó y se fue y cómo lo logré, realmente no lo sabía mientras caminaba aturdida. El martes por la mañana llegó y como el pronóstico del tiempo se burló de mi diciendo que sería un día soleado, me fui a la escuela cuando todavía estaba oscuro. Entré en lo que debería haber sido un estacionamiento vacío, ya que faltaba mucho para la salida del sol, solo para encontrar otro auto allí, un automóvil que inmediatamente reconocí como la Escalade de Alice.

Suspiré, sabiendo lo que vendría sin querer lidiar con la situación tan pronto. Me estacioné lejos de ella, lejos de mi lugar habitual, mientras rápidamente recogí mis cosas, esperando salir rápidamente de su interrogatorio.

Ella salió de su automóvil en un instante y pude escuchar sus pasos haciendo clic rápidamente detrás de mí.

–Bella, espera. Necesito hablar contigo –dijo con insistencia.

Seguí caminando, fingiendo que no la oí, aunque sabía que no me había perdido ni una sílaba. Se apresuró aún más ya que ambas sabíamos que éramos las dos únicas criaturas en kilómetros, antes de sentir su mano agarrar la mía, tirando de mí firmemente hacia ella.

–Alice, no –susurré.

Utilicé mis llaves para entrar por la puerta principal, introduje mi código en el sistema de seguridad, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, lo pensé mejor. Recordé cómo se había divertido ella inventando pruebas en Phoenix cuando James me atacó y sabía que ella podría actuar imprudentemente nuevamente y romper el grueso cristal. Abrí la puerta más ampliamente, indicándole que entrara.

Caminamos en silencio hacia mi salón de clase, donde dejé mis cosas y le indiqué que se sentara en una de las sillas de los estudiantes. Con su pequeño cuerpo, casi parecía ajustarse al tamaño diminuto de la silla mientras sus perfectos dedos tamborileaban sobre el escritorio con impaciencia.

Me giré para mirarla, sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar, pero sabiendo que no había escapatoria. El sol saldría pronto y Alice necesitaba decir lo que estaba en su mente o quedaría atrapada aquí hasta que la capa de nubes volviera a cubrir el sol.

 _¿Cómo diablos explicaría eso?_

–Está bien, estoy lista. Déjalo salir –suspiré con resignación.

Una mirada fugaz de dolor brilló en sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasó? Tú y Edward se estaban besando en la fiesta y las cosas se veían muy perfectas entre los dos y luego ¿qué? Él no volvió a casa hasta el domingo por la noche y no le ha dicho una palabra a nadie. Ni una sola palabra, Bella. Pero por la expresión en su rostro, las cosas no salieron bien. ¿De qué hablaron ustedes dos? ¿Qué decidieron? Sé que lo único que Jasper puede sentir de él es una inmensa tristeza –sus ojos se veían frenéticos, oscilando entre el miedo y la impaciencia.

Mi corazón roto y muerto se rompió en pedazos al saber que él estaba sufriendo, pero también sabía que para este punto eso ya no importaba.

–Alice, si quieres saber, pregúntale a él –respondí rotundamente.

–Le pregunté, Bella. Él no habla, ¿o no me estás escuchando? –ella respondió acaloradamente –¿qué te dijo él?

La miré desanimada.

–No importa lo que me dijo, Alice

–Claro que importa, Bella. Te dijo que te ama, ¿verdad? –ella me miró intencionadamente, pero sus ojos tenían un poco de suavidad mientras esperaba a que le respondiera.

Me encontré realmente incapaz de pronunciar un " _sí_ ", así que, en cambio, cerré los ojos y apenas logré asentir para indicarle que tenía razón. Me preparé, sabiendo que lo que venía probablemente sería la parte más dolorosa de esta desagradable discusión.

Alice saltó de la silla, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, agarrándome con fuerza, mientras rebotaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, con su habitual emoción. No me permití abrazarla.

–Bella, estoy muy feliz por los dos –ella me soltó y su sonrisa era tan amplia como su rostro lo permitía, cuando de repente la sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada de total confusión.

–Pero Bella, ¿por qué Edward está tan mal? ¿Por qué no ha salido de su habitación en dos días y no quiere hablar con nadie? Si ustedes dos se reconciliaron... –se interrumpió –Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

Un gran suspiro escapó violentamente de mi pecho y miré a mi amiga atentamente, sabiendo que me quedaban unos pocos momentos preciosos con ella. El dolor en mi corazón comenzó de nuevo, ya que la sensación de entumecimiento comenzó a ser reemplazada por la inminente soledad.

–Alice, creo que debes preguntarle eso a Edward –susurré miserablemente.

–Ustedes dos no están _juntos_ , ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con su voz ahogada por la tristeza.

– _No_

–Bella, _sé_ que Edward te ama. Ustedes dos solo necesitan tiempo para aclarar las cosas y cuando lo hagan, será como siempre debería haber sido. Yo no debería haberte ocultado cómo se siente realmente por ti, pero siempre hemos dejado que cada miembro de la familia haga las cosas a su manera. Pero ahora lo sabes y todos podemos...

A través de la dolorosa e inminente pelea que temía que se acercaba, mi mente procesó lo que ella acababa de decir. Luché por mantener mis emociones bajo control, antes de ladrarle.

–¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme eso? – _creí que eras mi amiga._

Como si pudiera leer mi mente me respondió.

–Bella, yo soy tu amiga –sus ojos me rogaron que entendiera lo que me estaba diciendo –pero Edward es mi hermano. Simplemente _no podía_ decírtelo. No podía romper la promesa que le hice a él. Él quería hacer cosas por sí mismo, decirte las cosas a _su_ tiempo, con sus propias palabras. Él nunca quiso hacerte daño. ¡Ninguno de nosotros quiso hacerlo!

Sentí que mi corazón se endureció cuando la humillación inundó cada parte de mí, al enfrentarme al hecho de que toda la familia conocía los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, que yo fui la _última_ en enterarme.

–Bueno, lo hiciste. No solo me dolió que Edward se fuera, Alice. Tú también me dejaste. Todos lo hicieron –mi voz era fría y amarga.

Las manos diminutas de Alice llegaron a mis brazos, mientras me sacudía suavemente.

–No quería hacerlo –me suplicó.

–Pero lo hiciste

Sus manos cayeron a sus costados y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Bella, lo siento mucho –ella lloró suavemente.

Me alejé de ella y mi corazón se enfureció y me dolió al mismo tiempo. Sabía que ella no quiso irse, yo le creía. Pero, lo que pudo haber sido ya no era posible. Era hora de dejarlo ir.

–Alice, ya no importa

–Bella, tienes que creerme. Lo siento mucho y si pudiera, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. No te habría dejado atrás

Afortunadamente, el entumecimiento estaba volviéndose más fuerte y estaba agradecida por el cambio de emoción.

–Lo sé Alice, te creo. Simplemente ya no importa. No ahora

–Bella, claro que importa. Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo puedes creerme a mí y no a Edward? ¿No crees que él te ama? ¿Que siempre te ha amado? –su pequeña mano encontró su camino a la mía, desesperada por ofrecerme algún tipo de comodidad que yo no quería.

Mi mente regresó rápidamente a cada parte de la conversación que tuvimos él y yo el sábado por la noche.

–Alice, no estoy segura de poder confiar en lo que Edward me diga nunca más, no después de lo que me dijo hace diez años. Simplemente no puedo arriesgarme a salir lastimada de esa manera de nuevo

Su rostro pasó de angustiado a completamente desconcertado.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? ¿Qué te dijo Edward exactamente hace tantos años?

¿ _Él nunca les dijo_? Ignoré mi pensamiento e intenté terminar la conversación, repitiendo las mismas palabras otra vez.

–Alice, si quieres saber, pregúntale a Edward, yo no puedo hablar de eso. Y en cuanto a nosotras –respiré profundamente antes de continuar –ya no puedo más

De repente parecía ansiosa y tensa.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que _ya no puedes más_? –su cuerpo se dejó caer en la silla.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir terminaría mi relación con Alice para siempre y por mucho que no quisiera dejarla ir ni a ella ni a ninguno de los otros Cullens, era lo que tenía que suceder. Ella lo había elegido por encima de mí una vez y era natural que lo hiciera de nuevo. La historia se repetía y sentí la necesidad de jugar mi parte de lástima. Al menos esta vez me despediría.

–Alice, Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos. Él es parte de tu familia y yo ya no puedo seguir cerca de él por todo lo que ha sucedido. Incluso tú tienes que entender eso

La confusión llenó sus facciones por un momento hasta que los comienzos de la comprensión llegaron y sus ojos se llenaron hasta los bordes con las malditas lágrimas que nunca serían derramadas.

–No, Bella. Todo estará bien. Tú y Edward hablarán… ambos necesitan algo de tiempo, pero las cosas serán como siempre deberían haber sido. Pero _tú y yo_ no dejaremos de vernos. No te volveré a perder, no después de encontrarte después de tanto tiempo. Me niego a dejar que eso suceda

Suspiré y mi nuevo entumecimiento me quitó el interés por la conversación. No importaba cómo lo dijera, la conclusión de esto siempre sería la misma.

–Alice, todo estará bien. Tu familia continuará y en unos años, se mudarán a otro lugar nublado y sin sol. _Sólo ustedes siete_

– _No_

–Sí. Alice, tiene que ser así. Antes elegiste a tu hermano y así es _exactamente_ como debe ser. Pero esa es la única opción que tendrás esta vez. Simplemente no estoy destinada a ser parte de sus vidas. Está bien. Créeme, superarás esto como lo hiciste antes –la miré antes de que saltara de su asiento.

Se paró directamente frente a mí, parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, hasta que estuvo cara a cara conmigo.

–¡NO! No voy a _superar_ esto, Bella. Nunca lo superé. Te lo dije esa primera noche en la casa. No me importa lo que hagan los demás. Tú y Edward van a estar juntos, pero incluso si eso no _funciona_ –su voz se quebró y se detuvo un momento con su mirada desviada hacia el suelo, antes de volver a mirarme – _no_ te dejaré ir. No ahora. Por favor –suplicó ella.

–Alice, no hay otra forma de hacer que esto funcione. ¿Cómo se supone que tú y yo continuemos siendo amigas, cuando Edward y yo somos...? No sé lo que somos, pero esto no puede funcionar –la miré pacientemente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza sin querer aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo.

–¿Es por eso que no fuiste a clase anoche? Jasper y yo estuvimos allí, pero no estabas por ningún lado. Había otro hombre enseñando a tus estudiantes. Quería hablar contigo anoche, pero Jasper pensó que debía darte un poco más de tiempo. ¿Por qué no estuviste allí?

Mis ojos se cerraron para tomar un aliento colosal, sosteniéndolo por un momento, antes de exhalar. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero esperaba que no sucediera aquí, en este espacio.

–No estuve allí por lo que sucedió el sábado por la noche, Alice –esperaba que eso saciara su curiosidad, pero comprendí que necesitaría más detalles que ese.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? La fiesta fue un gran éxito. No entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir

Me alejé de ella, tomando algunas cosas de mi escritorio, sin querer mirarla directamente a los ojos. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda y decidí que no había tiempo como el presente para dejarle saber exactamente lo que había sucedido.

–Alice –respiré, buscando exactamente las palabras correctas –después de que John Riley intentara de besarme y después de lo que pasó con Edward, me suspendieron de la universidad. Es una especie de regla implícita que el personal no puede tener relaciones sentimentales con los estudiantes. Fui a la oficina ayer y la jefa del departamento me dijo que estaba suspendida de inmediato y que sería relevada de mis deberes como docente por el resto del semestre hasta que me hagan una audiencia disciplinaria

–¡Oh, Bella! ¡No tenía idea! –hizo una pausa por un segundo, hasta que sus ojos se vieron llenos de inspiración –pero John Riley solo te besó en la mejilla y tú no lo alentaste a eso. Y el resto de nosotros estamos en tu clase como asistentes únicamente. No pueden responsabilizarte por eso. Estoy segura de que cuando les expliques las cosas a ellos, te levantarán la suspensión, ¿verdad?

Me volví para mirarla y su expresión era de cauto entusiasmo.

–Alice, no importa que los tres sólo estén en mi clase como asistentes. En cuanto a John Riley, no importa que no lo haya alentado. Todo eso en una noche se vio sospechoso para el departamento, así que esto fue lo que la universidad decidió hacer. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora

Alice se veía afligida.

–Está bien, Bella. Encontrarás otro trabajo en las noches, si quieres uno. Podemos ayudarte a buscar. Eres una profesora maravillosa y cualquier otra universidad te contratará enseguida. Ya lo verás –intervino con cautela.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Alice, en este punto ya no importa. Debes irte, antes de que salga el sol –miré por la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver a Mandy venir del estacionamiento. Mi prisa por sacar a Alice del edificio aumentó exponencialmente.

–Bella, no me iré. No hasta que prometas que las cosas estarán bien entre _nosotras_. Me dijiste en tu propia casa que no irías a ningún lado. Lo prometiste –casi gruñó en voz baja.

Me volví para mirar a mi hermosa amiga, tenía la cara llena de preocupación y mi corazón anhelaba cumplir esa promesa, incluso si ya no creía en ellas. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero no vi otra alternativa.

–Alice, no hago promesas. Ya no y estoy segura de que Edward te lo dijo. Nunca te prometí nada. Lamento que esto no haya funcionado. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero simplemente no veo otra opción en este momento

Mandy se acercó con su hermosa sonrisa en su lugar y sus ojos se veían de lejos. Sin duda había tenido un buen fin de semana. Había estado un poco preocupada por ella, ya que ella no había venido a trabajar el lunes. Supuse que se había enfermado y estaba ansiosa porque se hubiera enfermado por la comida y las bebidas de la fiesta del sábado.

–¡Buenos días señoritas! –su voz era alegre y soñadora.

–Buenos días, Mandy –me volví para mirar a Alice, cuya mirada estaba completamente centrada en mí –Alice, antes de que te vayas, necesito que le lleves algo a tu familia por mí, si no te importa. Me ahorrará la molestia de tener que enviarlo –metí la mano en mi bolso y saqué un sobre delgado y sellado.

Lo puse en sus diminutas y elegantes manos.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella mirándolo cautelosamente.

Le di mi mejor mirada de maestra.

–Puedes abrirlo cuando te vayas. Solo hazlo _después_ de salir del edificio, por favor –le dije.

– _Elizabeth_ , todavía no estoy lista para irme. No hasta que me digas que _vamos_ a estar bien – dijo entre dientes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que la cabeza de Mandy se levantaba. Cruzó el salón cuidadosamente, flanqueando mi lado izquierdo, como si estuviera lista para defenderme.

–¿Todo está bien _, Elizabeth_? –preguntó Mandy.

–Todo está bien, Mandy. Alice ya se estaba yendo –respondí.

–No, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, todavía no –su voz se hizo más fuerte y más pronunciada y las acciones de Mandy me hicieron entrar en pánico.

Ella se interpuso entre Alice y yo.

–No me gusta el tono de tu voz y creo que _Elizabeth_ está lista para que te vayas. ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara la salida? –desafió ella, su suave acento se endureció y su postura era de desafío.

Temía la respuesta de Alice si no intervenía y pronto. Miré por encima del hombro de Mandy, deseando que Alice entendiera lo que iba a decir.

–Alice, Mandy y yo tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para el día. Gracias por visitarme tan temprano y por entregarle eso a tu familia. Que tengas un buen día –me despedí e insistí en no agregar un "hasta pronto" al final.

Alice dio un paso hacia nosotras, hasta que puse todo mi cuerpo entre Mandy y ella en un movimiento rápido. Sentí que Alice no haría nada, pero no iba a arriesgarme.

–Alice –siseé lo suficientemente bajo como para sus oídos –tienes que irte. Este no es el lugar para este tipo de confrontación y el sol saldrá pronto. Adiós –mi tono era de absoluta irrevocabilidad, aunque mi corazón se estaba rompiendo sabiendo que probablemente esta sería la _última_ vez que la vería.

La barbilla de Alice se levantó desafiante y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando ella me dijo sus últimas palabras.

–Esto no es un adiós. _Te veré_ y pronto, _Elizabeth_. Que tengan un buen día

Se giró sin mirar atrás y su grácil paso era inusualmente lento. La observé hasta que la vi desaparecer y luego me moví hacia la ventana, observando cómo se iba en su Escalade, antes de cerrar la persiana para proteger mi piel dura del sol.

El suave acento de Mandy me sacó de mi ensoñación.

–Bueno, ¿por qué está tan malhumorada a esta hora de la mañana?

Me volví para mirarla, ahora ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga y luché contra el impulso de desmoronarme.

–No tengo idea. Ella solo pasó a saludarme –miré hacia abajo a mi escritorio, desesperada por cambiar de tema –¿Te sientes bien? Te extrañamos ayer, aunque tu reemplazo hizo un buen trabajo. No estabas enferma, ¿verdad? –pensé en el día de ayer y recordé débilmente que el pobre sustituto estuvo aterrado de mí todo el día. Su suspiro devolvió mi mirada a su hermoso rostro.

La expresión de Mandy pasó de seria a soñadora.

–No, estoy bien. Lo siento si ayer te dejé tirada. Simplemente decidí tomarme un día de salud mental

–Bueno, eso está bien. ¿Hiciste algo interesante? –pregunté, aunque apenas estaba concentrada en las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

–¿ _Interesante_? ¡Oh, _Elizabeth_! ¡Tengo que agradecerte! –exclamó.

La miré, para ver su sonrisa amplia y sus grandes ojos azules brillando.

–¿Agradecerme? –ahora estaba confundida y su respuesta estaba aumentando mi estado de aturdimiento –¿agradecerme por qué?

Ella vino hacia mí, agarrando mis brazos con sus elegantes manos con sus largas uñas pintadas de un adorable color arándano.

–Por presentarme a Jack. _Elizabeth_ , creo que me estoy enamorando de él

–¿Qué? –honestamente, no sabía qué más decir.

–Pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos –sus mejillas se llenaron de un hermoso tono carmesí, y nunca estuve tan agradecida por no sentirme atraída por el olor de su sangre –¡Es tan perfecto y sus besos! Digamos que ayer fue uno de los días más interesantes de mi vida. ¡Tuvimos otra cita o dos este fin de semana! ¿No es maravilloso? –casi grita y su emoción era evidente en toda su cara.

Rápidamente la abracé.

–Estoy tan feliz por ti –no era una mentira, pero no podía creerlo. Acababa de conocer a este hombre y la expresión en su rostro me decía que ella pensaba que él podría ser el indicado. Edward mismo me dijo que Jack pensaba que Mandy era hermosa y ahora ella creía que se estaba enamorando. Por mucho que me preocupara por Mandy, mis celos mostraron su fea cabeza y la depresión que luchaba contra el entumecimiento para convertirse en mi compañera constante me tomó con tanta fuerza que tuve que apoyarme en mis piernas para soportar mi peso.

Una cosa era infinitamente cierta.

 _El destino era cruel._

 **EPOV**

Me senté en mi habitación, sin poder hablar con nadie de mi familia. Después de mi discusión con Bella, tomé el auto y me alejé rápidamente, esperando que la velocidad me ayudara a aclarar qué hacer a continuación. Mi corazón estaba roto, al parecer irrevocablemente.

No fui a casa, no de inmediato. Sabía que mi familia estaría esperando respuestas, pero la idea de decirles que Bella ya no me quería era insoportable. El auto me dio algo de distancia, pero no me alejé mucho, sabiendo que tendría que volver antes del domingo para cumplir la promesa que le hice a Esme de no huir. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero el tiempo que pasé lejos no me ofreció una resolución clara sobre cómo debía proceder. Casi no podía funcionar por el dolor de su rechazo.

No presionaría a Bella. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir esperanza de que un día tal vez estaríamos juntos. Ese beso me llevó a pensar que todavía le importaba. Ella _me había_ devuelto el beso y sabía que me había mentido cuando trató de negarlo.

El lunes llegó y se fue, pero cuando llegó el momento de ir a clase, no salí de mi habitación. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Jasper llamándome.

– _Edward, sé que las cosas son difíciles en este momento y no te culpo por no ir a clase, pero nosotros vamos a ir. Veremos cómo está Bella y cómo le está yendo_

Por los pensamientos de Jasper supe que él sabía que me dolía, pero nunca intentó acercarse a hablar conmigo en persona. Por un lado, el dolor era demasiado como para que él pudiera soportarlo de cerca, pero también estaba tratando darme un poco de espacio, lo cual aprecié. Él siempre sabía cuándo presionar y cuándo no y esta era una circunstancia en la que agradecía su comprensión.

Cuando Alice y Jasper regresaron de la universidad, pude escuchar sus pensamientos antes de que se acercaran a la casa. Ella estaba desesperada. Bella no había ido a clase esta noche y cuando Alice le preguntó al reemplazo de Bella qué había pasado, él no le había dado una respuesta clara.

Jasper trató de influir en los sentimientos del pobre hombre humano, forzándolo a darle cualquier tipo de información, pero el caballero de edad no sabía nada; solo que lo habían llamado a último minuto para dar la clase y que él terminaría el semestre de _todas_ las clases de Bella.

Mi corazón cayó, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando de poner más distancia entre ella y todos nosotros. Ella tenía razón. Esto era completamente mi culpa y ahora el resto de mi familia tenía que sufrir aún más a causa de mi estupidez.

Me quedé allí sentado en el suelo, sin buscar comodidad en el sofá, pensando en cómo podría haber hecho las cosas de otra forma _de nuevo_ , cuando escuché los pensamientos de Alice. No podía decir exactamente dónde estaba, pero una cosa era completamente cierta: estaba enojada.

– _Esto no está pasando. No voy a perderla de nuevo por esto. Se supone que deben estar juntos, pero si ella no está dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad a mi querido hermano, eso no afectará mi relación con ella. Voy a…_

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía. Pude escuchar su camioneta, el motor se esforzó por la cantidad de velocidad que estaba tratando de alcanzar para moverse más rápido y me preparé para la discusión que había retrasado, pero que al final sabía que iba a llegar.

En un minuto, Alice llegó a casa y escuché cómo apagaba el motor, abrió la puerta y la cerró de _golpe_ , antes de que ella entrara a la casa, sus pasos estaban llenos de furia y sus pensamientos me llamaban desde el primer piso. Pude escuchar a cada miembro de la familia, incluido Carlisle, que tenía un inusual día libre en el hospital, salir de sus habitaciones cuando ella me gritó.

– _¡EDWARD!_ ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

Antes de que terminara su pregunta ya estaba en mi habitación y el pomo de la puerta estaba profundamente puesto en el precioso yeso de Esme por el débil intento de Alice de abrir la puerta sin arrancarla por completo. Incluso aunque Alice era pequeña, la furia en su rostro era innegable. Su cabello parecía desaliñado, como si hubiera estado pasando sus dedos por él una y otra vez. Traté de pararme, pero descubrí que mis piernas no cooperaban.

–Alice –fue todo lo que pude decir, pero sabía que eso solo la provocaría aún más.

Estaba agitando un sobre en el aire y el papel fino creaba un sonido suave mientras lo agitaba.

–¿Sabes qué es esto, Edward? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Reuní mi fuerza y me levanté del suelo, caminando hacia ella.

–No tengo idea, Alice –respondí dócilmente. Sus pensamientos estaban tan llenos de ira y rabia que ellos tampoco me dieron ninguna pista de lo que podría haber dentro de ese sobre.

Para este momento, toda la familia ya estaba presente en mi habitación. Esme se sentó en el sofá, Rosalie a su lado, mientras sus compañeros estaban detrás de ellas. Jasper entró a la habitación, luciendo visiblemente dolido por lo que debe haber sido una cantidad desorbitada de emoción saliendo de cada ser querido en la habitación. Se puso detrás de Alice y trató de rodearla con el brazo para ofrecerle algo de consuelo, pero ella se lo quitó de encima.

La cara de Alice estaba contorsionada por la ira y sus habituales ojos claros se oscurecieron en los bordes.

–Acabo de ver a Bella, Edward –ella siseó como si tratara de controlarse –ella no quiere saber _nada_ de mí. Básicamente me echó de su salón de clases. ¡Y la suspendieron de su trabajo en la universidad por lo que pasó el sábado por la noche! ¡ _La suspendieron_! ¡Ni siquiera puedo verla en clase! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? He perdido a mi mejor amiga, de nuevo, ¡por tus decisiones!

–Alice –advirtió Esme con su habitual tono maternal.

Alice se volvió para mirar a nuestra madre y sus pensamientos iracundos siguieron creciendo.

–Esme, sabes que te amo y te respeto, pero tengo que decir esto –caminó hacia donde Esme estaba sentada y le entregó el sobre –¿Sabes lo que hay ahí? Bella me dio esto antes de echarme y tan pronto como llegué al auto, tuve una visión en la que _tú_ lo abrías. Adelante. ¡Comprenderás exactamente qué es y lo que significa cuando lo mires!

Alice estaba gritando ahora, mientras Esme miraba a su hija con la confusión claramente marcada en toda su cara. Ella puso un dedo debajo de la pestaña del sobre y lo abrió rápidamente, antes de sacar una pequeña y delgada hoja de papel. Mientras ella leía lo que había en él, sus pensamientos me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dejé escapar un suspiro gigante, mientras me inclinaba por la cintura, apoyando mis manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras mi pecho se tensaba dolorosamente.

Esme se aclaró la garganta, antes de intentar decirle al resto de la familia exactamente lo que decía esa pequeña hoja de papel.

–Es un cheque de Bella. Las palabras en el campo de justificación dicen 'reparaciones de auto, vestidos, zapatos, joyas, suministros educativos y demás'. Es por una gran cantidad y el cheque tiene fecha de ayer

–¿Comprendes lo que está tratando de hacer, verdad Esme? ¡Ves lo que significa esto! –Alice casi lloró.

Esme asintió y su mano libre se dirigió a su garganta, la cual comenzó a frotarse nerviosamente.

–Creo que Bella nos está pagando cada centavo que hemos gastado en ella desde septiembre. Creo que está cortando cualquier tipo de relación con nosotros. ¿Es esto lo que piensas, Alice? –ella se atragantó y Carlisle puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro y la apretó ligeramente, la cual ella cubrió con la suya.

Alice asintió vigorosamente y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Ella se volvió para desatar más su irritación sobre mí y me preparé para lo que venía.

–¡Edward, ponte de pie y enfréntame!

Me puse de pie, aunque era difícil mantenerme de pie.

–Alice, lo siento. Nunca pensé que Bella rompería cualquier tipo de relación con todos ustedes. Solo pensé que estaba enojada conmigo –mi voz no tenía convicción.

–¿De Verdad? –su tono estaba lleno de sarcasmo –¿Alguna vez piensas, Edward? La dejé una vez porque _tú_ pensaste que era lo correcto, aunque discutí contigo y continué cuestionando tu elección durante los años siguientes. Solo me detuve cuando tú... –se interrumpió y sus pensamientos me decían que ella no era capaz de formar las palabras por el motivo que fuera –pero ella está aquí ahora y todos tuvimos una segunda oportunidad con ella. Incluso Rosalie forjó un vínculo con Bella y ahora ¿qué? Se ha ido y la he perdido, ¡todos la hemos perdido! Esto es tu culpa, Edward. ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! –ella me rugió y el volumen de su voz sacudió las ventanas de vidrio que cubrían mi habitación.

Jasper, una vez más, intentó rodear a su pequeña esposa con un abrazo reconfortante, pero ella prácticamente lo empujó. Giró sobre sus talones y se paró directamente frente a Rosalie, que estaba mirando al suelo.

–¡Y tú! –Rosalie levantó la vista, sorprendida –Rosalie, a ti _nunca_ te agradó y _nunca_ trataste de ocultar ese hecho. Cuando la dejamos en Forks, no trataste de disimular para nada lo contenta que estabas con todo eso. Puede que hayas ayudado después, pero fue solo por obligación ¡Porque Carlisle y Esme te obligaron! ¡Si simplemente hubieras tratado que te agradara Bella, podrías haber tratado de ayudar a Edward a entender el error tan insípido que estaba cometiendo!

–Alice, amo a Bella. ¡Esto también me está lastimando! –jadeó Rosalie y su cara estaba conmocionada por el arrebato de Alice.

–¡AHORA! ¡Pero hace diez años, no podías soportarla y no intentaste ocultar ese hecho, especialmente a ella! ¡Y cuando la fiesta se convirtió en un gran desastre, te regodeaste! No hiciste nada por ayudarlo a él ni a ninguno de nosotros. Pensaste solo en ti misma, sabiendo que él se iría y que te librarías de Bella

–Alice, yo-yo... –tartamudeó Rosalie.

Emmett adoptó una actitud protectora con su esposa, inclinándose hacia adelante con sus enormes manos acariciando sus hombros.

–Alice, no le hables a Rosalie de esa manera –gruñó él.

–¡Y tú! Nunca cuestionaste las acciones de tu hermano. Sé lo mucho que extrañaste a Bella, pero nunca trataste de cambiar su opinión. Nunca trataste de convencerlo de que no la dejara. ¿Solo dejaste que él cometiera el mayor error de su existencia y para qué? _Sabías_ lo difícil que sería para él vivir sin su pareja, sabías que _tú_ no podrías haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo mismo y aun así ¡no dijiste NADA! ¡Bella se transformó en uno de nosotros y lo perdió todo!

Emmett miró a Alice en estado de shock absoluto.

–Edward ya es un hombre hecho y derecho. Él toma sus propias decisiones. No me corresponde decirle lo que debe hacer. Alice, yo...

–¡No quiero escucharlo, Emmett! No ayudaste en esta situación. ¡Ni un poco!

Alice se volvió para mirar a Carlisle con sus ojos ahora visiblemente llenos de dolor y cansancio.

–Carlisle –se dirigió a nuestro padre con un tono mucho más suave y lleno de deferencia. Nuestro padre la miró, mientras continuaba frotando los hombros de Esme mientras ella lloraba en silencio –sabes cuánto te amo y te respeto, pero le fallaste a Edward. _Nos fallaste a todos_. Sé que la postura de esta familia es que cada uno tome sus propias decisiones y cometamos nuestros _errores_ , pero sabías cuánto le afectaría esto a Edward. Tuve una visión en aquel entonces, una en dónde vi cómo lidiarías con su decisión y cuánto sufrirían ambos y, aun así, no dijiste nada. No quiero faltarte al respeto, pero todos sufrimos innecesariamente

–Bella y Edward deberían haber estado juntos _siempre_ , pero han perdido los últimos diez años porque nadie quiso desafiarlo. Sé que tú y yo lo intentamos esa primera noche, pero luego ¿qué? Me dejaron sola intentando hacer que una persona reaccionara, mientras que vimos cómo se convertía en una cáscara, huyendo y ¿para qué? Casi lo perdimos de forma permanente, hasta que Emmett fue a buscarlo a Sur América. Todos hemos sufrido por esto –la voz de Alice estaba más tranquila ahora y su mirada se dirigió al piso.

Ella miró hacia el techo y respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

–Todos tenemos la culpa. Bella me _suplicó_ que no hiciera esa ridícula fiesta, pero no quise escuchar. Ella se corta el dedo y mi pobre esposo tiene que vivir con la culpa de casi matarla durante una década

–Alice –comenzó Jasper con la cabeza baja.

–No, Jasper. Sabes que te perdoné esa noche, que todos lo hicimos. Todos nosotros, excepto Carlisle, sentimos sed de sangre esa noche. _TODOS NOSOTROS_. Todas las personas en esta habitación te perdonaron, incluyendo a Bella. Ella nunca estuvo enojada contigo. Pero todos tenemos la culpa. Ahora Bella se ha metido en un confinamiento solitario autoimpuesto y no quiere depender de nadie ¿Cómo se supone que arreglemos esto?

Di un paso hacia mi hermana, esperando ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

–Alice, lo siento. Nunca quise que ocurriera nada de esto, pero esto es culpa mía. Todo esto. Asumo total y completa responsabilidad por...

–¿Qué le dijiste a ella, Edward? ¿Qué le dijiste a ella todos esos años atrás antes de dejarla? –preguntó Alice y su tono era duro y estaba lleno de antagonismo mezclado con puro resentimiento.

La ira corrió por mi sistema. No era de su incumbencia lo que yo le había dicho. Cuando dejé a Bella hace tantos años atrás, nunca discutí con nadie lo que sucedió cuando me despedí.

–Alice, eso es privado –susurré tratando de controlar mi tono y temperamento.

–¿Privado? El tiempo de privacidad ha terminado, Edward. Bella me dijo esta mañana que no podía confiar en ti otra vez _debido_ a lo que le dijiste cuando te fuiste. Se veía terriblemente herida y lastimada. Quiero saber lo que dijiste para hacerla desconfiar de todos los que la rodean, incluyéndonos a nosotros

Miré directamente a los ojos de Alice ya que no quería pelear por esto también.

–Alice, le dije que nos íbamos –ella no iba a sacarlo de mí tan fácilmente. Esto era entre Bella y yo.

–Eso no lo explica. En este momento, le creo más a Bella que a la patética explicación que me estás dando. ¿Qué más le dijiste?

Alice estaba exigiendo mis respuestas involuntarias y entonces la miré con odio.

–Le dije que nos íbamos y que no podía venir con nosotros. Le dije que estaba cansado de fingir ser un humano y que ella no me convenía –siseé. Los ojos de Alice se entrecerraron y ella se acercó un paso más mordiéndose el labio con los dientes. Me acerqué un paso y me puse de pie en toda mi estatura.

–¿Y crees que eso fue decepcionarla _gentilmente_? –Alice gruñó sarcásticamente.

Ya había tenido suficiente de este interrogatorio.

–Nunca prometí que la decepcionaría gentilmente. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que ella me olvidara. Hice lo que tenía que hacer porque la amaba lo suficiente como para tener una ruptura limpia –mi argumento sonaba débil en mi mente, pero mi voz estaba ganando fuerza. ¿ahora qué importa? Eso fue hace diez años. Hice lo que pensé que era correcto en ese momento.

Esme y Rosalie jadearon.

–¿Qué más, Edward? ¿Qué más le dijiste? –preguntó Alice y su voz se quebró con cada palabra.

Alice estaba siendo implacable. No pude entender las reacciones de Rosalie y Esme. ¿Por qué me miraban así? Decidí solo contarles para terminar esta conversación.

–Está bien. Ella no me dejaría ir, ella quería venir con nosotros, ella no me estaba entendiendo. Entonces, antes de decirle que no me convenía, me dijo: _'Tú... no... me quieres_ ' y le dije: –respiré hondo antes de continuar – _No_. Le dije que siempre la había querido de cierta forma y que los de nuestra clase se distraían con suma facilidad

Incluso para mis oídos de vampiro, el silencio era ensordecedor. Las miradas de las _mujeres_ en mi vida harían estremecer a cualquiera.

–¿Te molestaste en decirle que mentiste sobre todo eso? ¿Hiciste las paces con ella al decirle que no quisiste decir ninguna de esas palabras? –Alice lloró.

–No hasta el sábado en la noche. Ella realmente lo mencionó y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cuánto debe haberle hecho daño

–Edward, puede que no sea humana, pero si Jasper me hubiera dicho eso que antes de irse y no verlo por una década, puedo garantizarte que mi corazón se habría endurecido más allá del punto donde podría sanar nuevamente. ¿No pensaste en cuánto dolor le causaría una afirmación como esa, que su autoestima descendería al escuchar ese tipo de información del amor de su vida?

Lo había considerado, pero pensé que mi Bella estaría bien, con el tiempo. Simplemente negué con la cabeza.

–Ella era humana. Los humanos no aman como nosotros –respondí sin convicción.

–¡No puedes ser tan arrogante! ¿Quién eres para juzgar qué tan profundamente ama alguien? ¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien así siendo humano? Bella te dijo una y otra vez que ella prefería _morir_ antes que estar sin ti. Mira cuánto arriesgó por salvar a su madre cuando creía que James la tenía. ¡Estaba justo frente a ti lo mucho que ella era capaz de amar y lo tiraste a la basura! –Alice estaba gritando tan fuerte que las ventanas temblaban.

Mi paciencia llegó al límite.

–HICE LO QUE PENSÉ QUE ERA CORRECTO... POR SU PROPIO BIEN... ELLA LO SUPERÓ... SE CASÓ... ¡TUVO UNA HIJA! –le rugí en respuesta.

–Ella nunca te superó –me susurró ella.

Gruñí y le enseñé mis dientes. De todas las cosas que ella podría haberme dicho, esa fue la única cosa que me atravesó como una daga. Era lo único que temía y esperaba al mismo tiempo. Empecé a alejarme de ella. Ya tenía suficiente de esta conversación.

Los pensamientos de Alice me llegaron.

– _¡No me extraña que ella esté tan lastimada!_ –mi hermana favorita corrió hacia mí, levantó la mano y me golpeó en la cara. Sé que el impacto en realidad no nos podía lastimar físicamente a ninguno de nosotros, pero el sonido áspero de piedra sobre piedra hizo que todos en la sala se congelaran en estado de shock. Mi cara se fue en la dirección del golpe y me sentí avergonzado, tan arrepentido por todo lo que había sucedido y por todas esas cosas que aún no sucedían, aunque ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de lo que vendría después. Jasper se apresuró a contener a su esposa, sus manos se extendieron para agarrarla por la cintura, mientras ella caía al suelo, seca y agitada.

Pero entonces ella me habló, dirigiéndose a mi habitación al mismo tiempo.

–Edward, estoy tan enojada contigo, que apenas puedo soportar mirarte a la cara. Simplemente no sé qué hacer en este momento

Jasper salió de mi habitación, llegó a su habitación y empezó a empacar una maleta, mientras sistemáticamente repasaba una lista mental de lo que necesitarían, mi mente recordaba cada artículo. Mi corazón se desplomó al darme cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba a punto de dividir a la familia. Él corrió escaleras arriba y se puso al lado de Alice.

–Alice –comencé, con la voz baja y llena de emoción –lo siento mucho. Puedo arreglar esto. Solo necesito saber qué hacer. La amo tanto que mi corazón se está rompiendo, al igual que el de todos los demás. Por favor, no nos dejen. Me iré y podrán quedarse. Eso es lo correcto – miré a mi hermana, recordando los momentos más felices que pasamos juntos, deseando que comprendiera que había verdad en cada palabra.

Alice me miró con su rostro duro, diferente a la dulce y enérgica hermana con el que había pasado los últimos sesenta y cinco años. Ella y yo nos habíamos unido por nuestros "dones", y desde el momento en que entró a nuestras vidas, nos hicimos muy cercanos. En Forks, ella había sido la única de mis hermanos que apoyó mi elección de estar con Bella. Y cuando nos fuimos, ella fue la que continuó discutiendo conmigo, rogándome que reconsiderara el dejarla. Pensar que ella dejaría a la familia debido a mi falta de juicio me golpeó duro. Si ella se iba permanentemente, Rosalie y Emmett no tardarían en hacer lo mismo. Nuestra familia estaba en juego. Necesitaba hacer algo para arreglar este horrible desastre, pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

–Alice, ¿estás lista? –Jasper le preguntó a su esposa con su mano sobre su codo.

Mi madre se puso de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo.

–Querida Alice, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Esme.

Alice se volvió para mirar a Esme.

–No lo sé. No puedo quedarme aquí ahora

Rosalie levantó la vista del suelo y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que no podían ser derramadas.

–¿Volverás?

Alice nos miró a todos con su rostro pensativo y lleno de aprensión.

–Eso espero. Solo necesito poner un poco de distancia entre ustedes y yo por un tiempo. Los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Antes de que Jasper y yo los encontráramos, mis visiones me mostraron la maravillosa familia que tendríamos juntos, pero con lo que sucedió, creo que todos necesitamos un respiro. Te llamaré, Esme, cuando Jasper y yo lleguemos a nuestro destino. Nos mantendremos en contacto, no se preocupen. No he tomado una decisión permanente, por lo que mis visiones no ayudarán en este momento

Extendí la mano para abrazar a mi hermana, solo para ser rechazado. Mi corazón anhelaba desordenar su cabello como siempre lo había hecho, pero temía que se repitiera lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás. Jasper y Alice abrazaron a todos los miembros de la familia, excepto a mí.

Alice no me miró, pero Jasper asintió sutilmente en mi dirección, antes de hablarme en sus pensamientos.

– _No te preocupes, Edward. Ella solo necesita algo de tiempo y antes de que te des cuenta, volverá la vieja Alice que conocemos y amamos. La cuidaré y hablaré con ella cuando esté lista para hacerlo_ –su tono no era convincente.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento a mi hermano, antes de que salieran de la habitación y bajaran lentamente por las escaleras. Cada miembro de la familia los siguió, Rosalie y Emmett se dirigieron a su habitación, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo por el futuro. Esme me abrazó con fuerza, mientras Carlisle gentilmente me apretó el hombro, sus pensamientos me alentaban.

Me quedé solo en mi habitación con el corazón pesado y la mente llena. Yo había causado este lío. Resolví en ese momento que debía arreglar las cosas; no solo para mi familia, sino para Bella también. Volvería a armar las cosas, incluso si mi oportunidad con Bella había acabado.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en mi mente y saqué mi celular, impaciente por hacer planes. Tomaría tiempo y preparación para ejecutarlos, pero no me quedaría sentado aquí, revolcándome en la autocompasión, cuando había cosas que podía hacer.

 _Sólo rezaba porque no fuera demasiado tarde._


	45. Intervención

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 44: Intervención**

 **BPOV**

 _Un mes._

¿Cómo podría un mes cambiarlo todo? Tuve un déjà vu al darme cuenta de que había tenido una epifanía similar el mes anterior. Solo que esta vez, no era una feliz.

Hace solo cuatro semanas, estaba pasando tiempo con Alice, planeando esa estúpida fiesta, disfrutando la compañía de siete personas con las que esperaba pasar la eternidad.

Carlisle y Esme, cuidándome en silencio, dándome la bienvenida con sus acciones y ayudándome a sentirme como en casa.

Emmett, siendo rudo conmigo, haciéndome reír y haciéndome sentir protegida.

Rosalie, cuya amistad silenciosa conmigo se construía día a día.

Jasper, cuyo agudo intelecto y personalidad introspectiva me abrió la mente a nuevas perspectivas y opiniones.

Alice, cuyo entusiasmo y afecto me hacían sonreír y sentir que tenía una hermana y una amiga.

 _Edward…_

No me enfoqué en el último. No podía. Pensar en él me traía un dolor intolerable y causaba estragos en mi corazón. Perder lo que había ansiado tanto era casi tan insoportable como cuando Edward me dejó. Me preparé para el desastre. Me engañé pensando que podía pertenecer a ellos.

 _Era una fantasía._

 _Todo se terminó._

Al menos mi celular dejó de sonar sin parar hace una semana. El identificador de llamadas me alertó de los intentos de Alice de contactarme, recordé con tristeza. Fue fácil de ignorar. No tenía la fuerza o la energía como para contestarle a alguien.

Llegó otro jueves y me encontré arrastrándome a través de otro día con mi sonrisa de plástico característica en su lugar. Volví a usar todas las habilidades que había perfeccionado la primera vez que perdí a Edward, o al menos pensé que así lo hacía. Estaba haciendo algo de papeleo, orando para que el día terminara, temiendo que terminara demasiado rápido, sabiendo que me debía dirigir a una casa vacía y a la más negra oscuridad que ahora parecía simbolizar mi propia existencia.

Cuando los niños finalmente se fueron en el autobús y yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas al final del día, Mandy se acercó a mí en silencio.

–Oye, _Elizabeth_. Necesito hablar contigo un momento. ¿Tienes tiempo?

Mis ojos, que estaban concentrados en reunir mis montones de libros y papeles, se movieron hacia su encantador rostro. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban, emocionados y aprensivos, todo al mismo tiempo.

–¿Para ti, Mandy? Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?

Giró un mechón de pelo dorado alrededor de su dedo índice y su sonrisa se ensanchó lentamente.

–Bueno, no voy a venir a trabajar mañana. Ya avisé para que mañana venga un reemplazo –dijo evasivamente.

Mi preocupación por Mandy se profundizó, desplazando temporalmente parte de la oscuridad que sentía mi corazón.

–¿Te sientes bien? ¿Crees que estés enferma con ese virus que ha estado circulando por la escuela? –le pregunté con genuina preocupación.

Ella se rió y su hermosa mano manicurada llegó a su garganta. Fue entonces cuando _lo vi_ ; un destello que reflejó la luz de los bombillos en el techo. Mandy tenía un hermoso anillo de platino y diamantes en su tercer dedo, haciendo que su nueva manicura francesa se viera aún más hermosa.

–No, para nada. Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida y todo te lo debo a _ti_

–¿A mí?

Sus labios se fruncieron en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

–¡ _Elizabeth_ , Jack me pidió que me casara con él el fin de semana pasado!

Luché por mantener el shock y… sí, por mantener los celos totales y completos fuera de mi expresión. No creo que haya hecho un buen trabajo al respecto.

–Wow –dije sin convicción y mi tono no coincidía con mi elección de palabras –felicitaciones, Mandy. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Por los dos

Frunció el ceño y la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro.

–Sé que es repentino, pero él es tan maravilloso. Espero que no estés decepcionada. Los dos te estamos muy agradecidos por habernos presentado. Él es todo lo que siempre quise y todo lo que nunca creí que necesitaba

Mi corazón cayó a mis rodillas, mientras procesaba toda la información que ella me estaba dando. Entonces me di cuenta de que necesitaba responderle... apropiadamente.

–No, Mandy. De verdad, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Jack es maravilloso. Muy respetuoso e impecable, muy inteligente e ingenioso. Es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendida. Es tan repentino. Los presenté porque pensé que disfrutarían de la compañía del otro. ¿Es solo que han salido por cuánto? ¿Un mes?

Mi mente trajo esa horrible noche en la fiesta y me di cuenta de la ironía de que mi final con Edward y los Cullen había sido el comienzo de ella y Jack.

Mandy me miró tímidamente.

–Sé que es repentino, pero cuando encuentras _al indicado,_ creo que es importante no perder el tiempo. Y es por eso que no estaré aquí mañana

–Oh. ¿van a hacer algo especial mañana? –pregunté, suponiendo que se irían de viaje el fin de semana o que harían algo igual de agradable para una joven pareja enamorada. _Que encantador_... pensé con sarcasmo.

–¿Especial?, _Elizabeth_ , Jack y yo vamos a ir a la notaría mañana para... –sus manos se convirtieron en pequeños puños y su mirada se dirigió a la puerta como si no quisiera visitas indeseadas, mientras luchaba por mantener su emoción en niveles aceptables –¡ _casarnos_! ¿No es emocionante? –ella me miró con su sonrisa amplia y claramente buscaba una respuesta de aprobación.

Mi corazón cayó de mis rodillas al piso. _Estaba_ feliz por ella. De verdad. Más de lo que podía expresar en el momento. Mandy había sido mi única compañía desde que me mudé a esta ciudad y siempre había sido alegre y alentadora. Pero saber que ella había encontrado y obtenido algo que sabía que yo había perdido para siempre fue desgarrador. En cambio, forcé la sonrisa más brillante que pude en mi cara y respondí.

–¡Eso es maravilloso! Estoy muy feliz por ti

Ella me agarró en un abrazo y aumentó su presión hasta que pude devolvérselo con amabilidad.

–Tendremos una verdadera boda en primavera o en verano, pero no queríamos esperar. Me preguntaba, antes de que te fueras, si tenías un minuto para mostrarte algo. ¿tienes tiempo?

Asentí.

–Por supuesto, Mandy. ¿Qué es? –mi voz era alegre, pero el agujero en mi pecho se estaba expandiendo exponencialmente de nuevo.

–Está en mi auto. Solo dame unos cinco minutos. Quédate aquí. Solo quería compartir esto contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –asentí y ella aplaudió emocionada. Tomó las llaves de su escritorio y corrió hacia el estacionamiento en un instante.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio y me senté, sabiendo que mis piernas tambaleantes no podrían soportar mi peso por mucho más tiempo. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

 _No… estoy feliz por ella._

Estaba feliz por ella, pero mi espíritu estaba devastado por la ironía de la situación. Conoció a Jack hace un mes y ella iba a tener su final feliz. Me dejé caer en depresión por los pocos preciosos segundos que tenía antes de que ella regresara, decidida a ser feliz por mi amiga.

 _Ella se merece esto._

Mandy regresó al salón de clases y sus pantalones casuales y su blusa fueron reemplazados por un vestido de cóctel perfecto, elegante, strapless con flores de gran tamaño atadas al corpiño y el dobladillo, ambos con una explosión central de tul aireado. Era de un exquisito tono marfil y acentuaba perfectamente sus trenzas rubias y su piel de muñeca china.

Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás, y un hermoso velo cubría su cara, metido detrás de sus orejas, terminando justo por encima de sus labios carnosos, cada lado asegurado con un broche a juego. Su hermoso vestido fue complementado por un hermoso par de zapatos de satén que estaban teñidos de un tono más pálido de melocotón. Los zapatos hicieron eco de su elección de joyas: perlas de melocotón pálido delicadamente equilibradas en una cadena de oro blanco, formando un hermoso collar que acentuaba sus delicados omoplatos.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¡Un atuendo bastante elegante para mi boda, teniendo en cuenta que lo elegí el lunes! –al estilo típico de Mandy, adoptó una pose dramática, su mano se posó en su frente haciendo una personificación perfecta de Scarlett O'Hara, esperando una respuesta.

La miré de pies a cabeza.

–Estás preciosa –eché un vistazo deliberadamente a sus zapatos –¿melocotón? –pregunté, tratando desesperadamente de mostrarle que estaba interesada y muy emocionada por ella.

–Bueno –comenzó, con el pulgar en su barbilla, mientras su dedo índice tocaba su nariz pequeña y respingona –Jack ama que use este color. _Es_ el mismo color que usé cuando nos conocimos y él habla de eso todo el tiempo, así que decidí usar zapatos y joyas de color durazno. ¿Crees que le gustará? –ella de repente se puso nerviosa.

–Creerá que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando vea la visión que eres. ¿De dónde sacaste ese hermoso velo? –di un paso hacia ella, tocando el delicado tul que acentuaba sus ojos emocionados. Parecía antiguo, pero estaba en buenas condiciones.

–Lo sé, ¿no es hermoso? Perteneció a la abuela de Jack y su madre lo usó en su boda. Es una tradición familiar. Lo usaré en la boda real, tan pronto como sepamos cuándo y dónde la haremos, pero quería incluirlo en la ceremonia de mañana también

–Bueno, creo que él se ganó el premio gordo. Te ves perfecta. Asegúrate de tomar algunas fotos, si puedes, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes un ramo? –si no lo tenía, iría inmediatamente a la florería y le ordenaría algo rápidamente. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

–La verdad, Jack me ordenó uno con rosas en tonos melocotón y marfil. Me envió una foto de él esta mañana. Él es tan dulce y atento. Sabe que las rosas son mis favoritas –sus ojos adquirieron una expresión soñadora, mientras sus manos distraídamente alisaron su vestido.

–Bueno, será mejor que te quites ese vestido antes de volver a terminar de limpiar el salón. Odiaría pensar que la pintura que usaron los niños arruine tu atuendo –bromeé con fuerza, aunque sentía mi corazón pesado.

Ella asintió y salió del salón. Seguí recogiendo mis cosas, cuando la escuché volver a la habitación, con su ropa de trabajo. Una bolsa para ropa cubría un brazo y tenía una segunda bolsa en el otro.

–Entonces, no estaré aquí mañana. Y de una vez te digo que probablemente también esté 'enferma' el lunes –ella me guiñó un ojo y se rió entre dientes.

–Suena bien. Espero _todos_ los detalles cuando vuelvas –respondí con todo el entusiasmo que pude reunir. Ella sonrió tímidamente y sus pómulos se tiñeron de un delicado color rosa y yo jadeé, dándome cuenta de cómo podría malinterpretarse lo que acababa de decir –¡OH! Me refiero a que quiero todos los detalles de la ceremonia. ¡Buena suerte! –la alenté.

–Gracias, _Elizabeth_. Los dos estamos muy agradecidos contigo. Definitivamente estás invitada a la boda. Serás nuestra invitada de honor, eso seguro

La abracé y salimos del edificio. Le dije adiós con la mano, hasta que ella salió del estacionamiento y luego me hundí en mi automóvil, dejando que los sollozos tomaran el control otra vez. Estaba muy feliz por mi amiga, simplemente no podía creerlo. Prendí el motor, preparándome para otra tarde larga y solitaria. La idea que atormentaba mi mente era que ella y Jack eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para aprovechar el momento y no dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino. No estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Pensé en todo el tiempo que tenía delante de mí, preguntándome cómo lo enfrentaría sola.

 _SÁBADO POR LA MAÑANA…_

 _Es demasiado temprano como para que sea el cartero_ , pensé para mis adentros, cuando escuché un automóvil acercarse, el suave ronroneo del motor me hizo saber que lo que se acercaba era algo completamente diferente a la camioneta vieja del cartero.

 _Conocía_ ese sonido, pero mis pensamientos vacíos no me dejaron descubrir qué era. Pasé horas interminables de las noches sin fin tratando de descubrir cómo pude haber evitado que Edward me dejara hace tanto tiempo. No sirvió para nada, sólo para sentir autocompasión. Lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho, pero anhelaba cambiar el pasado. La peor parte era que ahora sabía que mi corazón estaba ligado a Edward para siempre, aunque eso no hacía ninguna diferencia, ya que eventualmente me mudaría de esta pequeña ciudad a otra, y nunca sabría a dónde irían él y su familia después.

Continué sentada allí, escuché que tocaban la puerta, lo que me despertó de mi estado de depresión. ¿ _Quién demonios vendría tan temprano en la mañana_? Me forcé a levantarme del suelo y caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin preguntar quién era y sin preocuparme por quién podría estar allí esperando en el otro lado.

Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver a Esme parada allí con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper detrás de ella en mi pequeño porche.

–Buenos días, Bella –ella abrió sus brazos, dio un paso adelante y me abrazó con fuerza, antes de darme un beso en la cabeza –es una hermosa mañana, ¿no? –dijo ella alegremente retrocediendo para mirarme.

Luché por mantener el shock lejos de mi cara y luego recordé mis modales.

–Esme, ¿te gustaría entrar? ¿les gustaría entrar a todos? –me aparté sin saber qué más hacer.

Esme entró con su brillante sonrisa en su lugar, seguida por Rosalie, quien asintió en mi dirección y su cara era una pizarra en blanco. Alice se acercó a mí, abrazándome ferozmente, y luego dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de que Jasper entrara.

–Buenos días, Bella –él sostenía un paquete grande, envuelto en papel marrón brillante y decorado con un gran lazo rojo, que fácilmente entró a la casa y lo puso con cuidado en el suelo contra mis paredes de yeso.

Silenciosamente, todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar y se volvieron para mirarme.

–¿Qué los trae por aquí? –pregunté vacilante rompiendo el silencio forzado.

Esme dio un paso hacia mí, tomando mi mano.

–Yo... _nosotros_ tenemos que hablar contigo. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

La miré en estado de shock. Cuando encontré mi voz, me fue difícil hablar.

–Esme, no quiero ser grosera, pero no hay _nada_ de qué hablar

La sonrisa de Esme se torció y su ceño fruncido rápidamente arrugó su delicada frente.

–Temía que dijeras eso, Bella. Así que tengo una propuesta para ti. Podemos hacer esto de la forma _fácil_ o _difícil._ Es tu elección –su voz era suave pero firme.

¿ _Qué_? Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

–Esme, ¿qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? –el tono de mi voz contenía completa aprensión. _Nunca_ antes había escuchado a Esme hablarle así a nadie.

–Lo que quiero decir querida es que todos tenemos que hablar contigo y no nos iremos hasta que nos escuches. La forma fácil es que te sientes y escuches. Si intentas huir o si tratas de hacer que nos vayamos, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie te retendrán. _Sé_ que no usarás tu "don", ya que lastimarnos es lo último que quieres. Pero, me he cansado de esperar a que todo se resuelva para mis hijos. Me cansé de verte a ti y a Edward sufriendo sin ningún motivo

Bueno, ciertamente ella tenía razón en una cosa. Estaba sufriendo. ¿Pero cómo diablos ella sabía eso? No había tenido contacto con los Cullen durante más de un mes.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, o mi inexistente cara de póquer, me respondió esa misma pregunta.

–Bella cariño, no he visto nada más que dolor en ti en los últimos tres meses, aunque estoy bastante segura de que el dolor ha estado presente desde que Edward se fue hace más de diez años. Pero te diré esto - No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que esta situación continúe. Hay cosas que necesitan decirse y que necesitas escuchar. Después de escucharnos, puedes tomar una decisión _informada_ sobre lo que quieres hacer, pero _escucharás_. Entonces, ¿qué va a ser? ¿Fácil o difícil? Depende totalmente de ti

La miré en completo estado de shock y sin saber qué más decir, me atraganté al decir:

–¿Fácil? –salió como una pregunta.

–Bien, Bella. ¿Nos sentamos?

Asentí, demasiado entumecida y en estado de shock como para comprender completamente lo que podría venir, pero pensé que lo mejor era no negarle a Esme su intento de hablar conmigo. Asumí que ella simplemente me daría los mismos puntos que Alice me había dado, y luego podría decirle exactamente lo mismo. Esme tenía razón sobre una cosa: no sería grosera con ella. Pero sabía que lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decirme no haría ninguna diferencia.

–¿Por dónde empezar? –dijo Esme, sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios fruncieron, hasta que me miró –bueno, creo que puedo hablar en nombre de toda la familia cuando te digo que hace diez años, NINGUNO de nosotros se quería ir de Forks. Quizás Rosalie, pero puedo decirte que ahora ella se siente terrible por lo que pasó ¿verdad, Rosalie? –ella miró a su hija.

Mi mirada se movió hacia la hermosa vampiresa sentada frente a mí en el sofá.

–Bella, en aquel entonces, te traté terriblemente. Lo siento _mucho_ por eso _._ Te consideré una amenaza para la seguridad de nuestra familia y cuando Edward se fue, lo seguimos y yo estaba más que un poco satisfecha –ella me miró tímidamente –Ok, estaba eufórica –ella puso los ojos en blanco –pero ahora que veo lo que su decisión hizo en tu vida y en la suya, necesito pedirte perdón

¿ _En_ s _u vida_? Mi corazón estaba hecho un nudo, como diciendo _te lo dije_. Traté, en vano, de ignorar esa molesta idea de que él quedó igual de mal que yo y en cambio me encontré respondiéndole a Rosalie.

–Te perdono. En ese momento, tenía sentido. Yo una completa extraña y si la situación hubiera sido al revés, no puedo asegurar que yo no habría actuado exactamente así de –elegí cuidadosamente mi siguiente palabra – _hostil_ –le sonreí débilmente.

Ella rió ligeramente.

–Bella, estás siendo demasiado amable. Fui mucho más que hostil. Pero gracias por tu comprensión. Significa... mucho para mí –ella terminó suavemente, casi tiernamente.

Escuché su respuesta, pero mi curiosidad hizo que mi voz se acelerara sin mi consentimiento consciente.

–¿Rosalie?

–¿Sí, Bella?

–¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste _'lo que su decisión hizo en su vida_ '? No creo que te esté entendiendo –le dije, aunque si sentí que mi corazón estaba tratando de darle algo de sentido a mi cabeza.

Rosalie miró a su madre y Esme asintió.

–Bella –comenzó Esme –a Edward no le fue bien cuando te dejó en Forks. Bueno, decir que no le fue bien es una completa y total subestimación. Se desmoronó por completo

Mi mente estaba esforzándose mucho por seguirle el ritmo a mi corazón.

–¿De verdad? –me atraganté.

Todos los miembros de la familia asintieron con seriedad y Esme me tomó de la mano.

–Bella, sé que Edward _pensó_ que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando te dejó en Forks, pero cuando insistió en decirte adiós –suspiró y sus ojos mostraron la preocupación por su hijo –perdimos a Edward. Estaba allí en cuerpo, pero su espíritu se había ido

Mi mente pensó rápidamente en las posibilidades. Incluso después de mi transformación, todavía recordaba el dolor de perder a Edward, de que la única persona en mi vida que amaba más que a nadie me dejara. El familiar agujero en mi pecho dolía, pero extrañamente, el escuchar que Edward también sufrió hizo que se sintiera más pequeño, casi como si estuviera empezando a cerrarse. ¿Podría Edward haber sentido dolor? ¿Le habrá dolido como a mí cuando se fue?

Reflexioné sobre esto, mientras mi corazón se reclinaba y sonreía con aire de suficiencia. ¿Era posible que yo hubiera supuesto que yo fui la _única_ que sufrió cuando Edward se fue?

Recordé lo que él me dijo la noche de la fiesta, hace sólo un mes. – _Bella, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pensé que podrías olvidarte de mí, pero sabía que yo nunca te olvidaría. Te amo tanto_

Se veía tan completamente miserable y su voz fuerte y hermosa de tenor habitual sonó rota con cada palabra, la agonía en su corazón era clara para cualquiera que pudiera oírla. _Para cualquiera menos para mí…_

–¿Qué quieres decir con _'su espíritu se había ido'_? –pregunté cautelosamente, aunque mi voz traicionó mi curiosidad y mi dolor por Edward... _mi Edward_.

 _Whoa... ¿De dónde vino eso?_

Mi mente y mi corazón lo intentaron de nuevo. _Mi Edward_. Después de tanto tiempo, todavía se sentía tan bien.

–Bella, después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Edward sintió que la única forma en que podía mantenerte a salvo era abandonarte, dejarte ir. No podía soportar la idea de que resultaras lastimada y pensó que esa era la única forma de mantenerte a salvo. Todos sabíamos cómo esto podría afectarlo, pero en nuestra familia, nuestra postura siempre ha sido permitir que todos tomen sus propias decisiones. Ahora sabemos que ese fue un terrible error –los ojos de Esme se movieron hacia donde Alice estaba sentada.

–Bella, intenté, una y otra vez, hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero él estaba tan seguro de sus planes para irse... –se interrumpió antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos –... él fue inflexible en su decisión y ni Carlisle ni yo pudimos hacerle ver otra alternativa. A veces, la terquedad de Edward supera la tuya –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Jasper, que estaba sentado directamente frente a mí en una de las sólidas sillas de mi comedor, extendió la mano y con ternura me tomó de la mano.

–Bella, nos fuimos y él nos siguió. Nos encontramos en New Hampshire, pero él no dijo ni una palabra. El dolor que él sentía era inimaginable. Las emociones que podía sentir que salían de él eran tan intensas que no podía estar demasiado cerca de él. Eran tan dolorosas que sentí un dolor físico real, un latido insaciable que era imposible pasar por alto. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor en alguien

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y la expresión de su rostro era vacilante.

–Bella, necesito hacerte algo. Necesito _mostrarte_ cómo se sintió, si me lo permites. Creo que te ayudará a entender _exactamente_ cómo se sintió Edward cuando se fue de Forks. ¿Me permitirías hacerlo?

Estaba confundida sobre lo que quiso decir con mostrarme, pero asentí, esperando impacientemente que continuara. Jasper se reclinó en su silla casualmente, antes de sentirlo. El dolor, la agonía del insoportable dolor, la soledad, la tristeza, la angustia, el vacío... Perdí la noción de todo lo demás, mientras el caos de la emoción se apoderaba de mí, mis brazos cruzaron mi torso con mis manos formando puños, apretados contra mis costados, desesperada porque se detuviera. Solo un segundo después se detuvo.

–¿Qué fue eso? –me ahogué ya que mi sistema todavía palpitaba con la cantidad de emociones.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente, colocando una mano fraternal sobre mi rodilla.

–Lo siento. Ojalá hubiera existido otra forma, pero creo que es importante que entiendas cómo se _sintió_ él realmente –su rostro tenía una mirada de disculpa – _así_ fue como se sintió Edward, justo después de dejarte. Créeme, odio revivirlo probablemente más de lo que simplemente sentiste al experimentarlo

Simplemente no podía creerle, no al principio. ¿ _Así_ se sintió Edward?

–¿Por cuánto tiempo él –me detuve, respirando hondo –¿ _se sintió_ así?

–Meses. Algunos días, los sentimientos no eran tan intensos, pero había otras veces en que volvía a caer en la depresión más profunda y ninguna ayuda de mi don podía sacarlo de allí. Era angustioso verlo desmoronarse –explicó Jasper y su rostro estaba tenso con lo que deben haber sido los recuerdos de haber visto a su hermano lidiar con un dolor tan horrible.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta, y la miré, su rostro exquisitamente perfecto tenía claros rastros de preocupación.

–Edward estaba destrozado. Incluso yo podía verlo, aunque no lo entendía en ese momento. Todos tratamos de hacer que él hablara, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en su habitación y no salió en semanas… ni siquiera para cazar. No fue hasta que Carlisle habló con él que finalmente pudo salir de su habitación y vernos –la hermosa cara de Rosalie se volvió hacia su madre.

Esme me apretó la otra mano y mi mirada se movió para ver sus preciosas facciones y su cabello rojizo.

–Mi querido Carlisle habló con Edward, tratando de hacer que saliera de la habitación, que viniera y se uniera a nosotros, que hiciera algo más que sentarse en una esquina, en la oscuridad. Después de varias horas, Edward y su padre salieron, aunque Edward se veía terrible. Sus ojos eran negros y nunca había visto las sombras detrás de ellos tan profundas y oscuras. Lo abracé, pero él no me devolvió el abrazo. Simplemente se derrumbó en mis brazos y comenzó a temblar, jadeando por el dolor que sentía al no tenerte más. Lo sostuve por horas, tratando de darle algo de consuelo y sintiéndome impotente porque sabía que la única persona que podría darle un poco de alivio eras tú, Bella

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo por el dolor que él había sufrido, el dolor que entendía demasiado bien, pero la necesidad de saber más era más fuerte.

–¿Por qué se sintió así? Incluso si él me amaba, _él_ es quien se fue –susurré. Mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban en plena guerra, pero mi corazón estaba empezando a ganar.

Jasper me miró con cautela.

–Bella, ya que eres uno de los nuestros, ¿has notado cosas? Te diste cuenta de que eres más fuerte, tus sentidos son más agudos y tienes la misma memoria fotográfica que el resto de nosotros. Una vez que ves algo, o escuchas algo, se queda grabado en tu cerebro y en tu memoria _para siempre_. ¿Hay algo más que hayas notado?

–No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir, Jasper –pregunté en voz baja, tratando desesperadamente de descubrir a dónde conduciría esto.

La cara de Jasper tenía su marcada apariencia estoica, incluidos sus siempre amables ojos.

–Bella, cuando Edward te encontró, _cambió_. Pasó de ser un individuo tranquilo y solitario a alguien que finalmente había encontrado la _alegría_. Podía sentirlo en él cada vez que te veía y pasaba tiempo contigo y se volvía mucho más agudo cuando él te tocaba –Él rió tristemente –él sonreía todo el tiempo. Finalmente descubrió lo que el resto de nosotros tenía: _una pareja_. Nuestra pareja es la razón por la que sobrevivimos a esta existencia. Alice me mantiene centrado, concentrado y felizmente enamorado –miró con cariño a su esposa con su otra mano firmemente envuelta en la de ella –es por eso que todos luchamos tanto por mantenerte con vida en Phoenix. Sabíamos lo que le haría a Edward si tu morías. Claro, no podíamos creer que se hubiera enamorado de una humana, pero eso no disminuyó nuestro deseo de garantizar que permanecieras a salvo. Incluso aunque no vivías con nosotros en Forks, eras parte de nuestra familia. Habríamos hecho exactamente lo mismo por cualquier otro miembro de la familia y eso es lo que eres para nosotros, Bella. Tú eres familia

Mi boca se abrió, mientras me ahogaba.

–¿Lo soy? –era una pregunta débil, pero contenía toda la esperanza que había tenido de pertenecer a los Cullen.

–Por supuesto que lo eres –él me miró y sus ojos eran tiernos, pero cargados de determinación –pero con ese cambio, Bella, Edward nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Cuando a los de nuestra especie les ocurre un cambio, especialmente uno relacionado con el corazón, es irrevocable, para siempre. Una vez que Edward se enamoró de ti, nada cambiaría eso. Él nunca ha dejado de amarte. No pudo. Se aferró a ese amor por ti con tanta tenacidad que fue lo único que lo mantuvo en pie cuando nos dejó la primera vez

 _¿Cambio? ¿Irrevocable? ¿Me ama?_

Mis pensamientos eran un desastre mientras trataba de entender lo que Jasper me estaba diciendo. Pero luego capté la última cosa que el silencioso e introspectivo vampiro frente a mí había dicho.

–¿Cuándo los dejó la primera vez? ¿por qué los dejó?

–Bella –comenzó Esme de nuevo, respirando profundamente –lo primero que Edward nos dijo esa primera noche cuando logramos hacer que saliera de su habitación era que se iba. Que iba a encontrar y a destruir a Victoria, estaba decidido a mantenerte a salvo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada vacía, pero estaba mezclada con determinación. Él sabía que ella seguiría siendo una amenaza, dado que su pareja fue asesinada por nuestra familia. Dijo que se había ido para protegerte y que no iba a dejar que Victoria te hiriera

Ella sonrió débilmente y continuó.

–Pero yo también sabía que él no podía soportar vernos a ninguno de nosotros. Cada vez que veía a Carlisle tomar mi mano, o a Rosalie abrazar a Emmett, o a Alice y a Jasper compartir un beso, se estremecía visiblemente y huía de la casa. Estoy segura de que su don de escuchar nuestros pensamientos hizo que sus días empeoraran. Nosotros, como familia, tomamos la decisión de mantener esos pensamientos a raya. Nos salimos de nuestro camino para no ser cariñosos cuando estuviéramos cerca de él, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía. Él ya no te tenía y eso lo estaba matando. Tratamos de convencerlo de que llevara a algunos de nosotros para ayudarlo a cazarla, pero no quiso saber nada de eso

–¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se fue? –no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Esto es lo que había hecho mientras yo me derrumbaba en Forks? En esos largos meses en los que intenté funcionar, mientras las pesadillas recurrentes lentamente me devoraban y los sentimientos de soledad y de vacío eran mi única constante, él decidió cazar un monstruo.

Rosalie entró a la conversación, lista para continuar con la explicación.

–La _primera_ vez fue aproximadamente seis meses después. Se mantuvo en contacto por un tiempo, pero luego dejó de llamar. Todos nos preocupábamos más conforme pasaban los días, hasta que Emmett tuvo suficiente y fue a buscarlo. Emmett lo encontró un mes más tarde, en Brasil, donde estuvo oculto durante un tiempo. Arrastró a Edward a casa y hablamos como familia

–Edward no renunció a la idea de cazar a Victoria, pero era terrible en el rastreo. Ninguno de nosotros quería que se fuera, sabiendo que no tendríamos tanta suerte de encontrarlo la próxima vez, así que hicimos un compromiso

–¿Compromiso? ¿Qué tipo de compromiso? –pregunté en voz baja, con miedo a lo que iba a escuchar.

Esme me acarició la espalda suavemente.

–Sabiendo que cazar era lo único que mantenía a nuestro Edward en pie, decidimos que necesitaba ayuda. Alice y Jasper se unieron a él, la primera vez

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miré a Jasper antes de poder formar las palabras.

–¿Se unieron a él? Sé que estaba loco por querer ir tras ella, pero todos ustedes lo alentaron a continuar con su plan tonto y luego fueron _con_ él. ¡Podrían haber muerto! –miré a Alice, agarrando su mano, sabiendo que ella no estaría sentada aquí conmigo, si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes.

Jasper se rió. Ruidosamente.

–Bella –comenzó él –Victoria no habría sido rival para nosotros tres. _Difícilmente_ –él se burló. Pero luego su expresión mostró ternura –Pero, queríamos ayudar a Edward, mantenerlo enfocado y a salvo. Como dijo Esme, a veces solo estaba allí en cuerpo. Su espíritu, su _corazón_ , lo dejó contigo. Sabíamos que él podría actuar imprudentemente y no podíamos perderlos a _los dos_. Así que nos unimos a él por tres meses

El alivio me inundó.

–Oh, tres meses no es tan malo. ¿Entonces él solo la cazó por tres meses? Eso es bueno –siendo un vampiro, sabía que Edward era fuerte, pero la idea de que se pusiera en peligro intencionalmente sin importar cuán pequeña era la posibilidad me ponía tensa. La idea de que Alice lo acompañara me dificultaba el respirar.

Rosalie me miró con cautela, como si no estuviera segura de qué decir a continuación.

–No, Bella –ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y sus ojos eran vacilantes –no cazó a Victoria por sólo tres meses. Ese fue el tiempo que Jasper y Alice se quedaron con él. _La primera vez_. Emmett y yo tomamos los siguientes tres meses. Íbamos y veníamos, tres meses acompañándolo y luego tres meses descansado

La comprensión estaba empezando a filtrarse en mi mente, ya que el impacto de lo que me estaban revelando llegó a un punto crítico. Temía hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero sabía que no había manera de evitarla.

–¿Cuánto tiempo Edward... _todos ustedes_ cazaron a Victoria? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

El silencio fue insoportable. Estaba conteniendo la respiración, ansiosa por que alguien me contestara y sabiendo que cuanto más tardara, peor sería la respuesta.

–¿Y bien? –exigí más valiente de lo que me sentía.

Esme me miró tiernamente, antes de sujetar mi mejilla con su mano.

–Ocho años –respondió en voz baja.

Me puse de pie en un salto, quitándole mi mano a Alice en el proceso.

–¿Ocho años? ¿Edward y todos ustedes detuvieron todo en sus vidas por _ocho años_? ¿Por qué harían eso? –ahora estaba gritando.

Alice tomó mi mano de nuevo, tirando de mí hacia el sofá.

–Bella –comenzó, con los ojos brillando con la humedad –necesitábamos mantenerte a salvo. No deberíamos haberte dejado en primer lugar, pero más allá de eso, era importante para Edward. Era importante para todos nosotros. No sabíamos qué tan peligrosa sería Victoria y no podíamos arriesgar a Edward también. Teníamos que hacer esto, por ustedes dos –su tono era sombrío, pero inflexible.

–¿Ocho años? –murmuré para mí misma. Levanté la vista, observando cada aspecto de las personas que se sentaban en mi humilde sala de estar –¿Qué paso después?

–Bueno –respondió Esme –Edward estaba con Rosalie y Emmett cuando encontraron sus restos. Cuando uno de los nuestros es destruido, las cenizas tienen su aroma

Rosalie se removió nerviosamente su largo cabello, pasando los dedos por las puntas.

–La más raro es que Edward se sintió aliviado, pero aún estaba enojado. _Él_ quería ser el que eliminara la amenaza. Quería ser el que destruyera a Victoria. Cuando él reconoció su olor, y se dio cuenta de que alguien más le había ganado, se sintió aliviado pero furioso. Por supuesto –continuó –ahora sabemos que tú eres quien la mató. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de eso, cuando todos nos dimos cuenta, esa primera noche, cuando nos lo dijiste, no pudimos creerlo

Alice habló.

–No te encontraron ahí sólo por unas horas, Bella. _Horas_ –sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de que Jasper se arrodillara frente a ella, abrazándola, mientras enviaba una ola particularmente fuerte de paz reconfortante –creo que no reconocimos tu olor, debido a la mezcla de tu fragancia vampírica con el humo. Pensar que estabas allí, que nosotros... –se interrumpió.

Mi corazón se estaba derritiendo, disgustada por la forma en que había tratado a Edward, pero había un pensamiento atrapado en mi cabeza y mi mente regresó a esa noche en la fiesta, y a todas las cosas terribles que le grité.

– _Si me amaras tanto como dices, nunca te hubieras ido en primer lugar. O al menos, habrías regresado y me habrías dicho que me amabas._ _Me lo_ _habrías_ _demostrado_ _,_ _pero_ _no lo_ _hiciste_

–Si él era tan increíblemente infeliz, ¿por qué no volvió? ¿Especialmente después de saber que Victoria estaba muerta? – _por supuesto, para entonces, yo ya no estaba en Forks._

La habitación de repente quedó en silencio. Eché un vistazo a las cuatro personas hermosas que me rodeaban, sintiendo que estaban a punto de soltar otra bomba.

Esme tomó una respiración profunda.

–Bella –comenzó – _él sí regresó_

Silencio.

La miré y mis ojos se fruncieron en completa confusión ya que mi cabeza se negaba a creer en sus palabras.

–¿Cuando?

–Más o menos cuatro años después de que él te dejó

 _No, eso no era posible_ , traté de tranquilizarme.

–Esme, no quiero llevarte la contraria, pero creo que recordaría si Edward hubiera regresado a Forks. Todavía estaba allí, dividiendo mi tiempo entre Charlie y La Push. Nunca vi a Edward, no hasta esa noche en la oficina de registro –mi corazón ahora estaba pesado, pensando que todo esto podría haber sido una mentira, creada para unirnos, aunque mi corazón estaba esperando, fuertemente, ferozmente lleno de optimismo, luchando por dominar a mi traicionera mente dudosa.

–Alice, creo que deberías seguir desde aquí –dijo Esme mirando a su hija de pelo negro.

Miré a mi amiga, desesperada por respuestas.

–Alrededor de cuatro años después de que nos fuimos, senté a Edward para otra charla. No habíamos visto el pelo ni la piel de Victoria y él estaba fuera de sí por la desesperación. Su soledad era palpable y el Edward que conocía y amaba había desaparecido. No había visto al verdadero Edward en tanto tiempo y sabía que lo único que lo aliviaría un poco era volver contigo. Finalmente lo convencí de que estaría mejor contigo, protegiéndote en persona, que tratando de rastrear a esta maníaca que no podíamos encontrar

–¿Accedió a volver? –susurré.

–Sí. Cuando finalmente cedió, vi la primera sonrisa en su rostro en mucho tiempo. Llamé al resto de la familia y todos acordamos encontrarnos en Seattle. Edward y yo tomamos el primer vuelo que pudimos conseguir y hablamos todo el camino hasta allí. Estaba _muy_ emocionado por verte de nuevo. No hablaba de otra cosa que no fueras _tú_. No sabía cómo reaccionarías después de no verlo en tanto tiempo, pero él no podía esperar a estar en la misma habitación contigo. Sentí, sin lugar a dudas, que ustedes dos se arreglarían y que todo sería como debió ser. Me dijo que finalmente sintió esperanza después de tantos años de sentir que lo suyo no tenía solución. Finalmente comenzó a relajarse y rastros de mi hermano estaban empezando a salir a la superficie. Él simplemente no podía dejar de hablar de ti –ella logró una sonrisa débil.

–Antes de que aterrizara el avión, me hizo prometerle que les daría un par de días a los dos para que hablaran, para darles espacio, hasta que pudieran resolver algo. Creo que esperaba poder tenerte para él sólo por un momento, saboreando la idea de estar contigo otra vez, solo abrazándote y rogándote que lo perdonaras. No tenía dudas de que todo saldría bien, aunque no pude obtener una visión. Simplemente asumí que como había estado lejos de ti por tanto tiempo, ya no estaba en sintonía contigo

–Le prometí que les daría un poco de privacidad a ambos y tan pronto como el avión aterrizó, él se fue. Alquiló el automóvil más rápido que pudo conseguir y se fue. Esperé por el resto de la familia y cuando todos llegaron, nos dirigimos a la casa de la familia. Preparamos todo, sabiendo que Edward te traería a casa en cuestión de horas, como máximo, un par de días

Me senté allí, aguantándome cada palabra, apenas reconociendo la tensión que crecía en mi estómago. Todavía era humana en ese momento, pero sabía con absoluta certeza que Edward no había vuelto por mí ¿ _verdad_?

Alice respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

–Pasó un día y no teníamos noticias de Edward. Supusimos que no tener ninguna noticia era una buena noticia, así que lo dejamos pasar. Después de que llegó el segundo día y todavía no había noticias, mi paciencia me ganó así que fuimos a nuestra habitación –miró a Jasper y apretó su mano –y decidí abrirme para una visión, dispuesta a obligarme a tener una si tenía que hacerlo

–¿Qué viste? –susurré.

Ella se volvió hacia mí y su mano libre acarició mi brazo.

–La visión fue desgarradora. Pude ver a Edward en tu habitación, pero él estaba solo. Estaba destrozado, acurrucado en tu cama, con todo el cuerpo atormentado por la pena. La imagen era tan clara, tan concreta, que supe que iba a suceder, sabía que ya había comenzado y simplemente continuaba. Lo único que no pude descifrar era lo que estaba sosteniendo. Era algo blanco, pero no pude distinguir qué era. Estaba aferrándose a lo que fuera esa cosa como si de eso dependiera su vida

La realización comenzó a inundarme, pero la sacudí, esperando que no pudiera ser lo que yo pensaba que era. _Simplemente no podía ser._

–¿Qué hiciste? –pregunté apenas audiblemente ya que la tensión en mi estómago se convirtió en un dolor feroz que me hacía sentir calambres.

–Bueno –hizo una pausa, mientras trataba de mirarme a los ojos –reuní a la familia y todos nos dirigimos a tu casa, desesperados por descubrir qué había sucedido y, por supuesto, para ayudar a Edward. No lo había visto tan mal desde que te había dejado hace cuatro años antes

–¿Y? –fue todo lo que pude reunir.

Los ojos de Alice se alzaron hacia el techo, mientras inhalaba un aliento innecesario.

–Cuando llegamos allí, salté a tu vieja ventana cuando vi que estaba abierta. Edward estaba acostado en tu cama, tal como lo había visto en mi visión

– _¿Edward?_

–Él no se movió, así que lo intenté de nuevo

– _Edward, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Bella? No le pasó nada, ¿verdad?_

–Él se giró para mirarme, mientras el resto de la familia entraba a la casa, algunos usaron la ventana y Esme y Rosalie usaron la llave extra de la que les hablé. Edward no se movía, así que me acerqué, tratando de descubrir lo que había sucedido cuando me di cuenta de lo que sostenía

 _Oh, por favor, no_...

–¿Qué estaba sosteniendo, Alice? –mi voz era plana, segura de cuál sería su respuesta.

Sus palabras me golpearon como si Emmett me hubiera tacleado, aunque las dijo en voz baja.

– _Tu vestido de novia_

No era posible ¿Cómo podría el destino, o como quieras llamarlo, ser tan cruel? claro, yo amaba a Jacob. Todavía amaba a Jacob, pero lo que había tenido con Edward había sido muy diferente.

Él había sido mi verdadera alma gemela, con el que debería haber estado. Me mudé a Forks, y si Edward no hubiera estado allí, mi vida finalmente habría terminado con Jacob. Sin siete vampiros viviendo al otro lado de la línea fronteriza, es probable que Jacob no se hubiera convertido en hombre lobo, por lo que no se habría imprimado. Estaríamos juntos, teniendo más hijos y teniendo la vida que se _suponía_ que teníamos que vivir.

Pero Edward _estuvo_ allí y nos enamoramos; de eso, ahora estaba segura. No había más dudas. Y luego él se fue, solo para regresar después de casarme con Jacob.

 _Todo esto era un desastre._

Me aparté de mis pensamientos, mirando a Alice, que había dejado de hablar.

–¿Qué pasó después, Alice? Tengo que saberlo

–Bueno, Jasper se fue, para tratar de descubrir lo que había sucedido, darnos una línea de tiempo, para confirmar si realmente te habías casado. Regresó aproximadamente una hora después, diciéndonos que te habías casado unos días antes y que Charlie se había ido con Billy Black a pescar por unos días, para celebrar la boda y todo. Todos intentamos convencer a Edward para que saliera de tu habitación, sabiendo que Charlie regresaría a casa en un día más o menos, pero él se negó. Cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado, gruñía y atacaba, pero nunca dijo nada, Bella. No soltó tu vestido, lo apretó contra su pecho. Debe haber olido a ti. Él no quería soltarlo

Asentí, sin ganas de completar los detalles faltantes, pero mi boca estaba trabajando por sí misma.

–Con toda la conmoción, dejé mi maleta en la casa. Antes de irnos a nuestra luna de miel –mi mente flotó hacia los recuerdos del pasado, recordando los detalles de ese día y mi vergüenza al confesarle a Jake que teníamos que ir de regreso a la casa de mi padre por mi maleta –Y cuando llegamos allí, pensé que sería más fácil para mí cambiarme antes del vuelo. Dejamos mi vestido allí, sabiendo que podríamos recogerlo después

Alice asintió lentamente.

–Todos nos turnamos para hablar con Edward, tratando de recordarle que esto era lo que él quería para ti. Que, por encima de todo, finalmente ibas a ser feliz

–No estábamos logrando ningún avance. Edward no quería escucharnos a ninguno de nosotros. Me sentía inmensamente culpable, sabiendo que mi charla lo había devuelto a esto –Alice se atragantó –después de un día, Jasper se fue de nuevo, desesperado por tener una oportunidad cuando Charlie volvería a casa. Regresó en un instante, diciéndonos que Charlie llegaría a casa ese día. Carlisle finalmente se hizo cargo. Nunca olvidaré qué él le dijo

– _Edward, hijo, es hora de irnos. Victoria todavía está ahí afuera y tu Bella todavía podría estar en peligro. Sé que estás sufriendo terriblemente en este momento, pero Charlie llegará a casa en cualquier momento, tienes que dejarla ir ahora. Sé que siempre la tendrás en tu corazón, pero es hora de dejarla ir. Está casada y tienes que hacer lo único que puedes hacer por ella. Tienes que mantenerla a salvo. Seguiremos ayudándote y con el tiempo, mejorará. Pero es hora. Tenemos que irnos_

Me senté allí, sabiendo que esto no había terminado y dándome cuenta de que no quería escuchar más, pero mi corazón me hizo quedarme sentada y sufrir. Tanto como yo había sufrido, Edward también lo había hecho. No, él había sufrido más. Mucho más. Asentí a Alice, ansiosa por que terminara de hablar.

–Bueno, Edward finalmente miró a Carlisle y asintió. Se levantó, pero Emmett tuvo que ayudarlo. Antes de soltar tu vestido de novia para que yo pudiera bajar y plancharlo, lo sostuvo por última vez, respirando tu aroma a fresia, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca había visto a mi hermano llorar antes, Bella. Ni una sola vez en más de sesenta años

Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse y picar y apreté la mano de Alice más fuerte, sabiendo que todavía tenía más que decirme.

–Por favor, continúa –le supliqué.

–Comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana, parecía que estaba a punto de saltar, cuando cayó al suelo. Carlisle corrió hacia él y lo levantó en sus brazos, antes de que salieran de tu habitación. Edward echó un último vistazo, memorizando cada detalle de ese espacio, antes de comenzar a sollozar en los brazos de nuestro padre. Carlisle lo sostuvo como a un bebé, volando por la escalera de Charlie, antes de que lo lleváramos al Mercedes. Volamos de regreso a la costa este después de eso. No salió de su habitación por unos días, hasta que estuvo listo para volver a rastrear a Victoria. Eso era lo único que le quedaba. Tenía la determinación absoluta de mantenerte a _salvo_

Me quedé sentada allí cuando ella terminó, insegura de qué decir o qué hacer, aunque mi mente estaba llena de preguntas.

–¿Qué le pasó a Edward, después de que encontraron las cenizas de Victoria?

–Bueno, todos regresamos a casa –respondió Rosalie –Edward era inútil. No tenía instinto ni concentración. Dejó de tocar el piano

¿ _Dejó de tocar el piano_?

–Pero él tocó esa primera noche, en tu casa –discutí dócilmente.

–Esa fue la primera vez en más de diez años que lo hizo y fue solo porque estabas allí. Cuando te fuiste, fue demasiado doloroso para él. Él nunca me lo dijo, pero sabía que no podía soportar la música si tú ya no eras parte de su vida –explicó Esme.

–Y no dejaba que _nadie_ se sentara en el Volvo. No había sido abierto en casi ocho años. Hizo que Rosalie sellara las ventanas y cualquier tipo de ventilación, incluido el silenciador, para garantizar que tu aroma se quedara tanto tiempo como fuera posible. A veces se sentaba allí por horas, mirando fotos tuyas, aspirando tu aroma –explicó Jasper.

–¿Él tiene fotos mías? –sollocé. _Y es por eso que todavía tiene el Volvo_ , razonó mi mente. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado a la vez.

–Sí. No muchas, pero hizo cientos de copias, conservando cada imagen digitalmente. Las mira todo el tiempo, Bella –explicó Alice tristemente –lo ayudan a sentirse más cerca de ti

No pude responder ya que el dolor en mi corazón amenazaba con explotar. Lo curioso era que el agujero que parecía que estaba empezando a cerrarse continuó haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Simplemente asentí. Mis emociones eran un gran péndulo oscilando entre la alegría y la esperanza y el dolor y la desesperación, ya que cada frase me aclaraba la verdad. Estaba ansiosa y tensa temiendo lo que me dirían a continuación.

–Y el día en que el Volvo finalmente perdió tu esencia –la voz de Esme se quebró, pero tragó saliva y continuó, con una mirada determinada en su amable rostro –se encerró en el auto por días. Casi tuvimos que romper la ventana para sacarlo. No habló durante casi dos meses después de eso. Tuvimos que arrastrarlo a cazar y se _negó rotundamente_ a hacer cualquier cosa. No iba a la escuela, no compraba música nueva, no leía... nada le daba ningún placer

–Ahí fue cuando comenzó a huir –explicó Rosalie.

–¿Huir? –cuestioné _¿Es que esto nunca tendría fin?_

–Sin ninguna distracción, él no podía soportar estar en una casa con tres parejas, incluso si no lo admitía. Se escapó dos veces, la segunda vez durante casi cuatro meses antes de que nos separamos, desesperados por encontrarlo. Cuando lo hicimos, no se parecía en nada al Edward que conocíamos. Estaba cubierto de tierra y parecía más un animal salvaje que mi hijo. Fue entonces cuando le hicimos prometer que nunca volvería a hacerlo –relató Esme dolorosamente.

Solté la mano de Alice, inclinándome hacia Jasper, quien me estaba mirando fijamente.

–Jasper –apenas escupí –necesito que me _muestres_ otra vez. ¿Cómo se sintió esta vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había seguido adelante? ¿Cómo se sintió cuando estaba en mi antigua habitación? ¿Por favor? –le rogué.

–Bella, no estoy seguro de sentirme cómodo con esa idea o si puedas manejarlo. Es mucho más intenso que cuando te dejó la primera vez. ¿Estás segura?

 _Asentí, sabiendo que necesitaba saber todo. Necesitaba sentir lo que él sintió._

–Estoy segura

Jasper asintió una vez, antes de sentarse. El dolor me atravesó, los sentimientos de vacío eran tan intensos que no pude procesar nada mentalmente. Esto era insoportable; la única descripción que se me vino a la mente fue lo _peor_ que se sentía comparado con la primera ronda.

El tiempo dejó de avanzar, los segundos se sintieron como días. No luché contra la sensación, aunque todo mi cuerpo gritaba para que se detuviera. En cambio, me obligué a sentarme y a sentirlo por un momento. Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo. Jasper me atrapó y gentilmente me sentó en la alfombra, antes de dejar de enviarme ese torrente de emociones. Cuando finalmente se calmó, me di cuenta de que me balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de mi, el eco del dolor y la soledad todavía rebotaban en mi sistema.

Mi mente se centró con perfecta claridad cuando me di cuenta de que Edward había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de dolor desde hacía mucho tiempo y sentí mis afilados dientes mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

–Jasper, solo que preguntar una cosa más. ¿Cómo se sintió esa noche en la oficina de registro, cuando me vio por primera vez? ¿Puedes _mostrarme_ eso?

–Por supuesto, Bella –él me miró con las comisuras de su boca comenzando a girar hacia arriba. Eso me dio un poco de esperanza. La sensación era completamente diferente. Iluminado, aireado, alegre, aliviado, felicidad y lo más importante, la sensación de soledad y vacío ya no existía. Lo que no entendí fue la fuerte punzada de _culpa_ mezclada con alegría. Lo que sí sabía era que esto era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido unos minutos antes.

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó.

–Y Bella, ¿recuerdas esa primera noche cómo nos llevaste a tu oficina y casi sueltas las llaves antes de que Edward las tomara y te las devolviera?

–Por supuesto –respondí, usando el tono particular de Jasper. ¿ _A dónde iba con esto?_

–Así se sintió cuando te tocó, por primera vez en diez años

La sensación se intensificó haciendo palidecer lo que acababa de experimentar en comparación. Me sentí como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, como si todo estuviera bien otra vez. Me sentí eufórica. ¿ _Así es como se sintió Edward? ¿Sintió esto simplemente rozando mi mano para devolverme un juego de llaves?_

Jasper tomó mi mano una vez más.

–Y así es como se sintió cuando te besó hace un mes

La sensación iba más allá de las palabras. Era la sensación de alegría más pura que jamás haya experimentado. Lo único que se le acercaba era cómo me sentí la primera vez que sostuve a Grace en mis brazos. Entendí, finalmente, cómo Edward realmente se sentía por mí. Él _me había_ amado, siempre me había amado y el hielo alrededor de mi corazón finalmente se derritió, sabiendo que no me había imaginado ni un minuto de eso. Que este hombre increíble siempre había sido parte de mi vida, incluso cuando no pude verlo; que nunca me había abandonado incluso cuando yo renuncié a él.

La comprensión me inundó. Estaba atada a Edward con mi amor, tanto como él estaba atado a mí. A pesar de que me había enamorado de Edward cuando todavía era humana, la sensación nunca se había ido. Incluso después de casarme con Jacob, todavía estaba allí, escondida en mi corazón. Ahora que era vampiresa, ese sentimiento se había intensificado, cambiándome para siempre. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada solo para sentir que Jasper despedía una ola de calma.

–Gracias, Jasper. Creo que todos necesitábamos eso –le sonreí, agradecida por el alivio.

Cada miembro de la familia se miraba entre sí, sus miradas traicionaban el mismo nerviosismo que había visto a mi alrededor desde ese fatídico día a principios de otoño.

–Ya que todos estamos siendo honestos, ¿alguien puede decirme por qué todos tienen esa expresión de pánico y ansiedad en la cara? Lo he notado antes y me está volviendo loca que me estén ocultando algo _más_ , alguien por favor, ¿podría darme una pista?

Miré a todos y cada uno de los miembros que estaban allí sentados. Nadie estaba dispuesto a decir nada, así que me senté allí y mi obstinación me hizo callar, esperando que el silencio jugara a mi favor y valió la pena.

–Bella –comenzó Jasper –sabemos de tu capacidad de bloquear con lo que nos contaste sobre Jacob y el hecho de que Edward _nunca_ pudo leer tus pensamientos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo poderoso que es tu don?

Le miré de vuelta sin saber cómo responder.

–Bueno, es como les dije. Puedo bloquear algunas cosas y permitir otras. Por supuesto, está el escudo invisible. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jasper me miró, con los ojos llenos de algo que no pude identificar.

– _Sé_ que puedes sentir cuando manipulo tus emociones. Lo he visto claramente en tu cara cuando envío una ola de calma o de alegría, o de lo que sea que se necesite en ese momento. ¿Puedes bloquearme?

Me inquieté en mi asiento.

–Sí –respondí con un tono bajo.

– _Sé que lo puedes hacer_ –él se rió a la ligera, mientras mis ojos se abrían con sorpresa –Esa primera noche, no pude percibir nada de ti. _Nunca_ antes había encontrado a alguien con ese nivel de habilidad. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué otra cosa has estado haciendo desde que te encontramos? –me preguntó deliberadamente.

–No, Jasper. ¿Qué he estado haciendo? –mi estómago se tensó con miedo, preguntándome si había hecho algo que los hubiera ofendido a todos.

Alice me apretó la mano y me volví para mirarla. Su rostro estaba decidido, pero sus ojos tenían miedo. Me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Bella, no he podido tener una visión que te involucre desde septiembre. _Ni una_. Si eres parte de ella, sin importar lo que fuera, no puedo _ver_ nada. No tenía idea de que vendría ese oficial de policía cuando fuimos a comprar ropa. No podía ver lo que iba a pasar cada vez que Edward y tú estaban juntos. _No tenía idea_ de lo que sucedería esa noche del cóctel. Ha sido aterrador estar ciega, especialmente cuando se trata de ti ¿Tenías alguna idea de que también estabas bloqueando mis visiones sobre ti?

–¡Alice! ¡Lo juro! No tenía idea. Pero tiene sentido, ahora que lo pienso. Lo siento mucho. Odio que hayas estado preocupada o asustada. Por favor, perdóname

Alice me sonrió suavemente.

–Bella, no estoy enojada. Solo estoy preocupada. Me siento aliviada de que no me estuvieras bloqueando a propósito. ¿Sabes cómo apagarlo? ¿Sabes cómo controlar tu don?

Asentí, mientras mentalmente buscaba ese interruptor, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por apagarlo. Cerré los ojos, deseando que mi cuerpo se calmara. Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, miré a Jasper.

–¿Un poco de ayuda, por favor? –pregunté.

Jasper me miró con una confusión desenfrenada.

–¿Ayuda?

Lentamente rodé los ojos, dándome cuenta de que no les había explicado lo suficiente.

–Jasper, lo único que sé de mis poderes es que por lo general se alimentan de mis emociones. Te doy todo el permiso de calmarme y consolarme. ¿Podrías enviarme una ola de calma particularmente fuerte? Podría ayudarme a apagar mi don. ¿Lo harías por mí? ¿Por favor? –pregunté, esperando que él fuera receptivo a la idea.

Jasper sonrió y pronto me golpeó con una potente explosión de serenidad pacífica. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras me acomodaba en los cojines de mi sofá. La última vez que sentí algo tan fuerte, todavía era humana y todos estábamos esperando en el hotel. Jasper había tratado de hacerme dormir entonces. Estuve perdida en mis recuerdos por un momento, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Concentré mis esfuerzos en el interruptor, deseando apagarlo, hasta que pude sentir que estaba en un nivel aceptable. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, complacida con mis esfuerzos, hasta que sentí que la mano de Alice deslizarse de mi mano y casi cae al suelo, antes de que Jasper la atrapara en sus fuertes brazos.

–¡Alice! –Jasper rugió.

Él la giró con calma hacia él, acercándola a su pecho, mientras murmuraba tiernas palabras de aliento en su oído. Claramente estaba teniendo una visión y por lo que parecía, era bastante fuerte. Finalmente se recuperó, se le aclararon los ojos, antes de mirar a su adorado compañero, que obviamente estaba asustado.

–¿Jasper? –ella dijo en un susurro.

–Gracias a Dios que estás bien –él la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho con sus labios en su pelo. Después de que estuvo seguro de que los dos estaban bien, él la soltó suavemente, ayudándola a pararse con cuidado en el suelo –¿Qué viste? –él le preguntó buscando comprensión en sus ojos.

Ella lo miró y luego a mí.

–Vi una visión del futuro de Bella. O más bien, de la falta de su futuro. Finalmente obtuve algo, pero estaba incompleto

Tomé su mano, ansiosa por su visión.

–Alice, sea lo que sea, por favor dime. ¿Qué viste?

Esta vez me senté en el sofá y Jasper la ayudó para poder sentarse a mi lado otra vez.

–Bella, te vi. Nada más. Te vi trabajando, volviendo a casa, continuando con tu vida –jadeé, antes de que se apresurara a tranquilizarme –lo que quiero decir, Bella, es que Edward aún no ha tomado una decisión. En realidad, cree que te perdió _para siempre_ , lo que explicaría por qué estás sola. Cuando decida algo _diferente_ , la visión cambiará. Sabes que mis visiones cambian con las elecciones. Estoy tan aliviada de _verte_ de nuevo

–¿Dónde está él? Necesito ir hacia él, encontrarlo, hablar de todo esto –me mordí el labio inferior de nuevo, esperando alguna distracción de la sensación de pánico que se elevaba en mi estómago –necesito disculparme y rogarle que me perdone. Tengo que arreglar esto –miré a Esme, antes de salir corriendo del sofá, apresurándome a recoger mi bolso y mis llaves.

Esme suspiró.

–Se ha ido, Bella

Casi me tiro al suelo, dándome cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras. Finalmente descubrí todo, solo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde. _De nuevo_. Me volví para mirarlos.

–¿Ido? –me atraganté –¿A dónde se fue? ¿huyó de nuevo? –mi pobre corazón se convirtió en hielo, ya que la comprensión de mis acciones me golpeó duramente.

 _Lo había ahuyentado._

Esme dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

–Bella, él no se fue _para siempre_. Carlisle no podía soportar verlo sufrir, así que insistió en que Edward lo acompañara a hacer algunos negocios, a encargarse de algunos de nuestros asuntos. Emmett fue con ellos, pero no estoy segura de cuándo regresarán, pero él _regresará_

Mi alivio fue evidente, ya que el aliento que había estado conteniendo salió en un largo zumbido.

–¿Cuándo sabrás? –mis ojos estaban enloquecidos por la necesidad de verlo.

Esme corrió a mi lado, abrazándome, antes de susurrarme al oído.

–Carlisle prometió llamarme tan pronto como lo supiera. Tan pronto como se contacte conmigo, serás la primera en saberlo –ella puso un pequeño celular plateado en mi mano –¿A menos que quieras llamarlo ahora?

Miré al celular con nostalgia, luchando contra el impulso de ceder y solo escuchar su voz. Negué con la cabeza ante la perspectiva.

–No gracias, Esme. Por mucho que _quiera_ escuchar su voz en este momento, por mucho que _necesite_ escucharla, tengo que procesar _todo_ de lo que me he enterado hoy. Necesito hablar con él en persona –ella asintió y luego agregué –solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

Esme me sostuvo con sus brazos estirados antes de que ella me sonriera ampliamente.

–Bella cariño, te puedo garantizar que no es demasiado tarde. Cuando él llegue a casa, estará encantado de verte. Ahora será una bienvenida feliz, estoy segura

Asentí con gratitud, mientras mi mirada se desplazaba hacia el piso. Quería creerle, pero recordando las cosas terribles que le había dicho a Edward en el bosque, mi corazón no estaba seguro. Mi única esperanza era que la paciencia que había perfeccionado en los últimos años me ayudaría hasta que él llegara a casa.

No estaba segura de lo que le diría, salvo por una cosa. Solo esperaba que la promesa que me hizo la última vez que hablamos fuera verdad. Sabía lo que necesitaba ahora y tenía toda la intención de acercarme y tomarlo. El tiempo de soledad, dolor y de solo tratar de existir había terminado.

 _Era hora de vivir._

 **Este capítulo me recordó ese dicho de: ten cuidado con lo que deseas.**

 **Siempre había querido que alguien confrontara a Edward por haberla dejado de esa forma, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, el sufrió como un desgraciado cuando se fue por su condición de vampiro.**

 **Pobrecito de verdad, no creo que existan palabras que describan cómo se sintió en realidad cuando tuvo que negarle sus sentimientos a Bella, pero sigo pensando que si existe algún miedo hay que enfrentarlo, poner el pecho siempre y no huir como él lo hizo pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.**

 **¡De nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y por los comentarios y todo!**


	46. Me perteneces

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 45: Me perteneces**

 **EPOV**

El vuelo a casa pasó sin incidentes. Carlisle, Emmett y yo terminamos nuestros negocios y luego nos apuramos por regresar a casa ya que mi padre y mi hermano estaban ansiosos por regresar a ver a sus esposas. En muchas formas sabía que no podía ceder ante el dolor de mi corazón roto y cerrarlo por completo, pero después de poner tanto esfuerzo en poder funcionar los últimos días, sucumbí y me rendí a mis sentimientos.

Condujimos en relativo silencio y ellos iban al frente, yo estaba acurrucado en una bola en la parte trasera del auto. Desde que perdí a Bella por segunda vez, nada me traía consuelo. Mi mente volvía a la noche de la fiesta y a la terrible pelea que seguía repitiéndose en mi mente como una película de terror.

–… _¿A dónde iremos desde aquí?_

– _A ninguna parte. Esto no puede funcionar, ni ahora ni nunca_

Mi mente repasó cada matiz de ese beso y mi corazón se rompió de nuevo. _Nunca_ olvidaré cómo se sintió tocarla, besarla, tener mis manos enredadas en su cabello cuando nos conectamos. Sus labios carnosos eran tan suaves y acogedores, mi mano encontró su camino hacia mi boca, recordando la sensación. Gruñí en silencio, sabiendo que nunca volvería a sentir eso y me acurruqué aún más fuerte contra mí mismo con el lado de mi cara presionando el asiento trasero de cuero del Mercedes. Los pensamientos de mi padre y de mi hermano estaban llenos tanto de anhelo por ver a sus esposas, como de pena por mí. Hice lo mejor que pude por bloquearlos.

El viaje en auto desde el aeropuerto era largo y tedioso y anhelaba que acabara pronto. Sabía que una vez que llegara a casa, tendría que aguantar y hacer los movimientos necesarios para saludar a mi madre y a mis hermanos y entonces podría estar solo. Podría simplemente sentarme en el piso de mi habitación, mirar fotos de Bella y preguntarme por lo que pudo haber sido. _Yo había_ arruinado las cosas y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos, posiblemente para siempre.

Antes, cuando Bella era humana, era _casi_ tolerable, sabiendo que cuando su cuerpo humano se rindiera, encontraría una manera de destruirme a mí mismo, posiblemente provocando a los Volturi, así podría correr y encontrarla en la otra vida. Esperaba con cada fibra de mi ser que Carlisle tuviera razón al suponer que teníamos almas, sabiendo que podía encontrarla donde fuera que estuviera. Mi única esperanza era que el Señor me concediera acceso a donde ella terminara, aunque mi corazón creía que el único lugar donde ella podría estar era el cielo. Sabía que yo había tomado vidas, pero esperaba que el haber dejado a Bella para que tuviese una vida humana, lo tomaran como un acto de bondad y me permitieran estar con ella en el más allá.

Ahora que ella viviría para siempre, como yo y que mi oportunidad con ella había terminado, mi corazón seguía rompiéndose una y otra vez. Esto _era_ mi culpa. Debería haberme quedado con ella, haberla amado y protegido. La protección era algo que nuestra especie necesitaba, incluso si Bella no lo entendía. Rara vez nos encontramos con otros, pero la mayoría de ellos no eran "vegetarianos" como mi familia y en muchos otros no se podía confiar, sus instintos animales tenían el control total sobre sus acciones.

Estos eran los mismos pensamientos que había tenido una y otra vez, y ese dolor aplastante que había sido mi compañero constante, a excepción de los dos meses en los que me había concedido un indulto cuando Bella era parte de nuestras vidas, se convirtió en algo muy real otra vez. Me moví en el asiento, buscando en vano algún tipo de alivio, pero la experiencia pasada me decía que el dolor no disminuiría. Aun así, sabía que, con el tiempo, me acostumbraría de nuevo.

El sonido del pavimento liso bajo los neumáticos cambió al crujido de grava cuando el Mercedes de Carlisle comenzó la última etapa en el largo camino hacia el hogar de mi familia. Suspiré, sabiendo que mi amnistía de permanecer solo en mi habitación no sería tolerada por mucho tiempo. Que mucho antes de que estuviera listo, mi familia estaría esperando que me uniera a ellos. Los amaba, pero la idea de tratar de actuar normalmente durante una cantidad sustancial de tiempo me sobrepasaba.

Sabía que Bella estaba físicamente a pocos kilómetros de nosotros y que probablemente nunca volvería a verla. La idea hizo que mi pecho se contrajera dolorosamente, mientras tomaba su foto en mi mano. Con el tiempo, esperaba poder actuar normalmente otra vez, incluso si era solo eso. _Una actuación_. Mi familia ya había sufrido lo suficiente y pensé nuevamente en que Alice y Jasper todavía no habían regresado y ninguno de ellos devolvía ninguna de mis llamadas.

 _Todo era mi culpa._

Bella tenía razón, todo esto era por mi culpa. El dejarla, que ella perdiera su vida y su hija, que mi familia se esté dividiendo. Yo tenía la culpa de todo esto y todos mis fracasos se burlaban de mí otra vez. Solo esperaba que lo que mi padre, mi hermano y yo hicimos tuviera éxito y poder obtener algún tipo de salvación de mi familia y, aún más importante, de Bella. No lo hice para que ella me aceptara de nuevo en su vida, pero me sentía obligado a hacer las paces de alguna forma.

 _Solo rezaba para que sucediera realmente._

Había demasiadas variables, cosas que incluso mi mente y una planificación cuidadosa no podían explicar. Además de todas las incógnitas, no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Bella. Ella no hablaba con nadie de mi familia, eso nos dijo Esme cuando llamamos a casa. Ella había hablado con Alice y mi hermana favorita le dijo que Bella no contestaba su teléfono, y que tampoco se podía acercar a su casa. Cada vez que ella estaba en su casa, su escudo emanaba de ella, lo que hacía imposible la proximidad física.

Esme y Carlisle pensaron que era mejor darle un poco de espacio, esperando que, con el tiempo, ella nos permitiera regresar a su vida, aunque ya casi había perdido la esperanza en eso.

El sedán estaba haciendo la suave curva familiar hacia uno de los muchos garajes cuando los pensamientos de Emmett y luego su voz me hicieron sentar.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué hace el auto de Bella aquí?

Antes de que terminara de decir la última palabra, me levanté y salí del auto, rompí la manija interior en mi prisa por salir del vehículo y empujé la puerta para abrirla tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que las bisagras del interior se agrietaron con mi prisa de llegar a _ella._

–¡Edward! –Carlisle reprochó y su rostro se estremeció como si acabara de oír unas uñas pasando por un pizarrón.

Ignorándolo, sabiendo que podría arreglar eso más tarde, mi mente se concentró en una sola cosa: llegar a Bella. Corrí a la casa cuando los pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente.

– _Hola, Edward_ –sonreí de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que era la dulce voz de Alice que me saludaba felizmente y su tono me decía inequívocamente que ella estaba de regreso y, me atrevía a pensar, que ella me había perdonado.

Escuché a Jasper en su estudio, una vez más organizando su enorme colección de libros y sus pensamientos me decían que estaba volviendo a la rutina.

Forcé mis piernas a moverse más rápido, pasando rápidamente por el porche y entrando por la puerta principal, deteniéndome cuando casi choco con mi hermana Rosalie, que estaba corriendo por la puerta para ver a Emmett. Puso una mano en mi pecho, sin decir una palabra, pero sonriéndome alentadoramente. La abracé rápidamente, antes de dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

Mis pies me llevaron al final de las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso, cuando, de repente, mi pecho comenzó a estrecharse. ¿Bella estaba aquí para decirme esas cosas de nuevo? ¿ _Y si_ …? Me incliné por la cintura con mis manos descansando sobre mis rodillas. Mis pulmones estaban desesperados por respirar y comencé a tomar respiraciones grandes y codiciosas, con la esperanza de calmar la tensión. Todavía estaba doblado cuando vi los pies de mi madre, sus zapatos para hacer jardinería golpeaban impacientemente su alfombra persa favorita.

Me levanté por completo y vi las líneas de preocupación en mi rostro a través de los ojos de mi madre ya que sus pensamientos mostraban claramente cómo me veía y sentía. Llevó una mano hacia mi frente, quitando tiernamente mi pelo de mis ojos, cuando escuché sus pensamientos.

– _Bella te está esperando en tu habitación, Edward. Ve. Ella ha estado sentada allí todo el día, esperando ansiosamente tu llegada. No la hagas esperar más_

Estaba desesperado por saber la razón por la que Bella estaba aquí, pero Esme comenzó a tararear en su cabeza la canción que le había escrito hacía tantos años, dejándome con la duda, ocultándole toda la información a mi entrometida mente. Ella me sonrió y se dirigió a ver a Carlisle antes de ir a su cobertizo para hacer un inventario de las plantas perennes que quería aislar antes de que comenzara a caer la nieve en serio.

Me estabilicé tomando una respiración profunda y con una determinación que no estaba seguro de poseer todavía, me dirigí a la escalera que conduce al tercer piso.

Con cada paso, la esperanza en mi corazón crecía, pero no pude luchar contra la persistente duda en mi mente. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Sabía por qué _yo_ quería que ella estuviera aquí, pero no estaba seguro de nada ahora. La única forma de averiguarlo era ir y enfrentarla.

 _Tenía que saber._

Alcancé la parte superior de la escalera, descubrí que la puerta estaba entreabierta y reconocí su agradable aroma. Ese aroma maravilloso a fresias me llamaba y me permití demorarme un momento, recordando la primera vez que capté su atractiva fragancia durante esa primera vez que estuvimos cerca, cuando mi vida cambió para siempre. Finalmente había encontrado a la elegida, a la mujer que nunca creí que existiera. No me había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Durante muchos años pensé que estaba completo conmigo mismo, sin entender que la única razón por la que no había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir mi vida era por el simple hecho de que ella aún no había nacido.

Regresar a Forks cambió todo eso. Ese gran día de enero quedó grabado para siempre en mi mente como el día en que mi vida cambió inmensurablemente para bien. Mi única esperanza ahora era que todavía quedara una mínima posibilidad de que no todo estuviera perdido.

Reuní valor y coloqué mi mano plana contra la puerta, empujándola hacia adelante, dejándola abierta. Al entrar, mis ojos instantáneamente la vieron sentada en el sofá, rodeada por las cajas que contenían cientos de copias de las pocas fotos que tenía de Bella. Observé sus manos pasar sobre los bordes superiores de las fotos y noté que las otras estaban dispersas a su alrededor, descansando sobre los cojines.

 _¿Cómo había encontrado eso?_

Mi corazón cayó, preguntándome cuántas otras cosas podría haber descubierto. No quería que estuviera aquí por culpa. Quería que estuviera aquí porque me amaba, quería que estuviera aquí porque estaba tan desesperada como yo por volver a intentarlo y, sobre todo, quería que estuviera aquí porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no podría vivir sin mí más de lo que yo podría vivir sin ella.

Sus ojos se centraron en una fotografía y no fue hasta que las antiguas bisagras de la puerta emitieron un chirrido casi inaudible, que levantó la vista.

Sus ojos eran imposibles de descifrar, y de nuevo, deseé que solo por esta vez pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Puso la foto que sostenía junto a ella antes de volver a mirarme. Frunció el ceño y parecía como si no supiera qué decir.

–¿Bella? –salió como una pregunta, pero esperaba que entendiera que no sabía qué más decir. Me quedé en la puerta, negándome a moverme, hasta que tuve una idea de por qué estaba allí. Quería que mi cuerpo no hiciera ningún tipo de movimiento, incluso dejé de respirar, sabiendo que me quedaría aquí para siempre, hasta que ella estuviera lista.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó, su hermosa voz era muy suave y estaba llena de confusión.

No sabía cómo responder. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar preguntándome por qué estaba allí. Negué con la cabeza, ya que mi voz no podía responder a su pregunta.

Ella respiró hondo y esperé.

–Edward –comenzó tan calladamente, tan tímidamente, que me pregunté si ella diría algo más, pero luego tomó otro respiro –¿Cuándo dijiste que, si te necesitaba, estarías allí, lo dijiste en serio?

Finalmente asentí antes de poder reunir la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

–Sí. Cada palabra la dije en serio –mi pecho se estaba expandiendo y el dolor constante que experimentaba cuando no estaba con ella comenzó a aliviarse, mientras mi corazón comenzó a tener esperanza. Pensé que mi corazón y mis pulmones realmente podrían explotar de anticipación.

–Sé lo que necesito ahora –su frente estaba arrugada por la aprensión, pero sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de determinación.

Pensé para mí mismo: _por favor di que lo que necesitas soy yo_. En cambio, me aclaré la garganta, antes de hablarle con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuese, lo haría, incluso si lo que ella necesitaba me doliera más.

–Bella, estaba hablando muy en serio. Si puedo dártelo, sea lo que sea, es tuyo. Sólo dímelo –tomé una respiración más profunda y tranquilizadora antes de agregar –¿Qué necesitas?

Ella parpadeó y su rostro estaba marcado con lo que parecía ser dolor o alivio, no pude estar seguro, antes de que hablara.

– _Te necesito_

Ella saltó del sofá, corrió hacia mí, eliminando cualquier espacio entre nosotros. Sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente antes de que sus pies dejaran el piso, enviándola a mi sorprendido pero dispuesto abrazo. Sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura. Ella comenzó a sollozar en el hueco de mi cuello y su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

–Te necesito, Edward. _Siempre_ te he necesitado

Le devolví el abrazo y cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento, emocionado por estar abrazándola, deseando que este momento nunca terminara.

Mis dedos se abrieron camino hasta su cabello y la atraje tan fuerte a mí como pude, sintiéndome completo en nuestra unión, pero preguntándome si realmente la había escuchado bien.

–Bella, estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas exactamente? – _necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo._

Lentamente aflojó su agarre de mi cuello, mientras mis manos llegaban a su cintura. Ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo y la fricción de su toque iluminó hasta la parte más profunda de mi alma. La ayudé a volver a sus pies, ella me miró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos labios.

–Te necesito, Edward. Solo a ti

No pude evitarlo y la atraje de vuelta a mis brazos. Me aferré a ella para obtener todo el apoyo que me ofrecía. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y tomé en mis manos la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando un pequeño beso en la coronilla de su cabello caoba. Una onda de calor me golpeó, haciéndome sentir completo. El dolor en mi corazón se fue y la alegría genuina lo reemplazó. No tenía idea de porqué estaba sucediendo esto, pero sea lo que sea, siempre estaría inmensamente agradecido. Los sentimientos de alivio eran abrumadores, superando cualquier otro pensamiento, ya que cada uno de mis sentidos estaba absorto en la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos. Por primera vez _realmente_ dejé que mi corazón sintiera esperanza, que esta vez ella se quedaría para siempre.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar contra el mío, así que apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de protegerla de lo que fuera que la estuviera poniendo triste en este momento.

–Bella, amor, todo está bien. ¿Cuál es el problema? –su actitud de alivio de hace un momento había sido reemplazada por una de ansiedad, y estaría condenado si lo que sea que la estaba entristeciendo arruinaba esto para _nosotros_. Por un momento, me dejé llevar por esa palabra: _nosotros._

–He sido tan estúpida, tan ridículamente terca... –se interrumpió. Levanté su barbilla con mi dedo, queriendo ver su hermosa cara. Ella agarró mi mano con la suya, besando mis nudillos y cada nuevo toque me dejó paralizado por el placer de sentir sus labios sobre mí –Lamento _mucho_ la pelea que tuvimos la noche de la fiesta. Nunca quise lastimarte –ella respiró profundamente y sus ojos nunca rompieron contacto conmigo – _nada_ de esto es tu culpa, absolutamente nada. Me lo advertiste una y otra vez y aun así tomé la decisión consciente de estar contigo y no cambiaría ni un solo momento por nada. ¡Ni Ahora, ni nunca!

–Bella, _tenías_ razón. Lo siento mucho. Yo...

Ella me silenció, poniendo sus dedos sobre mi boca.

–Edward, necesito que hagas algo por mí

–Como te dije antes, lo que sea que necesites, es tuyo –para este punto haría _cualquier cosa_ que ella me pidiera.

–Bésame, Edward –ella logró una sonrisa débil –te prometo que esta vez no voy a huir

 _¿Besarla_? No necesitaba una invitación escrita. Desde que la había dejado, mi mente había pensado continuamente en besarla de nuevo. Había imaginado maneras en que la besaría si tuviera otra oportunidad. Mi mente fotográfica examinó rápidamente los escenarios que habían quedado grabados en mi memoria de cómo se sentiría esto, sabiendo que la experiencia sería extraordinaria, una bendición que quería desesperadamente.

Mi mano tomó su mejilla, mientras mi pulgar rozaba su piel, la sensación era muy suave y provocadora. Cerré los ojos cuando los suyos, esos bellos iris color topacio, estaban llenos de un deseo ardiente que apenas podía creer que fuera por mí. Sabiendo que no podía leer sus pensamientos, hice una nota mental para comenzar a trabajar en aprender los pequeños matices que componían a mi Bella. _Mi Bella_. Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi frente en la suya, tomando una fracción de segundo para permitirme entender la idea de que ella eligió estar aquí, _conmigo_ , y, más importante, estaba a punto de besarla a petición suya.

Sin estar dispuesto a perder ni un segundo más, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia la de ella, y nuestros labios se tocaron. El sentimiento era indescriptible. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y cada toque de ella liberaba pequeñas explosiones de calor y pasión. No iba a analizar en exceso el _por qué_ estaba sucediendo esto ahora. Sus labios se volvieron más urgentes contra los míos, así que moví un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a mí. No había dudas ahora. Ella me estaba devolviendo el beso, los bordes ásperos de sus labios me hicieron querer empujarla a la pared, tomando horas para _mostrarle_ cuánto la amaba. Pero me resistí porque quería ir despacio, saborear cada momento que tenía con ella.

La casa debajo de nosotros estaba empezando a cobrar vida. Mi familia estaba a punto de interrumpir nuestro momento perfecto. Sus pensamientos eran bien intencionados, pero estaban a punto de arruinar esta gloriosa reunión.

Ambos pudimos oír a Emmett gritar desde el primer piso.

–¡Oigan ustedes dos, consigan una habitación! –él se rió entre dientes, ruidosamente, claramente complacido consigo mismo por su humor.

Alice nos estaba animando con entusiasmo desde el estudio de Jasper. Los dos escuchamos que ella tomaba la escalera desde el sótano a una velocidad vertiginosa, sus pensamientos me decían que estaba en camino a nuestra habitación para felicitarnos en persona. Ella estaba ansiosa por vernos a los dos _juntos_. Por la expresión de Bella, supo instintivamente que su amiga también se acercaba y movió su cuerpo para mirar detrás de mí a la puerta abierta. Esperaba ver a Alice aparecer al final de las escaleras, fuera de mi habitación en cualquier momento.

 _Ella de repente se veía cohibida._

– _Necesitamos_ estar a solas. Amo a tu familia, pero necesitamos hablar donde no haya nadie que nos escuche. ¿Podemos por favor salir de aquí? –suplicó Bella.

Miré a los suplicantes ojos de Bella y supe que no me negaría.

–Perdóname

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella y su ceño se estrechó con curiosidad con su cabeza ligeramente girada hacia un lado, alejándose de mí con aprensión.

–Por esto –la liberé de mi íntimo abrazo y agarré su delicada muñeca en mi mano, girándola antes de llegar a sus rodillas y levantarla sobre mi hombro. Ella jadeó, antes de que una pequeña risa escapara de ella. Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido.

Con Bella firmemente en mis brazos, salí de los confines de mi habitación, encontrándome con Emmett y Rosalie en el camino de descenso.

–¿Dónde es el incendio, Edward? –Emmett se rió entre dientes. Por mucho que amara a mi hermano, le lancé una mirada de "no ahora" para que se callara. Rosalie nos sonrió a los dos y tiró de la mano de su marido, guiándolo hacia su habitación.

Llegué al primer piso donde finalmente alcanzamos a Alice. No la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo, pero antes de que empezara a decir algo, la miré y mis ojos le rogaban que entendiera que _necesitaba_ estar a solas con Bella, aunque fuera por un tiempo. La leve sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que entendía y simplemente dijo:

–Llámenme –su voz era feliz, alegre y ligeramente sin aliento, sino un poco impaciente. Ella se despidió de nosotros dos agitando su mano.

–Lo _haremos_ –Bella respondió por los dos, cuando otra risita escapó de ella. Apreté mi agarre sobre ella, tomando rápidamente mis llaves de la canasta en la mesa de la entrada. Salí por la puerta abriendo las cerraduras del Volvo antes de ponerla con cuidado adentro y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. La miré a los ojos, deseando solo ver el amor reflejado en sus ojos por horas.

–Podría haber caminado, sabes –dijo, fingiendo un puchero.

Ansiaba besar esos labios otra vez, pero esperé, sabiendo que aún teníamos una larga noche por delante.

–No lo suficientemente rápido, amor –bromeé.

Corrí al otro lado del automóvil, entrando antes de encender el motor. Di un gran giro en el camino de grava, aceleré, las llantas sonaron y la grava se fue en todas direcciones. Esme me mataría por eso más tarde, pero valió la pena. Habría quemado la casa entera en ese momento, si eso significaba que tendría la oportunidad de estar con Bella.

Condujimos en silencio por unos minutos, antes de estirarme y tomar su mano. Cuando mis dedos rozaron los de ella, ella tomó mi mano con una mano, y cubrió ambas con la otra.

–¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no habíamos hecho ningún tipo de plan concreto. Me obligué a concentrarme, sabiendo que su toque me estaba haciendo acelerar más de la cuenta.

Ella comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior y mi corazón proverbial casi estalla. Ella me miró de lado por debajo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Estaba claramente nerviosa. _Ella_ era la Bella de la que me había enamorado. La criatura torpe, tímida y hermosa sentada a mi lado, ella era _mi_ Bella de hace diez años. Ella era mucho más fuerte y más segura ahora, lo que agradecía mucho. Pero su tímido nerviosismo me hizo sentir que la última década no había sucedido. Que ninguno de nosotros se había sentido miserable, que ninguno de los dos había perdido mucho. Apreté su mano amorosamente y ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿A mi casa?

Asentí y seguí manejando más rápido, tomando la autopista. Pude haber encontrado el camino a la casa de Bella con los ojos cerrados, pero en cambio, manejé como loco, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible. No tenía idea de qué quería hablar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ya me había mostrado, supuse que finalmente podría hablar con ella y contarle todo. _Cada doloroso detalle._ Secretamente también deseaba abrazarla, besarla, consolarla, pero sabía que la paciencia sería muy necesaria esta noche.

Vi la salida a su hogar y deslicé el coche hacia allí. _Hogar_. Bella nunca llamaba a su casa así. Ella la veía como una casa, un lugar donde esconderse cuando su día en el mundo de los humanos había acabado. Quería cambiar eso desesperadamente. Si tenía la oportunidad, la convertiría en un hogar para los dos. Quería que ella tuviera todo lo que había perdido, y eso incluía un lugar donde ella pudiera ser ella misma. Por supuesto, si las cosas salían bien, mi familia esperaría verla, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a compartirla.

La escuché suspirar suavemente desde su asiento y mientras continuaba sosteniendo mi mano, su mirada se enfocó en la ventana. Vi el familiar camino de tierra que conducía a su hermosa cabaña, el lugar donde la imaginaba leyendo, escuchando música, haciendo papeleo y pasando el tiempo cuando no estaba con ella. Los últimos tres meses, en retrospectiva, han sido algunos de los más difíciles para mí desde que la dejé en Forks. El saber que estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia y que no podía pasar cada minuto con ella era, a veces, enloquecedor.

La casa de Bella apareció a la vista, la luz del porche estaba encendida, dándonos la bienvenida a lo que esperaba fuera un nuevo comienzo. Parqueé lo más cerca que pude de la parte delantera y apagué el motor rápidamente. Corrí a su puerta, agradecido porque esperara y la ayudé a salir. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y casi me desplomo por su toque.

–Vamos. Entremos y hablemos. Tengo muchas cosas que _necesito_ compartir contigo –murmuró con su cara fuertemente enterrada en mi pecho.

Ella me miró y tracé su rostro con mi dedo, observando cada detalle hermoso de su rostro. Su nariz ligeramente hacia arriba, sus hermosos ojos en forma de almendra, sus fascinantes labios carnosos, que, en mi opinión, suplicaban que los besara. Sus ojos se cerraron ante mi toque, y no pude evitarlo. Me incliné hacia adelante y besé ligeramente su boca, su dulce aliento enviaba ondas de choque a través de todo mi cuerpo. Ella gimió un poco y profundicé el beso, esperando que ella lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como yo.

Bella me agarró por el pelo tan bruscamente que _casi_ dolió, pero no me importó. Ella me devolvió el beso ferozmente y envolví una mano alrededor de su cintura. La otra la usé para apoyarme en el auto. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba apoyarme en algo. Ahora entendía el término "debilidad en las rodillas". Ser capaz de besarla era realmente un regalo y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer a nuestro alrededor y de mala gana rompí el contacto con su boca, pero antes de alejarme por completo, besé la punta de su nariz. Ella rió. Su risa sonaba como campanas de iglesia, tan familiar y cálida. La tomé de la mano, llevándola al porche. Ella me dio las llaves de su bolsillo, abrí la puerta, entramos y encendí la luz del pasillo. Los días de diciembre eran mucho más cortos y la oscuridad ya casi estaba sobre nosotros.

Bella se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar y siguió caminando hacia la chimenea.

–Permíteme –le ofrecí, y ella lo hizo, poniéndose cómoda en el sofá, quitándose los zapatos y levantando los pies debajo de ella.

No tardé mucho en encender la chimenea y cuando estuve convencido de que había suficientes troncos para mantenerla encendida, me volví para mirarla. Estábamos aquí y era hora de exponer todo.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente, bajando su cabeza, su largo cabello escondió su rostro de mí por un momento. Noté la gran pintura en la esquina, reconociendo de inmediato el lienzo en el que Esme había trabajado durante semanas para Bella; ella planeaba dárselo como regalo de Navidad.

 _Ah_... ahora veo.

La comprensión inundó mi consciente y me di cuenta de que mi madre _debe_ haber intervenido. _No_ tenía idea de cuánto había compartido con Bella, pero al recordar los pensamientos de mi madre durante los últimos meses desde que volvimos a encontrar a este ángel, estaba seguro de que la hermosa mujer sentada a escasos metros de mí debía saberlo todo a estas alturas. Miré nuevamente a mi amor, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella me miró y palmeó el cojín junto a ella, dándome la bienvenida a su lado. No perdí tiempo en unirme a ella, la proximidad me ayudó a relajarme. Por mucho que quisiera, no traté de tomar su mano.

–¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto, Bella? No me malinterpretes. Estoy _tan_ feliz por todo esto, pero no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que sucedió mientras estaba lejos –comenté, agradecido por mi familia, sabiendo que debían haber tenido que ver _algo_ en esto.

Bella arqueó una hermosa ceja y sus ojos parecían divertidos. Ella tomó mi mano junto con un aliento gigante.

–Esme

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas y apreté su mano suavemente en respuesta.

–¿Así que Esme habló contigo?

–Sí, y Edward, ella me contó _todo_

Apreté su mano con más fuerza sin estar seguro de que mi voz fuera a cooperar.

–¿ _Todo_? –sentí que la vergüenza comenzaba a inundar mi propia forma, preguntándome exactamente cuánto de _todo_ le había revelado mi madre.

Con su mano libre, Bella alcanzó mi cara. Mi piel ansiaba su toque y mi cabeza se inclinó por más, saboreando cada momento.

–Sí, Edward. Ella, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, vinieron a mi casa hace una semana y me pusieron al día con todo lo que te sucedió cuando te fuiste de Forks. Cuando me dejaste. Eso y muchas otras cosas

Mi corazón cayó, especialmente cuando vi los rastros de dolor en la hermosa cara de Bella.

–¿Qué _otras_ cosas? –pregunté, tratando de establecer lo que estaba seguro que ella ya sabía.

–Me contaron cuánto dolor sufriste. Que te dolió tanto como a mí cuando te despediste

Agarré su mano, besando su palma.

–Bella, ¡ _nunca_ quise lastimarte! ¡Nunca! Simplemente pensé que era la única forma. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, créeme, por favor. Yo… –Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, calmándome. Tomé la misma mano e incliné mi cabeza sobre ella, mi vergüenza volvió a la superficie otra vez.

–Edward, lo sé, _ahora_. Y Jasper –hizo una pausa, y levanté la vista, para ver aprensión en sus ojos.

–Jasper, ¿qué? –¿ _Qué tiene que ver Jasper con todo esto?_

Bella tomó un aliento gigante.

–Jasper me ayudó a ver las cosas. Me ayudó a comprender cuánto te dolió

–¿Cómo, Bella? ¿Cómo hizo eso? –sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba que ella lo dijera. Necesitaba confirmar la idea que hizo que mi estómago se retorciera de aprensión.

–Él –comenzó en voz baja –me ayudó a _sentir_ el dolor que experimentaste –mis ojos se cerraron cuando mis temores fueron confirmados –Edward, mírame –ordenó con calma.

Hice exactamente eso y era imposible no ver la ternura en sus ojos.

–Edward, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te sentiste así y todavía funcionas? Tenías tanto dolor

Negué con la cabeza.

–No sé, Bella. Solo lo hice. Solo quería que fueras feliz, que tuvieras la vida que no _podía_ darte. Si algo te hubiera sucedido, si no hubiera sido más rápido que Jasper –hice una pausa, reviviendo ese momento terrible otra vez –hubiera sido mucho peor. No podría vivir en un mundo donde no existieras. No después de estar solo durante tantos años, encontrarte y enamorarte de ti

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle las cosas.

–Bella –comencé suavemente –una vez que te encontré, mi vida cambió

–Jasper me dijo eso –interrumpió y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

No pude evitarlo, y le robé un pequeño beso de los labios, antes de acariciar su frente con la mía.

–Una vez que encontré tu amor, no podía volver a cómo había existido antes. Me ayudaste a sentirme vivo otra vez. Me hiciste sentir como un hombre, Bella. Una persona real. No solo una criatura que pasaba los días como si no tuvieran sentido. _Tú_ les diste significado, Bella

Ella me miró, en silencio por un momento, antes de acercarse más a mí en el sofá. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por tenerla en mis brazos.

–Edward, lo siento mucho. Pensé que era la única a la que le había dolido, que cuando te fuiste... –se detuvo, incapaz de continuar.

–Adelante, Bella. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, me lo merezco. _Nunca_ debí haberte dejado, haberte mentido –me senté, en silencio, esperando a que ella dijera lo que necesitaba decir.

–Solo pensé que hablabas en serio cuando te despediste. Nunca quise perderte, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre pensé que algún día pasaría. Nunca tuvo sentido que estuvieras conmigo. Yo siempre supe que no era suficiente, que no tenía nada que ofrecerte para que te quedaras –su cabeza cayó hacia su pecho y pude verla tomar varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

–¿ _Suficiente_? Bella, _eres_ más que suficiente, más de lo que me merecía –le acaricié el pelo con la mano, hasta que ella me miró –Bella, cuando te dejé, fue como si toda la luz de mi vida desapareciera –me detuve, deteniéndome antes de hacer mi siguiente pregunta, temiendo la respuesta –Bella, dijiste que Esme te contó todo. ¿Qué más te dijo? –pregunté de nuevo, buscando más detalles.

Se mordió el labio inferior y extendí la mano para apartar el pelo de sus ojos, mis dedos ardieron cuando hicieron contacto con su piel. A pesar de que Bella ya no era humana, mi cuerpo todavía respondía instintivamente cuando la tocaba. Mi amor por ella _era_ real. No había sido producto de mi imaginación, es lo que mi mente intentó decirme todos los años en los que apenas existía sin ella. Reflexioné sobre esto, mirando su hermosa cara, sin saber cuánto tiempo más podría quedarme sentado allí _sin_ tenerla en mis brazos.

–¿Puedes ser un poco más específica? –pregunté en voz baja, ya que no quería recordar todos los detalles dolorosos, pero me obligué para entender lo que me reabrió su corazón.

–Bueno, ella me contó que pasaste –se detuvo, mirando a todos lados menos a mí, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta –momentos _difíciles_ cuando te fuiste de Forks. Me dijo que cazaste a Victoria por ocho años. ¡Ocho años, Edward! Simplemente no puedo entender eso

¿ _Difíciles_? No iba a corregirla, pero me pregunté sobre la redacción exacta que utilizó Esme.

–No fue _fácil._ Pero en ese momento pensé que era lo que tenía que suceder. Después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, realmente pensé que ya era hora. Te había mantenido alejada de tu vida humana el tiempo suficiente y aunque te amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, _tuve_ que dejarte ir. No podía ver otra alternativa –comencé, cuando vi su hermosa boca abierta, como si tuviera algo que decir –Bella, por favor déjame terminar

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, algo con lo que solía soñar cuando no estábamos juntos. La necesidad de tocarla se estaba volviendo abrumadora, pero me conformé con tomar una de sus manos, llevándola a la mía.

–Bella, amor –comencé, respirando profundamente y enfocando todo mi ser en ella –ahora sé que fue un terrible error. _Nunca_ debí haberte dejado. Cazamos a Victoria porque merecías tu vida humana y ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado y dejar que ella te encontrara. ¿Y para qué? Todas las veces que tú y yo peleamos por tu mortalidad fueron en vano

–Edward –comenzó de nuevo.

–Por favor –dije con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Ella me miró, sus labios formaban una línea apretada, pero sus ojos eran cálidos.

–Bien. Trataré _no_ interrumpir

Logré una sonrisa débil, pero continué.

–El hecho de que siguieras después de que me fui fue devastador para mí, pero es lo que quería para ti –sentí que mi mandíbula se apretaba y luego se aflojaba –Está bien. Tal vez no es lo que _realmente_ quería, pero sigo agradecido con que hayas tenido tu vida humana. Tal vez las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pero sigo agradecido con que hayas tenido el tiempo que tuviste. Solo lamento que haya estado teñido de tanta tristeza y pérdida. El hecho de que hayas perdido a tu padre, a Jacob, a Grace –me detuve, apretando su mano más fuerte en la mía –me rompe el corazón. Solo desearía que hubiera alguna forma de poder devolverte algo de eso. Haría _cualquier cosa_ para hacerte feliz

Ella me miró con curiosidad, como si no entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir. Antes de que pudiera aclararme, puso su mano sobre mi boca, silenciándome.

–Edward, tuve mi vida, la vida humana que querías para mí. Si nunca hubieras estado en Forks, mi vida hubiera sido con Jacob. Pero estuviste allí. No estoy segura de si lo entiendes, pero Jacob y la manada _creen_ que se volvieron hombres lobo porque tu familia vivió muy cerca de la reserva durante mucho tiempo

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia con la manada aparte del tratado?

Ella agarró mi mano más fuerte, juntándola entre las suyas, antes de llevársela a la mejilla. Mi corazón saltó por el contacto.

–Edward, con siete vampiros viviendo al otro lado de la línea divisoria, Jacob y la manada creen que tenerlos a todos tan cerca durante un par de años hizo que el gen de hombre lobo comenzara el proceso, para que el primero de ellos entrara en fase. Sam fue el primero. Estuvo solo durante un par de años antes de que los demás se le unieran, incluido Jacob

La culpa me atravesó como un cuchillo.

–Bella, esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiéramos estado allí, todo esto habría terminado de manera diferente para ti

Ella frunció los labios, arqueando las cejas con impaciencia.

–Edward, es _mi_ turno. Por favor, déjame terminar

Asentí y rápidamente cerré la boca.

Ella logró una pequeña sonrisa.

– _Estuviste_ allí, Edward. _Todos ustedes_. El destino o como quieras llamarlo los trajo a todos a Forks y me mudé allí un tiempo después. Nos conocimos, nos enamoramos –ella se detuvo, mirándome ansiosamente –al menos yo sí me enamoré –dijo en voz baja.

Tomé su barbilla en mi mano, sin permitir que su mirada se desviara de la mía.

–Bella, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi, incluso si no me di cuenta en ese momento. Todavía te amo, desesperadamente –agregué, con la esperanza de aclarar mi punto.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y esta vez no pude contenerme. Me incliné hacia ella, con ambas manos a cada lado de sus rodillas y acaricié su boca con la mía. Me demoré, saboreando cada increíble minuto de afecto, el afecto que no había tenido durante tanto tiempo, _demasiado tiempo_. Cada beso era como un regalo, el contacto era infinitamente mejor de lo que recordaba.

Presionó mi pecho, rompiendo suavemente el contacto conmigo. Me decepcioné, hasta que vi la sonrisa de confianza en sus labios.

–Bien. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo –sonrió –pero todavía tengo algunas cosas que necesito decirte

–Si nunca hubieras estado en Forks, mi vida habría sido con Jacob. Habría seguido con él y es muy poco probable que alguna vez se hubiera convertido en hombre lobo. No se habría imprimado y seguramente seguiríamos juntos

–Pero _estuviste_ allí. Todo sucedió y no podemos arrepentirnos por nada de eso ahora. Por mucho que extrañe a Grace, estoy aquí contigo, ahora. Jacob es mi pasado, Edward. _Tú_ eres mi futuro. El único con el que quiero pasar –hizo una pausa y de repente se veía tímida –el _tiempo_

–Estás editando –respondí. Ella suspiró.

–Tienes razón. Es solo que no quiero perder más tiempo, Edward. He vivido en este caparazón de existencia por los últimos tres años. No puedo regresar y arreglar lo que pasó. Ninguno de nosotros puede. Por alguna razón, se supone que debo estar aquí y por mucho que me duelan partes de mi vida, eso no significa que todas tengan que doler. No estoy dispuesta a conformarme con solo sobrevivir por más tiempo

–¿Algo más? –pregunté casualmente al sentirme eufórico por sus palabras.

–Sí –ella me miró con confianza, antes de agregar –Te amo

El tiempo se detuvo para mí. Esas pequeñas dos palabras que tan desesperadamente quería escuchar de Bella colgaron en el aire, las reverberaciones golpearon mi corazón, haciéndome sentir realmente vivo por primera vez en más de una década. Ella se quedó sentada allí mirándome, levantando las cejas, como si estuviera esperando algo. Volví a la realidad y tomé su cintura, tirando de ella hacia mí, dándole otro beso casto en sus suaves labios.

–Podría acostumbrarme a eso –bromeó, mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Me tensé cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo. Sus delicados dedos habían encontrado el camino hacia su anillo de bodas, girándolo una y otra vez. Mis ojos deben haber permanecido en su dedo durante un poco más de lo que debería antes de que su mano derecha se levantara para tomar mi mejilla. Logré una sonrisa débil cuando la miré a los ojos y vi preocupación.

–Está bien –dije más para tranquilizarme a mí mismo que a ella.

–Edward, no entiendo. ¿Qué está bien? ¿Y por qué te ves tan triste de repente? –sus ojos brillaban mientras buscaban los míos en busca de comprensión.

Estaba dividido entre decirle y simplemente dejarlo ir, pero la novedad en nuestra segunda oportunidad me dio el valor de ser honesto. Mis mentiras del pasado nos habían destruido la primera vez y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

–Sé que todavía tienes sentimientos por Jacob

Sus cejas se juntaron.

–Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando exactamente? –su confusión era evidente.

–Bella –mis manos abandonaron su cintura y tomaron sus manos –sé que una parte de ti todavía está enamorada de Jacob. Es natural, él es el padre de tu hija y estoy dispuesto a compartirte –la idea de compartirla con Jacob Black hizo brotar mi enojo, pero si eso significaba tener a Bella en mi vida, lo haría. Llevé sus manos a mi boca, besándolas tiernamente, esperando que ella entendiera que estaba hablando muy en serio.

–Edward, sí _amo_ a Jacob. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí y porque sigue amando y criando a nuestra hija, por supuesto que lo amo. _Nunca_ me hubiera casado con él si no fuera así. Está haciendo algo que yo no puedo hacer por Grace

Escucharla decir que lo amaba en realidad hizo que mi estómago se retorciera dolorosamente, pero esperaba poder ayudarla a superarlo.

–Entiendo –mi voz era plana, sin vida. Mis ojos bajaron por un momento mientras luchaba por controlar las emociones que fluían a través de mí.

–Edward, háblame. ¿Por qué estás triste? –sus ojos se nublaron de perplejidad y dolor, y mi deseo de ayudarla a sentir nada más que felicidad se hizo cargo.

–Bella, me siento cómodo siendo paciente, es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado. Sé que es egoísta, pero espero que, con el tiempo, solo me ames a mí –mi deseo de quitar ese anillo de su dedo aumentó, pero me obligué a mantener la calma, sabiendo que podría alterar el delicado equilibrio al que finalmente habíamos llegado.

Bella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Levantó un tronco tosco, colocándolo con cuidado encima del fuego, ajustándolo con el atizador. Se rozó las manos para quitarse el polvo antes de volverse hacia mí.

–Edward, no estoy segura de entender a lo que te refieres, pero no estoy dispuesta a _compartirte_ con nadie. Dije que _amo_ a Jacob, no que estoy enamorada de él

Me puse de pie, dando un paso hacia ella, cuando observé que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Ella me miró y su rostro era tan absolutamente hermoso, que me detuve en seco. Sus ojos me miraron, y luego hacia abajo en sus manos, mientras seguía la dirección de mi mirada.

–Edward, ¿qué estás mirando? Dime. Esto nunca va a funcionar si no puedes ser honesto conmigo sobre lo que estás sintiendo

Di un paso más hacia ella, y me estabilicé, esperando que mi voz estuviera tranquila.

–Bella, sé que tal vez no piensas que estás enamorada de Jacob, pero sigues haciendo algo que me dice lo contrario. Pero eso no importa, ya no. Estoy tan agradecido de que estés aquí conmigo ahora. No me importa que todavía sientas algo por tu ex marido –mentí, aunque una parte de mi corazón realmente quería creer que podía ser tan generoso.

–Edward, estoy perdida. ¿Por qué no lo escupes y ya? –ella dijo con su tono exasperado.

–Tu anillo, Bella –miré sus delicadas manos y sus ojos siguieron la dirección de mi mirada –Cada vez que piensas en Jacob, giras ese anillo, _su_ anillo en tu dedo. Esa noche, durante la sesión de poesía, hiciste lo mismo cuando nos leíste tu poema. Sé que estabas pensando en él y yo solo quiero que sepas que está bien –hice una pausa, tomando otro aliento –que estoy completamente a gusto con eso

La cara de Bella mostró dos emociones muy distintas: confusión y... ¿ _humor_?

–Edward, ¿estás hablando de este anillo? –ella extendió su mano hacia mí con su pulgar haciendo contacto con la pequeña banda de oro blanco alrededor de su dedo izquierdo. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra más.

Bella se rió y su cara estalló de diversión. No vi nada cómico en lo absoluto sobre la situación.

–Edward, ¿qué te hace pensar que este es el anillo de Jacob?

–¿De quién más sería? –respondí y mi voz claramente salió algo fuerte.

–Oh, Edward –ella suspiró antes de girar sus ojos hacia mí –este _no es_ el anillo de bodas de Jacob. Lejos de eso –ella se rió de nuevo, claramente divertida por lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

–Entonces, ¿de quién es? –pude sentir que mi frustración crecía, pero traté de reprimirla.

–Esto –dijo, señalando el causante del tema de esta frustrante conversación –es un apoyo. Aprendí mucho más de tu familia que solo la dieta en Forks

–¿Qué? –mi confusión me estaba devorando.

–Edward –dijo, acercándose a donde estaba parado –cuando me instalé aquí, no quería que la gente hiciera preguntas sobre mi pasado. Tampoco quería llamar la atención de los hombres, así que me detuve en una casa de empeño y compré un anillo de matrimonio simple. Cuando alguien me preguntara, le diría que era viuda, lo que normalmente detiene a la gente en seco. Nadie quiere preguntarle a alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido por algo doloroso. _Normalmente_ mantiene la curiosidad de la gente a raya. En cuanto a que lo giro de vez en cuando, supongo que es un hábito nervioso. Siempre vivo con un poco de ansiedad de que alguien sepa demasiado sobre mí

–Mis anillos de Jacob los dejé en Forks. Cuando me fui de la reserva y solicité el divorcio, me los quité y los guardé en mi joyero. Los guardé para Grace, para que algún día ella sepa que su madre y su padre se amaban mucho cuando fue concebida, que ella no fue un error

Cuando procesé su revelación, le hice una pregunta más.

–Entonces, ese anillo tiene poco o ningún significado para ti. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? – _ese_ anillo había sido la ruina de mi existencia en los últimos tres meses. Bueno, eso y muchas otras cosas más.

Ella me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero llenos de diversión.

–Este anillo no es más que un impedimento para _cualquiera_ que no seas tú. ¿Por qué?

–¿Puedo? –extendí mi mano hacia la de ella.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –su voz era más que un poco vacilante ahora.

–Bueno, ya que queremos aprovechar al máximo todos los momentos desde ahora, me gustaría un nuevo comienzo –extendí la mano hacia sus pequeños dedos, y suavemente saqué el anillo de su dedo anular, sabiendo que eventualmente lo reemplazaría con uno de los míos, cuando ella me lo permitiera –¿Sigues necesitando esto? – _Por favor di que no_...

Ella me miró y su timidez reapareció.

–Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, no. ¿Por qué?

No perdí el tiempo, tomé la endeble banda y la aplasté en mis manos, el delicado círculo se convirtió en una pequeña y retorcida bola de metal, hasta que la intensidad de mi agarre aplastó el objeto. Abrí mi mano, mostrándole lo que había hecho. La pobre pieza de metal ahora no era más que una impresión de mis fuertes dedos y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Edward, no necesitabas llegar a esos extremos

Besé su frente, dejando que mis labios se demoraran en su hermosa piel.

– _No_ tienes idea de cuánto me ha molestado esa pieza de joyería en particular en los últimos tres meses, pensando que era el anillo de Jacob para ti

Ella rió y la abracé, acercándola más a mí.

–¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras aclarar?

¿ _Aclaración_?

–Sí. De hecho, hay algo. Esa noche que compartimos nuestros poemas, ¿por qué escogiste ese en particular, el que presentaste en clase? ¿Fue solo una coincidencia o fue por Jacob Black?

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, hermosa y sexy que hizo que cada célula de mi cuerpo frío, duro y muerto saltara a la vida.

–Ese poema era para ti, Edward Cullen. _Solo para ti_

No pude contener mis acciones por más tiempo, extendí mis manos y agarré su cintura. La besé con fuerza, el jadeo y luego el gemido posterior de la boca de mi ángel me hizo querer más. La solté por un momento, cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Una con el que había soñado, pero que nunca esperé que realmente pudiera llegar a hacerla realidad.

–Bella, estaba pensando que hay algo que quería probar

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y sus oscuros y gruesos rizos se balancearon con el movimiento.

–¿Qué? –ella preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Sin perder tiempo en caso de que ella cambiara de opinión, incliné mi cabeza hacia la de ella, besándola suavemente en los labios. Aumenté la presión y abrí mi boca, antes de que mi lengua rozara ligeramente su labio inferior. Tal como esperaba, el jadeo que se le escapó de la boca separó sus labios, y aproveché la oportunidad para entrar en su boca suavemente, acariciando su lengua con la mía. La idea de hacer esto después de tantos besos inocentes cuando era humana, para mantenerla a salvo, era indescriptible. La respuesta de Bella fue más de lo que esperaba, sus manos se metieron dentro de mi abrigo, agarrándose de mi cintura, acercándome más a ella... ¿y fue eso un _gruñido_? Ese contacto íntimo hizo que mis sentidos cobraran vida y mi corazón casi explota de alegría y gratitud.

Respondí igualmente apasionado, la fiebre de lo lejos que habíamos llegado en tan solo una pequeña cantidad de tiempo hacía que cada toque enviara ondas de placer a través de mi alma. Mis dedos estaban en su cabello, mi otra mano alrededor de su cintura. Ella era tan pequeña comparada conmigo y sentí que mi brazo se envolvió alrededor de ella, acercando su cuerpo entero a mi boca. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a Bella, después de pasar tantos años sin ella.

Antes de darme cuenta, escuché un fuerte 'crack' y me di cuenta de que, con mi prisa y entusiasmo por no perder el momento, involuntariamente nos había empujado a los dos contra la pared y la fuerza de nuestros dos cuerpos de piedra rompieron su delicado yeso. Bella soltó una risita, rompiendo el contacto con mi boca y mi cabeza se posó en su hombro.

–Lo siento por eso amor. Arreglaré tu pared mañana –le susurré al oído.

Se estremeció con cada palabra que dije en su oído y me miró con sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. La solté al instante, temeroso de haberla presionado demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Empecé a quitar el polvo y la suciedad de su pelo y su ropa, mientras ofrecía mis disculpas.

–Lo siento, Bella. No quise molestarte u ofenderte. Yo...

Ella presionó un dedo contra mis labios, silenciándome. Ella me sonrió, una especie de sonrisa triste, antes de hablar.

–Edward, no estoy triste. Lejos de eso. Me siento inmensamente bendecida por tener una segunda oportunidad contigo después de tanto tiempo –ella sonrió, antes de arquear una ceja y su expresión cambió a una de curiosidad frustrada –sin embargo, tengo algunas sospechas. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta o dos?

Asentí, de repente nervioso por lo que podría preguntar. No podía decirle lo que había estado haciendo, sin saber cómo reaccionaría o si mis planes realmente funcionarían. Resolví no mentirle, pero también sabía que tendría que estirar la verdad, lo que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Mi deshonestidad nos había separado antes y nunca más permitiría que algo tan ridículo como una mentira nos hiciera eso otra vez.

 **BPOV**

Me solté a regañadientes del abrazo de Edward, sabiendo que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas para mi tranquilidad. Las imágenes de los últimos tres meses volvieron a mí y sabiendo ahora que lo que él había hecho diez años atrás fue para mantenerme a salvo, y no para hacerme daño cambió por completo la intención de sus acciones.

Me senté frente al fuego, invitándolo a unirse a mí. El calor de las llamas llegó a mi piel y agradecí la comodidad. En lugar de sentarse a mi lado, Edward se sentó detrás de mí, tirando de mí contra su pecho, antes de envolver sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí. Me sentí tan completa, tan perfectamente feliz… tan segura.

–Adelante, pregunta –podía escuchar la vacilación en su voz.

–Bueno –dije, aclarando mi garganta antes de continuar –con lo que sé ahora, algunas cosas están empezando a tener un poco más de sentido para mí

–¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó.

–Las flores no eran realmente de parte de todos ustedes, ¿verdad?

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar tiernamente mi hombro, enredándose en mi pelo. Su toque me estaba dejando sin aliento.

–No, necesitaba encontrar la manera de _quedarme_ en _tu_ mente. En ese momento, pensé que no querías nada que ver conmigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir sin pelear. Pero tampoco quería asustarte, es por eso que firmé la tarjeta de parte todos nosotros. _Yo_ elegí el arreglo, aunque Alice me acompañó

Asentí, cuando más comprensión comenzó a filtrarse en lo que parecía ser mi cerebro increíblemente vacío.

–Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de todo lo que pasó con Gerry?

Edward gruñó, fuerte. _Eso tiene más sentido ahora._

–Ok. Dejaré ese tema. ¿Qué pasa con John Riley? Es decir, él es inofensivo. Pero la forma en que reaccionaste hacia él la noche de la fiesta no tiene sentido. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

Sentí a Edward ponerse rígido detrás de mí.

–Él es algo diferente

–¿Cómo es eso?

Suspiró, pero me abrazó más fuerte con su mentón descansando sobre mi cabeza.

–Estaba empezando a enamorarse de ti

–¿Qué? –giré mi cabeza, queriendo ver la cara de Edward, para confirmar lo que estaba diciendo –¡Apenas me conoce!

Me besó en la sien y me hizo derretir de nuevo.

– _Nunca_ te has visto con claridad, Bella. Sus pensamientos no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera reverencia hacia ti. Si no hubiera querido matarlo, podría haber sido entrañable verlo. Pero _no_ voy a _compartirte_ con nadie

–¿Y Terri? –me volví a sentar, mirando al fuego, asimilando todo.

–Bueno –comenzó con su voz tranquila –estoy terriblemente avergonzado de decir que la usé, con la esperanza de ponerte celosa. Es valiente. Incluso cuando podía sentir su miedo y leer sus pensamientos, ella no se retractó –él me acercó más, antes de continuar –¿funcionó? –casi podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Funcionó qué? –sabía lo que estaba preguntando, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

–¿Te puse celosa? Creí haber visto la emoción tanto en tu clase como en esa fiesta –hizo una pausa, antes de que su voz se volviera muy silenciosa –¿funcionó?

Me volví para mirarlo y él tomó mi mejilla en su mano con su pulgar acariciándome tiernamente. Era irónico. Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, abrazándome, provocándome. ¡Y sus besos! Casi había olvidado cómo mi cuerpo podía responderle.

–No sé de lo que estás hablando Edward –dije evasivamente.

Él se rió en mi oído y el ruido de su voz hizo que mi corazón no latiente casi se detuviera de nuevo con esa sensación. El sonido de su voz siempre había sido tan tranquilizador, tan hipnótico hace diez años.

–Bien. Tu falta de respuesta me está diciendo todo lo que necesito saber. Pero ahora tengo una pregunta para ti

De repente, me sentí nerviosa. Era como si tuviera dieciocho años otra vez y mi mente se aceleró, preguntándome qué era lo que quería preguntarme.

–Adelante

–Esa noche, cuando chocaste contra el venado, sentí que cuando te tenía en mis brazos, ibas a besarme. ¿Me imaginé eso?

Mis pensamientos volvieron a esa noche. Cuando Edward rompió la puerta del auto, cuando él me tomó en su agarre protector con su voz frenética por la preocupación. ¿ _Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida para no dame cuenta de cómo se sentía realmente por mí?_

–¿Y bien? –preguntó un poco impaciente.

Apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho, suspiré.

–Pensé que _tú_ ibas a besarme

–¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? –cuestionó y el humor reemplazó la impaciencia.

Otra vez, me moví en sus brazos, volteándome hacia él.

–Sin dudas, te habría devuelto el beso

–Bueno, tal vez podría mostrarte cómo te habría besado esa noche, y, a su vez, podrías mostrarme cómo hubieras respondido. ¿Cómo suena eso? –preguntó sugestivamente y sus ojos eran de un hermoso oro fundido que me deslumbró de nuevo.

Sin confiar en que mi voz delataría cuánto deseaba esto, simplemente asentí. Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el impacto. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos otra vez, deliberadamente abrí mis labios, esperando el mismo beso de antes. Ligeramente respiré en su boca y fui recompensada cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía. Agarré sus hombros en busca de apoyo y él me agarró de la cintura y me arrojó al suelo, antes de que ponerse encima de mí, apoyándose en el suelo con las manos, para que yo no sintiera todo su peso. Nuestro beso continuó para siempre, antes de que él lo interrumpiera, moviéndose hacia abajo para besar y acariciar mi línea de la mandíbula, como lo había hecho todos esos años atrás. Me dejé llevar por lo que estaba haciendo ya que cada toque se sentía como la primera vez.

Él comenzó a besar mi cuello, y dejé escapar un gemido de placer profundamente contento. Él me miró con sus hermosos rasgos llenos de amor y adoración. Lo más importante, su cara parecía completamente relajada, probablemente por primera vez desde que lo había visto después de tantos años.

–¿Qué pasa amor?

Me senté, solo para ver sus ojos poner una mirada de confusión y desilusión. Levanté la mano, quitándole el pelo de los ojos por primera vez, saboreando la sensación de lo suave que era, y le sonreí.

–Hemos perdido tanto tiempo, Edward. No quiero perder más oportunidades. ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

Le conté todo sobre Mandy y Jack, de cómo ella comenzó a abrir mis ojos para aprovechar el momento. No pareció nada sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se comprometieron y se casaron, pero se sentó y me escuchó hablar acerca de cómo la revelación de Mandy hace poco más de una semana comenzó a despertarme de mi existencia vacía y cómo su familia me ayudó a ver cuánto me amaba.

–Te dije que él estaba enamorado de ella. Es muy parecido a lo que siento por ti –dijo Edward con su dedo trazando mi rostro con adoración.

– _Ahora_ lo sé. Es solo que, con todos los malentendidos y casi errores, perdimos meses… –me quedé callada, pero luego sentí la necesidad de decir lo que realmente quería decir –Edward, perdimos años. No quiero perderme nada más

Antes de que la última palabra estuviera completamente fuera de mi boca, Edward me levantó, llevándome al sofá y me sentó, frente a él. Lo miré, mientras se paseaba frente a mí por un minuto, antes de arrodillarse frente a mí, mirándome con el amor y la devoción claramente marcados en su rostro. Él tomó mi mano y se inclinó sobre una rodilla, cuando la comprensión me golpeó directamente en la cara.

–Isabella –comenzó tan silenciosamente que dejé de respirar para poder escucharlo claramente –Te amo. Te he amado antes de conocerte, sabiendo que, en algún lugar de este gran mundo, encontraría a la persona perfecta para mí algún día, incluso si no lo entendía en ese momento. Te perdí una vez y _nunca_ voy a perderte de nuevo. ¿ _Te_...?

–¡Para!

Me miró a la vez dolorido y exasperado, con la frente arrugada por la confusión.

–Bella, acabas de decir que no querías perder más tiempo. ¿Podrías dejarme terminar?

–Edward –le dije, tomando en mis manos su hermoso rostro –no quiero perder más tiempo. Pero tenemos la _eternidad_. Hay mucho tiempo para _eso_. ¿Podemos simplemente tomarnos esto un día a la vez? ¿Por favor? ¿Sólo por un tiempo? Eventualmente llegaremos a _eso_ , lo prometo

Él frunció los labios, y no pude evitarlo. Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé de nuevo. Y otra vez, me aparté, esperando ver algo más que decepción en su rostro.

Él me miró con un poco de resignación, pero luego sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

 _Eso me puso nerviosa._

–Está bien, Bella. Voy a retrasar _eso_ por un tiempo. Pero me gustaría algo más a cambio, una especie de compromiso

¿ _Compromiso_? puedo hacer eso.

–Gracias, Edward. ¿Qué te gustaría a cambio?

Él no me respondió directamente, sino que me alzó de nuevo y me llevó escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación sin usar. Se me revolvió el estómago, preguntándome a dónde iría y sabiendo que, habiendo pospuesto la propuesta de matrimonio, no podría negarle nada más.

 _Y tampoco estaba segura de no querer hacerlo._

Me puso con cuidado de pie, al final de la cama y comenzó a trazar mi rostro con su dedo otra vez, mientras dejaba que la sensación abarcara cada parte de mí. Su toque suave y sus caricias eran mejores de lo que recordaba.

–¿Bella?

–¿Hmm? –contesté distraídamente, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del sonido de su voz, de la sensación de su caricia y de su maravilloso aroma hipnótico. Estaba contenta.

–Estamos aquí

Silencio.

–Bella amor, por favor abre los ojos

Hice una pausa, sabiendo dónde estábamos, pero sin querer saber _exactamente_ lo que él estaba buscando.

Edward me dio un pequeño apretón, antes de que su gentil risa me sacara de mi estado de desconcierto y mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente. Su hermoso rostro me saludó, lleno de amor y anhelo.

–Bella, mientras estábamos separados, solía imaginar muchas cosas que te involucraban. Una cosa en particular me llamaba como ninguna otra. ¿Me harías un favor, solo por mí?

Mis ojos se agrandaron y di un paso atrás. Edward me miró confundido.

–Bella, ¿qué pasa?

–Edward, te amo, más de lo que posiblemente pueda transmitirte. Pero no creo que esté lista para eso

Edward me miró por un momento, hasta que cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su profunda voz de tenor ladró de diversión hasta que pensé que podría agarrar su estómago por la intensidad de la misma. Ahora estaba molesta.

–¿Que es tan gracioso? –pregunté y pude sentir que mi cara se transformaba en un puchero.

Edward corrió a mi lado, tapándose la boca para detener la risa.

–Bella, nada me gustaría más que _estar_ contigo ahora mismo, pero esa _no_ es la razón por la que te traje aquí

–¿No lo es? –mi molestia se convirtió en una confusión total.

–No. Cuando estábamos separados, solía pensar en todas las veces que te abracé mientras dormías. Escuchar tu respiración, tu corazón, oler tu aroma hechizante. Esos fueron algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Me gustaría abrazarte ahora, si me lo permites

Di un paso hacia él.

–Edward, ya no duermo y mi corazón ya no late

Él cepilló mi pelo detrás de mi hombro.

–Bella, todo lo que me importa ahora es que puedo tenerte en mis brazos. Puede que ya no duermas, pero eso no significa que no pasaré el resto de mi vida manteniéndote a salvo en mis brazos. Mi corazón ya no late tampoco, pero no tiene nada más que amor por ti. ¿Podrías por favor hacer esto por mí? Por favor, déjame abrazarte esta noche. Solo por esta noche, ¿podemos fingir que los últimos diez años no sucedieron?

Pude sentir mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y simplemente asentí. Se dirigió a la cabecera de mi cama, retirando las sábanas y esponjando las almohadas, antes de extender una mano hacia mí. Tomé su mano y él me ayudó a entrar, antes de que él me cubriera con las sábanas y comenzara a trepar por _encima_ , la colcha pesada era una barrera entre nosotros.

–Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Se detuvo y me miró.

–¿Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con esto?

Le sonreí, sabiendo exactamente lo que le respondería.

–Lo que quiero decir, Edward, ¿es por qué estás subiendo por encima de las cobijas? ¿Por qué no estás debajo de ellas, conmigo?

Él se vio triste por un momento.

–Ah. Supongo que ya no sientes el frío de mi piel, ¿verdad?

–Ya no siento frío, pero eso solo significa que puedo pasar _la eternidad_ contigo. Ahora, póngase _debajo_ de estas cobijas Sr. Cullen. ¿Me vas a abrazar o no? –pregunté, fingiendo molestia.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y estaba a punto de unirse a mí cuando lo detuve.

–Um... mencionaste algo sobre compromiso –dije sedosamente.

–Sí, lo hice –él me miró con cautela.

–Bueno, un compromiso implica que ambas partes obtengan algo del acuerdo

Rodó sus hermosos ojos dorados hacia mí, reconociendo el tono juguetón de mi voz.

–¿Qué _quieres_ Bella? –él casi me ronroneó.

Junté mis labios dentro de mi boca, tratando de no reírme y mantener la emoción absoluta escondida.

–Esa noche, cuando estabas en la casa y Gerry apareció, hiciste una pequeña actuación ¿Te acuerdas? –sabía que lo hacía, pero pregunté de todos modos. Él asintió, mientras las comisuras de su boca comenzaban a moverse hacia arriba –funcionó de manera brillante, debo agregar. No me ha molestado desde entonces

Él sonrió brillantemente, pero definitivamente podía escuchar el comienzo de un gruñido en lo profundo de su pecho.

–Estaba harto de sus acciones contigo, sus desagradables pensamientos me decían exactamente lo que él pensaba que merecía con respecto a mi Bella. _Me perteneces_. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es? Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo actúa cuando no estoy contigo. No iba a dejar que continuara pensando que él podía seguir comportándose de esa manera a tu alrededor, no sin que yo interviniera

Me reí, entretenida con sus divagaciones exasperadas y por su protección. Mi Edward había regresado y me sentí abrumada por su amor y adoración, pero no tan abrumada como para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Creo –exhalé bruscamente, sin saber si tenía suficiente fuerza para pedirle lo que quería, pero luego respiré hondo, decidida a aprovechar el momento – _quiero_ que te _quites_ la camisa y que te despeines como la noche en que espantaste a Gerry. No tuve tiempo de... um... bueno... de apreciarlo debidamente esa noche –tartamudeé, sabiendo que él recordaría el rubor que solía adornar mi rostro.

Su melódica risa llenó la habitación, antes de arrancarse la camisa de su cuerpo, los botones volaron en todas direcciones. Sus manos se alzaron hacia su cabello, hacia los rizos de bronce que recordaba desde el primer día en la cafetería, antes de detenerlo.

–Permíteme –extendí mis manos hacia él.

Pasé mis dedos por su suave cabello y mi suave caricia se volvió más ruda cuando las manos de Edward llegaron a mi cintura. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y gemía suavemente con mi toque.

– _No_ tienes idea de lo increíble que se siente eso –abrió los ojos, antes de tomar mis manos entre las suyas y besarlas como si fueran las cosas más preciosas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Me incliné hacia atrás para admirar mi obra.

–Síp, así se ve bien –él sonrió antes de que accediera a mi pedido, retirando las sábanas y acomodándose de nuevo antes de unirse a mí. Reajustamos nuestras posiciones hasta que mi cabeza descansó cómodamente sobre su pecho desnudo y sus brazos se envolvieron fuertemente a mi alrededor. Incluso con la temperatura de nuestra piel, nos sentimos casi tibios y, lo que era más importante, nos sentimos completos. Incluso vestidos en su mayoría, la conexión física que compartimos fue abrumadora.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cabello, mientras dejaba que mis ojos se cerraran, más relajada de lo que me había sentido en años.

–¿Edward?

Suspiró y el sonido era de pura felicidad.

–¿Si amor?

–Nunca antes había usado esta cama y me parece muy bien que la primera vez que la estoy usando sea contigo

Él apretó su abrazo a mi alrededor y me incliné para besarlo de nuevo. Este beso era más infantil, como aquellos que compartimos cuando era humana. Suspiré de nuevo, contenta porque finalmente el hombre que amaba más que a la vida misma, estaba aquí, abrazándome y amándome.

Empezó a tararear mi nana y sentí que cedía a mis emociones. Después de tantos años de dolor y pérdida, me sentí viva. El dolor había desaparecido y estaba lista para la siguiente parte de mi vida. Mi vida con Edward.

Cuando comencé a ir a la deriva, sin quedarme dormida, pero lo más cerca posible de la inconsciencia, sentí que Edward se movía debajo de mí.

–Bella cariño, tengo una cosa más que decirte

Levanté mi cabeza con mi barbilla haciendo contacto con su perfecto pecho.

–¿Qué es?

–No tengo prisa, pero esta noche es el único momento en el que _tú_ puedes decirme cuándo puedo hacerte esa muy importante pregunta. Puedes decir 'no' todas las veces que quieras, pero seguiré preguntando. Nunca te volveré a perder. _Nunca_

Bajé la cabeza, asombrada una vez más de cuán perfectamente encajaban nuestros cuerpos, y me relajé.

–Lo que digas Edward

Estaba bastante segura de que la próxima vez que me preguntara, estaría lista.

Sra. De Edward Cullen.

 _Me gusta mucho como suena eso._

 **Sé que sienten que me demoré mucho con este y con el anterior, pero eran súper largos y a cada traducción que hago siempre le pongo todo mi cariño, me gusta hacer las cosas bien.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios y por todo!**


	47. Actos casuales románticos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 46: Actos casuales románticos**

 **BPOV**

–¿Edward?

–¿Hmm? –respondió él con sus labios firmemente unidos a mi línea de la mandíbula y al cuello.

Solté una risita, aún sorprendida por el ligero sonido que salía de mis pulmones.

–El semáforo está en verde, Edward

–¿Y? –preguntó y su voz me decía inequívocamente que a él no le habría podido importar menos.

El sonido de los autos pitando detrás de nosotros no hizo nada para disuadirlo de su misión de cubrir cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro y cuello con sus suaves y tiernos besos. Poniendo mi mano en su pecho, gentilmente lo aparté.

Un gruñido bajo y juguetón se le escapó antes de que él pusiera el Volvo en marcha y arrancara, acelerando por la ciudad a su habitual velocidad vertiginosa.

–No hemos terminado con eso, sabes –ofreció sugestivamente y su voz tenor me hizo estremecer de anticipación.

–Por supuesto que no –mis ojos se movieron para mirarlo, mientras él conducía a mi casa. La felicidad y la alegría ahora eran mis compañeras constantes. Bueno, además de Edward.

Después de nuestra _verdadera_ conversación y posterior reconciliación, cada momento de mi día estaba lleno de Edward ya sea en persona o en mis pensamientos. Él me recogía para llevarme al trabajo en la mañana, luego venía a recogerme para el almuerzo y luego nos veíamos después del trabajo. Pasábamos cada momento libre juntos y no recordaba haber sido tan feliz.

Edward se aseguró de _nunca_ estar lejos de mis pensamientos. Me enviaba un correo electrónico al inicio de cada hora, me decía cuánto me extrañaba y me daba una cuenta regresiva de cuántas horas, minutos y segundos quedaban antes de estar otra vez en sus brazos.

Recordé un día en particular en el que me envió un arreglo floral cada veinte minutos, despertando sospechas no solo de la oficina principal, sino de casi todos los miembros del personal del edificio. Mandy estaba más que curiosa al mirar cada jarrón de cristal, rebosante de flores exóticas con sus ojos llenos de aprobación. En poco tiempo, su escritorio también estuvo lleno de flores.

Los arreglos eran exquisitos. Rosas, gardenias, tulipanes, lirios y hortensias llegaron sin parar, cada entrega era más grande que la anterior, hasta que finalmente lo llamé, rogándole que se detuviera por temor a lo que Gerry podría hacer si el desfile de las flores continuaba. Gruñó ruidosamente en mi oído con el razonamiento que le di, pero aceptó mi pedido. Él me recogió al final de ese largo día con otro fragante ramo de flores diferentes en sus manos y me llevó a casa, solo para descubrir que toda la casa, de arriba a abajo, estaba llena de hermosos arreglos de todos los colores.

Al día siguiente, le devolví el favor y le envié a Edward un solo ramo con fresias, para _mantenerme_ en _su_ mente. Se puso más que eufórico con mi regalo simple.

Cada tarde-noche era como una primera cita: mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas, ansiosa por descubrir a dónde nos llevaría la noche. Él y yo pasábamos el tiempo juntos hablando, escuchando música, bailando, debatiendo temas como la literatura y la filosofía, y por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente nos la pasábamos abrazados. Él murmuraba canciones en voz baja en mi oído, o nos dedicamos a mi otro pasatiempo favorito: _besarnos._

Los besos de Edward eran indescriptibles. Algunas mañanas simplemente se aparecía, me besaba y el tiempo se detenía cuando nos perdíamos el uno en el otro. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior ya que nos sentíamos más cómodos. No podía contar la cantidad de días que había tenido que llevarme a toda velocidad al trabajo para no llegar tarde.

Y Edward no era el único Cullen en mi vida.

A Edward no le emocionaba compartirme, pero cedió, sabiendo que su familia también quería verme. Tener a los siete Cullen en mi vida era maravilloso. Cada momento que no trabajaba estaba lleno con uno o todos ellos.

Después de que Edward y yo pasamos la primera noche juntos, Alice y yo nos sentamos y le supliqué que me perdonara, sabiendo que mi alegría no estaría completa si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Ella me perdonó rápidamente, diciéndome que nuestra terrible pelea en la escuela la hizo decidirse a actuar y a no quedarse sentada mientras salía de sus vidas. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, cuando Edward nos dejaba, hablábamos de nada y de todo. Le dije por primera vez que ella era la hermana que nunca tuve y fui recompensada cuando me dijo que siempre había sido su hermana, incluso cuando estuvimos separadas durante diez largos años.

Descubrí que Alice había sido la que había luchado continuamente con Edward para que volviera por mí, aunque en ese momento, ese ejercicio había causado más dolor para ellos dos. Ella y Edward habían arreglado su relación y eso era algo que me hacía muy feliz. Cuando me enteré de su pelea, estaba desconsolada, pensando que todo esto podría haber terminado de forma muy diferente.

Incluso en Forks, noté la cercanía entre Edward y Alice. Ella me había aceptado, mucho antes que los otros Cullen. Ella apoyó a Edward en su decisión de estar conmigo y sabía que esa no era una decisión común en su familia dadas nuestras diferencias en ese momento.

Ella y yo nos hacíamos más cercanas día a día, su dulce espíritu y entusiasmo ayudaron a despertar la esperanza que siempre había sido parte de mí, pero que había reprimido cuando la depresión y el dolor se habían arraigado firmemente en mí. El alivio ahora era abrumador ya que podía mirar hacia adelante y sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Alice era mi faro de esperanza.

Ella venía a mí casa con frecuencia, o a mi trabajo, dependiendo del día. Se convirtió en mi compradora de ropa personal, presentándome varios conjuntos nuevos, muchos de los cuales eran del tono azul preferido de Edward. Ahora lo usaba más seguido y siempre me cambiaba a algo de ese tono cuando mi día de trabajo terminaba, lo que emocionaba inmensamente a Edward.

Emmett era incorregible. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de mí o de desafiarme. Edward y él luchaban y yo me quedaba sentada allí a mirar, feliz de ver a _mi Edward_ finalmente en paz, sabiendo lo difícil que había sido su vida durante la última década.

Mi nuevo hermano mayor amaba burlarse de mí, constantemente me miraba con la esperanza de que me tropezara y me cayera. De vez en cuando, él astutamente intentaba arrojar cosas delante de mis pies con la esperanza de que no las notara y él se pudiera entretener. Su comportamiento tendía a chocar con Edward y luego yo tenía que interceder, tratando de calmar a Edward y ayudarlo a entender que era solo la forma en que Emmett se divertía con su hermana menor, así me había empezado a llamar.

Jasper y yo forjamos una relación completamente nueva. Con su don para manipular las emociones y con la ayuda de Carlisle, probamos la fuerza de mi "don". Jasper podía hacerme levantar un centavo y el escudo era potente.

Era tan poderoso que una vez, cuando Emmett se acercó demasiado, fue lanzado por el patio trasero de los Cullen, golpeándose contra uno de los edificios de almacenamiento de la familia, destruyéndolo a él y su contenido, para mi consternación y total vergüenza. Se levantó, caminó de regreso a donde yo estaba y se inclinó con burlona reverencia, murmurando algo acerca de no volver a molestarme _nunca_ más.

Edward dejó escapar una gran carcajada, me abrazó y me susurró al oído que Emmett finalmente había encontrado algo con lo que no podía luchar con la fuerza bruta.

Edward y Rosalie encontraron toda la experiencia entretenida e hicieron una tabla de puntuación para cuando bloqueara algo de manera efectiva. Emmett frunció el ceño cuando recibí diez puntos contra él.

Con la ayuda de Jasper y Carlisle, mejoré en el control de mi poder. Jasper y yo hacíamos un equipo asombroso, ya que mi poder estaba ligado a mis emociones. Intentamos, en vano, desbloquear mi mente para Edward, pero tras un examen más detallado, ambos estuvimos agradecidos cuando no sucedió.

Edward me dijo que cuando estábamos juntos, él tenía paz. Sin pensamientos intrusos y con sorpresas constantes de mí, que lo entusiasmaban. Él _nunca_ sabría lo que yo pensaba y le encantaba la idea de hablar conmigo, aunque admitió que a veces lo volvía loco el no saber lo que iba a decir.

 _Me encantaba la idea de que él tuviera que esforzarse para eso._

Esme estaba encantada de tenerme de vuelta en casa, siempre me abrazaba con sus ojos brillando de alegría, viéndolos a los dos juntos. Estaba enormemente agradecida por su intervención, ya que gracias a ella tenía la oportunidad no solo de volver a tener a Edward en mi vida, sino también al resto de la familia. Cuando estábamos solos, Edward me decía lo que ella había estado pensando. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de agradecimiento porque todos sus hijos finalmente estaban en casa, donde pertenecían.

Pasé un tiempo con Esme a solas ya que acepté su oferta de enseñarme a pintar, disfrutando de la sensación de tener algún tipo de madre. Ella y yo pasábamos nuestro tiempo hablando, mientras yo absorbía la atención de la matriarca de la familia. Ella mencionaba una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba y yo respondí de la misma manera, diciéndole que nunca había estado tan feliz de que una coincidencia nos uniera a todos. Ella rió ligeramente, diciéndome que la coincidencia no tenía nada que ver con esto. Por el contrario, decía que siempre había sido por el _destino_ , que Edward y yo que estábamos juntos. Ella lo decía a menudo con total convicción. Con gratitud, finalmente le creí. Tener una figura materna de la que no tenía que preocuparme era extraordinariamente reconfortante para mí.

Incluso Rosalie y yo profundizamos nuestra relación. A veces nos sentábamos juntas en el garaje. Ella trabajaba en los autos, donde se sentía en su elemento y yo leía. De vez en cuando trataba de ayudarla, tratando de entregarle las herramientas que necesitaba, pero eso solo la hacía reír, su rostro se iluminaba por la diversión ya que siempre le pasaba la herramienta equivocada.

Comenzó a enseñarme todo sobre motores y aunque apenas seguí su entusiasmo, agradecí todo lo que hizo para hacerme sentir bienvenida y a gusto. Ella también había sido una parte importante en la reconciliación entre Edward y yo y negué con la cabeza ante el cambio de acontecimientos, sabiendo lo mucho que le _desagradaba_ en Forks.

La invité a que les leyera a mis alumnos en la escuela, lo cual, para mi sorpresa, ella aceptó con entusiasmo. Cuando llegó ese primer día, los estudiantes se sintieron atraídos al instante por su belleza. Ella les llevó a cada uno de ellos un libro como regalo, y mis pequeños estudiantes estaban extasiados. Rosalie los manejó maravillosamente, cuidando a cada uno, con mucho amor. Podría decir que ella estaba agradecida por la atención que ellos le dieron. Si Rosalie no hubiera encontrado su destino hace tantos años, habría sido una gran madre. La primera visita tuvo tanto éxito que planeamos una cita regular para que ella fuera dos veces por semana a visitarlos.

Emmett a veces se quedaba y miraba a su esposa sin nada más que respeto y adoración en sus ojos. Él estaba extremadamente agradecido ya que finalmente su Rose tenía la oportunidad de darle un buen uso a todas sus habilidades maternas.

Solía pensar que la vida nunca cambiaba y mi forma de pensar hacía justamente eso. Impacientemente esperaba para ver lo que todos y cada uno de los días tenían para ofrecer.

Volvimos a nuestra rutina habitual de los fines de semana, aunque ahora siempre era Edward quien venía a recogerme, generalmente de la escuela. Pero nunca íbamos directamente al hogar de su familia. Algunos días me llevaba de vuelta a mi casa, donde podíamos pasar un tiempo juntos a solas, o íbamos a un parque local, paseábamos juntos, hablábamos y nos tomábamos de la mano.

 _La vida era muy perfecta._

Como todavía estaba suspendida en la universidad, tenía mis noches libres y Edward y yo le sacamos provecho al máximo. Cuando estábamos juntos, sus manos nunca abandonaban mi piel, su toque me aseguraba que él estaba allí y que nunca más me dejaría. Él nunca se quedaba _toda_ la noche, pero cuando se iba, por lo general en las primeras horas de la mañana sólo para ducharse y cambiarse, mi corazón dolía, aunque su toque suave y besos profundos me tranquilizaban al demostrarme que él volvería. Edward _siempre_ fue el caballero perfecto, diez años de dolor y separación no hicieron nada para cambiar eso.

–¿En qué está pensando tan concentradamente, señora Cullen? –bromeó Edward.

–En lo feliz que estoy, eso es todo –había empezado a llamarme Sra. Cullen de vez en cuando, me dijo que era para que me preparara para la próxima vez que me hiciera esa pregunta tan importante. Solté una risita, lo que hizo que agarrara mi mano más fuerte.

Oí el chirrido de sus frenos cuando llegamos a otro semáforo en rojo. Encendió las luces de parqueo, antes de soltar su cinturón de seguridad en un instante y volar hacia mí. Sus dedos largos y delgados se extendieron para tomar mi mejilla y sus labios estuvieron instantáneamente sobre los míos. Jadeé, sorprendida por lo rápido que se movió, antes de que su fría lengua estuviera en mi boca otra vez, haciéndome olvidar la sorpresa y todo lo demás por un minuto. Estos besos me hacían derretir, el torrente de emociones poderosas me hizo sentir que me desmayaba por su toque. En poco tiempo, los carros comenzaron a pitar de nuevo y gemí, rompiendo a regañadientes el beso.

–Vuelve aquí. Aún no he terminado contigo –se quejó haciendo su mejor imitación de Alice.

Señalé hacia la ventana delantera mostrándole la salida de la autopista directamente frente a nosotros.

–Llévame a casa y cuidaré muy bien de ti, Sr. Cullen

Él sonrió, con la sonrisa torcida que me encantaba perfectamente en su lugar. Ahora Edward sonreía todo el tiempo. Esme me comentó justo ayer que no importaba lo él hiciera, que Edward estaba más feliz que nunca, incluso más feliz que cuando todos vivimos en Forks.

–¿Edward? –pregunté.

–¿Qué amor? –respondió él con su tono ligero y aireado.

–¿Por qué sonríes? –me arriesgué, casi segura de saber cuál sería su respuesta.

Tomó la salida hacia la autopista, haciendo un rápido movimiento para fundirse con el tráfico nocturno.

–Ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que soy feliz? –bromeó y el tono profundo de su voz me hizo estremecer con la anticipación de que llegáramos a mi casa mucho más rápido.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que él solo estaba jugando conmigo. Pero me aventuré.

–Bueno, tienes la sonrisa más hermosa en la cara y tu voz tiene ese tono de satisfacción ¿o me estoy imaginando todo eso? –le di mi mejor sonrisa deslumbrante de vampiresa.

–¿Satisfacción? podrías decirle así –dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera. Él se estaba burlando de mí otra vez; sabía que me volvía loca cuando era vago con sus respuestas, tanto como a él le molestaba cuando "editaba", como él le decía. Lo intenté de nuevo.

–¿Cuál es la razón _exacta_ por la que te sientes _satisfecho_? –pregunté alegremente.

El Volvo llegó a la salida cerca de la casa, de _nuestro_ hogar, como Edward le decía ahora. Empezó a pasar el auto por las familiares calles, hasta que encontramos el camino de tierra, el callejón sin salida que conducía a mí... quiero decir, a _nuestro_ hogar. Edward pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo en la casa durante el día y después de arreglar la pared que él y yo dañamos esa primera noche gloriosa de perdón, empezó a "arreglar" todo el lugar, incluyendo un sistema de sonido envolvente con mucho mejor estéreo que hizo palidecer a mi pequeño equipo de sonido en comparación. También mudó un pequeño piano para poder tocar para mí, lo cual hacía casi todas las noches. Pasaba sus días pintando las paredes y colgando más obras de arte de Esme, haciendo que el lugar pareciera más un hogar que cuando viví allí sola.

 _Sola._

Me estremecía cuando pensaba en esa palabra. Reflexioné sobre todo el tiempo que pasé allí sola en las noches intolerables, oscuras y desoladas, que ahora eran reemplazadas por compañía y dichoso afecto, especialmente de Edward.

Parqueamos en la entrada y Edward estuvo en mi puerta más rápido de lo que podía parpadear. Él me atrajo hacia él con un movimiento rápido, besándome con avidez. Perdí la cuenta de todos los besos que habíamos compartido desde que finalmente descubrimos que ambos aún nos amábamos, desesperadamente. Él era mi alma gemela, y yo era la suya.

Ahora raramente peleábamos. Pensando en nuestras peleas en Forks, discrepábamos sobre el dinero, mi mortalidad, mi seguridad, afortunadamente, eso era parte del pasado. ¿Por qué pelear cuando había tantas otras cosas por las cuales estar agradecidos?

La nieve estaba cayendo en serio, este diciembre estaba peor que cualquier otro registrado, ya que los copos grandes, húmedos y esponjosos se sumaban a los constantes montones que rodeaban la casa. Edward me agarró, tirándome por encima de su hombro y corrió hacia la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Puso mis pies tiernamente en el suelo, antes de inmovilizarme contra la puerta con su boca sobre la mía, insistente e inflexible.

Mis manos encontraron su camino hacia su cabello, sus gemidos reverberaron desde su pecho, los cuales pude sentir a través de mi abrigo y suéter. Así era como empezaban nuestras tardes, antes de _intentar_ ser más caballeroso, aunque nunca se apartaba de mi lado.

Esta vez lamí su labio inferior, esperando tentarlo lo suficiente como para permitirme entrar a su boca. En cambio, se burló de mí, rompiendo el beso con sus ojos clavados en los míos, mientras mis labios trataban en vano recuperar los suyos. Era como jugar al gato y al ratón, mi boca ansiaba desesperadamente la suya, pero él seguía alejándose y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa malvada.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. _Edward amaba la cacería_. Fruncí los labios y lo miré, exasperada.

–¿Me vas a besar o no? Porque si no lo haces, voy a subir a trabajar

Se apoyó en mi escalera y su alto y delgado cuerpo se veía tentador con un par de jeans, una camisa azul claro y un chaleco azul oscuro. Mis manos parecían funcionar por su propia cuenta, desesperadas por tocarlo de nuevo.

–No sé. Te he extrañado todo el día y no pareces nada interesada en pasar tiempo conmigo –bromeó con la voz llena de falso dolor.

Suspiré dramáticamente ya que sabía el papel que debía asumir.

–Bien, tengo cosas que tengo que calificar y paquetes de vacaciones divertidos que preparar para mis estudiantes. Iré a mi oficina y podrás sentarte aquí y descubrir si quieres besarme cuando regrese

Pasé a su lado, agarrando mi bolso de su brazo, dirigiéndome hacia la escalera. Aumenté mi velocidad, sabiendo que él me perseguiría. Desde nuestra reconciliación, me sentía más cómoda usando mis habilidades mejoradas, correr era una de ellas. Casi había llegado a la parte superior de las escaleras, cuando sentí una fuerte brisa a mi lado, lo que hizo que mi cabello se moviera. Miré hacia el final de las escaleras, para ver a Edward parado allí, bloqueando el camino a mi oficina.

–Hola –el suave ronroneo de su voz hizo que mi interior se convirtiera felizmente en papilla y casi me sentí humana de nuevo cuando Edward me deslumbró solo con su sonrisa.

Fingí estar fastidiada con sus travesuras y mordí el interior de mi boca para no reírme.

–Disculpa. Tengo que ir a mi oficina. A diferencia de ti, _yo_ tengo trabajo que hacer

Él no se movió, sus brazos cruzaban su pecho y sus piernas se extendían en el ancho de la escalera, haciendo que me fuera imposible pasar usando métodos convencionales. Así que, en un movimiento rápido, di un paso atrás en las escaleras, antes de lanzarme hacia él, pero en lugar de apuntar a sus brazos abiertos y dispuestos, apunte justo entre sus piernas. Me enderecé rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta abierta a la izquierda, con la esperanza de llegar allí antes que él.

Él me agarró por la cintura antes de darme dulces besos en mi cuello.

–Te amo, Bella. Demasiado–su voz sonaba tensa y volteé en sus brazos, para ver la expresión de su rostro.

En lugar de ver la sonrisa habitual que se había convertido en su expresión permanente, su rostro parecía preocupado y dolido. Lo besé suavemente una vez, pero luego se aferró a mí como si de eso dependiera su vida, abrazándome tan ferozmente que tuve miedo de soltarlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté sintiendo que su estado de ánimo ya no era juguetón.

Él no dejó de agarrarme con fuerza, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pelo.

–Estoy tan agradecido, Bella. Más agradecido de lo que puedo explicar. No tengo idea de lo que hice para merecer esta segunda oportunidad, pero nunca te dejaré ir otra vez. No sabes lo que daría sólo para quedarme sentado en el estacionamiento de la escuela, para poder verte enseñar por las ventanas, todos los días. Las horas en las que no estás conmigo son pura tortura

A pesar de su sinceridad, no pude evitar reírme. Unos días después de nuestra conversación, volví al trabajo. Y de rodillas, Edward me suplicó que pidiera ese lunes libre, lo cual hice, sabiendo que aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, incluso por un corto periodo de tiempo. Pasamos la mañana juntos, antes de regresar a la casa de los Cullen, donde todos nos recibieron a los dos con los brazos abiertos. Lo extraño era lo natural que se sentía todo, casi como si los últimos diez años nunca hubieran sucedido. Finalmente tenía nuevos padres, cuatro nuevos hermanos y hermanas y a mi alma gemela, todos de vuelta en mi vida para siempre.

 _Para siempre._

Pero cuando volví al trabajo, por casualidad miré por la ventana mientras recuperaba algo de mi escritorio, para ver el omnipresente Volvo, Edward estaba sentado dentro, tan quieto, que tuve que parpadear para asegurarme de que él estaba allí. Rompió su postura inmóvil, para sonreírme, lo que hizo que mi corazón proverbial saltara al verlo. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo extraño que podría parecer, un joven sentado en un automóvil fuera de una escuela primaria durante todo un día, me vi obligada a llamarlo a su celular.

– _Hola hermosa_

– _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Silencio._

– _¿Edward?_

– _Está bien, te estoy esperando. Prefiero sentarme solo en este auto todo el día, a solo unos pasos de ti, con la esperanza de verte cuando pases por las ventanas y luego ir a casa_

Ahogué una risa.

– _Edward, por mucho que me gustaría que te sentaras y esperaras a que mi día terminara, no puedes quedarte allí todo el día_

–¿ _Por qué no?_ –el tono de su voz tenía confusión y desilusión.

– _Porque estás llamando demasiado la atención, Sr. Cullen. Ahora, ¡vete! Te veré después del trabajo, a las 3:15 en punto_

 _Gruñido._

– _¿Ahora qué_? –pregunté con mi tono lleno de falsa impaciencia.

– _¿Qué pasa si necesitas protección?_

–¿ _Protección_? –me reí de la idea –¿ _Protección de qué?_

–¿ _Qué tal de quién? De Gerry_ –el sonido de su voz con solo esa palabra era amenazante e hizo que mis ojos se agrandaran – _puedo escucharlo, sus pensamientos, mientras él está sentado y escondido en su oficina todo el día_

– _Él es inofensivo. Vete Edward. Por favor, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta. ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?_

– _3:15_ –Suspiró profundamente – _no me gusta, pero lo haré, por ti_

–¿ _Edward?_

– _Si_ _amor_

– _Te amo y para mí también es difícil, más de lo que nunca entenderás_

Él se rió ligeramente.

– _Yo también te amo, Bella. Y puede que no pueda leer tu mente, pero creo que entiendo completamente cómo te sientes en este momento_

Él encendió el auto, saludándome una vez más, antes de salir a toda velocidad.

 _¿Qué hice para merecer a este increíble hombre?_

Recordé ese dulce momento y él todavía estaba en mis brazos, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda alentadoramente, antes de que él me mirara. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos, me estiré en las puntas de mis pies, para darle un beso en sus labios, antes de volver al suelo.

–Edward, estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ningún lado y tú tampoco. ¿Ahora quieres ayudarme o no?

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la mía, hasta que su frente tocó la mía.

–¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte con qué? –su voz comenzó a relajarse y sentí que su agarre disminuía un poco, aunque continuó abrazándome.

Le sonreí, esperando que mis ojos estuvieran llenos con todo el amor que siempre le había reflejado.

–¿Me ayudas a calificar cosas?

Él se rió, levantándome por la cintura y besándome.

–Vamos. Entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido te podré tener toda para mí solo

Fue a la oficina, encendió la luz, antes de sentarse en la silla de mi oficina. Palmeó su pierna y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Ven aquí

Lo miré, sintiendo que mi frente se arrugaba de confusión.

–Edward, iré rápido por otra silla y luego podremos trabajar juntos

Apartándome de él, di un solo paso hacia la puerta antes de sentir su fuerte mano tomar mi muñeca y tirar de mí firmemente hacia él. Me condujo hacia el asiento y me sentó sobre su regazo. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí y me acurruqué contra su pecho, agradecida de nuevo por tenerlo aquí conmigo.

–Edward, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme estando sentados así? –a decir verdad, no me importaba lo _que_ dijera, mi único pensamiento real era lo maravilloso que se sentía estar aquí, acurrucada en sus brazos.

Besó mi sien, antes de que pudiera sentir el sonido de la risa de su pecho.

–Puedo ayudarte sentados así

–¿Cómo?

Sus fuertes manos recorrieron mis antebrazos, mientras yo sentía su aliento fresco en mi cabello. Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios con su rostro firmemente en mi cabello. Inhaló profundamente mi aroma.

–Bueno, si te animo lo suficiente, estoy seguro de que terminarás más rápido y entonces podré tener _toda_ tu atención

Me moví en su abrazo, hasta que estuve sentada en su regazo de lado con mi mejilla apoyada firmemente contra su pecho.

–¿Y cómo exactamente me animarás?

–Deja que te enseñe –comenzó a besarme suavemente los labios con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mientras el otro se enredaba en mi cabello. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Edward comenzó a cambiar mi posición lentamente, hasta que estuve frente a mi escritorio, donde de alguna manera, todo el papeleo que había traído a casa estaba fuera de mi bolso, esperándome.

Puso un bolígrafo rojo en mi mano y antes de poner esa mano en mi cintura para acercarme a él, sacó un rollo de stickers de la nada, con la intención de ponerlos en los trabajos de los niños para estimularlos. Luego tiró de mi cabello hacia un lado, mientras que él delicadamente atacaba mi cuello.

–¿Edward?

–¿Hmm? –ronroneó.

–¿Cómo me está ayudando esto? –sabía que mi voz temblorosa no tenía nada más que confusión distraída y su risa masculina no hizo nada para aliviar la tentadora sensación que me imposibilitaba resolver los desconcertados pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Apartó sus labios de mí, solo para acercar su boca a mi oído.

–Me imagino que si te beso mientras trabajas, harás las cosas más rápido y luego podré tenerte toda para mí. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Mi mente se aceleró con las posibilidades de una tarde a solas con Edward y rápidamente me puse a trabajar.

Terminé de calificar tan rápido como pude. Navegué en Internet buscando ideas en mis sitios favoritos para profesores para planear actividades divertidas para mis alumnos, Edward continuó acariciándome, besándome y acariciándome con la nariz, susurrándome palabras de amor en el oído. Casi me deshago cuando su lengua entró en contacto con mi lóbulo de la oreja.

Mi Edward era un motivador milagroso. Siguió "animándome", mientras que, con la mano libre, alentaba el trabajo de cada estudiante con un sticker y ponía en un montón los trabajos calificados, sacó papel para la impresora y juntó el paquete para poder llevarlo de vuelta al trabajo e hizo copias para cada estudiante. Él era la definición literal de ser multitarea.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya había terminado. Incliné mi cuerpo para enfrentarlo completamente y reclamé mi recompensa, besándolo, _fuerte_. Edward respondió con amabilidad con sus manos en mi cabello y su boca era tan urgente como la mía. Sus fuertes brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mí con mucha fuerza, y por un momento, nuevamente me recordó lo afortunada que era.

–¿Cómo estuvo eso? –bromeó él.

–Creo que me gustaría que me 'animes' cada tarde. Nunca había terminado tan rápido –Recordé todas las tardes en las que me tomaba mi tiempo, examinando minuciosamente cada trabajo, para prolongar el comienzo de las tortuosas noches en las que no tenía nada que hacer. Cuando estaba sola, buscaba cualquier cosa para mantenerme ocupada, sin querer recordar que nadie más era parte de mi vida. Me estremecí involuntariamente ante el recuerdo.

–¿Bella? –su voz estaba llena de preocupación –¿Qué sucede? No me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro. Háblame

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, respiré su olor para calmarme y recordé que mi aislamiento solitario era cosa del pasado.

–Estaba pensando en cómo solía pasar las tardes, completamente sola. No quiero volver a eso, Edward. No puedo... –metí la cabeza más profundamente en él y él respondió envolviendo sus musculosos brazos de forma segura a mi alrededor.

–Nunca _volverás_ a eso. Es como te lo dije en el estacionamiento de la escuela ese día. Ya no estás sola, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Te lo prometo

 _Promesas._

Desde que Edward y yo nos reconciliamos, lo cual era la subestimación del año, estaba empezando a creer en las promesas de nuevo. Lo que Edward decía que haría, lo hacía. Traté de no temer que él no regresaría por la mañana, pero a veces mis pensamientos irracionales se apoderaban de mí. Edward hacía todo lo que podía para tranquilizarme. Algunas mañanas debía haberme visto completamente fuera de mí y por la razón que fuese, él cedía, tomando una muda de ropa del auto, duchándose en mi baño para invitados en el piso de arriba.

Sabía que estaba actuando como una niña mimada, pero él me abrazó y me susurró palabras de aliento, asegurándose de decirme una y otra vez que no se iba a ir. Que nuestra relación era permanente y que su amor por mí sería para siempre, que solo estaría lejos de mí por cortos períodos de tiempo y solo cuando fuera absolutamente necesario.

Asentí hacia él, antes de levantarme de su regazo, tomando una respiración profunda para estabilizarme. Con solo unos pocos movimientos rápidos, Edward puso todo nuestro trabajo duro en mi bolso y me guio desde la oficina hasta el primer piso.

Trabajó en la chimenea, mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Con la pequeña luz que iluminaba mi porche, podía ver la nieve caer pesadamente, cubriendo todo como una hermosa y fresca manta blanca. Sentí que recogió mi cabello en sus manos y se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a tararear mi nana en mi oído. Me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Él me condujo hacia el sofá, donde nuestra noche comenzó en serio. Él me tarareó, dándome dulces besos, mientras yo me quedé allí sentada, empapada en su atención, devolviéndola en especie.

Estábamos disfrutando de nuestra maravillosa burbuja, cuando sentí el celular de Edward sonar en su bolsillo. Rápidamente se inclinó, presionó un botón y detuvo el molesto zumbido que estaba interrumpiendo nuestro tiempo a solas.

–Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos antes de que esa llamada nos interrumpiera? –preguntó seductoramente.

¿ _Llamada? ¿Cuál llamada?_

Lo besé juguetonamente. Luego, Edward gentilmente nos sacó del sofá hasta que estuve debajo de él frente a la chimenea. Él me miró con anhelo y sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de adoración. Mi cabeza se levantó del suelo, buscando contacto con sus labios y su celular sonó nuevamente.

Sin romper el contacto visual, la mano de Edward buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño dispositivo plateado. Echó un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, antes de rodar sus ojos, presionar un botón y dejarlo a un lado en el suelo. Nos dio la vuelta así que estaba a horcajadas sobre él con mis manos firmemente asentadas en su pecho. El celular sonó nuevamente.

Esta vez, lo agarré, provocando un gruñido bajo de Edward. Trató de alcanzarlo y lo mantuve fuera de su alcance y comenzamos a luchar en el suelo por el control del mismo.

–Bella, no te atrevas a contestar –su voz sonaba imponente, aunque pude escuchar el rastro de burlas detrás de ella.

Riendo, intenté formar las palabras para responderle.

–Edward, es Alice. Tú sabes que no va a dejar de llamar hasta que contestes

Otro gruñido juguetón vino de Edward, lo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Mi respuesta solo pareció alimentar su fuego y antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, me tenía inmovilizada en el piso con sus manos en mi cintura y su boca en la mía. De alguna manera, me había quitado el celular. Me olvidé de cualquier cosa que no fueran los besos urgentes con los que me asaltaba gratamente.

El celular sonó nuevamente.

Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Edward tomar el celular del suelo y por su expresión y la forma en que sostenía la pequeña pieza de tecnología en su mano, estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

–¡No lo hagas! –grité en risas.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato, mirándome incrédulo, antes de relajar su mano.

–Bella, tienes razón en una cosa. Si no me deshago de este celular, ella seguirá llamando hasta que responda –él se rió entre dientes, mirándome con sus ojos ardientes.

–Entonces ella comenzará a llamar al mío. Solo respóndele y luego tú y yo podremos volver a nuestra... actividad –le guiñé un ojo.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y con un gruñido gravemente molesto, Edward contestó, casi ladrando a su hermana al otro extremo.

–Alice, ¿qué es tan urgente? –su voz era áspera y más que un poco escueta.

Apenas pude entender lo que Alice estaba diciendo, mientras mis dedos trazaban cada botón de la camisa de Edward. Me perdí casi todo su torrente de palabras, porque mi atención se centraba casi completamente en distraerlo para variar, pero claramente capté las palabras 'nieve' y 'trineo'. Estaba tan concentrada en Edward, que instantáneamente noté el cambio en su comportamiento y la sonrisa sutilmente intrigante que nació en su rostro.

–Le avisaré, Alice. Gracias por llamar y ponernos al día. Buenas noches –colgó y arrojó el celular casualmente sobre su hombro aterrizando en el sofá –Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? – Murmuró, antes de inclinarse para darme pequeños besos en mi cuello, empujando el escote de mi jersey a un lado, mientras continuaba su ardiente estela de pequeños besos en mi clavícula.

–Edward, qué... –intenté desesperadamente encontrar mi voz mientras me dejaba sin aliento –¿Alice...? –luché por mantener cualquier tipo de razonamiento –qué tenía que decirnos... ¿qué era tan importante? –dejé escapar el resto del aliento que estaba conteniendo, mientras mis manos encontraban el camino hacia su cabello... _otra vez_. Realmente no me importaba lo que tenía que decir cuando me besaba así, pero sentí que debía ser educada.

Con sus labios todavía sobre mi piel, pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello.

–Ella dijo que con la gran nevada que está cayendo, mañana te darán el día libre y que el resto de la familia quería pasar tiempo contigo. Además, es viernes, así que tendremos un buen comienzo para el fin de semana

–¡Ja! –bufé efectivamente rompiendo el ambiente.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó, su cabello era un desastre y tenía una mirada ligeramente condescendiente en su rostro.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Qué sabes que Alice _no_? _Nunca_ es una buena idea apostar contra Alice, ya deberías saberlo

Luché para sentarme antes de que él me ayudara, poniéndome en pie.

–Edward, puede que solo haya trabajado aquí durante los últimos dos años, pero puedo decirte algo que aprendí. No puedo comenzar a decirte cuántos de mis colegas se quejan porque no importa que tanta nieve caiga, no han tenido un día libre en más de veinte años y no creo que eso cambie pronto, aunque la idea de pasar el día con todos ustedes suena encantadora –me recosté en el sofá y sugestivamente acaricié el asiento junto a mí para que él se uniera a mí.

Él tomó mi mano.

–No quiero discutir con alguien tan hermoso, pero el tono de Alice me hizo saber sin ninguna duda que ella _sabía_ que esta visión en particular sucedería. Así que creo que deberías prepararte para pasar el día con todos nosotros mañana. Alice estaba pensando que podríamos jugar un poco en trineo antes de volver a la casa para un maratón de películas. Ya le está entrando el espíritu navideño, por lo que deberías prepararte para un espectáculo de películas navideñas

Le di a su mano un apretón tranquilizador.

–Te diré algo. Si por algún milagro, Alice tiene razón –me detuve para besarle la esquina de la boca –haré lo que sea que quieran hacer mañana –dije y luego besé la otra esquina de sus suaves labios –¿Cómo suena eso?

El rostro guapo de Edward se transfiguró en una gran sonrisa.

–Es un trato ¿Lo prometes?

No estoy segura de qué expresión se registró en mi cara, pero antes de que la última sílaba saliera de su boca, me tenía apretada en su abrazo.

–Bella, lo siento. Sé que no crees en las promesas. Nunca quise presionarte. Por favor, perdona...

Lo besé, cortando lo que estaba a punto de decir. Una vez que estuve segura de su silencio, me aparté y miré su cara llena de ansiedad.

–Edward, está bien –sonreí tranquilizadoramente y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano –creo que estoy empezando a reconsiderar mi versión de las promesas

Él se reclinó y su expresión y su tono eran de cauteloso optimismo.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

–Tú

–¿De Verdad? –me besó suavemente y su pulgar rozó ligeramente mi mejilla, lo que hizo muy difícil que pensara con claridad.

Le devolví el beso y mis dedos desabrocharon más su camisa para que mi piel pudiera hacer contacto con su suave pecho.

–Sí. Ahora te vas a sentar y discutir sobre promesas, ¿o vamos a disfrutar del resto de nuestra velada antes de que tenga que volver al trabajo mañana?

–Lo que digas, Bella, pero estoy apostando por Alice –me ayudó a pararme desde el sofá, antes de encender el estéreo y rápidamente me abrazó y empezó a bailar conmigo, su dulce aliento en mi oído me decía una y otra vez cuánto me amaba.

Antes de que estuviera lista, la velada había terminado y Edward se estaba preparando para correr a casa. También se iba temprano para darme la oportunidad de cazar antes de que comenzara mi jornada laboral. Se había ofrecido a ir conmigo varias veces, pero le expliqué que aún no estaba preparada para que él viera ese lado de mí todavía. Luego, me besaba en la frente y me aseguraba que podía ser paciente.

Lo volví a besar antes de abrir la puerta para descubrir, para mi gran conmoción, la cantidad de nieve que había caído durante la noche. Edward se rió entre dientes, antes de darle un codazo en las costillas, haciéndolo gritar y frotarse el costado.

–Volveré en un par de horas, con el resto de la familia

–Claro que lo harás. Te estaré esperando, lista para el trabajo. Si ellos quieren venir a saludar, está bien –le respondí obstinadamente.

Él me besó rápidamente antes de mirarme.

–Despejaré el camino antes de irme, para aplacar tus creencias de que mi querida hermana podría estar equivocada –negó con la cabeza, mientras me miraba con una cara llena de confianza en sí mismo.

Lo observé mientras hacía un trabajo ridículamente rápido en la acera, volviendo a donde estaba parada en el porche. Su cabello estaba empapado y él lo sacudió en mi dirección, antes de besarme apasionadamente y despedirse.

Despegó en la nieve y las llantas del Volvo luchaban por encontrar tracción. Me despedí y luego corrí al segundo piso de la casa, lista para ir cazar rápidamente y terminar de prepararme para el día. Hice mi rutina rápidamente, lista para que empezara el último día de la semana laboral y más que ansiosa por pasar dos días ininterrumpidos con mi familia.

Menos de dos horas después, escuché los neumáticos de la Hummer crujiendo a través de la nieve, el caucho y la humedad producían ese familiar sonido chirriante al contacto. Negué con la cabeza, pero tomé mis cosas, lista para decirles a Edward y a Alice: _'Te lo dije'._

Escuché el mismo golpe familiar en la puerta y la abrí, para ver a Edward de pie allí. En lugar de su vestuario habitual de ropa informal y discreta, vestía una parka y pantalones de esquí, rematados con botas de trabajo pesado. Me besó rápidamente antes de entrar.

–Simplemente no te rendirás con esto, ¿verdad?

Él tomó el bolso de mi mano y lo puso en el suelo, antes de que él retrocediera, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa petulante en su hermoso rostro.

Mi celular sonó precisamente en ese momento.

Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar el celular. Miré al identificador de llamadas y no reconocí el número. Lo contesté, antes de decir:

–¿Aló?

–Buenos días, _Elizabeth_. Soy Amy del trabajo. Supongo que el infierno se congeló oficialmente anoche. Feliz fin de semana, ¡tenemos el día libre! Creo que nos veremos el lunes

Me quedé allí, incapaz de hablar.

–¿ _Elizabeth_? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –me dijo Amy –¿ _Elizabeth_? –su voz comenzaba a sonar molesta.

–Uh... lo siento Amy. Estoy aquí. Solo que estoy en shock. ¿Pensé que nunca nos daban días libres por la nieve?

Edward se acercó a mí y sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura, mientras él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Genial, ¿cómo se supone que mantendré una conversación con él haciendo _eso_?

–Bueno, parece que el superintendente estaba volviendo de la reunión de la junta anoche y su auto se deslizó bruscamente en una zanja. Estaba tan molesto que canceló todas las actividades ayer. Hubiera sido agradable si nos hubieran dicho anoche, así todos habríamos podido dormir un poco más, pero es un día libre, un comienzo adelantado del fin de semana y estoy muy feliz de poder ir a la ciudad más tarde y hacer algunas compras navideñas para mis hijos. Que tengas un buen día y no olvides llamar a tu personal. ¡Nos vemos el lunes! –dijo ella, antes de colgar.

La línea se cortó y sentí los brazos de Edward apretarse a mi alrededor.

–Te lo dije –dijo en voz baja en mi oído. Sus ojos brillaban cuando me lo dijo y no importaba lo molesta que debería haber estado, simplemente no podía estar molesta porque eso significaba que podría estar con él todo el día.

El discurso de maestra sobre cómo la suficiencia y los buenos modales nunca ocupaban un buen lugar, salió de la ventana cuando me besó. En lugar de darle una idea de lo que pensaba, sentí su lengua deslizarse en mi boca y el contacto me debilitó las rodillas. Él sintió que me fallaban las piernas y me agarró más fuerte así que me rendí ante el beso y ambos sabíamos que él había ganado esta ronda. Continuamos por unos minutos hasta que escuché una voz femenina, carraspeando, ansiosa por llamar nuestra atención.

Rompí nuestro beso, avergonzada de que Alice nos hubiera visto tan absortos el uno con el otro. En su rostro no había nada más que obvia felicidad, pero después de un momento ella ensanchó su postura con sus manos firmemente unidas a sus caderas.

–Entonces –comenzó ella con la voz llena de falsa exasperación –no le creíste a Edward anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper entraron, todos sonreían y obviamente habían escuchado todo.

–¿Lista para irnos? –preguntó Emmett, riéndose de la situación. Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, silenciándolo, pero no pudo quitarle la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

Oh, es verdad. Trineo y maratón de películas.

Jasper me entregó una maleta, antes de volver al lado de Alice.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunté.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza y sus sonrisas se veían como si entendieran una broma privada. Sentí los labios de Edward cerca de mi oreja.

–Amor, te ves hermosa con lo que sea que lleves puesto, pero no puedes subirte al trineo con tus pantalones y tu suéter. Alice te trajo algunas prendas para que puedas _jugar_

La forma en que Edward dijo la palabra _'jugar_ ' me hizo estremecer de anticipación. Solo podía imaginarme cómo sería un día en la nieve con él.

–Alice –me volví hacia ella –trataré nunca volver dudar de ti. Iré a cambiarme y luego podremos prepararnos para irnos

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, con Alice pisándome los talones. Rápidamente me quité la ropa, mientras ella encontró el camino hacia mi armario.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice? –pregunté mientras sacaba el suéter azul claro sobre mi cabeza.

–Empacando

–Empacando ¿qué? –le pregunté al escuchar prendas de ropa que sacaba de los ganchos y de los estantes por igual.

Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta de mi armario, antes responderme.

–Bella, sabemos que _convenientemente_ olvidas empacar tu maleta todos los viernes, para que Edward y tú puedan pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos antes de ir a la casa para el fin de semana. Me estoy asegurando de que eso no suceda esta vez

–Oh –me puse los pantalones de esquí azul marino antes de poner los pies en las cómodas botas que estaban al fondo de la maleta. Alice salió del armario, con la maleta de cuero en la mano, rebosante de lo que estaba segura eran solo prendas de vestir que ella había comprado.

Ella dejó la maleta y agarró una moña de mi tocador. Ella me peinó con una cola de caballo baja y luego me hizo girar hacia ella.

–Perfecta. Al igual que en mi visión. Hoy debería ser divertido –afirmó, con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

–Alice, ¿debería preocuparme? –pregunté.

–¿Con Edward allí? Absolutamente no. Ya deberías saber que no dejará que nada te pase. Vamos. Tenemos un camino largo por delante –ella tiró de mi mano, hasta que la seguí, agarrando la maleta en su camino hacia afuera. Íbamos tan rápido, que apenas tuve tiempo de apagar la luz cuando salía.

Ella voló por las escaleras conmigo cuando volví a perder el equilibrio. Ella llegó a la base de las escaleras, cuando me di cuenta de que mis pies no estaban firmemente en el piso y ya estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que tendría que hacer para reparar el piso la próxima semana. Antes de que mi rostro tocara el suelo, sentí unas manos fuertes agarrándome y enderezándome. Eran las enormes manos de Emmett que sentí a mi alrededor, poniéndome de nuevo en pie...

–Bella –soltó una risita.

–Gracias, Emmett –dije casi en silencio.

–Alice –Edward casi gruñó moviéndose hacia nosotros. Emmett se apartó rápidamente, aun sonriendo.

Jasper dio un paso frente a su esposa, mirando a Edward de frente.

–Edward –dijo él con autoridad y sus ojos mostraban una intensidad que demostraba que hablaba en serio, que defendería a su compañera. Sentí una fuerte oleada de calma emanando de él, pero nunca relajó su postura.

Puse mis manos entre ellos, antes de que Alice se uniera a mí. Ambos comenzaron a relajarse visiblemente y Alice se rió.

–Estoy emocionada de pasar tiempo con ella, Edward –ella se volvió hacia mí –lo siento, Bella, pero tendrás que usar esas piernas tuyas si quieres seguirnos el ritmo

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y subimos a la Hummer, que tenía tres trineos firmemente sujetos a la parrilla del techo. Edward y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera donde él envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, susurrándome dulces palabras al oído.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Mandy. Sonó dos veces antes de que una voz masculina respondiera.

–¿Aló? –inmediatamente reconocí la voz de Jack, espesa por el sueño.

–Buenos días, Jack –intenté no sonar demasiado alegre –¿Mandy todavía está durmiendo?

–Ella está aquí. Espera –ofreció.

Escuché un delicado bostezo, antes de escuchar la suave cadencia sureña de Mandy.

–¿ _Elizabeth_? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás enferma y pedirás el día? –podía oír el movimiento de las sábanas.

–No, estoy bien. Solo quería llamarte y decirte que no tenemos trabajo hoy. ¡El primer día libre por la nieve en un par de décadas! Disfruta tu fin de semana con Jack

Ella chilló, de repente completamente despierta por las noticias.

–¡Yay! Ahora Jack y yo podremos ir a buscar un árbol de Navidad y hacer un almuerzo festivo. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! –contuve mi risa mientras ella continuaba –¿Pasarás el día con Edward? –su voz me decía con mucha claridad que sabía lo que haría con mi día libre.

–Sí, pasaré el día con Edward y su familia. Que tengas un gran día y te veré el lunes. ¡Solo falta una semana!

Mandy me agradeció por llamarla y pude escucharla saltar sobre Jack, deseando que se levantara ahora antes de que la línea se cortara y Edward tomó el celular de mi oreja, dejándolo caer en mi bolso.

–Sabes –me susurró al oído –Mandy tiene razón. Tenemos que empezar a decorar nuestro hogar para Navidad. Estaba pensando en poner un árbol, algunas luces y tal vez un par de docenas de muérdago, en lugares apropiados alrededor de la casa. ¿Cómo suena eso? –su tono era juguetón, pero lleno de propósito.

 _Navidad_. No había pensado en eso aún. Antes de que los Cullen volvieran a mi vida, las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido tortuosas, sin un lugar adonde ir y sin nada que hacer. No quería pensar en eso ahora, cuando las cosas eran tan felices.

–Edward, ¿podemos hablar de eso más tarde? –sabía que mi tono tenía una falsa entonación de alegría. Esperaba que no lo notara para no arruinar el día de diversión.

Puso su mejilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza y respondió.

–Como prefieras

Condujimos a través de las montañas, las cadenas de acero cortaban sin esfuerzo la nieve. Finalmente llegamos y me dijeron hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. El lugar estaba abandonado. Con más de cuatro pies de nieve y enormes lugares resbaladizos, los humanos no se atreverían a venir a esta parte del estado. Pero nosotros no éramos exactamente normales, ¿verdad?

El lugar era hermoso. La nieve colgaba de todas las superficies y había hielo en algunas áreas, goteando de las ramas de los árboles desnudos. La blancura de la nieve era impresionante, haciendo que todo se viera limpio y nuevo. Me recordó mucho a mi nueva vida: cada experiencia que tenía por delante era nueva y emocionante.

–Es precioso aquí

Edward besó mi sien.

–Encontramos este lugar hace años, la última vez que vivimos aquí. Siempre aprovechamos cuando cae la nieve. Vamos

Emmett y Jasper sacaron los trineos de la parte superior de la camioneta, Edward me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia el camino donde podríamos descender en trineo por la ladera de una colina, como él la llamaba. ¿Colina? Esta colina podría haber sido un camino de diamante negro en un hotel de esquí exclusivo.

Se sentó en el trineo, asegurándose de ponerlo en la parte más plana del paisaje. Miré hacia abajo en la colina a tiempo para ver a Alice y Jasper deslizándose, la pura velocidad me mareaba. La voz de soprano de Alice era estridente con su risa y sus gritos.

Rosalie y Emmett compartieron un dulce beso y una mirada feliz antes de que él los impulsara, el trineo ganaba velocidad cada segundo. Los hermosos mechones rizados de Rosalie volaron detrás de ella y pude ver a Emmett apartándolos con una mano, con la otra mano bien sujeta en su cintura.

–¿Lista? –me preguntó Edward, ofreciéndome su mano.

–Tan lista como puedo estar –tomé su mano, él me ayudó a sentarme y me abrazó por detrás. Me besó en la parte posterior de la cabeza, antes de empujarnos con los pies. Comenzamos a deslizarnos por la colina, él envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis pantorrillas y la intimidad de su contacto me hizo sentirme repentinamente tímida.

A medida que cogimos velocidad, los árboles y los arbustos cubiertos de nieve pasaban silbando frente a nosotros. Edward tenía las riendas del trineo en sus manos, y yo me incliné hacia atrás, presionándome contra él. Él comenzó a tararear en mi oído mientras seguíamos acelerando. Cerré los ojos, sin querer abrirlos, sabiendo que cada vez íbamos más rápido.

Perdimos el control en algún punto cerca del fondo y sentí el brazo de Edward envolverme protectoramente cuando nos caímos del trineo. Navegamos por el aire, aterrizando en una enorme cama de nieve, a por lo menos unos cuatro metros de donde ahora descansaba el trineo, boca abajo en la nieve.

–Bella

Yo no respondí.

–Bella amor, abre los ojos –me di cuenta de que estábamos en un improvisado iglú de nieve, solo nosotros dos, cuando me besó, haciéndome olvidar todo menos su cercanía y la maravilla de cuán perfecto era el momento. Él interrumpió el beso, extendiendo la mano para tocar mi nariz y labios, antes de que él me besara una vez más.

–Te amo –respiró con adoración.

Pudimos escuchar la risa de sus hermanos, lo que lo hizo gruñir, exasperada con su idea de humor. Edward saltó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Mientras intentaba quitarme la nieve de ambas prendas, levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo una bola de nieve lo golpeaba en el costado de la cara.

Él me jaló detrás de él, antes de que otra bola de nieve volara muy cerca de mí. Pude escuchar la risa de Emmett y el gruñido de Edward, antes de arrojarnos a los dos al suelo.

–Quédate quieta. Te protegeré –aseguró en tono juguetón.

–¿Protegerme? Mira esto –respondí audazmente, sabiendo que tenía algo que aportar a esta batalla.

Activé el interruptor en mi mente y ese escudo, mi don, subió, excepto que las únicas personas conscientes de ello éramos Edward y yo. Él se preparó con una bola de nieve para mantener las apariencias.

Emmett lanzó más bolas de nieve, rápidamente, intentando golpearnos hasta que entraron en contacto con mi barrera protectora.

–¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! –discutió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus bolas de nieve NO estaban haciendo contacto con nosotros.

Me burlé.

–¡En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale! –me reí cuando lanzó otra ronda de bolas de nieve –Si tú puedes usar tu fuerza –cantaba –¡yo puedo usar la mía!

Edward me besó, silenciosamente poniendo una bola de nieve en mi mano.

–¿Puedes desactivarlo rápidamente? –preguntó y sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Emmett había dejado de arrojar bolas de nieve en nuestra dirección, así que dejé caer el escudo y lancé una bola de nieve hacia él, golpeándolo en su hermoso rostro.

–¡Pagarás por eso! –amenazó.

El asalto continuó. De ida y vuelta, cada uno de nosotros se ocultó detrás del escudo, arrojando bolas de nieve en su mayoría a Emmett. Parecía que la familia tenía años de venganza ahorrados para él.

A Rosalie le gustó especialmente el asalto.

–¿Puedes acercarte más? –preguntó ella con su hermosa sonrisa amplia.

–Por supuesto. Mantente cerca de mí y te diré cuando puedas atacarlo con todo lo que tengas

Ella tomó mi mano, la otra la llenó de cristales congelados y avanzamos hacia Emmett, donde estaba luchando por defenderse de Alice, Jasper y Edward. Nos acercamos lo suficiente y dejé caer el escudo; ella se lanzó sobre su espalda, golpeando el puñado de nieve sobre su cabeza.

En lugar de estar enojado, la agarró por la pierna y tiró de ella hacia delante, besándola con fuerza. Lo escuché susurrar un _'te amo'_ en su oído.

El día continuó, hasta que todos terminamos completamente empapados y nos dirigimos hacia la Hummer. Los muchachos volvieron a poner el equipo en el techo y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, listos para comenzar el fin de semana.

Esme nos recibió en la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio a sus hijos, los empujó hacia las escaleras para que se ducharan y se cambiaran, castigando a los chicos por dejar barro y agua en sus hermosos pisos de madera y alfombras de valor incalculable.

Alice y Rosalie se dirigieron directamente a sus baños y escuché que sus duchas empezaban a funcionar. Jasper y Emmett nos saludaron a Edward y a mí cuando siguieron a sus esposas a sus habitaciones.

–¿Por qué no te das una ducha en mi habitación? –Edward ofreció.

Estaba empapada hasta la piel y aunque no podía sentir frío por la humedad, sabía que sería genial quitarme la ropa y refrescarme.

Agarró mi maleta, tomó mi mano y lentamente caminamos por las escaleras.

–¿Te divertiste hoy? –preguntó.

Asentí, demasiado nerviosa como para decir una palabra. Llegamos a su habitación en breve y las luces ya estaban encendidas. Él dejó mi maleta en su baño privado.

–Hay toallas limpias en el armario y te daré algo de privacidad. Solo di mi nombre si necesitas algo

Me llevó a su baño y las baldosas blancas en un patrón de panal lucían brillantes y limpias. Me besó suavemente, sonriendo, abrió la puerta del armario, sacó varias toallas y las puso en el tocador y luego, con una mirada más de anhelo, me dejó sola.

Inhalé profundamente mientras prendía la ducha. Me quité la ropa mojada y me paré debajo del agua hirviendo, dejando que la temperatura empezara a calentar mi piel fría. Eché un vistazo a las botellas de jabón y champú y pensé que mis ojos me estaban engañando. Entre los costosos contenedores de potenciadores de productos de belleza, encontré una botella de champú con aroma a fresa, exactamente igual al que solía usar en Forks. Lo alcancé, exprimiendo una cantidad mayor a la necesaria en mi palma, masajeando mi cabello y luego enjuagándolo.

Salí, me sequé apresuradamente y me puse un par de jeans limpios, complementado por un hermoso jersey azul oscuro. Envolví mi cabello mojado en una toalla y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Casi me caigo cuando lo vi. Estaba frente a su armario, toda la ropa colgaba cuidadosamente en ganchos y otros artículos estaban perfectamente doblados en los estantes adyacentes. Estaba viendo la espalda de Edward, mientras él sacaba un nuevo atuendo para ponerse de los estantes. Estaba sin camisa, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su espalda brillaba por la ducha que acababa de tomar, probablemente en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Sus fuertes músculos se flexionaban con cada movimiento y sus brazos se veían fuertes mientras buscaba calcetines en un estante y un par de jeans en el otro. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, para ponerse la ropa, cuando carraspeé.

–Um... ah... ¿Edward?

Se giró con la sorpresa grabada en toda su cara.

–Bella, no tenía idea de que estuvieras allí –dijo él sin aliento.

 _Claro que no_.

–Volveré al baño y podrás terminar de vestirte. O puedo salir de la habitación y darte algo de privacidad –me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero corrió a mi lado.

–No, no te vayas. Quédate –la mirada en sus ojos detuvo mis pasos.

Me besó suavemente y mis manos involuntariamente encontraron el camino hacia su pecho. Supliqué la entrada a su boca con mi lengua trazando sus labios, la cual me concedió ansiosamente. No podía respirar y me di cuenta de la situación. Edward estaba aquí, usando solo una toalla y yo lo estaba besando.

A regañadientes, me alejé para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, pero podía ver fácilmente la paz que emanaba de él, sus hombros relajados, su rostro sereno. Abrió los ojos, y lo besé una vez más, ligeramente en la boca y luego intenté dirigirme hacia la puerta.

–Baja cuando estés listo

Se negó a dejarme ir y me detuve, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo.

–No me iré, Edward. Voy a estar abajo con los demás, esperándote

Él tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el sofá, indicándome que me sentara.

–Iré a vestirme y tú puedes sentarte aquí. Por favor. Solo espérame –la mirada de esperanza en sus ojos dorados era tentadora.

Asentí, por lo que agarró su ropa y en un borrón, se precipitó al baño, donde pude oírlo ponerse la ropa apresuradamente. Salió del baño en menos de un minuto y la misma toalla que alguna vez estuvo envuelta a su alrededor, ahora estaba en su mano, secándose el pelo.

Levanté la mano dándome cuenta de que mi cabello todavía estaba en una toalla, y rápidamente me la quité. Un desastre de mechones mojados y oscuros estaba en mis ojos, cuando sentí que el sofá se hundía levemente. Sentí las manos de Edward sobre mis rodillas. Levanté la vista, para verlo sonriéndome.

–¿Puedo?

Él me mostró el cepillo plano que sostenía con sus ojos suplicándome que le permitiera peinar la maraña de olas gruesas que ahora era mi cabello.

–¿Quieres hacerlo?

–No tienes idea cuánto –se puso de pie, se movió detrás de mí y lo sentí tomar un puñado. El cepillo pasó por mi cabello así que me recosté con los ojos cerrados, relajándome con su toque cariñoso. Las cerdas hicieron contacto con mi cuero cabelludo y no pude evitar gemir ante la corriente de satisfacción que fluyó a través de mí.

–¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Edward.

–Se siente increíble. ¿Podrías hacer esto todas las noches? –bromeé.

Terminó y puso el cepillo sobre la mesa detrás del sofá.

–Cuando seas mi esposa, cumpliré esa petición

Me estremecí con la alegría que esas palabras generaron, pero traté de ocultar mi emoción. Fue y encendió la chimenea y yo me recosté y lo estudié. Regresó para recogerme del sofá, su mano buscó la mía. Agarró varias almohadas y las arrojó hacia la alfombra frente al fuego que crecía.

–Edward, todos nos están esperando abajo

–Van a empezar sin nosotros. Bajaremos en un rato. Solo quiero tenerte para mi solito por un tiempo. ¿Está bien?

Mi única respuesta fue un beso... que él respondió con entusiasmo. Me senté y él puso almohadas detrás de mi espalda. Bajó al piso y esta vez me palmeé la pierna. Él me miró confundido, hasta que me levanté para besarlo. Cuando me aparté, suavemente guie su cabeza hacia mi regazo.

Su brazo cubrió mis muslos y fue su turno de suspirar de satisfacción. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello todavía húmedo que comenzaba a secarse por el calor del fuego. Sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos profundos, que sonaban casi como los ronroneos de un gato y felizmente serenos.

–¿Se siente bien? –esta vez pregunté yo.

–Increíble. ¿Podemos hacer esto más seguido? –preguntó atrevidamente.

–Cuando te cases conmigo, haré casi cualquier cosa que pidas, Edward

Apenas asintió mientras yo continuaba acariciando su cabello y cuero cabelludo. Nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un rato, el único sonido era el estallido ocasional de algún tronco y nuestra respiración constante.

–¿Ya te han dicho algo de la universidad? –preguntó, casi tímidamente.

–No, pero estoy muy segura de que ya no tengo trabajo allí

Él se puso rígido bajo mi toque.

–Bella, lo siento. Todo esto es culpa mía. Puedo ayudarte a buscar otro empleo

Me reí ligeramente.

–No podré encontrar otro trabajo nocturno como ese, Edward. Al menos no hasta el próximo año. Está bien

–Bueno, he querido preguntarte por qué trabajas tanto –Edward comenzó a dibujar círculos suaves en mi rodilla encima de mis jeans. Su toque era muy reconfortante –¿Lo hacías para mantenerte ocupada, para mantenerte ocupada cuando todavía estabas sola? –él casi susurró.

–Sí, en parte es por eso. Pero hay otra razón

–¿Cuál es? –su tono tenía curiosidad genuina.

–Bueno, mis gastos son casi nulos, Edward. Cada centavo sobrante lo deposito en una cuenta para Grace. Puede que no pueda estar allí para ella, pero puedo asegurar su futuro. Puedo asegurarme de que ella vaya a la universidad que quiera, que viaje y que tenga la vida que yo no tuve

Me dolió pensar en mi hijita, pero traté de dejar de lado ese pensamiento. Ahora tenía a Edward y estaba decidida a conservar algo de felicidad. Continuaría trabajando y ahorrando para lo que sea que pasara en los próximos años. No estaba segura de cómo le presentaría este regalo cuando llegara el momento, pero estaba segura de que Jake estaría de acuerdo.

–Ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas más?

De repente, un indicio de ansiedad comenzó a morderme.

–Claro. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

–Bella –comenzó en voz baja –¿cómo hiciste todo esto? He estado cambiando de identidad y mudándome a nuevos lugares por más de cien años, pero también tuve a alguien conmigo, apoyándome, haciendo que el cambio fuera más soportable. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto por tu cuenta?

Continué pasando mis dedos a través de su espeso cabello y mis dedos pasaron por los risos enredados que ahora estaban secos.

–Bueno, después de encargarme de Victoria, no podía imaginarme vagando por el mundo sin algún tipo de orden en mi vida

–Gracias a Dios, o nunca te hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo –murmuró él, apretando su agarre sobre mí.

–Sí, gracias a Dios por eso. Pero tenía que tratar de ser normal, incluso si ya no era un ser humano. Y necesitaba aumentar la cantidad de dinero que ya tenía para Grace. Antes de que volvieras a mi vida, mi única motivación era proveer su futuro

–¿Dinero? Bella, ¿la manada no te obligó a irte sin poder llevarte nada? ¿Victoria no tomó tu bolso, dejándote sin nada? ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? ¿Comprar una casa, conseguir un trabajo, un nuevo nombre? No puedo entenderlo

Me mordí el labio inferior, dándome cuenta de que era hora de contarle todo.

–Bueno, después de que Victoria murió, comencé a averiguar. Necesitaba una nueva identidad y pensé que la mejor manera de obtenerla era comprándola

–¿Cómo podrías permitirte algo así? Eso estaría más allá de tus posibilidades, Bella

Me reí y comencé a masajear sus hombros.

–Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Charlie me dejó todo?

–Por supuesto. Él no habría hecho nada diferente

Pensar en Charlie me hizo sonreír al recordar a mi maravilloso padre.

–Bueno, cuando me senté con la planificadora financiera, descubrió que yo estaba en medio de un divorcio. Ella se había separado de su esposo y él la había dejado sin nada. Ella insistió en que abriera una cuenta en el extranjero, accesible solo por una clave, pensando que protegería mi dinero de Jake, lo cual era absurdo. Jake nunca me lo hubiera quitado. Ella lo planteó todo y yo acepté, solo para aplacarla. Cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaría dinero para comenzar mi nueva vida, estuve agradecida de haber escogido como clave G-R-A-C-E, que es la clave que utilicé para todo lo demás

–Muy sabia –bromeó Edward y yo reí de nuevo.

–Sí. Y cuando encontré a alguien que podía ayudarme a empezar el camino hacia esa nueva vida, pude transferirle los fondos. Me consiguió todo lo que necesitaba. Nuevo número de seguro social, credenciales de enseñanza e identificación con foto. Todo lo que necesitaría para empezar de nuevo

Edward se quedó muy callado, hasta que lo escuché respirar profundamente y extendió su mano para detener la mía.

–Bella, ¿por qué _Elizabeth Marsten_? ¿Por qué ese nombre?

Apreté su mano con fuerza.

–Ya no podía usar el nombre de Bella. Sería demasiado fácil para la gente encontrarme y no podía aceptar eso. Todavía tenía miedo de la manada. No estaba segura de si iban a mantener su promesa de dejarme viva y necesitaba asegurarme de que Grace tuviera lo que necesitara, lo único que podía darle. Así que este tipo me sugirió que cambiara mi nombre. Cuando me preguntó, _Elizabeth_ salió de mi boca, ni siquiera lo pensé

–¿Es un nombre de familia, Bella? ¿Una abuela? ¿Una tía? –presionó suavemente, pero el tono de su voz me decía que ya sabía cuál sería mi respuesta.

–No. Espero que no te importe, pero usé el nombre de tu madre. Finalmente era inmortal, que era lo que había deseado tantas veces cuando estuvimos juntos hace diez años. Sin nadie y aun deseando que estuvieras conmigo, esta era la única forma en que aún podía sentirme cerca de ti. Iba a agregar a Masen como mi apellido, pero lo reconsideré al último segundo, ya que no te tenía. Cambié algunas letras, pero en mi corazón siempre fue Masen

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar.

–Edward, incluso cuando te fuiste y yo estaba con Jacob, siempre fuiste parte de mí. Incluso después de casarme con Jake, el amor que sentía por ti nunca murió. Lo puse en una caja pequeña y lo escondí en mi corazón. Te amaba demasiado como para dejarte ir. No quiero volver a dejarte ir nunca más

–Bella, no tenía idea. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasado por todo esto sola...

Puse mi mano sobre su boca.

–No más disculpas. Quiero seguir adelante. Ya no quiero seguir excavando en el pasado. ¿Por favor? Es como dijiste: ya no estoy sola, no contigo aquí

Estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo, mientras yo continuaba jugando con su cabello.

–¿Bella?

–¿Qué?

–Lo que dijiste sobre Grace, puedo ocuparme de todo eso. Puedo proveerlas a las dos. Sé que amas lo que haces, pero no tienes que trabajar. Entonces podré tenerte para mí solo, pasar tiempo contigo, amarte, protegerte

No pude evitar sonreír.

–Edward, solo necesito tu amor, no tu protección

Edward se sentó, agarrándome fieramente de los lados de la cara con ambas manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

–Bella, no hay un hombre en esta casa que no dé su vida por la mujer que ama y eso me incluye. Parte de estar conmigo es comprender que haría _cualquier cosa_ para mantenerte a salvo, para protegerte, para amarte. Y más que nada, quiero que seas feliz, quiero darte _todo_. ¿Podrías dejarme hacer eso? ¿Por favor?

El tono de su voz y la urgencia en sus ojos me sobresaltaron.

–Edward, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Tenemos la eternidad por delante. Podremos decidir qué hacer con respecto a Grace, y tú y yo _estaremos_ juntos. Nada va a cambiar eso ahora

Él me besó de nuevo con sus hombros relajados.

–¿Solo prométeme que lo pensarás, por favor?

Sonreí y le di la única respuesta que tenía sentido.

–Lo haré, _lo_ _prometo_


	48. Enciéndelas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 47: Enciéndelas**

 **BPOV**

Sacudí mi cabeza y mordí labio inferior, incapaz de formar alguna palabra.

–Bella, háblame. ¿Qué tiene de malo este? –Edward señaló otro hermoso pino de la granja de árboles que esperaba a ser cortado para cumplir su destino de Navidad.

Podía imaginar ese hermoso árbol recién cortado con su fuerte fragancia llenando nuestra pequeña sala de estar. El árbol se vería magnífico cubierto con diminutas luces centelleantes y ornamentos brillantes que cubrirían cada centímetro cuadrado, con algún tipo de decoración hermosa en la punta del árbol. ¿Un ángel tal vez? Luché por mantener la mueca en mi cara.

Edward dejó el hacha en la nieve, apoyando cuidadosamente el mango contra las suaves ramas.

–Bella cariño, ¿qué sucede? Hemos estado aquí por una hora y le has encontrado un problema a cada árbol que hemos visto. No me digas que prefieres un árbol artificial, ¡Alice no puede saber eso! –su voz estaba llena de falsa burla y su sonrisa era amplia lo que hizo que mi estómago se retorciera aún más.

Sabía que estaba bromeando y me esforcé por alegrarme, pero me di cuenta de que eventualmente tendría que decirle lo que realmente me estaba molestando. Sentí sus dedos tocando mi frente, bajando por mi línea de la mandíbula, hasta que él tomó mi barbilla, levantando tiernamente mi rostro para mirarlo.

–¿Qué pasa por tu ingeniosa mente, Bella? Has estado muy callada la mayor parte del día, lo que no es nada común en ti –sus ojos buscaron los míos, desesperados por algún tipo de explicación. Suspiré.

–Realmente no sucede nada. Simplemente no creo que quiera un árbol este año. Tu familia tiene uno enorme. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo Alice llegó a la cima para decorarlo –pensé en el enorme árbol de dos pisos en la entrada del hogar Cullen –Ah y no olvidemos el que está en el salón y los demás que hay en cada habitación

Alice me explicó que todos los años decoraban el árbol dependiendo del período de tiempo de la vida humana de cada Cullen. Dada la reciente reconciliación entre Edward y yo, decidieron omitir a Emmett este año, lo que lo hizo enojar y en su lugar este año le cedieron el turno a Edward para que la Navidad fuera mucho más especial para nosotros dos.

Edward y yo tuvimos una larga conversación sobre las navidades que soportaron los Cullen durante la última década. Con ellos cazando a Victoria, desesperados por mantenerme a salvo, la Navidad no había estado entre sus prioridades hasta hace un par de años. Y cuando Alice intentó reinstaurar las tradiciones familiares durante los últimos dos años, el estado de ánimo de Edward no iba con la idea de celebrar.

Ahora que estaba devuelta en su vida, no para de hablar sobre lo emocionado que estaba con la idea de celebrar la primera de muchas navidades conmigo. Estaba menos que receptiva ante la idea de observar unas fechas especiales que no me agradaban, pero estaba decidida a ser feliz por el bien de Edward. Él había soportado demasiado en los últimos diez años como para no tener algo especial.

–¿Bella? –levanté la vista de mis botas para ver la cara de Edward llena de confusión y preocupación por mí. Suspiré.

–Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Edward, con toda tu familia. No necesitamos una fecha especial para estar juntos

Él tomó mi mano en la suya, dándome un apretón tranquilizador.

–Bella, quiero que esta Navidad sea un nuevo comienzo para nosotros y eso incluye regresar a nuestro hogar para ver la casa decorada. Me encargaré de todo, no tienes que hacer nada –al ver que no respondí, lo intentó de nuevo –Cariño, ¿qué no me estás diciendo?

Mis ojos se movieron hacia un lado, mientras la inquietud continuaba agitándose en mi estómago. ¿Cómo demonios podría explicarle esto?

–Vamos. Camina conmigo un poco. Solo dime lo que te molesta, Bella. Quiero que esto sea especial para los dos, pero desafortunadamente no puedo leer tu mente –bromeó con una amplia sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su intento de hacerme feliz. Me condujo hacia la parte posterior de la granja de árboles, lejos de todas las familias felices que buscaban un árbol perfecto. Encontró una vieja caja de manzanas y la volteó para poder sentarse sobre ella. Él me guio a su regazo y me besó suavemente.

–¿Qué pasa? Espero que sepas que a estas alturas puedes decirme cualquier cosa

Jugueteé con los botones de mi abrigo, sabiendo que tenía que decirle lo que me molestaba, pero como no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, me quedé allí sentada y lo miré.

–Bella, tengo todo el día –me miró con seriedad, aunque sus ojos brillaban con un calor alentador que hizo que mi coraje se hinchara.

–No sé cómo decirte esto, Edward –busqué frenéticamente una explicación que descifrara con precisión lo que estaba en mi corazón, sin lastimar el suyo.

Jugueteó con la punta de mis dedos y su toque aún se sentía apasionado a través de los guantes de cuero que Alice me había comprado la semana pasada.

–Bella, no puedo hacer nada si no sé lo que te molesta. Solo dímelo y podremos resolverlo juntos –dijo él.

Traté de mirar a cualquier parte excepto a sus ojos, ya que esos hermosos iris topacio sabían cómo quemar mi resolución. Decidí ceder y terminar con esto de una vez.

–Edward, yo no celebro la Navidad

Su ceño se frunció confundido.

–Bella, no entiendo. Tú y yo hemos estado hablando de estas fechas especiales durante las últimas semanas. Pensé que estabas tan emocionada como yo por la navidad, sin mencionar que estarás de vacaciones en el trabajo y pasaremos tiempo con la familia. Alice está fuera de sí, sabiendo que estarás con nosotros durante un par de semanas ininterrumpidas. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –él comenzó a sonar genuinamente lastimado –¿Cuál es el problema?

Le acaricié la mejilla con la mano, esperando que mis ojos comunicaran cuánto lo amaba y que nunca le mentiría.

–Edward, no es eso. _Quiero_ pasar tiempo contigo. Es sólo que no he sido muy receptiva a la idea de Navidad los últimos años. La Navidad solía ser muy importante para mí, pero con todo lo que sucedió, simplemente no sé cómo...

Él me miró absolutamente desconcertado, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron llenos de comprensión.

–Oh Bella, no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciego. Tiene mucho sentido. Perdiste...

Ambos nos quedamos sentamos allí, incapaces de terminar nuestras oraciones, ambos tratando de consolar al otro. Desde que perdí todo en mi vida humana, la navidad ya no tenía el mismo significado para mí. Ese año anterior, antes de que encontrara a Victoria finalmente, fue una de las navidades más difíciles que he vivido. Perder a Charlie, divorciarme de Jacob y luego lo peor: tener que perder a Grace, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de abrazarla o despedirme por última vez.

La navidad definitivamente _no_ estaba en mi lista de prioridades.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba decidida a hacer nuevas tradiciones, a disfrutar del hecho de que nunca más tendría que estar sola. Edward estaba aquí, me amaba y todo era como siempre debería haber sido. No era que no _quisiera_ disfrutar de estas fechas especiales, solo esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarme en nuestro hogar.

Sabía que podía ir con los Cullen durante mis vacaciones del trabajo, sufrir por las luces, ver muchos árboles bellamente decorados y escuchar la interminable música de navidad que Alice parecía reproducir las veinticuatro horas del día, pero la mejor parte, la parte que me sedujo fue pasar tiempo con Edward y con mi nueva familia. Simplemente no quería tener que ver otro árbol decorado cuando volviera a mi hogar.

–Edward, lo siento. Creo que, con el tiempo, estaré bien con todo esto del árbol y las luces, pero por ahora, ¿podemos disfrutarlo en tu casa? Solo por este año, ¿podemos hacer eso? –pregunté, vacilante.

Él me besó suavemente, y luego su frente descansó en la mía.

–Bella, no hay un límite de tiempo para que tengas que estar lista para celebrar conmigo. No me importa cuánto tiempo tome, o si nunca sucede. En la medida de lo posible, entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo. Perdiste todo durante estas fechas especiales, todo el año pasado para ti fue una tragedia tras otra. Lamento haberte presionado tanto. Por favor, dime que me perdonas

Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor buscando perdón, pero había algo más que no pude entender. Aparté el pensamiento, pensando que era mi imaginación hiperactiva y decidí liberarlo de su culpa no esencial. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero a último momento mantuvo su boca firmemente cerrada.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé.

–Estás perdonado. Sin embargo... –me detuve con mi voz cargada de sugestión.

–¿Sí? –su tono juguetón había vuelto... _gracias a Dios._

–Estoy algo receptiva con todo este asunto del muérdago. ¿Eso será suficiente por ahora?

Me besó con fuerza con su obvia excitación sobre mis palabras antes de que se pusiera de pie, llevándome con él. Sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura y extendí la mano para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi suéter se levantó un poco y sus largos dedos hicieron contacto con mi piel desnuda, haciéndome temblar, pero ciertamente _no_ de frío.

Él rompió el beso, mirándome tímidamente.

–Lo siento, amor

–Yo no lo siento –dije esperando que mi voz transmitiera exactamente cuánto disfruté el toque.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, antes de tomar mi mano para que pudiéramos recuperar y devolver el hacha y luego nos llevó de regreso a casa.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde ese maravilloso día en su habitación, cuando decidimos dejar de ser tan tercos y volver a estar el uno para el otro. A medida que continuamos reconstruyendo nuestra delicada relación, encontramos formas de fortalecer nuestro vínculo todos los días. Seguimos descubriendo que la fuerza de nuestro vínculo siempre había estado presente y que había crecido incluso mientras estuvimos separados. Nuestra relación física crecía y rápidamente.

Edward estaba atento para no llegar demasiado lejos, aunque algunas noches eran más difíciles que otras. Ahora que los límites de mi seguridad ya no eran necesarios, a Edward y a mí nos resultaba casi imposible quitarnos las manos de encima. Estábamos muy enamorados y actuábamos como recién casados, sin el obvio acto de hacer el amor. Edward era el caballero perfecto y yo sabía que el acto final no pasaría sin matrimonio. Así era como se hacían las cosas en su época y aunque algunas noches parecía que estábamos muy cerca de dejarnos llevar, alguno de los dos siempre retrocedía, sabiendo que cuando él volviera a preguntarme y nos casáramos, la espera valdría la pena.

Nos sentamos en el auto y el único sonido era un CD que recientemente se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Edward. Tarareó junto con la melodía, antes de tomar mi mano.

–Bella, entiendo completamente todo esto de la navidad, pero tengo que preguntarte algo. Hubo un tiempo en el que no querías que gastara ni un centavo en regalos para ti. ¿Sigue siendo así?

Mis pensamientos volvieron a mi última fiesta de cumpleaños con Edward, cómo peleamos porque no quería que él gastara dinero en mí, ¿y para qué? La noche fue un completo desastre, lo que resultó en que él me dejara. Después de la intervención de Esme, la tortuosa semana que pasé esperando a que él volviera del viaje de negocios de su familia, la pasé reflexionando seriamente sobre cómo cambiarían las cosas si él estaba dispuesto a aceptarme de nuevo.

En Forks, las vastas diferencias que teníamos Edward y yo, incluida la gran cantidad de dinero de su familia y la falta de fondos de la mía, fueron algunas de las cosas que consideraba. Pero ahora, con una segunda oportunidad, eso no importaba.

 _Sabía_ que eventualmente me casaría con Edward, y que, con ese cambio de estatus y de nombre y lo más importante, al tenerlo en mi vida _para siempre_ , todo el dinero sería una nueva constante en mi vida. Aunque el dinero realmente no me importara, ya no iba a preocuparme por eso.

Todas las cosas en las que solía concentrarme ya no eran importantes. Las únicas cosas importantes para mí ahora eran las personas en mi vida: Edward y su familia.

–Edward, puedes hacer lo que quieras para mí en Navidad. Yo ya tengo algo muy especial planeado para ti. Solo te pido que no exageres _ridículamente_. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

El manejo rápido de Edward ya nos tenía de vuelta en el camino de tierra de la casa, pisó el freno, deteniendo el auto, lo que nos sacudió a ambos y al vehículo con el cambio de velocidad. Él estuvo encima de mí antes de que yo pudiera parpadear y no pude evitar reírme. Me cubrió la cara de besos, sus profundos y contentos suspiros me dijeron que mi anuncio había sido exactamente lo que él había estado esperando.

–Maravilloso –afirmó antes de volver a poner el automóvil en marcha y atravesar la última curva hacia nuestro hogar –parece que tengo algunas compras que hacer cuando estés en el trabajo esta última semana –trató de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción extraordinaria en su rostro y yo rodé los ojos.

–Solo recuerda lo que dije, Edward. Realmente no necesito nada –lo miré y su mano hizo contacto con mi mejilla, su pulgar acarició suavemente mi piel. Me apoyé en su toque, deseando más.

–Los regalos no se basan en lo que necesitas, Bella. Y tengo algunas cosas muy especiales en mente. Por favor, solo confía en mí –su sonrisa era reservada y tenía sus ojos ligeramente cerrados para ocultarme el significado de ellos.

–Confío en ti –pude escuchar la vacilación en mi voz y recé para que él no lo notara. Desde que nos declaramos nuestro amor mutuo, quería creer desesperadamente que confiaba en él, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

–Te lo demostraré, incluso si me toma el resto de la eternidad, que _puedes_ confiar en mí, Bella

Suspiré.

–Lo siento, Edward. Sí confío en ti. Es solo que a veces mi mente y mi corazón no están en la misma página

–¡No te atrevas a disculparte! Después de todo lo que te hice pasar, es natural. Lo siento t…

–¡Edward! –mi tono era severo, mucho más severo de lo que pretendía.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada y él se frotó la cara con la mano. Aparté su mano y puse suaves besos en sus dedos.

–Edward –dije en voz más baja esta vez –por favor deja de disculparte. Tenemos que seguir adelante Edward o nunca llegaremos a ningún lado

Él asintió, antes de salir elegantemente del auto, acercarse a mi puerta y ayudarme a salir. Su sonrisa regresó cuando tomó mi mano.

–Hablando de compras –él comenzó –¿cómo va tu pequeño proyecto?

Fruncí mis labios, entendiendo lo que estaba preguntando. Esa noche, después de nuestro maravilloso día de nieve junto con el resto de los niños Cullen, Edward y yo finalmente nos unimos a su familia para el maratón de películas de Alice. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche…

Ahora, en lugar de estar sentada en el sofá, deseando estar en su regazo, disfrutando de su aroma y tacto, estaba tendida sobre él y sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza. Me susurraba cosas dulces al oído, acariciaba mis hombros y me daba tiernos besos en el cuello.

Estábamos viendo la segunda película del maratón: "It's A Wonderful Life" de Jimmy Stewart. Cuando George Bailey le dice a su Mary que él _'lazará la luna'_ para ella mientras caminan por el vecindario después del baile, Jasper soltó una gran risa. Lo escuché susurrar algo al oído de Alice acerca de darle la luna y ella respondió suspirando con satisfacción. Él refunfuñó por no poder sorprenderla nunca por su don de predecir el futuro.

– _Oh Jasper, me encanta todo lo que me das. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema de verlo antes de quitarle el papel de regalo? Todavía es especial porque tú lo elegiste_

La cara de Jasper era de frustración, hasta que se transformó en la de un hombre que parecía haber encontrado la respuesta a sus plegarias; su sonrisa se volvió brillante y astuta.

– _¡Tengo la mejor idea del mundo!_

Se puso de pie y vino directamente hacia mí, agachándose frente a donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos en la gruesa y lujosa alfombra en el medio de la sala de estar. Su expresión era malvada e inocente y tan decidida que hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura como si estuviera listo para ponerme detrás de él en caso de que su hermano decidiera saltar.

Alice se puso de pie.

– _¡No! ¡Eso no va a suceder!_

Ahora estaba nerviosa. Podía asegurar por su entonación que acababa de tener una visión, que se confirmó cuando Edward comenzó a reírse con ganas en mi oído.

– _Jasper, eres un genio_ –su agarre se aflojó y besó mi mejilla, relajándome instantáneamente – _dile a Bella lo que estás pensando_

 _Sí, por favor dime lo que estás pensando_ , pensé. Me quedé sentada allí, tratando de mantener la calma, cuando Jasper tomó mi mano.

– _Bella, antes de decirte que lo hacías, bloqueabas las visiones de Alice sobre ti. ¿Recuerdas?_

¿ _Recordar?_ Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ahora que había practicado mis habilidades con la ayuda de todos los Cullen, tenía mucho más control sobre mi don. Asentí y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Alice saltó entre Jasper y yo.

– _No, ella no me haría eso. No se atrevería a usar su don así_ –las manos de Alice estaban en sus caderas al estilo habitual de Alice, ya que ella se negaba a ceder. Jasper simplemente la levantó y la movió suavemente hacia un lado haciendo que ella suspirara con impaciencia, lo que claramente salió con un toque de pánico.

Sentí mi frente arrugarse mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante.

– _Jasper, ¿qué es lo que tiene a Alice suspirando y a Edward pensando que eres el próximo Einstein?_

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó aún más.

– _En todos los años que he estado con Alice, nunca he podido sorprenderla. Ni una vez. Ahora, si enciendes ese pequeño interruptor tuyo, como le dices, podría darte una lista y una tarjeta de crédito, y podría, por primera vez en más de 65 años de conocerla y amarla, darle una navidad verdaderamente memorable, una en la que finalmente se sorprenda_

Lo miré, conmovida por el amoroso deseo de sorprender a su esposa. Con mi don, Alice no podría ver lo que yo le compraría y ella podría tener una verdadera Navidad, una en la que estaría desprevenida como todos los demás.

La adorable cara de duendecillo de Alice estaba retorcida por la aprensión cuando se sentó junto a Edward y a mí en la alfombra.

– _Bella, no hagas esto. No necesito sorpresas. He estado completamente a gusto conociendo mis regalos de navidad desde hace años. Tan pronto como alguien toma una decisión, la veo, y cada elección es encantadora. Bueno, a excepción del año en el que Emmett pensó que sería una buena idea regalarme una bola de cristal, junto con anillos y un turbante esponjado_ –ella puso los ojos en blanco, recordando la idea.

Ahora, toda la familia Cullen había perdido interés en la película, sus sonrisas eran amplias y comenzaron a reírse de alegría.

–¡ _Jasper, es una idea fascinante! ¿Qué te parece, Bella? ¿Podrías ayudarnos a sorprender a Alice este año_? –preguntó Carlisle con sus ojos brillando por la idea de mantener a Alice adivinando.

Rosalie soltó una risita, hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con Alice. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca, pero sus ojos seguían llenos de risa. Emmett se unió y antes de darme cuenta, toda la familia se estaba riendo, lo que enfureció aún más a Alice. Su actitud se había convertido en la de una niña petulante que no se saldría con la suya.

– _Vamos, Bella. ¿No es hora de una pequeña venganza_? –él se frotó las manos mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más tortuosa.

–¿ _Venganza exactamente por qué, Emmett_? –interrogó Alice y sus ojos se oscurecieron, mirando a su hermano mayor como desafiándolo a respaldar su declaración.

Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a reír de nuevo. Ella también, empujó suavemente a Alice a un lado, acercándose a donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados.

– _Oh, por favor, Alice_ –miró de nuevo a su hermana, donde Alice parecía estar a punto de tener una rabieta –¿ _Qué tal por torturarla sin descanso durante el baile escolar? ¿O hacer que ella se probara vestidos para la fiesta? Debes haberle puesto al menos cincuenta de ellos. ¿verdad?_

–¡ _CLARO QUE NO! solo quería que se viera bien. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso_? –su característica mueca estaba en su lugar y ella me miró con sus ojos parecidos a los de una gata, abiertos e inocentes, mientras ella caminaba hacia el centro de la sala, donde toda la familia comenzaba a reunirse.

Esme se acercó a mí cuando Alice fue empujada nuevamente fuera del círculo.

– _Oh, Alice. ¿Bella sabe que ordenaste el vestido azul para el cóctel a propósito, a pesar de que ella dijo claramente que quería el negro_? –interrogó Esme, entrecerrando los ojos a su hija. Alice le lanzó otra mirada oscura por su traición.

–¿ _Qué_? –me salió casi como un chillido.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho y la mirada de pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de sus facciones.

– _Hmph... todo funcionó. Estabas siendo terca, Bella. Solo estaba tratando de empujarte en la dirección correcta_ –su mirada de pánico se convirtió en una de inocencia natural mientras trataba de convencerme con la mirada.

Emmett tomó el brazo de Alice con una mano, sin esfuerzo levantándola para apartarla de su camino, mientras él se acercaba a mí.

– _Bella, debes saber que organizó la baraja para que Edward ganara la apuesta en el juego de póquer_ –explicó y su sonrisa petulante hizo que los ojos de Alice se abrieran.

–¡ _Alice_! –exclamé. Esta idea de venganza comenzaba a parecerme cada vez más atractiva.

– _Bien. Organicé la baraja, pero Edward también estaba involucrado. ¡Así que demándenme!_ –exclamó Alice.

–¡ _Edward! ¡Nunca me dijiste eso_! –exclamé y me moví en sus brazos para enfrentarlo, buscando confirmación.

– _Nunca preguntaste_ –respondió Edward con aspecto avergonzado, pero sin remordimientos.

Aunque pensé que esta sería la ocasión perfecta para desquitarme con Alice, volví a pensar en una de las pocas Navidades que podía recordar. Encontré el escondite de mi madre y en la mañana de navidad no tuve sorpresas. Recordé lo decepcionada que me sentí cuando supe que hice las cosas antes de tiempo. ¡Qué triste era que Alice nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de sentirse genuinamente sorprendida!

Por la expresión de mi cara, Alice hizo una mueca, sabiendo que había perdido.

–¿ _Qué tan malo podría ser por solo un año, Alice? ¿No podemos simplemente intentarlo_? –pregunté inocentemente y mis ojos mostraban que deseaba que entendiera que esto podría ser divertido para ella y que todos la amábamos lo suficiente como para seguir adelante con el elaborado plan. Le sonreí, imaginándola sacudiendo los regalos debajo del árbol, pareciéndose a una niña pequeña incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Ella rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

– _Está bien. Pero eso no significa que deba agradarme. Simplemente no es cómo han funcionado las cosas... nunca, pero intentaré no hacer demasiado alboroto al respecto_ –forzó una sonrisa, pero todos pudimos ver a través de su fachada. Ella no estaba contenta con este giro de acontecimientos, pero lo aceptaría, aunque solo fuera para demostrar su punto de que estaba contenta con cómo habían sido las cosas. Eso y ella realmente no tenía otra opción.

Tenía que darle crédito. Ella estaba renunciando a su control de la situación con más dignidad de la que esperaba. Tomé su mano, cerrando los ojos antes de encender el interruptor en mi mente. Esto casi hacía que la navidad pareciera un poco más emocionante. Jasper se dirigió apresuradamente al escritorio en la esquina de la sala de estar de los Cullen y regresó con una nota apresuradamente garabateada.

– _Adelante, Alice. ¿Puedes tener una visión de lo que puse en el papel solo para los ojos de Bella_? –Jasper tocó su mejilla suavemente con sus ojos fijos únicamente en su compañera.

Alice tomó ambas manos de Jasper, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ella se calmó, su pecho ni siquiera se movió para tomar aliento. La expresión de concentración en su rostro era fascinante. Ella se quedó allí por varios minutos con todos nosotros en silencio, mientras esperábamos a ver si este pequeño experimento funcionaría.

Sus hombros finalmente se hundieron y ella abrió los ojos.

– _Parece que está funcionando. No puedo ver nada_ –gimió ella y su voz era pequeña y silenciosa.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza y su sonrisa era amplia y traviesa. Por alguna razón, su suave acento sureño se intensificó con cada palabra.

– _Créeme, cariño. Esta será una navidad que jamás olvidarás_

La cara de Alice se torció de frustración.

– _ **Nunca**_ _olvido las navidades, Jasper. Pero por hacerte feliz, aceptaré tu petición_

El resto de la familia salió corriendo de la habitación, ansiosos por hacer listas para Alice. Me quedé sentada allí, tratando de no reírme de la cara de Alice que parecía estar permanentemente tallada con una expresión de descontento.

En poco tiempo, toda la familia regresó y le entregó a Jasper sus listas, que selló con seguridad en un sobre para evitar que las miradas indiscretas de Alice buscaran pistas sobre cuáles podrían ser sus regalos.

– _Bella, mañana te daré una tarjeta de crédito. No tendrá límite, por lo que no tendrás problemas para comprar los regalos. Si tienes alguna duda, solo pregunta_ –nunca antes había visto a Jasper tan animado. Su expresión transmitía fácilmente su emoción sobre nuestro pequeño plan de hacer memorable la navidad de Alice. Se fue corriendo a su estudio para llamar al banco que manejaba sus tarjetas de crédito y me agregó a una de las muchas cuentas de la familia.

Edward me guio hacia el auto, y cuando estuve segura, lejos de los ojos curiosos de Alice, abrí el sobre. Pude sentir que mis ojos se agrandaban cuando comencé a mirar las elecciones de regalos para Alice. No tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía conseguir algunos de estos regalos para la fecha mágica del 25 de diciembre.

– _Edward, ¿se supone que debo comprar todo esto_? –mi voz estaba llena de incredulidad.

Pude ver a Alice desde el porche delantero, pisando fuerte con el pie, mientras Esme trataba de consolarla con su sonrisa tan amplia y complaciente como siempre. Alice estaba murmurando algo sobre " _no es justo_ " y "¿ _por qué yo_?" Me reí entre dientes cuando sentí que Edward me tomó de la mano.

La voz tenor de Edward estaba llena de humor.

– _Te ayudaré con todo esto. ¡Qué brillante idea la de Jasper! Por una vez, el único que no se sorprenderá esta Navidad seré yo_ –su sonrisa era amplia, cuando me incliné y lo besé.

– _Te sorprenderás con mi regalo, ¿recuerdas? No puedes leer mi mente_ –bromeé.

– _Bueno, eso es muy cierto. Estas serán unas fiestas maravillosas, especialmente contigo aquí, unas que nadie en la familia jamás olvidará_ –él besó mi sien.

Sonreí al recordar ese día hace menos de dos semanas.

–Ir de compras está saliendo bien. Hoy recibí la confirmación de que el gran regalo de Jasper está listo. Recibiré un paquete completo con el itinerario para que Alice pueda abrir en navidad. Prometieron hacerlo único y temático, considerando lo que Jasper quería para ella. Gracias por ayudarme con eso

Edward organizó este regalo en particular para Alice sin mi intervención. Hizo todas las llamadas, se hizo cargo de cualquier pregunta mientras yo trabajaba durante el día. No habría tenido idea de por dónde empezar, pero la única vez que vi a Edward en acción fue increíble. Era como el mejor negociador, trabajó en el teléfono como si estuviera en una sala llena de mujeres que suplicaban por cumplir sus órdenes.

Cada uno de los regalos de la familia para Alice era como uno de esos regalos exclusivos del catálogo de Navidad de Neiman Marcus. Realmente no quería saber el precio de todo, pero mi mente no pudo evitar contar cada dólar que se seguía descontando de esa brillante tarjeta de crédito negra. Comprobé metódicamente cada artículo que la familia había seleccionado cuidadosamente para Alice.

Llegaba a casa algunas tardes y encontraba varios avisos en mi puerta de que los mensajeros de UPS y de FedEx regresarían al día siguiente con aún más regalos para Alice.

–¿Todos ustedes compran tantos regalos para Alice todos los años? –pregunté con mi mente una vez más volviendo al presente.

Ahora estábamos dentro de la casa, donde Edward me estaba ayudando con mi abrigo, quitándolo hábilmente de mis hombros y luego colgándolo en el gancho del pasillo.

–No, normalmente no. Depende del año, pero dado que finalmente se sorprenderá, todos están aprovechando al máximo. ¿Te llegaron los papeles finales del regalo de Carlisle y Esme para ella?

Pensé en el viaje rápido que Edward y yo hicimos el fin de semana pasado, ya que el abogado no aceptaría una firma en este caso. Había sido maravilloso huir con él por un par de días, especialmente para hacer algo tan especial para Alice. Cuando se tiene dinero ilimitado, era increíble lo que se podía lograr en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, la idea de sorprender a Alice era divertida. Intentaba continuamente sacarme información y me recordaba a una niña suplicando, empeñada en descubrir cada secreto.

Edward nos movió a la sala de estar, comenzando con nuestro ritual de la tarde de encender la chimenea. Estaba comprobando el suministro de madera, lista para salir por más de la gran pila que él había ordenado cuando me agarró firmemente por la cintura y me condujo hacia el sofá. Él me guio hacia abajo, antes de poner un pequeño beso en mi boca.

–¿Cómo va el resto de tus compras? –siguió avivando las llamas que se expandían lentamente y el olor a leña seca llenó nuestro pequeño espacio.

–Bueno, terminé la mayoría de las compras para la familia. Todavía estoy esperando para poder ir a recoger tu regalo, pero aparte de eso, ya terminé –me acurruqué en el sofá, esperando a que se uniera a mí.

–No estoy hablando de la familia, Bella –él no me miró, pero el sonido de su voz era sombrío.

Entendí lo que estaba preguntando.

–Oh, le conseguí el mejor regalo a Mandy. Pude conseguir boletos para este musical que ella se moría por ver, así como un bono para el mejor restaurante de parrilla al que ella y Jack pueden ir antes o después del espectáculo. ¡Ella va a amarlo! –sonreí, pensando en lo inmensamente feliz que había estado Mandy últimamente. Ella y Jack estaban enamorados y yo quería que ellos tuvieran algo de mí que pudieran experimentar juntos.

Edward terminó de avivar el fuego y se acercó a donde estaba sentada. Me quedé allí sentada, ansiosa por hacerle lugar. En cambio, sentí que mi frente se arrugó confundida cuando se arrodilló frente a mí. Sus ojos eran serios, lo que inmediatamente hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara.

Él tomó mi mano.

–Me refería a Grace, Bella. ¿Le compraste algún regalo de navidad a Grace?

Negué con la cabeza, ya que la sola idea de lo que él estaba sugiriendo estaba arraigándose.

–Edward, nunca le he comprado un regalo a Grace, no desde que me fui de La Push. ¿Cómo podría empezar ahora?

–Bella, ella disfrutaría recibir un regalo de su madre, de su verdadera madre. Estaría feliz de ir contigo si quieres, aunque de algún modo creo que Alice podría ser una mejor opción

–Edward –comencé con paciencia–no puedo enviarle regalos a Grace. Ella no sabe quién soy, y aunque lo sepa, ella cree que estoy muerta. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? ¿Recibir un juguete o un libro de alguien que supuestamente murió hace tres años? Simplemente no tiene sentido

Edward pasó una mano por su espeso cabello, creando un desastre con sus ondas de bronce.

–Bella, creo que es hora de que contactes a Jacob. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a ver a tu hija –sus ojos eran tiernos, pero su mandíbula era firme, decidida.

–Edward, no puedo hacer eso por muchas razones –no quería arruinar este momento, pero temía que mi lastimosa razón no fuera suficiente. Nunca le había contado a Edward que mi mayor temor era herirla. No confiaba en mi voz para formar esas palabras, estaba demasiado avergonzada al pensar en lo que _podría_ pasar.

–Dime por qué. Pasas tiempo todos los días con tus alumnos. La mayoría de ellos tienen la misma edad que Grace y siempre has sido maravillosa con ellos. Bella, te he visto trabajar con ellos, marcas la diferencia en sus vidas. Puedes hacer lo mismo por tu hija. Necesitas a Grace, tanto como ella te necesita a ti

Negué con la cabeza, sin querer mirar a Edward de frente. Su mano agarró mi barbilla, antes de que gentilmente inclinara mi cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban, desesperados por una respuesta.

–Edward, no es tan simple. Para este punto, Jacob debe haberle dicho que yo morí

–¿Y si él no lo hizo? –él no iba a dejar este tema de conversación.

No quería el recuerdo de Jake aquí, en nuestra casa. No quería hablar de mi ex marido con mi futuro esposo. Todavía me importaba Jake, pero él era parte de mi pasado y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

–Edward, hay otras cosas que no sabes. Otras razones por las que necesito estar lejos

–Estoy aquí. Háblame. Dime qué es lo que te impide volver allí –él se inclinó hacia atrás, cruzando las piernas. Sabía que no se movería hasta que obtuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Tomé una respiración profunda, sabiendo que estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

–Bien. Aunque es una larga historia

–No voy a ninguna parte –él tomó mi mano y dejó de moverse.

Suspirando, busqué la mejor forma de empezar.

–¿Recuerdas que te conté del dinero que estaba ahorrando para Grace, el fondo fiduciario que comencé para ella cuando me mudé aquí?

Él asintió, sin responderme verbalmente. Me apretó la mano, lo que me dio la fuerza para seguir.

–Bueno, hay más razones por las que estoy ahorrando para ella. Por supuesto, quiero que vaya a la universidad y viaje, cuando llegue el momento, pero lo más importante, la quiero fuera de La Push. _Permanentemente_

Edward no respondió, simplemente asintió, como indicando que todavía estaba escuchando.

Fruncí mis labios, eligiendo cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras.

–Quiero que Grace tenga una vida diferente, una que nunca tuve. Y estoy tratando de ahorrarle mucho dolor

La frente de Edward se arrugó por la confusión y mi mano involuntariamente se extendió, buscando aliviar las profundas arrugas que se habían formado.

–No entiendo, Bella. ¿Qué dolor ves en su futuro?

–Edward, ella es la hija de Jacob Black. La nieta de Billy Black. La bisnieta de Ephraim Black. Las probabilidades están, en su mayoría, en su contra

Se inclinó hacia adelante y su rostro nunca había estado más serio en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido.

–Bella, no te estoy entendiendo. Ayúdame a entenderte

–Bueno, ella podría tener el gen del hombre lobo. Leah se transformó en esta generación y nada garantiza que ella sea la única mujer/hombre lobo de la historia. No quiero eso para mi niña. No quiero que ella no tenga más opciones. Si es posible, quiero engañar al destino. _Tengo_ que sacarla de allí

–¿De qué forma permanecer lejos y acumular dinero va a hacer eso?

–Edward, es más que probable que ella porte ese gen. Si ella se acerca con demasiada frecuencia a vampiros, ese gen empezará a desarrollarse y ella se verá obligada a vivir como lo hace ahora Jacob, atada a una leyenda tribal en la que no tiene voz. Veo lo que le cuesta a Jacob y estaría maldita si me quedo sentada aquí sin ayudarla a encontrar una salida. Pero también es por eso que no puedo regresar. ¿No lo ves? –terminé, esperando que él entendiera y que pudiéramos avanzar.

–No

Tomé un gran respiro gigante, rezando para poder estar tranquila cuando finalmente dije algo que siempre había estado en mi mente, pero que nunca antes había dicho en voz alta.

–Edward, si estoy demasiado cerca de ella, podría comenzar el proceso y nunca me lo perdonaría. Todo sería culpa mía –estaba jadeando por la fuerza con la que había hablado.

La expresión confundida de Edward al instante se suavizó y su cara adoptó esa fachada de piedra que había perfeccionado después de más de cien años de vivir entre humanos. Esa expresión disparó algo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, pero me obligué a poner eso a un lado, deseando que mi imaginación no tomara el control otra vez.

–Edward, la quiero fuera de La Push. Incluso si ella no se convierte en lo que es su padre, hay muchas probabilidades de que otros niños de su edad si se transformen y ella podría enamorarse de uno de ellos cuando crezca. Ahora que sabemos que cada uno de ellos se imprima y sus posibilidades de vivir ese dolor de un corazón roto se multiplican. Sé de primera mano cómo se siente eso y no quiero que ella viva esa experiencia

–Bella, ¿cómo el hacer que salga de la reserva va a prevenir eso por completo? La imprimación no es la única forma en que le pueden romper el corazón

Negué con la cabeza, no quería enfrentarme a algo de lo que no podría protegerla. Seguí hablando, queriendo explicar más.

–Jacob tiene dos hermanas: Rachel y Rebecca. Ambas se fueron, lejos de la reserva, lejos de ti y de tu familia y de los otros vampiros salvajes que pasan por allí de vez en cuando. Y lo último que escuché fue que las dos estaban felices, casadas y viviendo sus vidas. Salieron y crearon su propio destino, que es exactamente lo que quiero para Grace. ¿Puedes entender lo que estoy tratando de decir?

Edward asintió lentamente, pero su mirada estaba en el suelo, en mi alfombra, como si estuviera decidido a memorizar el sutil patrón para futuras referencias.

Me incliné hacia él, tomando su mejilla en mi mano.

Él me miró, pero sus ojos no eran descifrables.

–Lo entiendo, Bella. Pero sigo pensando que la necesitas. Lo que estás haciendo no es diferente a lo que hice hace diez años y mira lo que causó, nos lastimó a ambos. Eres mucho mejor que yo

Sacudí mi cabeza, cuando recordé cuánto sufrió Edward durante nuestro tiempo separados.

–Eso es diferente, Edward. Hiciste eso para mantenerme a salvo. Yo hago esto porque es la única opción

La mirada de Edward se intensificó, sus ojos de topacio casi brillaban por su resolución y el reflejo del fuego.

–No, no lo es. Bella, _estás_ haciendo exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia es que no tienes que hacerlo. Grace necesita a su madre y tú la necesitas. ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que Edward tenía razón, pero no quería enfrentar la verdad. En mi corazón, por mucho que doliera, esta era la única forma.

–Estoy haciendo lo correcto. No es fácil, pero ser padre es hacer lo mejor para ella, incluso si eso significa que una parte de mi corazón siempre me faltará. Me estoy ocupando de las cosas financieramente, eso tendrá que ser suficiente –esperaba que el tono de mi voz le permitiera saber que esta conversación había terminado.

Edward suspiró y su tono me hizo saber que dejaría el tema de lado.

–Bella, ¿exactamente cómo vas a conseguir el dinero para ella? ¿Cómo le vas a dar este gran regalo sin que ella sepa de dónde vino? ¿Ya has pensado en eso? –asentí.

–Estoy segura de que cuando sea el momento, Jake estará dispuesto a hacer lo que he planeado. Desde que me fui, él ha sido maravilloso, enviándome fotos y pequeñas actualizaciones sobre Grace

Sus ojos se suavizaron, ansiosos por obtener información.

–No tenía idea de que Jake hiciera algo más que enviarte una foto diaria. ¿Qué te dice? –su tono me mostró que estaba genuinamente interesado por saber más sobre mi niña.

Sonreí, pensando en toda la información que me transmitió por correo electrónico.

–Bueno, sus calificaciones, lo que le interesa en el momento, los libros que ha leído, sus comidas favoritas, ya sabes, cosas cotidianas. Aunque algunos días realmente duele, todavía es maravilloso saber que ella es feliz y, lo más importante, saber que ella está a salvo. Jacob está cumpliendo su promesa y haré todo lo que pueda desde aquí. Es como debe ser. Por mucho que me gustaría correr a la librería local y comprarle un libro o dos, o salir corriendo a la juguetería y cómprale una hermosa muñeca con un vestido de su color favorito, lavanda… simplemente no puedo. No sería justo para ella

Edward solo siguió asintiendo y su cara era casi inexpresiva. Atribuí su falta de respuesta a que nunca había sido padre, nunca entendería cómo un padre ama, se sacrifica y hace todo lo que puede por sus hijos. No podría culparlo. Ahora él solo pensaba en mí y estaba agradecida por eso, pero fui firme en mi decisión.

–Alguna vez respondiste sus correos electrónicos? Una vez me dijiste que le respondiste dos veces. La primera vez fue para agradecerle por las fotografías, para que las siguiera enviando, lo cual, gracias a dios siguió haciendo –Edward logró una débil sonrisa –¿Cuál fue la segunda? –su expresión era esperanzada.

–La segunda fue para hacerle saber que me había encargado de Victoria y para recordarle que mantuviera su promesa. Solo porque me había encargado de un peligro, no significaba que pudiera dejar de estar alerta si se trataba de Grace –omití la información de cómo Jake me suplicó que le dejara saber dónde estaba, que me contactara con él, que lo llamara y le hiciera saber que estaba bien. Nunca haría eso, y esa decisión no iba a cambiar.

Para mantenerla a salvo, Grace estaba mejor sin mí. Era la _única_ opción. Y en mi corazón, sabía que Jake también sentía lo mismo.

La cabeza de Edward cayó sobre su pecho, colgando lánguidamente de sus hombros.

–Lamento haberlo mencionado –susurró.

–No lo lamentes. Esto me demuestra de nuevo lo mucho que me amas y lo mucho que quieres que sea feliz y estoy muy agradecida por eso. Por ti y por tu amor –me incliné y lo besé, moviéndome contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Nos quedamos sentados así por un rato, mirando el fuego, simplemente disfrutando del contacto del uno con el otro, sin palabras entre nosotros.

…

…

Las semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad pasaron rápidamente y nos mantuvimos en nuestra rutina. Casualmente le mencioné a Esme que la persona que me ayudaría a decorar el salón se había roto una pierna y no podría ayudarme a planificar la fiesta de navidad para los niños.

Esme aprovechó la oportunidad, reclutando a Rosalie y la ayuda de Alice para que la fiesta fuera una que los niños recordarían. Incluso _contrataron_ a Santa Claus, aunque estaba bastante segura de reconocer la voz de Emmett debajo de la barba. Él no se quedó mucho tiempo, pero los niños lo amaron. Se sentó pacientemente cuando cada niño se sentó en sus rodillas, desesperado por decirle que habían sido buenos ese año, y lo que querían para navidad. Le plantó un gran beso a Rosalie antes de irse, provocando la risa de los estudiantes, quienes encontraron la situación comiquísima.

Esme incluso tenía regalos para cada estudiante. Empacó un libro, materiales de arte y un pequeño juguete para cada niño. Los rostros alegres y asombrados quedaron permanentemente grabados en mi memoria.

Mandy se divirtió muchísimo, riendo y conversando con los nuevos miembros de mi familia. Ella y Alice ahora se llevaban muy bien, mi hermana de pelo negro le ofrecía sus consejos sobre la planificación de su próxima boda.

Todos los días, Edward me recogía y me llevaba directo a nuestro hogar. Había transformado lentamente el lugar en una acogedora morada con nuevos colores en las paredes, hermosas obras de arte de Esme y muebles nuevos en algunas de las habitaciones. Nos consiguió una cama mucho más cómoda, que utilizábamos casi todas las noches cuando nos acurrucábamos, susurrándonos en la oscuridad.

Cada noche, notaba una nueva ramita de muérdago, puesta en algún lugar apropiado. Puertas, lámparas y mi lugar favorito, directamente frente a la chimenea, firmemente sujeta al techo. Y Edward era astuto. Nos llevó a casa una noche, solo para descubrir una hilera de luces delineando la chimenea, acentuadas por hermosas velas blancas, que él encendió, una por una.

–Edward, ¿pensé que este año decidimos no usar luces navideñas? –no estaba enojada, mi voz no tenía nada más que curiosidad paciente.

–Oh, esas no son luces navideñas. Simplemente es iluminación romántica simple y van con las velas –ofreció, mientras luchaba por mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro.

Lo besé, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro gigante.

–Está bien. Le llamaremos iluminación, sólo por _esta vez_

Agregaba cosas nuevas a diario, pero nada exagerado. Creo que estaba tratando de ser empático con mis sentimientos, mientras hacía que nuestra casa se sintiera más hogareña. No quería admitirlo, pero las luces eran agradables. Se reflejaban en las paredes cremosas, creando una sensación de completa paz y armonía, que es lo que sentíamos ahora.

Los días se mezclaron entre sí y pronto llegó el último día de trabajo. Le di a Mandy su regalo, lo que la hizo chillar de alegría. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, pero pude sentir su rigidez cuando sintió mi cuerpo frío y duro. Bromeamos acerca de mi pobre circulación sanguínea y ella se burló de mí por mi falta de ejercicio. Le deseé unas maravillosas vacaciones y una primera navidad muy especial con su nuevo esposo. Ella se sonrojó, diciéndome que estaba deseando pasar tiempo con él y con su nueva familia. Ella se iba a Nueva Orleans el día después de navidad y estaba emocionada por pasar el año nuevo con Jack en el centro Big Easy de Nueva Orleans.

Edward me recogió y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar a buscar mi ropa. Todavía faltaban unos días para navidad y decidimos dejar el tesoro de regalos para Alice en nuestra casa para evitar que husmeara.

Los días pasaron sin esfuerzo y pasé casi cada minuto con la familia, especialmente con Edward. Sólo estaba sola cuando salía a cazar. Edward y el resto de la familia no me molestaron por acompañarme. Sabía que, con el tiempo, me sentiría cómoda con mostrarles esa parte de mí.

La propiedad familiar tenía un lago cercano que era exclusivamente suyo y dado el nuevo récord de nieve y las bajas temperaturas récord, el hermoso lago se había endurecido, transformándose en una resbaladiza capa de hielo.

La mañana de la víspera de navidad, Edward trajo un nuevo par de patines de hielo para mí. De un blanco brillante, forrado de azul pálido y suaves pompones azules, los puso frente a mí mientras yo estaba sentada en su sofá leyendo un libro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de travesura y no pude evitar sentirme intrigada por su proposición.

Tomamos los abrigos rápidamente y nos dirigimos al lago, solo nosotros dos.

–Edward –le dije, mientras corríamos juntos tomados de la mano – _nunca_ he patinado –la ansiedad en mi estómago estaba comenzando a crecer. No estaba receptiva a hacer el ridículo hoy. Había una sensación romántica en la atmósfera que estaba segura, se desmoronaría si mostraba mi lado torpe.

Él apretó más mi mano y me sonrió.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Te enseñaré

Llegamos al paisaje congelado, al lago endurecido, liso y ansioso por deslizarnos en él. Edward me sentó en un viejo tronco antes de quitarme las botas. Él me ayudó a meter los pies en los patines, sin romper el contacto visual mientras amarraba los cordones en un patrón elaborado.

Un Déjà vu me golpeó fuertemente.

–¿Edward?

–¿Si amor?

–Este pequeño ejercicio me recordó algo. ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

Él asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchó, lo que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se convirtiera en papilla.

–La noche del cóctel, me ayudaste a ponerme los zapatos. ¿De qué se trató todo eso?

Nos preguntábamos el uno al otro de vez en cuando, queriendo saber lo que el otro había pensado o planeado o imaginado esos tres meses después de encontrarnos de nuevo. Nuestras respuestas _nunca_ nos decepcionaban.

Sus manos acariciaron suavemente mis pantorrillas y pude sentir los pulsos de calor a través de mis pantalones de nieve.

–En aquel entonces, estaba desesperado por tocarte, sin importar cuán inocente o breve fuera. Cuando bajaste las escaleras sin zapatos, vi una oportunidad. No iba a preguntar realmente, sabiendo que probablemente me rechazarías

Pensando en eso, asentí.

– _Probablemente_ –en mi tono había más que un poco de burla.

Sus ojos ardieron, aunque su sonrisa torcida permaneció en su lugar.

–Así que te ayudé a ponerte los tacones, tomándome mi tiempo y saboreando cada segundo que acaricié tu piel sobre esas medias bellamente moldeadas. Fue difícil para mí detenerme cuando esas correas estuvieron firmemente abrochadas, pero no habría cambiado ese momento por nada

Repentinamente tímida, lo miré desde debajo de mis pestañas, recordando el momento y cómo me había dejado sin aliento.

–Bueno eso tiene más sentido –me incliné, besándolo profundamente.

Edward me devolvió el beso, mientras terminaba de asegurar los patines en mis pies. Me ayudó a levantarme, caminando hacia atrás, hacia la brillante superficie del lago helado. Estaba nerviosa, pero segura de que Edward nunca me dejaría caer. Él me guio hacia el hielo, sin decir una palabra ni romper el contacto visual conmigo.

Comenzamos lentamente, entonces Edward me preparó, asegurándose de que estaba bien estando de pie sola.

–¿Estarás bien por un momento? –asentí antes de susurrar –ya vuelvo –me besó una vez más antes de apartarse, lejos de mí.

Él despegó, sus piernas se esforzaban más a medida que su velocidad aumentaba. Corrió alrededor de mí y sus movimientos se volvieron borrosos. Escuché su risa cuando me oyó murmurar:

–¡Presumido!

Edward continuó patinando, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algún tipo de patrón en medio del lago y de nuevo, estaba hipnotizada por el hecho de que no parecía haber nada que él no pudiera hacer. Terminó y luego patinó elegantemente hacia mí, su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos estaban llenos de adoración por mí.

Sentí el toque casi cálido de sus dedos cuando me alcanzó con sus manos tirando de mí hacia el centro del lago.

–¿Puedes verlo?

Miré hacia adelante y contuve la respiración.

Allí, en el medio del lago, reconocí lo que había dibujado con las cuchillas afiladas de sus patines. Un corazón torcido se destacaba, tallado en el hielo.

–Es hermoso –extendí la mano y lo besé de nuevo.

–He estado practicando. No está centrado, pero lo que cuenta es la idea –respondió.

Le di otro beso con mis manos buscando sus fuertes hombros para estabilizarme cuando sentí que mis patines comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de mí. Él me cogió por la cintura, estabilizándome, devolviéndome el beso cuando sentí que su fría lengua se deslizó en mi boca.

Continuamos de la misma manera: patinando, besándonos y hablando. Después de unas horas, salimos del hielo, volvimos a ponernos las botas y volvimos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, él me miró.

–¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y te pones algo lindo? Pensé que podríamos ir a la ciudad y escuchar al coro en la plaza. ¿Qué te parece?

Asentí rápidamente, besándolo antes de acelerar hacia las escaleras que se dirigían a su habitación. Edward me había cedido gran parte de su armario, que Alice felizmente llenó con ropa de todo tipo. Incluso me compró ropa interior nueva y hermosa, lo que me avergonzó cuando la vi. Las escondí, esperando que Edward no fisgoneara y las encontrara. Habría tiempo suficiente para eso más tarde.

Salí unos minutos después y encontré a Edward esperando, con las llaves del Volvo en la mano. Caminamos hacia el auto en silencio. Siempre me ponía el cinturón de seguridad, lo que lo divertía mucho, especialmente cuando lo miraba con los ojos en blanco.

Salimos del camino de entrada con él sosteniendo mi mano. Edward de repente se quedó en silencio, lo que no era el habitual en estos días.

Tomé su mano, apretándola suavemente, esperando que eso hiciera que me hablara.

–¿Pasa algo, Edward?

Frunció sus labios estudiando mi rostro por un minuto como si estuviera debatiendo algo.

–No –finalmente se aventuró –¿Por qué preguntas?

–Has estado muy callado desde que volvimos del lago

–Solo estoy pensando en esta noche y en mañana. Estoy ansioso por darte tus regalos de Navidad –él sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

–¿Tocarías el piano para mí más tarde? ¿Un villancico o dos? –sugerí, esperando que él me hablara. Podía sentir que algo lo molestaba o al menos algo lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Me encantaría tocar para ti. ¿Algo en particular? –interrogó con una sonrisa más real en su rostro, aunque su tono no se había aligerado.

–Soy parcial con cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no me sorprendes? –insinué.

–Suena bien. Mira, ya casi llegamos –se desvió, el Volvo dio la última vuelta hacia el estacionamiento, donde las familias se habían reunido para escuchar al coro cantar villancicos. Estaban disfrutando de humeantes tazas de café y chocolate caliente. Santa estaba allí, repartiendo bastones de caramelo y deseando a los que pasaban una feliz navidad.

Edward se acercó al automóvil, ayudándome y abrazándome gentilmente con su rostro enterrado en mi cabello.

–Feliz Navidad, Bella –su tono se volvió silencioso y no pude evitar mirar su rostro en busca de respuestas. Su disposición me recordó algo del pasado, pero mi corazón se negó a reconocerlo.

–Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te tiene tan callado? –me reí, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–Nada. Solo estoy pensando en los próximos días y en todo el tiempo que podremos pasar juntos –el tono de su voz era imposible de interpretar, así que dejé de lado mi vacilación, decidida a disfrutar del momento.

Dejé ir el tema, pensando que me hablaría cuando estuviera listo. En ese momento, se me ocurrió una idea diferente.

–Edward, ¿en dónde estuvo tu familia todo el día? –no había visto a nadie desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en la frente. Sus labios se detuvieron allí y el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago se tensó. Quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de lo que vería allí.

–Están haciendo cosas de Navidad de última hora, Bella. Ven conmigo. El coro está a punto de comenzar. Puedo escuchar los pensamientos del director: quiere comenzar a tiempo, para que pueda llegar a casa a tiempo para cenar con su familia

Me arrastró hacia un banco desocupado, guiándonos a los dos para sentarnos. Él tomó mi mano y envolvió su brazo firmemente alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome más a su pecho casi como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a mí. Su silencio decía mucho.

La sensación de ansiedad en mi estómago comenzó a convertirse en miedo cuando los recuerdos regresaron rápidamente. Esto era muy parecido a cómo se había comportado después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños en Forks, justo antes de irse y cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Pero él _no_ me dejaría, mi mente discutió.

Él no me había dado absolutamente ninguna razón para creer que me dejaría esta vez. Su constante atención y consideración por mis sentimientos sobre todo lo demás me demostró que yo era su prioridad. Había hecho todo lo posible por ser dulce, amoroso e increíblemente romántico.

Él _no iría_ a ninguna parte, me recordó mi corazón.

Pero la persistente sensación continuó y por más que traté de desechar la sensación de temor, esta se mantuvo clavando sus garras en mí sin piedad.

La música del coro era hermosa y en poco tiempo, el concierto se terminó. Sin decir una palabra, Edward se levantó con su mano extendida hacia la mía. Regresamos al Volvo, donde él me ayudó a entrar y luego nos fuimos.

El reloj del tablero marcaba casi las cinco y nos dirigimos silenciosamente hacia nuestra casa. La oscuridad estaba sobre nosotros y mis ojos no pudieron evitar ver todas las magníficas exhibiciones de luces en la ciudad y en las casas periféricas de la zona.

El teléfono celular de Edward sonó, haciendo que los dos supiéramos que tenía un mensaje de texto. Lo sacó de golpe, mirándolo rápidamente, antes de volver a bloquearlo.

–¿Quién era? –inquirí en voz baja.

–Alice. Quería avisarnos que se dirigía a casa –su tono seguía siendo plano, pero tenía cierta certeza sobre algo que no podía entender. Mis manos se quedaron quietas y cerradas y todo mi sistema comenzó a correr con la preocupación apoderándose de cada célula.

Quería que mi cuerpo se calmara, esperando que solo fuera mi imaginación hiperactiva actuando por voluntad propia y mi corazón se negaba a creer en nada más que eso. Edward me amaba; él no me dejaría ahora.

 _¿O sí_?

Continuamos conduciendo hacia la casa e hice todo lo que pude para distraerme. Empecé a hacer una lista mental de exactamente cuántos paquetes necesitábamos recoger no solo para Alice, sino también para el resto de la familia. Edward sostuvo mi mano otra vez, pero aún no decía nada. Mi estómago se tensó despiadadamente cuando mi mente se aceleró a pensar en cualquier alternativa posible a su peculiar comportamiento. No perdería el control. No podía.

Nos dirigimos al conocido camino de tierra que conducía a nuestro hogar. ¿Aún lo consideraba nuestro hogar? ¿Esta sería la última vez que lo vería?

 _¡NO!_

Me obligué a relajarme, hasta que mi aguda vista captó algo en la distancia.

Antes incluso de llegar a la gruesa capa de árboles que rodeaba mi patio delantero, vi las luces centelleantes. Miles de luces blancas, lo suficientemente brillantes como para leer con ellas, estaban colgadas de cada árbol y arbusto, delineando las líneas del techo, ventanas y puertas; un faro que nos daba la bienvenida en esta fría tarde de diciembre.

Ahora estaba completamente confundida.

Claro, Edward había decorado gradualmente nuestro hogar y yo le había hecho muchas bromas. Me estaba haciendo lentamente a la idea de navidad, pero esto era exagerado.

¿Cuándo había hecho esto? No se había despegado de mi desde que salí a vacaciones del trabajo y luego me di cuenta de que su familia debía haber intervenido de nuevo. Sonreí un poco, pensando en sus esfuerzos y otra vez muy agradecida de tenerlos a cada uno de ellos en mi vida.

Edward lentamente maniobró el Volvo hacia el camino de entrada, antes de que se detuviera por completo. Apagó el motor y su cuerpo se giró para mirarme desde su asiento.

–Bella, necesito decirte algo

Mi corazón se congeló cuando escuché el tono en su voz. Era exactamente el mismo que usó ese día cuando me dijo adiós; el día en que mintió e irrevocablemente rompió mi corazón. No podía moverme, respirar o incluso permitir que mi cerebro racionalizara lo que estaba sucediendo. Pude sentir la humedad llenando mis ojos y aparté mi rostro de él.

–Bella amor, mírame. He tratado de encontrar la forma de decirte esto todo el día, pero no pude encontrar las palabras correctas

No respondí, sabiendo que en cuanto abriera la boca, un sollozo escaparía. Mi cuerpo se negó incluso a girar en su dirección, mientras él insistentemente tiraba de mi mano.

–Bella, tengo que irme ahora

–Lo sé –mi voz no era más que un susurro, pero pude mantenerla fuerte e incluso, evité que se rompiera humillantemente.

–Bella, mírame. _Espera_ , ¿cómo podrías saber que tengo que irme? –incluso sin mirarlo, mi mente podía ver su rostro arrugado por la confusión.

No respondí, desesperada por contener mi llanto hasta que se fuera. Cogí la manija de la puerta, desesperada por salir del automóvil y entrar al interior seguro de la casa para poder desmoronarme por completo. Antes de que pudiera terminar de tirar de la manija para abrir completamente la puerta, él retiró mi mano de la manija, forzándome a mirarlo.

–Bella –su voz era frenética –¿qué pasa? –extendió la mano y tocó mi mejilla y me incliné, dándome cuenta de que sería la última vez que sentiría su tierna caricia.

No podía confiar en mi voz para contestarle, sabiendo que preferiría sentirme miserable, si eso significaba que él podría ser feliz. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho para causar este giro de acontecimientos, pero deseaba haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. ¿Cómo podría haber salido todo tan mal tan rápido?

–¡Bella! –la voz de Edward era aguda y en su expresión no había nada más que confusión –Tengo que irme, pero no estaré lejos

Mis oídos registraron sus palabras que hablaban de su partida, pero no de su regreso y no pude contenerme más. Tomé una respiración profunda y estabilizadora antes de soltarlo.

–Bien, vete –no pude decir más, mis pulmones se vaciaron cuando el aire los dejó como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago con una bota de punta de acero.

Edward tomó mis hombros, sacudiéndome casi bruscamente de mi ensoñación.

–Bella, háblame. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Me volví para mirarlo y su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de confusión y aprensión.

–Vete. Lo entiendo

Su rostro se inundó de comprensión, antes de negar con la cabeza y sus ojos se suavizaron cuando me miró.

–Bella, querida, _no_ , _no_ te estoy dejando. _Nunca lo haría_. Es solo que tu regalo de Navidad te está esperando adentro. Tengo que irme. Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Pero no iré lejos; Estaré en el bosque detrás de nuestro hogar. Te llamaré en unas horas. Si me necesitas antes, solo dime mi nombre y volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me _niego_ a dejar que te pase algo

Lo miré, mientras él tomaba mi cara con ambas manos, sus pulgares acariciaban mi piel con suaves círculos. Inhalé profundamente, luchando por creer en sus palabras antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarme suavemente.

–¿ _No_ me vas a dejar? –lloriquee débilmente.

– _NUNCA_ –el tono de su voz me hizo saber inequívocamente que lo decía en serio y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

Mi mente corrió para ponerme al día con lo que acababa de decirme y automáticamente miré hacia la casa. Pude ver un magnífico árbol de navidad, que brillaba con más luces blancas y adornos hermosos a través de la ventana de la sala principal. Cuando mi respiración comenzó a regularse, no pude evitar reírme, agradecida por el cambio de tema.

–Edward, ¿pensé que este año _no tendríamos_ un árbol de navidad?

–Bella –comenzó, antes de interrumpirlo poniendo mi mano sobre su boca, silenciándolo.

Mis ojos se movieron en su dirección, cuando las comisuras de mi boca comenzaron a contraerse en una sonrisa. Estaba muy agradecida de que mis suposiciones hubieran sido incorrectas y ahora podía ver el humor de la situación que tenía enfrente. Hablé rápido, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

–Fue maravilloso que tu familia decorara la casa para nosotros. Deben haber sabido que no me enojaría con _ellos_ –abrí la puerta del automóvil y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa cuando oí la puerta del auto de Edward abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente, sus pasos rápidos se movieron rápidamente detrás de mí.

Sus manos encontraron mi cintura, antes de que él me girara hacia él.

–Bella –su tono era suave y casi temeroso –las decoraciones, no son para _ti_ –su rostro era solemne y mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, percibí un movimiento familiar en la casa y mi cabeza se movió en esa dirección. Peor aún, mi excesivo sentido del olfato captó el olor de algo que me detuvo en seco.

Miré de nuevo a Edward, cuando la realidad me golpeó directamente en la cara. Tomé una respiración superficial, cada ligereza desapareció de mi corazón y mi mente. Cerré los ojos, esperando un momento, antes de volverme hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par con aprensión.

–Edward –mi voz se quebró de miedo –¿qué has hecho?


	49. ¡Edward!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 48: ¡Edward!**

 **BPOV**

Comencé a ir nuevo hacia el Volvo, sin querer dirigirme hacia el porche. Mi corazón quería atravesar esa puerta, ahora adornada con una corona festiva, pero mi cabeza me ordenó correr en dirección opuesta. Como sucedía usualmente, mi cabeza ganó. Mis piernas comenzaron a alejarme de mis temores.

Edward me cogió por la cintura, abrazándome con fuerza, sin decir una palabra. Sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia mi cabello y su otra mano se envolvió firmemente alrededor de mi cintura. Guio mi cabeza cómodamente hacia la curva de su cuello y me arrulló de un lado a otro, tarareando para mí. Desafortunadamente, su cercanía no hizo ayudó en nada a disminuir el pánico que corría por mi sistema como un virus.

–Bella, amor, tu regalo de Navidad te está esperando adentro. Intenté encontrar la forma de decirte todo el día lo que va a pasar, pero no pude –murmuró él. Su voz era muy suave, pero pude escuchar la desesperación que había detrás de cada palabra. No alivió para nada el terror que sentía dentro de mí.

Mi mente estaba confundida, luchaba por negar lo que yo sabía que él estaba tratando de decir. Una vez más, mi corazón y mi mente estaban en una batalla feroz. Inevitablemente, la batalla fue en vano. Sabía lo que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta cerrada. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con pura fuerza de voluntad, Edward me levantó para que mis pies se movieran sobre el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. No podría escaparme fácilmente así que luché por liberarme de su agarre. Por mucho que quisiera entrar y confirmar mis sospechas, estaba desesperada por salir corriendo y nunca mirar atrás. Había logrado llegar hasta aquí, así era como debía ser.

–Bella, todo va a estar bien. Necesitas confiar en mí

Negué con la cabeza violentamente.

– _Nada_ va a estar bien, Edward –siseé –no deberías haber hecho esto. ¿Cómo es que algo de esto va a salir bien? –pude escuchar mi propio miedo con cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

Llegamos al pequeño porche que conducía a la puerta de la casa donde nos encontramos con los arbustos al lado de la entrada y más luces. Me dejó en frente de la puerta, pero no suavizó su agarre. La mirada de preocupación en sus hermosos ojos me decía que él sabía que trataría de escapar nuevamente.

La puerta principal se abrió, las bisagras crujieron y la rendija de luz de la puerta creó una sombra en donde estábamos Edward y yo. Fui completamente incapaz de hablar cuando pude confirmar quién estaba dentro de la casa. Nos miramos el uno al otro, los dos congelados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Edward aun no me respondía, así que pregunté nuevamente sin volverme a mirarlo. Mis ojos estaban clavados en la entrada y físicamente no podía alejarme.

–Edward –mi tono salió mucho más duro de lo que quería y lo vi hacer una sutil mueca de dolor –necesito escucharlo. ¿Qué has hecho? Por favor solo respóndeme –el ver lo que estaba enfrentando me hizo desesperarme por saber cómo había pasado todo esto.

Edward soltó su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y su mano encontró la mía. Él no rompió mi línea de visión, sino que me habló en voz baja al oído sabiendo que nuestro invitado podía escuchar cada palabra.

–Bella, todo esto sucedió antes... –hizo una pausa, tomando aliento –... antes de que tú y yo volviéramos. El plan ya estaba en marcha. Quería decírtelo, pero temía que él no cumpliera su palabra –suspiró pesadamente –que algo saliera mal y que te sintieras terriblemente decepcionada. Me voy ahora, pero no estaré lejos. Si me necesitas, solo di mi nombre y volveré en un instante

–Como si _yo_ le hubiera hecho daño, sanguijuela –la voz de Jacob era áspera y pude ver que los músculos de su cuello se tensaban contra su piel oscura y suave. Su nariz estaba arrugada por el disgusto y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmarse a pesar de que sus manos se abrían y cerraban en puños.

Edward le dio a Jake una mirada dura como diciendo: _'hazle daño y no vivirás para contarlo'_. Finalmente me miró, besó tiernamente mi frente y trató de alejar su mano de la mía, pero esta vez fui yo quien se aferró a él con un puño de acero. Me aferré a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida mientras la realidad de él que estaba parado frente a mí me golpeaba con toda su fuerza. Por un momento, me sentí completamente aterrorizada. Mi mente se negaba a dejarme pensar ni siquiera en algunos segundos del futuro, para tratar de imaginar quién más podría estar esperándome cuando cruzara el umbral de mi puerta. Me arrastré para ocultarme un poco detrás de Edward, mientras el miedo se convertía en pánico absoluto.

De repente, escuché los pasos ligeros de alguien corriendo hacia la puerta y mi corazón no palpitante se detuvo de nuevo. _Simplemente no puede ser..._

–¡Mami! –escuchar esa pequeña voz hizo que el aire saliera de mis pulmones cuando mi cerebro captó la realidad de que ella estaba aquí finalmente.

Jacob la atrapó antes de que ella corriera directo hacia mí, lo que agradecí enormemente. Temía que se lastimara chocando contra mi cuerpo duro. Él la tomó en sus fuertes brazos, pero ella se estaba estirando hacia mí, esforzándose contra el fuerte agarre que la mantenía en su lugar, sus brazos se agitaban salvajemente a través del aire que nos separaba. Su expresión era insistente, su pequeña cara en forma de corazón estaba retorcida por la concentración. En su pequeña mano, sostenía la muñeca que le había regalado en su última navidad conmigo, su rostro y su cabello estaban magullados por el amor. La muñeca aún vestía el vestido color lavanda con el que la compré, aunque comenzaba a verse realmente desgastado.

Arranqué mi mirada de la muñeca para verla. Se veía tan diferente, mucho más grande, pero de nuevo su hermosa carita se veía exactamente igual. Sus ojos eran esos charcos color marrón oscuro, iguales a como eran los míos. Su cabello ahora le llegaba a la cintura, liso y grueso como el de Jacob. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse cuando él siguió sosteniéndola.

–Mami. Quiero a mi mamá. Suéltame. Quiero a mi mamá –ella repetía una y otra vez mientras continuaba luchando.

–Bella –comenzó Jacob, su tono era bajo, pero lleno de autoridad –tómala

Por mucho que deseaba tenerla en mis brazos, me resistí. Siseé lo suficientemente bajo para que Grace no pudiera oírme.

–La lastimaré

Al unísono, los dos hombres parados a mi lado, mi pasado en un lado y mi futuro en el otro, declararon firmemente:

– _No_ , no lo harás

–Mami, ¿no me extrañaste? –las lágrimas se derramaron, pintando sus mejillas sonrosadas de un tono manchado, pero lo que captó mi atención fue el crudo dolor en su voz. Solté la mano de Edward y mis brazos involuntariamente se estiraron hacia ella decidida a ser suave. Más suave de lo que era con los adultos. Incluso más tierna que con mis propios estudiantes. Pensar, incluso por un momento, que podría lastimar a mi propia hija me asustaba profundamente.

Mis manos llegaron a su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. El suspiro suave y contento que escapó de su pequeña boca entibió mi corazón y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome en la mejilla.

–Mami, te extrañé mucho

–Yo también te extrañé, mi pequeña –le susurré al oído. La pequeña risita que salió de ella me tranquilizó de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado y me armé de valor, abrazándola tan cerca de mí como me atreví, inhalando tentativamente en su aroma. Olía a limpio, el olor normal de una niña pequeña, a champú para bebés y jabón blanco. Me sentí tan aliviada al no notar el aroma de su sangre. Ella era muy cálida y tenía un mameluco rojo que cubría sus pies, estampado con pequeños copos de nieve blancos. Mis manos rozaron su brillante y húmedo cabello, mientras ella se relajaba en mis brazos. Grace acababa de bañarse y olía exactamente a como yo recordaba. Contuve un sollozo gigante.

Se sentía tan liviana en mis brazos, lo cual me sorprendió hasta noté que los recuerdos en dónde la abrazaba eran humanos. Pude sentir cada pequeño músculo relajarse contra mí excepto su fuerte agarre alrededor de mi cuello. No había manera de lograr que ella me soltara; su amor incondicional despertó mi confianza materna. No quería decepcionarla nunca. Fue como si los últimos tres años nunca hubieran sucedido. Estaba abrazándola, ella estaba feliz y aunque me sentí completa con Edward, esto era diferente, me sentía completamente feliz. Mi niña, la que pensé que había perdido para siempre, estaba aquí conmigo. Ella estaba envuelta en mis brazos, aferrándose a mí como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y yo... yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí, pero mi mente estaba empezando a considerar las posibilidades. Edward se había ido cuando Esme vino a contarme la historia, la verdad sobre lo que sucedió cuando se fueron de Forks. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Edward debe haber regresado y de alguna manera convenció a Jacob para que me permitiera ver a Grace. Sabía que debería sentirme enojada con Edward, pero no pude evitar reconocer que me sentía total y completamente agradecida. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado que esto sucediera, pero con ella en mis brazos, eso no me importaba. Las preguntas podían venir más tarde.

–Deberíamos entrar, Grace –el solo decirle su nombre era abrumador –tienes el pelo húmedo y no me gustaría que te enfermaras –ella no dijo nada, pero asintió haciendo que su cabeza se acomodara más profundamente en la curva de mi cuello.

Noté que Edward se estaba yendo así que extendí mi mano hacia él, agarrándolo por la manga de su abrigo gris oscuro.

–¿Espera, a dónde vas?

Él se volvió con sus ojos llenos de amor y comprensión.

–Bella, no puedo quedarme. Nunca fue parte del trato el que yo me quedara aquí. Pero estaré cerca. Ve y disfruta esto. Te llamaré más tarde –Edward acarició mi mejilla antes de correr hacia un costado de la casa.

Miré a Jacob y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos.

–Jake, ¿él tiene que irse? Por favor. ¿No puede quedarse?

Jake se pasó la mano por la nuca, hasta llegué a pensar que podría arrancarse la piel. Él me miró primero con una mezcla de desconfianza y aprensión, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron.

–Él puede quedarse. Solo tiene que mantener su distancia –su voz era grave y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban violentamente.

–Edward –no me molesté en alzar la voz sabiendo que estaría muy cerca para escuchar considerando mi compañía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo de vuelta. Sus ojos miraron rápidamente a Jacob. Parecía tranquilo, pero podía sentir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban listos para atacar. Todo lo que escuchó en la mente de Jacob pareció calmarlo un poco.

Miré a Jake de nuevo y él simplemente asintió.

–Edward, entra. Jake no tiene ningún problema con eso

Jake gruñó bajo, lo que hizo sonreír a Edward al principio y luego gruñir cuando escuchó mentalmente algo que no le gustó. Me puse entre los dos, sin soltar a Grace.

–Por favor –dije bajo y rápido –no frente a Grace

Jake asintió rápidamente y pude sentir a Edward acariciando suavemente mi brazo para hacerme saber que se comportaría civilizadamente por Grace y por mí.

Jake caminó primero y oí una puerta en el piso de arriba cerrándose silenciosamente. Él levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, ahora hermosamente decoradas con cuerdas de cedro y más luces blancas diminutas y noté que sus ojos adquirieron el mismo brillo que vi en el hospital, todos esos años atrás.

–Meghan está aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunté en voz baja.

Jake se giró para verme.

–Sí. No podía dejarla sola en navidad, Bella. Después de lo que te pasó, no podía dejarla sin protección. No confío _en nadie_ de mi familia, _en nadie_. Por favor, entiende Bells. No la traje para molestarte –su tono estaba lleno de ternura, pero no de disculpa. Estaba empezando a comprender que Jacob también había perdido mucho.

–Jake, está bien. Vamos. Entremos y sentémonos

Caminé a través del estrecho pasillo hacia la sala de estar con Grace todavía en mis brazos y con Edward justo detrás de nosotros. La luz que emanaba del pequeño espacio era cálida y acogedora. Cuando doblé la esquina, tomé aliento con sorpresa.

El borde de la chimenea estaba lleno de guirnaldas de hojas perennes, luces colgadas a través de ellas, realzando lo que Edward sutilmente había añadido a nuestro hogar. Todos los marcos de las ventanas estaban adornados con cuerdas de cedro, haciendo que el olor de pino en la casa fuera abrumador. En el borde de la chimenea, había dos medias con nuestros nombres bordados en ellas. La mía era una media alegre con venados y pinos, lo que me hizo reír internamente. La otra era para Grace y estaba decorada con un angelito sosteniendo un regalo envuelto.

El fuego de la chimenea crujía y el sonido de los villancicos salía del nuevo estéreo que Edward había instalado recientemente.

Había un olor sutil a cena recientemente consumida; el lavavajillas sonaba mientras limpiaba los restos de comida de los platos que guardaba en los armarios para esas raras ocasiones en las que tenía humanos en la casa. Pude reconocer el olor a jamón y papas gratinadas, y algo de chocolate, muy probablemente algún tipo de postre para Grace. Ella adoraba el chocolate desde que era bebé y yo la apreté suavemente más cerca de mí.

La decoración era magnífica y la completaba un árbol cubierto de diminutas luces centelleantes, adornos brillantes y cuerdas de guirnaldas brillantes. Y en lo alto de su belleza había un ángel de cabello oscuro, con sus alas emplumadas abiertas al cielo.

Eché un vistazo debajo del árbol a la hermosa falda de árbol que cubría los pisos de madera debajo de él, cuando de repente recordé la conversación que tuve anteriormente con Edward sobre mis compras navideñas. Me puse rígida del pánico.

Miré inmediatamente a Edward y logré captar su atención. Lo miré fijamente, y luego deliberadamente miré hacia el espacio vacío debajo del árbol.

–No tengo _nada_ que regalarle a ella –dije bajo y rápido y mi voz se quebró.

Los ojos de Edward centellearon con su risa y su mano acarició brevemente mi mejilla.

–No te preocupes, Alice se encargó de todo –él miró hacia mi habitación –debajo de tu cama, todo está envuelto y listo para mañana por la mañana –su voz era baja y su tono estaba lleno de inflexión tranquilizadora.

Jake alcanzó la mano de Edward, obviamente incómodo por su cercanía con Grace. Le lancé una mirada.

–Jake, él no la lastimará –dije con confianza –¿Dónde quieres que esté?

Jake miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada se centró en mi pequeño comedor.

–Ahí –señaló con su dedo hacia la mesa y las sillas –es lo suficientemente cerca

Miré a Edward disculpándome, pero él simplemente asintió y se movió elegantemente hacia la cocina, moviendo una silla a un lado y sentándose para estar frente a la sala de estar. Permaneció inmóvil, aunque sus ojos brillaban con una alegría tranquila mientras me miraba desde las sombras.

Sabiendo que cualquiera de mis alumnos ya hubiera armado un escándalo si los abrazaba por tanto tiempo, me incliné hacia adelante para bajar a Grace. Me dolía el corazón al saber que ponía espacio entre nosotras, pero no quería que se sintiera incómoda.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, ella se aferró más fuerte a mí.

–No, mami, abrázame

La volví a levantar y olas de alegría me inundaron por su deseo de estar conmigo. La abracé contra mi pecho y me dirigí al sofá para sentarme y acunarla en mi regazo. Parecía muy cansada cuando sus manos se movieron para frotarse los ojos.

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para tocar mi mejilla.

–Eres más bonita que las fotos que tengo de ti

Pude sentir mi sonrisa ensancharse ante su cumplido y suavemente la acaricié.

–¿Fotos? ¿Cuáles fotos, Grace? –pregunté, completamente cautivada por cada pequeña palabra que salía de su boca.

–Las fotos que tengo de ti por toda mi habitación. Papá me contó todo sobre cada una de ellas. Algunas de las fotos son de ti, papá y yo, o de ti con el abuelo Charlie y yo. Mi favorita es en la que me sostienes con mi disfraz de gatito para Halloween –se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho y sentí que suspiraba levemente. Pasó un momento antes de entender que había sido mío.

Miré a Jake, que estaba sentado cerca de nosotras en una silla incómodamente considerando su tamaño.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté con mis ojos buscando entender.

–Más tarde, Bella, podemos discutir todo esto después. Ahora solo disfruta. Grace ha estado muy emocionada desde ayer cuando le dijimos que veníamos a verte. Probablemente se durmió temprano y no durmió en toda la noche –Jake parecía agotado. Se frotó ociosamente el bigote en su rostro cuando notoriamente comenzó a relajarse y se recostó en los cojines del sillón.

Estudié a Jake por un momento y me di cuenta de que, aunque él no había envejecido, parecía mayor. Sus ojos se veían un par de décadas más antiguos que el resto de él. Todavía se veía exactamente igual a la última noche en que lo había visto. Me di cuenta con ironía que eso había sucedido exactamente hace tres años.

 _Qué manera de celebrar ese aniversario._

–Papi, _no_ me voy a dormir –el tono de pucheros de Grace me recordó un poco a Alice –Me voy a quedar despierta con mami –ella comenzó a llorar suavemente. Pude sentir pequeñas lágrimas caer y humedecer mi blusa. Ella estaba luchando arduamente para no perderse ni un minuto de nuestro tiempo juntas.

–Grace, cariño, está bien si te duermes. Puedo llevarte a la cama. Mami tiene una cama nueva y puedes dormir en ella –pensé en la cama que Edward había comprado para nosotros, y en las hermosas nuevas sábanas de lino y el grueso edredón de seda. Nuevamente me sentí aliviada por su extravagancia, dándome cuenta de que no tendría en dónde acostar a mi hija y se habría tenido que dormir en el sofá, o peor, en el piso.

Grace me miró y, a través de sus lágrimas, logró una sonrisa tonta en su rostro que derritió mi corazón.

–Mami, no seas tontita. Dormiré en mi habitación. Papi me la mostró antes de que llegaras a casa con el hombre que está en la cocina

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia Jake y luego se movieron hacia Edward. Edward sonrió, me dio una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa que me hizo mirarlo con lo que esperaba fuera devoción total.

–¿Tu habitación? –pregunté, mirando al amor de mi vida, esperando confirmación.

Edward asintió hacia mí y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Seguí su mirada cuando miró en dirección a la escalera, antes de que me guiñara.

–¡Mami! –ella suspiró –es la mejor habitación. El morado es mi color favorito. ¡Mi cama es muy suave y tengo mi propia estantería con los mismos libros que tengo en casa! A Marie y a mí nos encantará dormir allí con las cobijas bonitas y almohadas. ¡Nunca había visto tantas almohadas!

Estaba completamente desconcertada por la charla de Grace sobre "su habitación", pero pensé que sería mejor preguntarle sobre otra cosa.

–¿Marie? –miré a este pequeño milagro en mis brazos, preguntándome de quién demonios estaba hablando –Grace cariño, ¿quién es Marie?

Grace me rodó los ojos, lo que me hizo reír en silencio.

–Ella es Marie, mami –levantó la muñeca que le había comprado hace tres años. Le eché un buen vistazo a esa muñeca, la misma muñeca a la que le había dedicado un tiempo considerable para seleccionarla. Su cabello estaba cortado en algunos lugares, lo que le daba el aspecto de haber perdido una apuesta con un peluquero ciego. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de un marcador permanente color púrpura que debía simular el lápiz labial. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa y Jake se rió entre dientes siguiendo mi mirada.

–¿No te acuerdas de ella? Papi dijo que la compraste para mí –sus pequeñas cejas se arrugaron por la confusión.

Rocé el corte de pelo irregular de su acompañante y escogí mis siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado.

–Por supuesto que la recuerdo. Simplemente no estaba allí cuando la nombraste, ¿recuerdas?

–Más o menos –ella me miró con sus ojos buscando algo en los míos –¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –preguntó Grace, mirándome inocentemente. Pasó su mano por mi cara y luego la puso en mi frente –Papi dice que su frente puede estar caliente, pero que se supone que la frente de las chicas como yo y mami Meghan deben estar tibias así que debes estar mejor porque la tuya está fría –ella asintió para sí misma completamente convencida con su propia lógica.

–¿Mejor? –mi tono era de curiosidad mientras escuchaba ansiosamente sus explicaciones.

Bajó la vista hacia la harapienta Marie y luego volvió a mirarme.

–Papi dijo que estabas enferma. Dijo que por eso tuviste que irte, para que yo tampoco me enfermara. ¿No te sientes mejor ahora? –su voz, que había sido muy fuerte, se volvió muy silenciosa, mientras me miraba, ansiosa por mi respuesta.

Miré a Jacob, que ahora estaba alerta con sus ojos implorando que entendiera lo que decía nuestra hija.

Tenía sentido. ¿Qué le dices a una niña que extraña a su madre, especialmente cuando la alternativa, la verdad, podría aterrorizarla sin remedio? Le sonreí suavemente a Grace, mientras continuaba pasando mis dedos por su cabello húmedo.

–Me siento mucho mejor ahora –dije tan tranquilizadora como pude. Eso era cierto. ¿Cómo podría no sentirme mejor sentada aquí con ella en mi regazo?

Grace me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Me alegra –intentó ahogar un gran bostezo, miserablemente y no pude evitar reírme. Ella realmente se parecía un poco a mí.

–Es hora de ir a la cama, pequeña. Debes descansar bien para mañana –me levanté fácilmente manteniéndola cerca de mí.

–No quiero irme a dormir. Quiero quedarme contigo, mami –la miré y la vi esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Jake se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia donde estábamos. Estaba lista para devolvérsela, incluso si mi corazón no quería dejarla ir. Él juguetonamente le revolvió el pelo, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

–Gracie, no dormiste nada anoche o en el avión de camino aquí

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

–¡Viajé en avión hoy, Mami! ¿lo sabías? ¡Por primera vez! ¡Fue realmente ruidoso y luego no lo fue y pude ver el centro de una nube! –dijo mientras me sonreía con su diente frontal que empezaba a salir.

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia la de ella, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente antes de apoyar la mía contra la de ella.

–Un viaje en avión suena divertido, Grace. No he estado en un avión en mucho tiempo. Vamos. Vamos para que te acuestes –le sonreí y luego me llegó la inspiración –Papá Noel no vendrá hasta que estés dormida

La cara de Grace parecía más animada con ese pensamiento. Se inclinó un poco lejos de mí extendiendo su mano para agarrar un mechón de cabello.

–Mami, tu pelo es tan suave –su cabeza encontró su camino hacia mi pecho y ese mismo suave suspiro salió de ella, uno de perfecta satisfacción, mientras frotaba sus dedos sobre mi cabello. No podía creer cómo un toque tan pequeño podía llenarme de tanta alegría. Me quedé sin aliento cuando me di cuenta de que estaba imitando con su cabello lo que ella estaba haciendo con el mío.

Di un paso hacia Jake para devolverle a Grace, pero Grace no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Ella trepó por mis brazos, haciendo el agarre más fuerte que podía alrededor de mi cuello.

–Bells, llévala a dormir. Ella obviamente quiere que tú lo hagas –él me miró con ojos increíblemente tiernos, llenos de disculpas y amor.

Asentí, sintiendo mis ojos llenos de emoción. Era extraño, pero después de todo este tiempo, acostarla parecía ser algo natural. Me dirigí automáticamente a la cocina.

–Grace, vamos por un vaso de agua para ti antes de subir

Edward se levantó para apartarse de nuestro camino, llevándose la silla con él, cuando Grace lo miró directamente.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le sonreí al amor de mi vida, sorprendida de encontrarlo mirando a Jake, levantando sus cejas, haciendo una pregunta sin pronunciar palabra. Grace intentó llamar su atención hacia ella.

Vi a Jake suspirar y cerró los ojos antes de asentir hacia Edward.

Edward se volvió hacia donde estábamos Grace y yo, pero no se acercó.

–Mi nombre es Edward –él le sonrió alentador y sus ojos brillaron al mirarla.

Me sentí completamente conmocionada cuando vi que Grace quitaba su mano de mi cuello y la extendía hacia él. Edward miró a Jake en busca de permiso, antes de que él también extendiera su mano hacia mi hija. Grace envolvió su mano alrededor de tres de los dedos de Edward y la sacudió solemnemente.

–Es un placer conocerte, Edward. Soy Grace

–Es un placer conocerte, Grace –esa misma cadencia formal con la que Edward siempre hablaba se mezcló con reverencia. Lo más sorprendente era la expresión en su rostro. Su mirada se movía entre su rostro y su pequeña mano envuelta en la suya. Él no sonrió, pero su rostro tenía una expresión de asombro. Ella soltó su mano y la volvió a poner alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde le serví un pequeño vaso de agua.

Noté toda la comida humana que había en la cocina. Frutas, bocadillos, pan y otros artículos llenaban mis pequeños muebles y comencé a darme cuenta de la cantidad de esfuerzo que se requirió para que esta visitar pudiera suceder.

Por lo que parecía, estarían aquí por lo menos durante unos días. Pero me obligué a no pensar en el futuro y permitirme disfrutar el momento. Todo lo demás se podría resolver después.

Pude sentir que Grace gradualmente se relajaba más en mis brazos, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a ir a un ritmo constante, su respiración se convirtió en un patrón suave que comencé a recordar mientras caminaba cautelosamente hacia la escalera.

Con cada paso, ella continuaba acercándose a la inconsciencia y la acerqué más a mi pecho, a pesar de mi repentina ansiedad de que mi piel fría pudiera causarle un resfriado.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras, cuando los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y ella luchó para soltarse de mi agarre. La puse de pie en el suelo y corrió en dirección a mi oficina. La seguí, sin comprender por completo por qué iba por ese camino al principio, pero la comprensión empezaba a inundarme.

Grace abrió la puerta, donde la luz ya estaba encendida. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, no pude contener el jadeo que salió de mis pulmones.

Donde tenía un pequeño escritorio, una computadora, una impresora y una silla robusta, donde hasta hace poco había pasado largas noches solitarias, ahora se había transformado. Edward había pintado las paredes de un verde pálido hace un par de semanas, diciéndome que quería que yo tuviera un espacio tranquilo y relajante para trabajar. Ahora estaba empezando a entender su ingenio.

Las paredes eran del mismo color verde sereno, pero los muebles de oficina habían desaparecido. En su lugar había una hermosa cama doble, su marco de madera de cuatro postes estaba pintado de color blanco brillante, con una hermosa cobija de color lavanda y morados en diferentes tonos. Las almohadas estaban apiladas en lo alto de la cabecera de la cama, con una hoja verde cosida al final. Me reí entre dientes al recordar las palabras de Grace momentos antes. Ella tenía razón. La pila de almohadas era enorme.

La ropa de cama era de algodón grueso y muy acolchada, con una alfombra a juego en el piso para proteger los pies de Grace de la madera fría en las mañanas. Suaves cortinas blancas de tul estaban delicadamente bordadas con pequeñas margaritas color lavanda y las mismas lianas verdes pálidas que colgaban hacia el piso colgaban de la ventana solitaria. Una suave y curvada cenefa cubierta por el mismo acolchado que la cama cubría el marco de la ventana.

La estantería estaba llena de libros nuevos de todo tipo. Había una mecedora blanca en la esquina con su asiento y respaldo acolchado haciendo juego con todo lo demás en la habitación. Un pequeño caballete con suministros de arte nuevos que se convertía en un escritorio estaba pegado a la pared y lo completaba una silla de su tamaño para que ella la usara cuando quisiera. Un pequeño mueble para guardar cosas, también blanco, completaba la habitación y encima de él había una canasta con pequeños accesorios para el cabello de todo tipo.

Solo podía imaginar lo que Alice había comprado y ahora estaba dentro de esos cajones. Ya había notado el pequeño armario abierto. Estaba a reventar con ropa y zapatos para Grace. Reconocí el mismo vestido pálido lavanda que colgaba al frente, el que me llamó la atención cuando fuimos de compras unos meses antes, con la brillante Mary Janes sentada debajo.

Había cuadros con hermosos estampados vintage, sus suaves acuarelas acentuaban la habitación, enmarcadas en delicados marcos blancos, colgadas en la pared. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un hermoso retrato pintado a mano de Grace.

Le mostré a Esme cada fotografía que tenía de Grace durante uno de nuestros primeros fines de semana juntas. Mi nueva madre se había quedado con una de mis favoritas, una instantánea de cuando ella tenía solo tres años, vestida con un vestido de verano y la había capturado usando óleo. Me encantó la solemne mirada estudiosa en el rostro de Grace mientras sostenía el libro suavemente como con reverencia. Mis ojos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas, que por un momento pensé que realmente podrían derramarse. Me sentí abrumada por la gratitud hacia mi nueva familia por lo que habían creado para mi Grace.

Grace bailó alrededor de su habitación con brazos cortando el aire, antes de detenerse de repente, mirándome.

–Amo mi habitación. Es perfecta –ella recogió su muñeca del suelo y sofocó un bostezo con sus ojos llenos de agotamiento.

Jake estaba parado detrás de nosotras y su cuerpo enorme llenaba el marco de la puerta de la nueva habitación de Grace.

–Grace, cariño, es hora de ir a la cama

Me hice a un lado, así Jake podría desarrollar su rutina nocturna. Jake agarró el abrigo al pie de la cama y la envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Grace. Él la levantó y gruñó en su estómago haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

–¡Papi! –ella chilló.

–Tal vez mami te arrullará hasta que te duermas –dijo mientras sus fuertes brazos se inclinaban hacia mí. Grace una vez más me buscó con su cara soñolienta, pero con una mirada de total satisfacción.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia los de Jake y él me sonrió con esa misma sonrisa que me ayudó a superar momentos difíciles en Forks. Sus ojos eran tímidos, pero alentadores. Me estiré para tomar a Grace de nuevo y me dirigí a la mecedora, acercando a Grace hacia mí. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, generando una risa de parte de Jake y estaba segura de haber escuchado una de Edward también.

Jake salió de la habitación, mirándonos por última vez. Él se rió entre dientes, girando la perilla del interruptor de la habitación para atenuar las luces.

–Sabía que esto funcionaría –se giró para irse, antes de volver a asomar la cabeza –si quieres que _él_ se quede, me parece bien. _Sé_ que nunca dejarías que le ocurriera nada a nuestra hijita –le lanzó a Grace un beso de buenas noches, que ella atrapó en el aire, haciéndola reír de nuevo –Buenas noches damas

Lo escuché abrir la puerta junto a nosotras y susurrar silenciosa pero reverentemente:

–Meghan –la puerta se cerró y pude oír movimientos sutiles y susurros al lado, sabiendo que él estaba con ella, con _nosotros_ , en esta casa.

Era extraño, no se sentía tan incómodo como pensé que sería.

Seguí meciendo a Grace cuya cabeza estaba contra mi pecho. Empecé a tararearle mi nana, la que Edward había escrito para mí hace más de una década, a ella, lo que nunca había hecho antes. Parecía correcto en ese momento, dadas las circunstancias.

–Mami, me gusta esa canción –murmuró ella adormilada.

–Me alegra que te guste –sonreí, pensando que alguna vez Edward podría tocar esa canción para ella –Ahora, cierra esos ojos –susurré mientras mis dedos rozaban ligeramente sus párpados para que se cerraran –debes estar cansada, bebé –la acerqué más, tan cerca de mí como pude, aunque todavía no parecía tenerla lo suficientemente cerca.

Nos quedamos allí sentadas en la mecedora y mi suave tarareo se mantuvo al ritmo de la silla. Levantó la cabeza y me miró, con un destello de pánico en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Estaba empezando a entender por qué Edward había estado tan enamorado de mí cuando todavía era humana.

–Mami, ¿cómo sabrá Santa dónde estoy? No estoy en La Push, en mi otra cama –su cara se retorció confundida y un poco alarmada.

–Santa lo sabe todo. Él sabrá exactamente dónde estás, especialmente porque un pajarito me dijo que te has portado muy bien –la voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado sentado en silencio en el marco de la puerta de la nueva habitación de Grace mirándonos.

–¿De verdad? –respondió Grace y la esperanza en su voz le trajo alegría a mi corazón.

–Sí, cariño, Edward lo sabe _todo_ –puse los ojos en blanco en su dirección, lo que provocó que él sonriera –Ahora, cierra esos ojos –continué meciéndola.

Edward se levantó, listo para irse y bajar la escalera.

–No te vayas –le imploré lo suficientemente fuerte solo para sus oídos.

Él se volvió con el inicio de una sonrisa tirando de sus labios carnosos.

–¿Estás segura? –susurró de vuelta.

–Quédate

Se inclinó dentro del marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tan silencioso como un ratón de iglesia. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Grace cuando finalmente se durmió. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, hasta que estuve segura de que ella estaba completamente dormida. Me puse de pie y Edward corrió a retirar sus cobijas. La acomodé y juntos, la cubrimos con los edredones nuevos, que olían a detergente para ropa fresca y suavizante de telas. Metí a Marie con ella, antes de desplomarme en el suelo, sin querer apartarme de su lado, incluso si ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Edward se sentó detrás de mí y comenzó a frotar mi espalda.

–¿Estás terriblemente enojada conmigo? –su voz estaba llena de tensión y pude sentir que comenzaba a ponerse rígido y sus manos se detuvieron cerca de mis hombros.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo, tomando su mejilla en mi mano.

–Deberías haberme preguntado primero –mi tono era mucho más firme de lo que esperaba y su pecho se sacudió con un suspiro.

Edward puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, antes de que sus nudillos acariciaran tiernamente mi mejilla.

–Lo siento. No fue hasta nuestra conversación hace un par de días cuando finalmente entendí por qué te mantuviste alejada por tanto tiempo. Siempre supuse que era solo porque la manada te había obligado a irte. No tenía idea de tu miedo a su transformación más adelante. Pero para entonces, no sabía si ya le habían dicho a Grace y todavía pienso que la necesitas, así como ella te necesita –él cambió su mirada de mí hacia ella y sus ojos se suavizaron. Escuchamos una respiración entrecortada salir de ella como un pequeño suspiro, lo que nos hizo sonreír estúpidamente el uno al otro - no pudimos evitar disfrutar este momento.

Odiaba verlo triste porque sabía que lo que él había hecho se había logrado gracias a su amor incondicional. Todo esto ocurrió después de esa horrible pelea. En ese momento, no había ninguna esperanza de reconciliación, al menos para mí. Y, sin embargo, él había hecho lo imposible. No sabía todos los detalles, pero podría extrapolar los conceptos básicos. Edward, junto con Emmett y Carlisle, volaron de regreso a Forks y se reunieron con los lobos, asumieron la ardua tarea de convencer tanto a Sam como a Jake de que consideraran la idea de que volviera a ver a mi hija, la misma niña que dormía en esta gloriosa habitación de mi casa, mi _hogar_ que ahora compartía con Edward.

–Lo resolveremos, Edward. No tengo idea de cómo, pero tiene que haber alguna forma. Estoy empezando a creer en milagros, así como en promesas –Edward se relajó visiblemente y volví a mirar a Grace que yacía allí con su pequeño pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba –Pero no más secretos, Edward, no más mentiras. Prométemelo –le imploré.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, jalándome suavemente hacia su fuerte abrazo.

–Lo prometo

Dejé un beso en el brazo que envolvió alrededor de mi hombro, ya que no quería apartar la vista de mi pequeña maravilla. Su boca estaba un poco abierta y su patrón de respiración se hizo más profundo, mientras ella se adentraba más y más en la tierra de los sueños.

Nos quedamos sentamos allí, sin movernos mientras observábamos a Grace dormir.

–¿Edward?

–¿Si amor? –me susurró al oído para evitar sacar a Grace de su dichoso sueño.

–No fui completamente sincera contigo sobre algo

Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, su toque era de confort en lugar de pasión.

–¿En qué? –su tono era de pura curiosidad, en lugar de la ira o el dolor que estaba esperando.

–Mis razones para no ver a Grace. No te dije una… una en la que no quería pensar

Él apretó su agarre y le di la bienvenida a la comodidad de sus brazos.

–¿Quieres contarme ahora? –su voz era gentil, alentadora.

Asentí y respiré profundamente antes de continuar.

–Esa noche, cuando... –Iba a decir _Victoria_ , pero no podía soportar ni siquiera susurrar su nombre en la misma habitación donde dormía mi hija – _ella_ me mordió, mencionó el aroma de Grace, lo atractivo que era

Edward asintió con su cara enterrada en mi pelo.

–Continúa –instó suavemente.

Le acaricié suavemente la mano hasta que reuní el coraje suficiente para decir lo que había estado en mi mente cada vez que pensaba en Grace, cada vez que fantaseaba con volver a verla.

–Tenía miedo de que ella tuviera razón –susurré tan suavemente que incluso sus oídos de vampiro tuvieron que esforzarse para entenderme.

–¿Quién podría tener razón? ¿ _Ella_? ¿En qué crees que _esa_ sucia criatura podría tener razón? –Edward pareció sentir mi renuencia a pronunciar el nombre Victoria en nuestro hogar.

–Que su aroma podría –cerré los ojos, avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de confesar –darme ganas de matarla, Edward. Incluso con mi aversión a la sangre humana, temía que ella pudiera ser para mí lo que yo era para ti hace todos esos años, que su sangre podría atraerme como ninguna otra. Si yo la hubiera... –estaba a punto de decir _matado_ de nuevo, pero no podía formar la palabra con mis labios –... _lastimado_ , No hubiera podido continuar –mi voz estaba claramente llena de humillación.

–Pero _no_ la lastimaste, ¿verdad? Tanto Jacob como yo creímos en ti y finalmente comenzaste a creer en ti misma, pude verlo en tus ojos en el momento en que ella te abrazó –sus ojos eran una mezcla de 'te lo dije' y completa adoración por mí.

–No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, pero estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho. No fue hasta que ella me dijo que me extrañaba que me permití sentir honestamente lo mucho que la extrañaba, cómo todas las mentiras que me dije de que ella estaría mejor sin mí, eran solo eso... _mentiras_. Simplemente no sé cómo va a funcionar todo esto

–Tú y Jacob lo resolverán y yo ayudaré, como pueda. No haré que esto sea difícil para ninguno de ustedes. Parecía más que receptivo a que la vieras y me equivoqué al juzgarlo mal acerca de no mantener su palabra sobre traerla

Me volví en sus brazos, mirándolo, observando cada parte de su belleza inhumana, antes de que pudiera formar las palabras.

–¿Cómo, Edward? ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

–No ahora, voy a explicarte todo después, cuando haya tiempo. Luego responderé todas las preguntas que tengas. En este momento, simplemente quiero que lo disfrutes. Quiero que olvides todo lo demás. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por mí? ¿Puedes hacer eso por Grace?

Me volví para mirar a mi propia bella durmiente en la cama frente a mí, demasiado abrumada por la emoción como para hablar, así que asentí.

–Y Bella, creo que hay una cosa más que debería mencionar

–¿Hmm? –respondí.

Él se rió suavemente en mi oído, lo que me sorprendió.

–Bella amor, ¿captaste el aroma de la sangre de Grace cuando la abrazaste la primera vez?

Entendí lo que estaba preguntando y no pude evitar sonreír.

–Sí, pero mi sentido del olfato es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo. ¿Qué detectaste?

–Pude oler un mínimo aroma a fresias, pero había algo más fuerte que eso... –se interrumpió de repente.

–Lo sé, _perro mojado_. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? –me reí ligeramente.

–Bueno, Jacob era un hombre lobo cuando ella fue concebida, así que, aunque me sorprende, tiene mucho sentido, ella comparte tu ADN y el de Jacob –él besó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

–¿Así que su sangre no te atrae? –pregunté vacilante.

–En lo más mínimo. Considerando lo fuerte que es tu sentido del olfato, simplemente no puedo imaginar cómo puedes sentarte así de cerca y no sentirte abrumada por su olor, sin ofender –ofreció humildemente.

Me reí en silencio.

–No es una ofensa. Solo estoy bloqueando esa parte de ella, todo lo que puedo oler es el aroma sutil a fresias –hice una pausa por un minuto, antes de hacer mi siguiente pregunta –¿Así que así es como olía para ti cuando aún era humana?

–Todavía hueles así, aunque ahora es diferente sin la sangre acentuando ese aroma. Pero solía concentrarme en el aroma a fresias, me recuerda que estás aquí y me tranquiliza en vez de llevarme a la locura total –él me abrazó de nuevo.

–Qué bueno saberlo –respondí.

Justo en ese momento, pude presenciar algo con mis ojos y oídos que nunca antes había tenido el privilegio de ver. Grace rodó sobre su costado y un pequeño sonido escapó de sus labios... 'mami'. Era tan claro como el día y pude sentir el aire en mis pulmones precipitarse en un largo zumbido.

–Bueno –Edward se rió entre dientes en mi oído –ella es _tu_ hija

Pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados, mirando a Grace, escuchando otras palabras de sabiduría saliendo de los labios de una niña de cinco años. Edward se apartó de mi lado brevemente para hacer el papel de Papá Noel y luego regresó a mí para continuar nuestra vigilia.

Mi vida era perfecta o estaba muy cerca de serlo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Edward me pidiera que me casara con él, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciera, le diría que sí.

Ya podía ver a Grace con ese vestido color lavanda, saltando por el pasillo frente a mí.

 _Qué pensamiento tan perfecto y maravilloso..._

 **¡Lo sé! ¡Me demore horrores, pero bueno… aquí esta! Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios y por todo.**


	50. De tal madre tal hija

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 49: De tal madre tal hija**

 **JACOB'S POV**

Grace nos despertó al amanecer, entusiasmada y ansiosa por que comenzara el día de navidad. La energía que siempre tenía nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Seguí a Grace y a Bella por las escaleras y reí cuando Grace chilló de alegría.

–Mami, ¿eso es para mí? –Grace estaba saltando arriba y abajo frente a una nueva casa de muñecas, llena con pequeños muebles y luces que en realidad se prendían y se apagaban. Ella investigó cada pequeña habitación de la estructura, mientras Bella miraba con ella. Por la expresión de Bells, este regalo era tan impactante para ella como lo era para nuestra hija. Sabía que los Cullen habían arreglado todo esto para que fuera una sorpresa, y concluí que Bella no sabía lo que había en esos regalos debajo del árbol, igual que Grace.

 _Esto va a ser interesante._

Al ver a Bella ayudar a Grace a abrir su montón de regalos de navidad, con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, sentí un inmenso alivio al ver que esto había funcionado. Edward se había ido a su casa antes de que Grace se levantara y sinceramente me sentía aliviado. Era obvio que ellos estaban juntos de nuevo. Lo escuché susurrar esas mismas palabras, y también vi lo tierno y afectuoso que era con ella. Pero agradecía que se hubiera ido en parte porque la tensión involuntaria que sentía estando cerca de dos vampiros era agotadora y en parte porque este momento debería ser solo para Bella.

No podía dejar de sentir agradecimiento hacia él por ser tan bueno con ella. Al principio estaba confundido por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero luego, al pensarlo, me di cuenta de que Bella se merecía a alguien que la amara. Era obvio que él lo hacía, el ir a Forks para negociar que Bella pudiera volver a ver a su niña era prueba suficiente. Además, él la veía de la misma forma en que yo veo a Meghan, con completa y total reverencia. _Él la amaba_. La manera en que siguió mis órdenes sin protestar para estar cerca de Bella para que ella se sintiera cómoda y todas las molestias que se tomó para poder hacer esta visita especial tanto para Grace como para su madre... tenía que darle un poco de crédito.

Meghan también me sorprendió al ayudar a que todo esto sucediera. Preparó minuciosamente listas que envió por correo electrónico a los Cullen, que incluían comida, tallas de ropa para Grace y otras cosas especiales que harían que esta visita fuera realmente maravillosa tanto para Bella como para nuestra hija. Meghan estaba dispuesta a renunciar a pasar navidad en casa para hacer que las vacaciones de Grace fueran mucho más especiales. Aunque me haya imprimado de ella, la amaba de todo corazón. Todo mi mundo era ella, ella y Grace.

Meghan y Bella hablaron brevemente por la mañana y realmente Bella fue amable y acogedora. Meghan se disculpó por no haberla saludado la noche anterior, pero explicó que pensó que era justo que ella desapareciera de vista para el momento en que Bella y Grace se reunieran. A pesar de que mi imprimación amaba a Grace como si fuera suya, pensaba que solo tenía sentido que Bella tuviera a su hija para ella sola, después de pasar tantos años sin ella. Ahora Meghan estaba en la cocina, preparando un maravilloso desayuno navideño para nosotros tres, aunque puso cuatro lugares en la mesa. Bella quería que todo pareciera lo más normal posible para Grace.

 _Gracie..._

Mi pequeña niña había estado tan emocionada cuando llegó a casa después de la fiesta anual de navidad. La senté y le dije que iríamos a ver a su mamá al día siguiente. La forma en que casi me derriba antes de ser recompensado con su característico abrazo en el cuello y el beso valió toda la ansiedad que había sentido durante las semanas que pasaron desde que había hablado con los Cullen.

Pensé en el día en que Sam me llamó para decirme que ellos estaban de vuelta…

– _Hola, Sam. ¿Qué pasa?_

– _Los Cullen están de vuelta y solicitan vernos_

Estaba aturdido. Habían pasado diez años desde que se fueron y no podía creer que hubieran regresado. Me negué a creer que fuera un movimiento honesto. Después de solo una década, no serían diferentes. Brevemente pensé por un momento que tal vez querrían hablar sobre Bella, pero sabiendo que Edward la había dejado así no más, rápidamente deseché ese pensamiento de mi mente.

– _¿Dijeron lo que querían, Sam?_

Sam respondió rápidamente.

– _No exactamente. Dijeron que querían discutir el tratado_

El Tratado. Una simple hoja de papel que fue salvaguardada por los más ancianos ya que fue firmada en algún momento en la década de 1930. La premisa era simple: les permitíamos vivir en paz, debido a sus hábitos alimenticios inusuales, siempre y cuando nunca mataran ni mordieran a otro ser humano. También delineaba claramente las líneas fronterizas. _No_ eran bienvenidos en la reserva o en First Beach.

 _Suficientemente simple._

Aunque no estaba contento por su regreso, me intrigaba el hecho que quisieran discutir el acuerdo, el mismo pacto que había existido desde que mi abuelo lo negoció hace tantos años.

Cuando nos reunimos con ellos en territorio neutral, solo fuimos cinco de nosotros. No necesitaban saber qué tan grande o fuerte se había vuelto la manada. Sabíamos que el doctor que se llamaba Carlisle, el grande, Emmett, y el que le había roto el corazón a Bella, Edward, estarían allí.

Solo su nombre enviaba temblores por mi columna vertebral, lo que me hacía querer transformarme y destrozarlo por completo, pieza por pieza como si fuera un hombre lobo joven de nuevo. Si él la hubiera dejado en paz, ella todavía podría estar aquí ayudándome tiempo completo a criar a Grace. Si él nunca hubiera existido, yo no sería un hombre lobo y Bella y yo estaríamos viviendo _nuestro_ final feliz. Pero él la llevó a su peligroso mundo y luego la dejó rota y expuesta, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Entramos en el claro, los tres estaban completamente inmóviles, esperándonos. Miraron hacia Sam, antes de que me adelantara para dirigirme a ellos.

–¿ _Qué es lo que quieren_? _–_ pregunté directamente ya que no quería prolongar la reunión siendo sutil.

Carlisle, el doctor, dio un paso adelante y sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

– _Jacob, ¿verdad?_

– _Sí_ _–_ estaba respirando lentamente ya que no quería perder el control y entrar en fase frente a ellos. No hasta que tuviera una razón para hacerlo _–_ ¿ _Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Quieren_? _–_ repetí mi pregunta de nuevo lenta y firmemente.

Mi tono debe haber salido con una gran cantidad de desprecio porque el grande dio un paso hacia mí, flexionando los músculos de sus brazos. El dulce olor que estaban despidiendo hacía que mi estómago se retorciera con náuseas. ¿Cómo podría alguien estar cerca de ellos?

Carlisle me miró, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

– _Estamos aquí por Bella_ _–_ dijo tan calmado como si estuviéramos discutiendo el clima.

Instantáneamente, pude sentir la familiar sensación de calor correr por mi espina dorsal. Retrocedí un paso, deseando que cada músculo y tendón de mi cuerpo se relajara antes de poder responder.

–¿ _Saben dónde está Bella? ¿La han visto_? _–_ mi voz me traicionó y en lugar de sonar tranquilo y calmado, soné desesperado y excesivamente ansioso. Las visiones de Bella huyendo de mí llenaron mi mente.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí entonces con su cara tensa y estirada.

– _Sí. Nos encontramos con ella hace unos meses cuando nos mudamos a la ciudad en la que vive_

No pude contener mi sarcasmo.

– _Bueno, ¿no es eso conveniente? Ahora que el daño está hecho y que no tienes que ser el malo de la historia, decides que puedes volver con ella. Tener toda la diversión sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad. ¿Acaso no eres el caballero perfecto?_ _–_ siseé venenosamente.

Emmett me gruñó amenazadoramente antes de que Edward respondiera con su tono plano y... ¿lo estaba imaginando? Un poco triste.

– _Bella y yo no estamos juntos_ _–_ él casi susurró. Edward tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar _–_ _Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí. Bella ha construido una vida respetable para ella, y..._

Mi enojo alcanzó un máximo histórico.

– _Se me ocurre algo. Tal vez nunca debiste haberla dejado en primer lugar, o mejor, ¡nunca debiste involucrarte en su vida, para empezar!_

La cara de Edward se endureció aún más.

–¿ _No crees que ya sé eso? ¿No crees que no siento una inmensa culpa por todo lo que le sucedió? Que el remordimiento me devora todos los días. Nunca debería haberla dejado en primer lugar. Pero, tú tampoco la protegiste_ _–_ él respondió claramente enojado.

Retrocedí un paso, sabiendo que si no me calmaba, rompería el tratado con mis propias manos.

– _Te fuiste porque nunca la amaste. La protegí lo mejor que pude por el tiempo que pude_

La cara de Edward se contorsionó por la ira, pero su voz sonaba tranquila.

– _Todavía la amo_ _–_ sus ojos se oscurecieron, antes de hablar nuevamente _–_ _Pero no puedes decir nada respecto a su protección_ _–_ su voz estaba cargada de desprecio y sarcasmo _–_ _la dejaste por otra mujer, quitándole toda la dignidad que tenía y luego la amenazaste con llevarte a su hija si ella no se quedaba en la reserva_ _–_ su rostro cambió y sus ojos se oscurecieron antes de continuar _–_ _Creo que mi parte favorita fue cuando lastimaste su brazo. Ah, y no olvidemos que uno de los miembros de tu manada la abandonó para que la matara Victoria. ¿Hablas de ser un caballero? Tal vez deberías evaluarte primero, perro, antes..._

Básicamente estábamos nariz a nariz en ese punto y estaba ansioso por pelear. ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme por cosas que no entendía? Después de todo lo que él le había hecho a Bella, era hora de darle una lección. Su líder, Carlisle intervino.

– _Edward, es suficiente. Esto no se trata de ti. Se trata de Bella_ _–_ su tono coincidía con la expresión de su rostro, duro e inquebrantable.

Edward miró a Carlisle, y los dos intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Luego él me miró.

– _Lo siento, Jacob. No es de mi incumbencia lo que pasó entre ustedes dos_ –cualquiera podría decir que tuvo que forzar la disculpa a través de sus labios apenas abiertos.

– _No, no es asunto tuyo_ –me di cuenta de que tenía información que solo podría haber venido de Bella –¿ _Entonces ella te contó todo_? –no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esta "familia" la había dejado atrás, se encontraron con ella y ella les dio la bienvenida suficiente como para confiar en ellos. Mi mente se aceleró con las dos únicas posibilidades que tenían sentido... o estaba extremadamente enojada conmigo o debía sentirse desesperadamente sola como para abrirse a esta gente otra vez. Me dolía el corazón por verla, para asegurarme que estaba bien, pero también para aliviar la culpa que me había comido vivo durante los últimos tres años. No la había protegido como lo prometí. La maldita sanguijuela había golpeado directo a mi conciencia.

El grande respondió mi pregunta.

– _Bella nos contó lo que le pasó en los últimos diez años. Ella nos dijo todo abiertamente, nadie la forzó_ –me miró como si estuviera desafiándome a estar en desacuerdo. A pesar de que la expresión en su rostro era de completa sinceridad, tenía dificultades para creerle al chupasangre.

Dirigí mi atención a Edward otra vez.

–¿ _Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Bella_?

No pude contener la ira en mi voz. Le había suplicado a Bella una y otra vez que me dejara saber dónde estaba, y este monstruo traidor parado frente a mí no solo la destruye, sino que sabe dónde está. Él iba a decirme, gústele o no. La mirada levemente iracunda en su rostro me recordó que podía escuchar mis pensamientos, y mentalmente maldije sus habilidades extras.

Alisó la expresión en su rostro antes de responder.

– _No puedo decirte dónde está. Todavía no. Si ella quisiera que lo supieras, ella misma te lo habría dicho. Y es por eso que estamos aquí_

La cabeza de Carlisle se giró en dirección a Sam. Ya tenía suficiente.

– _Si quieres discutir el tratado, debes hablar conmigo_

Los tres parecían confundidos. El buen doctor se dirigió a mí.

– _Pero pensé que el Sr. Uley era..._

Respondí su pregunta antes de que pudiera terminarla.

– _Ahora yo soy el alfa. Si quieren discutir algo o cambiar los términos, deben hablarlo conmigo_ –me levanté al máximo sabiendo que había creado una presencia que era difícil de ignorar.

La conmoción en su rostro, y el siseo de comprensión por parte de Edward me hizo sonreír involuntariamente. Eso no lo habían visto venir.

– _Lo siento. No quiero ser irrespetuoso. Parece que tenemos que hacer algunos arreglos contigo_ –ofreció Carlisle diplomáticamente.

Asentí con mis brazos firmemente cruzados frente a mi pecho. Di un paso adelante, para quedar parado frente a mis hermanos. Sam, Quil, Embry y Jared adoptaron la misma postura, listos para escuchar lo ellos tenían que decir.

La sonrisa de Carlisle parecía inapropiada, dado que la hostilidad en el aire era tan espesa como la densa niebla.

– _Como dijimos antes, nos gustaría hablar sobre Bella. Como mencionó mi hijo, ella construyó una vida bastante respetable para ella en donde vive y estamos aquí en su nombre_

No pude evitar preguntar.

–¿ _Por qué no vino ella misma aquí_?

– _Porque le dijeron que tenía que abandonar el área y no volver nunca_ –gruñó Emmett sarcásticamente.

Esas palabras pronunciadas hace tres años llegaron gritando de nuevo a mi mente. Hace casi tres años, cuando Sam todavía era el alfa, escuchó mis súplicas y dejó ir a Bella, pero también le advirtió que si se quedaba en el área en la que pudiera matar algún humano, nos veríamos obligados a destruirla. Yo no tendría ninguna participación, salvo que Sam me lo ordenara, y habría encontrado la manera de luchar contra él. Bella nunca mereció morir por lo que le sucedió, a pesar de que ella era precisamente de lo que debía proteger a mi gente. Pero _mi_ Bella no era un monstruo. Cuando Sam la desterró fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida.

Edward me miró y sus ojos se estrecharon y se oscurecieron.

– _Tienes razón, Black. Ella no merecía nada de esto. Y para tu información, nunca ha matado a un humano_

– _Sal de mi cabeza, sanguijuela. Mis pensamientos son privados_

En la cara de piedra de Edward apareció una sonrisa, antes de regresar a su habitual expresión estoica.

– _Algunos pensamientos son realmente difíciles de ignorar_

¿Él quería jugar? Yo también puedo jugar... Lo golpeé con imágenes de Bella después de que él la dejara: la Bella rota, que perdió peso, cuyos ojos estaban llanos y vacíos, la que se convirtió en un caparazón de sí misma. Lo vi cerrar sus ojos, mientras sus hombros se curvaban hacia él. Así que decidí golpearlo con algunas más. De Bella y yo tomados de la mano, de nosotros besándonos, de lo hermosa que se veía el día de nuestra boda... su cabeza se hundió, como si no pudiera soportar el peso.

– _No siempre te gusta lo que ves, ¿verdad, Cullen_? –mientras su nombre se salía de mi lengua, amontoné el sarcasmo, contento de vengarme un poco por todo el dolor que le causó a Bella. Incluso si ya no estábamos juntos, aún la amaba. Una parte de mi corazón siempre le pertenecería a Bella y mi instinto de protegerla aún era fuerte.

– _No, no me gusta. Pero aun así no la protegiste. Ella confió en ti y la decepcionaste. Estabas demasiado distraído con esta Meghan como para preocuparte por su seguridad_

Mi temperamento se encendió de nuevo, caliente como las cenizas de una de nuestras hogueras. No estaba seguro de qué alimentaba más el fuego, sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre Meghan o su tono presumido.

– _La protegí de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo. No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero en ese momento, Sam era el alfa. Nos ordenó a todos ocultarle la verdad. No queríamos que se preocupara constantemente por cuán peligrosas eran realmente las cosas. El peligro que tú trajiste a su vida, podría agregar. Quería que tuviera una vida feliz, una que no incluyera preocuparse diariamente. Y en cuanto a Meghan_ –su nombre salió de mis labios como un susurro silencioso – _eso no te incumbe_

La manada había protegido a mi Bells durante años, nunca le permití saber qué tan peligrosa era esa sanguijuela pelirroja, o cuántas veces habían ocurrido casi accidentes. Esa mujer chupasangre nunca se rindió. Ella siguió volviendo, con la intención de matar a Bella. Pensé que era inusual que su nombre fuera Victoria, un nombre tan femenino para alguien tan feroz. Siempre me sorprendió que alguno de ellos tuviera nombres normales. En mi opinión, todos eran animales y mi trabajo era destruirlos a todos. Bueno, a todos ellos, excepto a Bella.

Pero no había sido capaz de proteger a Bella; Victoria la había encontrado. Se suponía que Paul debía cuidarla, ser su guardián. Él había tenido problemas con Bella durante años, pero a pesar de eso, pensé que era alguien en quien podía confiar. Él era como un hermano para mí. Cuando descubrí que simplemente se había ido cuando reconoció el aroma de Victoria esa noche y luego deliberadamente nos mantuvo alejados de la escuela secundaria después de que ella había sido atacada, me sentí tentado a matarlo yo mismo.

 _Ojalá nunca hubiera confiado en él._

El bajo siseo de Emmett giró mi cabeza en su dirección.

– _Pero la dejaste para que la protegiera este Paul, y ¿él qué hizo? ¡La dejó sola para ser atacada por una perra loca! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?_

Le respondí tan calmado como pude.

– _No nos dimos cuenta de que Paul era tan inestable_

–¿ _Qué pasó con él? No es como si cualquier castigo hubiera sido suficiente por lo que hizo_... –Emmett parecía estar listo para atacar y cada palabra salió como una bala. Era obvio que se preocupaba por Bella y estaba buscando venganza. Si él no hubiera sido mi enemigo natural, podría haberlo respetado.

 _Podría…_

– _Paul no volvió a hacer parte de la manda nunca más. Él..._

La traición de Paul a la manada había sido difícil de digerir. Pero la vida de Paul no resultó nada bien después de eso. Lo expulsamos de la manada, aunque se quedó en la reserva. La mujer de la que se imprimó, se quedó con él, aunque cualquiera podría decir que ella quedó completamente conmocionada por su salida del grupo. No teníamos idea si él había sido honesto con ella, pero ese era asunto de él. Ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo en ese momento y decidimos que era mejor que él se ocupara de sus cosas a su manera.

Cuando la esposa de Paul, Cassie, y su hijo no nato murieron en un accidente automovilístico seis meses después, cambió drásticamente. Raramente lo veían fuera del trabajo o en su pequeña casa en la reserva. Empezó a beber y algunos de los miembros de la manada trataron de acercarse a él, sabiendo cuán vacíos nos sentiríamos sin nuestras imprimaciones. Cuando no se presentó a trabajar por dos días seguidos más de un mes después, Brady fue a ver cómo estaba. Me llamó para decirme que Paul se había quitado la vida. Había dejado una nota, diciéndome cuánto lamentaba lo que había pasado con Bella, la muerte de Cassie le mostró lo tonto que había sido. Sentía que perder a su esposa e hijo era su castigo por traicionar a sus hermanos, y a Bella.

Todos asistimos al funeral, incluso a aquellos que no querían hacerlo. Yo había dado una orden y nadie podía desobedecer.

–¿ _Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a él_? –exigió Emmett.

– _Paul murió. Se quitó la vida, lleno de culpa por lo que le había hecho a Bella_

Se quedaron allí en silencio, el impacto de mi anuncio los aturdió. Este ciertamente era un día de revelaciones.

Cuando Bella y yo nos separamos, había estado desesperado porque se quedara en la reserva por su seguridad. Sabía que sería imposible para ella, pero pensé que era la única manera real de protegerla. Si las órdenes de Sam no me hubieran impedido decirle en cuánto peligro estaba ella _realmente_ , sentía que podría haberla mantenido a salvo.

Pero no podía decirle a Bella. Una orden era una orden. Y después de lo que le sucedió, decidí que era hora de un cambio. La misma noche en que Bella se vio obligada a irse, fui donde Sam y le dije que estaba listo para ser el alfa. Me lo había ofrecido hace años y era hora de que tomara mi lugar.

 _¿Mi primera orden del día_? Todos los integrantes de la familia de la manada, incluyendo las esposas, debían participar de todos los acontecimientos del grupo. Pensé que estar informados era la mejor defensa. Cada esposa se sometió a un voto de silencio, pero permitía a las parejas hablar libremente entre ellos. En última instancia, se trabajó para fortalecer la manada para que las esposas se sintieran incluidas y útiles. Descubrí que ellas también tenían una visión increíble para resolver problemas. Siento que si Bella hubiera estado completamente consciente del peligro, se habría quedado, y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Habríamos podido trabajar juntos para garantizar su seguridad. No habría sido fácil, pero hubiera sido mejor que el desastre en el que estábamos ahora.

Perderla había sido una de las cosas más difíciles con las que había tenido que lidiar. La peor parte fue la culpa. Me merecía cada onza de culpa y se intensificaba todos los días cuando miraba a nuestra hermosa hija. Se veía casi exactamente como su madre y pasaba sus días con Meghan y conmigo, haciendo preguntas sobre su verdadera madre, la que la dejó para mantenerla a salvo.

Cuando Bella se fue, decidí nunca mentirle a Grace o a Meghan. Por supuesto, decirle a Grace que su madre tuvo que irse fue difícil. Ella preguntaba por ella todos los días, y trataba de hacerlo más fácil para ella. Le dije que Bella estaba enferma, lo que tenía sentido, al menos para mí. Ella tenía algo en ella que la cambió para siempre, una enfermedad que no tenía cura. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, Bella se contactara conmigo, para decirme dónde terminó y de alguna manera, ella podría ser parte de la vida de Grace, incluso si era desde lejos. Sabía que Bella recibía las fotografías que le enviaba todos los días. Intenté no presionarla porque, aunque ese contacto era frágil, era todo lo que tenía y no quería que desapareciera para siempre. Esperaba que cuando ella estuviera lista, me confiaría esa información. No estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Pero estaba realmente preocupado por Bella, preocupado de que ella estuviera sola y sin ningún tipo de consuelo o apoyo.

Deseando tener una cámara conmigo en ese mismo instante, miré con diversión cuando Grace abrió una caja llena de libros. Su sonrisa y su posterior alegría mostraron inequívocamente, a que los que la rodeaban, lo mucho que le gustaban. Ella los saludó con la mano con su sonrisa amplia, mientras Bella besaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras estaba sentada en su regazo. Nuevas fotos, nuevas tradiciones: nuevas formas de hacer que todo esto funcionara. Había tanto que hacer para que esto funcionara, pero ver la escena frente a mí me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía que hacerse. Estas dos se necesitaban la una a la otra.

Mi madre murió cuando yo era joven y lamentaba no haberla conocido, así que llené la habitación de Grace con fotos de su madre, desde que Bella era una niña hasta el momento en que fue atacada. Necesitaba asegurarme de que Grace entendiera lo increíble que era su madre, cómo hizo hasta el último sacrificio para mantenerla a salvo.

Bella era tema de conversación en nuestra casa todos los días. Le conté a Gracie todo sobre su madre, y le repetía sus historias favoritas cada vez que me preguntaba. También la ayudé a comprender, cuando creció un poco más, que no estaba muerta, pero que otras personas tratarían de decirle que sí. Hablamos de protección. Que era el trabajo de su padre proteger a la manada y a sus familias, pero que era un trabajo especial que no todos entendían. Le dije que su mami estaba enferma, pero que todavía tenía un proyecto especial solo para protegerla porque ella amaba mucho a Gracie.

Grace era exactamente como su madre. Ella aceptaba información de aquellos a quienes amaba sin preguntar. Ella podría guardar un secreto mejor que cualquier otro niño de cinco años. Así como Bella nunca le contó a nadie sobre las llamadas criaturas míticas dentro y alrededor de La Push, Grace mantuvo nuestra información en secreto. Fue una maravilla ver crecer a mi niña, sabiendo que ella guardaba información muy importante para ella misma.

Cuando Grace agarró otro dulce de su media, levanté mis cejas cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Ella conocía la expresión de mi rostro y su labio inferior sobresalió. Su puchero usualmente me afectaba, pero fue la mirada implorante de Bella la que selló el trato. No podría ganar con todas las apuestas en mi contra.

–Está bien Grace. Pero nada más antes del desayuno

–¡Gracias papi! –chilló ella y Bella sonrió también. Grace le ofreció un pedazo a Bella, quien lo tomó con gratitud, fingiendo comer el reno de chocolate. Grace también me arrojó un trozo, el cual desenvolví y comí sin querer apartar la mirada de ellas.

Después de un tiempo, me encontré mirando la casa de Bella. Los colores serenos y la decoración sencilla confirmaron exactamente lo que esperaba desde que perdió su vida humana hace tres años. Era una casa normal, llena de muebles y bien mantenida. El haber sido mordida no cambió a Bella por dentro, ella seguía siendo la misma.

Mientras miraba a Bella sacar fácilmente una muñeca de su intricado empaque de plástico, me llamó la atención cómo habíamos cerrado el círculo.

–Papá, ¿no es hermosa? –preguntó Grace, levantando la muñeca para que la aprobara.

–No tan hermosa como tú, nena. ¿Te gusta? –respondí, mirando solo su adorable carita.

Ella asintió, y abrazó a la muñeca cerca de su pecho, mientras se acomodaba con Bella, lista para abrir más regalos.

Y mi mente regresó a esa reunión con los Cullen...

Ya tenía suficiente discusión sobre los porqués y por qué no.

–¿ _Por qué están realmente aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren específicamente?_

Carlisle sonrió de nuevo, aunque fue cauteloso.

– _Estamos aquí para discutir el tratado_

La mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía, pero su tono era calmado, deferente.

– _Nos gustaría que Bella tenga la oportunidad de ver a su hija. La extraña, y necesita verla_

– _Esa decisión no depende de ti, sanguijuela. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hija con el tratado?_

Emmett hizo crujir sus nudillos, antes de que Carlisle le lanzara una mirada. Sus grandes manos cayeron a sus costados y su mirada se suavizó.

– _Estamos dispuestos a nunca más regresar a Forks si permites que Bella vea a Grace. Ella necesita ver a su hija, incluso si es de lejos. Si ya le has dicho a tu hija que Bella está muerta, necesita una oportunidad para decirle adiós_

Me resultó difícil mantener serena mi expresión facial al escuchar este tipo de información. Para proteger a las futuras generaciones de esta maldición del destino, el nunca tener fríos en el área era casi demasiado esperanzador.

–N _unca le he dicho a Grace que su madre está muerta, incluso si para todos los efectos ella lo está. Todavía está allí, y tal vez algún día, ella puede ser parte de la vida de Grace. Pero no usaré a mi hija como moneda de cambio. Mi primera prioridad es mantenerla a salvo. Le hice una promesa a Bella, y la conservaré, sin importar lo que cueste_

Los tres Cullen hicieron una mueca, antes de suavizar sus rostros. Simplemente nos miramos los unos a los otros durante un largo momento.

– _Es como dijo Edward: Bella nunca le ha quitado la vida a un ser humano. Ella trabaja con niños y enseña en la escuela primaria local. Puedes verlo por ti mismo. Te daremos el sitio web, si estás dispuesto a permitir que Grace vea a su madre_ –el tono de Emmett era suave, casi suplicante.

Por mucho que me doliera pensarlo, a los tres les importaba mucho Bella. Me froté la cara con la mano, sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– _Está bien. Grace puede ver a Bella, pero NINGUNO de ustedes puede estar allí. Y voy a llevar a mi esposa. No puedo dejarla en casa sin protección. En cuanto al tratado, no voy a rechazar la oportunidad de mantener a todos ustedes fuera del área... permanentemente. Lo editaremos, los contactaremos y lo firmaremos_

Edward dio un paso adelante manteniendo sus manos unidas detrás de su espalda.

–¿ _Cuándo? ¿Cuándo puede Bella ver a Grace_? –la mirada en sus ojos era intensa y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

–¿ _Qué diferencia hace para ti_? –Siseé rápidamente pensando en las posibilidades – _La navidad es lo más pronto que funcionará para nosotros_ –dije finalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron, como si estuviera presenciando un accidente automovilístico.

– _La navidad está a más de un mes ¿Cómo sabemos que mantendrás tu palabra?_

–¡ _Edward_! –Carlisle le reclamó a su "hijo".

Le sonreí a Edward, sabiendo que lo tenía arrinconado.

– _Lo haré, porque a diferencia de ti, yo soy un hombre de palabra. Grace tiene que ir a la escuela. No puedo alterar así su rutina. Además, tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle. Puede creer que su madre todavía está viva, pero decirle a una niña que volverá a verla después de tres años de separación no es una tarea fácil_

Nos fuimos y no los volvimos a ver hasta que se redactó el nuevo tratado. Era simple. No volverían a Forks de nuevo y Bella vería a su hija. Quería ver el sitio web, cumplieron su palabra y me dieron el enlace. Ahora usaba un nuevo nombre, lo que no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Había buscado en la web desde que se fue, con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero al buscar el nombre de Bella Swan sólo aparecían listas de periódicos con su muerte. Se veía exactamente igual que hace tres años, a excepción de que ahora sus ojos eran de color topacio brillante, lo que me decía todo lo que siempre había esperado que sucediera.

Bella siguió enseñando a niños y mientras la miraba abrazar a nuestra Grace, me di cuenta de que convertirse en una de esas criaturas no-muertas no cambió nada en ella... no en realidad. Ella todavía era mi Bella. La misma mujer sacrificada, cariñosa, obstinada y hermosa de la que me había enamorado en La Push. Todavía la amaba, todavía me preocupaba por ella, pero ahora ella tenía a Edward. No tenía idea de por qué ella lo había aceptado de regreso, pero eso era asunto de ella. Si ella lo quería cerca, podía confiar en ella con respecto a eso. Y ella se veía muy feliz. No sería grosero con ella, no ahora que sabía lo feliz que Meghan me hacía.

Cuando nos reunimos con los Cullen unos días después de la reunión, firmamos el tratado. Cada uno se quedó con una copia y luego intercambiamos información por correo electrónico para poder enviar listas a los Cullen para ayudarlos a preparar nuestra visita. Me hicieron saber que Bella no participó en esto y entendí por qué lo hicieron. Bella no aceptaría voluntariamente dejarme saber dónde había terminado. Grace necesitaba a su madre y no podía ver ninguna razón para mantenerlas separadas. Podríamos decidir todo lo demás después.

 **BPOV**

Acosté a Grace para que tomara una siesta en la primera parte de la tarde del día de navidad. Ella aún estaba exhausta por toda la emoción y la actividad y finalmente se rindió a sus pesados párpados. Me senté junto a ella, mirando su pequeño pecho subir y caer con cada respiración, agradeciendo a Dios porque me habían concedido una segunda oportunidad con mi hija. Todavía estaba preocupada por el futuro, pero en este momento no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que ella estaba allí, y que estaba feliz de verme.

La alegría que sentía aquí sentada no tenía límites.

Oí que Jake y Meghan ascendían lentamente por las escaleras, así que me volví para verlos de pie en la puerta.

–Gracias. Gracias a ambos –hice una pausa, sin estar segura de qué decir a continuación –no sé cómo agradecerles apropiadamente a los dos, pero siempre estaré agradecida

Meghan dio un paso hacia mí y noté que Jake estaba sosteniendo su mano.

–No hay necesidad de agradecernos, Bella. Estoy tan feliz de que Grace pueda venir a verte. Habla de ti todo el tiempo. Aún recuerda un poco de cuando todavía estabas con ella en La Push

Noté que la mano libre de Meghan voló hacia su vientre inferior. Pude oír el sutil aumento de la sangre que fluía a través de ella y un segundo latido rápido del corazón.

–Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y sus ojos se llenaron con lo que parecían ser lágrimas de felicidad.

–Sí. Jake y yo esperamos un hermanito o hermanita para Grace en algún punto de la primavera. Está muy emocionada. Todos lo estamos

Miré a Jake, cuyo rostro estaba bañado en sombras de recuerdos.

–Los felicito a ambos. Dar a luz a un hijo es algo que nunca se olvida –miré hacia atrás a la cara dormida de Grace con su pequeña boca ligeramente abierta –se los digo yo

–Bueno, les voy a dar un poco de tiempo a solas. Gracias por darme la bienvenida. Es maravilloso ver a Grace interactuar contigo. Estaba muy emocionada cuando se enteró de que veníamos –se dio vuelta para irse, antes de que Jake extendiera un brazo, rodeando su cintura, y besándola gentilmente en la frente –Iré a tomar una siesta

–¿Meghan?

Ella se giró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Sí, Bella?

–Gracias –mi voz era apenas un susurro.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, aunque sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de confusión.

–¿Por qué? –su voz femenina tenía un toque de risa.

–Por cuidar tan maravillosamente a Grace. Es obvio que ella te adora. Estás haciendo algo por ella que yo no puedo y estoy muy agradecida contigo. Es bueno saber que te tiene en su vida

Ella asintió.

–La amo mucho. ¿y quién no lo haría? –miró a Grace durmiendo en su cama y su sonrisa se amplió, mostrándome sus hermosos dientes blancos –Pero ella sabe quién es su verdadera madre. Nos aseguramos de eso todos los días –Meghan se fue a la habitación de al lado. Oí que se cerraba la puerta silenciosamente y sus pies se deslizaron suavemente hacia la cama.

Jake me miró.

–¿Puedo entrar?

–Por supuesto –le sonreí.

Se sentó en el suelo, jugando con la nueva cobija de la cama de Grace.

–Bella, lo siento

Lo miré, sintiendo que mi frente se arrugaba en confusión.

–¿Por qué? –su cara estaba tensa y podía decir que lo que él quería decir no era fácil para él.

–Por todo. Por la imprimación, por Paul, por Sam que te sacó de la reserva. Me siento responsable –tenía la cara tensa y había profundas líneas de concentración grabadas en su hermoso rostro. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo mucho que me recordó al Jake de dieciséis años. _Mi Jacob_. A pesar de lo fuerte y poderoso que era, por un momento, frágil era la única palabra que pude haber usado para describirlo. Los dos habíamos perdido, mucho.

Casi levanto mi mano hacia él y luego lo pensé mejor. En cambio, mis ojos se movieron hacia su rostro afligido.

–Jake, nada de esto es tu culpa. Aunque nunca quise creer en nada de esto, en realidad no tenemos voz en nuestras vidas. El destino hace lo que quiere, sin importar cuánto duela

–Bella, yo... –comenzó Jake.

Lo corté.

–Jake, escúchame. No te culpo por nada –sus ojos estaban bajos –Jake –le ordené en voz baja –mírame

Sus ojos oscuros se levantaron y empezaron a llenarse con lágrimas propias.

–Bella, lo perdiste todo. No te mantuve a salvo. Lo siento mucho

Contra mi juicio, esta vez extendí mi mano hacia él, tomando suavemente la suya. Él se estremeció por el frío, mientras su calor penetraba mi carne dura.

–Jake, detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Así es como debe ser. Por favor deja de castigarte

Sacudió la cabeza ya que no estaba dispuesto a ver mi lógica, así que lo intenté de nuevo.

–Jake, los Cullen se mudaron a Forks, me mudé con Charlie, conocí a Edward. Después de todo lo que pasó, se fue para mantenerme a salvo. Pensó que podía encontrar a Victoria por su cuenta, intentó encontrarla por ocho años

Sus ojos se agrandaron, así que continué.

–Después de que Edward se fue, tú me volviste a construir. No lo habría logrado sin ti. Nos enamoramos, Jake. Eso _fue_ real, ¿verdad?

–Sí, Bella. Eso fue real. Aún te amo y eso nunca cambió aun con la imprimación. Simplemente fue muy fuerte. Cambió la forma en que te amo, pero siempre sentiré eso por ti. _Nunca_ quise perderte, pero ya no supe cómo hacerte feliz. No fue justo para ti, nada de esto lo es –se frotó los ojos, tratando de ocultar las reveladoras lágrimas.

–Nada de esto fue justo para ti tampoco, Jake. Nunca pediste ser un hombre lobo. Nunca pediste imprimarte. Nunca pediste tener que criar a Grace tu sólo –miré de nuevo a nuestra hermosa hija, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente –Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso, Jake. Ella es increíble –pude escuchar mi propia voz romperse. Le puse las mantas contra su barbilla, arropándola de nuevo.

–Ella es como tú, Bells

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? –anhelaba saber todas las pequeñas cosas que me había perdido en los últimos tres años.

Jake se rió suavemente.

–Es tan obstinada como tú, ¿o no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que luchó para mantenerse despierta anoche? Y le encantan los libros. Es una viajera frecuente en la biblioteca local, y la llevamos a la librería Port Angeles al menos una vez al mes

Asentí.

–¿Qué más?

–Ella confía ciegamente en las personas que ama –él le dio a mi mano un pequeño apretón.

Lo miré, quitando mi mirada del adorable rostro de Grace.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Nunca le dije que estabas muerta, Bella. Nunca. Todos los demás en la reserva, a excepción de la manada, le dicen lo orgullosa que estarías de ella, lo triste que fue que murieras. Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero luego me mira con esa profunda inteligencia en sus ojos. Ella me cree a mí, no a ellos. Ella acepta lo que sucedió, aunque no siempre ha sido fácil. Cuando está enferma y llama a su mami, ella no se refiere a Meghan. Ella te quiere, y me mata saber que no puedo hacer nada para que estés ahí

Pude sentir que mis ojos comenzaban a arder, sabiendo que no podría estar allí cuando ella más me necesitara.

–Jake, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió todo esto?

Jake comenzó a hablar y su mano apretaba la mía de vez en cuando. Me explicó cómo Edward y los demás fueron a hablar con él y cómo él había aceptado permitir que Grace viniera a verme. Cuando le pregunté acerca de la autorización de Sam para esto, me sonrió tímidamente.

–Ahora soy el alfa, Bella. Estoy a cargo. Mi palabra es la ley

Sentí que mis ojos se ensanchaban, hasta que pensé que se saldrían de mi cabeza.

–Pero eso significa –me detuve para tomar aliento antes de susurrar –tú eres el Jefe. ¿No es así?

Jake me sonrió y otra suave risa escapó de sus labios carnosos.

–Sí, soy el jefe. ¿Y qué? Dejo que los mayores hagan lo suyo. Estoy ocupado con la manada y la tienda, lo más importante es que tengo a mi familia. Son mi prioridad

–Estoy tan feliz de que tú y Meghan estén esperando un bebé. ¿Sabes si es un niño o una niña? –pregunté en voz baja.

–No tengo idea. Al igual que la última vez, quiero sorprenderme, pero no me importa para nada el sexo mientras él o ella nazca saludable –hizo una pausa y sonrió –mi Meghan está convencida de que es un niño –cada vez que decía su nombre, su rostro adquiría esa expresión de adoración y no pude evitar sonreír.

–¿Ya han pensado en nombres? –me sorprendió lo absolutamente normal que era esta conversación, sólo dos viejos amigos, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Si es un niño, Matthew - Matthew William, por mi papá. Todavía estamos discutiendo los nombres de niñas, aunque Grace quiere que se llame Marie –miró a Grace con una sonrisa que transformaba sus facciones en una de diversión y satisfacción. Me reí.

–¿Por qué quiere que se llame Marie? –miré la muñeca maltratada que había agarrado con fuerza a su pecho, incluso en su estado pacífico.

Jake estaba callado.

–Es tu segundo nombre, Bella. ¿O lo has olvidado? –su voz sonaba un poco dolorida de nuevo.

 _Oh_. Nunca lo habría adivinado.

–No, no lo olvidé, es que nunca hice la conexión. Entonces, ¿qué más me perdí?

Jake continuó poniéndome al día en todo. Sus pequeñas frases, su seco sentido del humor, todo lo que nunca me había contado en esos correos electrónicos diarios.

–¿Disfrutaste las fotos, Bells? –preguntó inocentemente, pero sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

–Muchísimo. Quiero decir, había días en que eran difíciles de ver, pensando que nunca más volvería a verla, pero pude sentir que podía ser una pequeña parte de su vida. Era la parte de mis días que esperaba con ansías pero la que más temía, aunque estoy segura de que no hubiera podido vivir sin ellas. Cada sacrificio valió la pena por ella –hice una pausa, tomando una respiración profunda. Llegué al punto de la conversación que sabía que vendría, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

–¿Jake?

–¿Sí, Bells?

–¿Cómo va a funcionar todo esto? No me malinterpretes, estoy muy feliz de que ella esté aquí, el que permitieras que ella viniera a verme, ¿pero ahora qué?

–Si me hubieras dicho dónde estabas, esto podría haber sucedido antes –reprendió en voz baja. La sonrisa de Jake reapareció antes de continuar –Bella, lo resolveremos. Sé que no puedes volver a Washington, pero ella puede venir a verte durante las vacaciones de verano y los festivos. Puedes llamarla, hablar con ella todos los días. No será fácil, pero todo saldrá bien

Lo miré y sus ojos volvieron a verse igual de relajados que siempre.

–Jake, no me refería a eso

–No te estoy entendiendo, Bells. Dime qué es lo que te preocupa

–Jake, ya no soy humana. No quiero volver a perderla, pero no podría soportar que el estar cerca de ella active ese estúpido gen. Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma –pude escuchar pánico puro en mi voz.

El agarre de Jake se apretó alrededor de mi mano y el fuego de su piel me calentó.

–Bella, ni siquiera sabemos si tiene el gen. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –su voz era fuerte y tranquilizadora.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero esta vida para ella. Pensé que tú tampoco querrías esa vida para ella –lo miré, esperando que mi expresión transmitiera la genuina preocupación que tenía por nuestra bebé.

–Bella, no tenemos idea de qué es lo que hace que el gen se active. Es solo una teoría que la proximidad es la clave. No es que tengamos pruebas genéticas para esto –miró a Grace, que se giró en la cama y se enredó con las sábanas –Tal vez sea como dijiste. Tal vez el destino sea quien tome la decisión. Y además, ahora que te ha visto, no hay forma de hacer que ella te deje ir

–No lo sé, Jake, pero tal vez tengas razón. Y al igual que ella, no podría soportar dejarla ir ahora –mi corazón casi se rompe con sólo pensarlo –Jake, hay algo más que me preocupa

–¿Qué más te preocupa?

Me giré para mirarlo.

–Jake, yo no voy a envejecer. ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle en lo que me he convertido? ¿Cómo va a entender que ya no soy humana?

Jake me sonrió, lo que me pareció bastante extraño.

–Bella, se está acostumbrando a cosas inusuales. No deberías preocuparte por eso. Ella ya me ha visto

Sentí que mis ojos se ensanchaban, cuando empecé a comprender lo que acababa de decir.

–¿A qué te refieres? – _por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es._

–Bells, ella me ha visto convertido en lobo. Cuando me encargué de la manada, decidí que las familias debían saberlo todo, en lugar de permanecer en la oscuridad, especialmente las esposas. Cada miembro elige cuándo informar a sus hijos y lo que está pasando, pero sentí que Grace podía manejarlo

–¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? –tenía el corazón en la garganta esperando su respuesta.

Jake se rió suavemente.

–El verano pasado, justo después de su cumpleaños. Ella pensó que había llevado a casa un perro bastante grande para ella como mascota, otro regalo para ella. Cuando volví a mi forma humana, no delante de ella, por supuesto, comenzó a entender. No creo que ella todavía lo entienda, pero se da cuenta de lo que soy yo. Lo extraño es que no le molesta, como a ti nunca te molestó. Como dije, se parece mucho a ti, Bella. Si puede manejar el hecho de tener un hombre lobo como padre, estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas para lidiar con el hecho de que su madre es –hizo una pausa, mirándome atentamente –un vampiro –la última palabra la dijo en un susurro.

Me quedé impactada. Ella _era_ como yo. Nunca pensé que las criaturas míticas existían, pero cuando tomé la decisión de creer que realmente existían, mi mente estaba preparada. Grace era igual y la esperanza en mi corazón comenzó a crecer. Quizás todo esto funcione.

–¿Jake?

–¿Sí?

–¿Hablas en serio acerca de volverla a ver? –tomé su mano, sabiendo que cualquier respuesta que él me diera no cambiaría mi opinión sobre él. Estaría muy agradecida de tener al menos un tiempo con mi bebé, incluso si solo significaba tener la oportunidad de despedirme.

–Bells, no lo habría dicho si no hubiera sido en serio. Hablaremos más esta semana. Decidiremos algo antes de que nos vayamos para la víspera de Año Nuevo

Me quedé en shock. No tenía idea de que se quedarían toda la semana.

–¿Se quedarán toda la semana?

Él se rió de nuevo.

–Bueno, solo si así lo quieres, Bella –su voz era burlona, y pude sentir que las comisuras de mi boca se curvaban en una sonrisa.

–Sí. Me gustaría mucho –la idea de pasar toda una semana con Grace era maravillosa –pero también te quedarás ¿verdad? ¿Tú y Meghan? –quería que la transición fuera fácil para Grace, y ella los conocía mucho mejor de lo que me conocía a mí.

–Sí, nos quedaremos. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo, pero Grace tiene que volver a la escuela y la tienda no puede funcionar sin mí para siempre. Pero determinaremos cuándo podrás volver a verla –hizo una mueca, antes de continuar –¡Ya me imagino las facturas telefónicas! –nos reímos juntos fácilmente al recordar un momento más simple.

Seguimos hablando como si los últimos tres años nunca hubieran sucedido. Él me puso al día con el resto de la manada. Emily estuvo encantada cuando Sam dejó de ser el alfa, y continuaron agrandando su familia. Los otros miembros de la manada se casaron y tuvieron hijos propios. Le pregunté por Quil, recordando su pequeña imprimación, Claire. Jake me dijo que eran inseparables, aunque ella todavía no sabía sobre la imprimación. Sam estableció reglas para que ella no se enterar hasta que tuviera dieciocho años y Jake no veía ningún motivo para cambiar esa decisión. Quil estaba a gusto con la decisión, pero no estaba menos atento si se trataba de su imprimación no convencional.

Le conté lo que había estado haciendo. Cómo compré una identidad, una casa y, hasta hace cuatro meses, cuán dura y solitaria había sido mi vida. Eso fue difícil de ver: los ojos de Jake se llenaron de inmensa tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Pude ver los ríos de culpa corriendo por su mente, hasta que le recordé que no era su culpa.

Jake y yo estábamos reconstruyendo nuestra relación lentamente. Partes de ella siempre serían diferentes. Aquí estábamos, enemigos naturales, pero por el bien de una niña pequeña, luchábamos por reconciliar nuestras diferencias.

Jake se levantó después de escuchar a Meghan moverse en su cama.

–Debería ir a ver cómo está –sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su nariz se arrugó con disgusto antes de que me riera –¿Qué? –preguntó Jake.

–Sé que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para ser educado, y lo aprecio, pero no es necesario que me acompañes. Mi olor no es muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

Jake parecía incómodo, antes de que finalmente asintiera y su nariz se arrugó más.

–Sin ofender, Bells –ofreció.

–Tranquilo. Y para que lo sepas, tú tampoco hueles a rosas –bromeé.

Las cejas de Jake se dispararon y su rostro mostraba una fingida sorpresa.

–¿En serio? ¿Y a qué huelo exactamente?

Ahora era mi turno de ser tímida.

–A perro mojado –susurré con un ligero estremecimiento.

Jake se rió de buena gana, antes de golpearse la boca con una mano ya que no quería despertar a Grace.

–Bueno, supongo que estamos a mano. Pero tu cabello huele igual. Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian –él se rio entre dientes.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y me apresuré a sacarlo del bolsillo. El identificador de llamadas anunció que Edward estaba cumpliendo su promesa de llamarme más tarde. La aguda vista de Jake captó su nombre en la pantalla y él asintió en mi dirección. Jake se fue para darme un poco de espacio, mientras estaba de pie en el pasillo.

Contesté rápidamente.

–Hola –apenas era un susurro, y se rió suavemente en mi oído, su suave voz de tenor dio vida a cada célula de mi cuerpo.

–¿Cómo te va? –su voz sonaba genuinamente interesada.

–Maravillosamente. ¿Cómo les ha ido con la navidad? –lo extrañaba como loca y estoy segura de que mi voz transmitía esa misma sensación.

–Estamos bien. Te extrañamos, especialmente _yo_ –pude escuchar el anhelo. Él respiró profundamente antes de continuar –¿Qué estás haciendo? –sonreí.

–Estoy sentada aquí con Grace en su habitación. Está tomando una siesta. Dile a Alice que adoró todos sus regalos, especialmente la casa de muñecas y los libros. Por favor, dale las gracias por mí, por todo, ¿quieres?

Pude escuchar a Alice gritar en el fondo, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara. Escuché una pelea antes de poder escuchar la voz de Alice.

–¡De nada, Bella! Edward me dijo que Grace ama su habitación, pero no lo hice yo sola. Esme y Rosalie ayudaron, y Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett también estuvieron presentes. Deberías haberlos visto encendiendo las luces afuera. ¡Menos mal vives en medio de la nada! –su voz se suavizó, como si le quitaran el teléfono de la oreja, pero no antes de pronunciar la última frase –no puedo esperar a hablar contigo sobre todo esto. ¡No puedo esperar a conocerla!

Otra lucha y un par de gruñidos más tarde, Edward estuvo de vuelta en la línea.

–Perdón por eso, pero sabes cómo puede ser Alice. No te retendré más, amor. Solo quería desearte feliz Navidad otra vez, y decirte cuánto te extraño. Te amo mucho, Bella –su voz me hizo estremecer, y recordé una vez más cuán terriblemente afortunada era de tenerlo en mi vida.

Jake apareció en la puerta y me hizo señas.

–Espera, Edward

La sonrisa de mi ex marido estaba llena de calidez, pero aun así me rodó los ojos.

–También es tu navidad, Bells. Si quieres que él venga, es bienvenido

Le sonreí agradecida a Jake.

–¿Estás seguro? –él asintió –¿escuchaste eso, Edward?

Él dudó. Solo podía escuchar su respiración regular.

–¿Está seguro, Bella? No quiero causar ningún problema, no después de todo lo que ha hecho

Jake me sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

–Dile que venga. Estoy seguro de que te extraña. Me iré y les daré un poco de privacidad

Edward dijo que ya salía para acá y colgué.

–Gracias, Jake. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Te prometo que él no lastimará a Grace

Jake se rió entre dientes, antes de mirarme.

–Los escuché hablar anoche –él se rió de mi expresión de sorpresa –no estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero mis oídos son bastante sensibles. Sé que Edward no lastimará a Grace –su oscura piel se abrió de par en par con su sonrisa mientras miraba la forma de dormir de Grace –¿Perro mojado? –él bromeó.

Solté una risita involuntaria.

–Sí. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Creo que tomó toda la determinación de Edward para sentarse en la misma habitación que ella. Eso y lo hizo para hacerme feliz –ofrecí tímidamente. Jake de repente se puso serio.

–También sé que tienes un poderoso don, Bella y nadie podría tocar a Grace a menos que así lo quisieras

Pensé en esa nochebuena, cuando pensé que me despedía de Jake para siempre.

–Lo siento, Jake. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Te lastimé?

Jake se agachó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Grace.

–No. Soy bastante resistente, ¿recuerdas? Me sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Lo has usado de nuevo desde entonces? –sus ojos oscuros eran una mezcla de curiosidad y seriedad.

–Solo dos veces desde que supe de qué se trataba. La primera fue cuando me encargué de –no podía decir su nombre en la misma habitación que Grace – _ella_ , y luego en otra ocasión –me mortificó el mencionar la noche de la fiesta.

–¿Qué otra ocasión, Bells? –Jacob presionó ligeramente.

Rompí contacto visual con él, ya que mi nivel de vergüenza aumentó más.

–Con Edward, hace aproximadamente dos meses. Él intentó besarme, pero estaba tan molesta que salió de la nada

–Estoy confundido, Bells. Cuando fue a Washington, dijo que ustedes dos no estaban juntos. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

Le dije a Jake la versión rápida de los hechos, cómo nos habíamos reconciliado solo después de que su familia había intervenido. Traté de ser cautelosa al explicar las cosas, manteniendo las explicaciones de mis sentimientos hacia Edward vagas, para no molestar a Jacob.

–Bella, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero deberías ser amable con él. Es obvio, con lo que ha hecho para que esto sucediera, además de lo que me has contado de él, que él te ama. ¿tú lo amas? –tragué saliva.

–Sí

Jake lució triste, pero solo por un momento.

–Estoy contento. Te mereces a alguien que te ame, alguien que esté allí para ti. Y ya que todo este asunto de Grace va a ser _permanente_ , creo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme a él, ¿huh?

Miré a Jake, pero lo único que pude sentir fue shock. Jake y Edward eran enemigos jurados. Jake no había ocultado lo mucho que le desagradaba Edward cuando estábamos juntos, especialmente después de que se unió a la manada. Pero el típico Jacob me mostró su lado verdadero... el que solo quería lo mejor para mí. Él me miró y su expresión me decía que estaba esperando una respuesta, así que reconecté mi cerebro.

–Él quiere casarse conmigo. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces –Su rostro se puso serio de nuevo.

–Qué bueno, porque si te lastima de nuevo, tendrá que responderme... con o sin tratado

Jake se disculpó y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír un suave golpe en la puerta. Eché un último vistazo a Grace, antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba parado. La nieve caía, y su cabello y hombros estaban cubiertos con copos de nieve. No pude contenerme.

Me abalancé sobre él y lo besé, deslizando mi lengua en su boca cuando mi audacia lo tomó por sorpresa. Él devolvió mi beso por un momento, antes de empujarme suavemente hacia atrás.

–Por mucho que me guste tu bienvenida, Bella, Grace está arriba, y no quiero molestar a Jacob

–Edward, fue _su_ idea que vinieras. Está arriba con Meghan, que está tomando una siesta –lo abracé, juntando mis manos alrededor de su cintura, antes de llevarlo adentro.

Me besó en la frente, tomando mi barbilla para mirarlo.

–¿Grace disfrutó su navidad? ¿Todo salió según lo planeado?

Le sonreí tan ampliamente que pensé que mis mejillas de piedra se romperían.

–Ella amó todo. Desayunamos juntos y fingí comer con ella. Ella habló todo el tiempo. Grace adora cada uno de sus regalos, y sobre todo le encantaron los dulces en su media. Tuve que fingir comer un trozo de chocolate para hacerla feliz, ¡pero fue muy divertido!

–Te ves tan feliz en este momento. Esto valió la pena –el dedo índice de Edward trazó mi rostro y sus hermosos ojos de topacio estaban llenos de amor y completo alivio.

Sentí que mis cejas cayeron sobre mis ojos.

–¿Qué cosa valió la pena, exactamente?

–No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Cuando se vayan, te explicaré más. Solo concéntrate en el presente, amor

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

–No iré a ningún lado hasta que me expliques ese último comentario, Edward Cullen

Él suspiró y supe que había ganado esta ronda.

–Le ofrecimos algo a Jacob a cambio de que él le permitiera que Grace viniera a verte

–¿Qué le ofrecieron? –mi nivel de ansiedad aumentó.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Él me miró y pude ver la batalla que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente, me tomó por los hombros y su mirada se clavó en la mía.

–Renunciamos a Forks

–No te entiendo, Edward. ¿Qué quieres decir con que _'renunciaron a Forks'_? –estaba completamente confundida.

–Firmamos un nuevo tratado, Bella. Le dijimos que no regresaríamos a la zona a cambio de que trajera a Grace a verte

–Oh, Edward. ¿Por qué harían eso? Tu familia ama Forks –mi felicidad ahora estaba manchada con tristeza por su familia, mi familia. Todos amaban esa pequeña ciudad; era uno de los pocos lugares que alguna vez sintieron como un hogar para ellos.

Sus ojos llameantes llamaron mi atención.

–Bella, valió la pena. Tomamos una decisión familiar antes de que los tres voláramos para preparar esto para ti, Bella. Teníamos que ofrecer algo, y pensamos que lo único que podría tener la más mínima posibilidad de funcionar sería que nosotros prometiéramos que nunca más volveríamos

Pensé por un minuto que posiblemente había juzgado mal a Jacob. ¿Cómo pudo haber usado a nuestra hija, a mi Grace, para negociar un tratado? Mi estómago se retorció con la idea.

–No puedo creer que Jake hiciera eso con Grace, que la _usara_ para mantenerlos a ustedes fuera de Forks –mi mirada se dirigió a las escaleras, hacia donde estaba cerrada la puerta.

–Bella –me volví para mirar a Edward, buscando algo para distraerme de la ira que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí.

–Bella, no fue así. Él mismo me dijo que no consideraría a Grace como una 'moneda de cambio', como él la llamó. Y yo pude escuchar sus pensamientos. Tomó nuestra oferta para mantener a las futuras generaciones a salvo de la transformación. Nunca usó a Grace. Él _quería_ que la vieras, y todo salió bien, ¿verdad?

Inhalé profundamente, llenando mis pulmones, agradecida por el alivio. Edward prometió que nunca me volvería a mentir, y yo sabía que él tenía toda la intención de cumplir esa promesa.

Subimos por las escaleras y entramos con cautela en la habitación de Grace para ver cómo estaba.

–¿Bella?

–¿Hmm?

–Ella es realmente hermosa. Se parece mucho a ti y a sus ojos... –él se detuvo.

–¿Que hay con ellos? –cambié mi mirada a donde estaba parado, tomando su mejilla para animarlo a que terminara su pensamiento.

–Sus ojos son como los tuyos, o al menos como _solían_ ser. Quedé completamente cautivado con ellos anoche –él tomó mi mano, besando mis nudillos –Y sus pensamientos –comenzó mientras se reía ligeramente.

Mi cabeza volteó en su dirección y lo agarré por la cara, obligándolo a mirar en mi dirección.

–¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos, Edward? ¿Puedes? –la idea nunca se me ocurrió hasta que él lo mencionó.

Que extraño. Él nunca podría oír los míos, pero los de mi hija eran un libro abierto.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? –él bromeó.

–Edward, ayúdame un poco con esto, si sigues burlándote de mí, yo- –él me cortó con un beso.

Su rostro aún estaba inclinado hacia el mío cuando me susurró.

–Creía que olías maravillosamente. Todo lo que pensó fue en lo mucho que te ama, lo feliz que estaba de estar contigo y un alivio absoluto –sus ojos se suavizaron mientras habló.

–¿Alivio por qué? –cuestioné

–Alivio de que parecía que le agradabas. Ella pensó que como habías estado lejos de ella por tanto tiempo, era posible que no la quisieras más. Esa es una de las razones por las que no te soltó anoche, por qué estaba tan desesperada por mantenerse despierta. Pensó que eras un sueño y que si te dejaba ir, podría despertarse

–¿Agradarme? Edward, yo la amo. Incluso más que cuando era humana, si eso es posible

–Cuando eres uno de los nuestros, amamos como ningún otro. Yo debería saberlo –besó mi frente otra vez y sus labios acariciaron mi piel suavemente.

Lo besé de nuevo, jalándolo más cerca de mí. Él me devolvió el beso generosamente, haciendo que mis rodillas se volvieran papilla, saboreando cuán afortunada se había vuelto mi vida de repente. En ese momento, se me ocurrió algo.

–¿Edward?

–¿Si amor? –respondió, algo molesto por el hecho de que habíamos dejado de besarnos.

–¿Qué pensó ella de _ti_?

Edward me miró, un poco avergonzado. Si todavía hubiera sido humano, podría jurar que se habría sonrojado.

–Ella pensó que yo era... _diferente_

Su tono me dijo sin lugar a dudas que no me estaba diciendo todo.

–No me está diciendo toda la verdad, Sr. Cullen

–Está bien. Ella pensó que olía tan bien como tú, y que yo era –hizo una pausa, mirando al suelo –guapo

Cubrí mi boca para no despertarla, cuando comenzó a moverse en su cama.

–De tal madre, tal hija. ¿Algo más?

Él me sonrió con esa maravillosa y perfecta sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi respiración se atorara en mi garganta.

–Ella podía sentir que yo era _inusual_ , pero pensó que, como estaba contigo, debo estar bien. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta, señora Cullen? –Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a su pecho, antes de enterrar su cara en mi pelo.

Solté un suspiro, uno de esos profundos y felices suspiros que lo hacían reír.

–Eso responde mi pregunta, pero tengo otra

–¿De verdad? ¿Cuál? –respondió él.

–¿Cuándo me vas a preguntar otra vez? –pregunté en voz baja.

Pude sentir sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra mi cuello, donde besaba suavemente mi piel.

–¿Preguntar qué, Bella? –él bromeó.

Sintiéndome molesta, respondí.

–No importa

Me hizo girar para mirarlo y me dio un suave beso en la frente, antes de zambullirse y besarme en los labios.

–Te lo preguntaré pronto. Más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Tengo la intención de cumplir lo que te dije esa primera noche en nuestra cama. _Serás_ mi esposa, Bella Swan –echó un vistazo a Grace –Y ella será la pajesita perfecta

Me fundí en sus brazos mientras visiones de flores y vestidos aparecieron en mi cabeza.

–Sí, lo será. Y cuando vuelvas a preguntarme, hasta podría decir que sí

Él me abrazó, tarareando mi nana y comparando todas las formas en que notó que Grace se parecía a mí.

Era la navidad más perfecta que podía recordar.

 **Un poco más tarde de lo común pero aquí está. Lento pero seguro nos acercamos al final. Gracias por leer!**


	51. Promesas de año nuevo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 50: Promesas de año nuevo**

 **BPOV**

La mañana del treinta y uno llegó demasiado pronto y me dolía el corazón. Tenía que llevar a Grace al aeropuerto hoy y decirle adiós, al menos por un tiempo.

Grace y yo pasamos juntas toda la semana, fiestas de té, paseos por los parques, ángeles de nieve en el patio trasero. En el único día parcialmente soleado que tuvimos, que por suerte solo duró la mañana, Grace y yo nos acomodamos frente al televisor para ver dibujos animados. Con las cortinas cerradas y un fuego alegre sonando en la chimenea, Grace me habló sin parar. Por desgracia, no conocía sus programas de televisión favoritos, pero ella estuvo más que ansiosa por describirme, en detalle, todos sus queridos personajes.

Honestamente, no me importaba lo que hiciéramos, siempre que lo hiciéramos juntas.

Meghan y Jake fueron maravillosos al darnos tiempo juntas a solas y ocasionalmente, Edward se unía a nosotras. Grace había sentido mucha curiosidad por el piano en la esquina de la sala así que la alenté a subir en él. Los sonidos que produjo me hicieron reír pero causaron que Edward se encogiera. Hizo una mueca varias veces antes de ofrecerse graciosamente a tocar una canción especialmente para ella.

 _Grace. Estaba. Fascinada_. No podía tener suficiente de escuchar el talento inconmensurable de Edward. Sus grandes ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par cuando vio sus dedos bailar sobre las teclas. Ella aplaudió vigorosamente al final de cada pieza e incluso desapareció en la cocina en un momento, volviendo con un gran vaso de agua para Edward como recompensa. Él le sonrió con gratitud y lo vi en estado de shock cuando se tomó de un solo trago la mitad del vaso de agua. _Él pagaría por eso más tarde_. Me reí silenciosamente para mí misma al verlos. Grace estaba claramente extasiada con Edward y obviamente él sentía lo mismo por ella. Él se ofreció a enseñarle a tocar y ella se sintió eufórica por la oferta. Dominaron "Chopsticks" antes de que terminara la semana, los dos tocaron juntos, lo que trajo una paz a mi corazón que no pensé que fuera posible.

Me sorprendió su completa confianza en Edward y la franqueza con la que ella le hablaba. Recordé un día en particular en el que Meghan y Jake se habían ido a la ciudad a comprar alimentos, dejándonos a los tres en casa. Jake estaba cediendo lentamente con Edward, aunque sabía que nunca serían buenos amigos. Los dos realmente lo intentaban por mi bien y apreciaba mucho eso.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo como Grace y yo leíamos un libro. Era sobre una princesa que se enamoraba de un príncipe, cosas típicas de un cuento de hadas. Grace miró al libro, y luego a mí, de vuelta al libro, y luego miró a Edward. Ella saltó de mi regazo, y caminó hacia él. Él encontró su mirada con su hermosa sonrisa, lo que me decía que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

Decir que estaba intrigada era una subestimación. Lo que sea que estuviera pensando era básicamente la razón por la que la sonrisa de Edward era tan amplia que sus mejillas _debían_ dolerle.

– _Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta_? –Grace tenía buenos modales, especialmente cuando hablaba con adultos.

– _Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieras, señorita Grace_ –respondió Edward mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. A Grace le encantaba que Edward tuviera un nombre especial para ella y nunca dejaba de hacerla reír. Edward se rio por su respuesta.

Grace volvió a ponerse seria de nuevo rápidamente. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió la cara de Edward.

–¿ _Amas a mi mami?_

Mi boca se abrió y mis ojos volaron para encontrarse con los de Edward. Si alguna vez hubo algún momento en que deseé saber lo que estaba pensando, este definitivamente era uno de ellos. Sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía idea de si él compartiría eso con ella.

–¿ _Por qué preguntas, Grace_? –la sonrisa de Edward era engreída mientras luchaba fuertemente por mantener su expresión más curiosa que omnisciente.

– _Bueno, veo la forma en que miras a mi mamá y es de la misma manera que papá mira a mamá Meghan. Entonces, ¿la amas_? –ella le preguntó con mucha intensidad.

Él puso un mechón de su cabello rápidamente detrás de su oreja y se inclinó para susurrarle su respuesta en voz baja.

– _Sí, Grace. La amo mucho. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso_? –él sonrió de nuevo y entonces supe que ya había escuchado su respuesta.

Ella regresó corriendo a mi regazo vacío, reasumiendo su posición anterior antes de que ella me sonriera maliciosamente y luego miró a Edward.

– _Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Edward. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, mami?_ –me preguntó ella con un tono más alto en su voz.

Bajé la vista hacia su rostro angelical, asintiendo.

– _Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, pequeña. También amo a Edward_

– _Qué bueno. Y sé que lo haces. Tus ojos se vuelven graciosos cuando lo miras_ –volvió a tomar el libro y volvió a la página donde quedamos. Eché un vistazo a Edward quien gesticuló un " _Te amo_ " antes de guiñarme un ojo. Se acomodó en los cojines, satisfecho de vernos a las dos en nuestro pequeño mundo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Jake y yo hablamos largamente a medida que avanzó la semana y aceptó dejar que Grace volviera para las vacaciones de Pascua. Él la llevaría a mitad de camino donde los encontraría y la traería conmigo. Me sentí como si fuera humana de nuevo al recordar cuando mis padres me intercambiaban una vez al año. Pero esta vez era diferente porque ahora yo era madre. Estaría contando los días hasta que Grace estuviera conmigo otra vez. Finalmente entendí cómo Charlie debe haberse sentido sabiendo que solo me tendría dos semanas al año. No estoy segura de cómo logró soportarlo.

El día antes de que tuviera que irse, Edward trajo un regalo para las dos. Jasper había buscado y comprado las mejores cámaras web en el mercado y había dispuesto a alguien en La Push para que instalara la cámara de Grace mientras Edward me aseguraba que él mismo instalaría la mía una vez que Grace se fuera. Le expliqué a mi hijita que aunque ella no me viera en persona durante unos meses, aún podríamos _vernos_ todos los días. Ella no estaba segura de qué pensar sobre ellas, miraba las cajas en la mesa, pero su rostro solemne me hizo saber que ella confiaba en lo que le decía.

Sacamos el calendario para contar cuántos días tenían que pasar antes de que pudiéramos abrazarnos nuevamente. Sus habilidades para contar eran excelentes para una niña de cinco años, pero el alto número era deprimente. Le dije que hablaríamos todos los días y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaríamos juntas de nuevo.

Durante una de nuestras muchas charlas nocturnas después de que Grace se durmiera, Jake y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre mis planes para el futuro. Sabía que Edward y yo estábamos juntos y él quería hablar sobre lo que yo sentía por él. Él sabía que Edward planeaba casarse conmigo, pero Jake me interrogaba repetidamente, para saciar su necesidad de saber que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me levantó una vez cuando Edward me dejó hace una década y por su tono, creo que le preocupaba que mi corazón se rompiera nuevamente.

Le describí a Jake lo que Edward había pasado mientras estuvimos separados, aunque edité un poco para permitir que su dignidad permaneciera intacta. Me di cuenta de que Jake no estaba del todo convencido de que él se hubiera ido para mantenerme a salvo, pero al final, me dijo que había encontrado la verdadera felicidad con Meghan y que solo quería lo mismo para mí.

Sabía que Jake todavía me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba. Pero esto era diferente a lo que habíamos tenido en La Push. Ambos habíamos crecido y madurado, y era obvio que solo queríamos lo mejor el uno para el otro. Él sería padre otra vez pronto y por la forma en que veía a Meghan y por la forma en que la trataba podía asegurar intrínsecamente que su amor por ella era más profundo que la imprimación. Meghan era el centro de su mundo.

Jake estaba muy reacio a permitir que Grace estuviera cerca de los otros Cullen. Entendí su vacilación y preocupación de que una pequeña niña de cinco años estuviera a salvo alrededor de siete, no, _ocho_ vampiros. Tomó algunas explicaciones, pero finalmente lo ayudé a darse cuenta de que el olor de su sangre no sería para nada atractivo (casi dije "apetitoso", pero lo pensé mejor en el último momento) para ninguno de ellos. Él y yo discutimos sobre esto civilmente antes de finalmente llegar a una resolución. Ellos eran mi familia ahora, y dado que iba a ser una Cullen permanente pronto, era natural que Grace tuviera que ser presentada en sus vidas. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por esto porque significaba mucho para mí. También le expliqué que nada podría ser más seguro para una niña que una familia entera de vampiros dispuestos a protegerla. De alguna manera, no era diferente a tener una manada completa de tíos y una tía hombres lobo protegiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pude ver la resignación claramente marcada en todo el rostro de Jake cuando finalmente accedió a que los Cullen podrían ser una pequeña parte de la vida de Grace. Establecimos reglas básicas con respecto a la interacción con ellos. Él sabía que con mi "don" ella estaría a salvo, así que estuvo de acuerdo en que, por ahora, mientras yo estuviera _justo_ a su lado, los Cullen podrían verla, pero solo algunos a la vez. Él había observado a Edward con ella y aunque era difícil para él admitirlo, Jake sabía que él no la lastimaría.

Cuando hice los arreglos para que Jake y Meghan tuvieran una noche a solas, llamé rápidamente a las mujeres Cullen para que vinieran a visitarme.

Pude oír que la Range Rover se detuvo en el camino de entrada y el motor se apagó antes de que se abrieran tres puertas. Mis nuevas hermanas y madre caminaron humanamente hacia el porche, aunque juraba que podía escuchar a Alice gemir de impaciencia. Edward les había advertido que actuaran lo más normalmente posible para no asustarla.

–Parece que el calvario ha llegado. Me sentaré en la cocina y les daré a las señoritas un momento a solas con Grace. Se portarán bien –él se rió suavemente en mi oído –Incluída Alice –me besó en la mejilla, enviando pulsos por todo mi cuerpo. Se sentó en lo que se había convertido en su asiento habitual, donde podría estar fuera de vista, pero aun así ver la acción.

Tocaron sutilmente a la puerta y tomé la mano de Grace antes de abrir. Ya le había explicado que unas mujeres muy agradables venían a conocerla. Grace tímidamente se escondió detrás de mi pierna cuando abrí la puerta.

Tres pares de ojos de topacio buscaron la forma de mi hija, antes de jadear suavemente al unísono. Todo lo que podían ver era su cabello largo y su mano delicada en la mía, pero los sentimientos maternales de las tres mujeres eran evidentes. Su carita todavía estaba oculta de sus caras expectantes.

Alice se agachó frente a ella y sus grandes ojos de cierva estaban claramente emocionados.

–Grace, soy Alice. Tu mamá me contó todo sobre ti

Grace miró vacilante desde detrás de mi pierna y sus ojos se movieron lentamente para encontrarse con los de Alice. Ella la miró en silencio durante un minuto antes de decir:

–Hola, Alice. ¿Sabías que tu nombre es mi segundo nombre? –el tono de su voz era tímido pero lleno de genuina curiosidad.

Alice la miró completamente embelesada. Ella asintió gentilmente, antes de extender lentamente su mano hacia un mechón de cabello de Grace que colgaba sobre su hombro.

–Compartimos el mismo nombre y –Alice giró esa misma longitud de cabello alrededor de su dedo –el mismo color de cabello –los ojos de Alice brillaron y la expresión tímida de Grace se desvaneció en una sonrisa.

Alice se movió más adentro del pasillo y Esme se agachó frente a Grace.

–Soy Esme, Grace –ella me miró antes de continuar –es extraño, Bella. Se parece mucho a ti –Grace nos miró –incluso viendo las fotos... –la voz de Esme se apagó.

–Mami dijo que pintaste la foto que está en mi habitación. Gracias. Es muy bonita y se parece mucho a mí –Grace avanzó y gentilmente abrazó a Esme alrededor del cuello –Mami también dijo que le estás enseñando a pintar

Esme quedó muda así que Rosalie le dio un codazo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y llenos de amor.

–Sí, le estoy enseñando. Si quieres también te puedo enseñar

Grace asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Eso suena divertido. Dedo pintar con los dedos en la escuela en clase de arte, pero eso es muy desordenado y no se ve como las fotos que haces –levantó la mirada hacia su habitación y sonrió –hay cosas de arte en mi habitación. Tal vez pueda mostrarte

Esme estaba claramente ahogada de emoción para hablar, así que simplemente asintió hasta que finalmente logró murmurar:

–Eso me gustaría

Era el turno de Rosalie. Grace la miró, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa cuando sus ojos notaron la belleza de Rosalie.

–Eres muy bonita

Rosalie le sonrió brillantemente con sus hermosos ojos dorados captando cada centímetro de mi niña.

–Tú también lo eres, Grace. Mi nombre es Rosalie –se arrodilló frente a mi hija, entregándole una pequeña bolsa de regalo de color lavanda con papel de seda rosa pálido que sobresalía por la parte superior.

Grace me miró, buscando permiso para tomar el regalo. Asentí y ella tímidamente tomó la bolsa. Pero a último momento su mano se extendió más allá de las manijas de la bolsa y cuidadosamente tomó uno de los rizos dorados de Rosalie en su mano. Sintió la suavidad y observó cada cabello mientras lo dejó ir. Su expresión de asombro cambió instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta de que todas la estábamos mirando. Ella parecía avergonzada.

–Lo siento

Rose se rió ligeramente.

–No tienes por qué disculparte. Me siento halagada. ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello, Grace? –Grace asintió y Rosalie pasó sus elegantes dedos por el cabello de mi hija –tu cabello es muy suave. Y tienes mucho cabello, mucho más que yo –volvió a ofrecerle la bolsa a mi pequeña y Grace juntó las manos antes de tomarla.

–¡Ya acabó la navidad y TODAVÍA recibo regalos! –chilló ella felizmente.

Agarró la mano de Rosalie y la arrastró a la sala de estar. Rosalie estaba tan sorprendida como yo, pero ahogué la risa cuando mi sorpresa se convirtió en diversión. Grace se dejó caer en el sofá y Rose siguió su ejemplo. Dulcemente cruzó las piernas como Rose y suavemente sacó el papel rosa. La conducta de dama estalló en un chillido cuando sacó más libros y los broches con joyas más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Grace agitó orgullosamente los pequeños broches morados.

–¡Mami, mira! ¡Son brillantes! –miró a Rosalie, quien la miraba con amor de madre –¿Me los pondrías en el pelo, señora Rosalie?

Rosalie miró en mi dirección en busca de permiso, que rápidamente concedí. Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un cepillo para el cabello y se puso a trabajar, moviendo con delicadeza el cabello liso de Grace, asegurando su nuevo accesorio.

Las tres mujeres Cullen estaban encantadas con Grace. Pasamos la tarde charlando, Rosalie jugando con el cabello de Grace y Alice mirando libros con ella. Esme coloreó con ella por un tiempo hasta que llegó el momento de irse a casa. Grace les dio un abrazo a cada una de ellas y les hizo prometer que regresarían a visitarla pronto. Por todas partes, ella era una Cullen honoraria y yo no podría haber estado más feliz.

Emmett y Carlisle se encontraron con Grace cuando pasaron a saludar el martes por la mañana. Grace estaba un poco intimidada por el tamaño de Emmett, por lo que se escondió rápidamente detrás de mí cuando lo vio por primera vez. Él se rio a carcajadas ante su respuesta e hizo una de las caras más tontas que había visto en mi vida. Él comentó que ella tenía el nombre apropiado y que debía haber heredado la estabilidad de su padre. Ella entró en confianza con él rápidamente después de escucharlo reír. Ella pensaba que él sonaba como Santa Claus.

Emmett trajo una nueva baraja de cartas para ella y se ofreció a sentarse y jugar pesca. Me senté con ella, ayudándola a jugar y ella aplaudió emocionada cuando Emmett la dejó ganar todas las rondas. Incluso Edward no pudo evitar reír, y para colmo de males, se sentó junto a su hermano para ayudarlo a tomar las _"decisiones adecuadas_ ".

–Bueno, Grace, parece que eres una experta en este juego. ¿No puedes dejarme ganar aunque sea una vez? –bromeó Emmett, mientras guiñaba descaradamente en su dirección.

Grace negó con la cabeza en respuesta y su pequeña voz salió llena de orgullo.

–No, pero tal vez mi madre pueda ayudarte. Ella es muy buena en los juegos –ella soltó una risita salvaje cuando Emmett se aseguró de parecer dolido por haber sido derrotado por una niña de cinco años.

Carlisle quedó encantado con Grace. Se sentó a la mesa y nos observó jugar cada ronda, hasta que Emmett finalmente se rindió. Grace volvió su atención hacia Carlisle y sus buenos modales aparecieron.

–¿En dónde trabaja, Sr. Carlisle? –justo como yo había sido, Grace mucho más sabia que sus años, tenía el alma de alguien mucho mayor en el cuerpo de una niña.

–En realidad, Grace, soy doctor. ¿Alguna vez te gustaría hacer un recorrido por el hospital? –Ofreció Carlisle, pero luego susurró en voz baja sólo para mí –Lo siento, Bella. Debería haberte preguntado primero

Grace me miró con sus ojos abiertos deseando que estuviera de acuerdo. Les devolví la sonrisa a los dos.

–No hay tiempo en este viaje cariño, pero la próxima vez que vengas, iremos al hospital juntas. ¿Qué te parece?

Grace chilló de placer y antes de levantarse de la silla y abrazar a Carlisle alrededor de su pierna. él puso una mano suavemente sobre su pelo, haciendo que ella lo mirara pensativamente.

–¿Ayudaste a mi mami a recuperarse?

Carlisle me lanzó una mirada rápida e interrogante.

–Grace pregunta si me ayudaste a recuperarme, porque antes estaba enferma –esperaba que mis ojos le transmitieran a qué me refería. Eché un vistazo a Edward y él asintió con la cabeza para decirme que él le había transmitido los detalles de mi conversación con Grace la primera noche que nos reunimos.

Los compasivos ojos de Carlisle se suavizaron ante la niña pequeña y humana que estaba parada en el comedor, antes de que él se agachara frente a ella para poder hablar con ella cara a cara.

–Toda mi familia ayudó a tu mami a recuperarse. La queremos mucho, y solo queremos verla feliz

Grace sonrió dulcemente en su dirección, antes de volverse hacia mí. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me susurró al oído:

–Todos son muy amables, mami. Y todos huelen bien, igual que tú

Pude ver a Emmett, Edward y Carlisle intercambiar miradas divertidas ya que fácilmente escucharon la conversación privada entre Grace y yo.

–Yo también los amo, nena. Y sí, son muy amables

Demasiado pronto, Carlisle y Emmett se despidieron. Los abracé a los dos y les agradecí enfáticamente por venir a visitarnos y comprendí la necesidad de que vinieran en grupos pequeños. Me abrazaron con fuerza cuando me agradecieron por la oportunidad de conocer a una pequeña humana que de muchas maneras les recordaba cómo era yo. Emmett se rió entre dientes porque esperaba que Grace aprendiera a tropezar un poco más estando a mi lado, haciendo que Edward le gruñera en silencio, luego él levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Tristemente, Jasper no vino. Después de lo que pasó hace tantos años en Forks, no confiaba en sí mismo como para acercarse demasiado. Alice y Edward trataron de convencerlo, explicando que olía intrínsecamente a hombre lobo y que él no se sentiría atraído en lo más mínimo por su olor, pero Jasper no cambiaría su decisión. Me llamó para disculparse, así que simplemente le agradecí por estar vigilante. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, él confiara más en sí mismo para al menos conocerla.

Grace se deleitaba con cada nueva persona que conocía, y los Cullen no la decepcionaron. Estaba emocionada de conocer a tanta gente nueva e interesante. Después de cada visita, preguntaba inocentemente si eran de la familia y le expliqué que eran como tías y tíos, además de un gran par de abuelos.

Ella frunció el ceño, así que le pregunté qué pasaba.

–Ya no veo a Mimi Renee. Papá dijo que estaba enferma y que ya no podía ir a visitarla. Ni siquiera llama, pero recibo tarjetas de su parte el día de mi cumpleaños y en navidad. Tal vez Carlisle y Esme me permitan verlos más de lo que veo a Mimi Renee

Miré a Jake con mis ojos buscando en los suyos algún tipo de respuesta. No tenía idea de qué había sido de Renee. Le pidió a Meghan que llevara a Grace a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa y pudiera acostarse.

Él vino a mi lado, mirándome suavemente.

–Bells, Renee ya no ve a Grace. No lo ha hecho desde que supuestamente moriste. Me explicó que le duele demasiado verla porque se parece mucho a ti. Sé que comenzó a beber, pero Phil cuida bien de ella –hizo una pausa, buscando sus siguientes palabras –Hace poco me enteré de que tiene cáncer terminal. No le queda más de un año. Lo siento mucho, Bella

Era más información de mi vida humana, pero esta me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Claro, cada día olvidaba más y más a Renee, pero todavía la extrañaba. Pensar que ella estaba muriendo era algo difícil de digerir. Edward y los otros habían hablado de sobrevivir a todos los que conocían, pero enfrentar la realidad de eso era desalentador. Dolía más que Grace no tuviese abuelos de verdad ahora. Una vez más, estaba agradecida con Carlisle y Esme ya que la amarían como si fuera su nieta de verdad.

La semana fue un día feliz tras otro. Meghan tuvo la gentileza de cocinar, ya que yo no tenía forma de probar ningún tipo de comida y ocasionalmente pedimos domicilios para que descansara. Fingí en cada comida con Jake distrayendo creativamente a Grace para poder esconder mi comida en la servilleta en mi regazo.

Pude acostarla todas las noches y esas noches en las que ella se bañaba eran especialmente dulces. Meghan la bañaba mientras yo me sentaba con ellas y charlaba. Temía que mis manos frías la enfriaran a ella o al agua, pero una vez que salía, la ayudaba a vestirse y a peinar su pelo largo y grueso. La arrullaba hasta que se dormía todas las noches y luego la miraba a través de las horas oscuras, agradecida con mi aguda visión por permitirme ver cada pequeño detalle de su rostro y escucharla hablar mientras dormía.

Las únicas veces que me apartaba de su lado era para ir a cazar, lo cual hacía sola cuando ella estaba durmiendo durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Alejarme de su lado era casi imposible.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, sentí mi corazón pesado y mis pies se arrastraban como si estuvieran llenos de plomo. Conduje allí en la Range Rover de Esme, así Jake podía tener suficiente espacio para sus piernas y a Grace le encantaba jugar con todos los botones y comentó lo bonito que era el auto de la "abuela Esme".

Jake estaba llevando de maravilla todo el asunto Cullen, aunque sabía que no era fácil para él. Cuando regresaba a la casa después de una visita de la familia Cullen, le resultaba difícil no arrugar la nariz con disgusto. Me reía de su expresión y normalmente se unía a nosotras después de ventilar de algún modo. Todos los días era un desafío, pero poco a poco estábamos recuperando la fuerte amistad que tuvimos en Forks.

Jake y Meghan estaban de pie en el mostrador sacando sus pasaportes y sabía que me quedaban pocos momentos preciosos con mi hija antes de que ella volviera a su vida humana. La acerqué más porque no quería dejarla ir; saboreando cada segundo que aún quedaba.

Pude sentir pequeñas lágrimas calientes cuando cayeron sobre mi mano.

–Grace, cariño, todo va a estar bien

–No me quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo –Grace se atragantó cuando otra ronda de lágrimas escapó.

Cambiando de posición para que ella estuviera frente a mí, la acuné más cerca de mi pecho. La moví de un lado a otro, mientras las lágrimas salían con más fuerza.

–Grace, será pascua antes de que te des cuenta y luego tú y yo podremos pasar toda una semana juntas. Te veré a ti y a papá en el aeropuerto y luego estaremos juntas de nuevo – esperaba que el tono de mi voz la convenciera, aunque sabía que ciertamente no estaba funcionando para mí.

–Es mucho tiempo, mami. ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! –ella se acurrucó más cerca de mi cuello.

Reprimí mi propio sollozo, tratando desesperadamente de darle algo de consuelo a Grace. Podría derrumbarme después de que ella se fuera.

–Tú y yo hablaremos todos los días y tan pronto como esa cámara esté lista, podrás verme en el computador. Hablaremos todo el tiempo

Grace asintió, pero no dijo más. Ella suspiró, manteniendo su agarre apretado alrededor de mi cuello, inhalando profundamente mi aroma, justo como yo solía hacerlo con Edward.

Demasiado pronto, Jake y Meghan llegaron a donde estábamos sentadas, Jake se arrodilló frente a nosotras, despeinando juguetonamente el cabello de Grace.

–Gracie, es hora. Nuestro avión comenzará el abordaje pronto y te conseguimos un asiento junto a la ventana –intentó sonar juguetón, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron porque sabía lo que venía.

Otro gemido salió de Grace antes de pararme con ella. Los tres caminamos hacia la pequeña línea de seguridad en el aeropuerto local, puse a Grace de pie y me arrodillé frente a ella.

–Grace, puedes llamarme justo cuando te bajes del avión. Siempre contestaré, no importa la hora. Cuando me necesites, solo pídele a papá que te ayude a marcar el número. Hablaremos pronto cariño

La abracé una vez más y ella me abrazó ferozmente. Pude sentir el calor de su piel mientras su cuerpo temblaba de tristeza.

–Te amo, mami. ¡Te amo tanto! –susurró ella en mi oído.

Sus palabras casi fueron mi perdición, pero respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con su aroma, sabiendo que no podía hacer esto más difícil para ella.

–Yo también te amo, nena. Te voy a extrañar mucho – _más_ , pensé para mí misma.

Ella asintió en la curva de mi cuello y suspiró sabiendo que era hora.

Jake tomó su mano libre. La besé rápidamente en la frente y le guiñé un ojo, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa.

–En el momento en que estás fuera de ese avión, cariño. Papá dijo que puedes llamarme al celular –mantuve mi sonrisa brillante, pero pude sentir que mis ojos y nariz comenzaban a arder, mientras la emoción comenzaba a llenarme.

Le di las gracias a Jake y a Meghan una vez más, diciendo un último adiós. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la línea de seguridad, pasando rápidamente por el scanner. Jake levantó a Grace en sus brazos una última vez, Grace me saludó con la mano y su cara llena de lágrimas se torció de tristeza. Sonreí y la saludé de vuelta, sabiendo que en solo unos segundos, podría ceder a mi propio dolor. La última vista que tuve de ella fue cuando pasaron junto a la seguridad con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Jake.

Finalmente solté el llanto que había retenido por voluntad. La agonía se filtró en cada célula de mi cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta de que mi pequeña estaba subiendo a un avión para volar al otro lado del país. Sabía que volvería a verla, que Jake cumpliría su palabra, pero la separación era demasiado dolorosa.

Mis piernas comenzaron a doblarse mientras me deslizaba por la columna al lado de los asientos. Pero antes de llegar al suelo y convertirme en un lío de dolor y depresión miserable, sentí que unos brazos fuertes se extendieron a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome.

Edward me jaló hacia él, aferrándose a mí como si de eso dependiera su vida. Lo rodeé desesperadamente por el cuello, abrazándolo como si fuera un salvavidas. Sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia mi cabello, y comenzó a moverme de un lado a otro con su cuerpo rígido por la tensión al ver mi dolor.

Inhalando su olor, logré que mi cuerpo se calmara. No debería seguir así después de tantas experiencias maravillosas que sucedieron la semana pasada. Volvería a ver a Grace pronto y hablaría con ella incluso antes. También tenía al amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, ansioso por consolarme.

–Edward –me las arreglé para decir –no sabía que estarías aquí

Continuó sosteniéndome, tarareando mi nana en mi oído, respirando profundamente antes de hablar.

–No soporto verte sufriendo, Bella. Sabía que este día sería un infierno para ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que esto sea más fácil? –irónicamente, el dolor real en su voz me animó un poco. Me ayudó a recordar que no _estaba_ sola, ya no.

–Solo sigue sosteniéndome. Tu presencia aquí me ayuda más de lo que posiblemente puedas entender –él besó mi sien.

–¿Qué tan malo es? –preguntó Edward amablemente.

–Ya la extraño mucho. Sabía que cuando ella se fuera sería horrible, pero tenía que dejarla ir. Estoy empezando a entenderte un poco mejor, después de todo esto –sollocé.

Él se rió entre dientes en mi oído.

–Bueno, los dos estamos contentos de haber aprendido de mis errores. Nunca debería haberte dejado, pero al menos sabemos que podemos encontrar un equilibrio con Grace. Y para que lo sepas, también la extraño. Ella es la niña más encantadora

Lo miré y sus ojos dorados eran cálidos y alentadores.

–Creo que no estás siendo muy parcial

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué pensarías eso? –bromeó, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

–Pienso eso porque se parece a mí y te recuerda cómo era yo cuando era humana

–Estás parcialmente en lo cierto, Bella –su voz aterciopelada ronroneó.

–Explícame por favor –le dije lastimeramente.

Él me sonrió, lentamente y en broma.

–Ella me recuerda como eras cuando eras humana, pero sigues siendo la misma Bella Swan. Eres más duradera ahora, pero sigues siendo _mi_ Bella. La extraño por lo maravillosa que es, por lo feliz que te hace, y porque para serte sincero –hizo una pausa, rozando mi labio inferior con su pulgar con amor –La amo, Bella. Casi como si fuera mi hija

Jadeé sin estar segura de qué decir. Él se rió de mí, descansando su frente contra la mía.

–Bella, es posible que no pueda tener un hijo propio, pero los instintos que siento cuando se trata de ella son muy parecidos a los sentimientos que Carlisle siente por todos nosotros. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo y feliz –dijo mientras me besaba la punta de la nariz –justo como lo haría por ti

Edward continuó abrazándome y besándome tiernamente como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el aeropuerto. Después de un corto tiempo escuché un pequeño suspiro, que reconocí de inmediato. Me puse de pie sobre las puntas de mis pies, mirando por encima del hombro de Edward, para ver a Alice sentada en la misma silla que Grace y yo habíamos ocupado recientemente.

La expresión de absoluta tristeza en su rostro era desgarradora. Tomé la mano de Edward y lo llevé a donde estaba sentada. Nos sentamos a cada lado de ella, cada uno tomando una de sus manos.

–Alice, ¿qué pasa?

Los ojos como de gata de Alice me miraron, la mirada vidriosa en ellos era imposible de ignorar.

–Sé que apenas la conozco, pero también la extraño. Falta mucho para la pascua –sus brazos estaban tercamente doblados sobre su pecho.

–No es tanto tiempo, Alice. Regresará antes de que te des cuenta y tal vez podamos llevarla a la librería y conseguirle nuevo material de lectura. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward me guiñó un ojo y noté que apretó la mano de Alice para hacerla sentir mejor.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Además, esto te debe estar doliendo mucho. Estoy siendo egoísta –respondió Alice, mirándome. Su tono era plano, pero se podía ver que ella estaba tratando de darme algo de apoyo.

–Está bien, Alice. Sabía que se harían cercanas de inmediato. Pero te diré algo, tal vez puedas hacer la video llamada conmigo algunas veces para que también puedas verla

–¿En serio? ¿Me dejarías hablar con ella? –la sonrisa característica de Alice regresó, aunque vacilante.

Me reí en voz alta.

–Por supuesto que sí, Alice. Todos ustedes serán parte de su vida, así que ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a ti. Además, ella es tu tocaya. Estaba muy emocionada de conocer finalmente a la mujer por la que tiene ese nombre

Alice estaba definitivamente sonriendo en ese punto. Ella apretó mi mano y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Edward. Él buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un juego de llaves, luego ella me miró.

–Entonces, ¿te veremos en la casa más tarde?

La miré inquisitivamente.

–¿Por supuesto? –salió como una pregunta. No tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando, pero la astuta sonrisa en su rostro era difícil de ignorar.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, Alice me abrazó y me besó en ambas mejillas.

–Los dejaré solos. Hasta pronto –giró con gracia hacia la puerta automática del aeropuerto, dejándonos atrás mientras la puerta se abría y cerraba silenciosamente.

–¿A qué se refiere, Edward? –le pregunté con un tono de pánico, preguntándome qué me estaba perdiendo.

Edward se rió de mi expresión y me devolvió a su reconfortante abrazo.

–Nada de qué preocuparse, amor. Vamos a intercambiar los regalos de Navidad esta noche, es todo lo que quiso decir. Está un poco emocionada. Y luego celebraremos Año Nuevo. ¿Te parece bien? –él besó mi frente.

Mi humor cambió de aterrorizado a mortificado.

–Oh Edward, me olvidé por completo de los regalos de navidad para Alice ¡Ha tenido que esperar todo este tiempo! Es solo que con Grace aquí, estaba completamente concentrada en ella. Alice debe estar tan tris- –balbuceé, antes de que Edward me cortara con un beso.

Inmediatamente dejé de protestar, centrándome en lo maravilloso que se sentían sus labios en los míos. Se apartó y yo gimoteé.

–Bella –comenzó, pero la sonrisa en sus labios hizo que fuera casi imposible concentrarme –Alice estaba bien con la espera. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella hubiera interrumpido tu semana con Grace. Ahora, vayamos a tu casa a recoger esas sorpresas

Nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Esme y luego fuimos a mi casa. Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo mientras charlábamos sobre Grace. Le di las gracias una y otra vez, deseosa porque comprendiera lo increíblemente agradecida que estaba con él al intervenir con Jacob en mi nombre. Edward simplemente besó mi mano en respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward cargó rápidamente el auto con todos los regalos para Alice y los que tenía para la familia también. Rápidamente hice una maleta y emprendimos nuestro camino. Estaba agradecida de no tener que pasar la noche en la casa extrañando a Grace.

Estaba oscureciendo para cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, en donde nos recibieron miles de luces centelleantes. La música de Navidad estaba sonando a un nivel ridículamente alto y Edward rodó sus ojos mientras apagaba el motor y saltaba para abrir mi puerta.

Emmett y Jasper llegaron corriendo a la entrada ansiosos de ayudarnos a entrar los regalos. Estaban casi tan entusiasmados con las sorpresas de Alice como ella. _Casi_. Alice saltó hacia abajo, corrió hacia mí y casi me derriba.

–Bella, sube conmigo. Tengo algo que te espera en mi habitación con Rosalie –la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo sentir incómoda.

Edward asintió hacia mí, pero continuó descargando las cosas del auto. Me enfrenté al verdugo _, me refiero a Alice_ , y obedientemente la seguí por las escaleras.

–¿Qué es, Alice? –pregunté aprensivamente.

Ella suspiró.

–¿Alguna vez aprenderás a confiar en mí, Bella? Solo necesito que te cambies –de repente me di cuenta de que tanto Alice como Rosalie ya estaban vestidas con elegantes vestidos de cóctel, con el pelo y el maquillaje recién hechos. Bajé la vista a mis pantalones vaqueros y a mi suéter y me sentí muy mal vestida.

–No traje nada elegante, Alice. No empaqué nada de ese estilo –tampoco es que yo tuviera algo así, pero incluso Alice debería haber sabido eso.

Alice rió.

–Lo sé, tontita. Me tomé la libertad de comprarte un vestido esta semana –puse los ojos en blanco, pero mi sonrisa era de gratitud. Ella marchó hacia mí con su postura desafiante y un poco presumida –Oh, relájate, Bella. No compre nada incómodo. Si vas a ser parte permanente de esta familia, vas a tener que aprender a seguirnos la corriente –ella se burló de mí.

Estábamos en la habitación de Alice y Jasper, cuando desapareció en su gran armario. Salió con una bolsa de ropa y la colgó en un pequeño gancho que estaba pegado a la pared. En una cómoda cerca, puso una caja de zapatos de diseñador conocido. Ya podía imaginar cuántas veces me caería esta noche y lo eufórico que estaría Emmett.

Alice abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y reveló un hermoso vestido de encaje de un tono oscuro de carbón. A la luz, el encaje bordado parecía negro y tenía mangas cortas con una faja atada a la cintura. Di un paso adelante, ansiosa por inspeccionar lo que usaría esta noche cuando sentí que el ceño fruncido apareció en mi cara.

–¿Ahora qué pasa, Bella? Es conservador y es mucho menos costoso que el otro que estaba mirando. Además, sé que te quedará perfecto –Alice parecía impaciente y ansiosa a la vez. Sin embargo, había algo acechando en sus ojos.

–Es encantador, Alice. Es solo que estoy decepcionada de que no sea... –no podía creer que iba a decir esto –... azul –la última palabra salió como un susurro, mientras miraba tímidamente a mi amiga.

Alice chilló, corrió de regreso a su armario y luego resurgió con otra bolsa blanca. Arrojó la primera en la cama, casi rasgando la bolsa nueva en su prisa por mostrarme lo que escondía.

Ella sacó un segundo vestido idéntico al primero, excepto que era del tono más encantador de azul de medianoche. Alice se veía complacida.

–Sabía que lo preferirías en azul, pero después de lo que hice con tu vestido para la fiesta, pensé que era apropiado que trajera un vestido negro para ti. Estoy muy contenta de haber pedido los dos

Rosalie resopló.

–Alice, _ese_ vestido ni siquiera venía en azul. Bella te mataría si supiera cuánto tuviste que pagar para que se lo hicieran a la medida en ese color

La boca de Alice se abrió mirando a Rosalie como si acabara de revelar un secreto de estado.

–Rose, se suponía que ella no debía saber eso

Sintiendo que era hora de intervenir, di un paso adelante y abracé a mi pequeña amiga.

–Alice, gracias. Edward lo amará y te amo por tomarte todas estas molestias. Ahora, vamos a vestirme para que finalmente puedas sorprenderte con todos los maravillosos regalos de navidad que tu familia eligió para ti

Alice casi levitaba hacia mí, ansiosa por cambiarme y prepararme para enfrentar al resto de la familia. Ella rizó mi cabello mientras Rosalie hacía un rápido trabajo de maquillaje. Discutieron como hermanas y yo simplemente me recosté y lo disfruté, feliz de saber que esta noche terminaría de manera muy diferente a la última vez que estuve sentada en esta silla.

Terminamos rápidamente y Alice me levantó, llevándonos impacientemente por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al final, Edward estaba esperando. Un pequeño gruñido salió de él, pero su sonrisa era alentadora.

–Alice, Bella es totalmente capaz de bajar las escaleras ella sola –sonreí recordando cómo le había dado el mismo consejo no hace mucho tiempo.

Alice lo ignoró con un gesto de su mano.

–Edward, todos están esperando y por mi parte, estoy lista para celebrar la navidad –ella me tomó de la mano –vamos, Bella. Vamos a abrir mis regalos

Edward nos siguió y se sentó cerca del árbol. Me moví para sentarme a su lado, pero él rápidamente me llevó a su regazo. La expresión normalmente estoica de Jasper fue reemplazada por una de entusiasmo, su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras esperaba impacientemente a que todos se sentaran alrededor del árbol. Él se volvió hacia mí.

–Bella, ¿todavía la estás bloqueando?

Asentí y mi sonrisa mostraba tanta satisfacción como el resto de la familia en ese momento.

Cuando todos nos sentamos, él ceremoniosamente sacó uno de sus regalos de debajo del árbol. Era un paquete largo, muy bien envuelto y plano. Se lo entregó audazmente a su esposa.

–Mira Alice. Espero que te guste y mucho, ya que me encantó planearlo para ti

Alice casi arranca el paquete de su mano, arrancando el papel de la caja. Ella abrió la tapa y su rostro pasó de felicidad a confusión. Cogió la primera hoja de papel, leyendo los contenidos rápidamente; y luego continuó sacando cosas, pieza por pieza. Lo primero era un itinerario, luego una pieza de tela y finalmente una nota personal, pero no de Jasper.

El alegre grito de comprensión de Alice sacudió las ventanas de la sala. Ella saltó del suelo y su primer regalo cayó pero no se dio cuenta cuando se arrojó a los brazos de Jasper.

–¡Oh, Jasper, él es mi diseñador favorito absoluto!

El gran obsequio de Jasper eran cinco días con un conocido diseñador que trabajaría personalmente con Alice para crear un conjunto único que se ajustaría a sus especificaciones. La nota era del diseñador mismo informándole que estaba deseando reunirse con ella y colaborar en algo fabuloso que ella podría llevarse a casa como si fuera suyo.

Alice continuó abriendo sus regalos de Jasper, los cuales incluían joyas y libros de primera edición que habían sido casi imposibles de rastrear para Edward y para mí.

Una vez que terminó de abrir los regalos de Jasper, Alice se lanzó por más. La expresión de anticipación y excitación en su rostro hizo que las últimas semanas de su lloriqueo y pucheros valieran la pena. El regalo de Carlisle y Esme fue el siguiente.

Era un sobre grande, azul pálido y ella lo abrió con cuidado y procedió a leer el contrato legal que había dentro. Los ojos de Alice se volvieron hacia sus padres adoptivos. De nuevo, se puso de pie emocionalmente y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella los abrazó a los dos significativamente.

–Pensamos que te gustaría –Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

–Está aislada y en el agua. Puedes diseñar tu propio hogar allí e irte con Jasper cuando necesites un descanso de todos nosotros. Al menos esta vez, sabremos hacia dónde te diriges –bromeó Esme. .

Los padres de Alice le compraron un terreno bastante grande y aislado en Biloxi, cerca de donde había nacido Alice. Edward y yo viajamos allí hace un par de fines de semana, para firmar los papeles finales, pagando una tarifa ridícula para asegurarnos de que la documentación y la transferencia estuvieran listas para navidad. Alice estaba eufórica. Podías ver girar los engranajes en su cabeza, ansiosos por comenzar los planes para construir un pequeño nido de amor donde ella y Jasper podrían escaparse por algún tiempo a solas.

Edward dio un paso adelante con un regalo para su hermana favorita.

–Aquí tienes, Alice. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté escogerlo para ti

Alice le sonrió antes de arrancar el papel regalo. Dentro había una foto enmarcada, una fotografía en blanco y negro. Alice recogió rápidamente la nota y la escaneó en busca de información. Miró a Edward con ojos agradecidos.

–Edward, ¿cómo demonios hiciste esto?

–He estado investigando durante un tiempo y cuando Carlisle y Esme te compraron el terreno, pensé que era el momento adecuado para dártelo. Espero que te guste

Alice asintió, sin querer apartar los ojos de la fotografía. Edward había sido capaz de localizar una fotografía real de la casa de Alice cuando ella todavía era humana. Estaba desgarrada por años de uso, pero mostraba claramente la estructura de dos pisos con su elegante porche invitando a los visitantes a sentarse un rato. Edward también había dispuesto que un arquitecto de fama mundial, especializado en ese estilo, diseñara los planos de su casa.

–Gracias, Edward –a Alice se le quebró la voz.

Edward simplemente asintió a su hermana y me apretó más fuerte.

Rosalie era la siguiente. Le dio a Alice una caja grande, la que Alice arrancó rápidamente de sus manos.

–¿Estamos algo impacientes? –bromeó Rosalie.

Alice metió su cabeza, ansiosa por ver lo que su bella hermana había elegido. Se puso completamente de pie y sacó un adorable abrigo de alta costura de la caja antes de darse cuenta de que había algo escondido debajo. Ella le entregó el abrigo a Jasper para que pudiera tomar la pila de papeles.

Alice chilló.

–¡No hemos hecho esto en mucho tiempo! ¡No desde antes que fuéramos a Forks!

Rosalie le sonrió a su hermana.

–Bueno, pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para que las cuatro damas podamos alejarnos por unos días y disfrutar –Rosalie había comprado un viaje para todas las mujeres Cullen y para mí para asistir a la semana de la moda en la ciudad de Nueva York en otoño. Teníamos alojamiento de primera clase, así como entradas en primera fila para algunos de los eventos más exclusivos. Alice abrazó a Rosalie alrededor del cuello, ansiosa por mostrar su gratitud.

Yo era la siguiente, le di Alice un sobre color rojo brillante, pero cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para tomarla, me aferré a él sin estar segura de querer que ella lo abriera aún.

 _Una vez que lo hiciera, no había vuelta atrás._

–Vamos, Bella. ¡He estado esperando por semanas! –gimió Alice.

Lo solté y me preparé para el ataque. Edward se rió detrás de mí. Le había hecho a Alice cinco cupones, cada uno canjeable por un día de compras conmigo, donde yo sería su propia muñeca de disfraces personal, con la advertencia de que no me quejaría ni una vez. Edward se divirtió mucho cuando le mencioné mi regalo para Alice, pero él me aseguró que le gustaría. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Alice correr directamente hacia mí, deseosa por mostrar su agradecimiento.

–Oh, Bella –exclamó cuando me abrazó ferozmente –esto será muy divertido. Tengo muchas ideas de cómo me gustaría vestirte. ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

Me reí de entusiasmo y los regalos siguieron saliendo de debajo del árbol. Emmett esperó hasta que Alice lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Sacó el suyo y con orgullo se lo entregó a ella y luego tomó asiento junto a su esposa.

–Adelante, Alice. Es tu última sorpresa

Alice abrió su obsequio y sacó un certificado. Alice rodó sus ojos hacia su hermano mayor, su impaciencia estaba escrita en toda su cara.

–¡Emmett! –gritó ella.

–¿Qué? Es para una clase de lectura del Tarot y para predecir el futuro. Tal vez haya algunos avances nuevos, o incluso mejor, ¡tal vez podrías enseñarles una cosa o dos! –él se rio entre dientes, claramente divertido por su propia lógica. Emmett devolvió la mirada de desprecio de Alice –¿Qué? ¡Era esto o un Slinky!

Observé fascinada su discusión. Estaba distraída cuando sentí que Edward me dio un regalo. Pero antes de abrirlo, saqué su regalo de mi parte del montón. Él me sonrió y la vergüenza en su expresión me hizo querer besarlo justo allí, pero me resistí ya que no me quería avergonzar delante de toda su familia.

Tímidamente abrí el paquete, era una caja plana que estaba hermosamente envuelta y decorada con una gruesa cinta. Quité la tapa y noté que había una cantidad significativa de polvo en los artículos adentro. Decir que estaba confundida era poco.

–¿Edward? –pregunté sin estar segura de qué más decir.

Edward levantó un CD antiguo y lo sacó de su soporte, dándole la vuelta para dárselo a Jasper, que cruzó la habitación y lo metió en el estéreo de la pared. Una vez que pulsó "play", una hermosa música de piano llenó la sala e inmediatamente reconocí la canción de Esme. Después de un momento, lo entendí.

Volví a mirar el paquete y noté lo que parecían ser tiquetes aéreos antiguos que decían "Jacksonville, Florida". Los tomé y descubrí varias fotos de Edward debajo. Eran las mismas fotos que habían desaparecido cuando él me dejó hace tantos años.

Lo miré para encontrarlo observándome con atención y su mirada estaba llena de un contraste entre amor absoluto y completa ansiedad.

–Edward –le pregunté sin aliento –¿de dónde salió esto? Cuando te fuiste –mi voz se quebró –no pude encontrar esto. ¿A dónde fueron estas cosas?

Edward acarició suavemente mi mejilla y sus ojos dorados me deslumbraron.

–Cuando me fui, te prometí que nunca volvería a interferir en tu vida, pero no podía irme sin dejar un pedazo de mí contigo. Cuando tomé la peor decisión de mi vida y te dejé ir, corrí de vuelta a la casa de Charlie y las puse debajo de las tablas del piso. De esa forma, siempre habría un pedazo de mí todavía contigo

Volví a mirar el paquete, con el polvo espeso en cada artículo, y supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Pero, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Cuándo? –pensé que sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla.

Emmett se acercó detrás de su hermano y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Edward con su enorme mano.

–Emmett y yo entramos en propiedad privada cuando nos reunimos con los lobos. No estábamos juntos en ese momento, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que tenía que traerlas de vuelta conmigo

Emmett se aclaró la garganta, lo que llamó mi atención.

–Bella, esperamos hasta que la familia saliera y luego fue fácil. Solo forzamos el candado de la puerta de entrada, subimos a tu habitación anterior y levantamos las tablas del piso. Cogimos las cosas, volvimos a poner todo en su lugar y estuvimos fuera de la casa en minutos. Después de todos estos años juntos, nos volvimos muy buenos en las cosas ilegales –parecía un niño en una tienda de dulces pensando en ello.

–¡Emmett! –dijo Esme en tono de reproche, pero sin ninguna convicción real.

–Oh, vamos, Esme. No hicimos nada malo. Sólo estábamos recuperando algo que el dueño anterior dejó –bromeó Emmett, guiñándole un ojo a su madre.

Miré el paquete que tenía delante y luego volví a mirar a Edward. Mi mente parpadeó con imágenes y recuerdos de lo horrible que me sentí cuando se fue. Una vez más me di cuenta de que realmente me había amado todo este tiempo. Ahora tenía una prueba física de ese hecho. Lo besé con todo el amor y adoración que sentía por él. Me estaba devolviendo el beso con avidez cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de que la habitación se había vuelto extrañamente silenciosa. Paré el beso, casi temerosa de mirar a los ojos de los demás. Finalmente levantamos la vista para ver a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia sonriéndonos.

Sintiendo nuestra vergüenza, todos rápidamente volvieron a abrir sus regalos, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Edward me dio otro regalo, este era similar en tamaño y forma.

–Aún no has abierto el tuyo, Edward

–Lo haré. Pero abre este primero, ¿por favor? –Yo dudé –¿Por favor? –repitió él.

Estuve de acuerdo, abriendo lentamente la tapa. Adentro había mucha escritura, así que levanté los papeles y busqué rápidamente para obtener más información. Edward había comprado un viaje para nosotros; unas vacaciones privadas durante mi descanso a mediados de invierno.

–Supuse que como nunca podríamos ir a Florida, podríamos ir a otro lugar –él me sonrió, antes de que él reiterara –Solo nosotros dos

Estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea de pasar una semana entera a solas con Edward, simplemente teniendo un tiempo ininterrumpido juntos. Asentí alegremente hacia él, metiendo todo de nuevo en la caja con cuidado, y luego presioné mi regalo nuevamente en su mano.

–Me encanta –mis cejas se levantaron, esperando a que abriera su regalo –Ahora, ya hice lo que me pediste. Es tu turno

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver su atención al regalo. Rápidamente abrió el sobre que le había entregado, sacando la carta que había escrito para él.

 _Mi querido Edward,_

 _Te aferraste a nuestro amor, incluso cuando pensé que lo había perdido para siempre._

 _Ahora que sé que fue real, que estabas allí cuidándome, incluso cuando no podía verte. Sé que continuarás cuidándome, amándome y manteniéndome a salvo._

 _Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con tu regalo de Navidad? Arreglé todo para tomarnos nuevas fotografías, solo tú y yo. Un nuevo comienzo exige nuevas tradiciones._

 _Espero que sepas que espero ser una parte permanente de tu vida y espero que entiendas lo mucho que te amo._

 _Gracias por nunca renunciar a nosotros._

 _Tuya para siempre,_

 _Bella_

Edward me sonrió. Él sabía que nunca antes había sentido que encajara en las fotos con él, y la expresión de sus ojos me mostró que él entendía exactamente lo que quería decir con este regalo. Sabía que no era tan buena siendo romántica como lo era él, pero realmente esperaba que le hubiera gustado. Él me acercó más a él para pasar sus labios por mi frente.

–Te amo, Bella. Es perfecto

Alice llegó a donde estábamos sentados y se dejó caer en frente de nosotros.

–¿Puedo vestirte para las fotografías? –bromeó ella.

–Por supuesto. No me gustaría que alguien más me vistiera

–¿Bella? –preguntó Alice vacilante.

–¿Qué?

–Esto estuvo bien

Sabía a qué se refería, pero pensé en torturarla un poco más.

–¿Qué estuvo bien, Alice? –pregunté con la mirada más inocente que pude hacer.

Alice rodó sus ojos y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

–Esto… las sorpresas. Creo que esto podría estar bien cada año, si lo quieres hacer

Jasper golpeó el aire con su puño y gritó.

–¡Sí!

Edward y yo nos reímos junto con toda la familia. _Nuestra familia_.

–Alice, ella no irá a ningún lado, así que creo que definitivamente podemos comenzar una nueva tradición familiar –respondió Edward por mí.

Los Cullen recogieron sus tesoros navideños, pero Edward me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia el porche delantero. Él me besó ardientemente, y me derretí con su toque.

–Te ves muy hermosa. Sé que no es muy común, pero estaría encantado si usaras ese color todos los días –él me besó de nuevo.

Escuché que la música cambiaba las notas que flotaban hacia nosotros. Era música lenta para bailar vals y no me resistí cuando Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

–¿Bailas conmigo? –preguntó.

 _Como si pudiera rechazarlo._ Asentí ya que no confiaba en mi voz.

Bailamos un rato hasta que nos condujo hacia uno de los columpios dobles del porche. Una ligera nevada había comenzado a caer y me tomé un momento para reflexionar sobre cuán perfecta había sido la última semana.

–¿Bella? –la voz aterciopelada de Edward me llamó volviendo mi atención al presente.

–¿Sí?

–Tengo otro regalo para ti –la voz de Edward me hizo estremecer de anticipación.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la puso alrededor de mis brazos desnudos.

–Edward, no necesito... –la mirada en sus ojos cortó mis protestas.

Edward buscó en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. El ritmo de mi respiración aumentó, lo que lo hizo reír.

Abrió la caja, y allí, envuelto dentro de los pliegues de satén y terciopelo, había una pequeña banda de oro amarillo que tenía varias piedras multicolores.

Edward sacó el anillo y lo sostuvo para que pudiera verlo más claramente.

–Se llama 'Anillo dearest*'. Era de mi madre

Pasé el dedo por las piedras suaves y susurré.

–¿Esme?

–No –su voz era tranquila y levanté la vista para ver sus ojos contener un poco de dolor –perteneció a mi madre biológica, Elizabeth

Jadeé ya que no esperaba esa respuesta. La mano de Edward tomó mi mejilla y giró mi cara para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

–En la época de mis padres, era costumbre dar una especie de anillo de promesa. Mi padre le dio este a mi madre cuando todavía estaba en la escuela de leyes. Las piedras representan cada letra en la palabra dearest: diamante, esmeralda, amatista, rubí, otra esmeralda, zafiro* y finalmente, topacio

Volví a mirar el anillo, notando cada piedra preciosa y haciendo una pausa para recordar qué letra representaba cada una. Mis ojos se posaron en el topacio, una amarillo que coincidía exactamente con el color de nuestros ojos.

–Oh Edward, es exquisito

Edward tomó mi mano izquierda y con su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos suaves sobre mi tercer dedo. Él volvió a mirarme y su intensa mirada dorada me dejó sin aliento.

–Bella, ¿tomarás esto, por ahora? ¿Aceptas este anillo entendiendo que muy pronto lo reemplazaré por un diamante que significa que serás mía en todos los sentidos para siempre? –su voz era tranquila, pero estaba llena de emoción.

–Edward, no necesito un diamante. Solo te necesito a ti –respondí.

–Bella, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, por favor trata de ser paciente conmigo –el tono de su voz era silencioso.

 _Oh ya veo_.

–Está bien, Edward. Lo entiendo –entonces tal vez él no quiere casarse conmigo ahora, está bien. Lo curioso fue que mi corazón comenzó a dolerme de nuevo, pero puse cara de valiente, esperando que mi voz no revelara mi decepción.

Edward puso su mano sobre mi boca para calmarme, antes de que su mano libre encontrara mi barbilla e inclinara mi rostro hacia él.

–Bella, he esperado diez años para hacerte esa muy importante pregunta, y necesito que sea perfecto, para los dos. Voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo; No quiero nada más. Por favor di que me crees –su mirada era intensa.

Puede que él no fuera capaz de leer mi mente, pero realmente me _conocía_.

Asentí, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su amorosa mirada.

–Entonces, ¿aceptarás este anillo? ¿Por ahora? –puso énfasis adicional en las últimas dos palabras y retiró su mano de mi boca, la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su cara era difícil de ignorar.

Asentí, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de la suya, cuando al fin encontré mi voz le respondí.

–Sí, definitivamente lo acepto –Edward deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, me quedaba perfecto. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó dulcemente.

–¿Alguna vez entenderás cuánto te amo? –preguntó Edward y su tono exasperado hizo que me encogiera.

–Lo estoy intentando–le ofrecí.

Edward me sonrió, se levantó llevándome con él y me envolvió en sus brazos. Pude oír a Alice chillar adentro anunciando que faltaban diez segundos para la medianoche. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal, pero Edward me detuvo y me llevó de regreso a sus brazos.

–Tenemos la eternidad para estar con ellos. Disfrutemos el inicio de este año nuevo a solas

Contamos los segundos juntos y luego escuchamos los fuegos artificiales que estallaron en el patio trasero. El resto de los Cullen disfrutaban de la vista, pero yo solo podía mirar la hermosa cara de Edward. La música suave seguía sonando, y Edward comenzó a bailar conmigo otra vez, inclinándose para besarme profundamente mientras nos balanceábamos juntos en el porche.

Él apoyó su frente contra la mía.

–Feliz año nuevo, Bella. Para esta fecha el próximo año, prometo que serás la señora de Edward Cullen –el tono de su voz era ronco y lleno de anhelo, y sentí que mis rodillas comenzaban a temblar. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, besándolo una y otra vez.

Esta era definitivamente una promesa que no solo creía, sino que definitivamente haría que cumpliera.

 _No podía esperar._

 _ ***Dearest: más querido, pero no lo puse traducido en la historia ya que así no tenía sentido el orden de las piedras.**_

 _ ***Zafiro en inglés empieza con S.**_

 _ **Esta historia se pone cada vez más dulce ^.^ ¡Gracias por leer y por todo el amor que le han dado a la historia!**_


	52. Claro, claro

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 51: Claro, claro**

 **BPOV**

Hablé con Grace desde el momento en que bajó del avión y varias veces al día las dos semanas siguientes. Fiel a su palabra, Jasper instaló ambas cámaras web y cuando Grace me vio por primera vez a través de su computador, chilló de placer. No era igual a tenerla en mis brazos, pero por ahora sería suficiente.

Grace tuvo un fin de semana de tres días en la escuela de la reserva, así que Jake me sugirió que volara a Seattle para verla, si podía. Edward me acompañó, alquiló dos hermosas suites de hotel para todos nosotros. Ese fin de semana improvisado fue precisamente lo que Grace y yo necesitábamos. Fuimos inseparables casi todo el fin de semana, pero aprovechamos el tiempo al máximo y la separación inevitable entre nosotras fue más tolerable.

La llevé al zoológico donde nos divertimos con Alice y con Rosalie. Cada momento quedó grabado en mi memoria permanentemente… desde su gran sonrisa cuando nos recibió en el aeropuerto a algo tan simple como llevarla a McDonalds, cada instante llenó de alegría mi corazón. Ella dudaba al apartarse de mi lado, pero pude alentarla a explorar las cosas que aparecían en nuestro camino. Jake y yo discutimos programar visitas más frecuentes y finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo para hacer algo al menos mensualmente. Yo estaba extasiada. La reacción de Grace fue muy divertida, hizo un pequeño baile y cantó feliz:

–Podré ver a mi mami, podré ver a mi mami

Las semanas pasaron volando y mi agenda se convirtió en una rutina que involucraba a Edward todos los días. Mis fines de semana los pasaba con toda la familia, aunque Edward y yo raramente nos separábamos. Ocasionalmente me regalaba cosas que esperaba con ansias fuera un anillo. A veces notaba mi desilusión, me besaba suavemente y se reía. Sus ojos centelleaban en broma, pero realmente estaba _intentando_ ser paciente, apenas podía esperar a que comenzara la siguiente parte de mi vida. Mi regalo favorito hasta ahora era un hermoso broche de platino y diamantes que había pertenecido a Elizabeth Mason. Era tan antiguo y delicado que tenía miedo de ponérmelo, hasta que Alice me aseguró que podía _ver_ que no le pasaría nada.

Todavía me encantaba trabajar con mis alumnos, pero estaba esperando con ansias las vacaciones de mitad de invierno. Cuando Mandy y yo estábamos ocupadas organizando y cerrando el salón el viernes anterior a las vacaciones, no pude evitar sonreír, sabiendo que en unas horas estaría en un vuelo con Edward, _a solas_.

–¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –bromeó Mandy.

Me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mí, así que miré en su dirección y descubrí que sonreía juguetonamente, justo como yo sonreía.

–Oh, solo estoy pensando en la semana libre –respondí casualmente agitando mi mano en el aire.

–Sabes –comenzó Mandy con cautela y su sonrisa creció aún más –hace un año, para esta fecha estabas completamente vacilante acerca de esta semana libre, casi como si temieras que sucediera

Pensé en este mismo día hace un año, antes de que los Cullen regresaran. Me estremecí involuntariamente cuando apareció el recuerdo de una interminable semana solitaria.

–¿ _Elizabeth_? –preguntó Mandy preocupada. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro de inmediato cuando me puse muy seria.

Respiré hondo, forzándome a recordar que aquella dolorosa semana era parte del pasado y que mi desesperada soledad era un recuerdo lejano.

–Tienes razón, Mandy. El año pasado para esta época, no estaba muy ansiosa –le sonreí genuinamente –Este año, las cosas son completamente diferentes –me reí.

–¿Por Edward? –bromeó, pero esta vez su voz estaba una vez más llena de optimismo juguetón.

–Exactamente. ¿A dónde van a viajar Jack y tú? –pregunté en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación a algo que no fuera yo.

–Bueno –alzó una ceja larga, perfectamente depilada –bromeé acerca de ir a París, pero él confesó que iríamos allí para nuestra luna de miel oficial –ella puso los ojos en blanco –entonces, nos vamos a casa a ver a mis padres en Atlanta. Mamá y papá están ansiosos por _conocerlo_ –ella frunció el ceño ante la idea.

–Eso suena... divertido; solo tú, Jack y tu familia –dije sarcásticamente.

–Mm-hmm –respondió ella con brusquedad, limpiando el último de los pupitres por ese día.

Terminamos nuestro trabajo justo cuando Edward entró por la puerta. Me besó dulcemente en la boca, antes de que yo agachara la cabeza con timidez.

–Edward –susurré –no en el trabajo

–Sí, realmente no deberías hacer eso mientras aun estás en tu horario laboral

Me puse tensa cuando me di cuenta de que Gerry también estaba allí. Podía oír gruñidos en lo profundo del pecho de Edward, pero su sonrisa petulante no dejó su rostro. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

–Gerry, Mandy y yo estábamos a punto de salir. Que disfrutes la semana de vacaciones –le dije con frialdad y firmeza, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con mi bolso en la mano.

Gerry dio un rápido paso hacia su izquierda, interponiéndose en nuestro camino para evitar nuestra salida.

–Necesito hablar contigo por un momento, _Beth_ –dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Estiró la mano hacia mi muñeca, pero Edward se movió sin esfuerzo entre nosotros y su gruñido ahora era casi audible para los humanos en la habitación.

–Creo que oficialmente ella ya ha terminado su trabajo por hoy, Gerry, y tenemos planes –el tono de voz de Edward y su cuerpo tenso me hicieron saber que las cosas podrían salirse de control si no salíamos de aquí.

Edward tomó mi mano izquierda y la besó dulcemente. Cuando sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los míos, pude ver su alegría al poder jugar con mi jefe. Inmediatamente dejé de respirar, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba tramando. Efectivamente, continuó frotando con el pulgar mis nudillos, besando mí anillo _dearest_ en la línea de visión de Gerry, mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia él. Eso era un desafío claro, el primero que veía.

La cara de Gerry se contorsionó de rabia y el rubor rojo de sus mejillas se precipitó hacia su cuello como agua que cae sobre una cascada.

–Solo necesito un segundo antes de que te vayas, _Beth_. Es importante –él casi siseó.

 _Claro_. Suspiré y miré a Gerry con evidente desprecio.

–Si puedes hacerlo rápido

Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron para encajar con los míos y cuando di un paso, él no me soltó.

–No. No vas a ir a ningún lado con él –su tono era bajo y amenazante.

Solté fácilmente mis dedos de su agarre, levantando mi mirada hacia la de él. Sus ojos estaban helados, mirándome con una urgencia que no podía ignorar.

–Va a tomar un minuto, Edward. ¿Tal vez podrías traer el auto? –le ofrecí, esperando que él entendiera que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Gerry no era una amenaza para ninguno de los dos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward extendió la mano y apretó mis dedos suavemente, frotando su pulgar haciendo esos familiares círculos calmantes en mi piel; Pude ver la tensión en sus ojos mientras se obligaba a relajarse.

–Te esperaré aquí. _Tengo_ todo el tiempo del mundo

Le sonreí, dándole las gracias con mis ojos. Él rápidamente asintió una vez.

Seguí a Gerry al pasillo, sin permitir que él nos alejara demasiado del salón. Mi lastimosa excusa de jefe se volvió hacia mí.

–Estuve haciendo números para el próximo año _, Beth_. Tengo que informarte que no se ven bien –su tono era sombrío, pero pude escuchar la inflexión excesivamente dramática en su voz.

–Oh, ¿qué significa eso exactamente? –mantuve mi tono desinteresado e intenté darle una mirada de indiferencia.

–Bueno –comenzó –puede que tenga que hacer algunos recortes de personal en otoño y odiaría que uno de esos recortes te incluyera

–¿Disculpa?

–No es necesario que te preocupes por eso ahora. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, pero creo que debes saber que supervisaré tu progreso en tu salón durante los próximos meses, solo para asegurarme de que nos quedemos con las personas _correctas_. Solo asegúrate de que tus otros _pasatiempos_ no interfieran con tus lecciones

Estaba indignada, pero luché por mantener las emociones fuera de mi rostro.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Gerry. ¿Ya terminaste?

–No es necesario que te pongas agresiva, _Beth_. Solo te estoy avisando –me sonrió con aire de suficiencia, antes de alejarse, silbando a medida que avanzaba.

Regresé a mi salón de clases, donde la expresión de Edward me hizo saber sin lugar a dudas que había escuchado todo y que estaba más que furioso.

–Voy a romperle a ese pequeño-

Le lancé una mirada, suplicando silenciosamente que se detuviera, sabiendo que Mandy todavía estaba con nosotros. Me volví para mirarla.

–Mandy, ¿lista para irnos?

Rápidamente agarró su bolso y sus ojos muy abiertos me hicieron saber que estaba tan ansiosa por salir del edificio como yo.

Edward nos escoltó a las dos y cuando nos fuimos en el Volvo, aún podía sentir la tensión en el aire llenando la atmósfera como vapor.

–¿Edward?

–¿Hmm? –respondió con los labios apretados y con sus nudillos blancos en el volante.

Puse mi mano sobre su muslo y pude sentir como lentamente comenzó a relajarse.

–Edward, no dejes que esto arruine nuestras vacaciones ¿Por favor?, relájate. ¿Por nosotros?

Él asintió y me besó el dorso de la mano, mostrándome mi sonrisa favorita.

–Lo siento, es solo que me preocupo por ti. Pensar que él estará muy cerca de ti todos los días. Saber lo que _realmente_ piensa de ti hace que mi lado protector se acerque peligrosamente a la superficie

Condujimos en un silencio amistoso hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto local. Edward condujo el Volvo lejos del estacionamiento público y se dirigió hacia la terminal privada en donde estaban los aviones privados o los alquilados por operadores locales.

–¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté. Mi cabeza giró en dirección a la entrada que pasamos hacia el parqueadero público.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras él agarró mi mano con más fuerza.

–Tenemos un avión que abordar –hizo una pausa –es por aquí

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento privado y saltó de su asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para abrir mi puerta y besarme profundamente en la boca.

–He querido hacer eso desde que te recogí esta tarde –suspiró, muy satisfecho consigo mismo por su paciencia.

Devolví su beso con fervor hasta que oí que dos personas con uniforme se acercaban a nosotros.

–¿Sr. Cullen? –el hombre más alto se dirigió a nosotros.

–Sí. ¿Está todo listo para nuestro vuelo?

–Sí, señor. Su equipaje ya está a bordo. Cuando esté listo, le pediremos permiso a la torre para despegar

La mano de Edward encontró la parte baja de mi espalda para poder dirigirme hacia un jet elegante y pequeño.

–Edward, ¿es ese nuestro avión? –pregunté incrédula.

–No, bueno, _sí_. Es el avión de la familia. Creo que antes de que termine el año, serás una Cullen también, así que sí, es _nuestro_ avión –él bromeó, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder y estaba tratando de caminar a su ritmo.

–¿Siempre han tenido un avión? –los Cullen tenían todo lo demás, ¿por qué _no_ un avión?

–Compramos uno hace un tiempo. Simplemente facilitó las cosas –su tono era grave y me di cuenta de que no quería mirarme a los ojos.

–¿Qué facilitó? –no podía entender su repentino cambio de humor.

Se detuvo y tomó ambos lados de mi cara.

–Cuando la estábamos _cazando_ , simplemente fue más eficiente tener nuestro propio medio de transporte –apoyó su frente contra la mía.

–Oh –agarré el cuello de su abrigo, tirando de él hacia mis labios hambrientos –No quiero que ninguno de nosotros piense más en eso –esperaba que mi tono fuera firme y finito. Lo besé con fuerza, antes de mirarlo ferozmente.

Él asintió, antes de que lograra sonreír.

–Vámonos –continuamos caminando hacia el avión, tomados de la mano.

La escalera estaba abajo y él me indicó que abordara, siguiéndome rápidamente. El interior del avión era hermoso: tonos calmantes, neutros con asientos grandes que llenaban el interior. Había un estéreo de última generación y un televisor de pantalla plana conectado a la pared frontal. Y en un asiento había un paquete grande y envuelto.

Mientras nos movíamos hacia los asientos, Edward besó mi frente y se alejó. Podía escucharlo conversando con el piloto y con la tripulación. Aunque estaba distraída por todo lo que podía ver, escuché claramente que le ordenaba al personal que nos dejaran solos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, por lo que ahogué una risa.

Edward regresó a mí con su hermoso rostro ampliamente pintado con una sonrisa.

–Estamos listos para irnos. ¿Por qué no te pones el cinturón? El piloto está pidiendo permiso para despegar

Le rodé los ojos.

–¿Para qué necesitamos cinturones de seguridad? No es como si nos fuera a pasar algo si se cae el avión –murmuré en voz baja.

Edward tomó mi mano y me guio hacia uno de los asientos de gran tamaño.

–Porque amor, necesitamos mantener las apariencias –deslizó la hebilla en su lugar con su cara enterrada en mi pelo. Inhaló profundamente, y podría haber jurado que lo escuché suspirar de alegría.

Se sentó en el asiento junto a mí justo cuando escuché que los motores se encendieron y el avión cobró vida. No pude evitar sonreír.

–¿Por qué es esa sonrisa? ¿Qué estás pensando exactamente? –interrogó Edward.

–Simplemente estoy emocionada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viajé

–Bueno, eso es algo que espero remediar. Si me lo permites –se ofreció ligeramente.

Lo besé, comenzando lo que ayudaría a que nuestro vuelo pasara rápido. Ocasionalmente nos deteníamos para hablar, pero al final las palabras fueron pocas y, antes de darnos cuenta, el piloto anunció que estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Edward se estiró detrás de él, agarrando el paquete que casualmente había arrojado a un lado antes de que partiéramos.

–Ábrelo. Tenía la intención de dártelo antes, pero nos ocupamos en otras cosas –su sonrisa era tortuosa.

Tomé la caja en mis manos y él levantó la tapa. En el interior había hojas de papel de seda. La paciencia normal de Edward no fue evidente cuando rápidamente quitó estos papeles para revelar un hermoso vestido de noche ¿de qué color? De su tono favorito de azul...

–Edward –jadeé –es hermoso. Pero ¿para qué es? –pregunté.

–Algo especial, algo solo para nosotros dos –respondió él misteriosamente.

Si todavía me palpitara el corazón, se habría acelerado de anticipación. Esperaba que este vestido finalmente fuera una pista de cuándo Edward finalmente me pediría que fuera su esposa. Traté de ocultar mi alegría mientras sacaba el hermoso vestido de la caja.

–¿Y qué es eso tan especial?

Él sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

–No te voy a decir. Estas vacaciones son para… _sorprenderte_

Suspiré, pero me resigné a que Edward no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada.

Bajamos del avión hacia donde nos esperaba algún tipo de automóvil deportivo. Nuestro equipaje ya estaba siendo cargado en la parte trasera del auto. Edward se despidió de la tripulación antes de partir hacia nuestro próximo destino.

La nieve revoloteó en suaves copos mientras Edward maniobraba fácilmente el auto por las estrechas calles. Condujimos durante un par de horas, tomados de la mano y hablando de nada en particular mientras el automóvil subía por las montañas. La vista era espectacular.

Cuando finalmente se acabó la carretera, Edward siguió avanzando, llevándonos por un camino de adoquines. Cuando doblamos la última esquina, contuve mi respiración por la sorpresa. Edward me había dicho que nos quedaríamos en un chalet _pequeño_ , pero este edificio no tenía nada pequeño.

Pareciendo más un castillo, no pude evitar mirar al edificio con la boca abierta.

–Edward, es hermoso

–Sí, y es solo para nosotros

¡ _Tienes que estar bromeando_!

–¿Solo para nosotros? Este lugar es del tamaño de un hotel. ¿Cómo puede ser esto solo para nosotros?

Edward se rió con ganas.

–Bella, es uno de los hogares de la familia. Venimos aquí cuando queremos esquiar o simplemente pasar un tiempo ininterrumpido lejos de todo. Es remoto, por eso lo elegí para nuestras vacaciones. De esa forma, podremos cazar, caminar, hacer lo que queramos, y nadie nos molestará

–Oh –realmente no sabía qué más decir.

Edward se detuvo en la entrada, apagó el motor y salió. Él me sacó del auto, me besó con urgencia y luego me hizo seguir adentro. Esta casa era muy diferente de las otras casas Cullen que había visto.

Era lujosa, pero no ostentosa. Todavía tenía los mismos colores serenos que Esme amaba, pero era familiar y obviamente cómoda. La entrada era enorme, pero con las múltiples chimeneas que eran evidentes desde la línea del techo, era obvio que fue elegida por su tibieza.

–Edward, es hermosa –agaché la cabeza tímidamente cuando su risa me hizo darme cuenta de que _ya_ había dicho eso.

Él me abrazó cerca, enterrando su cabeza en mi pelo.

–Definitivamente es una de las favoritas de Esme. Ella y Carlisle intentan venir al menos una vez al año, si su agenda se los permite. Echemos un vistazo

Él me condujo a través de las muchas habitaciones hasta que llegamos a la nuestra. Tenía ventanas que daban a la parte posterior de la propiedad, lo que mostraba una magnífica vista de las montañas. Miré por encima de los árboles cubiertos de nieve mientras Edward deslizaba su fuerte brazo sobre mis hombros.

–¿Ves algo que te guste?

Me volví en sus brazos, mirando su hermoso rostro.

–Ahora sí

Él me besó una y otra vez, hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar. Eché un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y me di cuenta de que era Grace. Ella normalmente me llamaba todas las noches antes de irse a la cama.

–Ah, Edward, es Grace. Necesito...

Él me besó tiernamente en la frente.

–No te disculpes. Iré a desempacar. Tómate tu tiempo. Dile que le mando saludos y que la extrañamos mucho

Contesté con entusiasmo.

–Hola mi pequeña

–¡Hola mami! –ella me contó todo sobre su cena y lo que había sucedido desde que hablé con ella antes de que abordáramos el avión. También me informó ceremoniosamente que Jake y Meghan la llevarían al cine el sábado. Honestamente, no me importaba de lo que quisiera hablar, era maravilloso escuchar su pequeña voz llena de emoción mientras relataba los eventos del día.

Hablamos un rato antes de que Jake le recordara a Grace que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Prometí que volveríamos a hablar mañana. Colgué y me encontré con Edward descansando en la cama sonriéndome.

–¿Cómo está?

No pude evitar sonreír.

–Ella está maravillosamente. Lamento que haya interrumpido nuestro momento juntos

–He estado leyendo un poco sobre el tema, Bella. Parece que los niños tienden a interrumpir en momentos inoportunos –él se rio entre dientes mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí –No tengo ningún problema con eso y no deberías disculparte cuando ocurra. Has estado sin esa hermosa niña durante tres años. Tienes mucho tiempo que recuperar

Él me abrazó y me fundí en su abrazo.

–Gracias

Él inclinó mi rostro hacia él en busca de respuestas.

–¿Por qué?

–Por ser tan perfecto. Solía irritarme en Forks, pero ahora estoy más que agradecida –bromeé.

Los siguientes días fueron dichosos. Salimos a caminar o a correr, dependiendo del día. Pasábamos las noches sentados frente al fuego, mirando películas, escuchando música o, a veces, simplemente hablando. Incluso acepté la idea de Edward de ir a la ciudad, donde compramos y disfrutamos de los entretenimientos locales que el pintoresco pueblo tenía para ofrecer.

Una noche, escuché a Edward suspirar de completa satisfacción. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, mirando su cara angelical.

–¿Le importa compartir sus pensamientos con la clase, Sr. Cullen?

Él sonrió, antes de inclinarse para besar mi nariz.

–Es muy pacífico aquí

–Sí lo es

Esa sonrisa suya me decía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

–Lo que _quiero decir_ es que estando nosotros dos solos aquí, _tengo_ paz. No hay pensamientos entrometidos, ni susurros silenciosos de la familia, solo nosotros dos juntos

–Ah. Ahora entiendo. ¿Y a dónde irá esa paz cuando _finalmente_ te cases conmigo y todos vivamos juntos? –interrogué, esperando haber hecho énfasis exagerado en mi respuesta.

Él se sentó, y levanté mi cabeza de su regazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–He estado pensando en eso

Mi emoción alcanzó un máximo histórico, con la esperanza de que este fuera finalmente el momento que había estado esperando.

–¿Y qué pensaste al respecto?

–Bueno –comenzó lentamente –creo que donde sea que vivamos, tú y yo tendremos un lugar para nosotros dos

No pude contener mi sorpresa.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, hay varias razones. En primer lugar, soy un ser egoísta, Bella. No quiero compartirte todo el tiempo, y si tenemos nuestro propio hogar, podremos escapar cuando lo necesitemos o _queramos_

No había pensado en eso, pero él tenía razón. A veces debe ser sofocante vivir en una casa de vampiros con sentidos intensificados. Aunque sabía que tenía sentido, conocía a Edward y siempre pensaba detenidamente en este tipo de decisiones. Traté de mantener mi risa controlada cuando le pregunté:

–¿Qué otras razones se te ocurrieron?

–Bueno, con la incapacidad de Jasper para creer en sí mismo –hizo una y yo asentí para que continuara –y la desconfianza justificada que tiene Jacob hacia nuestra clase en general –asentí de nuevo tan seriamente como pude y continuó –Grace necesitará un lugar donde quedarse cuando venga para que puedas pasar tiempo con ella, aunque ninguno de nosotros perderá la oportunidad de visitarla

–Pero Edward, eso es muy caro –dije actuando mi parte en esta comedia, tratando de evitar estallar en carcajadas. Sabía que él esperaba esta reacción de mí y no me decepcionó su rápida reacción.

–Bella, no estoy hablando de una mansión, solo una casa que sea lo suficientemente grande para los tres. ¿Puedes dejarme hacer esto por ti? –su rostro era dulce y sus ojos me imploraban.

 _¿Él no entendía que no podía negarle nada cuando me miraba así? ¿Él no entendía que ya me tenía convencida para este punto_? Mi corazón se hinchó de amor por este increíble hombre, dándome cuenta de cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo estaba dispuesto a aportar para hacerme la vida más fácil. No podía esperar a hacer lo mismo por él.

–Edward, esto tiene que ser lo más dulce que alguien haya querido hacer por mí

Él me besó profundamente, y continuamos nuestra noche, hablando de todas las cosas divertidas que podíamos hacer cuando viéramos a Grace nuevamente. _Bueno, eso y un montón de besos..._

…..

–Bella amor, ¿ya casi estás lista? –Edward me llamó desde detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, deseé que Alice estuviera aquí, usándome como su muñeca personal de disfraces.

–Ya casi. Dos minutos

Edward se rió ligeramente.

–Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo. _No_ vamos a llegar tarde

Esperaba que esta fuera _la_ noche. Edward mencionó que tenía planes muy especiales para nosotros y me preguntó si me pondría el vestido nuevo que me había dado en el avión. Me alboroté frente al espejo, deseando por enésima vez haber prestado más atención cuando Alice y Rosalie me habían maquillado y peinado. Mi cabello estaba colgando en suaves ondas alrededor de mi cara con algo de él sujeto en la parte baja de mi cabeza. Ser una vampiresa no ayudó en nada a que se volviera manejable. Mi maquillaje fue otra historia. Finalmente me conformé con algo simple, sabiendo que cualquier otra cosa que intentara se vería ridícula.

Alisé mi vestido una vez más antes de ponerme los zapatos y salir por la puerta. Casi hago caer a Edward cuando salí, y por una vez, lo atrapé. Él me miró y sus habituales ojos centelleantes cambiaron instantáneamente a tono más oscuro mientras me miraba de la cabeza a los pies.

–Tal vez ese no era el vestido adecuado para regalarte, Bella

De repente, estaba ansiosa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo ensucié?

Estaba mirando mi vestido, revisándolo para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden cuando todo pasó de repente en un borrón. Edward me tenía sujeta contra la puerta, con una mano en mi cadera y la otra firmemente en mi mejilla. Sus labios se movían duros contra los míos, hasta que sentí la suavidad de su lengua clavada en mi boca capturando la mía. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en ronroneos profundos que pude sentir retumbando en su pecho y de repente me di cuenta de que mi Edward, el caballero, no estaba por ninguna parte. Todos mis sentidos se intensificaron al descubrir esta nueva criatura voraz y sexy que no podía tener suficiente de mí. Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, encajando perfectamente. Sus besos se volvieron más insistentes, y sus manos volaron hacia cualquier piel expuesta: estaban en todas partes al tiempo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, y no tenía idea de a dónde iba él con esto.

 _Tal vez él no quería esperar_...

–¡Maldición! –Edward gruñó en mi oído. Retrocedió un poco y eché de menos el calor que estaba empezando a surgir entre nosotros. Hizo un agujero en el yeso cerca de la puerta –Lo siento, Bella. ¿Te asusté?

Me tomó un momento aclarar mi mente de lo que acaba de pasar.

–No, no lo hiciste. Pero ¿de qué se trató todo eso?

Edward me sonrió.

–Bella, si tengo que explicar lo que acaba de pasar, tenemos problemas más grandes de lo que creía

Ahora estaba agitada.

–Sé lo que acaba de pasar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tan molesto –respondí –O por qué te detuviste... –murmuré en voz baja.

–No es apropiado

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Sus ojos ocres penetraron a través de mí.

–Bella, en mi época, un hombre no se comportaba de esa manera, no con alguien con quien no estuviera casado y especialmente si la amaba. No muestra ningún respeto hacia ti. Lo siento por haber sido tan atrevido. Mi comportamiento está yendo en espiral cada vez más fuera de control, y es inaceptable

No pude evitar sonreír. _Yo,_ la pequeña y vieja Bella Swan, estaba haciendo desaparecer los modales pasados de moda de Edward.

–Oh –fue todo lo que pude decir.

–Definitivamente Oh. Lo siento, y haré todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder. No hasta que estemos casados

Arrugué mi nariz con disgusto.

–Pero eso no funciona para mí. _Me gusta_ cómo estás actuando. ¡Quizás solo necesites casarte conmigo más rápido! –insinué juguetonamente.

Edward rodó sus ojos, antes de tomar mi brazo y guiarme por las escaleras.

–Bella, me casaré contigo apropiadamente y no porque sea un animal que no puede controlarse a sí mismo

Salimos de la casa y él me llevó al auto. Fácilmente maniobró por la carretera de la montaña, y antes de darme cuenta, llegamos a un teatro bastante grande.

–Ahora que estamos aquí, ¿cuál es exactamente tu pequeña sorpresa para nosotros? –pregunté con curiosidad disfrazando mi voz.

Edward pasó los dedos por sus labios como si los estuviera cerrando con cremallera. Salió del automóvil en un instante y me ayudó a salir de mi asiento. El lugar estaba casi vacío, y cuando entramos al edificio, mi boca se abrió por la belleza del interior. El lugar era antiguo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado, pintado en un estilo bohemio de un período olvidado en el tiempo.

Fuimos recibidos por un caballero mayor con esmoquin, que pidió mi abrigo y el abrigo de Edward, antes de que otro miembro del personal viniera a llevarnos al teatro. Dos grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par para nosotros y me sorprendí cuando vi que el anfiteatro estaba vacío, a excepción de la gran orquesta que estaba sentada en el escenario esperando... ¿ _nos_?

–Edward, ¿qué hiciste? –en mi tono había más que un poco de ansiedad.

Edward no dijo nada y en su lugar me guio hacia una pequeña escalera que conducía a uno de los asientos VIP en el piso de arriba. Él me ayudó a sentarme en mi asiento antes de sentarse y tomar mi mano.

–Esta es nuestra pequeña sorpresa. Recuerdo que me dijiste cuánto te gustaba un conjunto particular de música y pude organizar esta pequeña velada para nosotros

 _¿Pequeña velada? ¿él estaba delirando?_

–¿Um, Edward?

–¿Si amor? –Edward estaba mirando al director, intercambiando uno de esos molestos asentimientos que hacen los hombres, antes de devolver su atención a mí.

–¿Dónde están todos los demás? –miré por encima de las vastas filas de asientos vacíos.

– _Somos_ todos los demás. Esta noche es solo para ti y para mí. Como dije, no estoy de humor para compartirte en este momento. Esta noche, eso también incluye a completos extraños

Yo estaba en completo shock. Aquí estaba una orquesta completa que comenzaba la obertura de una maravillosa sinfonía que me gustaba mucho, y era todo para nosotros. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que tenía que ser mucho más cuidadosa con lo que le expresaba a Edward en términos de gustos y aversiones. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si le hubiera dicho que me gustaba una ciudad en particular? Me estremecí con la idea.

Él me besó tiernamente en la frente.

–Bella, es posible que no pueda leer tus pensamientos, pero esa cara me está diciendo todo lo que necesito saber en este momento. Por favor, relájate y disfruta de esto. ¿Por favor?

Le sonreí e hice lo que me pidió. La música era hermosa, la acústica increíble. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, sosteniendo la mano de Edward cuando se levantó y me jaló con él.

–Edward, ¿a dónde vamos?

Sin decir una palabra, me atrajo hacia su abrazo, balanceándome suavemente de un lado a otro. Solo su toque me hizo temblar un poco, pero mi cuerpo instintivamente se acercó más al suyo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí protectoramente y mi cuerpo se estremeció con lo que solo pude describir como alivio.

Edward estaba aquí, abrazándome. El amor que teníamos el uno por el otro era exactamente lo que cada uno de nosotros necesitábamos. Finalmente estaba empezando a entender la atracción que sentía por este hombre, y no pude evitar sonreír ante mi pequeña epifanía, así que sofoqué una risita contra su fuerte pecho.

–¿Que es tan gracioso? –preguntó Edward, genuinamente intrigado.

–Nada. Me siento muy bendecida. Es irónico que después de los últimos años todo sea tan... _diferente_

Edward dejó de moverse y mi cuerpo siguió su ejemplo. Sus ojos estaban fundidos, mirándome con tanta intensidad que mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa... _este es el momento_. Finalmente él va a preguntarme de nuevo _. Gracias a Dios…_

Edward y yo nos sentamos de nuevo, tomando mi mano mientras tomaba un aliento gigante.

–Bella, tengo la intención de hacer que el resto de tu existencia sea diferente. Tengo la intención de cuidar de ti para siempre, y quiero hacer que cada día sea especial para ti. Si me lo permites –agregó.

Asentí con mis pulmones completamente vacíos, mientras esperaba esas cuatro pequeñas palabras que había deseado desde aquel maravilloso día de diciembre. En cambio, Edward me besó suavemente, y tomó mi mano devolviendo su mirada a la orquesta, que había seguido tocando.

¿ _Me lo perdí_? ¿ _Estaba tan impresionada con su rostro perfecto que no escuché esas palabras exactas que estaba esperando?_

No... No me lo estaba imaginando. Él _no me había_ preguntado. En vez de eso, me quejé:

–Debería haber dicho ' _sí_ ' la primera vez

Edward se rio entre dientes tan suavemente, que casi no lo noto. Le di un fuerte golpe en el brazo, e hizo una mueca, mientras se frotaba en ese lugar.

La sinfonía terminó, Edward recogió nuestros abrigos y nos dirigimos al automóvil. Todavía estaba dolida por la no propuesta, pero intentó calmarme frotándome la espalda como a mí me gustaba. Regresamos al chalet en silencio.

No podría estar enojada con Edward por mucho tiempo. Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando y miramos el amanecer juntos.

Edward pasó su dedo bajo mis ojos con su propia expresión teñida con un poco de tristeza.

–Te ves sedienta

No había cazado desde antes de irnos, y era cierto. Esa sensación de quemazón familiar estaba presente en la parte posterior de mi garganta, así que asentí.

–Debería ir. No está mal, pero si voy ahora, puedo tomar menos después

Edward envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

–Te veré cuando vuelvas

Me aparté un poco de él, notando que sus ojos y las sombras debajo de ellos tenían un matiz más oscuro.

–¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con sorpresa.

–Bella, ¿estás segura de que te sientes cómoda con eso?

Asentí.

–Si voy a pasar la eternidad contigo, me gustaría que podamos hacer todo juntos. Eso incluye cazar. ¿Te gustaría venir? –logré sonreír débilmente.

–Si estás segura

–Lo estoy. Vamos –tomé su mano y caminamos hacia la puerta juntos.

Él me empujó hacia él cuando salimos al porche de piedra.

–Te amo –él me abrazó ferozmente.

Lo abracé de vuelta, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

–Yo también te amo. Vamos. No debería tomarnos mucho tiempo

Me alejé unos pasos de él, cuando lo escuché jadear sorprendido. Me volví para mirarlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Bella, mírate

Miré hacia abajo, cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería. El sol brillaba intensamente sobre mi cabeza, y mi piel expuesta brillaba como un diamante. El reflejo contra la nieve recién caída iluminaba el brillo y estaba inundada de luz. Me di cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que Edward me veía así. Pensé en la primera vez que vi su piel brillar en el prado y solo podía imaginar lo que él estaba pensando.

Retrocedí a la sombra protectora de los árboles. Edward pareció decepcionado hasta que pregunté.

–¿Hay alguien cerca? No quiero exponernos

Nos condujo a los dos de vuelta a la luz del sol y sus ojos me evaluaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y si aún hubiera podido, sabía que me estaría sonrojando furiosamente. Mi mentón instintivamente se dejó caer en mi pecho, para ocultar lo cohibida que me sentía. Sentí sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, inclinando mi cara hacia la suya.

–Eres hermosa

Para ocultar mi vergüenza, le apreté la mano con más fuerza y lo conduje hacia la espesa capa de árboles del bosque circundante. Nuestros pies apenas hacían contacto con la tierra debajo de ellos, y silenciosamente corrimos hacia la parte más profunda del bosque.

Nos detuvimos, Edward me miró y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras su cuerpo se tensó. Mis oídos captaron el sonido de ciervos a casi un kilómetro de distancia, y nos miramos, nuestros ojos se cerraron y la comprensión fluyó entre nosotros sin necesidad de palabras.

Con nuestras manos aún unidas, salimos disparados en esa dirección. En segundos, estuvimos en la cima de un pequeño valle mirando hacia un estanque en la base. Alrededor había varios ciervos inconscientes de nuestra presencia. Miré hacia Edward, quien ya me estaba mirando con su pequeña sonrisa animándome a continuar. Solté su mano, y me acerqué rápidamente hacia la parte inferior de la colina, tomando fácilmente un pequeño ciervo, mis afilados dientes perforaron su yugular sin hacer ruido. Bebí grandes tragos, bloqueando el olor del animal salvaje con mis ojos mirando hacia arriba para ver a Edward mirándome.

Tan incómoda como estaba con él mirándome, me negué a permitir que mis ojos siquiera pestañearan. Mantuve el contacto visual, continuando hasta que la pobre bestia quedó drenada. Suavemente dejé al animal a un lado a tiempo para ver a Edward arrojarse sobre el resto de la manada que comenzaba a dispersarse por el pánico. Él fácilmente derribó a uno de los animales más grandes allí siguiendo el mismo protocolo que yo acababa de emplear. Caminé cautelosamente hacia donde él estaba, mirándolo, dándome cuenta de que esta era la primera vez para mí también. Nunca lo había visto cazar antes y era algo impresionante de ver.

Mi maravilloso Edward todavía estaba allí, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban oscuros, sus movimientos eran más animales que humanos mientras continuaba bebiendo de la bestia. Cuando terminó, dejó suavemente el cadáver a un lado y se puso completamente de pie con su mano acariciando suavemente sus labios.

–¿Todavía tienes sed?

–Un poco. ¿Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos un poco más?

Él me abrazó fuertemente, inhalando mi aroma. Él me miró con su sonrisa aún en su lugar, antes de hablar.

–¿Solo te has alimentado de ciervos? –su tono era tranquilo, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

–¿Si, por qué?

–¿Te gustaría probar algo un poco más desafiante? –sus ojos me desafiaban a intentarlo.

–Está bien –estaba nerviosa, pero esta rutina sería parte de mi existencia para siempre. Necesitaba adaptarme a cosas nuevas.

Cerró los ojos, y yo hice lo mismo. Mis oídos agudos captaron el sonido de algo realmente grande mucho más lejos, Edward tomó mi mano otra vez mientras corríamos hacia el sonido. Esta vez dejé que Edward tomara la delantera, cuando encontramos la manada de caribúes más grande que había visto en mi vida. Edward silenciosamente se agachó frente a la manada. Actuó rápidamente, lanzándose por el aire y derribó fácilmente al más grande del grupo. Bebió de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en mí con su mirada amable animándome a intentarlo. Seguí su ejemplo, derribando algo más pequeño a varios metros de donde Edward estaba. El sabor era completamente diferente, más salado con una textura sabrosa. Recordé que Edward solía hablar sobre cómo la familia tenía diferentes gustos cuando cazaban, al igual que los humanos disfrutaban de diferentes tipos de comida. Por mucho que esto fuera difícil para mí, fue mucho más fácil con Edward allí. Terminé y lo vi de pie delante de mí con su mano extendida para ayudarme a levantar.

–¿Llena?

–Sí. Gracias. ¿Y tú? –sus ojos eran de ese bello color dorado que tanto amaba, las sombras debajo de él casi desaparecieron.

–Satisfecho –besó la punta de mi nariz.

No necesitamos hablar de eso. Los dos sabíamos que este había sido un día trascendental para los dos, nuevas experiencias que ahora eran experiencias conjuntas, el comienzo de una larga existencia donde enfrentaríamos las cosas juntos.

Caminamos de regreso a la casa, contentos con el silencio con nuestros brazos fuertemente envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

Nos duchamos y pasamos el resto del día juntos viendo películas antiguas y simplemente disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos.

–Bella, ¿por qué no vas por tu celular? Cuando salgamos a caminar, no quiero que pierdas tu llamada con Grace

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y planeábamos ir a dar un paseo temprano para mirar las estrellas y disfrutar de la hermosa noche. Agarré mi celular y nos encontramos en la base de las escaleras.

Grace me llamaba todas las noches antes de irse a la cama y nunca perdía una llamada suya. Ese celular era mi salvavidas mientras estábamos separadas. Corrimos juntos, riendo y charlando sobre todo y nada.

La noche llegó rápidamente y antes de que hubiéramos avanzado mucho, las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en la negrura, brillantes y gloriosas. Mi celular sonó con la melodía familiar que sonaba cada vez que mi Grace llamaba. Me apresuré a contestar.

–Hola, nena. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¡Hola, mami! Vi un video, y papá me hizo un bocadillo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Solo el sonido de su voz era reconfortante.

–Edward y yo salimos a caminar –podía escuchar el crujido de la nieve debajo de mis pies –La nieve es bonita aquí. ¿Nevó hoy en La Push?

–No, solo llovió un poco. Pero el señor del clima dijo que podría nevar el viernes. ¡Un día de nieve sería divertido!

Grace y yo seguimos hablando. Sentí que Edward no estaba cerca, como solía hacerlo. Aunque no era necesario, me daba privacidad cuando hablaba con Grace. Continuó contándome todo sobre su tarde y silenciosamente suspiré de satisfacción. Podía escuchar a Jake en el fondo, aunque estaba demasiado concentrada en ella como para comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

–Mami, me tengo que ir. Pero antes de hacerlo, Edward me preguntó y dije ' _claro_ '

–¿Dijiste ' _claro_ ' qué, Grace? –no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

–Tengo que irme, mami. Pero cuando cuelgues, da la vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, ¡adiós!

La línea se cortó y colgué, preguntándome de qué se trataba todo eso. Volví a meter el celular en el bolsillo, sabiendo que podría preguntarle mañana. Me volteé y mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta.

En la nieve que recién había caído, había docenas de velas blancas y altas, sus mechas encendidas arrojaban un hermoso resplandor contra el suelo helado y el lago detrás de ellas. Edward estaba parado en medio de ellas, en un pequeño círculo lo suficientemente grande para dos. Su piel pálida y su llamativo cabello bronce reflejaban la luz de las llamas de esta noche sin luna.

Edward estaba mirándome, sus ojos eran suaves y dorados bajo la luz parpadeante. El amor que fluía hacia mí por la expresión de su cara me dejó sin aliento. Sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita y di un paso hacia él, preguntándome si estaba tan ansioso y emocionado como yo. Me congelé en seco cuando se puso de rodillas.

Edward extendió su mano hacia mí y la agarré audazmente a pesar de no poder siquiera inhalar para llenar mis pobres pulmones.

–¿Edward?

–Shh –él besó mi mano, antes de volver a mirarme –Bella –comenzó muy callada y reverentemente –tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Ese día que te conocí hace más de diez años atrás, cambió mi existencia para siempre. Fuiste la primera persona en ayudarme a ver que era más que un monstruo. Me amaste por mí y viste más de lo que yo podía comprender

Mi mente se llenó de mil ideas ya que no estaba dispuesta a admitir que este podría ser _el momento_. En su lugar solo asentí.

–Cometí el mayor error de toda mi existencia al dejarte

–Edward –comencé, pero la mirada aguda en sus ojos me detuvo.

–Por favor, déjame hacer esto. ¿Por favor? –él rogó.

Asentí de nuevo, apretando su mano.

–Quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo. Amarte, animarte, ser todo lo que necesites, sea lo que sea. Quiero cuidar de ti y de Grace. Te quiero. Para siempre –sus ojos eran increíblemente tiernos.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la expresión en su rostro me silenció.

–Te amo tanto que a veces me duele el pecho por la intensidad. Pero, no cambiaría por nada ese dolor, porque significa que _realmente_ estás aquí conmigo, y nunca tengo que dejarte ir. Bella, quiero abrazarte para siempre, amarte por siempre. Solo hay una cosa que realmente quiero. Bella, ¿me concederías mi deseo? –Él tomó un aliento gigante –Bella –casi susurró –¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas frente a él, sus fuertes manos me atraparon y me ayudaron a caer al suelo. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo profundamente, pero sentí que se apartaba de mí suavemente. Parecía exasperado y momentáneamente me confundí sobre lo que podría haber cambiado su comportamiento tan rápido. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que _realmente_ no le había respondido.

–¿Y bien? –cuestionó él.

–Sí. Sí, absolutamente, sí. Me casaré contigo –volví a besarlo, cuando lo sentí meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él dejó de besarme y me mostró lo que había sacado.

En la palma de su mano había una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió y entre los pliegues de satén suave estaba un hermoso anillo de oro y diamantes. Era antiguo, pero exquisito. Los diamantes captaron el suave resplandor de las velas que nos rodeaban y contuve la respiración, sorprendida.

Edward sacó el anillo de la caja.

–Era de mi madre. Creo que es lógico que ahora lo use la mujer que tomó su nombre cuando entró en esta nueva vida –traté de digerir lo que me estaba diciendo, sabiendo que esto había pertenecido a la verdadera madre de Edward. Sacó el anillo _dearest_ de mi dedo y lo reemplazó con mi nuevo anillo de compromiso. Besó el anillo y luego mi mano, mirándome con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida que derretía mi interior –¿Te gusta? ¿O prefieres algún otro anillo?

Miré hacia abajo a mi nueva pieza de joyería y pude sentir la familiar sensación de las lágrimas. Le devolví la mirada antes de responder.

–Me encanta. No podría imaginarme usando algún otro

Puso el anillo _dearest_ en mi mano derecha y la felicidad emanaba de él. Parecía aliviado y completamente eufórico todo al mismo tiempo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward estaba encima de mí, besándome, acariciándome: sus manos eran ásperas, luego suaves. Por un momento olvidé cómo respirar. De repente me di cuenta de que estábamos justo como estábamos la noche anterior. Empecé a reír, pero él me cortó con un beso duro.

Lo miré a los ojos, dándome cuenta de que esta vez él no estaba jugando. Él quería esto y me di cuenta de que yo quería hacer esto tanto como él. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo y puso su cuerpo para clavarme en la suave nieve debajo de nosotros. Sus labios estaban en todas partes. Sentí sus manos sacar mi suéter de lana, sacando bruscamente mi blusa de mis jeans.

Sus manos se extendieron sobre mi estómago desnudo y sus besos se hicieron más urgentes. Dondequiera que mis manos tocaban, hacían que Edward gimiera en respuesta. Edward se estaba dejando llevar y yo estaba lista para seguirlo, aunque estaba nerviosa. Le quité la chaqueta, tirándola descuidadamente hacia un lado. Saqué su camisa de sus pantalones y mis manos tocando su piel desnuda solo hicieron gruñir a Edward más fuerte. Sin importar lo que hiciera; sus gemidos de placer me decían que estaba disfrutando.

Empecé a desabotonar su camisa, cuando él la arrancó de su cuerpo. Mis manos vagaron sin titubear por sus hombros, su pecho y hacia abajo, hacia sus pantalones. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos.

Edward comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa y no pude evitar gemir, mi anticipación crecía por segundo. Dejó un rastro de besos frenéticos mientras exponía más mi piel. Alcanzó el botón de la mitad que expondría la nueva ropa interior que Alice me había comprado recientemente.

La cabeza de Edward se derrumbó sobre mi pecho y un fuerte y enojado gruñido retumbó desde lo más profundo de su pecho, hasta que finalmente estalló en su garganta. Se alejó rápidamente de mí con su espalda desnuda empujando las suaves cantidades de nieve.

–Bella –su frustración era fácil de leer. Edward apenas podía formar oraciones –Lo siento

Me senté, rodando hacia donde él se acostó.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –respondí, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras me acomodaba el suéter y la blusa.

–Mi comportamiento es inaceptable. Estoy completamente avergonzado de mí mismo. Esto simplemente no está bien –se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y le acaricié la mejilla. Se inclinó hacia mi toque, agarrando mi mano.

–Edward, es natural. Ahora estamos comprometidos. Por favor, no te sientas así

Se sentó, mientras agarraba un gran puñado de nieve.

–No, Bella. No está bien. Incluso si estamos comprometidos, no es apropiado que nosotros estemos juntos de esa manera hasta que nos casemos. Y te amo, quiero hacer que esto sea especial para los dos. No puedo hacer eso exactamente en la nieve, en el medio del bosque –Él gruñó de nuevo de frustración.

Tuve un momento de inspiración.

–Bueno, si estar casados es tu condición, escapémonos y casémonos en secreto –estaba empezando a comprender lo desesperada que estaba por él y por estar casados.

Edward hizo una mueca.

–Bella, esto es demasiado importante como para escaparnos y quiero que sea especial para los dos. A menos que no estés interesada en una boda, supuse que querrías que Grace estuviera allí –Él me miró –¿Qué quieres hacer?

Él tenía razón. Yo también quería una ceremonia especial y tener a todos mis nuevos familiares allí para presenciar algo que sería el comienzo de nuestra eternidad. La idea de tener a Grace allí aclaró todo para mí.

–Tienes razón, Edward. Quiero que esto sea especial para los dos. Y me _encantaría_ que Grace estuviera allí –se me ocurrió algo –¿Edward?

–Bella –estaba empezando a relajarse y su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa sencilla.

–Grace dijo que le hiciste una pregunta y ella dijo ' _claro_ '. ¿Qué le preguntaste exactamente? –la curiosidad me estaba comiendo viva.

La sonrisa de Edward se convirtió en una avergonzada.

–Bueno, le pregunté si estaría de acuerdo con que me casara contigo

Sentí que mi boca se abría.

–¿Lo hiciste?

–Bueno, ella es realmente tu única pariente que todavía sabe que estás viva, y es costumbre pedir la mano de la novia antes de una propuesta. No estaba seguro de si ella estaría de acuerdo, pero sí lo estuvo –Él sonrió

–¿Qué dijo ella exactamente?

Ahora la sonrisa de Edward se amplió.

–Puso la sonrisa más grande en su rostro y respondió _'claro, claro'_ , antes de darme un gran abrazo

Pensé en las dos veces que había visto a Grace desde que me había reunido con ella.

–¿Cuándo exactamente le preguntaste, Edward?

Él tomó mi mano.

–Le pregunté en Seattle el mes pasado, cuando estábamos en el zoológico y tú fuiste a comprarle algo de comer ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba.

–¿Y ella me lo ocultó? –no podía creer que una niña de cinco años fuera tan buena guardando secretos, pero luego recordé que ella ya protegía el secreto de que su padre era un hombre lobo, y que su madre no estaba muerta y la visitaba de vez en cuando. Ella _era_ como yo.

–No puedo creer que ustedes me hayan ocultado un secreto como ese. Eres un vampiro astuto, Sr. Cullen

Edward se adelantó y me besó, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

–¿No estás enojada?

–Por supuesto que no. Tiene que ser lo más dulce que haya escuchado –me detuve por un momento, antes de volver a hablar –Entonces, ahora que estamos comprometidos, ¿qué sigue?

Edward acarició mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

–¿Un compromiso muy _corto_? –la súplica en sus ojos era imposible de ignorar.

–Bueno, prometiste hacerme una Cullen antes de que terminara el año. ¿Qué tan rápido te gustaría que esto sea permanente?

–¿Mañana? –su tono era burlón, pero pude escuchar un toque de seriedad en su voz –¿Cuándo es lo más pronto posible para organizar una boda apropiada y que Grace esté allí? Esme, Alice y Rosalie me torturarían hasta la muerte si ella no asiste –él bromeó.

Pensé en el horario escolar de Grace.

–Bueno, en pascua, pero puede que no haya tiempo suficiente para una apropiada – carraspeé –luna de miel –susurré.

Edward se rió.

–Bueno, eso no nos conviene, ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?

Pensando en las próximas semanas, supe mi respuesta.

–Junio. Grace ya no tendrá escuela y las vacaciones de verano estarán en pleno apogeo –ahora tomé una respiración profunda –Eso es un largo tiempo lejos

–Bueno, tendremos que encontrar formas de hacer que el tiempo pase rápido. Estoy seguro de que Alice puede ayudar a planear la boda y con la llegada de Grace en semana santa, ella puede participar en la planificación. ¿Tal vez pueda seleccionar un pastel? Pero, solo tengo una petición

Edward nunca realmente pedía nada.

–¿Cuál es?

–¿Podríamos casarnos el primer sábado disponible? He esperado mucho tiempo y no estoy seguro de poder esperar más de lo necesario

Asentí y todo estaba listo. Corrimos de regreso a la casa, revisando el calendario, para fijar la fecha que sería el segundo sábado de junio. Eso nos daba cuatro meses para planear y preparar todo.

No pude evitar sonreír y simplemente recé para que los aguantáramos todo ese tiempo.

 _¿Alguna vez alguien ha muerto por falta de paciencia?_

 **Sólo quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo :`) Gracias por leer y por los comentarios y por todos los favoritos que le han dado a esta historia. ¡He disfrutado mucho traduciéndola, aunque me hizo sufrir mucho! Jajajaja nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	53. Atando cabos sueltos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 52: Atando cabos sueltos**

 **BPOV**

Después de encontrarnos con Jacob a mitad de camino, volé a casa con Grace el viernes santo y Edward nos recibió en el aeropuerto. Ella aplaudió emocionada cuando lo vio y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, abrazándolo ferozmente.

–¡Hola, Sr. Edward! –chilló ella y su felicidad burbujeante me recordó a Alice.

Edward se agachó frente a ella así que ella cambió su agarre de su cintura a su cuello. El rostro de Edward se suavizó más con el amor y la confianza que mostró Grace al abrazarlo. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

–Hola, Grace. Me has hecho mucha falta. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? –preguntó Edward y sus ojos estaban pegados a los de ella, y era imposible ignorar lo cautivado que estaba con mi pequeña niña.

Grace sonrió enormemente.

–Fue divertido. Mami me dejó jugar con su bolso, y tomamos limonada y galletas en el avión. Fue como una fiesta de té –ella me miró mientras relataba nuestro vuelo y continuó sonriéndole.

–Hay algo diferente en ti –le susurró a ella. Ella asintió alentadoramente –¿Te cortaste el pelo? –ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente –¿Tienes zapatos nuevos? –ella soltó una risita, pero negó con la cabeza –Hmmm –dijo Edward viéndose como si estuviera pensando mucho –¿te falta algo? –Grace se rio y señaló el lugar vacío al frente de su sonrisa.

–¡Se me cayó un diente, Sr. Edward!

–Ah –respondió Edward, con una mínima nota de realización falsa en su voz –Ahora veo. Supongo que el ratón Pérez te visitará

–Ya me visitó –dijo Grace con orgullo.

–Como debería –exclamó Edward. Él sin esfuerzo alzó a Grace en sus brazos, luego se volvió hacia mí y me besó profundamente en la boca –Me alegra que estés en casa. También te extrañé –me susurró al oído y fácilmente reconocí el alivio en su voz.

–¡Ew! –chilló Grace.

No pude evitar sonreírle.

–¿Ahora por qué ese 'ew'?

–Papi y mami Meghan también hacen eso. Es asqueroso –su rostro se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –bromeé y luego besé a Edward de nuevo. El rostro de Grace adquirió una expresión exasperada. Edward rio ligeramente mientras tomaba su maleta y nos llevó hacia el Volvo. Gentilmente puso a Grace en el asiento trasero y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, ella rio por su caballerosidad.

–¿Quien tiene hambre? –le preguntó a Grace por el espejo retrovisor.

–¡Yo tengo mucha hambre! –respondió Grace.

Recordé cómo Edward solía recordarme que comiera cuando aún era humana. De alguna manera, era como si hubiéramos cerrado el ciclo. Edward estaba muy cómodo con mi pequeña niña y ella lo adoraba. Pensé en la primera mañana que se quedó conmigo y me vio desayunar y en las veces que él me había cocinado. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría porque el amor en su corazón ahora se extendía a nosotras dos.

Edward parqueó en el restaurante más cercano al aeropuerto y Grace quedó encantada porque tenían un área de juegos en el interior. Nos escoltó a las dos y su mano encontró su camino a la parte baja de mi espalda. Grace sostuvo mi mano con fuerza, su emoción se volvió palpable cuando fuimos recibidos por el sonido de niños jugando.

Edward pidió suficiente comida para tres. Todavía sentía que Grace era demasiado joven para comprender que su madre ya no necesitaba comida y que definitivamente no estaba lista para que ella comprendiera lo que hacía para alimentarme. Eso vendría más adelante. Fingiría con gusto que comía por su bien y Edward se sentía de la misma forma.

Grace comenzó a comer, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los otros niños que jugaban en la zona de juegos. Sabiendo que una vez que estuviéramos en casa, ella no tendría otra oportunidad de jugar con niños de su edad, le hablé.

–Grace, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar? Puedes terminar el resto de tu comida en un momento

–¿De Verdad? –preguntó mientras se deslizaba de su asiento y comenzaba a saltar hacia la zona de juegos. El brillo en sus ojos era imposible de resistir.

Noté que mi cara se estiraba con una amplia sonrisa y asentía, mientras ella se lanzaba hacia el tobogán. Ella habló emocionada con otros niños. Oí que la silla de Edward se acercaba más a la mía.

–Ella ha crecido –señaló.

¿ _Alguna vez se escapaba algo de su aguda vista_?

–Sí. No estoy segura de que algo en su closet todavía le quede –pensé con nostalgia en el vestido color lavanda en su guardarropa y me di cuenta de que debía haber crecido en los últimos meses –Tendremos que comprarle cosas nuevas

–Estoy seguro de que eso simplemente _matará_ a Alice –bromeó Edward sarcásticamente –¿le dijiste a Grace que la llevarías de compras esta semana a buscar un vestido de novia?

Asentí y mis ojos se fijaron en mi pequeño milagro, mientras Edward acariciaba mi cuello. Me volví para mirarlo, mientras mis dedos amorosamente le quitaban el pelo de los ojos.

–Le dije en el avión. Está muy emocionada. Es mucho más femenina que yo –agregué. Hice una mueca cuando pensé en Alice poniéndome dentro y fuera de los vestidos, pero al final, todo valdría la pena.

Continuamos viendo a Grace jugar, tomados de la mano. Escuché que se aclaraba la garganta, lo que me hizo mirarlo.

–Olvidé mencionar esto antes –comentó Edward con una risita, mientras ponía un cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja –Alice está un poco molesta contigo

–Oh –lo miré, arqueando las cejas con fingida curiosidad –¿Por qué? –respondí con indiferencia, aunque estaba bastante segura de saber la respuesta a eso.

–No puede tener una idea clara de qué vestido elegirás y eso la está volviendo loca. No estarás usando ese don tuyo para mantenerla fuera de tu bella cabecita, ¿o sí? –acusó, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro era perversa.

Puse una mano sobre mi corazón inmóvil, todavía fingiendo completa y total inocencia.

–Nunca le haría eso a mi hermana favorita, Edward –bromeé.

–Sigue así, amor. ¡Es refrescante ver a otra persona tan frustrada como yo por no poder leerte! –me susurró Edward, antes de mordisquearme discretamente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que mi estómago se volteara.

Después de trabajar en controlar mi don en los últimos meses, finalmente descubrí cómo mantener ciertas cosas privadas para Alice. Con una simple manipulación de mi don, podría mantener ciertas cosas ocultas, lo que sabía que la frustraba. Si podía mantener a Alice fuera de mi futuro, Edward tampoco sabría nada. Edward sabía que había perfeccionado esa parte de mi "don", y aunque pensaba que era maravilloso, me pidió que no la mantuviera completamente fuera de mi futuro hasta que viviera con él. Él argumentó que no estaría a salvo. No discutí este punto con él, ya que, aunque no necesitaba su protección, _esa_ conversación era inútil. Para mantenerlo feliz, tuve cuidado de esconderle cosas simples, y un vestido muy importante era una de esas cosas. Quería ocultarle el vestido a Edward el mayor tiempo posible. Él podría tener una idea, pero incluso él, no sabría el vestido exacto hasta que yo caminara por el pasillo hacia él.

Devolviéndome al momento presente, vi a Grace corriendo hacia nosotros y su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón endurecido saltara. Cogió algunas papas fritas y se apresuró a tomar un poco de su bebida antes de besar mi mejilla y salir corriendo otra vez. No pude evitar suspirar de satisfacción.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído.

–Ella es realmente feliz. Sus pensamientos son alegres y cambia tan rápido de un pensamiento feliz a otro que me dan ganas de reír a carcajadas –sonreí y me apoyé en él. Las palabras eran innecesarias mientras la observábamos correr.

Nos quedamos un rato más, disfrutando de la risa de Grace y finalmente, volvimos a casa. La Range Rover ya estaba estacionada esperándonos y Alice salió corriendo de la casa cuando oyó que nos acercábamos en el Volvo. Pude ver su feliz impaciencia mientras esperaba en el pequeño porche. Ahora me recordaba a Grace en el aeropuerto mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para bajar del avión.

–¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Alice, pero podía decir que ya sabía dónde habíamos estado. Ella solo nos estaba siguiendo la corriente por el bien de Grace.

–¡Sra. Alice! –gritó Grace cuando vio a su tocaya esperándonos en la puerta de entrada.

Edward nos ayudó a las dos a salir del auto, antes de entregarme a Grace. La acuné contra mi pecho antes de entregársela ceremoniosamente a Alice, que ya no podía contenerse más y había corrido hacia el automóvil tan lenta y humanamente como le fue posible.

– _Todos_ te extrañamos, pequeña –le susurró Alice al oído, lo que trajo una gran sonrisa a la cara de mi hija –¡Grace! –exclamó Alice alegremente –¿dónde está tu diente? –ella la levantó más alto –¿Está por aquí? –Grace negó con la cabeza –¿está en tu bolsillo? –Grace soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza otra vez –¿A dónde fue?

–Se cayó para que uno nuevo pueda crecer –dijo Grace de manera importante.

–Bueno, te vas por unos meses y regresas prácticamente convertida en una dama –suspiró Alice. Grace rio de nuevo y todos nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

Al llegar al porche, Grace se revolvió para que la pusieran en el piso, y una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso, básicamente se arrojó hacia Rosalie y Esme, quienes parecían estar más que felices de verla. Estaba un poco exasperada porque mis nuevas hermanas y mi madre le hubiesen dado más regalos a Grace. Era obvio que simplemente estaban emocionadas de verla de nuevo.

Entramos en la casa, solo para ver que se había transformado en un improvisado vestier donde había estado mi escasa sala de estar. Sombreros, tiaras, collares, guantes y todas esas cosas femeninas estaban arregladas ordenadamente, simplemente esperando a ser tomadas y examinadas por un torbellino. En poco tiempo, Alice y Rosalie dejaron que Grace las cubriera con boas de plumas y un montón de joyas. Le devolvieron el favor y pronto comenzó una elaborada fiesta de té completa con risitas y susurros. Grace la estaba pasando maravillosamente. Rosalie se adelantó para "rellenar" la taza de Grace cuando Grace la agarró de la muñeca.

–¡Tía Rosalie! ¡Eso brilla más que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto!

Rosalie miró su muñeca y sonrió. Era el brazalete de diamante del tamaño de una pelota de tenis que Emmett le había regalado un día de san Valentín. Echó un vistazo a Alice, quien negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Rosalie se encogió de hombros, desenganchó el brazalete de su agraciada muñeca, antes de envolverlo dos veces alrededor de la muñeca de Grace, para ajustarlo a su tamaño.

–Puedes quedártelo –ella sonrió suavemente mientras soltaba el brazo de Grace. Grace se sentó sonriendo ante el brazalete, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Emmett –comenzó Alice, pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

–Lo entenderá –ella miró amorosamente a Grace.

–Rosalie –salté y mi tono tenía un sutil reproche.

–Bella –suplicó ella y su tono coincidía con el mohín gigante de su labio inferior.

–¿Qué se dice, señorita? –concedí, preguntándome cómo iba a explicarle esto a Jacob más tarde.

–¡Oh, gracias tía Rosie! –dijo Grace mientras se levantaba lentamente de su silla, sosteniendo su muñeca ligeramente. Se movió suavemente alrededor de la mesa y le dio a Rosalie un abrazo con un solo brazo, sin apartar la vista de su brillante brazo.

Charlamos un rato antes de que fuera tiempo de que Grace volviera a comer. Esme había tenido la amabilidad de ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas de comer, cosas que yo podía cocinar simplemente siguiendo las instrucciones en la caja. Edward ayudó y recordé cómo me había preparado la cena antes del baile de secundaria. Parecía surrealista y natural a la vez, cocinar para mi niña, como si los últimos tres años nunca hubieran sucedido.

Las tres mujeres Cullen se excusaron antes de la cena, mientras Edward ponía la mesa. Nos sentamos a comer, mientras Grace nos entretenía con historias de lo que había hecho en la escuela y en casa desde la última vez que la vimos. Jacob puede haber dicho que ella era como yo, pero su franqueza y sentido del humor eran inequívocamente un rasgo que heredó de su padre.

Cuando terminó la cena, Grace intentó sofocar el bostezo que escapó de su pequeña boca.

–Parece que alguien está cansada –dije suavemente.

Grace negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, tratando de ocultar lo que ya sabíamos, mientras que Edward usó su mano para cubrir la sonrisa que invadía su rostro. La mirada que me lanzó me hizo saber que él podía leer sus pensamientos, mientras que su gesto apenas perceptible hacia mí confirmó lo cansada que estaba.

–No estoy cansada, mami. ¿No puedo quedarme despierta un rato más? –suplicó ella.

–Grace cariño, entre más temprano te acuestes, más rápido llegará la mañana y podremos ir de compras con Alice, Esme y Rosalie –le sonreí tiernamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

–Bien, pero ¿me arroparás y me leerás un cuento antes de irme a dormir?

Asentí, me mostró una sonrisa y su brillante sonrisa me recordó mucho a Jacob.

–Voy a limpiar aquí. Tómate tu tiempo –murmuró Edward, antes de besar mi sien con amor.

La seguí por las escaleras y sus elegantes piernas la llevaron suavemente hasta el segundo piso. Gracias a Dios, ella heredó el atletismo de su padre. Durante nuestras conversaciones, Jake me dijo que aunque Grace era como yo en muchos aspectos, su ADN era lo primero y más importante en lo que se refería a su forma de andar. Él no podía recordar la última vez que se había raspado las rodillas, lo que me aliviaba, ya que ella pasaría tiempo con mi nueva familia y conmigo los próximos años.

Ayudé a mi niña a ponerse la pijama, mientras escuchaba su charla entusiasmada sobre su semana antes de la nuestra, antes de retirar las sábanas y ayudarla a acomodarse. Le quité algunos mechones de pelo de la frente, antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Saqué uno de sus libros favoritos de la estantería y comencé a leer, pero su rápido latido me hizo saber que ella no estaba cerca de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar otro libro, escuché claramente a Edward volver a abrir la tapa del el piano en la sala, antes de sentarse en el banco. Las notas de mi nana llegaron al segundo piso donde los ojos de Grace mostraron su entusiasmo al escuchar a Edward tocando el piano para las dos.

–Mami, esa es la canción que sonaba en navidad, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella.

Pude escuchar al instante que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a disminuir a un ritmo más pacífico, mientras sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse. Su respuesta a esta canción era la misma que yo tenía cuando aún era humana.

–Sí, cariño, es esa. Ahora, duerme y Edward seguirá tocando hasta que llegues a la tierra de los sueños –sabía que Edward podía escuchar nuestra conversación y continuó tocando.

Grace tomó mi mano y me acurruqué más cerca de ella en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida.

Antes de arroparla por última vez, le sonreí a mi hija, una vez más agradecida por el tiempo que pasaba con ella después de haber estado separadas por tanto tiempo. Cada momento aprendía nuevos datos interesantes sobre mi precioso regalo: mi hija.

Encendí su luz de noche, antes de encontrar el camino hacia el primer piso donde Edward todavía estaba tocando con sentimiento. La expresión en su rostro era impresionante, mientras sus dedos producían una melodía dulce e inquietantemente hermosa. Se giró hacia mí y su hermoso rostro tenía esa sonrisa especial que usaba únicamente para mí.

–Hola –susurré.

Siguió tocando, aunque sus pies disminuyeron el volumen de las notas.

–Hola, a ti –respondió, con sus ojos mostrando únicamente amor y ternura –está profundamente dormida, soñando con papas fritas y vestidos con vuelo

Asentí, mientras Edward se movía a un lado, haciendo lugar para mí. Siguió tocando durante unos minutos, antes de que me envolviera con sus brazos, tarareando la misma melodía en mi oído. Pasamos el resto de la noche susurrando entre nosotros sobre nuestras esperanzas y sueños para el futuro, un futuro que ahora incluía a la pequeña niña en el piso de arriba, que de vez en cuando murmuraba dulces nimiedades sobre las nanas y mi nueva palabra favorita: – _mami_

La mañana del día siguiente llegó, la niebla de la lluvia no afectó para nada nuestro entusiasmo. El celular de Edward sonó repetidamente antes de guardarlo. Alice estaba ansiosa por comenzar nuestro día y cuando ella anunció imperialmente que llegaría antes de que el sol, que no se veía, saliera, Edward decidió contestar. Rápidamente le recordó a Alice que Grace necesitaba dormir y que podría llegar mientras ella desayunaba, pero solo si estaba dispuesta a compartir el cereal de chocolate favorito de Grace en la mesa de la cocina. Alice resopló y dijo que podía esperar un poco más.

Edward me besó antes de irse. Siempre siendo el caballero perfecto, no quería que Grace tuviera la impresión de que él se había quedado anoche, sin importar cuán inocente hubiera sido nuestra noche. Nos habíamos turnado parados en la entrada de su habitación para observarla dormir, antes de regresar a la sala para hablar sobre la planeación de la boda o temas al azar.

Edward mencionó la sonrisa tonta que tenía grabada en piedra en mi cara.

–No puedo evitarlo. Estoy tan feliz de que ella esté aquí –respondí.

Edward no dijo nada, en cambio, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí con fuerza e inhaló, su cuerpo relajado me hizo estar aún más aturdida de agradecimiento.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme llegaron un poco antes de las nueve. El automóvil apenas se había detenido antes de que Alice saliera precipitadamente, su entusiasmo fue evidente cuando apenas logró moverse a ritmo humano. Estaba murmurando algo acerca de puentes abiertos y luces rojas con su sonrisa impresionante en su lugar todo el tiempo. Pude ver cómo maquinaba en su mente, estoy segura de que está llena de planes para el día que empezaba.

Alice y yo habíamos hablado extensamente acerca de la planificación de la boda y ella me había asegurado que en su mente, todos los detalles importantes ya estaban definidos. Simplemente estábamos haciendo actividades para Grace, así, ella podría ser parte de este día tan importante.

Nos sentamos en la Range Rover de Esme, con Grace sentada de forma protectora entre Rosalie y Alice en el asiento trasero. Si había pensado que Edward había sido protector conmigo hace diez años, no era nada comparado con la posición feroz de Alice y Rosalie cuando se trataba de cuidar a Grace. Tuve la certeza de que, si hubieran tenido la oportunidad, ambas habrían sido excelente madres. Grace estaba por encima de la luna por estar con sus "tías" y "abuela" en una visita prolongada.

Grace nos mantuvo entretenidas con historias de la reserva y la escuela, mientras que Rosalie jugaba con su pelo y con Alice, incapaz de apartar los ojos de mi pequeño milagro, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Esme sonrió al escucharla y sus ojos frecuentemente se clavaban en su nieta en el asiento trasero a través del espejo retrovisor, conversando emocionada con la niña que había cautivado su corazón por completo. Los kilómetros pasaron rápidamente mientras todas nos reíamos y disfrutábamos de nuestra pequeña excursión.

Llegamos al exclusivo salón nupcial, con sus altas puertas de cristal que nos llamaban a entrar con el encanto de todas las telas de tul, seda y acabados a mano de los que Alice seguía hablando, esperando a ser tocados y probados. Grace trepó por el regazo de Rosalie y salió del automóvil para mirar el escaparate que contenía una bella exhibición de vestidos para niña con flores en una gran variedad de tonos pastel.

–¡Mami, mira! Es lavanda –dijo Grace. Ella estaba emocionada señalando un vestido de seda frágil en la ventana en el más hermoso tono de púrpura pálido. Este era aún más bonito que el vestido que había estado colgado en su armario en la casa desde nuestra reunión. Ya podía imaginarla caminando por el pasillo frente a mí con su cabello recogido y puesto en su lugar con flores frescas. Flores... Grace también podría ayudar a elegirlas. No pude evitar la sonrisa que invadió mi cara.

–Oh, no –Alice gimió en silencio detrás de mí.

–¿Alice? –cuestioné

Alice me miró, su rostro era una mezcla de desilusión y resignación.

–Ya tenía una visión de cómo se vería la boda, o más bien, de lo que todos usaríamos. Ahora _todo_ ha cambiado –se lamentó en voz baja.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la manita de Grace encontró la de Alice.

–¿Te gusta, tía Alice? –preguntó Grace con su cara inocente obviamente derritiendo los ojos grandes y dorados de mi hermana de pelo con puntas hacia todos lados.

– _Te_ verás hermosa con ese vestido. Vamos a ordenarlo en este momento, pequeña –Alice gentilmente apretó la mano de su sobrina y la condujo hacia la puerta principal.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor del hombro de Alice y le susurré al oído.

–Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Alice

Alice me miró mientras Esme ayudó a girar a Grace por la habitación con su cara feliz absorbiendo todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

– _Bueno_ , lavanda no está tan alejado del plan original. Y –añadió con énfasis –ella _se verá_ hermosa en ese vestido. Ya lo he _visto_ –ella me guiñó un ojo.

Rosalie encontró su camino hacia la cantidad de zapatos exorbitante en exhibición, tomando unos tacones de tiras bastante delicados, mientras que Alice se dirigió al estante más cercano de hermosos vestidos de dama de honor con la nueva muestra de color en la mano mientras ojeaba los estantes de vestidos. Me quedé atrás, contenta de ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena frente a mí. Parada allí, con lo que debe haber sido una mirada desconcertada en mi rostro, salté un poco cuando sentí un golpe en mi hombro.

–Bueno, no olvidemos que estamos aquí para encontrar algo hermoso para ti para ese día –me volví para ver a Esme sonriéndome, sosteniendo a Grace en sus brazos.

–Sí, mami. Encontremos un vestido bonito –ella se movió para que la pusieran en el piso y Esme rápidamente obedeció. Ella agarró mi mano y corrió conmigo detrás de ella. Se detuvo de repente frente a un armario abierto, que estaba repleto de telas que fluían en todas las tonalidades de blancos y marfil que llamaban a ser tocadas y exploradas.

Sintiendo un leve tirón donde nuestras manos se unían, miré hacia abajo para ver los ojos marrones de Grace mirándome.

–Son todos tan bonitos. Me gusta este –Grace tiró de uno con encaje, que tenía cuentas y lentejuelas. Me encogí interiormente ante la idea de parecer un cup cake. Ella me miró con lo que habían sido mis ojos humanos –¿Cuál te gusta, mami?

Echando un vistazo a la gran variedad de vestidos que tenía ante mí, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era este vestido para mí. Nunca me había importado la ropa, pero este viaje de compras era completamente diferente. Quería que el comienzo oficial de mi nueva vida con Edward fuera hermoso y más importante aún, quería verme hermosa para _él_. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Las opciones eran demasiado abrumadoras.

Edward y yo hablamos sobre nuestra boda cuando estuvimos de vacaciones juntos y me propuso matrimonio. Yo estaba feliz de escaparnos o hacer algo pequeño sin el alboroto tradicional que venía con la mayoría de estos eventos. Cuando expresé mi opinión, de inmediato sentí que Edward se entristeció. Él quería celebrar este nuevo y emocionante comienzo con todos los detalles tradicionales, pero no me presionaría con sus deseos. Como siempre, Edward quería que yo fuera feliz. Él me lo dijo, me besó en la frente y me dijo que estaba contento con lo que yo eligiera. Fue una decisión simple de tomar, yo había encontrado algo de felicidad en mi vida, mientras que Edward apenas había existido mientras estuvimos separados. Tendríamos la boda que él deseaba, estoy segura que una al estilo de sus años humanos y lo que hubiera sido apropiado a principios del siglo XX.

Sacudiéndome de mi estado de preocupación, Alice, Rosalie y Esme nos rodearon, cada una agarrando vestidos de los estantes. Grace señaló algunos que le gustaban y Alice los agarró también, mientras Rosalie ahuyentaba al vendedor. Antes de darme cuenta, me hicieron entrar y salir de los vestuarios, algunos vestidos fueron catalogados como 'opciones', mientras que otros eran rápidamente devueltos a los estantes, esperando a que otra novia afortunada los escogiera como su vestido perfecto. Sí, por increíble que suene, estaba buscando el vestido perfecto. ¡Cómo han cambiado los tiempos!

Justo cuando estaba convencida de que encontrar mi vestido ideal era imposible, los hábiles dedos de Rosalie cerraron la cremallera del vestido actual en su lugar, seguida de su rápido trabajo con los botones que adornaban la parte posterior del voluminoso vestido. La habitación de repente quedó en silencio. Alisé los pliegues planos de la falda y me miré al espejo, mi mirada se posó en los cuatro pares de ojos que me miraban.

–Déjenme adivinar... ¿un desastre? –tímidamente levanté mis ojos para mirar mi reflejo en el espejo y los sentí ensancharse por lo que vieron.

Sabiendo que ser pequeña limitaba mis elecciones en términos de vestimenta, me sorprendió que la suave tela y las elegantes líneas del vestido no fueran para nada abrumadoras. El cuello de retrato recogido del hombro enmarcaba mi rostro y hacía que los ángulos de mi mandíbula se suavizaran, resaltando mis ojos y lo que Edward describía como mis labios carnosos. Rosalie apresuradamente recogió mi cabello, lo sujetó y quitó de mis hombros, asegurando la masa pesada con unos ganchos, antes de poner un largo velo de tul de seda cerca de mi nuca. Sabía que yo no estaba respirando y la voz más pequeña que jadeó a mi lado me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

–Mami, eres tan hermosa –susurró Grace en voz baja, eran las primeras palabras pronunciadas durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Bajé la mirada hacia mi mini mi, y vi sus manos acercándose vacilantes hacia la falda con sus dedos trazando las delicadas cuentas relucientes que adornaban la pretina y el corpiño, el único adorno en el vestido que de otro modo sería simple.

–Ella tiene razón, Bella. No creo que tengamos que seguir buscando. No estoy segura de que Edward sepa qué pensar cuando te vea caminar hacia él por el pasillo. ¿Qué piensas? –Esme esponjó la falda, mientras sostenía mi mirada en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban serenos, pero centelleaban con alegría silenciosa.

Sabía que mi decisión estaba hecha... pero no iba a dejar que Alice supiera eso.

–Ciertamente es una posibilidad, Esme. Pongámoslo en la lista

…

La última semana de la escuela finalmente llegó, y con ella, la tranquilidad de los estudiantes y del personal por igual. Siempre pensé que los profesores lo tenían tan fácil; vacaciones largas, sin tardes ni fines de semana, y lo más importante: vacaciones de verano. No fue hasta que pasé mis primeros años enseñando en la reserva que comprendí completamente lo que era estar en el campo de la educación.

Ser una profesora, que también era vampiresa (ese pensamiento todavía me hacía reír a veces) a veces era incluso más difícil. La idea de mantener mi coartada, trabajar y ser gentil con los pequeños humanos que me rodean me hacía sentirme ansiosa y un poco recelosa de cada acción y actividad en la que participaba.

Ahora que Edward había vuelto a mi vida y nuestro futuro estaba justo frente a nosotros, estaba más que lista para que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano. Solo nos quedaban unos días de escuela y luego podía recoger a Grace y pasar la semana con ella antes de la boda. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba llena de energía, anticipando los momentos felices antes de que ella me guiara por el pasillo para encontrarme con Edward en el altar.

Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos felices que casi ignoro el sutil clic de la perilla en la puerta de mi salón cuando la puerta se cerró.

No necesitaba oler el horrible olor de Gerry para saber que él estaba detrás de mí. Pensé: _¿Y ahora qué?_ pero el abrumador olor a alcohol casi me detuvo en seco.

Sabía que Gerry era un imbécil, pero nunca esperé que bebiera en el trabajo, incluso con todos los estudiantes ausentes durante el verano.

–Entoncesss… ¿te vas a casar con ese imbesil? – su lengua parecía haberse trabado en la "l".

En mi indignación, di media vuelta, solo para descubrir que Gerry estaba tan cerca de mí que podía ver el patrón de su piel, sus poros se veían aún más grandes y evidentes de lo que solían ser. Estaba más ansiosa por el hecho de que me tenía acorralada. Gerry me tenía atrapada en el otro extremo de la habitación, el más alejado de la puerta. Eso, junto con la idea de que no estaba segura de cómo podía salir de esta situación sin que él descubriera que algo no está _del todo_ bien conmigo, me hizo pensar a toda velocidad.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus cejas estaban tan juntas que apenas podía ver las frías y amarillentas iris que normalmente recorrían mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir expuesta e incómoda. La inquietud por su proximidad me estaba haciendo entrar en pánico, esa sensación se multiplicó por diez, cuando volvió a hablar.

–Sabes –comenzó y su tono era oscuro y amenazante –he sido muy paciente. Sentí pena por ti, te di trabajo y he actuado de manera diferente a como siempre lo hago para asegurarme de que mantuvieras tu lugar aquí. Intenté ser amigable, pero no has hecho nada por demostrar ningún tipo de aprecio por todo lo que he hecho por ti –se inclinó más cerca de mí mientras yo trataba frenéticamente de pensar en alguna forma de escapar –Creo que en este punto, es más fácil mostrarte de lo que te estás perdiendo antes de casarte con ese idiota y arruinar todo –su mano agarró mi cadera e intentó tirar de mí hacia sus labios que esperaban. Mi estómago se hundió mientras trataba frenéticamente de mantener sus manos a raya sin lastimarlo.

Los labios de Gerry se fruncieron hacia los míos y el olor a vodka, generalmente inodoro para los humanos, era abrumador. Mientras todavía intentaba encontrar una forma de salir de su trampa sin exponer mi naturaleza no humana, Gerry salió de mi línea de visión directa y se estrelló contra la pared. Mis ojos captaron el rápido trabajo de Edward al tomar el brazo de Gerry, retorcerlo detrás de él y alejarlo de mí lo más rápido posible. Era obvio que Edward no estaba preocupado por exponer sus habilidades como vampiro.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

–Edward, podrías hacerle daño –le susurré, demasiado bajo para que Gerry no oyera.

–Eso planeo –siseó en voz baja. Edward volvió su atención a su adversario –no tienes derecho a tocarla –le ladró a Gerry, cuya cara ahora estaba aplastada contra la pintura de la pared de la habitación. Edward apretó su agarre y el sonido bajo del hueso de Gerry protestando por la posición antinatural en la que estaba ahora llegó fuerte y claro.

–¡Suéltame! –ladró Gerry, aunque la valentía era evidente en su voz. Luchó en vano por soltarse del agarre de Edward, lo que hizo que mi prometido apretara aún más fuerte. En ese momento, la superintendente del distrito entró con su cara cuestionando la escena frente a ella.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó ella rápidamente.

Edward no soltó su agarre. En cambio, respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su enfurecido comportamiento.

–Su empleado estaba atacando a mi prometida –murmuró en voz baja y pude sentir el pánico en forma de adrenalina que emanaba de la superintendente Birch.

–Tal vez deberías soltarlo ahora –respondió ella. Su voz era tranquila y tensa, pero autoritaria.

–No –el tono de Edward era inquietantemente calmado y mortal –él no se va a salir con la suya –argumentó.

Desde mi punto de vista, pude ver los habituales ojos ámbar de Edward negros de ira, así que lo intenté de nuevo.

–Edward, cariño, puedes soltarlo. Podemos hablar de esto lógicamente –razoné con calma.

–¿ _Cariño_? ¿Eres una idiota? ¿No entendiste nada de lo que acabo de decirte? –Gerry me gritó con su tono incrédulo. Sus acciones no hicieron más que efurecer aún más a Edward, quien apretó su agarre. Pude escuchar la pequeña rasgadura del músculo, lo que hizo que Gerry aullara de dolor.

La Sra. Birch se apresuró hacia el teléfono del salón, marcando rápidamente 911. Mientras ella hablaba con la policía, Edward miró en mi dirección con su cara llena de ira.

–Edward, puedes soltarlo –hablé en voz baja.

–Y maldita sea, sí que puedo hacerlo –dijo entre dientes.

Solté un suave suspiro, tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de esta situación. Con la policía en camino, esto se complicaría rápidamente. La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó y su voz era más suave, pero sus manos eran todo menos eso. Su postura aún tenía a Gerry pegado a la pared, que estaba comenzando a gimotear patéticamente por el dolor en su brazo y hombro. Edward nuevamente giró su cabeza en mi dirección con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

–Estoy bien –le aseguré.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

–¿Por qué? –interrogué, mirando y escuchando a la Sra. Birch mientras continuaba su llamada telefónica con los servicios de emergencia, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro entre la habitación y la ventana del estacionamiento. Pude oír cómo describía el edificio en el que las autoridades podían encontrarnos y su tono los animaba a que se apresuraran.

Edward miró al todavía retorcido Gerry, antes de mirarme.

–Sé que puedes cuidarte sola. Pero Alice vio que algo pasaría, algo relacionado con Gerry y contigo, pero él seguía cambiando de opinión. No estábamos seguros de lo haría, de lo que era capaz. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, los pensamientos que salieron de él me hicieron actuar rápido. Me tomó todo mi autocontrol el no correr aquí y arrancarle la cabeza –apenas controlaba el rugido en su pecho.

Asentí, comprendiendo que Edward y el autocontrol que tenía con respecto a mi seguridad no eran exactamente sinónimos. Puse una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando. La línea dura de su mandíbula comenzó a suavizarse mientras él seguía hablando.

–No podía soportar los repugnantes pensamientos de él... –tartamudeó –... las ideas que tenía sobre ti. Y cuando entré y vi que él te estaba tocando y amenazando –se detuvo y negó con la cabeza y su expresión era de repulsión.

–No sabía cómo escapar sin exponerme, exponernos a todos –le susurré en respuesta.

La esquina del labio de Edward se levantó levemente.

–Podrías haberlo deslumbrado –se rió en voz baja. El sonido de las sirenas se escuchó a varios kilómetros y la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó –ahora está preocupado –susurró.

La situación se convirtió rápidamente en un caos organizado. La policía llegó y nos interrogó por separado; Gerry fue puesto bajo custodia cuando sus amenazantes y ebrias observaciones y amenazas se extendieron a la policía. Me dijeron que sería contactado por el fiscal del distrito para dar mi declaración y ser un testigo.

Cuando todos se fueron, Edward me ayudó a organizar el resto del salón para el verano.

–¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –Preguntó Edward con su mano extendiéndose para tomar la mía mientras guardaba los libros para la limpieza –Has estado muy callada

Lo miré y me concentré en sus ojos, una vez más eran de ese oro fundido del que me había enamorado años atrás.

–Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–Este caso criminal podría complicarse mucho. ¿Qué pasa si los Vulturi lo descubren? ¿Y si pasa a ser noticia nacional y afecta a Grace? –mi preocupación se multiplicaba tan rápido como salían las palabras.

–No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso –respondió Edward.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Disparé, empezando a mostrar mi ansiedad.

–Bella, resolveremos todo. Alice puede ayudar, su don es muy útil en situaciones como esta –ofreció.

–Pero puede cambiar con la decisión de cualquier persona –respondí.

Él tomó mis manos en las suyas.

–Bella, escúchame. No quiero que pienses en nada más que recoger a Grace mañana y que nos casaremos en una semana. Mi familia y yo lidiaremos con Gerry, si nos lo permites. Somos una familia, lo solucionaremos juntos –el tono tranquilizador de su voz estaba empezando a calmar mis nervios.

Pero mi cabeza comenzó a nadar con detalles.

–Tienes razón. Pero hay otras cosas –ofrecí.

–¿Cuáles?

–Por lo menos, no puedo seguir trabajando aquí. Ya es bastante duro ser _diferente_ y tener que caminar y escuchar esos comentarios sobre mí hará que sea imposible –me quejé.

–Bueno, no tienes que trabajar en absoluto, a menos que quieras hacerlo. Te cuidaré a ti y a Grace. Quizás necesites un descanso –razonó, pero no pude ignorar la chispa de esperanza en su voz.

Pensé en la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con Edward, sin restricciones por la prisa de la vida cotidiana con un trabajo regular y todas las responsabilidades que venían con él.

–Quizás tengas razón. Además, lidiar con algunos de estos padres, especialmente las madres, es difícil –le ofrecí.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Cuando las veo, es como si me siguieran con antorchas y trinches –bromeé.

Terminamos de organizar rápidamente y Edward y yo nos dirigimos al auto cuando comencé a reír.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Edward, mientras su mano serpenteaba alrededor de mi cintura.

–Tu voz enojada no es muy diferente de cómo sonaba en mi cabeza –respondí.

Edward se detuvo y me miró.

–¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que había dicho demasiado.

–Nada. Olvida que dije algo –seguí caminando, tratando de cambiar de tema. El brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura se detuvo en seco.

–No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me expliques lo que acabas de decir –me susurró al oído.

Apoyándome en su abrazo, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos, le conté sobre mi temerario comportamiento después de que él se fuera, esos subidones de adrenalina que me ofrecían escasos momentos en los que podía escuchar su voz, incluso si la voz estaba enojada conmigo por no poder cumplir mi promesa. Edward escuchó pacientemente, hasta que terminé. Girándome para finalmente mirarlo, no pude descifrar la mirada en sus ojos.

–Así que –terminé –es bastante obvio que era un desastre cuando te fuiste, estaba escuchando tu voz y ni siquiera estabas allí y me estaba poniendo en peligro para escucharla. Patético –ofrecí.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos, su abrazo era cálido, pero apretado y posesivo.

–Lo único patético fue haberte dejado, pero _nunca_ te dejaré ir otra vez. Tú y Grace son toda mi vida ahora. No lo olvides nunca –siguió guiándome hasta el automóvil y rozó mi frente con sus labios.

Sabiendo que lo tenía a él y a su corazón para siempre, sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

 **Gracias por leer!**


	54. Por fin - La Boda

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Capítulo 53: Por fin - La Boda**

 **BPOV**

Entré en la elegante suite del hotel, cerrando la puerta detrás de Grace y de mí. Le sonreí a Jacob, que estaba sentado en uno de los elegantes sofás y vi a Meghan a su izquierda. Tiré mi bolso sobre la mesa con precisión y luego puse las llaves del Volvo justo al lado.

La cara de Jacob estaba tensa y él no me devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos no dejaron de ver fijamente mi cara.

–Meghan, ¿llevarías a Grace abajo a dar un paseo? ¿Quizás podrías llevarla por algo de comer? –sugirió él.

El tono de su voz era bajo, sombrío. El timbre de voz me asustó. Jacob no tenía esa mirada a menudo. Él era normalmente un hombre feliz y relajado. Solo había visto esa mirada cuando estaba molesto o preocupado.

Suavemente abracé a Grace y la empujé suavemente en dirección a Meghan. Cuando pasó a mi lado, dejé que mis dedos pasaran suavemente a través de su brillante coleta negra. La puerta se cerró de un golpe rotundo y el silencio en la habitación solo se vio interrumpido por las profundas respiraciones de Jacob. Los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos, la sangre corría tan rápido que pensé que podría tener un ataque al corazón si no se calmaba.

–¿Que pasa? –le pregunté lo más casualmente posible, tratando de poner algo de entusiasmo en mi voz.

–Bells –Jacob suspiró y su voz era plana –tenemos que hablar –su mirada se intensificó.

Pude sentir que mi corazón se saltó un latido imaginario mientras contenía mi innecesario aliento. ¿Había cambiado de opinión acerca de que viera a Grace?

Inconscientemente, me dejé caer en un sofá frente a él.

–¿Ok? –pregunté vacilante con mis ojos explorando ansiosamente su rostro en busca de algún indicio de lo que estaba por decir. Mi mente, que ahora podía pensar en múltiples niveles, estaba corriendo hacia todo tipo de suposiciones negativas.

–Hay tantas cosas... –Jake se detuvo. Su tono era plano y ya no estaba haciendo contacto visual conmigo. Mi corazón se hundió aún más.

Traté de no entrar en pánico. Me senté derecha. Ya no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Grace era demasiado importante para mí. Había estado sin ella durante mucho tiempo y, aunque todavía no estaba completamente convencida de que estar en su vida era lo mejor para ella, ella me necesitaba.

Edward tenía razón, nos necesitábamos la una a la otra.

Pero, ¿qué derechos tengo? De acuerdo con todos los que me conocían en Forks, yo estaba muerta. Funcionaba bajo el radar legal de la ley. No es como si pudiera contratar un gran abogado y llevar a Jake a la corte. ¿Qué recursos tengo?

Intenté no reflexionar sobre estas cosas, traté de concentrarme en Jake y ver si había alguna manera de encontrar una forma de resolver esto amistosamente, para que todos ganáramos.

–Bella –cuestionó Jake –¿oíste lo que acabo de decir?

Volví a mirarlo con mi barbilla desafiante, mientras me sentaba aún más recta en mi silla.

–Estoy segura de que hay una manera de que podamos resolver esto juntos, pero no voy a renunciar a ella –le contesté con calma pero con seriedad.

Jake me miró sin comprender con su expresión confundida.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Me tensé y me preparé. No retrocedería. Pude sentir la respuesta defensiva automática en mí coincidiendo con la de Jacob.

–Acabamos de volver a encontrarnos. La necesito –tragué y mi voz comenzó a romperse. Mi resolución se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente –Y ella también me necesita –terminé débilmente, sin estar segura de si realmente creía en mi propia declaración.

–Bella, no tengo ni idea de lo qué estás hablando –respondió Jake ligeramente molesto.

Espera… ¿ _qué?_

–¿No estás hablando de Grace? –pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz firme.

–¿Grace? –Jake se detuvo por un segundo. Casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza antes de continuar –De lo que necesito hablar contigo no tiene nada que ver con Grace. ¿Qué clase de imbécil insensible crees que soy, Bella? –argumentó. Su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos brillaron, aunque yo no clasificaría su expresión como enojada, tal vez ¿indignada?

Esta era una de esas veces en que realmente podría haber usado la habilidad de Edward.

Solté una ráfaga de aire por la respiración que había estado conteniendo, mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre los cojines del sofá. Si él no estaba hablando de Grace, ¿qué teníamos que discutir?

–Bella –exhaló Jake –antes de que te cases con Cullen, necesito decirte algunas cosas

No esto otra vez... _NO_ había ninguna posibilidad de que discutiera sobre Edward.

Lo amo. Él me ama. Fin de la historia.

Antes de que pudiera prepararme mentalmente para lo que creí que sería una pelea arrolladora, miré a Jake. Su lenguaje corporal era ansioso, su rostro estaba tenso mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente. Tomó la cerveza que había empezado y tomó un largo trago.

–¿Qué pasa, Jake? No me dejes especulando sobre esto –suspiré, tratando en vano de mantener mi malestar a raya.

Jake inspiró profundamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

–Lo siento, Bells –dijo en voz baja.

–¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Qué has hecho? –casi ladré. Estaba más confundida que nunca. Mi mente estaba pensando rápidamente en imágenes tratando de pensar de qué podría lamentarse.

–Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y debería haber sido sincero, pero éramos tan felices y no quería arruinar lo que teníamos, pero ahora sé por qué él hizo lo que hizo y con Meghan, y todo lo que pasó ni siquiera ¡puedo empezar a decirte cuánto lo siento por todo esto! –terminó antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Él estaba divagando y hablando más rápido de lo que nunca lo había escuchado y estaba perdida en lo que quería decir realmente.

Levanté mi mano.

–Espera –lo miré profundamente a los ojos mientras él buscaba los míos luciendo muy triste –Estoy perdida –me senté y me incliné hacia él, deteniéndome para calmar las náuseas que me producía su aroma –¿De qué estás hablando exactamente? –la confusión me estaba frustrando –¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio?

Jake se frotó la cara cansada y sin afeitar antes de concentrarse por completo en mí.

–Lo siento por tantas cosas. Pero si tuviera que empezar desde el principio, diría que todo comenzó cuando pasé por la casa de Charlie a recoger tu vestido

¿ _Charlie_? Guau, eso fue hace unos años.

–¿Que vestido?

–Tu vestido de novia

Dejé de pensar. Dejé de respirar. Estaba aturdida.

–Continúa –lo alenté.

–Recuerdas que dejaste tu maleta antes de nuestra luna de miel en casa de tu padre y nos detuvimos a recogerla y te cambiaste allí, en tu antigua habitación, ¿si lo recuerdas? –él se aventuró.

Asentí y no pude evitar la sonrisa que tocó mis labios. Ese era un recuerdo que todavía conservaba. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida en aquel entonces. Después de un momento y aún confundida, respondí:

–Claro –reanudé mi postura cautelosa.

–Entonces –continuó –cuando volvimos, estabas tan ocupada con la escuela y con la mudanza a la nueva casa, que me ofrecí a ir a recogerlo y enviarlo a la lavandería –el tono de su voz era brillante, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer que yo recordara. La imagen vagamente revoloteó por mi cerebro.

–Ok –murmuré.

–Bueno, entré y corrí a tu habitación y lo supe instantáneamente –justo entonces su mirada se centró en sus manos.

Su ritmo lento me estaba matando.

–Continúa –lo alenté.

–Bueno –continuó, antes de tragar saliva –supe que habían estado allí. Pude olerlos. Pensé por un segundo que iba a entrar en fase, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que el olor era de hace varios días. Pero pude oler siete olores diferentes, así que supe que tenían que ser _ellos_

Después de la intervención de Esme, me enteré de que los Cullen habían estado en casa de Charlie, donde Edward descubrió desgarradoramente que de hecho yo había seguido adelante. ¿Jake me estaba diciendo que él sabía que ellos también habían estado allí?

–¿Y? –dije mientras la tensión se filtraba en mi cuerpo de piedra. Mis puños involuntariamente se cerraron al lado de mis piernas.

–Y –tomó una respiración profunda y miró brevemente mis manos –yo sabía que habían estado allí. Debería haber sido honesto. Debería haberte dicho. Pero –argumentó arrepentido, sentándose en su asiento –éramos felices. Nos acabábamos de casar y siempre estabas sonriendo. No tenía forma de saber si te haría daño de nuevo, así que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme. Y todavía los consideraba peligrosos... –su voz se apagó.

 _Wow_. Desde que descubrí la verdad sobre la última década, todo lo bueno y lo malo, nunca pensé en lo que sucedió después. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

–A ver si te entendí bien –comencé pacientemente con el tono de voz que solía usar con Grace –¿Sabías que los Cullen regresaron y no me lo dijiste?

–Sí, pero déjame explicarte –dijo mientras levantaba las manos. El alivio de que solo me hubiera ocultado algo finalmente entró en mi mente, no quería alejar a Grace de mí, solo se estaba confesando, aliviando su mente. Una risa, derivada del humor o del alivio histérico en ese momento, no estaba segura, interrumpió a Jake.

–Jake, entiendo. Sí. Deberías haberme dicho... esa no era tu elección, pero debes soltar todo esto. Hiciste lo que creías que era mejor y aunque no estoy segura de que yo habría hecho lo mismo, lo entiendo. Nunca sabremos qué 'pudo' haber pasado, pero ya tuve suficiente de pensar en el pasado

Jake pareció aliviado, antes de que él me devolviera la mirada.

–Eso no es todo –dijo en voz baja.

 _Oh, y ¿ahora qué?_

Tragó saliva fuertemente.

–¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tus días en la reserva? –preguntó con calma, aunque sus ojos estaban tensos.

–Casi todo... ¿por qué? –pregunté. ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto?

Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

–La noche que me dejaste... esa noche que _intentaste_ dejarme, ¿recuerdas eso? –susurró y todos los músculos de sus brazos expuestos parecían tensionados.

–Por supuesto que lo recuerdo –murmuré en voz baja, aunque con toda honestidad, deseé poder olvidar eso.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y sus cálidos ojos se abrieron de golpe para mirarme directamente.

–Lo siento mucho. No podía decirte lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Sam nos dio una orden directa y no pude romperla. No quiso escuchar razones... –se detuvo con sus manos frotando el pantalón áspero que cubría sus piernas.

–No fue hasta que terminaste en el hospital debido a mi estupidez que finalmente comenzó a reconsiderar su idea de contarte sobre la vampiresa que seguía volviendo por ti. Pensó que sería mejor que no lo supieras. Podrías seguir con tu vida cotidiana: estar conmigo y Grace, trabajar en la escuela y pasar tiempo con la familia de la manada. Pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y yo no podía luchar contra eso... y créeme, lo intenté

Asentí, sin estar segura de qué más decir o hacer.

Él respiró hondo y continuó.

–Esa noche, cuando te fuiste con la bebé, entré en pánico. No sabías lo peligroso que era para ti dejar La Push. Intenté hacer que te quedaras, estar en la reserva donde sabía que estarían a salvo, tú y Grace. Incluso con Meghan, todavía te amaba, Bella. _Todavía lo hago_... –su voz era una mezcla de culpa y remordimiento. Pude ver que se había estado torturando a sí mismo por esto.

–Continúa –insté mientras la imagen se reproducía en mi mente como una película.

–Así que estás saliendo por la puerta y todo lo que pude pensar fue en que volverías a Forks y te matarían y Grace podría perder a su madre y yo podría perder a mi mejor amiga, tal vez incluso Grace podría haber terminado muerta en el proceso

Hice una mueca. No podría soportar pensar en algo así.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Te lastimé. No podía dejarte salir por la puerta y te sujeté, esperando que te detuvieras y pudiéramos hablar sobre eso y descubrir cómo hacerlo funcionar –sus palabras llegaron tan rápido que era difícil mantener el ritmo –Nunca quise agarrarte tan fuerte. Te lastimé y lo siento mucho por eso. No culpo a nadie por eso, sólo a mí... ni a Sam, ni a este legado... _yo_ lo hice y lo siento mucho

Él respiró hondo y sus ojos se rehusaron a pestañear, mientras él esperaba. Me di cuenta de que estaba esperando que yo respondiera.

–Jake, está bien –comencé, sin estar muy segura de qué decir. Comencé a acercar mi mano para consolarlo pero luego la retiré.

Todavía estaba mirando al suelo cuando me interrumpió.

–¡No, Bella! NO está bien. Tuviste que ir al hospital por mi culpa, Charlie debería haberme arrestado. No tenía derecho a hacerte eso –sus ojos estaban llenos de agonía.

–Fue un accidente. Lo sabía entonces y definitivamente lo sé ahora –discutí clavando mis ojos en los suyos para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

Jake levantó una mano, deteniendo mi respuesta.

–Bella, pensé que si dejaba en claro que Grace se quedaba con nosotros, con la manada, también te quedarías. Esa pudo haber sido idea de Sam, pero yo no pelee por eso, y podría haberlo hecho. No fue una orden, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Solo pensé que si te forzaba, te quedarías. No estarías feliz por eso, pero eventualmente lo aceptarías. Eso fue tan injusto y Lo siento mucho –él me miró, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas –lo siento mucho, Bella. Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y nunca haberte hecho eso

–Pero Jake- –intenté comenzar, pero él me interrumpió.

–Si hubiera hecho todo esto de otra manera, ¡todavía estarías con nosotros en casa! Podría haber luchado contra la imprimación –se atragantó, pero siguió hablando –podría haberte protegido y estaríamos juntos. ¡Seríamos felices y nada de esto hubiera pasado!

–Y serías miserable –le respondí sabiendo que tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

–Estaría bien –replicó a la defensiva, recuperando algo de su vieja bravuconería.

Me puse de pie y extendí la mano para tomar su mano.

–No, no lo estarías –dije con calma.

Jake apretó mi mano en la suya.

–Simplemente no podía dejar pasar otro día, otra visita sin decirte todo esto

 _Silencio._

Nos quedamos allí sentados y nos miramos. ¿Estaba enojada? Un poco. ¿Estaba sorprendida? Realmente no. Toda mi vida, humana o vampírica, los que me rodeaban habían tomado decisiones por mí, la mayoría sin mi consentimiento ni mi opinión. Pero, ¿realmente importaba algo de eso?

–¿Jake?

Él me miró expectante.

–¿Sí?

–Nunca pediste este derecho de nacimiento tuyo, ¿verdad? –cuestioné.

–No –su respuesta fue simple, algo de la ira y la petulancia del Jake de dieciséis años del que me había enamorado emergió.

–Pero si no hubiera sucedido –lo contradije –nunca hubieras conocido a Meghan, ¿verdad? –la burla en mi voz era imposible de ignorar.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron de par en par.

–Pero te tenía. No habría hecho ninguna diferencia

Le sacudí la mano.

–Sácame de la ecuación por un minuto, Jake. ¿La amas?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –respondió él bruscamente, luego suavizó su tono y continuó –pero te amé a ti primero. Era feliz contigo, con Grace, con nuestra vida en la reserva –su tono era una súplica, con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.

–¿Estás diciendo que podrías vivir sin ella, Jake? –pregunté en voz baja.

Escuchamos el clic de la llave, y nuestras dos cabezas se dirigieron hacia la puerta del hotel. Meghan regresó a la habitación con Grace a su lado. Los ojos de Jake se clavaron en su esposa, que estaba cuidando al pequeño y dormido recién nacido en el cochecito que empujaba. Incluso para alguien que no entendiera la imprimación, el evidente atractivo magnético que Jake tenía con ella era innegable.

Me aclaré la garganta, esperando ganar su atención.

–Estaba destinado a suceder, Jake. ¿No puedes ver eso? Si me hubieras dicho sobre los Cullen, Grace tal vez ni siquiera hubiera existido. Y –susurré, para que Meghan no escuchara –Matthew William nunca habría existido, ¿verdad? –desafié. El bebé se despertó con un fuerte llanto, solo para demostrar mi punto. Levanté una ceja hacia Jake antes de añadir –Creo que Matthew está de acuerdo

–Todavía lo siento mucho por todo lo que perdiste –la tristeza en sus ojos era convincente.

–Pero mira todo lo que he ganado, Jake. Recuperé a mi pequeña

–Aun así –respondió él.

–Jake –me apresuré, mientras Grace caminaba hacia mí en ese segundo –déjalo ir. Yo lo he hecho. Te perdono, me perdonaste. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos... –terminé, mientras envolvía a Grace en mis brazos –ambos la tenemos –susurré –todo lo demás no hace ninguna diferencia. Ya no miro hacia atrás. No más 'qué pasaría si' o 'si solo'. ¿Entendido? –le sonreí brillantemente.

Jake asintió con sus ojos transmitiendo que entendió. El tiempo de mirar hacia atrás había terminado. Las cosas nunca habían sido perfectas, pero era hora de seguir adelante, avanzar... para finalmente ser felices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días previos a la boda pasaron volando. Entre pasar todo el tiempo posible con Grace, y el millón de llamadas telefónicas de Alice repasando los últimos detalles… que bueno que yo no podía dormir.

Edward, por otro lado, estaba empezando a ponerse inquieto.

Su comportamiento de caballero estaba comenzando a desmoronarse. Nunca íbamos demasiado lejos ( _sin importar cuánto lo intentara_ ), y ahora que Grace estaba bajo el mismo techo, se excusaba antes de lo habitual por las noches. Usé todos los trucos que sabía para hacer que se quedara, pero fue en vano. Normalmente me llamaba desde su casa más tarde por la noche y hablamos durante horas sobre todo y nada, tratando de hacer que los minutos avanzaran aún más rápido.

Grace se divirtió mucho seleccionando el pastel. Ella se sentó en mi regazo mientras probaba cada sabor, tomando abundantes porciones de cada tipo antes de tomar su decisión final. No hace falta decir que Alice no estaba encantada con lo que eligió. Creo que usó el término "chillón", pero cuando Grace miró a su tía con tanto orgullo en sus ojos, Alice cedió, ¡además, ella era la única que se lo comería de todos modos!

Cuando llegamos a la floristería, el deleite evidente de Grace al mirar cada flor, al comentar cada forma y color, al alzar cada una de las flores a su pequeña nariz para probar su olor nos hizo sonreír a todos. Le permitimos elegir sus flores y ella escogió brillantes margaritas de gerbera rosa. Usamos el mismo florista que usamos para la fiesta de la universidad. Chris, el propietario, hizo todo lo posible por mantener a Alice contenta mientras revisaba cada ramo en agonizante detalle: lirios, rosas, fresias, gardenias y lavanda, con diferentes ramos de flores para Rose, Esme y ella dependiendo de sus preferencias. La única continuidad era que todos los ramos de flores eran de color blanco... Grace sería nuestro "splash de color", o así le llamó Alice.

Todos los días pasaron en un torbellino hasta que finalmente llegó la mañana del gran día. Planeamos una ceremonia en la tarde. Llevaríamos a Grace con Jake en el hotel al final de la pequeña recepción que seguiría al gran evento. Le pregunté si él y Meghan querían asistir, pero entre cuidar al bebé, y con Jake admitiendo que sería un poco extraño para él, lo dejamos ir. Sin embargo, planeamos traer un montón de comida al hotel, una recepción con solo un comensal tendría que tener sobras.

Nos preparamos en la casa de los Cullen, donde Alice pensó que sería más fácil peinar mi cabello de forma especial para conmemorar el día. Cada vestido colgaba en su propio maniquí, para garantizar que quedaran libres de arrugas. El pequeño que sostenía el de Grace estaba en el frente de la habitación.

–¡Mami, mira! ¡Es tan lindo!

–Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo seleccionándolo, pequeña –le dijo Esme abrazándola con orgullo.

De hecho, tenía toda la razón. El vestido de seda con hileras o pequeños pliegues, cuello redondo y faja ancha era hermoso. Alice había ordenado que Mary Janes estuviera hecha a medida con la misma tela, embellecida con pequeños cristales. Y para completar el vestido, Rosalie había llamado a una boutique en Nueva York y había trabajado con un diseñador para hacer una diadema personalizada hecha con la misma tela, el corte estaba hecho para hacer eco de sus nuevos zapatos, con diminutos cristales de Swarovski. Grace también insistió en usar el brazalete con el diamante del tamaño de una pelota de tenis que Rosalie le había regalado meses atrás, lo que hizo sonreír a Emmett cuando se lo mencionamos.

¿Había _algo_ que ellos no harían por mi hija?

Esme se vistió rápidamente y su pelo color caramelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño en la nuca, con unas pequeñas ramitas de lavanda para terminar el peinado. Se movió rápidamente, revisando, revisando y comprobando hasta tres veces todo lo que necesitaríamos antes de irnos a la pequeña capilla que Alice había encontrado. Su vestido era del mismo color que el de Alice y Rosalie... un tono ligeramente más profundo de la lavanda pálida que Grace había elegido tan emocionadamente.

El vestido de Esme era simple y elegante, se ajustaba por completo a su gusto y personalidad, con un profundo escote en V, cintura imperio y falda ligeramente acampanada.

Rosalie y Alice ya estaban vestidas, ambas con los mismos colores, pero con estilos notablemente diferentes. El vestido de Rosalie era elegante pero audaz. Estaba ajustado más apretado en las caderas y tenía un profundo cuello redondo. Acentuaba su figura espectacular y al mismo tiempo era elegante y hermoso.

El vestido de Alice tenía bolsillos sutiles y un precioso escote en forma de ojo de cerradura. Le lancé una mirada cuando la vi poner algunos chocolates en ellos.

–¿Qué? Grace podría tener hambre –defendió. Solo pude reírme sabiendo que ella probablemente tenía razón.

–También querrás llevar toallitas húmedas si le vas a das chocolate que podría derretirse –me reí entre dientes cuando las ruedas en su cabeza comenzaron a girar y ella estaba imaginando diferentes desastres potenciales de chocolate.

Alice trabajó en mi maquillaje, manteniéndolo simple y natural, mientras Rosalie arreglaba mi cabello en ondas profundas, fijando secciones de él, cerca de la base de mi cabeza. Ella tomó el hermoso broche de platino y diamantes que había pertenecido a la madre de Edward y lo ancló en el centro de la corona. Su color de metal fresco y diamantes brillantes contrastaban muy bien con mi pelo oscuro y esperaba que él estuviera satisfecho con lo que yo había seleccionado.

Me puse mi vestido de novia sobre mi ropa interior azul, mis hermanas ajustaron las mangas, el escote, y se ocuparon de cada detalle.

–Mami –intervino Grace –ese vestido es tan bonito –susurró. Sus dedos revolotearon sobre el borde de la cintura cuando sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de ensueño –Te ves más bonita que una princesa –susurró.

–Gracias cariño –le sonreí –¡Tú te ves más bonita que todas nosotras juntas! –ella me sonrió y luego miramos nuestros reflejos en el espejo de tres paneles. Me susurré a mí misma:

–Espero que a Edward le guste –las mariposas se multiplicaban rápidamente.

Esme apareció detrás de mí con sus manos calmadas sobre mis hombros. Sentí sus dedos tirar de la cremallera hacia arriba, antes de abotonar apresuradamente el millón o más botones que adornaban la parte posterior. Ella abrazó mis hombros.

–Edward lo amará –susurró ella antes de ir por mi velo.

Había peleado con Alice por el velo. Pensé que era excesivo, pero ella insistió en que Edward se sentiría decepcionado si no respetaba la tradición. Eso me convenció y me quedé quieta cuando Esme unió la longitud del velo a mi cabeza y el tul a mi cabello. Me tomé un segundo para realmente evaluarme en el espejo antes de que Alice se acercara a mí con mis zapatos, todavía en su caja.

–¿Lista? –preguntó ella con su sonrisa alegre.

–Síp

Alice levantó el primer zapato de satén azul pálido y se lo dio a Grace. Levanté mi falda y ella lo deslizó sobre mi pie, acariciando el acabado satinado. Me reí entre dientes al verlos.

–Confía en mí –respondió Alice. Esta era su brillante idea de "algo azul". Y tenía que admitir que los amaba. Antes habrían sido trampas mortales para mí, pero ahora podía disfrutar algunas de las aventuras de esta vida.

–Está bien –dije rápidamente. Seguí respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar mis nervios agarrotados.

Alice chasqueó la lengua. Me volví para mirarla. Había un profundo pliegue entre sus cejas.

–¿Qué? –pregunté.

–Algo parece estar fuera de lugar –murmuró, pero su sonrisa era astuta. Sabía que estaba tramando algo.

Un golpe firme en la puerta llamó mi atención. Esme fue a ver quién era.

–No se te permite estar aquí, jovencito –regañó Esme, pero su voz era burlona.

–Lo sé, solo necesito hablar con ella –suplicó Edward –¿Por favor? ¿Solo por un momento?

–Eso depende de ella –respondió, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta, con la palma de la mano contra la madera para evitar que la abriera.

–¿Bella? –Edward llamó –¿me permitirías un momento? –su voz era tierna y esperanzada.

Sintiendo que la sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, me acerqué a la puerta.

–Estoy aquí –le susurré.

–¿Nerviosa? –preguntó él.

–Un poco –confesé –pero no de casarme contigo. Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida

–Bien... bien –sonó aliviado –tengo algo para ti.

 _¿Ahora_?

–¿Bueno?

Esme se hizo a un lado, mientras que los dedos largos y elegantes de Edward deslizaban dos cajas idénticamente envueltas a través de la rendija de la puerta. Me apresuré a tomarlas, pero Edward tomó mis dedos y los apretó suavemente. El suspiro de él fue audible incluso para Grace.

–Te he extrañado

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

–¿Me extrañaste? Me viste hace poco más de doce horas –bromeé. Edward había salido de mi casa anoche a solo un minuto de la medianoche y me había explicado que Esme lo habría regañado fuertemente si se quedaba hasta el día siguiente.

–Sí, te extrañé. No puedo creer que en menos de una hora vas a ser la señora de Edward Cullen

Sentí sus labios rozar la punta de mis dedos, haciéndome desfallecer.

–Sip, y entonces ¡nunca te desharás de mí!

–Ese ha sido mi plan desde el principio –respondió con ternura.

Esme se aclaró la garganta.

–Edward, ¿por qué no te vas a la iglesia? Nos iremos pronto –sugirió.

–Te veré pronto, cariño –afirmó simplemente, y con un apretón más de su mano, se fue.

Eché un buen vistazo a los paquetes que dejó. Ambos estaban envueltos en papel de lavanda, adornado con cintas de plata y fresias. Una tenía mi nombre y la otra tenía el nombre de _Grace_.

Al abrir la carta, leí buscando una aclaración.

 _Mi muy amada Bella,_

 _Tengo muchos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos, pero ninguno será más significativo que cuando camines por el pasillo hacia mí para comenzar nuestras vidas juntos. He esperado este momento, incluso he rezado para que sucediera, pensando que podría ayudar y en solo unos minutos, ese momento finalmente llegará._

 _Dentro de la caja hay una pieza de joyería muy especial de mi difunta madre. Mi padre se lo regaló el día de su boda, y me sentiría honrado si lo usaras por mí. Esme me asegura que va a ir muy bien con tu vestido. Y no te preocupes, Alice no me ha dejado dar ni un vistazo a ninguno de los vestidos que te gustaron en su mente._

 _También he incluido algo para Grace. La suya es nueva, pero dada la importancia de hoy, quería que ella no solo se sintiera incluida sino que también comenzara a comprender cuánto la amo. Por favor, dile eso por mí, ¿lo harías?_

 _Te veré pronto y te amaré siempre,_

 _Edward_

–Grace, cariño, el Sr. Edward te trajo un regalo –le dije. Ella corrió hacia mí deteniéndose de repente y manejando la caja reverentemente. Ella había visto a Rosalie y Alice abrir los regalos así que había comenzado a imitar sus modales. Pero, ella todavía era una niña pequeña y pronto rompió el papel de regalo sin cuidado, mientras yo cautelosamente quitaba la cinta. Grace jadeó cuando abrió la caja.

–Combina con mi brazalete –chilló con absoluta alegría.

Yo también abrí la hermosa caja de terciopelo con mi nombre y encontré un gran cristal en forma de corazón, suspendido de una delicada cadena de platino.

–Mami, tenemos el mismo –gritó Grace alegremente, moviendo su caja frente a mi cara. Miré por encima del hombro y, efectivamente, el collar de Grace era una réplica exacta del mío, aunque más delicado.

Pasé mi dedo por el cristal del corazón, deleitándome con lo hermoso que era, lo perfecto que se veía, teniendo en cuenta su antigüedad. Rosalie sacó el mío de su caja y lo abrochó alrededor de mi cuello. Su longitud se adaptaba perfectamente a mi escote, ya que estaba en el hueco entre mis huesos de la clavícula.

–Wow, un cristal así de viejo y todavía está en perfectas condiciones –comenté.

Rosalie sonrió, sosteniendo sus labios para evitar que se escapara una risa.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté confundida.

–Bella, eso no es _cristal_ –explicó Rosalie.

Me tomó aproximadamente medio segundo antes de entender sus palabras.

–¿Quieres decirme que esto? –señalé el corazón que yacía sobre mi piel –¿es un diamante?

Rosalie simplemente asintió con indiferencia, mientras Alice sujetaba el broche de Grace y enderezaba la cadena.

–Bella –intervino Alice –¿cuál es el problema? Pensé que te encantaría, especialmente teniendo en cuenta importante que es para Edward sentimentalmente

Asentí ausente, desconcertada por el tamaño de la piedra. Sabía que Edward era de buen gusto pero extravagante, pero todavía estaba atónita de que él tuviera un tesoro tan hermoso. De repente, se me ocurrió preguntar.

–¿Eso significa que el collar de Grace es _exactamente_ igual al mío?

–Exactamente –Alice asintió con entusiasmo y luego me puso un poco más de brillo labial. Negué con la cabeza ante la fastuosidad de Edward, abrazando a mi hija y diciéndole que su padrastro la amaba. Era un hermoso comienzo para lo que sabía, sería un día fabuloso.

El auto alquilado se acercó a la pequeña capilla de tablillas blancas adornada con grandes macetas de flores frescas y guirnaldas que nos recibieron con su alegría. Antes de que la limusina se detuviera por completo, Alice abrió la puerta, ansiosa por salir. Esme le dio una advertencia, murmurando un recordatorio de que Grace estaba en el auto y que teníamos mucho tiempo.

Después de salir del automóvil, nos alineamos listas para caminar por el pasillo. Carlisle se encontró con nosotras en la puerta sonriendo ampliamente. Grace corrió hacia él y él la tomó en sus brazos.

–Te ves hermosa, querida –dijo efusivamente.

Alice nos dio a cada una nuestro ramo: rosas blancas para Esme, elegantes lirios para Rose y gardenias perfectas para ella. Ofreció cambiar con Grace sus margaritas con un guiño en mi dirección, pero Grace fue firme en su elección.

–Estás lista –me preguntó él con su sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos suaves.

–Absolutamente –le respondí adorándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Alice me entregó mi gran ramo, fragante y hermoso. Las rosas, los lirios, las gardenias, las fresias y la lavanda formaron una gran explosión circular de flores. Había grupos de cristales en todo el arreglo, que brillaban, a pesar del cielo nublado.

La música comenzó y cada una de mis damas de honor flotaron a través de las puertas abiertas de la pequeña capilla. Alice tomó la mano de Grace y caminaron juntas y su forma de caminar iba en perfecta armonía, casi saltando al final del pasillo.

Las puertas se cerraron con un clic silencioso frente a nosotros y Carlisle me ofreció su brazo.

–Bueno, tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que debería, pero es hora. Si no entramos, él podría romper esa puerta y secuestrarte –Carlisle se rió entre dientes –ha sido un manojo de nervios todo el día –habló con complicidad y guiñó.

Asentí felizmente y esperamos detrás de las puertas cerradas. Carlisle murmuró algo a Esme, y la música del piano cambió de melodía. La procesión comenzó y las puertas se abrieron. Edward me esperaba al final del pasillo y su cara estalló en una hermosa sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me sentí obligada a correr hacia él, hasta que sentí la mano de Carlisle apretar mi mano, guiándome por el pasillo lenta y graciosamente donde mi eternidad me esperaba.

…

–¿Aceptas a este hombre...

Asentí con entusiasmo, antes de añadir

–Acepto

Él me robó un beso, lo que hizo reír a todos.

–Eso es para _después_ de la ceremonia, hijo –reprendió el sacerdote con una sonrisa.

Él nunca apartó sus ojos de mí, solo asintió.

–¿Aceptas a esta mujer...

–Acepto

Él me robó otro beso.

Esta vez el sacerdote simplemente suspiró.

Intercambiaríamos nuestros votos personales más tarde, para mantenerlos privados y solo para _nosotros_.

Cuando el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer, Edward no se contuvo. Una mano tomó mi cara, mientras que la otra se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí fuertemente hacia su pecho. El beso fue apasionado, sus acciones me comunicaron que nuestro amor era real e interminable. Le devolví el beso con la misma fiereza, hasta que escuché una pequeña tos de parte de Carlisle. Me aparté, pero Edward me besó una vez más, sus labios rozaron los míos, antes de que él sonriera y me hablara.

–Te amo, señora Cullen

Todos aplaudieron, mientras Emmett levantaba a Grace a sus brazos para animarnos.

La recepción estaba en marcha. Grace estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta de que era la única que comía mientras charlaba alegremente con todos.

Apenas se sentó, corriendo emocionada alrededor de la pequeña mesa donde realizamos los movimientos para que fuera más fácil para ella.

Ella cobró vida cuando comenzó la música, ansiosa por bailar y tan ansiosa por ver a su nueva familia celebrar. Ella y Emmett se mantuvieron firmes y estuvieron de acuerdo en que les encantaba "ir de fiesta".

Edward me guio a la pista para el primer baile, su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. El murmullo de nuestra atracción mutua era innegable, pero mi mente se demoró un momento en la última vez que Edward y yo habíamos estado en esta posición, cuando los resultados habían sido mucho menos favorables. No pude evitar encogerme.

–Oh, vamos, no es tan malo –bromeó y sus labios se posaron en mi pelo mientras tarareaba junto con la música.

–No, no lo es. Es realmente maravilloso, estaba pensando en la última vez que bailamos así –lo miré, tratando de ayudarlo a recordar sin decir las palabras. Ambos nos reímos en silencio.

–Puede que no haya terminado bien, pero ese beso valió la pena. Pensé que había recordado lo asombrosos que eran nuestros besos de memoria, pero en realidad experimentarlo me dijo inequívocamente que mi memoria no les hacía justicia –él me besó profundamente en la boca.

Me relajé, decidida a dejar de pensar en recuerdos dolorosos, solo para disfrutar el presente.

–¿Te gusta? –susurró, tocando el collar de diamantes y la tierna carne que lo rodeaba. Me estremecí involuntariamente.

Lo miré.

–Me... encanta... –tartamudeé, mientras sus dedos continuaban tocándome.

Él me miró, con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

–Y a Grace –su voz se volvió ronca –¿le gustó el de ella? –su otra mano se movió hacia arriba, pasando justo debajo de mi pecho.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

–Ummm –tartamudeando de nuevo respondí –mucho, creo

–Bueno, vamos a preguntarle, ¿te parece? –la claridad había vuelto a su voz, matando cualquier promesa de que las cosas avanzarían, mientras yo murmuraba " _provocador_ " por lo bajo.

–No esta noche, no lo seré –me devolvió el desafío.

Dejando las provocaciones a un lado, Edward tomó mi mano y recogimos a Grace antes de que la canción terminara. Él la alzó fácilmente en sus brazos y bailamos juntos, una nueva familia haciendo nuevos recuerdos de un día especial. Grace besó a Edward en la mejilla, dándole las gracias por su collar, lo que me recordó que tendría que hablar con Edward más tarde sobre regalos "extravagantes". Pero hoy era un día para celebrar, y Grace amaba su nuevo accesorio.

La noche continuó y Edward y yo probamos nuestro pastel, para el deleite de mi hija. Ella se enorgulleció de mostrarles a todos que podía comer un trozo más grande que el de Emmett. Cada miembro de la familia continuó "pretendiendo" ser humano y Grace no se dio cuenta. Emmett le pidió a Grace un baile bastante ceremonioso y ella aceptó con valentía.

La parte más increíble de la noche fue ver interactuar a Jasper y Grace. Mi pequeña niña era tenaz, y no iba a dejar que el miembro más tímido de la fiesta de bodas, atendiera a la celebración sin tener cierta interacción con ella.

Inicialmente, Jasper nos hizo saber que no asistiría. Se disculpó, pero aún no confiaba en sí mismo, pero Alice ya había tenido suficiente.

– _Jasper, hemos terminado con esta conversación. No te sentirás atraído en lo más mínimo por su olor, pero voy a estar condenada si te pierdes esta boda después de todo lo que la familia ha pasado para que finalmente suceda. ¿Me oyes?_

Alice y Jasper rara vez discutían, pero esta fue una pelea que Jasper no podría "calmar". Después de varios días de que Alice lo hiciera "dormir" en el sofá, finalmente cedió. Alice le aseguró que podía ver que las cosas serían perfectas y que él y Grace se harían amigos rápidamente.

Y Grace no iba a ser disuadida. Aunque Jasper había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse fuera de la vista en las sombras, Grace inmediatamente notó el rostro desconocido que era parte de su nueva familia, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para presentarse. La expresión de Jasper era de shock, antes de que su nariz se arrugase por el disgusto. Supe en ese momento que ella lo tenía, y al caer la noche, él estaba bailando con Alice y mi bebé con una sonrisa gigante en la cara.

Bailé con mis nuevos hermanos, así como con mi nuevo suegro, pero Edward nunca se alejó demasiado. Siempre venía y me reclamaba de vuelta mucho antes de que la canción terminara.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de llevar a Grace de regreso al hotel para devolverla a Jacob, Grace estaba profundamente dormida en mis brazos, su calidez y su charla dormida me trajeron una sonrisa a la cara.

Jacob abrió la puerta de la suite, luciendo perezoso, como si lo hubiéramos despertado de un sueño profundo.

–Hola –me saludó, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos pasar sin molestar a Grace.

Edward esperó en la puerta. La sostuve por unos minutos más y luego la acosté en su cama, quitándole los zapatos y las joyas. Puse las joyas en sus cajas, y luego se las pasé a Jacob. Le enviaría un mensaje de texto más tarde para avisarle que no eran joyas de fantasía, así estarían bien cuidadas. No quería ver su cara cuando supiera esta información.

–Bueno, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir hasta aquí y hacer las cosas más fáciles para nosotros. Fue un día maravilloso –le mencioné casualmente a Jacob.

–Wow, Bella, realmente te ves hermosa –respondió Jacob desde la puerta de la habitación de Grace. Me volví para mirarlo.

El mismo chico de dieciséis años al que había acudido en busca de apoyo, del que me había enamorado y había visto como mi mejor amigo estaba contemplándome. Pudo haber envejecido diez años (tal vez más con todo lo que había pasado), pero _mi_ Jacob estaba parado frente a mí. Corrí hacia donde estaba parado y lo abracé. No me sorprendió que me devolviera el abrazo; más bien, me sorprendió que estuviera tan relajado. Él no se puso rígido cuando me abrazó, ni se tensó cuando sintió mi cuerpo frío y duro. Él me abrazó con una ferocidad que me hizo comprender que tenía un aliado en él otra vez. La idea me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Justo entonces, escuché un pequeño grito salir de la cama de Grace. Me apresuré a volver hacia ella, y me di cuenta de que estaba revolviéndose en su sueño. Jacob pasó por mi lado y le alisó el pelo, lo que inmediatamente la devolvió a la tierra de los sueños.

Al darme cuenta de que Edward ahora estaba directamente detrás de mí, me volví hacia él. Él me sonrió suavemente.

–Bella, no tenemos que irnos a nuestra luna de miel en este instante. Podemos quedarnos y podrás pasar más tiempo con Grace. Iremos este otoño a una luna de miel apropiada cuando ella regrese a la escuela tiempo completo. ¿Qué te parece? –dibujó esos círculos calmantes en mi mano como lo había hecho todos esos años atrás.

Decir que no estaba tentada habría sido una mentira total. Pero Edward había sido muy paciente, muy cariñoso, yo no habría recuperado a Grace si él no hubiera intervenido. ¿Podría ser tan desinteresado?

–Bella, ella está bien. Se pone así cuando ha tenido un día emocionante o agotador. Ella volverá a su normalidad mañana. Deberías irte –ofreció Jake.

Mi corazón estaba dividido. Miré a Edward, a Jake, a mi pequeño milagro acostada en su cama, ahora en paz y disfrutando de sus sueños con su rostro transformándose brevemente en una sonrisa mientras ella dormía.

–Ella está soñando que está bailando –comentó Edward y todos sonreímos hacia ella.

–Um... –dije sin convicción.

–Bells –intervino Jake –¿qué tal esto? Tú y Edward se van. ¿Se van a ir por cuánto? ¿Dos semanas?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–¿Tres? –ofreció de nuevo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

Pude ver el asentimiento imperceptible que Edward le dio, ese molesto asentimiento que los hombres a veces usan para comunicarse.

–De acuerdo, tres semanas. ¿Qué tal si cuando regresen, encontramos un momento para que pases con ella este verano, tan pronto como estés lista? –sugirió Jake.

–¿Me dejarías tenerla por unas semanas? –cuestioné. _No iba a decirle que esperaba quedarme con ella el resto del verano..._

–Claro. La extrañaré muchísimo, pero ella se alegrará de pasar un tiempo contigo

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé de nuevo. Me aparté y lo miré.

–¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió con la sonrisa característica de Jacob en su rostro.

–Claro, claro

–Gracias –respiré.

–Ahora vete de aquí –castigó.

–Ya escuchaste al hombre –bromeó Edward, mientras tiraba de mi cintura hacia la puerta.

Íbamos a estar solos juntos, para finalmente estar realmente juntos como marido y mujer y comenzar nuestras vidas. Nunca estaríamos separados de nuevo.

Edward no pudo mantener sus manos alejadas de mí cuando salimos de la suite de Jake y nos dirigimos al ascensor, ambos emocionados, riéndonos como adolescentes, hasta que entramos al Volvo. Edward aceleró hacia la noche cada vez más oscura con su mano sobre mi rodilla y su amor en mi corazón.

 **¡Awww! ¡Son unos caramelos estos dos! 3 ¡Sólo queda el epílogo!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	55. Epílogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Enthralled, yo sólo traduzco con su permiso.**

 **Epílogo**

La luna de miel... bueno, la luna de miel fue maravillosa. Más que maravillosa. Edward y yo finalmente nos unimos de manera inseparable y tangible. Incluso si no hubiera sido bendecida con una memoria fotográfica en esta nueva vida, en la que fácilmente podría revivir las muchas experiencias de esta existencia, nunca olvidaría los días que se extendieron a largas noches. La manera afectuosa con que Edward me trataba, los momentos de paciencia mezclados con un amor y un amor febril, serían para siempre parte de mi consciente.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo respondía. Pero Edward me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí misma, así que apenas dos semanas después de que iniciara nuestra luna de miel, comenzó a hacer comentarios sutiles acerca de ir a casa para que "nosotros" pudiéramos ver a Grace. Sabía que me estaba diciendo a su manera especial que estaría completamente a gusto si regresábamos antes de tiempo. Después de unos días en los que insistí en que estaba bien si esperábamos, él me simplificó las cosas.

–Bella –me susurró entre besos, acariciando con sus dedos la parte posterior de mi cuello –el verano terminará antes de que te des cuenta. Ahora sería un momento perfecto para tenerla con nosotros –él ronroneó –vamos a recogerla de camino a casa y luego podremos planear algunas cosas para que su visita sea emocionante –pequeños escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal por sus dedos que continuaban haciendo su magia en mi espalda. Mi mente pensó rápidamente en todas las posibilidades hasta que sus besos y sus manos sobre mí hicieron que mi mente vagara hacia otros lugares...

Finalmente accedí porque en realidad extrañaba muchísimo a Grace y para la mañana siguiente Edward y yo estábamos de camino a Seattle para recogerla en la habitación de Jake. Ella estaba tan feliz de verme como yo de verla. Edward le trajo algunos recuerdos de nuestros viajes y él se deleitó mucho mostrándole todo, mientras Jake y yo definíamos los planes para que ella se quedara.

–Bella, ha hablado sobre ti y los Cullen sin parar –bromeó.

Sonreí.

–Ellos la adoran, ¿sabes?

Por más que lo intentó, Jake no pudo evitar sonreír.

–No son tu tipo usual de chupa- –tosió e intentó de nuevo –familia –su rostro parecía dolido por el esfuerzo que había hecho para poder decir esa palabra, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría.

Ambos nos reímos cuando Grace vino corriendo hacia su padre para mostrarle todos los regalos que le habíamos traído. Jake arqueó una ceja, examinando su nuevo botín, su cabeza se movía de lado a lado al darse cuenta de que la mal crianza había continuado.

–Hablaré con todos sobre eso, justo como prometí que lo haría –le ofrecí dócilmente.

Jake asintió y alzó a Grace para darle un abrazo fuerte y susurrarle al oído cuánto la amaba y que fuera una buena niña por "Mami". Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y le aseguró que también lo extrañaría.

El verano fue maravilloso. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan completa y definitivamente feliz. Grace se quedó con nosotros la mayor parte de julio y luego Edward y yo la devolvimos a Jake y nos mudamos a Seattle, donde podíamos verla todas las semanas. El verano pasó demasiado rápido y, de repente, llegó el momento estándar de compras de regreso a clases, horarios y normalidad. Alice respetuosamente preguntó si podría enviarle algo de ropa para la escuela, lo cual permití, dado que no eran prendas extravagantes ni más de lo que ella necesitaría.

Alice le envió dos atuendos adorables, uno de color lavanda con un suéter a juego para cuando el clima se volviera aún más frío de lo que ya era en septiembre. El otro era algo que estaba bastante segura, ella había comprado bajo coacción: brillante, esponjoso y como ella lo llamaba, perfecto. Pero creo que ella sabía que a Grace le encantaría, y así fue. Lo usó el primer día de clases, prometiendo volver a usarlo para la foto escolar. Ella lo habría usado todos los días y también como pijama si mamá Megan no hubiera llamado a Alice para pedirle que le explicara a Grace que una verdadera fashionista nunca usaría el mismo atuendo dos días seguidos.

Volvimos a nuestra rutina habitual: videoconferencias, llamadas telefónicas y visitas frecuentes. Nunca era igual a tenerla tiempo completo, pero nos adaptamos. Edward y yo hacíamos un uso excelente de nuestro tiempo a solas, cazábamos en lugares hermosos y pintorescos. Corríamos, nos reíamos y nos divertíamos todos los días.

Pero conmigo siendo Bella, llegó un momento en que no todo en nuestras vidas era felicidad...

Alice comenzó a tener visiones vagas, casi brumosas de mí en un lugar soleado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jake llamara para avisarme que el tiempo de Renee se estaba acabando. Consideró llevar a Grace a verla, y finalmente decidió llevarla en avión para una visita rápida el fin de semana para despedirse.

–Bella –susurró Edward mientras yo colgaba el teléfono –tú también deberías ir

Giré mi cabeza hacia él completamente sorprendida.

–¿Yo? No puedo ir

Él frunció los labios.

–Tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosas para darte la oportunidad de despedirte también –él me miró atentamente, sin pestañear, esperando una respuesta.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Edward, ella cree que ya estoy muerta. Esto solo la entristecería

Edward negó con la cabeza, lentamente, con un propósito.

–Piénsalo. Toma la decisión de ir. Tal vez Alice tenga una visión y te ayude a decidir. No puedes mirarla desde lejos una vez que termine. Es ahora o nunca

No podía debatir eso. Me forcé a decidir que iría y la escuché responder en voz baja y reverente desde la otra habitación.

–Podría funcionar, Bella. Podemos ayudarte haciendo guardia. Entraremos a escondidas por la noche, encontraremos una distracción para Phil y podrás tener un poco de tiempo con ella

–¿Y qué pasa si ella habla después de que me vaya? Eso despertaría sospechas, ¿no? –argumenté sin mucha convicción. Decir que no estaba intrigada por la proposición hubiera sido una completa mentira, yo quería hacer esto desesperadamente.

Jasper apareció en ese momento, sosteniendo casualmente la mano de Alice cuando entró. Traté de bloquear mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero la mirada en los ojos de Jasper me dijo que era demasiado tarde.

–Ella realmente quiere ir –dijo con una sonrisa irónica que subía por las comisuras de su boca.

Entonces quedó decidido. Alice, Edward y yo tomamos el primer vuelo a Florida al día siguiente. A pesar de que viajamos a finales de otoño, Florida se burló de nosotros con sus días omnipresentemente soleados que nos obligó a viajar bajo la seguridad de la oscuridad.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando creamos la distracción para alejar a Phil del hospital por un tiempo. Habíamos "irrumpido" en su casa y un vecino llamó a Phil, alertándolo sobre la intrusión. Hicimos muy pocos daños, solo rompimos una ventana y la cerradura de la puerta. Pero entre la presentación de la denuncia y el papeleo que debía hacerse por parte del seguro, sabíamos que tendría algo de tiempo con Renee.

Su cuerpo estaba tan frágil y quieto en la cama. Incluso viviendo tiempo completo en la luz del sol, su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza que hizo que mi aliento se atorara en mi garganta cuando enfoqué toda mi atención en ella. Mi aguda vista observó cada centímetro de piel deshidratada y seca y cada línea inusual en su rostro cansado. Sentí la mano de Edward serpentear alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él mientras me daba un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Él también podía ver los cambios drásticos en ella. Edward revisó su historia clínica.

–No tiene ningún dolor. La están haciendo sentir lo más cómoda posible. No te preocupes por cansarla, la medicación es lo que la tiene cansada –él estaba a su lado mirándola tiernamente.

–Sus sueños son pacíficos. Está sentada junto al agua, sonriendo y llenándose por completo de luz del sol –dijo en voz baja. Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita –ahora ella está pensando que estás allí con ella –susurró él.

Con un apretón final y la promesa de que estaría vigilando en el pasillo, me dejó a solas con mi madre y Alice susurró desde el pasillo.

–Tienes mucho tiempo

Toqué su mano ligeramente y mi toque frío causó que se moviera entre sueños.

–Hola, mamá –me atraganté emocionalmente, con la esperanza de que mi tristeza involuntaria no fuera tan obvia para ella en su estado de somnolencia.

Me quedé allí por un momento con su mano en la mía, pensando en los recuerdos que todavía tenía de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y, luego de tomarse un momento para enfocar lo que veía, me vio de pie junto a su cama. Ella sonrió.

–Debo estar soñando, Bella. Pero eres un espectáculo para estos ojos adoloridos –se rio suavemente.

–Los sueños pueden ser buenos, mamá –le dije, sonriéndole.

–¿De verdad estás aquí? –susurró con esperanza.

–Sí, mamá. Estoy aquí. Pensé que te gustaría tener algo de compañía –agregué ligeramente.

–Eres más hermosa de lo que recuerdo –dijo con nostalgia –pero tu mano está muy fría. Apaga el aire acondicionado –instruyó con la voz maternal que solía utilizar cuando era pequeña.

–Está bien, mamá. Me voy a calentar después de un tiempo

Su ceño se arrugó y luego su sonrisa adquirió una belleza desconcertada.

–Acabo de ver a Grace… se parece tanto a ti. Debería haberla visto más después de que tu –se detuvo, apretando más fuerte mi mano y enfocando sus ojos en mí con atención. Luego, tan rápido como se fue, su sonrisa volvió y sacudió la cabeza suavemente –Estarías muy orgullosa de ella, Bella bebé –comentó. Sus ojos perdieron su enfoque y su respiración se dificultó un poco. Apreté su mano tan humanamente como pude.

–¿Estás cómoda, mamá? –susurré y recé para que la respuesta que ella me diera fuera una con la que pudiera vivir.

–Oh, sí, Bella. Los médicos nos cuidan muy bien a mí y a Phil –miró a su alrededor y su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

–Phil regresará. Solo tuvo que ir a casa por un minuto. Me quedaré contigo hasta que él regrese –le aseguré y su cara se relajó visiblemente.

Hablamos de todo y de nada. A veces se quedaba dormida por un minuto, pero luego buscaba coherentemente y se aseguraba de que yo realmente estuviera allí.

Escuché a Edward susurrarme.

–Bella, te quedan unos cinco minutos. Lo siento, no podemos hacer más tiempo

Miré a mi madre, sabiendo que sería la última vez que escucharía su voz, tocaría su mano, vería su sonrisa.

–Es hora de irme, mamá

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Bella, ¿tienes que hacerlo?

–Sí, mamá, pero Phil estará aquí pronto y no estarás sola –luché por mantener mi voz calmada y equilibrada.

–Bella, ¿qué te pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó mi mamá en voz baja.

Le dije la verdad, o una versión de ella.

–Realmente nunca me fui, mamá. Pero te extrañé –se me cortó la voz –cada día

Ella asintió atontada.

–¿Eres feliz? –ella me miró, expectante esperando una respuesta, buena o mala.

–Mucho. Puedo asegurarte que estoy muy bien cuidada y muy feliz –respondí.

–Bien. ¿Te veré de nuevo? –preguntó ella con sus párpados pesados. Empecé a aumentar el flujo de medicamentos del catéter, como Edward me había enseñado. Él pensó que si ella estaba dormida cuando Phil regresara, él pensaría que ella había soñado conmigo.

Mentí.

–Por supuesto. Siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas, mamá

–Te amo, Bella. Te he extrañado mucho –diminutas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos –estoy tan cansado –lloró suavemente.

–Yo también te amo, mamá. Solo duerme. Te sentirás mejor –le respondí y luego me incliné rápidamente para darle un beso de despedida, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Salí de la habitación hacia los brazos de Edward y Edward y yo escapamos rápida e inadvertidamente. Lloré silenciosamente y sin lágrimas durante todo el viaje de vuelta al hotel. Edward tomó mi mano y me dejó llorar la pérdida de mi madre. Alice se quedó atrás para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien después de mi visita.

Mamá murió una semana después. No hubo ninguna ceremonia especial, solo la cremaron y Phil esparció sus cenizas en el océano. Edward, Alice y yo observamos desde un bote en alta mar. Mi luto duró meses. Años realmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake y yo hicimos un trabajo razonablemente bueno criando a Grace. No había dudas en su mente de que ella era amada. Los años pasaron rápidamente y Grace pasó de ser una niña precoz a una preadolescente. Fue entonces cuando me enfrenté a una elección increíblemente difícil.

Grace era muy consciente del linaje de su padre. Ella había visto a los lobos y comprendió que la historia de los Quileute no era solo una leyenda. También sabía en lo que se había convertido su madre… esa había sido una conversación extraña. Pero ella eventualmente lo aceptó y seguimos con nuestras vidas como de costumbre. Jake y yo discutimos sobre esta decisión, pero finalmente gané la pelea, aunque ganar no fue exactamente algo bueno.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo ir a verte este verano? –preguntó Grace.

–Grace, debería haber sido más directa este último año, pero simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo –le contesté con firmeza, decidida a no mostrarle cuánto me estaba matando el no poder verla.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo podré verte de nuevo? –su tono era insistente.

–Grace, cariño, no es tan simple –ya podía sentir que mi resolución se desvanecía.

–Mamá, no lo entiendo –ella me miró como si pudiera leerme como un libro abierto. Ella sabía que estaba vacilante, no podía luchar contra ella. Estar sin ella en su infancia había sido muy doloroso, pero necesitaba que ella cooperara, que ella entendiera.

Entonces, le conté los detalles, explicándole que tendríamos que tomar un descanso de vernos. Le expliqué cómo se sintió su padre cuando se convirtió en un hombre lobo debido a todos los vampiros que vivieron en el área por tanto tiempo. Le conté algunos de los recuerdos que había retenido sobre los primeros meses después de que él entró en fase. No podía soportar ese legado para ella, ella merecía tener una vida libre de destino, excepto el que ella eligiera para sí misma. Había experimentado que me quitaran las decisiones esa fatídica noche en la escuela y no quería que tuviera que lidiar con algo tan remotamente difícil.

No hubo vampiros en la Península Olympic durante varios años (excepto nosotros y nunca abandonamos el área de Seattle). Los niños de la tribu habían dejado de entrar en fase y, aunque la manada era enorme, los números no habían aumentado. No iba a ser la responsable de aumentar el tamaño de la manada, o peor, ser responsable de que mi propia hija entrara en esa nueva "vida".

Grace sollozó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera estar físicamente con ella otra vez. Ya no pelaba conmigo, pero fue doloroso entender que esto tenía que pasar. Jake y yo pensamos que si esperábamos hasta que tuviera veinte años, podríamos tener la oportunidad de que ella fuera una simple humana. Pero aún faltaban ocho años para eso.

Grace lloraba por teléfono todos los días e incluso las videoconferencias se volvieron un desafío después de un tiempo. Simplemente no era lo mismo. Nos extrañábamos la una a la otra, nos necesitábamos la una a la otra. Edward nunca discutió conmigo sobre mi elección, pero sé que pensaba que estaba siendo sobre protectora. Eso era toda una ironía, viniendo del hombre que inventó el concepto.

Alice estaba furiosa conmigo, pero nunca desafió mi elección. Ella amaba a Grace y la echaba de menos, por lo que la llamaba a menudo y "aparecía" cuando yo hablaba con ella en línea.

Mi separación autoimpuesta duró dieciocho meses al recibir una llamada frenética de Jake diciendo que Grace había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y que tuvo que ser trasladada en helicóptero al centro de traumatología más cercano para recibir atención. Ella estaba en la UCI con lesiones múltiples. (Alice estuvo furiosa consigo misma por no haber visto a Grace en peligro, pero Grace estaba con los miembros de la manada cuando sucedió, por lo que estaba ciega a lo que venía y, aunque le recordé eso, se culpó a sí misma durante años). Ni siquiera dejé que Jake terminara su frase antes de exigir saber dónde estaba. Edward y yo manejamos por las autopistas de Seattle a una velocidad vertiginosa, incluso me sorprendió llegar al hospital con el auto intacto. Creo que Edward rompió su propio récord de exceso de velocidad ese día. Jake nos recibió en la entrada.

–Solo llévame con ella –le supliqué y Jake nos guio.

Grace era alta para su edad, pero su cuerpo se veía frágil y débil en la cama. Mis recuerdos regresaron a Renee antes de que ella muriera y cuán similares se veían ahora las dos. Grace ni siquiera respiraba por sí sola. Por un breve momento, me pregunté si hubiera sido mejor para ella ser una mujer lobo para que sanara rápidamente, pero rápidamente deseché esa idea, crucé la habitación y la llamé por su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron, me vio de pie al lado de su cama y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

–Mamá está aquí –le dije quitándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Ella mejoró dramáticamente los días siguientes y tuve que lidiar con la idea de irme de nuevo.

–Bella, es obvio que tu presencia está mejorando su estado de salud. No puedes irte ahora –argumentó él.

–Ella mejorará conmigo o sin mí –respondí, aunque mi voz traicionó mi propio razonamiento.

Edward arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

–Realmente no crees eso –él tomó mi cara en sus manos, deslumbrándome, pero me retiré rápidamente.

–Hemos pasado por todo esto. No puedo arriesgarme –repliqué.

–Y yo no puedo arriesgarme a tener una esposa que amo lamentando su decisión por toda la eternidad si Grace empeora –su sonrisa suave estrujó mi dolorido corazón.

Y ese fue el final de nuestra separación.

Carlisle consultó con los médicos y, aunque se esperaba que se recuperara por completo, necesitaría una terapia bastante extensa para volver a como había estado antes del accidente. Toda la familia se mudó a Seattle desde la costa este. Edward y yo tomamos turnos con Jake y Megan para cuidar a Grace y ayudarla a luchar para que volviera a ser la saludable adolescente que había sido antes.

Milagrosamente, Grace nunca entró en fase. Carlisle pensó que podría ser porque ella y yo compartíamos ADN. Emmett dijo que era porque ella era tan terca como yo. Megan pensó que era porque nuestro aquelarre y su manada ya no eran enemigos hostiles. Yo, simplemente estaba muy agradecida de que tuviera opciones en su vida. Ella era humana y tenía toda su vida por delante. Ahora entendía el deseo de Edward de mantenerme humana mucho más profundamente, y ese deseo se cumpliría en mi hija.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa. Cuando Grace creció, Jake, Edward y yo tuvimos problemas parentales. Edward finalmente se ganó el respeto de Jake, aunque tomó un esfuerzo sobre humano. Jake siempre tuvo un corazón noble y comprensivo. En realidad, le tomó un gran aprecio a Esme y a la forma en que ella era una verdadera abuela para Grace. Se comprendieron en silencio y Esme extendió su amor maternal a Jake al igual que con sus otros "hijos". La alianza entre el aquelarre de vampiros y la manada de hombres lobo finalmente creció fuerte y más estable, todo por una pequeña niña.

Grace y yo éramos especialmente cercanas. Ella nunca divulgó mi secreto, ni siquiera con los demás en la manada. Creo que mantener ese secreto puede haber sido difícil para ella, pero ella nunca lo demostró. Sé que ella hizo sacrificios para pasar tiempo conmigo y con el resto de los Cullen, pero ella no era de las que se preocupaban. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a contar las veces en que la animé a quedarse en La Push para pasar tiempo con sus amigos, en lugar de ir a verme los fines de semana o días festivos. Muchas veces insistía y ella cedía. Se convirtió en adulta mucho antes de que su cara ya no se viera de bebé y antes de que la fascinación femenina por el brillo y el rosa dieran paso a aficiones más maduras.

Edward y Jake a veces no estaban de acuerdo en la forma de criar a Grace. Edward se consideraba el padre de Grace, no al mismo nivel que Jake, por supuesto, pero estaba tan interesado en su bienestar como Jake y la amaba con una ferocidad que me recordaba su protección cuando se trataba de mí en los primeros días.

Algo especialmente humorístico, ahora que han pasado muchos años, fue en el cumpleaños número 16 de Grace. Siendo el aficionado a los carros que es Edward, tuvo mucho cuidado al seleccionar el "primer" auto para Grace, sin consultarme. Él había hecho una "investigación" y consideró que esto era algo que un padre haría por su hija. El único problema era que realmente no había considerado la reacción de Jake ante un regalo tan extravagante.

¿Cuál fue el "primer" auto de Grace que él eligió? El último modelo de la mejor línea de deportivos de Volvo, completo con el sistema de sonido de última generación y todas las características de seguridad disponibles, así como algunas mejoras que Rosalie agregó antes de que el automóvil fuera enviado a La Push, con un gran moño lavanda atado en la parte superior.

Grace estaba extasiada, Jake, no tanto.

–Bella –él estuvo a punto de ladrar en el teléfono –¿Alguna vez se detuvo a pensar que tal vez yo quería regalarle un auto? ¿Acaso se le pasó por la cabeza? Y este auto es más que extravagante. Es más bonito que cualquier otro auto en la reserva, incluido el mío. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Cuando hablé con Edward, su respuesta me sorprendió. Él estaba arrepentido, pero cuando le pregunté por qué eligió un automóvil tan costoso para ser el primero de una conductora novata, casi me doblo de la risa.

–Ella es tu hija, Bella. Ella es _nuestra_ hija. Su seguridad es mi prioridad cuando se trata de ella. Y en cuanto a la extravagancia como la llamas –continuó, poniendo los ojos en blanco –es usado. Qué tan extravagante puede ser un auto usado ¿ _verdad_? –él casi puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

Como dije, eso me hizo reír. Lo admito.

Los tres acordamos que a partir de ese día discutiríamos todas las compras "grandes" para ella. Jake cedió y dejó que Grace se quedara con el auto, acordando que tales obsequios extravagantes no serían la norma, sino la excepción. Jake explicó el gasto diciendo que usaron la venta de partes usadas para ayudarla a comprar su primer vehículo.

Fuimos mucho más cuidadosos después de eso. Siempre supe que Edward era generoso, incluso extravagante, en sus obsequios. Sin embargo, siempre eran significativos. Me enteré años más tarde que ayudó a Ben Cheney y a Angela a reunirse, y que terminaron casados con dos pequeños hijos propios. Emmett me contó ese pequeño secreto.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para algo que Alice me reveló unos años después de que Edward y yo nos casáramos y toda la familia se mudara a un nuevo destino.

Estábamos desempacando, algo que no toma mucho tiempo siendo vampiros. Sin embargo, en este caso, era la ropa de Alice, así que nos movimos a un ritmo mucho más humano.

Alice se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Edward. Esto tiene tu sello personal por todos lados

Ahora, Edward no estaba cerca. Él y los muchachos habían ido a recoger los muebles almacenados que la familia había enviado a destinos desconocidos.

–¿Alice?

Ella me miró con ojos inocentes, y me di cuenta de que había revelado algo de lo que yo no debería haberme enterado.

–¿Bella? –preguntó ella como si no tuviera idea de qué le estaba preguntando.

La miré fijamente con mis cejas levantadas, esperando una respuesta. Yo era tan terca como ella era persistente.

Finalmente, su cara suave estalló en carcajadas.

–Edward no estará contento por esto, pero creo que deberías saber que Edward siempre está trabajando en 'proyectos' –sus comillas en el aire despertaron mi interés.

Alice continuó, aparentemente sin tomar aliento, para contarme todo sobre el último interés de mi esposo.

.

–Entonces, se puso en contacto con un investigador privado. Parece que se casaron y ya están esperando su primer hijo –continuó.

 _Ellos_ eran John Riley y Terri, la pareja que fue parte de toda esta aventura cuando aún enseñaba en la universidad. Él los había "ayudado" con una casa y les había "encontrado" "becas" para que pudieran continuar estudiando sin acumular ningún tipo de deuda y todo lo hizo a través de uno de los frentes de la compañía desde la cual, los Cullen solían hacer grandes transacciones.

Cuando Edward regresó a casa, lo intercepté y lo llevé a nuestra habitación y pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el amor. Parecía confundido, pero nunca sospechó que yo sabía algo, especialmente desde que bloqueé los pensamientos de Alice para que él no pudiera leerlos.

Eventualmente, Grace terminó la escuela secundaria y entró a la universidad. Ella también se enamoró.

De la última persona que quería que lo hiciera...

El hijo de Sam Uley, Michael, fue compañero de clase de Grace durante la secundaria. Él era unos meses mayor que ella: guapo, educado, fuerte e inteligente. A medida que crecía, Grace pasó de llamarlo "una molestia" a "un amigo", a alguien con quien tuvo su primera cita. Traté de no entrar en pánico y yo trataba de convencerme de que cuando ella dejara la reserva para ir a la universidad, sus gustos cambiarían y se fijaría en alguien más.

Ay, estaba muy equivocada.

Ella ingresó a la universidad, pensando que quería ser maestra, hasta que tomó una clase de biología avanzada. Se enamoró de la carrera y empezó a estudiar ingeniería biomédica. Carlisle estaba emocionado y la ayudó con los proyectos, nunca le dio las respuestas, sino que la guiaba ligeramente en la dirección correcta.

Michael la siguió a la universidad, después de terminar sus clases preuniversitarias. Cuando los vi juntos, lo cual era raro ya que mantenía la mayor distancia que podía para evitar que un miembro ajeno a la familia entrara en fase, sabía que estarían juntos por un buen tiempo. Después de suplicar y defender su caso, Grace me convenció para que llegara a conocerlo mejor. Michael era dulce y pude ver su atracción hacia él. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Michael le pidió a Jake la mano de su hija, antes de preguntarle a Edward por teléfono. Jake estaba satisfecho con su yerno y sabía que él cuidaría bien de su pequeña niña. Edward estaba un poco abrumado por ser considerado lo suficiente como para ser incluido en el rito de pedir permiso. En lo que a mí respecta, solo sonreí y abracé a mi bebé cuando ella me mostró el anillo y me pidió ayuda para planear su gran día.

Se casó en la pequeña capilla entre Forks y la reserva, pero lamentablemente no podía asistir. A excepción de Jake y la manada, todos sabían que estaba muerta. No había forma en que pudiera sentarme al frente y ver a mi pequeña y futuro yerno intercambiar sus votos. Grace se entristeció, pero la convencí de que era lo correcto ya que la mayor parte de su vida real estaba allí y yo quería que ella viviera el cuento de hadas. Ella dijo que no sería lo mismo y no me habló por días.

Jake intervino y se le ocurrió un plan. Yo asistiría a la boda, pero me iría discretamente justo antes de la recepción. Edward no estaba emocionado de que yo estuviera sola con una manada de hombres lobo, pero creo que estaba más decepcionado por no ver a Grace caminar por el pasillo.

Jake a regañadientes nos permitió asistir a los dos y Alice se puso a trabajar en la planificación de una segunda ceremonia más sencilla para que los Cullen celebraran. Nuevamente, el compromiso ayudó a todos a celebrar este siguiente paso en la vida de Grace.

Después de cuatro años de matrimonio, Grace y Michael comenzaron sus maestrías y en un viaje al extranjero durante un receso de verano, Michael se cayó durante una expedición escalando una montaña. Estuvo en el hospital durante tres días, pero incluso Carlisle sabía que no había esperanza. Silenciosamente falleció, con Grace sosteniendo su mano, mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Mi corazón se rompió por ella. Y ella nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Grace terminó su postgrado y vivió con nosotros por un tiempo. Vivir cerca de sus recuerdos con Michael era demasiado difícil, pero con el tiempo, ella volvió a una rutina.

–Grace, no te mataría salir a conocer gente –le regañé, sosteniendo la información de una fiesta en mi mano.

Grace sonrió tristemente.

–Mamá, tenía a Michael. Tenía lo mejor. Lo extraño –su triste rostro me suplicaba que lo dejara ir.

Dejé que el folleto flotara en la basura.

Grace se convirtió en un ingeniera muy exitosa y productiva. Ella viajó por todo el país, a veces también fuera del país, trabajando en proyectos. Carlisle y Edward fueron generosos, proporcionando dinero para sus investigaciones cuando era necesario, sin que Grace lo supiera. Todavía la veíamos mensualmente y hablamos por teléfono casi todos los días. Ella tenía un gran grupo de amigos y volaba a su casa en la reserva cada algunos meses para ver cómo estaba su padre.

Nuestra relación se volvió más humana. Edward y yo no asistíamos a la universidad ni a la escuela secundaria en ninguna parte. Descubrimos que era más fácil estar disponible para Grace si nos concentrábamos en nuestro horario diario, pero nos mantuvimos ocupados. Viajamos, pasamos tiempo con la familia y trabajamos desde el anonimato en causas benéficas.

Jake murió cuando tenía 87 años. Meghan había muerto de un derrame cerebral un año antes. Edward podía ver en sus pensamientos que él se estaba rindiendo. Se volvió más como un caparazón que como el robusto Jacob con el que había pasado tanto tiempo. Y no necesitaba leer su mente para ver cuán perdido estaba sin ella. Edward se aseguró de que un grupo de enfermeras cuidara bien de él, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo. Estuve allí con Grace y con Matthew cuando él murió y los consolé a los dos. Esperé hasta que estuve a solas con Edward más tarde y me abrazó mientras guardaba luto por la pérdida de mi mejor amigo.

Matthew se convirtió en jefe de policía y él y su esposa tuvieron dos hijos, que habían abandonado la reserva para seguir sus carreras. Los números de la tribu disminuyeron, pero las viejas costumbres y tradiciones continuaron.

Grace se retiró cuando tenía setenta años. Pasó algunos años viajando, a veces nos uníamos a ella, pero sobre todo ella era aventurera y hacía cosas por sí misma. Ella nos enviaba postales y a veces volaba para sorprendernos. Por lo general, Alice nos decía que estaba en camino, pero a veces, Alice nos permitía disfrutar de la emoción de una visita inesperada de nuestra chica.

Cuando Grace pasó mi edad humana, cuando noté cada arruga, cada pequeña hebra de cabello blanco que se destacaba en su melena negra, mi estómago se apretó. Eran recordatorios de que no la tendría para siempre.

–¿Te molesta? –le pregunté un día y de inmediato deseé poder retractarme.

–¿Qué cosa me molesta? –respondió ella sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de responder.

–Que no estoy envejeciendo

Grace levantó la vista de su periódico, antes de doblar las páginas abiertas.

–¿Estás diciendo que necesito ir al salón de belleza? –ella bromeó antes de guiñarme un ojo. Capté la juguetona sonrisa de Jacob en sus ojos.

Pero todavía le di esa mirada de madre exasperada.

–Así que no te molesta que, en lugar de verme como tu madre, eventualmente me vea como tu hija

Grace frunció sus labios.

–Mamá, no me importa cómo se ve ninguno de nosotros. Estoy agradecida de tenerte. ¿Quieres ver una película? –ella continuó leyendo el Times.

Forcé una sonrisa, pero mi corazón no palpitante todavía se llenaba de miedo cada vez que veía una nueva arruga o una cana.

Cuando Grace cumplió 90 años, lo celebramos con una gran fiesta. Pensé en la horrible fiesta de cumpleaños que Alice me había organizado décadas atrás, pero esta era mucho más discreta. Pastel de cumpleaños, boletos para el teatro y globos... sin accesorios de vidrio ni obsequios molestos que pudieran causar caos.

Grace se mudó con nosotros no mucho después de eso. Se mantuvo sola por un tiempo, pero se podía ver la ralentización en sus movimientos, cómo le costaba dormir y su naturaleza a veces olvidadiza.

Edward fue implacable.

Él tomaba sus signos vitales varias veces cada hora y, con la ayuda de Carlisle, equipó la casa con todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar, incluidos equipos médicos y medicamentos. Durante el año siguiente, la familia volvió a vivir junta. No habíamos vivido de esta manera por algún tiempo y necesitamos un tiempo de adaptación para convivir todos bajo el mismo techo, esto ayudó mucho a Grace. Le encantaba ver a Alice y Rosalie y todavía veía a Esme como una abuela. Los chicos la entretenían con luchas o historias de los viejos tiempos.

–Grace, ¿estás lista para comer? –entré con una bandeja con algunas de sus comidas favoritas, con la esperanza de tentarla.

–¿Podemos hablar por un momento? –respondió ella, pero su voz sonaba cansada.

Tomé una respiración superficial.

–Creo que deberías comer y luego, tal vez después de una siesta, podamos charlar un rato –esperaba que mi tono fuera firme.

Ella me devolvió la mirada traviesa, mientras sonreía.

–Mamá, tengo noventa y dos. Creo que finalmente tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones –bromeó.

Me detuve y le propuse un trato.

–Tú comes y nosotras podemos charlar. ¿Sí? –pregunté.

Fue como en los viejos tiempos. Nos reímos y hablamos, sobre todo y nada. Ella me confesó lo mucho que extrañaba a Michael, antes de que algunas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran. La animé y cambié de tema hasta que terminó su almuerzo y se cansó. Ella se durmió y la arropé, como lo había hecho innumerables veces antes. Su claridad me entusiasmó, pero también sabía que muchas personas tenían esa explosión de energía, que normalmente era seguida de un declive serio o...

No me permitiría terminar esa idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–Bella, creo que debemos hablar –el tono de Edward fue tan silencioso y sombrío que casi me pierdo lo que dijo.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de mirar su mirada dorada.

–¿Qué pasa?

Lo que dijo luego me desconcertó.

–Grace –respiró hondo –no le queda mucho tiempo. Carlisle y yo hemos hablado y no estamos de acuerdo, pero dijo que era una decisión que debíamos tomar y que respetaría lo que decidiéramos

–¿Decidir qué? –le pregunté

–A Grace solo le quedan días y te hago la pregunta y dejo en tus manos la decisión ¿Quieres que la transforme?

La respiración en mis pulmones salió de mí. ¿ _Transformarla_? Solo había dejado que mi mente se detuviera en esa elección unas pocas veces durante la vida de Grace y la respuesta era simple.

–No

–¿NO? –repitió Edward.

–No –mi respuesta fue silenciosa. Quité mis brazos de alrededor de su cintura, le di la espalda y volví a guardar los pocos víveres que había escogido para Grace esa tarde.

Sentí sus manos poner mi pelo hacia atrás, mientras él me frotaba los hombros.

–Bella, a ella le quedan días, tal vez dos semanas como máximo. Yo podría transformarla. Carlisle dijo que no me ayudaría a hacerlo, pero que me ayudaría a controlarla mientras ocurría el cambio. Todavía se vería de la edad que tiene, pero sus enfermedades y la debilidad se irían. Volvería a ser fuerte y todos podemos ayudarla a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Podría quedarse contigo, con todos nosotros, para siempre

¿ _Días_? La idea me cerró la garganta, pero sabía que transformarla no era una opción.

–No, Edward. Ella vivió la vida que se suponía debía vivir. Su destino no es convertirse en una de nuestra clase, ni siquiera nosotros deberíamos haber sido transformados. No puedo transformarla

Como si fuera una señal, Grace apareció en la entrada. A lo largo de los años, ella me había preguntado sobre mi estilo de vida, cómo había sido el cambio, si extrañaba no poder dormir y ¿qué extrañaba de ser humana?

Ella arrastró los pies con su andador.

–Grace, no deberías estar fuera de la cama –la regañé.

Ella me hizo un gesto con la mano.

–Los escuché hablar a los dos. ¿Transformarme?

Edward asintió.

–No, eso no es para mí

Edward parecía triste, pero decidido.

–Hemos visto muchas cosas en nuestra vida. ¿No te gustaría tener más tiempo? –él le hizo la pregunta y su confianza en su sugerencia parecía abrumadora.

–No. Tuve una gran vida con una familia increíble. Y extraño a Michael –se interrumpió con un suave sollozo. Edward la levantó mientras ella comenzaba a llorar y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Los siguientes días pasaron en vigilia alrededor de Grace, con todos nosotros sentados con ella hablando mientras ella comenzaba a irse de este mundo. Edward y Carlisle monitorearon sus signos vitales, asegurándose de que estuviera hidratada y cómoda.

Grace estaba a dos semanas de su noventa y tres cumpleaños cuando se fue de este mundo al otro. Sostuve su mano cálida en las mías frías y escuché el último latido que haría su corazón. Toda la familia, excepto Edward, me dieron sus últimos momentos a solas. Me senté a su lado suavemente, abrazándola hasta que Edward apagó todas las máquinas, ordenando la improvisada habitación de hospital en nuestra casa.

Llamamos a la funeraria y Jasper se ocupó de la documentación. Hicimos un homenaje a sus deseos y la cremamos; luego, su urna fue enterrada junto a la de su Michael.

Hice todo lo que pidió y la preparé para su último lugar de descanso, tranquila pero decidida a cumplir las promesas que le había hecho cuando todavía estaba viva.

Después del funeral, la familia regresó a la casa, sombría y tranquila. La casa se sentía vacía, incluso con todos nosotros allí. Fui directamente a nuestra habitación y me tumbé.

Me quedé allí por casi seis meses.

Al principio Edward cedió a mi dolor. Pasó horas en la habitación conmigo, se iba solo para cazar y corría de vuelta a mi lado. Él me hablaba, pero yo nunca respondía. Me traía sangre fresca de animal, pero la rechazaba. Él me tocaba, pero yo no respondía. Esto continuó, pero su paciencia no disminuyó.

Por un tiempo.

Después de unos meses de estar casi en coma, Edward trató de obligarme a salir de la habitación. Él me recogió y corrió conmigo hacia el bosque, con la esperanza de persuadirme para alimentarme y disfrutar del aire fresco. Una vez que me puso en el suelo, volví a la casa. A veces tomaba horas y luego de varios intentos dejó de intentarlo.

Todos los miembros de la familia me hablaron. Alice me amenazó, Rosalie me retó, Emmett trató de engatusarme y Jasper trató de razonar conmigo. Carlisle y Esme me visitaban, me tomaban de la mano y me hablaban ya que de todos los miembros de la familia, ellos eran los que mejor entendían lo que era perder un hijo. Me alentaron y me dijeron que estarían ahí cuando los necesitara.

Finalmente, después de meses de no hablar, Edward entró en nuestra habitación. Podía sentir la ira que salía de él, pero estaba demasiado triste como para responder.

–Entonces, ¿esto es todo? ¿Para siempre? Tengo que vivir con una esposa por la que daría mi vida, ¿pero que prefiere desperdiciar su vida? ¿Has visto tu piel, Bella? Sabes que te amaría sin importar nada, pero desde que yaces allí sin comer, tu piel está empezando a verse cenicienta, como la de los Vulturi, según Carlisle. Y las sombras alrededor de tus ojos ya no son sombras, son dos agujeros negros. Pareces una extraña. Y no olvides que sigues siendo un vampiro hambriento, y eso es lo que eres, Bella, es peligroso

Reuní la fuerza suficiente para dar la vuelta y levantar los ojos para mirarlo. Mi apuesto Edward, con el mismo cabello parecido al cobre, con sus bien definidas patillas, con sus hermosos ojos y la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, pero hoy, sus facciones estaban enfadadas. Curiosamente, me sentí atraída por sus labios, deseando poder levantarme lo suficiente como para abrazarlo y besarlo.

No me había dado cuenta de lo débil que me había vuelto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me alimenté? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí?

Edward se arrodilló frente a mí con sus fuertes dedos trazando mis labios.

–¿Por favor? Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí, te extraño. Te necesito. La familia te necesita

La debilidad se apoderó de mí otra vez y mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Estaba tan débil que pensé que podría dormirme después de casi un siglo de estar siempre despierta.

Sentí que Edward se ponía de pie y escuché el crujir de su piel de piedra sobre sus nudillos. Caminó alrededor de la cama y se detuvo en la puerta.

–Te amo, pero no me quedaré aquí sentado a ver cómo te desvaneces cada vez más de mí. Debería haberla transformado, podrías haber estado furiosa conmigo, pero no estarías consumiéndote frente a mi ojos –abrió la puerta y salió furioso, dando un portazo tan fuerte que oí el crujido a través de la madera del marco y las ventanas vibraron hasta el punto de romperse.

Pude escucharlo excusándose con Esme con sus pies casi volando sobre la hierba del bosque.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería que Grace tuviera su vida, que fuera feliz, que experimentara todo lo que este mundo tenía para ofrecerle. La había protegido, luché por ella y ¿ahora qué? Porque ella se había ido, ¿iba a perder el tiempo? Iba a perder todo lo que tenía con mi familia porque sentía pena por mí misma.

Eso fue todo. Estaba tan consumida en mi miseria y dolor que ni una vez consideré que no era la única que sufría. Escuchaba a Alice llorar de noche y Emmett ojeaba los álbumes de fotos, mientras él y Rosalie hablaban sobre sus recuerdos de ella. Todas las mañanas, cuando Edward salía de nuestra cama, su dedo trazaba el rostro de Grace en la fotografía que habíamos tomado en nuestra boda.

Esta siendo egoísta y estaba haciendo que todos pagaran por mi dolor.

Me obligué a levantarme sobre mis codos, aunque el esfuerzo casi me paraliza. Deslicé un pie fuera de la cama y tuve que empujar el otro antes de que pudiera pararme. Durante mis esfuerzos, casi me caigo de espaldas sobre la cama antes de sentir las manos de Esme estabilizarme y ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Ella me dio un vaso caliente de líquido rojo que tragué con avidez. No era mucho, pero hizo que mis sentidos cobraran vida.

Ella puso una mano en mi cara.

–Bienvenida, mi dulce niña

Dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia ella, corrí hacia la ventana abierta de nuestra habitación y sin esfuerzo salté al suelo. Emmett sonrió en mi dirección, mientras Rosalie salía de debajo del Volvo, con su impecable rostro lleno de aceite.

–Bueno, bienvenida de vuelta hermanita. Él fue... –ofreció Emmett.

No esperé a que él terminara su oración. Usé la poca energía que me quedaba, bloqueando mi olor y corriendo tan rápido como pude en dirección a Edward. El esfuerzo me debilitó, pero mi deseo de ver a Edward era más fuerte. Lo encontré cazando, a punto de abalanzarse sobre una gran manada de alces. Saltando hacia él, me preparé para decirle cuánto lo sentía y cuánto lo extrañaba, cuando capté el aroma del alce más grande de la manada.

Pasé volando junto a Edward, hundí mis dientes en la yugular de la pobre bestia, alimentándome tan rápido que pude sentir la sangre empapando el vestido que había estado usando durante meses. No paré y drené a dos más de la manada antes de sentir sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Solté el cadáver, dándome la vuelta y mirando a mi alma gemela. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro valió la pena para mí. Él me besó suavemente, abrazándome con fuerza contra su pecho.

–Entonces, ¿has vuelto? –ofreció Edward tímidamente y el tono subyacente de la incertidumbre llegó fuerte y claro.

Asentí, apresurándome a besarlo de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando noté la cantidad de sangre con la que lo había manchado, ensuciando su ropa y su pálida piel blanca.

–Lo siento –grazné, pero mi voz no me era familiar, pero hizo que Edward me abrazara aún más fuerte. Pasé mi mano en vano por la camisa arruinada de Edward, deseando que la sangre desapareciera.

–Nunca pensé que volvería a escuchar tu voz, mi querida Bella –respiró.

El alce había muerto, pero estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Cazamos de nuevo rápidamente, antes de regresar a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, Alice tenía ropa limpia para mí y un baño para dos. Edward me lavó tiernamente, enjuagándome con agua caliente y frotando mi piel con una toalla gruesa. No hubo nada sexual en sus atenciones, más bien, estaba cuidándome con un tierno temor que me hizo doler la garganta de emoción.

Cuando finalmente terminamos, escuchamos que Carlisle nos llamaba a la gran sala en el piso de abajo.

Estaba confundida cuando vi maletas y cada pareja Cullen alineada junta al unísono.

–¿Que está pasando? –pregunté, ansiosa por una explicación.

–Vamos a darles algo de privacidad –ofreció Alice. Ella dejó la línea uniforme y me abrazó, besándome hábilmente en la mejilla.

–Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella –ofreció Rosalie –estoy tan feliz de que estés bien

El resto de la familia me aseguró que alquilaron una casa a unas pocas ciudades de distancia y que estarían disponibles en caso de necesitarlos. Cada uno de ellos me abrazó antes de reunir silenciosamente sus pertenencias y dirigirse a sus respectivos vehículos.

Edward y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación y nos tumbamos sobre las sábanas frescas, charlando, besándonos, tocándonos, antes de una noche llena de amor, disculpas y promesas de un nuevo comienzo.

Nuestros días se extendieron de uno a otro y hablamos de todo tipo de cosas. Tuve el coraje de preguntarle sobre algunos de sus "proyectos" como Alice les había llamado.

–Así que ayudé a Terri y a John –bromeó Edward alegremente. Besé cada una de las yemas de sus dedos.

–Tú mismo me dijiste que odiabas a John Riley –desafié.

–Eso es muy cierto, pero sus acciones me empujaron a luchar por ti y por eso estaré eternamente agradecido

Me dio más información de lo que le había sucedido a algunos de los amigos que había tenido en mi vida anterior.

Mandy y Jack tuvieron un gran y fuerte matrimonio. Tuvieron dos hermosos hijos, mellizos, un niño y una niña, que obtuvieron becas de un misterioso benefactor. Y Mandy llegó a ser una pastelera galardonada en Nueva Orleans. Edward los ayudó anónimamente a comprar la casa de sus sueños, comprándola primero y vendiéndosela a ella como una propiedad en dificultades.

Tenía que admitirlo. Él era inteligente y un verdadero solucionador de problemas.

También me dio información sobre Gerry. Él contrató una agencia para vigilarlo para que otras mujeres no sufrieran el mismo destino. Había sido condenado a seis años de prisión por agresión, acoso, soborno, malversación y otras varias múltiples infracciones. Murió tres meses después de su liberación cuando su automóvil derrapó por carretera congelada y se estrelló.

Era extraño obtener información de personas que habían sido una parte tan importante de mi vida mientras estuve oculta bajo el radar, pero estaba agradecida por las acciones y la generosidad de Edward. Sonreí un poco cuando me enteré de que Mandy había tenido un final feliz y de que había tenido la vida que tanto merecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–Sabes, estaba destinado a suceder –le dije.

Edward pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, antes de besarme gentilmente en la punta de mi nariz.

–¿Tu y yo? –respondió.

–Bueno, sí, pero más que eso

Edward se sentó y me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá, donde habíamos visto una película sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–Cuéntame más –imploró, entre besos robados.

–Llegaste a Forks. Te fuiste –él hizo una pequeña mueca –detente, Edward. Esto es importante, y el que te hubieras ido hace parte del pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió y tomó mis manos, lo que me animó a seguir.

–Jake y yo nos enamoramos. Nos casamos. Tuvimos a Grace y luego _ella_ –me tranquilicé –Victoria tuvo su venganza. Me convertí en vampiro y pensé que lo había perdido todo

Edward no parpadeó. Frotó con esos familiares círculos calmantes mi mano y yo continué.

–Y luego volví a tropezarme contigo. O más bien, Alice se tropezó conmigo –bromeé en voz baja. Las cosas se volvían cada vez más claras en cuanto más pensaba en esto.

Edward besó mi frente.

–Una de las mejores noches de mi vida –él me sonrió y nos complació a los dos con un beso.

Él se separó primero, dejándome un poco sin aliento.

–Continúa –me alentó.

–Esos pocos meses fueron terribles, pero estaban destinados a suceder. Me trajiste a Grace de vuelta y mi vida estuvo completa. Y aunque Grace se haya ido, el destino o como quieras llamarlo sucedió. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y lo estamos, pero lo más importante es que Grace tuvo su vida humana. Ella experimentó cosas, conoció muchos lugares, ella contribuyó a este mundo, y ella me permitió la mejor parte... participar en su vida

–Veo a dónde vas con esto –ofreció Edward, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Continuamos hablando, recordando nuestros pasados y lo que teníamos que esperar en nuestro futuro. Decidimos que era hora de ser productivos y que entrar a la universidad como un matrimonio joven podría ser interesante. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchamos que puertas de automóviles se cerraban, una tras otra, anunciando el regreso de nuestra familia, a quienes dimos la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tengo la suerte de poder recordar cada mirada, cada conversación, cada momento que tuve con Grace. A veces, cuando la extrañaba, ojeaba los álbumes de fotos e intentaba concentrarme en todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas. Cada sacrificio valió la pena.

Ella me amaba y yo la amaba.

Y tenía el amor de cada Cullen, especialmente el de Edward, que me hacía sentir como la persona más afortunada en el mundo.

Y realmente, cuando realmente piensas en ello, ¿qué es más importante en esta vida que el amor?

 **:') ¡EL FIN! ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Disfruté mucho traduciendo esta hermosa historia y espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leerla.**

 **Gracias por todo el amor que le dieron a esta historia y nos leeremos pronto en alguna otra traducción si las autoras originales me dan permiso o en alguna otra historia mía.**


End file.
